


Wanna Be Loved

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS is in here later, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Liam as single parent, Liam/Louis friendship, Louis as kindergarten teacher, M/M, Maybe some humor too, Minor Character Death, Niall as struggling musician, Niall/Zayn/Harry Friendship, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, alternative universe, but later, maybe some smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 315,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>'Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. Kiss me like you <strong>wanna be loved</strong>...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_wtorek, 17 stycznia 2012 roku_

 

 

– Alex, zostaw to!

Brakowało mu autorytetu. Powinienem radzić sobie o wiele lepiej, ponieważ trwa to już prawie cztery lata, a jednak wciąż odnosiłem wrażenie, że jako ojciec spisuję się fatalnie.

Lubiłem dzieci. Uważałem, że są słodkie i prześmieszne, dopóki nie zostawałem z nimi sam na dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Wtedy momentalnie stawałem na przegranej pozycji. Dzieci moich kuzynów traktowały mnie jak swoją tarczę strzelniczą, szarpały mnie za włosy i dosłownie wchodziły na głowę. Wtedy obiecałem sobie, że nigdy w życiu nie znajdę się w takiej sytuacji oraz nie pozwolę, by moje dziecko stało się takim rozwydrzonym bachorem, nad którym nie można zapanować.

Wszystko zmieniło się jakieś trzy lata temu. Jeden nieprzemyślany wieczór, chwila zapomnienia i w moim życiu pojawił się Alex Payne.

Ten dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy trzymałem go w rękach, rozryczanego, czerwonego i napuchniętego, pamiętałem, jakby to było wczoraj. Pamiętałem strach, który towarzyszył mi przez dziewięć miesięcy, niepewność, czy jestem na to gotów. Pamiętałem przerażenie po otrzymaniu telefonu i pośpiech, gdy gnałem do szpitala jak na złamanie karku. Pamiętałem radość, gdy nadeszła ta chwila… A później łzy i niedowierzanie.

Bridget Cole była moją pierwszą dziewczyną, a może nawet pierwszą wielką miłością. Spędziliśmy razem trzy niezapomniane lata i zamierzaliśmy wspólnie się zestarzeć, a gdy powiedziała mi o ciąży, snuliśmy inne plany, które zawierały również wychowywanie naszego synka gdzieś na obrzeżach Wolverhampton – nie tak daleko od rodziców, by co jakiś czas mogli nas odwiedzać, ale też niezbyt blisko, by zbyt często nie zwalali nam się na głowę.

Przez pierwsze tygodnie ciąży byłem zbyt zdezorientowany i przerażony, by podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję i dopiero, gdy poznałem płeć dziecka, postanowiłem się oświadczyć. Rodzice Bridget nie pochwalali decyzji o szybkim ślubie, ponieważ twierdzili, że doprowadzi to do równie szybkiego rozwodu. Radzili nam odczekać kilka lat, by mieć pewność, że chcemy zostać małżeństwem nie tylko ze względu na Alexa. Podzielałem ich zdanie, jednak Brid pragnęła wziąć ślub, jeszcze zanim brzuch będzie bardzo widoczny. Dlatego też drugiego grudnia dwa tysiące ósmego roku pobraliśmy się w małej kapliczce, w obecności najbliższej rodziny i przez kilka miesięcy mieszkaliśmy z moimi rodzicami, czekając na rozwiązanie. Wszystko zdawało się układać.

Jednak w piątym miesiącu pojawiły się komplikacje oraz zagrożenie, iż nie donosi ciąży. Przygotowywaliśmy się na najgorsze, spieszyliśmy się, by dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Niepotrzebnie.

Alex urodził się dokładnie trzeciego marca, jedynie tydzień przed wyznaczonym terminem, jako jedno z największych dzieci na oddziale położniczym. I miał dużą głowę: pierwsze, co zauważyłem, gdy podano mi go na ręce.

Bridget nie miała szczęścia. Cała ciąża była dla niej ogromnym wysiłkiem, a poród wykończył ją na tyle, iż zdołała jedynie zobaczyć naszego synka, po czym zmarła.

Na początku nie dowierzałem temu. Siedziałem przy niej kilka godzin, trzymając ją za rękę, która stygła z każdą chwilą. Patrzyłem na jej pobladłą twarz i modliłem się do wszystkich świętych, którzy jeszcze chcieli mnie słuchać, by jej śmierć okazała się tylko koszmarnym snem, jednym z tych, jakie nawiedzały mnie kilka miesięcy wcześniej, w których mój syn rodził się zdeformowany, z twarzą zwierzęcia lub ogromną jak arbuz.

Zostałem sam. Z noworodkiem, który stał się moją jedyną podporą. Bowiem, gdyby nie Alex, już dawno straciłbym chęci do życia.

Początki zawsze są trudne. Kilka pierwszych tygodni życia Alexa mogłem zaliczyć do najgorszych. Pieluszki, kupki, mleczka, buteleczki, płacz, skomlenie, bezsenność. Przetrwałem to wszystko i wciąż zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób. Zapewne, gdyby nie rodzice, mój synek żyłby w chlewie.

Teraz było inaczej. Dawałem sobie radę, znalazłem pracę, miałem mieszkanie w Londynie i… Jakoś nam się wiodło.

Jednak byłoby o wiele prościej, gdyby mój syn nie należał do najbardziej psotnych dzieci, jakie kiedykolwiek znałem.

Po niewielkim mieszkaniu w londyńskiej dzielnicy Soho, mieszczącym się na piątym piętrze dość starej kamienicy, rozległ się potworny łoskot, a zaraz po tym ogłuszający płacz. Wziąłem na ręce chłopca, starając się zapanować nad nerwami i spojrzałem żałośnie na leżący na podłodze sprzęt stereo. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak taki mały brzdąc mógł ściągnąć z półki tak ciężkie urządzenie. Jednak Alex był zawzięty. Jak jego ojciec, niestety.

– Spokojnie, nic ci nie jest – wymruczałem, gładząc malucha po głowie, który chlipał w moje ramię, mocząc łzami świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę. – Tatuś nie jest zły. Nie płacz już…

Powoli krążyłem po mieszkaniu, bujając go w ramionach, aż zaczął się uspokajać i po chwili płacz został zastąpiony czkawką. Maluch odsunął główkę i spojrzał na mnie zaczerwienionymi oczkami, których błękit bardzo przypominał oczy jego mamy. Te tęczówki były jedyną rzeczą, jaka przypominała mi o Bridget; moja mama twierdziła, że wygląda zupełnie jak ja, gdy miałem dwa latka. Taki sam odcień włosów, rysy twarzy, z wyjątkiem oczu.

– Nie chciałem – wydusił i znów czknął, małą piąstką ocierając łzy z policzka. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Momentami, szczególnie gdy rozwalał moje rzeczy, miałem dość tego rozrabiaki, jednak po chwili zamieniał się w tego słodkiego aniołeczka, na którego nie sposób było się gniewać. Jak każde dziecko, miał w sobie ogromne pokłady energii. Nie dało się nad nim zapanować.

Jedyną osobą, która miała jakiś wpływ na niego, był Louis. Louisa Tomlinsona poznałem, gdy wprowadziłem się tutaj i znalazłem pracę w pobliskim sklepie spożywczym. Lou mieszkał w kamienicy naprzeciwko i zawsze był gotów pomóc mi, gdy tylko poprosiłem. Alex go ubóstwiał, pewnie dlatego, że Tomlinson sam był dużym dzieckiem, pomimo że miesiąc temu skończył dwadzieścia dwa lata i zawsze potrafił dotrzymać mu kroku w jego najróżniejszych zabawach.

– Trzeba to posprzątać, co? Zaraz przyjdzie Lou.

– Lulu! – Malec klasnął w dłonie, momentalnie się rozpromieniając, a wylane przed chwilą łzy poszły w niepamięć. Posadziłem go w kojcu wśród sterty zabawek, choć wiedziałem, że nie minie nawet minuta, a zdoła się stamtąd wydostać. Jednak jego uwaga skupiła się na czerwonym samochodziku, więc wykorzystałem ten moment, by zająć się sprzątaniem.

Mieszkanie przypominało pobojowisko. Będąc samotnym ojcem, który pracuje do ostatnich sił, by związać koniec z końcem, ledwo znajduje się czas na cokolwiek, a szczególnie na sprzątanie. Alex nie lubi ładu, wszystko musiał porozrzucać dookoła siebie. Nawet nie zamierzałem tego sprzątać; zgarnąłem jedynie kilka zabawek, by na którąś nie nadepnąć, po czym zająłem się sprzętem stereo. Wyglądało na to, że szkody nie są aż tak wielkie; pękła jedynie obudowa odtwarzacza. To huk wywołany upadkiem najbardziej przestraszył malca.

Odłożyłem urządzenie z powrotem na półkę, gdy nagle poczułem ostry ból w dole pleców i odwróciłem się na pięcie. Alex wciąż stał w kojcu, jednak jego usta rozciągały się w szerokim, szczerbatym uśmiechu.

– Rzuciłeś we mnie samochodzikiem? – spytałem, na co chłopiec pokiwał ochoczo głową. – We własnego ojca?

– Tata odda – powiedział tylko, wskazując pulchnym paluszkiem na zabawkę i nie ukazując ani odrobiny skruchy. Pokręciłem głową. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu spędzał z Lou, a obojgu należało wpoić kilka zasad moralnych i nauczyć, jak mówi się „przepraszam”.

W tym samym momencie po mieszkaniu rozległo się pukanie. Podniosłem samochodzik i wrzuciłem go do kojca, a gdy ruszyłem do drzwi, znów poczułem uderzenie. Alex roześmiał się dźwięcznie.

– Później się policzymy – odparłem, grożąc mu palcem i zabrawszy samochodzik z podłogi, podszedłem do drzwi. Na progu stał o pół głowy niższy chłopak, spoglądając na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami, w których tliło się zniecierpliwienie. Ubrany był w gruby, brązowy płaszcz, na którym osiadły płatki śniegu. Policzki miał zaróżowione od zimna, a spod szarej czapki wystawały kosmyki brązowych włosów.

– Co tak długo? – Louis wparował do środka, nawet się nie witając. Na ramieniu trzymał dużą, czarną torbę, którą zwykle nosił ze sobą na siłownię, gdzie przynajmniej raz w tygodniu udawaliśmy się, by jakoś rozładować całe napięcie.

– Mój syn atakuje mnie zabawkami.

Louis uniósł brew, ściągając czapkę i płaszcz.

– Ten aniołeczek? Gdzie moja kluseczka? Tutaj jest!

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, patrząc, jak Louis wyciąga chłopca z kojca i unosi wysoko do góry. Malec śmiał się głośno, kopiąc nogami w powietrzu.

– Jaki ty jesteś duży! Ale ciężki! Czym ten tatuś cię karmi, co? Niedługo będziesz większy nawet od Lulu! Nie możemy na to pozwolić. – Okręcił się dookoła, unosząc malca jeszcze wyżej. – Lulu i Alex pójdą na siłownię, co ty na to? Zrzucisz ten niepotrzebny tłuszczyk, co? Moja ty kochana kluseczko…

– Louis? – Mój przyjaciel zatrzymał się, spoglądając na mnie pytająco. Zastanawiałem się czy się śmiać, czy raczej o niego martwić. – Brałeś coś dzisiaj?

Tomlinson posłał mi krzywe spojrzenie.

– Nawdychałem się helu podczas dmuchania balonów i śpiewaliśmy z dzieciakami _Cichą Noc_ na trzy głosy. Myślisz, że to od tego? Nadal jestem odrobinę ogłupiały.

– Tak… – odparłem powoli. Martwienie się było bardziej właściwe. – To pewnie dlatego.

Louis od niedawna pracował w przedszkolu, gdzie czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Dla niego była to praca idealna, ponieważ kochał pracować z dziećmi. Maluchy go uwielbiały, rodzice darzyli niemałym szacunkiem, a inne przedszkolanki nie ukrywały swojej sympatii, wzdychając do niego na każdym kroku. Niestety nie miały pojęcia, iż startuje w zupełnie innej drużynie.

Jego orientacja nigdy nie była dla mnie problemem. Należałem do tolerancyjnych osób i prawdę mówiąc, już w pierwszej chwili, gdy go poznałem, odniosłem wrażenie, że faktycznie może być gejem. To widziało się z daleka: sposób, w jaki się ubierał, w jaki mówił, w jaki poruszał. Ale też nie rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo, że woli facetów. Potrzebował dwóch miesięcy, by przyznać się do tego przede mną, mówiąc, że z początku obawiał się mojej reakcji. A ja nawet nie zamierzałem go osądzać. To byłoby nie na miejscu.

– Rzucaj, Al.

Spojrzałem w górę akurat w momencie, gdy w moją stronę nadlatywał zielony samochodzik. W ostatniej chwili zrobiłem unik i zabawka uderzyła w mój obojczyk. Po pokoju rozległ się śmiech.

– Louis, co to miało być? – spytałem gniewnie. Twarz przyjaciela przybrała niewinny grymas.

– Co?

Westchnąłem ciężko. Alex wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego i klaskał radośnie.

– Masz zły wpływ na mojego syna.

– Daj spokój. Po prostu wypełniam obowiązki fajnego wujka. Swoją drogą widziałeś, jakiego ma cela? Byłby świetnym koszykarzem albo… – Louis zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. – W czym jeszcze przydaje się celność? Nieważne! Jak na trzylatka celuje perfekcyjnie.

Zamilkł, gdy spostrzegł, że zabijam go wzrokiem. Odchrząknąwszy, podniósł Alexa i posadził go na swoich kolanach przodem do siebie.

– Alexandrze Payne – powiedział z powagą. – Nie wolno rzucać w innych zabawkami. Nawet jeśli to świetna zabawa. – Syknąłem ostrzegawczo. **–** No co? Tak czy inaczej… Nie rzucaj w swojego tatę ani w nikogo innego, jasne?

Alex pokiwał głową, po czym pochylił się do przodu, układając na jego piersi i przykładając rączki do jego szyi, by czuć ciepło jego skóry. Oczy Louisa zaczęły lśnić radośnie i z czułością. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Lubiłem spoglądać na tę dwójkę. Były to jedyne chwile, kiedy ani Alex, ani Lou nie doprowadzali mnie do szału.

Kochałem mojego syna i nie wyobrażałem sobie dnia bez niego. Czułem się źle nawet wtedy, gdy musiałem wyjść do pracy na kilka godzin i zostawić go pod opieką opiekunki albo zawoziłem go na weekend do moich rodziców.

Problem w tym, że momentami byłem tak zmęczony, iż zastanawiałem się, jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdybym nie miał Alexa. Takie myśli nawiedzały mnie bardzo rzadko i zaraz zostawały zastąpione innymi, gdy uświadamiałem sobie, że nie widzę poza nim świata.

Louis był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, któremu wiele zawdzięczałem i wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć, a on mógł polegać na mnie w każdej sytuacji. Bywał irytujący, a jego brak jakichkolwiek zasad i granic przyprawiał mnie o ból głowy. W innych okolicznościach zapewne nawet nie zaprzyjaźniłbym się z nim, ponieważ osoby takie jak on już w szkole omijałem szerokim łukiem. Teraz było inaczej i wiedziałem, że go potrzebuję. Różniliśmy się, jednak jakoś znajdowaliśmy wspólny język. Poza tym Alex go uwielbiał, a to znacznie ułatwiało sprawy. Bez problemu mogłem prosić Lou o zajęcie się nim przez jakiś czas i ufałem mu bardziej niż tej szesnastolatce, którą zatrudniłem jako opiekunkę. Nie płaciłem jej dużo, jednak za każdym razem, gdy wychodziłem do pracy, bałem się, co zastanę po powrocie, ponieważ czułem, że dziewczyna więcej czasu spędza na malowaniu paznokci niż pilnowaniu mojego syna.

– Masz wolny weekend, prawda? – Pytanie Lou wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. Przytaknąłem. – Co powiesz na wypad do jakiegoś klubu? Albo po prostu do jakiegoś pubu, żeby się napić i pozbyć stresu.

Wyciągnąłem ramiona do góry i przeciągnąwszy się, splotłem je za głową.

– Jestem za.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zazwyczaj nie piłem, ponieważ ktoś musiał zaciągać pijanego kumpla do domu i miałem na głowie ważniejsze obowiązki, jednak w ten weekend chciałem, by było inaczej. Od dawna nie miałem dla siebie chwili wytchnienia. Nawet gdy zawoziłem Alexa do rodziców, przez cały weekend pracowałem, nie mając czasu dla siebie. Ten miał się różnić od poprzednich. Również miałem pracować, jednak w ostatniej chwili okazało się, że nie jestem w sklepie potrzebny, a że wcześniej umówiłem się z rodzicami, którzy chcieli, bym przywiózł do nich Alexa, nie chciałem zmieniać planów. Zamierzałem wykorzystać te dwa dni najlepiej, jak będę potrafił, choć byłem pewien, że będę tęsknił za tym rozrabiaką, który właśnie drzemał w ramionach mojego przyjaciela.

– I musisz kogoś poznać.

Uniosłem brew. Uśmiech Lou był bardzo wymowny, co zdziwiło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie przypominałem sobie, bym kiedykolwiek poznał któregoś z jego chłopaków. Oczywiście zdarzało się, że wpadałem na nich o poranku, gdy opuszczali jego mieszkanie, ale nigdy nie było mi dane zapoznać się z nimi lepiej, oprócz krótkiego, niezręcznego powitania i uścisku dłoni. Prawdę mówiąc, znałem jedynie dłonie każdego jego kochanka, co brzmi dość perwersyjnie.

– Mam się niepokoić? – spytałem powoli. Brunet zmarszczył czoło.

– Czym?

– Tobą. Kiedy ostatnim razem przedstawiłeś mi swojego… chłopaka?

Louis zamilkł, myśląc intensywnie.

– W zeszłym miesiącu. Pamiętasz? Miał na imię… – Zawahał się. – James? John? Joshua… Cholera, na pewno coś na J.

Uśmiechnąłem się perfidnie.

– Pewne _słowo_ ciśnie mi się na język, ale zamierzam wykluczyć ze słownika mojego syna jakiekolwiek wulgaryzmy, więc… Jak ten nowy ma na imię?

– Zayn.

– Zayn? – zdziwiłem się. – Co to za imię?

– Jest w połowie Pakistańczykiem, więc to pewnie dlatego. – Wzruszył ramionami. Nadal nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, jednak zmusiłem się do przybrania poważnego wyrazu twarzy.

– Lou, jestem pod wrażeniem. Po raz pierwszy znasz imię swojego kochanka i do tego wiesz o nim _coś_ _więcej_ poza rozmiarem członka.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, ale po chwili zastanowienia przyznał mi rację. Alex zaczął się wiercić na jego kolanach, więc objął go mocniej, a chłopiec wsunął kciuk do buzi, nie otwierając oczu.

– Nic na to nie poradzę. Jest seksowny, przystojny i naprawdę w porządku. Poznałem go przedwczoraj, gdy przyprowadził do przedszkola swoją młodszą siostrę. Gdy ją odebrał, poszliśmy na kawę, gadaliśmy trochę, a potem umówiliśmy na drinka w sobotę.

– Czekaj… – Przysunąłem się do przodu, gdy nagle coś do mnie dotarło. – Więc jeszcze nie poszliście do łóżka?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, a ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Co cię tak dziwi? – żachnął się. – Nie było kiedy. Choć miałem wielką ochotę obciągnąć mu w kantorku na tyłach klasy, ale stwierdziłem, że to będzie raczej nieodpowiednie.

– No co ty nie powiesz… – Louis parsknął śmiechem na ironię w moim głosie. – Znam cię prawie dwa lata i po raz pierwszy okazujesz jakiekolwiek morale. Nie miałem pojęcia, że cię na to stać.

Louis przemilczał mój sarkastyczny komentarz, posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziałem szerokim uśmiechem.

 

***

 

– Jasna cholera! Dwadzieścia funtów! Tylko dwadzieścia!? Kurwa mać, grałem trzy godziny, a on dał mi tylko dwadzieścia…

– Może nie grałeś jego ulubionych piosenek.

Podniosłem głowę, obrzucając Harry’ego gniewnym spojrzeniem. Ten wieczór nie należał do udanych. Spędziłem trzy godziny, grając w jakimś obskurnym pubie na obrzeżach Londynu i praktycznie nic mi to nie dało. Jednak czego mogłem się spodziewać? Byłem wolnym strzelcem. Łapałem każdą okazję. A występy w takich miejscach nie przynosiły wielkiego zysku. Tych pijaków nie obchodziło, że jakiś młokos pogrywa na gitarze, by zarobić na życie. Poza tym właściciel lokalu był niezłym dupkiem.

Harry odgarnął loki z czoła i sięgnął przez stół, wyrywając forsę z moich zmęczonych dłoni. Nie spierałem się, a odchyliwszy się do tyłu na krześle, złapałem za kufel z piwem i uniosłem go do ust, kątem oka widząc, że Styles chowa cały zarobiony szmal do kieszeni kurtki. Faktycznie, należał on do niego. Po ostatnim zakładzie nadal byłem mu winny jakieś osiemdziesiąt funtów i mój najlepszy kumpel nie zamierzał okazać mi dobrego serca. Sam potrzebował pieniędzy.

Tego chłopaka z czupryną rozwianych loków poznałem właśnie podczas takiego grywania w jednym z londyńskich klubów. Podszedł do mnie, prosząc, żebym zagrał _Use Somebody_ Kings of Leon, a kiedy powiedziałem mu, że dostaję mdłości za każdym razem, gdy słyszę tę piosenkę i mogę zaraz obrzygać jego buty, poczuł się oburzony, więc zaczęliśmy się kłócić, bić, a później skończyliśmy za barem, obaj z podbitymi oczami, opróżniając razem całą półlitrówkę wódki. Tak narodziła się przyjaźń. Dość dziwna, mówiąc szczerze.

– Muszę dorwać coś porządnego – odezwałem się po chwili. – Mało brakuje, żeby Z dobrał mi się do skóry. Od dwóch miesięcy zalegam z czynszem.

– Może byłoby prościej, gdybyś nie wydawał całej zarobionej forsy na picie, Niall. – Posłał mi wymowny uśmieszek.

– Jestem Irlandczykiem! My ssiemy wódkę razem z mlekiem matki!

Roześmiał się głośno i zakrył usta dłonią, gdy obok niego usiadł przystojny szatyn z porażającymi, piwnymi oczami.

– Maura byłaby zachwycona, gdyby usłyszała, co pieprzysz – powiedział i uderzył Harry’ego łokciem w żebra. – Oddaj Niallowi forsę.

– Co? Jest moja!

– On jej potrzebuje.

– Wygrałem zakład.

– Styles, nie obchodzą mnie wasze pojebane zakłady. Oddaj mu kasę.

Harry posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i rzucił we mnie banknotami, które ledwo pochwyciłem, zanim upadły na podłogę. Posłałem szatynowi wdzięczny uśmiech.

– Malik, nienawidzę cię – burknął brunet i podniósłszy się z krzesła, oddalił się pospiesznie.

– Kochasz mnie bezgranicznie! – zawołał za nim, a gdy Styles pokazał mu środkowy palec, roześmiałem się głośno. Uwielbialiśmy znęcać się nad Harrym. Był z naszej trójki najmłodszy, najbardziej naiwny i po prostu łatwo było wciągnąć go w jakieś kłopoty.

– Dzięki, Zayn.

Szatyn mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo, a gdy przesunąłem banknoty po stole, zabrał je szybko i schował do kieszeni. Jako główny właściciel mieszkania, które razem zajmowaliśmy, bezpieczniej było, by to on trzymał kasę i płacił rachunki.

Mnie i Zayna Malika łączyła dość ciekawa przeszłość. Gdy przyjechałem do Londynu, przerażony i niedoświadczony, pewny, że zginę w tym wielkim świecie, Zayn przygarnął mnie pod swoje skrzydła. Jego ojciec prowadził sklep muzyczny, w którym jakiś czas pracowałem, zanim zdecydowałem, że będę inaczej zarabiać na życie. Przeniosłem się do Londynu tylko dlatego, że chciałem ziścić moje marzenia o zostaniu sławnym muzykiem. Może były to chłopięce mrzonki, zbyt absurdalne, jednak nie poddawałem się i wykorzystywałem każdą okazję, jaka się nadarzyła. Grałem chyba w każdym możliwym barze, pubie czy klubie w Londynie. Grywałem na ulicach, raz załapałem się na jakieś przyjęcie, ale gdy przyłapano mnie z kelnerem, no cóż… Zdecydowałem nigdy więcej tego nie próbować. Zayn był moim przyjacielem oraz tak jakby menadżerem. Dbał o mnie, szukał miejsc, gdzie mógłbym grywać, pilnował, by mi płaco. To on był tym, który siedział nade mną, kiedy konałem nad kiblem po całonocnej imprezie. To on przyjeżdżał po mnie w środku nocy, gdy nie miałem jak wrócić do domu. Znał moje najczarniejsze sekrety i mimo to jeszcze mnie znosił. To była prawdziwa przyjaźń.

– Szybko mu poszło.

– Co?

Zayn wskazał w stronę wyjścia. Harry właśnie opuszczał pub w towarzystwie jakiejś nietrzeźwej dziewczyny, która zdawała się mieć nagły atak śmiechu, nie całkiem kontrolowany. Uniosłem brew.

– Myślisz, że też będzie tak chichotać, kiedy… – Wykonałem bardzo wymowny ruch biodrami, a Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

– Oboje jesteście zepsuci do szpiku kości – stwierdził nadal uśmiechnięty, choć w jego oczach kryło się coś przeciwnego.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Zayn martwi się o nas. Traktował nas jak młodszych braci, którzy nie mogą sobie poradzić z samodzielnością. Harry potrzebował go bardziej, wciąż jeszcze młody i kompletnie nie mający pojęcia o odpowiedzialności. Pochodził z rodziny samych snobów. Uciekł z domu zaraz po swoich szesnastych urodzinach, nie mogąc znieść tego, jak go traktowano. Nie mówił wiele o swojej rodzinie, jednak wiedziałem, że na jego miejscu postąpiłbym podobnie. Nadal nie miałem pojęcia, jak dawał sobie radę, jeszcze zanim się poznaliśmy. Nie mówił o tym. Zawsze twierdził, że po prostu miał szczęście i szybko trafił na mnie.

Fakt faktem, byliśmy zepsuci. Jednak żyło nam się jak w niebie.

– Wiesz, Niall… – Uśmiech całkowicie zniknął z twarzy szatyna i przysunął się do przodu, odsuwając na bok pusty kufel piwa. – Kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, kiedy zrozumiesz, że tak nie można postępować. Grywanie po klubach, picie do upadłego, sypianie z kim popadnie, włócznie się po ulicach w środku nocy to za mało…. Będziesz potrzebować _czegoś więcej_.

Wpatrywałem się w niego przez krótką chwilę, analizując jego słowa. Tęczówki chłopaka wypalały dziurę w mojej czaszce, więc zacząłem czuć się niekomfortowo. A w takich momentach zaczynałem się śmiać.

Zayn pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i z ciężkim westchnieniem odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.

Nie zamierzałem myśleć o tym, co powiedział. Musiałbym przyznać mu rację.

 


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_sobota, 21 stycznia 2012 roku_

 

 

– Tata, nie! Nie!

Zdusiłem przekleństwo, gdy Alex całkiem zwinnie wysunął się spod moich rąk, kiedy próbowałem ubrać mu czapkę, i zwiał do kuchni. Jak na trzylatka był całkiem szybki. Wszedłem za nim do kuchni, czapkę chowając do kieszeni kurtki i rozejrzałem się uważnie. Pomieszczenie zdawało się świecić pustkami. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłem, że drzwi szafki po mojej prawej są uchylone i przez wąską szparkę wygląda niebieskie oczko.

– Alex, nie mamy na to czasu – powiedziałem głośno, udając, że szukam go po całej kuchni i rozsądnie omijałem tamtą szafkę. – Babcia już na nas czeka. Wyłaź.

Otworzyłem lodówkę i uważnie ją przejrzałem, a zza moich pleców dobiegł cichy chichot. Mały spryciarz.

– Alex, wiem, że tu jesteś. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby babcia była zła? Spóźnimy się na obiad. – Otworzyłem szufladę ze sztućcami i zmarszczyłem czoło, jakby myśląc intensywnie. Kolejny chichot. – Gdzie ten smarkacz się schował… Alex, a wiesz, że babcia upiekła twoje ulubione ciasto z migdałami? Na pewno jeszcze jest ciepłe, tak jak lubisz.

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Zacząłem odliczać od dziesięciu w dół, a gdy byłem przy sześciu, drzwi szafki powoli otworzyły się. Powstrzymując śmiech, wyjąłem z kieszeni czapkę i podałem mu ją. Dość niezgrabnie wsunął ją na głowę, nie zakrywając uszu, które odstawały komicznie, i spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi dziecięcymi ślepiami. Ukucnąłem, by poprawić czapkę.

– Lubię ciasto – zakomunikował z powagą.

– A lubisz babcię? – spytałem, na co ochoczo przytaknął. – Powiedz jej to, dobrze? I nie mów jej już nigdy więcej, że jest głupia.

– Nie lubiła bałwanka. – Wydął wargi, nadal wyraźnie urażony zeszłotygodniowym zajściem. Nic dziwnego, skoro zabrał jej ulubiony szal, by „bałwankowi nie było zimno”, a potem wytarzał się w śniegu i przyniósł do domu pełno błota. – Jest głupia.

– Alex – rzuciłem ostrzegawczo. Westchnął i zwiesił ramiona, w tym momencie bardzo przypominając mi Bridget. Pamiętliwość i skłonności do obrażania się o każde głupstwo odziedziczył po niej, zdecydowanie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. – Idziemy.

Alex pobiegł do drzwi, trajkocząc o cieście mojej mamy. Momentami bywał strasznie gadatliwy, choć jego słowa wciąż bywały nielogiczne, a zdania krótkie i niespójne, jednak nieraz w ten sposób rozładowywał energię. Innymi czasy stawał się milczący, a wtedy rozrabiał najbardziej; niszczył, bił, kopał, płakał. Louis, jako pierwszorzędna przedszkolanka, twierdził, że to zupełnie normalne i z wiekiem się to zmieni. Wystarczy odpowiednie wychowanie.

Czasami miewałem trudności z wychowywaniem go. Jak każdy rodzic. Nie zawsze sobie radziłem, jednak poznałem mojego syna na tyle, by wiedzieć, czego mu potrzeba nawet wtedy, gdy nie potrafi ująć tego słowami czy gestami. Może nie byłem wzorem rodzica, ale nigdy nie pochwalałem klapsów za karę. Alex bywał nieznośny, jednak potrafiłem pokazywać mu, że tak nie wolno robić w inny sposób. Chciałem dla mojego syna jak najlepiej, może nieraz go rozpieszczałem, ale nie było to nic złego. Każdy rodzic chciałby, by jego dziecko było szczęśliwe, miało wszystko, czego zapragnie.

Posadziłem go w siodełku, uważnie sprawdziłem, czy wszystkie pasy są dobrze zapięte, a wrzuciwszy torbę z jego rzeczami i zabawkami na siedzenie pasażera, zasiadłem za kierownicą starego volkswagena. Alex nauczony był jeździć samochodem na tyle, by wiedzieć, że należy spokojnie siedzieć i nie rozpraszać mnie podczas jazdy. Cały czas miałem go na oku, ale zwykle wytrzymywał te trzy godziny do Wolverhampton bez żadnych większych problemów.

Rodzice już od kilku miesięcy planowali, by sprzedać nasz rodzinny dom, który teraz świecił pustkami, skoro ja i moje siostry wynieśliśmy się z niego. Uważali, że jest zbyt duży dla dwojga, a koszt utrzymania go przekracza ich granice, więc zamierzali kupić coś mniejszego bliżej Londynu. Nicola, moja najstarsza siostra, mieszkała w Luton, a Ruth również w Londynie, dlatego też ta decyzja byłaby bardzo dobra w takiej sytuacji. Miałbym ich bliżej siebie i częściej widywaliby Alexa.

Jeszcze zanim mały się urodził, obiecałem sobie, że całkowicie odetnę się od rodziców. Nie będę od nich już nigdy więcej zależny. Z czasem zrozumiałem, że to Brid miała na mnie taki wpływ, ponieważ nie przepadała za moimi rodzicami, a oni nie ukrywali swojej antypatii wobec niej. Teraz zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie dałbym sobie bez nich rady. Nie zarabiałem zbyt wiele, więc nie czułem się źle, że mama co jakiś czas przesyłała na moje konto jakąś sumkę. No dobrze, może męczyły mnie pewne wyrzuty i ucisk dumy, jednak tutaj chodziło o dobro Alexa. Musiałem odsunąć na bok własne odczucia i przyjąć pomoc drugiej osoby.

Moi rodzice byli cudowni. Wychowali nas na porządnych ludzi, przekazali najważniejsze wartości. Czasami wydawało mi się, że mają do mnie pewnego rodzaju żal, ponieważ zawiodłem ich, kiedy Brid zaszła w ciążę. Nadal pamiętałem tamten wieczór, gdy powiedziałem im o tym. Byłem roztrzęsiony, nie panowałem nad sobą, nad słowami. Jednak mama nie była zła; po prostu przytuliła mnie do siebie i spytała, co zamierzam zrobić. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy będę w stanie wychowywać dziecko, mając zaledwie siedemnaście lat. Bridget nie chciała usunąć ciąży, powiedziała mi to od razu, a ja nawet nie zamierzałem tego proponować. Przez jakiś czas rozmyślaliśmy nad oddaniem dziecka do adopcji, jednak później stwierdziliśmy, że chcemy je wychować. Damy sobie radę  _ we dwoje _ .

Byłem  _ sam _ . I jakoś dawałem sobie radę, bowiem właśnie to jej obiecałem.

 

***

 

– Niall. Nialler, wstawaj… Horan, do licha ciężkiego!

Oderwałem twarz od poduszki i spojrzałem nieprzytomnie na Zayna.

– Czego?

– Zamierzasz przespać całą sobotę? – spytał, siadając na brzegu łóżka. Przeturlałem się na drugi bok, odwracając do niego plecami. – Gdzie byłeś wczoraj?

– Nie twoja sprawa…

– Raczej moja, bo to _moja_ ulubiona koszula jest obrzygana.

Przekląłem pod nosem. Nie bardzo pamiętałem czy to moja wina, czy kogoś innego. Nawet nie byłem pewien, gdzie spędziłem piątkowy wieczór, ale skoro leżałem we własnym łóżku, nie mogło być aż tak źle. A raczej, aż tak dobrze.

– Kupię ci nową, Z.

– Za co?

Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy, powstrzymując się od kolejnego przekleństwa.

– Możesz nie zawracać mi głowy z samego rana?

– Jest trzecia popołudniu.

Otworzyłem jedno oko, by zerknąć na zegar na stoliku nocnym.

– Kurwa mać!

Zerwałem się z łóżka, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nie mam nic na sobie. Zayn był do tego przyzwyczajony; mieszkaliśmy razem, widzieliśmy już wszystko. Wpadłem do łazienki i momentalnie pożałowałem, że tak gwałtownie podniosłem się z łóżka. Pochyliłem się nad sedesem, w jednej sekundzie pozbywając się całej zawartości żołądka. Rzadko kiedy czułem się tak fatalnie. Wczoraj musiałem nieźle przesadzić.

Resztkami sił dźwignąłem się na nogi, a odkręciwszy wodę, ochlapałem twarz chłodną wodą. Nawet nie podniosłem głowy, by nie widzieć swojego odbicia. Pewnie doprowadziłoby to do kolejnych konwulsji.

– O której wróciłem? – spytałem, wyczuwając, że Zayn stoi w progu łazienki. Sięgnąłem do koszyka, który stał po mojej prawej, gdzie zostawialiśmy brudne ciuchy do prania, i zabrałem z niego jeszcze dość czyste bokserki.

– Coś koło czwartej. Dziwiło mnie, że przyszedłeś sam, choć twój stan był tak fatalny, że pewnie nawet nie miałbyś siły na przelecenie kogokolwiek. – Zamilkł na moment. – Musisz z tym skończyć.

– Daj spokój. Ty też imprezujesz…

– Ale nie robię tego _codziennie_.

Sięgnąłem po szczoteczkę do zębów i wycisnąwszy z tubki ostatnie krople pasty, odwróciłem się do przyjaciela. Opierał się o framugę z napiętym wyrazem twarzy, co znaczyło, że zaraz da mi niezły wykład.

– Zamierzasz mi matkować, Zayn? – Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem. – Daj spokój. Mam dwadzieścia lat. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

– Skoro tak uważasz.

Wzruszywszy ramionami, stanąłem przodem do umywalki ze szczoteczką w dłoni i nagle nierozważnie podniosłem głowę, napotykając własne odbicie. Wyglądałem fatalnie. Pobladła cera, zmęczone, podkrążone oczy z potwornymi przekrwieniami oraz suche, zapuchnięte wargi. Jęknąłem i wyciągnąłem rękę, by zakryć lustro dłonią.

Spojrzałem na Zayna, który posławszy mi wymowne spojrzenie, odwrócił się, by odejść, ale zawołałem za nim.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – powiedziałem szczerze, nadal lekko niestabilny po tym, co zobaczyłem w lustrze. – Znam swoje granice i wiem, kiedy przestać. Gdybym nie wiedział, w ogóle nie wracałbym do domu.

Zayn prychnął. Posłałem mu uśmiech i wróciłem do mycia zębów, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego obrzydliwego smaku w ustach.

– Pamiętaj, że dziś wieczorem grasz w klubie _Eden_! – zawołał z kuchni. Odmruknąłem coś w odpowiedzi i wyplułem resztkę pasty do umywalki.

Kilka minut później, po krótkim, orzeźwiającym prysznicu, wróciłem do swojego pokoju, by pospiesznie narzucić na siebie jakieś ciuchy. Zostało mi jakieś pół godziny na doprowadzenie się do porządku oraz powzięcie wszelkich starań, by wyglądać jak człowiek, po czym musiałem dostać się na drugi koniec miasta, gdzie odbywał się casting do jakiegoś zespołu, w którym szukają gitarzysty. Taka robota nie bardzo mi odpowiadała, ponieważ chciałem zostać solistą, jednak jakoś trzeba było płacić za czynsz, więc nie miałem prawa wybrzydzać. Prędzej umrę niż znów pożyczę forsę od Zayna albo, co gorsza, zgłoszę się do rodziców.

Gdy wyszedłem z pokoju, Zayn robił śniadanie, podczas gdy Harry spał na kanapie, owinięty ciasno kocami. Na pewno imprezowaliśmy wspólnie; młody wyglądał nawet gorzej ode mnie.

– Nie zdążę nic zjeść – powiedziałem, widząc, że Malik przygotowuje kanapki. – Kupię coś na mieście.

– Za co? – spytał z perfidnym uśmieszkiem. Nie zareagowałem na zaczepkę. Wyciągnąłem z szafy w korytarzu moją kurtkę i zarzuciłem ją na ramiona, nagle dostrzegając wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. Uniosłem brwi pytająco. – Bardzo się spieszysz?

Zerknąłem na zegarek. Już byłem spóźniony.

– Stało się coś?

– Chyba _kogoś_ poznałem.

Uniosłem wzrok znad butów, które wiązałem. Przygryzał dolną wargę, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

– Kogoś?

– Chłopaka.

Uniosłem brew, odrobinę zdziwiony jego wahaniem, tak jakby obawiał się, że źle na to zareaguję. Nie miałem powodu, by czuć się niezręcznie z faktem, że mój kumpel spotyka się z kimś tej samej płci. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem gejem i nie ukrywałem się z tym.

Zayn nie był tak otwarty na punkcie swojej seksualności, jak ja. Mi nie przeszkadzało, że sypiam z facetami, jednak on wciąż miał pewne obawy; pewnie powodem było podejście jego rodziców. Wolał zmuszać się do randek z dziewczynami, by potem opowiadać swojej mamie najróżniejsze historyjki, które tylko po części nie były kłamstwami.

– Będzie dzisiaj w klubie – powiedział po chwili. – Postaraj się nie narobić mi wstydu.

– Nie martw się, będę grzeczny. Czemu wcześniej o nim nie wspomniałeś?

– Poznałem go kilka dni temu.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– I już przedstawiasz go swoim znajomym? Jesteś aż _tak_ zdesperowany?

Zmrużył groźnie oczy. Zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem z mieszkania.

 

***

 

Do Wolverhampton zajechaliśmy równo o drugiej. Alex od razu wyskoczył z samochodu i rzucił się w zaspę, śmiejąc głośno. Zabrałem jego torbę i zamknąwszy auto, podszedłem do synka. Próbował rzucić we mnie śniegiem, ale uniosłem go, trzymając w pół pod pachą i ignorując jego protesty, skierowałem się do frontowych drzwi.

– Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? – szepnąłem, zatrzymując się na ganku. Zmrużył oczy, myśląc intensywnie.

– Babcia nie jest głupia – odparł z uśmiechem. Przytaknąłem. – Jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

– Bardzo dobrze.

To drugie było tylko malutkim kłamstwem.

Drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedłem do środka i postawiwszy Alexa na podłodze, zacząłem zdejmować jego zimowe ubrania. Szarpał się, by szybko się ich pozbyć i gdy tylko ściągnąłem mu czapkę, wyrwał się i uciekł do salonu.

– Dziadek! – Usłyszałem tylko i roześmiałem się cicho. Zdjąwszy kurtkę i buty, zostawiłem torbę w korytarzu i udałem się do kuchni, gdzie zapewne znajdę mamę. Jak przypuszczałem, kręciła się wokół kuchenki, a po całym pomieszczeniu unosił się przyjemny zapach kotletów schabowych.

– Już ślinka mi cieknie – powiedziałem, gdy odwróciła się, usłyszawszy kroki. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podeszła do mnie. Schyliłem się, by mogła ucałować moje czoło.

– Kiedy ostatnio jedliście porządny obiad? – spytała z uwagą. Wywróciłem oczami.

– Wczoraj. Potrafię gotować.

– Oczywiście, że potrafisz. – Poklepała mnie po policzku i wyminąwszy mnie, wyszła na korytarz. – Alex! Przywitaj się z babcią!

– Babcia nie jest głupia! – krzyknął malec, a ja jęknąłem cicho.

 

***

 

Nasz budynek mieścił się w najbardziej obskurnej części Fulham, gdzie nie warto było opuszczać mieszkania w godzinach nocnych, ponieważ pewne jest, że zostałoby się co najmniej okradzionym. Jednak znałem tutaj większość ludzi, więc nie musiałem martwić się o własne życie. Gdyby ktoś mnie napadł, wiedziałbym, kto to. Serio.

W metrze było tłoczno, jak zwykle. Przez całą drogę nie mogłem zapanować nad ziewaniem i znowu zacząłem czuć się odrobinę niestabilnie. Nie byłbym pierwszą osobą, która puszcza pawia w wagonie, ale wolałbym tego uniknąć. Skupiłem się na przebieganiu w myślach całego materiału, który zaprezentuję podczas przesłuchania i dzięki temu wytrwałem do końca podróży.

Ze stacji do miejsca docelowego nie miałem daleko. Przed sporej wielkości budynkiem, całkiem bogato wyglądającym, stało kilka osób. Podszedłem do faceta w szarym garniturze, który rozmawiał z dwoma młodszymi ode mnie chłopakami. Wyróżniał się jako jedyny – inne osoby tutaj wyglądały podobnie jak ja; ubrane na luzie, z gitarami na ramionach.

Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, co zapewne dostrzegł, bo uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Niall Horan – przedstawiłem się. – Przyszedłem na przesłuchanie.

– Wybacz, ale już po – powiedział przepraszająco. – Znaleźliśmy kogoś.

– Och… Czy nie mógł mnie ktoś powiadomić? Nie musiałbym wlec się przez całe miasto, kurwa.

Zamierzałem odejść, ale facet powstrzymał mnie.

– Za dwa tygodnie odbywa się inne przesłuchanie – szepnął, sprawdzając, czy dwójka tamtych chłopaków stoi dostatecznie daleko. Uniosłem brew, gdy podał mi swoją wizytówkę. – Zadzwoń za kilka dni. Podam ci szczegóły.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

– Dzięki.

Wsunąłem wizytówkę do kieszeni spodni i odwróciłem się.

– Jesteś dobry? – spytał jeszcze. Zerknąłem na niego przez ramię, wyczuwając w jego słowach drugie dno.

– Znasz klub _Eden_ w Soho? Sam się przekonaj.

Skinął głową i puścił mi oczko. Zapowiadał się ciekawy wieczór.

 

***

 

– Cole’owie jutro przyjadą.

Spojrzałem zaskoczony na mamę, słysząc nazwisko rodziców mojej zmarłej żony.

Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie myślałem o niej jako o mojej  _ żonie _ . Zapominałem, że jestem wdowcem zapewne dlatego, że nasze małżeństwo trwało zaledwie trzy miesiące. Brid zawsze była moją ukochaną dziewczyną.

– O której? – spytałem. Nie miałem ochoty na spotkanie z teściami, jednak oni również byli dziadkami Alexa i mieli prawo do widywania go równie często, co moi rodzice. Teraz było to znacznie trudniejsze, bowiem przeprowadzili się do Szkocji.

– Popołudniu. Zaprosiłam ich na obiad. – Wyjrzała przez okno na podwórze, gdzie Alex bawił się w śniegu, pilnowany przez mojego tatę. – Chcą, żebyś również był obecny.

– Dlaczego?

– Chcą cię zobaczyć.

Powstrzymałem się przed złośliwym komentarzem. Gdyby nie Alex, po śmierci Bridget nigdy więcej nie odezwaliby się do mnie. Nie znaczyło to, że za mną nie przepadają. Myślę, że nawet mnie lubili. Problem w tym, że część mnie wiedziała, że obwiniają mnie za to, co stało się z ich córką, a moja teściowa nie omieszkała udzielać mi wielu rad związanych z wychowywaniem syna.

– Liam… – Mama zawahała się, gdy na nią spojrzałem. – Gdyby działo się coś złego, powiedziałbyś mi?

– Co złego miałoby się dziać, mamo? Alex jest zdrowy, czasami trochę nadpobudliwy, jak każde dziecko i sprawia kłopoty, jak każde dziecko. Radzimy sobie we dwóch. Przy sobie mam Lou, który zawsze jest w stanie mi pomóc. Wszystko się układa.

Nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

– Masz kogoś? – spytała po chwili. Zdusiłem jęk. Poruszała ten temat przy każdej wizycie od jakiegoś roku.

– Nie mam czasu na randki. Poza tym nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na związanie się z kimkolwiek – przyznałem szczerze. – Wiem, że Alex powinien mieć oboje rodziców, ale… To nie takie proste.

– Chciałabym, abyś był szczęśliwy.

Westchnąłem i przetarłem twarz dłonią.

– Jestem szczęśliwy, mamo. Będę tak długo, jak Alex jest przy mnie. Wszystko jest dobrze. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi – powtórzyłem słowa, które kazałem mojemu synowi im przekazać.

Nie były kłamstwem. Były jedynie niewielkim zatajeniem prawdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_sobota, 21 stycznia 2012 roku_

 

 

Słysząc dzwonek do drzwi, pospiesznie wyszedłem z łazienki, przebiegając palcami po włosach, by jakoś doprowadzić je do porządku. Wiedziałem, że to Louis; rozpoznałem go po samym sposobie, w jaki dzwonił. Wręcz mścił się nad biednym dzwonkiem.

– Idę! Nie gorączkuj się tak.

– Po diabła zamykasz drzwi na klucz? – spytał, gdy wpuściłem go do środka. – Wiedziałeś, że przyjdę.

Louis miał na sobie białą koszulę w granatowe cętki, zapiętą ciasno pod szyją oraz obcisłe, ciemnogranatowe dżinsy, a jego włosy były idealnie ułożone, jakby dopiero co wyszedł od fryzjera, ale na pewno spędził około dwie godziny przed lustrem, by wyglądały w ten sposób.

– Robię to z przyzwyczajenia. – Zarzuciłem na ramiona marynarkę, posyłając mu krzywe spojrzenie. – To że twoje mieszkanie zawsze stoi otworem, nie znaczy, że będę brał z ciebie przykład. Mam w domu małe dziecko.

Louis wywrócił oczami. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i zmarszczył czoło.

– Pusto tutaj bez niego – stwierdził to, nad czym sam myślałem od dobrej godziny. – Strasznie _cicho_. Nierealnie.

– Masz rację.

Sięgnąłem po telefon i zacząłem przeszukiwać listę kontaktów.

– Zadzwonię do mamy i możemy wych… Ej, co ty robisz?! – wrzasnąłem, gdy Lou wyrwał komórkę z mojej dłoni i wsunął ją do swojej kieszeni.

– Alexowi nic nie jest.

– Bardziej martwię się o rodziców. Zwrócisz mi telefon? – spytałem grzecznie, wyciągając do niego rękę.

– A będziesz do nich wydzwaniać jak przewrażliwiona mamuśka?

– Nie będę.

– Nie wierzę ci. – Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z mieszkania. Czasami naprawdę go nienawidziłem.

Zabrałem z wieszaka płaszcz oraz rękawiczki, wyszedłem z mieszkania, uważnie sprawdzając, czy zamki są zamknięte i zbiegłem po schodach do taksówki, która czekała na nas pod budynkiem. Louis już siedział w środku z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy. Ciekawe, czy powodem było to, że wreszcie wychodziliśmy gdzieś razem, czy to, że dopiero co utarł mi nosa. Zapewne to drugie.

Pod klub dotarliśmy po pięciu minutach. Uważałem, że równie dobrze mogliśmy iść pieszo, co zajęłoby nam niecałe piętnaście minut, jednak wieczór był potwornie mroźny i nawet sama jazda w taksówce nie należała do przyjemnych, ponieważ kierowca powiadomił nas, że szwankuje w niej ogrzewanie.

_ Eden _ należał do moich ulubionych barów. Dobra atmosfera, dobra muzyka, ciekawi ludzie. Gdybym mógł, zapewne spędzałbym w nim więcej czasu. Był najbardziej znanym miejscem, do którego przychodziły głównie osoby homoseksualne, jednak nie brakowało w nim heteryków. Tutaj nie istniały żadne granice. Mogłeś przyjść do tego klubu, będąc pewnym, iż interesujesz się płcią przeciwną, a po jakimś czasie kończyłeś w toalecie, całując się z osobą tej samej płci.

– Więc co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć o twoim nowym koledze? – spytałem, kiedy weszliśmy do środka. Louis rozglądał się za wolnymi stolikami, więc spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany. – Pytam o Zayna.

– Ach, tak… W sumie nie wiem. Poznasz go, więc…

Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Czy ty się jąkasz? – zdziwiłem się. – Jesteś stremowany.

– Że co? Jasne, że nie jestem! Liam, gadasz głupoty.

Na kilometr można było domyślić się, że miałem rację, jednak nie drążyłem tematu. Znaleźliśmy pusty stolik, a gdy kelnerka zebrała zamówienia, pochyliłem się ponad stołem. Louis cały czas rozglądał się dookoła.

– Lou, nie masz czym się denerwować – powiedziałem spokojnie. – Skoro jest taki świetny, to pójdzie jak po maśle.

– Po prostu… – Zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. – Nigdy tego nie robiłem. Nigdy nie… zaczynałem od _poznania_ kolesia. Wiesz, od razu lądowaliśmy w łóżku i jakoś nie było czasu na zapoznanie się. Dopiero później dowiadywaliśmy się o sobie więcej rzeczy, po czym okazywało się, że nie łączy nas nic z wyjątkiem seksu. Teraz chcę, żeby było inaczej, wiesz?

Przytaknąłem ze zrozumieniem.

– Teraz, gdy nie ma tutaj Alexa, mogę powiedzieć to na głos. Jesteś męską dziwką i nie wiem, dlaczego się z tobą przyjaźnię.

Louis roześmiał się, a jego zdenerwowanie odrobinę zmalało. Sięgnąwszy do kieszeni, wyjął z niej moją komórkę i przesunął po stole w moją stronę.

– Jeden SMS, nic więcej. Pewnie już śpi.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wdzięcznością i pochwyciłem telefon, by pospiesznie napisać wiadomość z zapytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku. Odpowiedź nadeszła akurat, gdy kelnerka zjawiła się z naszymi drinkami.

– I co? – spytał Lou, pochylając się nad stołem. Zapewne odgadł mój uśmiech. Podsunąłem telefon pod jego nos.

– Już śpi. Tata zrobił mu zdjęcie i przesłał mi.

– Mój tłuściutki aniołeczek – zaświergotał. Wywróciłem oczami.

– Przestań, nie jest tłusty.

Louis parsknął śmiechem.

– To prawda, że rodzice nie lubią, jak mówi się coś złego o ich dzieciach – stwierdził, a ja uśmiechnąłem się perfidnie.

– Twoje dziecko pewnie będzie wyglądać jak marchewka.

Przyłożył dłoń do serca, teatralnie wytrzeszczając oczy.

– To zabolało.

Roześmiałem się. W tym samym momencie uwaga Lou skupiła się na kimś, kogo dostrzegł w tłumie i jego twarz rozpromieniła się. Podążyłem za jego spojrzeniem, spostrzegając przystojnego szatyna z podczesanymi do góry włosami, lekkim zarostem oraz kolczykami w uszach, który zmierzał w naszą stronę.

– To Zayn? – spytałem półgębkiem. Pokiwał głową, praktycznie pożerając go wzrokiem. Zagwizdałem z podziwem. – James się do niego nie umywa.

– Co za James? – odparł nieobecnym tonem. Wywróciłem oczami.

Chłopak nagle został zatrzymany przez wyższego od niego kolesia z lokami, który zaczął mówić mu coś na ucho, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu, zdecydowanie naruszywszy jego przestrzeń osobistą. Kątem oka widziałem, że Lou marszczy czoło zdezorientowany. Zayn udzielił tamtemu odpowiedzi, wskazując gdzieś w stronę baru, a kiedy ten drugi roześmiał się i oddalił w tamtym kierunku, znów zaczął zmierzać w naszą stronę.

Lou praktycznie zamarł.

– Cześć, Louis – rzucił, zatrzymując się przy naszym stoliku, po czym przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę nieśmiało. – Jestem Zayn.

– Liam. Miło cię poznać. Wiele… – Odchrząknąłem wymownie. – Prawdę mówiąc, _niewiele_ o tobie słyszałem.

Zayn roześmiał się.

– Ja o tobie też.

– Pierwsze koty za płoty – odezwał się Louis. Kto go nie znał, pomyślałby, że jego ton jest nonszalancki, jednak ja dosłyszałem nutkę zdenerwowania. – Zayn, usiądź z nami.

– Daj mi moment. – Pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, a ich twarze dzieliło jedynie kilka centymetrów. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc, jak mój przyjaciel wpatruje się w niego, oszołomiony bliskością. – Muszę dopilnować, by Niall dotarł na scenę w stanie nie wskazującym na spożycie.

– Kto? – zdziwiłem się, a Zayn bez słowa wskazał w stronę baru. – Ten z lokami?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– To Harry. Niall występuje tutaj tego wieczora, lecz niespodziewanie dopadła go trema, co nieczęsto się zdarza.

– Skąd ja to znam – wtrąciłem, spoglądając wymownie w stronę milczącego Louisa. Jego zachowanie było bardzo niecodzienne. – Będziemy tutaj cały czas.

Zayn kiwnął głową.

– Czekajcie na mnie. – To skierował bardziej do Lou niż do nas obojga.

– Naprawdę go lubisz – powiedziałem, gdy szatyn oddalił się w stronę baru. Louis zamrugał szybko. Nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać.

 

***

 

Opróżniłem kolejny kieliszek i skrzywiłem się, gdy alkohol zapiekł mnie w gardle. Dłonie nadal mi drżały, jednak teraz nie byłem pewien, czy to z nerwów, czy od alkoholu. Pokazałem barmanowi, by napełnił kieliszek po raz czwarty, ale ktoś zjawił się za moimi plecami i odwrócił naczynie denkiem do góry.

– Haz, co ty, kurwa, robisz?

– O to samo chciałem spytać ciebie – syknął. – Odbiło ci? Już to przerabialiśmy. Wiesz, że wychodzenie na scenę po pijaku źle się kończy. Chcesz, żeby stąd _też_ nas wykopali? To porządne miejsce.

Zignorowałem go. Spróbowałem wyszarpnąć kieliszek spod jego dłoni, ale trzymał go uparcie.

– To twoja szansa!

– Właśnie dlatego muszę się znieczulić – jęknąłem, uderzając pięścią w jego ramię. Nawet się nie skrzywił, cholera. – Denerwuję się.

– Dlaczego? Ty nie miewasz tremy.

– Najwyraźniej miewam. Sam mówiłeś, to porządne miejsce. Nie żadna spelunka, jak tamte poprzednie. Poza tym… może tutaj być ktoś, kto… wiesz. Zauważy _mnie_.

Harry prychnął gniewnie.

– Nie zrobisz dobrego wrażenia, jeśli będziesz siedział cały wieczór przy barze zamiast na scenie, idioto. Gdzie jest Zayn, do cholery?

Odwróciłem się przez ramię, spoglądając w miejsce, w którym ostatnio zniknął mi z oczu.

– Chciał nam kogoś przedstawić – powiedziałem, na moment zapominając o własnych sprawach. Harry uniósł brwi. – Poznał jakiegoś kolesia i, no wiesz…

Harry kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

Ciekawe, czy jego książę już tutaj jest. Może ma lśniącą zbroję i jakoś uda mi się go dostrzec w tych ciemnościach. I…

Naprawdę byłem porządnie zalany…

– Nie dam rady – jęknąłem, uderzając czołem o blat. – Jestem żałosny. Jestem ofiarą losu…

– Na Boga, weź się w garść, Horan! Zayn!

– Idziemy stąd – usłyszałem głos drugiego przyjaciela. – Harry, bierz go pod pachę. Zabieramy go.

– Do domu? – spytałem z nadzieją.

– Do miejsca, gdzie poczujesz się lepiej.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Z, ale trzymaj się z dala od mojego rozporka.

Nad moim uchem rozbrzmiał śmiech Stylesa. Przez zamglone oczy widziałem, jak Zayn otwiera nogą jakieś ciemne drzwi. Zostałem wciągnięty siłą do środka i chwilę później moja głowa znalazła się pod strużką lodowatej wody.

– O kurwa, zamorduję was! Wy sukinsyny!

– Już mu lepiej – stwierdził Zayn. Odepchnąłem go i wyprostowałem się, otrzepując głowę i przecierając mokrą twarz dłońmi. Teraz widziałem wyraźniej, więc mogłem bez problemu zdzielić ich obojga. Harry w ostatniej chwili cofnął się, jednak Malik nie zdołał umknąć mojej pięści. – Niall, opanuj się! To dla twojego dobra.

– Jestem cały mokry, kretynie! Jak mam tam wyjść?

Zayn przygryzł wargę; najwyraźniej tego nie przemyślał. Powoli przeniósł wzrok na Stylesa, który wytrzeszczył oczy, trafnie odczytując jego minę.

– Harry, wyskakuj z ciuchów.

 

***

 

Zayn wrócił do nas kwadrans później z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy i usiadł obok Louisa, który wypił już tyle, by odzyskać typową pewność siebie. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut czułem się jak piąte koło u wozu, gdy ta dwójka bez ogródek flirtowała ze sobą, wprowadzając mnie w dość nieprzyjemny nastrój. Zamierzałem odejść pod pretekstem skorzystania z toalety, by mieli chwilkę dla siebie, jednak wtedy dołączył do nas Harry. Miał na sobie inną koszulę, na pierwszy rzut oka o numer za małą i pomoczoną. Usiadł obok mnie z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Odchrząknąłem wymownie.

– Harry – przedstawił się, wyciągając do mnie dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją, również się przedstawiając. – Przyjaciel tego…? – Wskazał ręką w stronę bruneta, który właśnie chichotał z czegoś, co powiedział mu Zayn.

– Louisa. Tak. A ty jesteś przyjacielem Zayna?

Przytaknął sennie.

– I współlokatorem.

Przez moment przyglądałem się mu. Wyglądał młodo. Nawet miałem wątpliwości, czy jest pełnoletni. Już zamierzałem o to zapytać, gdy nagle światła na scenie rozbłysły, więc skupiłem na niej swoją uwagę. Zayn nagle przerwał rozmowę, odwracając się na krześle, a wskazawszy w tamtą stronę, szepnął coś na ucho Lou.

Na scenę wyszedł jeden z barmanów. Zaczął mówić coś do mikrofonu, ale pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że urządzenie jest wyłączone, więc nie słychać było, o czym mówi. Włączył go dopiero po chwili.

– Niall Horan! – usłyszałem, a w tym samym momencie Zayn głośno zaczął bić brawo oraz wiwatować, a Harry wskoczył na krzesło, wołając imię przyjaciela. Dołączyłem do oklasków, domyślając się, że chodzi o chłopaka, o którym wcześniej wspominał Zayn.

Na środku pojawił się niepozornie wyglądający blondyn; chudy oraz na pierwszy rzut oka wystraszony wszystkim dookoła. Na sobie miał czarną koszulę, w którą wcześniej ubrany był Harry. Poprawił gitarę, którą trzymał na ramieniu i zastukał dwoma palcami w mikrofon, sprawdzając, czy działa. Odchrząknął.

– Cześć, ludzie – powiedział wesołym tonem i nagle jego usta rozciągnęły się w promiennym uśmiechu, który zdawał się rozjaśniać całą salę. Już nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego; stał pewnie, jakby ta scena była mu przeznaczona. – Nie zajmę wam dużo czasu. Tylko kilka znanych i lubianych utworów, co wy na to? Błagam, nie obrzucajcie mnie jedzeniem. To nie moje ciuchy.

Siedzący obok mnie Harry parsknął cicho.

Blondyn zaczął grać, a mój wzrok skupił się na jego palcach, przesuwających się po gryfie gitary. Widać było w nim ogromną pasję i zaangażowanie, jakby ta czynność była jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł robić w życiu. Nie wszyscy go słuchali, niektórzy nawet nie zauważyli, że na scenie ktoś jest. Jednak ja siedziałem jak porażony.

A wtedy zaczął śpiewać. Oniemiałem.

 

_ I’m not surprised (Nie jestem zaskoczony) _

_ Not everything lasts (Nie wszystko trwa) _

_ I’ve broken my heart so many times (Tyle razy złamałem moje serce) _

_ I stopped keeping track (że przestałem nadążać) _

_ Talk myself in (Wmawiam sobie coś) _

_ I talk myself out (Rezygnuję z tego) _

_ I get all worked up (Mam wszystko zaplanowane) _

_ Then I let myself down (A potem zawodzę siebie) _

 

_ I tried so very hard not to loose it (Tyle razy starałem się tego nie stracić) _

_ I came up with a million excuses (Wymyśliłem milion wymówek) _

_ I thought, I thought of every possibility (Rozważałem wszystkie możliwości) _

 

_ And I know some day that it’ll all turn out (I wiem, że pewnego dnia to wszystko się odmieni) _

_ You’ll make me work (Sprawisz, że będę działać) _

_ So we can work to work it out (więc możemy pracować, by to rozgryźć) _

_ And I promise you kid (I obiecuję ci dzieciaku) _

_ That I give so much more than I get (że daję o wiele więcej, niż dostaję) _

_ I just haven’t met you yet (Po prostu jeszcze cię nie poznałem) _

 

***

 

 

Zeskoczyłem ze sceny, przesuwając gitarę na plecy i z radością uścisnąłem kilka dłoni. To było coś  _ nowego _ . Nie zdawałem się być całkiem niewidzialny. Może na początku, gdy wyszedłem na scenę, a ci wszyscy ludzie nie wiedzieli, czego się spodziewać, więc nie zwrócili uwagi na zwyczajnego chłopaka z gitarą, stojącego przed nimi. Jednak z czasem uwaga skupiła się na mnie. Widziałem rosnące zainteresowanie. Naprawdę mnie słuchali.  _ Niesamowite. _

– Zayn, muszę cię ucałować! – zawołałem, widząc przyjaciela na horyzoncie. Rzuciłem się na niego, jednak wyszarpnął się, więc zdołałem jedynie ucałować jego policzek. – Dostałem oklaski!

– Więc dobrze, że nie pozwoliłem ci się spić? – spytał z uśmiechem. To wolałem przemilczeć. Czasami lepiej zbyt często nie przyznawać mu racji. Woda sodowa może uderzyć mu do głowy. – Chodź, poznasz kogoś.

– Och, tak! Twój książę z bajki.

Zmroził mnie wzrokiem i zaczął ciągnąć mnie przez tłum na tyły sali.

– Niall!

Odwróciłem się przez ramię, słysząc swoje imię. Spostrzegłem mężczyznę, który dał mi dzisiaj swoją wizytówkę. Tym razem nie miał na sobie garnituru, a wełnianą koszulę w kratę i jasne, obcisłe dżinsy. Klepnąłem Zayna w ramię, by go zatrzymać.

– Muszę iść – powiedziałem, posyłając mu przepraszające spojrzenie. – Innym razem poznam twojego księcia.

– Kto to jest? – spytał, wskazując w stronę tamtego faceta. Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Moja szansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_niedziela, 22 stycznia 2012 roku_

 

 

Otworzyłem drzwi mieszkania, a do moich nozdrzy dotarł przyjemny zapach smażącego się bekonu. Oparłem futerał o ścianę i ściągnąwszy kurtkę oraz przemoczone buty, skierowałem się w stronę kuchni. Spodziewałem się zobaczyć tam Zayna, jednak to Harry buszował wokół kuchenki, podśpiewując wesoło. Dawno nie widziałem go w tak dobrym humorze.

– Też kogoś zaliczyłeś, czy co? – spytałem z rozbawieniem, a chłopak posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Żałuj, że nie zostałeś. Louis jest świetny! Gdybym nie był stuprocentowym heterykiem, sam bym na niego leciał.

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Czasami zastanawiałem się, jak ten młokos z nami wytrzymywał, skoro oboje nie ukrywaliśmy naszej orientacji – ja szczególnie. Pamiętam nawet, jak pewnego razu zdarzyło mi się przyznać, że chętnie bym go przeleciał, ponieważ był całkiem seksowny. Sekundę później poczułem jego pięść na moim policzku, co bardzo szybko ostudziło moje hormony. Mimo to Harry nie okazywał skrępowania, gdy paradował po mieszkaniu bez ubrania, lecz raz po raz przypominał mi, że woli dziewczyny, co nigdy się nie zmieni.

– Gdzie Zayn? – spytałem, rzuciwszy się na kanapę. Wygrzebałem spod sterty magazynów obklejonego taśmą pilota i włączyłem kanał sportowy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale domyślam się, że wyszedł gdzieś z Lou.

Uniosłem się na rękach, by wyjrzeć zza oparcia kanapy i spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Z samego rana? Czyli że spali ze sobą?

Harry sięgnął do szuflady po drewnianą łopatkę, by przerzucić jajka na patelni.

– Nie. Louis wrócił do siebie, a Zayn przyszedł ze mną. Do późna oglądaliśmy _Władcę Pierścieni._

Pokręciłem głową. Momentami mnie załamywali.

– To chyba coś poważnego – odezwał się Styles, gdy kilka minut później usiadł obok mnie na kanapie i podał mi talerz z jajecznicą. – Choć Louis nie wygląda na takiego, co bawi się w stałe związki. A wiesz, jaki jest Zayn. Zaangażuje się szybko i długo cierpi.

– Stałe związki są przereklamowane.

Harry spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem.

– Przesadzasz – mruknął. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nie wierzysz w te sprawy. Kto ci je tak obrzydził?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie zamierzałem rozmawiać o czymś, co było moją największą tajemnicą. Nigdy w życiu nie przyznałbym na głos, że w przeszłości trafił się ktoś, kto poważnie złamał mi serce.

Oboje podnieśliśmy głowy, gdy przez frontowe drzwi dosłownie wpadł Zayn. Zatrzasnął je za sobą i zrzucił kurtkę, uśmiechając się przy tej czynności jak ten postrzelony kot z  _Alicji w Krainie Czarów._ Przypominał rozbrykanego kociaka, który cieszy się, gdy ktoś daje mu włóczkę do zabawy. Wymieniłem z Harrym spojrzenia.

– Dobry jest w te klocki? – spytałem, ściągając na siebie uwagę Malika.

– Co? – Odwrócił się na pięcie, drapiąc się w ucho z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens moich słów. Wywrócił komicznie oczami. **–** Jedliśmy razem lunch, idioto.

Uniosłem brew. To było coś nowego.

– Co to za facet, z którym wyszedłeś wczoraj? – zapytał Styles, widząc, że Zayn nie zamierza poruszać tematu dotyczącego jego i Louisa. Obserwowałem rozradowanego przyjaciela, który wręcz w podskokach przeszedł przez salon i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Po chwili zaczęły dobiegać zza drzwi odgłosy jakiejś piosenki Michaela Jacksona. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, po czym przeniosłem wzrok na Harry’ego.

– Poznałem go wczoraj, gdy poszedłem na przesłuchanie – odparłem. – Jest tak jakby producentem muzycznym i łowcą talentów. Załatwił mi casting za dwa tygodnie.

– Nawet nie zamierzam pytać, w jaki _sposób_ mu podziękowałeś. – Harry zerknął na mnie i wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy otworzyłem usta, by podzielić się wrażeniami. – Nie! Nic nie mów, cholera, właśnie jem!

Roześmiałem się i osunąłem na kanapie, przybierając wygodniejszą pozycję, a na brzuchu położyłem talerz z jajecznicą. Andrew był całkiem niezły, to fakt, ale zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto za bardzo się stara być seksowny w łóżku, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien robić. Bawiło mnie to niezmiernie. Dopiero później dowiedziałem się, że jest żonaty i ma dwójkę dzieci, więc moje zainteresowanie zniknęło, podobnie jak wzwód.

Wzdrygnąłem się. Nienawidziłem takich sytuacji. Nigdy nie chciałem być tym  _ trzecim _ . Lubiłem seks bez zobowiązań, jednak trzymałem się z dala od zajętych facetów, ponieważ to prowadziło do komplikacji. Zdradzał żonę, do jasnej cholery. Jak popieprzonym trzeba być, by zrobić coś takiego?

Kierowałem się bardzo prostymi wartościami. Nie angażowałem się w żadne związki, unikałem zobowiązań, żyłem beztrosko i bezproblemowo. Nie okazywałem słabości, a przynajmniej się starałem. Byłem wrogiem małżeństwa i innych tego typu rzeczy, nie pasowałem do czegoś takiego. Nie potrafiłbym wytrzymać z jedną osoba tyle lat, choćbym nie wiem, jak bardzo ją… kochał.

Miłość. Nawet nie byłem pewien, co znaczy to słowo. Ludzie twierdzili, że są zakochani, że nie widzą świata poza tą drugą osobą, a po jakimś czasie stwierdzali, że  _ to nie było to _ . Uczucie przemijało.

Mogłem kochać moich rodziców, mojego brata, moich dziadków, kuzynów, nawet mojego psa. Ale nie pokochałbym drugiej osoby. Wiem, że nie…

 

***

 

Znów byłem spóźniony. Obiecałem mamie, że zjawię się w Wolverhampton przed południem; dochodziła pierwsza, a znajdowałem się w połowie drogi.

Wczorajszy wieczór mogłem uznać za ciekawy. Poznałem Zayna i Harry’ego, którzy sprawiali bardzo dobre wrażenie. Znalazłem wspólny język z Harrym, który okazał się interesującą osobą, całkiem inteligentną. Dowiedziałem się, że pochodzi z niewielkiego miasteczka Holmes Chapel i w wieku szesnastu lat uciekł z domu, by zamieszkać w Londynie. Łapał się każdej okazji na pracę, ponieważ nie skończył szkoły, więc nie mógł kontynuować nauki, pójść na studia, ale zdradził mi, że momentami bardzo tego żałował. Twierdził, że spieprzył sobie życie z powodu głupio podjętych decyzji. Rozumiałem go doskonale.

Gdy Bridget zaszła w ciążę, nie myślałem nawet o pójściu na studia. Wiedziałem, że szybko muszę znaleźć pracę, by jakoś utrzymać rodzinę, więc ledwo udało mi się skończyć szkołę i zdać wszystkie egzaminy. Zdarzały się chwile, że żałowałem tego, jak potoczyło się moje życie. Kiedyś miałem plany, chciałem studiować, rozwijać się. Nie byłem specjalnie uzdolniony czy inteligentny, ale interesowała mnie muzyka, więc pragnąłem kontynuować naukę właśnie w tym kierunku. Kiedyś marzyłem o zostaniu producentem muzycznym. Jednak było to bardzo dawno temu.

Wjechałem na podjazd przed domem rodziców dokładnie o drugiej. Mama zapowiedziała obiad, na którym zjawić mają się Cole’owie, na godzinę czwartą, więc zostało trochę czasu, by psychicznie się na to przygotować. Nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać lub czego po nich oczekiwać. Nie rozmawiałem z nimi przeszło miesiąc, od czasu, gdy przyjechali w święta bożonarodzeniowe, by zobaczyć się z Alexem.

Powoli podszedłem do drzwi frontowych, słysząc głos mojego synka, wydobywający się przez uchylone okno po prawej stronie. Nie rozumiałem, o czym mówi, jednak brzmiał na bardzo podekscytowanego. Wdusiłem dzwonek i chwilę później w moje nogi uderzyło coś małego.

– Tata! Tata, piekłem! Babcia mi uczy.

– Mnie uczy – poprawiłem, biorąc go na ręce, ponieważ wyskoczył na zawalony śniegiem ganek bez kurtki i w samych papciach. Drzwi zamknąłem nogą i skierowałem się do kuchni, z której wydobywały się przyjemne zapachy. – To cudownie! Byłeś grzeczny?

– Byłem! – zawołał z dumą w głosie. – Nic nie zrobiłem.

Uśmiechnąłem się i ucałowałem jego zarumieniony policzek. Roześmiał się, próbując się odsunąć, więc zacząłem obcałowywać całą jego buźkę, powodując jeszcze większy napad śmiechu.

– Tata, przestań! Nie chcę.

– Liam, jesteś niepoważny. – Posłałem uśmiech mojej rodzicielce, która patrzyła na nas z politowaniem, jednak jej oczy tryskały radością i miłością. Postawiłem malca na podłodze, by przywitać się z nią. Skrzywiłem się, gdy zaczęła uważnie mnie oglądać. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Późno wróciłeś do domu? Wyszedłeś gdzieś z Lou? Piłeś dużo?

– Mamo, nie jestem już dzieckiem – odparłem, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość i wszedłem do kuchni. Podszedłem do Alexa, który próbował sięgnąć po torebkę mąki i w ostatniej chwili chwyciłem jego dłoń, by nie doszło do katastrofy. – Dlaczego tak bardzo cię to interesuje?

– Po prostu spytałam. Nie irytuj się.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Doskonale wiedziałem, jakie mama ma intencje, więc zanim zaczęła drążyć dalej ten temat, wziąłem Alexa i zabrałem go do mojego starego pokoju, aby go przebrać. Nie chciałem, by Cole’owie myśleli, że nie dbam o syna. Zdjąłem jego koszulkę pobrudzoną czekoladą, podczas gdy maluch z ekscytacją opowiadał mi cały swój dzień. Począwszy od ulepienia bałwanka, który tym razem podobał się babci, więc przestał uważać ją za „głupią”, a skończywszy na pieczeniu ciasta.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Alex zobaczył, że wyciągam z torby kolorowy sweterek, który dostał w prezencie od babci Cole i momentalnie zaczął protestować. Nie dziwiłem mu się, ponieważ nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie założyłby czegoś  _ takiego _ . Był bawełniany w symetrycznie ułożone kwadraciki w kolorach tęczy.

– Zrobisz babci Cole przyjemność. Alex, uspokój się.

– Nie!

Wyminął mnie i zaczął uciekać, na co westchnąłem. Powinienem już opanować jego triki, jednak byłem zbyt zmęczony, by za nim gonić. Wyciągnąłem z torby inny sweter i powoli zszedłem na dół.

Alex siedział na kolanach mojego taty, który posłał mi lekki uśmiech.

– To może być? – spytałem, pokazując mu jego ulubiony sweterek. Pokręcił jednak głową. – Dlaczego?

– Nie chce go.

– Zamierzasz paradować przy babci i dziadku Cole na golasa?

– Tak! – odkrzyknął stanowczo. – Nie chce tego.

Zszedł z kolan mojego taty i wybiegł na korytarz, a ja opadłem na kanapę. Przymknąłem oczy, czując pulsujący ból w skroniach. Wczoraj nie wypiłem dużo, jednak od dawna nigdzie nie wychodziłem, więc mój organizm zapewne odzwyczaił się od jakichkolwiek porcji alkoholu.

– Denerwujesz się tym obiadem? – usłyszałem pytanie taty i spojrzałem na niego. Wyglądał dobrze jak na człowieka, który pół roku temu z trudem przeżył wypadek samochodowy. Nadal drżałem na samą myśl, że mogło być z nim o wiele gorzej. Miewał trudności z chodzeniem, jednak z każdym dniem jego stan polepszał się.

– Mam złe przeczucia. Co jeśli znowu stwierdzą, że nie powinienem sam się nim zajmować, ponieważ jestem beznadziejnym ojcem?

– Nie jesteś beznadziejnym ojcem – powiedział stanowczo. – Barbara jest przewrażliwiona. Nadal nie pogodziła się ze śmiercią córki, więc wyładowuje na tobie cały żal.

– Obwiniają mnie.

– Liam…

– Myślisz, że tego nie widzę? – żachnąłem się. – Bez przerwy mówią, co by było, gdyby Brid nadal żyła. Co by było, gdyby mnie nie poznała, gdyby nie zaszła w ciążę. Nie mówią wprost, że to moja wina. Ale to widzę.

Tata bez słowa uniósł rękę i położył ją na mojej głowie; robił tak zawsze, gdy byłem młodszy. Czasami miał problemy z okazywaniem uczuć, jednak ten zwyczajny gest uspokajał mnie.

– To nie jest twoja wina. Ani wina Alexa. Oboje nie powinniście tak myśleć. Nie warto gdybać, ponieważ nie można cofnąć czasu i naprawić przeszłości. Trzeba myśleć o przyszłości. A twoją przyszłością jest ten malec. Nikt nie ma prawa wpływać na twoje postrzeganie świata. Wszystko zależy od ciebie, rozumiesz?

Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w niego, myśląc nad tym, co powiedział.

– Rozumiem – przytaknąłem. Posłałem mu uśmiech i wstałem z kanapy, by odnaleźć syna. – Dzięki, tato.

– Chrzanić Cole’ów! – powiedział. Roześmiałem się.

– Mam nadzieję, że mama tego nie słyszała.

Machnął ręką lekceważąco. Pokręciłem głową rozbawiony. W tym momencie Alex wpadł do salonu, ale zdołałem go złapać i wziąć na ręce. Tym razem nie miał możliwości na żadne protesty.

 

***

 

Siedząc obok Harry’ego z gitarą na kolanach, obserwowaliśmy Zayna, który zdawał się być bardzo bliski postradania zmysłów.

– Nie ma!

– On w ogóle wie, czego szuka? – spytał mnie Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od naszego przyjaciela, miotającego się po całym salonie i wywracającego go do góry nogami.

– Numeru telefonu tego… – Zamyśliłem się.

– Louisa?

Przytaknąłem. Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– Zayn, byłeś z nim dzisiaj na śniadaniu, spędziłeś z nim wczoraj cały wieczór. Zamierzasz dziś też się z nim zobaczyć?

Malik odwrócił się do nas, a Haz momentalnie pożałował swoich słów.

– A dlaczego nie? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem.

– Wydaje mi się, że trochę przesadzasz – wtrąciłem. – Za bardzo się spieszysz.

– Niall, ty nie masz prawa głosu. Nie masz pojęcia o związkach. Nigdy nawet w żadnym nie byłeś.

Wywróciłem oczami.

– Zayn, poznałeś go kilka dni temu, widziałeś się z nim trzy, cztery razy, a zachowujesz się, jakbyś stracił dla niego głowę. To nie jest normalne.

– Louis jest świetny, ale na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym sobie nadziei – dodał Harry. – Nie wygląda mi na takiego, co związałby się z kimś na dłużej.

– Ja też nie wyglądam na takiego… – Urwał, widząc nasze miny. – Co mnie obchodzi wasze zdanie? Oboje pieprzycie wszystko, co jest w stanie rozstawić przed wami nogi albo wypiąć tyłek. _Znalazłem_! – wykrzyknął, pokazując nam małą karteczkę z nagryzmolonym numerem telefonu.

– Więc umówisz się z nim na dzisiejszy wieczór? – zapytał Harry.

– Niall dzisiaj też gra w _Edenie_ , więc spytam czy przyjdzie.

Uniosłem głowę znad gitary, zaskoczony.

– Dzięki za informację – zironizowałem.

– Nie ma za co – mruknął i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

– Spakuję jakieś ciuchy na zmianę, w razie gdybyś znowu zaczął panikować – powiedział Harry. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

 

***

 

Barbara Cole przypominała starszą wersję Bridget. Zawsze, gdy na nią patrzyłem, wiedziałem, że tak wyglądałaby moja żona za dwadzieścia lub trzydzieści lat. Ciemne blond włosy obcięte miała na krótko i idealnie wymodelowane, z delikatnymi, ciemniejszymi pasemkami. Niebieskie tęczówki, tak podobne do oczu jej córki i wnuka, spoglądały na mnie zza prostokątnych okularów. Od śmierci Brid na jej ustach nie widziałem uśmiechu, choć kiedyś był naprawdę ciepły i przyjazny. Od jakiegoś czasu patrzyła na mnie z grymasem, jakbym nieprzyjemnie pachniał czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie znaczyło to, że była dla mnie niemiła; myślę, że po prostu nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

Podczas obiadu rozmawiałem głównie z Markiem, jej mężem, streszczając ostatni miesiąc z życia mojego syna, a ich wnuka. Alex siedział na moich kolanach, ponieważ chciałem dopilnować, by zbytnio nie rozrabiał, ale też jego bliskość pomagała mi zapanować nad nerwami.

– Myślałeś o zapisaniu go do przedszkola? – spytał Mark, podczas gdy Alex próbował rzucić w mojego tatę jedzeniem. Złapałem łyżkę, którś trzymał i odłożyłem ją na stół.

– Mam jeszcze czas.

– Czas? – odezwała się Barbara. – Trzeba było zapisać go zaraz po urodzeniu. Co jeśli zabraknie miejsc?

– Alex pójdzie do tego, w którym pracuje mój przyjaciel.

– Lulu! – zawołał z radością Alex, a ja przytaknąłem, całując jego czoło.

– Ten, którego poznaliśmy w święta? – Kobieta uniosła brwi. – Kto o zdrowych zmysłach oddaje dzieci pod _jego_ opiekę?

– Byś się zdziwiła – prychnąłem. – Bardzo dużo ludzi. Ufam mu bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu.

– Zawsze byłeś dość naiwny – stwierdziła.

– Czas na deser! – zawołała nagle mama, zrywając się na nogi. Mocniej objąłem syna, który coraz bardziej zaczynał się wiercić, ale kiedy uniósł głowę, by zaprotestować i napotkał moje spojrzenie, uspokoił się momentalnie. Może zrozumiał, że jestem na skraju wytrzymałości i nie chciał jeszcze bardziej mnie denerwować.

– Z całym szacunkiem, _mamo_ – zacząłem, specjalnie dając nacisk na ostatnie słowo, wiedząc, że ją irytuje. – Sama jesteś naiwna, skoro myślisz, że nie wiem, co jest dobre dla mojego syna. Potrafię o niego zadbać.

– Nigdy w to nie wątpiliśmy – wtrącił pospiesznie Mark. – W tych okolicznościach, w jakich się znajdujesz, jestem pełen podziwu, jak wspaniale sobie radzisz, Liamie. Nie każdy na twoim miejscu byłby w stanie samodzielnie wychowywać dziecko. Nie potrzebujesz naszych rad, ponieważ sam lepiej wiesz, co będzie najlepsze dla Alexa.

– Bridget nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła – usłyszałem.

– Bridget nie pozwoliłaby _tobie_ na wtrącanie się w nasze życie – odparłem. Barbara wyglądała na urażoną, jednak nie czułem wyrzutów sumienia. Spojrzałem na moją rodzicielkę, która posłała mi pełne współczucia spojrzenie. – Wybacz, mamo, ale najlepiej będzie, jak już wyjdziemy.

– Ciasto! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Alex, wyciągając rączki w stronę talerza, kiedy wstałem od stołu, zabierając go ze sobą.

– Zapakuję wam do domu – powiedziała szybko moja mama. Wyszedłem za nią na korytarz i skierowałem się do mojego starego pokoju, by spakować rzeczy Alexa.

Posadziłem go na łóżku i położyłem obok torbę, pakując do niej wszystkie zabawki, które porozrzucał dookoła. Mój syn patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, po czym na czworakach przyczołgał się bliżej i wyciągnął do mnie ręce. Uśmiechnąwszy się lekko, podniosłem go i przytuliłem do siebie, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

– Tata, jesteś zły – wymamrotał w moją szyję.

– Nie jestem zły. Jestem… – zamyśliłem się chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – smutny.

 

***

 

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We’ll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My my, my, my, oh give me love_

 

Skończywszy grać, zszedłem ze sceny i od razu skierowałem się do stolika, gdzie siedzieli Harry, Zayn i jego książę z bajki. Szczerze, zazdrościłem mu. Louis był całkiem niezły. Tyłek pierwsza klasa.

– Jak było? – spytałem, zabierając drink Zayna i upijając trochę ze szklanki.

– Byłeś świetny – odezwał się od razu Louis, a Malik przytaknął. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że mało brakowało, a staliby się jedną osobą i spoglądali na siebie tak, jakby chcieli właśnie tutaj uprawiać dziki, zwierzęcy seks.

– Zawsze zastanawia mnie jedno – zaczął powoli Harry, kiedy opadłem na krzesło obok niego, posyłając uśmiech do jakiegoś faceta, który przeszedł obok nas, zerkając na mnie wymownie. – Dlaczego śpiewasz piosenki o miłości, skoro w nią nie wierzysz?

Wywróciłem oczami.

– Ludzie lubią słychać tych ckliwych pierdół.

– Nie wierzysz w miłość? – zdziwił się Louis. Skinąłem głową w potwierdzeniu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i uniósł rękę. – Przybij piątkę! Nareszcie ktoś, kto podziela moje zdanie.

Uśmiechnąłem się, uderzając otwartą dłonią w jego dłoń. Chyba zaczynałem lubić go coraz bardziej.

– Ty też nie wierzysz? – zainteresował się Zayn, a po jego twarzy przebiegł cień. Zerknąłem na Harry’ego.

– Niezręczna sytuacja – mruknął. Louis patrzył na mojego przyjaciela lekko zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Zayn powoli odsunął się.

– Rozmowa na dziesiątą randkę co najmniej. – Parsknąłem śmiechem i wstałem od stołu. – Idę po piwo.

Czym prędzej oddaliłem się od stolika, nie chcąc być świadkiem ich konfrontacji. Zamówiwszy dla siebie kufel piwa, usiadłem tyłem przy barze, by objąć wzrokiem cały klub. Całkiem fajne miejsce, na pewno będę tutaj częściej przychodził. Miałem też nadzieję, że nie będzie to ostatni wieczór, podczas którego mogę tutaj grać; pierwsze miejsce, gdzie ludzie naprawdę mnie słuchali. Mógłbym całkiem dobrze zarobić, gdybym zatrudnił się na stałe. Skądś załatwiłbym zespół z basistą, perkusistą i drugim gitarzystą. Mógłbym grywać bardziej profesjonalnie. Marzenia ściętej głowy.

Obok mnie pojawił się Zayn.

– Tequila – rzucił do barmana i zerknął na mnie. – Nic nie mów.

– Nawet nie zamierzałem, Z. – Odwróciłem się przodem do baru, spoglądając na niego badawczo. – To że tak uważa nie znaczy, że masz przestać się z nim widywać. To świetna partia, a rzadko zdarza ci się trafić na kogoś takiego.

Skrzywił się. Barman postawił przed nim kieliszek, który opróżnił jednym haustem.

– Może powinienem brać przykład z ciebie? – odezwał się po chwili. – Seks bez zobowiązań. Bez problemów, bez uczuć.

– Nie dałbyś rady. Trzeba faktycznie nie mieć uczuć.

– Niall, nie pieprz głupot – prychnął. – Nie jesteś _taki_. Wiem, że chcesz poznać kogoś. Nie wiążesz się z nikim tylko dlatego, że ci, na których trafiasz, nie są dla ciebie odpowiedni. Cały czas szukasz. Sprawdzasz ich, ale nie przywiązujesz się. A jeśli nic do nich nie czujesz, znikasz.

Nie odezwałem się. Trudno było zaprzeczyć, a jeszcze trudniej potwierdzić.

– Nie mówisz o tym, ale ja wiem – powiedział, pochylając się nade mną, bym mógł usłyszeć go przez grającą muzykę. – Przed przeprowadzką do Londynu coś się stało. Dlatego skrywasz się pod tą maską.

– Nic nie wiesz. – Zdziwiłem się, słysząc, jak ochryple brzmi mój głos, jakby z trudem przychodziło mi wymówienie choć słowa.

– Harry ma rację, swoją drogą. Grasz piosenki o miłości, choć niby w nią nie wierzysz. To znaczy tylko jedno. – Stanął przede mną, by widzieć moją twarz. Unikałem jego wzroku. – Chcesz być kochany, chcesz się zakochać. Chcesz _to_ poczuć. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć, Niall.

Odwrócił się, wracając do naszego stolika, a ja przez chwilę obserwowałem go, pogrążony w myślach.

Cholera, Malik. Niech cię diabli!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_poniedziałek, 23 stycznia 2012 roku_

 

 

Bezszelestnie zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, mając nadzieję, że go nie obudzę. Niech to szlag. Wymykanie się z samego rana stawało się coraz bardziej męczące i wręcz wymagające umiejętności, którymi posługują się ninja. Gdy się obudziłem, trzymał mnie w tak mocnym uścisku, iż czułem, że krew ma trudności z odpowiednim krążeniem w żyłach. Nie przepadałem za przytulaniem się w łóżku z kimś, kogo poznałem w klubie i ledwo znałem, jednak byłem zbyt zmęczony, by uciec stamtąd zaraz po wszystkim, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, zasnąłem obok niego.

Nie miałem nawet pojęcia, czemu poszedłem z tym facetem do jego mieszkania. Nawet nie był w moim typie. Jednak po kilku drinkach wygląda na to, że  _ wszyscy _ okazywali się być w moim typie. Nawet ktoś tak owłosiony jak on.

Wzdrygnąłem się. Wyglądał jak małpa! Albo niedźwiedź grizzly. Jak można być aż tak owłosionym? Nadal czułem łaskotanie tych włosów na ciele. Okropność.

Wyszedłem na ulicę i odetchnąłem głęboko. Kolejna noc, którą mogę wyrzucić z pamięci.

Z mojej kieszeni zaczęła wydobywać się melodia dzwonka telefonu z piosenki Katy Perry. Wyciągnąłem komórkę i odebrałem, nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.

– Cześć. Gdzie jesteś? – usłyszałem głos Zayna.

– Nadal w Soho. Co jest?

– Więc zrobisz zakupy. Twoja kolej.

Jęknąłem. Byłem wykończony, obolały i zaczynałem mieć wstręt do owłosienia na ciele, by męczyć się z zakupami. Poza tym zacząłem zastanawiać się, ile kosztuje laserowe usuwanie włosków.

– Umawiałeś się kiedyś z kimś, kto wyglądał jak orangutan? – spytałem, zmierzając w stronę najbliższego marketu.

– Masz na myśli tego, z którym wyszedłeś? – Roześmiał się piskliwie.– Faktycznie, wyglądał jak małpa.

Skrzywiłem się.

– Czemu mnie nie powstrzymałeś?

– Stwierdziłem, że będziesz świetnie się bawił podczas zawijania jego włosków łonowych w warkocze.

Wzdrygnąłem się z obrzydzeniem.

– Świnia z ciebie.

– Dzięki – odparł rozbawiony. Usłyszałem w tle zgrzyt otwieranych drzwiczek szafki. – Potrzebujemy mleko, najlepiej dwa kartony. Cukier, mąka, jakieś wędliny. Tylko żadnej wieprzowiny.

– Nie chcesz zjadać swoich krewnych? – Zayn prychnął. – Wyślij mi całą listę w SMS-ie, dobra? Mogę zapomnieć. Tak w ogóle, jak poszło z Louisem?

Zayn przez chwilę milczał.

– Stwierdziłem, że za bardzo go lubię, aby z tego rezygnować tylko ze względu na jego… postrzeganie pewnych sprawach. Zdanie można zmienić, no nie?

– Skoro tak uważasz. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Jestem pod Tesco.

– Zaraz wyślę listę zakupów.

Rozłączyłem się. Patrząc na telefon w mojej ręce, uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, dlaczego, ale nagle poczułem się trochę szczęśliwszy.

 

***

 

Powoli szedłem alejką między regałami w Tesco i pchałem przed sobą wózek sklepowy, w którym siedział Alex, trzymając w rączkach listę z zakupami. Ciężko robiło się z nim zakupy, ponieważ zawsze upierał się przy jakiejś nowej zabawce, a zwykle nie było mnie na nią stać, choć bardzo pragnąłem zrobić mu przyjemność czymś nowym. Jednak dzisiaj był wyjątkowo grzeczny. Spokojnie siedział i opowiadał mi o bajce, którą oglądaliśmy przed wyjściem. Choć nie rozumiałem wszystkich jego wypowiedzi, przytakiwałem z uśmiechem, okazując mu zainteresowanie, którego potrzebował.

Po zakupach zamierzałem udać się do przedszkola, w którym pracował Louis i zapisać tam Alexa. Nie robiłem tego ze względu na teściów. Chciałem mieć to z głowy, wykorzystując ten wolny od pracy dzień.

– Pójdziemy odwiedzić Lulu? – odezwałem się, podjeżdżając do kasy. – Pobawisz się z dziećmi, kiedy tata będzie coś załatwiał, dobrze?

Obejrzał się na mnie i pokiwał głową, po czym pochylił się, sięgając do koszyka, by pomóc mi w wyłożeniu towarów.

– Och, co za uroczy maluch! – Usłyszałem i uniosłem głowę, spoglądając na kasjerkę. – Jak masz na imię, słoneczko?

– Alex! – zawołał, unosząc się, by lepiej ją widzieć, ponieważ przeszkadzała mu sporej wielkości kasa. Złapałem go, ponieważ wychylił się zbyt gwałtownie i mało brakowało, a wyleciałby z wózka. Roześmiała się. Zacząłem wyjmować produkty, podczas gdy mój syn czarował już kolejną w tym sklepie kasjerkę. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. W przyszłości będzie łamał serca, tego byłem pewien. Jednak koniecznie trzeba będzie ograniczyć zły wpływ Louisa, ponieważ nie chciałem, by mój syn wyrósł na kobieciarza.

– To wszystko – powiedziałem głośno, widząc, że kobieta całkiem zapomniała o zakupach, zbyt zaabsorbowana chłopcem.

Spojrzała na mnie badawczo z wypiekami na policzkach.

– Śliczny chłopiec – powiedziała. – Podobny do pana.

Nie mówiąc nic, poczochrałem ciemnobrązowe loki moje synka i sięgnąłem do kieszeni po pieniądze. Kasjerka nie dodała już nic więcej, skupiając się na swojej pracy.

Dziesięć minut później chowałem zakupy do samochodu, nagle myśląc o tym, co będzie, gdy Alex dorośnie. Jaki będzie w wieku dziesięciu, szesnastu czy dwudziestu lat. Czy fakt, że wychowuję go sam, jakoś źle na niego wpłynie? Mówi się, że wiele zależy od rodziców. Jeśli coś spieprzy się w tak wczesnym wieku, nie da się tego odbudować w przyszłości. Czy już coś spieprzyłem?

– Wsiadaj do auta, Alex. – Odwróciłem się. Jednak mojego syna nie było przy mojej nodze, gdzie chwilę wcześniej go zostawiłem. Zamrugałem. – Alex?

W panice rozejrzałem się po parkingu i dostrzegłem go zmierzającego w stronę huśtawek po drugiej stronie placu. Problem w tym, że parking tego dnia był bardzo ruchliwy. Z mojej lewej nadjeżdżał samochód.

Zacząłem biec, mając wielką nadzieję, że kierowca widział dzieciaka idącego środkiem parkingu. Jednak jeden rzut oka na przednią szybę powiedział mi, że tak nie jest. Kobieta za kierownicą rozmawiała przez telefon i rozglądała się, by znaleźć wolne miejsce. Przyspieszyłem.

– Alex! Stój!

Maluch odwrócił się za moim głosem, co okazało się błędem. Ze zgrozą spostrzegłem, że auto jechało prosto na niego i zbliżało się coraz szybciej. A ja znajdowałem się zbyt daleko. Moje serce waliło w piersi i byłem pewien, że to już koniec.

Zawiodłem. Zawiodłem siebie, Bridget, moich rodziców i teściów. Właśnie w tej chwili wszystko dobiegnie końca.

Rozległ się potworny pisk hamulców, a zaraz potem płacz dziecka. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, że zamarłem w miejscu i zaciskałem powieki, nie mogąc na to patrzeć.

Powoli otworzyłem oczy, chcąc przygotować się na najgorsze. Z auta wyskoczyła przerażona kobieta i podbiegła do miejsca, gdzie jakiś chłopak trzymał na rękach mojego syna.

– Nie płacz, mały, już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze.

– Jezu Chryste! Nie widziałam go! – Kobieta zdawała się wpaść w panikę. – Czyje to dziecko?!

Ruszyłem do przodu, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Chłopak odwrócił się i zauważył mnie.

– Moje – zdołałem wydusić. Malec przyczepił się do koszuli nieznajomego, wciąż wyjąc wniebogłosy, zapewne wystraszony nagłym zdarzeniem. – Na moment straciłem go z oczu…

– Niech pan bardziej uważa – syknęła kobieta. – Wszyscy ojcowie są nieodpowiedzialni!

– A co za osioł dał pani prawo jazdy? – odezwał się tamten, spoglądając na nią złowrogo. – Radziłbym powtórzyć kurs, paniusiu. Na pewno mówili, że trzeba patrzeć, gdzie się jedzie.

Kobieta wydęła wargi, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzała się sprzeczać. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do swojego samochodu, nadal spoglądając na nas krzywo. Alex powoli zaczynał się uspokajać, a teraz tylko cicho pochlipywał w jego ramionach, trzymając kciuk w buzi, z czołem przyciśniętym do jego obojczyka.

– Dzięki – zwróciłem się do chłopaka. Spod granatowej czapki z daszkiem wystawały splątane wiatrem blond włosy, a znad ciemnych okularów, które zjechały z jego nosa, spoglądały na mnie niesamowicie błękitne, jak letnie niebo, oczy. Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie, a gdy emocje powoli opadały, rozpoznałem blond włosy i rysy twarzy, które widziałem przedwczoraj. – Jesteś Niall?

Chłopak uniósł brwi.

– Przyjaciel Zayna, tak? – dodałem. – Louis, mój przyjaciel, spotyka się z nim.

Wyraźnie było widać, że nadal nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówię. Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Liam Payne – przedstawiłem się. – W sobotę, w klubie _Eden_ , nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać, ponieważ wyszedłeś. Ale muszę przyznać, że byłeś świetny. Masz talent.

Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, ukazując białe zęby, na których lśnił w słońcu aparat, dodając mu uroku.

Nagle przypomniał sobie o chłopcu.

– Nic mu nie jest – powiedział, spoglądając w dół. Alex wyjął palec z buzi i zacisnął piąstkę na jego białej koszulce, zostawiając mokre od śliny ślady. – Chyba się wystraszył. Dobrze, że byłem w pobliżu i widziałem całe zajście. Nikt z tych sukinsynów nie zamierzał zareagować. – Wskazał w stronę grupki gapiów.

Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że otacza nas spory tłum poszeptujących między sobą klientów supermarketu. Wziąłem Alexa na ręce, a malec od razu objął mnie za szyję i mocno wtulił się we mnie.

– Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Myślałem, że już… – Mój głos załamał się wbrew mojej woli, więc mocniej objąłem mojego syna, nie potrafiąc określić tego, jak szczęśliwy byłem, iż nic mu się nie stało.

Niall podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu w pokrzepiającym geście. Moje oczy napotkały jego. Na moment zapomniałem, co dzieje się dookoła mnie.

– Jest dobrze. Nikomu nic się nie stało. – Jego oddech połaskotał moją twarz. Był niższy ode mnie, jednak w tej chwili miałem wrażenie, jakby było zupełnie inaczej, a moje nogi uginały się pode mną. – A jeśli chcesz mi podziękować… – Wymownie poruszył brwiami, porażając mnie kolejnym uśmiechem. – Myślę, że coś wymyślimy.

Zamrugałem szybko.

– Pójdziemy już – powiedziałem szybko. – Dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

Cofnął się, a jego dłoń praktycznie przypadkiem musnęła moją szyję. Po ciele przeszły dreszcze.

– Jeszcze raz dzięki.

Posłał mi uśmiech i byłem pewien, że mrugnął okiem.

– Do zobaczenia, Liam. Cześć, mały.

Alex powoli uniósł rączkę i pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Blondyn schował ręce do kieszeni, oddalając się powoli. Minął tłum, nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem i wszedł do sklepu żwawym krokiem. Patrzyłem za nim zdezorientowany tym, co właśnie działo się w mojej głowie.

 

***

 

Co to było, do diaska?

Przez całą drogę powrotną wciąż wracałem myślami do tego zdarzenia. Jego wystraszone oczy, jego głos.  _ Ja pierdolę _ … Był w szoku, dlatego  _ tak _ na mnie patrzył. Uratowałem jego syna przed rozjechaniem przez samochód. Pewnie miał żonę, idealne życie i był hetero.

Nie interesował mnie w żaden seksualny sposób, poważnie. Nie podobał mi się, nie był w moim typie. Jednak  _ coś _ w jego spojrzeniu, w tych brązowych tęczówkach, zaintrygowało mnie. Te oczy skrywały wiele nieprzyjemnych wspomnień oraz widać w nich było ogromne zmęczenie życiem. Wołały do każdego, kto w nie spojrzy, o bezinteresowną pomoc.

Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego, ale poczułem z nim pewną więź.

– Niall!

Odwróciłem się. Zayn stał przed naszym budynkiem i spoglądał na mnie zdezorientowany. Rozejrzałem się. Ominąłem wejście do naszego bloku i znajdowałem się kilka metrów dalej. Zawróciłem, próbując zachowywać się swobodnie, jakby nic nadzwyczajnego nie miało miejsca.

– Co z tobą?

– Zamyśliłem się – mruknąłem, podając mu torbę z zakupami. – Gdzie idziesz? Nie mów mi, że znowu spotkasz się z Louisem. To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcia, Z.

– Idę do pracy, gamoniu – parsknął. – Jest poniedziałek. _Normalni_ ludzie pracują.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

– Poważnie? Nie miałem pojęcia!

Wywrócił oczami, gdy zacząłem się śmiać i oddawszy mi zakupy, ruszył w stronę stacji metra, skąd właśnie wróciłem.

Gdy wszedłem do mieszkania, Harry siedział na środku kanapy z pilotem w ręku i paczką biszkoptów na kolanach. Rzuciwszy zakupy na stół, usiadłem obok niego.

– Jedyny nienormalny – powiedziałem, a chłopak spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

– Mam się poczuć urażony?

Pokręciłem głową.

– Zdarzyło się coś dziwnego – zacząłem powoli, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mu powiedzieć, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia, co myśleć o całym zajściu. – Znasz tego Liama? Kumpla Louisa?

Harry skinął głową. Wypuściwszy ze świstem powietrze, zacząłem mu opowiadać, co zaszło niecałą godzinę temu.

– Żartujesz! – Wytrzeszczył oczy. – Ma _dziecko_?

– Chyba trzyletnie.

Osunąłem się na kanapie, kładąc stopy na stole.

– Nic nie wspominał o dziecku ani o żonie. – Brunet zmarszczył czoło. Wepchnął do buzi trzy biszkopty naraz i przełknąwszy, mówił dalej: – Nie ma nawet obrączki. Może jest rozwiedziony? To na pewno jego?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Harry podsunął mi paczkę, a kiedy zanurzyłem dłoń w torbie, przyłapałem się na tym, że znów o nim myślę. Co się ze mną, do kurwy nędzy, dzieje?

– Niall? – Uniosłem głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się w zamyśleniu. – Co ci chodzi po głowie?

– Nic.

– Nie możesz spotykać się z żonatym.

– Wiem. Nie będę.

– Ale chcesz się do niego dobrać?

– Dobrać się? – Parsknąłem. – Kto jeszcze używa _takiego_ słownictwa? Tak, Haz, chcę się do niego dobrać – zironizowałem. – Skończ ten temat.

Przez moment milczał, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora, ale doskonale wiedziałem, że nie chce kończyć tego tematu.

– Nasze życie to jedna wielka telenowela – mruknął w końcu. Roześmiałem się.

– Albo denny pornos.

 

***

 

Louis nieczęsto tracił panowanie nad sobą. Bywał niecierpliwy i irytujący, ale trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Chyba że ktoś z jego bliskich, na przykład jego młodsze siostry lub też Alex, były w niebezpieczeństwie. Wtedy stawał się jeszcze trudniejszy do zniesienia.

– Powinieneś zawieźć go do szpitala! – wykrzyknął, gdy powiedziałem mu, co zaszło na parkingu przed Tesco. Oboje spojrzeliśmy w stronę dzieciaka. Alex bawił się z dwoma pięciolatkami, z którymi już dawno go zapoznaliśmy, ponieważ często zdarzało mi się tutaj przychodzić i na jakąś godzinkę zostawiać go pod opieką Lou.

– Po co? Nic mu nie jest.

– Może być w szoku, a to o wiele gorsze.

– Gadasz jak moja mama. – Louis zmroził mnie wzrokiem. – Nic mu nie jest, spójrz na niego. Nie będę zachowywał się jak rozhisteryzowana mamusia…

– Którą zazwyczaj jesteś. Tego nie widać gołym okiem, Liam. Uraz psychiczny powoduje większe szkody niż fizyczny.

Nie skomentowałem tego.

– Nie mówiłem ci, kto go uratował – odezwałem się po chwili. – Przyjaciel Zayna.

– Harry?

– Niall.

Louis wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Co on tam robił?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu pojawił się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiedniej porze. – Spojrzałem ponownie na Alexa, który właśnie popychał przed sobą kolorową ciężarówkę z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby ta czynność wymagała ogromnego wysiłku. – Całe szczęście.

Przeniosłem wzrok na mojego przyjaciela, który siedział zamyślony.

– Poznałem go w niedzielę – powiedział. – Ma talent, to trzeba przyznać. Zastanawia mnie jedno. W tym jest coś takiego, co… Zayn użył słowa „zagubiony”, opowiadając mi o nim. Stwierdził, że Niall powoli spada, a on nie potrafi go złapać.

– Co to znaczy?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Często używa takich metafor. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – To całkiem pociągające i intrygujące.

Nagle odpłynął gdzieś myślami. Pozwoliłem mu na to przez niecałą minutę, po czym klasnąłem w dłonie prosto przed jego nosem, wyrywając gwałtownie z rozmyślań. Otrząsnął się.

– Wybacz. Staje mi na samą myśl o nim – parsknął, a ja wywróciłem oczami.

– Louis, wokoło są dzieci. Nieważne. – Wstałem z krzesła, by odejść. – Miej go na oku. Mam spotkanie z dyrektorem.

Nie czekałem na jego odpowiedź. Wyszedłem na korytarz, przywitałem się z przedszkolanką, która minęła mnie w drzwiach, jednak nie potrafiłem skupić się na niczym innym z wyjątkiem myśli o tym blondynie. Te myśli wprawiały mnie w stan otępienia i zdezorientowania. I wiedziałem doskonale, co to znaczy.

Choć Bridget była moją jedyną dziewczyną, w głębi czułem, że widziałbym siebie u boku jakiegoś faceta. Nigdy wcześniej nie brałem tego pod uwagę, ponieważ kochałem ją i to właśnie z nią pragnąłem być. Jednakże zdarzały się chwile, gdy odczuwałem pociąg do osób tej samej płci, ale brakowało mi odwagi, by sprawdzić, czy naprawdę jestem biseksualny. Myśli to za mało. Może po prostu byłem ciekaw, jakie to uczucie? Mój związek z Bridget trwał przez trzy lata, a wcześniej miałem dwie stałe dziewczyny, z którymi nie zaszliśmy aż tak daleko, by pójść do łóżka; tak naprawdę nie chciałem tego. Gdy poznałem Brid, oszalałem na jej punkcie. Nasz związek rozwijał się powoli i dopiero po roku znajomości poszliśmy do łóżka. Później dość rzadko uprawialiśmy seks. Nigdy nie było okazji, ponieważ mieszkaliśmy z rodzicami, mieliśmy liczne rodzeństwo i trudno było znaleźć chwilę sam na sam, aż Brid zaszła w ciążę podczas jednego wieczoru, gdy wreszcie mogliśmy spędzić czas we dwoje. Nie wiedziałem, czy lubię seks z dziewczynami. Miałem tylko pewność, że kocham Bridget i chcę spędzić z nią resztę życia. Nadal o tym marzyłem, choć moja ukochana leżała w ciemnym grobie od prawie trzech lat.

Zastanawiałem się, czy jeszcze znajdę taką osobę, z którą będę chciał żyć aż do końca moich dni. Czy jeszcze będę potrafił spotykać się z kimś innym, czy będę potrafił kochać?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_ niedziela, 29 stycznia 2012 roku _

 

 

Kolejny tydzień zleciał niebywale szybko. Ani się obejrzałem, a nadszedł kolejny weekend, podczas którego znów musiałem pracować.

Ta niedziela była dniem, w którym to Louis zajmował się Alexem, ponieważ uznałem, iż Amy, szesnastoletnia opiekunka z pierwszego piętra, mogła wziąć wolne. Nie przepadałem za nią i gdybym miał wybór, pewnie zatrudniłbym kogoś innego, jednak nie tak łatwo znaleźć osobę, której nie będę musiał płacić zbyt wiele. Poza tym mój syn był bardzo wybredny; nie wszystkich tolerował, a Amy polubił bez problemów.

Gdy tylko się obudziłem, zadzwoniłem do Louisa, wiedząc doskonale, że będzie miał kłopot ze wstaniem z łóżka o szóstej rano. Powitał mnie jedynie złowrogim mruknięciem i rozłączył się, a po pięciu minutach przysłał wiadomość z informacją, że będzie u mnie za kwadrans. Przez ten czas wziąłem prysznic, ubrałem się w specjalny uniform, który składał się z czarnych spodni i kremowej koszuli z logiem sklepu, w którym pracowałem. Na to narzuciłem rozpinany sweter, by nie zmarznąć.

Nie zamierzałem budzić Alexa tak wcześnie. Zajrzałem do jego pokoju i tylko ucałowałem jego czoło, a gdy wyszedłem na korytarz, Louis właśnie wchodził przez frontowe drzwi, ziewając szeroko.

– Nadal przeklinam dzień, w którym zgodziłem się na zajmowanie młodym w moje wolne niedziele – mruknął. Nie skomentowałem jego słów, ponieważ mówił to za każdym razem.

– Alex jeszcze śpi. W kuchni jest gotowe śniadanie, a na fotelu przygotowane dla niego ubrania. Jeśli będziecie chcieli iść na spacer, wszystkie rzeczy są w szafie na korytarzu. Jakby co to dzwoń i…

– Liam – przerwał mi z irytacją. – Nie pierwszy raz się nim opiekuję. Idź już.

Westchnąłem. Już dawno zauważyłem, że powoli zamieniam się w moją matkę.

– Zadzwonię w południe – powiedziałem. Narzuciłem na siebie kurtkę i jeszcze raz objąłem wzrokiem mieszkanie, by upewnić się, czy niczego nie zapomniałem. Louis otworzył drzwi i bez żadnego skrępowania wypchnął mnie z mojego własnego mieszkania. Do tego też przywykłem.

– Nie zawracaj nam głowy! Pa! – I zatrzasnął drzwi przed moim nosem.

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem. Cały Louis.

Sklep znajdował się trzy ulice dalej, więc udałem się tam na piechotę, by dotlenić się przed ośmioma godzinami spędzonymi w dusznym budynku, przez który przedzierają się dziesiątki klientów. Wiele razy myślałem o zrezygnowaniu z tej pracy, ponieważ zwyczajnie mi nie odpowiadała, ale ciężko znaleźć coś lepszego, nie mając żadnego wykształcenia. Byłem na nią skazany.

Nagle poczułem się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony życiem.

 

***

 

Umierałem z nudów. Harry i Zayn pracowali, więc siedziałem sam w naszym pustym mieszkaniu, mając przy sobie jedynie gitarę i zero interesujących programów w telewizji. Spędziłem praktycznie całe przedpołudnie na pisaniu piosenki całkiem zadowolony z faktu, że słowa tak łatwo da się przenieść na papier.

Niestety, gdzieś tak koło pierwszej, wypaliłem się i znów zacząłem potwornie się nudzić, nie mogąc ani chwili wysiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu.

Sięgnąłem po telefon i wybrałem pierwszy numer, który pojawił się na liście poprzednio wybranych połączeń. Nie spodziewałem się, że Harry odbierze. Pracował jako kelner w bardzo ekskluzywnej restauracji, w której zatrudnili go tylko dlatego, że  _ udawał _ chłopaka córki właścicielki. Bawiła mnie ta sytuacja i nie odpuszczałem sobie ani chwili, by odrobinę go podręczyć, gdy wychodził gdzieś z tą naiwną dziewczyną.

Gdy włączyła się poczta, rozłączyłem się i westchnąłem sfrustrowany. Nie namyślając się dłużej, wybrałem numer Zayna.

– Nie mów mi, że znów się nudzisz – usłyszałem, gdy odebrał.

– Umieram tutaj!

Praktycznie podświadomie czułem, że właśnie wywraca oczami.

– Wiesz, jest sposób, by jakoś wypełnić sobie czas. Znajdź normalną robotę.

Prychnąłem. Nie zadzwoniłem do niego po to, by prawił mi kazania i udzielał rad.

– Mam już robotę.

– Mógłbyś rozejrzeć się za jakimiś przesłuchaniami. Jestem pewien, że jest ich masa.

– Myślałem o czymś innym. – Wstałem z kanapy i podszedłem do lodówki. Powitało mnie jedynie światło. – Jakim cudem nigdy nie ma nic do jedzenia?

– Stoisz pod lodówką? – Parsknął. – Zapewne dlatego, że ty z nami mieszkasz.

Zignorowałem zaczepkę. Dojrzewam. Muszę jeść.

– Myślałem o założeniu zespołu – powiedziałem w końcu, sprowadzając rozmowę na odpowiedni tor. Zayn jęknął. – Co jest?

– Niall, już tego próbowałeś. Zamieściliśmy chyba setki ogłoszeń w Internecie. Nikt się nie zgłosił…

Skrzywiłem się i zatrzasnąłem drzwi lodówki.

– Musisz dobijać leżącego? Wiem, ale teraz spróbujemy inaczej. Co powiesz na nagranie kilku filmików z moją muzyką i wrzucenie ich do Internetu?

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Doskonale wiedziałem, co zaraz nastąpi.

Po jakichś dwudziestu sekundach Zayn zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Głośno i piskliwie. Odczekałem, aż się uspokoi, wcześniej odsuwając telefon na bezpieczną odległość.

– Pojebało cię, Horan? – spytał, ściszając głos do szeptu. – Wiesz, ile to będzie nas kosztować? Nie mamy sprzętu, zwykłej kamery…

– Wszystko jakoś da się załatwić.

– Jak? Z kim zamierzasz się przespać tym razem?

Tę zaczepkę też postanowiłem zignorować.

– Mamy znajomych, którzy na pewno nam pomogą. – Przeszedłem przez pokój i rzuciłem się na kanapę, kładąc głowę na poduszce. – Gdy będę miał zespół, o wiele łatwiej mi pójdzie. A jeśli umieszczę moją muzykę w sieci, będę mógł się jakoś wykazać, Z.

– A tamten producent, o którym wspominałeś? Może on mógłby coś załatwić?

Zacisnąłem wargi.

– Nie mam zamiaru więcej się z nim spotkać. Zayn… – jęknąłem, przeciągając drugą samogłoskę w jego imieniu, wiedząc, że tego nie znosi. – To dobry pomysł. Pomyślimy nad nim, co?

Milczał przez chwilę, po czym westchnął.

– Horan, kiedyś przez ciebie zwariuję.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

 

***

 

Przetarłem twarz dłonią, na ślepo próbując wydobyć z kieszeni klucz do mojego mieszkania. Nie chciałem dzwonić, w razie gdyby Alex odbywał popołudniową drzemkę, ponieważ obudzony z niej, stawał się niezwykle drażliwy. W końcu znalazłem klucz i przekręciwszy go w zamku, wszedłem ostrożnie do środka, bojąc się tego, co tam zastanę. Do moich uszu doszły odgłosy telewizora oraz śmiech.

Mój syn siedział na podłodze, otoczony zabawkami i z zainteresowaniem oglądał jakąś kreskówkę. Natomiast Louis rozłożył się na kanapie, głowę trzymając na kolanach Zayna, który z lekkim uśmiechem bawił się jego włosami. Mój przyjaciel opowiadał mu o czymś, czego szatyn słuchał w ogromnym skupieniu, wpatrując się w niego jak w ósmy cud świata. Przez moment stałem w progu, nie chcąc przerywać ich chwili.

– Tata! – wykrzyknął nagle Alex, podrywając się na nogi. Ukucnąłem i wziąłem go na ręce, gdy wpadł w moje ramiona, prawie zwalając mnie z nóg. – Późno, tata.

– Wiem, Alex, późno dziś przyszedłem. – Ucałowałem jego czoło. – Przepraszam, synku.

Wtulił twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi, a ja mocniej przytuliłem go do siebie. Potwornie za nim tęskniłem.

Louis podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do nas, gdy wyprostowałem się, trzymając chłopca na rękach.

– Jest nakarmiony, umyty, ale nie chciał iść spać, dopóki nie wrócisz do domu – wyjaśnił, gładząc malucha po głowie. Za jego plecami pojawił się Zayn, a na twarzy mojego przyjaciela pojawiła się niepewność. – Pamiętasz Zayna? Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, że go zaprosiłem, co?

Posłał mi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że gdybym miał coś przeciwko, bardzo bym tego pożałował.

– Jasne, że nie. Miło znów cię widzieć, Zayn.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

– Alex to fajny dzieciak – powiedział. – Pokazał mi swoją kolekcję samochodzików i zapowiedział, że następnym razem mam mu jakiegoś przynieść.

Spojrzałem w dół na mojego syna, który powoli przysypiał. Cwana bestia z niego.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – wtrąciłem pospiesznie, ale Zayn przerwał mi:

– Ucieszy się. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy, co, Alex? – Chłopiec popatrzył na niego sennie i pokiwał nieznacznie głową. Zayn uśmiechnął się.

– Pójdziemy już. – Louis zabrał z wieszaka swój płaszcz i podał szatynowi jego kurtkę. – Idziemy do mnie czy wracasz do siebie?

Zayn zarzucił na siebie kurtkę, a jego oczy rozbłysły podejrzanie.

– Nie spieszy mi się.

– Nie róbcie niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobił! – zawołałem za nimi. Odpowiedział mi jedynie trzask zamykanych drzwi. Alex mruknął coś pod nosem. – Spać?

– Spać – zgodził się, przecierając piąstką oko. Powoli udałem się do jego pokoju zadowolony z faktu, że Louis tak niezawodnie potrafi wykończyć mojego syna. Rzadko zdarzało się, by już o siódmej był zmęczony i senny.

Gdy zasnął, zacząłem ogarniać cały bałagan, podczas gdy w tle cicho leciała muzyka z płyty mojego ulubionego zespołu The Script. Nieczęsto miałem wolny wieczór, gdy Alex już spokojnie spał. Byłem wykończony po pracy i pewnie też powinienem się położyć, jednak nikt za mnie nie posprząta w mieszkaniu, które powoli zamieniało się w chlew.

Kończyłem zbierać wszystkie zabawki i chować je do ogromnego pudełka, gdy rozległ się telefon. Widząc imię starszej siostry, uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

– Cześć, ofermo – przywitała się radośnie. – Co u mojego ukochanego chrześniaka?

– Już smacznie śpi.

– Louis się nim zajmował? – Parsknąłem śmiechem. Mruknęła ze zrozumieniem. – Zjemy jutro razem lunch?

– Nie da rady. Nie wyrwę się z pracy.

Przeklęła siarczyście. Ruth klęła gorzej niż niejeden facet, ale jakoś nigdy mnie to nie raziło.

– To może wieczorem zjemy razem kolację? Zabierzesz Alexa. Stęskniłam się za smarkaczem.

– W porządku. Ruth, stało się coś? – spytałem niepewnie. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, że tak uparcie chciała się ze mną zobaczyć. Zwykle po prostu wpadała do mnie bez zapowiedzi, nigdy nie umawiała się na spotkanie dzień wcześniej.

– Co miałoby się stać? Chcę zobaczyć się z bratem, to zbrodnia, do jasnej cholery?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Tak tylko pytam. – Westchnąłem. – Miałem ciężki dzień.

– Opowiesz mi jutro, jasne?

Zgodziłem się. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze jakieś pół godziny o zwykły rzeczach, które miały miejsce ostatnio. Marudziłem na klientów, ona marudziła na swojego szefa, poprzeklinaliśmy na swoje koszmarne życia, po czym udałem się do łóżka w o wiele lepszym humorze.

 

***

 

Kończyłem sprzątać po kolacji, której robienie sprawiło, że kuchnia wyglądała jak po przejściu tornada, gdy do mieszkania wszedł Harry. Z ciężkim jękiem rzucił na podłogę torbę z ciuchami na zmianę, zdjął buty oraz płaszcz, który powiesił na oparciu fotela i przeszedł przez pokój, by rozłożyć się jak długi na kanapie. Położył się na brzuchu, sięgnął po pilot i mrucząc jak kot, zaczął się wiercić, by znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję.

– Dobry wieczór, Niall, jak minął ci dzień? – Pochyliłem się nad nim, przedrzeźniając jego chrapliwy głos oraz akcent, w czym byłem cholernie dobry.

Chłopak jęknął, wtulając twarz w ramiona, które trzymał pod głową.

– Mój dzień minął wyśmienicie – zacząłem wesołym tonem, choć z wyczuwalną w nim ironią. – Wstałem koło południa, spędziłem kilka godzin na tej diabelnie wygodnej kanapie, pograłem na gitarze…

– Ty naprawdę nie wiesz, kiedy masz się zamknąć – wydusił zmęczony. Parsknąłem. – Robisz to specjalnie, tak? Widzisz, że zdycham…

– Doprowadzanie cię do szału to moja ulubiona rozrywka. Jedyna rozrywka w dniu dzisiejszym, muszę dodać.

Obszedłem kanapę i zrzuciwszy jego nogi, usiadłem na jej drugim końcu. Harry powoli odwrócił się na plecy, nogi kładąc na moich kolanach.

– Co się działo?

– Prawie mnie zwolnili – mruknął. Uniosłem brew.

– Ta naiwniara dowiedziała się, że robisz z niej idiotkę, czy znowu flirtowałeś z klientkami?

Spojrzał na mnie krzywo.

– To ważne, żeby klientów traktować lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego – zaczął się bronić, a ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Wiedziałem. Jeden jedyny raz, ja i Zayn postanowiliśmy zjeść kolację w restauracji, w której pracował Styles i spędziliśmy cały wieczór na obserwowaniu jego niezawodnych flirtów z każdą kobietą na sali. Musiałem przyznać, że był w tym diabelnie dobry. Czarujący, lecz subtelny. – Poza tym one nie mają nic przeciwko, kiedy bez przerwy je komplementuję. Dzięki temu ta nora jest tak popularna, bo nadal wracają, żeby w niej jadać, choć żarcie jest koszmarne.

– Wszystko dzięki twojemu niezawodnemu urokowi osobistemu, mam rację, czarusiu? – Mrugnąłem do niego porozumiewawczo, a Harry odpowiedział mi uśmiechem, który uwidaczniał te urocze dołeczki w policzkach.

Styles uniósł się, ściągając nogi na ziemię i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu.

– Gdzie jest Zayn? – spytał zdezorientowany.

– Poszedł do Louisa. Spędzi tam noc.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Spory krok naprzód.

– Jestem pewien, że całą noc będą się jedynie ślinić i nawet nie wsadzą ręki pod spodnie. Zayn, z tym swoim podejściem, nigdy go nie zaliczy – stwierdziłem, wyrywając pilota z ręki przyjaciela, by przełączyć na program sportowy. – Choć Louis wygląda na większą męską dziwkę ode mnie.

– A to w ogóle możliwe? – roześmiał się Styles, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. Harry napomknął coś o długim, odprężającym prysznicu, po czym niechętnie dźwignął się z miejsca.

Położyłem się na kanapie i zacząłem rozmyślać o dzisiejszej rozmowie z Zaynem. Nagranie moich piosenek nie było takim złym pomysłem, byłem tego pewien. W Internecie znajdowało się milion niezwykle utalentowanych osób, które zostawały niespodziewanie przez kogoś odkryte i w taki sposób stawały się sławne. Warto byłoby spróbować. Nic bym na tym nie stracił, a mogłem wiele zyskać.

Harry wyszedł z łazienki kwadrans później, ociekając wodą i wyglądając niezwykle pociągająco, co nie mogło ujść mojej uwadze, kiedy obserwowałem go kręcącego się po salonie, jedynie z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół smukłych bioder. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, wywrócił oczami, trafnie odczytując moją minę, po czym roześmiawszy się, zdjął ręcznik, którym wycierał mokre włosy i rzucił go prosto na moją głowę.

– Panuj nad sobą, Horan. Tydzień nie uprawiałeś seksu i już nie możesz wytrzymać? – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem, siadając obok mnie na kanapie. – Wstawaj i idź do siebie. Chcę się położyć spać.

– Psujesz zabawę – mruknąłem z udawanym smutkiem. Ociągając się, wstałem z kanapy, a gdy Styles pochylił się, by wyciągnąć pościel, jednym ruchem ściągnąłem ręcznik z jego bioder. Chłopak wrzasnął z przerażeniem w bardzo dziewczęcy, piskliwy sposób, co wywołało jedynie salwę śmiechu w moim wydaniu. Odwrócił się na pięcie, chcąc wymierzyć cios zaciśniętą pięścią prosto w moją szczękę. Śmiejąc się głośno, uchyliłem się przed atakiem i pospiesznie uciekłem do łazienki.

– Co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby mieszkać z dwoma pedałami?! – Usłyszałem jego rozgniewany krzyk. Kochałem się z nim drażnić, naprawdę. Dzięki temu dzień stawał się ciekawszy.

Brałem prysznic, gdy pięć minut później Harry zaczął dobijać się do łazienki.

– Czego?!

– Telefon! Jakiś Andrew.

Przekląłem. A ten czego chciał?

Owinąwszy się w biodrach ręcznikiem, wyszedłem z łazienki, a Harry podał mi moją komórkę. Przez chwilę się wahałem, ale w końcu przyłożyłem ją do ucha.

– Co jest?

– Jesteś jutro zajęty? – spytał bez żadnego wstępu.

– Jeśli jestem to co z tego?

Nie zamierzałem być niemiły, ale naprawdę nie chciałem więcej się z nim zobaczyć. Nawet gdyby miał dla mnie jakąś robotę.

– W centrum jest bardzo fajna restauracja. Spotkajmy się tam o…

– Nie chodzę na randki – przerwałem mu. Harry oderwał wzrok od telewizora, spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Tym razem zrobisz wyjątek, Niall. Na pewno znasz restaurację _The Ivy._ Bądź tam o siódmej.

Rozłączył się, zanim zdołałem zareagować. Spojrzałem na telefon w mojej dłoni i zacisnąłem ją w pięść. Poczułbym się lepiej, gdybym mógł zgnieść komórkę na malutkie kawałeczki.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał ostrożnie Styles. Usiadłem obok niego, nogi przerzucając przez jego biodra.

– To ten producent. Chce się ze mną jutro spotkać.

– Ma coś dla ciebie?

– To randka.

Harry zagwizdał.

– Ty nie chodzisz na randki.

– Mam zrobić wyjątek – prychnąłem. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby on nie był żonaty.

Styles wytrzeszczył oczy i poklepawszy mnie pokrzepiająco po kolanie, przeniósł wzrok na ekran. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, a ciszę przerywały jedynie głosy wydobywające się z telewizora.

– Więc co zrobisz? – zapytał cicho.

– Pójdę tam, postawię sprawę jasno z nadzieją, że nie skomplikuje mi życia jeszcze bardziej. Tak czy siak, mam przejebane.

– Trzeba uważać, z kim się sypia, Niall.

Spojrzałem na niego krzywo. Nie musiał mi tego mówić. Doskonale o tym wiedziałem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_poniedziałek, 30 stycznia 2012 roku_

 

 

Amy spóźniała się. Od dwudziestu minut powinienem był być w sklepie, a opiekunka wciąż się nie zjawiła. Alex obudził się równo ze mną, pewnie dlatego, że wcześnie poszedł spać i teraz siedział w kojcu, patrząc, jak biegam wokół mieszkania, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Wydawało mi się, że bardzo bawi go zachowanie jego taty.

Po raz czwarty wybrałem numer dziewczyny, lecz znów usłyszałem jedynie pocztę głosową. Zapomniała czy zaspała? Mieszkała w tym samym bloku, pięć pięter niżej, więc niemożliwe, by utknęła w korkach lub w metrze. Zdecydowanie zaspała.

– Alex, pójdę na moment na dół, dobrze? – Pochyliłem się nad malcem. – Siedź tutaj grzecznie. Zaraz przyjdzie Amy.

Nie zareagował na moje słowa, więc zawahałem się. Rozsądniej byłoby wziąć go ze sobą, ale spędziłbym kolejne dziesięć minut na ubieraniu go, na co nie mogłem sobie pozwolić.

– Zaraz wrócę. Nie ruszaj się stąd.

Podszedłem do drzwi, zatrzymałem się z ręką na klamce, jeszcze raz spoglądając na niego przez ramię. Uwagę skupił na zabawkach, więc wyszedłem pospiesznie na korytarz, próbując zapanować nad nerwami. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Amy nie zjawiała się o omówionej porze.

Zdołałem zejść jedynie piętro niżej, gdy zobaczyłem ją wspinającą się ślamazarnie po schodach.

– Amy! Jestem już _spóźniony_! Gdzieś ty była?!

Uniosła głowę, teraz wyglądając na przestraszoną. Przyspieszyła kroku.

– Zaspałam, panie Payne – wydusiła z przepraszającą miną, przebiegając dłonią po rozczochranych, kruczoczarnych włosach, które próbowała zebrać w kitkę.

– Domyśliłem się. – Zacząłem wspinać się z powrotem po schodach na górę. Podążyła za mną, wyglądając na odrobinę zmieszaną swoim spóźnieniem. Posłałem jej łagodny uśmiech. – Przestań mówić do mnie w ten sposób, Amy. Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.

Skinęła głową. Przypomniawszy sobie, że zostawiłem mojego małego rozrabiakę samego, resztę stopni pokonałem w biegu, doskonale wiedząc, do czego może być zdolny, gdy spuszcza się go z oka nawet na pięć minut. Jednak Alex wciąż siedział w kojcu, a na widok dziewczyny rozpromienił się.

– Jestem już spóźniony. – Schyliłem się, by ucałować Alexa na pożegnanie. – Bądź grzeczny, dobrze? Zajrzyjcie do mnie w południe, jak zawsze.

– Pa, tata! – zawołał, gdy byłem już przy drzwiach. Uśmiechnąłem się, chwilę na niego patrząc. Jeszcze pamiętałem dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy zostawiłem go samego pod opieką Amy. Ryczał wniebogłosy, nie chcąc, bym wychodził. Teraz nawet cieszył się, że zostaje z opiekunką.

Zmieniał się i dorastał szybciej niżbym chciał.

 

***

 

– To jest świetne – stwierdził Zayn, gdy podczas jego przerwy na lunch siedzieliśmy w kawiarni nieopodal budynku, w którym pracował. Pokazałem mu tekst piosenki, którą napisałem wczoraj.

– Do niej można by nagrać jakiś prosty teledysk.

Zayn skrzywił się i odłożył kartkę na stolik. Wpatrywałem się w niego intensywnie przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Mógłbyś nagrać demo – mruknął w końcu. – Teledysk to za dużo roboty. Ten producent mógłby jakoś załatwić nagranie.

Jęknąłem i oparłem brodę na dłoni.

– Nie. O _nic_ nie będę go prosił.

– To po cholerę go przeleciałeś, skoro nie będziesz mieć z tego żadnego pożytku?

Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony.

– Naprawdę to powiedziałeś czy się tylko przesłyszałem?

Zayn westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Coś było nie tak.

– Wczoraj byłeś z Louisem, no nie? – spytałem swobodnie. Odmruknął coś niewyraźnego. – No i co?

– Chyba nic.

Uniosłem brew.

– _Nic_?

– Nic z tego nie będzie.

– Dlaczego? Przecież spędziłeś z nim pół niedzieli! Wiem, że nie wróciłeś na noc do domu. Poważnie, mógłbyś popracować nad cichym wkradaniem się do mieszkania o szóstej rano.

Zaczął bawić się solniczką, wyglądając tak żałośnie, że poczułem ucisk w piersi. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Tego  _smutku_ . Wyznawałem zasadę, że nieważne, ile błota życie rzuca ci pod nogi, zawsze należy się szeroko uśmiechać. Zazwyczaj to działało, ale czułem się fatalnie, gdy widziałem osoby, na których mi zależało, w tak parszywym stanie.

– Bo on nie chce być z tobą czy to dlatego, że nie wierzy w tę pieprzoną miłość?

– Chyba to drugie.

Przechyliwszy się ponad stołem, uderzyłem otwartą dłonią w tył jego głowy. Wrzasnął, a w naszą stronę odwróciło się kilka głów.

– Jesteś kretynem, Malik. Słowo daję. – Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą, na co wzruszył ramionami. Kiedy stawał się tak ponury i humorzasty, miałem ochotę zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, w razie gdybym się tym zaraził. – Przecież go lubisz. Dlaczego rezygnujesz?

– Mam tracić czas z kimś, kto nie dba o poważne związki?

– Tak!

Zayn spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.

– Zayn, masz dwadzieścia jeden lat. To najlepszy czas na takiego. Na korzystanie z życia, na popełnianie błędów, na zaliczanie kogo tylko się da. Na bycie beztroskim!

– Nie zamierzam zamieniać się w ciebie.

Wywróciłem oczami. Na litość boską, nie wiem, jak wytrzymałem z nim te dwa lata.

– Nie masz zamieniać się we mnie. Jestem zbyt super, by mnie podrabiać. – Zayn parsknął na moje słowa. – Mam na myśli to, że nie warto marnować czasu na zamartwianie się, na wplątywanie w poważne rzeczy, na analizowanie wszystkiego. Żyje się tylko raz, Zayn. Teraz tego nie widzisz, ale za jakiś czas będziesz żałować, że nie wykorzystałeś na przypadkowe romanse tych lat, gdy jeszcze byłeś seksowny i miałeś wzięcie. Poza tym, jeśli nie będziesz częściej uprawiać seksu i pozbywać się napięcia seksualnego, to zabronię ci walić konia w mieszkaniu. Nasze ściany są cienkie, a ty jesteś za głośny, serio.

Zamrugał, lekko się rumieniąc ze wstydu, ale po chwili znów się roześmiał. Uśmiechnąłem się z zadowoleniem, że chociaż udało mi się przepędzić ten ponury nastrój.

– Czemu musisz mieć rację?

– Bo mam – odparłem. – _My_ nie powinniśmy wybrzydzać. Ilu gejów poznałeś w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni? Jednego. W naszym przypadku nie tak łatwo spotkać kogoś odpowiedniego, przecież wiesz… Na tym świecie trudno o tolerancję. Dla zwykłych ludzi nadal jesteśmy kimś, kogo trzeba _tępić_. Ludzie uważają, że homoseksualizm to coś nienormalnego, bo nie wiedzą o nas _nic_. Tak postrzegają świat, bo nie mają pojęcia o osobach takich jak my. – Zamilkłem, nie bardzo wiedząc, skąd wziął się ten nagły poważny monolog. – Słuchaj, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Oddałbym za ciebie życie, wiesz o tym, prawda? Ale równie dobrze mógłbym urwać ci jaja, gdybyś tak łatwo odpuścił sobie takiego faceta jak Louis.

Znów milczeliśmy przez krótką chwilę. Dopiłem swoją kawę i odchyliłem się na krześle, obserwując otoczenie. Wiedziałem, że Zayn potrzebuje czasu, by ogarnąć swoje myśli.

– Muszę wracać do pracy – powiedział w końcu. Podniósł kartkę z piosenką. – Pomyślimy nad tym. Ale demo to najlepsze wyjście. Wyślemy je do jakichś wytwórni czy coś.

– A ty umówisz się z Louisem.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i kiwnął głową. Chciał wyjść, jednak złapałem go za nadgarstek.

– Czyli przeleciałeś go? – spytałem z zaciekawieniem. Zayn wywrócił oczami. – Chcę wiedzieć!

– Naprawdę? Wszystko? Z najdokładniejszymi szczegółami?

Pokiwałem ochoczo głową. Zayn patrzył na mnie przez moment, po czym pokręcił głową z politowaniem i pospiesznie wyszedł z kawiarni. Baba z niego, słowo daję.

 

***

 

Ziewnąłem szeroko i przeciągnąłem się, by rozprostować zdrętwiałe kości. Spędziłem trzy godziny na przenoszeniu kartonów z przywiezionym dzisiaj towarem oraz godzinę na układaniu tego na odpowiednich półkach, przyczepianiu cen i segregacji każdego produktu. Nienawidziłem tego, ponieważ musiałem bardzo uważać, by nie popełnić błędu, przez co byłem teraz jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż normalnie pod koniec dnia w pracy.

– Wychodzisz? – Odwróciłem się, gdy na zaplecze weszła Jess. Była niską, odrobinę pulchną dwudziestopięciolatką z ogromnymi, prawie czarnymi oczami i mysimi włosami, które zawsze związywała w ciasnego koka z tyłu głowy. Odznaczała się ogromną charyzmą, przez co bardzo lubiłem przebywać w jej towarzystwie również po pracy. Kilka razy wpadła do mnie, byśmy mogli spędzić razem trochę wolnego czasu i porozmawiać o różnych rzeczach. Nie mogłem uznać ją za swoją przyjaciółkę, lecz dobrze było znać kogoś poza Louisem.

– Nareszcie – westchnąłem, przecierając twarz dłonią. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wrócę do domu.

– Stęskniony za młodym? – Uśmiechnęła się, na co tylko przytaknąłem. – Masz plany na wieczór? Muszę jakoś odreagować.

– Umówiłem się z siostrą na kolację – odparłem przepraszająco. – Możesz do nas dołączyć. Ruth nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

Zawahała się.

– Choć uwielbiam twoją siostrę, odmówię.

– Nie ma sprawy, Jess. – Posłałem jej uśmiech. Dziewczyna pożegnała się i wyszła pospiesznie, mrucząc o wygodnym łóżku i kubku mocnej, gorącej herbaty.

Wcześniej zrobiwszy zakupy w naszym sklepie, mogłem natychmiast udać się do domu, niecierpliwiąc się na spotkanie z siostrą. Bardzo często jadaliśmy w  _The Ivy_ , która była naszą ulubioną restauracją, choć ceny nie należały do najniższych. Ruth zarabiała o wiele więcej ode mnie, pracując w firmie reklamowej, więc raz na jakiś czas chowałem męską dumę w buty i pozwalałem za siebie płacić.

Niecały kwadrans później wszedłem do mieszkania i na moment zawahałem się. Panowała w nim potworna cisza, co należało do rzeczy niecodziennych. Zacząłem się martwić. Pospiesznie zdjąłem buty i kurtkę, po czym przeszedłem przez niewielki korytarz do salonu. Mój wzrok spoczął na Amy, która na mój widok przyłożyła palec do ust, wymownie wskazując na śpiącego na kanapie obok niej Alexa. Odetchnąłem.

– Zabawa w parku bardzo go wymęczyła – szepnęła, gdy podszedłem bliżej. Ukucnąwszy obok kanapy, położyłem dłoń na głowie mojego syna i ucałowałem jego czoło. Poruszył się na ten dotyk, jednak nie otworzył oczu.

– Posiedzisz z nim jeszcze ze dwie godziny? – spytałem cicho. Mruknęła w potwierdzeniu.

– Wzięłam ze sobą pracę domową. – Wskazała na książki i zeszyty leżące na stole. – Mogę siedzieć tak długo jak tylko chcesz.

Podziękowawszy jej, skierowałem się do mojego pokoju, by zdjąć z siebie uniform, a później wziąć szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic. Wiedziałem, że Ruth nie będzie zadowolona, gdy dowie się, że Alex prześpi ich spotkanie. Zapewne malec również, ponieważ bardzo się na nie cieszył.

 

***

 

Wskoczyłem na blat kuchenny, a Zayn spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

– Chcesz czegoś?

– Przemyślałem wszystko.

– Wybacz, ale ty i myślenie naprawdę nie idą ze sobą w parze i zawsze źle się to kończy. – Odłożył na bok ręcznik, którym wycierał szklankę, po czym podszedł do stołu, by zabrać od Harry’ego pusty talerz po obiedzie. Styles spoglądał na nas z uniesionymi w zaciekawieniu brwiami.

– Stwierdziłem, że nagranie amatorskich filmików, jak gram na gitarze, to nie taki głupi pomysł – powiedziałem pospiesznie. – Potrzebujemy jedynie kamerę.

– A skąd ją weźmiesz?

– Kupię.

Zayn roześmiał się.

– I pewnie mam pożyczyć ci pieniądze – dodał, na co tylko przytaknąłem. Westchnąwszy, podszedł do mnie i stanął między moimi nogami, kładąc dłonie na moich ramionach. – Niall, chciałbym, żebyś spełnił wszystkie swoje marzenia, ale ty miewasz podobne pomysły praktycznie co miesiąc.

– Co tydzień – wtrącił Harry. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem. – Mamy rację, stary. Masz jakieś nadzwyczajne pomysły, a zanim nawet na porządnie zdołasz je zrealizować, w jakiś sposób nawalasz.

Na moment zaległa cisza.

– Odpierdolcie się oboje. – Odepchnąwszy Zayna, zeskoczyłem z blatu kuchennego i skierowałem się do mojego pokoju. Nie miałem zamiaru tracić na nich nerwy. Wystarczyło to, że za pół godziny musiałem spotkać się z Andrew.

Niestety Zayn nie zamierzał odpuścić. Kiedy się przebierałem, stanął w drzwiach i oparł się o framugę z tym swoim irytującym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto uważa się za lepszego od innych.

– Jestem realistą, Niall – zaczął spokojnym tonem, który był o wiele gorszy od najgłośniejszych wrzasków. – A ty jak zawsze bujasz w obłokach.

– A ty jak zawsze boleśnie sprowadzasz mnie na ziemię. – Rzuciłem na łóżko czyste dżinsy i, podskakując na jednej nodze, by utrzymać równowagę, zdjąłem spodnie od dresu. – Dwa lata temu wyśmiałeś mnie, kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę grywać po klubach. Gdyby nie twój ojciec, nigdy bym się za to nie zabrał. Sam widzisz, że całkiem nieźle mi idzie. Jasne, wspierasz mnie, ale dopiero, gdy coś mi się powiedzie. Gasisz moje zamiary, choć wiesz, jakie to dla mnie ważne.

– Tak, wiem. Muzyka jest dla ciebie lepsza nawet od seksu.

Zamarłem z jedną nogą w dżinsach i spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Tego nie powiedziałem! Nic nie równa się…

– Daruj sobie.

Parsknąłem. Wciągnąwszy spodnie na tyłek, podszedłem do przyjaciela i bez ostrzeżenia dałem mu pstryczka w nos. Odchylił energicznie głowę, lecz tak niefortunnie, że uderzył potylicą we framugę drzwi. Roześmiałem się głośno.

– Wiesz, że będę musiał pożyczyć kasę od rodziców – powiedział, rozmasowując głowę. – Też nie mam jej dużo. Może mógłbyś zadzwonić do swoich rodziców…

– Nie – przerwałem mu ostro. – Prędzej dam się wysterylizować niż zgłosić do nich o pomoc finansową. Maura uważa, że tutaj już jestem gwiazdą, zbyt zapracowaną, by dzwonić albo wracać do domu choćby na weekend i zarabiam niezłe kokosy. Gdyby się dowiedziała, że jest wręcz przeciwnie, padłaby na zawał ze strachu o mnie.

Zayn skrzywił się.

– Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem – stwierdził Zayn.

– Wiem – odparłem, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego faktu. Zabrawszy z krzesła moją ulubioną bluzę, wyszedłem z pokoju. – Pewnie wrócę późno.

– Czyli rano – rzucił z rozbawieniem Styles. Narzuciwszy na ramiona kurtkę, pokręciłem głową na słowa bruneta.

– Nie tym razem.

Oboje wymienili spojrzenia, jednak nim którykolwiek zdołał coś dodać, wyszedłem pospiesznie z mieszkania.

 

***

 

Ruth już czekała w restauracji. Gdy wszedłem, właśnie rozmawiała z kelnerem, zdecydowanie spróbowawszy go poderwać.

– Cześć, siostrzyczko. – Ucałowałem jej policzek i usiadłem naprzeciwko, a kelner podał mi kartę z menu.

– Gdzie Alex?

– Został z Amy. Akurat spał, gdy chciałem wychodzić.

Westchnęła.

– Jak minął ci dzień? – spytała, gdy kelner odszedł z naszym zamówieniem. Nie wziąłem niczego specjalnego, zwykłe spaghetti, które zawsze smakowało wyśmienicie.

– Jak zawsze. Masa marudzących klientów, zanudzających mnie na śmierć opowieściami z ich nudnego życia. Dwa razy przyszła kobieta, która najwyraźniej miała grypę i mam wielką nadzieję, że mnie nie zaraziła. Jeszcze przeziębienia mi brakuje.

Nie chciałem, by mój głos brzmiał aż tak żałośnie, jednak nic nie mogłem na to poradzić.

– Czyli przyda ci się coś na poprawę nastroju. – Jej uśmiech był bardzo podejrzany. – Chciałam z tym poczekać do końca kolacji, ale wygląda na to, że bardzo tego potrzebujesz.

– O co chodzi?

– Wygrałam wycieczkę! – zawołała podekscytowana. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. – Do Australii!

– Chyba żartujesz…

– Nie żartuję! A co najlepsze, jest dla czterech osób. Zabieram ciebie, Alexa i Nicolę.

– Ruth…

Uniosła dłoń, uciszając mnie.

– Wiem, co zaraz powiesz. Och, ale Ruth, ja pracuję, nie mogę wyjechać, Alex jest za mały, to za daleko – powiedziała, dość nieudolnie próbując mnie przedrzeźniać. – Gówno prawda! Pracujesz w tym sklepie od dwóch lat, więc możesz już wziąć kilkudniowy urlop. A o Alexa nie musisz się martwić. Miałeś dwa latka, gdy polecieliśmy z rodzicami na Florydę, pamiętasz? Nie, nie pamiętasz, byłeś za mały. Ale Alex to wytrzyma.

Zamyśliłem się. Dobrze byłoby gdzieś wyjechać, odpocząć, uciec na jakiś czas od wszystkich problemów.

– Może nawet dałoby się załatwić, by Alex nie wliczał się w te bilety, skoro jest taki mały – mówiła dalej. – Wtedy zabralibyśmy też Louisa, co? Na pewno chciałbyś, żeby z nami poleciał.

– Kiedy?

– Mamy trzy miesiące na ich użycie, więc możemy ustalić taką datę, jaka będzie nam pasować. Ważne, żeby były to dokładnie dwa tygodnie.

– Dwa tygodnie w Australii – powiedziałem z niedowierzaniem. Ruth pokiwała z ekscytacją głową, na co uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. – Jestem za.

 

***

 

Przekroczyłem próg restauracji, nakazując sobie spokój. Przyszedłem tutaj w określonym celu. Powiem, co muszę i wyjdę, a następnym razem upewnię się czy koleś, którego zamierzam zaliczyć, jest wolny. Nigdy więcej żadnych żon i dzieci lub innych partnerów.

Odnalazłem Andrew w sekcji dla palaczy. Zayn spalał dziesiątki fajek dziennie, więc byłem do tego przyzwyczajony, a nawet czasami zdarzało mi się jednego odpalić, ale kiedy zająłem miejsce przy stoliku, zacząłem lekko się krztusić. Andrew miał w ustach cygaro. Bardzo śmierdzące cygaro.

– Chcesz? – spytał, wyciągając do mnie rękę z tym śmierdzielem. Pokręciłem głową. – Jednak przyszedłeś.

– Zrobiłem _wyjątek_ – mruknąłem. Kelner podał mi menu. No dobra, skoro już tu przyszedłem, to zamierzałem przynajmniej skorzystać z okazji i dobrze się najeść. Na pewno on będzie płacił.

Kiedy złożyliśmy zamówienie, przez jakiś czas panowała między nami cisza. Jakoś nie wyobrażałem sobie, o czym możemy rozmawiać. O tej nocy, gdy uprawialiśmy seks? Nie, wolę wyrzucić to z pamięci. Nie było aż tak wspaniale. A może zacznie opowiadać mi o swoich uroczych dzieciach? Jeszcze lepiej!

– Masz coś w planach? – spytał nagle.

– To znaczy co?

– Mówiłeś, że chcesz zostać muzykiem.

– _Jestem_ muzykiem.

Parsknął.

– Jesteś amatorem. Utalentowanym na pewno, ale nie muzykiem. Grywanie po klubach nie czyni cię artystą.

Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść pod stołem. Nie powinienem był tutaj przychodzić.

– Zamierzam znaleźć zespół i nagrać demo, nakręcić kilka amatorskich klipów…

– A to ciekawe.

Pojawił się kelner, ale jakoś straciłem cały apetyt. Trzeba by było załatwić to o wiele szybciej.

– Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby dać ci do zrozumienia, że to ostatni raz – powiedziałem ze swobodą, ale też stanowczością w głosie. Nie zamierzałem tracić panowania nad sytuacją.

Andrew patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, po czym sięgnął po białą serwetkę i położył ją na swoich kolanach.

– Jedz – powiedział krótko.

Zdusiłem przekleństwo.  _Pójdzie trudniej niż myślałem_ .

 

***

 

– Co za parszywa hiena!

Przygryzłem wargę, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Ruth wpatrywała się w swój telefon, jakby chciała zamordować tego, kto wynalazł to urządzenie. Od dawna wiedziałem, że jej szef to kompletna świnia; właśnie dał nam na to kolejny dowód. Byliśmy w połowie kolacji, gdy zadzwonił z żądaniem, by natychmiast przybyła do pracy.

– Liam, przepraszam cię – wymamrotała, powoli podnosząc się z krzesła. – Wracasz czy dokończysz kolację?

– Jeszcze tutaj posiedzę. Nie przejmuj się, Ruth, nic się nie stało.

– Nienawidzę tego pieprzonego kutafona. – Westchnęła zrezygnowana. – Do jutra, ofermo – powiedziała, obejmując mnie ramieniem, gdy wstałem, by pożegnać się z nią. – Muszę koniecznie zobaczyć się z moim chrześniakiem.

– Będziemy czekać. – Posłałem jej uśmiech i chwilę patrzyłem za nią, jak wychodzi z restauracji. Westchnąłem, spoglądając na jej niedokończoną porcję spaghetti.

Nie potrafiłem odpędzić od siebie tego ciężkiego uczucia samotności.

 

***

 

Reszta kolacji przebiegła w milczeniu. Przetrwałem ją tylko dlatego, że przez cały czas nuciłem w myślach piosenki, które tylko wpadły mi do głowy. Może dlatego Andrew odniósł wrażenie, że dobrze się bawię.

– Smakowało ci? – spytał, gdy skończyliśmy. Przytaknąłem. – Nad restauracją jest hotel…

– Czy ty słyszałeś, co powiedziałem pół godziny temu? – przerwałem mu całkiem spokojnym tonem. – Jest to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Ostatnia kolacja, randka, czy cokolwiek. Nie zamierzam być powodem rozbicia małżeństwa.

– A więc o to chodzi, Niall? O to, że mam żonę i dzieci?

Zamrugałem. Czy on sobie jaja robił? A o co innego mogło chodzić?

– Moje małżeństwo już jest rozbite – powiedział.

– Pewnie dlatego, że sypiasz z kim popadnie. – Odsunąłem od siebie pusty talerz, nagle czując się okropnie, że jadłem kolację z kimś takim jak _on_. – Słuchaj, wiodę proste życie i podoba mi się to. Nie jest idealnie, ale mi pasuje. Nie jestem aniołkiem, łamię wiele zasad, ale nigdy nikogo bym nie zdradził. To jest poniżej jakiegokolwiek poziomu. Nawet nie rozumiem, jak można zdradzać żonę z innym facetem. Więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że brzydzę się tobą i nie chcę cię już nigdy więcej widzieć. Byłoby miło, gdybyś już nigdy więcej nie pojawiał się na mojej drodze.

– Zrezygnujesz z tak wielkiej szansy, Niall? – Pochylił się ponad stołem, wpatrując we mnie badawczo. – Dzięki mnie spełniłbyś swoje największe marzenia. Mógłbyś nagrać to swoje upragnione demo, a gdyby wszystko poszło na mojej myśli, już teraz mógłbyś planować materiał na swoją płytę. Zaryzykujesz tak wiele?

Gdybym nazywał się Harry Styles, pewnie pozwoliłbym sobie na coś takiego, jednak nie tym razem. Nie wepchnę się do biznesu przez dziurkę.

Wstałem od stołu.

– Bez wahania. Żegnam.

Nie odwracałem się za siebie, pewnym krokiem zmierzając do wyjścia. Nie żałowałem tej decyzji. Nawet czułem ulgę. Nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć sobie w oczy, gdybym po raz kolejny wylądował z nim w łóżku, a później zacząłbym robić karierę tylko dlatego, że przeleciałem producenta muzycznego.

Nagle w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawiła się pewna osoba, a problem, który zajmował moją głowę kilka sekund temu, momentalnie zniknął. Siedział samotnie przy stoliku, powoli przeżuwając spaghetti. Wyglądał dość żałośnie.

To był Liam.

Nie namyślając się ani chwili, ruszyłem w jego stronę, nie dokończa rozumiejąc, dlaczego nagle postanowiłem to zrobić. Sięgał właśnie po komórkę, serwetką wycierając usta i powoli rozglądał się, zapewne poszukując kelnera. Nagle jego wzrok spoczął na mnie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy mnie rozpoznał. Rozciągnąłem usta w uśmiechu. Mało brakowało, a wybuchnąłbym śmiechem na jego zszokowaną minę.

– Niall? – wykrztusił z trudem. Stanąłem za wolnym krzesłem, opierając na nim dłonie i pochyliłem się do przodu.

– Czyżbyś został wystawiony? – Uniósł brew, chyba nie rozumiejąc mojego pytania. – Siedzisz sam przy dwuosobowym stoliku. Zgaduję, że randka nie wypaliła.

– Och, nie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Moja siostra musiała wyjść wcześniej. Od wieków nie byłem na randce.

– Ja też. Właśnie uciekłem z czegoś, co miało być randką.

Parsknął śmiechem.

– Uciekłeś z randki? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, dłonią wskazując na wolne krzesło, które z radością zająłem.

– Nie całkiem w tym sensie. To dość długa historia.

Zerknąłem w stronę sali dla palaczy, jednak nigdzie nie mogłem dostrzec Andrew. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że już wyszedł, bo nie chciałbym ponownie natknąć się na niego.

– Co u małego? – spytałem, opierając głowę na ręce i spoglądając na komórkę w jego dłoni.

– Jest cały i zdrowy. Dzięki tobie.

W jego oczach pojawiło się coś takiego, co… Co  _to_ było? Wdzięczność? Bardzo możliwe. Posłałem mu uśmiech, który odwzajemnił i odłożył telefon na bok.

– Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział po chwili. – Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze na siebie wpadniemy.

– Nasi znajomi się spotykają, więc myślę, że to było do przewidzenia. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, zawsze wpadamy na siebie w dość wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Praktycznie przypadkowych.

Przytaknął z uśmiechem. Dostrzegł kelnera, więc machnął ręką, by go przywołać.

– Mam wielką nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie wpadniemy na siebie w takich okolicznościach, jak ostatnio – stwierdził z lekkim grymasem.

– Liam, zapewniam cię, że gdybym musiał, to znowu rzuciłbym się pod samochód, by uratować twojego syna.

Nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem. Po prostu to zrobiłem. Wymsknęło się. Jednak było warto, ponieważ jego oczy rozbłysły, może nawet lekko zawilgotniały, a usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, który zwaliłby mnie z nóg, gdybym już nie siedział. Cholera jasna, jest  _przystojny_ .

– Alex. Mój syn ma na imię Alex.

– _Alex_ – powtórzyłem powoli. – Ładnie. Twoja żona wybrała to imię, czy…

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień, a uśmiech zniknął. Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

– T-to była wspólna decyzja. – Odchrząknął. – Zjesz coś? – spytał, pospiesznie zmieniając temat. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zdezorientowany nagłą zmianą nastroju. Obejrzałem się za siebie; kelner kroczył w naszym kierunku.

– Może pójdziemy na drinka? – zaproponowałem. – Poznamy się bliżej, skoro nasi przyjaciele są na siebie skazani, a my musimy znosić ich słodkości.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu. Jednak wiedziałem, że odmówi. Kelner położył przed nim rachunek i oddalił się, a Liam pochwycił paragon, sięgając do kieszeni po portfel.

– Powinienem wrócić do domu. Jest już późno.

Skinąłem głową. Pewnie jego żoneczka trzymała go krótko. Powoli przebiegłem wzrokiem po jego twarzy i podążyłem niżej, na jego dłoń, którą trzymał na stole. Nie miał obrączki, Harry mówił prawdę. Gdy wyjmował banknoty, dostrzegłem zdjęcie jego syna z boku portfela i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedziałem, ociężale wstając od stołu. – Pozdrów Alexa.

Jego twarz rozpromieniła się uroczo.

– Na pewno to zrobię. Dzięki.

Skierowałem się do wyjścia, jednak przy drzwiach jeszcze raz zerknąłem w jego stronę. Rozmawiał z kelnerem, a na jego twarzy nie widziałem już tego żałosnego strapienia. Czyżbym poprawił jego nastrój?

Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiałem sam siebie.

 

***

 

Ostrożnie zajrzałem do pokoju Alexa. Spał spokojnie owinięty w swój ukochany kocyk, więc wycofałem się, by go nie obudzić. Zegar wskazywał godzinę dziewiątą trzydzieści pięć i czułem się winny, że wróciłem znacznie później niż powinienem. Wszystko dlatego, że przez dobrą godzinę włóczyłem się bez celu po Londynie.

Rzuciłem się na kanapę w salonie zbyt zmęczony, by myśleć o sprzątaniu. Leżąc nieruchomo i wpatrując się w sufit, myślałem o różnych rzeczach, które krążyły po mojej głowie, sprowadzając mnie w jeszcze większe otępienie.

Spacer dotlenił mój umysł. Myślałem o podróży do Australii, wyobrażając sobie mojego synka wesoło biegającego po plaży, kopiącego w piasku i budującego zamki. Widziałem uśmiech na jego twarzyczce, co sprawiało, że również odczuwałem radość. Chciałbym, by nasze życie ułożyło się. Jakoś sobie radziliśmy, jednak coraz trudniej przychodziło mi udawanie, że nie jestem tym wszystkim zmęczony. Tylko Alex trzymał mnie w ryzach. Nie pozwalał mi się poddać.

Tęskniłem za Bridget. Za jej dźwięcznym śmiechem, pocałunkami pełnymi miłości, za swobodnymi rozmowami, chwilami spędzonymi tylko we dwoje.

Spojrzałem w prawo, wyobrażając sobie ją siedzącą na kanapie obok mnie. Nogi miałaby podkulone pod siebie, jedną dłoń trzymałaby na mojej piersi, a drugą bawiłaby się moimi włosami, mówiąc do mnie cichym szeptem, by nie obudzić naszego syna.

Żałowałem, że nie zazna tego szczęścia, jakim jest patrzenie na dorastającego Alexa. Nie usłyszała jego pierwszego słowa, nie zobaczyła jego pierwszych kroków, nie widziała jego pierwszego uśmiechu, nie usłyszała jego radosnego śmiechu. Nie będzie przy tym, jak pójdzie do przedszkola, do szkoły lub na studia. Nie zobaczy go wychodzącego na randki, nie pozna jego pierwszej dziewczyny. Nie pojawi się na jego ślubie.

Nie będzie jej przy tylu rzeczach, przy których chciałem, by była razem ze mną.

Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy po moim policzku pociekła pierwsza, słona łza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	8. Rozdział ósmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

Zazwyczaj tego nie robiłem, ponieważ nie widziało mi się sterczenie na ulicach, jednak ten początek lutego przyniósł ze sobą całkiem przyjemną pogodę, więc zabrałem gitarę, bardzo ciepłe ciuchy i wsiadłem w metro, kierując się w stronę Hyde Parku. Zamierzałem spędzić tam co najmniej godzinę lub więcej, przygrywając przechodniom najlepiej jak tylko potrafiłem z nadzieją, że zarobię na tym kilka funtów.

Wiedziałem, że prędzej odmrożę sobie tyłek albo nawet zamarznę na śmierć niż zdołam zarobić w ten sposób na kamerę lub cokolwiek innego, jednak ostatnimi czasy Zayn zaczął wchodzić mi na ambicję. Musiałem jakoś dorabiać, robiąc coś, w czym jestem naprawdę dobry. Zrobić cokolwiek, żeby Malik wreszcie się ode mnie odwalił i przestał jęczeć mi nad uchem, co robił przez te kilka dni. A w jęczeniu był naprawdę dobry.

W ciągu trzech ostatnich dni śnieg praktycznie stopniał i tylko w niektórych miejscach pozostały białe, niewielkie zaspy. Kroczyłem główną alejką, zastanawiając się, które miejsce będzie najlepsze. W końcu stanąłem przy pierwszej lepszej ławeczce, która oczyszczona została z mokrego śniegu i położywszy futerał na betonie, ukucnąłem, by wyjąć z niego gitarę. Wiatr rozwiewał mi włosy i podniosłem się z klęczek, poprawiłem czapkę z daszkiem, którą miałem na głowie, żałując, że nie założyłem niczego cieplejszego; uszy powoli zaczynały boleć od tego bardzo chłodnego powietrza.

Przełożyłem pasek przez szyję i przesunąłem gitarę na plecy, by poprawić zamek kurtki, po czym zdjąłem rękawiczki. Grywanie w parku, w samym środku zimy, nie było jednym z moich najlepszych pomysłów; praktycznie słyszałem w głowie charakterystyczny głosik Zayna, powtarzający w kółko:  _ Jesteś idiotą, Niall, jesteś idiotą _ . Otrząsnąwszy się, odwróciłem futerał, by ludzie mogli wrzucać do niego drobniaki, po czym zacząłem pospiesznie nastrajać gitarę. Na szczęście moje palce bardzo szybko się rozgrzały, więc stwierdziłem, że nie będzie tak koszmarnie, jeśli cały czas będę nimi ruszał. Jednak będę musiał zakupić te bardzo wymyślne rękawiczki bez palców, bo zdecydowanie prędzej czy później odmrożę sobie dłonie.

Minął kwadrans, zanim zacząłem ściągać na siebie uwagę ludzi. W futerale leżało ledwo kilka pensów, za które nawet nie kupiłbym kawy w najbliższej kawiarence, jednak nie mogłem narzekać. Minęła mnie parka zakochanych, więc zacząłem grać jakiś łzawy, romantyczny kawałek Johna Mayera, a dziewczyna zwolniła kroku, spoglądając na mnie z uśmiechem. Chłopak nie był tak zainteresowany i nawet zmroził mnie wzrokiem, kiedy jego partnerka podbiegła do mnie, by wrzucić do futerału jakieś drobne.

– Uwielbiam tę piosenkę! – zawołała z radością. Uśmiechnąwszy się, śpiewałem dalej i mrugnąłem do niej okiem, kiedy zaczęła nucić razem ze mną. Kątem oka obserwowałem jej chłopaka; wysoki brunet z czekoladowymi oczami i kwadratową szczęką oraz bardzo zgrabnym tyłeczkiem, co nie mogło ujść mojej uwadze.

– Masz świetny głos – powiedziałem do niej, kiedy przez moment śpiewała sama kolejną zwrotkę. – Powinnaś zrobić z niego jakiś użytek.

Choć jej policzki zaróżowione były od zimna, zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

– Och, nie wiem… – odparła speszona. – Boję się śpiewać publicznie. Ale ty jesteś niesamowity. Masz taki przyjemny głos, miło się słucha.

– Cleo, możemy już iść? – Chłopak złapał ją za rękę, posyłając mi kolejne krzywe spojrzenie. Miałem ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ uważał _mnie_ za konkurencję. – Jest strasznie zimno.

– Zagraj coś jeszcze – poprosiła, kompletnie go ignorując. Skinąwszy głową, poprawiłem gitarę i zacząłem wygrywać na niej pierwsze dźwięki mojej ulubionej piosenki McFly. Klasnęła w dłonie z uciechą. Uwielbiałem wpływać w taki sposób na ludzi, sprawiało mi to ogromną radość.

Przeszedłszy do refrenu  _ Shine A Light _ , skinąłem na nią głową, jakby adresując nią właśnie do niej, na co zawstydziła się jeszcze bardziej. Musiałem przyznać, że była urocza i wielka szkoda, że za chłopaka miała takiego kutafona.

Odciągnął ją ode mnie, ale przez ten czas zdołała wrzucić do futerału pięć funtów. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Dzięki! – krzyknąłem za oddalającą się parą. Zamierzałem coś jeszcze dodać, by utrzeć nosa temu pajacowi, ale dałem sobie spokój. Myślę, że typowo gejowskie żarty nie poprawiłyby jego nastroju. Choć według mnie był niezwykle atrakcyjny, nie zasługiwał na moją uwagę.

 

***

 

Ten dzień nawet na dobre się nie zaczął, a już miałem dość. Nienawidziłem pracować w niedzielę. Najchętniej spędzałbym całe weekendy z Alexem, jednak nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na częstsze urlopy. Na głowie miałem kilka niespłaconych rachunków i marudzącego właściciela kamienicy, u którego zacząłem zwlekać z czynszem za styczeń. Poza tym zbliżały się urodziny Alexa, na które musiałem oszczędzać, by urządzić mu takie przyjęcie, jakiego pragnął.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że za miesiąc mój syn skończy cztery latka. Jakby to było wczoraj, pamiętam, gdy trzymałem go malutkiego i kruchego na rękach, płaczącego bezustannie. Czas posuwał się o wiele szybciej niżbym chciał. Alex dorastał, a ja obawiałem się, że nie zapewnię mu takiego życia, na jakie zasługiwał.

Moje dzieciństwo przebiegło prawie idealnie. Choć byłem najmłodszy, nie rozpieszczano mnie, ale poświęcano mi należytą uwagę. Dopiero gdy skończyłem pięć lat, mama wróciła do pracy, a wcześniej spędzała w domu cały dnie, opiekując się mną i moimi dwiema siostrami. Tata znajdował dla nas czas, choć pracował od rana do późnego wieczora. Weekendy zawsze spędzaliśmy w piątkę, czasami siedząc w domu albo wyjeżdżając poza miasto. Rodzice starali się zapewnić nam wszystko, czego potrzebowaliśmy, jednak nie spełniali każdej naszej zachcianki. Chciałem, by dzieciństwo Alexa wyglądało tak samo. Niestety bałem się, że będzie o wiele gorsze.

– Tata! – Odwróciłem wzrok od klientki, z którą właśnie rozmawiałem, chcąc wyjaśnić jej, gdzie znajdzie proszek do pieczenia, którego szukała. Alex biegł alejką z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami, a Louis zmierzał pospiesznie za nim, nieudolnie próbując go zatrzymać. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

Chłopiec dobiegł do mnie i z całym impetem wpadł na moje nogi, ciasno mnie obejmując. Położyłem dłoń na jego głowie, spoglądając przepraszająco na kobietę obok.

– Ty zbóju mały, mówiłem, żebyś mi nie uciekał. – Louis zatrzymał się, ciężko sapiąc, by złapać oddech.

– Nie radzisz sobie, przyjacielu? – spytałem złośliwie. Mruknął coś niewyraźnego i pochylił się, dłonie opierając na kolanach. Odwróciłem się do kobiety. – Przepraszam panią. Wszystko znajdzie pani tam po prawej na środkowych półkach.

Podziękowała mi, uśmiechając się do Alexa, który wciąż nie puścił moich nóg, a gdy się oddaliła, ukucnąłem, zdejmując z jego głowy grubą, wełnianą czapkę.

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie uciekał od Lulu – zacząłem spokojnie, rozwiązując mu szalik. Niecierpliwie zdjął go z szyi, jakby nawet mnie nie słuchając. – Co robiliście?

– Byliśmy na frytkach – odpowiedział radośnie. – I pójdziemy na park.

– Pójdziecie do parku – poprawiłem malucha. Pokiwał głową. – Nie bądźcie tam za długo. Nie jest zbyt ciepło…

– Nie marudź. – Louis stanął nad nami z głupim uśmieszkiem. – Przecież się nie rozchoruje. Jesteś przewrażliwiony, Payne. Tata jest przewrażliwiony, Alex.

– Co to znaczy? – spytał, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– To znaczy, że przesadza.

– Ponieważ się martwię – burknąłem, wstając. – Nie napuszczaj przeciwko mnie mojego syna.

– Od tego są wujkowie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co wywróciłem oczami. Czasami nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ten szaleniec pracuje z dziećmi. Faktem było, że wszystkie dzieci w przedszkolu nie widziały poza nim świata, ponieważ miał do nich wręcz idealne podejście. Podobnie było z Alexem, jednak przez to, że tak dobrze się znaliśmy, nie obawiał się czasami odrobinę go „psuć”. – Tak w ogóle, co powiesz na to, żebym wieczorem wpadł do ciebie z Zaynem?

Spojrzałem na niego badawczo.

– Nie wolisz spędzić z nim wieczoru sam na sam?

Gdybym go nie znał, nie dostrzegłbym grymasu, który na przeszło sekundę pojawił się na jego twarzy. Momentalnie uśmiechnął się i klepnął mnie w ramię.

– Chciałbym, żeby lepiej poznał mojego najlepszego kumpla – powiedział swobodnie. Uniosłem brew.

– Coś jest nie tak między wami? – spytałem, ignorując jego słowa.

– Nie. Dlaczego? – Bardzo starał się udawać zaskoczonego moim pytaniem, jednak znałem go zbyt długo, by nabrać się na jego całkiem dobre zdolności aktorskie. Szybko zorientował się, że mnie nie uda się oszukać. – Pogadamy o tym później. Musisz pracować. Alex, idziemy.

– Czekaj. – Położyłem dłoń na ramieniu, spoglądając uważnie w te wyraziście błękitne tęczówki. – Przecież jesteście razem, prawda? Wydawało mi się, że świetnie się rozumiecie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Bez przerwy opowiadasz, jaki Zayn jest wspaniały.

– Bo jest wspaniały… – Rozejrzał się po alejce, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła. – To ja jestem skończonym kretynem. Przez przypadek powiedziałem, że nie wierzę w miłość. Ale to nawet nie była moja wina! To Harry zaczął ten temat, potem Niall powiedział, że nie wierzy w miłość, a ja tylko przytaknąłem, a Zayn wziął to do siebie i teraz jest dziwnie… Znaczy, nie jest dziwnie, jest normalnie, ale widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Wcześniej czułem się w jego towarzystwie bardzo swobodnie, ale teraz cały czas jestem jak na krawędzi, żeby znowu nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego. Aby nie zachować się jak – machnął rękami na swoją pierś – _ja_.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Nie było czasu na rozmowę, ponieważ dostrzegłem jedną z pracownic wołającą mnie z końca alejki. Zanim odszedłem, odwróciłem się do Lou i przybliżyłem się do jego ucha:

– Jeśli to spieprzysz, osobiście cię zamorduję – powiedziałem szeptem. Wykrzywił usta i skwitowawszy moją dość żałosną groźbę wywróceniem oczami, ukucnął, by założyć Alexowi czapkę i szalik. – Do wieczora.

– Idziemy do parku?! – zawołał podekscytowany malec, gdy ukucnąłem, by się z nim pożegnać. – Będą tam kaczki? Chcę karmić kaczki!

– Raczej rzucać w nie kamieniami – parsknął Louis. – Jest trochę za zimno na kaczki.

Chłopiec zasmucił się. Ucałowałem jego czoło i poprawiłem dokładnie jego czapeczkę, po czym przez chwilę patrzyłem za nimi, aż nie wyszli ze sklepu; Alex podskakiwał wesoło, a Louis trzymał go za kaptur, by mu nie uciekł.

Miałem wielką nadzieję, że Louis nie zepsuje tego, co łączyło albo będzie łączyć go z Zaynem. Miałem wrażenie, że ten szatyn to najlepsze, co mogło go spotkać.

 

***

 

Zarobiłem nawet więcej niż myślałem. Do mojej kieszeni trafiło osiemnaście funtów oraz pięćdziesiąt pięć pensów. Ludzie nie byli zbyt hojni z wyjątkiem tej dziewczyny na samym początku, jednak lepsze to niż nic. Spędziłem w parku trzy godziny i czułem, że jeśli zaraz nie napiję się gorącej kawy to padnę trupem tu i teraz.

Schowałem gitarę do futerału, a zamknąwszy go, zacząłem chuchać na palce, by je ogrzać. Były czerwone i zdrętwiałe, nie przypominające moich zwinnych paluszków, które dawały tak wiele przyjemności innym facetom.

Nagle do moich uszu dobiegł głośny wrzask. Uniosłem głowę i najpierw mój wzrok padł na rozpędzonego dzieciaka, który najwyraźniej próbował dorwać małego, brunatnego ratlerka. Za nim podążała pulchna kobieta w średnim wieku z rządzą mordu w małych oczkach. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Psiak wpadł w krzaki, a chłopiec w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się przed nimi.

– Ej, wyjdź! Lulu, weź go stąd!

Zamrugałem. Zorientowałem się, że znam tego dzieciaka.

Kobieta dobiegła do chłopca. Pospiesznie ruszyłem w ich stronę, czując, że zaraz może dojść do katastrofy.

– Co za niewychowany smarkacz! – wrzasnęła. – Moja biedna _pincia_ , taka wystraszona. – Jej głos teraz stał się przesłodzony, gdy pochylała się nad krzakami, by wypatrzeć ratlerka. – Chodź do mamci, ten zły chłopiec już ci nic nie zrobi.

– Lulu! On nie chce _wyjść_!

– Odejdź stąd natychmiast! To znęcanie się nad zwierzętami!

– Wasze wrzaski raczej pogarszają sprawę – powiedziałem głośno. Usłyszałem za sobą kroki, a gdy się odwróciłem, poraził mnie szeroki uśmiech Louisa. – Cześć – rzuciłem lekko zaskoczony. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Zajmuję się Alexem, kiedy Liam pracuje – odparł. Spojrzawszy w stronę chłopca, jęknął cicho. – Al, zostaw to biedne zwierzę!

– Ale ja chcę! – wrzasnął malec, tupiąc gniewnie nogą. Uniosłem brwi. Co jak co, ale miał ostry charakterek. Nie przypominał swojego ojca. Choć z drugiej strony nie znałem Liama, więc trudno było mi stwierdzić, jaki jest naprawdę.

– Hej, Alex, pamiętasz mnie? – Powoli podszedłem do chłopca, schylając się, gdy spojrzał w górę z lekkim zdezorientowaniem. – Na pewno nie pamiętasz. Poznaliśmy się dawno, a ty byłeś w lekkim szoku. Jestem Niall. – Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę. Przez moment stał nieruchomo, po czym spojrzał w stronę Louisa, jakby nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

– Przywitaj się z Niallem, nie wstydź się – roześmiał się brunet. Stanął za nim, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Po chwili mały uścisnął moją rękę, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu; trochę nieśmiałym, ale serdecznym. Miał tylko kilka ząbków, rosnących nierówno, jednak jego uśmiech bardzo przypominał uśmiech Liama. – Niall jest przyjacielem Zayna – dodał Louis. – Lubisz Zayna, prawda?

– Zayn jest super! Kupił mi wczoraj samochodzik! – Sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i wydobył z niego mały model czarnego bentleya. Parsknąłem śmiechem, ponieważ był to jeden z modeli, które znajdowały się w posiadaniu Malika.

– Tylko uważaj na niego – powiedziałem, kucając przed nim. – To świetne auto. Zayn bardzo je lubi.

Malec pokiwał głową i przycisnął samochodzik do piersi, jakby chciał obronić go przed wszystkim dookoła. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok.

Dopiero głos wkurzonej kobiety przypomniał nam o wcześniejszym zajściu. Nadal krążyła wokół krzaków, a mądry psiak pewnie nie zamierzał wyjść, czując się w nich bardziej bezpiecznie niż w rękach swojej właścicielki.

– Jak się wabi? – spytał ją Louis, podchodząc bliżej.

– Pinky.

– Pinky? – powtórzyłem. Louis parsknął cichym śmiechem i dość nieudolnie spróbował zatuszować to kaszlem. – Jak w tej bajce?

Ten świat schodził na psy. Dosłownie. Kto o zdrowym umyśle nazwałby psa imieniem szczura?

– Pinky, wyłaź, no dalej, Pinky – wyśpiewywał Louis, krążąc wokół krzaków. Wymienił ze mną rozbawione spojrzenie, gdy uniósł wzrok i powoli rozwarł gałęzie, by zajrzeć głębiej. – Tu jesteś, skurczybyku!

Obejrzałem się za siebie, słysząc szurania. Alex stał nad moim futerałem i przesuwał po nim samochodzikiem, wyraźnie świetnie się bawiąc. Powoli podszedłem do niego, gdy bardziej zaczął interesować się tym, co zawiera to pudło.

– Ciekawski? – Chłopiec spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami. – Wiesz, co jest w środku? – Pokręcił głową nadal zdezorientowany. – To gitara. Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Jasne.

Posadziłem go na brzegu ławki i sięgnąłem po futerał, by odblokować zawiasy. Gdy wyjąłem instrument, przez moment nadal wyglądał na zdumionego, jednak po chwili jego oczy rozbłysły i wyciągnął ręce w wymownym geście, całkiem zapominając o samochodziku, który leżał teraz na jego kolanach.

– Nie mogę ci jej dać – powiedziałem szybko z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jest dwa razy większa od ciebie. Poza tym za bardzo ją lubię, żeby ją oddać komuś innemu. – Przycisnąłem gitarę do piersi tak jak on wcześniej uczynił ze swoim samochodzikiem. – Musiałbym kogoś bardzo lubić.

– Mnie nie lubisz? – Nie wyglądał na zasmuconego, ale błysk w jego tęczówkach zniknął.

– Nie wiem. Nie znam cię dobrze, więc nie mam powodu, by cię lubić.

Mówiłem to w żartach, choć utrzymywałem powagę. Z jednej strony nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jak radzić sobie z dziećmi. Wszyscy kuzyni, jakich miałem, nie posiadali jeszcze dzieci. Nie miałem żadnego doświadczenia, a nie chciałbym powiedzieć czegoś, co wpędziłoby mnie w kłopoty.

Chłopiec zamyślił się. Siedział na ławce z dyndającymi w powietrzu nogami, ubrany w grubą, zimową kurtkę, która krępowała jego ruchy, wełniana czapka spadała mu na czoło, a szalik, owinięty ciasno dookoła szyi, zakrywał jego usta i tłumił słowa. Widać było jedynie zarumieniony od zimna nos oraz duże, niebieskie oczy. Przez moment patrzył to na mnie, to na gitarę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na model samochodu na swoich kolanach.

– Wymienimy się – stwierdził stanowczo. – Dam ci samochodzik, a ty mi to.

– Umiesz się targować. – Roześmiałem się. Usiadłem obok niego na ławce z gitarą na kolanach i wsunąwszy dwa palce między zęby, szybkim ruchem ściągnąłem rękawiczkę z lewej dłoni. Alex obserwował mnie z uwagą, a kiedy trąciłem dłonią struny, jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

– Ale fajne! Jeszcze raz!

Posłuchawszy go, zacząłem grać jakąś wesołą melodyjkę, bardziej się wydurniając, cały czas przyglądając się jego rozradowanej reakcji na moją grę. Jakoś nie potrafiłem przestać się uśmiechać. Ten malec sprawił, że cały ten dzień wydawał się o wiele lepszy niż oczekiwałem.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że Louis stoi niedaleko i również nam się przygląda. Rzuciłem mu krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię, by podszedł bliżej.

– Mogę ja? – spytał niecierpliwie Alex. Skinąłem głową, starając się nie krzywić, gdy zamaszyście uderzył w gryf gitary, jednak był tylko dzieckiem, więc postanowiłem się nie denerwować. Poprowadziłem jego palce w dół po sześciu strunach, a chłopiec rozpromienił się, gdy gitara wydała z siebie prosty dźwięk. – Jakie to fajne. Lulu, zobacz! Gram!

– Widzę, Al. – Louis zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. – Grasz na gitarze.

Kiedy podniosłem wzrok, brunet patrzył na mnie w sposób, który bardzo mi się nie spodobał. Zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie coś knuł; z takim podejrzanym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Samochodzik. – Alex trącił mnie w ramię, by zwrócić moją uwagę. Wyciągnął w moją stronę zabawkę.

– Zatrzymaj go. Nie będzie wymiany – powiedziałem, dłonią poprawiając jego czapkę, która nieznacznie zjechała mu na oczy. – Polubiłem cię, więc możesz grać.

– Nie chciałem oddać samochodzik…

Roześmiałem się, a Alex zsunął się z ławki i zaczął szarpać Louisa za rękaw płaszcza.

– Mogę tam? – spytał, wskazując na drzewa nieopodal, wśród których zostało trochę śniegu.

– Ale nie oddalaj się. Muszę cię mieć na oku. Za chwilę wracamy do domu.

Naburmuszył się na tą wiadomość, a sekundę później już go nie było. Louis opadł obok mnie na ławkę.

– Nie tak łatwo zdobyć jego zaufanie – powiedział do mnie. – Wkupiłeś się w jego łaski.

Wolałem to przemilczeć. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, co dokładnie zrobiłem.

– Więc zajmujesz się nim dzisiaj? – spytałem po chwili, kiedy Louis pilnie obserwował biegającego po trawniku chłopca. – A Liam?

– Pracuje. Zawsze w niedziele mam go pod opieką albo na weekend ląduje u dziadków, kiedy opiekunka nie ma czasu.

– Czyli oboje pracują? Liam i mama Alexa?

Louis zamrugał szybko i spojrzał na mnie.

– Mama Alexa… Bridget zmarła przy porodzie – powiedział powoli. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Pierdolisz. _Poważnie_? Nie wiedziałem… – Zamilkłem całkiem pozbawiony słów. To wyjaśniałoby wyraz jego twarzy, gdy w _The Ivy_ wspomniałem o jego żonie. Czyli zachowałem się po raz kolejny jak skończony idiota, nie mający wyczucia taktu. – To… niezbyt fajne.

Louis parsknął.

– Liam radzi sobie świetnie, nawet lepiej niż myśli. Staram się mu pomagać, gdy tylko mogę, właśnie przez zajmowanie się tym uroczym diabełkiem. – Zerknął przez ramię, by upewnić się, czy Alex nadal kręci się niedaleko. – Ale ostatnio widzę, że chłopak powoli ma dość życia. – Spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Nie mam pojęcia, po co ci to mówię. Jestem z Zaynem, ale ciebie ledwo znam. A ty ledwo znasz Liama. To nie twój interes.

– Pewnie, że nie mój. Ale powiedziałeś mi, bo cię to dręczy. – Klepnąłem go w ramię i podniosłem się, chcąc schować gitarę. – Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, Louis. A Zayn ma szczęście.

Kącik jego ust zadrgał w uśmiechu.

– Chyba nieźle nawaliłem – mruknął.

– Bzdura! Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem Zayna w takim stanie jak teraz. W oczach ma pieprzone serduszka, gdy o tobie mówi. – Prychnąłem z odrazą, po czym spojrzałem na bruneta i jęknąłem. – I ty teraz też! Pierdoleni zakochani.

Louis roześmiał się, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Nadal rozbawiony zawołał Alexa. Chłopiec przybiegł do nas i zatrzymawszy się obok ławki, głośno kichnął. Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z twarzy Tomlinsona.

– Cholera jasna! Liam mnie zamorduje…

 

***

 

Przekroczywszy popołudniu próg mieszkania, powitało mnie donośne kichnięcie. Doskonale wiedząc, co tam zastanę, powoli skierowałem swoje kroki do salonu. Louis siedział na kanapie z Alexem przytulonym do jego boku i owiniętym ciasno beżowym kocykiem.

– Przeziębił się? – spytałem, podchodząc bliżej kanapy.

– Nie – odparł szybko mój przyjaciel. – To ja kichnąłem.

W tym momencie Alex ponownie kichnął, a Louis skrzywił się, gdy zmroziłem go wzrokiem. Przyłożyłem dłoń do czoła malca, ale nie wyczułem gorąca. Zapewne były to dopiero początki.

– Znajdę jakieś witaminy.

– Liam, daj spokój. Kilka godzin na świeżym powietrzu go nie zabije. Jedynie wzmocni.

– Nie jesteś rodzicem, więc nie masz prawa głosu – powiedziałem o wiele ostrzej niż zamierzałem. Louis zamknął usta, choć wyraz jego twarzy podpowiedział mi, że nie jest zadowolony z mojego zachowania. Jednak byłem zbyt wykończony, a ból w czaszce nasilał się z każdą chwilą, by przejąć się jego wymownym spojrzeniem.

Udałem się do kuchni, doskonale wiedząc, co się stanie, jeśli przeziębienie rozłoży Alexa na dobre. Zawsze źle przechodził choroby, wykańczały go do tego stopnia, że raz musiałem pojechać z nim do szpitala w środku nocy. Nie chciałem narażać go na to ponownie.

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, chłopiec skupiony był na bajce w telewizji i nie zwracał na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Ukucnąłem przed nim, dotykając wierzchem dłoni jego policzka. Przeniósł na mnie wzrok, a jego tęczówki zdawały się być lekko zamglone przez zmęczenie.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Świetnie – oparł od razu. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby coś do niego dotarło. – W parku było super, tata! Goniłem psa i grałem!

– Tak? – Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. – W co grałeś?

Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów, ponieważ spojrzał na Louisa, poszukując u niego pomocy.

– Nie wiesz, na czym grałeś? – zdziwił się. – Zastanów się.

Przez chwilę myślał intensywnie, a potem nagle poderwał się, stając na kanapie i zaczął wymachiwać rękami, jak gitarzysta rockowy na koncercie.

– Na gitarze? – podsunąłem.

– Tak! Gitara była!

– A powiedz tacie, z kim grałeś – dodał Louis, chwytając go w pasie, by z powrotem posadzić na kanapie, zanim z niej zleci.

– Z Niallem! On jest super.

Zamrugałem zaskoczony.

– Spotkaliśmy go w parku – wyjaśnił szybko Louis. – Alex przebiegł całą główną alejkę, goniąc małego ratlerka i prawie wykańczając psychicznie jakąś kobietę, a potem wpadliśmy na Nialla. Domyślam się, że był tam, żeby trochę zarobić na grze.

– Tata, chcę gitarę – jęknął Alex, ciągnąc mnie za rękaw koszuli, jednocześnie podskakując na meblu. – Gitara! Chcę to! Tata!

– Alex, przestań! – krzyknąłem poirytowany. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że podniosłem na niego głos. Radość nagle zniknęła z twarzy mojego syna. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i przetarłem zmęczoną twarz dłonią, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Na szczęście Louis mnie wyręczył.

– Alex, idź do swojego pokoju, dobrze? – odezwał się spokojnym tonem, gładząc chłopca po głowie. – Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę, poczytam ci coś, a potem pójdziemy spać. Muszę porozmawiać z tatusiem.

Otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak mój syn posłusznie zsunął się z kanapy i, nawet na mnie nie spoglądając, ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni. Drzwi zostawił uchylone, więc w delikatnym świetle lampki, która zawsze paliła się w pomieszczeniu, widziałem jego cień krążący po pokoju. Westchnąłem.

– Co się stało? – spytał Louis teraz znacznie poważniejszym i ostrzegawczym tonem. – Nigdy na niego nie krzyczysz, choćby nie wiem jak wchodził ci na głowę.

– Jestem po prostu zmęczony. – Kiepska wymówka, ponieważ na nic lepszego nie było mnie stać, jednak Louis zdecydował się nie drążyć tematu. Usiadłem obok niego na kanapie, przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądając na grający cicho telewizor. Nie obawiałem się, że Louis zacznie mnie bombardować pytaniami; to nie było w jego stylu. Minęło kilka minut, aż poczułem jego dłoń na ramieniu, ściskającą je lekko w pokrzepiającym geście. Przeniosłem na niego wzrok. – Dzięki za opiekę nad Alexem – powiedziałem cicho. Tym razem poklepał mnie po kolanie, po czym wstał z kanapy, poprawiając ciemnobeżowy, wełniany sweter, który miał na sobie.

– Położę go spać, a ty się jakoś ogarnij, Payne. Nie chcę być niemiły, ale śmierdzisz rybami i nie chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. – W wymownym geście zakrył dłonią usta i nos, machając przed sobą drugą ręką. Parsknąłem, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Kiedy Louis zniknął za drzwiami pokoju Alexa, również wstałem z kanapy, by wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się z tych śmierdzących ciuchów. Faktycznie cuchnąłem rybami z powodu dzisiejszej dostawy, która po części wylądowała na mnie przez moją wrodzoną niezdarność i nieokrzesanie.

Po prysznicu czułem się znacznie lepiej, choć zmęczenie nie opuściło mnie nawet na chwilę i byłem wdzięczny, że Louis został dłużej, by uśpić Alexa. Stanąłem w drzwiach pokoju. Louis leżał na łóżku chłopca, z książką na brzuchu, a mój synek wtulał się w jego ramię, uważnie wsłuchując się w wyczytywane słowa. Louis radził sobie znacznie lepiej, potrafił mówić różnymi głosami, gdy wymagały tego dialogi, a jego ton głosu brzmiał swobodniej, gdy wygłaszał tekst znajdujący się w książeczce.

Ostrożnie wycofałem się, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać i położyłem się na kanapie w salonie, na moment opuszczając ciążące powieki.

Nagle czyjaś dłoń zaczęła szarpać za moje ramię. Otworzyłem oczy, rozglądając się dookoła nieprzytomnie. Louis stał nade mną z nikłym uśmiechem.

– Idź do łóżka, zamiast spać na kanapie.

– Nie spałem – mruknąłem, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Spałeś dobrą godzinę.

Zamrugałem i spojrzawszy na zegar stojący na regale, wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Lou miał rację.

– Alex śpi? – spytałem. Louis kiwnął głową, kiedy dłonią próbowałem stłumić ziewnięcie. – Wracasz do siebie czy chcesz chwilę zostać?

Brunet usiadł obok mnie na kanapie, jedną nogę podkulając pod siebie, a rękę kładąc na oparciu kanapy za moją głową. Nie miałem zamiaru zwierzać się mu z własnych problemów i opowiadać o moim parszywym dniu, więc pospiesznie zacząłem przeszukiwać myśli, by zacząć jakiś temat.

– Więc co z tobą i Zaynem? – spytałem w końcu. Wzruszył ramionami.

– A co ma być?

– Dzisiaj mówiłeś…

– Jest w porządku – przerwał mi. – Poważnie. Rozmawiałem z nim przez telefon, kiedy spałeś. Niczego nie spieprzę tym razem, obiecuję. – Brzmiał tak, jakby próbował zapewnić o tym samego siebie.

– Dlaczego nie zaprosiłeś go tutaj tak jak w zeszłą niedzielę? Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, Lou. Nawet Alex go polubił.

– Przekupił go samochodzikiem – parsknął śmiechem. – Twojego syna zbyt łatwo kupić.

Zmrużyłem oczy.

– Ponieważ spędza z tobą zbyt wiele czasu – odparłem gniewnie. Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Więc dlaczego nie zaprosiłeś Zayna tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu?

– W zeszłym tygodniu to było co innego! – wykrzyknął z irytacją. Uciszyłem go, wskazując na zamknięte drzwi pokoju Alexa. Odchrząknął. – Wtedy sam do mnie przyszedł, ale zapomniałem mu powiedzieć, że jestem u ciebie, więc zaprosiłem go tutaj… To było takie nieplanowane, spontaniczne. Dzisiaj chciałem, żebyśmy też spędzili razem dzień, ale kiedy się dowiedział, że będę zajmował się Alexem, stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zobaczymy się w inny dzień.

– Ponieważ woli spędzać czas _tylko_ z tobą – wtrąciłem z uśmiechem. – A nie wtedy, gdy zajmujesz się dzieckiem przyjaciela. Doskonale to rozumiem.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Przez moment milczeliśmy.

– Więc Alex polubił Nialla – odezwałem się w końcu, starając się brzmieć swobodnie. Nie wspomniałem mu o wieczorze, gdy wpadłem na blondyna w _The Ivy_ , choć nie bardzo wiedziałem czemu. Nie uważałem tego spotkania za coś wyjątkowego, jednak prawda była taka, że obecność Nialla, chociaż przez te kilka minut naszej krótkiej rozmowy, sprawiła, że poczułem się lepiej. Jego uśmiech potrafił odpędzić wszystkie złe myśli.

– Miał przedmiot, który zainteresował młodego. Nie jestem tym ani trochę zdziwiony. – Zaczął się przeciągać i powoli podnosić z kanapy. – Gnaj do łóżeczka, kochanie. Już późno! – Schylił się i musnął ustami moje czoło, jednocześnie uderzając mnie otwartą dłonią w policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Louis wyszedł na korytarz i przez chwilę wsłuchiwałem się w szelest jego płaszcza, który zakładał na siebie. Po chwili stanął w progu, już ubrany.

– Zayn zaprasza mnie i ciebie jutro do _Edenu_ na drinka – powiedział. – Poproś Amy, żeby została dłużej z Alexem, bo nie odpuszczę. Idziesz z nami.

Skinąłem głową na jego słowa. Nie pochwalałem picia w środku tygodnia, szczególnie w poniedziałek, gdy na drugi dzień musieliśmy pracować, jednak dobrze będzie znów wyjść gdzieś wieczorem. Louis pożegnał się, a gdy drzwi frontowe zamknęły się za nim, skierowałem się ostrożnie do pokoju Alexa. Chłopiec spał spokojnie, równomiernie oddychając, a pod jego ramieniem leżał model samochodu, który dostał od Zayna. Zabrałem zabawkę i odłożywszy ją za stolik nocny, ukucnąłem obok łóżka. W tym momencie powieki malca uniosły się.

– Cześć – wyszeptałem, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. – Czemu nie śpisz?

– Patrzysz się – wymamrotał, na co roześmiałem się cicho. – Lulu…?

– Poszedł do siebie. Miło spędziliście dzień? – Bez słowa przytaknął. Położyłem dłoń na jego głowie, delikatnie odgarniając splatane, brązowe loczki z twarzy. – Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyknąłem. Miałem ciężki dzień. Wiesz, że cię kocham bez względu na wszystko, prawda?

Skinął głową, a jego powieki powoli zaczęły opadać.

– Tata? – odezwał się jeszcze monotonnie. – A kupisz mi gitarę?

Westchnąłem. Będę musiał podziękować za to Niallowi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_ poniedziałek, 6 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Obudzony przez hałas dobiegający zza uchylonych drzwi mojego pokoju, przekląłem głośno i zakryłem głowę poduszką. Pewne było, że to Zayn tak tłukł się po kuchni, przygotowując śniadanie przed wyjściem do pracy. Leżałem kilka minut, wsłuchując się w stukania i odgłosy porannych wiadomości, aż stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu dłużej leżeć bezczynnie w łóżku.

Nie pomyliłem się. Zayn krążył z kuchni do salonu, z salonu do kuchni, robiąc śniadanie i próbując obudzić Harry’ego, który dosłownie miał go głęboko w dupie; smacznie spał na kanapie i cicho pochrapywał. Zegar wskazywał siódmą sześć i Styles miał niecałe dwadzieścia minut na zebranie się z łóżka, bo inaczej spóźni się do restauracji.

– Niall? – Zayn stanął w drzwiach w kuchni, kompletnie zszokowany moim widokiem. – Nie śpisz?

– Hałasowałeś tak, że nie mogłem spać. – Dłonią przetarłem oczy, by przepędzić resztki snu. – Zrób mi kawy…

– A ty zwal go z łóżka – mruknął, wskazując na Harry’ego. – Mnie ignoruje. Po prostu wylej na niego wodę, wytargaj za włosy, zrób cokolwiek.

Parsknąłem. Zayn wrócił do kuchni, a ja powoli ukucnąłem przy kanapie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się głowa przyjaciela. Loki opadały na jego twarz, a z lekko rozchylonych ust wydobywał się cichy odgłos chrapania. Zastanawiałem się, co mógłbym zrobić, by natychmiastowo postawić go na nogi. Leżał na boku z jedną ręką pod poduszką, a drugą bezwładnie zwisającą z mebla. Kołdra zakrywała jedynie dolną połowę jego ciała, dając mi idealny widok na ten doskonale wyrzeźbiony tors. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy bardzo powoli uniosłem kołdrę na tyle wysoko, by móc wsunąć pod nią drugą rękę. Cały czas obserwowałem twarz przyjaciela, jednak spał zbyt głęboko, by cokolwiek wyczuć. Moja dłoń wsunęła się jeszcze głębiej, aż natrafiła na swój cel, który, co nawet mnie nie zdziwiło, już był w połowie twardy. Przysunąłem się bliżej kanapy po to, by palce mogły swobodniej objąć całą jego długość i praktycznie zaśmiałem się pod nosem, gdy jeszcze bardziej stwardniał pod moim dotykiem. Właśnie w tym momencie Styles zaczął się wybudzać.

– Niall, co ty wyrabiasz? – Machnąłem wolną dłonią, by uciszyć Zayna, który właśnie wyjrzał z kuchni. Gdy spostrzegł, co robię, wytrzeszczył oczy. – No pięknie…

– To całkiem miłe – parsknąłem.

– On cię zamorduje, idioto.

– Nie przestawaj… – wyrwało się z ust naszego przyjaciela, a Zayn przyłożył dłoń do ust, by zdusić jakikolwiek dźwięk. Harry uniósł wyżej biodra, gdy mój kciuk przebiegł po główce jego członka, zapewniając mu jeszcze większą przyjemność. Jęknął chrapliwie, a jego oczy gwałtownie otworzyły się.

Na moment wszyscy zamarliśmy. Zayn zdecydowanie nie zamierzał opuścić takiego widowiska, lekko wystraszony tym, co właśnie ma miejsce. Ja czekałem cierpliwie na reakcję bruneta, teraz nawet nie próbując ruszać dłonią, natomiast Styles potrzebował chwili, by dotarło do niego, co dzieje się dookoła. Powoli jego wzrok padł na mnie, siedzącego na podłodze na wysokości jego bioder. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

– Obudziłeś się tam do góry? – spytałem wesoło. – Bo tu na dole już dawno.

Nieznacznie przesunąłem dłoń w dół po jego napiętej erekcji, jednak wtedy Harry wreszcie zrozumiał, co właśnie ma miejsce. Momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka, a zaplątawszy się w kołdrę, zleciał na podłogę obok mnie z głośnym hukiem. Zayn oparł się o framugę, tym razem zwijając się ze śmiechu.

– Kurwa! Horan! Co to, do cholery, miało być?! – wykrzyknął z histerią w głosie. Podniósł się pospiesznie z podłogi, odsuwając się ode mnie, jak najdalej mógł i szczelnie okrył się kołdrą, którą pociągnął za sobą.

– _To_ jest poranna erekcja – powiedziałem, ledwo panując nad śmiechem – z którą chciałem ci pomóc.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób!

– Dlaczego? Sądząc po twojej reakcji, podobało ci się.

– Nigdy więcej! – wrzasnął. Oczy miał wytrzeszczone, twarz zarumienioną ze złości, wstydu i pewnie z podniecenia także. Nie mogłem wytrzymać, ponieważ wyraz jego twarzy był przekomiczny, więc sam zacząłem się głośno śmiać. Złapałem się za brzuch i zgiąłem w pół, nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować. Kątem oka widziałem, że Harry, klnąc siarczyście na nas i cały świat, pospiesznie kierował się do łazienki.

– Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać! – zawołałem za nim, co wprawiło Zayna w jeszcze większe rozbawienie. Odpowiedział mi tylko trzask drzwi, roznoszący się echem po mieszkaniu.

– On przez nas wyląduje w wariatkowie – wydusił z trudem Zayn. Siedział pod futryną, po której zjechał plecami, również nie mogąc wytrzymać ze śmiechu. Położyłem się na wznak na podłodze, by jakoś wyrównać oddech. Mówiąc szczerze, sam nieźle się podnieciłem jedynie tym, że wreszcie mogłem trzymać go w mojej dłoni.

– Niall? – Odwróciłem głowę i uniosłem się na łokciach, by mieć lepszy widok na Zayna. – Nie rób tego więcej. Choć nigdy nie widziałem nic tak zabawnego – parsknął śmiechem, jednak szybko się opanował – nie chcę, żeby Haz się stąd wyprowadził przez twoje idiotyzmy i znów wylądował na ulicy.

Wywróciłem oczami.

– Nie wyprowadzi się. Jesteśmy na niego skazani. – Dźwignąłem się z dywanu i powoli skierowałem swoje kroki do drzwi łazienki, zza których dochodził szum wody. – Nie siedź tam za długo, Haz! – zawołałem. – Przez ciebie sam potrzebuję zwalić sobie konia! – Zerknąłem przez ramię na Zayna, który tylko zmroził mnie wzrokiem i zniknął w kuchni. Z uśmiechem zbliżyłem się do drzwi. – Ale będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli okaże się, że właśnie teraz myślisz o mnie i o mojej dłoni przesuwającej się wzdłuż twojego… – Do moich uszu doszedł chrapliwy dźwięk, a po chwili głośne przekleństwo.

– Nienawidzę cię, Niall – usłyszałem kilka sekund później. Roześmiałem się i odwróciwszy na pięcie, praktycznie w podskokach ruszyłem w stronę kuchni. Gdy usiadłem przy stole, Zayn postawił przede mną miskę płatków owsianych. Uniosłem brew.

– Nic innego nie ma – odparł krótko. Westchnąwszy z żalem, sięgnąłem po łyżkę oraz mleko czekające obok. Zayn usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. – Wiesz, co dzisiaj za dzień?

– Wiem. Poniedziałek.

– No i?

Zerknąłem na niego.

– Szósty lutego, o ile się nie mylę. Sprawdź w kalendarzu, a nie pytasz się mnie – prychnąłem, zatapiając łyżkę w płatkach.

– Wiem, co dzisiaj jest za dzień. Nie o to pytam. Chodzi o coś innego, co ma miejsce właśnie tego dnia.

Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, o co mu chodziło. Było zbyt wcześnie rano, by mój mózg pracował na szybkich obrotach, więc tylko wzruszyłem ramionami i skupiłem się na misce płatków.

– Masz dzisiaj przesłuchanie, idioto! – Podniosłem wzrok na przyjaciela i wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Faktycznie, właśnie dziś był dzień przesłuchań do zespołu, które załatwił mi Andrew. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Nie idę tam.

– Co? Dlaczego? – Zamiast odpowiedzieć, znowu wzruszyłem ramionami. – Nialler, wiem, co mówiłeś o tym producencie, ale teraz nie chodzi o niego. Chodzi o ciebie. Mógłbyś spróbować. Ciągle pieprzysz o założeniu zespołu, nagraniu demo i tak dalej, ale na to potrzebne są pieniądze. Od czegoś musisz zacząć, doskonale o tym wiesz. Jeśli nie chcesz znaleźć porządnej pracy…

– Będziesz mi o tym truł cały dzień? – przerwałem mu ostro.

– Tak. Idziesz na to przesłuchanie.

– Jesteś gorszy od moich rodziców – prychnąłem. – Nawet oni tak nie zrzędzą.

Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Nie zaszkodziłoby do nich zadzwonić, wiesz?

– Rozmawiałem z Maurą na święta – mruknąłem, mieszając łyżeczką w misce. – Nie jestem takim maminsynkiem jak ty, Z. Nie potrzebuję słuchać jej kojącego głosiku co rano.

– Nie rozmawiam z nią każdego ranka. – Widząc moje wymowne spojrzenie, zmroził mnie wzrokiem. – Mniejsza z tym. Wieczorem idziemy do _Edenu_ , pamiętaj.

Wywróciłem oczami, czego Zayn nie widział, ponieważ poszedł do salonu.

– O czymś takim nie zapomnę! – zawołałem za nim. Zerknąłem na zegarek. Miałem dokładnie dwie godziny, by przygotować się na przesłuchanie. Czyli będę mógł jeszcze odrobinę się zdrzemnąć przed wyjściem.

 

***

 

Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Zamrugałem, chcąc odpędzić od siebie resztki bardzo dziwnego snu, który wciąż przesuwał się przed moimi oczami, jednak obrazy znikały zbyt szybko, bym mógł cokolwiek zapamiętać. Myślę, że nawet nie chciałem pamiętać.

Przewróciłem się na drugi bok i powoli uniosłem powieki. Na stoliku nocnym stał zegar, a jego świecąca tarcza pokazywała, iż jest ósma czterdzieści pięć. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Dziś miałem dzień wolny. Pierwszy jednodniowy urlop od dłuższego czasu.

Jednak nie zamierzałem zbyt długo leżeć nieruchomo. Dzień już się rozpoczął i pomimo dnia wolnego od pracy, czekały mnie ważne obowiązki. Nareszcie będę mógł chociaż w pewnym stopniu posprzątać w mieszkaniu, zrobić porządne pranie, a co najważniejsze, spędzić te kilkanaście godzin z moim synem.

Alex wciąż spał, gdy kilka minut później zajrzałem do jego pokoju. Nie chciałem budzić go tak wcześnie. Wiedziałem, że mam jeszcze dużo czasu dla siebie, zanim sam się obudzi.

Udałem się do łazienki, by wziąć długi, orzeźwiający prysznic, o wiele dłuższy niż zazwyczaj.

Minęły cztery lata, od kiedy byłem z kobietą. Cztery długie lata, które zaczynały mi ciążyć, a samo rozładowywanie napięcia seksualnego albo próby zajęcia czymkolwiek tych myśli, już nie skutkowały. Wiedziałem, że nietrudno byłoby zaprosić jakąś dziewczynę na randkę; nawet nie raz trafiałem na takie, które były mną zainteresowane, jednak na mojej drodze stał Alex, praca, ciągłe zmęczenie, brak jakichkolwiek chęci. Praca wykańczała mnie, więc gdy wieczorami wracałem do domu, pragnąłem jedynie spędzić czas z moim synem, po czym przychodziły weekendy i, choć obiecałem sobie, że postaram się znaleźć sobie jakieś towarzystwo, kiedy wychodziłem z Lou do klubów, kończyło się tylko na dobrych chęciach.

Oparłem czoło na chłodnej, wilgotnej ścianie i zdusiłem jęk oraz siarczyste przekleństwo. Czułem się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Kwadrans później kręciłem się po kuchni, myśląc, co na szybko mógłbym przygotować na śniadanie i usilnie próbując przywołać do siebie dobry nastrój oraz uśmiech, którym powitam syna. Kucharz był ze mnie kiepski i potrafiłem przyrządzać jedynie bardzo proste dania na obiad, które nam obu już dawno się znudziły, dlatego zacząłem korzystać z książki kucharskiej, którą przywiozłem z Wolverhampton. Na początku szło mi tragicznie, niszczyłem wszystko, co zacząłem, więc wtedy ratowaliśmy się fast-foodami, jednak teraz szło mi całkiem nieźle.

Alex nie jadał wielkich śniadań, ponieważ rano nie miał na to ochoty i strasznie grymasił, więc ograniczyłem się jedynie do tostów i szklanki mleka. Było trzydzieści pięć po dziewiątej, gdy zaspany malec przyczłapał do kuchni.

– Lulu, głodny… – Opuścił rączki, którymi przecierał oczy i zauważył mnie. – Tata!

Schyliłem się, kiedy podbiegł do mnie, rozradowany moim widokiem i wziąłem go na ręce, całując jego czółko. Mocno przytulił się do mojej piersi.

– Czemu w domu? – spytał nieprzytomnie.

– Dziś mam dzień wolny, synku – odparłem, siadając przy stole, gdzie stało jego śniadanie. Posadziłem go na moich kolanach, by mógł spokojnie zjeść i ogarnąłem grzywkę z jego czoła, sprawdzając, czy nie ma temperatury. Na szczęście wczorajsza wyprawa nie zakończyła się tragicznie i przeziębienie ominęło nas bokiem.

Alex posłusznie zaczął pałaszować swoje tosty, a po kilku łykach mleka zaczęła budzić się w nim typowa dla niego energia. Kręcił się na moich kolanach, więc posadziłem go na jego krześle i sam zacząłem przygotowywać sobie śniadanie. Alex cały czas obserwował mnie z uwagą.

– Na co masz dzisiaj ochotę? – spytałem z uśmiechem. – Mamy przed sobą cały dzień.

– Park – odparł radośnie. Zamyślił się przez chwilę. – I gitara!

Westchnąłem.

– Nie wiem czy Niall będzie w parku.

– To pójdziemy do Nialla. Lubi mnie, to mi da gitarę. A on nie daje wszystkim gitary, jeśli nie lubi. Tylko tym, co lubi, daje gitarę – odparł, z dumą prostując się na krześle. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie miałem nawet pojęcia, ile ten malec dawał mi radości. – A Zayn ma samochodziki. I samochodziki też mi da.

Pogłaskałem go po głowie. Jego włoski zdecydowanie nadawały się do ścięcia, ponieważ grzywka opadała mu na oczy. Jednak na samą myśl o wizycie u fryzjera z tym małym rozrabiaką coś przewracało mi się w żołądku.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego, Alex – powiedziałem z powagą. Skrzywił się. – Odwiedzimy Lou w przedszkolu, a później zajrzymy do Ruth. Niedaleko niej jest plac zabaw, który tak lubisz.

– Tak! Tam pójdziemy! – zawołał ucieszony. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy zaczął rozprawiać o tym, jak ostatnio wysoko wzniósł się na huśtawce. – Mogłem dotknąć chmurę!

Na ten moment Niall, gitara i samochodziki Zayna poszły w zapomnienie.

Alexa roznosiła energia. Zanim zdołałem go ubrać i przekonać do wyjścia, dochodziła dwunasta w południe. Był na mnie zły, ponieważ zabroniłem mu wziąć do przedszkola całą tonę zabawek, którymi chciał się tam pochwalić. W zeszłym tygodniu Ruth przywiozła dla niego zestaw nowych klocków; zarzekał się, że nikt w przedszkolu takich nie ma, więc chce je pokazać. Nie mógł mi wybaczyć, że się nie zgodziłem.

Wyszliśmy z kamienicy, kierując się w dół ulicy. Do przedszkola, w którym pracował Louis, mieliśmy niedaleko, jednak szybko przekonałem się, że spacer z tym uparciuchem tylko pogorszy nasze relacje. Na początku grzecznie trzymał moją rękę i szedł obok mojej nogi, ale na rogu dwóch ulic zbuntował się, puścił moją dłoń i zatrzymał się z ramionami skrzyżowanymi przed sobą i grymasem na twarzy.

– Alex – zacząłem ostrożnie, pochylając się nad nim. – O co chodzi?

– Powiedziałeś nie do gitary i do klocków – burknął. – Nic się nie zgadzasz.

– Zgodziłem się, że możesz nie zakładać dzisiaj szalika. – Mój głos brzmiał spokojnie, jak na razie. – Obiecałem, że pójdziemy do parku, choć Nialla może tam nie być. To nie jest _nic_.

Wzruszył ramionami nadal naburmuszony. Westchnąłem.

– Lulu na nas czeka. Będzie mieć przerwę, więc pójdziemy coś zjeść. Co powiesz na frytki?

Jego oczy lekko rozbłysły, jednak najwyraźniej nadal uparcie postanowił się na mnie gniewać.

– Będziesz tak tu stać?

– Tak!

– Ja idę dalej. – Wyprostowałem się i zrobiłem krok do tyłu. – Ktoś na pewno zauważy chłopca samego na środku ulicy i cię zabierze. – Zawsze uważałem takie podpuszczanie dzieciaków za coś bezmyślnego i w dzieciństwie nigdy się na to nie nabierałem, a wyglądało na to, że Alex również był o wiele mądrzejszy niż przypuszczałem.

– Tata głupio kłamie – mruknął i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Zacisnąłem wargi.

– Dość tego – syknąłem. Podniosłem go i wziąłem na ręce, nie zwracając uwagi na głośne protesty chłopca, choć przechodnie zaczęli się za nami oglądać. Alex wyraźnie chciał dać wszystkim dookoła do zrozumienia, że jest torturowany. Wrzeszczał, kopał i wymachiwał rękami. Kiedy dotarliśmy pod budynek przedszkola, miałem szczerze dość tego dnia.

W holu postawiłem go na podłodze, a maluch pobiegł prosto korytarzem, na sam jego koniec, gdzie mieściła się sala z pięciolatkami, gdzie zawsze przebywał Louis. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, przetarłem twarz dłońmi i ruszyłem za nim.

Stanąwszy w drzwiach sali, rozejrzałem się uważnie dookoła. Hałas był tutaj ogłuszający; dzieci przekrzykiwały się, biegały w tę i z powrotem, rzucały w siebie najróżniejszymi przedmiotami, biły się, kopały, niektóre bawiły grzecznie, ale tych była mniejszość. A Louis siedział przy stoliku z boku sali i obserwował tą zgraję z uśmiechem na ustach. Alex siedział na jego kolanach i zdecydowanie skarżył na mnie, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy mojego przyjaciela.

– Nie radzisz sobie? – spytał Lou, gdy do nich podszedłem, używając tego samego tonu, co ja wczoraj. Alex wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. – Ciężki początek dnia?

– Bywało gorzej – odparłem. Zabrałem jedno z krzeseł i opadłem na nie z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Co słychać?

– To co zawsze. – Ściągnął czapkę z głowy Alexa, po czym rzucił ją niedbale na moje kolana. Mój syn wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej. – Coś ty mu zrobił?

– Nie chciałem wziąć ze sobą jego klocków.

Louis pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Al, mamy tutaj pełno klocków. Dlaczego chciałeś zabrać swoje? – spytał chłopca, chwytając go pod brodę i unosząc jego głowę, by na niego spojrzał.

– Tych nie ma tu. Ciocia Ruth dała.

– Więc są nowe?

– Chciał się nimi pochwalić – wtrąciłem z lekkim uśmiechem. Pochyliłem się do przodu, kładąc rękę na jego głowie. – A nie pomyślałeś, że inne dzieci mogłyby je zniszczyć? Są całkiem nowe i tylko twoje, nikogo innego. Innym dzieciom na pewno by się spodobały, więc co jeśli popsułyby je?

– Popsuły? – Spojrzał na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Tego nie chce.

– No właśnie. – Louis ukrył twarz w jego włosach, by ukryć rozbawienie. – Więc już się nie gniewasz na tatę?

– Tata jest głupi – stwierdził z wyrzutem, przenosząc wzrok na Tomlinsona. – Ale już nie.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Kocham tego małego uparciucha, mimo wszystko.

– Idziemy na lunch? – spytał po chwili Lou, widząc, że do sali wchodzi inna przedszkolanka. Kiedy kiwnąłem głową i wstałem z krzesła, przywołując Alexa, by założyć na głowę jego czapkę, przyjaciel zatrzymał mnie z dość niepewną miną na twarzy. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, że Zayn do nas dołączy?

– Dlaczego ciągle mnie o to pytasz? – parsknąłem. – Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko. A on nie pracuje czasami w innej części miasta? Specjalnie tutaj przyjedzie, żeby zjeść z nami lunch?

– Pracuje w centrum, ale przyjedzie tutaj. – Louis usilnie próbował ukryć uśmiech, jednak niezbyt mu to wyszło. Skinąłem głową. Musiałem przyznać, że ich relacje były niezwykle interesujące i całkiem urocze. Zdawało mi się, że Zayn już dostatecznie mocno się zaangażował, podobnie jak Louis, choć ten drugi nie potrafił się do tego przyznać.

– Więc czym Zayn się zajmuje? – spytałem, gdy wyszliśmy z budynku, kierując się w stronę niedrogiej, ale przyjemnej restauracji, w której czasami jadaliśmy.

– Odbiera telefony w jakiejś firmie telefonicznej. Uważa, że praca jest w porządku i czasami można się pośmiać z tych wszystkich durnych ludzi, którzy do nich wydzwaniają.

– Co jest w nim takiego, że tak bardzo go lubisz? – spytałem z uśmiechem. – Nadal nie wiem o nim zbyt wiele oprócz tego, że porządnie sobie zaszkodziłeś, mówiąc mu o swoim podejściu do miłości.

– Nie musimy do tego wracać – syknął. – To jest bez znaczenia. Lubię spędzać z nim czas, to wszystko.

– Niech ci będzie.

– Tak jest – powiedział uparcie.

– W porządku. – Wziąłem Alexa na ręce, ponieważ za bardzo zainteresował się pozostałościami błotnistych kałuż na środku chodnika i przyspieszyliśmy kroku, by szybciej znaleźć się na miejscu.

Okazało się, że Zayn już czekał na nas w środku. Louis podszedł do niego pierwszy; przez moment zawahał się, jakby chciał go pocałować, jednak szatyn nieznacznie odsunął głowę i wyciągnął do niego ręce, by wymienili się krótkim uściskiem. Louis nigdy nie afiszował się z uczuciami, ponieważ uważał, że ludzie źle reagują na pary gejów. Doskonale wiedziałem, że wiele przeszedł w wieku nastoletnim z powodu podejrzeń o jego orientację, co niestety bardzo pogmatwało jego podejście do świata.

Myślę, że wiedziałem,  _ dlaczego _ nie wierzy w miłość.

– Cześć, Alex. – Zayn posłał malcowi uśmiech, trochę niepewnie machając do niego ręką, jakby myśląc, że chłopiec nie będzie go pamiętać. Alex przestał rozglądać się dookoła po restauracji i przeniósł na niego wzrok, a jego twarz rozpromieniła się i wyciągnął do niego ramiona.

– Zayn! Samochodzik!

Szatyn roześmiał się głośno. Bez wahania wziął go na ręce, po czym usiadł przy stoliku, sadzając go na swoich kolanach. Wymieniłem z Lou spojrzenia.

– Pójdę złożyć zamówienie – powiedział, dyskretnie wskazując głową na Zayna. Zmarszczyłem czoło, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Dopiero po chwili odgadłem, że to spojrzenie mówiło wyraźnie: „Nie narób mi wstydu”. Wywróciłem oczami, a Tomlinson ruszył w kierunku lady, by zamówić dla nas to, co zawsze. Zająłem drugie wolne krzesło, a Zayn spojrzał na mnie.

– Łatwo kojarzy – powiedział do mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Zapadłeś mu w pamięć. Czasami martwię się, ponieważ łatwo zdobyć jego zaufanie, a raczej go przekupić.

Zayn parsknął cichym śmiechem.

– To nic nadzwyczajnego. Podobnie jest z moją małą siostrzyczką. – Uniósł się na krześle, ponieważ Alex zsuwał się z jego kolan. – Na początku jest odrobinę nieśmiała, ale to szybko się zmienia. Takie są dzieci.

Przytaknąłem. Alex z zainteresowaniem oglądał tatuaż na przedramieniu chłopaka, wystający spod rękawa czarnego swetra.

– Co? Jesteś ciekaw, co to jest? To tatuaże.

Alex zmarszczył czoło i zerknął na mnie.

– Robi się je dla ozdoby – wyjaśniłem.

– A po co? – spytał Zayna. – To zrobiłeś?

– Od zawsze mi się podobały – wyjaśnił, unosząc rękę, by malec mógł się przyjrzeć. – A ty, co myślisz?

– Głupio to wygląda – stwierdził. Zayn roześmiał się głośno, nie wyglądając na urażonego, co przyjąłem z ulgą. Momentami Alex był aż nazbyt szczery w swoich wypowiedziach, jednak to tylko dziecko, więc nie rozumiał pewnych rzeczy.

– Coś mnie ominęło, chłopcy? – Louis usiadł na swoim krześle, spoglądając na nas z zaciekawieniem.

– To tatuaż – powiedział Alex, wskazując na rękę szatyna, którego nadal wyraźnie cieszyło zainteresowanie mojego syna. – Lulu, ty nie masz. Czemu?

– Nie lubię tatuaży – wyjaśnił, a zerknąwszy na Zayna, przygryzł dolną wargę. – Mam na myśli, że nie zrobiłbym na sobie tatuaży, ale widok kogoś innego jest… interesujący.

– Ach tak? – Zayn posłał mu perfidny uśmiech. – Interesujący?

Wywróciłem oczami, widząc spojrzenia, jakimi się wymieniają. Louis przechylił się przez stół i wyszeptał do jego ucha coś, co zdecydowanie było jednoznaczne, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Malika. Odchrząknąłem wymownie.

– Moglibyście nie szeptać do siebie sprośnych rzeczy w naszej obecności? – spytałem z lekkim grymasem. Oboje mnie zignorowali. Alexowi nie spodobało się, że Zayn już nie poświęca mu uwagi, więc zsunął się z jego kolan i podszedł do mnie. Kątem oka spostrzegłem, że ręka Zayna znajduje się na udzie mojego przyjaciela. – Możemy zostawić was samych, jeśli chcecie.

Louis przeniósł na mnie wzrok.

– Wybacz, Liam. – Na ustach miał głupiutki, ale całkiem uroczy uśmiech, co przypominało uczennicę, oczarowaną chłopakiem ze szkoły. – Nietrudno się zapomnieć.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Przyłączysz się do nas wieczorem? – zapytał mnie Zayn nadal z lekkimi wypiekami na twarzy. – Wiem, że jest początek tygodnia, ale nawet nie zamierzamy pić. Ja nie zamierzam pić – dodał szybko, zerkając na Lou. – Pomyślałem, że świetnie będzie wyskoczyć razem i poznać się bliżej.

– Postaram się być – zapewniłem. Alex zaczął ciągnąć mnie za nogawkę spodni, prosząc się o uwagę, więc posadziłem go na moich kolanach. W tym samym momencie zjawiła się kelnerka z naszym zamówieniem, więc resztę czasu spędziliśmy na pałaszowaniu tego dość niezdrowego jedzenia, a także rozmawianiu o wszystkim i o niczym. Coraz bardziej lubiłem Zayna. Momentami zdawał się być odrobinę zamknięty w sobie, jednak miał głowę na karku. Poza tym sam sposób, w jaki patrzył na Louisa, pokazywał mi, że jest niesamowicie urzeczony moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

 

***

 

Siedziałem na podłodze, w szkole muzycznej, w której odbywało się przesłuchanie do zespołu, o którym nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, a moja gitara stała obok mnie, oparta o ścianę. Pół godziny temu zaprosili mnie do sali, gdzie siedziały trzy osoby w średnim wieku, nawet nie wyglądając na kogoś, kto mógłby mieć coś wspólnego z jakąś grupą muzyczną. Kazali zagrać kilka piosenek, pokazać wszystkie swoje możliwości, po czym powiedzieli, że mam poczekać na zewnątrz kilka minut, zanim powiadomią chętnych o swojej decyzji. Więc siedziałem tutaj bezczynnie i zastanawiałem się, czy nie lepiej zostawić to w cholerę i wrócić do domu.

Zayn urwałby mi jaja, jestem tego pewien.

Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i przymknąłem oczy. Dałem z siebie wszystko i tylko ktoś nieźle pieprznięty nie przyjąłby mnie do zespołu. Takie przesłuchanie wyobrażałem sobie zupełnie inaczej. Spodziewałem się, że to zespół będzie mnie oglądać i nawet z nimi zagram, by sprawdzić, czy dobrze idzie nam razem. Kim w ogóle byli ci ludzie?

Nagle rozległ się huk i odgłos uderzonych strun. Otworzyłem oczy, spoglądając w górę, gotów zjebać tego, kto ruszył moją gitarę. Nade mną stał jakiś chłopak i, z przerażeniem w oczach, trzymał gryf gitary, by ta nie spotkała się z podłogą.

– Co to, kurwa, miało być? – syknąłem.

– Przepraszam – wybąkał słabo. Podniosłem się z podłogi, łapiąc za gitarę, a chłopak cofnął się o krok z lekkim przestrachem. Był to brunet o pół głowy niższy ode mnie, masywniejszy w barach i nieźle umięśniony, sądząc po koszulce ciasno opinającej się na jego torsie. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. – Niezdara ze mnie.

Uniosłem kącik ust w uśmiech. Wydawał się całkiem uroczy.

– Zawsze siejesz wokół siebie takie spustoszenie? – Parsknąłem śmiechem, gdy jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszczył oczy. – Nie ma problemu. Gitara jest cała.

– Naprawdę nie chciałem. – Westchnął i przebiegł dłonią po włosach, zdając się być nieźle podenerwowanym. – Koszmarny dzień. Dodatkowo schrzaniłem przesłuchanie, a potrzebuję tej roboty.

– Jesteś gitarzystą? – spytałem z zaciekawieniem. Nie wyglądał na gitarzystę. Ani na heteryka.

– Perkusistą.

Uniosłem brew.

– Nie wiedziałem, że szukali też perkusisty.

– Nie szukali – odparł, opierając się plecami o ścianę. – Widziałem ogłoszenie i przyszedłem tak z ciekawości. Szukam obojętnie jakiej okazji, więc zdecydowali się mnie przesłuchać. Ale chyba spieprzyłem. – Wzruszył ramionami, po czym spojrzał na mnie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. – Ja cię znam! Skąd ja cię znam?

Uniosłem brew. Niemożliwe, żebym już raz z nim spał i o tym zapomniał… A może jednak?

– Grałeś w klubie _Eden_ – powiedział nagle, jakby go olśniło. – Prawda? Byłeś zajebisty.

Mój uśmiech poszerzył się.

– Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytałem, odrobinę pochylając się nad chłopakiem. Zamrugał szybko, a spojrzawszy mi w oczy, zamarł nagle, jakby czymś porażony.

Nie pomyliłem się, mój radar nadal działał bez zarzutu; był gejem. W tym momencie to, czy wygrałem przesłuchanie do jakiegoś durnego zespołu, nie było takie ważne. Teraz liczyło się to uczucie, które dawały mi jego usta, gdy stałem oparty plecami o ścianę toalety, a chłopak klęczał przede mną, okazując mi niemałe zainteresowanie.

 

***

 

Amy nie mogła przyjść. Nie spodziewałem się, że zgodzi się opiekować Alexem tak późno wieczorem. Nigdy nie mieliśmy takiego układu; gdy prosiłem, by została z nim dłużej, ponieważ miałem coś ważnego do załatwienia, zgadzała się i płaciłem jej za nadgodziny, jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze może mi odmówić. Szczególnie teraz, gdy po prostu chciałem wyjść ze znajomymi do klubu.

Louis nie był zadowolony, gdy do niego zadzwoniłem. Poprzeklinał na dziewczynę, ale w końcu odpuścił i powiedział, że zobaczymy się na drugi dzień. Kolejną godzinę ja i Alex spędziliśmy na kanapie, oglądając jego ulubione bajki.

– Jesteś głodny? – spytałem, nagle orientując się, że zrobiło się strasznie późno. Całkiem straciłem poczucie czasu. Alex pokręcił głową, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. Mimo to dźwignąłem się z kanapy, a malec rozłożył się wygodniej, wtulając policzek w poduszkę. Skierowałem się do kuchni, by przygotować jakieś kanapki, gdy nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

– Otworze! – krzyknął Alex, więc pospiesznie wyszedłem na korytarz, by pierwszy dostać się do drzwi. Chłopiec był jeszcze zbyt mały, by sięgnąć klamki, więc tylko mógł podskakiwać na palcach. Odsunąłem go i przekręciwszy zamek, otworzyłem drzwi. – Lulu!

Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc w progu mojego przyjaciela oraz Zayna, stojącego za jego plecami.

– Góra nie mogła przyjść do Mahometa, Mahomet przyszedł do góry – powiedział śpiewnie Louis i z uśmiechem szaleńca podniósł na wysokość głowy sześciopak piwa. Wpuściłem ich do środka, podczas gdy Alex przywarł do nogi Lou, uniemożliwiając mu chodzenie. Zabrałem od niego piwo i skierowałem się do kuchni, wskazując chłopakom wejście do pokoju. Musiałem przyznać, że ucieszył mnie ich widok. Nie spodziewałem się, że zrezygnują z pójścia do klubu, w którym byłoby o wiele ciekawiej niż tutaj w domu z nudnym facetem i jego dzieckiem.

– Przynieśliśmy też coś do jedzenia – powiedział Zayn, gdy wróciłem do salonu ze szklankami do piwa. Szatyn wyłożył na stół paczkę popcornu i jakichś chipsów, których widok bardzo ucieszył Alexa.

– Najpierw kolacja – wtrąciłem, wyciągając paczkę z rączek malca. Posłał mi bardzo urażone spojrzenie. – Nawet nie próbuj.

– Zamówimy pizzę! – Louis rzucił się na kanapę i złapawszy Alexa w pół, posadził go na swoich kolanach. – Co ty na to?

– Louis – syknąłem ostrzegawczo. – Na obiad jadł frytki i hamburgera. Teraz pizza?

Brunet wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

– Tata, chcę pizze! – wykrzyknął Alex, podskakując na kolanach mojego przyjaciela. – Lulu! Pizza!

Westchnąłem. Stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu się sprzeczać i niszczyć atmosfery tego wieczora, więc niechętnie sięgnąłem po telefon i wyszedłem na korytarz, postanawiając, że przez następny tydzień będziemy omijać wszystkie fast foody.

Wróciwszy do salonu, okazało się, że Alex zadbał o to, by nasi goście się nie nudzili; przynosił Zaynowi wszystkie swoje zabawki i kładł je na jego kolanach, co chłopakowi zdecydowanie nie przeszkadzało.

– Tata, a ja mogę tatuaż? – spytał nagle, odwracając się do mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jęknąłem w duchu.

– Przecież ci się nie podobały.

– Ale chcę. Taki jak Zayn!

– Mam pomysł. – Spojrzałem na szatyna, który wyjął z kieszeni bluzy czarny flamaster. Widząc moją minę, uśmiechnął się lekko. – To zmywalny flamaster, nie martw się. – Przesiadł się na kanapę i posadził Alexa między sobą a Louisem. – Przyznam nieskromnie, że nieźle rysuję, więc jeśli chcesz, namaluję ci bardzo wyjątkowy tatuaż. Jaki tylko chcesz. – Niepewnie spojrzał w moją stronę. – Jeżeli tata ci pozwoli.

– Tata pozwoli! – wykrzyknął uradowany. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Jesteś za bardzo pewny siebie, Alex.

Louis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, szepnął coś na ucho Alexa, który skinął głowę i zsunąwszy się z kanapy, przyczłapał do mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, od kogo nauczył się tego błagalnego spojrzenia, jednak wiedziałem, że za kilka lat naprawdę będę miał przechlapane.

 

***

 

Zszedłem z parkietu i skierowałem się w stronę baru, przy którym siedział Harry. Sącząc kolejnego drinka, uważnie rozglądał się po całym klubie. Dzisiejszego wieczora nie było tutaj zbyt wiele kobiet, a jeśli jakieś się trafiły, zdecydowanie nie szukały faceta. Jednak widziałem, że wzrok mojego przyjaciela na dłużej zatrzymuje się na parze dwóch lesbijek, całującej się przy jednym ze stolików.

– Gdzie jest Zayn? – spytałem głośno, by przekrzyczeć muzykę. Zająłem miejsce obok niego, a chłopak odwrócił się przodem do mnie.

– Poszedł z Louisem do Liama – odparł. Uniosłem brwi.

– Więc czemu nie poszedłeś z nimi?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– W takim razie ta noc należy tylko do nas! – zawołałem radośnie. Styles zmroził mnie wzrokiem. – Nadal wściekasz się o to, co było rano?

Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie, co niezmiernie mnie bawiło.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę, by się nie roześmiać. Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu i pochyliłem się, zbliżając usta do jego ucha.

– Ale musisz przyznać, że było to całkiem przyjemne…

– Niall, do cholery! – warknął, odsuwając się ode mnie jak oparzony. Roześmiałem się cicho. – Przestań! Nie dociera do ciebie, że jestem hetero i nic mnie w tobie nie pociąga?! Nie wszyscy na ciebie lecą!

Wywróciłem oczami na jego słowa.

– Przecież wiem, że wolisz kobiety. Nic na to nie poradzę, jasne? Ty jesteś sexy, ja jestem gejem i do tego skończonym debilem, który lubi robić sobie z ciebie żarty. Jesteśmy kumplami. Uważam cię za atrakcyjnego, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nic nigdy między nami się nie wydarzy, choć bardzo bym chciał dobrać się do tego twojego seksownego tyłeczka.

Prychnął, jednak nawet w bladym świetle klubu widziałem, że pochlebiają mu moje słowa. Nie tak trudno było połechtać jego dość duże ego.

– Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego fiuta, jasne?

– Niech ci będzie – westchnąłem. Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się przodem do parkietu. Momentalnie jego wzrok padł na tańczącą w pobliżu dziewczynę, a kąciki ust uniosły się w uśmiechu. Zamierzał wstać z krzesła, jednak drogę zablokował mu jakiś chłopak. Zatrzymał się przede mną i dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że jest to ten, którego poznałem dzisiaj na przesłuchaniu.

– Niall, tak? – odezwał się niepewnie. Przytaknąłem. – Dopiero teraz poznałem twoje imię. Znają cię tutaj, więc wystarczyło spytać odpowiednich osób.

Uśmiechnąłem się wymownie. Harry spoglądał to na niego, to na mnie, po czym jęknąwszy z odrazą, oddalił się pospiesznie w kierunku tamtej dziewczyny.

– A ja nadal nie znam twojego imienia – powiedziałem, machając ręką w stronę barmana, by podał nam drinka.

– Nie było czasu na wymianę uprzejmości – parsknął śmiechem. Zajął miejsce Stylesa, spoglądając na mnie w sposób, który zdecydowanie mówił sam za siebie. – Przyszedłem tutaj z nadzieją, że znów zobaczę, jak grasz – powiedział, gdy barman postawił przed nami nasze drinki. – Trochę się zawiodłem.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego, co się chce.

– A ty chcesz coś, czego nie możesz mieć?

– Dostaję wszystko to, co chcę – odparłem z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Odstawiłem opróżnioną szklankę na bok i wstałem, kierując się w stronę parkietu. Jednak zatrzymałem się, ponieważ chłopak nie poruszył się. – Idziesz czy nie?

Nie zawahał się ani przez sekundę.

 

***

 

Telewizor cicho grał w tle, podczas gdy ja i Zayn byliśmy pogrążeni w rozmowie. Pierwszy raz miałem okazję porozmawiać z nim na osobności. Alex uparł się, że to Lulu ma położyć go spać, a wcześniej dokończyć książeczkę, którą czytali ostatnim razem. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Alex współpracował lepiej z Lou niż ze mną, gdy chodziło o wzięcie kąpieli i położenie się do łóżeczka.

Zayn nagle zamilkł i spojrzał w stronę zamkniętych drzwi pokoju Alexa, zza których dobiegał głos mojego przyjaciela. Kącik ust uniósł w uśmiechu, a jego oczy zdawały się lekko zalśnić w bladym świetle lampy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytałem, a gdy przeniósł na mnie wzrok, dodałem pospiesznie: – Między wami.

– Zdaje mi się, że tak – odparł powoli. Wziął ze stołu swoją szklankę z piwem, sprawiając wrażenie spiętego moim pytaniem. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się mieszać w ich związek, ponieważ Louis nigdy by mi nie darował, gdyby dowiedział się, że rozmawiałem z nim na ten temat, jednak nie chciałem, by mój przyjaciel stracił kogoś takiego z powodu swoich bezmyślnych zasad.

– Nie powinieneś brać do siebie tego, co mówi Louis – zacząłem, ściszając głos praktycznie do szeptu. Zayn zerknął niepewnie w stronę pokoju Alexa. – On może twierdzić, że nie wierzy w miłość, ale znam go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że to nieprawda. Wiesz, Louis miał ciężką przeszłość. Nie mówi o tym otwarcie, więc minęło sporo czasu, zanim sam opowiadał mi, co przeżywał w szkole. – Zamilkłem, gdy z pokoju dobiegł jakiś trzask, a potem głośny śmiech mojego syna. Całą siłą woli powstrzymałem się przed pójściem tam, by sprawdzić, co się stało. – Louis może zachowywać się jak kretyn i bez przerwy ze wszystkiego żartować, ale nie potrafi odpędzić od siebie tego poczucia zagrożenia. Nie widać tego, ponieważ cały czas jest go pełno. Już go trochę poznałeś, więc pewnie wiesz, o czym mówię. – Zayn tylko skinął głową z nikłym uśmiechem. – Louis uważa, że nie jest dla nikogo wystarczająco dobry, ponieważ tak wmawiano mu przez lata, gdy ludzie oczerniali go przez to, że jest gejem i właśnie dlatego nie pozwala sobie na zaangażowanie się w coś poważniejszego.

Zayn wyglądał na zaskoczonego moimi słowami, jakby nie docierało do niego to, co właśnie usłyszał. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeliśmy.

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie… Nie myślałem nigdy, że… – Odchrząknął zakłopotany. – Rozumiem to. Nawet nie potrafię przyznać się przed moją rodziną, że jestem gejem, ponieważ obawiam się tego, co o mnie pomyślą. To nie jest takie proste. Dzięki, Liam – zwrócił się do mnie z ulgą widoczną w piwnych tęczówkach. – Mało brakowało, a posłałbym do diabła cały ten nasz związek.

Nie zdołałem odpowiedzieć, ponieważ drzwi pokoju Alexa otworzyły się powoli. Oboje spojrzeliśmy w ich kierunku, a Louis ostrożnie zamykał je za sobą, by nie narobić hałasu.

– Zasnął? – spytałem, gdy podszedł bliżej.

– Śpi jak aniołek. Bez żadnych problemów.

– A ten trzask?

Louis zmrużył oczy.

– Nie twój interes, Payne. – Posłał mi uśmiech i obszedł kanapę, by usiąść obok Zayna. Gdy tylko opadł na wolne miejsce, Zayn pochylił się nad nim i położywszy dłoń na jego policzku, przywarł wargami do jego ust w delikatnym, lecz pełnym uczuć pocałunku. Wstałem z fotela, nie chcąc przerywać ich chwili i zacząłem zbierać puste puszki po piwie, po czym skierowałem się do kuchni, by wyrzucić je do kosza.

Gdy wróciłem, oboje zdecydowanie zapomnieli, gdzie się znajdują; Louis siedział okrakiem na jego kolanach, jego dłonie znajdowały się pod koszulą Zayna, a pocałunki stały się o wiele gwałtowniejsze. Złapawszy jedną z poduszek, która leżała na podłodze, rzuciłem nią prosto w głowę mojego przyjaciela.

– Co to miało być? – syknął z irytacją Louis.

– A co _to_ miało być? Zachowuj się.

Lou wywrócił oczami, a Zayn parsknął śmiechem i jeszcze raz musnąwszy jego usta, pozwolił mu zejść ze swoich kolan. Mimo to nadal siedzieli obok siebie ze splątanymi razem dłońmi.

– Coś przyszło mi do głowy – zaczął z podekscytowaniem Louis. Jego tęczówki błyszczały wesołością, co nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. – W piątek wieczorem ja zostanę z Alexem, a ty pójdziesz na randkę.

Roześmiałem się.

– Niby z kim? – spytałem.

– Kojarzysz Janet? Jest przedszkolanką i świata poza tobą nie widzi. – Wymownie poruszył brwiami. – Wzdycha do ciebie za każdym razem, gdy przychodzisz z Alexem, a potem wypytuje mnie o ciebie. A co najważniejsze nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że masz dziecko. Jest przesłodka, naprawdę.

Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywałem się w przyjaciela, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Co miałem zrobić? Powiedzieć, że nie chcę z nikim się umawiać? Nie była to prawda. Znałem Janet, uważałem ją za bardzo ładną i przemiłą kobietę, jednak nie wiedziałem, czy lubię ją na tyle, by spotkać się z nią poza budynkiem przedszkola.

– A może wolałbyś, żebym umówił cię z jakimś chłopakiem?

Zayn oderwał twarz od szyi mojego przyjaciela i spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Jesteś bi? – zdziwił się.

– Trudno powiedzieć… – odparłem powoli. – Myślę, że tak, ale nigdy nie byłem z żadnym facetem, więc nie mogłem tego… sprawdzić.

– Dlatego musisz poeksperymentować! – zawołał Louis, jednak szybko zamilkł, gdy uciszyłem go machnięciem ręki.

– Lou, nie mam czasu na eksperymentowanie. Jestem dwudziestoletnim ojcem, który wszystko poświęca swojemu synowi. Nie mogę…

– Możesz – przerwał mi ostro. – I to zrobisz. Znam cię dwa lata i wiem, że przez ten czas z nikim się nie spotykałeś. Założę się, że przed przeprowadzką do Londynu też z nikim nie byłeś. To cztery lata, Liam. Cztery lata! Bridget nie żyje od czterech lat, a ty nadal nie ruszyłeś do przodu, ponieważ uważasz, że syn trzyma cię w miejscu. – Przesunął się na kanapie, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się poważniejszy. – Będę zajmował się Alexem, kiedy tylko chcesz, byś ty mógł odpocząć. Pożyczę ci forsę. Zrobię cokolwiek, żeby trochę ci ulżyć.

– Też mogę pomóc – wtrącił Zayn. – Alex mnie lubi, więc…

Szatyn zamilkł, widząc moją minę. Nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem na to zareagować. Z jednej strony byłem im wdzięczy za same chęci i cieszyłem się, że mam tak wspaniałego przyjaciela, jakim jest Lou. Jednak mimo to czułem strach na samą myśl, jak bardzo moje życie wtedy się zmieni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_ wtorek, 7 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Miałem bardzo ciekawy sen. Biegałem sobie po zielonej łące, całkiem nagi, a za mną skradały się jakieś dziwne, zniekształcone zwierzęta. Wydawały się być połączeniem żyrafy z długą szyją, tułowiem konia, grzywą i ostrymi pazurami lwa, a poruszały się jak małpy. Niespecjalnie obchodziło mnie, czemu takie dziwne stworzenia hasają sobie po zwykłej łączce i zdają się mnie śledzić. Czułem się dziwnie szczęśliwy z faktu, że mam towarzystwo. Miałem wielką ochotę poznać bliżej te stworzenia. Sporo ich tam było. Możliwe, że około tysiąca. Właśnie zamierzałem podejść do tej grupy będących na przedzie, gdy zorientowałem się, że mam całkiem spory wzwód. No dobra, nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek podczas snu miał problem z erekcją; szczególnie jeśli nie był to erotyczny sen. Na litość boską, byłem na łące! Ze zwierzętami! Nie ma w tym nic podniecającego.

Otworzyłem oczy. Zdecydowanie nie znajdowałem się u siebie. Jednak nie to było ważne; nie po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się, że budzę się w obcym łóżku. Ważne było to, że między moimi nogami klęczał jakiś chłopak i swoimi ustami czynił cuda.

– Cholera – jęknąłem słabo, podczas gdy moja głowa odskoczyła do tyłu, dłonie zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, a biodra machinalnie poderwały w górę. Nie raz mi obciągano, ale on zdecydowanie wiedział, co robić z językiem, by dawać jak najwięcej przyjemności. Nie ma mowy, żebym wytrzymał długo po takiej pobudce.

Położył dłoń na moim udzie, pchając moją miednicę w dół i trzymając mnie w miejscu, podczas gdy jego głowa coraz gwałtowniej poruszała się w górę i w dół, a język dostarczał ogromnej rozkoszy. Jęknąłem, gdy przebiegł nim po główce mojego penisa, wysyłając mnie aż do samego raju. Z moich ust wyrywały się niekontrolowane i niezbyt spójne słowa, przyjemność rosła, zbliżając się do wielkiego finału. Kurwa, byłem na samej krawędzi, tak blisko. Przygryzłem wargę i uniosłem głowę, by widzieć go dokładnie; nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak bardzo poraził mnie widok chłopaka między moimi nogami, jednak samo spojrzenie na niego sprawiło, że wytrysnąłem w jego usta, a mój głos rozniósł się echem po całym pokoju, skąpanym jedynie w bladym świetle wschodzącego słońca.

Opadłem na poduszki, starając się zapanować nad oddechem i zebrać wszystkie myśli. Wiedziałem, że kiedy tylko się uspokoję, będę musiał wstać z tego łóżka, by opuścić to mieszkanie, nie oglądając się za siebie. Niespecjalnie miałem na to ochotę.

Pamiętałem wczorajszy wieczór aż za dobrze. Siedziałem z Hazzą przy barze, kiedy podszedł do nas ten chłopak, Josh, z tym swoim durnym uśmiechem i sarnimi oczami. Podobał mi się, wpadł mi w oko. Rano, podczas przesłuchania, zdawał się być lekko zagubiony, gdy bez żadnych wielkich wstępów zaciągnąłem go do kibla i zacząłem całować. Nie opierał się, a jeszcze intensywniej napierał na moje wargi, rozpalając mnie do czerwoności. Jasna cholera, całował perfekcyjnie. Jego usta były perfekcyjne. Szybko się ośmielił, na jego twarz wstąpił figlarny uśmiech i po prostu padł na kolana, a ja mogłem jedynie tłumić odgłosy wydobywające się mimowolnie z mojego gardła, by nie usłyszał nas nikt niepożądany.

Zdziwił mnie jego widok w klubie. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Gdy go zobaczyłem, obiecałem sobie, że bez względu na to, jak perfekcyjne są jego wargi wokół mojego członka, nie zbliżę się do niego nigdy więcej. Nie był w  _ moim _ typie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być zbyt niewinny, zbyt  _ grzeczny _ . Nie zadawałem się z takimi kolesiami, bo przynosili kłopoty. Wolałem pewnych siebie, odważnych, otwartych, a on… No dobra, może sposób, w jaki mi obciągał, nie pokazywał, że jest niewinny i grzeczny, zdecydowanie nie.

Przez jakieś dwie godziny trzymałem się tej obietnicy, tańcząc na parkiecie, choć cały czas zdawałem sobie sprawę, że kręci się niedaleko. Gdy patrzyłem, jak porusza się w tańcu, zastanawiałem się, jak będzie wyglądał, gdy będę go pieprzył. Te myśli niczego nie ułatwiały. Naprawdę chciałem go przelecieć!

Nie byłem pewny, kiedy zdecydowałem, że poślę do diabła moje postanowienie. Może to dlatego, że zauważyłem go rozmawiającego z jakimś innym facetem. Zdaje się, że poczułem coś jakby zazdrość, która zmusiła mnie do działania i ani się obejrzałem, a wychodziliśmy z klubu, zmierzając do jego mieszkania, które znajdowało się kilka ulic dalej.

Wystarczyło, że znaleźliśmy się za drzwiami, a pchnąłem go na ścianę i zacząłem całować z ogromną pasją, której nie potrafiłem opanować. To nie było zdrowe. To było dziwne. Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej kogoś tak bardzo pragnął.

Co to, do cholery, miało być?

Uniósł się na rękach, po czym usiadł na swoich piętach, spoglądając na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. Mimowolnie go odwzajemniłem. Nie wiedziałem, czy dotarło do niego, że to już wszystko, do czego między nami dojdzie, ponieważ nadal milczał, czekając na moją reakcję.

– Dobry jesteś – rzuciłem w końcu, na co tylko się roześmiał i pokręcił głową, jakby zawstydzony moimi słowami. Uniosłem brew. Dopiero co mi obciągnął, a teraz się peszył. Jak miałem to odebrać? – Pójdę już.

Jego uśmiech nawet nie zniknął, gdy to powiedziałem. Jedynie kiwnął głową i zszedł z łóżka, podniósł z podłogi swoje spodnie, założył je na siebie, po czym sięgnął po moją koszulę, która leżała obok jego nóg. W tym czasie sam zdołałem wygrzebać spod łóżka moje bokserki i ociężale zacząłem się ubierać, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinienem teraz powiedzieć. Nienawidziłem tego. Zwykle dobrze panowałem nad sytuacją, nie brakowało mi słów, ale w tej chwili w głowie miałem całkowitą pustkę, a coś mówiło mi, że ten chłopak zasługiwał na o wiele więcej niż durna wymówka, jakiej zwykle udzielałem, gdy nie chciałem więcej widzieć się z facetem, którego przeleciałem. Josh był w porządku, bardzo w porządku.

– Więc…

Odwróciłem się w miejscu, spoglądając na chłopaka. Stał oparty biodrami o stolik z rękami skrzyżowanymi przed sobą i z dość poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Chyba wolałem tamten perfidny uśmiech.

Odchrząknąłem.

– Było miło – zacząłem powoli.

– Dasz mi swój numer?

Zamrugałem. Na serio to powiedział? Mało brakowało, a bym się roześmiał. Jednak powstrzymało mnie spojrzenie, jakim mnie obdarzył.

– Słuchaj, Josh… – Powoli podszedłem do chłopaka i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu, pochylając się nad nim. Nie wiem, co mnie do tego skłoniło, ale przelotnie musnąłem ustami jego wargi. Chyba chciałem jeszcze raz posmakować tych perfekcyjnych ust. Oparłem czoło o jego i westchnąłem. – Nie jestem kimś, z kim chciałbyś się umawiać na dłuższą metę. Jestem bardziej popieprzony niż ci się wydaje.

– Mówisz to każdemu, tak? – wtrącił, teraz się uśmiechając. Moja dłoń przesunęła się w dół po jego nagim ramieniu, lekko drażniąc skórę. Na moment zaległa cisza, aż w końcu Josh też westchnął. – Też byłem taki jak ty, Niall. To się nigdy nie uda.

Spojrzałem w jego piwne tęczówki, zaskoczony tymi słowami. Zmusiłem się do uśmiechu.

– To chcesz ten numer czy nie?

 

***

 

Napiąłem wszystkie mięśnie, by unieść ciężki karton z towarem i przesunąłem go na sam brzeg ciężarówki, a zeskoczywszy na chodnik, ściągnąłem go na ziemię. Kierowca auta stał z boku, nawet nie zamierzając mi pomóc, zbyt skupiony na fajce między wargami. Wyprostowałem się i wygiąłem lekko do tyłu, czując ból w plecach, spowodowany noszeniem tych wszystkich pudeł, które nie należały do najlżejszych. Pot spływał po mojej twarzy, choć dzień był chłodny. Miałem na sobie jedynie bluzę, więc tak rozgrzany na zimnym powietrzu stałem się idealną ofiarą przeziębienia.

Zrobiłem krok do tyłu, by ustąpić miejsca dwóm zagadanym nastolatkom, które nawet nie zwracały uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół nich, więc mało brakowało, a niższa z nich wpadłaby na karton. Zamiast tego zahaczyła mnie ramieniem i szła dalej bez krótkich przeprosin. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą; nie pamiętam, żebym zachowywał się tak w ich wieku. Robiłem wiele głupstw jak każdy nastolatek, jednak miałem swój rozum i każdego traktowałem z odpowiednim szacunkiem. Teraz coraz częściej dochodziłem do wniosku, że świat zmienia się na gorsze.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głośny pisk hamulców i nerwowe trąbienie. Uniosłem wzrok, zauważając dwa samochody stojące prostopadle do siebie na skrzyżowaniu; najwyraźniej ten pierwszy zajechał drogę temu drugiemu i sądząc po tym, że zjechał on praktycznie na linię parkingu przy chodniku, tylko cudem nie doszło do zderzenia. Nie było to nic dziwnego. To skrzyżowanie należało do jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych, więc przynajmniej raz na miesiąc dochodziło do jakiejś stłuczki.

– Dzień dobry, Liam! – Odwróciłem się w miejscu, uśmiechając do jednej ze stałych klientek, która właśnie wchodziła do sklepu. Już miałem się schylić, by unieść karton, gdy moją uwagę przykuła postać zmierzająca drugą stroną ulicy. Spod czerwonej czapki z daszkiem wystawały blond włosy, poły czarnej kurtki powiewały na wietrze, a z bioder luźno zwisały beżowe spodnie. Rozpoznałem go od razu, choć znajdował się jakieś kilkanaście metrów ode mnie.

Niall nie patrzył w moją stronę, więc mogłem bezpiecznie go obserwować, choć nie do końca wiedziałem, dlaczego chcę to robić. Zachwycił mnie jego radosny uśmiech oraz to, jak pozdrawiał wesoło każdego przechodnia, którego mijał. Na ten widok na mojej twarzy też pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech.

Nagle, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, blondyn odwrócił głowę, rozglądając się po ulicy z wielkim zaciekawieniem, aż jego wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie. Zamarłem, a mój uśmiech minimalnie zmalał.

Natomiast twarz Nialla zdawała się rozpromienić i przystanąwszy na krótką chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, co zrobić, ruszył wzdłuż ulicy, nawet nie rozglądając się, czy nie nadjeżdża jakiś samochód. Wpatrywałem się w niego, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że zachowuję się całkowicie nieracjonalnie. Niall był przyjacielem Zayna, chłopaka mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie mieliśmy ze sobą nic wspólnego, oprócz tego jednego, małego szczegółu, jakim była znajomość bliskich nam osób. Nie powinienem reagować na niego w taki sposób. Jeśli chciał się przywitać, ponieważ tak nakazywały dobre maniery, nie miałem nic przeciwko temu.

– Gapiłeś się na mnie – usłyszałem, gdy znalazł się jakieś dwa metry ode mnie. Zamrugałem. – Aż pożerałeś mnie wzrokiem.

Musiała rozbawić go moja mina, ponieważ roześmiał się głośno, głowę odchylając do tyłu. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki do przodu i zatrzymał się przede mną, dłonie chowając do kieszeni. Na odgłos jego dźwięcznego śmiechu sam parsknąłem pod nosem.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem swobodnie, na co wzruszył ramionami.

– Byłem w pobliżu – odparł. Skinąłem głową, choć pamiętałem wczorajsze słowa Zayna, gdy przypuszczał, że blondyn znalazł sobie jakieś towarzystwo w _Edenie_. Niall wskazał gestem na witrynę sklepową za moimi plecami. – Więc tutaj pracujesz? Dobrze wiedzieć.

Uniosłem brew.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wyluzuj, Liam. Po prostu dobrze wiedzieć, że pracujesz w tej okolicy. Nie będę miał z tego żadnych korzyści.

– Korzyści? – zdziwiłem się jeszcze bardziej. Niall roześmiał się cicho.

– Nie słuchaj tego, co mówię. Jestem niewyspany, głodny i zabiłbym dla filiżanki cappuccino. – Uniósł prawą rękę i odgarnąwszy z nadgarstka rękaw kurtki, spojrzał na zegarek. Jednocześnie drugą ręką zdjął czapkę, po czym prawą przebiegł po rozczochranych, blond włosach, ponownie na mnie spoglądając. – Straciłem już pół dnia. Jeśli pozwolisz, wejdę po coś do zjedzenia.

– Proszę bardzo – odparłem tylko, wskazując gestem na wejście do sklepu. Niall posłał mi przyjazny uśmiech oraz mrugnął okiem, po czym żwawym krokiem wszedł do środka, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze.

Kolejny raz, kiedy wpadaliśmy na siebie przez przypadek. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że Niall jakimś cudem znajdzie się w tej okolicy, skoro nie miał pojęcia, gdzie pracuję? To samo tyczyło się pierwszego spotkania pod Tesco; nadal byłem mu niezmiernie wdzięczny, że tam był, bowiem jestem pewien, że mojego syna nie byłoby już na tym świecie, gdyby nie ten blondyn. A restauracja?  _ The Ivy _ jest bardzo znanym miejscem, jednakże jak wielka istniała możliwość, że będziemy tam tego samego dnia o tej samej porze? Nie rozumiałem tego. I nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego o tym rozmyślałem właśnie w tym momencie.

Dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że powinienem wrócić do pracy, ponieważ rozmowa z tym chłopakiem całkiem wytrąciła mnie z równowagi.

Postawiwszy ostatni z kartonów w magazynie na zapleczu, udałem się na przód sklepu, by zamienić się z Jess, która przez całe przedpołudnie stała przy kasie. Miałem wielką ochotę na szybki prysznic, ponieważ koszula przylegała do moich spoconych pleców, jednak nie było możliwości, bym zdążył udać się do domu i wrócić do sklepu w ciągu pół godziny, kiedy miałem mieć przerwę na lunch.

Przy kasie zorientowałem się, że Jess zajęta jest rozmową z Niallem.

– Liam! – Kobieta odwróciła się do mnie, nadal śmiejąc się z tego, co musiał powiedzieć jej blondyn. Chłopak również na mnie spojrzał. – Skądś ty go wytrzasnął?! Taki słodki cherubinek z niego! – Przechyliła się przez ladę i chwyciła jego policzek między kciuk a palec wskazujący. Niall jedynie roześmiał się dźwięcznie, a pochyliwszy się do przodu, ucałował jej czoło. – Dlaczego wcześniej cię tutaj nie było? Louis wpada praktycznie codziennie.

– Nie jestem stąd – odparł, opierając się ramieniem o ladę. – Ja i Liam nie znamy się za dobrze. Zayn, mój przyjaciel, jest chłopakiem Lou, więc…

Uśmiech Jess zniknął w jednej sekundzie. Zamarłem.

– Twój przyjaciel jest _chłopakiem_ Louisa? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. W duchu jęknąłem. – Chłopakiem? To znaczy… gejem?

– No tak, gejem. – Niall zmarszczył czoło. Stanąłem za plecami mojej współpracowniczki, próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie powinien nic więcej mówić, jednak nie patrzył w moją stronę. – Louis jest gejem, ja jestem gejem, mój przyjaciel Zayn jest gejem, choć zdarza mu się tego wypierać, ale za bardzo lubi ssać… – Podniósł wzrok, a gdy napotkał moją minę, wytrzeszczył oczy, a jego uśmiech zniknął. – Kurwa! Przepraszam… Znowu mówię za dużo! – Roześmiał się nerwowo, dłonią pocierając kark w zakłopotaniu. Nie widziałem wyrazu twarzy Jess, jednak byłem pewien, że nadal jest w szoku. Minęło pół minuty, zanim odwróciła się na pięcie, posyłając mi pytające spojrzenie.

– A ty jesteś…?

– Ja nie – odparłem szybko. – Nie jestem gejem.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, a ja poczułem dziwny ucisk w piersi. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Niall przygląda mi się ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– To dobrze – mruknęła, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. – Mam dość wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień. Louis. Kto by pomyślał? Chociaż, jakby nie patrząc, ma w sobie coś… gejowskiego. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko h-homoseksualistom – dodała pospiesznie, zwracając się do Nialla, a przy ostatnim słowie jej głos odrobinę się załamał, jakby z trudem przychodziło jej wypowiedzenie tego. Obrzuciwszy nas obojga krótkimi spojrzeniami, oddaliła się w stronę zaplecza, wyraźnie zawstydzona swoją reakcją.

– Nie wiem, kiedy zamknąć jadaczkę – dotarł do mnie głos Nialla. Spoglądał na mnie przepraszająco. – Osobiście mam głęboko gdzieś, co ludzie myślą o mojej orientacji, ale ciągle zapominam, że nie wszyscy tak uważają. Louis chyba nie będzie miał przez to kłopotów, co nie?

– Nie, na pewno nie. Jess musi to przetrawić. Jest wyrozumiałą osobą.

Niall przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, nadal wydając się być przejętym całą sytuacją. Jego oczy nie błyszczały radością jak chwilę wcześniej, usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a czoło zmarszczone. Wczoraj Zayn dał mi do zrozumienia, że Niall nigdy nie przejmuje się niczym, nic go nie interesuje poza swoim własnym życiem, jednak teraz widziałem wyraźnie, że jest zupełnie inaczej; obawiał się, że mógł w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić Louisowi, a to znaczyło, że miał serce na właściwym miejscu.

Przy kasie zjawiła się klientka, więc blondyn odsunął się na bok. Nie wykazywał intencji do szybkiego odejścia stąd. Mimo to nie przeszkadzało mi jego towarzystwo. Nie znaliśmy się długo, nasze relacje wciąż były dość niezręczne z tego powodu, jednakże ten chłopak miał w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że czułeś się lepiej, będąc w jego otoczeniu.

Pozdrowiłem klientkę, która, pożegnawszy się ze mną, odeszła powoli od kasy z torbą pełną zakupów i spojrzałem na Nialla, który nadal wyglądał na zadręczonego.

– Muszę ci podziękować, Niall – odezwałem się głośno, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Utrzymywałem powagę, gdy zbliżył się do mnie. – Od twojego spotkania z Alexem malec wciąż męczy mnie, bym kupił mu gitarę na urodziny.

Posłałem mu uśmiech, by wiedział, że moje pretensje wobec niego są jedynie żartem.

– Myślę, że coś da się załatwić – powiedział po chwili. – Tata Zayna ma sklep muzyczny, więc…

– Załatwić? – wtrąciłem zaskoczony.

– Gitarę. Taką dziecięcą.

– Niall, nie musisz…

– Słuchaj – przerwał mi. Oparł się o ladę i wbił we mnie swoje lazurowe tęczówki z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Nie mówię tego od tak sobie, jasne? Uważam, że Alex to świetny dzieciak, a gra na gitarze może dać mu wiele przyjemności. Ej, nawet mogę go uczyć za kilka lat! Teraz jest pewnie na to za mały, ale za kilka lat co innego. Słuchaj, jeśli do urodzin Alexa… Kiedy one są?

– Trzeciego marca – odpowiedziałem z wahaniem.

– Jeśli do tego czasu Louis i Zayn nadal będą razem, to ja, Harry i Z w trójkę złożymy się i kupimy mu gitarę. Albo cokolwiek innego, co tylko będzie chciał jako prezent od przyjaciół, może być?

Na moment straciłem jasność umysłu. To było miłe z jego strony, jednak nie rozumiałem, dlaczego chciał wykazać się takim gestem dla całkowicie nieznajomych osób.

– Nie musisz, naprawdę – wydusiłem po chwili. – Dziękuję, ale…

– Zayn pewnie też będzie chciał coś mu podarować – wtrącił z uśmiechem. – Poważnie, to nic wielkiego, Liam.

Posłał mi kolejny uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem. Według niego mogło być to  _ nic wielkiego _ , jednak dla mnie oraz dla Alexa znaczyło to bardzo wiele.

 

***

 

Gdy wróciłem do domu jakieś trzy godziny później, zorientowałem się, że uśmiech nie schodzi mi z twarzy. Nie byłem do końca pewien, czy powodem był Josh, czy może jednak Liam. To coś w mojej głowie, co to było, do jasnej cholery?

Otworzyłem drzwi mieszkania i momentalnie tego pożałowałem, ponieważ zobaczyłem coś, czego nigdy wolałbym nie oglądać. W skrócie: Harry leżał na kanapie, a jakaś dziewczyna ujeżdżała go z nieopisaną pasją oraz niezwykle głośnymi krzykami rozkoszy, które powinienem słyszeć z korytarza, co może ostrzegłoby mnie przed wchodzeniem do środka.

Zebrawszy się w sobie, ruszyłem w kierunku mojego pokoju.

– Nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi! – zawołałem swobodnie. Zmienili pozycję w jednej sekundzie. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła, odskakując do tyłu, przerażona moim widokiem, a Styles pospiesznie złapał za koc, by zakryć nim nią i siebie. – Kontynuujcie.

Nieraz byłem świadkiem takiej sceny rozgrywającej się w naszym mieszkaniu, więc nie robiło to na mnie większego wrażenia. Mimo to wolałbym tego nie widzieć.

– Trzeba było zapukać! – krzyknął za mną, gdy byłem już we własnym pokoju.

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że pieprzycie się na naszej kanapie?! – Wysunąłem głowę zza drzwi i posłałem im perfidny uśmieszek. Styles w pośpiechu zakładał spodnie, bardziej wkurzony niż zawstydzony, natomiast jego towarzyszka wyglądała, jakby chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. – Jestem Niall – zwróciłem się do niej. Podniosła głowę, nadal czerwona na twarzy jak piwonia. Musiałem przyznać, że była całkiem ładna. Możliwe, że najładniejsza z tych, które Styles sprowadzał do mieszkania.

– Shay – odparła cichym szeptem.

– Shay? – powtórzyłem zdziwiony. – Dość dziwne imię jak dla kogoś, kto nie wygląda na nieśmiałego. Ale miło poznać. – Podszedłem do kanapy, wyciągając do niej rękę, którą uścisnęła, podczas gdy druga dłoń uporczywie trzymała koc. – Wybacz, że przeszkodziłem w doświadczeniu jednego z najlepszych orgazmów, jaki kiedykolwiek miałaś. Haz jest całkiem dobry i mówię to praktycznie z doświadczenia.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem, uchylając się zręcznie przed nadlatującą poduszką. Zniknąłem w pokoju, słysząc jeszcze wymianę zdań pomiędzy nimi.

– Twierdziłeś, że on jest gejem. Więc wy…?

– Niall żartował! My nigdy nie… no wiesz… W życiu! Jestem totalnie hetero!

Zabrawszy ręcznik z krzesła przy oknie, wyszedłem z pokoju, kierując się do łazienki.

– Wmawiaj to sobie, Styles! Nie brzmiałeś jak hetero, gdy ci obciągałem na tej samej kanapie, na której właśnie siedzisz.

W ostatniej chwili zdążyłem zamknąć za sobą drzwi i przekręcić zamek, ponieważ mój przyjaciel rzucił się na mnie z rządzą mordu w oczach. Nie istniało nic cudowniejszego od widoku wściekłego Harry’ego Stylesa.

Dziesięć minut później siedzieliśmy w salonie; Shay na kolanach Harry’ego, który bez przerwy rzucał mi krzywe spojrzenia, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że rozprawi się ze mną później.

– Gdzie się poznaliście? – zapytałem po chwili, by przerwać panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę.

– Wczoraj w _Edenie_ – mruknął Styles, przebiegając dłonią po jej plecach w pokrzepiającym geście. Lubiłem obserwować go w towarzystwie jego dziewczyn. Zawsze stawał się czuły i troskliwy, częściej się uśmiechał i nie był cały czas ponury oraz cichy. Wolałem, gdy nie zachowywał się jak Zayn, który ponurość miał zakodowaną w DNA.

– Idealne miejsce. Raj na ziemi. – Uśmiechnąłem się, cytując tekst, który widniał nad wejściem do klubu. – Całkiem szybko przeszliście do rzeczy, co mnie w sumie nie dziwi.

Styles zmroził mnie wzrokiem, jednak nie przejąłem się jego wymownymi gestami.

– Ty raczej nie powinieneś się wypowiadać na ten temat, Niall. Co u tego kolesia, który wczoraj zaczepił cię w klubie? Wypieprzyłeś go i zostawiłeś płaczącego po sobie?

Nie zareagowałem na zaczepkę. Shay zerknęła na bruneta, który wzruszył ramionami i uniósł dłoń do jej włosów, odgarniając ich kosmyk za ucho. Musnął ustami jej wargi, za jej plecami pokazując mi środkowy palec, po czym machnął ręką, bym sobie poszedł. Westchnąłem. Nawet nie mogłem spokojnie posiedzieć na własnej kanapie, we własnym mieszkaniu, ponieważ ten nabzdyczony nastolatek był cholernie napalony.

Rzuciłem się na łóżko w moim pokoju i chwilę leżałem nieruchomo, wpatrując się w biały sufit i próbowałem nie wsłuchiwać się w dźwięki dobiegające zza drzwi. Nie myślałem o niczym. Próbowałem się wyciszyć.

Nie udało się. W moich myślał pojawił się Liam.

_ Kurwa mać. _

Nie wiedziałem, co mi odbiło. No dobra, rozmawialiśmy kilka razy. Uratowałem jego syna, potem poznałem go w parku, mały mnie polubił, w porządku. Nic dziwnego. Ale co strzeliło mi do głowy, by mówić, że kupię mu gitarę na urodziny? Nie było to moim obowiązkiem. To powinno być obowiązkiem Zayna, skoro jego chłopakiem był Louis, przyjaciel Liama. Mam rację, prawda? Nie jestem dla nich nikim ważnym. Nawet nie powinienem być!

Liam miał w sobie coś interesującego. Nie potrafiłem tego określić. Zdawał się być zmęczony, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek motywacji oraz radości z życia. Jakby do każdego uśmiechu się zmuszał. Jeden jedyny raz udało mi się przywołać na jego twarz szczery uśmiech: kiedy powiedziałem o kupnie gitary dla Alexa.

Po mieszkaniu rozległ się trzask drzwi, a potem głośne przekleństwo. Roześmiałem się, gdy rozpoznałem głos Zayna.

– Niall! Jesteś?!

– W pokoju! – odkrzyknąłem, nie mając ochoty podnosić się z mojego wygodnego miejsca na łóżku. Usłyszałem niezrozumiałą dla mnie wymianę zdań pomiędzy moimi współlokatorami oraz szybkie kroki. Sekundę później do mojego pokoju wpadł Zayn.

– Czy on musi to robić właśnie _tutaj_?! – syknął zdegustowany, co tylko wywołało u mnie kolejny wybuch śmiechu. – Czy wy oboje musicie to robić _tutaj_?!

– Oboje? – Uniosłem brwi. Zmroził mnie wzrokiem.

– Mam na myśli to, że ty też przyprowadzasz do mieszkania jakieś męskie dziwki i uprawiasz seks pod naszymi nosami. On – wskazał palcem na zamknięte drzwi – praktycznie bierze z ciebie przykład.

Zayn przeszedł przez pokój, po czym rzucił się na moje łóżko, kładąc obok mnie.

– Od miesiąca nikogo tutaj nie przyprowadziłem – powiedziałem we własnej obronie. – Bo obiecałem, że przestanę. Sypiam poza domem.

– Przecież wiem – westchnął. – Kiedy ostatnio spałeś we własnym łóżku, co?

Otworzyłem usta, jednak szybko je zamknąłem, ponieważ nie do końca wiedziałem, jak brzmi odpowiedź. Zayn mruknął coś pod nosem.

– Byłeś z Louisem? – spytałem po chwili, odwracając się na prawy bok, by móc go widzieć. – Dużo czasu spędzacie razem. I zauważyłem, że często rozmawiacie przez telefon. Praktycznie nie wypuszczasz komórki z rąk i masz taki głupkowaty lecz uroczy uśmieszek na twarzy. To słodkie.

– Zamknij się – syknął. – Co ci to przeszkadza? Zazdrościsz mi, że mam chłopaka?

– Nie to mam na myśli – powiedziałem pospiesznie. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że gnacie do przodu bardzo szybko. Nie chcę, żebyś dostał po tyłku jak ostatnio. Jak mu było na imię? Derek? Złamał ci serce, spieprzył twoje podejście do życia i przez niego tak bardzo boisz się przyznawać do tego, że jesteś gejem.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na mnie.

– Miło mi, że się o mnie martwisz, Niall – wyszeptał, przykładając lewą dłoń do mojego policzka. – To przypomina mi, że nie jest z tobą aż tak źle. Jeszcze wykazujesz normalne, ludzkie uczucia.

Prychnąłem, a odwróciwszy lekko głowę, musnąłem ustami wierzch jego dłoni. Roześmiał się cicho i zabrał rękę.

– Mam coś dla ciebie. Bez sprośnych żartów – dodał szybko, widząc, że już otwierałem usta. Zamknąłem je zawiedziony. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej pogiętą, białą kopertę, którą mi wręczył.

– Zayn, wiesz, że nie biorę pieniędzy za seks – powiedziałem z udawanym oburzeniem. – Jeśli chcesz, żebym ci się oddał, to dla ciebie zrobię to za darmo.

– Niall, przestań! – Złapał mnie za nadgarstek, ponieważ już zacząłem odpinać jego spodnie. – To pieniądze na kamerę albo cokolwiek innego, czego tylko będziesz potrzebować.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, spoglądając na białą kopertę.

– Mówisz serio?

– Serio, serio – odparł, idealnie naśladując głos Shreka. Może trochę zbyt wiele razy oglądaliśmy ten film, bo był w tym za dobry. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, moim bratem, więc będę truł ci dupę tak często jak tylko jest to potrzebne, ponieważ wiem, że możesz wiele osiągnąć. Jesteś niesamowity i obiecuję ci, że zrobię wszystko, byś stał się _kimś_. Zasługujesz na to. Jeśli znaczyłoby to, że zostanę bankrutem, nie będę żałować.

– Zayn…

– Nie musisz dziękować – przerwał mi. – Pieniądze pożyczyłem od taty. On też chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Jesteś dla niego jak drugi syn, wiesz o tym.

Skinąłem głową, nadal oszołomiony. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, że odbierało mi mowę, jednak Zayn potrafił zamknąć mi usta tak szybko i skutecznie jak nikt inny. Spojrzałem na mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który uśmiechał się szeroko, zapewne zadowolony z siebie, że wywołał na mnie tak ogromne wrażenie.

– Jak mam ci się odwdzięczyć? – spytałem.

– Po prostu mnie nie zawiedź – odparł. Przytaknąłem. To chyba da się zrobić.

 

***

 

Byłem w połowie drogi do domu, gdy dostałem wiadomość od Louisa, w której błagał mnie o natychmiastowe przyjście do niego i wyratowanie go z opresji. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodziło, jednak przypuszczałem, że nie jest to coś wielkiego, a Lou po prostu wyolbrzymia, co miał w zwyczaju. Wysławszy mu odpowiedź, iż zjawię się u niego za pół godziny, przyspieszyłem kroku. Musiałem jeszcze udać się do banku i zapłacić niecierpiące zwłoki rachunki.

Gdy tylko wszedłem do mieszkania, Alex, jakby czekając na mnie pod drzwiami, podbiegł do mnie i ciasno objął moje nogi, co robił zawsze na powitanie.

– Zaraz mnie przewrócisz – roześmiałem się cicho, gładząc jego rozczochrane loki. Malec spojrzał na mnie swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

– Kupiłeś mi coś? – spytał bez żadnych wstępów.

– A może tak: „dzień dobry, tato, jak ci minął dzień?” – podsunąłem, gdy chłopak zrobił krok do tyłu, nadal obserwując mnie z nadzieją w błyszczących tęczówkach.

– Jak ci minął dzień? – powtórzył wesoło.

– Bardzo przyjemnie, dziękuję, synku. – Sięgnąwszy do kieszeni kurtki, wyjąłem z niej owocowego lizaka. Krzyknąwszy z radością, wyrwał go z mojej dłoni i pobiegł do salonu.

Zdjąwszy kurtkę, odwiesiłem ją na wieszak w korytarzu i udałem się do kuchni, by rozpakować zakupy. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Amy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytałem, zerkając na nią przez ramię. Kiwnęła głową i usiadła przy stole kuchennym, głowę kładąc na rękach. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i czymś zasmuconą; miałem wielką nadzieję, że Alex nie był zbyt męczący dnia dzisiejszego. – O co chodzi? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

– Chłopak ze mną zerwał – odparła monotonnie, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. W duchu jęknąłem. Nie byłem mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o doradzanie oraz pocieszanie złamanych serc. Nie radziłem sobie z płaczącymi dziewczynami i wręcz dziękowałem Bogu, że urodził mi się syn, a nie córka, z którą musiałbym radzić sobie sam, gdy nastanie ten ciężki okres dojrzewania.

Usiadłem obok niej przy stole i niepewnie położyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytałem łagodnie. – Jeśli chcesz, jutro możesz mieć dzień wolny…

– Jest pan dla mnie bardzo dobry – wtrąciła. – Ma pan… masz takie skomplikowane życie, a jesteś dla wszystkich bardzo miły. I super wychowujesz Alexa, mimo wszystko.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Alex wbiegł do kuchni i zatrzymał się obok mnie, wyciągając do góry rękę z lizakiem.

– Tata, pomóż – rzucił błagalnie. – Otwórz.

– Jak zjesz lizaka, idź do pokoju i spakuj kilka zabawek, dobrze? – powiedziałem, odwijając papierek.

– Gdzie idziemy?

– Lulu prosił, żebyśmy do niego przyszli za chwilę.

– Idziemy do Lulu! Tak!

Amy roześmiała się, gdy malec wrzasnął z uciechą i wybiegł z kuchni, by się spakować. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie zabierze całej tony zabawek.

– Więc mogę już iść? – spytała mnie Amy, na co tylko kiwnąłem głową. – Jutro też przyjdę. Nie chcę, żebyś specjalnie szukał innej opieki. Wszystko jest w porządku. Muszę tylko… – Westchnęła i przetarła oczy dłonią.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedziałem, również wstając. – Teraz myślisz, że to najgorsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła ci się w życiu, ale jesteś piękną dziewczyną i jeszcze niejeden chłopak straci dla ciebie głowę.

Moje słowa przywołały na jej twarz uśmiech. Na to liczyłem. Amy podziękowała nieśmiało i pożegnawszy się, udała się do wyjścia. Natomiast ja zajrzałem do pokoju Alexa, gdzie znalazłem go pakującego do niewielkiego plecaka wszystko, co tylko wpadło mu w ręce.

– Nie wydaje mi się, byś zmieścił do niego cały pokój – powiedziałem z lekkim rozbawieniem. Malec tylko spojrzał na mnie ze zdezorientowaniem. Podszedłem do niego i zabrawszy plecak, spakowałem do niego kilka ulubionych zabawek chłopca, które zawsze zajmowały go na dłuższy czas. W kieszeni spodni czułem wibrację telefonu, co znaczyło, że Louis zaczął się niecierpliwić. Kolejne dziesięć minut zajęło pospieszne przebranie się w czyste ciuchy oraz ubranie Alexa, który uznał, że nie chce zakładać kurtki, skoro Lulu mieszka niedaleko. Kiedy w końcu zjawiliśmy się pod drzwiami mojego przyjaciela, moje obiecane pół godziny rozciągnęło się do całej godziny.

– Co tak długo?! – pisnął brunet, gdy otworzył nam drzwi. Jego oczy były wytrzeszczone, lekko zaczerwienione, a twarz pobladła. Koszula pobrudzona czymś, co z daleka przypominało jakąś papkę, ale z bliska okazało się mąką zmieszaną z wodą. Po mieszkaniu roznosił się zapach spalenizny, a mój najlepszy przyjaciel zdawał się odchodzić od zmysłów.

– Co się dzieje? – spytałem, wchodząc do środka. Alex rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, jak wygląda salon połączony z kuchnią, w których panował ogromny bałagan; jakby wszystko zostało przewrócone do góry nogami: fotele zostały przewrócone, wszystkie szuflady stały otworem, stół odsunięty został pod ścianę, zapełniony jakimiś rzeczami, a kuchnia… nawet nie potrafiłem tego opisać słowami. – Co tu się stało? Ktoś się włamał? Okradł cię? Louis?

– Zayn przyjdzie na kolację.

Zamrugałem.

– No i?

– Sprzątam. I gotuję.

Gdy dotarły do mnie jego słowa, przygryzłem wargę, by się nie roześmiać. Faktem było, że Louis nie potrafił dbać o porządek ani gotować, dlatego posiadał swoją własną gosposię – kobietę, którą wynajęła jego mama, ponieważ obawiała się, że jej syn zginie w swoim własnym bałaganie i myślę, że miała rację. Poza tym jego panika z powodu kolacji z Zaynem była dość urocza.

– To wyjaśnia wszystko – powiedziałem po chwili, wskazując gestem na blat kuchenny, pobrudzony różnymi, zmieszanymi ze sobą produktami.

– Tu śmierdzi – stwierdził Alex, zatykając nosek dwoma palcami. Louis spojrzał na niego lekko urażony.

– O której przyjdzie Zayn? – spytałem, kucając, by zdjąć zimową kurtkę i buty chłopca. Jego plecak postawiłem pod ścianą, a gdy tylko kurtka została ściągnięta z jego ramion, podbiegł do niego i zaczął ciągnąć w głąb mieszkania. Obserwowałem go, jak kieruje się do pokoju Lou, gdzie z trudem wspiął się na niepościelone łóżko, na które wyjął wszystkie zabawki. To znaczyło, że mieliśmy go z głowy na jakiś czas.

– Za dwie godziny – odparł z jękiem Louis, spoglądając na zegarek. – Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Stwierdziłem, że będzie miło, jeśli spędzimy wieczór razem, ale nie wiem, co przyszło mi do głowy, żeby dla niego gotować!

Powstrzymawszy się przed wywróceniem oczami, podszedłem do jednego z foteli i postawiłem go prosto.

– Chcesz mu pokazać, że ci zależy – powiedziałem, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. – Najpierw ogarnijmy ten bałagan. A potem zamówimy pizzę.

– Pizza? Liam, to denne! Pizzę może sobie zjeść sam. To ma być randka! – Przetarł twarz dłonią. – Dlaczego poprosiłem o pomoc akurat _ciebie_? Nie byłeś na randce od czterech lat… Albo nawet _nigdy_ nie byłeś na randce, skoro z Bridget poznaliście się przez znajomych. O, właśnie! Coś mi to przypomniało.

Nagle rozpromienił się, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o swoim problemie. Sięgnął do kieszeni jasnozielonych spodni, które miał na sobie i wyciągnął z nich jakiś zwitek papieru. Kiedy mi go podał, zobaczyłem imię i nazwisko oraz numer telefonu.

– Janet Mills? To ta…

– Przedszkolanka, o której ci mówiłem – zakończył z uśmiechem. – Ma czas w ten piątek. Wystarczy, że do niej zadzwonisz i potwierdzisz.

– Co mam potwierdzić?

– Randkę! – Louis spojrzał na mnie, jakbym cierpiał na ciężką chorobę psychiczną. – Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tracę na ciebie czas, Payne. Nie znam nikogo, kto myślałby tak wolno. Jak ty sobie radzisz w życiu?

– A ty? – odparłem, wymownie wskazując na jego kuchnię. Wzruszywszy ramionami, zabrał się za sprzątanie całego bałaganu, jaki w niej panował. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywałem się w numer telefonu tej kobiety, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Może nie zaszkodzi spotkać się z nią? Może jest naprawdę miłą osobą? Spotkałem ją kilka razy w przedszkolu i zawsze dobrze nam się rozmawiało, choć wymienialiśmy się jedynie krótkimi uprzejmościami, wypytując o samopoczucie oraz tego typu rzeczy. Miała miły uśmiech oraz bardzo ładne oczy. Poza tym wiedziałem, że Alex bardzo ją lubi, a to liczyło się dla mnie najbardziej. Jeśli miałbym się z kimś spotykać, musiałem mieć pewność, że mój syn będzie tolerować tę osobę.

– Liam, nie masz nad czym się zastanawiać – odezwał się Louis. Odkręcił kurek, by umyć wszystkie naczynia i gestem przywołał mnie do siebie. Zamknąłem drzwi lodówki, z której wydobywał się jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach i oparłem się o nią. – Janet jest dla ciebie idealna. Kilka spotkań i nie będziesz widział poza nią świata. – Zamilkł, spoglądając na mnie z uwagą. – A jeśli chcesz umówić się z jakimś facetem, to też kogoś znajdę.

– Lou, nie musisz mnie z nikim swatać – wtrąciłem pospiesznie. – Sam potrafię…

– Widocznie nie potrafisz, skoro ciągle z tym zwlekasz – przerwał mi z grymasem. – Nie rozumiem, jak możesz wytrzymać tak długo bez seksu. To jest wręcz niezdrowe. Wiesz, Zayn zaproponował, byśmy umówili cię z Niallem – dodał rozbawiony – ale wydaje mi się, że to najgorszy pomysł z możliwych. A potem pomyślałem, że może Niall pomógłby mojemu najdroższemu przyjacielowi w odkryciu, kim jest. Pokazałby tobie plusy bycia gejem bez żadnych większych zobowiązań. Stałby się twoim… prywatnym nauczycielem.

Spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Lou, daj spokój.

– Ale to idealny układ! Niall jest przyjacielem Zayna, znamy go dobrze, więc nie musisz marudzić, że zmuszam cię do seksu z kimś obcym. I jestem pewien, że Niall nie będzie miał nic przeciwko kilku _eksperymentom_ , ponieważ dla niego to nic wielkiego.

– Louis! – przerwałem mu ostro. – Nie zamierzam… Nie w ten sposób.

Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale na samo wspomnienie o blondynie poczułem jakiś dziwny ucisk w piersi, który kojarzył mi się z nagłym napadem strachu, co spowodowane było propozycją mojego przyjaciela. Nie chciałem, by próbował umówić mnie z Niallem ani z nikim innym. Nie potrafiłbym tak po prostu wykorzystać go, by przekonać się, czy jestem biseksualny, czy może jednak nie. Zrobiłbym z siebie kompletnego głupka.

– Po prostu sprzątaj – powiedziałem tylko, a po chwili dodałem: – I nie wtrącaj się w moje życie.

Louis tylko spojrzał na mnie wymownie, nie traktując moich słów za coś obraźliwego. Nie zamierzałem go urazić, chciałem tylko, by zrozumiał, że swoimi działaniami przekracza granice. Brunet jedynie skinął głową i nie mówiąc już nic więcej, skupił się na zmywaniu, jednak gdy ogarniałem bałagan, który sam zrobił, wciąż czułem na sobie jego wzrok.

Nie zamierzałem ciągnąć tej dyskusji. Jak on to sobie wyobrażał? Nie potrafiłbym tak po prostu przespać się z kimś dla własnych korzyści, traktując to jako eksperyment, który pomoże mi zorientować się, kim jestem, jakiej jestem orientacji. Takie zachowanie jest praktycznie niemoralne.

Godzinę później kuchnia oraz salon wyglądały przyzwoicie, zapach spalenizny wywietrzał, coś, co chyba miało być kurczakiem wylądowało w koszu na śmierci doszczętnie spalone, a na stole leżało pudełko ze świeżą pizzą. Louis brał prysznic, a ja pospiesznie postanowiłem pościelić łóżko. Mieliśmy jeszcze niecałe pół godziny, ale chciałem się stąd ulotnić, zanim zjawi się Zayn.

– Alex, co ty… Alex, zostaw to! – Dobiegł do mnie krzyk mojego przyjaciela, a sekundę później głośny płacz. Rzuciłem poduszkę na łóżko i wybiegłem z pokoju, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Mój syn siedział na podłodze, płacząc wniebogłosy, a u jego stóp leżało otwarte kwadratowe pudełko, odwrócone denkiem do góry. Cała pizza wylądowała na dywanie. – Coś ty zrobił?!

– Louis, spokojnie… – Zbliżyłem się do przyjaciela, który tym razem wyglądał, jakby całkiem stracił nad sobą panowanie. Wziąłem Alexa na ręce, by go uspokoić. Malec wtulił się w moją pierś, wręcz trzęsąc się ze strachu. Nawet ja nigdy nie słyszałem, by Lou kiedykolwiek podniósł na niego głos. Mi zdarzało się krzyczeć, jemu nigdy. – Zamówimy kolejną.

– Ale cały dywan jest do czyszczenia! Dlaczego… Musiałeś to ruszać?! Nie można cię nawet na chwilę spuścić z oczu!

– Louis – syknąłem ostrzegawczo. W tym samym momencie do naszych uszu dotarło wymowne chrząknięcie. W drzwiach frontowych stał Zayn, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego całą sytuacją. Tomlinson wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Przyszedłem za wcześnie? – zapytał powoli Zayn.

– Jesteś w samą porę. – Podszedłem do szatyna, nadal tuląc do siebie Alexa, który zaczynał się uspokajać. Oderwał mokrą od łez twarz od mojej piersi i spojrzał w kierunku chłopaka.

– Cześć, Alex. – Zayn pomachał do niego, na co malec lekko się uśmiechnął, choć nadal był zaróżowiony od płaczu. – Co się stało?

– Louis jest na skraju wytrzymania – wyjaśniłem szczerze. – Przygotowywał dla ciebie kolację, co zakończyło się katastrofą, więc wybłagał mnie o pomoc. Alex niechcący zrzucił ze stołu pizzę, wywołując u niego niespodziewany wybuch.

– Nie musisz zawsze być tak prawdomówny, Liam – odezwał się ponuro mój przyjaciel, zatrzymując się obok mnie. Alex uniósł na niego wzrok. – Wybacz, kluseczko. Poniosło mnie. Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć. Bez urazy?

Chłopiec przez chwilę spoglądał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym skinął głową.

– Przepraszam, Lulu – powiedział cicho. Brunet uśmiechnął się i pochyliwszy do przodu, ucałował jego czoło. Alex objął mnie za szyję, twarz wtulając w mój kark. Widziałem, że jego powieki powoli opadają.

– Pójdziemy już – odezwałem się, kiedy para witała się krótkim całusem.

– Zaprosiłbym was na kolację, ale… – Louis parsknął śmiechem, spoglądając na pamiątkową pizzę na swoim dywanie. – Nie mamy nic do jedzenia, więc pewnie od razu pójdziemy do łóżka.

Zayn zmroził go wzrokiem.

– Przyniosłem chińszczyznę – powiedział, wskazując na torbę stojącą pod ścianą przy drzwiach. – Liam, możesz zostać.

– Alex jest już zmęczony, więc dzięki za zaproszenie. – Louis podał mi kurtkę i pomógł mi ubrać chłopca, ponieważ nadal mocno mnie obejmował, uniemożliwiając mi jakikolwiek ruch. – Lou, błagam cię, następnym razem nie bierz się za gotowanie – dodałem jeszcze. Mój przyjaciel tylko prychnął urażony.

– To miłe, że chciałeś zrobić dla mnie kolację – odezwał się Zayn i czule musnął ustami jego policzek. – Jeszcze nikt tak się dla mnie nie poświęcił.

– Prawie poświęcił własne życie – wtrąciłem z rozbawieniem.

– Panu już podziękujemy. – Lou niezbyt delikatnie popchnął mnie w stronę wyjścia, drugą ręką otwierając drzwi. – Zobaczymy się jutro.

Pożegnałem się z nimi, a gdy drzwi zamknęły się za mną, uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że Louis jednak tego nie spieprzy. Wręcz będę się o to modlił.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_ piątek, 10 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Kolejne trzy dni zleciały niebywale szybko. Nadal pracowałem od rana do wieczora, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na czynnościach, którymi musiałem się zajmować w sklepie, a po powrocie do domu zabierałem Alexa i przez te kilka godzin siedzieliśmy u Louisa. Tam dołączał do nas Zayn, którego obecności nie traktowałem jak czegoś nadzwyczajnego. On i Lou zbliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej, poznawali się coraz lepiej, a ja powoli zdobywałem nowego przyjaciela.

W środę w końcu dałem się namówić na randkę z Janet. Prawdę mówiąc, to Louis ponownie zapędził mnie w kozi róg, kiedy to około południa udałem się do przedszkola, by zamienić jeszcze kilka słów z dyrektorem. Dosłownie nasłał na mnie Janet. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem z nią porozmawiać i zgodzić się na randkę, ponieważ powiedzenie jej prosto w oczy, że nie mam na to ochoty byłoby dość okrutne. Zdawała się być podekscytowana piątkowym wieczorem, więc czułem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia.

Nie chodziło o to, że Janet nie była atrakcyjna. Była naprawdę piękną dziewczyną; długie, lekko pofalowane, ciemne blond włosy opadały na jej ramiona, równa grzywka zakrywała czoło, spod długich rzęs spoglądały ładne, zielone oczy, usta zawsze rozciągały się w szczerym uśmiechu, a jej zgrabna sylwetka przyciągała uwagę. Problem polegał na tym, że nie była atrakcyjna dla mnie.

Nie rozumiałem sam siebie. Miałem okazję na spotkanie z bardzo miłą dziewczyną, jednak bez przerwy coś odciągało moje zainteresowanie. Czyżbym był aż tak żałosny? Tak przerażony powrotem do normalnego życia, w którym mam szansę na poznanie nowych ludzi, że uparcie czyniłem wszystko, by temu zapobiec? Minęły cztery lata od śmierci Bridget. Nadszedł najwyższy czas na powrót do normalności.

Louis wyraził chęć opiekowania się Alexem podczas mojej randki, jednak w czwartek wieczorem dostałem telefon od Ruth; moja siostra chciała wykorzystać jeden dzień wolny i spędzić czas ze swoim siostrzeńcem. Tak więc umówiliśmy się, że wpadnie po malca już w południe i zabierze go na cały dzień, a może nawet pojedzie z nim do naszych rodziców. Nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, Alex również.

Zdołałem spakować najważniejsze rzeczy chłopca, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Alex bawił się w salonie, więc do moich uszu dotarł jego wrzask, którym poinformował mnie, że sam otworzy. Wiedziałem, że to moja siostra, więc nie spieszyłem się do drzwi. Zasunąłem zamek torby i wyszedłem z pokoju mojego syna. Alex stał pod drzwiami, podskakując w miejscu, by dosięgnąć klamki. Złapałem go pod pachy i uniosłem, by mógł przekręcić zamek oraz otworzyć drzwi.

– Ciocia! – wykrzyknął rozradowany, gdy zobaczył w progu moją starszą siostrę. Posłałem jej uśmiech i postawiłem chłopca na podłodze, aby mógł się z nią przywitać.

– Cześć, mały. – Ukucnęła i uściskała go, całując w czubek głowy. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Co tym razem? – jęknąłem. Ruth jedynie wywróciła oczami.

– Zabraniasz mi dawać mojemu chrześniakowi prezenty?

– Niczego nie zabraniam, Ruth – powiedziałem rozbawiony, ponieważ jej ton brzmiał tak, jakby miała do mnie ogromne pretensje. – Rozpieszczasz go.

– Ktoś musi.

Wywróciłem oczami na jej słowa. Nie rozpieszczałem mojego syna, ponieważ nie chciałem, by myślał, że może mieć wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, jednak wtedy pojawiała się Ruth albo też Louis i całe moje metody wychowawcze brały w łeb.

Od mojej siostry dostał kolejny zestaw klocków lego, które pewnie po jakimś czasie wylądują pod łóżkiem lub będą walać się po całym mieszkaniu kompletnie zapomniane. Mimo to, gdy zobaczyłem radość chłopca, nie potrafiłem sam się nie uśmiechnąć. Podszedłem do nich i zająłem miejsce w fotelu, podczas gdy Alex rozsiadł się na podłodze z nowym nabytkiem.

– Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z rodzicami? – spytała mnie, na co tylko przytaknąłem. – Znaleźli mieszkanie w Londynie.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Tego mama mi nie mówiła. Przecież nie chciała mieszkać w mieście.

Ruth wzruszyła ramionami. Alex podszedł do niej i szarpnął za jej rękę, chcąc, by przyłączyła się do zabawy.

– Co mam z tym robić? Nie umiem bawić się klockami – powiedziała do malca, kucając obok niego na dywanie.

– Czemu nie umiesz? – zdziwił się.

– Jak byłam mała, bawiłam się lalkami. Nawet twój tata bawił się lalkami. – Ruth spojrzała na mnie ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Alex roześmiał się, też przenosząc na mnie wzrok.

– Tata, bawiłeś się lalkami? Lalki są dla dziewczyn! – Mój syn teraz spoglądał na mnie z ogromnym terrorem na twarzy, czym niezmiernie rozbawił Ruth. – Dlaczego nie bawiłeś się samochodzikami? Samochodziki są super.

– Bawiłem się samochodzikami, Alex. Bawiłem się lalkami, kiedy zostawałem do tego zmuszony przez ciocię Ruth, która nie miała koleżanek, z którymi mogłaby się bawić.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

– Och, zamknij dziób. Alex, w twoim wieku twój tatuś nawet wyglądał jak dziewczynka, więc nie było to nic dziwnego. Miał długie, jasne, mysie włoski, których nie pozwalał obciąć, ponieważ bał się fryzjera.

Wywróciłem oczami. Ruth zaczęła opowiadać przeróżne historie z naszego dzieciństwa, których Alex słuchał z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Zostawiłem tę dwójkę i skierowałem się do kuchni, by przygotować małemu coś do przekąszenia podczas podróży do Wolverhampton. Z pokoju dochodziły piskliwe śmiechy mojego syna oraz głos siostry. Ruth zawsze miała dobry kontakt z Alexem, o wiele lepszy niż moja druga siostra. Zapewne dlatego, że Nicola spędzała z nami o wiele mniej czasu. Wyjechała na studia, jeszcze zanim chłopiec przyszedł na świat i widywaliśmy się bardzo rzadko, ponieważ nigdy nie miała czasu, by spędzić z nami chociaż jeden weekend. Nie mieszkaliśmy tak daleko od siebie, ponieważ do Luton mógłbym dojeżdżać nawet codziennie, jednak nasze kontakty ograniczały się do rozmów przez telefon lub spotkań w jakieś ważne święto. Kochałem moje siostry, lecz to Ruth była mi najbliższa.

Słysząc kroki, odwróciłem się w momencie, w którym Ruth zajęła miejsce przy kuchennym stole. Ręce położyła przed sobą i wbiła we mnie spojrzenie swoich wyrazistych, orzechowych oczu.

– Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? – spytała z zaciekawieniem. – Wspominałeś, że gdzieś wychodzisz. Louis wyciąga cię na jakąś imprezę?

Wytarłem dłonie w ręcznik i oparłem się biodrem o blat, ramiona krzyżując na piersi.

– Skąd ta ciekawość, siostrzyczko?

– Nie czepiaj się, do cholery. Po prostu się pytam, Li.

– Mam randkę.

Zamrugała zaskoczona.

_–_ _ Ty _ masz randkę?

– Mówisz to takim tonem, jakby było to coś bardzo nadzwyczajnego. – Wywróciłem oczami.

– Liam, nie byłeś na randce od… Nigdy! – Wstała od stołu i podeszła do mnie, przyglądając uważnie mojej twarzy z odrobiną niepewności w oczach. Wiedziałem, co to znaczy, a nie miałem ochoty na serię pytań, dotyczących tej osoby, z którą jestem umówiony. Ruth zbyt często wścibiała nos w nieswoje sprawy, podobnie jak nasza mama. – Kim on jest?

– To… – Zamilkłem, gdy dotarło do mnie, o co spytała. – On? Dlaczego miałbym umówić się z mężczyzną?

– Już dawno odniosłam wrażenie, że nie chodzisz na randki tylko dlatego, że nie interesują cię kobiety. Mylę się? – Uniosła brew i również krzyżowała ramiona na piersi, przybierając pozę podobną do mojej.

– Mylisz się – odparłem tylko. – Interesują mnie kobiety. Nie umawiałem się, ponieważ nie miałem czasu na randki. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Dlaczego nawet ty tego nie rozumiesz? Przy Alexie nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wiele rzeczy, nie chcę wprowadzić do jego życia kolejnej nowej osoby…

– Liam, przecież nie chcemy, żebyś od razu ponownie się żenił, na litość boską. Przypuszczam, że Lou ma podobne zdanie, tak? – Chwyciła mnie za ramię, ponieważ chciałem odejść, by uniknąć tematu. – Więc oboje chcemy, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Mnie nie oszukasz. Męczysz się, ledwo dajesz sobie radę, masz już dość. Nawet nie starasz się niczego zmienić! Już dawno odpuściłeś. Nie widzisz tego, co ze sobą robisz? Jak krzywdzisz samego siebie? Alex odbiera twoje siły do życia!

Spojrzałem na nią. Krew wrzała w moich żyłach, dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy mojej siostry, również zaskoczona była tym, co powiedziała. Jednak czasu ani wypowiedzianych słów nie da się cofnąć.

– Nawet tak nie mów – powiedziałem ostro. – Alex jest moim życiem.

Jej twarz złagodniała. Zapewne chciała coś jeszcze dodać, lecz zrezygnowała i pokręciwszy głową z politowaniem, wróciła na swoje miejsce przy stole. Na dłuższą chwilę zaległa cisza. Spakowałem kanapki, które przyrządziłem im na drogę, po czym wyszedłem z kuchni, by schować je do plecaka chłopca. Malec nadal zajęty był swoimi nowymi klockami, więc nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Podniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy ukucnąłem obok niego.

– Pojedziesz do dziadków z ciocią Ruth – wyjaśniłem, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegając, że mój głos drży. – Chodź, przebierzemy się.

– A mogę zabrać klocki? – spytał z nadzieją, wstając z dywanu. Skinąłem głową i zacząłem pakować je z powrotem do pudełka, starając się zagłuszyć słowa mojej siostry, które roznosiły się echem po mojej głowie.

 

***

 

Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru ruszać się z wygodnej kanapy, na której spędziłem już większość dnia. Leczyłem potwornego kaca, którego powodem był jedyny i niezastąpiony Harry Styles. Namówił mnie na wyjście do jednego ze swoich ulubionych nocnych klubów w Fulham. Problem polegał na tym, że był to zwykły klub z samymi heterykami, więc czułem się w nim jak pies wśród kotów; nie należał on do moich wymarzonych miejsc. Dlatego też te wypady kończyły się kacem gigantem, bowiem gdy nie miałem z kim się zabawić, lądowałem przy barze, pijąc, ile tylko się da, aż nawet kobiety zdawały się być interesujące, bo nie widziałem przed sobą nic, a w szczególności pary cycków.

Mało pamiętałem z wczorajszego wieczora. Gdzieś około siódmej pojechaliśmy samochodem Zayna do Kingston, by odebrać Shay. Harry chciał zachować się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, by zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie. A niech mnie, kobiety były strasznie naiwne, zawsze nabierały się na jego gierki, słodkie uśmiechy oraz czułe słówka. Kilka odpowiednich komplementów, gestów, a żadna nie była w stanie mu się oprzeć.

Choć przyznam szczerze, że gdyby użył na mnie swoich trików, w jednej sekundzie ściągnąłbym spodnie.

Shay nie okazała się tak głupiutka jak myślałem na początku. Miała głowę na karku, nie obawiała się mówić wprost, co myśli o Harrym i jego ciągłych komplementach, od których robiło się niedobrze. Rozmawiałem z nią przez jakąś godzinę i stwierdziłem, że Styles zdobył aż zbyt dobry kąsek, co w jego przypadku było czymś niezwykłym. Wcześniejsze dziewczyny Hazzy równie dobrze mogły być tanimi dziwkami bez cienia mózgu.

Zanim udaliśmy się do klubu, zwróciłem auto Zaynowi, ponieważ zamierzał spędzić ten wieczór z Louisem. Niezbyt mi to odpowiadało; zniósłbym gromadę heteryków, gdybym miał przy sobie mojego najlepszego kumpla. Spodziewałem się, że wynudzę się śmiertelnie, mogąc jedynie pożerać wzrokiem tych wszystkich kolesi, którzy marzą jedynie o dobraniu się do majtek jakiejś cizi. Właśnie dlatego szybko trafiłem do baru. Przez pierwsze pół godziny rozmawiałem z barmanką, która, co nawet mnie nie zdziwiło, doskonale znała Harry’ego i sprzedała mi kilka ciekawych historii, którymi warto będzie podzielić się w odpowiedniej chwili. Harry spędzał w tym klubie dużo czasu, jeszcze zanim się poznaliśmy, o czym nie miałem bladego pojęcia.

Styles kręcił się w pobliżu przez cały wieczór, chyba odrobinę czując się winny, ponieważ spodziewał się, że Zayn również z nami pójdzie. Oczywiście mógłbym znaleźć sobie towarzystwo i nie siedzieć jak ta ofiara przy barze, ale nie miałem na to zbytniej ochoty. Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną stało. Wśród moich znajomych było wielu heteroseksualistów, z którymi często imprezowałem; znałem też wiele dziewczyn, które były moimi przyjaciółkami i uwielbiały swojego kumpla geja, bo twierdziły, że dzięki mnie poznają świat mężczyzn trochę lepiej. Chodziło o to, że  _ ja _ nie byłem w nastroju.

Gdzieś koło godziny pierwszej dosiadł się do mnie jakiś facet. Na początku zamówił jedno piwo i został przy barze przez kolejny kwadrans, aż do trzeciego piwa. Jakoś w połowie drugiego piwa zorientowałem się, że spogląda w moją stronę. No dobra, zaciekawiło mnie to. Może nie byłem jedynym gejem w tym gronie? Nie wahałem się ani chwili, by do niego zagadać. Dowiedziałem się, jak ma na imię (choć w tym momencie nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć, jak brzmiało to imię), ile ma lat oraz… jest bi. I to by było na tyle.

Nie chodziło o to, że miałem jakiś problem z biseksualizmem, bo należę do niezwykle tolerancyjnych osób. Według mnie nie można lubić jednocześnie obu płci. Jesteś albo hetero, albo homoseksualistą. Biseksualizm, panseksualizm czy co tam jeszcze jest, przeznaczone są dla ludzi, którzy wciąż nie mają pojęcia, kim są, gubią się w swojej własnej głowie, a także próbują usprawiedliwiać swoje seksualne eksperymenty. Wolałem trzymać się z dala od takich osób. To zawsze przynosiło ze sobą kłopoty. Idealnym przykładem był tamten producent.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Uniosłem głowę, gdy Harry stanął nade mną i posłałem mu uśmiech.

– Ciebie, mój królewiczu – odparłem śpiewnie. Pokręcił głową z grymasem na twarzy.

– Nadal jesteś pijany.

– Jestem głodny. – Powoli uniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, a stwierdziwszy, że nie grożą mi żadne zawroty głowy ani też mdłości, wstałem z kanapy. – Zayn zostawił coś do odgrzania na kolację, no nie?

Styles kiwnął głową i skierował się do kuchni. Zabrałem z kanapy koc, owinąłem się nim, po czym dołączyłem do przyjaciela, który wyjął z lodówki połowę kurczaka, którego dziś mieliśmy na obiad. Co jak co, ale Zayn potrafił gotować.

– Gdzie Zayn? – spytałem, siadając przy stole, podczas gdy Harry wsadził kurczaka do mikrofalówki.

– Z Lou.

– Znowu?!

Harry odwrócił się do mnie.

– Brzmisz jakbyś był zazdrosny. – Gdy to powiedział, zacząłem się śmiać, ponieważ to było naprawdę niedorzeczne.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny – powiedziałem nadal rozbawiony. – Niech robi, co chce. Ale on wpadł po uszy, a nawet nie minął miesiąc, prawda? Od kilku dni prawie w ogóle go nie ma. – Teraz nie potrafiłem powstrzymać wyrzutu w głosie. – Zayn teraz spędza więcej czasu z nim niż z nami. Ciebie to nie irytuje? Kończy pracę i od razu leci do Louisa, śpi u niego, je z nim lunch, który zawsze jedliśmy we dwóch…

– Jesteś zazdrosny – stwierdził stanowczo, na co tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. Harry wyjął z szafki dwa talerze i postawił je na stole, po czym usiadł obok mnie. – Mnie to nie przeszkadza. To świetnie, że spędzają razem tyle czasu. Może faktycznie zbyt szybko się rozwijają, ale co z tego? Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale Zayn od dawna tak często się nie uśmiechał. Potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak Louis. To początek ich związku, kiedy nie chcesz rozstać się z drugą osobą chociażby na kilka minut i ja to rozumiem, Niall.

Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem. Harry pewnie miał na myśli to, że  _ ja _ nie byłem w stanie tego zrozumieć przez mój brak doświadczenia w związkach. I tu się mylił. Miałem aż za dobre doświadczenie w tych sprawach i wiedziałem, jak to może się skończyć. A kochałem mojego przyjaciela zbyt mocno, aby pozwolić na to, by po raz kolejny złamano mu serce.

Istniały sprawy, które nie miały na mnie żadnego wpływu; po prostu mnie nie obchodziły. Jednak Zayn był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i musiałem go pilnować, kiedy tracił rozum, bo wtedy nie mógł sam o siebie zadbać. Nie w moim stylu było wtrącanie się w czyjeś życie, lecz chciałem trzymać rękę na pulsie. Jeśli nadejdzie taki moment, gdy będę musiał zareagować, ponieważ zobaczę, że Louis Tomlinson sprawia mu przykrość, niech Ten do góry ma go w swej opiece.

Louis za bardzo przypominał mi  _ mnie _ . Wiedziałem, do czego sam jestem zdolny. Nie wierzę w miłość, on również, co dał nam do zrozumienia już pierwszego wieczora, gdy go poznałem. Dlatego też wiedziałem, jak ja zachowywałbym się na jego miejscu. A sama myśl o tym odrobinę mnie niepokoiła. Jeszcze trochę, a ich słodkie chwile się skończą, a potem przez długi czas Zayn będzie leczył złamane serce. A raczej będzie oczekiwał, że ja i Harry je uleczymy.

Moje rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, a zamiast tego posłałem Hazzie wymowne spojrzenie. Zmarszczył czoło. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, co mam na myśli, ale w końcu załapał.

– Nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem.

– No jasne, że nie jesteś – parsknąłem. – Gdybyś był, rozkazałbym ci paść na kolana i zrobić mi loda.

W ostatniej chwili uchyliłem się przed jego pięścią. Oboje wstaliśmy od stołu, ale Styles podszedł do mikrofalówki, by wyjąć z nich kurczaka. W drodze do drzwi, gdy go mijałem, nie powstrzymałem się przed uszczypnięciem jego jędrnego pośladka. Podskoczył w miejscu, łapiąc się za tyłek.

– Przestań tak robić, do cholery!

Roześmiałem się, kierując do mojego pokoju. Na telefonie znalazłem jedno nieodebrane połączenie od nieznajomego numeru. Zmarszczyłem czoło. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby do mnie dzwonić z obcego numeru. Chyba że chodziło o tamto przesłuchanie sprzed kilku dni.

Zawsze powtarzałem sobie, że nie mogę spodziewać się cudów. Nie robić sobie nadziei. Brałem udział w dziesiątkach przesłuchań, ale jeszcze nigdy do mnie nie oddzwoniono. Wiedziałem, że jestem dobry, nawet genialny ze mnie gitarzysta z naturalnym talentem i nie najgorszym głosem. Po prostu ci wszyscy skurwysyni nie potrafili dostrzec mojego talentu!

Może chodziło o moje podejście? Zayn często twierdził, że już z daleka emanuje ode mnie coś, co pokazuje innym, że chcę robić coś więcej i stać mnie na to; że pragnę czegoś innego. Jakbym swoją mową ciała dawał do zrozumienia, że nie chcę grać w jakimś podrzędnym, beznadziejnym zespole jako mało znaczący gitarzysta. Chcę mieć swój własny zespół, zrobić karierę jako prawdziwy artysta. Nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że moje marzenia były tak ambitne.

– Oddzwonisz? – Odwróciłem się do Harry’ego, który wszedł właśnie do mojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. – Kto dzwonił?

– Nie wiem. Nieznany numer – odparłem powoli. – Może to ci od tamtego przesłuchania?

– Więc oddzwoń i sprawdź.

Zawahałem się. Harry uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

– Nialler, znów to robisz.

– Co robię?

– Tchórzysz. – Uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i wyciągnął rękę. – Daj. Sam zadzwonię. Dowiem się, o co chodzi.

– Odwal się. Nie potrzebuję twojej…

– Daj mi telefon, Niall. Dobrze wiem, że sam nie oddzwonisz.

Pokazałem mu środkowy palec, a Harry zrobił ruch, jakby chciał rzucić się na mnie, jednak wtedy telefon znów zaczął dzwonić. Tym razem odebrałem, zanim Styles wpadł na jakiś debilny pomysł.

– Słucham? – Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie szum w słuchawce.

– Cześć… – usłyszałem w końcu. – Cześć, Niall.

Zmarszczyłem czoło. Chyba znałem ten głos, ale nie potrafiłem przypomnieć sobie skąd. Jednak dotarło to do mnie po kilku sekundach.  _O nie, tylko nie to_ .

– Josh?

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się śmiech, odrobinę nerwowy.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem, że pamiętasz moje imię.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

– Nie nazywam się Harry Styles. Pamiętam imiona osób, które przeleciałem.

Harry zmroził mnie wzrokiem. Wskazałem palcem na drzwi, chcąc się go jakoś pozbyć, ale zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i wygodnie wyciągnął się na łóżku. Co za pieprzony dzieciak.

– Więc czemu zawdzięczam ten telefon? – spytałem, jedną ręką próbując przegonić chłopaka z mojego łóżka, co wcale nie było takie proste.

– Przyjdziesz do mnie wieczorem?

Zamarłem. Po drugiej stronie rozległo się ciche przekleństwo.

– Nie owijasz w bawełnę.

– To nie miało tak zabrzmieć – powiedział szybko. – Ćwiczyłem to przez dwie godziny. Zamierzałem prowadzić luźną, trochę niezręczną rozmowę, spytać, co u ciebie, powiedzieć, co u mnie, choć to pewnie cię nie obchodzi i dopiero potem zaprosić cię do mnie. Nie wyszło, więc zabrzmiałem jak zdesperowana dziwka.

Roześmiałem się. Harry posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, które zignorowałem. W tym mieszkaniu nie można było liczyć na prywatność.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparłem. – Było nieźle.

– Nawet bardzo. Więc… – Odchrząknął. – Przyjdziesz?

Nie powinienem pakować się w to drugi raz. Josh był świetny, to fakt, ale coś mówiło mi, że to wpędzi mnie w kłopoty.

– Chyba bardzo ci na tym zależy.

– Tak. To znaczy… Nie! – poprawił się szybko. – Jeśli przyznam, że w jakiś sposób mi zależy, nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, mam rację?

– Masz.

Parsknął cichym śmiechem, który w jakiś dziwny sposób przedostał się do mojej piersi, gdzie poczułem lekki ucisk. Usiadłem na łóżku, podczas gdy Harry wciąż obserwował mnie z uwagą.

– Jesteś szczery.

– Wolę postawić sprawę jasno, Josh. To, co jest między nami, to tylko seks. Ode mnie nie otrzymasz nic więcej. Wolę, żebyś o tym wiedział. Nie chodzę na randki, nie umawiam się, nie bawię się w związki, nie zostaję do rana, żeby znosić niezręczne rozmowy.

– Ze mną zostałeś do rana.

Przełknąłem ślinę, przypominając sobie poprzedni raz. Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem.

– Nieważne. – Jego głos brzmiał teraz znacznie pewniej, jakby odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i nad sytuacją. – Niczego więcej od ciebie nie oczekuję. Przyjdziesz albo nie.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

– Będę u ciebie o dziewiątej.

Rozłączyłem się nim dodał coś więcej. Harry pokręcił głową z politowaniem, jednak teraz było mi wszystko jedno. Miałem plany na wieczór, które obejmują świetnego w łóżku chłopaka.

 

***

 

Wyszedłem z sypialni, zakładając na ramiona czarną marynarkę i stanąłem przed lustrem, by sprawdzić, jak wyglądam. Nie było źle. Ogoliłem się dokładnie, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, ponieważ nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na zarost na twarzy oraz ułożyłem włosy, by wyglądały w miarę obiecująco. Poprawiłem kołnierzyk koszuli, stwierdzając, że ta marynarka, którą mam już od jakiś dwóch lat, zaczyna za bardzo na mnie wisieć. Gdy ją kupiłem, była idealnie dopasowana. Zdecydowanie za dużo straciłem na wadze w ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy.

Wyszedłem z domu kilka minut przed siódmą, by dotrzeć do domu Janet na czas. Jako miejsce naszej kolacji wybrałem restaurację  _ The Ivy _ , dochodząc do wniosku, że mają tam tak dobre jedzenie, które smakuje każdemu.

Janet wyglądała przepięknie, to musiałem przyznać. Miała na sobie skromną, ciemnoszarą suknię do kolan, wiązaną pod biustem, z lekkim dekoltem i cienkimi ramiączkami, na których się trzymała. Idealnie podkreślała jej zgrabną figurę.

Powitała mnie nieśmiałym uśmiechem, a przez większość drogi do restauracji milczała. Zdawało mi się, że czuje się niepewnie w moim towarzystwie, a ja nie próbowałem przerwać niezręcznej ciszy, nie mając pojęcia, o czym moglibyśmy prowadzić rozmowę. Po krótkiej chwili zapytałem o jej dzień; opowiedziała o wydarzeniach w przedszkolu, zadała kilka pytań o moją pracę, a po kilku minutach zaczęliśmy rozmawiać znacznie swobodniej.

Do restauracji dotarliśmy na umówioną godzinę, a gdy zajęliśmy nasze miejsca przy stoliku, ponownie zapadła cisza. Janet wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i przejętą tą kolacją, więc musiałem coś zrobić, by nie wyjść na gbura. W mojej głowie wciąż dźwięczały słowa Ruth. W pewnym stopniu miała rację. Krzywdziłem samego siebie, marnowałem swoje własne życie, lecz Alex nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Cała wina leżała po mojej stronie. Coś musiałem z tym zrobić, ponieważ jeszcze trochę, a całkiem zaprzepaszczę wszystko, co najlepsze w moim życiu.

Ale co mogłem na to poradzić? Moje życie nie było uporządkowane. Coś mówiło mi, że nie jestem gotów na randki, na poznawanie nowych ludzi i poszukiwanie kogoś, z kim mógłbym spędzić szczęśliwe chwile. Ledwo wiązałem koniec z końcem, pracowałem do ostatnich sił i w całym tym zamieszaniu musiałem znajdować czas dla mojego syna. Kiedy mógłbym znaleźć czas dla samego siebie?

– Państwa zamówienie?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos kelnera. Janet pierwsza złożyła swoje zamówienie, a gdy spojrzałem we własną kartę menu, poczułem, że krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Wzięła jedno z najdroższych dań.

– A dla pana?

– Dla mnie… – Podniosłem wzrok na zniecierpliwionego kelnera, po czym znów spojrzałem w kartę. Wszystkie ceny nagle zdawały się kolosalnie wysokie, nie na moją kieszeń. Zacząłem przeliczać w głowie, ile wyniesie mnie cała kolacja, nawet jeśli zamówię najtańszą sałatkę. Przed moimi oczami pojawił się stos rachunków, które musiałem zapłacić oraz tych, z zapłatą których zwlekałem; pamiętałem o każdych, codziennych wydatkach, o zbliżających się urodzinach mojego syna, o ubezpieczeniu auta, które wygasało za niecały tydzień, o drobnych naprawach, których wymagało moje mieszkanie. Przez moją głowę przeplatały się wszystkie te kwoty, sprawiając, że nagle poczułem mdłości.

– Dla niego to samo.

Zamrugałem. To zdecydowanie nie polepszyło mojej sytuacji. Kelner oddalił się, zanim zdołałem zaprzeczyć, a kątem oka napotkałem badawczy wzrok Janet.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak. W porządku – odparłem pospiesznie. Odłożyłem na bok kartę i przetarłem twarz dłonią, próbując przywołać się do porządku. To jeszcze nie był koniec świata. To nic, że ta kolacja pochłonie całą moją tygodniówkę. – Przepraszam, Janet. Zachowuję się nieodpowiednio.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie chcesz tutaj być.

Przekląłem w duchu. Sprawienie jej przykrości było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnąłem, a w tym momencie w jej głosie dało się dosłyszeć cień smutku. Spędzałem czas z przemiłą, ładną dziewczyną, a zamiast wykorzystać ten moment jak najlepiej potrafię, skupiałem się na obliczaniu wydatków i narzekaniu na swoje nędzne życie. Co się ze mną stało?

– Będę z tobą szczery – odezwałem się po chwili. Skinęła głową zachęcająco. – Jest to moja pierwsza randka od… bardzo dawna. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak się _zachować_ , ponieważ nie spotykałem się z żadną kobietą od śmierci mojej dziewczyny… żony. – Zerknąłem na nią niepewnie. – To nie jest dobry temat na pierwszą randkę.

Na jej usta wstąpił lekki uśmiech.

– Louis powiedział mi, że nie miałeś nikogo od kilku lat i że poświęcasz cały swój czas dla swojego syna. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć ani czuć z tym niezręcznie. Rozumiem cię, Liam.

– Dziękuję. – Posłałem jej uśmiech, który odwzajemniła. Nagle poczułem się swobodniej, jak podczas jazdy samochodem pół godziny temu. Dalsza część rozmowy przebiegła całkiem miło; wymienialiśmy się wrażeniami, opiniami na różny temat, wspomnieniami z przeszłości. Opowiedziałem jej co nieco o Alexie, chcąc, by poznała go trochę bliżej. Nie dlatego, że zabawi w moim życiu na dłużej, ale dlatego, że Alex będzie chodził do przedszkola, w którym pracuje. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że nie mówię o niczym innym, tylko o moim synu.

Jednak jakiś czas później coś zaczęło się na powrót psuć. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się stało. Atmosfera ponownie stała się nieprzyjemnie napięta, a tematy jakby się wyczerpały. Jedliśmy w ciszy, nie podnosząc głów znad talerzy albo rozglądając się dookoła, nie wymieniając się nawet żadnymi spojrzeniami.

Nagle zrozumiałem, w czym tkwi problem i dlaczego nie chciałem poznać kogoś nowego, by wprowadzić nową kobietę do mojego życia. Bridget Cole była _ miłością mojego życia _ , moim ideałem, który skradł moje serce. A dziewczyna siedząca przede mną nie była  _ nią _ .  _ Nikt _ nie był w stanie mi jej zastąpić, żadna kobieta nie mogła zająć jej miejsca.

 

***

 

Wyszedłem z łazienki, wycierając mokre włosy w ręcznik. Miałem jakieś pół godziny, ale nie zamierzałem się spieszyć. Choć nie mogłem doczekać się, aż poczuję te perfekcyjne usta wokół mojego członka, nie zamierzałem wyjść na desperata. Należało zachować pozory.

Harry leżał na kanapie, owinięty kocem, a jego przenikliwe, zielone oczy wpatrzone były w ekran telewizora. Rzuciłem ręcznik na podłogę i udałem się do pokoju, by założyć na siebie jakieś ciuchy, których w sumie szybko się pozbędę, gdy już znajdę się u Josha. Na samą myśl roześmiałem się pod nosem.

Kilka minut później wskoczyłem na kanapę obok bruneta, który nie zwrócił na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Jak zwykle oglądał powtórkę jednego ze swoich ulubionych programów – _Celebrity Juice_. Na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Christine Bleakley, a chłopak westchnął głęboko, na co wywróciłem oczami. Nie miałem pojęcia, co takiego widział w tej irlandzkiej prezenterce telewizyjnej.

– Keith Lemon jest całkiem seksowny – powiedziałem, czym momentalnie zwróciłem na siebie jego uwagę.

– Chyba żartujesz…

– Nie żartuję. Tylko popatrz. – Wskazałem na telewizor, gdzie właśnie pojawiła się twarz prowadzącego. – Te lśniące blond włosy, uroczy wąsik, błyszczące, lazurowe oczy oraz ta przebojowa osobowość, która czyni go wyjątkowo interesującym. – Przyłożyłem dłoń do piersi, wzdychając tak jak on wcześniej na widok Christine. – Zapiera mi dech w piersiach.

– A mi cofa się kolacja i ten suchy kurczak…

Parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy wykrzywił usta w grymasie obrzydzenia. Osunąłem się niżej na kanapie, by sięgnąć stopami do stołu.

– Trochę mnie to dziwi że ty, jako pracownik restauracji, nie wiesz, jak powinno się odgrzewać pieczonego kurczaka w mikrofali, by nie doprowadzić do tego, że będzie suchy.

– Jestem kelnerem, Niall. Nie kucharzem.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Keith Lemon właśnie odstawiał jakiś dzikie tańce, które nawet nie wydawały się śmieszne; wyglądał jak orka wyrzucona na brzeg i próbująca wrócić do morza. Spojrzałem na zegarek, chcąc sprawdzić, ile czasu zostało mi do wyjścia z domu. Właśnie w tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

– Ty otwórz! – zawołałem jednocześnie z Hazzą.

– Za tego kurczaka ty otwierasz – powiedziałem z perfidnym uśmiechem. Nie kłócił się, od razu wstał z kanapy, rzucając koc na moją głowę. Ściągnąłem materiał i pochwyciłem pilota, by znaleźć jakiś ciekawszy program.

– Cześć. Harry, prawda? – usłyszałem z korytarza i bardziej wytężyłem słuch, ponieważ ten głos był mi znany. – Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam. Myślałem, że znajdę tutaj Louisa.

Moja ciekawość wzrosła. Ktoś szukał Louisa? Tutaj? Dziwna sprawa. Wstałem z kanapy, wyszedłem na korytarz i porządnie się zdziwiłem, gdyż zastałem tam Liama.

– Ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałem – odezwałem się, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. Przeniósł na mnie wzrok; zdawało mi się, że kącik jego ust lekko zadrgał, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć. Zmierzyłem go od góry do dołu, spostrzegając, że wygląda jakoś inaczej. Miał na sobie czarne buty, szare spodnie od garnituru, a spod rozpiętego płaszcza wystawała czarna marynarka oraz rozpięta pod szyją, czarna koszula. Jego włosy były perfekcyjnie ułożone, jakby spędził nad nimi kilka godzin, a na policzkach nie widać było cienia zarostu, który towarzyszył mu poprzednim razem, gdy go spotkałem.

– Gdzieś się tak wystroił, co? – rzuciłem luźno, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając do niego rękę, którą po męsku uścisnął.

– Miałem randkę – odparł krótko.

– Randkę? – powtórzyłem zaskoczony. – A mówiłeś, że nie chodzisz na randki.

– Ty też. – Tym razem to on zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się. – A wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie z jednej wrócił.

Zerknąłem w dół.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy zwykłe dżinsy i sweter można uznać za strój odpowiedni na taką okazję. – Podniosłem głowę, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. – Choć to nie zmienia faktu, że wyglądam świetnie. Nie tak świetnie jak ty, ale nie jest źle.

Uśmiech bruneta poszerzył się, a Harry chrząknięciem dał nam do zrozumienia, że wciąż tutaj stoi. Trzymał się drzwi, jakby tylko czekał, aż pozbędzie się przybysza, będzie mógł wrócić na swoją ukochaną kanapę, by pod kocem robić sobie dobrze na widok Christine Bleakley, kiedy tylko się stąd ulotnię.

– To nie jest randka – wtrącił. – Idzie się bzyknąć.

Oczy Liama lekko się rozszerzyły. Wymierzyłem Stylesowi mocny cios w ramię, a gdy skulił się w sobie, przeklinając moją osobę, odciągnąłem go od drzwi i zamknąłem je z głuchym trzaskiem, który rozniósł się po korytarzu.

Poczułem się odrobinę… głupio. Nie obchodziło mnie zdanie innych, nawet jeśli uważali mnie za męską dziwkę czy coś w tym stylu, ale gdy zobaczyłem wyraz twarzy Liama, nagle dotarło do mnie, że wolałbym, gdyby nie wiedział o moich poczynaniach. Ale co to, do cholery, znaczyło? Przecież się nie znaliśmy. Nie wiedzieliśmy o sobie nic, więc dlaczego nagle przejmowałem się jego opinią o mnie?

Kiedy się odwróciłem, Harry zdążył już zniknąć w salonie, z którego dobiegł ponownie głośny śmiech Keitha Lemona.

– Jeśli szukasz Louisa, tutaj go nie znajdziesz – zwróciłem się do Liama. – Myślałem, że Zayn jest u niego.

– Nie ma go tam. Nie odbiera telefonów.

W jego głosie wyczułem zdenerwowanie. Sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął telefon i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, marszcząc czoło.

– Na pewno nic mu nie jest – zapewniłem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Przytaknął i podniósł wzrok, a z jego orzechowych tęczówek powoli znikał ten niepokój o przyjaciela. – Pewnie poszli do jakiegoś klubu. Zdążyłem przywyknąć do tego, że Zayn żyje własnym życiem i czasami nie mam pojęcia, gdzie przebywa, bo nigdy mi tego nie mówi.

– Louis tak samo.

– Więc nie ma się czym martwić! – zawołałem radośnie, co wywołało na jego twarz lekki uśmiech. – Zostaniesz?

– Myślałem, że wychodzisz.

Cholera. Zapomniałem. Zerknąłem na zegarek. Powinienem być już w drodze do metra, jeśli nie chciałem się spóźnić. Nie miałem w modzie punktualności, ale w tym przypadku nie zamierzałem zwlekać z jak najszybszym dotarciem do Soho.

Nagle coś do mnie dotarło.

– Mieszkasz w Soho, czy tylko tam pracujesz? – spytałem chłopaka przede mną, który uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu.

– Mieszkam niedaleko od miejsca pracy – odpowiedział, nadal zdziwiony moim pytaniem. Co w tym było takiego zadziwiającego?

– Jesteś autem? – Skinął głową, na co uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. – To mamy po drodze. Zabiorę się z tobą, dobra?

Również się uśmiechnął, pewnie odgadując moje intencje.

– Nie ma problemu.

– Świetnie! – Sięgnąłem po moją kurtkę i schyliłem się, by założyć buty. Liam nadal stał nieruchomo z rękami w kieszeniach spodni, wyglądając jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, nad którym można jedynie się litować, ponieważ jest piekielnie słodki. Skąd wytrzasnąłem takie porównanie?

– Haz, wychodzę! – zawołałem w stronę salonu. – Pamiętaj, że kanał z pornosami nadal jest zablokowany dla dobra twojej niewinnej duszyczki, ale możesz skorzystać z mojej kolekcji filmów. Nie naskarżę Zaynowi. Choć byłoby dobrze, gdybym nie znalazł na kanapie śladów po twojej spermie, jasne?

Harry wyszedł z salonu z krzywą miną.

– Masz tylko gejowskie pornosy, więc nie skorzystam.

– Twoja strata. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. Otworzywszy drzwi, puściłem Liama przodem, a z wieszaka zdjąłem breloczek z zapasowym kluczem. Upewniwszy się, że mam telefon, pożegnałem się z przyjacielem i dołączyłem do bruneta na schodach.

– Więc jak przebiegła ta randka? – spytałem, gdy byliśmy w połowie pierwszego piętra. Zeskoczyłem z trzech ostatnich stopni i odwróciłem się, patrząc na niego z dołu. Zatrzymał się na pierwszym stopniu.

– Było dość… dziwnie – odparł ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Louis umówił mnie na spotkanie z jedną z przedszkolanek, z którymi pracuje.

– Louis pracuje w przedszkolu?

– Nie wiedziałeś?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Zszedł na półpiętro, trzymając jedną rękę na poręczy balustrady.

– Jakoś mnie nie interesowało, gdzie pracuje facet, z którym sypia Zayn. – Ponownie ruszyłem w dół po schodach, obserwując go przez ramię. – Więc co było nie tak? Okazała się zbyt dziecinna dla ciebie?

_–_ _ Dla mnie _ ? A co to niby ma znaczyć? – spytał ze śmiechem.

– No wiesz, jesteś statecznym ojczulkiem, który pewnie poszukuje stałego związku, a nawet mamy dla swojego syna. Tak przypuszczam.

– W takim razie źle przypuszczasz. – Tym razem w jego głosie dało się dosłyszeć gniewną nutę, co trochę mnie rozbawiło, ale też zaciekawiło.

– Chyba nie powiesz mi, że chodzisz na randki tylko po to, by kogoś zaliczyć. – Podszedłem do drzwi wyjściowych, ale zamiast je otworzyć, oparłem się o nie plecami, obserwując go z uwagą. Zatrzymał się jakieś pół metra przede mną, a jego czoło zmarszczyło się, przez co wyglądał poważnie i tak jakoś staro. – Z całym szacunkiem, Liam, ale nie rób mnie w konia. Nie wyglądasz na kogoś takiego. Ile masz lat? Dwadzieścia pięć? Dwadzieścia sześć?

– Dwadzieścia.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i wybuchnąłem śmiechem, aż zginając się w pół i łapiąc za brzuch. Nie miałem pojęcia, co mnie napadło, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafiłem się opanować. Chłopak przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem przez cały ten czas, zdecydowanie myśląc, że właśnie postradałem zmysły. Może tak było. Kiedy zaczynałem się śmiać, nie mogłem przestać.

– Co w tym takiego zabawnego? – spytał też rozbawiony. Cholera, sam nie do końca wiedziałem, czemu się śmieję.

– Jesteś w moim wieku!

– Co w tym dziwnego?

Pokręciłem głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Otworzyłem drzwi, a gdy uderzyło we mnie chłodne powietrze, jakoś udało mi się uspokoić. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia – wydusiłem, idąc tyłem, by go widzieć. Na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech, wiatr przerzedził jego włosy, a poły płaszcza lekko powiewały, gdy kroczył przed siebie. – Jesteś w moim wieku, a masz syna… Byłem pewien, że jesteś starszy. Czyli co? Wpadło się wam? Gdzie ty miałeś głowę, co? Zapomniało się o zabezpieczeniu? Nie słuchało się gadki o seksie, którą przeprowadziła z tobą mama?

Zatrzymał się, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Też przystanąłem, nagle orientując się, że chyba powiedziałem coś złego.

– Liam? Czemu stoisz? Co jest?

– Mój samochód. – Wskazał na czarnego volkswagena, przy którym staliśmy. Otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i, nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem, okrążył pojazd, by zasiąść za kierownicą. Obserwowałem go, zastanawiając się, co zrobiłem. Wyglądało na to, że zacząłem dość bolesny temat. Na jego czole znów pojawiła się ta przeklęta zmarszczka, przez którą wyglądał jak mój ojciec, jego wargi były zaciśnięte bez cienia uśmiechu, a oczy zmrużone, pozbawione blasku.

– Ej, Liam. – Spojrzał na mnie ponad dachem samochodu. – Nie zwracaj uwagi na moje pieprzenie. Już pewnie się zorientowałeś, że nie wiem, co to znaczy być taktownym. Tylko żartowałem.

– Nie ma sprawy – powiedział tylko, machnąwszy ręką, a wzrok wbił gdzieś w przestrzeń obok mojej głowy. – Wsiadaj.

Wszedł się do samochodu, a po chwili uczyniłem to samo, dając sobie spokój z drążeniem tego tematu. Pewne było, że czeka nas dość niezręczna podróż autem, czego wręcz nienawidziłem. Zawsze rozmawiało nam się dość swobodnie, jakbyśmy byli dobrymi znajomymi, ale znów palnąłem głupotę. Czy ja nigdy nie potrafię ugryźć się w język? Co jest ze mną, do cholery, nie tak? Idiota!

– Gdzie mam cię podrzucić? – spytał mnie, gdy wjechaliśmy na Fulham Road, kierując się w stronę centrum Londynu. Zmarszczyłem czoło. Jaki to był adres…

– Wysiądę na Oxford Street, bo nie jestem do końca pewien, gdzie mieszka.

Spojrzał na mnie i nagle roześmiał się. Przygryzłem wargę.

– No co? Byłem tam tylko raz! – powiedziałem na swoją obronę. – Przypomnę sobie, gdy tylko znajdę się na tej ulicy.

– Nie możesz zadzwonić i spytać, gdzie mieszka?

Zamyśliłem się. Tak pewnie byłoby rozsądne. Wyciągnąłem komórkę, ale zamiast nawiązać połączenie, wybrałem  _Nowa wiadomość_ i pospiesznie wystukałem krótkie „podaj mi adres”. Odpowiedź dostałem praktycznie od razu. Podałem Liamowi nazwę ulicy, po czym przybrałem wygodniejszą pozycję w fotelu, który jednak nie należał do wygodnych.

– Ile to auto ma lat? Sto? – spytałem, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Na tylnym siedzeniu znajdował się jedynie dziecięcy fotelik oraz jakaś torba; tapicerka była powycierana i starta na brzegach, a nawet odrobinę podziurawiona. Na suficie dostrzegłem wypaloną od papierosa dziurę, choć nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że to jego sprawka. Mieszkałem tyle czasu z Zaynem, więc wyczułbym, gdyby palił.

– Zawsze wszystko krytykujesz? – Odwróciłem się do kierowcy. Patrzył na drogę, a kącik jego ust zadrgał w uśmiechu. Uniosłem się na siedzeniu i podłożyłem pod tyłek nogę, ramię kładąc na oparciu jego siedzenia. Zerknął na mnie kątem oka.

– No co ty! Ale nie dziwię się, że twoja randka nie wypaliła. Na twoim miejscu nie wpuszczałbym żadnej dziewczyny do takiego auta. Ono praktycznie przepędza napięcie seksualne.

– Zapamiętam.

– No to w porządku! – Uśmiechnąłem się, a Liam spojrzał na mnie, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Wymownie poruszyłem brwiami, przez co pokręcił głową z politowaniem i oderwał rękę od drążka z biegami, by żartobliwie uderzyć mnie w ramię.

Teraz było tak, jak powinno być. Nareszcie przestał marszczyć to swoje czoło, a nawet zaczął się uśmiechać, co przyjąłem z ogromną satysfakcją.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_ sobota, 11 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Byłem rozpalony. Nie podniecony, ale  _ rozpalony _ . Po moim ciele roznosiło się przyjemne ciepło, kiedy zacząłem wybudzać się z głębokiego snu; tak dobrego jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Otworzyłem oczy, szybko orientując się, że nie znajduję się we własnym łóżku. Nie pierwszy raz zdarzyło się, że budzę się w obcym mieszkaniu, więc nie uznałem tego za coś niezwykłego i niepokojącego. Niepokojące było to, iż czyjeś ciężkie ramię obejmowało mnie w pasie, a czyjś tors przylegał do moich pleców.

Zdusiłem jęk. Unikałem tego typu sytuacji; budzenia się obok siebie, przytulania po dobrym seksie i niezręcznych poranków, kiedy to musiałem poinformować go, że było miło, ale się nie powtórzy, ponieważ nie wskakuję dwa razy do tego samego łóżka.

Jego ciało przylegało tak  _ blisko _ , że na moich nagich plecach czułem rzeźbę jego mięśni brzucha. Na podudziu czułem ciężar, więc pewnie trzymał na nim swoją nogę. Było mi cholernie gorąco, miałem wrażenie, że powietrze dookoła mnie nagle się kurczy i znajdujemy się w jakimś ciasnym pomieszczeniu albo jesteśmy otoczeni jakąś plastikową powłoką.

Jednak ta pozycja była  _ przyjemna _ . Nie chciałem się ruszyć, ponieważ było mi zbyt dobrze, by z niej zrezygnować. Było mi ciepło, wygodnie, a ramię na moim pasie dawało mi poczucie bliskości – innej bliskości niż jakikolwiek intymny moment podczas seksu. To było coś nowego i innego.

Wiedziałem, że powinienem wstać i wyjść, zanim za bardzo mi się to spodoba. Mógłbym doprowadzić do katastrofy.

Za długo nad tym myślałem, bo ten  _ ktoś _ zaczął się wybudzać. Zdusiłem przekleństwo, ale nadal leżałem nieruchomo, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować. Od dawna nie znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji. Poprzednim razem było…  _ podobnie _ . I chyba właśnie tego chciałem uniknąć. Nie potrzebowałem powrotu do przeszłości właśnie teraz, kiedy tak pasowało mi moje życie i kierunek, w jakim się rozwijało.

Czekałem kilka minut, nadal udając, że śpię. Nawet nie byłem pewien, kto to. Nie pamiętałem kompletnie nic z poprzedniego wieczora ani nocy. W tym momencie mój mózg był totalnie  _ pusty _ . Nie otwierałem jeszcze oczu, niezbyt pewny, co zobaczę. Cholera, w co znowu się wpakowałem? Zayn urwie mi łeb…

Do moich uszu dotarł dzwonek mojego telefonu. Był zduszony chyba przez jakiś materiał, ale doskonale słyszałem cichą, znajomą melodyjkę. Wyglądało na to, że jednak będę musiał wstać. To pewnie Zayn z kolejnym, długim i bolesnym kazaniem.

Uniosłem ciężkie powieki. Obraz przede mną był rozmazany, jakbym potrzebował okularów, choć wcale ich nie noszę. Zamrugałem kilka razy, cały czas leżąc nieruchomo, aż w końcu obraz wyostrzył się. Ujrzałem brzeg łóżka, a za nim wnętrze pokoju; z mojego miejsca patrzyłem prosto na masywną komodę, z której zwisały moje spodnie.

Ten ktoś znów się poruszył, a dłoń zniknęła z mojego boku. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Choć sam fakt, że poczułem się też odrobinę zawiedziony, jakby czegoś mi brakowało, nieźle mnie przeraził.  _ Kurwa mać. _

Nadal czekałem. Chyba wolałem, by najpierw on się odezwał, bo mi pierwszy raz naprawdę brakowało słów.

Usłyszałem cichy jęk pełen bólu, a po chwili ciche przekleństwo. Ciepło czyjegoś ciała zniknęło, a materac zaczął się uginać, gdy ta osoba pewnie zaczęła się podnosić. Postanowiłem wreszcie się poruszyć i, podparłszy się na dłoni, przeturlałem się na bok. Dopiero teraz sam się zorientowałem, że czuję się paskudnie. Jasna cholera, znowu przesadziłem. Suchość w gardle, pulsowanie w głowie, zdrętwiałe kończyny. Nawet po alkoholu nie czułem się tak źle jak teraz. Zdecydowanie musiałem dorwać coś innego.

I wtedy zrozumiałem, gdzie byłem i z kim.

_ Josh _ . Ten Josh, którego poznałem na przesłuchaniu. Pamiętałem już wszystko. Zjawiłem się u niego, ale zamiast od razu udać się do łóżka, chłopak wyciągnął mnie z mieszkania i zaprowadził do jakiegoś klubu. Tańczyliśmy, piliśmy, a potem chyba zjawili się jacyś jego znajomi. Tak, na pewno. Pamiętam jakiegoś wysokiego rudzielca z podejrzanym spojrzeniem. Byłem już porządnie zalany, więc nie uważałem na to, co robię. Josh próbował go przepędzić, nagle stając się spięty i rozgorączkowany. Rudzielec chciał mu coś sprzedać, ale nie miał forsy… A wtedy ja powiedziałem, że mam sporo kasy.  _ Kurwa mać _ !

Nie zrobiłem tego, no nie? Na pewno nie. Nie pamiętałem nic więcej od tamtego momentu!

– Niall… – usłyszałem za sobą cichy, zachrypnięty głos. Znowu położyłem się na boku, nie chcąc na niego patrzeć, a twarz schowałem w poduszce. Czułem i słyszałem, że znowu wierci się na łóżku, a po chwili stało się coś dziwnego. Jego usta znalazły się na moim policzku. – Cześć.

Zamrugałem.  _ Cześć _ ? Mimowolnie odchyliłem głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Opierał się na łokciu, wpatrując we mnie z lekkim uśmiechem i nadal odrobinę zaspanym spojrzeniem.

– Że co? – wypaliłem bez namysłu. Uniósł brew.

– Powiedziałem ‘cześć’.

– Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś.

Brunet parsknął i znowu pochylił się nade mną, ale położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu, powstrzymując go przed pocałunkiem.

– O co chodzi?

– Muszę iść.

Miałem nadzieję, że zareaguje tak jak poprzednim razem i nie będzie z tego robił wielkiego problemu, ale wystarczył mi krótki rzut oka na jego twarz, by zorientować się, że tym razem mam bardziej przerąbane.

– I to tyle? Po prostu wychodzisz? – Uniósł się na rękach, podczas gdy ja wstałem z łóżka w poszukiwaniu moich ciuchów. – Wczoraj mówiłeś…

– Jestem prawie pewien, że byłem naćpany – przerwałem mu, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdyby nie te pieprzone zawroty głowy. – Wielkie dzięki za to, swoją drogą.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, więc w spokoju kontynuowałem poszukiwania. Nigdzie nie było moich bokserek, więc po prostu założyłem na siebie spodnie, a w nogach łóżka znalazłem koszulę, a pod nim mój sweter. Wszystko śmierdziało piwem i dymem papierosowym. Po cholerę dałem się na to namówić?! Nic dziwnego w tym, że coś wziąłem; nie był to pierwszy raz. Problem w tym, że prawdopodobnie wydałem na to forsę od Zayna, a jeśli tak się stało, już mogę sobie kopać grób.

– Niall, o co chodzi?

Odwróciłem się w miejscu. W jego głosie słychać było żal. Świetnie, teraz będę zmuszony wysłuchiwać jego narzekań. Właśnie dlatego jestem gejem. Kobiety zawsze szukają dziury w całym, chcą gadać, wszystko analizować, a potem płaczą w poduszkę, wyrzucają z siebie wszystkie żale i robią problem z niczego. Faceci tak się nie zachowują. No, przynajmniej większość z nich.

– Mówiłem, że to _tylko_ seks – powiedziałem oschle. – A ty teraz wyraźnie o tym zapominasz. Nie jesteś typem faceta, który chce zwykłego pieprzenia, a ja…

– Nic o mnie nie wiesz – wtrącił gwałtownie, podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc do mnie. – Sam udajesz kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Niby nie pozwalasz sobie na żadne uczucia względem drugiej osoby, ale wczoraj powiedziałeś mi o rzeczach, do których nawet nie potrafisz się przyznać przed samym sobą i dzięki temu wiem, że to zwykłe oszustwo.

– Byłem naćpany, do cholery – syknąłem, zaciskając dłoń na klamce, aż moje palce stały się całkiem sine. Zaczynałem coraz bardziej się irytować, a ten pierdolony kac w niczym nie pomagał. Już dawno mogłoby mnie tutaj nie być. Jednak nadal tkwiłem przy drzwiach, z ręką na klamce, a moje nogi jakby wrosły w podłogę. Josh stał przede mną, kompletnie nagi, ale nie był rozgniewany. Raczej zawiedziony.

– Właśnie dlatego wiem, że mówiłeś prawdę. – Brązowe tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w moje, jeszcze bardziej złagodniały. Chyba chciał zrobić jakiś ruch, może mnie dotknąć, ponieważ uniósł dłoń, ale przywarłem plecami do drewnianej powierzchni za mną, by tego uniknąć. Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Przykro mi, Niall. – Cofnął się i odwrócił, wracając do łóżka, przy którym leżały jego rzeczy. Obserwowałem go, gdy się ubierał, nie bardzo wiedząc, czemu jest mu _przykro_. To dlatego, że dawałem mu do zrozumienia, że to nasze ostatnie spotkanie? Byłem po prostu szczery! Od samego początku wiedział, jak sprawy mają się między nami. Co z tego, że było mi dobrze z nim? Było mi dobrze z wieloma facetami, a ktoś taki jak on szybko mógłby znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego ode mnie.

– Słuchaj… – zacząłem powoli. Josh wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie w sposób, który sprawił, że momentalnie zamilkłem. Nie lubiłem spojrzeń tego typu. Przez nie zaczynałem czuć się winny.

– Masz w sobie wiele gniewu, Niall, a jeśli nic z tym nie zrobisz – powiedział z powagą – ten gniew cię zniszczy.

Zamrugałem. Odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszedłem z jego mieszkania.

 

***

 

Dzisiejszy dzień okazał się bardziej upalny niż zapowiadano. Słońce świeciło wysoko na przejrzyście czystym, błękitnym niebie, a pomimo chłodnego wiatru, powietrze było lekkie i ciepłe jak na tę porę roku. Pędziłem prawie pustą szosą w kierunku Wolverhampton, nucąc razem z radiem, które puszczało wciąż te same popularne utwory.

Pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni obudziłem się całkiem wypoczęty i w miarę zadowolony, a uśmiech na mojej twarzy naprawdę był szczery. Zegar na stoliku nocnym wskazywał godzinę dwunastą, gdy otworzyłem oczy, czym byłem niezmiernie zaskoczony. Nie zdarzało się, bym spał tak długo. Już od dziecka przyzwyczajałem się do wczesnego wstawania, ponieważ mama nie pozwalała nam na bezsensowne wylegiwanie się do późnych godzin porannych. Gdy urodził się Alex, sypiałem jeszcze mniej, praktycznie zamykając oczy tylko na kilka chwil, ponieważ mój syn nie należał do spokojnych niemowlaków i bez przerwy domagał się uwagi. Jednak nawet wtedy, gdy przesypiał kilka godzin nocnych, siedziałem przy jego łóżeczku, wpatrując się w jego spokojne oblicze i zastanawiając, co teraz z nami będzie, czy dam sobie radę i czy zdołam wychować go na porządnego człowieka. Nadal nie byłam pewien, czy podołam temu ciężkiemu zadaniu. Dzień w dzień obawiałem się o jego przyszłość.

Jednak wyglądało na to, że wczorajszego wieczora musiałem być bardzo zmęczony, ponieważ bez żadnych przeszkód zapadłem w sen i obudziłem się w samo południe. Randka z Janet nie należała do jednych z moich najgorszych przeżyć, ale też nie przebiegła po mojej myśli. Były momenty, gdy cieszyłem się ze spotkania z nią, pomimo mojej niechęci do chodzenia na randki. Mimo wszystko dobrze było wyjść gdzieś wieczorem, poznać kogoś nowego, porozmawiać na jakieś ciekawe tematy i spędzić miło czas w innym towarzystwie niż Louis. Janet była uroczą osobą, o pozytywnym nastawieniu do życia i nie miała w sobie niczego, co mogłoby nie podobać się mężczyznom. Problem polegał na tym, że była zbyt rozpuszczona. Zdecydowanie wychowała się w rodzinie, która zawsze zapewniała jej to, co najlepsze. A mnie nie było stać na  _ najlepsze _ .

Nie uznawałem tego za ogromną wadę. Tylko na początku kolacji odrobinę spanikowałem, ponieważ obawiałem się, że zbyt wiele stracę; nie znaczyło to, że byłem skąpcem, po prostu nie mogłem wydać zbyt wiele na zwykłą kolację.

Podczas dalszej rozmowy dowiedziałem się więcej o jej dzieciństwie. Dorastaliśmy w zupełnie odmiennych środowiskach, uczono nas innych wartości i wyznaczano inne priorytety. Może dlatego tak bardzo nas to poróżniło. Nie potrafiłem czerpać przyjemności z tego wieczoru.

Gdy odwoziłem ją do domu, czułem się winny. Widziałem wyraźnie, że nie bawiła się dobrze; jej uśmiech i miłe słowa były wymuszone i nieszczere, raczej zawiodła się na mnie. Nic dziwnego, skoro przez cały ten czas przeliczałem w głowie każdą sumę, a mój wyraz twarzy pewnie nie wyglądał przez to korzystnie. Louis twierdził, że gdy nad czymś intensywnie myślałem, miałem na twarzy taki grymas, jakby ktoś podłożył mi pod nos coś śmierdzącego. Mogła to bardzo źle odebrać.

Odprowadziłem ją pod drzwi bloku, w którym mieszkała, nie wiedząc, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na randce, to prawda. Powinienem ją uściskać, czy to byłoby zbyt wiele? Na pewno nie mogłem jej pocałować, chociażby w policzek, bo po tej okropnej randce w  _ The Ivy _ mógłbym niezaprzeczalnie dostać w twarz. Dlatego zdecydowałem się życzyć jej miłej nocy i bez dłuższego zwlekania wróciłem do samochodu.

W drodze powrotnej cały czas rozmyślałem, czy zrobiłem dobrze. Może powinienem jeszcze raz przeprosić za moje zachowanie i umówić się na następną randkę, by jakoś zrekompensować jej ten wieczór? Tak chyba byłoby rozsądnie. Postanowiłem wysłać jej krótką wiadomość, dziękując za miły wieczór, bo chyba powinienem był powiedzieć to wcześniej, jednak gdy sięgnąłem po telefon, dotarło do mnie coś ważnego. Na tapecie telefonu komórkowego miałem zdjęcie, na którym między mną a Louisem, stał uśmiechnięty szeroko Alex.

Louis nie odzywał się do mnie przez cały dzień.

Nie zdarzało się, by Lou nie wysłał mi chociaż jeden wiadomości w ciągu całego dnia. Nie wytrzymałby tyle godzin bez podzielenia się ze mną swoimi myślami i przeżyciami; zawsze musieliśmy być w kontakcie. Po drugie, zżerałaby go ciekawość, jak przebiegła moja randka z Janet. Jeszcze zanim wyszedłem z domu, by udać się po nią, spodziewałem się, że zaraz dostanę od niego SMS-a albo też będzie bombardować mnie nimi podczas całej kolacji, byle tylko trzymać rękę na pulsie. Nie wysłał ani jednego.

Dlatego zaraz po tym, jak odwiozłem Janet do jej domu, zadzwoniłem do przyjaciela. Jednak nie odebrał. I właśnie wtedy zacząłem się martwić. Louis nigdy nie ignorował telefonów. Nawet wtedy, gdy akurat spędzał czas z jakimś facetem, potrafił napisać mi: „nie przeszkadzaj!”. Milczenie nie było w jego stylu.

Nie powinienem reagować w taki sposób. Louis był dorosły i choć nie należał do rozsądnych osób, nie zignorowałaby mnie całkowicie. Poza tym, jeśli stałoby się coś złego, to ja byłem jego pierwszą osobą kontaktową, do której dzwoniono by ze szpitala w razie wypadku. I właśnie dlatego nawiedziły mnie same czarne myśli. Może to z braku jakichkolwiek wiadomości podjąłem decyzję, by pojechać do mieszkania Zayna. Największym prawdopodobieństwem było, że mój przyjaciel właśnie tam spędzał dzień, a z powodu swojego roztrzepania nie zabrał komórki, więc nie mógł się ze mną skontaktować. Nie miałem numeru do Zayna, co było dość śmieszne, ponieważ przez te trzy dni poznaliśmy się na tyle, bym dostał jego adres. Nawet nie przyszło nam do głowy, by wymienić się też numerami telefonów.

Otworzył mi ten kędzierzawy chłopak, którego pewnego razu poznałem w  _ Edenie _ . Gdy poinformował mnie, że Louisa tam nie ma, a nawet nie wie, gdzie jest Zayn, zacząłem się martwić jeszcze bardziej. Coś się stało. Coś musiało się stać.

Dopiero to Niall mnie uspokoił. W pewnym stopniu. Odwrócił moją uwagę od zmartwień o mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a jego towarzystwo było całkiem przyjemne i sprawił, że czułem się o wiele swobodniej niż podczas całej kolacji z Janet. Wszystkie zmartwienia odeszły na drugi plan.

Do pewnego momentu.

Ten beztroski blondyn, którego praktycznie nie znałem, uświadomił mi bardzo ważną rzecz, o której potem rozmyślałem przez cały wieczór, gdy leżałem samotnie w mojej ciemnej sypialni.

_ Jestem stary _ , przebiegało mi przez głowę. Mogło to być niedorzeczne stwierdzenie, skoro miałem dopiero dwadzieścia lat, ale zrozumiałem, ile straciłem z najlepszych nastoletnich lat mojego życia. Jak szybko musiałem dojrzeć w ciągu tych kilku lat. Nie miałem wyboru, to fakt. Musiałem to zrobić dla mojego syna, który potrzebował dojrzałego, odpowiedzialnego i rozsądnego rodzica. Lecz dojrzałem zbyt szybko i zbyt gwałtownie, po drodze zatracając samego siebie.

Ale dlaczego dopiero słowa Nialla podziałały na mnie jak orzeźwiający prysznic? Nawet jeśli nie znało się go dobrze, można było uznać go za lekkoducha, nie mającego pojęcia o dorosłości i byciu odpowiedzialnym nie tylko za siebie, ale też za drugą osobę. Może to dlatego tak mną to wstrząsnęło? Osoba całkowicie neutralna, która mnie nie znała i która wiodła całkiem proste życie, przejrzała mnie na wylot.

Wziąłem sobie jego słowa do serca, postanawiając, że czas najwyższy coś zmienić, zanim będzie za późno.

Kolacja z Janet pokazała mi, że nadal w mojej głowie siedzi Bridget. Minęły cztery lata, a wciąż cierpiałem po tamtych wydarzeniach i tylko udawałem, że ruszyłem do przodu, lecz rozpamiętywałem nasze wspólnie spędzone chwile, które już nie wrócą. Tak nie mogło być. Nie mogłem tak żyć. Brid nie pochwalałaby tego. Zawsze pragnęła, bym był szczęśliwy, pozostał sobą, czerpał z drobnostek wiele radości. Uczyła mnie tego od samego początku, bo zawsze miałem z tym problem. Wyglądało na to, że niewiele wyniosłem z tych lekcji.

Oczywiście nie zamierzałem tak nagle wywrócić do góry nogami całego mojego życia, które już było wystarczająco niestabilne i wszystko mogło w każdej chwili runąć. Na ten moment postanowiłem, że skorzystam z rad Louisa, zacznę wychodzić do ludzi i odzyskam to, co straciłem. Miałem jedynie dwadzieścia lat. Wiele dobrego czekało na mojej drodze.

 

***

 

Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak paskudnie. Nawet nie chodziło o dwudniowego kaca. Ten kac był moralny – najgorszy z możliwych.

Pierdolony Josh i jego pierdolone, perfekcyjne usta.

Nawet nie miałem zamiaru zastanawiać się nad tym, co mi powiedział. Wyrzuciłem to ze swojej głowy. Byłem pewien, że gdybym dłużej nad tym myślał, skończyłbym jak Zayn  –  cały czas naburmuszony i nienawidzący całego świata. A kochałem świat. Kochałem moje życie. Potrafiłem kochać nawet samego siebie, choć momentami nawet sam siebie wnerwiałem.

Ale z drugiej strony świat był głupi. A ja byłem jeszcze  _ głupszy _ .

Ociężale wspiąłem się po schodach naszej kamienicy, modląc się tylko o to, żebym nie stracił czucia w nogach, bo wtedy skończyłoby się na tym, że spędzę resztę dnia na klatce schodowej, umierając z pragnienia w samotności. Jakoś dotarłem na nasze piętro, trzymając się obiema dłońmi o balustradę; bardzo, ale to cholernie bardzo chciało mi się pić. I podejrzewałem, że zaraz puszczę pawia na tę lśniącą brudem podłogę korytarza.

Uniosłem głowę i spostrzegłem, że w moją stronę kroczy jakaś dziewczyna, a stukot jej obcasów wygrywa bardzo nieprzyjemny rytm, roznoszący się echem po mojej głowie. Na początku nie poznałem tych ciemnobrązowych włosów, ponieważ wcześniej ciągle miała je związane, a nie rozpuszczone i tak bardzo pofalowane. Kiedy w końcu do mnie dotarło, kim jest, odetchnąłem z ulgą.

– Nic ci nie jest, Niall? – spytała z troską. Skinąłem tylko głową, bo gdybym otworzył usta, to mógłbym zrzygać się na te jej całkiem ładne buty. Zrobiłem jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu, walcząc z coraz potężniejszymi zawrotami głowy i oparłem się plecami o ścianę. Chwilę potem zacząłem się po niej zsuwać w dół. – Niall?!

– Musiałem usiąść – mruknąłem tylko, kiedy mój tyłek spotkał się z ziemią. Nogi wyciągnąłem przed siebie, plecy i głowę oparłem o ścianę i odetchnąłem głęboko. O wiele lepiej. – Umieram.

Shay ukucnęła przede mną, a jej orzechowe tęczówki uważnie przebadały moją twarz oraz bezwładną sylwetkę.

– Nie gap się tak, jakbym był nagi – wydusiłem. – Jestem gejem, zapomniałaś?

Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem, po czym zaczęła przesuwać się bliżej. Obserwowałem ją z uwagą, aż usiadła obok mnie na podłodze, również wyciągając przed siebie nogi odziane w ciasne spodnie. Nie wiem, jakim cudem potrafiła się w nich zginać, siadać albo chodzić. Nigdy nie założyłbym tak obcisłych spodni, na litość boską. Widziałem gejów, którzy ubierali się podobnie, bo tak im pasowało, ale ja nigdy nie zachowywałem się, nie ubierałem, nie mówiłem jak typowy homoseksualista. Mój mały potrzebował wolnej przestrzeni tam na dole.

Shay chwyciła moją dłoń, która bezwiednie zwisała u mojego boku i ścisnęła ją. To było dziwne. Ale miała chłodne dłonie, więc uniosłem ją, by przyłożyć do mojego czoła.

– Tak lepiej – westchnąłem z lubością.

Przez jakiś czas po prostu siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Zamknąłem oczy, a chęć pozbycia się zawartości żołądka jakoś zniknęła.

– Co tu robisz? – spytałem w końcu. – Byłaś z Harrym?

– Przyszłam do niego, ale mieszkanie jest puste.

– No to Haz jest w pracy. – Podciągnąłem się na drugiej ręce, by zmienić pozycję na wygodniejszą, ponieważ zacząłem zsuwać się w dół. – Ale Zayn powinien być. Dzisiaj jest… środa?

– Sobota.

Otworzyłem jedno oko, spoglądając na nią.

– Gdzie zgubiłem cały tydzień?

Roześmiała się lekko. Chciała zabrać dłoń z mojego czoła, ale jęknąłem z wyrzutem, więc zostawiła ją w spokoju, nadal chichocząc pod nosem.

– Widzieliśmy się dwa dni temu, Niall.

– Poważnie? Myślałem, że tydzień temu…

Spojrzała na mnie badawczo.

– Dużo wczoraj wypiłeś?

– Za dużo – mruknąłem. Znów parsknęła śmiechem. To dziwne, ale jej śmiech był całkiem kojący, tak jak jej chłodna dłoń na moim czole. Westchnąwszy, położyłem głowę na jej ramieniu. – Niech Harry cię zatrzyma na stałe, dobra? Albo chociaż twoje dłonie.

– Lepiej tego nie skomentuję, ponieważ brzmi to dwuznacznie.

– Nie miałem nic złego na myśli – powiedziałem szybko. Ciągle gadam głupoty. No i jestem…

– Gejem. Pamiętam.

Podniosłem głowę, by znowu na nią spojrzeć. Jej orzechowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w przestrzeń i błądziły po opustoszałym korytarzu, malinowe wargi były zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a czoło zmarszczone.

– Jaka była najgłupsza rzecz, którą zrobiłaś? – spytałem cicho, myśląc o tym wszystkim, co ostatnio się działo. Przeniosła na mnie wzrok, zabierając swoją dłoń, ale teraz nie zaprotestowałem.

– Myślę, że spiknięcie się z twoim przyjacielem było dość głupie – odparła, na co uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Harry jest w porządku. To dobry dzieciak. – Podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę i objąłem je ramionami, kładąc na nich policzek, wciąż ją obserwując. – Zdarza mi się doprowadzać go do szału, ale jakoś ze sobą wytrzymujemy. Nie powiem, że na niego nie lecę, bo trudno mu się oprzeć, ale czasami… – Zamilkłem na moment, szukając odpowiednich słów, co nie należało do rzeczy łatwych przez stan mojego umysłu. – Harry o tym nie mówi, ale wiem, że przeszedł przez piekło i chyba chciałbym, żeby miał przy sobie kogoś… _dobrego_. Kogoś, kto będzie go dobrze traktować. Cholera… – skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem, słysząc własne słowa.  – Nie wiem, co mnie napadło. Mam moralnego kaca.

Shay nic nie powiedziała. Położywszy dłoń na mojej głowie, pociągnęła ją w dół tak, żeby znalazła się na jej kolanach. Leżąc na boku, z głową na jej kolanach i chłodną dłonią, która powróciła na moje czoło, szybko się odprężyłem; nagle poczułem się tak, jakbym znajdował się w ramionach mojej mamy.

Zdaje mi się, że chyba będę musiał zadzwonić do mamy.

 

***

 

W połowie drogi do Wolverhampton zatrzymałem się, by skorzystać z toalety w przydrożnej restauracji oraz coś przekąsić, ponieważ przed wyjściem z domu nie zdążyłem zjeść porządnego śniadania ani przygotować chociaż jednej kanapki na drogę. Mój brzuch domagał się pożywienia, a ciało pragnęło kofeiny.

Zająłem miejsce przy jednym z wolnych stolików, po czym wyjąłem telefon, by wysłać mamie wiadomość z informacją, o której się u nich zjawię. Obok mnie pojawiła się kelnerka z menu, więc zamówiłem kawę i do tego kawałek szarlotki, na którą miałem ogromną ochotę.

Gdy kelnerka postawiła przede mną filiżankę z parującym wywarem, telefon, który położyłem na stole, zaczął dzwonić, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się: „Tomlinsonowie – dom”. Zmarszczyłem czoło. Dlaczego dzwonili do mnie z domowego numeru? Jay, mama Louisa, posiadała własną komórkę.

– Słucham? – spytałem, odbierając.

– Liam, mam problem.

Wyprostowałem się na krześle, gdy w słuchawce usłyszałem głos mojego przyjaciela. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem się, że to jego usłyszę po drugiej stronie.

– Louis? – Odstawiłem filiżankę na stół, językiem oblizując usta. – Wiesz, że nie odzywałeś się od wczoraj? Co się stało? I co ty robisz w Doncaster?

Mama Louisa przeprowadziła się do Doncaster, kiedy miał pięć lat, po rozwodzie z jego ojcem i tam wyszła ponownie za mąż, urodziła czwórkę uroczych dziewczynek, po czym ponownie się rozwiodła, a teraz mieszkała sama ze swoimi córeczkami, spotykając się co rusz z jakimś nowym facetem, co doprowadzało Lou do szału. Jay Tomlinson była bardzo urodziwą kobietą, a Louis odziedziczył po niej wiele cech, jak na przykład to towarzyskie usposobienie oraz częste pakowanie się w jakieś kłopoty. Mój przyjaciel przynajmniej raz na dwa tygodnie starał się ich odwiedzać, ponieważ bardzo tęsknił za swoimi siostrami albo też dokładał wszelkich starań, by przyjeżdżały do niego chociażby na weekend. Jednak teraz zdziwiło mnie, że tam się udał, nawet mnie o tym nie powiadamiając.

– Ja… Jestem w domu. – Odchrząknął. – Z Zaynem. Znaczy… Byłem, bo już nie jestem. Jestem, ale bez Zayna.

Zamrugałem zdezorientowany.

– Co?

– To nie moja wina! – wykrzyknął piskliwie. – No… Może moja, ale tylko w pewnym stopniu.

– Możesz jaśniej? Wydaje mi się, że nie rozumiem.

Louis westchnął, a po drugiej stronie dosłyszałem jakiś szelest. Podniosłem głowę, gdy kelnerka wróciła z moim zamówieniem, a ja czekałem, co takiego Tomlinson ma mi do powiedzenia.

– Wczoraj miałem dzień wolny, prawda? – zaczął powoli. Zdawało mi się, że jego głos odrobinę drży, jednak mogło to być jedynie wrażenie spowodowane rozmową telefoniczną. – Zayn spał u mnie i wszystko było idealnie. Rano przyniósł mi śniadanie do łóżka. Uwierzysz?! Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego. Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie potem napadło, ale po prostu nie myślałem. Powiedziałem, że powinniśmy zrobić coś szalonego i spontanicznego, ale Zayn musiał iść do pracy – roześmiał się cicho. – To było bardzo rozsądne z jego strony. Chyba nawet postępuje o wiele rozsądniej niż ty, Payne. Ale mniejsza z tym… Zaproponowałem, że odwiozę go do pracy jego samochodem, a po południu po niego przyjadę.

– Zgaduję, że zrobiłeś coś o wiele głupszego – wtrąciłem, odrobinę zaniepokojony.

– Tak jakby. Staliśmy w tych pieprzonych korkach, rozmawialiśmy o niczym, a nawet trzymałem jego dłoń przez cały ten czas i patrzyłem na jego roześmianą twarz, te urocze ogniki w oczach… Zapragnąłem uciec z nim gdzieś daleko. To _uczucie_ było tak dobre, że straciłem rozum. Zamiast skręcić w prawo, pojechałem prosto, kierując się poza miasto.

Jęknąłem cicho.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uprowadziłeś swojego chłopaka?

– Chyba tak można powiedzieć, no nie? – Znów roześmiał się prawie histerycznie. – Zayn na początku był wkurzony, bo nie chciał opuścić dnia w pracy i myślał, że tylko się wygłupiam, ale nie chciałem się zatrzymać, więc trochę się posprzeczaliśmy. Chyba po raz pierwszy naprawdę ostro się pokłóciliśmy. Już miałem zamiar zawrócić, ale wtedy Zayn sięgnął po komórkę i zadzwonił do swojego biura, że jest chory i… pojechaliśmy przed siebie.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Louis zawsze miewał szalone pomysły, lecz tym razem to, co zrobił, wykraczało poza zdrowy rozsądek. Miałem bardzo złe przeczucia. Sam sposób, w jaki mi to opowiadał, zdradzał, że stało się coś złego.

– Więc co robisz w Doncaster? – spytałem po chwili, sącząc swoją kawę.

– Przyjechaliśmy tutaj.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że przywiozłeś swojego chłopaka do swojego rodzinnego domu, by przedstawić go swojej rodzinie?

– Nie, to nie tak – odparł pospiesznie. – Nikogo nie ma. Mama zabrała dziewczynki na trzy dni do moich dziadków do Bristolu. Nie jestem aż tak durny, żeby przedstawiać go mamie. Za kogo ty mnie masz, Liam?! – Nie odpowiedziałem. Myślę, że nawet nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – Nieważne. Chciałem po prostu pokazać mu moją okolicę i spędzić z nim czas poza tym zatłoczonym, głośnym Londynem.

– Mogłeś dać mi znać, Lou – wtrąciłem ponuro. – Mimo wszystko byłem zmartwiony.

– Naprawdę? Martwiłeś się o mnie? To słodkie! – Wywróciłem oczami, słysząc jego przesłodzony ton głosu. – Przyjedziesz po mnie?

– Słucham?

Westchnął po raz kolejny.

– Bo Zayn… Wrócił do Londynu. Sam. Beze mnie. Zostawił mnie tutaj bez samochodu, pieniędzy i telefonu, który zostawiłem w jego aucie.

Spokojnie upiłem resztkę kawy i odsunąłem na bok pusty talerzyk po cieście, które zdążyłem zjeść do końca, podczas gdy dzielił się ze mną swoją opowieścią. Machnąłem ręką, by przywołać do siebie kelnerkę.

– Co zrobiłeś, Louis?

_–_ _ Nic _ nie zrobiłem. To po prostu wymknęło się spod kontroli i nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłem do tego doprowadzić. Właśnie  _ tego _ próbowałem uniknąć. - Przez krótką chwilę milczał, jakby próbując zbudować napięcie albo jedynie zastanawiał się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chce z siebie wyrzucić. W jego głosie słychać było strach oraz lekkie niedowierzanie i zrezygnowanie. – Dzisiaj rano Zayn… Powiedział, że zakochał się we mnie. Zayn powiedział, że  _ mnie _ kocha.

 

***

 

Zdawało mi się, że przespałem cały dzień. Z pomocą Shay jakoś dotarłem do mieszkania i gdy tylko znalazłem się we własnym łóżku, zapadłem w głęboki, dość spokojny sen. Obudziłem się późno wieczorem, a słońce już dawno skryło się za horyzontem, w pokoju panowały egipskie ciemności, a ludzie pewnie właśnie kładli się do snu.

Wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, a na kanapie zastałem Harry’ego. Salon oświetlony był jedynie przez migający telewizor. Usiadłem obok niego, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na jego nagi tors, ponieważ miał na sobie jedynie dżinsy. Nadal czułem się paskudnie i nie w głowie były mi żadne sprośne manewry.

– Wyglądasz gorzej niż zwykle – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – Co jest grane, Niall?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy czuję się tak fatalnie z powodu kaca, czy dlatego, że przepuściłem całą forsę Zayna. Dlaczego tak zwlekałem z wydaniem jej, do jasnej cholery?! Całą winę mogłem zrzucić na Harry’ego, który uparł się, że będzie mi towarzyszyć podczas zakupu, żebym nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Niestety zrobiłem coś o wiele głupszego i nawet tego nie pamiętam.

Postanowiłem, że nie powiem o tym nikomu. Ani Harry’emu, ani Zaynowi. Zbyt często ich zawodziłem. Odzyskam tę forsę, nawet jeśli będę musiał zacząć sprzedawać swoje ciało dla celów naukowych.

– Po prostu umieram – jęknąłem cicho, wygodniej rozkładając się na kanapie, a nogi przerzucając przez uda chłopaka obok mnie. – Gdzie jest Zayn?

– Odkąd wrócił, nie wyszedł z pokoju.

Uniosłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Skąd wrócił? – Haz wzruszył ramionami.

– Nawet się do mnie nie odezwał – powiedział. – Wpadł przez drzwi jak huragan, poszedł do pokoju, trzasnął drzwiami i nie wyjrzał z niego od jakichś sześciu godzin. Zajrzałem do niego dwie godziny temu, to leżał na łóżku i chyba spał. Co się z wami dzieje dzisiaj?

Spojrzałem w stronę zamkniętych drzwi pokoju Malika, ignorując pytanie bruneta. Zayn zachowywał się w ten sposób tylko w jednym przypadku.

Wstałem z kanapy i skierowałem się do pokoju przyjaciela, czując na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Stylesa. Wiedziałem, co się stało. A przynajmniej się domyślałem.

Harry miał rację; Zayn leżał na swoim łóżku, skulony jak kot, oddychając spokojnie i równomiernie. Nie spał. Jego oczy były otwarte. Powoli podszedłem do łóżka i wspiąłem się na nie, siadając za jego plecami.

– Co on zrobił? – spytałem cicho, obserwując uważnie jego twarz, całkowicie pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak poprzednim razem, gdy tamten sukinsyn, jego były, złamał mu serce. Nie zamierzałem mówić tego na głos, ale wiedziałem, że teraz też tak będzie. Cholera, nienawidzę mieć racji.

– Nic nie zrobił.

Wywróciłem oczami. No jasne, zawsze stawał w obronie tych pajaców. Ranili go, krzywdzili go, ale on i tak twierdził, że to nic takiego.

– Zayn, nie jestem głupi. Gdyby Louis nic nie zrobił, nie leżałbyś tutaj i rozpaczał jak jakaś gówniara.

Powoli odwrócił się na plecy, spoglądając na mnie swoimi smutnymi, piwnymi tęczówkami.

– Louis _nic_ nie zrobił. Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham, a on _nic_ nie zrobił.

Na początku nie załapałem. Wpatrywałem się w niego zdezorientowany i potrzebowałem chwili, by dotarły do mnie jego słowa. A gdy to się stało, zacząłem się śmiać.

– Wielkie dzięki, Niall – burknął urażony, znów odwracając się do mnie tyłem. Przyłożyłem dłoń do ust, starając się nad sobą zapanować, co wcale nie było takie proste. Nadal trzęsłem się od niekontrolowanego śmiechu, a jego żałosna postawa wcale niczego nie ułatwiała. Położyłem się na plecach, rękę układając pod głową i zacząłem głęboko oddychać, by się uspokoić. W końcu przestałem się śmiać.

– Dlaczego powiedziałeś mu, że go kochasz? – spytałem cicho, bardzo starając się panować nad głosem, by nie pomyślał, że go osądzam czy coś w tym stylu. Nie osądzałem. Po prostu uważałem, że to było cholernie głupie z jego strony.

– Bo tak czuję.

Całe szczęście, że leżał odwrócony do mnie plecami, bo gdyby zobaczył, jak wywracam oczami, pewnie by się wkurzył.

– Jesteś nim zauroczony i zaślepiony – powiedziałem. – To nie jest miłość.

– Ty nawet nie wiesz, o czym mówisz.

Uniosłem się na łokciu i pochyliłem nad nim, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

– Więc rozumiem, że wystękałeś w ten swój romantyczny sposób „kocham cię, Lou”, a on spanikował i zwiał?

– Ja zwiałem. – Przygryzłem wargę, by znowu nie parsknąć śmiechem. – Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham. Myślałem, że jakoś zmienił swoje nastawienie, ponieważ ostatnio zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej wobec mnie. Pokazywał mi swoimi czynami, że coś do mnie czuje. Louis jest typem człowieka, który swoje uczucia wyraża przez gesty, a nie słowa.

– A ty wolisz gadać od rzeczy. – Dźgnął mnie łokciem w bok, więc odsunąłem się, znów kładąc na plecach. – Czyli nie zareagował na twoje słowa?

– Zareagował. Wyśmiał mnie.

Usiadłem prosto.  _ Jasna cholera. _

– Wyśmiał cię? – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. Złapałem go za ramię i odwróciłem do siebie. – Chyba żartujesz. Nawet ja nie mógłbym kogoś wyśmiać za takie coś! Zwiałbym, ale na pewno nie wyśmiałbym…

– Mnie wyśmiałeś przed chwilą – stwierdził z grymasem.

– To co innego. Jestem twoim kumplem, a on twoim chłopakiem. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi, że mnie kocha, to na pewno nie byłoby mi do śmiechu… Zabiję tego skurwysyna.

Zamierzałem wstać, ale powstrzymał mnie, łapiąc za nadgarstek. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi smutnymi oczyskami, przez które można było zaglądnąć prosto w jego duszę. Nienawidziłem oglądać go w takim stanie. Każdy z nas – ja, Harry i on – mieliśmy za sobą wiele złych przeżyć. Ja sobie z nimi radziłem i niczego nie rozpamiętywałem, żyłem po swojemu. Harry tłumił w sobie wszystkie uczucia, nie mówił o nich, ale cierpiał wewnętrznie. Natomiast Zayn próbował udawać, że nic na niego nie działa, jednak nie radził sobie z tym tak jak my dwoje. Potrzebował wsparcia kogoś, kto okryje go swoim ciałem albo spierze na kwaśne jabłko tego, kto sprawił mu przykrość. I właśnie to zamierzałem zrobić.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – powiedział ostrzegawczo. – Niall, zostaw to w spokoju.

– Nie mogę…

– Niall.

Zacisnąłem usta.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem, co zrobiłeś Derekowi? – Starałem się przybrać niewinny wyraz twarzy, kiedy to powiedział, jakbym nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówi. – Zostaw to w spokoju.

Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie w napięciu, aż przytaknąłem, a Zayn wtedy puścił mój nadgarstek i z powrotem położył się na łóżku. Doskonale wiedziałem, że cały ten problem jest przez niego wyolbrzymiany. Nie był to koniec świata, ale taki był Zayn Malik. Zachowywał się jak totalna baba.

Wstałem z łóżka, rzuciłem przez ramię ciche „dobranoc” i powoli wyszedłem z jego sypialni. Za drzwiami wpadłem na Harry’ego, który pewnie podsłuchiwał, sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy.

– I co zrobisz? – spytał szeptem. Miał na sobie sweter, a w ręce trzymał moją kurtkę. Uśmiechnąłem się perfidnie.

– Masz jego adres?

– Ale nic mu nie zrobisz, prawda? – Przez jego twarz przemknął strach.

– Chcę z nim tylko pogadać. Myślę, że się dogadamy, skoro podchodzimy tak samo do pewnych spraw. Jedziesz ze mną albo zostajesz.

Harry przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na zamknięte drzwi pokoju naszego przyjaciela. Przez ten czas ubrałem na siebie kurtkę i ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi frontowych, gdzie leżały moje trampki. W kieszeni płaszcza Zayna znalazłem kluczyki jego samochodu, po czym wyszedłem z mieszkania, kierując się w stronę klatki schodowej. Nie miałem złych zamiarów. Naprawdę. Chciałem tylko pogadać z Louisem. Nie był on taki jak Derek. Jeszcze miał szansę.

Już zapalałem silnik, gdy drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się, a do środka wsunął się Styles. Na głowie miał czapkę, zakrywającą dokładnie jego gęste loki, a na twarzy wyraz skupienia oraz zamyślenia.

– Nie zrobisz nic głupiego, prawda? – spytał, wpatrując się w przednią szybę.

– Po prostu powiedz mi, gdzie mam jechać.

– Do Soho.

Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka i ruszyłem. Nawet nie zamierzałem pytać, skąd w ogóle zna jego adres, bo zdawało mi się, że nigdy u niego nie był. Przez całą drogę siedzieliśmy cicho. Zacząłem myśleć o Joshu i dzisiejszym poranku. Zdawało mi się to tak bardzo odległe, jakby minął co najmniej miesiąc, jednak to, co poczułem po przebudzeniu, nadal mnie nie opuściło. Dobrze zrobiłem, że uciekłem stamtąd jak najszybciej tylko mogłem. Josh był w porządku, jednak tak było bezpieczniej dla nas obojga.

Tylko co takiego mu powiedziałem? Twierdził, że dowiedział się o mnie bardzo wiele. Czyżbym opowiedział mu o całym moim koszmarnym życiu? Po co? Dlaczego opowiedziałem o sobie całkowicie obcemu facetowi, z którym tylko sypiałem? Co się ze mną, do cholery, dzieje?!

– To tutaj. – Głoś Stylesa wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Wskazał na budynek kamienicy, przed którym stanąłem i, zgasiwszy silnik, wysiadłem, rozglądając się po opustoszałej ulicy. Harry podszedł do domofonu i zadzwonił, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. – Chyba go nie ma. Może jest u Liama? Zdaje mi się, że mieszka dwie ulice dalej.

– Zadzwoń jeszcze raz – mruknąłem tylko. Harry zignorował mnie.

– Niall, nie chcę powtórki z Derekiem. – Wywróciłem oczami. To już się powtarzało.

W tym momencie zza zakrętu wyjechał jakiś samochód i oboje patrzyliśmy, jak zbliża się do nas i powoli zwalnia, po czym zatrzymuje się na chodniku za samochodem Zayna. Był to czarny volkswagen, z którego wysiadł chłopak, którego szukaliśmy. Na początku nas nie zauważył, ponieważ wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w auto Zayna. Dopiero gdy rozejrzał się z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy, dostrzegł nas i stanął jak wryty.

– Niall? Harry? – zdziwił się, jednak na jego usta szybko wstąpił uśmiech. Mimo to wyglądał na zawiedzionego. – Co tutaj robicie o tej porze?

Harry zerknął na mnie niepewnie.

– Chcieliśmy pogadać – wyjaśniłem, również się uśmiechając. Podszedłem do niego i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu. – O Zaynie. Kojarzysz go?

Louis przełknął ślinę, lekko się spinając. Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, a gdy spojrzałem w bok, z volkswagena wysiadł Liam. Zmierzył nas uważnym spojrzeniem ze zmarszczonym czołem i niespokojnymi oczami, które przeskakiwały to na mnie, to na Stylesa, stojącego spokojnie dwa metry dalej.

Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że zdecydowanie nie powinno mnie tutaj być. Powinienem siedzieć przy Zaynie, jakoś poprawić mu humor i pomóc zapomnieć, ruszyć dalej. Nie powinienem się wtrącać. Zawsze gdy to robię, sprawy jeszcze bardziej się chrzanią.

– Słuchaj, Louis – zacząłem powoli. Skoro już tu byłem, nie zamierzałem odejść bez słowa. – Zayn właśnie potwornie cierpi, bo zachowywałeś się bardzo idiotycznie, co nawet rozumiem. Nie wiem, co go napadło, żeby to powiedzieć. Zayn już taki jest. Zależy mu na tych osobach, na których nie powinno. Zależy mu na mnie i na Harrym, choć ciągle zachowujemy się jak idioci, zawodzimy jego zaufanie na każdym kroku. Jego zaufanie trudno odzyskać. Raz je stracisz, a już go nie odzyskasz. – Poczułem mocne ukłucie w piersi, gdy przypomniałem sobie, co zrobiłem wczoraj. Potrząsnąłem głową, by odpędzić od siebie te myśli. Louis unikał mojego wzroku, wpatrując się w swoje nogi z grymasem na twarzy. – Powiedział ci coś bardzo ważnego. Nawet go dobrze nie znasz, więc nie wiesz, ile znaczą dla niego te dwa słowa, Louis. Ty możesz nie wierzyć w miłość, ale chyba chcesz z nim być, no nie?

Przełknął ślinę i powoli podniósł wzrok.

– Oczywiście, że chcę. – Odsunął się ode mnie i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Zamierzasz mnie opieprzyć? Dobrze wiem, że popełniłem błąd. Chciałem z nim pogadać, ale nawet nie mam komórki, bo zostawiłem ją w jego samochodzie.

Roześmiałem się, kręcąc głową. Ruszyłem do samochodu i zapaliłem lampkę pod sufitem, uważnie rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Sięgnąłem ręką pod siedzenie kierowcy, a potem pasażera; moja dłoń natrafiła na jakiś przedmiot. Zabrawszy telefon, wróciłem do chłopaków i wsunąłem go w wyciągniętą dłoń bruneta.

– Dzwoń do niego, pogadaj z nim, wyjaśnij mu wszystko – powiedziałem. – Zrób cokolwiek, by to naprawić, bo jeśli ci się nie uda, to wrócę tutaj, a wtedy nie będziemy sobie tak miło gawędzić.

Louis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, spoglądając na swoją własność.

– Louis? – Oboje spojrzeliśmy w stronę Liama.

– Wszystko w porządku, Li – powiedziałem, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło. – No co?

– Nic – odparł. – Przyjechaliście tutaj tylko po to, by porozmawiać z Lou?

Skinąłem głową. Co dziwne, Liam uśmiechnął się.

– Bardzo dbasz o swoich przyjaciół – przyznał, otwierając ostrożnie drzwi swojego samochodu. Nagle zerknął na tylne siedzenie, z którego dobiegł cichy głosik. – Zaraz będziemy w domu, synku.

Z ciekawości podszedłem do samochodu i zajrzałem przez szybę, skąd spoglądały na mnie zaspane oczy chłopca, którego jakiś czas temu spotkałem w parku. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

– Cześć, Alex – rzuciłem do niego, pukając lekko w szybę. Przetarł oczy i wychylił się, próbując mnie dojrzeć. Chyba chciał sięgnąć dłonią do klamki, by otworzyć drzwi, ale był skrępowany przez pasy od dziecięcego fotelika. Otworzyłem drzwi, lekko przykucając i wyciągnąłem do niego rękę. – Jestem Niall, pamiętasz?

– Ni… – wydusił nieprzytomnie i przyłożył dłoń do buzi, by stłumić ziewnięcie.

– Nic od niego nie wyciągniesz. – Podniosłem wzrok na Liama, który obserwował nas z zaciekawieniem. – Miał ciężki dzień i przespał całą podróż z Wolverhampton.

– Byliście w Wolverhampton?

– Stamtąd pochodzę. Moi rodzice tam mieszkają. Chcę tylko powiedzieć… – Oparł ramiona o otwarte drzwi i spojrzał na mnie z uwagą. – Zgadzam się z tobą co do Zayna i Lou. Nie chciałbym, żeby to skończyło się w taki sposób.

– Bo to debile. A Louis zachował się jak sukin… – Urwałem, spoglądając w stronę Alexa, który teraz chwycił moją dłoń, cały czas uważnie mnie obserwując. – Nie powinienem przeklinać, prawda?

– Nie powinieneś.

– Przepraszam. – Uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie. – Wtrącam się w nieswoje sprawy, ale czasami to pomaga. Jeśli dzięki temu się nie rozstaną, to uznam, że warto się wtrącać.

– Czasami warto – odparł. – Musimy już jechać. Alex już dawno powinien być w łóżku.

Skinąwszy głową, wyprostowałem się, jednak chłopiec nadal nie puścił mojej dłoni.

– Masz gitarę? – spytał cicho, na co uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Tutaj nie.

– Szkoda – mruknął. Jego powieki powoli opadły, a uścisk na mojej dłoni zelżał. Chyba usnął.

– Nialler!

Odwróciłem się w stronę Stylesa z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Idiota zaraz obudzi tego dzieciaka.

Bez dłuższego zwlekania pożegnałem się z Liamem, który siedział za kierownicą samochodu i zdawał się trochę niecierpliwić. Louis zmierzał w stronę drzwi frontowych z telefonem przy uchu, ale sądząc po jego niezadowolonej minie, Zayn nie odbierał. Harry też siedział w pojeździe, a gdy podchodziłem do drzwi, zatrąbił. Wsiadłem do środka i uderzyłem go pięścią w ramię.

– Za co? – rzucił z wyrzutem, choć był rozbawiony.

– Bo cię kocham. – Nachyliłem się nad skrzynią biegów, próbując sięgnąć ustami do jego policzka, bo po prostu miałem ochotę go ucałować, ale wrzasnął wystraszony i odsunął się gwałtownie, uderzając głową o szybę. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, gdy jęknął z bólu, a obok nas przemknął samochód Liama, za którym spoglądałem, dopóki nie zniknął za zakrętem. Ten dzień zaczął się dobrze, potem był koszmarny, ale mimo to zakończył się całkiem w porządku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_ piątek, 17 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Przeciągnąłem się, szeroko rozkładając ramiona i uważnie rozejrzałem się po zatłoczonej kawiarence. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tu takiego tłoku. Nie wiem czy miało to związek z samym końcem tygodnia, czy może z koszmarną pogodą za oknem. Przez całą noc nie zmrużyłem oka z powodu głośnych grzmotów, wstrząsających całym budynkiem, niezwykle oślepiających błyskawic oraz łomoczących w szybę ogromnych kropli deszczu. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać mieszkania, jednak na godzinę trzecią popołudniu musiałem udać się na kolejne przesłuchanie. Nie pytałem Zayna, skąd je tym razem wytrzasnął, ale uważał, że to świetna okazja, której nie mogę zaprzepaścić. Przypuszczam, że to jego tata znów dostał jakieś ogłoszenie; prowadził sklep muzyczny, więc często zdarzało się, że jacyś jego klienci podrzucali do niego tego typu zgłoszenia z nadzieją, że kogoś znajdą.

Podniosłem głowę, gdy Malik postawił przede mną kubek parującej kawy i z cichym sykiem opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko mnie, pospiesznie odstawiając swój wywar na stół. Potrząsnął dłonią i dmuchnął kilka razy na swoje palce.

Na głowę założoną miał tę ohydną, wełnianą czapkę, na którą szczerze nie mogłem patrzeć bez chęci wrzucenia jej do pierwszego lepszego śmietnika. Pod jego oczami znajdowały się ciemne sińce, więc pewnie też zarwał noc, ale wątpiłem, by powodem była ta cholerna burza; od kilku dni zachowywał się, jakby cierpiał na bezsenności i, choć nie mówił tego na głos, wiedziałem, że powodem jest Louis.

Tomlinson wydzwaniał do niego od kilku dni. Ciągle słyszałem dzwonek telefonu lub ciche wibracje roznoszące się po mieszkaniu, ale Zayn nigdy nie odebrał. Razem z Harrym próbowaliśmy przemówić mu do rozumu, przekonać go, by chociaż wysłuchał swojego chłopaka, jednak Malik uparcie ignorował telefony oraz nasze słowa. Osobiście twierdziłem, że jego zachowanie jest po prostu żałosne. Czego się spodziewał? Powiedział  _ te _ słowa facetowi, który uważa je za przereklamowane, nie wierzy w takie uczucia. Poza tym Zayn nawet dobrze go nie znał. Nie byli ze sobą nawet miesiąca! Oczekiwał cudu? Wielkiej, bezgranicznej miłości? Choć byłem wnerwiony na Louisa za to, jak go potraktował, z drugiej strony rozumiałem go. Nie wyśmiałbym nikogo, kto powiedziałby  _ te _ dwa słowa pod moim adresem, ale też nie odpowiedziałbym tym samym, po prostu zwiałbym, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Takich sytuacji należało unikać.

Zayn sam był sobie winien. Wiedział, w co się pakuje. Kogoś, kto ma takie podejście jak Louis, nie można tak od razu zmienić.  _ Mnie _ nie da się zmienić, a co dopiero jego.

– Będziesz dzisiaj w _Edenie_? – Pytanie Zayna wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań.

– To chyba jasne – odparłem z uśmiechem. Przy sąsiednim stoliku usiadł bardzo interesująco wyglądający chłopak, który szybko przykuł mój wzrok. Gdy napotkał moje spojrzenie, puściłem mu oczko, bo po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, nawet ciekaw jego reakcji. Zamrugał zaskoczony i odwrócił wzrok, jednak spostrzegłem, że jego policzki lekko poczerwieniały. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i powoli przeniosłem wzrok na przyjaciela. – Pójdę tam zaraz po przesłuchaniu, chociaż nie wiem, jak długo będzie trwać.

Zayn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym uniósł kubek do ust, dając mi znak, że nie ma na razie ochoty na rozmowę. Nawet mi to pasowało. Przygryzłem wargę, nadal obserwując tamtego kolesia. Niech to diabli! Od kilku dni z nikim nie byłem i zaczynało mi to dawać się we znaki. Przez te kilka dni, co wieczór grywałem w jakimś klubie, by chociaż trochę zarobić, jednak potem nawet nie w głowie było mi imprezowanie do późna, w obawie przed tym, że tę dopiero co zarobioną forsę momentalnie wydam. Szybko wracałem do domu i wieczory grzecznie spędzałem z Harrym i Zaynem, co było czymś naprawdę niecodziennym.

Dotarło do mnie, że nawet brakowało mi wspólnych wieczorów z tą dwójką idiotów, kiedy nie robiliśmy nic innego z wyjątkiem oglądania meczów, grania w jakieś beznadziejne gry i zachowywania się jak trójka szczeniaków.

– Robię się sentymentalny – powiedziałem na głos.

– A ja myślałem, że po prostu jesteś napalony – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem Zayn.

– Tak, to też.

W tym momencie komórka chłopaka, którą położył na stole, zaświeciła się oraz zadrżała, dając znak, że ktoś dzwoni. Spojrzał na nią i, bez żadnego wyrazu na twarzy, zignorował połączenie, wciskając czerwoną słuchawkę na klawiaturze telefonu. Nawet nie musiałem pytać, kto dzwonił.

– Zamierzasz w końcu przestać się na niego boczyć?

– Nie twoja sprawa, Niall. – Uniosłem wymownie brew, niezbyt urażony jego ostrym tonem. Wykrzywił usta w grymasie, co znaczyło, że poczuł się winny z powodu tego, jak mi odpowiedział. – Cały problem w tym, że jest mi… _wstyd._ Zachowałem się żałośnie. Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham w przypływie emocji, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.

– Zwykle się nad tym nie myśli – wtrąciłem szczerze – tylko się to mówi.

– Powinienem był domyślić się, że Lou tak zareaguje – mówił dalej, ignorując moje słowa. – Teraz chyba jestem bardziej wściekły na siebie niż na niego.

– Bo twoja męska duma została zbrukana. – Znów się skrzywił, ale przytaknął. – I właśnie dlatego nie odbierasz telefonów, nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać ani go widzieć, tak? Bo jest ci wstyd. Z tego powodu zrezygnujesz ze świetnego kolesia, którego, niech mnie diabli, _kochasz_.

Wzruszył ramionami, skupiając wzrok na swoim kubku z kawą, którą wypił do połowy.

– Zayn, poważnie, pogadaj z nim – powiedziałem łagodnie. – Skoro bez przerwy do ciebie wydzwania, to mu zależy, no nie? To coś znaczy.

Znowu wzruszył ramionami. W tym momencie miałem ochotę walnąć go w łeb, jednak zanim ruszyłem się z krzesła, tym razem mój telefon dał o sobie znać. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i zerknąwszy na wyświetlacz, ujrzałem jedynie numer, który jakoś dziwnie zapadł mi w pamięć. Bez wahania odrzuciłem połączenie.

– A ty kogo ignorujesz?

Podniosłem wzrok na Zayna.

– Jednego natręta, który nie chce się ode mnie odczepić.

– Znam go?

– Nie – odparłem krótko, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusje. Zerknąłem na zegarek. – Pójdę już. Przesłuchanie mam za trzy godziny. Jeśli zjawię się tam wcześniej, to może dostanę się jako jeden z pierwszych.

Podniosłem się z krzesła i pochwyciłem kurtkę, która była przewieszona przez oparcie. Zayn obserwował mnie z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy. Miałem nadzieję, że zdołam uciec, zanim zacznie zadawać krępujące pytania. Mogłem go okłamywać bez problemów, szło mi to całkiem nieźle, ale ostatnimi czasy tak gmatwałem w naszym życiu, że powoli traciłem nad wszystkim panowanie, więc wolałem uniknąć kolejnych kłamstw, które mogą w przyszłości obrócić się przeciwko mnie.

– Widzę, że wreszcie podchodzisz do tego z odpowiednim zaangażowaniem – powiedział, gdy zakładałem na siebie kurtkę. Jego ton był w miarę swobodny, ale w piwnych tęczówkach widać było zaciekawienie. – Co ci się stało? Zwykle co wieczór chodzisz do klubów, upijasz się, pieprzysz z kim popadnie, ale te kilka dni siedziałeś z nami w domu.

– Stęskniłem się za wami – odparłem żartobliwym tonem, a pochyliwszy się nad przyjacielem, musnąłem ustami jego czoło. Odsunął się, uderzając mnie w ramię, ale na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Kiedy byłeś z Lou, w ogóle nie spędzałeś z nami czasu, więc teraz, kiedy macie przerwę, muszę wykorzystać okazję.

Jego uśmiech zmalał.

– Nie mamy przerwy – mruknął cicho. – Zerwaliśmy.

– Ty tak uważasz. – Zapiąłem zamek kurtki pod samą szyję i podniosłem futerał z gitarą, która oparta było o sąsiednie krzesło. – Louis na pewno inaczej to traktuje i nie odpuści tak łatwo, bo nadal wierzy, że ma szansę. A ty powinieneś mu dać tę szansę.

Spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Od kiedy przemawiasz tak rozsądnie, Niall? – spytał z uśmiechem czającym się w lewym kąciku ust.

– Od kiedy ty straciłeś cały rozsądek, Z.

Poklepałem go po policzku, wprawiając go w lekkie rozbawienie i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, skierowałem się do wyjścia z kawiarenki. Raczej wątpiłem w to, by moje słowa jakoś pozytywnie na niego wpłynęły, ponieważ nigdy mnie nie słuchał, uważając się za mądrzejszego ode mnie. Jednak liczą się dobre chęci, prawda? Chciałem pomóc. Wnerwiało mnie, że Zayn poświęcał mu cały wolny czas, kompletnie zapominając o przyjaciołach, lecz nie chciałem, żeby był tak załamany jak teraz. Louis dostarczał mu radości, której mu brakowało. Potrafiłem go rozbawić, ale jego dobry humor utrzymywał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym znowu na jego twarz wstępował ten ponury wyraz. Gdy Lou był przy nim, ten dobry nastrój go nie opuszczał nawet na chwilę. Co do jednego Harry miał rację: Zayn nigdy wcześniej tak często się nie uśmiechał jak wtedy, gdy spotykał się z Louisem.

 

***

 

Stłumiłem ziewnięcie dłonią i pochwyciłem kubek z już trzecią tego dnia kawą. Nie liczyłem na to, że postawi mnie na nogi, ponieważ była zbyt słaba i ohydna, ale potrzebowałem kofeiny. Ruch w sklepie był olbrzymi; ludzie ciągle się spieszyli, wchodzili i wychodzili, nanosili do środka pełno błota i chłodnego powietrza tego lutowego popołudnia. A ja biegałem po całym sklepie z mopem w dłoniach, poprawiałem towary na półkach, przynosiłem towar i ogólnie utrzymywałem porządek. A teraz, po niezwykle wyczerpujących sześciu godzinach, wreszcie miałem chwilę wytchnienia, więc usiadłem na jednym z mało wygodnych krzeseł na zapleczu z kawą na stole oraz dwoma sytymi pączkami.

Zadzwoniłem do Amy, by spytać, co u Alexa, ponieważ z powodu złej pogody nie mogli wyjść z domu, co znaczyło, że mojego syna musiała rozpierać energia, której nie mógł rozładować w parku lub na placu zabaw. Jednak albo Amy zwyczajnie mnie okłamała, nie chcąc martwić, albo chłopiec miał dobry dzień i nie sprawiał kłopotów swojej opiekunce. Powiedziała jedynie, że jest odrobinę marudny, lecz nietrudno będzie przegonić jego zły humor słodyczami. Nie była to dobra taktyka, ale zwykle skuteczna, więc powstrzymałem się od komentarza.

Gdy się rozłączyłem, mój telefon znów zaczął dzwonić, a na ekranie pojawił się numer mojej mamy. Westchnąwszy, odebrałem pospiesznie.

– Dzień dobry, synku. Jesteś w pracy? – rozległ się wesoły głos w słuchawce.

– Mam przerwę. Co słychać? – Odsunąłem pusty kubek po kawie na bok i odchyliłem się do tyłu na krześle, nogi wyciągając przed siebie.

– Panuje tutaj ogromne zamieszanie związane z tą przeprowadzką. Nie myślałam, że mamy tyle niepotrzebnych rzeczy.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Nie dziwiło mnie to, ponieważ mama od lat lubiła magazynować stare przedmioty lub ubrania, które nikomu nie były już potrzebne. W piwnicy oraz w garażu stało pełno przeróżnej wielkości kartonów, które zakazała wyrzucać; zawierały głównie stare ciuchy, moje i moich sióstr zabawki, jakieś pamiątki z wycieczek, które nie mieściły się na półkach i inne tego typu rzeczy. Byłem pewien, że większość tych rupieci zostanie wyrzucona, ponieważ nie będą mogli zabrać wszystkiego do nowego mieszkania w dzielnicy Camden w Londynie, dokąd się przenosili.

Nie było ono duże, tylko odrobinę większe od mojego, jednak idealne dla dwójki osób w średnim wieku. Mieściło się na parterze w przyjemnie wyglądającym bloku, przy dość spokojnej ulicy, na której nie ma wielkiego ruchu. Poprzedni właściciel odnowił je specjalnie dla nich; kolory ścian były żywe, wesołe, wywołujące pozytywne uczucia, okna praktycznie nowe, bardzo szczelne, żadnych problemów z kanalizacją, wodociągami oraz elektryką. Nadal nie miałem pojęcia, jak udało im się znaleźć coś tak dobrego w dość przystępnej cenie. Jednak rodzice zawsze mieli szczęście; moje mieszkanie również znaleźli bez trudu i zapłacili za nie sami, pomimo moich sprzeciwów, ale wtedy nie miałem nic do gadania, ponieważ jeszcze nie pracowałem, nie zarabiałem na siebie.

Wysłuchałem wszystkich żalów mojej rodzicielki, próbując ją pocieszyć słowami, że niedługo to się skończy i będzie mogła spać spokojnie w całkiem nowym mieszkaniu.

– Potrzebujecie pomocy? – spytałem z troską, gdy zamilkła na moment. – Dzisiaj nie mogę przyjechać, ale jutro…

– Jutro do Londynu przywiozą większość naszych rzeczy. Wynajęłam ekipę, więc damy sobie radę z meblami i tym podobne, ale możesz zajrzeć do mieszkania i dopilnować wszystkiego.

Zgodziłem się, nie mając żadnych planów na weekend. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę o Alexie, o mojej pracy i innych tego typu głupstwach. Rozmowa z mamą zawsze napełniała mnie energią, choć czasami zdarzało jej się wtrącać i czepiać niektórych drobnostek. Jej wsparcie pobudzało mnie, uświadamiało mi, że nadal mam przy sobie kogoś, na kogo mogę liczyć, gdy nadejdą ciężkie czasy. Ona zawsze, bez względu na okoliczności, będzie przy mnie.

Mój telefon ponownie zaczął dzwonić, zaraz po zakończonej rozmowie z mamą, a gdy spostrzegłem, kto tym razem próbuje się ze mną skontaktować, wywróciłem oczami.

– Od pół godziny nie mogę się do ciebie dodzwonić! – wykrzyknął poirytowany Lou. – Co jest?

– Rozmawiałem z Amy, a teraz z mamą.

– Jesteś rozchwytywany – zadrwił. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Od rozstania z Zaynem stał się o wiele bardziej drażliwy, rozgorączkowany i niecierpliwy, co powoli zaczynało być męczące. – Masz plany na wieczór? Muszę gdzieś wyjść.

Jęknąłem cicho. Wolałbym spędzić ten piątkowy wieczór we własnym mieszkaniu i zrelaksować się po ciężkim tygodniu. Potrzebowałem chwili wytchnienia.

– Dokąd?

– Pamiętasz ten klub nocny _Eden_?

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Liczysz na to, że spotkasz tam Zayna.

– Nie! – odparł pospiesznie, a jego ton głosu stał się odrobinę bardziej piskliwy, co znaczyło, że kłamie. – To fajne miejsce. Równie dobrze moglibyśmy pójść gdzieś indziej, ale lubię ten klub. Nie dlatego, że może, jakimś cudem, będzie tam Zayn. Szanse są małe. Bardzo, bardzo małe. – Nabrał powietrza do płuc. – Liam, mam dość siedzenia w domu i gapienia w telefon, który praktycznie przyrósł mi do dłoni. Skoro Zayn nie chce mnie wysłuchać, co więcej mogę zrobić? Mam sterczeć pod jego drzwiami, błagać o wybaczenie, napisać piosenkę, fałszować ją pod jego oknem, zmuszając sąsiadów do wezwania policji albo rzucania we mnie doniczkami? Nic nie naprawi tego, co zrobiłem.

– Twoje negatywne nastawienie również. Dramatyzujesz.

– Odpierdol się, Payne. Widzimy się wieczorem.

Rozłączył się, nim zdołałem zaprzeczyć.

 

***

 

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi toalety, dopinając ostatni guzik koszuli i uważnie rozejrzałem się po ciemnym korytarzu. Minęły mnie dwie dziewczyny, chichoczące do siebie tak piskliwie, że ten dźwięk praktycznie mnie ogłuszył. Potrząsnąłem głową i oparłem się plecami o ścianę. Chwilę potem drzwi toalety otworzyły się, ukazując wysokiego bruneta, którego miałem okazję blisko poznać. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, kiedy mnie mijał, wracając na główną salę klubu  _ Eden _ . Przygryzłem wargę, obserwując jego jędrne pośladki, które chwilę temu widziałem bez tych obcisłych spodni.

Całkiem udany wieczór.

Wróciłem do stolika, przy którym siedzieli moi przyjaciele. Zayn posłał mi krótkie, oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, które zignorowałem. Shay, która siedziała na kolanach Stylesa, choć z boku stały dwa wolne krzesła, pochyliła się przez stół, podając mi szklankę ze swoim drinkiem.

– Możesz to wypić. – Zerknęła z uśmiechem na Zayna, który sączył swoje piwo. – Zdaje mi się, że to ja będę dzisiaj waszym kierowcą.

– Ja nie piłem jeszcze – odezwał się Harry, opierając policzek na jej ramieniu.

– A masz prawo jazdy?

– To wstyd, Haz – powiedziałem, kiedy zaprzeczył ruchem głowy – że twoja dziewczyna ma prawko, a ty nie. Co z twoją męską dumą? Gdybym ja jakąś miał to na twoim miejscu bałbym się przyznać, że mam jaja.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami na moje słowa i mocniej objął ramionami dziewczynę, szepcząc jej coś do ucha, na co roześmiała się cicho. Odwróciłem się na krześle, chcąc lepiej widzieć parkiet zapełniony splątanymi ciałami. Nie miałem pojęcia, co ten klub miał w sobie takiego, że pary homo i heteroseksualne bez żadnego skrępowania potrafiły wspólnie się bawić. Tutaj panowała równowaga, której brakowało na całym pieprzonym świecie. Do tego miejsca naprawdę pasowała nazwa Eden – raj na ziemi. Nie było znaczenia, czy byłeś gejem, biseksualistą czy heterykiem; ważna była dobra zabawa, bez krzywych spojrzeń, wyśmiewania, obraźliwych tekstów czy gestów pod czyimś adresem. Wielka szkoda, że nie istniało więcej takich miejsc, w których każdy mógł czuć się sobą i nie udawać kogoś, kim nie był dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

– Niall, co z twoim przesłuchaniem? – Zayn trącił mnie w ramię, by ściągnąć na siebie moją uwagę. – Nie mówiłeś, jak ci poszło.

– Raczej kiepsko, skoro jedyna muzyka, jaką grali, to pieprzony metal. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, upijając łyk drinka. Limonka. Pyszne. – Więc nie mam szans. A następnym razem, kiedy znajdziesz mi jakieś ogłoszenie, zorientuj się dokładnie, jaki mają styl czy coś. Zrobiłem z siebie idiotę.

– Za każdym razem masz jakieś pretensje – stwierdził sucho. – Skoro nie możesz trafić na odpowiednie przesłuchanie, przestań szukać i spróbuj zdziałać coś samemu. Tego chciałeś, prawda? Po to dałem ci forsę, więc dlaczego z niej nie korzystasz?

– Forsa nie zając, nie ucieknie – powiedziałem tylko i wstałem od stołu.

– Można ją tylko nieopatrznie _wydać_ – dodał Harry, spoglądając na mnie kątem oka. Zignorowawszy go, wstałem od stołu, odkładając opróżnioną szklankę.

– Chcecie coś do picia?

– To, co zawsze – odparł Haz, nie odrywając wzroku od szyi swojej dziewczyny, w którą najwyraźniej zamierzał się wgryźć. Oddaliłem się od stolika, nadal czując na sobie wzrok Malika. Nie mógł nic podejrzewać. Może był niezwykle bystry i inteligentny, ale zadbałem o to, by się nie dowiedział. Zamierzałem odzyskać całą sumę, jeśli tylko będę miał ku temu okazję, a Zayn nigdy nie dowie się, jak bardzo nawaliłem i zawiodłem jego zaufanie.

Złożywszy zamówienie, usiadłem na wysokim stołku przy barze, czekając, aż barman napełni kieliszki. Kiedyś myślałem, że praca barmana to całkiem w porządku zajęcie, w czym nawet byłbym dobry, ale potem stwierdziłem, że nie mógłbym się powstrzymać przed piciem, a to raczej nie przemawiałoby na moją korzyść i pewnie wyleciałbym po tygodniu.

– Można? – Odwróciłem się przez ramię, zauważając całkiem przystojnego chłopaka z niezwykle błyszczącymi, szmaragdowymi oczami i kosmykami ciemnych blond włosów, opadających na czoło. Uśmiechał się szeroko, ukazując równe uzębienie, a w policzkach miał niewielkie dołeczki, podobnie jak Harry, choć Styles wyglądał z nimi o wiele bardziej uroczo.

– Jasne, siadaj – odparłem tylko, cały czas uważnie go obserwując. – Pewnie zamierzasz postawić mi drinka.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– To aż tak oczywiste?

– Po prostu jestem mądry – rzuciłem żartobliwie.

– I seksowny – dodał figlarnie. Barman postawił przede mną drinki, na które spojrzałem z niechęcią. A już całkiem dobrze mi szło w pobijaniu mojego osobistego rekordu w ilości zaliczonych facetów w ciągu jednego wieczora. Nawet nie musiałem specjalnie się starać; poprzedni dwaj sami mnie zaczepili, a teraz doszedł ten trzeci. Albo miałem naprawdę dobry wieczór, albo to sprawka tej koszuli, którą pożyczyłem od Harry’ego.

– Całkiem niezły sposób na podryw – powiedziałem, zsuwając się z krzesła. – Muszę zanieść znajomym ich drinki, ale nie ruszaj się stąd, dopóki nie wrócę.

– Będę czekać – przytaknął. Posłałem mu oczko i zabrawszy zamówienie, zacząłem kierować się w stronę naszego stolika. Byłem już w połowie drogi, gdy mój wzrok uciekł w stronę drzwi frontowych. Zatrzymałem się w miejscu, dostrzegając dwóch chłopaków, którzy właśnie wchodzili do środka. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, rozpoznając Louisa i Liama, po czym wyszedłem im naprzeciw. Liam zauważył mnie pierwszy i trąciwszy przyjaciela w ramię, powiedział mu coś na ucho, a Tomlinson momentalnie spojrzał w moją stronę, wyraźnie odetchnąwszy z ulgą. Na ustach Liama pojawił się perfidny uśmieszek, który nie pasował do jego łagodnej twarzy.

– Chyba już kiedyś to mówiłem, ale powtórzę – powiedziałem, zatrzymując się przed nimi. – Ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałem.

– To wina Lou – odparł Liam, do którego się zwracałem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Przyszedł tutaj z nadzieją, że spotka się z Zaynem.

– Chciałem tylko się zabawić! – wykrzyknął z wyrzutem szatyn, krzyżując ramiona na piersi jak urażone dziecko, które w sumie przypominał w tym momencie. – Co dziwnego w tym, że w piątek wieczór chcę wyjść dobrego klubu i zapomnieć o stresie po ciężkim tygodniu? Po prostu chcę potańczyć. Nie przyszedłem tutaj tylko dlatego…

– Zayn siedzi tam – wtrąciłem, wskazując za siebie, a wzrok chłopaka machinalnie podążył w tamtą stronę, a gdy spostrzegł Malika, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby lekko rozbłysły, a na ustach pojawił się pełen ulgi uśmiech. – Nie schrzań tego.

– Cały czas próbuję – syknął, a wyminąwszy mnie, ruszył w tamtą stronę. Obserwowałem go przez ramię; zatrzymał się jakieś kilka kroków od stolika, jakby nagle jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i wrósł w ziemię, nie mogąc iść dalej. Po prostu spanikował. Byłem pewien, że zaraz ucieknie, jednak wtedy Harry dostrzegł go i powiedział coś do Zayna, który, odwróciwszy się na krześle, również spojrzał w jego stronę. Nie widziałem dobrze wyrazu twarzy mojego przyjaciela, ale domyśliłem się, że nie jest dobrze, kiedy wstał i zaczął oddalać się w głąb klubu, jak najdalej od swojego chłopaka. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem.

– I to by było na tyle – usłyszałem zawiedziony głos Liama przy moim uchu.

– Idioci pieprzą sobie życie na własne życzenie. Chodź do stolika, Li. – Ruszyłem do przodu, nie sprawdzając, czy podąża za mną. Louis już siedział przy stoliku, z głową położoną na stole, jakby całkiem opadł z sił. Liam poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Postawiłem drinki na stole i spojrzałem po wszystkich. Harry spoglądał smutno na Tomlinsona, a Shay zdecydowanie zdawała się być zdezorientowana całą sytuacją. – Wy się chyba nie znacie. To jest Shay, dziewczyna Harry’ego, a to Liam i Louis, chłopak Zayna.

– Były chłopak – wtrącił żałośnie Tomlinson. Wywróciłem oczami. – Muszę się napić.

– Przyniosę coś. – Liam podniósł się ze swojego krzesła, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego o stan psychiczny swojego kumpla. Powoli zaczął zmierzać w stronę baru, a ja nagle przypomniałem sobie, że przecież ktoś tam na mnie czeka. Nawet nie próbowałem ruszyć na poszukiwania Zayna, bo pewne było, że ten dureń już opuścił klub i pewnie zmierza do domu, zostawiając nas samych na pastwę losu. Całe szczęście, że Shay przyjechała własnym samochodem, bo nie miałem ochoty na powrót na własną rękę.

Gdy dotarliśmy pod bar, zacząłem uważnie rozglądać się za tamtym kolesiem, jednak nie było po nim śladu. Przekląłem pod nosem. Jego strata.

– Szukasz Zayna? – Spojrzałem na Liama.

– Już go tutaj nie ma – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, siadając na tym samym krześle, co poprzednio. – Szukałem kogoś innego, ale zdaje się, że ten ktoś nie miał pojęcia, co traci, gdy wystawiał mnie do wiatru.

– Ktoś wystawił _ciebie_ do wiatru? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, choć w jego oczach tkwiło rozbawienie. – To możliwe?

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Odwróciłem się na krześle, by siedzieć przodem do niego.

– Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz, Li?

Zmarszczył czoło, a po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a twarz odrobinę poczerwieniała.

– Nie. T-to… Nie – wydusił, jąkając się komicznie, czym jeszcze bardziej mnie rozśmieszył.

– Nie potrafisz wychwycić żartu. Trzeba będzie nad tym popracować. – Machnąłem ręką w stronę barmana, by zwrócić jego uwagę, ponieważ zajęty był podrywaniem dwóch dziewczyn siedzących kilka miejsc dalej, po czym znów przeniosłem wzrok na chłopaka przede mną. – Pierwsza rada, jaką ci dam, jest taka: nie bierz na poważnie _niczego_ , co mówię. Zawsze gadam głupoty, które wpędzają mnie w kłopoty, więc wystarczy to ignorować. No i… – Zamilkłem, gdy barman podszedł do nas, nadal uśmiechając się do tamtych dziewczyn. Odchrząknąłem wymownie.

– Co podać? – zwrócił się do Liama.

– Dwa piwa.

Parsknąłem.

– I Brendy – dodałem szybko, a Liam spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przestrachem. – No co?

– To kosztuje o wiele więcej.

– I co z tego? Na mój rachunek – powiedziałem do barmana, który przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z powątpiewaniem. – Odtrącisz mi to od tego, co zarobię w poniedziałek, gdy będę tutaj grać. – Przytknął i oddalił się powoli, a ja przeniosłem wzrok na Liama. – Louis potrzebuje czegoś mocniejszego niż zwykłe piwo. Piłeś kiedyś Brendy?

– Nie piję, przyznaję. Niall, wolałbym, żebyś… – zaczął, ale wyciągnąłem rękę i przyłożyłem do jego ust, momentalnie go uciszając. Zamrugał. Patrzył na mnie zaskoczony, ale w końcu przytaknął, więc zabrałem rękę, ostentacyjnie wycierając ją o jego spodnie. Roześmiał się cicho.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić – powiedziałem, przysuwając się bliżej, by dobrze mnie słyszał – za to, co powiedziałem ostatnim razem, gdy mnie podrzuciłeś do Soho. Wspominałem, że gadam głupoty, prawda? To była właśnie ta głupota. Nie bierz tego na serio.

– Nie szkodzi.

Spojrzałem uważnie w jego oczy. Spodziewałem się, że zaraz odwróci wzrok, jednak nie zrobił tego.

– Ale przejąłeś się tym. Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ miałeś rację.

– Ja nigdy nie mam racji! Nawet dobrze cię nie znam, więc nie powinienem cię osadzać. – Dwie szklaneczki z Brendy oraz dwie butelki z piwem znalazły się przed nami, ale Liam nie ruszył się, by je zabrać. Cały czas przyglądał mi się z niemałym zainteresowaniem. – Nie wyśmiewałem cię, po prostu żartowałem. Masz wspaniałego syna, na pewno jesteś dobrym ojcem. Mówiąc szczerze, to podziwiam cię za to. Skoro miałeś go w tak młodym wieku, to wiele musiałeś poświęcić, więc nic dziwnego w tym, że tak bardzo różnisz się od… zwyczajnego dwudziestolatka. Moment… To nie brzmi dobrze. – Skrzywiłem się. – Jesteś _zwyczajnym_ dwudziestolatkiem. Znaczy… Nie jesteś zwyczajnym, w sensie, że…

– Niall, zrozumiałem – przerwał mi z rozbawieniem, sięgając po jedno z piw. – Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Miałeś rację, a ja uświadomiłem sobie wiele rzeczy i zrozumiałem, że wiele mnie omija. Louis wiele razy ciągnął mnie do klubów, ale nigdy nawet nie próbowałem dobrze się bawić lub kogoś poznać. Kiedy moja pierwsza od czterech lat randka zakończyła się katastrofą, stwierdziłem, że coś należy zmienić, bo inaczej zawsze będę zniechęcać do siebie ludzi.

– Więc, jakby to ująć, moja zdeprawowana osoba miała na ciebie dobry wpływ, tak? – Kiedy przytaknął, zacząłem się głośno śmiać, po raz kolejny nim wstrząsając. To było coś nowego. Liam pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i zabrawszy piwo oraz szklaneczkę Brendy, odszedł od baru, by wrócić do stolika, a ja nadal nie potrafiłem powstrzymać rozbawienia. Cholera, Zayn nie uwierzy, gdy mu to powiem.

A jeśli chodzi o Zayna. Gdy wracałem do stolika, poczułem wibrację w kieszeni spodni.

 

Od: Z.

_ Wracam do domu. dacie sobie rade?? _

 

Wywróciłem oczami. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Kretyn sam wszystko zepsuje, jeśli dalej będzie tak postępować. Ale co mogłem na to poradzić? Powiedziałem swoje i nie będę się powtarzać, ponieważ to nic nie zmieni.

 

Do: Z.

_ taa idioto wielkie dzięki. pierdol się! niszczysz to na własne życzenie _

 

Postawiłem butelkę z piwem przed Tomlinsonem, który zajęty był rozmową z Shay i opadłem na krzesło, obserwując go z uwagą. Chyba rozumiałem, dlaczego Zayn pozwolił komuś takiemu jak on, by praktycznie zawładnął jego życiem. Naprawdę nietrudno było poddać się jego czarowi; Louis miał w sobie coś takiego niewinnego, uroczego, figlarnego, praktycznie dziecięcego. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie można byłoby domyślić się, jaki jest z charakteru. Intrygował przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Zayn wpadł po uszy, co wcale nie było zadziwiające.

Telefon znów zaczął wibrować, a gdy odczytałem wiadomość, przekląłem pod nosem.

 

Od: Z.

_ Potrzebuję czasu _

 

Mógł sobie potrzebować tego czasu, lizać rany na swojej zranionej dumie, ale nie byłem pewien, jak długo Louis będzie w stanie na niego czekać i o niego walczyć. Coś podpowiadało mi, że jeśli Zayn nie zrobi kolejnego kroku, Lou po prostu zrezygnuje, widząc, że nie warto się starać.

A nie lubię mieć racji. Szczególnie w takich przypadkach.

Schowałem telefon, nie odpowiadając na wiadomość przyjaciela, bo raczej nie chciałby słuchać moich rad. Zawsze je ignorował, więc wątpię, by teraz było inaczej.

Zauważyłem, że Harry odszedł od stolika, a Shay próbowała wyciągnąć Liama na parkiet. Z rozbawieniem obserwowałem jego sprzeciwy oraz mocno zaciśnięte na butelce palce, jakby chciał się jej trzymać. Dziewczyna posłała mu urażone spojrzenie, po czym złapała za rękę Lou, który poddał się od razu i dołączył do ruszającej się w takt muzyki Shay. Przesiadłem się na jego krzesło, by lepiej widzieć parkiet.

– Będziesz to pił? – spytałem Liama, wskazując na nieruszoną Brendy. Pokręcił głową. – Pracujesz jutro czy co?

– Nie lubię dużo pić – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od parkietu. – Obiecałem moim rodzicom, że im pomogę. Wolałbym uniknąć kaca. – Zerknął na mnie kątem oka. – Nie ma ze mną dobrej zabawy.

– Ja bawię się całkiem nieźle – przyznałem, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. – Za nisko się cenisz, Li. Co? – spytałem, widząc jego dziwne spojrzenie, które posyłał mi już nie jeden raz.

– Nikt nigdy nie zwracał się do mnie _Li_ – wyjaśnił powoli, a jego czoło zmarszczyło się. – Z wyjątkiem Bridget.

Poruszyłem wymownie brwiami, ponieważ ton, jakim wypowiedział to imię, mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

– A kimże jest ta Bridget?

– Mama Alexa.

Przekląłem w myślach.  _ Ups, znów to zrobiłem _ .

– Już nie będę tak mówić – wykrztusiłem przepraszająco. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Możesz tak do mnie mówić. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – To mi nie przeszkadza.

Skinąłem głową i pochwyciłem szklankę, by natychmiast zająć czymś usta i język, zanim kolejne głupie słowa przyjdą mi na myśl. Dostrzegłem Shay i Lou tańczących wśród tłumu; trochę zbyt długo mój wzrok zatrzymał się na pośladkach chłopaka, jednak nic nie potrafiłem na to poradzić. Potrafił się ruszać, nie ma co. Dlaczego Zayn zrezygnował z takiego tyłeczka?!

– Więc – odchrząknąłem – zmieńmy temat, zanim całkiem się pogrążę, co?

Odstawił butelkę na stół, przyglądając mi się badawczo; miałem wrażenie, że próbuje wniknąć do najgłębszych zakamarków mojej głowy, a wolałbym, by tego nie robił, bo to, co by w niej znalazł, nie byłoby fajne.

– Zayn mówił mi, że nigdy nie przejmujesz się opinią innych na swój temat – powiedział z zaciekawieniem w głosie – ale zdajesz się przejmować moją opinią.

– A ty moją. I nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

Zamyśliłem się. Mówiono o mnie, że jestem męską dziwką i nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ to zwykła prawda, przed którą nie da się uciec; dzisiejszego wieczora przeleciałem dwóch różnych facetów w kiblu, a nawet zamierzałem powtórzyć to z kolejnym. Jednak sposób, w jaki spoglądał na mnie Liam, sprawiał, że chciałem chociaż udawać, że jestem  _ inny _ . W jego oczach chciałem widzieć moje  _ lepsze _ odbicie, nawet jeśli kryło się bardzo głęboko w zakamarkach mojego umysłu.

Skąd to, do cholery, się wzięło?

– Ja też nie mam pojęcia – przyznał po chwili.

– Liam, słuchaj! – Shay opadła na krzesło obok chłopaka, rzucając w każdą stronę swoimi gęstymi włosami. – Co powiesz na to, abym zapoznała cię z jedną z moich koleżanek?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się ledwo widoczny grymas, kiedy spojrzał w stronę parkietu, prosto na Lou.

– To był jego pomysł? – spytał wprost, a dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

– Dlaczego próbujecie go wyswatać? – spytałem, spoglądając na Tomlinsona, który właśnie podszedł do stolika. – Sam sobie kogoś znajdzie.

Chłopak, stanąwszy za krzesłem Liama, pochylił się i objął go za szyję.

– W tym problem, że nie znajdzie – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Umówiłem go ze świetną dziewczyną…

– Która najwyraźniej nie była dla niego odpowiednia, skoro im nie wyszło – przerwałem mu w pół zdania. – Nie próbuj kontrolować jego życia, Lou. To nigdy nie działa.

Spojrzał na mnie, lekko wytrzeszczając oczy, a wzruszywszy ramionami, odwrócił się na pięcie, wracając na parkiet. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Na ramieniu poczułem ciężar czyjeś dłoni, a gdy spojrzałem w bok, napotkałem sarnie oczy chłopaka siedzącego obok mnie.

– Dzięki – szepnął mi do ucha Liam, na co tylko odpowiedziałem uśmiechem.

 

***

 

Zegarek na mojej dłoni wskazywał godzinę drugą w nocy, kiedy razem z Harrym wspinałem się po schodach, targając półprzytomne ciało mojego przyjaciela. Popełniłem ogromny błąd, gdy spuściłem go z oczu gdzieś około północy. Wrócił półtorej godziny później całkowicie pijany, ledwo trzymający się na nogach i bełkoczący bez ładu i składu.

Większość wieczoru spędziłem, rozmawiając z Shay lub z Niallem, a raz nawet dałem się namówić do tańca przez dziewczynę Harry’ego. Myślę, że był to jeden z lepszych wieczorów. Umówiłem się z Harrym na grę w bilard, w czym zarzekał się, że jest mistrzem i obiecał, że podzieli się ze mną swoją wiedzą na ten temat. Bliżej poznałem również Nialla, który miał bardzo ciekawe poglądy na wiele spraw, a cała jego osoba potrafiła każdego napełnić pozytywną energią. Przez godzinę siedzieliśmy przy stoliku, rozmawiając o najzwyklejszych rzeczach. O Zaynie i Lou, o meczu, który wczoraj odbywał się na arenie Wembley, o koncertach, które tam miały miejsce; nawet okazało się, że oboje byliśmy na koncercie Coldplay dwa lata temu, na który Louis wyciągnął mnie siłą. Momentami miałem wrażenie, jakbyśmy znali się od wielu lat.

Podobnie czułem się, gdy poznałem Louisa; bez problemów znaleźliśmy wspólny język i byliśmy dla siebie jak bracia. Nialla nie dało się nie lubić. Może miał w sobie wiele wad, jednak wszystkie przestawały być ważne, gdy zaczynał żartować, zagadywać o najmniejsze drobnostki, po prostu sprawiając, że zapominało się o smutku i jakichkolwiek problemach. Śmiał się, uśmiechał, rzucał luźne żarty, czasami bywał wulgarny i nie kontrolował swoich zachowań, jednak nie obchodziło go, co myślą o nim inni. Może dlatego tak dobrze czułem się w jego towarzystwie.

Niall był intrygujący. Chciałem go poznać, spędzać z nim więcej czasu. Zaskakiwał mnie, zbijał z tropu, dezorientował, a uczucia, które rosły we mnie za każdym razem, gdy spoglądałem w jego oczy lub widziałem jego uśmiech, oszałamiały mnie jeszcze bardziej. Był atrakcyjny, miał w sobie pewien urok, przyciągał wzrok. Może to przez jego błękitne tęczówki, promienny uśmiech lub ten akcent albo po prostu jego lekki charakter.

Coś sprawiało, że przy nim czułem się dobrze.

Moje myśli były splątane. Nie rozumiałem niczego, co właśnie działo się w mojej głowie. Może powodem tego był krążący w moich żyłach alkohol. Dlaczego uważałem go za atrakcyjnego? Właśnie  _ ta  _ myśl robiła najwięcej zamieszania w moim umyśle. Nie potrafiłem tego określić. Czasami zdarzało się, że jakiś mężczyzna przykuwał mój wzrok, ale… Dlaczego akurat Niall?

Głośny jęk sprowadził mnie na ziemię. Całkiem zapomniałem, że nadal podtrzymuję ramię mojego przyjaciela, który teraz klęczał na posadzce, ponieważ puściłem jego ramię.

– Zaraz puści pawia – mruknął z niezadowoleniem Harry, pochylając się nad nim, by przyjrzeć się jego pobladłej twarzy. – Louis, żyjesz?

Mój przyjaciel jedynie mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i zachwiał się lekko. Dawno nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Będąc pijany, bywał jeszcze bardziej energiczny niż normalnie, nie dało się w żaden sposób nad nim zapanować, jednak teraz wypił o kilka drinków za dużo, przez co praktycznie był nieżywy. Złapałem go pod ramię, jak wcześniej, gdy wytaszczyliśmy go z samochodu dziewczyny Harry’ego i, bardzo powoli, skierowaliśmy się w stronę drzwi do jego mieszkania, które mieściły się tylko kilka kroków dalej. Schody, które były najgorszą przeprawą, mieliśmy już za sobą, więc teraz wystarczyło położyć go do łóżka. Czułem ogromne zmęczenie, spotęgowane przez zawroty głowy, więc również marzyłem o moim łóżku. Całe szczęście, że Ruth postanowiła zabrać Alexa na noc do siebie, więc miałem odrobinę wytchnienia i spokoju, co znaczyło, że będę mógł odespać ten wieczór.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni spodni niewielki pęk kluczy, do którego połączony był również klucz do mieszkania Lou. Harry poganiał mnie, jednak na korytarzu było zbyt ciemno, bym mógł jedną ręką trafić do zamka, więc puściłem ramię Louisa, chcąc sięgnąć do włącznika, który mieścił się na równoległej ścianie. Niestety popełniłem błąd. Styles nie był w stanie sam go utrzymać; praktycznie bezwładne ciało Tomlinsona zwaliło go z nóg, a nim zdołałem zareagować, oboje leżeli na podłodze.

– Co się dzieje? – Louis otrząsnął się, nieprzytomnie rozglądając po korytarzu i jęknął, gdy światło lampy poraziło jego oczy. Część jego ciała znajdowała się na Harrym, więc chłopak momentalnie zrzucił go z siebie, a Louis boleśnie uderzył w ścianę. Przyłożyłem dłoń do ust, by zapanować nad śmiechem, choć wiedziałem, że nie powinno mnie to aż tak bardzo bawić. Nie mogłem nad sobą zapanować.

– Pośpiesz się, do cholery – warknął Harry, z trudem podnosząc się z ziemi. – Już dawno mógłbym być w łóżku z Shay.

Wsunąłem klucz do zamka i otworzyłem drzwi, po czym ukucnąłem obok mojego przyjaciela, który zdawał się przysnąć. Plecami oparł się o ścianę, jego głowa opadła na lewe ramię, a pierś unosiła się równomiernie. Nawet zdawało mi się, że cicho pochrapuje. Potrząsnąłem jego ramieniem.

– Zostaw – jęknął słabo. Mocniej potrząsnąłem jego ramieniem, ale tylko machnął ręką, jakby próbował na oślep przepędzić natrętną muchę. Nie patyczkując się dłużej, chwyciłem jego ramię i z pomocą Harry’ego postawiłem go na nogi. Chwilę zajęło nam wprowadzenie go do mieszkania, dojście do sypialni, ale w końcu położyliśmy go do łóżka w ubraniu. Ściągnąłem tylko jego buty i przykrywszy go kocem, skierowałem się do wyjścia, jednak w progu sypialni zatrzymałem się, spoglądając w stronę łóżka. Lou momentalnie zapadł w głęboki sen, więc miałem pewność, że nic złego mu się nie przytrafi. Zapewne obudzi się rano z ogromnym bólem głowy.

Harry już opuścił mieszkanie, jednak ja jeszcze wszedłem do kuchni i wyjąłem z lodówki butelkę wody mineralnej, którą zaniosłem do sypialni i położyłem na stoliku nocnym. Dopiero wtedy mogłem odejść bez martwienia się o mojego przyjaciela.

Harry i Shay siedzieli w samochodzie dziewczyny, a Niall stał przy otwartych drzwiach, opierając się plecami o bok samochodu. Również sporo wypił, ale najwyraźniej miał o wiele mocniejszą głowę, ponieważ nie było tego po nim widać; jego policzki były tylko trochę bardziej zarumienione, spojrzenie rozbiegane i zamglone, a ruchy mniej skoordynowane. Na mój widok posłał mi uśmiech i wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu, uderzając Harry’ego w tył głowy bez konkretnego powodu. Gdy Styles posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, roześmiał się dźwięcznie. Usiadłem obok niego na tylnym siedzeniu, a odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, zamknąłem oczy. Jednak od razu je otworzyłem, czując na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie.

W ciemnym samochodzie widać było niewiele; wnętrze oświetlały tylko mijane przez nas lampy uliczne, jednak błękitne tęczówki chłopaka zdawały się świecić w ciemnościach.

– Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? – spytałem szeptem, nie wiedząc, dlaczego nie chcę podnosić głosu.

– Ty pożerałeś mnie wzrokiem cały wieczór – odparł żartobliwym tonem. Parsknąłem śmiechem, choć w piersi poczułem dziwny ucisk, ponieważ dzisiejszego wieczora zdarzały się momenty, gdy mógł wzrok zatrzymywał się na nim dłużej niżby wypadało.

– Nieprawda, Niall.

– To, że jesteś hetero, nie znaczy, że nie możesz uważać mnie za atrakcyjnego.

Zamrugałem. Nagle odniosłem wrażenie, jakby poznał wszystkie moje poprzednie myśli i wątpliwości, które mnie nachodziły. Może naprawdę byłem heteroseksualny, ale darzyłem go jakimiś uczuciami, ponieważ pojawił się w moim życiu tak niespodziewanie, dostarczał mi radości oraz przypominał mi o tym, co tracę, zapominając, że nadal jestem młody. Pobudzał mnie do życia. Nie musiało to znaczyć, że jestem biseksualny. Niall był wyjątkowy i intrygujący.

– To prawda – przyznałem powoli. Niall nagle wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi – powiedział, kręcąc głową. – Kiedy jestem zalany, podrywam wszystko, co stoi. Albo co może _stanąć_.

Roześmiał się ze swojego sprośnego żartu, który również mnie rozbawił. W tym momencie Shay zatrzymała się na chodniku przed moją kamienicą. Przed wyjściem wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów, po czym wysiadłem z samochodu, kierując się do drzwi frontowych. Gdy je otwierałem, przy moim boku znalazł się Niall. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

– Muszę do kibla – wymamrotał, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i puściłem go przodem. Zaczęliśmy wspinać się po schodach, wiele nie mówiąc, ponieważ nawet nie mieliśmy ochoty na rozmowy. Ziewnąłem, coraz bardziej senny i złapałem się balustrady, by utrzymać równowagę. – Szybciej, Payne!

Podniosłem głowę. Niall stał już u szczytu schodów, a jego głos rozniósł się echem po całej klatce schodowej.

– Obudzisz moich sąsiadów.

– I co z tego? Klatka schodowa to publiczne miejsce, a ja już nie mogę! – Złapał się za krocze, wykonując jakiś dziwny taniec, na co tylko parsknąłem śmiechem i skierowałem się w głąb korytarza, gdzie mieściło się moje mieszkanie. Odblokowawszy drzwi, odsunąłem się, by Niall wbiegł do mieszkania, rozglądając się po nim uważnie. Wskazałem na drzwi po mojej prawej, a gdy zniknął w środku, udałem się do mojej sypialni, by przebrać się w dres. Ściągnąłem koszulę i podszedłem do lustra. Chyba po raz pierwszy moje odbicie uśmiechało się do mnie, zmęczone, ale zadowolone.

– Liam?!

– Już idę! – odkrzyknąłem, zakładając przez głowę bluzę od dresu. Usłyszałem trzask drzwi i wyszedłem z sypialni, pewny, że blondyn już wyszedł z mieszkania. Wszędzie panowała cisza, więc przekręciłem klucz w zamku, zgasiłem światło w korytarzu, po czym wszedłem do salonu. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na mojej kanapie zastałem Nialla. Wpół leżał na niej, choć jego nogi zwisały z mebla, a ramię podłożył pod głowę. Jego kurta rzucona była niedbale przez oparcie, co znaczyło, że bardzo szybko się tutaj rozgościł. Pochyliłem się nad nim, lekko trącając w ramię. – Niall? Harry i Shay na ciebie czekają.

– No to niech czekają – wymamrotał sennie, obracając się na prawy bok. Dłonie podłożył pod policzek, a kolana podsunął pod brodę, zwijając się w kłębek jak kot. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Wyglądał uroczo i niewinnie, nie przypominał tego niesfornego, nieokiełznanego żartownisia, rzucającego co chwilę sprośne żarty i podrywającego „wszystko, co stoi”. Nie miałem serca go wyrzucać.

Sięgnąłem po telefon i wysłałem Shay wiadomość, by dłużej nie czekali. Po chwili dostałem odpowiedź z innego numeru, który pewnie należał do Harry’ego:

 

_ Od: Nieznany numer _

_ Myślałeś, że tak długo będziemy na niego czekać? Już dawno pojechaliśmy bez niego. Nie pozwól mu, by wchodził ci na głowę. Do zobaczenia! .xx _

 

Spojrzałem na śpiącego blondyna. Ten widok na mojej kanapie uświadomił mi, że właśnie teraz moje życie naprawdę zaczęło się zmieniać.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	14. Rozdział czternasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne to samotny ojciec, wychowujący trzyletniego synka, wciąż cierpiący po stracie ukochanej i próbujący wyjść na prostą. Niall Horan to beztroski dwudziestolatek, marzący o karierze muzyka, grywający w klubach i barach, by zarobić na życie i korzystający z każdej chwili, by się zabawić, niemyślący o ustatkowaniu się. Różnią się, nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, jednak stają się dowodem na to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

_ sobota, 18 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Przeraźliwie upierdliwe promienie słoneczne padały prosto na moją twarz, przedostając się przez zamknięte powieki i drażniąc moje zmęczone oczy. Głowa pulsowała bólem, co znaczyło, że poprzedni wieczór musiał być całkiem udany. A raczej, miałem nadzieję, że był, ponieważ nie chciałbym znosić potwornego kaca bez powodu. Jęknąłem żałośnie, zakrywając oczy ramieniem, po czym zacząłem się wiercić, by przekręcić się na drugi bok i uciec od rażącego światła.

Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy niespodziewanie znalazłem się na twardej podłodze, zamiast na miękkiej poduszce lub na drugiej połowie materaca. Wrzasnąłem, czując rwący ból w prawym udzie, które najbardziej ucierpiało podczas upadku i otworzyłem oczy, unosząc się na łokciach, by objąć wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowałem.

Leżałem na podłodze, po lewej mając kanapę, na której najwyraźniej spałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, co na niej robiłem i gdzie byłem, ponieważ mój mózg jeszcze nie zaczął odpowiednio pracować. Dlaczego spałem na kanapie? Dlaczego miałem na sobie ubranie? Nic nie miało sensu. Jeśli już zdarzało mi się budzić na czyjejś sofie, zawsze byłem nagusieńki. Jeśli nikogo nie przeleciałem, to co robiłem w obcym mieszkaniu?

Ziewnąłem szeroko i potrząsnąłem głową, by przegonić resztki snu, który nadal krył się w zakamarkach mojego mózgu. Uniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, aż nagle poczułem kolejny rwący ból w udzie. Niezmiernie się zdziwiłem, gdy znalazłem pod sobą mały, żółty klocek. Spostrzegłem, że po całej podłodze walały się takie klocki oraz inne, dziecięce zabawki, a na stoliku leżało kilka kolorowych samochodzików oraz stos kartek z przeróżnymi, kolorowymi bazgrołami, które nie przedstawiały w sumie niczego.

Nagle mnie olśniło. Już wiedziałem, gdzie byłem.

_ O cholera. Liam. _

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Kto by pomyślał, że wyląduję właśnie  _ tutaj _ . No jasne, do niczego nie doszło, ale sam fakt, że spędziłem noc na jego kanapie potwornie mnie bawił. Dziwiło mnie, że pozwolił mi zostać; teraz już pamiętałem, że przyszedłem tutaj za potrzebą, a gdy wyszedłem z łazienki, moją uwagę przykuła ta kanapa, wyglądająca bardzo zachęcająco, więc zalany i zmęczony, po prostu odpłynąłem w ciągu kilku sekund, gdy tylko na niej usiadłem. A przecież mógł mnie obudzić i wykopać. Jednak to nie było w stylu Liama; był zbyt grzeczny, miły i rozsądny, by tak zrobić. Na jego miejscu nigdy nie pozwoliłbym obcemu osobnikowi spać na  _ mojej _ kanapie, jeśli wcześniej go nie przeleciałem. To przekraczało granice. A mimo wszystko miałem pewne zasady.

Najwyraźniej Liam nie był aż takim nudziarzem, za jakiego go uważałem na początku i potrafił zaskakiwać.

Niechętne podniosłem się z podłogi i zacząłem rozciągać, by rozbudzić zdrętwiałe mięśnie. Mój mózg zaczął pracować, więc poczułem się dość niepokojąco. Nie chodziło o to, że żołądek zaczął podchodzić mi do gardła, gotów pozbyć się całego wypitego alkoholu. Ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości. Co powinienem teraz zrobić? Czy powinienem wymknąć się bez słowa, jak wtedy, gdy spędzałem u kogoś noc? Ale teraz było inaczej. Liam nie był kolejnym kolesiem, którego tak po prostu zaliczyłem. Może powinienem poczekać, aż się obudzi i podziękować mu za przenocowanie mnie? Takie zachowanie byłoby najbardziej dojrzałe, lecz nie słynąłem z bycia osobą dojrzałą emocjonalnie, więc ta druga opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Rozmowa byłaby dość niezręczna, a wolałem unikać takich sytuacji. Nie wiedziałbym, jak się zachować.

Może po prostu zostawię mu liścik z podziękowaniami? Nie, jeszcze gorzej! Cholera jasna, czym się tak przejmowałem? Liam Payne był chłopakiem, z którym mógłbym się jedynie przyjaźnić bez żadnych głębszych relacji, nie mających nic wspólnego z seksem. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, bym mógł go przelecieć, a potem tak po prostu odejść. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu pasowało mi jego towarzystwo; tak samo jak w przypadku Harry’ego i Zayna, którzy byli mi bardzo bliscy, więc nie mógłbym zepsuć naszych relacji, zachowując się jak typowa, męska dziwka. Liam zachował się jak dobry kumpel, wyświadczył mi małą przysługę. Nic wielkiego. Zwykła, koleżeńska przysługa.

Przebiegłem dłońmi po włosach, uważniej omiatając wzrokiem salon Payne’a. Łatwo można było się zorientować, że mieszkało tutaj dziecko, na którym skupiała się cała uwaga. Oprócz walających się wszędzie zabawek, na fotelu leżał stos równo złożonych, małych ubrań, a w kącie pokoju znajdował się kojec, obok którego stała plastikowa, kolorowa ciężarówka z przyczepą zapełnioną klockami. Na półce nad telewizorem stało kilka ramek ze zdjęciami. Największa z nich przedstawiała Liama, trzymającego w ramionach Alexa; oboje byli roześmiani, tak cholernie szczęśliwi, że nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zdaje mi się, że tego brakowało w naszym mieszkaniu, które praktycznie pozbawione było tego charakterystycznego aspektu, mieszkających w nim ludzi; nie mieliśmy żadnych zdjęć, żadnych gadżetów, które mówiłyby coś o domownikach. Zayn nie lubił niepotrzebnych śmieci, a każde pomieszczenie było zawalone naszymi ciuchami oraz resztkami jedzenia, więc to chyba wystarczyło, by dowiedzieć się, jakie osoby w nim mieszkają.

Ciekawość wzięła górę, więc podszedłem bliżej, chcąc przyjrzeć się innym fotografiom. Mój wzrok przykuło zdjęcie pulchnego, różowego niemowlaka w dziecięcym łóżeczku. Zrobiono je z góry, a malec był skrzywiony, jakby ryczał ile sił w płucach, niezbyt zadowolony, że robią mu zdjęcia. Po prawej spoglądał na mnie już trzyletni chłopiec, ubrany w gruby, brązowy sweter, z czapką mikołaja na głowie, a za jego plecami widać było choinkę. Drzewko przystrojono dość niezdarnie; większość ozdób skupiała się u jej dołu, aż do miejsca, do którego sięgnąć mogły krótkie rączki dzieciaka.

Przyglądałem się tym zdjęciom, odtwarzając w głowie wszystkie lata z życia Liama i Alexa Payne’ów, poznając ich trochę lepiej i dowiadując się o nich znacznie więcej.

Jednak to były  _ tylko _ zdjęcia, krótkie momenty uwiecznione na papierze; uśmiechy, które wiele mogły ukrywać. Choć ich twarze ukazywały radość, coś mówiło mi, że te lata nie były przepełnione zwyczajną sielanką. Liam nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto miał łatwo, pozbawiony był zmartwień i problemów. Gdy jego usta rozciągały się w uśmiechu, jego oczy pozostawały niewzruszone.

Zza największej ramki wyciągnąłem inną fotografię, która skryła się w cieniu. Rozpoznałem na niej Liama – młodszego o kilka lat, może szesnastoletniego, uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha. Ten uśmiech był prawdziwy. Jego oczy błyszczały, czego brakowało na innych zdjęciach. Może powodem była urocza brunetka, którą ciasno obejmował ramieniem. Wpatrywał się w nią jak w ósmy cud świata, jakby poza nią nie widział nic innego. Para siedziała przy jakimś stoliku zastawionym półmiskami z potrawami i talerzami, na których znajdowały się resztki jedzenia. Tło było przyciemnione, jednak za nimi znajdowała się czarna meblościanka oraz telewizor. Błękitne tęczówki dziewczyny wpatrywały się w obiektyw, a jej głowa opierała się o ramię chłopaka, podczas gdy palce prawej dłoni splątane były z jego dłonią, na której znajdowała się złota obrączka ślubna. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że jest też w dość zaawansowanej ciąży.

A więc patrzyłem na mamę Alexa. Bardzo młodą dziewczynę, która nie powinna odejść z tego świata i nie widzieć swojego dorastającego synka.

Odwróciłem się od półki, nagle czując się tak niekomfortowo, jakbym naruszył czyjąś prywatność. Moją pierś zalał dziwny chłód i zapragnąłem natychmiast się stąd wydostać. Na fotelu leżała moja kurtka, więc zabrałem ją i pospiesznie skierowałem się w stronę wyjścia, zarzucając ją na ramiona. Wyszedłem na korytarz, a gdy znalazłem się pod drzwiami, usłyszałem za sobą zgrzyt i powolne kroki. Zamarłem jak zwierz przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Nawet wtedy, gdy Zayn nakrył mnie na oglądaniu gejowskich pornosów na jego laptopie, nie byłem tak speszony jak teraz. Co się ze mną, do cholery, dzisiaj działo?!

– Niall? – Do mojego ucha dotarł zaspany i zachrypnięty głos chłopaka. Przekląłem cicho.

– Właśnie wychodziłem – powiedziałem, odwracając się do niego. Zamrugał, po czym przetarł oczy dłonią, wyglądając jak zagubione dziecko, a nie jak poważny ojciec, samotnie wychowujący syna. Mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, chyba nadal nie zdając sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajduje i kto przed nim stoi. Odchrząknąłem, wciąż czując ten potworny chłód w piersi. Wiedziałem, że powinienem teraz coś powiedzieć, skorzystać z tamtej drugiej opcji, ale chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Po chwili napiętej ciszy doprowadziłem się do porządku. – Więc… Hmm… Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie ma sprawy.

Tym razem parsknąłem śmiechem. Zdawało mi się, że mówił to zawsze, gdy „była sprawa”, jakby kompletnie bagatelizował problem.

– Nawet nie wiem, co _to_ było. – Wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. Nie zdążyłem się zorientować, że znowu dopada mnie ten przeklęty słowotok, którego nigdy nie kontrolowałem. – Po prostu zasnąłem. Zbyt często mi się to zdarza, no nie? Zayn twierdzi, że potrafię spać nawet na stojąco, jeśli jest mi wygodnie, co pewnie jest prawdą, bo często zdarzało mi się przysypiać w szkole albo w autobusie. Poza tym za dużo wypiłem, byłem zmęczony, a twoja kanapa jest cholernie wygodna, dobrze się na niej śpi, wiesz? Pewnie wiesz. – Zaśmiałem się lekko, po czym odchrząknąłem, sprowadzając się do porządku. – Ale jeśli nadużyłem twojej gościnności, to… No tego… Przepraszam.

– Nie musisz przepraszać – przerwał mi szybko, lekko się uśmiechając. – Ani tłumaczyć. Nic się nie stało. – Znów przetarł oczy i przerzedził włosy palcami, ziewając szeroko. – Zdaje mi się, że nie miałbyś czym wrócić do domu. Harry dał mi do zrozumienia, że on i Shay odjechali, gdy tylko wszedłeś do budynku.

– Zostawili mnie?! – wykrzyknąłem, aż drgnął, zaskoczony moim nagłym wybuchem. – Nie daruję mu tego, kurwa mać.

– Chcesz śniadanie?

Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Śniadanie?

– Jestem koszmarnym kucharzem, ale mogę zrobić tosty z dżemem.

Przez moment wpatrywałem się w niego, nie wiedząc, czy mówi poważnie, czy to po prostu zwykła grzeczność i zachowanie dobrego gospodarza, który musi dbać o swojego gościa. Wydawał się trochę spięty moją obecnością, nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Podszedł bliżej, teraz już bardziej rozbudzony i zdecydowanie miał problem z odzyskaniem panowania nad sytuacją. Miał na sobie zwykły, szary dres oraz beżowy podkoszulek, a jego włosy były przyklapnięte z prawej strony, co znaczyło, że pewnie spał na prawym boku. Przetarł dłonią kark, cały czas unikając mojego wzroku.

Zdecydowanie wspomniał o śniadaniu tylko przez zwykłą grzeczność. Nic dziwnego, skoro był dobrze wychowanym, statecznym ojczulkiem. Mogłem się założyć, że chciał jak najszybciej się mnie pozbyć, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć wprost ani tego pokazać, bo przecież był tak  _ miły i przyjacielski _ . Cholera jasna. Byłem kurewsko głodny, ale nie mogłem zostać, bo to byłoby zbyt dziwne.

– Nie, dzięki. Pójdę już – rzuciłem w końcu i szarpnąłem za klamkę, lecz drzwi nie ustąpiły. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zdezorientowany tym oporem, a gdy usłyszałem za plecami śmiech, zerknąłem na niego przez ramię. – No co?

– Przekręć klucz – powiedział.

– Przecież wiem, jak otwiera się drzwi, Li. – Jednym, zwinnym ruchem przekręciłem klucz. Rozległ się wymowny trzask, a drzwi otworzyły się, gdy pociągnąłem za klamkę. – Dobra, jestem idiotą, ale to nie powód, żeby się ze mnie śmiać.

– Nie śmieję się z ciebie – odparł szybko. Uniosłem brwi.

– Śmiejesz się ze mną, tak? – Odpowiedział mi wzruszeniem ramion. Nadal spoglądał na mnie z nikłym uśmiechem, wciąż zagubiony oraz skrępowany, ale ta niezręczna atmosfera zaczęła powoli zanikać. – Jeszcze raz dzięki – dodałem po chwili. Wiedziałem, że wypadałoby dodać coś jeszcze, ale mój umysł był kompletnie opustoszały, co utrudniało mi znalezienie odpowiednich słów. Ta sytuacja była o wiele bardziej niekomfortowa niż wcześniejsze, w których kiedyś tam się znalazłem. Bo przede mną stał Liam, a nie jakiś nieznany mi koleś. A to, z jakiegoś powodu, robiło wielką różnicę. Jakby tego było mało, sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył, przywodził mi na myśl Zayna; z jednej strony widać było na jego twarzy zdezorientowanie, może też zaciekawienie, ale oprócz tego w jego oczach kryła się troska i ogólne niezadowolenie moim zachowaniem. Chyba zaczynał wątpić w mój stan psychiczny, co również pasowało do Malika.

Ciszę przerwał dobiegający z daleka dzwonek telefonu. Liam spojrzał w stronę pokoju, z którego wcześniej wyszedł.

– Muszę odebrać. To pewnie Ruth.

– Kto? – zaciekawiłem się.

– Moja siostra. Opiekowała się Alexem.

Przytaknąłem ze zrozumieniem.

– Myślałem, że to ta, z którą byłeś na randce – powiedziałem, wymownie poruszając brwiami. Liam już zmierzał w stronę sypialni, ale zatrzymał się, spoglądając na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wątpię, by chciała mieć ze mną coś wspólnego po tamtej kolacji – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Telefon ucichł. – Nie byłem w najlepszej formie.

Oparłem się ramieniem o ścianę, a drzwi powoli zamknęły się za mną, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi.

– Z tego, co pamiętam, mówiłeś, że nie chodzisz na randki, no nie? A to na pewno nie była twoja wina, Li. Skoro wam nie wyszło, znaczyło to, że Louis wcisnął ci dziewczynę, która ci nie odpowiadała. Nie warto spotykać się z kimś, z kim nie potrafi się znaleźć wspólnego języka.

Liam skinął głową, jakby przyznając mi rację. Taka była prawda. Sam wyznawałem taką zasadę. Może chodziłem do łóżka z kim popadnie, ale jeśli między nami nie było żadnej iskry i facet okazywał się beznadziejny w te klocki, po prostu odpuszczałem. Nie poznawałem go bliżej, nie dowiadywałem się o nim mało istotnych rzeczy; chodziło tylko o to, by było nam dobrze. Jeśli nie było, to do widzenia.

Jednak łatwo było się domyślić, że Liam wyznawał zupełnie inną zasadę. Nie poszedłby do łóżka z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną, najpierw musiał dobrze ją poznać, by mieć pewność, że są dla siebie odpowiedni. Dla mnie to byłaby jedna, wielka strata czasu.

– Wiesz, znam kogoś, kto by do ciebie pasował – powiedziałem, gdyż coś wpadło mi do głowy. Na twarzy Liama pojawił się lekki grymas, jakby myślał sobie „tylko nie to”. – Jeśli tylko chcesz – dodałem szybko – poznam cię z moją dobrą znajomą. Też samotnie wychowuje dziecko, niedawno się rozwiodła, a nie jest dużo od nas starsza. To świetna dziewczyna. Miła, słodka i całkiem ładna.

– Jestem zaskoczony, że znasz takie dziewczyny – stwierdził z perfidnym uśmieszkiem.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś uważał, że kręcę się jedynie w gronie samych świrów – rzuciłem, wywracając oczami. – Mieszka w naszym budynku. Nawet pewnego razu poprosiła mnie i Zayna o opiekowanie się jej córeczką. Nie powiem, by była to rozsądna decyzja, ale mała wyszła z tego cało. Serio!

– To dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się ponownie. Z pokoju znów zaczynał dobiegać sygnał telefonu.

– W takim razie… – zacząłem, nie widząc, co teraz. Na pewno powinienem wyjść, bo staliśmy w tym korytarzu dłużej niżby wypadało.

– Do zobaczenia, Niall – powiedział, cofając się w stronę tamtego pokoju, nadal uśmiechając się do mnie serdecznie. – Może innym razem zjemy razem śniadanie.

– Tak. Do zobaczenia później, Li – odparłem, puszczając mu oczko, co sprawiło, że zamrugał szybko, wprawiając mnie w rozbawienie. To nie było niczym nowym. Ciągle zdawał się być zdezorientowany, gdy zachowywałem się w taki sposób, a to po prostu było silniejsze ode mnie. Jego reakcja na moje niewinne zaczepki wyglądała całkiem interesująco, jak na heteroseksualnego chłopaka.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, widząc tylko, że znika pospiesznie w swoim pokoju. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i zamknąłem drzwi, stwierdzając, że cały ten poranek wypadł lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Przyjaźń z kimś takim jak Liam Payne mogłaby wprowadzić do mojego pokręconego życia odrobinę stabilizacji i normalności.

 

***

 

Serce łomotało w mojej piersi, wybijając równy rytm jednocześnie z moimi stopami, które raz po raz uderzały o równy bruk wąskiej alejki w Hyde Parku. Pot spływał po mojej twarzy, gdy biegłem przed siebie, nie zatrzymując się i nie oglądając, nie pozwalając, by jakiekolwiek myśli nawiedzały mój umysł. W tym momencie byłem tutaj sam ze sobą, ciesząc się opustoszałym o poranku parkiem. Czułem wiatr we włosach, chłód na policzkach, rwanie w piersi i nogach, jednak nie zaprzestałem biegu, nie sprawdziłem, ile czasu tutaj spędziłem, bo teraz nie miało to znaczenia.

Nawet nie potrafiłem przywołać w pamięci dnia, kiedy ostatnim razem poświęciłem czas na poranny jogging. Uwielbiałem to robić kilka lat temu, by odstresować się, dotlenić, nabrać nowych sił przed pójściem na zajęcia w szkole oraz po prostu utrzymać formę, ponieważ należałem do szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej. Dawało mi to pewne poczucie wolności, szansę na zapanowanie nad własnym ciałem i umysłem, odepchnięcie wszelkich myśli na samo dno umysłu, ponieważ skupiałem się jedynie na biegu.

Podjąłem decyzję, że wrócę do moich dawnych przyzwyczajeń, z których zrezygnowałam z powodu braku czasu, a korzystając z wolnego poranka postanowiłem wybrać się do parku i pobiegać chociaż przez godzinę, zanim będę musiał wrócić do realnego świata. Ruth poinformowała mnie, że przywiezie Alexa do mieszkania naszych rodziców około południa, więc miałem przed sobą jeszcze ponad trzy godziny. Przed powrotem do siebie, zamierzałem też sprawdzić, jak miewa się Louis, który pewnie umierał w swoim łóżku, męcząc się z kacem.

Wyszedłem z domu kilka minut po ósmej, zaraz po odejściu Nialla i rozmowie z moją siostrą. Dzisiejsza rozmowa z blondynem wprawiła mnie w stan kompletnego ogłupienia i zaczynałem się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak się dzieje, co takiego ma w sobie, że tracę przy nim rozum. Nie spodziewałem się, że zastanę go na moim korytarzu; byłem pewien, że wyjdzie, zanim się obudzę, dlatego czułem się odrobinę skrępowany, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć ani zrobić. Był sympatyczną, trochę dziwną osobą, czasami mówił coś, co innym nie uszłoby na sucho, a w jego ustach brzmiało normalnie i zdecydowanie nie dbał o to, czy kogoś wpędzi w zakłopotanie. Jednak pod tą maską kryło się coś jeszcze. To  _ coś _ ujrzałem w jego oczach dzisiejszego ranka, gdy stał pod frontowymi drzwiami równie skrępowany, co ja. Miałem wrażenie, że z jego błękitnych tęczówek można było wyczytać jego najbardziej skryte myśli i poznać wszystkie tajemnice, gdy na moment zapominał o zachowaniu fasonu.

Niall zdawał się być zupełnie inny od tego, jakim przedstawił go Zayn.

Dlatego zaskoczyło mnie jego zachowanie. Czemu zareagował w sposób, jakby chciał natychmiast uciec ode mnie, opuścić moje mieszkanie i nigdy więcej nie wracać? Chciałem jedynie wykazać się dobrymi manierami. Był przyjacielem Zayna, który, pomimo ostatnich problemów, pozostawał chłopakiem Louisa, więc z tego powodu pozwoliłem mu zostać i postąpiłbym w ten sam sposób, gdyby na jego miejscu znalazł się Harry. Ale może to był mój błąd? Może nie powinienem ufać osobom, o których nie wiedziałem praktycznie nic? Czyżbym był zbyt naiwny? Potrafiłem znaleźć wspólny język z Niallem, Zaynem i Harrym, jednak nie znałem ich dobrze, wciąż pozostawali dla mnie niewiadomą.

Mimo tego Niall posiadał w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że nie dało się go nie lubić. Wystarczył jego uśmiech, jedno spojrzenie tych lazurowych tęczówek, w których tliło się życie, a wszystko wokół stawało się barwniejsze. Nie miało znaczenia to, że bywał ordynarny, nie panował nad językiem, czasami był zbyt żywiołowy i bezpośredni. Jego pogoda ducha przepędzała cały smutek. Dzięki niemu każda spontaniczna decyzja, zdawała się być jak najbardziej odpowiednia.

Zerknąwszy na zegarek, stwierdziłem, że nadal mam sporo czasu, więc zwolniłem tempo, utrzymując równy oddech. Park zaczynał budzić się do życia, na alejce pojawiło się więcej ludzi, wyprowadzających swoje psy albo po prostu spacerujących bez celu, cieszących się przyjemnym powietrzem. Było dość ciepło jak na lutowy poranek, co znaczyło, że natura przygotowywała nas na przyjście wiosny. Niebo szczyciło się czystym błękitem, słońce powoli wspinało się w górę, rozgrzewając atmosferę. Nad drzewami krążyły ptaki, wyśpiewując swoje własne melodie.

Za sobą usłyszałem kroki, więc zerknąłem przez ramię, chcąc sprawdzić, kto mi towarzyszy. Rozpoznałem chłopaka, którego minąłem kilkanaście minut temu po przeciwnej stronie alejki, a teraz biegł ze mną ramię w ramię, jakby chcąc do mnie dołączyć. Posłał mi uśmiech, który niepewnie odwzajemniłem, nie wiedząc, jak powinienem się zachować. Miał brązowe, niezbyt długie włosy oraz duże, niebieskie oczy, które teraz spoglądały na mnie z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Jego policzki były zaróżowione od biegu, ale oddech stabilny, jakby nie zmęczył się ani trochę, podczas gdy ja już trzymałem się na nogach ostatkami sił. Pod jego bluzą widać było napięte mięśnie ramion, a cała jego sylwetka zdawała się pokazywać, jak bardzo jest wysportowany, więc nie zdziwił mnie jego brak zmęczenia.

Zatrzymałem się i nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, czując ból w każdym miejscu na moim ciele. Pochyliłem się do przodu, dłonie opierając na kolanach, starałem się zapanować nad oddechem oraz uspokoić łomoczące w piersi serce.

– Nie masz najlepszej kondycji.

Nieznacznie uniosłem głowę, spoglądając na szatyna, który nadal biegł w miejscu, wyglądając na rozbawionego.

– Kiedyś szło mi o wiele lepiej – odparłem, z trudem wyrzucając z siebie słowa. – W liceum byłem najszybszy, a potem…

– A potem? – zainteresował się, kiedy zamilkłem, nie chcąc kończyć zdania. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Okazało się, że życie jest szybsze ode mnie.

Byłem pewien, że rozbawi go moja dość filozoficzna uwaga, jednak na jego usta wstąpił współczujący uśmiech, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co mam na myśli i nie zamierzał mnie osądzać. Podszedł bliżej, zaprzestając biegu i wyciągnął dłoń.

– Jestem Conor.

Wyprostowawszy się z cichym jękiem, gdyż rozległ się trzask w kościach mojego kręgosłupa, uścisnąłem jego dłoń.

– Liam. Miło cię poznać. – Posłałem mu przyjazny uśmiech. Mój oddech powoli zaczynał się uspokajać, jednak nadal wszystkie moje mięśnie boleśnie dawały mi do zrozumienia, że się przeforsowałem. – Często tutaj biegasz?

– Praktycznie każdego ranka, a czasami również wieczorami – odpowiedział. – Rano jest tutaj o wiele spokojniej. A ty?

Pokręciłem głową.

– Pierwszy raz od wielu lat wybrałem się na poranny jogging. Ale często przychodzę tutaj z moim synem. – Przetarłem dłonią czoło, na którym pojawiły się strużki potu. – Mam szansę trochę go wymęczyć, zanim on wymęczy mnie.

Conor uśmiechnął się lekko, choć oczy pozostały niewzruszone.

– Więc masz syna.

Zmarszczyłem czoło. Nie chciałem zastanawiać się nad tym, co zobaczyłem w jego spojrzeniu. Sięgnąłem po telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę oraz upewnić się, że nikt nie próbował się ze mną skontaktować.

– Miło było cię poznać, Conor – powiedziałem, wyciągając do niego dłoń na pożegnanie. – Może jeszcze kiedyś się tutaj spotkamy.

– Mam nadzieję – odparł z tym samym promiennym uśmiechem, który posłał mi, gdy do mnie dołączył. – Pracuję w siłowni na Oxford Street, więc może tam się spotkamy, jeśli postanowisz zajrzeć, co ty na to? Powinieneś popracować nad kondycją – dodał rozbawiony, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu drugą ręką. – Bez urazy, Liam.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, doskonale wiedząc, że ma rację. Byłem w beznadziejnej formie; psychicznej oraz fizycznej.

– To nie jest zły pomysł. Myślę, że skorzystam z propozycji, gdy będę miał chwilę czasu. Dzięki. – Pożegnałem go serdecznym uśmiechem i zacząłem zmierzać w stronę wyjścia z parku.

Siłownia. Właśnie tego było mi potrzeba. Teraz wystarczyło przekonać mojego leniwego przyjaciela, by mi towarzyszył.

 

***

 

W mieszkaniu powitała mnie cisza. Harry na pewno nadal był z Shay, natomiast Zayn siedział na kanapie w salonie i wpatrywał się w swój telefon, jakby zaraz miał z niego wyskoczyć mały krasnal, który przekaże mu wiadomość od Tomlinsona. Na ten widok wywróciłem oczami i bez słowa skierowałem się do kuchni, ponieważ mój brzuch głośno dawał mi do zrozumienia, czego pragnie. Wyciągnąłem z lodówki wszystko, co jeszcze nie przekroczyło terminu ważności i rozłożyłem na stole, zajmując jedno z krzeseł. Chwilę później w progu pojawił się Zayn.

– Myślałem, że cię spetryfikowało – powiedziałem, spoglądając na niego z politowaniem. Zmarszczył czoło.

– Że co?

– No wiesz, jak w _Komnacie Tajemnic_.

Wywrócił oczami. Oparł się barkiem o futrynę, a wzrok spuścił na swoje buty, wykrzywiając usta w tym swoim żałosnym grymasie.

– Louis przestał dzwonić.

Westchnąłem.

– Pewnie nadal śpi. Wczoraj był nieźle wstawiony. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, gdy odwieźliśmy go do domu.

– My? – Podniósł wzrok, nagle zainteresowany. – Byliście razem?

– Ja, Harry, Liam i Shay. – Odwróciłem się na krześle, by wyciągnąć z lodówki Red Bulla. Wtedy Zayn opuścił swoje miejsce przy drzwiach i podszedł do mnie, zabierając puszkę jednym, zwinnym ruchem. Spojrzałem na niego z wyrzutem, lecz zignorował to i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

– Więc… Co się stało po tym, jak wyszedłem? – spytał ostrożnie. Próbował udawać, że go to naprawdę nie interesuje i pyta ze zwykłej ciekawości, ale zdecydowanie chłonął każde moje słowo, a jego oczy wpatrzone były we mnie w napięciu. Zamierzałem opierdolić go za to, co wczoraj zrobił, bo zachował się idiotycznie i niedojrzale, ale wiedziałem, że na nic by się to zdało. Zayn robił to, co uważał za słuszne; skoro potrzebował czasu, nikt nie mógł na niego wpłynąć.

– To, co robi się w klubach – odpowiedziałem, z uwagą smarując chleb masłem. Całe szczęście, że nie wypiłem wczoraj tak dużo, by mieć potworne mdłości, przez które głodowałbym przez cały dzień. – Piliśmy, tańczyliśmy, trochę pogadaliśmy. – Zerknąłem na niego uważnie. – Louis czuje się fatalnie. Chciałby to naprawić.

Zayn zignorował moje słowa, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, które splótł ze sobą na stole. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, a ja z lubością pożarłem wszystko, co znajdowało się przede mną. Mój przyjaciel wstał od stołu i zaczął zbierać brudne naczynia, które walały się po całej kuchni, po czym wszystkie włożył do zmywarki.

– Myślisz, że powinienem dać mu szansę? – spytał, nadal odwrócony do mnie plecami.

– Szczerze? Nie.

Odwrócił się na pięcie.

– Naprawdę?

Wywróciłem oczami.

– Nie, idioto! Ale moje zdanie się nie liczy, no nie? Ostrzegałem się, że tak będzie, ale mimo to z nim byłeś. Nie posłuchałeś mnie.

– Wcale mnie nie ostrzegałeś. Na początku sam mówiłeś, że powinienem się z nim spotykać, pomimo tego, że nie wierzy w miłość. Przekonywałeś mnie do tego.

– I co z tego? – Wytarłszy dłonie w spodnie, wstałem od stołu i podszedłem do chłopaka. Oparłem dłonie na jego ramionach, ale nadal unikał mojego wzroku. – Nienawidzę oglądać cię w takim stanie, Z. Po tym, co zrobił Derek, miałem nadzieję, że czegoś się nauczyłeś i nigdy więcej nie będę musiał patrzeć na twoje cierpienie. No nie wiem… Może powinienem bardziej się postarać? Trzeba było przywiązać cię do stołu i nie pozwolić, żebyś pakował się w to po raz kolejny. Ale ty zawsze robisz to, co chce twoje serce, więc moje racjonalne podejście do tego typu spraw niczego nie zmieni. Przekonywałem cię do bycia z Louisem, bo liczyłem, że będzie inaczej i nie popełnisz tego samego błędu. Nie zakochasz się znowu w chłopaku, który nie odwzajemni twoich uczuć. Ale najwyraźniej nie zmądrzałeś od ostatniego razu. – Poklepałem go po policzku, na co skrzywił się z oburzeniem.

– To moja wina, prawda? – Chwycił moją dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno. – Przecież wiedziałem, do czego to prowadzi. Derek tak strasznie namieszał mi w głowie, że już nie rozróżniam prawdziwego uczucia od zwykłego zauroczenia. Myślałem, że go kocham, ale wcale tak nie było.

– Z, ty kochałeś Dereka – wtrąciłem – ale to on nie kochał ciebie. Tylko wmawiał ci to, a ty mu ślepo wierzyłeś, bo byłeś totalnie zaślepiony. Patrzyłem na was, widziałem twoje zachowanie i widziałem jego. A z Lou jest inaczej. No jasne, też jesteś nim zaślepiony, ale jemu cholernie zależy. A ty jesteś… zdezorientowany.

– I jestem idiotą.

– Tak, to też – przytaknąłem z uśmiechem. Tym razem to on uderzył mnie w policzek, używając znacznie więcej siły. – Potrzebujesz…

– Tak. I to bardzo.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, przygarnąłem go do siebie, ciasno obejmując ramionami. Nie często pozwalaliśmy sobie na takie czułości. Zayn lubił ckliwe momenty, nie potrafił trzymać rąk przy sobie, po prostu chciał czuć przy sobie czyjąś bliskość, bo to dawało mu jakby poczucie bezpieczeństwa. I nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, bo czasami sam tego potrzebowałem.

– Zadzwoń do niego – powiedziałem po chwili, odsuwając się na długość ramienia. – Schowaj swoją durną, szlachetną dumę w buty i pogadaj z nim. Umówcie się w jakimś miejscu na neutralnym gruncie. Wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, a w jego oczach pojawiła się niepewność.

– Nie masz się czego bać, Z. Nie pogryzie cię. Chyba, że to lubisz – dodałem, wymownie poruszając brwiami. Roześmiał się i uderzył pięścią w moje ramię, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – No co? Ta malinka nadal nie zniknęła z twojej łopatki. Widać ją bardzo wyraźnie. – Pochyliłem się nad jego ramieniem, nieznacznie odchylając materiał koszulki na jego plecach, by kuknąć pod nią. – Wiesz, nie wiedziałem, że lubisz…

– Niall, zamknij się! – wykrzyknął z konsternacją, choć jego oczy pierwszy raz od wielu dni naprawdę się śmiały. Odepchnął mnie i podszedł do stołu, na którym zostawił swoją komórkę. Obserwowałem go z uwagą, kiedy uniósł urządzenie, wpatrując się w nie z tym samym napięciem, co chwilę wcześniej. Westchnąwszy ciężko, wybrał numer i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Sam byłem ciekaw, jak przebiegnie ta rozmowa, więc nie ruszyłem się z miejsca.

– Ma wyłączony telefon – mruknął sucho.

– Kurwa mać, oboje mnie załamujecie! – Wywróciłem oczami. – To zostaw mu wiadomość. Zrób cokolwiek, ale nie siedź w mieszkaniu jak totalna ciota, wypłakując sobie oczy.

Zignorował moją uwagę. Zamierzałem coś jeszcze dodać, ale stwierdziłem, że zrobiłem już zbyt wiele. Wszystko zależało od nich. Nie będę znów się mieszać.

 

***

 

Około dziesiątej zapukałem do drzwi mieszkania Lou, w jednej ręce próbując utrzymać papierową tackę z dwoma kubkami ze Starbucksa, a pod pachą torebkę z jeszcze ciepłymi bułkami, które uwielbiał. Będąc tak skacowanym, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na jedzenie, wystarczyła mu jedynie kofeina, która mogłaby postawić go na nogi.

Nie miałem przy sobie klucza, więc czekałem dość długo, zanim drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując mojego przyjaciela. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jego włosy były rozczochrane, twarz pobladła, a pod oczami znajdowały się ciemne sińce. Jednak jego tęczówki rozbłysły, gdy spostrzegł, co trzymam w ręce.

– Czy to kawa? – wychrypiał. Bez zbędnych wstępów pochwycił jeden kubek. – Jesteś aniołem!

– Raczej twoim Aniołem Stróżem – stwierdziłem, wchodząc do środka. Louis z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na kanapę i ostrożnie uniósł wieczko kubka, wdychając zapach kawy. Drugi kubek postawiłem na stole i zająłem miejsce w fotelu. – Jak się czujesz?

– Świetnie! Jakby przejechał po mnie walec drogowy – odparł ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Ale bywało gorzej.

Upił łyk kawy i wydał z siebie długi jęk rozkoszy, który brzmiał dość znajomo, więc poczułem się niekomfortowo, ponieważ przypominało mi to ten jeden raz, gdy przypadkowo nakryłem mojego przyjaciela z jednym z jego partnerów w sytuacji, której nigdy nie chciałbym być świadkiem.

– Za godzinę jadę do Camden – odezwałem się po chwili. – Jeśli dojdziesz do siebie, możesz pojechać ze mną.

– Do Camden? Po co?

– Moi rodzice się tam przeprowadzają.

Otworzył szeroko oczy.

– Tak, pamiętam! Tylko teraz zapomniałem – dodał kulawo. Upił kolejny łyk wywaru, spoglądając na mnie spod rzęs. – No i co? Do czego jesteś potrzebny?

– Myślę, że mama chce, bym przypilnował tych ludzi od przeprowadzek. Może boi się, że znów coś ukradną tak jak wtedy, gdy wprowadzałem się do mojego mieszkania.

Lou parsknął śmiechem, po czym ostrożnie odłożył kubek na stół.

– Pojadę z tobą pod warunkiem, że nie będę musiał nosić żadnych rzeczy.

– Masz moje słowo. – Obserwowałem go z uwagą. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i oparłszy łokcie na nogach, przyłożył palce do skroni, zaciskając powieki. – Chcesz pogadać?

– O czym? – mruknął, nie otwierając oczu.

– O wczorajszym.

Spojrzał na mnie krzywo. Czekałem na jego reakcję, doskonale wiedząc, że będzie potrzebować kogoś, by się wygadać. W klubie nie mieliśmy na to szansy, ponieważ cały wieczór spędził na parkiecie z drinkiem w dłoni, a gdy próbowałem powstrzymać go przed zamówieniem kolejnego, znikał mi z oczu, zanim zdołałem otworzyć usta.

– Nie ma o czym – powiedział w końcu. – Poszedłem do Edenu z nadzieją, że spotkam tam Zayna, to prawda. Ale dał nogę, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, co oznacza, że nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Jaki sens w moich staraniach?

– Dlatego zalewasz smutki alkoholem?

Prychnął teatralnie, odrzucając włosy na bok w bardzo wymownym geście, którym chciał pokazać, że jest ponad wszystko i wszystkich.

– Zalewać smutki alkoholem? W jakim ty świecie żyjesz, Liam? Nikt już tak nie mówi!

Zignorowałem jego prześmiewczy ton głosu, doskonale wiedząc, że przez zwykłe żarty próbuje zachować twarz i wyjść z opresji obronną ręką. Znów sięgnął po swoją kawę, a pochwyciwszy pilot, który leżał obok niego na kanapie, włączył pierwszy lepszy kanał. Zdecydowanie próbował wymigać się od rozmowy.

– Dlaczego nagle cię to interesuje? – spytał cicho. – Wcześniej nawet nie próbowałeś mi pomóc.

– W czym mam ci pomóc, Lou? To sprawa pomiędzy tobą a Zaynem.

– Więc daj mi spokój.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Przez jakiś czas milczeliśmy, oglądając jakiś sitcom oraz sącząc swoje kawy. Cały czas gnębiła mnie jedna rzecz, która już wczoraj pojawiła się w mojej głowie, jednak nie nadarzyła się okazja na rozwianie moich wątpliwości. Widziałem wyraz twarzy Zayna, zanim wyszedł; był nie tyle co zraniony, ale również zażenowany na widok Lou. Nie zagłębiałem się w szczegóły dotyczące ich sprzeczki, nie zadawałem pytań, ponieważ ten problem dotyczył jedynie tej dwójki i tylko oni mogli go naprawić. Lecz reakcja Zayna dała mi do myślenia – jakby w całym tym zamieszaniu znajdowała się jeszcze jedna rzecz, która odgradzała ich od siebie.

– Louis – zacząłem niepewnie, nie wiedząc zbytnio, co powiedzieć, aż w końcu postanowiłem zadać pytanie wprost. – Zayn wyznał ci swoje uczucia, a ciebie to przeraziło. To twój typowy ruch obronny, gdy widzisz, że ktoś zaczyna okazywać ci głębsze uczucia. Robisz wszystko, by tę osobę do siebie zniechęcić. Ale dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś ukrywasz?

– Co? Wcale nie… – urwał, gdyż napotkał moje spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że nie przyjmę do siebie żadnych wymówek. Znałem go od dwóch lat, widziałem wiele, patrzyłem na jego związki z innymi mężczyznami, lecz tym razem problem zdawał się być o wiele poważniejszy.

Przyłożył zaciśnięte pięści do oczu i jęknął żałośnie, jakby sfrustrowany. Cierpliwie czekałem, aż przestanie odgrywać kolejną dramatyczną scenę, czym zawsze próbował odwrócić moją uwagę od głównego tematu.

– Sparaliżowało mnie, gdy to usłyszałem – wydusił w końcu. – Nikt mi tego nie powiedział od… bardzo dawna, ale te słowa _nic_ dla mnie nie znaczą. To takie zwykłe _dwa słowa_ , które można rzucać bez namysłu, nawet tego nie czując. Ale wtedy spojrzałem w jego oczy. W te piękne, przenikliwe oczy i zrozumiałem, że mówi to od serca, naprawdę to czuje. Przeraziłem się! Miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś odciął dopływ powietrza do moich płuc. – Przyłożył dłonie do piersi, szarpiąc za podkoszulek. – Jakbym wpadł do wody, nie potrafiąc pływać, więc zacząłem tonąć, a przecież wiesz, że jestem znakomitym pływakiem. W głowie miałem pustkę. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Czy pocałować go, czy nie? Bo przecież nie mogłem powiedzieć tego samego. On tego oczekiwał, ale jeśli bym to zrobił, zachowałbym się wbrew temu, co odczuwałem. Okłamałbym go, a nie zasługiwał na tak beznadziejne kłamstwo. A potem nagle znów zacząłem myśleć, ale chyba jakoś… inaczej niż rozumny człowiek, bo dotarło do mnie, jak absurdalna jest ta sytuacja. Poznałem go przypadkiem, wpadł mi w oko, chciałem go jedynie przelecieć, bo jest tak diabelnie przystojny, uroczy i seksowny. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób wpakowałem się w takie bagno. Leżałem w moim starym łóżku, byliśmy w moim rodzinnym domu, do którego nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadziłem żadnego chłopaka, a teraz byłem tam z kolesiem, którego chciałem tylko i wyłącznie zaliczyć. I którego całkiem _przypadkowo_ rozkochałem w sobie, nawet się o to nie starając. Przypomniałem sobie o tym wszystkim, co robiliśmy, jak starałem się zrobić dla niego coś miłego. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że Zayn jest dla mnie kimś _ważnym_. O wiele ważniejszym od innych facetów, z którymi się spotykałem. To było tak absurdalne, że… zacząłem się śmiać z własnej głupoty.

– Zacząłeś się śmiać? – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. Pochyliłem się do przodu, uważnie obserwując twarz mojego przyjaciela. – Zayn wyznał ci swoje uczucia, a ty zacząłeś się śmiać? Wyśmiałeś jego wyznanie?

– Śmiałem się z _siebie_! W ciągu ostatnich dni zrozumiałem, jak głupi byłem przez te wszystkie lata, gdy uważałem, że miłość nie istnieje. Śmiałem się jak szaleniec, bo… bo ja go kocham. Bo on kocha mnie, a ja kocham jego. Ogarniasz to, Liam? _Ja_ się zakochałem i nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało.

Wyprostowałem się w fotelu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszę. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zachował się w ten sposób, jakby był bezdusznym, nie dbającym o uczucia innych, draniem bez serca, który teraz mówił, że  _ się zakochał _ . Kochał Zayna, a jednak sprawił, że ten poczuł się tak, jakby wbito mu nóż w serce.

– Zależy mi na Zaynie – powiedział po chwili, a w jego oczach kryła się desperacja, wywołana tymi słowami. – Tak bardzo jak na nikim innym. Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia, co mogę zrobić, by go odzyskać. Nie odbiera ode mnie telefonów, ucieka ode mnie. Boję się, że znów ucieknie, gdy ponowię próbę zobaczenia się z nim, a nie zniosę po raz kolejny widoku jego oddalających się pleców. Nie wiem, co robić. Dlatego ty, Liam, musisz mi powiedzieć, co mam zrobić.

– Muszę? – Uniosłem brew. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, krew zaczęła wrzeć w moich żyłach i z jakiegoś powodu poczułem nagłą złość. – Nie, Lou. Tym razem to ty musisz posprzątać swój bałagan. Nie zrobię tego za ciebie. To ty się tego boisz. Nie rozumiesz, że miłość nie zada ci cierpienia? To ty sam możesz skrzywdzić siebie i tę drugą osobę. I właśnie to robisz. Kochasz go, a zadajesz wam obojgu ból. Jesteś po prostu zwykłym tchórzem, który uwielbia robić wokół siebie wiele szumu, chcąc, by wszyscy skupiali na nim swoją uwagę, nawet go podziwiali bez powodu albo współczuli i naprawiali to, co sam zepsuł. Chcesz, żeby wszyscy wokół ciebie skakali jak wokół małego dziecka, które udaje niewiniątko. Sam jesteś sobie winien. – Wstałem z fotela, patrząc na niego z góry. – Nie licz na to, że ci pomogę.

Wpatrywał się we mnie z tępym wyrazem twarzy. Wydawał się zdruzgotany moimi słowami. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a nawet odrobinę wilgotne, jakby powstrzymywał napływające do nich łzy. Zacząłem się uspokajać; wiele tych słów nie powinno paść z moich ust, nawet jeśli były prawdziwe. Spuścił wzrok, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Wyglądał żałośnie, nadal miał na sobie ubrania z poprzedniego wieczora, brudne i pogniecione, jego twarz była jeszcze bardziej blada. Ogarnęły mnie ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Byłem jego przyjacielem, powinienem go wspierać, pomagać mu, a nie wytykać wszystkie jego błędy oraz wady.

– Wielkie dzięki, Liam – wydusił z trudem, ledwo nad sobą panując. Jego ramiona trzęsły się, dłonie drżały, co znaczyło, że był bliski wybuchu. – Dziękuję za wsparcie. Mam wspaniałego przyjaciela, na którego mogę liczyć w każdej sytuacji.

– Lou…

– Wyjdź – przerwał mi ostro. Zamrugałem, słysząc nieprzyjemny jad w jego głosie. Nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy, choć zdarzały się trudne chwile, które wystawiały nas na próbę, ale zawsze potrafiliśmy zakopać topór wojenny, jakoś dojść do porozumienia. Tym razem stało się coś innego. Pojawiła się pewna przepaść, której nie dało się przeskoczyć.

Nie chciałem go posłuchać. Powinienem był zostać, zacząć normalną rozmowę i jakoś naprawić całą sytuację, lecz padło zbyt wiele niewłaściwych słów, których nie dało się cofnąć, więc wiedziałem, że jeśli powiem coś jeszcze, jedynie pogorszę sytuację. Louis nie chciał mnie słuchać. Chciał, bym stąd wyszedł. Więc właśnie to uczyniłem. Opuściłem jego mieszkanie, zastanawiając się, co takiego stało się z nami.

 

***

 

Stwierdzenie, że ja i Zayn nudziliśmy się śmiertelnie byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Całe przedpołudnie spędziliśmy na rżnięciu w karty, choć oboje moglibyśmy spędzić tę sobotę na rżnięciu kogoś innego. No, przynajmniej ja mógłbym. Zayn wiernie czekał przy telefonie i nie zamierzał opuszczać swojego miejsca na kanapie.

– Zadzwoni – powiedziałem, gdy znów przyłapałem go na wpatrywaniu się w urządzenie. – Podbijam stawkę.

– Pamiętasz, że nie gramy w prawdziwego pokera na pieniądze? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. – A jeśli nie zadzwoni?

– Przestań skamleć, Z. On nie wygląda mi na kogoś, kto szybko rezygnuje.

Jego usta rozciągnęły się w tym głupim uśmiechu zakochanego kundla.

– To akurat prawda. Zawsze musi skończyć, co zaczął i postawić na swoim.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, spoglądając na niego znad moich kart, które były zbyt słabe, jak na moje upodobanie.

– Skończyć? Postawić? Czy tylko mi to zdanie zabrzmiało dwuznacznie?

Na twarzy Malika pojawił się uroczy rumieniec. Zawsze bawiło mnie, jak łatwo można było zawstydzić go zwykłą wzmianką o seksie, choć w łóżku nie był wcale tak nieśmiały, co udowadniały mi dźwięki często dochodzące zza ściany. Nie dość, że bywał cholernie głośny, to jeszcze potrafił mówić tak sprośne rzeczy, że momentami miałem trudności z zapanowaniem nad sobą i nie przykładaniem ucha do ściany, by chłonąć każde słowo i uczyć się od mistrza. Jednak Zayn wolał trzymać to w sferze prywatnej i nie odczuwał potrzeby rozmawiania na te tematy przy każdej okazji.

– Pasuję – powiedział po chwili, odkładając na bok swoje karty. – Nie pozwolę ci wygrać tylko po to, byś chwalił się tym przez kolejny tydzień.

Uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie. Mistrz blefu to ja, proszę państwa!

Do moich uszu dotarł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i oboje odwróciliśmy głowy, gdy na progu salonu pojawił się Harry. Miał na sobie ciuchy z wczoraj, ale jego sweter założony był na lewą stronę. Poza tym, widać było wyraźnie, że przez całą noc uprawiał dziki seks. Rzuciłbym jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale przypomniałem sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia.

– Zostawiłeś mnie! – zawołałem z wyrzutem i rzuciłem w niego garścią żetonów, których używaliśmy do gry. Osłonił się rękami, ale tylko kilka z nich trafiło w jego tors.

– Spieszyło nam się.

– Do łóżka Shay!

– No właśnie – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym przeszedł przez pokój, siadając obok Zayna na kanapie. – Akurat to powinieneś zrozumieć, Niall. Seks jest ważniejszy niż dobro przyjaciół, prawda? A ty zostałeś w dobrych rękach. Nawet poinformował nas, że zasnąłeś na jego kanapie jak aniołek.

Zayn, który skupiony był na tasowaniu kart, przeniósł na niego wzrok.

– Kto? Na czyjej kanapie?

– Liama – odparł Styles.

– Liama? – zdziwił się, po czym spojrzał na mnie. – Spałeś z Liamem?

Wywróciłem oczami na widok szoku na jego twarzy.

– Nie spałem z nim, a u niego, kretynie. A zaspokajanie siebie nie jest ważniejsze od dobra przyjaciół, Styles. Popracuj nad priorytetami.

Oboje wymienili spojrzenia.

– Co z tobą, Niall? – spytał powoli Haz, teraz wyglądając na zatroskanego. – Nie spodziewałem się kiedykolwiek usłyszeć od ciebie tych słów.

Skwitowałem to wzruszeniem ramion. Zayn cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby analizując w głowie to, co powiedziałem i dlaczego to powiedziałem, ale nim zdołał się odezwać, udałem się do kuchni, by wydobyć z lodówki piwo.

Co w tym takiego dziwnego? To prawda, kiedyś uważałem zaspokajanie własnych potrzeb jako najważniejszą rzecz pod słońcem. Było mi z tym dobrze. Sypiałem z kim popadnie, nie pakowałem się w żadne kłopoty, unikałem najgorszego, nie pozwalałem sobie na zbytnie zaangażowanie się. Ale potem pojawił się Josh i wszystko diabli wzięli. Choć nasz „związek” nie trwał długo, uświadomił mi więcej niżbym chciał. To, co zrobiłem z pieniędzmi Zayna nie powinno mieć miejsca i nie miałoby, gdybym nie był tym, kim jestem. Nie zawiódłbym mojego przyjaciela, a trzymałbym się tego, co sprawia mi największą radość.

Słowa Josha dały mi do myślenia. Choć nigdy wcześniej nie przyznałbym tego na głos ani nawet o tym bym nie pomyślał,  _ nienawidziłem siebie za to, kim byłem _ . Nie chodziło o bycie homoseksualistą, a raczej o to, w jaki sposób żyłem. Nie byłem tak beztroski, jakbym chciał, a raczej wmawiałem sobie, że nie mam żadnych problemów i tłumiłem w sobie wszystko, co najgorsze. Nie byłem dobrym człowiekiem, zrobiłem wiele głupich rzeczy, kiedy myślałem, że postępuję dobrze. To było niewłaściwe na wiele sposobów. Nie znaczyło to, że nagle zmienię moje poglądy, ale ten chłopak otworzył mi oczy na to, czego nie mogłem ignorować. Pewnie potrzebowałem jakiegoś bodźca, porządnego kopniaka w tyłek.

Nie tylko Josh był tego zasługą. Patrzyłem na to, co działo się z Zaynem i Lou, widząc, że nic nie jest takie proste, jak mi się wydawało. Poznałem Liama, który, będąc w moim wieku, musiał radzić sobie sam, opiekować się dzieckiem i walczyć z przeciwnościami losu, bardziej dbając o dobro tego dzieciaka niż o swoje własne.

Życie nie było proste, rzucało kłody pod nogi, ale przecież ze wszystkim można było sobie poradzić, jeśli tylko się chciało; jeśli miało się wsparcie kogoś, kto pobudzałby cię do działania. To wyłącznie nasze decyzje, przemyślane albo nie, mogą zmienić los nasz lub kogoś nam bliskiego, czasami w dobrym, ale czasami w złym kierunku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

_ poniedziałek, 20 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Słońce dopiero wychylało się zza horyzontu, gdy otworzyłem oczy. Dochodziła godzina siódma, a budzik miał zadzwonić dopiero za kilka minut, lecz nie zamierzałem przeleżeć w łóżku tego kwadransa, więc wyplątałem się spod pościeli i spuściwszy bose stopy na chłodną podłogę, usiadłem prosto, opierając się na rękach. Wczorajszego wieczora zasnąłem później niż zwykle. Próbowałem chociaż odrobinę ogarnąć cały bałagan panujący w mieszkaniu, gdy tylko Alex odpłynął do krainy snów, ale z powodu tego, iż musiałem zachowywać się bardzo cicho, porządki trwały dwa razy dłużej. Nie mogłem go obudzić, ponieważ przez całą niedzielę był niezwykle markotny i miałem spory problem ze znalezieniem mu jakiegoś zajęcia, które go zainteresuje, lecz nie doprowadzi do płaczu oraz wrzasków.

Przetarłem oczy i powoli podniosłem się z materaca, a potem skierowałem się do łazienki. Wziąłem prysznic, ogoliłem się, umyłem zęby i udałem się do kuchni, by postawić czajnik na gazie, a w tym czasie zdążyłem się ubrać, zanim zaczął głośno gwizdać. Po wczorajszym sprzątaniu kuchnia wreszcie sprawiała wrażenie czystej, choć wiedziałem, że nie potrwa to długo; wróci do poprzedniego stanu, gdy tylko Alex się tutaj zjawi.

Nim chłopiec się obudził, zdołałem przygotować śniadanie, a nawet przepchać zatkany zlew w łazience, na co nie miałem siły wczoraj. Nie musiałem nigdzie się spieszyć, ponieważ w tym tygodniu zaczynałem pracę dopiero od godziny dwunastej. Właściciel postanowił zmienić moje dotychczasowe godziny, choć niezbyt mi to odpowiadało, ponieważ znaczyło to, że co drugi tydzień będę wracał do domu znacznie później. Pewne było, że przez to Alex nie będzie widywał mnie przez cały dzień. Spędzałbym z nim jeszcze mniej czasu niż dotychczas, jednakże nie miałem innego wyboru. Musiałem podporządkowywać się mojemu pracodawcy z nadzieją, że mój syn zrozumie, iż to wszystko robiłem dla niego, odkładając na bok własne życie i wszystko poświęcając właśnie jemu.

Nagle przypomniałem sobie ostatnie spotkanie z tym nieznanym mi chłopakiem w parku.  _ Conor _ ? Pracował na siłowni całkiem niedaleko stąd i zaproponował mi, bym tam zajrzał w wolnej chwili. Przed sobą miałem kilka godzin, które mogłem jakoś wygospodarować na drobny wysiłek fizyczny, którego bardzo potrzebowałem.

Jednak nie chciałem pójść sam. Choć moja ostatnia kłótnia z Lou była dość poważna, wczoraj przekonałem się do wysłania mu krótkiej wiadomości z przeprosinami za mój wybuch, którego żałowałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie chciałem tego mówić, nie powinienem był tego mówić, a nawet nie rozumiałem, co sprawiło, że straciłem nad sobą kontrolę, pozwalając, by tak okropne słowa opuściły moje usta. Spodziewałem się, że Louis mi nie wybaczy, jednak odpisał na mój SMS pół godziny później, przyznając mi rację.

Nie miałem racji, jednak nie chciałem drążyć tego tematu, chcąc, by wszystko między nami wróciło do normy. Posiadałem tylko jego, jednego najlepszego przyjaciela, który mnóstwo dla mnie znaczył, w wielu sprawach mi pomógł; gdyby nie on, nie dałbym sobie rady z wieloma rzeczami. Miałem wobec niego dużo długów wdzięczności, zawsze na niego mogłem liczyć, więc powinienem o tym pamiętać. Pomagać mu. Nie dlatego, że to było słuszne, lecz z tego powodu, iż byłem jego przyjacielem. Znajdował się w ciężkiej sytuacji, potrzebował mnie, moich rad i wsparcia. Prawdziwy przyjaciel nie zachowuje się tak jak zachowałem się ja.

Dostałem od niego jeszcze jedną wiadomość, w której napisał, że odwiedza rodzinę w Doncaster, więc wróci później, ale przywiezie dla mnie ciasto od swojej mamy. Odebrałem to jako dobry znak; nie gniewał się, więc jednak wszystko mogło wrócić do normy.

Na samym końcu dopisał jeszcze, że rozmawiał z Zaynem. Nie wiedziałem nic więcej, ponieważ nie wypytywałem o szczegóły ich rozmowy, ale miałem jedynie nadzieję, że wyjaśnili sobie większość rzeczy. Chciałem tego, bowiem Zayn był jedyną osobą, która mogła pokazać mu, ile jest wart, z czego sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Postawiłem na stole talerz z tostami dla Alexa, których nawet udało mi się nie spalić, co było sporym postępem i sięgnąłem po komórkę. Po chwili namysłu wysłałem wiadomość do Lou.

 

_ Do: Lou _

_ Wybieram się na siłownię. Jeśli chcesz, możesz do mnie dołączyć.” _

 

Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, który rozniósł się echem po mieszkaniu i odwróciłem się od kuchenki, by powitać mojego zaspanego synka. Przecierał prawe oko jedną ręką, drugą tłumiąc ziewnięcie i powłóczył nogami, zbliżając się do stołu. Wdrapał się na swoje krzesło i oparłszy łokieć na blacie, położył głowę na dłoni, nadal mając zamknięte oczy. Podszedłem do niego i położyłem dłoń na rozkudłanych lokach, całując krótko jego czoło.

– Wyspałeś się? – spytałem, odsuwając talerz z tostami, pewien, że zaraz jego broda będzie cała w truskawkowym dżemie.

– Nie – burknął tylko. – Budzik dzwonił.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Próbowałem przyzwyczaić go do wcześniejszego wstawiania, by nie miał żadnych problemów, gdy zacznie uczęszczać do przedszkola. Lubił dłużej spać, a najchętniej pozwalałbym mu zostać w łóżku, jak długo by chciał, jednak w tej sytuacji, z wiadomych względów, musiałem pozostać konsekwentny.

– Zjedz śniadanie – powiedziałem, łagodnie głaszcząc go po plecach, na co westchnął i pochylił się, przytulając do mojego boku. – Amy zjawi się za pół godziny. Później zaczynam pracę, ale muszę załatwić kilka rzeczy.

– Nie chcę. Tata… – Schował twarz w moim brzuchu, zaciskając pięść na materiale koszuli, którą miałem na sobie. Był w nastroju, kiedy sprawiał, że kleił się do mnie przez cały czas, pragnąc tylko mojej uwagi. Wtedy wszyscy wokoło byli dla niego drażliwi z wyjątkiem mnie.

Uniosłem malca, po czym usiadłem na krześle obok, sadzając go na moich kolanach. Od razu objął mnie za szyję, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu i oddychając spokojnie. Czułem oddech na skórze i byłem pewien, że za moment zapadnie w sen, co raczej nie byłoby rozsądne.

– Zrobiłem kakao. Na pewno nie chcesz? – spytałem, zerkając na jego twarzyczkę i zamknięte oczy. – Mogę wypić sam, jeśli nie chcesz.

– Chcę, ale nie teraz. Później.

– Później będzie zimne i niedobre, Alex.

– Daj w termon – mruknął oczywistym tonem. Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem.

– W termos. Wypijesz później, tak?

Przytaknął nieznacznie, a po krótkiej chwili z ogromnym niezadowoleniem odwrócił się na moich kolanach i pochwycił jeden tost. Sięgnąłem po telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę; było kilka minut po ósmej. Już zamierzałem odłożyć komórkę na stół, lecz zadrgała w mojej dłoni, dając znak, że nadeszła nowa wiadomość.

 

_ Od: Lou _

_ Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? daj mi spać payne” _

 

Wywróciłem oczami, ale moje usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Wiedziałem, że Louis również nie musi spieszyć się do przedszkola, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia mógłbym zmusić go, by poszedł ze mną. Z tego, co pamiętałem, chodził do siłowni, gdy spotykał się z chłopakiem, któremu chciał zaimponować, lecz po zerwaniu szybko zrezygnował, czego powodem było zwykłe lenistwo.

W tym samym momencie telefon ponownie zaczął wibrować.

 

_ Od: Lou _

_ Ej, co? Siłownia?! dobrze się czujesz? mam wezwać pogotowie? A może od razu księdza? Co z tobą?? _

 

– Lulu? – Spojrzałem na Alexa, który pochłaniał ten sam tost od kilku minut i skinąłem głową. Momentalnie sięgając po telefon. Nie potrafił pisać, ale wiedział, gdzie nacisnąć, by wybrać jego numer. – Daj mi.

– Zobaczymy się z nim później.

– Powiedz, że chcę bajkę wieczorem. Ciągle zapomina. – Wydął wargi wyraźnie urażony. Wskazałem na kawałek tostu, który posłusznie zabrał, a przez ten czas, gdy przeżuwał, napisałem odpowiedź.

 

_ Do: Lou _

_ Czemu jesteś tym zdziwiony? Dawniej dużo ćwiczyłem, wypadłem z formy. Pójdziesz ze mną? Będę tam za pół godziny. _

 

– Najadłeś się? – spytałem, odkładając telefon, a malec skinął głową. – Więc idź do łazienki się umyć, dobrze? Zaraz przyjdę.

Chłopiec zsunął się z moich kolan, niechętnie kierując się w stronę łazienki. Dotarło do mnie, że z tego wszystkiego całkiem zapomniałem przypomnieć mu o umyciu rąk  _ przed _ jedzeniem; gdyby moja mama dowiedziała się o tym, miałbym poważne kłopoty. Co ze mnie za ojciec?

Pozmywałem talerze, w biegu jedząc tost, którego zostawił Alex, po czym pomogłem małemu umyć się i ubrać, dopóki nie zjawiła się Amy. Przypomniałem jej, że w ten tym tygodniu moje godziny pracy zmienią się, więc będzie musiała zostawać dłużej niż zwykle, lecz nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Choć była uczennicą collegu, bardzo ułatwiało mi sprawę, że w tej chwili bardziej zależało jej na zarobieniu pieniędzy aniżeli na nauce. Mogłem poprosić ją o opiekę nad moim synem w każdej chwili i nigdy nie odmówiła. Nie zagłębiałem się w jej prywatne sprawy, więc nie wiedziałem, dlaczego praktycznie odsuwa na bok naukę. Nie mogłem narzekać. Ważne, że była w zasięgu ręki.

Zabrawszy ze sobą luźne spodnie od dresu i zwykłą, białą koszulkę, wyszedłem z domu kilka minut przed wpół do dziewiątej, nie zapominając też o komórce i portfelu, który włożyłem do kieszeni kurtki. Nadal nie dostałem odpowiedzi od Lou, więc przypuszczałem, że wrócił do spania albo zdecydował się mnie zignorować. Dojście do siłowni zajęło mi ledwo dziesięć minut, ponieważ mieszkałem blisko Oxford Street, na której końcu się mieściła.

Gdy wszedłem do budynku, powitał mnie zapach potu, gumy oraz metalu. Znajdowałem się w średniej wielkości holu, z którego wchodziło się na główną salę z całym sprzętem do ćwiczeń oraz szatnię. Ku mojej uldze sala świeciła pustkami. Po prawej znajdowało się biurko, za którym stała dość muskularna dziewczyna z toną tapety na twarzy, a przy niej dostrzegłem Louisa. Mój przyjaciel przerwał rozmowę z sekretarką i odwrócił się, gdy tylko usłyszał kroki, a na jego ustach pojawił się niepewny uśmiech, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, bojąc się, że nadal między nami może być coś nie w porządku. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, a jego napięte ramiona rozluźniły się, po czym wyszedł mi naprzeciw, praktycznie podskakując przy każdym kroku.

– Zapłaciłem za wstęp – powiedział radośnie. – Nie musisz oddawać mi pieniędzy. Możemy też wykupić wejściówki na cały miesiąc, jeśli zamierzasz chodzić regularnie. Miałeś świetny pomysł. Sam chętnie skorzystam, bo zaczyna mi przybywać niepotrzebnego tłuszczyku na brzuchu, a jeśli chcę dobrze wyglądać, by Zayn do mnie wrócił, muszę o siebie zadbać. Widziałeś jego ciało? Ani grama zbędnego tłuszczu! Jest gładziutki.

– Nie, nie widziałem jego ciała, Lou – wtrąciłem rozbawiony, gdy zaczerpnął oddechu. Mój uśmiech na moment zmalał i zrobiłem krok do przodu, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Między nami ok?

– Jak najbardziej – odparł, przytakując ochoczo. – Nie przejmuj się. Twoje słowa mną wstrząsnęły, dlatego że były prawdziwe. Ale miałeś rację, Liam. Niepotrzebnie mnie poniosło.

– Mnie też…

– Nie – przerwał mi. – Powiedziałeś mi prawdę. Bolało, ale powinno boleć. Dziękuję ci za to, Liam. Prawdziwy przyjaciel powinien mówić takie rzeczy, by sprowadzać na ziemię.

Skinąłem głową. W głębi czułem, że problem między nami nadal nie jest rozwiązany. Temat został zamknięty, jednak coś wciąż wisiało w powietrzu i miałem wielką nadzieję, iż za jakiś czas nie dojdzie do kolejnej konfrontacji, ponieważ nie byłem pewien, czy wtedy nasza przyjaźń przetrwa.

– Więc rozmawiałeś z Zaynem? – spytałem, gdy zaczęliśmy kierować się na główną salę. Louis zdawał się być bardziej obeznany, więc podążałem na nim, uważnie obserwując jego twarz. – Wyjaśniliście sobie wszystko?

Zerknął na mnie przez ramię, zwalniając kroku przy wejściu do szatni mieszczącej się po prawej.

– Nie całkiem – odparł cicho. – Przedwczoraj mój telefon rozładował się, zanim poszliśmy do klubu, co nie jest wcale takie dziwne w moim przypadku. Przez wiele godzin był wyłączony, a gdy go wczoraj włączyłem, okazało się, że dzwonił do mnie. Myślałem nad tym przez dobrą godzinę, a w głowie cały czas miałem twoje słowa, więc w końcu zrobiłem coś mądrego, zadzwoniłem do niego, nagrałem mu się na sekretarkę, gdy nie odebrał, a potem tylko czekałem. Skoro sam próbował się ze mną skontaktować, to coś znaczyło, prawda? – Wszedł do prawie pustej szatni, rozglądając się po niej uważnie. Poprowadził mnie w głąb pomieszczenia, po czym usiadł na jednej z ławeczek pod wolną, metalową szafką, zdejmując z siebie kurtkę. – Oddzwonił do mnie po półgodzinie, ale nie rozmawialiśmy długo. Nawet nie potrafiłem znaleźć języka w gębie, gdy usłyszałem jego głos. A przecież zawsze wiem, co powiedzieć. Dlatego czekałem na to, co ma mi do powiedzenia… Liam, ledwo nie zemdlałem, gdy usłyszałem, że za mną tęskni! – wykrzyknął nagle z ogromną radością i ekscytacją w głosie. Usiadłem obok niego, również zdejmując z siebie niepotrzebne odzienie. – Wreszcie poczułem, że jakoś się ułoży. Wydusiłem tylko, że chciałbym się spotkać i powiedzieć mu kilka rzeczy, bo nie chciałem niczego załatwiać przez telefon. Pomyślałem, że powiem mu to wszystko, co powiedziałem tobie, będę z nim szczery. Ale Zayn stwierdził, że nie jest pewien, czy już teraz chce mnie widzieć… W końcu udało mi się namówić go na spotkanie dziś wieczorem w Edenie. Moglibyśmy pogadać na neutralnym gruncie. Zapewniłem go, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, będzie mógł wyjść. Ale nie odpuszczę. Myślę, że musi zacząć mi ufać, więc będę postępował zgodnie z jego warunkami.

– To dobra decyzja – wtrąciłem, gdy spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, chcąc znać moje zdanie. – Dajesz mu wolną rękę. Do niczego go nie zmuszasz.

Przytaknął. Nie rozmawialiśmy dłużej, więc przebraliśmy się w bardziej odpowiednie do ćwiczeń ciuchy i po kilku minutach wyszliśmy na główną salę, by najpierw się rozgrzać, zanim zaczniemy korzystać z jakiegokolwiek sprzętu. Nie zamierzałem komentować tego, co Lou ma na sobie, jednak jego zbyt obcisłe szorty przykuwały uwagę wielu osób. Myślę, że jeszcze znajdzie się okazja na to, by zwrócić mu uwagę lub poprosić, by kupił coś innego.

– Liam? Jednak przeszedłeś.

Odwróciłem się w miejscu, a w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawił się chłopak, którego spotkałem w parku. Conor uśmiechał się szeroko, wpatrując się we mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami, w których kryła się radość oraz coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować. Louis zmarszczył czoło na jego widok, po czym zerknął na mnie pytająco.

– Miałem wolny ranek, więc postanowiłem tutaj zajrzeć – odpowiedziałem, ściskając jego dłoń na powitanie. – To mój przyjaciel, Louis Tomlinson.

– Conor. – Również uścisnął jego dłoń. – Potrzebujecie pomocy?

– Damy sobie radę – odparłem, gdy przeniósł na mnie wzrok. – Miło znów cię widzieć.

– Ciebie również. – Posłał mi kolejny uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem, nie chcąc zachować się niegrzecznie. – Gdybyś potrzebował mojej pomocy, spytaj o mnie w recepcji. Margie mnie wezwie.

Skinąłem głową, zanim się oddalił, znikając za drzwiami z napisem „Tylko dla personelu”.

– Co to było? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Lou, spoglądając na mnie z szeroko uniesionymi brwiami.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jak to co? Ten _flirt_. Od kiedy flirtujesz z facetami? Liam, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? – Roześmiał się lekko, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. – Czyżbyś wreszcie wziął do siebie to, co mówiłem? Odkryłeś, że jesteś bi?

Rozejrzałem się niepewnie dookoła, ponieważ ton głosu mojego przyjaciela był tak głośny, iż byłem pewien, że można było usłyszeć go aż poza miastem.

– Nie flirtowałem, Lou. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

– A jak inaczej to nazwiesz? „Och, Liam, jednak przyszedłeś.”, „Miło znów cię widzieć”, „Ciebie również. Wezwij mnie, gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy”. – Obserwowałem go z konsternacją, gdy próbował naśladować mój i Conora głos w bardzo prześmiewczy i przesadzony sposób. – Już widzę, jak pomaga ci w rozciąganiu tych wszystkich twoich napiętych mięśni, masuje twoją skórę, rozpala cię… Rodzi się napięcie. Coś iskrzy, aż po chwili oboje kończycie pod prysznicem nadzy i…

– Lou, przestań – syknąłem ostrzegawczo, nagle czując, że moja twarz zaczyna robić się gorąca od wstydu. – To nic z tych rzeczy. Poza tym… nie jestem… Nie wiem. Nie, to nie tak. – Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze. – Spotkaliśmy się w parku dwa dni temu, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Stwierdził, że brak mi dobrej kondycji, więc zaproponował, bym tutaj przyszedł.

Louis zamrugał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

– Ale ty jesteś naiwny – powiedział, parskając śmiechem. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem masz syna, bo zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nigdy nie uprawiał seksu ani z nikim się nie spotykał. On – wskazał palcem w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknął Conor – jest gejem. Leci na ciebie, choć nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Może ta twoja niewinność go urzekła.

– Skąd wiesz, że jest gejem?

– Mój gejowski, szósty zmysł mi to powiedział. – Znów wywrócił oczami, jakby nie wierzył, że ma do czynienia z kimś tak głupim. Skrzywiłem się lekko. – Nie rozumiesz? Zaczepił cię w parku, prawda? Na pewno, ponieważ nie uwierzę, że ty sam zacząłeś z nim rozmawiać od tak sobie. Zaproponował ci skorzystanie z siłowni, gdzie mógłby patrzeć na swoje napinające się mięśnie pod spoconą koszulką, a przy odrobinie szczęścia natknąć się na ciebie pod prysznicem. Nie widziałeś tego uśmiechu? Tego, jak na ciebie patrzy? Wpadłeś mu w oko. To idealna okazja, Liam. Ten facet pojawił się akurat w momencie, gdy wątpisz w swoją seksualność i potrzebujesz pomocy. To jak dar z niebios.

Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą na jego słowa. Nie zamierzałem się w to zagłębiać. Louis zdecydowanie znów przesadzał, co nie było niczym nowym.

 

***

 

Wypijając ostatnie dwa łyki mleka prosto z kartonu, odstawiłem go na stół i wsadziłem głowę do lodówki w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co zabiłoby potworny głód. Nie miałem pojęcia, kogo przypadała kolej na zrobienie zakupów, ale byłem pewien, że ta osoba będzie w poważnych tarapatach. Umierałem z głodu!

– Dlaczego nie możesz wrzucić tego do kosza? – Harry pojawił się za moimi plecami, a zabrawszy karton, wrzucił go do kosza na śmieci w kącie kuchni. Parsknąłem, gdy pudełko odbiło się od brzegu i wylądowało obok niego. Skrzywiwszy się z niesmakiem, pochylił się i włożył go do pojemnika zamaszystym ruchem. – Nie wiem, jak sobie poradzisz, gdy zamieszkasz sam. Zgnijesz w swoim własnym bałaganie. Szczerze współczuję twojemu przyszłemu partnerowi.

– Przyszłemu partnerowi? – zdziwiłem się, nagryzając kawałek dość stwardniałego żółtego sera. – To brzmi tak, jakbym miał mieć partnera na stałe.

– Nie chcesz tego? – spytał z ciekawością. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Nie. – Zamyśliłem się. – Może kiedyś? Ale na pewno nie w tym stuleciu. Albo nawet nie w tym życiu. Choć myślę, że w następnym życiu będę psem, więc posiadanie partnera na stałe nie będzie brane pod uwagę.

Parsknął śmiechem.

– Psem?

– No wiesz – uśmiechnąłem się wymownie. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się komicznie.

– Nie! Nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie, nic nie mów. Błagam.

Roześmiałem się głośno, słysząc jego słaby głos i pospiesznie wyrzucane słowa. Wróciłem do przetrząsania lodówki, choć wiedziałem, że nie znajdę w niej nic, co będzie nadawać się do spożycia bez narażania się na jakąś chorobę.

– Masz plany na dzisiaj? – spytał mnie po chwili. – Oprócz siedzenia na tyłku przez cały dzień i nierobienia niczego twórczego.

Zerknąłem na niego przez ramię.

– Miałem zamiar popracować nad piosenką, którą zacząłem wczoraj.

– I _to_ będziesz robił przez cały dzień? – Zamknąłem drzwi lodówki i podszedłem do stołu, siadając obok niego na krześle. Tylko przytaknąłem, a Haz spojrzał na mnie z nagłą ekscytacją. – Skoro mam wolne przedpołudnie, możemy pójść na zakupy. Nie dość, że potrzebujemy żarcia, to wreszcie kupimy ten cały sprzęt, na którym tak ci zależy.

Spodziewałem się, że w końcu któryś z nich zacznie ten temat, ale nie myślałem, że właśnie on to zaproponuje akurat w tym momencie, kiedy całkiem dobrze szło mi odrabiane całej straconej forsy. No dobra, może nie szło mi tak dobrze jak myślałem. Szło mi tragicznie! Nadal potrzebowałem kilku stów i miałem nadzieję, że odzyskam wszystko, zanim na mojej głowie zaczną pojawiać się pierwsze siwe włosy.

– Nie ma pośpiechu – powiedziałem tylko, idealnie utrzymując swobodny ton głosu. – Za bardzo wszystkim się ekscytuję, a trzeba mieć dobry plan, Haz!

Harry westchnął ciężko.

– Niall, znowu sobie odpuszczasz.

– Teraz będziesz mi matkować? – spytałem trochę ostrzej niż zamierzałem. Zaczynało mnie porządnie irytować, gdy któryś z nich tak pieprzył.

– Nie po to namówiłem Zayna, żeby dał ci te pieniądze…

– Jak to ty go namówiłeś? – zdziwiłem się. Kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko.

– Zayn uważał, że jeśli pożyczy ci jakąś forsę, wydasz ją bez mrugnięcia okiem na coś zupełnie niepotrzebnego. Przekonałem go, że za bardzo zależy ci na muzyce, by je tak po prostu przepuścić. Miałem rację, prawda?

Przełknąłem ślinę, ale zdołałem chociaż przytaknąć, zanim zaczął coś podejrzewać.

– Teraz jest inaczej, prawda? – mówił dalej z tym swoim łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, znów udowadniając mi, że jest jeszcze zbyt młody i niewinny, by rozumieć niektóre rzeczy. Zbyt mocno ufał tym osobom, którym nie powinien. – Nie wiem czemu, ale od jakiegoś czasu odnoszę wrażenie, że się zmieniasz. Jesteś inny niż wtedy, gdy cię poznałem. Nadal sypiasz z facetami, robisz wiele głupot, co nam wszystkim się zdarza, ponieważ jesteśmy _tylko_ ludźmi. Teraz odnoszę wrażenie, jakby… coś się zmieniło. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek to dostrzegł, ale obserwuję cię od jakiegoś czasu, nic nie mówię. Pamiętasz, gdy się poznaliśmy? Jaki wtedy byłeś? Zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle posiadasz jakiś zdrowy rozsądek, ponieważ niektóre twoje zachowania nie pasowały do normalnej, ludzkiej istoty.

– To co innego – wtrąciłem niepewnie, ale szybko przywołałem na twarz uśmiech. – Wszystko zasługa Zayna. Nauczył mnie zdrowego rozsądku. Nas oboje, prawda? Spędzamy z nim zbyt wiele czasu. Ty też nie byłeś ani nie jesteś aniołkiem, Haz. – Oparłem głowę na ręce, spoglądając na niego z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. – Powiedz mi, jak się czułeś, tańcząc na barze jako striptizer?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a w zielonych tęczówkach pojawiło się przerażenie.

– Kto ci o tym powiedział?!

– Więc to prawda? – Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, odchylając się do tyłu, aż mało brakowało, a spadłbym z krzesła. Złapałem się za brzuch, nie potrafiąc się opanować i nawet doszło do tego, że w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Harry tylko siedział, obserwując mnie z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy, co bawiło mnie jeszcze bardziej.

– Musiałem jakoś zarobić – mruknął na swoją obronę. – Gdy przeniosłem się do Londynu, nie mogłem znaleźć innej pracy.

Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, by nad sobą zapanować.

– Może… dasz mi jakiś prywatny występ? Zapłacę! Dalej, wskakuj na stół i ściągaj ciuszki, Styles! Pokaż, jak kręcisz tym swoim zgrabnym tyłeczkiem, który tak lubię.

Spojrzał na mnie krzywo, po czym odsunął krzesło od stołu, ostentacyjnie wstając i nie zaszczyciwszy mnie spojrzeniem, wyszedł z kuchni. Nadal walczyłem z napadami śmiechu, ponieważ wyraz jego twarzy był najzabawniejszą rzeczą, jaką ostatnio widziałem. Jednak po chwili zdołałem się uspokoić i dotarło do mnie, że mało brakowało, a moja malutka tajemnica wyszłaby na jaw. Naprawdę chciałem mu powiedzieć. Harry na pewno by zrozumiał. Nawet pomógłby mi jakoś rozwiązać ten problem, a dzięki niemu Zayn nie wkurzyłby się aż tak bardzo i może nie urwałby mi jaj i nie wypchnął przez okno.

Nie był to odpowiedni moment na takie myśli. Jak na razie wolałem skupić się na nowej piosence oraz występie w klubie Eden dzisiaj wieczorem. Tak na dobry początek.

 

***

 

Znów dałem się namówić na pójście do Edenu. Louis tak zdenerwował się spotkaniem z Zaynem, że ledwo nad sobą panował, a jego twarz stawała się bledsza z każdą chwilą. Przyszedł do sklepu około siódmej, a przez dobrą godzinę praktycznie chodził po ścianach, nie mogąc doczekać się aż skończę pracę, jednocześnie bardzo się tego bojąc. Próbowałem go uspokoić, a gdy to nie pomogło, pozwoliłem mu na wypicie jednego drinka na odprężenie się. W pewnym stopniu to pomogło.

Ruth zgodziła się bez oporów, gdy zadzwoniłem do niej, prosząc o opiekę nad Alexem przez tę jedną noc. Wolałbym spędzić ten wieczór z moim synem, ponieważ czułem wyrzuty sumienia, że poświęciłem czas na siłownię, zamiast spędzić z nim te kilka godzin. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak dobrze jak dzisiejszego ranka, gdy wszystkie moje mięśnie wręcz krzyczały od wysiłku. Ten ból był przyjemny, a zmęczenie, które czułem, jedynie mnie pobudzało.

Dochodziła dziewiąta, gdy weszliśmy do klubu. Louis od razu zaczął się rozglądać, ruszając ustami, jakby coś mówił, jednak nie potrafiłem dosłyszeć jego słów z powodu grającej piosenki, która zagłuszała całe otoczenie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że znam głos dobiegający z głośników.

Przeszedłem dalej, aż w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawiła się scena, na której stał Niall. Grał na swojej gitarze z ogromną pasją, a choć piosenka była spokojna i niezwykle romantyczna, jego usta rozciągały się w uśmiechu, jakby niezmiernie cieszył się, iż znajduje się w tym miejscu. Po krótkiej chwili jego uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony przez grymas skupienia, bardziej poważny, wczuwający się w wyśpiewywane słowa. Zamarłem w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w jego anielski głos, który trafiał do każdych zakamarków mojego ciała, wzbudzając we mnie wiele sprzecznych uczuć.

_ And they say he’s in the class A Team* (I mówią, że jest najwyższej klasy) _

_ Stuck in his daydream, been this way since 18 (Uwięziony w swoim śnie na jawie, w którym tkwi od swojej 18 _ )

_ But lately his face seems slowly sinking, wasting (Ale ostatnio jego twarz zdaje się powoli niknąć, marnieć) _

_ Crumbling like pastries (Kruszyć się jak ciastka) _

_ They scream, the worst things in life come free to us (Krzyczą, najgorsze rzeczy w życiu przytrafiają się nam za darmo) _

_ And we’re all under the upperhand (I wszyscy na skraju nędzy) _

_ Go mad for a couple of grams (Głupiejemy dla kilku gramów) _

_ And we don’t want to go outside tonight (I nie chcemy dziś wieczorem wyjść na zewnątrz) _

_ And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland (I w transie lecimy do ojczyzny) _

_ Or sell love to another man (albo sprzedajemy się dla innego człowieka) _

_ It’s too cold for angels to fly (Jest zbyt zimno, by anioły mogły latać) _

_ Angels to fly (Anioły mogły latać) _

_ To fly, fly (Latać, latać) _

_ Or angels to die (Lub anioły mogły umierać) _

Odsunął się od mikrofonu, uderzając w struny zamaszystym ruchem dłoni, a po sali rozniosły się oklaski i gwiazdy, które były pozytywne, nie obraźliwe. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się promienny uśmiech, po czym ukłonił się nisko kilka razy i podszedł do mikrofonu, dziękując za występ. Na scenie zjawił się DJ, a ja podszedłem do Louisa, który nadal rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Zayna.

– Co to za piosenka? – spytałem z ciekawości. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie, jakby zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy w stroju zielonego kosmity.

– Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

– Nie żartuję. Dlaczego miałbym żartować? Słyszałem ją kilka razy i jestem ciekaw…

– Nie powiesz mi, że nie znasz Eda Sheerana? Payne, kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, ciągnąc mnie przez tłum bliżej sceny. Niall właśnie zszedł na parkiet; gratulował mu i poklepywał po plecach każdy, kto mógł go dosięgnąć. Wyglądał na ogromnie szczęśliwego i zadowolonego z siebie, bardzo dumnego. – Niall! Stary! To było świetne!

Blondyn uniósł głowę, a jego twarz rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy nas spostrzegł. Oddał Harry’emu swoją gitarę i podbiegł do nas w podskokach, a nim zdołałem cokolwiek powiedzieć, rzucił się na moją szyję, ciasno mnie obejmując. Stanąłem jak wryty, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na jego zachowanie. Nie spodziewałem się tego.

– Gratuluję, Niall – wydusiłem, poklepując go po plecach. Chłopak odsunął się o krok, a gdy napotkał moje spojrzenie, jego uśmiech odrobinę zmalał. Odchrząknąłem.

– Poniosło mnie odrobinę – powiedział z rozbawieniem w głosie. – I jak było, chłopaki?! Cholernie się denerwowałem, ale było nieźle, no nie?

– Masz niesamowity głos – przyznałem, posyłając mu uśmiech. Oczy chłopaka rozbłysły, jakby był to najważniejszy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Wielką radość sprawiało mi obserwowanie jego rozradowanej twarzy, która nadal była lekko zaróżowiona od występu; wypieki na jego policzkach były wyraźne i dodawały mu uroku. – Masz anielski głos, którego chciałbym słuchać wieczorami.

– Wow, Liam. – Louis zamrugał, patrząc na mnie w sposób, który znaczył, że zamierza mi dokuczać w bardzo okrutny sposób. – Rzucasz komplementami na prawo i lewo.

Zmroziłem go wzrokiem. Natomiast Niall spoglądał na mnie z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, lecz zdawał się być zawstydzony moim komplementem.

– Mówisz poważnie? – spytał lekko drżącym głosem. Skinąłem głową, odrobinę zaskoczony jego wyraźnym oszołomieniem po tym, co powiedziałem. Niall nigdy nie zdawał się być onieśmielony, nawet wtedy, gdy mówił coś nieodpowiedniego.

– Co się stało? – Za jego plecami pojawił się Harry z futerałem przewieszonym przez lewe ramię.

– Liam powiedział, że Niall ma anielski głos – odparł Lou, nadal uśmiechając się jak szaleniec. Harry spojrzał na mnie z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy, a potem na swojego przyjaciela, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. – To bardzo miły komplement. Można by było nawet uznać to za niewinny flirt, jednak w przypadku Liama jest to _niemożliwe_.

Westchnąłem demonstracyjnie, doskonale wiedząc, że nawiązuje do dzisiejszego zdarzenia na siłowni. Przy wyjściem zamieniłem z Conorem kilka słów, a nawet wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów, a Lou upierał się, gdy wracaliśmy do domu, że będzie chciał zaprosić mnie na randkę i mnie poderwać, co uważałem za absurdalne. Conor nie był gejem i tym bardziej nie był mną zainteresowany. Dlaczego miałby być?

– Louis, odpuść.

Spojrzałem na Nialla, który spoglądał na mojego przyjaciela z lekką irytacją. Już drugi raz stanął w mojej obronie, co zaczynało być dość zaciekawiające.

– Chcesz drinka? – spytałem Tomlinsona, by szybko zmienić temat. – Niall? Harry?

– Sam coś zamówię, gdy tylko zaniosę gitarę do samochodu Shay – odparł Styles, po czym wskazał dłonią gdzieś za moimi plecami. – Shay siedzi przy tamtym stoliku. Dosiądźcie się do nas, jeśli chcecie.

– A Zayn? – zapytał z nadzieją Louis, podskakując na palcach i spoglądając w tamtą stronę. Harry tylko pokręcił przeczącą głową, zanim odszedł, a mina Lou zrzedła.

– Na pewno przyjdzie – odezwał się Niall, który nadal zdawał się być ogromnie podekscytowany oraz pełen energii. – Nie daruję mu, że opuścił mój występ! Urwę mu fiuta, słowo daję.

– Wolałbym nie.

Blondyn roześmiał się na jego odpowiedź. Odszedł w stronę toalet, a ja skierowałem się do baru, by zamówić piwo dla siebie i Lou. Usiadłem na stołku, jednak gdy machnąłem na barmana, ten kompletnie mnie zignorował. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą. Chłopak, może niewiele starszy ode mnie, był zbyt skupiony na rozmowie z dwoma dziewczynami tak jak poprzednim razem, gdy tutaj byłem. Zapewne korzystał ze swoich przywilejów, by poderwać jak najwięcej dziewczyn. A był przystojny, to musiałem przyznać.

Uniosłem głowę, gdy obok mnie ktoś usiadł. Chłopak był niższy ode mnie, ale bardziej umięśniony, szerszy w barach i miał krótko ostrzyżone, brązowe włosy z grzywką zaczesywaną na prawą stronę oraz piwne oczy, w których kryła się złość. Poczułem się niepewnie, ponieważ to spojrzenie było skierowane prosto na mnie.

– Coś nie tak? – spytałem ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Może zająłem jego miejsce?

– Mówię to z czystej sympatii, ponieważ wydajesz się w porządku. _Zbyt_ w porządku – powiedział bez żadnego wstępu. – Ale powinieneś uważać.

– Słucham?

Nie odpowiedziawszy, odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w stronę parkietu. Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem; patrzył prosto na Nialla.

– Nie można mu ufać – dodał ze słyszalnym napięciem w głosie. – Jedyne, co potrafi, to wzbudzać w tobie uczucia, których nie chcesz, a potem odchodzi, łamiąc ci serce. Nawet nie masz szans, by go zatrzymać.

Zamrugałem. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

– Przykro mi, że… wam nie wyszło, ale to jakieś nieporozumienie.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię nienawidzić, tylko dlatego, że coś was łączy – przerwał mi w pół zdania. – Ale chcę cię po prostu ostrzec. Odpuść sobie, dopóki nie jest za późno. Niall ma zbyt wiele na sumieniu, o wielu rzeczach pewnie nie masz pojęcia. W tym błękicie jego oczu kryje się sam fałsz. Boję się, że w końcu to go zniszczy. Ma w sobie wiele dobroci i ciepła, o czym nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, ale to wszystko jest schowane pod bardzo grubą warstwą.

Patrzyłem na Nialla, słuchając słów tego obcego chłopaka. Blondyn tańczył razem z Shay, a jego głośny śmiech praktycznie przedzierał się przez grającą muzykę i trafiał do moich uszu. Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym on mówi. Nie zamierzałem nawet brać tego do siebie, jednak w jego słowach ujęte było to, co gnębiło mnie już od jakiegoś czasu. Właśnie to zobaczyłem w oczach blondyna ostatniego ranka na moim korytarzu; wtedy ujrzałem prawdziwego Nialla Horana, lecz nie dostrzegałem w tym „wcieleniu” niczego złego. Widziałem jedynie młodego chłopaka, który potrzebował kogoś bliskiego; kogoś, kto pozwoli mu zostać, kto go zatrzyma, nawet siłą, ponieważ on cały czas potrafi jedynie uciekać.

– Co podać? – Otrząsnąłem się na dźwięczny głos barmana i odwróciłem na krześle przodem na baru.

– Dwa piwa – odparłem krótko, przenosząc wzrok na chłopaka obok mnie. – Mnie i Nialla nic nie łączy. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jeśli chcesz z nim porozmawiać…

– Nie, lepiej nie – wtrącił pospiesznie. Zawahał się. – Po prostu… Miej go na oku, dobrze? Nie angażuj się, ale miej go na oku.

Nie wiedząc, co innego powinienem zrobić w tej sytuacji, przytaknąłem głową. Chłopak posłał mi niepewny uśmiech, po czym odszedł, a nim zdołałem przemyśleć to, co właśnie miało miejsce, jego krzesło zajął Harry.

– Tequila – rzucił do barmana. Spojrzawszy na mnie, zmarszczył czoło. – Coś nie tak?

– Nie jestem pewien. Harry, czy z Niallem wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, jasne. Dlaczego miałoby być coś nie w porządku? Dlaczego o to pytasz? – W jego zielonych oczach pojawił się niepokój.

Pokręciłem głową, ucinając temat, bowiem nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem podzielić się z nim rozmową, którą właśnie odbyłem. To Harry był jego przyjacielem, znał go bardzo dobrze, to on powinien „mieć go na oku”. Więc dlaczego pozostawiłem to dla siebie i rozmyślałem nad słowami tego całkowicie obcego mi chłopaka, martwiąc się o kogoś, kto dopiero niedawno pojawił się w moim życiu?

 

***

 

Dostrzegłem Josha akurat wtedy, gdy zamawiałem kolejnego drinka. Siedział w kącie klubu, z dala od innych i, choć jego twarz schowana była w cieniu, wiedziałem, że mnie obserwuje. Do jasnej cholery, w co ja się wpakowałem? Czyżbym miał do czynienia z psychopatycznym, zranionym kochankiem, który chce odegrać się za to, że go odrzuciłem? Nie zamierzałem zbliżać się do niego, bo nie miałem pojęcia, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć. Zwykłe „przepraszam” nie naprawiłoby tego, jak go potraktowałem.

Po drugie byłem zbyt pijany, by się tym przejmować.

Usiadłem przy stoliku obok Liama, który nadal ściskał butelkę obiema dłońmi, jakby bojąc się, że ktoś ją ukradnie, udając, że nadal pije, choć wyraźnie była pusta.

– Daj mi to. Już nic w niej nie ma. – Bez oporów oddał mi butelkę, ale popatrzył na mnie dość krzywo, gdy podsunąłem mu swojego drinka. – Będzie ci smakować. Próbuj.

Niechętnie uniósł szklankę do swoich warg, cały czas mnie obserwując. Uniosłem brew z wyczekiwaniem na jego reakcję, gdy upijał łyk, po czym powoli opuścił szkło i oblizał czubkiem języka dolną wargę. Mój wzrok machinalnie zatrzymał się na jego ustach. Cholera, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak pełnych, czerwonych warg u faceta. Niedobrze. Byłem już nieźle wstawiony, pobudzony i do tego napalony, a to nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.

– Dobre? – spytałem z uśmiechem, wymownie poruszając brwiami.

– Może być. – Wzruszył ramionami, ale upił kolejny łyk, tym razem lekko się krztusząc. Przyłożył dłoń do piersi i spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem, gdy parsknąłem śmiechem. – Dość mocne.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś mocniejszego, Li. Potrzebujesz wyluzować. – Odchyliłem się na krześle. – Nie ma tutaj Alexa, nic cię nie trzyma. Mały jest pod dobrą opieką, prawda? Nie musisz się o niego martwić, a nawet zasługujesz na to, by dobrze się zabawić. No dalej, chodź potańczyć.

Skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie lubię tańczyć.

– A myślisz, że ja lubię? Wyglądam jak pingwin kolebiący się na boki. Ale tutaj wystarczy szaleć jakby nie było jutra. Nikt cię nie będzie osądzać.

Złapałem go za rękę, ale uparcie siedział nieruchomo na krześle, do którego pewnie już przyrósł.

– No błagam – jęknąłem żałośnie, całkiem tracąc cały rozsądek i padłem przed nim na kolana. – Harry i Shay obściskują się w samochodzie, a Louis zalewa się przy barze. Nie ma tutaj nikogo interesującego. Roznosi mnie!

– Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – powiedział rozbawiony. Wywróciłem oczami na to niesprawiedliwe porównanie i oparłem ramiona na jego kolanach, spoglądając z wyrzutem. – Jeśli potrzebujesz czyjegoś towarzystwa, zostań tutaj. Możemy porozmawiać.

– O czym chcesz rozmawiać? – spytałem znudzony, sięgając po mojego drinka. Nie spieszyłem się, by wstać z podłogi. Całkiem dobrze siedziało mi się między jego nogami; i to wcale nie było dwuznaczne. Jednak z tego miejsca lepiej potrafiłem dostrzec cień, który przebiegł przez jego twarz, jakby coś go dręczyło. Uniósł głowę, patrząc gdzieś pomiędzy tłumem. – Co jest, Li?

– Ten chłopak – zaczął – cały czas nas obserwuje. Zdaje mi się, że myśli… że my…

Uniosłem brwi. Nie obejrzałem się za siebie. Coś mi mówiło, że chodzi o Josha.

– Rozmawiałem z nim przy barze.

– Że co takiego? – Podniosłem się, z powrotem siadając na krześle. Nagle ogarnęła mnie złość. – Zaczepiał cię?

– Nie. – Zawahał się, jakby żałując, że poruszył ten temat. – Myślał, że coś nas łączy i ostrzegał mnie przed tobą. Powiedział też, że mam mieć cię na oku.

– To chyba jakiś pierdolony żart – warknąłem, a moje dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści. – Przespałem się z nim kilka razy i wydaje mu się, że… Nie, kurwa. Nie ma prawa gadać takie rzeczy akurat _tobie_. Nie powinien ciebie w to mieszać.

– Nie ma sprawy, Niall. – Spojrzałem na niego, a widząc jego łagodne spojrzenie, odetchnąłem głęboko. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że bardzo mu na tobie zależy. Mówił tak, jakby się o ciebie martwił i nie chciałby, by przytrafiło ci się coś złego. Rozumiem to. I to może nie na miejscu, ale… ja też martwię się o ciebie. Nie wiem, czy powinienem, ponieważ nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Praktycznie się nie znamy. Ale chciałbym mieć pewność, że nie masz żadnych kłopotów.

– Nie nazwałbym tego kłopotami – powiedziałem bez zastanowienia. Przetarłem twarz dłonią, czując, że zdecydowanie potrzebuję o wiele więcej alkoholu, by przetrwać ten wieczór. – Nie jest to pierwszy raz, gdy porządnie nawaliłem. Wiesz… przeniosłem się do Londynu z nadzieją, że jakimś cudem zrobię karierę muzyczną, ale okazuje się, że życie jest o wiele bardziej popieprzone. Nic mi się nie udawało. Byłem w niezłym bagnie, a o większości z tych rzeczy nie wie nawet Zayn. Ale Zayn zawsze we mnie wierzył i mi pomagał, choć ciągle go zawodzę. Tak mocno we mnie wierzy… Harry zresztą też… że jest w stanie poświęcić mi wszystko, a ja nawet tego nie doceniam. Do jasnej cholery, przepuściłem na dragi całą forsę Zayna i to nie pierwszy raz! Co to o mnie świadczy? – Spojrzałem na niego, nagle orientując się, że powiedziałem zbyt wiele. Teraz było już za późno. – Mam marzenia, ale one wszystkie zaczynają blaknąć. Moim jedynym problemem jest to, że jestem kompletnym, nic nie wartym idiotą.

– Nie powinieneś tak mówić – wtrącił z tym swoim przemiłym spojrzeniem, które w tym momencie jedynie rozdzierało mnie na kawałeczki. Nic dziwnego, że Josh ostrzegał go przede mną. Ktoś tak dobry, troskliwy i miły nie mógł zadawać się ze mną. Nawet zamierzałem wstać i odejść, ale zanim zrobiłem jakikolwiek ruch, wyciągnął rękę spod stolika i zacisnął ją na mojej pięści. Jakimś sposobem rozluźniłem dłoń, pozwalając, by moje palce objęły jego przegub. – Każdy z nas popełnia błędy. To leży w naturze ludzkiej. Ja sam jestem w dość… kiepskim stanie.

– Nietrudno zauważyć – wtrąciłem z ponurym uśmiechem. Liam sięgnął drugą dłonią do mojej twarzy i delikatnie przyłożył ją do mojego policzka w takim czułym, przyjemnym geście, zdecydowanie rodzicielskim, ale to sprawiło, że po moim ciele rozlało się miłe ciepło. Poczułem się lepiej. Jakby wreszcie ktoś się o mnie tak naprawdę troszczył, jednocześnie mnie nie osądzając. Liam nie znał mnie, nie znał mojej przeszłości, nie wiedział, jaki jestem. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, wpatrując się w jego brązowe tęczówki, w których kryła się nadzieja na coś lepszego. Ta myśl była dziwna, ale pokrzepiająca.

– Napijesz się jeszcze czegoś? – spytał, przywracając mnie na ziemię. Zabrał rękę z mojego policzka, a jego dłoń jeszcze raz ścisnęła moją, po czym również zniknęła.

– Chętnie. Ale ja przyniosę, bo ty nie masz pojęcia, co jest dla ciebie dobre, Li.

Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale nie sprzeczał się ze mną, więc ruszyłem w stronę baru, przy którym nadal siedział Louis. A raczej wpółleżał na blacie, obracając w dłoni pusty kieliszek. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, poderwał się z krzesła, a widząc, że jest zbyt pijany, by utrzymać równowagę, podbiegłem do niego, łapiąc go, nim zleciał na podłogę.

– Niall! Zayna nie ma! – wykrzyknął do mojego ucha, zaciskając dłoń na mojej koszuli. – Jest już po północy, a jego nadal nie ma! Nie przyszedł. Obiecał, że przyjdzie, ale nie przyszedł… Ale dałem mu wybór. Wolny palec… Nie, wolną _rękę_. Ale nie przyszedł, więc wybrał. Dlatego mam już dość! Jego strata! Jestem… jestem świetnym facetem. Mogę uszczęśliwić każdego. Mogę uszczęśliwić nawet ciebie, Niall.

– Obędzie się – wydusiłem z trudem, ponieważ zwalił się na mnie całym swoim ciężarem, praktycznie pozbawiając mnie oddechu.

– Wszystko zepsułem, Niall. – Chuchnął w moją twarz swoim śmierdzącym oddechem, a pode mną ugięły się nogi. To nie było przyjemne. Zarzucił ramiona na moją szyję, a głowę oparł na barku, śliniąc się na moją szyję. – Zayn mnie kocha… A ja d-dopiero teraz wiem, że _zasługuję na bycie kochanym_. Bo nie wierzyłem w tę głupią miłość. A wiesz dlaczego? – Podniósł głowę, spoglądając na mnie swoimi nieprzytomnymi, błękitnymi tęczówkami. – _Bo jestem gejem._ Jestem pieprzoną ciotą. Bo już od samego początku mówili mi, że ktoś taki jak ja… jak _my_ nie zasługuje na nic. Ale to nieprawda!

Jego tyłek zsunął się z krzesła i musiałem użyć całej siły, by nie zwalił mnie na podłogę. Jakimś cudem udało mi się posadzić go z powrotem na krześle. Już zamierzałem wezwać Liama, by coś zrobił ze swoim przyjacielem, lecz wtedy obok mnie pojawił się cały sprawca kłopotów. Louis najwyraźniej przestał kontaktować, ponieważ nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Posłałem Zaynowi krzywe spojrzenie, bezgłośnie dając mu znak, by zajął się swoim spitym chłopakiem. Louis leżał na barze, z policzkiem na blacie, a jego oczy były zamknięte, usta rozchylone i zaczęła z nich spływać ślina. Odsunąłem się z lekkim obrzydzeniem, choć ten widok był komiczny.

– Gdzieś ty był cały wieczór?! – warknąłem, uderzając pięścią w ramię mojego zidiociałego kumpla. – Co z tobą, do cholery?

Zayn tylko spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Westchnąłem ciężko, siadając na krześle obok i obserwując go, jak próbuje docucić swojego chłopaka, co raczej niewiele dawało. Louis już odpłynął do krainy snów, z której wróci z ogromnym kacem.

– Odwiozę go do domu – powiedział, po czym zerknął na mnie. – Pomożesz mi zaprowadzić go do samochodu?

Prychnąłem. Nie miałem zamiaru mu pomagać. Sam byłem pijany, nie trzymałem pionu, więc zdecydowanie na nic bym się przydał. Jednak zjawił się Liam, który chyba wyczuł, co się święci. Nawet nie skupiałem się na ich rozmowie, po prostu odwróciłem się przodem do baru i machnąłem na barmana. Katem oka spostrzegłem, że w moją stronę spogląda jakiś chłopak; napotkawszy moje spojrzenie, skinął głową, unosząc swój kieliszek. Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem i już zacząłem zsuwać się z krzesła, ale poczułem dłoń na ramieniu.

– Zaraz wrócę – rzucił luźno Liam, posyłając mi uśmiech.

– Mam nadzieję, Li. – Mrugnąłem go niego porozumiewawczo. – Stawiasz mi drinka.

Choć spoglądał na mnie sceptycznie, przytaknął krótko. Jedną rękę trzymał pod ramieniem Louisa, podczas gdy Zayn znajdował się po drugiej stronie. Oboje ciągnęli go do wyjścia, przedzierając się przez tańczący tłum. Obserwowałem ich, aż zniknęli mi z oczu, po czym zamówiłem dwa drinki, a ten koleś sprzed chwili wyparował z mojej głowy.

 

***

 

Zegarek na mojej ręce wskazywał drugą w nocy, gdy opuściłem duszny klub Eden, zadowolony z faktu, że wreszcie mogę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Serce w mojej piersi dudniło od basów; w nosie nadal czułem nieprzyjemny zapach papierosów, które palił jakiś facet koło naszego stolika, a w mojej głowie odrobinę szumiało od spożytego alkoholu. Jednak ten wieczór był bardzo przyjemny.

– Serio wracasz?

Obejrzałem się, gdy zaraz za mną wyszedł Niall, potykając się o próg. Nie mogłem powstrzymać rozbawienia, gdy wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, który rozniósł się echem po pustej ulicy. Obserwowałem go, jak próbuje odzyskać równowagę, co nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań, zważywszy na ilość wypitego alkoholu. W końcu podszedłem do niego i chwyciłem go pod ramię, by mu pomóc, a Niall drugą rękę położył na moim karku, mocno zaciskając na nim dłoń.

– To było niebezpiecznie – wydusił jękliwie, cicho chichocząc, a jego głowa opadła na moje ramię. – Dzięki.

– Nie chciałbym, żebyś roztrzaskał sobie twarz na chodniku.

– Nikt by tego nie chciał. Wtedy moja kariera męskiej dziwki… Nie, zaraz! Kariera muzyka byłaby skończona. Tak, do tego buźka bardziej się przydaje. – Odsunął się ode mnie. – Więc idziesz do domu?

– Tak, już późno.

– Wcześnie! – wykrzyknął, poprawiając kurtkę, która zsunęła się z jego ramienia. Jego policzki były zaróżowione, oczy rozbiegane i zamglone, a jego blond włosy odstawały we wszystkich kierunkach. – Możemy iść gdzieś indziej, Li! Przed nami cała noc.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Również sporo wypiłem, jednak czułem ogromne zmęczenie, a mój umysł pozostawał na tyle jasny, by wiedzieć, że najwyższy czas na powitanie własnego łóżka.

– Może innym razem, Niall.

Wydął wargi, wyglądając na urażonego i na moment ogarnęły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Zayn już dawno wyszedł z Louisem, którego odwiózł do domu, a Harry zapewne miał przy sobie Shay, więc Niall pozostał zdany na siebie. Większość wieczoru spędziliśmy w czwórkę, choć blondyn szalał po parkiecie z wieloma różnymi osobami, świetnie się bawiąc i tylko czasami zjawiał się przy stoliku, by wypić kolejnego drinka lub po prostu ze mną pogadać.

– Masz czym wrócić? Wezwiesz taksówkę? – spytałem po chwili. Skinął głową, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon; wyglądało na to, że wydobycie go również nie było łatwą czynnością. Zamyśliłem się. – Możesz zostać u mnie.

Podniósł wzrok, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w zadziornym uśmiechu.

– Tak z grubej rury, Li? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. – Jego ramiona zatrzęsły się od śmiechu. Przebiegł dłonią po włosach i figlarnie puścił mi oczko. – W porządku. Pójdę z tobą.

Odwzajemniłem jego uśmiech i jedynie wywróciłem oczami, gdy znów mrugnął okiem w ten swój typowy sposób. Zaczynałem się do tego przyzwyczajać albo w tym momencie takie zachowanie w żaden sposób na mnie nie wpływało.

Ruszyliśmy wzdłuż ulicy, nie rozmawiając wiele, ale czułem na sobie jego spojrzenie. Noc była niezwykle chłodna, moje dłonie marzły, więc trzymałem je zaciśnięte w pięści w kieszeniach kurtki, lecz Niall zdawał się nie odczuwać chłodu. Jego kurtka była rozpięta, a pod nią miał jedynie cienką koszulę, na pewno spoconą od ciągłego tańca w dusznym klubie.

– Rozchorujesz się – powiedziałem machinalnie, wskazując na jego pierś. Parsknął śmiechem.

– Tak, tatusiu – odparł, ale zasunął zamek pod samą brodę i posłał mi kolejny uśmiech, ukazujący całe uzębienie. Miałem wrażenie, że ze mnie drwi, jednak nie poczułem się urażony. Jego zachowanie było urocze.

Weszliśmy do budynku kilkanaście minut później. Zacząłem rozgrzewać dłonie, chuchając na nie i powoli wspinałem się po schodach. Niall podążał za mną, mocno trzymając się balustrady i co chwilę po klatce roznosiły się jego zduszone chichoty, gdy potykał się na stopniach. W pewnym momencie odwróciłem się, by sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest, bo usłyszałem też przekleństwo, a wtedy uniósł wzrok gdzieś znad wysokości moich bioder i posłał mi uśmiech. Zupełnie inny niż wcześniej. Nie był zadziorny, prześmiewczy ani serdeczny. Ten uśmiech zwiastował coś… nowego. Ekscytującego.

Ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie ciepła, którego nie czułem od dość dawna. To spojrzenie przypominało mi o wielu rzeczach, o których nie chciałem myśleć. Jednak były to miłe rzeczy, sprawiające, że czułem się…  _ dobrze. _ Lecz to tylko Niall, o którym nie powinienem był myśleć w taki sposób. Był moim kolegą, może nawet zaczynała rodzić się między nami przyjacielska więź, a ja miałem ogromny mętlik w głowie, nie wiedziałem, kim jestem. Odczuwałem coś, co wprawiało mnie w oszołomienie. Nie mogłem zniszczyć tych relacji. A ten chłopak nie powinien mieć na mnie takiego  _ wpływu _ . Moje życie zaczęło tak nagle tracić odpowiedni tor, iż przestawałem nad wszystkim panować.

Otrząsnąłem się, gdy znaleźliśmy się pod moimi drzwiami. Niall oparł się barkiem o ścianę obok drzwi, patrząc na mnie, gdy sięgałem po klucz. Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, a moje serce dudniło w piersi coraz mocniej.

– Czemu się tak patrzysz? – spytałem cicho. Uniósł lewą brew, lekko przechylając głowę, aż dotknęła ściany.

– Czuję, że coś powinienem teraz powiedzieć – powiedział również szeptem – i zwykle nie mam problemów z dobieraniem właściwych słów, nawet wtedy, gdy gadam od rzeczy, ale teraz… Dlaczego przy tobie zawsze albo zaczynam mówić za dużo, albo za mało, bo boję się, co sobie o mnie pomyślisz? Nigdy nie dbam o to, co ktoś sobie o mnie pomyśli. Ale ty, Li… Ty mnie obchodzisz.

Na moment zaległa cisza, gdy spoglądaliśmy na siebie, wyczekując kolejnych słów. Dopiero po chwili Niall roześmiał się swobodnie.

– Właśnie teraz mówię za dużo.

Zmusiłem się do uśmiechu, nie wiedząc, jak powinienem odebrać jego słowa. Nie zdawały się być wywołane alkoholem, nie zachowywał się jak typowy, pijany człowiek. Mówił szczerze, prosto z serca, otworzył się przede mną.

Nie zamierzałem o tym myśleć. W końcu przekręciłem klucz w zamku, choć moje dłonie drżały i wszedłem do środka, zsuwając z ramion kurtkę. Niall podążył za mną, a zamknąwszy drzwi, również ściągnął płaszcz oraz buty.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – spytałem, rzucając klucze na szafkę przy wieszaku na ubrania.

– Piwa.

Spojrzałem na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Myślę, że masz już dość. Miałem na myśli herbatę…

– Hej, ja nigdy nie mam dość, Li. To irlandzka krew.

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem. Skierowałem się do kuchni, a Niall ruszył za mną, cicho pogwizdując pod nosem. Postawiłem czajnik na gazie i zerknąłem na chłopaka, który stał przy stole, opierając się o niego prawym biodrem, z rękami w kieszeniach spodni. Znów wpatrywał się we mnie w ten sposób, co chwilę temu na korytarzu, a jego błękitne tęczówki zdawały się lekko ściemnieć.

Zapaliłem gaz i dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że nie nalałem wody do czajnika. Co się ze mną działo?

Zmarszczyłem czoło, gdy podszedł do mnie, zabierając czajnik z mojej dłoni i odkładając go na bok. Był odrobinę niższy ode mnie, znacznie szczuplejszy, ale teraz wydawało mi się, że kurczę się w sobie. Wszystko za sprawą tych niesamowitych oczu.

Czy to przez alkohol? To wódka wpływała na mnie w ten sposób, rozgrzewała moje ciało, plątała myśli oraz powodowała szybsze bicie serca. Moje dłonie świerzbiały, usta stały się suche, a oddech zamarł w piersi, gdy zorientowałem się, że dzieli nas bardzo mała odległość. Blondyn przesunął dłonią po mojej ręce, aż od nadgarstka po bark i położył ją na moim ramieniu, kciukiem ledwo dotykając skóry na mojej szyi. Nie, to było złe. Wiedziałem, co się dzieje, jednak nie mogłem do tego doprowadzić. Dlaczego to robił? Dlaczego akurat on?

– Niall – zdołałem wydusić, na co tylko mruknął cicho. Przełknąłem ślinę. – Co ty robisz?

Wiedziałem, co robił, ale inne pytanie nie mogło wydostać się z mojego gardła. Jego twarz znalazła się jeszcze bliżej mojej, aż czułem jego oddech na skórze.

– Zamierzam cię pocałować, Li – odparł z niezwykłą swobodą w głosie – a potem zrobić z tobą rzeczy, o których nawet nie śniłeś.

Zamrugałem. Moja dłoń znalazła się na jego ramieniu i przez moment poczułem nagłą chęć, by jeszcze bardziej przyciągnąć go do siebie. Mimo to szybko odzyskałem jasność umysłu i zamiast tego, czego pragnęło całe moje ciało, pchnąłem go do tyłu, może znacznie mocniej niż zamierzałem, ponieważ zachwiał się. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdezorientowanie.

– Zdaje mi się, że… – Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. – Chyba źle odczytałeś moje zamiary, Niall.

– Sam mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś, Li – powiedział z wymownym spojrzeniem.

Zacisnąłem powieki, przykładając do nich pięści.

– Nie chciałem, żebyś wracał do domu w środku nocy, ponieważ za dużo wypiłeś… Zaprosiłem cię tutaj, byś to odespał na kanapie jak ostatniej nocy.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się.

– Och – wydusił. – O cholera.

– Niall…

– Ale przecież ty… – Podrapał się po głowie, odwracając ode mnie wzrok. – Kurwa… Głupio wyszło. Niezręczna sytuacja.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedziałem szybko, nagle czując tę napiętą atmosferę, która nigdy wcześniej nam nie towarzyszyła. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, a Niall wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdruzgotanego. Przebiegł dłońmi po włosach i jęknął głośno, lekko za nie szarpiąc.

– Idiota! Co jest ze mną nie tak? No jasne, przecież ty jesteś hetero! – Westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na mnie błagalnie. – Przepraszam, Liam. Mówiłem, że gdy wypiję, podrywam praktycznie każdego. W normalnej sytuacji w życiu bym się do ciebie nie podwalał. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Naprawdę, Liam, głupio mi…

– Nic się nie stało – powtórzyłem pewniej, czując nagły ucisk w piersi, gdy usłyszałem, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zwrócił się do mnie pełnym imieniem. Taka reakcja była dziecinna i nie potrafiłem tego pojąć.

– Pójdę już.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale zareagowałem prawie machinalnie i ruszyłem do przodu, łapiąc go za ramię.

– Nie mogę ci pozwolić stąd wyjść właśnie teraz – powiedziałem pospiesznie. Blondyn unikał mojego wzroku, głowę miał spuszczoną, a ramiona oklapnięte i przygarbione. Czułem się okropnie, widząc to, ponieważ wyglądał tak słabo, tak bezbronnie, jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść. – Oboje jesteśmy pijani, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziemy spać. Możemy wrócić do tej rozmowy rano.

– Nie muszę tu spać. Już otrzeźwiałem. I tutaj – wskazał na swoją głowę – i tam na dole też. Zrobiłem z siebie kompletnego idiotę, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli teraz stąd wyjdę, zanim znowu wpędzę nas w kolejną, nieprzyjemną sytuację.

– Niall, proszę…

Uniósł głowę, słysząc mój łagodny ton głosu. Jego spojrzenie było teraz wyraźniejsze, jednak w błękitnych tęczówkach krył się wstyd oraz złość na samego siebie. Nie powiedział nic więcej, po prostu wyminął mnie; myślałem, że wyjdzie, ale gdy podążyłem za nim, zobaczyłem, że kieruje się do salonu. Tak po prostu rzucił się na kanapę, wsuwając ręce pod jedną z poduszek i westchnął ciężko. Przez chwilę stałem w progu, obserwując go z obawą, że jednak znów postanowi stąd wyjść. Nic takiego się nie stało, ponieważ wystarczyło kilka minut, a może nawet sekund, a po pokoju rozniosło się ciche chrapanie. Byłem pełen podziwu, jak niewiele czasu potrzebował, by zapaść w sen.

Zabrałem z fotela koc i ostrożnie okryłem śpiącego chłopaka, obserwując jego spokojną twarz. Nadal nie rozumiałem, co miało miejsce chwilę temu. Czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło?

I dlaczego żałowałem, że go odepchnąłem? Dlaczego musiałem zachować się rozsądnie akurat w takiej chwili?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_ sobota, 25 lutego 2012 roku _

 

 

Słońce świeciło wysoko na prawie bezchmurnym niebie, ale moje palce, które zwinnie przesuwały się po metalowych strunach gitary, mimo dość ciepłego dnia, zaczynały strasznie sinieć od zimna. Ale nie narzekałem; park zdawał się być zapełniony ludźmi bardziej niż normalnie, ale nie wpływało to dobrze na mój zarobek. Futerał świecił pustkami, ale starałem się myśleć pozytywnie.

To dlatego, że brakowało mi tej zwyczajnej gry w parku. Co z tego, że nie dostawałem za to kasy? Miło było patrzeć na uśmiechy osób, które mnie mijały, zadowolone z faktu, że słyszą jakąś znajomą piosenkę i podoba im się mój śpiew. Warto było marznąć dla takich drobnostek.

Z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń całkiem zapomniałem, ile muzyka dla mnie znaczy. To dla niej przyjechałem do Londynu, a przez te dwa lata jakoś tak zagubiłem się w tym, co kocham najbardziej. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując, zamiast puszczać własną muzykę, puszczałem siebie. Skupiałem się na graniu w marnych klubach, szukaniu beznadziejnych przesłuchań, dzięki którym nic nie zyskiwałem, a tylko traciłem czas. Uważałem, że skoro nic mi się nie udało, mogę inaczej korzystać z wolności. Kochałem Londyn, lecz pozwalałem na to, by mnie niszczył. Tonąłem w tym wielkim mieście i nie było nikogo, kto był na tyle silny, by mnie wyciągnąć.

Zayn i Harry trwali przy mnie, wspierali mnie, ale cały czas broniłem się rękami i nogami przed ich pomocną dłonią. Odtrąciłem Zayna, gdy chciał mi pomóc, nie słuchałem Harry’ego, gdy powtarzał, że ciągle sobie odpuszczam. Przez ten cały czas byłem totalnym idiotą. Mogłem wmawiać sobie, że to jest to, czego pragnę, to co mi odpowiada, że jestem zadowolony z życia, jakie wiodę. A przecież byłem nikim. Byłem  _ tylko _ Niallem Horanem z małego miasteczka Mullingar w Irlandii, który miał milion marzeń naraz, ale był zbyt słaby, by je spełniać.

Z jednej strony było coś fajnego i ekscytującego w sypianiu z nieznajomymi. Lubiłem dreszczyk emocji, niespodzianki, nowości, to uczucie wolności. Ale przestawało mi to wystarczać. Żyłem tak przez jakieś dwa lata, od kiedy zrozumiałem, że bycie oddanym jednej osobie jest nic niewarte. Uciekałem przed tym, chowałem się przed  _ tym _ . Ale teraz ta wolność zaczęła mnie przytłaczać. Potrzebowałem czegoś, czego mógłbym się chwycić. Czegoś realnego, prawdziwego, takiego namacalnego. Czegoś, co w tym poczuciu wolności nie pozwoli mi całkiem się zagubić.

A od tego miałem muzykę. Gitara była rzeczą namacalną, wydobywające się z niej dźwięki również. Słowa piosenki, które powstawały w mojej głowie i zostawały przelewane na papier, świeciły przed moimi oczami, dawały mi nie tylko wolność wyrażania swoich własnych myśli, ale też pozwalały mi na zrozumienie siebie oraz uchwycenie tej ważnej chwili.

Nic się nie zmieniło oprócz tego, że wreszcie zacząłem myśleć nad swoim postępowaniem.

Poczułem wibracje w kieszeni, ale nie zareagowałem na telefon, nie chcąc przerywać gry w połowie piosenki. Przede mną stała jakaś kobieta z dziesięciolatkiem, który zdawał się być bardziej zainteresowany drobnymi w futerale niż muzyką, ale postanowiłem to zignorować. Gdy skończyłem grać, kobieta podała małemu jakieś drobiazgi, które znalazła w kieszeni kurtki.

– Wrzuć panu. Ładnie grał, prawda? – Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, ale posłusznie zabrał pieniądze i podszedł bliżej, podczas gdy ja obserwowałem go uważnie, by czasami czegoś nie zwinął. Zdecydowanie kilka pensów zachował do siebie; cwany smarkacz.

Posłałem kobiecie uśmiech, zanim odeszli i przesunąłem gitarę na plecy, sięgając do kieszeni, ponieważ telefon dzwonił już po raz trzeci. Co się, kurde, znowu stało?

– Dlaczego nie odbierasz? – usłyszałem w słuchawce zirytowany głos Zayna.

– Pracuję.

Tym razem odpowiedział mi śmiechem. Wywróciłem oczami.

– Jesteś w parku? – spytał po chwili. W tle słychać było szelest i jakieś głosy, co znaczyło, że siedział w swoim biurze. Czasami zastanawiałem się, jak on potrafił wytrzymać w tej ciasnej klitce, gdzie pracował. Na jego miejscu udusiłbym się tam, ale on lubił to miejsce i jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, by narzekał.

– Jestem. Co jest, Z? Stało się coś?

– Nie, nic się nie stało…

– To czemu zawracasz mi głowę? – odparłem, choć w moim głosie słychać było rozbawienie, by wiedział, że tylko żartuję. – Jaja sobie odmrożę, jestem tego pewien. O której kończysz? Może po mnie…

– Nie będę objeżdżał całego centrum, tylko po to, by podrzucić cię do domu. Wiesz, jakie są korki o tej godzinie? Gdybyś wreszcie wziął się za siebie, nie musiałbyś sterczeć w parkach i narażać się straży miejskiej.

Znowu wywróciłem oczami, a przełożywszy telefon do drugiej dłoni, zdjąłem gitarę i ostrożnie oparłem ją o ławkę, by wybrać z futerału wszystkie drobne, a potem schować instrument.

– Czy ty w ogóle nadal masz te pieniądze?

Zamarłem z telefonem przy uchu.

– Te od ciebie? No jasne, że mam.

Na moment zaległa cisza. O wiele prościej było go okłamywać, gdy nie stał przede mną i nie musiałem patrzeć w te jego przenikliwe, piwne tęczówki. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie czułem się winny.

– Co zamierzasz robić dziś wieczorem? – zapytałem, zanim postanowił ciągnąć ten temat.

– Jestem umówiony z Louisem. Nie, to nie jest randka – dodał pospiesznie, wzdychając. – To zwykłe, przyjacielskie spotkanie, podczas którego porozmawiamy poważnie.

– I które zakończy się seksem.

Znowu cisza.

– Nie.

Roześmiałem się na jego gniewny ton. Schowawszy gitarę do futerału, zamknąłem go i usiadłem na ławce, wszystkie drobne chowając do kieszeni.

– Ale wiesz, seks po kłótni jest jeszcze bardziej gorący – powiedziałem. – Negatywne emocje będziecie mogli z siebie spuścić. Dosłownie.

– Niall, czy mógłbyś chociaż raz starać się zachowywać jak dojrzały emocjonalnie człowiek? To nie jest nic trudnego. – W jego głosie słychać było zmęczenie i lekką irytację, więc postanowiłem, że do wkurzania go wrócę później, kiedy ochłonie po seksie z Louisem.

– Więc co zamierzasz mu powiedzieć? – spytałem, przybierając milszy ton.

– Raczej wysłucham, co on ma do powiedzenia.

– Powiedział ci, że cię kocha.

Zayn syknął w słuchawce, ponieważ nie lubił wracać do tego tematu. Zdradził mi, co wydarzyło się, kiedy odprowadził go do domu w tamten poniedziałek, ale krzywił się na samo wspomnienie tamtej nocy.

– Powiedział to, gdy był _pijany_. Gdy wciągałem go po schodach do jego mieszkania. Na pewno nie mówił tego poważnie… Prawda? – Zawahał się. – Wyznałem mu swoje uczucia i zostałem… odtrącony w bardzo krzywdzący sposób. – Całe szczęście, że rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, bo gdyby widział, że wywróciłem oczami na jego słowa, dostałbym po łbie. – A teraz on, po wypiciu sporej ilości alkoholu, również wyznał mi swoje uczucia i nie mam pojęcia, czy powinienem traktować to poważnie. Nie powiedział tego tak… jak powinno się to mówić. Wystękał to, jakby był mi wdzięczny, że zająłem się nim, gdy nie był w stanie sam dać sobie radę.

– Wiesz, że po pijaku mówi się samą prawdę? – wtrąciłem powoli. – Męczysz się tym od kilku dni, Z. Musisz go spytać, czy coś do ciebie czuje, bo inaczej to nie ma sensu. Musisz być z nim szczery i postawić sprawę jasno. Jeśli chcesz z nim być.

– Chcę – odparł pospiesznie. – Wiem, że chcę.

– W takim razie problem z głowy! Ale zwolnij tempo, dobrze? – dodałem spokojniej, nie potrafiąc zamaskować troski w głosie. – Minął dopiero miesiąc, a ty już jesteś po uszy zakochany, a raczej tak twierdzisz. Po prostu… upewnij się, czy to jest _to_ , zanim postanowisz się do niego wprowadzić, przedstawić go rodzicom albo wziąć ślub, jasne?

– Nie mogę przedstawić go rodzicom – mruknął, ściszając głos, gdy w tle rozległy się wyraźniejsze kroki i rzucił do kogoś krótkie powitanie.

– Ach, no tak. Zapomniałem, że nie wiedzą, że wolisz kutasy.

– Niall!

– No co? Kiedyś będziesz musiał im powiedzieć. Wiedzą, że jestem gejem, prawda? Nie mają nic przeciwko temu i nadal mnie lubią. A to znaczy, że nie są homofobami. Nie rozumiem, czego się boisz. Nie wydziedziczą cię, nie oskalpują, nie wysterylizują. Im szybciej im powiesz, tym więcej czasu będą mieli na pogodzenie się z tym, że nie spłodzisz dla nich wnuków.

Nie skomentował moich słów, co znaczyło, że miałem rację, ale nie zamierzał tego przyznać przez tę swoją głupią dumę. A twierdził, że to ja byłem niedojrzały. Przynajmniej potrafiłem przyznać się do błędu. No… zazwyczaj.

– To nie jest takie proste, Niall – odezwał się po chwili. Jego głos był opanowany, jednak słyszałem w nim ostrzejszą nutę i byłem pewien, że właśnie z całej siły ściskał telefon w dłoni, ponieważ reagował tak zawsze, gdy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. – Wychowaliśmy się w zupełnie innych środowiskach. Ty od zawsze wiedziałeś, że jesteś homoseksualistą, nie ukrywałeś się z tym, więc dla nikogo nie było szokiem, gdy powiedziałeś to na głos. Ale ja… przez całe moje życie żyłem w kłamstwie. Spotykałem się z dziewczynami, ukrywałem moje związki z facetami, bo wiedziałem, jak moi rodzice, znajomi i cała rodzina na to zareagują. Nie będą tolerować…

– Zayn, ja też nie miałem łatwo – przerwałem mu odrobinę zirytowany. – No jasne, nie ukrywałem mojej orientacji, ale myślisz sobie, że wszyscy w domu, w Mullingar uśmiechali się do mnie i gratulowali mi tego? Myślisz, że _dlaczego_ wyjechałem stamtąd przy pierwszej lepszej okazji? Może moi rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, ale inni ludzie? Z, nie bądź głupi, wiesz jak jest.

– Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, zanim dotarło do mnie, że przecież nie może tego widzieć. – To dlatego wyjechałeś z Irlandii?

– Nie tylko dlatego. Ale nie chcę o tym gadać – dodałem pospiesznie, by nie zdołał zadać pytania, które na pewno cisnęło mu się na usta. – Nieważne.

– Niall…

– Zobaczymy się w domu. Wracam, bo nic chcę odmrozić sobie palców.

Rozłączyłem się, nim dodał coś więcej. Przez krótką chwilę siedziałem nieruchomo na ławce w parku, wpatrując się przed siebie. Rozmowa z Zaynem obrała bardzo niekorzystny dla mnie obrót. Kiedy się poznaliśmy, zawarliśmy niepisaną umowę, by nie wypytywać o coś, o czym nie chcemy rozmawiać. Nie było ku temu potrzeby. Momentami Zayna ciekawiło, co robiłem przed przyjazdem do Londynu, ale nigdy nie poruszaliśmy głównego temu. Dlaczego się przeniosłem?

Nigdy nie przejmowałem się, czy inni będą mnie tolerować, nienawidzić czy czuć do mnie obrzydzenie. Nie liczyło się dla mnie zdanie osób, które nic dla mnie nie znaczyły. Jednak gdy zobaczyłem, że przez moją orientację, ludzie krzywo patrzą na moich rodziców, zaczęło mnie to dotykać. Dlatego musiałem zniknąć dla ich własnego dobra. Nie chciałem, by spotykały ich nieprzyjemności z mojego powodu, bo za sąsiadów mieliśmy homofobów i sukinsynów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o życiu, a homoseksualizm traktowali jak chorobę. Wyjechałem z Irlandii z dwóch powodów, a jednym z nich byli właśnie oni.

Mama zawsze kochała mnie takim, jakim jestem. Potrafili pogodzić się z faktem, że ich syn przyprowadza do domu chłopaków, robi z nimi różne, według niektórych złe rzeczy i nie ukrywa tego. Jednak  _ wstydzili się _ . Nie mówili o tym w mojej obecności, ale wiedziałem swoje. W tym tkwił cały problem. Nasi sąsiedzi patrzyli na nas krzywo, wytykali nas palcami, obgadywali. Bardzo powoli wszystko się psuło; rodzice tracili dobrych znajomych, a tata nawet stracił możliwość głupiego awansu. Wszystko przeze mnie. Wszystko zaczęło odbijać się na mnie, rodzice mieli do mnie coraz większe pretensje. Nie rozumieli mnie. Nikt mnie nie rozumiał.

Dlatego uciekłem, zacząłem inne życie, ale nadal nie znalazłem nikogo, kto by mnie tolerował albo rozumiał.

 

***

 

Stałem za ladą, próbując nie przysłuchiwać kłócącemu się młodemu małżeństwu. Weszli do sklepu kwadrans temu z wykrzywionymi w złości twarzami, ale przez jakiś czas w spokoju robili zakupy i dopiero przy kasie coś wybuchło. Cierpliwie czekałem, kasując produkty z obojętną miną, zastanawiając się, czy ja i Bridget zachowywalibyśmy się w ten sam sposób kilka lat po ślubie.

Nasz związek był idealny, nie mieliśmy żadnych sporów, wysłuchiwaliśmy siebie nawzajem i nigdy nie podnosiliśmy głosu, choćbyśmy nie wiem, w jak trudnej sytuacji się znajdowali. Nieczęsto zdarzało mi się tracić panowanie nad sobą; sytuacja z Lou była szczególnym przypadkiem, kiedy zmęczenie i długo skrywane w sobie uczucia niespodziewanie wzięły górę. Jednakże nigdy nie potrafiłem osądzać drugiej osoby; nigdy nie osądzałem Louisa, choć nie odpowiadało mi jego zachowanie, ale był moim przyjacielem, więc mogłem tylko pokazywać mu, że droga, którą obrał, źle na niego wpływa. Lecz każdy miał prawo do wolności, do postępowania zgodę z wolną wolą.

Kiedy para wyszła ze sklepu, nadal sprzeczając się nie wiadomo o co, przy moim boku zjawiła się Jess.

– Nareszcie cisza – westchnęła, spoglądając za nimi z krzywą miną. – Nie słyszałam własnych myśli. Bałam się, że wystraszą wszystkich klientów. Mieli szczęście, że to nie ja ich obsługiwałam, bo kazałabym im zamknąć jadaczki.

Kącik moich ust uniósł się w uśmiechu, kiedy sortowałem resztę pieniędzy w kasie.

– Słyszałam, że masz dzisiaj randkę.

Spojrzałem na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. Przez cały dzień nie wspomniałem o tym ani słowem.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Kobieca intuicja. Masz to wypisane na czole, chłopcze.

Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej na ten zwrot; była tylko o kilka lat ode mnie starsza, a zachowywała się, jakby dzieliła nas ogromna przepaść wiekowa

– Poważnie, Jess. Skąd wiesz? – spytałem ponownie. W tym gronie plotki roznosiły się z prędkością światła, ale nie przypuszczałem, by ktokolwiek ze sklepu dowiedział się o moich wieczornych planach.

– Znam chłopaka, który jest bratem współlokatorki tej, z którą jesteś umówiony.

Zamrugałem, próbując nadążyć za tym łańcuszkiem. Przytaknąłem głową, nie chcąc ciągnąć tego temu, ponieważ przy kasie pojawili się następni klienci.

Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że umówiłem się na randkę. Stało się to dość niespodziewanie. Edith Newman znałem już od jakiegoś czasu, ponieważ pracowała z Ruth i czasami wpadaliśmy na siebie, gdy odwiedzałem moją siostrę w jej biurze. Zawsze uważałem ją za bardzo miłą, ładną i inteligentną kobietę, która była poza moim zasięgiem, bowiem wątpiłem, by chciała mieć ze mną coś więcej wspólnego poza zwykłą koleżeńską znajomością i przelotną, sympatyczną wymianą zdań raz na jakiś czas. Wcześniej nie przeszło mi przez głowę, by chociażby zaproponować spotkanie poza jej miejscem pracy, ale powodem mogło być to, że wtedy nawet nie zamierzałem z nikim się umawiać. Teraz byłem bardziej otwarty na takie znajomości.

W środowe przedpołudnie zawiozłem Alexa do mojej siostry, ponieważ obiecała zająć się nim przez kilka godzin, aż Amy będzie miała czas, by go odebrać. W biurze zastałem też Edith, z którą zacząłem rozmawiać praktycznie o niczym szczególnym. Już dawno spostrzegłem, że mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, interesują nas podobne rzeczy, a rozmowy są swobodne bez żadnej niezręczności czy nieprzyjemnego napięcia. Spieszyłem się do pracy, więc nie chcąc nagle się urywać, stwierdziłem, że powinniśmy wyjść gdzieś razem. Nie, nawet nie miałem na myśli randki, choć po jej wyrazie twarzy odczytałem, że właśnie o tym pomyślała. Od słowa do słowa umówiliśmy się na sobotę wieczór.

A przez kolejne dni musiałem znosić uszczypliwe uwagi mojej siostry, która powtarzała, jak bardzo jest ze mnie dumna, bo wreszcie postanowiłem zaliczyć jej przyjaciółkę.

Nie taki był mój zamiar. Mimo że coraz częściej dochodziłem do wniosku, że potrzebuję rozluźnienia, jakichś kontaktów, których nie miałem przez ponad cztery lata, co zaczęło mnie nieprzyjemnie męczyć. Jednak nie zamierzałem tak po prostu „wykorzystać” Edith. Nie potrafiłbym umawiać się z kimś tylko po to, by pójść z tą osobą do łóżka. Pod tym względem byłem ogromnie staroświecki, chciałem tę osobę najpierw dobrze poznać, spotkać się kilka razy, by upewnić się, czy warto ciągnąć tą znajomość. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzyłem na Edith pod takim kątem; podobała mi się, wpadła mi w oko już dawno temu, ale nie czułem wobec niej żadnego popędu seksualnego. Po prostu lubiłem jej towarzystwo.

Grzecznie pożegnałem klienta i odwróciłem się od Jess, która kręciła się wokół mnie bez konkretnego celu, ale miałem wrażenie, że chce zacząć rozmowę, choć nie wie, w jaki sposób. Znałem ją na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, kiedy coś ją męczy. Postanowiłem dać jej trochę czasu na pozbieranie się. W tym momencie męczyły mnie inne myśli.

Moje życie powoli obierało dobry kierunek. Zacząłem się rozluźniać i pozwalać sobie na więcej, czułem się przez to lepiej. Jednakże nadal musiałem pamiętać o tych najważniejszych rzeczach oraz mieć na uwadze dobro Alexa, nawet jeśli zacząłem przywiązywać większą wagę do mojego własnego dobra. Zbliżały się urodziny Alexa, praktycznie najważniejszy dla mnie i dla niego dzień w roku. Nie mogłem pozwalać sobie na szaleństwo; randki, kolacje, a nawet siłownia – to nie mogło wyrwać się spod kontroli. Wszystko ponosiło za sobą koszty. Choć na urodziny mojego syna odłożyłem jakąś tam sumę, wciąż miałem na głowie wiele rachunków do zapłacenia i innych wydatków. Zacząłem żałować, że ostatnio na moment puściłem hamulce.

– Jak miewa się Louis? – usłyszałem za sobą pytanie i odwróciłem się do Jess. Zamierzałem odpowiedzieć, zanim zorientowałem się, że dziewczyna przecież nie może wiedzieć, przez co przechodził mój przyjaciel w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu dni. To pytanie było zadane swobodnym tonem, ale na jej twarzy kryło się zmartwienie oraz poczucie winy.

– Co masz na myśli?

Zawahała się, spuszczając wzrok.

– Na pewno bardzo to przeżywa – odparła powoli. – To przedszkole było dla niego wszystkim. Za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodzi, opowiada mi o maluchach, bo są całym jego światem. A teraz to stracił.

– Stracił? Jess, o czym ty mówisz?

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko.

– Więc to nieprawda? Nie zwolnili go?

– Nie, dlaczego mieliby… – urwałem w pół zdania. Od kilku dni zastanawiałem się, czemu Louis spędza więcej czasu w domu, nie chodzi do pracy o normalnych godzinach. Przypuszczałem, że miał czas wolny, by odetchnąć, ponieważ sam twierdził, że sprawa z Zaynem wyprała go ze wszelkich sił, nie wysypiał się i potrzebował odpoczynku. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że go zwolnili.

– O niczym nie wiem – przyznałem szczerze. – Porozmawiam z nim, ale… Skąd ty o tym wiesz?

– Moja dobra znajoma ma córeczkę w tym przedszkolu. Oby to nie była prawda. – Spojrzała na mnie z przestrachem w szeroko otwartych oczach. – Dobrze wiesz, że straszna ze mnie gaduła. Wielka plotkara. A kobiety gadają między sobą cały czas. Nie myślałam… całkiem zapomniałam, że jej córka uczęszcza do tego przedszkola, więc kiedy powiedziałam jej, że Louis jest gejem, nie przypuszczałam, że…

– Słucham? – przerwałem jej z niedowierzaniem. – Powiedziałaś jej o tym? I właśnie dlatego go zwolnili?

– Nie mam pojęcia, Liam. – Przygryzła wargę zakłopotana. – Doskonale wiesz, jak ludzie reagują na… _takie rzeczy_. Może rodzicom nie spodobało się, że ich dziećmi zajmuje się…

– Homoseksualizm nie jest niebezpieczny dla nikogo. Jednak czasami pewne _rzeczy_ należy zachować dla siebie i nie rozpowiadać naokoło tego, co się usłyszało – dodałem z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. Wyglądało na to, że Jess zamierzała coś jeszcze dodać, a może też przeprosić, lecz zignorowałem jej i rzuciwszy krótko, by mnie zastąpiła, udałem się na zaplecze, by zadzwonić do przyjaciela. Modliłem się, by rozwiał moje obawy, zaprzeczając temu, co właśnie usłyszałem.

– Zwolnili cię z przedszkola? – zapytałem prosto z mostu, gdy tylko odebrał telefon.

– Że co?

– Właśnie rozmawiałem z Jess, która ze mną pracuje w sklepie… Powiedziała mi, że zwolnili cię z pracy. Louis?

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Usiadłem na krześle pod ścianą, mocno zaciskając dłoń na telefonie. Słyszałem jego oddech po drugiej stronie, dość spokojny, ale pełen napięcia.

– Nie zwolnili mnie – powiedział w końcu, na co odetchnąłem z ulgą. – Ale jakby zawiesili.

– Zawiesili?

Westchnął.

– Nie wiem, jak to nazwać! Dali mi do zrozumienia, że na jakiś czas mam się trzymać z daleka, aż zamieszanie ucichnie.

– Jakie zamieszanie? Co się stało?

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się szelest materiału; niemożliwe, by nadal leżał w łóżku, ale odgłosy właśnie na to wskazywały. Dochodziła trzecia popołudniu.

– Jesteś teraz z Zaynem? – spytałem niepewnie.

– Co? Nie. Jestem na zakupach. Muszę dobrze wyglądać na dzisiejszej randce z Zaynem. Jak myślisz, powinienem ubrać się na luzie, czy raczej bardziej poważnie, by pokazać mu, że…

– Lou, schodzisz z tematu. Co się stało? – powtórzyłem, ściszając głos, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Gary, jeden z pracowników.

– Któryś z rodziców dowiedział się, że jestem gejem. Szybko rozniosło się po przedszkolu, reszta rodziców zaczęła się obawiać, że to może źle wpłynąć na ich dzieci i dyrektor przedszkola, po poważnej rozmowie ze mną, stwierdził, że na jakiś czas muszę zniknąć. Dał mi wykład, dzięki któremu zorientowałem się, że to jebany homofob, więc złożyłem wymówienie.

– Louis…

– Nie, zamknij się. Wiem, co robię.

– Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym?

– Nie jesteś moją mamą, Liam. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i pewnie trułbyś mi głowę przez długi czas, a nawet kazał wracać tam na klęczkach i błagać o tę posadę. Nie chcę jej. Nie chcę pracować w miejscu, gdzie oceniają mnie przez moją orientację, która nawet nie ma żadnego wpływu na moją pracę. Od tygodnia szukam nowej posady. Od razu powiem, że jestem ciotą. Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedzą.

Postanowiłem tego nie skomentować. Nie chodziło mi o to, że zwolnił się z pracy; uważałem, że postąpił niezwykle odważnie. Jednak martwiłem się, ponieważ zdawałem sobie sprawę, jak wiele problemów spotykało go w przeszłości przez to, kim był. Ludzie nie rozumieli, nie tolerowali, a także bali się czegoś, co było inne, nieznane dla nich, a nawet odrażające. A z czymś takim woleli walczyć albo uciekać, udawać, że osoby homoseksualne nie istnieją. A ja właśnie tego nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć.

***

 

Osunąłem się na kanapie, by móc oprzeć nogi na stole, a na brzuchu położyłem miskę płatków. Mleko było zimne, czego nie znosiłem, ale wolałem nie ryzykować podgrzewania go; Zayn urwałby mi głowę, gdybym zasmrodził całe mieszkanie.

W telewizji leciał kolejny odcinek Geordie Shore i choć nie miałem pojęcia, czemu oglądam te bzdury, nie potrafiłem przełączyć na inny kanał. To równało się ze wstanie z kanapy i przyniesieniem pilota, który leżał na półce obok telewizora, a było mi zbyt wygodnie, by ruszać się z miejsca. Zayn wyszedł jakieś pół godziny temu, ponieważ umówił się z Louisem. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że podczas tego wieczoru wreszcie dojdzie między nimi do porozumienia i przestaną zachowywać się jak totalni idioci.

Byłem w połowie miski płatków, gdy dotarły do mnie odgłosy z korytarza. Po ciężkich krokach i wolnych ruchach od razu rozpoznałem Harry’ego. Nie pomyliłem się; mój przyjaciel zjawił się w salonie chwilę później, wyglądając tak, jakby wyciągnięto go z pyska jakiejś ogromnej bestii – rozczochrane włosy, pognieciona kurtka oraz bród na spodniach i na twarzy.

– A tobie co się stało? – spytałem, przyglądając mu się z uwagą, rozdarty pomiędzy wybuchem śmiechu a martwieniem się o powód jego wyglądu.

– Miałem ciężki dzień – mruknął ochryple, zdejmując z siebie kurtkę powolnymi ruchami i skrzywił się, jakby bolał go każdy mięsień tułowia. – W restauracji nigdy wcześniej nie było tak wielu klientów. Nie usiadłem nawet na minutę, nie miałem czasu pójść do kibla. A potem, gdy wracałem do domu, natknąłem się na Dorothy.

– Na kogo?

– Córkę właścicielki restauracji – wyjaśnił, znów krzywiąc się z odrazą. – Pamiętasz? Mam tę robotę tylko dlatego, że raz na jakiś czas z nią poflirtuję. Nie wiem, co ją nagle dopadło, ale osaczyła mnie w ciemnej alejce i zaczęła się do mnie dobierać. Targać za włosy, całować, wsadzać dłonie pod moje ubrania…

– Czyli dałeś się zgwałcić? – wtrąciłem z rozbawieniem. Zmroził mnie wzrokiem i przeszedł przez pokój, rzucając się na kanapę tak, że jego głowa znalazła się na moich kolanach. Syknąłem ostrzegawczo w ostatniej chwili unosząc miskę do góry, by niczego nie wylać. – Nie za wygodnie ci?

– Umieram, Niall.

Wywróciłem oczami i ostrożnie odstawiłem miskę na podłogę. Haz miał zamknięte oczy, dłonie trzymał na brzuchu, a jego długie nogi zwisały przez podłokietnik mebla. Wsunąłem dłoń w jego włosy, doskonale wiedząc, że takie gesty go rozluźniają. Już po chwili jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, a nawet zaczął mruczeć jak bardzo zadowolona kicia. Przełknąłem ślinę. To naprawdę nie była pozycja, w jakiej chciałbym się znaleźć.

– No i co dalej? Przeleciałeś ją?

Otworzył jedno oko.

– W śmierdzącej sikami ciemnej alejce? Zwariowałeś? Nie jestem tobą. Uciekłem. Biegłem przez całą drogę do metra. Potknąłem się o krawężnik i wylądowałem w błocie…

Tym razem parsknąłem śmiechem. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, znów zamykając oczy i układając się wygodniej na moich kolanach.

– Haz, nie czujesz niczego? – spytałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Czego?

– Czegoś twardego pod głową?

Zareagował dopiero po chwili. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, jakby zaraz gałki miały wyskoczyć z oczodołów i zerwał się z kanapy, odsuwając tak daleko jak tylko pozwalał mu na to stół. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

– Już raz ci pomogłem. Może się odwdzięczysz, co?

– Pierdol się, Niall – mruknął ochryple, po czym skierował się do łazienki, pokazując mi środkowy palec.

– Tylko żartowałem! – zawołałem za nim. – Wracaj tutaj. Nic więcej nie powiem.

Przystanął w drzwiach łazienki, ale odwrócił się z niepewną miną.

– Ale nie jesteś…

– Nie. Po twojej reakcji mi opadł.

– Niall – rzucił ostrzegawczo. Roześmiałem się pod nosem.

– Siadaj. Już nie będę. – Przez chwilę przyglądał mi się uważnie, ale w końcu podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na jej drugim końcu. Wywróciłem oczami na jego zachowanie, ale nie powiedziałem nic więcej. Zdjął buty i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, ciężko wzdychając. Zaczęło być mi go żal, ponieważ wyglądał koszmarnie, nie tylko z powodu brudu na ciele, ale też zmęczenia widocznego na twarzy.

– Ta restauracja cię wykańcza, wiesz? – odezwałem się z powagą, na co spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Wykańcza mnie spanie na kanapie oraz ty i twoje pieprzone żarty. Może wreszcie powinienem znaleźć sobie coś własnego.

Uniosłem brew.

– Chcesz się wyprowadzić?

Harry westchnął i osunął się na kanapie, by móc położyć nogi na stole. Przetarł twarz dłonią i ziewnął głęboko.

– Nie chcę się wyprowadzać. Dobrze mi tutaj. Nieważne, jak koszmarnym jesteś współlokatorem i przyjacielem, kocham waszą dwójkę.

– To urocze, Harry – rzuciłem, przykładając dłoń do piersi.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu. Przesunął się, by znów położyć się na kanapie i kładąc głowę na moich kolanach, posłał mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Posłałem mu całusa w powietrzu, na co teatralnie wywrócił oczami.

– Nadal się zastanawiam, jak wiele miałeś posad, o których nie mamy pojęcia – powiedziałem, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. – Jak ten striptiz.

Chłopak jęknął cicho.

– Musiałem jakoś zarabiać na życie. – Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i odwrócił głowę w stronę telewizora. – Nie jestem dumny z tego, że nie mam żadnego wykształcenia ani talentu, który pomógłby mi w znalezienia odpowiedniej pracy na jakimś wysokim stanowisku. Dlatego brałem się za coś, co normalni ludzie omijają szerokim łukiem. Kiedy przyjechałem do Londynu, nie miałem nikogo. Nie miałem nic. Byłem sam. Radziłem sobie sam i nadal radzę sobie sam. Przez całe moje życie radziłem sobie _sam_.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, nie wiedząc, jak odebrać jego wypowiedź. Pochyliłem się nad nim, aż przeniósł na mnie wzrok, a w jego zielonych tęczówkach widać było nie tylko zmęczenie, ale też smutek.

– Już nie jesteś sam, Haz – powiedziałem z mocą, by przyjął sobie do serca moje słowa. – Masz mnie i Zayna. I Shay. Wygląda na to, że między wami coś… no wiesz.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie wypowiadając się. Uniósł się na łokciu i rozejrzał po mieszkaniu z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby coś do niego dotarło.

– Gdzie jest Zayn?

– Na randce z Louisem – odparłem, znów sięgając po moją miskę z płatkami. Styles spojrzał na nią jak wygłodniały zwierz. – O nie! Nawet o tym nie myśl. Zrób sobie. Ale najpierw się umyj, bo śmierdzisz.

Zmroziwszy mnie wzrokiem, wstał z kanapy, ale zanim skierował się do łazienki, trzasnął mnie poduszką w tył głowy. Przekląłem głośno, gdy praktycznie cała zawartość miski wylądowała na moim kroczu. Nienawidzę tego dzieciaka.

 

***

 

Nic nie układało się po mojej myśli. Kilka minut temu Ruth poinformowała mnie, że nie może zająć się Alexem, ponieważ przebywa poza Londynem. Amy nie odbierała telefonów i przypuszczałem, że również wyjechała, korzystając z wolnego weekendu. Louis miał randkę z Zaynem; mimo że wiedziałem, iż pomógłby mi, gdybym o to poprosił, nie chciałem zachować się tak samolubnie, bowiem ten wieczór był dla nich niezwykle ważny, mieli szansę na uratowanie swojego związku. Mógłbym podrzucić go do moich rodziców, lecz nadal w ich mieszkaniu panował ogromny bałagan po przeprowadzce, więc nie chciałem dokładać im kolejnego problemu.

Byłem bliski odwołania randki, ponieważ nie mogłem znaleźć nikogo, kto mógłby zająć się moim synem w sobotę wieczór. Zadzwoniłem do kilku znajomych, lecz odmawiali mi, ponieważ byli zajęci, nie mogli ani nie chcieli rezygnować ze swoich planów, kiedy tak niespodziewanie poprosiłem ich o pomoc.

W końcu zadzwoniłem do ostatniej osoby, która przyszła mi na myśl. Dziewczyny Harry’ego.

Wahałem się przed wybraniem numeru. Nie znałem jej, nie wiedziałem, czy będzie w stanie zająć się dzieckiem albo czy powinienem jej ufać. Nie lubiłem zostawiać Alexa z obcymi osobami, które widział pierwszy raz na oczy. Nie wiedziałem, jak zareaguje, a potrafił zachowywać się okropnie w obecności nieznajomych.

– Cześć, Shay. Mówi Liam, poznaliśmy się…

– Tak, pamiętam – przerwała mi z niezwykłym entuzjazmem w głosie, nawet nie wykazując zdziwienia moim telefonem. – Co u ciebie?

– Właśnie… właśnie przygotowuję się do wyjścia – odparłem, odwracając się w miejscu, by zobaczyć, co robi Alex. Chłopiec obserwował mnie z uwagą, w dłoniach trzymając swoje ulubione samochodziki, a w pewnym momencie uśmiechnął się, machając do mnie, na co również nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Usiadłem obok niego na kanapie, przebiegając dłonią po jego włosach. – Shay, wiem, że to dość niespodziewany telefon o bardzo nieodpowiedniej porze, ale… mam dla ciebie ogromną prośbę. Jestem umówiony i zwykle nie wydzwaniam po różnych osobach, ale dopadła mnie desperacja.

– Masz randkę? Liam, to cudownie – zawołała. – Nie powinnam być wścibska, ale zdecydowanie chcę poznać każdy szczegół. Tak, zajmę się Alexem, nie ma sprawy.

Zamrugałem.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, o co chcę cię poprosić?

Roześmiała się dźwięcznie. W tle słuchać było szelest i brzdęk talerzy.

– Wątpię, byś dzwonił do mnie, by to mnie zaprosić na randkę. To byłoby dość niespodziewane. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, pamiętasz? Powiedziałam, że możesz dzwonić do mnie o każdej porze dnia i nocy, co nadal podtrzymuję. To żaden problem.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Tak, Liam. Podaj mi adres. Będę u ciebie za kwadrans.

Odetchnąłem i zerknąłem na chłopca, który odsunął się ode mnie, by sięgnąć po kolejną zabawkę.

– Nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę – dodałem jeszcze zaraz po przekazaniu jej mojego adresu. – Harry ma szczęście, mając taką dziewczynę.

– Mam nadzieję, że on o tym wie – rzuciła przed rozłączeniem się. Odłożyłem telefon na stolik i chwyciłem Alexa, by posadzić go na moich kolanach. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, że odciągam jego uwagę od zabawek, ale gdy spojrzał na moją twarz, momentalnie spoważniał.

– Za chwilę przyjdzie tutaj pewna pani – powiedziałem powoli. – Nie znasz jej, ale jest bardzo miła. Będzie przy tobie przez kilka godzin, a kiedy wrócę do domu, ty już będziesz w łóżku.

– A gdzie idziesz, tata? – spytał, lekko podskakując na moich kolanach. – Mogę iść z tobą?

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem.

– Nie dzisiaj. – Malec wydął wargi zasmucony. – Czy ty boczysz się na tatę?

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział; pochylił się do przodu, przytulając się do mnie i mocno obejmując mnie rękami w karku, twarz chowając w zagłębieniu szyi. Przełknąłem ślinę, gdy w moim gardle poczułem mocny ucisk. Może miałem jeszcze szansę, by odwołać to spotkanie. Przez ostatnie dni spędzałem z nim coraz mniej czasu. Choć szedłem do pracy dopiero o jedenastej, rano starałem się zaglądać ma siłownię chociaż na godzinę, co znaczyło, że Alex widział mnie tylko przez dwie godziny od momentu, gdy się budził, do chwili mojego wyjścia z domu. Wracałem ze sklepu po godzinie ósmej wieczorem, kiedy chłopiec już spał, więc mogłem jedynie ucałować jego czoło tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafiłem, by go nie obudzić. Czułem się coraz gorzej z myślą, że jeszcze trochę, a mój syn nie będzie mnie widywał całymi dniami, skazany tylko i wyłącznie na swoją opiekunkę.

Obserwowałem przesuwające się wskazówki zegara. Czas uciekał, zostało mi tylko pół godziny, by przebrać się i wyjść z domu. Mój telefon leżał na stoliku, gdzie go zostawiłem po rozmowie z Shay jakieś pół godziny temu, lecz nie potrafiłem zdobyć się na sięgnięcie po niego i zadzwonienie do Edith. Zachowywałbym się jak ostatni dupek, gdybym odwołał randkę godzinę wcześniej. Była zbyt dobra, by potraktować ją w taki sposób.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek, co sprawiło, że Alex wtulił się we mnie jeszcze mocniej. Bez problemu wstałem z kanapy, nadal trzymając go w ramionach i podszedłem do drzwi, a podtrzymując go jedną ręką, sięgnąłem za klamkę, przywołując na twarz uśmiech. Jednak w progu nie stała Shay, nie było tam nawet żadnej kobiety.

– Harry? – zdziwiłem się niezmiernie, gdy chłopak posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. Zmarszczyłem czoło i wychyliłem się do przodu, przebiegając wzrokiem po korytarzu. – Gdzie Shay?

– Nie mogła przyjść – odparł ze zmartwieniem w oczach. – Kazała bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ mocno przeprosić, ale musiała zostać w akademiku. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli każesz mi spadać, ale zapewniam cię, Liam, że mam o wiele większe doświadczenie z dziećmi niż ktokolwiek inny.

– Masz młodsze rodzeństwo?

Harry zmieszał się lekko.

– Nie, ale… – Odchrząknął, przykładając pięść do ust. – Opiekowałem się dzieciakami… kiedyś. Potrafię karmić, zmieniać pieluszki… choć zdaje mi się, że nasz królewicz już ich nie potrzebuje.

Alex oderwał głowę od mojej szyi, powoli przenosząc wzrok na chłopaka nadal stojącego w progu.

– My się jeszcze nie znamy. Jestem Harry.

Mój synek zerknął na jego wyciągniętą dłoń, a potem na uśmiechniętą twarz, po czym całkiem odsunął się ode mnie, dając mi znak, bym postawił go na ziemi. Podszedł do Harry’ego i złapawszy go za rękę, zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę salonu. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, po czym zamknąłem drzwi, choć nadal czułem się niepewnie z myślą, że zostawię Alexa samego z obcym dla niego chłopakiem. Jednak malec zdawał się nie widzieć żadnego problemu. Posadził go na kanapie i zaczął pokazywać wszystkie swoje zabawki, tłumacząc z ekscytacją, co należy z nimi robić.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję, że przyszedłeś – powiedziałem, zabierając moją komórkę ze stołu.

– Akurat byłem z Niallem w Edenie. Nic nie piłem – dodał pospiesznie, zauważając wyraz mojej twarzy. – Dopiero weszliśmy do klubu, gdy zadzwoniła do mnie Shay. Nie mogłem pozwolić, byś zrezygnował z zaliczenia kogoś.

Uśmiechnął się wymownie.

– To pierwsza randka – wyjaśniłem z lekkim zawstydzeniem po jego słowach.

– I co z tego? – Odchylił się do tyłu, opierając plecami o kanapę i rozkładając ramiona. Alex kręcił się po salonie, wyraźnie czegoś szukając, co nie było takie proste w bałaganie, jaki tam panował. – Zasługujesz na odrobinę zabawy. Skoro to pierwsza randka, możesz zrobić wszystko. Być tym, kim chcesz. Bez nerwów, żadnego napięcia, myślenia o tym, co będzie dalej, żadnego angażowania się. Na luzie.

– Zawsze stosujesz takie zasady?

Wzruszył ramionami, po czym uśmiechnął się do Alexa, który rzucił na jego kolana samochodzik.

– To od Zayna – powiedział malec z radością.

– Naprawdę? Zayn nie rozdaje samochodzików byle komu. Musi cię bardzo lubić.

– Wszyscy mnie lubi!

Styles roześmiał się.

Obserwując tę dwójkę, przestawałem się martwić. Wiedziałem, że Alex będzie bezpieczny, a Harry przez te kilka godzin da sobie radę. Posłucham jego rad, będę dobrze się bawić i wyluzuję. Spędzę miło czas ze świetną dziewczyną, nie myśląc o przyszłości, o tym, dokąd może nas poprowadzić ta znajomość. Potrzebuję tylko trochę radości w życiu.

 

***

 

Sapnąłem, gdy miękkie wargi znalazły się na mojej szyi, a zęby lekko przygryzły rozpaloną skórę. Moja głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, by dać mu lepszy dostęp i wsunąłem palce w jego włosy, lekko pociągając za kosmyki. Nie miałem pewności, jakim cudem znalazłem się na tyłach klubu, w miejscu, gdzie przebywałem niejeden raz. Znałem tego kolesia, już raz go przeleciałem i pamiętałem, że był cholernie dobry, a ja coraz bardziej czułem, że jeśli szybko kogoś nie zaliczę, po prostu wybuchnę. On nie był zły, nie sprawiłby żadnych problemów, gdybym zaraz po tym zniknął. Był równie chętny, co ja, a to wystarczyło.

– Niall, cholera… – jęknął w moje usta, bardziej napierając swoim twardym przyrodzeniem na moje krocze. Gwałtownie szarpnąłem za jego ramię, popychając go na równoległą ścianę, aż praktycznie zaskomlał z bólu, ale zaraz po tym zaczął jeszcze głośniej dawać mi do zrozumienia, jak bardzo podoba mu się taka brutalność. Naparłem na jego usta, na oślep próbując wyszarpać koszulę z jego spodni, byle tylko poczuć pod palcami jego skórę oraz napięte mięśnie brzucha. Pamiętałem, jak cudownie i idealnie wyrzeźbiony był jego tors. Miałem ochotę lizać, gryźć, całować.

A wtedy ciszę przerwał dzwoniący telefon. Zignorowałem go, choć wibracje w tylnej kieszeni moich spodni zaczęły mnie irytować. Wsunąłem palce pod materiał i mruknąłem z zadowoleniem, ponieważ telefon przestał dzwonić, a jego skóra tak niesamowicie wyglądała pod moimi opuszkami. Gdy pogłębiłem pocałunek, poczułem jak osuwa się po ścianie, jakby nagle stracił władzę w nogach i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, przenosząc dłonie na jego tyłek, by przytrzymać go w miejscu.

Komórka znów zaczęła wydawać z siebie irytujące dźwięki. Przekląłem głośno, odsuwając się od niego, by sięgnąć do kieszeni, jednocześnie dałem mu znak, by nie przerywał, więc ponownie zatopił usta w mojej szyi. Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz i wywróciłem oczami, widząc imię przyjaciela. Zamierzałem odrzucić połączenie, ale Harry znał mnie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że gdy nie odbieram za pierwszym razem, jestem zajęty i nie można mi przeszkadzać, a skoro dzwonił po raz drugi, coś się stało.

– Co jest? – spytałem, odbierając, a w tle usłyszałem śmiech i ciche skomlenie. – Haz?

– Potrzebuję pomocy – wymamrotał. – Ej, zostaw to! Co za diabelskie dziecko…

– Kto? Shay?

– Co?

– Jesteś u Shay? Wiesz, nie chcę wiedzieć, w co się bawicie, zboczeńcy.

– Nie jestem z Shay. Jestem… – Rozległ się głuchy trzask. – Cholera, Alex!

Zamrugałem, wolną dłonią powstrzymując chłopaka przed rozpinaniem moich spodni. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco, ale zignorowałem go.

– _Alex_?

– Liam poprosił Shay, by zajęła się jego synem, ale nie mogła przyjść, więc zwróciła się do mnie. A to dziecko to istny diabeł.

Miałem ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ brzmiał bardzo żałośnie. Usłyszałem trzask drzwi i nagle odgłosy w tle ucichły.

– Nie radzisz sobie ze słodkim czterolatkiem?

– On nie jest słodki. Był słodki, ale po wyjściu Liama przestał być _słodki_! Ciągnie mnie za włosy, rzuca we mnie zabawkami, bije mnie. Mam z milion siniaków. Wyglądam jak bokser po spartaczonej walce. Niall, pomóż mi – jęknął błagalnie. – Odwdzięczę się. Nawet… nawet pozwolę ci chwytać mnie za tyłek. Raz na jakiś czas.

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Przemawiała przez niego desperacja, to było słychać.

– Błagam…

Westchnąłem ciężko i przebiegłem dłonią po włosach, spoglądając na kolesia, który skrzyżował ramiona na piersi z niezadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy, wyraźnie domyślając się, że do niczego między nami nie dojdzie.

– Zaraz tam będę. Postaraj się wytrzymać jeszcze…

– Pospiesz się!

Połączenie zostało przerwane i wywróciłem oczami, patrząc na urządzenie w mojej dłoni. Harry zajmował się dzieckiem Liama – tego się nie spodziewałem. Nie poprosiłbym o taką przysługę właśnie jego, ale Liam chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Muszę iść – mruknąłem tylko, posyłając mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Tym razem wyglądał na wkurzonego i już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknąłem jego usta pocałunkiem, nie chcąc słuchać jego zażaleń. – Jeszcze do tego wrócimy.

Kiedy się odsunąłem, jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Puściłem mu oczko i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, zacząłem zmierzać w kierunku ulicy, na której mieszkał Liam Payne.

Prawdę mówiąc, jego mieszkanie było ostatnim miejscem, gdzie chciałbym spędzić sobotni wieczór. Robiłem to tylko ze względu na Harry’ego i pewnie też ze względu na Alexa, ponieważ wiedziałem, że Liama tam nie będzie. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty widzieć się z nim, patrzeć na niego ani z nim rozmawiać. A to dlatego, że czułem ogromny wstyd.

To mi się nie zdarzało. Nie rzucałem się na heteroseksualnych facetów, choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo był napalony. Liam mnie nie interesował. Nawet nie był w moim typie. Nie interesowali mnie tacy grzeczni, stateczni faceci, którzy nie potrafili puścić hamulców, przejmowali się wszystkim, co działo się dookoła. Był moim całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Tamtej nocy działałem pod wpływem alkoholu i zbyt wielkich emocji, to był impuls. Przez cały wieczór Liam okazywał mi zainteresowanie, którego potrzebowałem, był przy mnie akurat wtedy, gdy zaczęły nękać mnie różne, dziwne myśli. Kiedy zacząłem wątpić, czy to beztroskie życie, które wiodłem od dłuższego czasu, ma sens. Uświadomił mi, że zasługuję na coś więcej. Przy nim poczułem się lepszy, bardziej wartościowy. Po prostu  _ rozumiał mnie _ _ i nie osądzał _ .

Ale spieprzyłem to, zachowując się jak  _ ja _ . Nadal zachowałem się jak ja. Choć wiedziałem, że to, co zwykle robię, to spotykanie się z nieznajomymi facetami, jest nieodpowiednie, nie myślałem, by z tym skończyć. Uświadomiłem sobie wiele rzeczy, ale po tamtym zdarzeniu poczułem się jak śmieć.

Nigdy wcześniej nie przeszkadzało mi, gdy ktoś nazywał mnie męską dziwką. Ba! Nawet bawiło mnie to sformułowanie. Lecz wtedy, gdy spojrzałem w oczy Liama, zobaczyłem w nich coś, co mówiło mi, że właśnie tak o mnie pomyślał. Widział przed sobą chłopaka, który szuka pierwszej lepszej okazji, by dobrać się do czyjegoś tyłka, który nie potrafi odpowiednio odebrać czyichś słów i uważa, że  _ wszyscy _ mają na niego ochotę, że może mieć  _ każdego _ .

Kiedy powoli szedłem ulicą, czułem ogarniający mnie strach. A jeśli Liam wnerwi się, gdy zobaczy mnie w swoim mieszkaniu? Nie powinienem był zgodzić się na to. Wątpiłem, by chciał mnie oglądać, pewnie brzydził się mną. A teraz tak po prostu miałbym zająć się jego synem, najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, którą chciał chronić przed typkami mojego pokroju? Nie, to nie było właściwe.

Ale nie zatrzymałem się, nadal zmierzałem przed siebie, zastanawiając się nad całą sytuacją. Od poniedziałku nie pozwalałem sobie na myśleniem o tym, co się wydarzyło. Było, minęło. Nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Nie pozwolę sobie na to.

Pewnie to dlatego znów wróciłem do pieprzenia przypadkowych kolesi. Tak było wygodniej, bezpieczniej. Co z tego, że uświadomiłem sobie, jak popierdolony jestem i powinienem zmienić swoje zachowanie. Chciałem tylko poczuć się dobrze. Tak dobrze jak wtedy w klubie, gdy rozmawiałem z Liamem.

Ani się obejrzałem, a znalazłem się pod blokiem, gdzie mieszkał. Wsunąłem się do środka, sprawdzając godzinę; dochodziła siódma, co ogromnie mnie zdziwiło. Byłem pewien, że jest o wiele później.

Zapukałem do drzwi, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Przyłożyłem ucho do drewnianej powierzchni, lecz nie słyszałem żadnych odgłosów. Pozabijali się? Chwyciłem za klamkę, a drzwi ustąpiły.

– Haz? – zawołałem niepewnie i powoli wszedłem do środka. – Harry, jesteś tutaj? Żyjesz? Czy już uciekłeś?

– Jesteśmy w kuchni! – usłyszałem głos przyjaciela dobiegający z pomieszczenia po mojej lewej. Wszedłem tam i pierwsze, co zobaczyłem, to ogromny bałagan i dwóch chłopaków przystrojonych we wszystkie kolory tęczy. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem na widok Harry’ego, który siedział na krześle z krzywą miną, a Alex malował pędzelkiem po jego twarzy. Syknął, gdy mały wsadził pędzel w jego ucho.

– Widzę, że świetnie się bawicie – powiedziałem rozbawiony. Alex spojrzał na mnie i na początku mnie nie poznał, bo na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdezorientowanie, ale zaraz potem wyrzucił pędzelek w powietrze i wrzasnął z uciechy, próbując zejść ze stołu, na którym siedział. W ostatniej chwili Harry zdążył go złapać.

– Niall! Gitara! – Podbiegł do mnie, gdy tylko jego nogi dotknęły ziemi i prawie straciłem równowagę, gdy uderzył całym swoim trochę pulchnym ciałkiem w moje nogi.

– Nie mam gitary, ale miło cię widzieć, Alex.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie smutno.

– Gitara jest w samochodzie Shay – mruknął Haz, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem, ale przez to jeszcze bardziej rozmazywał całą farbę na moich policzkach. Spojrzałem na niego wymownie. – Co tak patrzysz?

– Wyglądasz jak Picasso. A raczej jedno z jego spartaczonych „malowideł”, których sensu nikt nie rozumie – dodałem, a z palców dłoni zrobiłem wymownego króliczka nad głową. Chłopak rzucił we mnie ręcznikiem, ale uchyliłem się przed materiałem. – Umyj się, a ja go przypilnuję.

– Jeśli dasz radę – burknął, kierując się w stronę korytarza. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak Liam daje sobie radę. I do tego sam. Jestem pełen podziwu.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie komentując jego słów i spojrzałem na dzieciaka, który próbował sam wdrapać się na krzesło. Posadziłem go na nim, po czym omiotłem wzrokiem całą kuchnię, która przypominała jakąś pracownię artystyczną. Nawet lodówka po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia przyozdobiona była kolorowymi farbkami.

– Trzeba to posprzątać – powiedziałem, podnosząc brudny ręcznik z podłogi. – Tata będzie zły.

– Będzie? – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko. – Bawiłem się. Tata często się bawi ze mną.

– Ale chyba nie pozwalał ci doprowadzać kuchni do takiego stanu, co? – dodałem z rozbawieniem. Zamoczyłem ręcznik pod kranem, by zetrzeć farbę z jego policzka. Cholera, nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić. Co innego mieć go na oku przez krótką chwilę, a co innego tak naprawdę się nim _zajmować_. Nie miałem dobrego kontaktu z dziećmi; ten jeden jedyny raz, to Zayn lepiej spisywał się w roli opiekunki, podczas gdy ja zamknąłem się w pokoju, byle tylko nie zrobić nic głupiego. – Chyba trzeba będzie wsadzić cię do wanny – mruknąłem, widząc, że ścieranie farby mokrym ręcznikiem nic nie daje. Alex zaczął kręcić głową. – Wiesz, że to nie są farbki do ciała? Mogą w ogóle nie zejść. Już zawsze będziesz wyglądać jak tęcza.

– Co to tęcza? – spytał nagle zainteresowany. Westchnąłem. To naprawdę nie mój problem.

– Idziemy. – Wziąłem go na ręce i wyszedłem na korytarz, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie powinienem się udać. Na wprost kuchni znajdowało się wejście do salonu, obok niej pokój Alexa, a dalej sypialnia Liama. Łazienka mieściła się naprzeciwko niej. Choć słyszałem szum wody, wszedłem do środka bez pukania, a Harry zmroził mnie wzrokiem; stał przed umywalką w samych spodniach i szorował pomalowaną twarz.

– A gdybym był nagi pod prysznicem? Mógłbyś zapukać.

– To nie pierwszy raz, gdy widzę cię nago, Haz. – Klepnąłem go w tyłek, na co tylko się skrzywił. – Obiecałeś, że będę mógł to robić.

– Raz na jakiś czas!

– Nie chcę się myć – wymamrotał Alex, mocno obejmując mnie za szyję i chowając w niej twarz. Westchnąłem z rozdrażnieniem. Naprawdę, nie na to się pisałem, do jasnej cholery.

– A ty gdzie się wybierasz? – rzuciłem, gdy Harry skierował się do wyjścia, zakładając na siebie koszulę, też brudną od farby. – Pomożesz mi.

– Jestem już spóźniony. Dzwonili z restauracji. Którejś z kelnerek coś się stało i nie ma kto ją zastąpić.

– Więc zadzwonili po ciebie. Zostawiasz mnie tutaj? – Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. O nie, nie tak miało być. – Jeśli wymyśliłeś to tylko po to, żeby stąd uciec…

– Poradzisz sobie.

– Harry! – krzyknąłem, gdy posłał mi pokrzepiający uśmiech i pospiesznie wyszedł z łazienki. Ruszyłem za nim, nadal trzymając chłopca; Styles już zakładał kurtkę tak szybko, jakby myślał, że uda mu się przede mną uciec. – To twój bałagan. To ciebie Liam prosił o pomoc.

– Shay prosiła mnie o pomoc, nie Liam – poprosił, owijając szyję szalikiem. – Nie moja wina, że sobie z nim nie radzę. Ty masz dobre podejście do dzieci. Idzie ci o wiele lepiej. Ciebie lubi.

Zerknąłem na Alexa, który wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Przełknąłem z trudem ślinę. Nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak łatwo dałem się w to wkręcić.

– Liam wkurzy się, jeśli mnie tutaj zobaczy – powiedziałem, zamykając ręką drzwi, gdy je otworzył, by wyjść. – Nie chce mnie widzieć.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– Wydawało mi się, że się przyjaźnicie. Dlatego zadzwoniłem do ciebie.

– Ostatnio trochę… spieprzyłem sprawę.

Harry patrzył na mnie badawczo przez krótką chwilę. W tym momencie Alex wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcem po moim policzku, cicho chichocząc, co znaczyło, że teraz ja też będę musiał się umyć. Wredny smarkacz.

– Postaram się wrócić przed powrotem Liama – powiedział po chwili. – Mówił, że mam dać mu kolację, którą zostawił w lodówce, umyć i położyć spać. Pewnie szybko zaśnie, bo nieźle się wymęczył. Niall, to tylko dwie godziny. Dasz sobie radę.

Westchnąłem.

– Dobra. Ale przynieś gitarę.

Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł, nie dając mi możliwości chociaż pomyśleć nad zmianą zdania. Spojrzałem na Alexa.

– Dobra, mały, słuchaj. Zawrzemy układ. Choć pewnie nie wiesz, co to znaczy – dodałem po namyśle. Postawiłem go na podłodze i ukucnąłem. – Umyjesz się bez oporów, a potem pozwolę ci grać na gitarze. Może być?

Zmarszczył czoło i przyłożył palec wskazujący i kciuk do brody, jakby intensywnie myśląc nad moją propozycją. A to mała gnida.

– Może być – powiedział w końcu, a potem trącił mnie w ramię z taką siłą i tak niespodziewanie, że straciłem równowagę, lądując na tyłku. – Gonisz!

 

***

 

Nie przypominałem sobie, bym ostatnio tak dużo się śmiał, żartował, cieszył z najmniejszych rzeczy, jakie usłyszałem. Czas spędzony z Edith przypomniał mi o wszystkim, czego mi brakowało. Z nikim nie bawiłem się tak dobrze, jak z nią.

– Nie wierzyłam w nic, co mówiła mi Ruth o tobie – powiedziała, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek wina i spoglądając na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. – Przedstawiła mi obraz idealnego ojca. Jakbyś był Bogiem. A widzę, że nie jesteś idealny i to w tobie najlepsze.

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem.

– Nikt nie jest idealny – odparłem. – Nie ma rzeczy idealnych. Mam nadzieję, że moja siostra nie jest zbytnio…

– Upierdliwa? – wtrąciła i roześmiała się dźwięcznie; musiałem przyznać, że miała piękny, miły dla ucha śmiech. – Tylko czasami. Znam ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy należy się wycofać. Jesteście całkowicie różni. Może to tylko moje wrażenie, ale gdybym nie wiedziała, że to twoja siostra, nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że jesteście rodzeństwem.

Otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak wtedy mój wzrok zatrzymał się na kelnerze stojącym dwa stoliki dalej. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Harry? – zawołałem bez zastanowienia. Chłopak uniósł głowę, rozglądając się zdezorientowany, a gdy dostrzegł mnie, jego oczy również otworzyły się szeroko, a twarz lekko pobladła. Edith odwróciła się na krześle, by zobaczyć, na kogo patrzę.

– Dobry wieczór, państwu – rzucił swobodnie, uśmiechając się do mojej towarzyszki, kompletnie mnie ignorując. – Są państwo zadowoleni z…

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem, ledwo nad sobą panując. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że tak mnie wystawił.

– Pracuję tutaj – odparł. Choć starał się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, dało się dosłyszeć w nim nutkę zdenerwowania.

– Z kim został Alex? Z Shay?

Zawahał się, zaciskając dłonie na niewielkim notesie, który trzymał.

– Nie do końca.

Zmarszczyłem czoło. Harry wpatrywał się w swoje buty, wyglądając na winnego i przerażonego, czym przypominał mi teraz Alexa, gdy coś zbroił, a ja czułem coraz większy niepokój. Edith spoglądała to na niego, to na mnie, również zaniepokojona.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nie do końca”?

– Zostawiłem go z Niallem.

– Z Niallem? – Z jednej strony ogarnął mnie strach, ale po chwili namysłu rozluźniłem się i odchyliłem na krześle, uznając, że mimo wszystko mój syn znajdował się w dobrych rękach. Niall na pewno nie był osobą, która przyszłaby mi do głowy, gdybym desperacko potrzebował opiekunki, jednak czułem, że z nim nic złego mu się nie stanie. Już raz ten chłopak uratował życie mojego syna, dzięki czemu darzyłem go zaufaniem.

– Nic się nie stało, Harry – powiedziałem po chwili. – Przepraszam. Ale mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić.

Podniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– Nie chciałem przeszkadzać ci podczas z randki z tą uroczą damą.

Spojrzałem na niego wymownie, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami i życząc nam miłego wieczoru, oddalił się pospiesznie, jakby czując się niepewnie. Wypuściłem powietrze ustami.

– Przepraszam za to – zwróciłem się do Edith, nagle przypominając sobie o jej obecności. – To mój znajomy, miał opiekować się moim synem, a okazało się, że jest tutaj…

– Rozumiem – wtrąciła z czułym uśmiechem. – Wszystko w porządku, Liam. Bardzo się cieszę, że tutaj jesteśmy. Już od dawna miałam nadzieję, że w końcu spotkamy się poza moim miejscem pracy bez twojej siostry dmuchającej w nasze karki.

Posłałem jej uśmiech. Ja również cieszyłem się, że wreszcie spotkałem kogoś, z kim mogłem spędzić czas w tak przyjemnej atmosferze, bez żadnych zmartwień, bez myślenia o dalszych wydarzeniach; zwykła, przyjazna rozmowa. Bez robienia sobie żadnych nadziei.

Ponad godzinę później stałem pod drzwiami mojego mieszkania trochę niespokojny na samą myśl tego, co mógłbym za nimi zastać. W mojej głowie pojawiły się myśli oraz ostatnie zdarzenie z Niallem w roli głównej. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem powiedzieć, jak zareagować, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji. Byłem zdezorientowany i przerażony samą myślą, że chciałem go pocałować. Pragnąłem tego, lecz wiedziałem, że gdyby do tego doszło, czułbym się okropnie, bowiem Niall zachował się tak z powodu alkoholu płynącego we krwi i ogłupiającego jego postrzeganie świata. Ten pocałunek zmieniłby wszystko. Zmieniłby mnie. A nie byłem gotów na tak wielką zmianę.

Wsunąłem klucz do zamka, ale gdy chciałem go przekręcić, zorientowałem się, że drzwi nie są zamknięte. Ostrożnie otworzyłem je i wszedłem do środka, nasłuchując jakichkolwiek odgłosów. W mieszkaniu panowała niczym nieprzerwana cisza.

W korytarzu panował półmrok, a jedyne światło padało z uchylonych drzwi pokoju Alexa. Powoli skierowałem się w ich stronę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co za nimi zastanę. Delikatnie pchnąłem drzwi, a moim oczom ukazał się typowy dla pokoju mojego syna bałagan. Najpierw zobaczyłem gitarę leżącą w nogach łóżka, a potem dwie postacie na nim skulone. Niall siedział oparty plecami o ścianę, a Alex smacznie spał, przytulony do jego piersi, dłoń zaciskając na skrawku papieru.

Blondyn wpatrywał się we mnie i jedynie uniósł palec do ust, lekko się uśmiechając, a drugą dłonią przebiegł po włosach chłopca. Ten widok sprawił, że po mojej piersi rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Odwzajemniłem jego uśmiech i wycofałem się z pokoju, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Może nie powinienem przejmować się tym, co było? Nic się nie zmieniło, nie zepsuło. Niall był tutaj, jakby nic się nie stało. Tamto wydarzenie nie wpłynęło na nas w żaden sposób.

Choć to on pierwszy zamierzał mnie pocałować. To on powiedział rzeczy, które sprawiły, iż całkowicie straciłem rozum i pragnąłem, by miały one miejsce. Może rzeczywiście byłem…

– Liam? – Odwróciłem się w miejscu, gdy wyszedł z pokoju. Za jego plecami widziałem, że malec wtula się w poduszkę i nadal smacznie śpi. – Gadałem z Harrym. Kurde, przepraszam. No, nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

Wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, w których kryło się poczucie winy i zdałem sobie sprawę, że mówi nie tylko o dzisiejszym dniu, ale również o tym, co miało miejsce w moim mieszkaniu w zeszły poniedziałek.

– Nie ma sprawy – powiedziałem szeptem, nie chcąc obudzić mojego syna. Zdjąłem kurtkę i udałem się na drugi koniec korytarza, by położyć ją na wieszaku, a Niall podążył za mną. – Alex był grzeczny?

– Jak aniołek – odparł z uśmiechem, wyglądając na o wiele bardziej rozluźnionego. – Choć, dobrze ci radzę, nie wchodź do kuchni. Dałem sobie radę z doszorowaniem go, ale to, co zostało w kuchni po poprzedniej niańce… Moje kondolencje, Li.

Zerknąłem niepewnie w stronę kuchni, chyba domyślając się, co tam zastanę.

– Randka się udała? – spytał radośnie, opierając się barkiem o ścianę i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. – Wyglądasz bardzo elegancko, Li. Ale następnym razem nie ubieraj tych samych ciuchów na te same randki.

– Spotkałem się z inną osobą niż poprzednim razem – wyjaśniłem, wywracając oczami na jego dość uszczypliwą uwagę. Nic się nie zmieniło między nami i zdawało mi się, że on również czuł z tego powodu ulgę.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Roześmiał się cicho, choć nie widziałem w tym nic zabawnego. – Więc wszystko się udało? Było lepiej niż poprzednim razem? Wtedy wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś był cholernie zmęczony, a teraz chyba jesteś zadowolony z tego wieczoru. Dobrze się bawiłeś?

Spojrzałem na niego uważnie, trochę zaskoczony jego zainteresowaniem. Jednak pytał, jakby był po prostu moim przyjacielem. Pytania tego typu mógłby zadawać mi Lou.

– Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, kierując się do salonu.

– Kłamiesz.

Zatrzymałem się i odwróciłem do niego, zaskoczony jego słowem. Uśmiechał się lekko, lecz nie powiedział nic więcej. Zdjął swoją kurtkę z wieszaka i zerknął na mnie kątem oka. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, znów stałem przed nim całkowicie zbity z pantałyku. To, co robił ze mną ten chłopak, stawało się coraz trudniejsze do zrozumienia, lecz było też najzwyklejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

– Dobranoc, Li. Śpij dobrze – rzucił swobodnie, po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, pozostawiając mnie po raz kolejny w stanie całkowitego osłupienia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_ sobota, 3 marca 2012 roku _

 

 

Męska szatnia na siłowni po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zacząłem tutaj przychodzić, była o wiele bardziej zapełniona pomimo wczesnej godziny – zegarek na ścianie wskazywał ósmą dwadzieścia cztery. Założyłem na ramiona bluzę i zapiąłem zamek pod samą szyję, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Louisa, jednak wyglądało na to, że mój przyjaciel nadal nie wyszedł spod prysznica. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na kilku facetach, którzy krążyli po pomieszczeniu z ręcznikami owiniętymi wokół bioder albo tylko w połowie ubrani z nagimi torsami, na których odznaczały się wyraźne mięśnie brzucha. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy przyłapywałem się na zbyt długim wpatrywaniu się w takie widoki przed moimi oczami, więc spróbowałem skupić się na innych myślach, które zaprzątały moją głowę, nie pozwalając sobie, by mój wzrok krążył dookoła.

Czułem się dość dziwnie z myślą, iż dzisiaj Alex kończył cztery latka. Co rok przechodziłem przez to samo. Mijały lata, chłopiec dorastał, już nie był tym różowym, wrzeszczącym noworodkiem, którego trzymałem zaraz po urodzeniu. Zdawało mi się, że ta zmiana następowała zbyt szybko. Ani się obejrzę, a przestanie mnie potrzebować. Pewnego dnia skończy osiemnaście lat, wyprowadzi się, wyjedzie gdzieś daleko, będzie wiódł swoje własne życie, w którym nie znajdzie dla mnie miejsca. Przestanie być ode mnie zależny.

Takie myśli powinny cieszyć. Dzieci dorastają, puszczają rękę rodziców i zaczynają żyć po swojemu. Któregoś dnia Alex też puści moją dłoń i będzie biegł przed siebie, nie oglądając się za mną.

Lecz zanim to nastąpi, minie wiele lat. Miałem jeszcze dużo czasu, by nacieszyć się tym, co było teraz, jednak momentami nie potrafiłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś robiłem źle; że z mojej winy życie Alexa będzie zbyt skomplikowane, ponieważ wychowuję go samodzielnie i nie nauczę go tego, co powinien wiedzieć, nim przestanie być ode mnie zależny. Chciałbym mieć pewność, że mój syn poradzi sobie, gdy wyjdzie na ten wielki świat.

Może przesadzałem. Może nie miałem czym się martwić? Robiłem, co tylko mogłem i jakoś sobie radziłem. Przez te cztery lata Alexowi nie stało się nic, co mogłoby zagrozić jego życiu z wyjątkiem drobnych rzeczy, które przydarzały się każdemu dziecku. Podarowałem mu każdą minutę mojego życia, niczego nie żałując, a ciesząc się, że mam go przy sobie, ponieważ bez niego nic nie miało sensu.

Więc dlaczego nagle czułem smutek? Myśli, że już niedługo w moim życiu pojawi się pustka, którą nikt nie będzie mógł wypełnić, przerażały mnie. Niespodziewanie ogarnęło mnie poczucie samotności.

– Już wychodzisz?

Prawie podskoczyłem w miejscu, gdy nad głową usłyszałem męski głos. Podniosłem wzrok, a gdy spostrzegłem, kto nade mną stoi, przywołałem na twarz uśmiech. Conor odwzajemnił uśmiech i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, unosząc wymownie brew.

– Zwykle zostajesz dłużej – powiedział, na co wzruszyłem ramionami i pochyliłem się, by zawiązać sznurówki.

– Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu – wyjaśniłem, a gdy wstałem z ławki, chłopak zrobił krok w moją stronę. Zamrugałem, nagle czując się dość niepewnie. Był o pół głowy wyższy ode mnie i pochylił się nieznacznie, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając dzielącą nas odległość, aż do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się działo, lecz nie mogłem przyznać, że nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki patrzył na mnie; z lekko zmrużonymi oczami oraz nikłym uśmiechem na jego ustach. _Coś_ uległo zmianie w jego zachowaniu.

– Miałem nadzieję, że poświęcisz mi trochę czasu – powiedział, nagle ściszając głos. Zamrugałem, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że w jego słowach tkwił podtekst.

W ciągu tego tygodnia zawitałem na siłownię tylko dwa razy z powodu braku wolnego czasu, a za każdym razem jakoś wpadaliśmy na siebie i wymienialiśmy kilka słów; za każdym razem stawał się coś bardziej wylewny. To było coś nowego. W mojej głowie ciągle rozbrzmiewały słowa Louisa, przez co czułem się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Nie wiedziałem, jak zachowywać się w jego towarzystwie, ponieważ takie zainteresowanie ze strony innego mężczyzny było czymś nowym. Nawet gdybym chciał to przerwać, coś przyciągało mnie do Conora i to nagłe zainteresowanie podobało mu się bardziej niż chciałem to przyznać.

– Chciałbym zostać dłużej, ale…

– Co robisz wieczorem? – spytał bez ogródek, zbijając mnie z tropu, ale odetchnąłem, gdy cofnął się o krok, chyba zauważając, że nie czułem się komfortowo. Uśmiech na jego ustach powiększył się, jakby bawiło go moje zdezorientowanie.

– Co?

Roześmiał się.

– _Co_ robisz wieczorem? – powtórzył z błyskiem w oku. – To nie jest trudne pytanie, Liam.

Czy to pytanie było zaproszeniem? Na  _ randkę _ ? Nie, to niemożliwe. Co powinienem zrobić? Moje myśli szalały, dłonie nagle zaczęły się pocić, a serce z jakiegoś powodu waliło w piersi, jakby chciało wyrwać się na wolność. Ogarniała mnie panika, która połączona ze zdezorientowaniem wprawiała w stan kompletnego osłupienia. Byłem pewien, że zaraz zrobię z siebie totalnego głupka.

Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, by jakoś się uspokoić. Conor przez cały czas obserwował mnie uważnie, a jego błękitne tęczówki wywiercały dziurę w mojej głowie.

– Mój syn ma dzisiaj urodziny – odpowiedziałem, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad sytuacją.

– Ach. – Jego uśmiech momentalnie zniknął, a ramiona opadły i odsunął się jeszcze bardziej, jakby nagle stracił chęci do dalszej rozmowy. – Rozumiem.

– Może innym razem? – powiedziałem szybko. – Masz mój numer, więc możesz…

– Tak – przerwał mi, unosząc rękę, by nią pomachać przed moją twarzą. – _Innym razem_. Coś mi mówi, że nie będzie innego razu.

Zamrugałem. Nie podobał mi się ton jego głosu, ale nim zdołałem cokolwiek powiedzieć, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z szatni.

Co to było? Co właśnie miało miejsce?

– Powinienem dostać medal. – Koło mojego ucha rozległ się donośny głos Lou, który wyrwał mnie z otępienia. Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc odpędzić od siebie widok zrezygnowanego wyrazu twarzy Conora i spróbowałem skupić uwagę na moim przyjacielu. – Koło mnie brał prysznic tak cholernie seksowny chłopak… Liam, mówię ci! Cały czas wyobrażałem sobie, że padam przed nim na kolana… Liam! Słuchasz mnie?

Przeniosłem na niego wzrok, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, co do mnie mówił.

– Masz chłopaka – powiedziałem z nikłym uśmiechem, po czym posłałem mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Dlatego powinienem dostać medal – mruknął i szarpnął za metalowe drzwiczki szafki, by wyciągnąć z niej swoje rzeczy. Ręcznik luźno zwisał z jego bioder, a gdy bez żadnego skrępowania ściągnął go, by się ubrać, odwróciłem wzrok. – Nie zrobiłem nic. Tylko patrzyłem. Ale to, że mam chłopaka, nie znaczy, że nie mogę się przyglądać, prawda? Od czegoś mam oczy. Zayn też ogląda się za facetami, ale nie robię z tego problemu. – Założył koszulkę, a gdy jego głowa wyjrzała zza otworu, jego czoło zmarszczyło się, a przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Po jego włosach nadal ściekała woda, spadając na ramiona i mocząc materiał. – A powinienem? Nie mógłby uciec do kogoś lepszego, prawda? Liam? Ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz!

Poczułem ból w miejscu, gdzie jego pięść spotkała się z moim ramieniem.

– Słucham cię cały czas – zapewniłem. – Nie, Zayn nie uciekłby do kogoś lepszego, ponieważ ty jesteś dla niego najlepszy.

Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu pełnym ulgi, jakby moje proste słowa przepędziły wszystkie absurdalne wątpliwości. Coraz częściej zauważałem, że Louis zaczyna obawiać się, że straci Zayna na zawsze, choć twierdził, że po ostatnich rozmowach ich relacje powoli wracały do normy. Martwił się, że jego strach przed miłością popsuje wszystko, co ich łączyło, ponieważ nadal nie powiedział mu, że go kocha, chociaż do tego przyznał się właśnie przede mną. Louis należał do bardzo gadatliwych i spontanicznych osób, lecz istniały słowa, które nie potrafiły przejść przez jego gardło nawet w przypływie emocji. Pomimo tego, że go kochał, musiał mieć pewność, iż jego uczucia były szczere, zanim wypowie je na głos. A teraz ich związek był zbyt niestabilny, co sam twierdził; oboje potrzebowali czasu, by go odbudować. Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu wszystko wróci do normy.

– No dobra, co się dzieje? – Louis usiadł obok mnie na ławce już kompletnie ubrany z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, który zdecydowanie do niego nie pasował. – Martwisz się dzisiejszym dniem? Zapewniam cię, że wszystko się uda.

– Nie o to chodzi – wtrąciłem pospiesznie. – Zdaje mi się, że miałeś rację.

– Tak? Lubię mieć rację. – Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Ale o co chodzi?

Westchnąłem.

– O Conora. Zdaje mi się, że… próbował zaprosić mnie na randkę.

Louis nawet nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a jego uśmiech powiększył się.

– Spanikowałeś?

– Nie – mruknąłem, ale widząc jego wymowne spojrzenie, znów westchnąłem. – Powiedziałem mu, że Alex ma urodziny, więc nie mogę…

– Chciał spotkać się _dzisiaj_? Koleś nie traci czasu.

– Nie mogę się z nim… spotkać. Ani dzisiaj, ani później. Nie jestem… _no wiesz_. Chyba nie jestem. – Przetarłem dłonią czoło, nagle czując, że ta sytuacja mnie przerasta. – Po drugie spotykam się z Edith. – Lou patrzył na mnie, jakby nie wiedział, co mam na myśli. – Nie mogę spotkać się z kimś innym, skoro już kogoś mam i nie mogę spotykać się z chłopakiem, jeśli nie mam pewności, że jestem bi.

Louis pokręcił głową, dając mi do zrozumienia, że uważa, że ma do czynienia z kompletnym idiotą, po czym wstał z ławki, zabierając swoją torbę. Stanął nade mną, machając palcem wskazującym przed moim nosem.

– Z Edith byłeś na jednej randce – zaczął, dotykając palcem wskazującym prawej ręki kciuka lewej.

– Na dwóch.

– Dwóch? Wczorajszy lunch się nie liczy, Liam. – Wywrócił oczami i opuścił ręce w geście zrezygnowania. – Nie jesteście razem, nie sypiacie ze sobą, nawet jej nie pocałowałeś! Nic was nie łączy. A jeśli nie spróbujesz z jakimś kolesiem, nigdy nie dowiesz się czy jesteś biseksualny! A jeśli jesteś, pogódź się z tym!

– Ciszej – syknąłem, podrywając się na nogi. – Możemy iść?

Skinął głową i zabrawszy swoją torbę, pierwszy skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Podążyłem za nim, przez cały czas rozmyślając nad rozmową z Conorem. Nie dało się ukryć, że cała ta sytuacja mną wstrząsnęła. Zjawił się w moim życiu tak nagle. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie okazywał mi takiego zainteresowania, nie wiedziałem, co ono oznacza. Więc dlaczego  _ teraz _ ? Co się zmieniło?

– Wiem, że jako twój najlepszy przyjaciel powinienem ci pomóc w odnalezieniu swojej drogi – zaczął entuzjastycznie Lou, gdy wyszliśmy na ulicę kilka minut później. Poranek był dość mroźny, ale miałem nadzieję, że za kilka godzin wyjrzy słońce, ocieplając powietrze choć odrobinę. Zaczęliśmy zmierzać w stronę mojego mieszkania, a chłopak zarzucił ramię na moją szyję, podczas gdy jego torba zwisała luźno z drugiego barku. – Pomagałem, prawda? Umówiłem cię z Janet, ale nie wyszło, co nie jest moją winą. Niewiele mogę zrobić, jeśli sam tego nie chcesz.

Stanąwszy przede mną, położył dłonie na moich ramionach, zatrzymując nas na środku chodnika.

– Martwię się o ciebie, Liam – przyznał ze szczerym, zatroskanym spojrzeniem błękitnych tęczówek. – Czasami można odnieść inne wrażenie, ale jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. No, jedną z najważniejszych, od kiedy mam Zayna – dodał z rozmarzonym uśmieszkiem, jednak znów spoważniał. – Dlatego chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Cieszę się ogromnie, że zacząłeś dbać o siebie, chodzić na siłownię, poświęcać więcej czasu tylko samemu sobie, spotykać się z ludźmi, ale nadal _czegoś_ ci brakuje. Jesteś dwudziestoletnim facetem, na litość boską! – Lekko potrząsnął moimi ramionami, unosząc głos na tyle, że ściągnął na nas uwagę mijających nas ludzi. – Masz swoje potrzeby i nie mów, że nie, bo wiem, co robisz pod prysznicem i czemu trzymasz buteleczkę z żelem w szafce nocnej. – Moje oczy lekko wytrzeszczyły się na jego słowa. Momentalnie zacząłem go uciszać, ale tylko zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął, gdy próbowałem zakryć jego usta dłonią.

Znów ruszył ulicą, ciągnąc mnie za sobą, kiedy moje policzki pokrywały się coraz ciemniejszą czerwienią. Nawet nie zamierzałem pytać, skąd wiedział takie rzeczy. Zbyt często przebywał w moim mieszkaniu, to było pewne.

– W tym nie ma nic wstydliwego, Liam. Każdy to robi, każdy musi sobie dopomagać własnoręcznie – zachichotał jak niewyżyty małolat, którym rzeczywiście był i pokrzepiająco poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Jednak musisz coś ze sobą zrobić. Mieć kontakt z drugim człowiekiem i nie chodzi mi tutaj tylko o seks. Zanim poznałem Zayna, myślałem, że bycie z kimś w związku ogranicza się tylko do seksu, ale to nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o te wszystkie inne rzeczy, które robimy. O wspólne śniadania, kolacje, które Zayn dla mnie przygotowuje, o wspólne wypady do miasta albo poza miasto, o spędzanie czasu tylko we dwoje w głuchych czterech ścianach, o troszczenie się o siebie nawzajem, o zwykłe rozmowy do późnych godzin nocnych na tematy, których nie mógłbym poruszać z nikim innym, tylko z nim, z osobą, którą… z którą jestem. O te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które przychodzą z łatwością, gdy z nim przebywam. Mam Zayna i jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Chcę dla ciebie tego samego. – Znów zatrzymał się w miejscu. Nawet nie spostrzegłem kiedy dotarliśmy pod wejście do mojego budynku, ponieważ przez całą drogę obserwowałem z uwagą mojego przyjaciela. Spojrzał na mnie z czułością, która widoczna była na jego twarzy zwykle wtedy, gdy opiekował się dziećmi w przedszkolu. – Chcę, byś miał kogoś takiego, kto cię uszczęśliwi. Z kim będziesz dzielić wzloty i upadki. Tak jak ja z Zaynem. Ale żeby to się stało… Umów się z Conorem! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie, nagle pozbywając się swojego troskliwego tonu i czułego spojrzenia. – Przeleć Edith! Albo najpierw załatw sobie prostytutkę i pozbądź się tego kija w tyłku, bo dłużej nie zniosę twojego jęczenia.

Pomimo jego słów na moje wargi wstąpił uśmiech. Czułem ulgę, widząc, że mój przyjaciel jest na tyle szczęśliwy, że nawet nie dostrzega, jak wielką zmianę na lepsze przeszedł dzięki temu, że się zakochał.

 

***

 

Przed moimi oczami szybko przesuwały się obrazy. Głosy ludzi, grająca muzyka, dym papierosowy nad głowami, skręt między moimi palcami, a potem głuchy odgłos upadającego ciała, krzyki pełne przerażenia, blada twarz bez wyrazu, bezwładne ciało w moich ramionach, głośny płacz i ogłuszające wycie syreny.

Obudziłem się, gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu przez jakieś bzyczenie. Warkot zaraz pod moim uchem. Otworzyłem jedno oko, by zlokalizować irytujący odgłos, aż dotarło do mnie, że źródłem dźwięku był mój telefon leżący pod poduszką, wibrujący upierdliwie. Przez chwilę miałem wielką ochotę go zignorować i wrócić do spania, ale nie przestawał dzwonić. Sięgnąłem po urządzenie, a wydobywszy go spod poduszki, zerknąłem półprzytomnie na wyświetlacz, mrużąc oczy, by cokolwiek dostrzec z powodu rażącego w oczy światła ekraniku. Po chwili udało mi się odczytać jedno słowo.

_ Mama _ .

– To chyba nadal koszmar – mruknąłem sennie pod nosem i niechętnie przyłożyłem telefon do ucha, uprzednio wciskając zieloną słuchawkę.

– Niall James Horan – rozległ się surowy, kobiecy głos.

– Cześć, mamo…

– Jeszcze śpisz? Jest dziesiąta godzina.

Uniosłem się na ramieniu, jednocześnie przecierając dłonią prawe oko, by przepędzić resztki snu. Nadal miałem w głowie obrazy, które zdecydowanie nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Bez mojej woli pojawiały się nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, które próbowałem od kilku lat wyrzucić z pamięci.

– Co jest?

– Dlaczego nie jesteś w pracy?

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, marszcząc czoło, ponieważ nie byłem do końca pewien, jak dotarłem do własnego łóżka.

– Mam wolne – wybąkałem niepewnie, a po chwili olśnienia dodałem: – Jest sobota.

Rozmowy z samego ranka, gdy musiałem pamiętać, że moja matka nadal myślała, że pracuję w sklepie muzycznym ojca Zayna, jednocześnie robiąc karierę, nie należały do najłatwiejszych.

– Niall, co się dzieje? – Jej głos nagle stał się spokojniejszy, zmartwiony i odrobinę drżący. – Jesteś chory? Stało się coś? Coś złego?

– Nie! – wykrzyknąłem zbyt gwałtownie. To na pewno ją nie uspokoi. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Obudziłaś mnie. Jestem… zamroczony.

– W takim razie pozbieraj się do kupy, ponieważ muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Stłumiłem jęk dłonią. To nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.

– Pamiętasz, że ja i twój ojciec obchodzimy dwudziestą piątą rocznicę ślubu?

Mruknąłem w potwierdzeniu, choć tak naprawdę nie pamiętałem o żadnej rocznicy. A czy mój ojciec pamiętał? Pewnie nie. Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że to mama przypominała mu o niej od dłuższego czasu, byle tylko nie zapomniał, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni dzień.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że wytrzymam z twoim ojcem chociażby pięć lat, więc postanowiliśmy należycie uczcić tę rocznicę. Wyprawiamy huczne przyjęcie.

Już zaczynałem rozumieć, do czego zmierza. A niech to szlag!

– Nie wrócę do domu – powiedziałem cicho. Westchnęła.

– Niall, nie zaczynaj.

– Nie, nie przyjadę na żadne rodzinne spotkanie. Nie ma mowy! – Usiadłem na łóżku już całkowicie rozbudzony. – Skończy się tak samo jak na urodzinach Grega. Oszczędzę tego wam wszystkim.

Na moment zaległa cisza. Słyszałem jedynie jej przyspieszony oddech; nie musiałem widzieć jej twarzy, by wiedzieć, że spływają po niej łzy.

– Przyjęcie odbędzie się w Mullingar dwudziestego piątego marca – odezwała się po chwili niezwykle opanowanym i oficjalnym tonem głosu. – Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli się zjawisz.

W słuchawce rozległ się dźwięk przerwanego połączenia. Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść i przekląłem siarczyście. Zdecydowanie nie chciałem, żeby ta rozmowa zakończyła się w ten sposób, ale nie mogłem wrócić do Irlandii, na pewno nie teraz.

Wsunąłem spodnie od dresu na bokserki i ruszyłem do drzwi, już słysząc czyjeś głosy oraz głośno grający telewizor nastawiony na jakiś program muzyczny. Gdy wyszedłem z pokoju, mój wzrok od razu padł na Louisa, który wyjrzał z kuchni, posyłając mi szeroki uśmiech.

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Mi też miło cię widzieć, Niall – odparł wesoło. – Przyszedłem po Zayna.

Przytaknąłem tylko zbyt rozdrażniony i zaspany, by zagłębiać się w szczegóły i poszedłem do łazienki, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku.

Od kiedy tylko się pogodzili, Louis przychodził tutaj codziennie. Wychodzili gdzieś razem, a kiedy nie spędzali wspólnie czasu albo Malik u niego nie nocował, mój przyjaciel był wręcz przyklejony do swojego telefonu. Powoli zaczynało mnie to drażnić.

W porządku, pogodzili się, naprawili swój związek. Cieszyłem się, naprawdę, ale znowu posuwali się zbyt szybko, więc lada moment pojawi się kolejny problem, którego nie będą potrafili wspólnie rozwiązać, a Zayn przyjdzie do mnie, błagając o pocieszenie. Tym razem nie ruszę małym palcem u nogi.

Gdy wszedłem do kuchni, Louis siedział na blacie kuchennym, a Zayn stał między jego rozwartymi nogami, zawzięcie atakując jego usta z dłońmi tak głęboko pod koszulką, jak tylko się dało. Nawet nie myślałem, że mój przyjaciel ma to w sobie, choć nie jeden raz widziałem go w akcji. Nie przerwawszy im, podszedłem bliżej i zabrałem kanapkę z talerza, który leżał niedaleko tyłka Tomlinsona. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do nich, że już nie są sami.

– Kondomy są w szafce nad lodówką – powiedziałem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, na co Zayn zmroził mnie wzrokiem, wyglądając na odrobinę niestabilnego, ale też zawstydzonego. – No co? Bezpieczeństwo ponad wszystko. Poza tym to trochę niehigieniczne uprawiać seks w kuchni przy jedzeniu, a do tego na oczach niewinnego chłopca.

– Harry’ego nie ma – mruknął Malik, odsuwając się od swojego chłopaka, wyraźnie skrępowany stanem swoich spodni. Louis posłał mi kolejny uśmiech, podczas gdy jego nogi dyndały w powietrzu. Wyglądał jak niesforny pięciolatek, chociaż przed minutą zachowywał się jak gwiazda porno.

Przeniosłem wzrok na mojego przyjaciela.

– Mówiłem o sobie.

Zayn uniósł brew, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

– Ty i niewinność? Dobry żart, Nialler.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, a zabrawszy talerz z kanapkami, usiadłem na krześle, spoglądając na nich pytająco.

– Wybieramy się do wesołego miasteczka – oznajmij Louis, odpowiadając na moje niezadane na głos pytanie.

– Nie jesteście na to za starzy?

– Liam zabiera Alexa do wesołego miasteczka z okazji jego urodzin. Spędzimy tam cały dzień – wyjaśnił Zayn, na co wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Całkiem zapomniałem, że ten mały ma urodziny. Ale w sumie dlaczego miałbym o tym pamiętać? Nie byłem nikim ważnym. – Możesz pójść z nami.

Zerknąłem na Zayna, dostrzegając na jego twarzy coś dziwnego. Chyba wiedziałem co. Nadeszły te czasy, kiedy to on miał życie towarzyskie, a ja zostawałem sam w domu bez niczego i nikogo. Trochę żałosne, panie Horan.

– Jestem zajęty – odparłem tylko, biorąc do ust kolejną kanapkę. Louis zeskoczył z blatu i podszedł do Zayna, obejmując go od tyłu w pasie. Chłopak automatycznie oparł się plecami o jego pierś, a Tomlinson przyłożył policzek do jego skroni, spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– A co będziesz robił? Serio, Niall, możesz pójść z nami. Tak się składa, że Alex często o tobie wspomina. Gdyby nie jego paplanina, nawet nie wiedziałbym, że zajmowałeś się nim w zeszłą sobotę. – Tomlinson skrzywił się, najwyraźniej urażony, że nikt nie raczył go powiadomić o tym fakcie.

– To wina Harry’ego – mruknąłem tylko. Obserwowałem, jak ręce Zayna unoszą się w górę i lądują na dłoniach Louisa, splątanych na jego brzuchu. Kciukiem przesuwał po jego knykciach, a kiedy spojrzałem na twarz mojego przyjaciela, zobaczyłem w jego oczach tak wielką miłość do chłopaka stojącego za jego plecami, że straciłem całą ochotę na śniadanie. – Jesteście przesłodcy.

Zayn zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko, podczas gdy Louis złożył całus na jego policzku. Wywróciłem oczami, bo oboje nie dosłyszeli ironii w moim głosie, zbyt skupieni na sobie.

– Ale co za dużo, to niezdrowo. – Zsunąłem się z krzesła z zamiarem natychmiastowego ewakuowania się z kuchni.

– Niall? – Zatrzymałem się w progu, nagle słysząc niepokój w głosie mojego przyjaciela. – Wszystko dobrze?

– Nie może być lepiej – odparłem ze stanowczością i posławszy im uśmiech, wyszedłem na korytarz. Niechciane wspomnienia, rozmowa z mamą oraz widok tej zakochanej parki nie należały do miłych początków dnia. Szybko przekonałem się, że przez cały dzisiejszy dzień będę mieć spieprzony humor.

 

***

 

Słońce świeciło dość wysoko na prawie pozbawionym chmur niebie, co sprawiało, że dzisiejszy dzień jednak okazał się być dość ciepły pomimo chłodnego wiatru. W tym momencie nie liczyło się, że dopiero zaczął się marzec, ponieważ mimo pogody, Alex tryskał radością.

Lubiłem oglądać go tak szczęśliwego. Biegał po całym wesołym miasteczku, ciągnąc nas wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł, chcąc zobaczyć jak najwięcej, wypróbować wszystkie atrakcje, na które miał pozwolenie. Zabranie go do wesołego miasteczka w dzień jego urodzin było moim najlepszym pomysłem, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadłem.

– Tata! Tata, tam! Patrz! – wykrzyknął malec, uczepiony mojej kurtki, za którą ciągnął, by zwrócić moją uwagę. Wskazywał na jedną z tych większych karuzel.

– Jesteś za mały – powiedziałem spokojnie, trzymając dłoń na jego głowie. Zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu i zadzierać głowę do góry, by na mnie spojrzeć. – Nie wpuszczą cię.

Wydął wargi z dezaprobatą i cofnął się, ramiona krzyżując przed sobą. Pokręciłem głową, a gdy napotkałem wymowny wzrok mojej siostry, która również towarzyszyła nam dzisiejszego dnia, zmroziłem ją spojrzeniem, doskonale wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Nasi rodzice zostali kilka metrów dalej, spacerując spokojnie i rozmawiając. Alex podbiegł do nich, aby przekonać ich do pójścia na karuzelę, ale wyglądało na to, że moja mama zareagowała podobnie jak ja.

Ruth wsunęła rękę pod moje ramię, przytulając się do mojego boku, czym lekko mnie zaskoczyła, ponieważ nie zdarzyło się jej się okazywać jakichkolwiek czułości.

– Co jest? – spytałem, obserwując ją uważnie.

– Nic – odparła szybko. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak szybko rośnie.

Westchnąłem. Nie musiała mi tego mówić.

– Trochę to przytłaczające, nie uważasz? – zapytała, kiedy zaczęliśmy się kierować wzdłuż alejki, w stronę kolejnych atrakcji wesołego miasteczka. – Minęły cztery lata, a nadal nie mogę całkowicie uprzytomnić sobie, że mój mały braciszek ma dziecko.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, by Ruth okazywała swój głęboko ukryty sentymentalizm.

– Rozmawiałeś z Nicolą?

– Wczoraj – przytaknąłem. – Zadzwoniła z przeprosinami, ponieważ nie mogła dzisiaj przyjechać.

Ruth prychnęła, a jej nastrój zmienił się diametralnie. Od dawna miała dość negatywne zdanie o naszej starszej siostrze ze względu na unikanie przez nią wszystkich rodzinnych uroczystości.

– Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Nie pierwszy raz nasza siostra ma nas głęboko w dupie. – Puściła moje ramię i odwróciła się, gdy Alex podbiegł do nas nadal ogromnie podekscytowany i oczarowany wszystkim, co znajdowało się wokół niego. – Co tam, solenizancie?

– Nikt nie chce na karuzelę – poskarżył się ze smutkiem. Zamierzałem coś powiedzieć na ten temat, ale w oddali kogoś zauważyłem.

– Alex, spójrz tam. – Z uśmiechem wskazałem na parę zmierzającą w naszą stronę. Chłopiec odwrócił się w miejscu.

– Lulu!

Louis ukucnął i rozłożył szeroko ramiona, gdy malec zaczął biec w jego kierunku, a gdy wpadł w jego ramiona, chłopak wstał, biorąc go na ręce i tuląc do siebie. Zayn stał dwa kroki za nimi, obserwując ich z uśmiechem. Podszedłem do nich, kiedy szatyn składał Alexowi życzenia urodzinowe, ściskając go i obcałowując jego twarz, przez co śmiał się głośno, próbując się bronić. Przywitałem się z Zaynem, który uściskał mnie po przyjacielsku i poklepawszy po ramieniu, z uśmiechem spytał, jak się miewam. Nie zdążyliśmy wymienić chociażby kilku krótkich zdań, ponieważ uwaga Alexa skupiła się na nim; złapał chłopaka za rękę i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę karuzeli, na którą tak bardzo chciał iść.

– Alex, mam lęk wysokości – usłyszałem jedynie głos Zayna, w którym oprócz żartobliwej nuty dało się również dosłyszeć lekki strach. Patrzyłem za nimi, mając wielką nadzieję, że mój syn niczego ani nikogo nie uszkodzi.

Louis stanął obok mnie, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu.

– Nasza kluseczka rośnie – powiedział śpiewnym tonem, drugą dłoń przykładając do serca i przybierając rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Czy każdy musiał mi o tym przypominać? – Liam, powiedz mi, jak się z tym czujesz? Pewnie patrząc na niego dociera do ciebie, jaki jesteś stary. Dwudziestka na karku. Latka lecą.

– Czy to twój sposób na to, bym poczuł się gorzej? – spytałem z lekkim uśmiechem, na co wzruszył ramionami.

– W dzień moich urodzin ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że widząc swoje dorastające dzieci, czuje, jak bardzo sam się starzeje. Jestem ciekaw czy z tobą jest tak samo.

Wywróciłem oczami i odwróciłem się, by sprawdzić, gdzie podziewa się Alex. Szybko odnalazłem jego rozwianą czuprynę wśród tłumu; obejmował za szyję Zayna, który podtrzymywał go jedną ręką, jednocześnie wskazując na pędzące wagoniki karuzeli i coś mu tłumacząc, a mój syn słuchał go z ogromną uwagą.

– Chcieliśmy zabrać ze sobą Nialla – usłyszałem głos Louisa. Uniosłem brew, zdziwiony, że ni stąd ni zowąd o nim wspomniał. – Co jest między wami?

– Co? – zdziwiłem się, przenosząc na niego wzrok. Chłopak przyglądał mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że się przyjaźnicie. – W jego tonie można było usłyszeć wyrzut. – Nie powiedziałeś mi, że opiekował się Alexem. Dowiedziałem się o tym wczoraj od Alexa.

– To wynikło dość niespodziewanie – odparłem spokojnie i zacząłem kierować się w stronę moich rodziców oraz Ruth, wyjaśniając przyjacielowi całą sytuację z opiekunką, Harrym oraz Niallem. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego Lou tak bardzo się tym przejął; jakby fakt, że przyjaciel jego chłopaka zajmował się moim synem, był najdziwniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Nadal miałem wobec Nialla ogromny dług wdzięczności, ponieważ w jakiś sposób zawsze pojawiał się wtedy, gdy najbardziej potrzebowałem pomocnej dłoni.

Louis nagle zatrzymał się przede mną, zadzierając lekko głowę, by spojrzeć prosto w moje oczy.

– Nie śpicie ze sobą, prawda? – spytał szeptem, ponieważ staliśmy tylko kilka kroków od moich rodziców. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. – Wiem, co mówiłem rano, ale…

– Nie! Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– Radziłem ci, żebyś załatwił sobie prostytutkę, ale nie miałem jego na myśli – rzucił niby żartem, choć jego oczy mówiły co innego. – To nie byłoby w twoim stylu. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, bo zauważyłem między wami dość podejrzane… układy. Nie powiedziałeś mi, że opiekował się Alexem, a kiedy dzisiaj rano o tym wspomniałem w jego obecności, zachowywał się dziwnie, co Zayn sam przyznał. Dlatego pomyślałem, że…

Miałem ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem na samą myśl, że Louis wyciągnął tak absurdalne wnioski praktycznie z niczego. Lecz potem w mojej głowie pojawiły się wspomnienia z tamtej nocy.

– Niall wyświadczył mi przysługę – powiedziałem spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. – Co było bardzo miłe z jego strony. Ale nic nas nie łączy. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– W porządku. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pomimo tego, co kiedyś powiedziałem, uważam, że Niall jest ostatnią osobą, z którą bym cię widział. Zła partia. Co innego Conor.

Zmarszczyłem czoło na jego słowa, lecz postanowiłem nie ciągnąć tego tematu, bo z jakiegoś powodu czułem się niepewnie za każdym razem, gdy wspominano o Niallu.

Nie potrafiłem wyrzucić z głowy ostatniej rozmowy.  _ Kłamiesz _ . Dlaczego uważał, że kłamałem? Spędziłem z Edith bardzo miły wieczór i zdecydowanie chciałbym go powtórzyć, ponieważ dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze w czyimś towarzystwie. Nadal byłem odrobinę niepewny, czy nie jest zbyt wcześnie na poznanie kogoś nowego, jednak przy Edith wszystkie moje wątpliwości znikały. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru spotykać się z Conorem; nie znałem go, nie czułem wobec niego praktycznie nic, choć musiałem przyznać, że jest przystojny i interesujący, a co najdziwniejsze, zainteresowany również mną. Pomimo tego nasze relacje wolałem pozostawić jedynie w sferze koleżeńskiej – nic więcej.

Lecz coraz częściej zaczynałem łapać się na tym, że w moich myślach nie pojawia się Edith ani tym bardziej Conor. Coraz częściej rozmyślałem… o Niallu. I nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego.

– Twoja sympatia się zjawiła – oznajmił nagle oficjalnym tonem Lou. Zamrugałem.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i poczułem, jak moje wnętrzności wywijają koziołka. Kilka metrów dalej moja siostra witała się z Edith. Nie spodziewałem się jej tutaj ujrzeć. To prawda, wspomniałem podczas wczorajszego lunchu, na który wybraliśmy się po pracy, że będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli dotrzyma mi dzisiaj towarzystwa. Powiedziałem jej o tym ze zwykłej grzeczności, kiedy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o urodzinach, ale gdy ją zobaczyłem, nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, a także uczucia ulgi. Kiedy chwilę później obie zmierzały w naszą stronę, myśli o Niallu zostały odepchnięte na sam tył umysłu, gdzie powinny przebywać. Nie zamierzałem do tego wracać.

– Miło cię widzieć – przyznałem z radością, pochylając się, by musnąć ustami policzek dziewczyny. Posłała mi promienny uśmiech, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Lou, który stał za moimi plecami z dość psotnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby tylko myślał, w jaki sposób mnie ośmieszyć. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

– Edith, prawda? – odezwał się, wyciągając do niej dłoń, którą uścisnęła z sympatycznym uśmiechem. – Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

Uważnie obserwowałem tę dwójkę, nadal mając nadzieję, że Louis zapanuje nad swoim językiem i nie narobi mi wstydu.

– Ja o tobie też – odparła powoli. – Od Liama albo od Ruth, z którą pracuję. Jesteś tym przyjacielem gejem, tak?

Momentalnie psotne spojrzenie chłopaka zostało zastąpione przez grymas.

– W takim razie dużo o mnie słyszałaś. Świetna selekcja najważniejszych informacji – rzucił ironicznie Lou. Gdy przeniósł na mnie wzrok, wyraźnie potrafiłem odczytać z jego oczu: „Nie lubię jej”. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

– Tata! – rozległ się nagle krzyk mojego syna, który zaczął biec w naszym kierunku, wymachując rękami na wszystkie strony. Z całym impetem wpadł na moje nogi, obejmując mnie ciasno, a czapka zsunęła się z jego głowy. – Samochodziki! Zayn mówi, że są tam.

– Alex, najpierw się przywitaj – powiedziałem, odciągając go od siebie, by nie stracić równowagi. – Pamiętasz Edith?

Malec odwrócił się i zadarł główkę do góry, kiedy dziewczyna pochyliła się nad nim, wyciągając do niego dłoń z promiennym uśmiechem. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się, ale zamiast się przywitać, z powrotem odwrócił się do mnie, kompletnie ignorując Edith. Posłałem jej przepraszający uśmiech, niezbyt zdziwiony zachowaniem mojego synka.

– Chodźmy – jęknął błagalnie, tarmosząc rękaw mojej kurtki.

– Pójdziemy razem, co ty na to, Alex? – odezwał się radośnie Louis, entuzjastycznie klasnąwszy w dłonie. – Rozgromimy Zayna!

– Ale ja chce z Zaynem.

– Ale Zayn jest beznadziejnym kierowcą – roześmiał się Lou, ale szybko spoważniał, gdy zobaczył, że jego chłopak stoi tylko kilka metrów dalej z wymowną miną. Uśmiechnąwszy się niewinnie, posłał mu całusa w powietrzu.

– Tylko uważajcie na siebie – dodałem jeszcze. Louis skinął głową, chwytając dłoń chłopca, a zmierzywszy Edith krzywym spojrzeniem, oddalił się pospiesznie. Westchnąłem ciężko.

– Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – Spojrzałem w dół na Edith. Spoglądała niepewnie za oddalającym się chłopakiem, lekko przygryzając dolną wargę w geście zatroskania.

– Lou jest trochę… – Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę, nie chcąc źle się wyrazić. – Nie lubi, gdy ktoś ocenia go po jego orientacji. Niedawno wyrzucili go z pracy, ponieważ jest homoseksualistą, a sposób, w jaki to powiedziałaś…

– Nie miałam nic złego na myśli – wtrąciła, a jej policzki nagle pokryły się rumieńcami. – Ruth dawno temu wspomniała, że jest gejem, ale nie chciałam, by tak to zabrzmiało. Nie mam nic przeciwko…

– Wiem. – Położyłem dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, by ją uciszyć i posłałem jej pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Louis zrozumie.

– To z nerwów – wyjaśniła, unikając mojego wzroku. – Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałam tutaj przychodzić. To urodziny twojego syna, a my… dopiero zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Obawiałam się, że to zbyt wiele. Zbyt szybko. Ruth twierdziła, że…

– Cieszę się, że przyszłaś – przerwałem jej w pół zdania. – Wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

Uśmiech wrócił na jej twarz. Przesunąłem dłoń na jej policzek, lekko gładząc go kciukiem. Jej tęczówki lekko rozbłysły, jakby niezmiernie ucieszona tym małym gestem. Może była tym, czego potrzebowałem? Może powinienem pozwolić sobie na coś więcej? Teraz wszystko układało się po mojej myśli, nie byłem zdany wyłącznie na siebie, mogłem myśleć o innych rzeczach, nie martwiąc się o Alexa, który znajdował się w dobrych rękach. I nie chodziło tylko o dzisiejszy dzień. Mogłem zacząć żyć po swojemu, nie tracić najlepszych lat mojej młodości.

 

***

 

Wszystko znajdowało się jakby za mgłą. Czułem się cudownie, więc nie zastanawiałem się nad niczym, tylko rozkoszowałem tym uczuciem. Otaczała mnie taka bardzo przyjemna mgiełka. I jakieś światełka migotały gdzieś w oddali. Byłem taki  _ lekki _ . Cholernie szczęśliwy, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Wszystko wydawało się takie miłe, kojące, komfortowe. Znajdowałem się w jakiejś obronnej aurze. Nie, to była raczej kula. Plastikowa kula, do której nikt i nic nie mogło się dostać.

I było to kurewsko dobre.

Przez chwilę. Potem przede mną pojawiła się czyjaś twarz. Ohydna twarz. Próbowała wtargnąć do  _ mojej _ kuli.

– Nie dotykaj. – Mój głos brzmiał jakoś słabo i roznosił się echem po całej przestrzeni, odbijając się od ścianek mojej kuli. – Zostaw.

– Niall? Co mam zostawić?

Twarz znowu zaczęła się rozmazywać, znikając za oparami. Teraz w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawiła się czyjaś dłoń… Nie. Cztery identyczne dłonie. Trzymały coś, co z rozkoszą pochwyciłem, choć nie miałem pojęcia, co to takiego. Albo miałem, ale w tej chwili po prostu się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Znów czułem się dobrze w mojej kuli.

Światełka zaczęły migotać jeszcze wyraźniej, a wszystko dookoła kręciło się jak w młynie, choć ja pozostałem nieruchomy. I śmiałem się. Głośno, prawie bez tchu.

_ Niall. Niall. Niall! _

Śmiech zamarł w moim gardle. Widziałem przed sobą czyjąś sylwetkę. Nie leżałem już na kanapie, a stałem na środku dudniącej od basów podłogi, otoczony zewsząd skandującym tłumem. Ale te głosy nie były radosne, jak po którymś z moich udanych występów na scenie. Biła od nich złość i przerażenie. Wołały mnie. Poganiały. Chciały pokazać mi, że coś tracę.

Nagle przestałem czuć się dobrze.

Patrzyłem na leżącą sylwetkę jakiegoś człowieka. Znajdowała się zbyt daleko, bym mógł ją dosięgnąć. Chciałem do niej dotrzeć, ale nie mogłem przepchać się przez ten hałaśliwy tłum.

Dusiłem się. Wymachiwałem rękoma na wszystkie strony. Chyba nawet krzyczałem.

Po chwili było już za późno.

_ Niall! _

– Niall? Chodźmy stąd.

– Nie… Zostaw. – Czyjeś ramiona uniosły mnie, a moja ochronna kula zniknęła. Zacząłem odzyskiwać świadomość. – Nie chcę…

Weszliśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które nadal wirowało przed moimi oczami. W ustach czułem suchość i byłem pewien, że zaraz puszczę pawia. Chciałem tylko się położyć i nigdy więcej nie wstawać. Spać i nie obudzić się. Moja głowa zdawała się ważyć tonę, każda część ciała pulsowała bólem. Co się stało? A przecież czułem się tak dobrze.

– Jesteś kompletnie zajarany, Niall.

Moje rozproszone oczy skupiły się na dłuższą chwilę na jednym punkcie, dzięki czemu zorientowałem się, kto znajduje się obok mnie. To tą twarz widziałem wcześniej.

– Zostaw mnie – wyjąkałem słabo, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach, ale jego ramię mocno trzymało mnie w pasie.

– Co? Pierwszy raz nie chcesz? – Rozległ się śmiech, który uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą w moją bolącą głowę. Przymknąłem powieki. – To do ciebie niepodobne.

Głos znów dobiegał jak z oddali, a po chwili całkiem ucichł.

Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, leżałem na łóżku. Obrazy nadal były rozmazane, ale tym razem wiedziałem, co dzieje się dookoła mnie. Znałem to miejsce. Nie byłem do końca pewien, w jaki sposób wylądowałem w mieszkaniu starego znajomego, Christiana Bucketa, z którym kiedyś się przyjaźniłem, dopóki mnie nie wyrolował i wpędził w kłopoty. Znajdowaliśmy się gdzieś pod Londynem, w miejscu, w którym zdarzało mi się bywać dość często jakieś pół roku temu. Nawet nie wiedziałem, jak tutaj trafiłem. W jednej chwili szedłem ulicą do sklepu muzycznego taty Zayna, by poślinić się na widok instrumentów, które nigdy nie będą należeć do mnie, a w następnej siedziałem na obskurnej kanapie w tym mieszkaniu. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się tutaj dostałem, ale nagle dotarło do mnie, że nie powinno mnie tu być. To zawsze kończyło się źle.

Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, ale mogłem jedynie odwrócić głowę w bok, by sprawdzić, kto wszedł do pokoju. Gdzieś grała muzyka, skądś dobiegały czyjeś głosy i śmiechy. Nie potrafiłem ruszyć chociażby małym palcem; nie potrzebowałem dużo czasu, by stwierdzić, że tym razem przegiąłem.

Sprężyny łóżka zaskrzypiały i chwilę później nad sobą ujrzałem twarz chłopaka. Nade mną wisiał jeden z popieprzonych kumpli Christiana, do którego nigdy wcześniej nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru się zbliżać. Wiele razy go spławiałem, wręcz nie znosząc jego widoku ani towarzystwa.

– Wróciłeś do siebie – stwierdził z obrzydliwie jadowitym uśmieszkiem. – Film ci się urwał. – Pochylił się nade mną, a jego usta zaczęły przesuwać się po mojej szyi, od brody aż po obojczyk. Jęknąłem słabo, choć wcale nie był to odgłos rozkoszy.

– Zostaw mnie…

Odsunął lekko głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć.

– Zwykle jesteś pierwszy w kolejności do pieprzenia się z każdym, kto się nawinie. – Próbowałem się ruszyć i wyrwać, gdy jego dłonie zaczęły wytaczać ścieżkę wzdłuż mojego boku, ale z jakiegoś powodu moje ciało nadal było bezwładne. Każdy nerw praktycznie płonął żywym ogniem, a mimo to nie mogłem się ruszyć, jakbym stracił panowanie nad moimi kończynami, które odmówiły posłuszeństwa mojemu umysłowi. – Ledwo tu przyszedłeś, a zdążyłeś już przelecieć dwóch kolesi. A teraz? Co jest? Nagle straciłeś ochotę, Niall? – Spojrzał prosto w moje oczy, a mimo że chciałem, nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku. Widziałem w nich swoje własne odbicie, do którego nagle zapałałem ogromną nienawiścią. – Nie podoba ci się to? Niemożliwe. Jesteś jeszcze bardziej żałosny.

Próbowałem zmusić moje ciało do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Co się działo? Mój umysł był świadomy, więc dlaczego nie mogłem się ruszyć? W co tym razem dałem się wciągnąć, do jasnej cholery?! Nie mogłem nawet wypowiedzieć chociażby jednego logicznego zdania poza krótkimi słowami, jakby mój język zapomniał, co trzeba zrobić, by mówić. Moje gardło było ściśnięte i nadal czułem ogromne mdłości.

Byłem żałosny. Słaby i nic niewarty. Nic nie było w porządku. Od dawna nic nie było  _ dobrze _ . Od dawna okłamywałem sam siebie, a teraz mój umysł zdecydował mścić się nade mną. Od dawna spadałem, a teraz dosięgłem samego dna.

 

***

 

Spacerowaliśmy wokół wesołego miasteczka, a chłodne powietrze buchało w nasze policzki, choć nie zwracaliśmy na to uwagi zbyt pogrążeni w rozmowie. Raz po raz zerkałem na roześmianą twarz Edith, zastanawiając się czy postępuję słusznie, ale potem moje wątpliwości zostawały rozwiane przez jej promienny uśmiech.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie przypadłam do gustu twoim przyjaciołom – odezwała się, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się kilka kroków od miejsca z elektrycznymi samochodzikami. Alex już po raz trzeci w ciągu godziny zaciągnął tam Zayna i Ruth, podczas gdy Lou dopingował ich przy barierkach. Nie chciałem odciągnąć chłopca od jego ulubionej atrakcji, lecz powinniśmy już od kilkunastu minut być w domu, gdzie zorganizowaliśmy małe, kameralne przyjęcie ze wszystkimi prezentami.

Podążyłem za spojrzeniem Edith; zdecydowanie miała na myśli Louisa, który teraz krzyczał na Zayna, ponieważ według niego oszukiwał. Mój przyjaciel przyciągał wielką uwagę innych ludzi wokół siebie, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił, jak zawsze zresztą.

Przeniosłem wzrok na dziewczynę.

– Co z tego? – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Louis czasami za bardzo interesuje się moim życiem osobistym. Wtrąca się wtedy, kiedy nie powinien.

Jej czoło nagle zmarszczyło się.

– Wszystko w porządku między wami? – spytała z troską. – Ostatnio mówiłeś, że mieliście drobne nieporozumienie.

– To nic wielkiego. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni. – Każdemu zdarza się pokłócić.

– Faceci zawsze tłumią w sobie wszelkie uczucia – powiedziała z dezaprobatą widoczną na twarzy. – O pewnych rzeczach należy rozmawiać, zamiast skrywać to w sobie i samemu mierzyć się z nimi. A potem zgrywacie dupków, byle tylko nie okazywać wrażliwości. – Skrzywiła się lekko, odgarniając kosmyk ciemnych blond włosów z twarzy. – Ale cieszę się, że z tobą jest inaczej. Próbujesz pokazywać, że jesteś silny i rozsądny, ale nadal potrzebujesz czyjegoś wsparcia po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłeś.

– Brzmi to jak analiza psychologiczna – wtrąciłem żartobliwie, nie chcąc rozpoczynać zbyt poważnych tematów. Nie zamierzałem rozmawiać o własnych problemach akurat z nią i w dzień urodzin mojego syna. – Żałuję, że nie wpadłem na coś innego. Alex zasługuje na o wiele lepsze urodziny.

– Liam, nawet tak nie mów – przerwała mi, dłoń kładąc na mojej piersi, by zwrócić moją uwagę. – Robisz dla niego bardzo wiele. Jestem pewna, że doceni wszystkie twoje starania. Tylko popatrz, jaki jest szczęśliwy.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i skinąłem głową, przekonując się do jej słów. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie w milczeniu, a moje oczy błądziły po jej pięknej twarzy, chłonąc każdy jej skrawek. Odniosłem wrażenie, że nagle coś pcha mnie do przodu, jakaś dziwna siła; ani się obejrzałem, a moje usta znalazły się na delikatnych wargach dziewczyny.

– Liam!

Poderwałem głowę do góry, lekko wkurzony na przyjaciela, ponieważ byłem pewien, że zrobił to ze zwykłej złośliwości. Ale wtedy zorientowałem się, że w jego tonie słychać histerię. Zaraz potem rozległ się głośny płacz.

Moje serce zamarło w piersi. Wiedziałem, że wszystko aż za bardzo idzie po mojej myśli. W końcu coś musi pójść nie tak, jakbym tego oczekiwał.

Puściłem się biegiem, spodziewając się najgorszego. Krew wrzała w moich żyłach, a teraz serce łomotało z ogromną prędkością. Gdy dotarłem do ogrodzenia, zobaczyłem tylko płaczącego Alexa, Ruth klęczącą obok niego i zgromadzonych nad nimi ludzi.

– Liam, przepraszam! Nie wiem, jak to się stało!

Spojrzałem na Zayna, w oczach którego kryła się prawdziwa panika oraz niedowierzanie. Miałem wrażenie, że nawet lśnią od łez.

– Co się stało? – spytałem, pospiesznie przechodząc przez barierki.

– Wyskoczył z autka – wyjaśnił roztrzęsiony, kiedy szliśmy w ich kierunku. – Mówiłem, że musimy poczekać, aż się zatrzyma, ale nie posłuchał… I wtedy… wtedy inne auto w niego uderzyło. Nie wiem… To stało się tak szybko.

– Zadzwoń na pogotowie – rzuciłem tylko.

– Louis dzwoni.

Tłum odsunął się na mój widok, ktoś coś do mnie mówił, ktoś na coś pokazywał. Gdzieś z boku słyszałem głos Louisa, który rozmawiał przez telefon, choć ledwo panował nad słowami.

W tym momencie nie zwracałem uwagi na nic, co działo się wokół mnie. Starałem się myśleć racjonalnie, upewnić się, co takiego mu się stało, jak bardzo cierpi, jednak mój umysł oszalał. Patrzyłem tylko na rozpłakane dziecko przede mną, czując, że nagle zawalił się cały mój świat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_ sobota, 3 marca 2012 roku _

 

 

Alex spokojnie drzemał w moich ramionach, trzymając w piąstce rękaw mojej koszuli, jakby bojąc się, że odejdę i już nie wrócę. Złożyłem na jego czole czuły pocałunek, a kiedy poruszył się nieznacznie, zamarłem w przestrachu – nie chciałem go obudzić i zburzyć ten spokój ze względu na to, że ostatnie godziny nie należały do przyjemnych.

Zegar wiszący na białej ścianie sali szpitalnej, w której się znajdowaliśmy, wskazywał kilka minut po godzinie siódmej wieczorem. W tym momencie powinniśmy jeść kolację w naszym mieszkaniu i świętować urodziny mojego syna, który podziwiałby ogrom prezentów, jakie otrzymał. Zamiast tego od kilku godzin tkwiliśmy w jednym z londyńskich szpitali. Moja mama krążyła uparcie po korytarzach, a tatę oraz Ruth wysłałem do mojego mieszkania, nie chcąc, by siedzieli tutaj bezczynnie.

Mimo to byłem szczęśliwy. Kilka godzin temu przed moimi oczami dosłownie przeleciało całe moje życie od momentu, w którym dowiedziałem się o ciąży Bridget aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Byłem pewien, że właśnie wydarzyła się największa tragedia w całym moim życiu oraz w życiu chłopca; spodziewałem się połamanych kości, wstrząsu, wszystkiego najgorszego. A okazało się, że Alex ma tylko kilka siniaków oraz śmiertelnie się przestraszył.

Trzymałem go w ramionach, lekko kołysząc i modląc się, by nigdy więcej takie sytuacje nie miały miejsca. Choć nie wydarzyło się nic strasznego, z czego naprawdę się cieszyłem, ten dzień nie wypadł tak, jakbym chciał. Czułem, że coś zniszczyłem, czemuś nie podołałem – byłem zbyt skupiony na sobie przez tę krótką chwilę i zapomniałem o najważniejszym. Powinienem mieć go na oku, być przy nim, skupiać całą uwagę wyłącznie na nim, nie tylko ze względu na to, że w tym dniu miał urodziny; dlatego że był dla mnie wszystkim, najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i to jego powinienem uszczęśliwiać, ponieważ jego szczęście było moim szczęściem  –  zawsze znajdowało się na pierwszym miejscu. Nie chciałem już nigdy więcej zobaczyć strachu w jego ciemnoniebieskich tęczówkach ani łez spływających po jego bladych policzkach. Nie istniało nic bardziej krzywdzącego niż ten właśnie widok.

Podniosłem głowę, gdy drzwi sali zaskrzypiały cicho, a zza nich wyjrzała głowa mojej mamy. Widząc nas, przyłożyła palec do ust i ostrożnie weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Nadal czekamy na ostatnie wyniki – poinformowała szeptem, na co skinąłem głową. Czekaliśmy na wyniki badań i prześwietleń, by mieć całkowitą pewność, że Alexowi nic nie było; dla własnego spokoju. – Mają jakieś zamieszanie, więc nie wiadomo, kiedy je dostaną. Pewnie jeszcze trochę poczekamy.

Kobieta pochyliła się, by pogłaskać chłopca po głowie w czułym geście, a w jej tęczówkach nadal kryło się zmartwienie.

– Dostał coś na uspokojenie – odparłem, mocniej go obejmując. – Był roztrzęsiony.

– To samo powinni dać temu biednemu chłopakowi – wtrąciła, rzuciwszy krótkie spojrzenie na drzwi. Zmarszczyłem czoło, gdy ponownie na mnie spojrzała. – Ten, który przyszedł z Louisem?

– Zayn? Dlaczego?

– Obwinia się za to, co się stało. – Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, a rękę oparła na materacu obok moich nóg. – Ciągle powtarza, że powinien go lepiej przypilnować i pewnie jesteś na niego zły. Biedaczek…

– Nie jestem zły – powiedziałem pospiesznie, unosząc się lekko, ponieważ moje kości zaczynały boleć od leżenia w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, a lewe ramię, na którym spał Alex, już drętwiało. – To nie jest niczyja wina. A jeśli ktoś miałby się obwiniać, tym kimś powinienem być ja.

Karen popatrzyła na mnie oskarżycielsko i wiedziałem, co zaraz powie, więc jedynie posłałem jej wymowne spojrzenie.

– Każdy próbuje przekonać mnie, że powinienem więcej myśleć o sobie – zacząłem spokojnym tonem, przykładając policzek do czoła mojego syna i przymknąłem oczy. – Spotykać się z ludźmi, _wyluzować_ , nie skupiać się jedynie na pracy albo opiece nad Alexem, ale… nikt z tych osób nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy być rodzicem. Ani Ruth, ani Lou nie mają dzieci, nie wiedzą… Nie mają najmniejszego pojęcia, jaka to odpowiedzialność.

– Oczywiście, że nie mają – przytaknęła z czułym uśmiechem. – Sam wiesz, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze.

– Pracuję ciężko, ponieważ mój syn zasługuje na najlepsze. Nie mam czasu na nic innego, chcę spędzać z nim jak najwięcej chwil, poświęcać mu całą uwagę, by za kilkanaście lat nie spojrzeć wstecz i pomyśleć, że czegoś żałuję, że coś zrobiłem źle. – Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, ponieważ mój głos zaczął drżeć niekontrolowanie z powodu rosnącej irytacji. Alex zaczął się wiercić w moich ramionach, więc znów zacząłem delikatnie go kołysać, cały czas czując na sobie wzrok mojej mamy. – Trudno to zrozumieć? Nie jest mi łatwo pogodzić pracę i wychowywanie syna… Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślałaś, że…

– Gdzieś popełniłam błąd? – wtrąciła, nagle poważniejąc, a jej czoło zmarszczyło się w zamyśleniu. – Myślałam tak tego wieczora, gdy ty i Bridget powiedzieliście nam o ciąży. Czułam, że zawiodłam siebie i ciebie również.

– Wcale nie zawiodłaś, mamo. To nie była…

– Jako _matka_ – dodała z naciskiem – zawiodłam. Musiałam patrzeć, jak mój najmłodszy syn przechodzi przez piekło. Byłeś dzieckiem; ty i Bridget. To nie powinno spotkać was w tak młodym wieku. Powinniście cieszyć się tymi latami młodości, Bridget nadal powinna chodzić po tym świecie, a ty powinieneś żyć bez tak ogromnego brzemienia na swoich plecach. Nie chodzi mi o Alexa – dodała, pewnie trafnie odczytując wyraz mojej twarzy. – Mam na myśli to, jaką krzywdę wyrządziła ci strata ukochanej osoby. – Uniosła dłoń, by dotknąć mojego policzka, a w jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Słuchałem jej w osłupieniu, coraz bardziej czując ważność tej chwili. – Nigdy nie wrócisz do normy, nigdy nie będziesz potrafił być sobą, kochać całym sercem ani żyć tak jak dawniej, być normalnym dwudziestolatkiem. Najbardziej żałuję właśnie tego, że zawiodłam jako matka i do tego dopuściłam. Twoja krzywda jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym pragnęła. I to samo ty, jako rodzic, czujesz wobec tego małego skarbu.

Przytaknąłem z lekkim uśmiechem, ponieważ powiedziała dokładnie to, co czułem. W tym momencie Alex zaczął się wybudzać. Jedną dłoń nadal miał zaciśniętą na materiale mojej koszuli, a drugą zaczął przecierać oczy, prostując się na materacu. Przywołałem na twarz promienny uśmiech, próbując przegonić strach oraz wyraz troski na niej się znajdujący.

– Wszystko dobrze, synku? – spytałem czule. Oparł czoło o moją pierś i ziewnął szeroko. – Boli cię coś?

– Nie, tata… – Uniósł głowę, rozglądając się półprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu ze zmarszczonym lekko czołem i zdezorientowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Gdy zorientował się, gdzie się znajdujemy, przylgnął do mnie, jakby znów przestraszony. – Do domu…

– Za chwilę pójdziemy do domu. Musimy tutaj jeszcze poczekać.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i podniosłem wzrok, mając nadzieję, że to lekarz z samymi dobrymi wiadomościami. Jednak do sali wszedł Louis, a za nim lekko pobladły Zayn; na jego widok poczułem nagłe współczucie, ponieważ doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, co w tej chwili przeżywa. Posłałem mu uśmiech i szturchnąłem Alexa, by pokazać mu, kto przyszedł. Chłopiec nieznacznie rozpromienił się na widok Lou, kiedy ten pochylił się na nim, czochrając go po włosach.

– Ty mały rozrabiako – wymruczał oskarżycielsko, jednak jego oczy śmiały się i zdecydowanie widać było w nich ulgę. – Napędziłeś nam stracha.

Alex spuścił głowę, a jego policzki lekko poczerwieniały.

– Nie chciałem, Lulu.

Louis uśmiechnął się łagodnie, zerkając na mnie kątem oka.

– Wiem, Al, wiem, że nie chciałeś.

Spojrzałem ponad ramieniem mojej mamy, która obserwowała nas uważnie, na Zayna wciąż stojącego przy drzwiach. Stąpał z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Louis podszedł do niego i wyszeptał mu coś na ucho, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i przesuwając po ręce w górę i w dół w pokrzepiającym geście. Zerknąłem na moją mamę, która patrzyła na nich z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy; miałem wielką nadzieję, że nie powie nic nieodpowiedniego, ponieważ wiedziałem, co teraz sobie myśli po zobaczeniu zachowania pary chłopaków.

Kobieta powoli przeniosła wzrok na mnie.

– Liam, czy oni…? – Wskazała ruchem głowy w ich stronę, na co wywróciłem oczami.

– To chyba nie jest twoja sprawa – odparłem spokojnie. Zmrużyła oczy, lecz nie powiedziała nic więcej. Nie po raz pierwszy była ciekawa czy Louis był gejem i wiele razy mnie o to pytała, lecz nigdy niczego nie potwierdziłem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że mój przyjaciel nie życzyłby sobie tego.

Kiedy brunet skinął głową, Louis ucałował jego policzek i odwrócił się do nas.

– Przyniosę coś do picia i zjedzenia. Na pewno umieracie z głodu.

– Ja tak! – wykrzyknął nagle Alex ze swoją typową energią, co sprawiło, że poczułem ulgę. Lou posłał mu uśmiech i wyszedł z sali, a Zayn zamknął za nim drzwi.

– A ja w takim razie poszukam doktora i dowiem się czy już coś wiadomo o wynikach Alexa. – Mama podniosła się z łóżka, a wyprostowawszy się, spojrzała z góry na mnie i malca w moich objęciach. – Bądź grzeczny, Alex. Nie sprawiaj tacie kłopotów.

Chłopiec zmarszczył czoło niezbyt przejęty jej słowami i surowym tonem, co odrobinę mnie rozbawiło, ponieważ reagował tak samo jak ja, gdy byłem mały. Jakoś nigdy nie czułem strachu przed moją mamą; szanowałem ją, jednak jej groźby i ostry ton głosu rzadko kiedy sprowadzał mnie do pionu, ponieważ była zbyt spokojną i dobrą kobietą. O wiele bardziej drżałem przed gniewem mojego taty.

– Babcia głupoty gada – odparł tylko. Zayn parsknął śmiechem, lecz szybko opanował się i spoważniał.

– Alex, tak nie wolno – skarciłem malca, choć mama nie wyglądała na urażoną. Ucałowała jego czoło i skierowała się do wyjścia, po drodze mówiąc do Zayna coś, czego nie dosłyszałem, ale wyraz twarzy chłopaka wskazywał na to, że było to coś krępującego. Jego policzki nadal były zaróżowione, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nią.

– Co ci powiedziała? – spytałem niepewnie.

– Że ja i Louis tworzymy uroczą parę. – Podszedł bliżej łóżka, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. – To było miłe z jej strony. Są to słowa, których nie usłyszałbym na przykład od mojej mamy, więc… – Zamilkł, a kiedy dostrzegł moje zaciekawione spojrzenie, dodał cicho: – Kiedyś wspominałem ci, że nie mogę się odważyć na powiedzenie moim rodzicom, że jestem gejem.

– Tak, pamiętam – przytaknąłem. – Obawiasz się ich reakcji. Dlaczego?

Zayn jedynie wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie nie chcąc ciągnąć tego tematu. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy jeszcze szybciej, jak się pojawił i nagle zaczął unikać mojego wzroku.

– To nie była twoja wina, Zayn – powiedziałem spokojnie. Alex odwrócił się i wpatrywał w chłopaka swoimi dużymi oczami, zdawało mi się nawet, że doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi. – Nie musisz się obwiniać. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają cały czas. Sprawy sobie nie zdajesz, jak często.

– I tym właśnie próbujesz mnie uspokoić? – wtrącił z lekkim grymasem. Alex uniósł się na materacu i ukucnąwszy, gestem pokazał Zaynowi, by ten podszedł bliżej. Niepewnie obserwowałem ich oboje, spoglądając na wyraz twarzy Zayna i zawziętość w oczach mojego syna, lecz postanowiłem nie reagować. Zayn pochylił się, a chłopiec przyłożył dłonie do jego prawego ucha, robiąc z nich mały rulonik i szepnął coś, czego nie mogłem dosłyszeć, ale musiało być to coś miłego, ponieważ wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Malika. A potem Alex bez żadnego skrępowania uściskał go. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, ponieważ cieszyłem się, że malec tak bardzo przywykł do towarzystwa Zayna i nawet wiedział doskonale, że chłopak przejmuje się dzisiejszym zdarzeniem.

Zayn usiadł na brzegu materaca, sadzając Alexa na swoim kolanach, a ja również podniosłem się z pozycji leżącej; kilka minut spędziliśmy na rozmowie, starając się odsunąć od siebie myśli, że nadal znajdujemy się w dusznej sali szpitalnej. Zaczynałem coraz bardziej traktować Zayna jak swojego przyjaciela, nie tylko kolejnego chłopaka, z którym sezonowo spotykał się Louis. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że ich związek przetrwa tak długo jak będzie to możliwe, a nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do rozstania, wciąż będę mógł utrzymywać z nim kontakt.

Drzwi sali otworzyły się ponownie, a Alex momentalnie wydał z siebie wrzask pełen uciechy, gdy zobaczył, że to Louis, choć pewnie bardziej cieszył się na widok batoników w jego dłoni.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Al! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie Lou, rzucając wszystkie słodycze na łóżko. Chłopiec rzucił się na nie, prawie spadając z kolan Zayna i uderzając go w twarz lewą ręką. Po chwili podniósł na mnie wzrok.

– A gdzie tort, tata? – spytał z lekkim wyrzutem. Posłałem mu lekki uśmiech.

– Czeka na ciebie w domu.

– To jedźmy do domu!

– Karen rozmawia z lekarzem – odezwał się Louis, odłamując kawałek swojego batonika. Z rozbawieniem patrzyłem, jak Zayn otwiera usta, pewnie myśląc, że to jemu się dostanie, ale Lou podał batonika Alexowi. Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niego figlarnie i, pochyliwszy się, pocałował go prosto w usta, by przepędzić grymas wyrzutu z jego twarzy. Pokręciłem głową z uśmiechem. – Myślę, że za kilka minut będziemy mogli wrócić do domu.

W tym samym momencie telefon w kieszeni Zayna zaczął dzwonić, więc chłopak wstał i przeprosiwszy nas, wyszedł z sali, a Lou zajął jego miejsce na łóżku, zajadając batonika z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili spojrzał na mnie i zmarszczył czoło.

– Co się tak gapisz? – spytał zadziornie. Parsknąłem śmiechem i podałem Alexowi odpakowanego batonika.

– Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – odparłem tylko, zerkając wymownie w stronę uchylonych drzwi sali, za którymi zniknął Zayn. Louis przygryzł wargę, wyraźnie próbując zapanować nad uśmiechem, lecz w jego oczach tańczyły wesoły iskierki, co zdradzało jego reakcję na moje słowa. – Ale nie zepsuj tego, Lulu – dodałem ostrzegawczo. Tym razem prychnął, trącając mnie ramieniem.

Do sali wrócił Zayn, ale wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jego twarz, by zorientować się, że coś się stało. Poczułem nagły chłód roznoszący się szybko po moim ciele. Jeśli to dotyczyło Alexa? Czyżby rozmawiał z lekarzem i dowiedział się czegoś, co tak bardzo go wystraszyło? Louis również to dostrzegł i pospiesznie podszedł do niego, obejmując chłopaka ramieniem w pasie.

– Rozmawiałem z Niallem – usłyszałem jego ciche słowa, gdy wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa. – Znów ma kłopoty i muszę…

– Jechać z tobą?

– Nie, zostań tutaj. To nie potrwa długo. Zdaje mi się, że będę musiał go tutaj przywieźć.

Louis przytaknął i pocałował go, zanim ten wyszedł, nawet nie spoglądając w moją stronę. Tomlinson odwrócił się do mnie, a poprzednia radość została zastąpiona niepokojem. Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć, a ten chłód, który czułem przed chwilą w strachu o Alexa, nadal nie zniknął. Coś w oczach Zayna sprawiło, że sam martwiłem się o tego blondyna, który przecież nie był dla mnie nikim bliskim.

– Alex! Tutaj jesteś! – Oboje podskoczyliśmy, gdy do sali żwawym krokiem wszedł lekarz. Otrząsnąłem się, starając się nie myśleć o niczym innym i skupić się na moim synu. Choć strach o Nialla nadal czaił się w zakamarkach mojego umysłu, a twarz Zayna nie chciała zniknąć sprzed moich oczu.

 

***

 

Z moich ust wydobywały się przekleństwa, gdy wolno kroczyłem przed siebie ciemną ulicą, a całe moje ciało zdawało się płonąć żywym ogniem. Każdy skrawek skóry pulsował bólem i miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś dźgał mnie cienkimi igłami raz po raz to w przedramię, to w kręgosłup, w udo, brzuch albo w pierś. Chciałem, by ten ból ustał, ale z każdym krokiem zdawał się narastać.

Nie byłem pewien dokładnej godziny, bo wszystko, co widziałem przed sobą, to ciemność albo niewyraźne, skąpane we mgle kształty. Potykałem się o własne nogi lub o chodnik, obijałem się o ściany budynków albo wpadałem na śmietniki lub słupy stojące na mojej drodze. Z każdym krokiem traciłem siły i przestawało mi zależeć na dojściu do jakiegokolwiek bezpiecznego celu. Położyć się i spać. Byłem zmęczony.

W pewnym momencie moje nogi całkiem odmówiły posłuszeństwa i poleciałem do przodu, uderzając o twardy beton. Tym razem ból wybuchł w mojej głowie, a kiedy z trudem odwróciłem się na plecy, poczułem po mojej twarzy spływającą, chłodną ciecz.

Spieprzyłem wszystko. Kompletnie zniszczyłem siebie, a teraz będę leżeć na środku jakiejś nieznanej ulicy, aż ktoś odnajdzie moje zimne ciało.

Z moich ust wyrwał się ochrypły jęk. Co teraz ze mną będzie? Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że zasłużyłem na wszystko, co mnie spotkało. Zbyt długo uciekałem przed karą za własne czyny. Zbyt długo unikałem sprawiedliwości i udawałem, że potrafię żyć w idealnej beztrosce, szczęściu i spokoju. Byłem tak ślepy na własne błędy, że nie widziałem, jak szybko upadam.

Ale przecież nie mogło być jeszcze tak źle… Prawda? Każdy w końcu dostaje drugą szansę. Choć nie miałem pewności czy czasami nie będzie to dziesiąta szansa z rzędu w moim przypadku.

Miałem ochotę się śmiać. Na cały głos śmiać się z własnej głupoty. Było mi zimno, ale z mojego gardła wyrwał się niekontrolowany chichot. Wtedy przez moje zamknięte powieki przedarło się światło. Najwyraźniej było źle. Umierałem. Nie chciałem tego. Nie zamierzałem iść w kierunku światła. Nie mogłem tak po prostu się poddać.

Harry mnie potrzebował. A Zayn? Cholera.  _ Zayn _ .

– Jestem tutaj. Już jestem.

Syknąłem z bólu, gdy coś silnego złapało mnie za ramiona i zaczęło unosić. O nie, nie, nie… nie. Nie dam się zabrać. Nie! Już nie będę…

– Ty skończony idioto. Coś ty wziął?! – Gniewny głos rozległ się echem po mojej czaszce, co przywołało mnie do porządku. Przestałem się wyrywać, choć nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że próbuję uciec od mocnego uścisku. – Uspokój się. To ja, Niall. Kurwa, jesteś cały we krwi… Coś ty znowu zrobił?! Niall!

Uniosłem ciężkie powieki na tyle, by dostrzec zarysy czyjejś twarzy. Była otoczona rażącym światłem, jakby aureolą, ale ta twarz zdawała się dość znajoma. Na pewno nie była aniołem. Anioł nie targałby mną, nie szarpał, obnosiłby się ze mną o wiele delikatniej.

Ale byłem zbyt zmęczony, by zastanawiać się nad tym. I przestało mi być do śmiechu. Moje powieki znów zaczęły opadać, a przede mną robiło się ciemniej, ciszej. Zacząłem opadać.

Nie miałem sił, a ból powoli znikał. To światło było takie przyjemne…

– Nie, nie! Niall, nie zasypiaj. Błagam… – Głos stał się roztrzęsiony, pełen przerażenia i bezradności. Mimo że opadałem coraz głębiej oraz zaczynała otaczać mnie pusta przestrzeń, ten głos nadal słyszałem całkiem wyraźnie, jakby dobiegał z bardzo bliska. A może był blisko? Szeptał mi do ucha? A raczej _krzyczał_. – Nie zasypiaj, debilu. No dalej, dalej. Niall, błagam cię. Nie zasypiaj!

Ciemność pochłonęła mnie, zrobiło się całkiem cicho; żadnego szelestu, szeptu, dudnienia, szumu. Nic. Dopiero po chwili przed moimi oczami zaczęły pojawiać się kształty. Czyjeś twarze. Rozpoznałem moich rodziców, mojego brata, moich kuzynów, ciotki i wujków. Moich dziadków. Był tam też Harry i Zayn. Inne osoby, które znałem i na których mi zależało. Nawet był tam też on,  _ Noah _ , który uśmiechał się do mnie, a w jego oczach nie widziałem nienawiści, która pożegnała mnie kilka lat temu, zanim uciekłem do Londynu. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z nadzieją, z litością i wierzyli we mnie, błagali mnie.

Nie mogło być tak źle. Miałem ich wszystkich po swojej stronie i wystarczyło, że zamknę oczy, a oni będą przede mną nawet wtedy, gdy uznam, że wszystko stracone. Albo wyciągnę rękę i złapię ich, a oni pociągną mnie w górę i wyciągną z tego dołu, w który wpadałem, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy. Nie zauważyłem niczego, bo byłem zbyt zaślepiony przez własne kłamstwa i uciekanie od prawdy.

Teraz otaczało mnie ciepło i moje ciało przestało drżeć, chociaż ból nie zniknął. Chyba dostałem swoją szansę. Musiałem jedynie z niej skorzystać.

Odzyskałem świadomość na tyle, by zorientować się, że siedzę na przednim siedzeniu pędzącego szosą samochodu. Choć wnętrze było ciemne, widziałem znacznie wyraźniej, ale nawet nie wiedziałem, jak się tam znalazłem.

Z trudem odwróciłem głowę, na której czułem jakiś drapiący materiał, a kiedy uniosłem dłoń, czyjaś ręka odtrąciła ją.

– Zostaw. To tamuje krwawienie.

Zamrugałem szybko, orientując się, że to Zayn prowadził pojazd. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, a moje usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Więc nie umarłem, nie poszedłem w stronę światła, anioł nie zabrał mnie do nieba. Bezpiecznie znajdowałem się w aucie jedynej osoby, która nigdy mnie nie zawiedzie, która nigdy nie zostawi mnie cierpiącego i samotnego, która zawsze bez względu na okoliczności będzie  _ wierzyć we mnie _ .

– Co cię tak bawi? – warknął wrogo, choć dało się dosłyszeć w jego głosie niepokój. Słysząc to, po mojej piersi rozlało się takie bardzo przyjemne ciepło, a usta rozciągnęły w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Wszystko mnie bolało, czułem zapach krwi, ale mimo to chciałem się śmiać. Głośno, bo przecież śmiech wyleczy wszystko. – Ty idioto.

– Jestem idiotą.

– Nie mdlej znowu. Niall, patrz na mnie. – Potrząsnął mną lekko, chyba zauważając, że moje powieki znowu opadają i nieznacznie pochylam się do przodu. Byłem cholernie zmęczony, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy. – I nie rzygaj w samochodzie.

– Bardziej przejmujesz się autem? – Zmusiłem się do podsunięcia wyżej w fotelu i półprzytomnie rozejrzałem się dookoła. Staliśmy na światłach, ale nie mogłem rozpoznać ulicy. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

– W Brixton. Dlaczego poszedłeś do Christiana?

– Nie poszedłem.

– Więc co tam robiłeś? Kto cię tak urządził? Co się stało?

Zmarszczyłem czoło, próbując jakoś zebrać myśli, ale moja głowa świeciła pustkami.

– Nie wiem…

Zayn spojrzał na mnie i westchnął, wyraźnie niezadowolony z rozmowy. Moja głowa pulsowała bólem, a zbyt wiele pytań sprawiało, że traciłem orientację tego, co dzieje się dookoła mnie. Przegrzewałem się.

Znów zacząłem się śmiać. Zayn tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem, po czym ruszył, skręcając na skrzyżowaniu w prawo. Moje ciało było dość bezwładne, więc jedynie poleciałem w lewo, przez co wybuchnąłem jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

– Co oni ci dali?

– Pamiętasz tę forsę, co mi dałeś? – spytałem, ledwo wydobywając z siebie słowa przez śmiech. Chłopak patrzył na mnie niepewnie, jakby myślał, że całkiem postradałem zmysły; a ja po prostu nadal byłem zjarany. – Przepuściłem ją, wiesz? Nawet nie wiem jak, ale zdaje mi się, że zapłaciłem nią za dragi i alkohol… Był taki chłopak… Chyba miał na imię Josh i spotkałem się z nim… spotykałem się z nim kilka razy. Nie wiem, co mi się stało, ale on był taki _inny_ , wiesz, Zayn? – Znowu zachichotałem, przykładając dłoń do ust, żeby się opanować. Wtedy dostrzegłem, że wierzch mojej dłoni jest zabarwiony ciemną czerwienią. – Och… Jest źle.

– Jedziemy do szpitala.

Spojrzałem na Zayna. Zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy i wpatrywał się przed siebie, teraz nagle przyspieszając do prędkości, która zdecydowanie przekraczała obowiązujący limit.

– Słyszałeś, co mówiłem?

– Tak, Niall, słyszałem wszystko.

Jego twarz była niewzruszona i nagle przestało być mi do śmiechu.

– Jestem śmieciem, Z. Pieprzoną ofiarą… Niszczę wszystko, za co się nie zabiorę. Kurwa mać! – Zacisnąłem w pięść dłoń zabarwioną krwią. – Nie chciałem być taki, Zayn. Nie chciałem być takim egoistą. A przez to moi rodzice cierpią, moi przyjaciele cierpią i osoby, na których powinno mi zależeć też cierpią.

– Od kiedy cię to obchodzi? – warknął Zayn, wcisnąwszy hamulec tak gwałtownie, że poleciałem do przodu i mało brakowało, a wyrżnąłbym głową w przednią szybę. Momentalnie położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i pchnął mnie z powrotem na oparcie siedzenia. Jęknąłem żałośnie. – Masz rację, Niall. Niszczysz wszystko. Każdą swoją szansę na cokolwiek. A ja mam już dość zbierania cię do kupy i pchania twojego leniwego tyłka do przodu. Mam dość odbierania cię z jakiś parszywych miejsc, patrzenia na to, jak niszczysz sam siebie! Nie rozumiem cię, Niall. Nigdy nie mogłem ciebie zrozumieć… Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego jestem twoim przyjacielem przez to, w co mnie wciągasz. I ile musiałem przez ciebie wycierpieć! – Jego pięść zacisnęła się mocnej na moim ramieniu, a palce boleśnie wbijały w skórę, jednak wpatrywałem się w niego, słuchając każdego słowa, bo wiedziałem, że muszę to usłyszeć, a on musi to powiedzieć. – Wyobrażasz sobie, co teraz czułem, kiedy zobaczyłem cię na środku ulicy zakrwawionego i prawie nieprzytomnego?! Masz pojęcie, co czułem za każdym razem, kiedy dzwoniłeś do mnie i błagałeś, żebym po ciebie przyjechał, bo nie masz pojęcia, co ci jest, gdzie jesteś, z kim jesteś? Każdego dnia to ja bałem się, co się z tobą stanie, w co tym razem się wpakujesz. Próbowałem ci pomagać. Pokazywałem ci, że jesteś lepszy niż ci się wydaje, stać cię na więcej, _zasługujesz_ na coś więcej. Ale ty wszystko niszczysz!

Zayn oddychał szybko, ale wciąż patrzył na mnie z tym samym gniewem i ogniem nienawiści w oczach, który już kiedyś widziałem u kogoś innego; kogoś, kogo tak samo skrzywdziłem, przeraziłem i naraziłem na najgorsze. Nie chciałem, by kolejna osoba patrzyła na mnie w ten sposób. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, że staliśmy na drodze przy chodniku, a samochody mijały nas jeden po drugim.

– Przepraszam, Z.

Chłopak spoglądał na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem westchnął i spuścił głowę, zwalniając uścisk na moim ramieniu.

– Nigdy więcej tak mnie nie strasz – powiedział, podnosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć na mnie przenikliwie, szczerze i ze zmartwieniem widocznym w oczach. – Nie wciągaj mnie w to. Nie dzwoń do mnie więcej. Nie zawiedź mnie więcej.

Przytaknąłem bez słowa, jedynie obiecując mu, że nigdy więcej nie będę sprawiał mu kłopotów. Z tym ostatnim było gorzej. Tym razem nie zamierzałem składać obietnic, których nie byłem pewien czy dotrzymam.

 

***

 

Minęła godzina, od kiedy nakazałem mojej mamie, by zabrała Alexa do domu, ponieważ musiałem zostać dłużej w szpitalu z powodu jakichś formalności oraz problemów z ubezpieczeniem mojego syna, które w tym momencie były na ostatnim miejscu listy moich zmartwień. Chciałem jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i spędzić ten wieczór z Alexem, by jakoś miło zapamiętał te urodziny i zapomniał o nieprzyjemnych zdarzeniach, które miały miejsce. Był jeszcze mały, więc miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu zapomni o dzisiejszym dniu i czwartych urodzinach, podczas których jego ojciec nie popisał się zbyt dobrze.

Przyspieszyłem kroku, by jak najprędzej wydostać się z budynku.

Bardzo możliwe, że znów przesadzałem i nie powinienem obwiniać się za coś, co ma miejsce dość często; dokładnie to powiedziałem Zaynowi, by go uspokoić. Dzieci przewracają się, ranią się, nabijają sobie guzy, co jest częścią dorastania. Jednak nie chodziło tutaj o ten wypadek. Nie było mnie przy nim wtedy, gdy mnie potrzebował. Nie było mnie przez większość dnia, ponieważ pracowałem, by jakoś związać koniec z końcem, a nawet nie radziłem sobie zbyt dobrze w tej beznadziejnej pracy, za którą dostawałem marne grosze. Wracałem, gdy Alex już spał i nie miałem możliwości spędzić z nim choć kilku chwil po całym dniu przebywania jedynie pod opieką opiekunki, mojej siostry lub moich rodziców. Przez te cztery lata poświęciłem bardzo wiele, ale czułem, że to nadal nie wystarczało. Ten malec zasługiwał na więcej.

– Liam, nadal tutaj jesteś? – Odwróciłem się w miejscu, słysząc głos Zayna. Na twarzy chłopaka było widać niepokój. – Louis powiedział mi przez telefon, że wracacie do domu.

– Musiałem zostać i zająć się jakimiś papierkami – odparłem, gdy podszedł bliżej i wyraźnie się rozluźnił po mojej odpowiedzi. – A ty co tutaj robisz?

Zawahał się lekko, jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien o tym mówić.

– Przywiozłem Nialla. Potrzebował… drobnej pomocy.

– Stało się coś złego? – spytałem szybko. Wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał mi, że wydarzyło się bardzo wiele przez te półtorej godziny, od kiedy wyszedł z sali po telefonie Nialla. Schował dłonie do kieszeni i zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę.

– Skończy się kilkoma szwami, siniakami i kacem moralnym. – Wzruszył ramionami, na co zmarszczyłem czoło. Widząc moją minę, westchnął ciężko. – Nie masz się czym przejmować, Liam. Nic mu nie będzie. Nie jest to pierwszy raz, gdy musiałem zbierać jego kawałeczki do kupy.

Słyszałem, że jego głos odrobinę drży, a akcent staje się o wiele wyraźniejszy przez wypowiadane z lekką trudnością słowa.

– Po prostu martwię się… – Zamilkł, gdy na korytarzu wyminęło nas kilka osób. Znajdowaliśmy się na izbie przyjęć, gdzie panował spokój, ale Zayn zdawał się czuć niepewnie, jakby obawiając się, że ktoś go usłyszy. Co chwilę zerkał w dół korytarza w stronę jednej z sal, gdzie może znajdował się jego przyjaciel. – Boję się, że następnym razem stanie się coś o wiele gorszego, ponieważ on nie wie, kiedy przystopować. Nie potrafi być odpowiedzialnym za siebie samego i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się krzywdzi. Powiedział mi teraz o rzeczach, których nie chciał mi zdradzić przez cały ten czas, od kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia… Myślałem, że po prostu lubi się dobrze bawić, że to tylko chwilowe, bo wiem, że chce czegoś więcej od życia, ale teraz widzę, że jego zachowanie ma swoje powody. A po dzisiejszym mam wrażenie, że jemu już _nie zależy_. Przepraszam, Liam, to nie twój problem – powiedział pospiesznie, posyłając mi krótkie spojrzenie, zawstydzony swoim słowotokiem. Poznałem go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie należy do osób, które wyrzucają z siebie żale w obecności praktycznie obcych ludzi i ma wielkie trudności z zaufaniem komukolwiek.

– Twój też nie – wtrąciłem z lekkim uśmiechem, a chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Niall jest moim przyjacielem, a nawet bratem. Oczywiście, że to _mój_ problem. Jeśli ja mu nie pomogę, nikt tego nie zrobi.

Skinąłem głową, ponieważ rozumiałem jego tok myślenia. Niall był dla niego niezwykle ważny, oddałby za niego wszystko, poświęciłby dla niego, co tylko by mógł. Nawet jeśli Niall nie zasługiwał na takie poświęcenie i nie chciał go, potrzebował kogoś, kto po prostu przy nim będzie. Kto będzie go wspierał oraz w niego wierzył, mimo że ta wiara byłaby ślepa.

– Każdy z nas – zaczął, ostrożnie ważąc każde słowo – czegoś się boi. Ja, Harry i Niall… Wszyscy mieliśmy ciężkie chwile. Rozumiesz to, prawda? Chyba nawet lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Tobie też życie dało w kość. Ale nie ukrywasz tego, nie uciekasz przed przeszłością, więc dzięki temu jakoś sobie radzisz, bo potrafisz przyznać, że jest ci trudno…

– Nie do końca, Zayn – wtrąciłem niepewnie. Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu i po chwili wskazałem w stronę metalowych krzesełek pod ścianą; oboje usiedliśmy na nich, a Malik wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i westchnął, przymykając lekko oczy. – Też jestem… zmęczony.

Chłopak zerknął na mnie kątem oka i skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Dzisiaj powiedziałem ci, że moi rodzice nie mogą dowiedzieć się, że jestem z Louisem, pamiętasz? – Kiedy przytaknąłem, osunął się lekko na krześle i oparł tył głowy o ścianę. – Moi rodzice nie są tolerancyjni. Uważają, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak homoseksualizm, według nich to… zboczenie z odpowiedniej drogi życiowej. Dla każdego mężczyzny przeznaczona jest tylko jedna kobieta, a dla każdej kobiety tylko jeden mężczyzna. Takie słowa powtarzano mi od urodzenia. Dlatego wiem, co stałoby się, gdyby wyszło na jaw, kim jestem. Więc udaję, okłamuję, uciekam, bo tak jest prościej. Raz na jakiś czas spotykam się z dziewczynami i przedstawiam je moim rodzicom, by po prostu sprawić im radość i zapewnić, że z ich synem wszystko w porządku. Dlatego nie ufam sobie, nie ufam ludziom. Ufam tylko Harry’emu i Niallowi, ale teraz okazuje się, że oni nie są ze mną szczerzy i ukrywają bardzo wiele.

– Niall nie powiedział ci wszystkiego, bo pewnie miał swoje powody – powiedziałem powoli. – Martwisz się, a on pewnie tego nie chce.

– Jestem tylko zawiedziony – mruknął ze spojrzeniem wbitym w swoje buty. – I wkurzony. Cholera jasna… Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mówię ci o tym wszystkim.

– Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto cię zrozumie? – podsunąłem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Nie mam pojęcia czy miałbym odwagę powiedzieć moim rodzicom, że jestem…

– Biseksualny? – wtrącił, widząc, że z trudnością przychodzi mi wypowiedzenie tak głupiego słowa na głos. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą.

– Nawet nie wiem, jakby zareagowali. Moja mama nadal wierzy, że znajdę jakąś dziewczynę i ponownie się ożenię. Powinienem kogoś mieć, ponieważ Alex zasługuje na normalną rodzinę. Powinien mieć mamę. Dlatego staram się chodzić na randki i wieść zwykłe życie, co nie jest wcale takie proste. Nie jestem na to gotowy.

Zayn zerknął na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, prostując się na swoim krześle.

– Na pewno kogoś znajdziesz. Moja mama też cały czas wierzy, że pewnego dnia zjawię się w domu z narzeczoną. – Położył dłonie na swoich kolanach i powoli wstał, a moja dłoń zsunęła się z jego ramienia. – Ale teraz mam Lou, ale coś mówi mi, że z tego nic nie będzie. Nie może nam się udać, skoro nigdy nie będę mógł przedstawić go moim rodzicom, zamieszkać z nim, pokazywać się z nim publicznie, a nawet wyjść za niego. Nie tylko ze względu na moich rodziców, ale też na środowisko, w jakim się znajdujemy. Lepiej zdzwonię do Harry’ego i wyjaśnię mu, co się stało. Wysłał mi chyba z milion wiadomości. Zawieźć cię do domu?

Pokręciłem głową, ponieważ przed szpitalem stał mój samochód, więc miałem czym wrócić. Nagle dotarły do nas jakieś głosy i trzask drzwi; oboje odwróciliśmy głowy ku źródle dźwięku, a naszym oczom ukazał się Niall kłócący ze stażystką.

– Co tym razem? – Zayn wywrócił oczami i ruszył w ich kierunku, nawołując imię swojego przyjaciela. Blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę i lekko zachwiał. Nawet z tej odległości widziałem, że nie był trzeźwy i wyglądał źle. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, a na jego ciele widać było ślady zaschniętej krwi oraz kilka siniaków i zadrapań. Zanim zdołałem to przemyśleć, ruszyłem za Zaynem, przyglądając się z lekkim niepokojem całemu zajściu.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – Malik złapał go za ramię, gdy Niall znów zachwiał się na nogach, a po chwili po korytarzu rozniósł się jego dźwięczny śmiech. – Gdzie się wybierasz?

– Do domu – odparł, spoglądając na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na czole miał do połowy opatrzoną ranę, z której zwisał szew. Próbował go zdmuchnąć jak kosmyk włosów opadający na oko. Byłoby to wręcz komiczne, gdyby nie jego stan i wygląd, przez który zaczynałem coraz bardziej się martwić. Co mu się stało? Ktoś go pobił? Miał wypadek? – Znęcają się nade mną!

– Niall, nie bądź dzieckiem.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem!

Chłopak wydął dolną wargę, teraz bardzo przypominając mi Alexa, kiedy gniewał się na mnie z jakiegoś powodu i tak samo marudził, że chce wrócić do domu. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. W tym momencie wzrok Nialla spoczął na mnie, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim, promiennym uśmiechu, który lekko zbił mnie z nóg.

– Liam! – wykrzyknął donośnie, wyrzucając w górę dłonie, a po chwili jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie i nagle pobladł. Zrobiłem krok do przodu pewny, że zaraz wyląduje na ziemi lub zemdleje, jednak on zgiął się w pół, chwytając za brzuch, po czym zwymiotował na podłogę. Zayn cofnął się w ostatniej chwili, chroniąc swoje buty przed wymiocinami.

– Lepsze to niż mój samochód – mruknął Zayn, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach i posłał mi krótkie spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że mogę odejść, by na to nie patrzeć. Mimo to nie ruszyłem się z miejsca.

– Wracamy do sali.

– Nie chcę – jęknął, wyszarpując się spod uścisku kobiety, która próbowała zaciągnąć go z powrotem do pomieszczenia. – To boli. Zayn! Chcę jakiegoś seksownego doktorka, a nie tę żmiję!

Zayn wywrócił oczami, jednak jego próby zdawały się na nic, a Niall pomimo swojego stanu nadal był dość waleczny i uparty, cały czas sprzeczał się, że chce wrócić do domu. Obserwowałem całe zdarzenie z politowaniem.

– Niall – zacząłem łagodnie, a spojrzenie chłopaka spoczęło na mnie – to nie potrwa długo. Muszą tylko zszyć ranę i opatrzyć inne.

Zayn spoglądał to na mnie, to na niego z zaciekawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nagle poczułem się dość niezręcznie. Nie powinno mnie tutaj być. Mógłbym znajdować się już we własnym mieszkaniu z moim synem, rodzicami i siostrą.

– Ale nigdzie nie pójdziesz? – Niall spojrzał na Zayna z nadzieją w szeroko otwartych oczach. Coś ścisnęło mnie za serce.

– Muszę zadzwonić do Harry’ego, ale wrócę, żeby potrzymać cię za rączkę – odparł prześmiewczym tonem Zayn, jednak wyglądało na to, że Niall niczego nie wyczuł, ponieważ uśmiechnął się szeroko, a na jego chłopięcej twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

Pozwolił stażystce wprowadzić się do sali, nadal trochę marudząc, ale już się nie wyrywając. Malik odwrócił się do mnie.

– Zawsze się tak zachowuje, kiedy za dużo wypije. Najpierw robi scenę, a potem zgrywa niewiniątko, bo myśli, że wszystko ujdzie mu płazem. Ale nie tym razem.

– Co się stało? – zapytałem, wskazując gestem w stronę lekko uchylonych drzwi sali, zza których dobiegał głos Nialla.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie dowiedziałem się wiele. Kiedy go znalazłem, leżał na ziemi, więc pewnie uderzył głową o beton. – Wskazał energicznym gestem na swoje czoło w tym samym miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się rana na czole Nialla. – Poszedł do jednego z naszych starych znajomych, który zawsze ma pełno alkoholu i trawki, więc pewnie coś wziął. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby od kogoś oberwał.

Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego poczułem nagłą chęć upewnienia się, że z Niallem wszystko w porządku, a niepokój o niego rósł z każdą chwilą. Zayn chyba spostrzegł, że wpatruję się w drzwi sali nękany różnymi myślami, ponieważ podszedł do mnie i położywszy dłoń na moim barku, przywołał moją uwagę.

– Liam, wracaj do Alexa – powiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Zadzwonię później.

Skinąłem głową i pożegnawszy się z Zaynem, ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia, cały czas zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak bardzo przejąłem się stanem Nialla. Nawet nie wiedziałem czy mogłem uznać go za mojego przyjaciela. Znaliśmy się, rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, spędziliśmy razem trochę czasu, ale nie łączyło nas nic więcej. Więc skąd to ciepło w mojej piersi, które czułem za każdym razem, gdy go widziałem?

 

***

 

Z ciężkim jękiem opadłem na poduszkę, która należała do najbardziej niewygodnych poduszek, na jakich kiedykolwiek leżałem. Ale czego mogłem się spodziewać po szpitalnym łóżku? Na głowie miałem przyklejony opatrunek, pod którym skóra cholernie swędziała, a do ramienia była przyczepiona kroplówka; ponoć to coś w niej miało przepędzić z mojego krwiobiegu niepożądane substancje, a do tego w ustach czułem suchość i nieprzyjemny smak. Jednak czułbym się lepiej, gdyby dali mi jakieś prochy na ten potworny ból głowy.

Rozejrzałem się po pustej sali, krzywiąc z niezadowoleniem. Nienawidziłem szpitali, zawsze dołowały mnie i przyprawiały o mdłości. Przywoływały nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, o których chciałem zapomnieć. Czułem złość na Zayna, bo zostawił mnie tutaj, choć obiecał, że nigdzie nie pójdzie. Nie chciałem być sam w tym dołującym miejscu, ale ktoś musiał odebrać leniwy tyłek Harry’ego z pracy.

Na metalowym stoliku obok łóżka stała butelka wody, którą przyniósł mój przyjaciel. Próbowałem się unieść na ramieniu, ale moje ciało nadal było dość słabe i odmawiało posłuszeństwa, a kroplówka ograniczała ruchy. Z trudem wychyliłem się z łóżka; brakowało mi tylko kilka centymetrów, by sięgnąć po butelkę, ale kiedy opuszki moich palców dotknęły plastik, ta zachwiała się i zleciała z szafki, znikając pod łóżkiem.

– Kurwa mać!

– Pomóc ci?

Moja głowa poderwała się do góry, a oczy otworzyły szeroko, gdy w drzwiach sali szpitalnej zobaczyłem Liama. Wyglądał na odrobinę zakłopotanego, ale jego usta rozciągały się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem pospiesznie i odchrząknąłem, słysząc, jak ochryple brzmi mój głos. Liam zignorował moje pytanie, a wszedłszy do sali, podszedł do łóżka i pochylił się, by wyciągnąć spod niego butelkę wody. Zamrugałem, gdy mój wzrok zjechał prosto na jego pośladki.

– Sam nie wiem – odparł niepewnie. Odkręciwszy butelkę, podał mi ją i cofnął się o krok, ręce chowając do kieszeni. – Rozmawiałem z Zaynem i powiedział mi, że musisz zostać tutaj przynajmniej do rana…

– Do rana?! – wykrzyknąłem, krztusząc się wodą. – Mówił, że zabierze mnie stąd, kiedy tylko wróci!

Kącik ust Liama zadrgał lekko, jakby nie wiedział czy może się roześmiać. Westchnąłem żałośnie i opadłem na poduszki.

– Beznadzieja – mruknąłem. Liam nadal nie ruszył się ani o milimetr, a kiedy zerknąłem na niego, pospiesznie spuścił wzrok na podłogę. – Więc przyszedłeś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa? Sprawdzić, jak się czuję? To miłe, Li.

– Chyba nie powinienem. – Rozejrzał się po sali, a zauważywszy krzesło stojące przy ścianie, spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Machnąłem ręką, pokazując mu, że może usiąść. Kiedy przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka, uniosłem się na łokciach i syknąłem, ponieważ przypadkiem uraziłem miejsce na ramieniu, do którego przyczepiona była kroplówka. – Nic ci nie jest?

– A jak myślisz? Wyglądam na kogoś, komu _nic nie jest_?

Zmieszał się trochę, co było nawet urocze. Parsknąłem śmiechem na widok jego miny.

– Wyglądasz tragicznie – powiedział w końcu. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem, choć nie wiedziałem dlaczego.

– Dzięki, Li. Ty też nie wyglądasz korzystnie.

– To był ciężki dzień. – Przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Alex trafił tutaj…

– Alex? – Zamrugałem szybko, gdy nagle coś do mnie dotarło. – Miał dzisiaj urodziny! Liam, co ty tutaj, kurwa, robisz? Dlaczego nie jesteś w domu?

– Moja siostra z nim jest. Zasnął, gdy tylko wrócili.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, nagle przypominając sobie, że Liam był wcześniej w szpitalu. Widziałem go na korytarzu. Rozmawiał z Zaynem.

– Czegoś chyba nie wiem – powiedziałem powoli. Chłopak otworzył usta, jednak szybko je zamknął i pokręcił głową, wstając z krzesła. Zanim zdołałem to przemyśleć, wychyliłem się, by złapać jego rękę. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. – Co się dzieje? Nie pytam od tak sobie. Siadaj i mów. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, jakbyś nie zauważył.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinąwszy głową, opadł na krzesło, przysuwając je jeszcze bliżej łóżka.

– Chciałem wyprawić mu wyjątkowe urodziny – zaczął cicho. – Chciałem zrobić coś specjalnego, by wspaniale się bawił. Byliśmy w wesołym miasteczku… Zayn pewnie o tym wspomniał – dodał, zerkając na mnie, na co skinąłem głową.

– Całkiem świetny pomysł, Li. Dzieciaki uwielbiają karuzele. Pewnie był zachwycony. – Uśmiechnąłem się na samą myśl, jaki rozradowany musiał być ten mały. Cholera, mnie nikt nie zabierał na karuzele! Och, to było żałosne…

– Ale nie wszystko przebiegło po mojej myśli. Nie miałem go na oku przez cały czas i skończyło się na tym, że wylądowaliśmy w szpitalu, ponieważ wyskoczył z samochodziku.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Nic mu nie jest?

Liam pokręcił głową.

– Nie stało mu się nic złego, ale czuję ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, bo zniszczyłem najważniejszy dzień w jego życiu.

– Nie dramatyzuj. – Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami. – Ma cztery lata, Li! Myślisz, że będzie pamiętał o takiej głupocie? Sam nie pamiętam, jak wyglądały moje czwarte urodziny.

– Wszyscy mi to powtarzają – dodał cicho.

– Bo to prawda! – Uniosłem się nieznacznie i lekko uderzyłem otwartą dłonią w jego prawy policzek. Drgnął porażony tym gestem, na co tylko się roześmiałem. Jego reakcja na moje zachowanie zawsze będzie mnie bawić. – Głowa do góry, Li. Marudzisz bardziej niż moja matka. Niech to szlag, mam nadzieję, że Zayn do niej nie dzwonił… Opowiedz mi wszystko – powiedziałem, znowu kładąc się na poduszkach i odwracając głowę tak, by go widzieć. – Po prostu mów. Dzięki temu nie myślę o bólu głowy.

Liam uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, ale przytaknął i zaczął opowiadać o zdarzeniach dnia dzisiejszego, które miały miejsce w wesołym miasteczku. Kiedy wspomniał o tej dziewczynie, z którą się spotykał, nie potrafiłem darować sobie kilku dwuznacznych żartów, wywołując na jego twarzy rumieńce, ale w końcu przywołały na jego usta uśmiech. O niefortunnym wypadku z Alexem mówił z grymasem, ale udało mi się odwrócić jego uwagę od przykrych myśli. Nawet nie było to takie trudne; Liam reagował na moje beznadziejne żarty o wiele lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jego śmiech nie był wymuszony jak w przypadku tych wszystkich facetów, których podrywałem. Przebywanie z Liamem było proste, rozmowy z nim lekkie i przyjemne bez jakichkolwiek podtekstów. Zachowywał się tak, jakby szczerze mu  _ zależało _ .

– Mogłem tam być – wtrąciłem nagle, mając na myśli wesołe miasteczko. – Mogłem pójść z Louisem i Zaynem. Wtedy nie trafiłbym do Christiana. No i nie dopuściłbym do tego wypadku Alexa.

Liam zmarszczył czoło, momentalnie poważniejąc.

– Już raz go uratowałem – dodałem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Przed prawdziwym wypadkiem. Jestem jego stałym wybawcą.

– Tak, zdaje mi się, że jesteś. – Parsknął śmiechem z politowaniem. – Szkoda, że cię tam nie było. Nie tylko ze względu na Alexa.

Zaskoczył mnie tymi słowami. Otworzyłem usta, ale nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, a w jego brązowych oczach widziałem coś szczerego i prawdziwego, jakby naprawdę tak uważał.

– Znowu ze mną flirtujesz, Li? – rzuciłem żartobliwie, czując, że ta cisza nagle zaczyna nam ciążyć. Tym razem chłopak nie zmieszał się. Wzruszył ramionami i odchylił do tyłu na krześle, wpatrując się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– To ty próbowałeś mnie pocałować.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, bo nagle poczułem się dość niezręcznie.

– Li… Jeśli chodzi o tamto. – Odchrząknąłem. – Byłem pijany. I to bardzo. A ty… Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym był trzeźwy. Mówiłem ci, że po pijaku podrywam każdego. Nie chcę, żeby to jakoś popsuło nasze relacje, serio. To się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Na pewno nie wbrew twojej woli. Mam na myśli… Nie twierdzę, że kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał _mnie_ pocałować. Masz dziewczynę, no nie? A ja jestem chłopakiem. Ty jesteś chłopakiem. I to byłoby niewłaściwe. – Zamilkłem, nagle dostrzegając rozbawienie w jego oczach. Wyraźnie powstrzymywał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. – Czy ty właśnie próbujesz się ze mnie nabijać? Co z ciebie za przyjaciel?

Tym razem jego usta rozciągnęły się w prawdziwym uśmiechu.

– Najlepszy, jakiego miałeś.

Prychnąłem.

– Przeceniasz się, Payne. – Wyciągnąłem poduszkę spod mojej głowy i rzuciłem w niego, jednak użyłem zbyt mało siły, ponieważ wylądowała na podłodze pod jego nogami. Jęknąłem, kiedy schylił się po nią i położył na swoich kolanach ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Oddasz mi ją? – Uderzyłem potylicą o metalową ramę łóżka. – Serio, w ramę łóżka lubię bębnić tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś mnie posuwa.

Momentalnie Liam zarumienił się i ostrożnie pomógł mi się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Poklepał poduszkę kilka razy, a potem z powrotem ułożył mnie na niej ze sporą delikatnością, jakbym był z porcelany, a potem poprawił koc, którym byłem przykryty, podsuwając go pod moją brodę. Taki troskliwy gest był całkiem miły. Kiedy napotkał moje spojrzenie, zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

– Robię to prawie automatycznie – wyjaśnił pospiesznie.

– Dzięki.

Posłałem mu uśmiech, który niepewnie odwzajemnił, po czym usiadł na krześle, rozkładając się na nim wygodnie, prawą kostkę kładąc na kolanie i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Znaczyło to, że jeszcze trochę tutaj posiedzi, lecz nie miałem nic przeciwko temu.

– Nie powinieneś być w domu z synem?

– Zasnął, gdy tylko wrócił do domu. Jakoś nie potrafiłem znaleźć sobie miejsca, a moja siostra postanowiła u mnie przenocować, więc nie jest sam. Dlatego przyszedłem. Mam sobie pójść?

– Nie – odparłem momentalnie. – Zostań.

Skinął głową. Przez krótką chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, lecz tym razem nie była niezręczna. Dopiero po chwili przerwałem ją i zacząłem opowiadać o ostatnim meczu, który obejrzałem, a dowiedziawszy się, że oboje nie znosimy tej samej drużyny piłkarskiej, tematy napłynęły jak woda. Zapomniałem o bólu głowy, o parszywym dniu, a towarzystwo Liama poprawiło mi humor i zdawało mi się, że ja podziałałem na niego tak samo.

Wyglądało na to, że zyskałem nowego przyjaciela.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_wtorek, 13 marzec 2012 rok_

 

 

Z głośnym jękiem przewróciłem się na drugi bok, zakrywając oczy przedramieniem. Było wcześnie, czułem to. Drzwi pokoju musiały zostać uchylone, ponieważ słyszałem odgłosy telewizora i brzęk naczyń. Miałem najgorszych współlokatorów na świecie; nie mogli dla zasady chociaż próbować zachowywać się ciszej? Nie musiałem nigdzie iść, wcześniej wstawać, więc przynajmniej mogliby pozwolić mi spać. Cholera jasna!

Zamrugałem, żeby przepędzić resztki snu i przez krótką chwilę leżałem nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w odgłosy dobiegające z wnętrza naszego mieszkania albo inne dźwięki z ulicy, lub z mieszkań nad i pod nami. Słyszałem szczekanie psa, więc pewnie nasza walnięta sąsiadka wyprowadzała swojego równie walniętego dobermana; nigdy nie rozumiałem, jak ludzie mogli trzymać takie bydlę w małym mieszkaniu, bo tylko krzywdzili to biedne zwierzę, które potrzebowało przestrzeni.

Ziewnąłem szeroko, a zorientowawszy się, że nie ma szans na sen, powoli zwlokłem się z łóżka. Najpierw sprawdziłem komórkę i przekląłem cicho, gdy zobaczyłem, że zegarek wskazuje godzinę szóstą szesnaście. Ktoś naprawdę mnie nienawidził.

Wyszedłem z pokoju w samych bokserkach i przetarłem oczy dłońmi, lekko chwiejąc się na nogach. W tym samym momencie moja prawa stopa natrafiła na przeszkodę, a przy dużym palcu poczułem ostry ból roznoszący się po całej kończynie. Przekląłem głośno, widząc, że znowu, prawie jak co rano, natrafiłem na szafkę z butami, stojącą przy wejściu do salonu.

– Zayn? – Dobiegł z kuchni ochrypły głos Hazzy.

– To ja – odparłem, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Chłopak był już ubrany w czarne spodnie i białą koszulę, w których zawsze chodził do pracy; w takim prostym stroju wyglądał cholernie dobrze. Puściłem mu oczko. – Siema, przystojniaku.

Harry parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową z politowaniem, przykładając do ust kubek z herbatą. Poczochrałem jego włosy, osuwając się na krzesło obok, ale momentalnie odsunął się ode mnie, poprawiając swoją nieskazitelną fryzurę.

– Zostaw. Pół godziny próbowałem doprowadzić je do porządku.

Roześmiałem się.

– I pomyśleć, że to ja i Zayn jesteśmy gejami.

Zerknął na mnie krzywo ponad swoim kubkiem. Sięgnąłem po jedną z kanapek, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie przyjaciela.

– Dlaczego wstałeś tak wcześnie?

– Obudziłeś mnie – mruknąłem z wyrzutem.

– Och, tak mi przykro – rzucił od razu, choć jego ton wskazywał na to, że wcale nie było mu przykro. Trąciłem go łokciem w żebra, na co od razu zareagował, oddając mi ze znacznie większą siłą, prawie zwalając z krzesła. Nie pozostałem mu dłużny.

Pięć minut później stałem za kanapą, kiedy Haz próbował mnie dorwać i oddać za kopniaka, którego mu wymierzyłem chwilę wcześniej. Takie wygłupy były na porządku dziennym, choć zachowywaliśmy się zbyt aktywnie jak na szóstą rano. Zwykle kończyło się na przepychankach, ale ganianie się wokół mieszkania było o wiele ciekawsze. Wrzasnąłem, kiedy chłopak niespodziewanie rzucił się do przodu, przeskakując przez kanapę i nim zdążyłem zrobić ruch, rzucił się na mnie, zwalając z nóg. Straciłem oddech, kiedy moje plecy uderzyły o podłogę i z mojego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk. Harry próbował uderzyć mnie kilka razy w twarz, lecz udało mi się złapać jego nadgarstki i odsunąć od siebie, choć nadal się wyrywał.

– Przestań, debilu! – wykrzyknąłem ze śmiechem. – Zacznę gryźć!

– To dlatego masz takie powodzenie? – spytał złośliwie, gdy przestał machać rękami. Spojrzałem na niego wymownie.

– Na to wygląda. Co jak co, ale nawet nie musiałem się zbytnio starać. Chwila moment i już na mnie siedzisz. – Uniosłem lekko biodra do góry i zakołysałem nimi, a oczy Harry’ego, który przez ten cały czas siedział na mnie okrakiem, wytrzeszczyły się komicznie. Parsknąłem śmiechem, ale zaraz syknąłem, gdy trzasnął mnie otwartą dłonią w czoło.

– Dupek z ciebie.

– Uważaj trochę, jestem poszkodowany – oznajmiłem, mając na myśli ranę na moim czole, która jeszcze nie całkiem się zagoiła, choć szwy zostały zdjęte kilka dni temu. Styles wywrócił oczami.

– Nic ci nie jest. Nawet cię nie boli.

– A skąd wiesz, że nie boli? – spytałem nadąsany. – Może boli? A ty nadal siedzisz na moim…

– Cholera – mruknął, momentalnie podnosząc się na nogi i przy okazji uderzając mnie w ramię. Uśmiechnąwszy się złośliwie, podłożyłem mu nogę i z rozbawieniem patrzyłem, jak próbuje złapać równowagę, łapiąc za oparcie kanapy. Gdyby był chociaż trochę skoordynowany, łatwo stanąłby na nogi, ale on potrafił potykać się nawet na prostym podłożu.

Nadal nie wstałem z podłogi, a w tym samym momencie usłyszałem sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości na mojej komórce.

– Przynieś mi telefon! – krzyknąłem.

– Odwal się!

Wywróciłem oczami, ale pomimo jego chamskiej odpowiedzi, usłyszałem kroki i chwilę później Harry wszedł do salonu, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na moją komórkę.

– Od kiedy SMS-ujesz z Liamem? – spytał ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wyciągnąłem rękę i bez żadnego sprzeciwu podał mi urządzenie; wzruszyłem ramionami na jego pytanie.

– Raz na jakiś czas piszemy do siebie. A co?

Kącik ust Harry’ego uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu, a jego zielone oczy rozbłysły złowieszczo.

– Znalazłeś nowego chłopca do zabaw?

Wywróciłem oczami i podparłszy się na lewej ręce, wstałem z podłogi, poprawiając bokserki, które lekko zsunęły się z moich bioder.

– Nie powinieneś iść do pracy? Czy znowu chcesz na mnie usiąść?

– Dupek – burknął, choć na jego twarzy nadal widać było rozbawienie. – Tylko spytałem. A Liam jest w porządku.

– No jasne, że jest – powiedziałem, zmierzając do łazienki, a Harry podążył za mną. – Zaczęliśmy trochę gadać od tego dnia, kiedy wylądowałem w szpitalu. To nie jest nic z tych rzeczy. Żaden mój „chłopiec do zabaw” – dodałem, odwracając się w progu z dłońmi uniesionymi nad głową, pokazując palcami charakterystyczny cudzysłów. Harry uniósł brew. – Coś jakby się… przyjaźnimy? Poza tym Liam nie jest w moim typie i nie jest gejem.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz jakiś typ.

Zmroziwszy go spojrzeniem, wypchnąłem go zza progu łazienki i zatrząsnąłem drzwi prosto przed jego nosem. Ignorując jego burkliwy głos za drzwiami, podszedłem do sedesu, żeby skorzystać z toalety, już zastanawiając się, jak spędzić ten dzień. Nie miałem żadnych planów, ale nie zamierzałem umierać z nudów w naszym mieszkaniu. Musiałem wyjść.

Jakiś kwadrans później wyszedłem z łazienki nadal rozgrzany po prysznicu z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder, podczas gdy drugim ręcznikiem suszyłem włosy. Harry siedział w salonie z miską płatków na kolanach, którą podał mi, gdy tylko usiadłem obok niego. Posłałem mu szeroki uśmiech.

– Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? – spytałem z pełną buzią, a Styles zmroził mnie krzywym spojrzeniem.

– Idziemy na podwójną randkę – odparł, przenosząc wzrok na telewizor.

– Kto?

– Ja, Shay, Zayn i Lou – odpowiedział oczywistym tonem. Uniosłem brew; tego się nie spodziewałem. – To Louis wpadł na ten pomysł. Pójdziemy do kina na jakąś denną komedię, a potem na kolację… – Zerknął na mnie niepewnie, a w jego tęczówkach nagle pojawił się cień poczucia winy. – Możesz do nas dołączyć, jeśli chcesz.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Osunąłem się w dół na kanapie, na tyle, by oprzeć stopy o stolik.

– Bycie piątym kołem u wozu mi nie odpowiada.

– Więc zabierz kogoś. Bez problemu kogoś znajdziesz. – Posłał mi wymownie spojrzenie, a kącik jego ust znów uniósł się w uśmieszku. Przybrał minę, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał. – Ach! No tak, ty nie chodzisz na randki.

Nie komentując jego słów, sięgnąłem po mój telefon, który zostawiłem na kanapie, nagle przypomniawszy sobie o wiadomości od Liama.

Ostatnie dni były dość ciekawe. Nie spodziewałem się, że nawiążemy aż taki dobry kontakt. Ten wieczór, kiedy odwiedził mnie w szpitalu, zdawał się znajdować za mgłą; nie pamiętałem dobrze, co robiłem, mówiłem albo jak bardzo się wygłupiłem. Nawet nie zamierzałem o tym myśleć, wolałem wyrzucić cały ten dzień z mojej pamięci, zapomnieć, że cokolwiek miało miejsce. Minęły dwa dni, gdy dostałem od niego prostą wiadomość z pytaniem, jak się czuję.

Było to całkiem miłe z jego strony, ale Liam po prostu był _miły_ i dobry. Lubiłem jego towarzystwo oraz rozmowy z nim, więc w końcu zaczęliśmy do siebie pisać praktycznie codziennie o każdej głupocie. Opowiadał mi jakieś śmieszne historyjki o swoich klientach w sklepie albo o Alexie; ja dzieliłem się własnymi przemyśleniami na temat meczu, który akurat oglądałem, na co Li nie miał czasu albo po prostu poznawaliśmy się bliżej, rozmawiając o rzeczach, które wydarzyły się w naszej przeszłości. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, że mówię mu o rzeczach, o których nie wspomniałem Zaynowi. Były to drobnostki; rzeczy, których nawet się wstydziłem i uważałem, że nie warto do tego wracać, jednak chciałem o tym napisać Liamowi. Mówiłem mu, co lubiłem robić w dzieciństwie, jakie filmy oglądałem, gdzie spędzałem najwięcej czasu, co najbardziej lubiłem w szkole, czego nie znosiłem i tym samym odwdzięczał się Liam.

Z jakiegoś powodu czułem, że robię dobrze, a znajomość z nim jest tym, czego mi teraz potrzeba. Cholera, to brzmiało absurdalnie! Ale przy Liamie wszystko wydawało się _prostsze_. Wydawało mi się, że on nie będzie mnie osądzać, krytykować mojego zachowania, bo nie potrzebowałem tego – od takich rzeczy miałem Zayna. Chciałem tylko zrozumienia, a te szczere i miłe oczy Liama właśnie to mi okazywały. Choć nie mówiłem o tych czarnych momentach w mojej przeszłości, ponieważ nie chciałem, by je poznał, w głębi duszy czułem, że nawet wtedy traktowałby mnie tak samo i nie przejmował się, że tyle razy coś udało mi się spartolić. Mimo to pragnąłem, by poznał tego lepszego mnie. Przy nim chciałem być lepszy.

– Możesz zabrać Liama.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, spoglądając na Harry’ego znad telefonu, bo to zdecydowanie była jedna z najśmieszniejszych rzeczy, jaką zdarzyło mu się powiedzieć ostatnimi czasy. Pokręciwszy głową z politowaniem, przeniosłem wzrok na telefon. Miałem dwie wiadomości od Liama: pierwsza, w której napisał, że został nagle wyrwany z bardzo dziwnego snu, którego nawet nie próbuje interpretować w strachu przed wnioskami, a w drugiej usilnie przepraszał mnie za to, że pewnie mnie obudził, ponieważ zapomniał, że nie wszyscy muszą wstawać tak wcześnie. Postanowiłem tą pierwszą wiadomość skomentować bardzo sprośnie, bardzo w moim stylu, od razu wyobrażając sobie, że jego policzki pokryją się czerwienią, co nigdy nie przestanie mnie bawić. A gdy tylko wysłałem tę wiadomość, dostałem odpowiedź: „ _świetnie dogadałbyś się z Lulu… Nie to miałem na myśli! Czy ty myślisz tylko o jednym?”_

Roześmiałem się pod nosem, po czym odpisałem krótko „ _tak_ ” i podniosłem głowę, czując na sobie spojrzenie Harry’ego. Jego prawa brew była uniesiona, usta zaciśnięte, a ramiona skrzyżowane na piersi.

– Co?

– Nie wiem – mruknął.

Trąciłem go łokciem w żebra, co momentalnie oddał, ale zanim znów zaczęliśmy się przepychać, złapał moje ramię i wskazał w stronę zamkniętych drzwi do pokoju Zayna.

– Trzeba go obudzić.

Podążyłem za jego spojrzeniem, a moje usta rozciągnęły się w szatańskim uśmiechu, na widok którego na twarz mojego uroczego towarzysza wstąpił niepokój. Kiwnąłem wymownie głową w tamtą stronę, a on zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc, co mam na myśli. Kiedy podniosłem się z kanapy i pociągnąłem go za sobą, wreszcie odgadnął mój tok myślenia i chwilę później oboje rzuciliśmy się w stronę drzwi z głośnym wrzaskiem jak dwoje pięciolatków po przedawkowaniu cukru. Jednak gdy wpadliśmy do środka, okazało się, że Zayn nie potrzebuje darmowej pobudki; był kompletnie rozbudzony, a między jego rozłożonymi nogami klęczał Louis, dając mu swoimi ustami niebywałą przyjemność, podczas gdy nasz współlokator zakrywał głowę poduszką, pewnie próbując powstrzymać się przed wydobywaniem z siebie jakichkolwiek dźwięków.

Harry wypchnął mnie z pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi, wyglądając jednocześnie na przerażonego, zdziwionego i rozbawionego.

– To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciałbym ujrzeć – wydusił z trudem, potrząsając głową, by odpędzić od siebie ten widok.

– To było podniecające. Ta technika, stary… Myślisz, że Zayn miałby coś przeciwko, gdybym…?

– Niall!

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Harry zmroził mnie ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem i pogroziwszy mi palcem, skierował się do wyjścia, a założywszy na siebie kurtkę i wsunąwszy stopy w buty, pożegnał się krótko i wyszedł z mieszkania. Gdy drzwi frontowe zamknęły się za nim, Zayn wyjrzał ze swojego pokoju z wyrazem winy oraz rozdrażnienia na twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

– Mogę się przyłączyć?

W odpowiedzi zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem.

 

***

 

Posłałem miły uśmiech kolejnej klientce, zanim odeszła od kasy, po czym przetarłem twarz dłońmi; czułem ogromne zmęczenie i pragnąłem, by ten dzień wreszcie dobiegł końca. Ruch był niezwykle duży i nie miałem ani chwili wytchnienia, by chociaż zadzwonić do Amy z pytaniem, jak Alex się czuje.

Przez ostatnie dni trochę chorował, więc wciąż obawiałem się, że przeziębienie się rozwinie. A jego choroba znajdowała się na samym dole listy tego, czego w tym momencie pragnąłem dla mojego syna. Nadal nie wybaczyłem sobie, iż jego urodziny okazały się katastrofą, więc pragnąłem mu to wynagrodzić. Niestety mój kierownik nie chciał dać mi przynajmniej tygodnia urlopu, na który zdecydowanie zasługiwałem i podczas którego mógłbym spędzić czas z Alexem, lepiej się nim zająć, aż wróci do zdrowia. W końcu przekonałem szefa do dania mi dwóch dni urlopu, co i tak było za mało, ale nie miałem na tyle odwagi, by się z nim sprzeczać.

Niall przekonywał mnie, że powinienem wygarnąć mu wszystko, ale to nie leżało w mojej naturze; miałbym poważne kłopoty, gdyby zwolnił mnie z pracy za niepożądany wybuch oraz obraźliwe słowa. Gdy już traciłem nad sobą panowanie, mówiłem rzeczy, których nie kontrolowałem, a później ogromnie ich żałowałem, dlatego też nie mogłem dopuścić do żadnej konfrontacji.

Mimo to Niall miał rację. Powinienem walczyć o swoje, jednak zawsze to sprawiało mi problemy. Ta posada była beznadziejna i niewystarczająca dla samotnego ojca, który ma masę potężnych wydatków i długów. Mój szef coraz częściej okazywał się kompletnym dupkiem, który nie przejmował się swoimi pracownikami. Pracowałem w tym sklepie już dwa lata, należałem do grona najlepszych pracowników, często brałem nadgodziny i nigdy nie sprawiałem żadnych kłopotów, a mimo to wzięcie krótkiego urlopu graniczyło z cudem. O wiele bardziej lubiłem poprzedniego kierownika, który zastępował obecnego; przynajmniej nie był taką gnidą.

Moja frustracja rosła z każdą chwilą i coraz trudniej panowałem nad swoim temperamentem, gdy musiałem znosić upierdliwych klientów oraz każde ich wypytywanie o najmniejszą drobnostkę. Gdy nadeszła upragniona przerwa, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Zignorowałem Jess, która najwyraźniej próbowała nawiązać ze mną rozmowę i skierowałem się na zaplecze, a stamtąd wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Chłodne powietrze omiotło moją twarz, dzięki czemu poczułem się trochę lepiej.

W tym momencie poczułem, jak mój telefon wibruje w kieszeni spodni. Westchnąłem ciężko. Nie miałem szans na spokój podczas jedynej przerwy. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię mojej najstarszej siostry.

Rozmowa z nią zdenerwowała mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nicola szybko wyrzucała z siebie słowa, jakby spodziewała się, że zaraz jej przerwę lub się rozłączę, co robiłem wiele razy, gdy wyprowadzała mnie z równowagi.

Mimo to hipokryzja mojej najstarszej siostry zawsze odrobinę mnie bawiła. Choć wypominała mi na każdym kroku, że nie mam na nic czasu, to ona omijała każde rodzinne spotkanie, na które została zaproszona, broniąc się tym, że jest zajęta własnymi sprawami. Nigdy tego nie komentowałem, pozwalając, by to Ruth wygarniała jej przy każdej okazji, że zachowuje się nieodpowiednio w stosunku do nas.

Tym razem siostra poinformowała mnie, że do Anglii przyjechał nasz kuzyn, Gary, który był także ojcem chrzestnym Alexa. Wyjechał do Stanów Zjednoczonych jakieś trzy miesiące po narodzinach Alexa, ponieważ zamierzał szukać tam pracy i w końcu okazało się, że woli na stałe zamieszkać w Bostonie. Raz na pół roku zapraszał nas, byśmy do niego przylecieli chociaż na kilka dni, jednak ciągle się wybraniałem pracą albo tym, że Alex był za mały na tak długi lot samolotem, co było dość głupią wymówką, ale nadal działało. Przez te wszystkie lata nie wracał do kraju, więc zaskoczyła mnie ta wiadomość.

Nicola chciała, abyśmy spędzili ten weekend razem, jednak pracowałem w sobotę i niedzielę, więc to nie wchodziło w grę. Rozmowa nie przebiegła tak, jakbym oczekiwał; pokłóciliśmy się dość poważnie, mówiąc sobie wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, a gdy w końcu się rozłączyłem, byłem jeszcze bardziej wkurzony niż kilka minut wcześniej. Nie powinienem być zdziwiony tym, że moja najstarsza siostra nie rozumiała, że nie mogę tak po prostu wyrwać się z pracy i przyjechać do Luton, ponieważ ona tego wręcz żąda.

– Liam? Tutaj jesteś. – Odwróciłem się w miejscu i wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów, by uspokoić nerwy, kiedy zza drzwi sklepu wyjrzała Jess. Uśmiechnęła się miło, jakby ignorując mój grymas niezadowolenia. – Twój syn przyszedł.

Skinąłem głową i wsunąwszy telefon do kieszeni, wszedłem do budynku, a słysząc donośny głosik Alexa, nieznacznie się uspokoiłem. Siedział na kolanach jednej z kasjerek, opowiadając jej o jakichś ludzikach z bajki, którą oglądał, a dziewczyna słuchała go z czułym uśmiechem na twarzy, który kobiety zawsze przybierały, gdy widziały mały dziecko. Na mój widok, Alex zeskoczył z jej kolan i zaczął biec w moim kierunku. Wziąłem go na ręce, całując jego czoło i roześmiałem się, gdy próbował się odsunąć.

– Wstyd mi robisz, tata – wymamrotał z rozdrażnieniem. Pocałowałem go jeszcze raz, tym razem powodując jego cichy chichot.

– Gdzie Amy?

– W kiblu – odparł od razu, wiercąc się, bym postawił go na ziemi.

– Mówi się w toalecie – poprawiłem go automatycznie, na co jedynie wzruszył ramionami i doskoczył do Jess, zagadując ją o darmowe słodycze. Posłałem jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie; te słodycze zdecydowanie nie były darmowe i będę musiał za nie później zapłacić. Odpowiedziała mi takim samym spojrzeniem, a chwyciwszy rączkę chłopca, wyprowadziła go z zaplecza. Jej ulubionym zajęciem było podważanie mojego autorytetu, to musiałem przyznać.

Amy zjawiła się chwilę później. Od razu zauważyłem, że coś jest nie w porządku. Tego ranka, gdy zjawiła się w mieszkaniu, zachowywała się podejrzanie, unikała mojego wzroku, jakby czegoś się obawiała. Teraz zachowywała się podobnie.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała niepewnie, na co tylko kiwnąłem głową. Zostaliśmy sami na zapleczu, więc zajęliśmy miejsca przy jednym ze stolików, a Amy zaczęła wykręcać swoje dłonie, wyglądając na bardzo zdenerwowaną. – Wiesz, uczę się w college’u i przygotowuję do moich _A-Levels_ , ale… Nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze. Pewnie powinnam cię poinformować o tym znacznie wcześniej, bo przecież nie masz w zastępstwie żadnej opiekunki.

– W zastępstwie? – wtrąciłem zaskoczony. – Zamierzasz zrezygnować?

– Przenoszę się do szkoły w Walii – powiedziała, spoglądając na mnie z niepokojem. – Moi rodzice są rozwiedzeni od kilku lat. Tata mieszka w Cardiff, więc tam będę kontynuować naukę. Nie jest pan zły?

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. Zdecydowanie nie polepszyło to mojego nastroju, ale nie miałem powodu być na nią zły.

– Poza tym – dodała cicho – jestem w ciąży.

Podniosłem wzrok, lekko wytrzeszczając oczy.

– Och… Gratuluję?

Uśmiechnęła się blado, znów spuściwszy wzrok na swoje kolana.

– Raczej nie ma czego gratulować. Wyjeżdżam również z tego powodu, że moja mama nie chce mieć w domu ciężarnej córki.

W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy, a po chwili jedna mała kropla spłynęła po jej policzku. Przygryzłem wargę, nie mając pojęcia, jak powinienem się zachować. Ta sytuacja przypominała mi rozmowę, którą odbyłem z Bridget te kilka lat temu, gdy po raz pierwszy powiedziała mi o ciąży. Siedzieliśmy wtedy w jej kuchni, a ona również nie patrzyła na mnie, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy, których nie potrafiła powstrzymać. Myślała, że odejdę, zostawię ją razem z dzieckiem, a jej rodzice wyrzucą ją z domu za to, co zrobiła. Jednak byłem przy niej, nie opuściłem jej nawet na chwilę.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? Mogę w czymś ci pomóc? – spytałem, ale potrząsnęła głową.

– Jest pan… jesteś bardzo dobrym człowiekiem – powiedziała, patrząc na mnie z szeroko otwartymi, mokrymi od łez oczami. – Bardzo mi przykro, że muszę zrezygnować, ponieważ uwielbiam Alexa, a ty jesteś świetnym pracodawcą. Będzie mi was brakować.

Posłałem jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Dasz sobie radę? – spytałem z powagą. – Doskonale wiem, w jak trudnej sytuacji się znajdujesz. Czy ten chłopak…

– Ten, który mnie zostawił. Nie mówiłam mu. Nawet nie jestem pewna, czy chcę, by wiedział o ciąży. Nie wiem, co zrobię.

– Amy, powinnaś mu powiedzieć – wtrąciłem ostrożnie. – Mógłby ci pomóc przez to przejść. A jeśli okaże się dupkiem i nie będzie chciał tego dziecka, będziesz wiedziała, z czym masz do czynienia. Ale mimo wszystko powinien wiedzieć.

Nieznacznie skinęła głową. Przez krótką chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, którą przerwał Alex, gdy wbiegł do pomieszczenia z batonikiem w dłoni. Wdrapał się na moje kolana i podał mi słodycz, bym wypakował go z papierka.

– Niczym się nie martw, Amy – powiedziałem, wkładając kawałek batonika w usta Alexa, by nie pobrudził siebie czekoladą. – Rozumiem twoją sytuację, więc nie jestem zły, że rezygnujesz z pracy. Ale przyznam szczerze, będzie nam cię brakować. Wspaniale opiekowałaś się Alexem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Poczułem wibrację telefonu, więc przesadziłem chłopca na moje prawe kolano, by wyjąć komórkę z kieszeni. Mimowolnie na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech, gdy ujrzałem odpowiedź na wiadomość, którą wysłałem dzisiaj rano.

Od: Niall

_nie wierzę że nigdy nie byłeś na meczu piłkarskim! jestem tobą zawiedziony! Zabieram cię na mecz przy pierwszej lepszej okazji_

Pospiesznie wysłałem mu wiadomość, ponieważ Alex próbował zabrać mój telefon.

Do: Niall

_Powiedz kiedy._

– Tata, Amy nie będzie? – Przeniosłem wzrok na Alexa, który wpatrywał się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie chciałem, by malec smucił się z jej powodu, a doskonale wiedziałem, jak trudno było mu żegnać się z osobami, do których przywykł.

– Będziesz miał nową opiekunkę – odezwała się Amy, kiedy podałem mu resztę batonika. – Będziesz więcej czasu spędzał z Lulu, co ty na to?

Posłałem jej wdzięczne spojrzenie. Miała do niego idealne podejście. Byłem pewien, że będzie wspaniałą mamą i wszystko w jej życiu się ułoży. Zerknąłem w dół na komórkę, która znów zaczęła wibrować w jej dłoni.

Od: Niall

_w porządku. jesteśmy umówieni!_

W tym samym momencie Alex wyrwał przedmiot z mojej dłoni, mówiąc, że chce zadzwonić do Lou z wiadomością, że od teraz będzie się nim zajmować. Posłusznie wybrałem numer mojego przyjaciela z nadzieją, że jego rozmowa o pracę, którą miał dzisiaj odbyć, dobiegła już końca. Cieszyłem się, że Alex nie jest smutny z powodu odejścia Amy, choć przypuszczałem, że jeszcze nie do końca pogodził się z tą myślą. Podczas ich rozmowy zastanawiałem się, co teraz zrobię bez opiekunki i kogo znajdę na jej miejsce. W tym momencie nie potrzebowałem nowych problemów do całej listy niedokończonych spraw.

 

***

Cicho nuciłem pod nosem melodię do piosenki, nad którą pracowałem przez pół dnia, cały czas ją poprawiając, zmieniając słowa, nuty, chwyty, ciągle ulepszając zwrotki i refren. Jak na razie byłem niezmiernie dumny z mojej pracy. Najbardziej lubiłem te chwile, kiedy moi natrętni współlokatorzy znajdowali się poza domem, więc mogłem w spokoju tworzyć oraz niczym się nie rozpraszać. Chciałem, by było idealnie. Chciałem, by ta piosenka, każde jej słowo, znaczyło coś nie tylko dla mnie, ale też dla każdego, kto będzie jej słuchać.

Zayn wrócił koło szóstej z dwoma pudełkami pizzy w rękach, na widok których moje oczy wręcz rozbłysły. Rozsiedliśmy się w salonie, nie czekając na przybycie Harry’ego, bo oboje byliśmy zbyt głodni. Obserwowałem mojego przyjaciela z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się, czy rozpocząć rozmowę, której unikaliśmy od ponad tygodnia. Musiałem dowiedzieć się, co Zayn myśli o ostatnich wydarzeniach, choć dawał mi do zrozumienia, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru o tym rozmawiać. Na razie odpuściłem, pewien, że w końcu nadejdzie dzień, w którym Malik wybuchnie, nie mogąc dłużej skrywać w sobie całego żalu do mnie, o ile jakiś posiadał.

Harry zjawił się pół godziny później, kiedy została tylko połowa pizzy, a jego ręki uczepiona była Shay, która pomachała nam na powitanie.

– Już jedliśmy – poinformował, gdy zobaczył resztki pizzy i trzepnął mnie otwartą dłonią w tył głowy – ale dzięki, że na mnie poczekaliście.

– Po drodze zajrzeliśmy do McDonalda – wyjaśniła Shay, siadając obok mnie na kanapie. Jedną ręką odgarnęła włosy z mojego czoła, by przyjrzeć się ranie. – Jak się czujesz?

– Świetnie. – Odwróciłem się do Hazzy z szerokim uśmiechem. – Widzisz? Twoja dziewczyna lepiej o mnie dba niż ty sam.

– A kto ci usługiwał, gdy twierdziłeś, że umierasz? – spytał oburzony. Podszedłem do niego i mocno objąłem go ramionami, przykładając policzek go jego ramienia.

– Byłeś znakomitym pielęgniarzem – wymruczałem do jego ucha, a potem potarłem nosem miejsce pod nim, na co podskoczył i odsunął się, praktycznie chichocząc. Zabrałem ze stołu pudełka po pizzy, uśmiechając się do niego. – Choć nadal nie mogę przeżyć, że nie chciałeś spełnić mojego ostatniego życzenia na łożu śmierci i dla mnie zatańczyć. Co z ciebie za striptizer?

– Nie umierałeś! – syknął, lecz jego oczy nadal błyszczały radośnie. Usiadł w fotelu i wytknął na mnie palec wskazujący. – Nie jestem już striptizerem. To był tylko taki epizod.

– Też chciałabym to zobaczyć – wtrąciła Shay, pochylając się do przodu i oparła głowę na dłoni, wpatrując się w swojego chłopaka z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. – Jestem ciekawa. Miałeś specjalny strój? Układ taneczny? Tańczyłeś przy rurze czy nie? Rozbierałeś się do naga? Może masz jakieś nagrania?

Harry zmroził ją wzrokiem.

– Nie mam żadnych nagrań. Możemy skończyć ten temat?

– Nadal liczę na darmowy pokaz – wtrąciłem, zanim zniknąłem w kuchni zabijany spojrzeniem przyjaciela.

Wrzuciłem puste pudełka do kosza, a kawałek pizzy, który został niezjedzony, schowałem do lodówki; pewnie zjem go na kolację, nic się nie zmarnuje. Kiedy zamknąłem drzwi lodówki, zobaczyłem, że Shay wchodzi do pomieszczenia z dość poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Co jest?

– Wiesz, Niall… – zaczęła niepewnie, ściszając głos do szeptu. – Dobrze znacie Harry’ego, prawda? Rozmawiacie o wszystkim?

– Czasami – odpowiedziałem, stanąwszy bokiem, a bark oparłem o lodówkę, ramiona krzyżując na piersi. – Nie spowiadamy się sobie ze wszystkiego. O co chodzi? Stało się coś?

Pokręciła głową i zaczęła się bawić swoimi włosami, które opadały falami na jej ramiona. To chyba był jakiś nerwowy gest. Co chwilę zerkała z niepokojem w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, jakby bojąc się, że jakiś morderca z nożem zaraz tutaj wpadnie.

– Haz coś zrobił, coś powiedział? – spytałem, chcąc ją zachęcić do zwierzeń. – Jeśli coś zrobił, to zamorduję…

– Nie, nic złego. Po prostu zaczynam się trochę martwić. Odnoszę wrażenie, że są rzeczy – zawahała się przez moment – z jego przeszłości, o których boi się mówić. Powoli się przede mną otwiera i nie zamierzam do niczego go zmuszać, ale… Gdy tylko pytam o jego rodzinę, zmienia temat. Wiem tylko tyle, że uciekł z domu, ponieważ jego rodzina była okropna.

– Też tylko tyle wiem. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, ale zacząłem przywoływać na myśl wszystko, czego dowiedziałem się o nim przez te lata. – Odkąd się poznaliśmy, nie powiedział nam nic więcej, a my nigdy nie pytaliśmy. Myślę, że jego rodzice byli totalnymi sukinsynami. Kiedyś zdradził mi, że to straszne snoby, nie przejmowali się nim, nie zajmowali się nim. Dlatego uciekł.

Zamyśliła się, a jej spojrzenie uciekło w stronę salonu, z którego dochodził śmiech Zayna i głos Harry’ego. Przebiegła dłonią po swoich ciemnobrązowych włosach i powoli przeniosła wzrok na mnie.

– W końcu się przed tobą otworzy – zapewniłem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Może się na tym nie znam, ale wiem, że jemu bardzo zależy. Bez przerwy o tobie wspomina. Jest tobą oczarowany.

Moje słowa wywołały na jej twarzy uśmiech, lecz w czekoladowych tęczówkach nadal kryło się zmartwienie. Jednak naszą rozmowę przerwał Harry.

– Co robicie? – spytał z zaciekawieniem, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

– Twoja dziewczyna jest tak wspaniała, że chyba zmienię dla niej orientację – odpowiedziałem złowieszczo, kiedy podszedł bliżej, objął ją zaborczo w pasie, a pochyliwszy się, pocałował ją w usta. Skrzywiłem się. – Nie mogę na was patrzeć. Jak nie Zayn i Lou, to wasza dwójka. Znajdźcie sobie pokój czy coś.

– Z tym może być problem, skoro nie mam własnego pokoju – odparł, na co wywróciłem oczami. – Daj spokój, Niall. Doskonale wiem, że chcesz tego samego.

– Niby czego?

– Związku. Kogoś, kogo będziesz mógł przytulać, całować, śmiać się z tą osobą, spędzać czas tak po prostu – powiedział śpiewnym tonem, podczas gdy jego policzek opierał się o ramię Shay, a zielone oczy błyszczały wesołością i szczęściem. Musiałem przygryźć wnętrze policzka, by powstrzymać uśmiech, który chciał wkraść się na moje usta. Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek widział go w takim stanie. Miał wiele dziewczyn, z którymi chodził przez jakiś czas i bawił się w to całe „bycie w związku”, ale z nią to było coś innego.

– Wezmę szybki prysznic przed wyjściem – zwrócił się do Shay, na co skinęła głową. Pochylił się, szepcząc do jej ucha coś, czego nie dosłyszałem, lecz sądząc po wyrazie twarzy dziewczyny, która momentalnie poczerwieniała, było to coś bardzo sprośnego.

– Ach, wasza podwójna randka. – Harry zerknął na mnie niepewnie, słysząc mój prześmiewczy ton. – Mną się nie przejmujcie. Wykorzystam to, że was nie ma i zorganizuję tutaj jakąś orgię czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– Naprawdę byłby do tego zdolny – mruknął, zwracając się do Shay, która tylko parsknęła śmiechem. Kiedy wyszedł, dziewczyna rozejrzała się uważnie po kuchni.

– Kiedy ostatnim razem tutaj sprzątaliście? – spytała, patrząc krzywo na brudne naczynia w zlewie. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Zayn kazał mi pozmywać, zanim wyszedł do pracy dzisiaj rano, ale byłem zbyt zajęty pisaniem piosenki. Shay bez gadania podeszła do zlewu, mówiąc coś jeszcze o trzech świniach mieszkających pod jednym dachem, ale wycofałem się z kuchni, nie chcąc przerywać jej chwili dobroci. Ktoś w końcu musiałby pozmywać, a tym kimś nie chciałem być ja.

Zayn nadal siedział w salonie. Przez te wszystkie dni nie rozmawialiśmy o ostatnim zajściu i powodzie mojego pobytu w szpitalu; zachowywaliśmy się, jakby nic nie zaszło. On do tego nie wracał, a ja nie zamierzałem sam rozpoczynać tematu. Byłem pewien, że jest na mnie zły i czasami rzucał mi spojrzenia, które podpowiadały mi, że nie jest zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Czułem, że go zawiodłem i właśnie to widziałem w jego tęczówkach.

Może dlatego nie chciał o tym mówić? Oboje moglibyśmy powiedzieć sobie zbyt wiele, a zdecydowanie nie chciałem się z nim kłócić. Wydałem jego pieniądze, zawiodłem jego zaufanie, doprowadziłem siebie do rozpadu i cały czas kłamałem – miał prawo się na mnie wściekać.

Usiadłem na kanapie, podczas gdy Zayn uparcie wpatrywał się w telewizor. Chyba wyczuł moje myśli, ponieważ teraz wyglądał na spiętego, a jego czoło marszczyło się, wargi były zaciśnięte i lekko wysunięte do przodu, jak zawsze wtedy, gdy nad czymś myślał. Bez obaw mogłem stwierdzić, że między nami coś uległo zmianie. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie zachowywał w moim towarzystwie. Nie lubiłem tego.

– Zayn? – odezwałem się z wahaniem. – Chyba będziemy musieli w końcu o tym pogadać. Minął ponad tydzień.

Przez chwilę się nie odzywał, ale widziałem, że jego ramiona stały się jeszcze bardziej napięte. W ciągu tych ostatnich dni niby rozmawiał ze mną, lecz nie patrzył na mnie tak jak zawsze, nie uśmiechał się do mnie, a ton jego głosu cały czas był kontrolowany, co znaczyło, że nie chce powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie żałować.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział w końcu, powoli odwracając się do mnie. – Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałem się tego. Nie jestem zdziwiony, że wydałeś te pieniądze, bo wiedziałem, że to się stanie…

– Więc dlaczego mi je dałeś? – zapytałem odrobinę zraniony jego słowami. Aż tak łatwo można było przewidzieć moje czyny?

– Ponieważ wierzyłem w ciebie. – Tym razem jego spojrzenie stało się łagodniejsze, napięcie na moment zniknęło. – Od samego początku w ciebie wierzę, Niall. Dałem ci te pieniądze, ponieważ łudziłem się, że coś się zmieni. Jestem zawiedziony, ale nie czuję do ciebie urazy. Nie potrafię być na ciebie wkurzony. Po prostu… przeraziłem się tym, co się stało. Bardziej boję się o twój stan niż o głupią forsę, nie chodzi tutaj o to. Byłem wkurzony, ponieważ powinienem był to przewidzieć i powstrzymać cię, kiedy tylko widziałem, że zaczynasz staczać się na dno. Ale nie miałem pojęcia, co jest tego powodem, więc nie wiedziałem, jak ci pomóc. Ale powinienem być przy tobie.

Przełknąłem ślinę, nagle czując ucisk w piersi, który zwykle mnie nie nawiedzał. Słowa Zayna były szczere i prawdziwe, jakby prosto z serca. Był moim prawdziwym przyjacielem, który zawsze trwał przy mnie i troszczył się o mnie. On i Harry byli wszystkim, co miałem. I jeśli nie przystopuję, stracę to na zawsze.

 

***

 

Alex spał spokojnie na kanapie obok mnie okryty swoim ulubionym kocem, podczas gdy przebiegałem wzrokiem po wszystkich rachunkach i próbowałem dojść do ładu i składu z naszymi wydatkami w tym miesiącu. Amy wykąpała go, ubrała w jego ulubioną piżamę, lecz nie chciał pójść spać, dopóki nie wrócę do domu, dlatego zastałem go leżącego na kanapie i czekającego na mnie, podczas gdy w telewizji leciała jego ukochana bajka. Zasnął kilkanaście minut później i od tamtej chwili go nie ruszałem.

Rachunków przybywało, a fundusze malały. Po dzisiejszym dniu coraz poważniej zastanawiałem się nad zmianą pracy. Za to, ile zarabiałem w sklepie, nie byłem w stanie spłacać wszystkich rachunków, a nie zamierzałem zwracać się o pomoc do moich rodziców. Choć mama nie raz dawała mi niewielką sumę, która trochę nam pomagała, tym razem oni także mieli wiele wydatków związanych z przeprowadzką do Londynu.

Zerknąłem na chłopca, któremu najwyraźniej śniło się coś nieprzyjemnego, ponieważ zaczął się wiercić. Odłożyłem papiery na stół i pochyliłem się nad nim, kładąc rękę na jego czole. Wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, lecz po chwili się uspokoił.

Oparłem się plecami o kanapę i westchnąłem ciężko. Ten dzień nie należał do przyjemnych, czułem ogromne zmęczenie oraz ból w plecach od ciągłego sterczenia przy kasie i noszenia towarów. Miałem dwadzieścia lat, a czułem się jak pięćdziesięciolatek. I to na własne życzenie. Ćwiczenia na siłowni pomagały zadbać o formę, ale po sprawdzeniu, ile kosztowało mnie każde pójście tam, postanowiłem z tego zrezygnować. Na jakiś czas ograniczę się do biegania po parku, co przynajmniej nie kosztuje nic.

Chwyciłem za telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę; dochodziła ósma, więc czas był najwyższy położyć Alexa do łóżka. Zamierzałem odpisać na jedną z wiadomości Nialla, czego nie zrobiłem wcześniej zbyt zajęty przeglądaniem rachunków. Na myśl o naszych rozmowach, na moje usta mimowolnie wstąpił uśmiech. Pisanie z nim jak z dobrym przyjacielem, którego znałem od bardzo dawna, poprawiało mój nastrój, a także przepędzało wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli oraz smutny nastrój. Dzięki temu ten dzień był o niebo lepszy.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zerknąłem na Alexa, ale jego sen nie został zakłócony przez niechciany odgłos. Powoli podniosłem się z kanapy, nie mając pojęcia, kto mógł zjawić się tutaj o tej porze. Louis spędzał ten wieczór z Zaynem, a nikt inny nie zjawiał się u mnie bez zapowiedzi; nawet Ruth nauczyła się dzwonić. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, na progu znalazłem osobę, której zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy wpatrywałem się w niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym uniósł rękę na wysokość ramienia, pokazując mi sześciopak piwa, który trzymał w dłoni.

– Nie piję – odparłem prawie automatycznie. – Jest środek tygodnia.

– A ja się napiję – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami i nie czekając na żadne zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Postawił piwo na podłodze, ściągnął kurtkę i buty, dopiero wtedy przenosząc na mnie wzrok z lekkim wahaniem na twarzy. – Chyba mnie nie wyrzucisz, co?

Od razu potrząsnąłem głową, zamykając drzwi.

– Nie, po prostu jestem zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałem się…

– Lubię zaskakiwać. – Puściwszy mi oczko, pochwycił piwo i ruszył w stronę kuchni, zachowując się przy tym tak, jakby znajdował się u siebie w domu. Gdy wszedłem do pomieszczenia, chował sześciopak do lodówki, a jego wzrok błądził po wnętrzu urządzenia z zaciekawieniem. – Mogłem przynieść coś do zjedzenia. Nasza lodówka też zwykle jest pusta, ale ty nie masz _nic_. A raczej nic zdatnego do spożycia. Same zdrowe żarcie.

Skomentowałem jego słowa wywróceniem oczami, lecz nie widział tego, ponieważ nadal stał z głową w mojej lodówce. Nie widziałem go od tamtego wieczoru w szpitalu, jednakże kilka ostatnich dni spędziliśmy na ciągłym wysyłaniu SMS-ów, więc czułem, jakby jego obecność w moim mieszkaniu była czymś normalnym. Zaskoczył mnie swoim nagłym pojawieniem się, bo nie byłem przyzwyczajony do niespodziewanych gości, ale widok chłopaka oglądającego zawartość mojej lodówki był zadziwiająco _normalny_.

– Niall – odezwałem się powoli, lekko się uśmiechając, gdy zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do mnie. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

Zanim blondyn zdołał odpowiedzieć, z korytarza dobiegł głosik mojego syna nawołujący mnie. Oczy Niall lekko się wytrzeszczyły.

– Obudziłem go? Przyszedłem późno. Myślałem, że już śpi.

– Spał na kanapie. Właśnie miałem położyć go do łóżka.

Niall skinął głową, a po wyrazie jego twarzy stwierdziłem, że czuł się odrobinę winny. Posłałem mu lekki uśmiech, chcąc pokazać, że nic się nie stało, po czym wyszedłem na korytarz, gdzie znalazłem Alexa. Nadal był zaspany i przecierał oczy, rozglądając się ze zdezorientowaniem dookoła. Wziąłem go na ręce, a chłopiec momentalnie wtulił się w moją szyję.

– Alex, zobacz, kto przyszedł. – Odwróciłem się, by mógł dobrze widzieć chłopaka teraz stojącego obok wejścia do kuchni. – Pamiętasz Nialla?

Malec odsunął głowę od mojego karku, wpatrując w niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Przyszedłeś do mnie? – zapytał cicho, a usta Nialla rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu, jego błękitne oczy rozbłysły radością oraz uwielbieniem, co sprawiło, że po mojej piersi rozniosło się przyjemne ciepło.

– Oczywiście, gwiazdo. Musimy dokończyć naszą piosenkę.

Słysząc to, Alex zaczął się wiercić, abym postawił go na ziemi. Podszedł do Nialla trochę powłócząc nogami, ale teraz wyglądał na znacznie przytomniejszego, więc wiedziałem doskonale, że uśpienie go będzie graniczyć z cudem. Nie powinienem pozwalać mu na spanie na kanapie przez ostatnie dwie godziny.

Obserwowałem ich z zaciekawieniem; Niall ukucnął, by zrównać się z nim wzrostem, podczas gdy Alex mówił coś do niego przyciszonym głosem. Po chwili blondyn wybuchnął dźwięcznym śmiechem, wywołując na moich ustach uśmiech. Alex wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

– Chodź – rozkazał nagle, zanim zaczął ciągnąć chłopaka za rękę, który posłusznie ruszył za nim do jego pokoju.

– Dasz sobie radę? – zapytałem za nimi, a Niall posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie, zanim zniknął w pomieszczeniu. Przez krótką chwilę stałem nieruchomo na środku korytarza, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić oraz co właśnie miało miejsce.

Przez moment miałem ochotę podążyć za nimi dla upewnienia się, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Mimo wszystko Niall nie znał Alexa za dobrze, nie wiedział o jego przyzwyczajeniach, a mój syn miał trudności z zaakceptowaniem nowych osób, choć dostrzegłem, że do Horana podchodzi z ogromną odwagą i otwartością. Powinno mnie to cieszyć, ale jednak nie potrafiłem pozbyć się przesadnego strachu przed jakimiś złymi wydarzeniami. Niall nadal był dla nas praktycznie obcą osobą, o której nie wiedziałem wiele; rozmowy, które prowadziliśmy przez ostatni tydzień pozwoliły mi poznać go trochę lepiej, lecz istniało mnóstwo rzeczy będących dla mnie niewiadomą.

Wolnym krokiem zbliżyłem się do nieznacznie otwartych drzwi pokoju chłopca, lecz nim zdołałem zajrzeć do środka, do moich uszu dobiegł cichy śpiew. Nie znałem tego utworu, więc przypuszczałem, że to piosenka, którą oni sami stworzyli; Alex często wspominał, że razem coś napisali, gdy Niall opiekował się nim jakiś czas temu.

– Nie, nie tak! – wykrzyknął nagle Alex z ogromnym oburzeniem w głosie, a do moich uszu dotarł śmiech Horana. – Nie śmiej się. Źle śpiewasz.

– Sam to napisałem. Wiem, jak mam śpiewać.

– Nie wiesz. Źle.

– Nawet nie jesteś prawdziwym muzykiem, a już sodówka uderza ci do głowy – powiedział z rozbawieniem i zanim postanowiłem się wycofać, zostawiając ich samych sobie, usłyszałem tylko pełne zdezorientowania pytanie Alexa, ponieważ nie zrozumiał, o czym mówi. Zdawało się, że Niall miał do niego bardzo dobre podejście.

Po korytarzu znów rozległ się głos chłopaka, a ja wróciłem do salonu, przypominając sobie ten wieczór w klubie Eden, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem go na scenie i usłyszałem jego głos, nawet jeszcze go nie znając. Nadal powodowało to na moich plecach dreszcze, choć nie zrozumiałem, co było powodem moich reakcji. Niall miał niesamowity talent, anielski głos, który powinny usłyszeć oraz podziwiać miliony. W jego głosie znajdowało się coś, co wywoływało we mnie wiele różnych emocji, rozgrzewało od środka, plątało myśli.

Nie rozumiałem wpływu, jaki miał na mnie ten chłopak; tego, co zaczynałem odczuwać, gdy w moim umyśle pojawiały się wspomnienia z nim związane albo gdy widziałem jego błękitne, roześmiane oczy lub szczery, promienny uśmiech. Wszystko mieszało mi w głowie. _On_ mieszał mi w głowie.

 

***

 

Kiedy wszedłem do salonu, Liam siedział zgarbiony na kanapie, skupiony na stosie papierów rozrzuconych na stole. Chwilę stałem w progu, nie chcąc naruszać jego spokoju. Co chwilę wzdychał ciężko, co tylko pokazywało, jak bardzo musi być czymś sfrustrowany. Zaczynałem żałować, że tutaj przyszedłem. Wiedziałem, że Liam nie wykopie mnie na ulicę, ponieważ to nie leżało w jego naturze, ale pewnie wolałby spędzić ten wieczór tylko ze swoim synem bez nieproszonych gości.

Alex zasnął kilka chwil temu, wcześniej zmuszając mnie do ciągłego śpiewania, aż wymyśliłem na poczekaniu jakąś banalną kołysankę, która musiała mu się spodobać, ponieważ odpłynął praktycznie bez większych problemów. To było całkiem miłe, lubiłem tego dzieciaka. Nie miałem żadnego doświadczenia, ale jakoś poradziłem sobie z opieką nad tym czterolatkiem, dzięki czemu poczułem nagłą pewność siebie, jakbym teraz mógł góry przenosić. Skoro uśpiłem dziecko, to z każdym innym problemem dam sobie radę. Absurdalne, ale prawdziwe.

Liam oparł się plecami o kanapę i przetarł twarz dłonią, znów ciężko wzdychając.

– Zawsze tak jęczysz? – spytałem. Podskoczył w miejscu, słysząc mój głos i roześmiałem się cicho na widok jego przerażonej miny.

– Całkiem zapomniałem, że tutaj jesteś – wykrztusił, podrywając się z kanapy, żeby zebrać wszystkie papiery, które porozrzucane były na stole i dookoła niego. – Alex zasnął? Zajrzę do niego. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiał ci kłopotów… Nie powinienem zostawiać was samych.

– Ej, uspokój się. – Podszedłem bliżej i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem i zmartwieniem widocznym w brązowych tęczówkach. – Alex śpi jak zabity. Nie zabiłem go, nie to mam na myśli – dodałem pospiesznie, choć żartobliwym tonem, by nie brał moich słów na serio. – Oboje przeżyliśmy i wyszliśmy z tego cało.

Liam przez chwilę przyglądał mi się z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, ale w końcu się rozluźnił.

– Mogę zamówić pizzę, jeśli jesteś głodny – zaproponował nieśmiało, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Trochę mnie to bawiło. Wychowywał samotnie syna, a nadal zachowywał się jak wystraszony smarkacz, którego przeraża kontakt z drugim człowiekiem. A przecież widziałem go w chwilach, gdy odznaczał się pewnością siebie, pokazując, że jest o wiele dojrzalszy od swoich rówieśników, a chwilę później stawał się tym przestraszonym, niewinnym chłopakiem, któremu wszystko wymykało się spod kontroli.

Posłałem mu lekki uśmiech.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Wezmę piwo. I ty też się napijesz – dodałem, co wywołało grymas na jego twarzy, na który zareagowałem śmiechem.

Chyba właśnie dlatego lubiłem jego towarzystwo. Był przekomiczny z tą swoją zawziętością, nierozsądnością i dobrotliwością. Potrzebował odrobiny zabawy, zrzucenia z barków niepotrzebnego ciężaru, którego nie musiał nosić samodzielnie. Różnił się od Zayna i Harry’ego. Zayn też był rozsądny, ale wiedział, jak dobrze się bawić, choć czasami wolał zostać w domu pod kocem z herbatą albo piwem. A Harry… Cóż, Haz to przypominał mnie.

– Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie pracuję – powiedział, gdy podałem mu otwartą butelkę. Rzuciłem się na kanapę obok niego, nogi kładąc na stole, który został wyczyszczony ze wszystkich śmieci.

– Też pracuję.

Spojrzał na mnie, unosząc brew.

– W ciągu tych… – zamyślił się – dwóch dni, od kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, zdołałeś znaleźć jakąś pracę?

Wywróciłem oczami i posłałem mu wymowne spojrzenie.

– Jesteś gorszy od Zayna – mruknąłem, upijając łyk piwa. Przez jakiś czas siedzieliśmy w ciszy, wpatrując się w grający telewizor, wyświetlający film z Georgem Clooneyem, który znałem praktycznie na pamięć.

Odwróciłem się, by siedzieć przodem do niego, a rękę położyłem na oparciu kanapy, podczas gdy on wpatrywał się we mnie z tym samym poważnym wyrazem twarzy, choć teraz kącik jego ust uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Nie musisz być cały czas taki spięty, Li.

– Nie jestem cały czas spięty. – Usiadł w podobnej pozycji, cały czas trzymając piwo w prawej ręce, którego nadal nie ruszył. Przeniosłem wzrok na butelkę, unosząc brew, a kiedy podążył za moim spojrzeniem, westchnął z rezygnacją. Z ogromnym zainteresowaniem, powstrzymując też rozbawienie, patrzyłem, jak unosi rękę i powoli upija mały łyczek piwa. Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją.

– Po pierwsze, Alex śpi. I wiem, że jutro pracujesz, ale od jednego piwa nie będziesz pijany – powiedziałem powoli, obserwując jego twarz. – Rozluźnisz się. A teraz powiedz mi, co słychać u Edith? – spytałem, poruszając brwiami w górę i w dół ze sprośnym uśmieszkiem. Liam zamrugał zaskoczony.

– Nie rozmawiałem z nią od jakiegoś czasu.

Opuściłem butelkę, kładąc ją na kanapie obok mojej nogi, ale wciąż trzymając za szyjkę, by niczego nie wylać. Trochę zaskoczyły mnie jego słowa. Spotykał się z nią, więc dlaczego zerwał kontakt? Opowiadał mi o niej i wydawała się być świetną dziewczyną.

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz to w sobie, Li – stwierdziłem, na co zmarszczył czoło. – Przeleciałeś ją i przestałeś dzwonić?

– Co? Nie! – Wytrzeszczył oczy. – My jeszcze… Do niczego nie doszło.

– Dlaczego nie? – spytałem, wstając z kanapy i zacząłem krążyć po salonie, bo nigdy nie potrafiłem wysiedzieć długo w jednym miejscu. – Nie pociąga cię? Czy wolisz zachować się jak dżentelmen i poczekać do którejś tam randki?

Kiedy na niego spojrzałem, wpatrywał się w telewizor z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie o to chodzi – odparł powoli. – Nie wiem czy jestem gotowy, żeby… wiązać się z kimś innym.

– Przecież nie musisz się wiązać. – Parsknąłem śmiechem i przechyliwszy się przez oparcie fotela, wbiłem w niego wzrok. – Dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyś w końcu trochę się rozluźnił, zabawił z jakąś fajną dziewczyną, bo coś podpowiada mi, że dawno z żadną nie byłeś. To widać gołym okiem.

– Bridget była moja pierwszą dziewczyną – powiedział powoli – i jedyną.

– Jedyną? – Zmarszczyłem czoło. – Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że od ponad czterech lat z nikim nie spałeś?

– Tak.

– Czterech lat?

Kiedy przytaknął z lekkim zawstydzeniem widocznym na twarzy, roześmiałem się i z powrotem zająłem miejsce obok niego na kanapie.

– Czyli boisz się, że coś nie będzie dobrze działać? – spytałem nadal rozbawiony i pochyliwszy się do przodu, położyłem rękę na jego kroczu. – Cztery lata?!

– Niall! – wykrzyknął, odskakując ode mnie, ale tym razem on też się śmiał, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – To nie jest śmieszne!

– Oczywiście, że nie jest. To tragedia. Cztery lata! – Nadal trząsłem się ze śmiechu, obejmując ramionami brzuch. To zdecydowanie była jedna z najbardziej niesamowitych rzeczy, o jakiej ostatnio usłyszałem. – Jakim cudem wytrzymałeś tyle czasu? Po tygodniu bez seksu czuję się, jakbym usychał czy coś.

– Wygląda na to, że nie jestem tak niewyżyty jak ty – odparł z perfidnym uśmieszkiem. Jednak zaraz jego wyraz twarzy stał się bardziej poważny i uniósł rękę, dłonią przecierając kark w geście dyskomfortu. – Nie chodzi o to, że nie mam na to ochoty, ale… nadal odnoszę wrażenie, że jeśli prześpię się z kimś innym, zdradzę Bridget. Wiem, że to głupie, bo przecież ona _nie żyje_. Pamiętam o tym. Przypominam sobie o tym każdego dnia, gdy budzę się sam w moim łóżku albo patrzę na Alexa. Po prostu nie jestem na to gotów. I czuję się żałośnie… – westchnął z irytacją. – To przez to, że ten dzień był męczący i koszmarny. Do tego ten ból w karku mnie dobija. Mam dość noszenia kartonów z towarem. Już dawno powinienem pomyśleć nad zmianą pracy.

Przyłożył butelkę do ust i jednym duszkiem wypił prawie połowę piwa, na co patrzyłem z niedowierzaniem. Zanim zrobił coś głupiego, jak wypicie alkoholu do samego końca w tak szybkim tempie, co zdecydowanie spowodowałoby porannego kaca, zabrałem od niego butelkę i odstawiłem na stolik.

– Kładź się – zarządziłem. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany. – Połóż się na kanapie, Li. Na brzuchu.

Przez moment wpatrywał się we mnie, ale kiedy wstałem z kanapy, położył się posłusznie wzdłuż mebla, dłonie kładąc pod brodę. Złapałem za jego ramiona, by pokierować je w dół, tak aby spoczywały luźno wzdłuż jego boków. Odwrócił głowę w bok, żeby mnie widzieć, a jego czoło nadal było zmarszczone.

– Pomogę ci się rozluźnić – powiedziałem, pocierając o siebie dłonie, by trochę je rozgrzać, a potem pochyliłem się, klękając na brzegu kanapy, a ręce kładąc na jego łopatkach i przesuwając palce w górę i w dół jego pleców. – Jesteś strasznie spięty, Li. Nic dziwnego, że ciągle marudzisz i lamentujesz.

– Ta pozycja jest odrobinę niekomfortowa – mruknął, zerkając na mnie kątem oka. Uśmiechnąłem się nieprzyzwoicie.

– Moja ulubiona. – Roześmiałem się pod nosem, gdy jego prawe oko kuknęło na mnie złowieszczo. – Serio, rozluźnij się. Ten masaż byłby bardziej efektowny, gdybyś leżał bez koszuli i miałbym jakieś olejki… – Tym razem w jego oku dostrzegłem cień strachu. – Wiem, co robię. Mój brat jest masażystą.

– To mnie jednak nie uspokaja.

Wywróciłem oczami i pewnym ruchem przesunąłem dłonie od pasa w górę do jego ramion, po czym zakręciłem, dłonie prowadząc po bokach znacznie delikatniej, z powrotem do pasa. Z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, na co uśmiechnąłem się z zadowoleniem, bo znaczyło to, że podoba mu się to, co robię, a powtórzywszy czynność kilka razy, poczułem, że jego mięśnie zaczynają się rozluźniać.

– Idealnie rozładowuje stres i uspokaja – wyszeptałem, pochylając się nad jego uchem. Jego oczy były teraz zamknięte, a twarz bardziej rozluźniona. – No i jest idealnym wstępem do dobrego seksu, dla twojej informacji.

– Dzięki. Zapamiętam – mruknął, ledwo otwierając usta, ponieważ jego twarz nadal była przyciśnięta do kanapy. Tym razem skupiłem się na jego karku, uciskając skórę opuszkami palców, skoro twierdził, że w tym miejscu najbardziej go boli. Syknął cicho, ale od razu odprężył się, a jego ciało stawało się coraz bardziej bezwładne pod ruchami moich dłoni.

– I jak? – spytałem po chwili, mocniej uciskając mięśnie, na co znów jęknął i mruknął coś pozytywnego. – Jesteś łatwy – stwierdziłem żartobliwie, teraz praktycznie siadając na jego nogach, bo moje dolne kończyny zaczynały drętwieć od niewygodnego klęczenia.

– Jestem zmęczony.

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem, kciukiem uciskając mięśnie znajdujące się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kierując się od karku do kości ogonowej. Zmarszczyłem czoło, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że jego wcześniejsze speszenie mogło być spowodowane tym, kim jestem. Nie twierdziłem, że był homofobem, ale mimo wszystko zdawał się być onieśmielony, gdy zachowywałem się jak _ja_. Nigdy nie kontrolowałem własnych przyzwyczajeń. W taki sam sposób zachowywałem się przy Harrym, Zaynie, przy innych znajomych, przy każdym, kogo znałem albo dopiero co poznałem, a nawet przy osobach, które były mi całkowicie obce. Zawsze byłem sobą i nigdy nie interesowało mnie czy moja bezpośredniość i beztroska może komuś przeszkadzać. Ale Liam nie był do tego przyzwyczajony.

– Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo w mojej obecności – powiedziałem z powagą. – Nie mam żadnych ograniczeń i nie wiem, kiedy się zamknąć, mówię rzeczy, które przychodzą mi na myśl bez zastanawiania się czy są nieodpowiednie. Po prostu jestem szczery do bólu. I jestem niewyżytym gejem, który podrywa każdego.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to – wtrącił szeptem. – Jest w porządku. Ty jesteś w porządku.

Uśmiechnąłem się z ulgą, choć nie mógł tego widzieć.

– Ty też, Li. Przepowiadam nam świetlaną przyszłość.

Parsknął śmiechem.

Te chwile były zwyczajne, pełne spokoju, pozbawione nerwów i myśli o tym, co czyha w pobliżu. Miałem przyjaciela, który mnie rozumiał, nie oceniał mnie, po prostu _był_. Potrzebowałem tego i zdawało mi się, że on także. Potrzebował kogoś, kto zrobi mu prosty masaż odprężający, rozbawi go i pomoże mu zapomnieć o problemach życia codziennego, przepędzi z jego barków ciężar i ból. Nie miałem pewności czy byłem kompetentną osobą, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Chciałem zmian, on również. Nie chciałem być sam, on także.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_piątek, 30 marzec 2012 roku_

 

 

Kiedy tego przyjemnego piątkowego poranka biegłem truchtem główną alejką parku, zastanawiałem się, jak bardzo te ostatnie dni mojego życia zdawały się być inne i co takiego uległo zmianie.

Na pierwszy rzut oka praktycznie niewiele się zmieniło. Nadal wstawałem o tych samych godzinach, sprzątałem, zbierałem zabawki Alexa, przygotowywałem śniadanie, a kiedy zjawiała się moja mama, która opiekowała się chłopcem po odejściu Amy, wybierałem się do parku na poranny jogging, a potem szedłem do pracy, gdzie spędzałem kilka długich i nudnych godzin, by wrócić w momencie, gdy mój syn wybierał się do spania i tylko czekał na mnie, aż powiem mu dobranoc. Coraz częściej wracałem do domu, zastając go zapłakanego, ponieważ uparcie nie chciał zasypiać bez zobaczenia się ze mną, a moja mama nie miała na niego żadnego wpływu. To łamało mi serce.

Zacząłem szukać nowej pracy; właśnie to uległo zmianie. Przeglądałem wszystkie oferty, jakie tylko wpadły mi w ręce, lecz nadal nie trafiłem na nic, co nie wykraczałoby poza moje kwalifikacje, których zresztą nie miałem żadnych. Brałem do ręki każdą gazetę, na którą trafiłem w sklepie i kartkowałem ją, uważając, by nikt się nie zorientował, bowiem nie chciałem, aby inni pracownicy albo mój szef domyślili się, iż zamierzam odejść. Z czeluści szafy wygrzebałem także laptop, należący kiedyś do Ruth, by przejrzeć oferty w Internecie. Po tygodniu poszukiwań nie trafiłem na nic wartościowego.

Brak Amy zaczynał mi ciążyć już po kilku pierwszych dniach od jej odejścia. Mama nie miała nic przeciwko opiece nad Alexem, lecz ciągłe zawożenie go do Camden oraz przywożenie z powrotem męczyło każdego z nas. Dopiero trzy dni temu stwierdziła, że sama będzie przyjeżdżać do naszego mieszkania londyńskim metrem, ponieważ wychodziło taniej i szybciej niż samochodem.

Louis zaczął pracę w przedszkolu, gdzie przyjęli go w zastępstwie za kobietę, która udała się na urlop macierzyński. Na całe szczęście Lou posłuchał mojej rady i nie wypalił od progu, iż jest homoseksualistą, ponieważ czułem, że taka szczerość nabawiłaby mu kłopotów. W ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni zacząłem tęsknić za moim przyjacielem; spędzaliśmy ze sobą o wiele mniej czasu niż dawniej. Jednak Louis starał się dzwonić do mnie wieczorami lub w czasie przerw w sklepie i nie stronił przed wypominaniem mi, że nadal zamierzałem posłać Alexa do tego „pełnego homofobów piekła dla aniołków”, jak wspaniałomyślnie określił swoje poprzednie miejsce pracy.

Dni mijały o wiele szybciej niżbym chciał, a kolejny miesiąc prawie dobiegał końca. Alex rósł coraz szybciej, a kilka ubranek przestawało na niego pasować, co sprowadzało się do kolejnych wydatków pieniężnych i mojego użalania się nad sobą, iż mój syn dorasta, z czego Lulu lubił kpić przy każdej okazji.

W moim życiu zmianie uległa jeszcze jedna mała, może nieistotna rzecz. A był to Niall.

Jakimś cudem ten sympatyczny, beztroski blondyn z hałaśliwym śmiechem i zawsze roześmianymi, błękitnymi oczami zadomowił się nie tylko w moim życiu, ale także na mojej kanapie. Zjawiał się na progu mieszkania, kiedy tego najmniej się spodziewałem albo najwięcej potrzebowałem, przynosząc ze sobą nie tylko kolejne zgrzewki piwa, ale także odrobinę zwykłej radości. Potrzebowałem jego towarzystwa i coś mówiło mi, że on potrzebował mnie.

Przychodził zwykle wieczorami, gdy Alex już spał, a ja nawet nie czułem zmęczenia, by położyć się do łóżka i chciałem jedynie spędzić przyjemnie wieczór w miłym gronie. Nie chciałem być sam; Louis miał Zayna, z którym spędzał każde wolne chwile, moja siostra była zbyt zajęta swoimi sprawami, a inni znajomi, których widywałem rzadko, jakoś mnie nie interesowali. Dlatego towarzystwo Nialla było najlepsze.

Zdarzało nam się siedzieć w salonie, oglądać beznadziejne filmy do późnych godzin nocnych, praktycznie nie odzywając się słowem. Albo były wieczory, gdy telewizor cicho grał w tle, a my rozmawialiśmy, dzieląc się własnymi przeżyciami, myślami czy anegdotami z naszego życia. Potrafiłem śmiać się z drobnostek, zapominałem o problemach, o wszystkich rachunkach do zapłacenia, strachu o mojego syna. Te sprawy schodziły na drugi plan. Chociaż na kilka godzin.

Niall nie przychodził codziennie; czasami nie widziałem go przez trzy dni, ale cały czas pisaliśmy do siebie wiadomości tekstowe, wymieniając się jakimiś uwagami albo po prostu opowiadając o tym, co właśnie miało miejsce. Chyba wiedział, że ja także potrzebuję wieczoru dla siebie i nie chciał przekraczać jakichś granic naszej nowo powstałej przyjaźni. Mimo to czułem się dziwnie, siedząc w pustym i cichym pokoju bez roześmianego blondyna rozłożonego luzacko na mojej kanapie.

Czasami zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ten chłopak chce utrzymywać ze mną kontakt. Znałem siebie, wiedziałem, że jestem zbyt poważny jak na mój wiek, zbyt prostolinijny, wręcz irytujący z moją tendencją do zgrywania statecznego tatusia, co Lou wypominał mi na każdym kroku. Byłem po prostu _nudny_. Za to Niall był moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem i nigdy nie wyobrażałbym go sobie w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak ja.

Jednak Niall też odczuwał samotność. Nie mówił tego wprost, ale wystarczyły słowa, którymi witał mnie za każdym razem, gdy zjawiał się na progu mieszkania – _„Harry jest z Shay, Zayn ma u siebie Lou, a w telewizji nie leci nic ciekawego, więc jestem”_. Przychodził, ponieważ chciał mieć przyjaciela, a ja to rozumiałem i nie miałem nic przeciwko.

Jednak w tym tkwiło _coś_ jeszcze.

Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym zbyt długo, a na sam tył mojego umysłu odpychałem wszystkie uczucia, a podczas biegu przez park tego ranka obiecałem sobie, że nic więcej się nie zmieni, że tak jest w sam raz. Ignorowałem myśli, które nawiedzały moją głowę za każdym razem, gdy Niall zjawiał się w moim mieszkaniu z tym swoim radosnym i szczerym uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałem, co _to_ znaczy. Albo wiedziałem, ale nie zamierzałem się do tego przyznawać, ponieważ moje życie nadal było niestabilne, poplątane i pełne niepowodzeń, by narażać się na kolejny problem, jakim były moje rosnące uczucia względem beztroskiego Irlandczyka, który znów spał smacznie na mojej kanapie.

Wróciłem z parku około ósmej rano, spocony i zmęczony, ale naładowany energią oraz pozytywnymi myślami. Bieg zawsze pomagał mi doładować baterie, dzięki czemu udawało mi się przebrnąć przez kolejny monotonny dzień w pracy.

Alex nadal spał w swoim pokoju i nie zamierzałem go budzić aż do przyjścia mojej mamy, jednak musiałem obudzić Nialla. Leżał na kanapie w salonie, śpiąc tak spokojnie, że przez chwilę po prostu stałem obok mebla, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Jego głowa przechylona była nieznacznie w prawo, lewa ręka uniesiona do góry i schowana pod głową, a prawa luźno leżała wzdłuż boku. Koc, którym był przykryty, zsunął się do połowy brzucha, ukazując nagi tors chłopaka, niezwykle blady oraz wskazujący na to, że nie spędził ani chwili na siłowni, choć rzeźba jego ciała uformowana była praktycznie naturalnie.

Z jakiegoś powodu na moją twarz wstąpiły rumieńce, gdy zorientowałem się, że wpatruję się w śpiącego chłopaka zbyt długo. Zamierzałem zrobić krok do przodu i dźgnąć palcem jego ramię, gdy usta chłopaka lekko się rozsunęły.

– Świr.

Zamarłem z wyciągniętą ręką, wpatrując się w niego zdezorientowany. Jego powieki były lekko rozchylone, czego nie zauważyłem wcześniej.

– Co?

– Stoisz i patrzysz, jak śpię. Świr – powtórzył cicho, praktycznie monotonnym tonem spowodowanym snem. Wyprostowałem się, opuszczając rękę.

– Nie patrzyłem, jak śpisz – powiedziałem obronnym tonem. – Zastanawiałem się, czy cię obudzić.

Niall poruszył się i rozsunął ramiona, by się przeciągnąć, a moje oczy mimowolnie przebiegły po jego ciele oraz napiętych mięśniach. Odwróciłem wzrok, gdy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Nadal świr.

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem i pokręciłem głową z politowaniem.

– Zjesz śniadanie? – spytałem grzecznie, nie wiedząc, jak powinienem się zachować. Choć w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni był to już trzeci poranek, gdy budził się w moim mieszkaniu, nigdy nie zostawał na posiłek, zawsze wychodził najszybciej jak mógł, co zawsze wprawiało mnie w dziwnie przygnębiający stan.

Tym razem jednak kiwnął głową i zerknąwszy na mnie kątem oka, skrzywił się lekko.

– Byłeś biegać? Serio, Li, jest wcześnie. Chce ci się?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– To mnie pobudza.

– Mnie pobudzają inne rzeczy – odparł półprzytomnie, mimochodem wskazując na swoje kolana nadal zakryte kocem. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany, na co parsknął śmiechem. – Twoja niewinność czasami jest urocza, wiesz? Weź prysznic, śmierdzi od ciebie z daleka. A ja zrobię śniadanie.

– Niall, nie…

– Świr. Łazienka. – Wskazał na mnie palcem, wstając powoli z kanapy, po czym dźgnął swoją pierś. – Ja. Kuchnia. Potrzebujesz kawy.

Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą, ale stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu się sprzeczać. Niall ziewnął szeroko i ruszył w kierunku kuchni ze swoimi rozczochranymi blond włosami i nagą klatką piersiową, zachowując się, jakby był u siebie w domu. Prawdę mówiąc, już stał się częścią tego domu.

Przed pójściem do łazienki zajrzałem do pokoju Alexa, lecz wyglądało na to, że chłopiec nie obudzi się w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Obok jego łóżka stała gitara Nialla, którą przyniósł ze sobą wczoraj wieczorem i śpiewał dla niego, aż malec zapadł w sen. Miałem ogromny problem z położeniem Alexa do spania, ponieważ płakał i wykłócał się, a nie wiedziałem, co było powodem jego złego nastroju. Próbowałem go uspokajać na różne sposoby, lecz nic nie skutkowało. A potem zjawił się Niall i pół godziny później chłopiec spał spokojnie w swoim łóżku z niewyraźnymi śladami łez na policzkach. Szybko zorientowałem się, że to głos Nialla go uspokaja.

Goliłem się, cicho mrucząc pod nosem melodię, którą wczoraj grał blondyn, gdy do moich uszu dotarły czyjeś głosy. Spodziewałem się, że Alex jednak się obudził, ale gdy wyszedłem z łazienki, rozpoznałem głos mojej siostry.

Nie zdążyłem dojść do kuchni, a Ruth wyszła na korytarz, wyglądając na zdezorientowaną.

– W twojej kuchni jest obcy, półnagi chłopak – powiedziała, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, wskazując kciukiem za siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Mam na imię Niall – dobiegło zza jej pleców, a zza progu wyjrzała rozczochrana czupryna. – Jej też zrobić kawy?

– Obejdzie się – odparła sucho, nadal patrząc na mnie z miną żądającą wyjaśnień.

– Ruth, poznaj mojego przyjaciela, Nialla Horana – powiedziałem, wskazując w stronę chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał do niej zamaszyście. – Niall, to moja siostra.

– Siostra? – Wyszedł na korytarz i odetchnął z ulgą. – Czyli nie jest aż tak niezręcznie.

Ruth zmarszczyła czoło.

– Dlaczego cię nie znam? – spytała. – Znam wszystkich jego przyjaciół, a nie ma ich wiele.

Niall parsknął śmiechem, gdy posłałem mojej siostrze urażone spojrzenie, które zignorowała.

– Jestem nowy. Li poszerza horyzonty.

Ruth zerknęła na mnie, a potem na niego, po czym jej usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że nie narobi mi wstydu, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy poznała Lou i nie oparła się pokusie podzielenia się z nim moimi najbardziej wstydliwymi wpadkami. Kochałem moją siostrę poza momentami, gdy uprzykrzała mi życie.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała, wskazując na mnie palcem. – Co zrobiłeś z Edith?

Zmarszczyłem czoło, nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli.

– Dlaczego już się nie spotykacie?

Westchnąwszy ciężko, wyminąłem dziewczynę, która wręcz mroziła mnie swoim srogim wzrokiem i wszedłem do kuchni, posyłając Niallowi krótkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Uznaliśmy, że nic z tego nie będzie – odparłem, unosząc czajnik, w którym już zagotowała się woda. – Napijesz się kawy?

– Wiem, co _uznaliście_ – wtrąciła z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. – Rozmawiałam z Edith. I uważam, że to głupota. Ale dlaczego? Co się stało? Wydawało mi się, że wszystko szło idealnie. Wiedziałeś o tym? – zwróciła się do Nialla, który stał w progu kuchni. Przytaknął.

– Powiedziałem mu, że jest idiotą.

Wywróciłem oczami, gdy Ruth spojrzała na mnie z satysfakcją i wskazała kciukiem na blondyna.

– Lubię go.

Niall parsknął śmiechem, a mruknąwszy coś o prysznicu, wyszedł z kuchni. Ruth nadal wpatrywała się we mnie z tą samą srogą miną.

– To nie twoja sprawa.

– Oczywiście, że moja! – wykrzyknęła donośnie, lecz szybko ją uciszyłem, nie chcąc, by jej skrzekliwy głos obudził Alexa. – Jesteście dla siebie idealni. Ty jesteś moim młodszym bratem, a Edith to moja przyjaciółka, więc to oczywiste, że będę się tym interesować, do jasnej cholery.

Starałem się słuchać wywodów mojej siostry, jednocześnie zaparzając dwie kawy oraz herbatę dla Nialla, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie przepada za kofeiną.

Sam nie byłem do końca pewien, co wydarzyło się między mną a Edith. Nie myślałem o tym dużo. Byliśmy na trzech randkach od urodzin Alexa, a gdy wróciłem do domu z tej ostatniej po spędzeniu z nią nocy w jej mieszkaniu, dotarło do mnie, że nie chcę ciągnąć tej znajomości. Dogadywaliśmy się bardzo dobrze, miło spędzaliśmy czas, lecz nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na powtórzenie tego. Nic między nami nie iskrzyło, brakowało tego czegoś, co zawsze czułem w towarzystwie Bridget nawet w pierwszej chwili, gdy ją ujrzałem.

Nie rozumiałem siebie. Czułem, że coś jest ze mną nie tak i zaczynało mnie to poważnie martwić. Dlaczego nie mogłem po prostu być szczęśliwy przy boku wspaniałej dziewczyny, która potrafi przywołać uśmiech na moją twarz? Dlaczego tak szybko odpuszczałem, nie starając się walczyć o ten związek? Coś było nie w porządku, lecz nie wiedziałem, co takiego.

Przy Edith nie odczuwałem tego spokoju, jak w towarzystwie Nialla. A chyba właśnie tego potrzebowałem – poczucia spokoju oraz bezpieczeństwa, a także odrobiny radości z najmniejszych błahostek. Moje życie było skomplikowane, moje myśli poplątane, a wszystko, co się działo, wymykało się spod moich dłoni. W jakiś sposób Niall pomagał mi nad tym zapanować, rozluźnić mnie oraz odpędzić te myśli i problemy na dalszy plan nawet za pomocą zwykłego masażu.

– Liam? – Głos mojej siostry brzmiał teraz łagodniej, a surowy grymas zniknął z jej twarzy. Patrzyła na mnie podobnie jak nasza mama, gdy coś ją trapiło. – Co się dzieje?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, ściskając kubek z kawą obiema dłońmi, aż czułem gorąco pod palcami. Ruth pochyliła się w moją stronę i położyła dłoń na moim nadgarstku.

– Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz zwrócić się do mnie z prośbą o pomoc – wyszeptała z powagą. – Jesteś moim małym braciszkiem i czasami ci dokuczam, truję ci głowę oraz doprowadzam do szału, ale troszczę się o ciebie. Martwię się, gdy widzę, że coś się dzieje, ale nie mówisz mi, w czym problem.

Jęknąłem cicho i schowałem twarz w dłoniach, a ręka dziewczyny podążyła na moje ramię, lekko je ściskając.

– Martwię się o Alexa, wyolbrzymiam, nie radzę sobie nawet z najprostszymi rzeczami. Nie potrafię wrócić do normalnego życia, spotykać się ze świetnymi dziewczynami. Byłem z Janet, ale czegoś mi brakowało. Byłem z Edith, też czegoś mi w niej brakowało. Dlaczego nie potrafię zapomnieć o Bridget i ruszyć dalej z moim życiem?

– Nikt ci nie każe zapominać o Bridget. Nigdy o niej nie zapomnisz, ponieważ była miłością twojego życia, prawda? I jest to matka twojego syna. Musisz po prostu… – Zamilkła na moment, by przemyśleć swoją wypowiedź. Spojrzałam na nią wyczekująco. – Liam, po prostu rób, co uważasz za słuszne.

Wywróciłem oczami.

– Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? – spytałem ponuro. – Praktycznie mi odbija, a ty mówisz mi, że mam robić to, co uważam za słuszne? Ruth, ja nawet nie wiem, co jest słuszne.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „ten smarkacz nigdy się nie zmieni”. Trąciłem ją w ramię.

– A ja uważam – rozległ się głos Nialla spod drzwi kuchni – że jest mu potrzebny dobry seks. Jest po prostu sfrustrowany. Ta Edith pewnie była beznadziejna w te klocki.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, spoglądając ze zdezorientowaniem na szeroko uśmiechniętego chłopaka. Miał na sobie swoje ciuchy z wczoraj oraz granatowy ręcznik zarzucony na ramiona, by woda nie skapywała na koszulę z mokrych włosów.

– Coś w tym jest. – Ruth zmrużyła oczy, zerkając przez ramię w jego kierunku. – Choć nie chcę myśleć o moim braciszku… robiącym te rzeczy. Dziękuję bardzo.

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem.

– Ruth, mam syna. Alex nie wziął się z kapusty.

Niall roześmiał się dźwięcznie i rzucił mokry ręcznik na blat kuchenny, siadając obok mnie. Wskazałem w stronę kubka z herbatą, na co posłał mi wdzięczny uśmiech.

– Lepiej pójdę do pracy – mruknęła Ruth, powoli podnosząc się z miejsca. – Miło było cię poznać, Niall. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy.

– Na pewno – odparł z uśmiechem. – Kanapa Liama jest cholernie wygodna.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, a kątem oka dostrzegłem wymowne spojrzenie mojej siostry. Jej wzrok mówił mi, że coś chodzi jej po głowie. Bałem się spytać, co tym razem planuje.

– Jutro zajmuję się Alexem, tak? – spytała w drodze do drzwi, na co przytaknąłem. Po pracy miałem zawieź

moją mamę i Alexa do Camden, gdzie chłopiec spędzi noc. – Odbiorę go od rodziców jakoś koło południa. A ty wykorzystaj dzisiejszy wieczór na zasłużony odpoczynek.

– Zabieramy go do klubu – wtrącił Niall, a gdy spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem, wzruszył ramionami. – Będę występować, więc nie możesz tego opuścić.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

– Na pewno nie opuszczę.

Wstałem od stołu z zamiarem sprawdzenia, czy Alex się obudził oraz odprowadziłem Ruth do drzwi. Nadal spoglądała na mnie tym samym wzrokiem, co przed chwilą w kuchni.

– O co chodzi?

– O nic. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jestem zaskoczona. Ale może odnoszę mylne wrażenie. – Poklepała mnie po ramieniu z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym wyszła z mieszkania bez dodatkowego słowa. Zamknąłem za nią drzwi, nawet nie próbując zastanawiać się nad tym, co miała na myśli. Z pokoju Alexa zaczęły dobiegać jakieś odgłosy, więc znaczyło to, że chłopiec się obudził.

Kolejny dzień rozpoczął się na dobre.

 

***

 

Wszedłem do naszego mieszkania, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się puste. Dochodziła dziesiąta, więc Harry i Zayn na pewno już dawno wyszli do pracy. Dlatego przeżyłem lekki szok, gdy w kuchni zastałem Shay ubraną jedynie w przydługą koszulę, która zdecydowanie należała do Harry’ego. Zmywała naczynia, podśpiewując razem z radiem, które grało jakąś popularną piosenkę o tytule, którego nie pamiętałem w tym momencie.

Przez chwilę stałem w progu, próbując opanować rozbawienie, a gdy dziewczyna nadal nie zorientowała się, że ma widownię, ruszyłem do przodu i podczas refrenu przyłączyłem się do jej darmowego występu, jednocześnie przy tym tańcząc. Shay podskoczyła, wystraszona moim najściem, ale gdy na mnie spojrzała, wybuchła głośnym śmiechem i śpiewała dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic, trzymając w ręce chochlę jako mikrofon.

– Wystraszyłeś mnie – powiedziała rozbawiona, trącając mnie w pierś swoim „mikrofonem”, gdy piosenka dobiegła końca i radio zaczęło nadawać wiadomości punktualnie o dziesiątej. – Harry już wyszedł, a ja mam kilka godzin do wykładów na uniwerku, więc pomyślałam, że trochę ogarnę ten bajzel. Jeden kubek po herbacie praktycznie przyrósł do blatu.

Uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie. Faktycznie, dawno tutaj nie sprzątaliśmy. Od tygodnia Zayn nocował u Louisa, więc we dwóch nie mieliśmy najmniejszej ochoty na porządki, o które zwykle dbał Malik. A raczej marudził, że jest bałagan i mamy sprzątać po sobie, kiedy sam leżał na kanapie z nogami do góry. Skoro nikt nam nie matkował, nie dbaliśmy o porządek.

– Niall, chciałabym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. – Spojrzałem na Shay, która wyłączyła radio i stanęła przede mną z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Usiadłem przy stole, opierając się plecami o brzeg mebla i posłałem jej zachęcający uśmiech. – Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać o Harrym, ale… Musisz mi obiecać, że to, co ci powiem, nie wyjdzie poza tę kuchnię.

– Brzmi poważnie – stwierdziłem żartobliwym tonem, choć w głębi zastanawiałem się, o co może chodzić. – Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, nadal wyglądając na nieprzekonaną i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, jakby myślała, że gdzieś znajduje się podsłuch. Wyprostowałem się, chcąc przybrać bardziej stanowczą pozycję oraz szczery wyraz twarzy, by widziała, iż może mi zaufać.

– Wydaje mi się, że… – zaczęła powoli – nikt z nas tak naprawdę go nie zna.

Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Co masz na myśli?

Przeszła przez kuchnię i usiadła na krześle obok, spoglądając na mnie z powagą oraz zmartwieniem widocznym w oczach.

– Harry wychował się w domu dziecka.

– Że co? – Parsknąłem śmiechem, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Mówisz o _naszym_ Harrym? Harrym Stylesie? Tym pyskatym idiocie, który mieszka na naszej kanapie?

Przytaknęła. Momentalnie spoważniałem, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie robiła sobie ze mnie żartów.

– Wczoraj chyba po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę otworzył się przede mną – powiedziała prawie szeptem, nie patrząc na mnie, a swoimi pomalowanymi na niebiesko paznokciami delikatnie drapała blat stołu. – Powiedział mi, że jego ojciec zostawił jego matkę, gdy się urodził, a ona oddała go do domu dziecka, gdy miał dwa latka. Nie jest pewien, co się z nią stało, ale przypuszcza, że nie żyje, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie chciał mu powiedzieć, gdzie przebywa. Gdy miał czternaście lat, dowiedział się, że jego ojciec zginął w wypadku… Przez te wszystkie lata trafiał do różnych rodzin zastępczych, a każda była gorsza od poprzedniej… Mówił, że wszyscy okropnie go traktowali.

Zamilkła na moment, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że dłoń zaciskam na brzegu stołu, aż knykcie stały się białe. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co słyszałem.

– Dlatego uciekł – dodała po chwili, a jej głos zadrżał lekko, jakby powstrzymywała się od płaczu. – Powiedział, że nikt nawet się nim nie przejmował, nikt go nie szukał. I tak zawsze musiał dbać sam o siebie.

– Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedział?

Powoli podniosła wzrok, a ja wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, widząc w nich łzy. Zacisnąłem powieki, sam ledwo nad sobą panując; to było zbyt wiele. To przecież _Harry_. Choć czułem, że jego życie było popieprzone, nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że usłyszę coś takiego.

– Myślę, że po prostu bał się tego, co…

– Bał się? – przerwałem jej ostro. – Kurwa mać! Niby czego? Tego, że wykopiemy go na zbity pysk, gdy dowiemy się, że jest z bidula?! Wzięliśmy go do siebie, na litość boską. Pewnie okazaliśmy się najbardziej porządnymi ludźmi, na których trafił przez te lata, więc… więc należy nam się chociaż jakaś prawda. A on nas okłamywał!

– Niall…

Poderwałem się na nogi i krążyłem po kuchni, próbując jakoś pozbierać myśli. Wsunąłem palce we włosy, lekko ciągnąc za kosmyki z nadzieją, że ta cała historia tylko mi się przyśniła; pewnie zaraz obudzę się na kanapie Liama.

Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Nadal znajdowałem się w kuchni naszego mieszkania, a Shay siedziała przy stole z mokrymi od płaczu oczami, które udowadniały mi, że trwamy w tej szarej, przykrej rzeczywistości.

– Czemu mi o tym mówisz? – spytałem w końcu znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. – Skoro musiałem obiecać, że dotrzymam tajemnicy, Harry nie chciał, żeby się to wydało, no nie?

Skinęła głową, ocierając oczy dłonią i znów spuściła wzrok.

– Musiałam komuś powiedzieć. A ty to zrozumiesz. Jesteś mu bliższy niż Zayn…

Zacisnąłem pięści i rozluźniłem, nakazując sobie spokój. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak wkurwiony. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, co mnie rozgniewało. Może był to szok spowodowany tym, czego się dowiedziałem albo po prostu sama świadomość, że Haz nie powiedział nam o czymś tak poważnym, zataił to przed nami i jeszcze nas okłamywał.

– Nie wiem, co zrobię, jeśli go zobaczę – powiedziałem, z powrotem zająwszy miejsce przy stole. – Jestem wybuchowy, nie kontroluję tego, co mówię, a to… To jest popieprzone.

– Wiem, Niall. Po prostu nie mów mu, że wiesz. Potrzeba dużo czasu, by przed kimś się otworzył, a nie chcę stracić jego zaufania. Nie powinnam tego wyjawiać nikomu, ale… Musiałam.

Przytaknąłem, doskonale wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Musiała podzielić się tym z kimkolwiek, ponieważ ten ciężar był zbyt ciężki do ogarnięcia przez dziewczynę, która dopiero co zaczęła się z nim spotykać. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że ich związek nie popsuje się przez coś takiego. Harry jej potrzebował. Potrzebował nas wszystkich.

 

***

 

Razem z Harrym czekaliśmy pod drzwiami Louisa, aż mój przyjaciel raczy opuścić swoje mieszkanie i dołączyć do nas w drodze do Edenu. Nie miałem pewności, co Harry tutaj robił, ponieważ zastałem go na korytarzu, gdy tylko się zjawiłem. Przypuszczałem, że przyszedł zaraz po pracy, byśmy mogli w trójkę udać się do klubu. Jednak Lou strasznie się ociągał.

– Niall nam nie daruje, jeśli przegapimy jego występ – mruknął, zerkając na zegarek. – Nawet nie wiem, czy Zayn tam będzie.

Odwróciłem się z pytającym spojrzeniem, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami bez odpowiedzi. W tym samym momencie drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się i Lou praktycznie wytoczył się na korytarz z głośnym śmiechem.

– Wygląda na to, że ktoś zaczął imprezować bez nas – powiedział z rozbawieniem Styles, a Louis popatrzył na nas zdezorientowany. Uniosłem brew.

– Spotkałem się z kilkoma starymi kumplami z Doncaster – wydusił, z kieszeni dość obcisłych spodni wyciągając niewielką piersiówkę, którą mi podsunął, ale szybko zmienił zdanie i podał ją Harry’emu. – Co tak stoicie? Spóźnimy się.

– Co będzie twoją winą – wtrąciłem wymownie, ciągnąc go za ramię w stronę wyjścia, a Harry ruszył za nami, sącząc alkohol z piersiówki.

– Muszę dobrze wyglądać!

– Dla kogo? Nie będziesz podrywać facetów, prawda? Masz chłopaka.

Louis wyszarpnął swoje ramię z mojego uścisku i uderzył mnie pięścią w bark.

– A chociażby dla mojego cudownego, przystojnego, seksownego boga seksu, z którym zamierzam…

– Przestań. To nie na moje uszy. – Harry zakrył swoje uszy rękami i potrząsnął głową z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy. – Dość się nasłuchałem waszych porannych zabaw.

Louis posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie, ale nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ oboje musieliśmy złapać go za ramiona, by nie zleciał ze schodów, potknąwszy się o własne nogi. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, ruszyłem w dół ulicy, nie sprawdzając, czy dwójka chłopaków podąża za mną. Słyszałem ich głosy oraz śmiechy i wyglądało na to, że zdecydowanie nie kontrolowali swojego zachowania. Louis w szczególności. Kiedy obejrzałem się przez ramię, zauważyłem, że zaczepili jakiegoś przechodnia i zaczęli wypytywać o dojście do miejsca, które znajdowało się po drugiej stronie miasta. Mężczyzna szybko zauważył, że oboje są już podpici, więc oddalił się bez słowa, a Lou zaczął za nim krzyczeć, iż jest niewychowany i nie chce udzielić mu pomocy.

Szedłem dalej, kompletnie ich ignorując.

Znajdowałem się kilka metrów od głównego wejścia do Edenu, przed którym stało kilka osób. Rozpoznałem wśród nich kogoś, kogo raczej nie chciałem spotkać właśnie teraz. Zatrzymałem się w miejscu, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować.

– Liam, co jest? – Harry zatrzymał się obok mnie z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, choć nadal miał głupi, psotny uśmieszek na twarzy.

– Conor!

Drgnąłem, słysząc za plecami wrzask Lou, który ze zdwojoną przez alkohol energią machał rękami nad głową. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że jednak nie zwróci na siebie jego uwagi, lecz musiałbym być naprawdę naiwny, gdybym w to naprawdę wierzył.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, Conor odwrócił się, podobnie jak reszta osób, które znajdowały się w pobliżu, i szybko nas dostrzegł.

– No co? – spytał głupio Louis, gdy posłałem mu krzywe spojrzenie. – Chciałem się przywitać.

Nie rozmawiałem z Conorem od tamtego niefortunnego zdarzenia na siłowni. Nie kontaktował się ze mną, a przez te trzy tygodnie rzadko wybierałem się na siłownię, ponieważ byłem zbyt zajęty i zbyt wiele mnie to kosztowało, dlatego nie miałem okazji zamienić z nim słowa. Nawet nie wiedziałem, co mu powiem, gdy go spotkam.

– Na Boga, Liam, zachowujesz się jak pusta gimnazjalistka. – Louis wywrócił oczami, wymijając mnie, by wyjść naprzeciw Conorowi. Po trzech krokach odwrócił się do mnie. – I teraz zachowam się jak prawdziwy przyjaciel. Ja go zagadam, a ty przemknij niezauważenie do środka… – Zamilkł nagle, najwyraźniej trafnie odczytując moją minę oraz sposób, w jaki Harry próbował opanować rozbawienie. Skrzywił się, po czym odwrócił na pięcie do chłopaka, który stał za nim. – Cześć, Conor!

Brunet uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Cześć, Louis. Muszę przyznać, że _jesteś_ prawdziwym przyjacielem – powiedział tonem, w którym nie było ani krzty drwiny, jego głos pozostał szczery i przyjazny.

– Jestem też idiotą i… Pewnie zaraz będę martwym idiotą, więc – uśmiechnął się szeroko – do zobaczenia, Conor. Miło się gadało!

Pomachawszy mu na pożegnanie, chwycił Harry’ego za łokieć i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wejścia do klubu, pozostawiając mnie i Conora samych na środku ulicy.

Momentami miałem ogromną ochotę zabić Louisa Tomlinsona, z którym nie wiedziałem, dlaczego się przyjaźniłem.

– Zamierzałeś mnie ignorować?

– Nie, nie, to nie tak – odparłem pospiesznie, czując mocny ucisk w piersi, który pojawiał się zawsze w stresujących chwilach. Ta rozmowa bardzo mnie stresowała. – Nie zamierzałem… Conor, nie chcę, żebyś…

– Posłuchaj, Liam – przerwał mi dość ostro, robiąc krok w moją stronę. – Zwykle tego nie robię. Nie zaczepiam obcych facetów w parku i nie przystawiam się do nich na siłowni, gdy są bezradni i przerażeni. – Jego usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. – Louis powiedział mi, że jesteś zainteresowany. Gdybyś nie był, nawet nie odważyłbym się na jakikolwiek ruch. Ale zdaje mi się, że nie określiłem się jasno. Lubię cię, Liam. Skoro cię to przeraża, choć ten twój strach widoczny w oczach jest całkiem rozkoszny, nie ma problemu, odpuszczę sobie na dobre i nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

Wpatrywałem się w niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem, próbując dopuścić do siebie jego słowa, które jedynie mieszały w mojej głowie. Byłem przerażony, ponieważ wszystko znów wymykało się spod mojej kontroli. Nie wiedziałem, czego chciałem. Nie chciałem być z Edith, nie chciałem być z Conorem. Czy ja czegokolwiek chciałem?

– Mogę postawić ci drinka? – zapytał po chwili niezręcznej ciszy. – Jeśli chcesz.

– Tak – odparłem praktycznie mimowolnie. Przełknąłem ślinę. – Jasne. Chcę… Muszę się napić.

Conor uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę, jakby chciał mnie objąć, lecz tego nie zrobił, po czym zaczął kierować się w stronę wejścia do klubu. Podążyłem za nim, zastanawiając się, co zrobię, gdy zobaczę Louisa: zabiję go na tyłach Edenu, czy postawię mu piwo.

Kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg klubu, od razu w moje oczy rzuciła się scena, na którą właśnie wchodził Niall z gitarą przewieszoną przez ramię. Wiele osób rozpoznało go i zaczęło wiwatować, a wtedy jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Stanąwszy przed mikrofonem, pomachał do kilku facetów, posyłając im buziaka w powietrzu, czyli zachowując się typowo jak on, co wywołało na mojej twarzy uśmiech. Lubiłem, gdy był tak po prostu sobą.

– Przyniosę piwo. – Odwróciłem się, słysząc w uchu głos Conora. Skinąłem głową, a gdy zniknął wśród tłumu, ruszyłem w stronę stolika, przy którym zawsze siedzieli moi przyjaciele. Louis stał na krześle, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy i machając rękami jak fanka na koncercie ulubionego artysty. Uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy Niall pomachał w jego stronę. Tomlinson udał, że mdleje, padając prosto na kolana Zayna, który objął go mocno ze śmiechem.

Usiadłem na krześle obok Shay, a dziewczyna posłała mi przyjazny uśmiech, ale zanim zdołała coś powiedzieć, Harry siedzący po jej drugiej stronie wychylił się ponad stołem, patrząc na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Więc jesteś bi? – spytał bez ogródek i skrzywił się, gdy noga jego dziewczyny trafiła go w goleń.

– Odrobinę taktu – mruknęła w odpowiedzi na jego urażone spojrzenie.

– To było proste, oczywiste pytanie! Nic obraźliwego.

– Nic się nie stało – wtrąciłem pospiesznie, posyłając Harry’emu uśmiech.

– To jesteś czy nie?

– Liam nie wie – odpowiedział drwiąco Louis. – Twierdzi, że bez doświadczenia z facetem się o tym nie przekona.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– To logiczne.

– Możemy skończyć ten temat? – spytałem, odwracając się na krześle, by lepiej widzieć scenę.

Nigdy nie czułem się komfortowo podczas takich rozmów, ponieważ Louis nie zwracał uwagi na moje zakłopotanie i obierał sobie za cel wpędzenie mnie w jeszcze większe onieśmielenie. Chyba tylko Shay zauważyła mój dyskomfort, ponieważ posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech i uciszyła chłopaków, gdyż Niall zaczął grać na gitarze.

Jak zawsze wkładał w to całą swoją energię, pokazując, ile znajduje się w nim pasji. Lubiłem obserwować go podczas tej czynności. W jego skupieniu znajdowało się coś intensywnie intrygującego, co sprawiło, iż nie potrafiłem oderwać od niego wzroku.

Przed moimi oczami przemknęły wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora, gdy zabawiał swoją grą Alexa, praktycznie wygłupiając się, byle tylko przywołać na usta chłopca szeroki uśmiech. Stałem wtedy w drzwiach sypialni, obserwując całą sytuację z ogromnym zainteresowaniem i zastanawiając się, co ten chłopak ma w sobie takiego, iż przyciąga uwagę każdego człowieka.

Nie znałem utworu, który teraz grał, lecz Louis i Zayn śpiewali razem z nim, obejmując się ciasno, kołysząc się i szepcząc słowa piosenki wzajemnie do swoich uszu z rozpromienionymi uśmiechami oraz oczami pełnymi uwielbienia. Patrzyłem na nich z radością, ciesząc się ich szczęściem, jednak jednocześnie czułem ból w piersi.

Tak bardzo pragnąłem mieć przy sobie kogoś, kogo mógłbym trzymać w ramionach i dzielić wspólne chwile.

Przede mną pojawiła się szklanka z kolorowym trunkiem. Uniosłem głowę na Conora, który posłał mi lekki uśmiech, po czym skinął głową w stronę moich przyjaciół, przedstawiając się i ściskając dłonie Zayna oraz Harry’ego, a wierzch dłoni Shay delikatnie musnął ustami. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym dźgnęła Harry’ego łokciem w żebra.

– Patrz i ucz się, Styles.

Harry zmrużył oczy, a pochyliwszy się, pocałował ją w usta, kątem oka posyłając Conorowi krzywe spojrzenie.

Conor usiadł obok mnie na krześle, które zabrał z sąsiedniego stolika. Zostało mało miejsca, więc dzieliła nas bardzo mała odległość, a nasze kolana praktycznie się dotykały, przez co czułem się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie.

– Więc co u ciebie, Liam? – Odwróciłem wzrok od sceny, słysząc jego pytanie wyszeptane praktycznie do mojego ucha ze względu na muzykę roznoszącą się po klubie. – Urodziny twojego syna się udały?

– Nie tak, jakbym chciał, ale to długa historia – odpowiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie ma o czym mówić.

Conor skinął głową, po czym spojrzał ponad moim ramieniem w stronę sceny, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego on nadal tutaj grywa.

– Znasz go? – spytałem z zaciekawieniem, na co przytaknął, ponownie na mnie spoglądając.

– Spotkaliśmy się kilka razy.

Lekko wytrzeszczyłem oczy, próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, jak zaskoczyła mnie ta informacja.

– Niall przeleciał już połowę Londynu, czy tylko mi się zdaje? – Louis parsknął śmiechem, zwracając się do swojego chłopaka, a Zayn tylko wywrócił oczami. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy! – wtrącił pospiesznie Conor, patrząc na mnie z nikłym przestrachem. – Nie byliśmy razem.

– Oczywiście, że _nie_ byliście – powiedział Lou z perfidnym uśmiechem i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Niall nie bawi się w związki. Pewnie obciągnął ci w kiblu, co? Słyszałem, że jest w tym dobry.

– Louis, zamknij się. – Zayn trącił go w bok, po czym wstał z krzesła, ciągnąc go za ramię. Lou posłusznie podążył za nim w stronę sceny, gdzie zaczął zawzięcie wiwatować i nawoływać imię Horana. Conor wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

– Domyślam się, że wy też go znacie – powiedział powoli.

– To nasz przyjaciel – odpowiedział Harry tonem, który wskazywał na to, że nie darzy go sympatią. Również wstał z krzesła, a spojrzawszy wymownie na Shay, odczekał, aż ona również się podniesie. Oboje skierowali się do baru, a gdy obejrzałem się za nimi, zobaczyłem, że Harry rzuca w naszym kierunku krzywe spojrzenie.

– Nie zrobiłem dobrego pierwszego wrażenia na twoich przyjaciołach.

Przeniosłem wzrok na Conora. Jego czoło marszczyło się, a w oczach widziałem zmartwienie oraz cień winy. Pochwyciłem szklankę i upiłem mały łyk alkoholu, którym zapewne było martini. Nie przepadałem za martini, ale niegrzecznie byłoby o tym wspomnieć, skoro nie powiedziałem mu, co chcę zamówić.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. – Louis jest już wstawiony, więc się nie kontroluje bardziej niż zwykle, Zayna ciężko rozgryźć w pierwszej chwili, a Harry… Wydaje mi się, że potrzebuje dużo czasu, by się do kogoś przekonać. Prawdę mówiąc, Zayna i Harry’ego nie znam aż tak dobrze.

– A Niall?

Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

– Jego również nie znam dobrze, ale poznajemy się. Niall jest w porządku.

Conor parsknął śmiechem, który zbił mnie z pantałyku.

– Od razu widać, że nie znasz go dobrze.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. Odwróciłem się w stronę Nialla, który grał utwór Eda Sheerana, który bardzo lubiłem i wziąłem o wiele większy łyk martini, stwierdzając, że nie będzie to mój pierwszy i ostatni drink tego wieczora. Miałem nagłą ochotę na puszczenie hamulców.

 

***

 

Zeskoczyłem ze sceny i od razu zostałem praktycznie zaatakowany przez ludzi, którzy chcieli mi pogratulować. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Ta satysfakcja po dobrym występie była najlepszym uczuciem na świecie, chyba nawet lepszym niż orgazm. Nie żartuję!

– Nialler, byłeś zajebisty!

Cofnąłem się o krok, gdy Louis rzucił się na mnie, w ostatniej chwili ochraniając moją gitarę przed zmiażdżeniem przez jego wielkie cielsko. Chłopak zawisł na mojej szyi, tak mocno mnie ściskając, że na moment straciłem oddech. Otrząsnąłem się z szoku i użyłem trochę siły, gdy go od siebie odepchnąć. Gdy jego twarz znalazła się centymetry od mojej, skrzywiłem się z odrazą.

– Zdaje mi się, że masz dosyć na dzisiaj – powiedziałem z rozbawieniem, ale Tomlinson pokręcił zamaszyście głową. Ten nagły ruch spowodował, że zachwiał się na nogach i padł prosto na Harry’ego, który zdołał go chwycić, nim wyrżnął na podłogę. Roześmiałem się głośno. – Na pewno masz dość.

Zayn pojawił się obok, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka z dezaprobatą. Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Odwiozę cię do domu, dobrze?

– I będzie seks? – spytał Tomlinson z błyskiem w oku. Zayn roześmiał się.

– Nie licz na to.

Louis wydął wargi jak małe, urażone dziecko, ale pozwolił się prowadzić w stronę wyjścia, uwieszony na szyi Zayna jak boa dusiciel. W tym momencie w klubie zaczęła grać taneczna muzyka, a ludzie szybko wybyli na parkiet. W tym Louis, który wyrwał się spod uścisku Zayna, ciągnąc go za ręce. Malik mu uległ, mimo że nienawidził tańczyć.

Spojrzałem na Harry’ego, który obserwował ich z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nadal pamiętałem wszystko to, co powiedziała mi Shay. Nie mogłem tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć i udawać, że o niczym nie wiem. Ale Haz był tak rozpromieniony, zdawał się tryskać radością, której nie chciałem zepsuć przez mój długi język.

Dlatego zrobiłem to, co było jakby instynktem. Zarzuciłem ręce na jego szyję i mocno objąłem.

Na początku zdawał się być zaskoczony moim niespodziewanym czynem, ale po chwili poczułem, że jego długie ramiona obejmują mnie w pasie, a w uchu usłyszałem jego cichy śmiech.

– Piłeś już coś? – spytał z rozbawieniem, gdy go puściłem. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze.

– Nikt mi nie pogratulował! Sam musiałem działać.

Wywrócił oczami, po czym objął mnie prawym ramieniem i poklepał po plecach.

– Byłeś świetny, Niall. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

– Ja z ciebie też – powiedziałem, zanim zdołałem się powstrzymać. Zmarszczył czoło, a na jego nieme pytanie tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. – Tak bez powodu. Gdzie reszta? – spytałem, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Liama. Mignął mi gdzieś w tłumie na samym początku mojego występu, lecz teraz nigdzie go nie widziałem.

– Shay jest ze swoimi koleżankami w toalecie – odpowiedział. – Twierdzi, że jednej z nich Liam wpadł w oko, ale wątpię, żeby coś z tego wyszło.

– Liam i dziewczyna zapoznana w klubie? – Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. – Chciałbym to zobaczyć!

– Miałem na myśli to, że Liam już ma zajęcie. – Na moje pytające spojrzenie wskazał w stronę jednego ze stolików, przy którym dostrzegłem Payne’a. I nie był sam.

– Co to za jeden? – spytałem z zaciekawieniem. Byli pogrążeni w rozmowie i zdawali się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła. Koleś pochylał się nad nim, trzymając rękę na oparciu jego krzesła. Zdecydowanie na niego leciał.

– Ponoć się znacie. Twierdzi, że spotkaliście się kilka razy, ale zważywszy na to, jak o tobie mówił, nie ma zbyt dobrych wspomnień.

Odwróciłem się do niego zdezorientowany tym, co mówi. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy znałem tamtego faceta, ale byłem pewien, że nawet jeśli z nim spałem, mógł mieć tylko same _dobre_ wspomnienia po mnie. Byłem dobry w łóżku, tego nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

Ponownie spojrzałem w ich stronę, patrząc, jak Liam śmiał się z tego, co tamten powiedział, a potem przyłożył do ust szklankę z drinkiem, nadal krztusząc się ze śmiechu. Pochylił się do przodu, dzięki czemu miałem lepszy wgląd na twarz jego towarzysza.

– Cholera jasna – mruknąłem pod nosem.

– Więc jednak go znasz. – Nie miałem pojęcia, co takiego bawiło Stylesa, ale jego głupi uśmieszek zaczynał mnie irytować.

– Nie spałem z nim. Dałem mu kosza.

Podrapałem się po głowie, próbując sobie przypomnieć tamte wydarzenia. Na pewno miało to miejsce jeszcze w zeszłym roku. Wpadliśmy na siebie w jakimś klubie, zacząłem go podrywać, ale po jakimś czasie zorientowałem się, że wcale nie chcę z nim iść do łóżka. Coś mi w nim nie pasowało. Był strasznie zaborczy, a nienawidziłem tych, którzy próbowali mną sterować jak robotem na baterie. Potem trafiłem na niego jeszcze kilka razy, ale za każdym razem trzymałem się z daleka.

– Nieważne. – Wzruszyłem ramionami i zdjąłem z pleców gitarę, chcąc zanieść ją na zaplecze, schować bezpiecznie do auta Zayna, a potem wypić kilka drinków dla uczczenia udanego wieczoru. – Poza tym Liam nie jest gejem.

– No nie jest – odparł Harry – bo jest bi.

Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku i odwróciłem do niego.

– Co?

– Powiedziałem, że Liam jest biseksualny. Prawdopodobnie. Nie jest tego pewien.

– Pierdolisz głupoty, Haz – parsknąłem śmiechem. – Powiedziałby mi, gdyby był bi.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, a odgarnąwszy włosy z twarzy, posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

– Niby dlaczego miałby _tobie_ to powiedzieć?

Zawahałem się. Przez te wszystkie dni jakimś cudem zapomniałem wspomnieć moim przyjaciołom oraz współlokatorom, że widuję się z Payne’m częściej niż im się wydawało. Nawet nie do końca wiedziałem, dlaczego im o tym nie powiedziałem; nie wstydziłem się Liama i nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, co mogłoby jakoś mi zaszkodzić albo ich wkurzyć. Wydawało mi się, że Liam nie podzielił się z Louisem moimi odwiedzinami, bo na pewno Tomlinson coś by o tym wspomniał przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, skoro dość często bywał w naszym mieszkaniu.

Zignorowawszy pytanie Harry’ego, udałem się na zaplecze i schowawszy gitarę do futerału, zaniosłem ją do samochodu, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie na mnie czekać. Zanim wróciłem do środka, przez kilka minut stałem na zewnątrz, żeby pozbierać myśli.

To wszystko było dość dziwne. Nigdy nie przypuściłbym, że Liam jest biseksualny. Nie wyglądał na kogoś takiego, kto szedłby w obu kierunkach. Nigdy nawet nie dał mi do zrozumienia, że ciągnie go do facetów!

Ale z drugiej strony miało to sens. Liam był zagubiony we własnych uczuciach i nie panował nad swoim życiem, nie wiedział, czego chce. Nie musiałem długo go znać, by dojść do takiego wniosku. Można to było dostrzec z daleka. A zawsze uważałem, że osoby biseksualne mają zbyt wielki mętlik w głowie, by trzymać się tylko jednej płci. Chcą mieć wszystko naraz. A było to coś, czym gardziłem.

Jednak Liam był moim przyjacielem. Nie zamierzałem go osądzać, bo on nie osądzał mnie. Skoro był zagubiony we własnym umyśle, to potrzebował kogoś, kto naprowadzi go na odpowiednią drogę, nieważne czy będzie to droga pełna kobiet, czy mężczyzn. Liam zasługiwał na szczęście.

Roześmiałem się pod nosem. Co we mnie wstąpiło? Nagle zapragnąłem ratować świat? Zmieniać ludzi? Może był to jakiś mój sposób na odkupienie wszystkich win? Zniszczyłem siebie, prawie straciłem przyjaciół, bo Zayn nadal zachowywał wobec mnie dystans i doprowadziłem do tego, że wiele osób przeze mnie cierpiało. Najwyraźniej dostałem jakiegoś oświecenia. Brzmiało to absurdalnie, ale inaczej nie potrafiłem tego określić.

Zamierzałem wejść do klubu, ale w tym samym momencie na zewnątrz wyszedł Zayn. Nie zauważył mnie, zbyt zajęty odpalaniem papierosa.

– A niedawno mówiłeś, że rzuciłeś – powiedziałem na głos, a kiedy podniósł głowę, wyglądał jak jelonek złapany w sidła. Roześmiałem się cicho. – Mam cię!

– Louis próbuje mnie oduczyć palenia. Nienawidzi tego.

– A ja próbuję cię oduczyć od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy. Skoro moje metody nie działały, jego tym bardziej nic nie zdziałają.

Zayn spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Odpalił fajkę i zaciągnął się, obserwując mnie z uwagą. Chyba po raz pierwszy poczułem się niepewnie w jego towarzystwie. W jego oczach znajdowało się coś, co bardzo mi nie odpowiadało.

– Między nami dobrze, no nie? – spytałem mimowolnie, na co wzruszył ramionami. – Z? Zdaje mi się, że unikasz mnie od kilku dni. Nie gadaliśmy jak dawniej od… nie wiem kiedy.

– A czyja to wina?

– Na pewno nie moja – mruknąłem, a schowawszy dłonie do kieszeni spodni, westchnął ciężko. – Albo moja. Nie wiem. Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś na mnie wściekły.

– Bo nie jestem.

Wywróciłem oczami. Jego krótkie wypowiedzi zdecydowanie znaczyły, że jest na mnie wściekły albo co najmniej czuje do mnie żal.

Wyminąłem go, by wejść do klubu, ale złapał mnie za rękę. Jego piwne tęczówki spotkały moje.

– Nie o to chodzi, Niall. Nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem. Kocham cię jak brata. – Przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś wpakował się w kolejne kłopoty, z których będzie trzeba cię wyciągać. Ja cię z nich nie wyciągnę. Nie podam ci pomocnej dłoni po raz milionowy z rzędu.

Miał rację. Na jego miejscu nie pomógłbym sobie tyle razy, ile on pomógł mi bez żadnej wdzięczności z mojej strony. A byłem mu za to wdzięczny, ale nie wiedziałem, jak to okazać.

Wróciwszy do klubu jakiś kwadrans później od momentu, w którym z niego wyszedłem, udałem się w stronę baru, widząc, że reszta moich przyjaciół jest zajęta sobą. Louis szalał na parkiecie z Shay oraz jej koleżankami, a Harry siedział przy stoliku, obserwując swoją dziewczynę rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Liam nadal rozmawiał z tym kolesiem, popijając już kolejnego drinka. Jeśli miałem przeżyć kolejne spotkanie z tym _jakkolwiek się nazywał_ , musiałem najpierw czegoś się napić.

Zamówiłem drinka, a kiedy usiadłem, by poczekać, aż barman go przygotuje, obok mnie ktoś się zjawił, a czyjaś dłoń znalazła się na moim ramieniu. Byłem pewien, że to jakiś facet, chcący mnie poderwać, lecz szybko poczułem całkiem znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej. Odwróciłem się, posyłając Liamowi uśmiech.

– Jesteś pijany! – zawołałem z rozbawieniem, widząc jego odrobinę mętny wzrok i uśmiech osoby, która wypiła dość sporo. – A ja jeszcze jestem trzeźwy. Nieprawdopodobne!

– Nie jestem pijany – zaperzył się, siadając obok mnie przy barze. – Ale chyba wypiłem za dużo i za szybko.

– Nadal mówisz z rozsądkiem, co znaczy, że nie wypiłeś aż tak dużo. Chcesz jeszcze?

Pokręcił głową i wyciągnął rękę w geście wyraźnie mówiącym „stop”.

– Uciekłem, bo Conor chciał dać mi kolejnego drinka.

– Conor? – Uniosłem brew. Liam wskazał w stronę stolika, choć jego palec wskazujący był skierowany w zupełnie innym kierunku niż powinien. – Ach, _ten_ Conor.

– Ty go znasz. – Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, ale przytaknąłem.

– Nic specjalnego. Żadna poniżająca mnie historia. A on chce cię upić?

– Na to wygląda. – Wzruszył ramionami. Barman postawił przede mną drinka, a kiedy spojrzał pytająco na Liama, szybko nakazałem, by podał mu piwo. – Nawet nie musisz tego pić. Po prostu trzymaj w ręce i udawaj, że pijesz, a wtedy da ci spokój. To najlepszy sposób na spławienie natrętów chętnie stawiających drinki.

Roześmiał się, choć nawet nie wiedziałem, co w tym takiego zabawnego, po czym wziął do ręki swoje piwo, które podał mu barman. Upiłem kilka łyków z mojego drinka, spoglądając na Liama kątem oka. Zdawał się być o wiele bardziej rozluźniony niż zazwyczaj, ale w jego oczach nadal tkwił ten cień niepewności, czy na pewno odpowiednio postępuje.

Trąciłem go łokciem, a kiedy na mnie spojrzał, kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu. Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Chcesz zatańczyć? – spytałem bez namysłu. Roześmiał się i pokręcił głową. Odstawiwszy pustą szklankę po drinku, zeskoczyłem z barowego krzesła. – Dalej, Li. Musisz wypocić cały ten alkohol, zanim totalnie uderzy ci do głowy. Taniec to najlepszy sposób.

– Dobra. Ale rączki przy sobie, Horan – powiedział z powagą, choć jego oczy nadal się śmiały. – Żadnego obmacywania.

– Za kogo ty mnie masz?! – wykrzyknąłem z udawaną urazą i popchnąłem go do przodu w stronę naszych roztańczonych przyjaciół. Próbowałem nie myśleć nad tym, co powiedział, przekonując sam siebie, że jedynie żartował. Ale słowa _Liam jest bi_ cały czas dźwięczały mi w głowie.

Louis wrzasnął z uciechą na nasz widok, wyrzucił ręce do góry, prawie nokautując jakiegoś faceta, który tańczył obok niego, a potem doskoczył do Liama, chwytając go za ręce i przyciągając do siebie. Payne parsknął śmiechem, kiedy oboje prawie stracili równowagę, więc zawisł na ramieniu Louisa, żeby jakoś zachować pion. Obserwowałem ich z rozbawieniem, gdy prowadzili między sobą jakąś pewnie bezsensowną rozmowę. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek widziałem Liama tak szczęśliwego; jego usta rozciągały się w szerokim uśmiechu, który sprawiał, że jego policzki uniosły się, a oczy zwęziły, aż obok nich pojawiły się małe zmarszczki. Liam zaczynał się rozluźniać i o to chyba chodziło.

Harry i Zayn dołączyli się po chwili. Szaleliśmy na parkiecie, skakaliśmy, wrzeszczeliśmy i śpiewaliśmy, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. W tym momencie byliśmy tylko grupą przyjaciół, którzy zamierzali dobrze się bawić przez całą noc.

A wieczór byłby o wiele lepszy, gdyby nie Conor, który nagle zjawił się przy boku Liama i zabijał mnie wzrokiem przez kolejną godzinę.

 

***

 

– No dalej, najpierw zliż sól – nakazał Zayn, pokazując na swojej lewej dłoni miejsce pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a kciukiem – a potem wypij z kieliszka za jednym zamachem. Zdecydowanym ruchem.

– Wiem, jak się pije tequilę! – zawołałem, unosząc kieliszek z trunkiem. Malik patrzył na mnie z powątpiewaniem, ale machnął ręką, nie sprzeczając się. Zlizałem z dłoni odrobinkę soli, starając się nie skrzywić, a potem uniosłem kieliszek, opróżniając go szybko i przegryzając trunek cytryną. Zapiekło mnie w gardle o wiele bardziej niż się spodziewałem, a oczy momentalnie zaczęły łzawić. Widziałem tylko rozbawioną twarz Harry’ego, a w moich uszach dźwięczał śmiech Zayna.

– Zaraz się udusi. Uwaga.

Odkaszlnąłem, kiedy ktoś uderzył mnie w plecy i otarłem usta wierzchem dłoni. Nie był to mój pierwszy raz, ale zdecydowanie nie zostanę fanem tequili.

Jednak nie obchodziło mnie, że przyjaciele mieli świetną zabawę z nabijania się ze mnie; nie dbałem o to, że wypiłem za dużo ani nie obchodziło mnie, że byłem już naprawdę pijany. Nic się nie liczyło. Nareszcie nie czułem się jak zmęczony życiem dwudziestoletni ojciec. Byłem zwykłym, młodym chłopakiem, który chciał po prostu żyć _normalnie_.

Cały wieczór przebiegał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, ponieważ wreszcie puściłem moje hamulce. Tańczyłem, piłem, rozmawiałem ze wszystkimi, nawet z osobami, których nie znałem, ale zostałem z nimi zapoznany dzięki Harry’emu i Niallowi, którzy zdawali się znać każdego. Czułem się dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, a to że ledwo trzymałem się na nogach, było jakoś dziwnie kojące.

– Zdecydowanie nie potrafisz pić. – Spojrzałem na Conora, który siedział obok mnie i wpatrywał się we mnie z rozbawieniem, choć jego twarz zdawała się być trochę rozmazana przed moimi oczami.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i nabrałem całą garść orzeszków z miski na stoliku. Wrzucenie ich wszystkich do ust za jednym razem nie zakończyło się powodzeniem.

– Jesteś komiczny – powiedział Conor, strzepując orzeszki z moich kolanach. Zmarszczyłem czoło i pochyliłem się, by oprzeć łokieć na stoliku, ale źle wymierzyłem odległość, więc ręka trafiła na pustą przestrzeń.

– Ale ja nic nie robię – mruknąłem głupio. Chłopak pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Za moimi plecami pojawił się Harry i postawił przede mną piwo.

– Liam, zawiodłem się na tobie – zaczął, położywszy dłonie na moim ramieniu. – Myślałem, że siedzimy w tym razem.

Zadarłem głowę do góry, by widzieć jego twarz, lecz ten nagły ruch spowodował, że ziemia zaczęła wirować wokół mnie. Harry mocniej zacisnął dłonie na moich ramionach, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– W czym?

– No wiesz, w ci… dziewczynach – poprawił się szybko. – Czuję się dziwnie z faktem, że jestem jedynym heterykiem w tym gronie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i pochwyciwszy piwo, odwróciłem się na krześle, by rozejrzeć się po klubie. Nie miałem pojęcia, która jest godzina, jak długo już tutaj siedzieliśmy i nawet nie przejmowałem się tym. Nie musiałem niczym się martwić.

Mój wzrok nagle zatrzymał się na tańczącym chłopaku kilka metrów przede mną. Zmrużyłem oczy, by lepiej widzieć, ponieważ wypity alkohol zdecydowanie pogarszał moją jasność widzenia oraz myślenia, ale to, co ujrzałem przed sobą w jaki sposób mnie oczarowało. Czy powodem była radość na twarzy chłopaka, czy może ruch jego ciała napędzany grającą muzyką? Nie miałem pojęcia. Moje oczy błądziły po jego sylwetce, na dłuższy czas zatrzymując na biodrach, które rytmicznie poruszały się w takt muzyki.

A kiedy zorientowałem się, że wpatruję się w Nialla, nagle straciłem oddech.

– Liam?

Odwróciłem się zbyt gwałtownie, a zawartość butelki chlusnęła na koszulę chłopaka siedzącego obok mnie. Byłem zbyt oszołomiony tym, co przed sekundą miało miejsce, by przejąć się plamą na ubraniu Conora. Nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, ale wyciągnął z mojej dłoni butelkę i odstawił ją na stolik.

– Wracam do domu – powiedział do mojego ucha, bym usłyszał go wśród hałasu w klubie, a gdy spojrzałem w dół, jego ręka leżała na moim kolanie, ale tym razem nie strzepywał orzeszków. – Idziesz ze mną?

– Z tobą? Do domu? Mam swój dom…

Conor roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– W takim razie możemy pójść do twojego domu.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się szeroko, gdy dotarło do mnie, co ma na myśli.

– Nie jestem dziwką – wypaliłem bez namysłu, a mój głos z jakiegoś powodu zabrzmiał ostro i gniewnie. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy w ułamku sekundy. Nagle cały mój dobry nastrój oraz poczucie rozluźnienia zniknęło, gdy uderzyła we mnie szara, trzeźwa rzeczywistość, w której tkwiłem na co dzień. – Nie jestem gejem. A raczej nie wiem, czym jestem. Kim chcę być. Nie wiem, czy jestem zainteresowany właśnie _tobą_ i na pewno nie zamierzam tak po prostu z tobą pójść gdziekolwiek. Nie jestem taki. Nie zachowuję się jak facet, który nie myśli o obowiązkach i odpowiedzialności. Nie zależy mi na czymś przelotnym, nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Angażuję się, analizuję każdy mój ruch, a teraz jestem zbyt pijany, by… by cokolwiek z tego miało jakiś sens.

Miałem wrażenie, że odebrało mu mowę. Kątem oka widziałem, że trójka moich przyjaciół również wpatruje się w nas z zaciekawieniem. Zayn, który cały ten czas siedział na kolanach Lou, uśmiechał się półgębkiem, a Tomlinson wyglądał na zaskoczonego moim wybuchem. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że stać mnie na takie słowa, taką szczerość, szczególnie w takim stanie, w jakim byłem w tym momencie.

– I wszystko jasne – powiedział w końcu, a uśmiech powoli wrócił na jego twarz. Pochylił się, aż jego usta znalazły się przy moim uchu. Mimowolnie zadrżałem. – Problem w tym, Liam, że widzę doskonale, że jesteś mną zainteresowany. Nie wiesz, czego chcesz, ale nie szkodzi. Ponieważ _ja_ wiem, czego chcę. A raczej, kogo chcę. To wystarczy.

Wstał powoli, cały czas wpatrując się w moje oczy. W tym momencie całkowicie przestałem rozumieć, co dzieje się dookoła mnie.

– Zadzwonię. Umówimy się. Może być? – zapytał. Kiwnąłem głową, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Uśmiechnął się, a pożegnawszy się z resztą chłopaków, zniknął wśród tłumu tańczących ludzi.

Zamrugałem. _Co się działo?_

– Jakie to uczucie znowu być w centrum zainteresowania? – spytał żartobliwie Louis.

– Nienawidzę tego.

Lou parsknął śmiechem, odbierając moje słowa jako żart, choć zdawało mi się, że mówiłem całkiem poważnie. Podsunął mi piwo, ale pokręciłem głową i chwyciwszy się stołu, podniosłem się na nogi. W mojej głowie huczało, świat wirował, ponieważ alkohol zaczął wpływać na mnie w ten bardzo zły sposób. Moje myśli plątały się, całkowicie mnie odurzając. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje ze mną i z moim życiem. Znów traciłem kontrolę.

Harry też wstał z nagłym przestrachem na twarzy; jego czoło zmarszczyło się, a dłoń znalazła na moim ramieniu, jakby chcąc utrzymać mnie w miejscu. Ledwo trzymałem się na nogach, ale byłem pewien, że nie wyląduję na podłodze i nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. W tym momencie chciałem po prostu trochę odetchnąć.

– Nic mi nie jest – rzuciłem do Stylesa, który przytaknął, lecz nadal spoglądał na mnie z niepewnością w oczach. Zrobiłem kilka kroków do tyłu, jakimś cudem nie wpadając na tańczących ludzi. Dopiero po chwili moje plecy w coś uderzyły, a czyjeś ręce znalazły się na moich ramionach.

– Li, uważaj. – Koło mojego lewego ucha rozległ się dźwięczny śmiech, który wywołał dreszcze na moim ciele, choć nie miałem pojęcia, z jakiego powodu. – Co jest?

Odchyliłem się do tyłu, praktycznie opierając plecami o jego tors, nagle tracąc całe siły. Wytrzymał napór mojego ciała, a jego ramiona objęły mnie w pasie, mocno zakleszczając w uścisku. Kiedy tak mnie trzymał, przestałem czuć, że się _rozpadam_.

– Spokojnie, Li. Oddychaj.

Zrobiłem, jak poradził albo nakazał, ponieważ jego głos w moim uchu brzmiał stanowczo. Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, zamykając powieki, ponieważ chciałem powstrzymać ten kołowrotek przed moimi oczami i wypuściłem powietrze ustami. Zrobiwszy to samo kilka razy, zacząłem się uspokajać.

– Wyjdziemy na zewnątrz.

Nie mówiąc nic, pozwoliłem mu wyprowadzić nas na tyły klubu przez wyjście dla personelu. Nawet nie zamierzałem mówić, że nie powinniśmy go używać, ale domyśliłem się, że Niall i tak się tym nie przejmował.

Kiedy chłodne, marcowe powietrze uderzyło w moją twarz, poczułem się o wiele lepiej. Niall zamknął drzwi, przez co muzyka nieznacznie ucichła, ale budynkiem nadal wstrząsały drgania basów. Oparłem się o ścianę, odchylając głowę do tyłu i spróbowałem jakoś zapanować nad zawrotami głowy. W moim żołądku coś zaczęło się przewracać i miałem wielką nadzieję, że nie zwrócę całej jego zawartości.

– Lepiej?

Spojrzałem na Nialla, który stanął kilka kroków przede mną. Zdawało mi się, że w jego oczach widzę troskę, choć na ustach miał uśmiech.

– Nie – odpowiedziałam szczerze. – Jestem pijany.

Niall parsknął śmiechem.

– Jesteś. I masz słabą głowę. Kto ci pozwolił tyle pić, co?

– Ty.

Znów się roześmiał, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i pokręcił głową. Mimowolnie sam się uśmiechnąłem.

– Nie zwalaj tego na mnie. Sam chciałeś. To ten cały Conor stawiał ci drink po drinku.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, słysząc jego imię. Uśmiech nagle zniknął z jego twarzy i zrobił krok do przodu, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał cicho, na co wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Nie wiem.

Prychnął z irytacją. Zaczął stąpać z nogi na nogę i błądzić wzrokiem po całej alejce. Wokół nas panowała ciemność, którą przeganiała tylko mała lampa nad wejściem do klubu, która dawała zbyt mało światła, aby można było widzieć, co znajduje się w przestrzeni kilku metrów. Ledwo mogłem dostrzec jego twarz, ale te niebieskie tęczówki zdawały się świecić w ciemnościach.

– Nie wiesz? Li, myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Myślałem, że ja i Harry jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a on też nie powiedział mi… – Urwał nagle i potrząsnął głową. – Nieważne.

– O co chodzi?

– Nieważne – powtórzył ostrzejszym tonem i spojrzał na mnie z kamienną twarzą. – Nie wiesz, tak? Nie wiesz, czy jesteś bi? Rozumiem. Nie osądzam, bo to twoje życie. Jesteś zdezorientowany. Potrzebujesz czasu, by dojść do jakiegoś wniosku albo kogoś, kto ci w tym pomoże. Może gdybyś mi powiedział, jakoś bym ci pomógł.

Westchnąłem, lekko osuwając się po ścianie. Niby w jaki sposób mógłby mi pomóc, skoro nie wiedziałem, czy chcę czyjejś pomocy?

– Niall, całe moje życie kochałem w ten sposób tylko jedną osobę i tylko jej pragnąłem – powiedziałem, z trudem wyrzucając z siebie słowa. – Tylko z nią byłem. Czasami odczuwałem… pociąg do innego faceta, ale nigdy niczego nie… próbowałem. Myślałem, że to normalne. Człowiek może odczuwać takie rzeczy względem kogoś tej samej płci, prawda? Uważać kogoś tej samej płci za atrakcyjnego. Jakieś jego cechy lub wygląd, które są typowo atrakcyjne… – Przełknąłem ślinę, wiedząc, że próbuję przekonać sam siebie. – To nie jest dziwne.

– Nie jest – przytaknął ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Ale w końcu trzeba zdecydować, czy jest się jednym albo drugim. Próbowanie nie jest złe. To jakieś odkrywanie siebie. Prędzej czy później trzeba podjąć decyzję, czy jest się heteroseksualnym i widzi się tylko z osobą przeciwnej płci. Albo z osobą tej samej płci. Jedno albo drugie. Nie można mieć wszystkiego naraz. W życiu należy dokonywać wyborów.

– Ale… – Potrząsnąłem głową i szybko zorientowałem się, że to błąd, ponieważ alejka zaczęła wirować przed moimi oczami. Zachwiałem się, w ostatnich chwili łapiąc ściany budynku, żeby odzyskać równowagę. Nie chciałem dokonywać takich wyborów. Przez te wszystkie lata musiałem podjąć zbyt wiele trudnych, dojrzałych decyzji. – Za długo byłem sam. Mam mętlik w głowie.

– A Edith? Z nią nie było ci dobrze – powiedział powoli, krzyżując ręce przed sobą na piersi. Wzruszyłem ramionami. – To nie znaczy, że odrzuca cię od wszystkich kobiet. Może po prostu była beznadziejna w łóżku.

Skrzywiłem się, nawet nie chcąc wracać myślami do tamtego zdarzenia.

– Albo ja…

– Masz syna, więc nie możesz być wcale taki zły – wtrącił, wywołując u mnie lekki śmiech. – A ten Conor? Widzisz siebie z nim? Chcesz z nim być? Pociąga cię?

Zamyśliłem się. Nie wiedziałem, co odczuwałem względem Conora. Nic nie było jasne, gdy z nim przebywałem. Nie nawiedzał moich myśli przez cały czas, moje ciało nie reagowało na niego w ten sposób, w jaki powinno reagować na kogoś, kogo pragnęło. Przez niego byłem jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany i niepewny, nie wiedziałem, co robić i mówić. Wpędzał mnie w stan całkowitego otępienia.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziałem po chwili, przykładając dłoń do twarzy, a pod palcami czułem pot spływający po czole. Powietrze było chłodne, więc nie wiedziałem, dlaczego nagle tak zacząłem się pocić jak świnia.

– Chcesz go pocałować?

Jęknąłem z irytacją. Pytania Nialla powoli doprowadzały mnie do szału. Chciałem odpocząć, położyć się, spać tak długo, jak tylko będę mógł.

– Niall, nie…

– Chcesz pocałować _mnie_?

Przez chwilę nie docierało do mnie, o co spytał, bo myślami byłem we własnym mieszkaniu, ale gdy opuściłem dłoń, zorientowałem się, że stoi teraz znacznie bliżej niż chwilę wcześniej, a moje serce nagle zaczęło łomotać w piersi. Wstrzymałem oddech.

– Co?

Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że również nie był trzeźwy; wypił nawet więcej ode mnie. Poczułem déjà vu.

– Pytałem – zaczął cicho, uśmiechając się półgębkiem – czy chcesz mnie pocałować, Li. Proste pytanie. Czy pociągam cię jako mężczyzna?

Milczałem. Nie miałem na to żadnej odpowiedzi, a raczej nie chciałem jej udzielić. Wiedziałem, co czułem, gdy obserwowałem go w klubie i przeraziło mnie to, ponieważ chciałem tego. Pragnąłem tego już wtedy, gdy prawie pocałowaliśmy się w mojej kuchni, choć nie chciałem się do tego przyznać. Niall wpływał na mnie w sposób, którego nie rozumiałem, a jednocześnie było mi z tym dobrze; przy nim ogarniało mnie poczucie bezpieczeństwa i lekkości. Nie widziałem w tym nic złego.

Ale nie mogłem tego powiedzieć na głos. Nie mogłem naruszyć fundamentów naszej przyjaźni, które dopiero wznieśliśmy. Przez te wszystkie dni oraz tygodnie zdarzały się momenty niewinnych flirtów, wymienianych spojrzeń, wymownych uśmiechów, lecz taki był Niall. To było jego zwyczajne zachowanie, ponieważ podrywał każdego. Nie znaczyło to, że okazywał mi tego typu zainteresowanie, a ja nie odbierałem tego w taki sposób. Jednak nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że nic wobec niego nie czułem. Nie potrafiłem skłamać.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie jego szczerych oczu, a doskonale wiedziałem, że poznał wszystkie moje myśli. Może dlatego zmniejszył dzielącą nas odległość, aż poczułem jego przybarwiony alkoholem oddech na twarzy, co nawet mi nie przeszkadzało.

Nagle stałem się malutki, bezbronny, bez możliwości ucieczki. Moje ciało praktycznie odmówiło posłuszeństwa, gdy oparł rękę o ścianę tuż obok mojej głowy. Choć był ode mnie mniejszy, teraz stał nade mną jakby potężniejszy i trzymający władzę, kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Byłem za to wdzięczny. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto będzie kontrolował mnie i moje życie.

– Teraz cię pocałuję, Li – wyszeptał ostrzegawczo, a jego głos brzmiał pewnie. – Jeśli zaczniesz panikować, przestanę.

Nie potrafiłem się zdobyć na zwykłe kiwnięcie głową, więc tylko patrzyłem na niego, czekając na kolejny ruch. Nie wahał się, ale też czekał na moją reakcję, chcąc upewnić się, że tego pragnę i nie ucieknę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, czy byłbym w stanie uciec.

– Zamknij oczy – szepnął tylko milimetry od moich warg. – Nie myśl, że to ja.

Posłuchałem go, a chwilę później poczułem delikatny dotyk jego ust na moich. Na początku nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Próbowałem odsunąć od siebie myśli, że to Niall napiera na moje wargi, lecz nie potrafiłem. W głowie słyszałem jedynie głosy w kółko skandujące jego imię. Nie było to złe. Chciałem pamiętać, że to on jest moim _pierwszym pocałunkiem_ z mężczyzną.

Nie poruszył się, oczekując mojej reakcji. Jego wargi były inne; suche, lecz delikatne. Męskie. Wszystko było inne. Nie pamiętałem smaku ust Bridget, nie mogłem przywołać tych odległych wspomnień, bo minęło zbyt wiele czasu, ale pamiętałem pocałunki z Edith, które były _inne_ od tego, co miało miejsce właśnie teraz _._

Całowanie Nialla wydawało się odpowiedniejsze. Dziwne, ale z jakiegoś powodu właściwie, ponieważ było to coś, czego naprawdę pragnąłem.

Jego ciało nie przylegało do mojego, najwyraźniej chcąc zachować pomiędzy nami przestrzeń, by mnie nie oszołomić. Ale czegoś mi brakowało. Ta wolna przestrzeń była nieodpowiednia; brakowało kobiecego biustu, który zwykle powinien napierać na mój tors. Dlatego chciałem mieć go bliżej siebie.

Ale stałem jak sparaliżowany, moje dłonie zwisały bezwładnie wzdłuż boków, wargi pozostały nieruchome, a Niall najwyraźniej odebrał to w zły sposób. Odsunął się nieznacznie, wolną dłoń kładąc na moim ramieniu w pokrzepiającym geście.

– Oddychaj – wymruczał prawie żartobliwym tonem.

– Nie mogę…

Musiał przez to zrozumieć, że ten pocałunek to dla mnie zbyt wiele, że tego nie chcę, ponieważ odsunął się ode mnie. Zareagowałem praktycznie mimowolnie, sięgając dłonią do jego pasa i zatrzymując go w miejscu.

– Nie. – Tym razem mój głos brzmiał stanowczo. – Jeszcze raz.

– Rządzisz się, Li. – Roześmiał się pod nosem, przez co znów poczułem dreszcze na ciele. Uniosłem powieki, by na niego spojrzeć lub rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale w tym samym momencie jego usta znów naparły na moje.

Tym razem pocałunek był bardziej zdecydowany, bardziej prawdziwy. Jego ręka, którą nadal podpierał się o ścianę, zgięła się w łokciu, przez co odległość między naszymi ciałami zmniejszyła się, ale one nadal nie dotykały się. Drugą dłoń położył na moim policzku, a dotyk jego ciepłej, męskiej dłoni na mojej skórze prawie mnie oszołomił. Pogłębił pocałunek, biorąc moją dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje wargi, cały czas gładząc kciukiem mój policzek w uspokajającym geście. Było to przyjemne, praktycznie czułe, czego nawet się po nim nie spodziewałem. Niall zawsze wydawał się zbyt gwałtowny, przebojowy, więc całowanie się z nim powinno być takie samo.

Zachowywał się w ten sposób, ponieważ chodziło o mnie? Czyżby zdawał sobie sprawę, że chcę tylko dojść do jakiegoś wniosku i jedynie próbował mi pomóc? Nie znaczyło to nic więcej. Ten pocałunek był tylko lekcją.

– Przestań. – Nagle odepchnąłem go od siebie. Cofnął się, przebiegając językiem po dolnej wardze. Zapragnąłem pocałować go jeszcze raz, ale odzyskałem jasność umysłu. Dotarło do mnie, że to nie powinno mieć miejsca. Pocałunek nie był zły, ale traktowany jako eksperyment zdecydowanie był.

– W niczym ci nie pomogłem, co? – spytał z uśmiechem na ustach, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle się uśmiecha.

– To nie powinno się zdarzyć – wymamrotałem z trudem. – Nie chcę… nie mogę cię wykorzystywać.

– Wykorzystywać? Nawet nie rozpiąłeś mi spodni! – Parsknął śmiechem, ale zamilkł, widząc moje krzywe spojrzenie. Westchnął, po czym zrobił krok do przodu. – Li, to nic takiego. To nawet nie był prawdziwy pocałunek. Nie panikuj.

– Nie panikuję. Po prostu… – Przyłożyłem dłonie do twarzy, tłumiąc jęk. Przestawałem rozumieć, co dzieje się z moim życiem. – To ty. Nie mogę…

– Między nami jest w porządku, Li – przerwał mi. – Może nie powinno się to zdarzyć, bo pewnie się boisz, że zepsuje to naszą przyjaźń. Cholera, sam się tego bałem. Ale nic się nie zmieni.

Kiedy spojrzałem na niego z powątpiewaniem, wywrócił teatralnie oczami i zarzucił ramię na mój kark, odsuwając mnie od ściany. Musiał chwycić mnie praktycznie z całej siły, ponieważ moje nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak tak niepozorny chłopak potrafi wykazać się taką siłą.

– Chodź. Odtransportujemy cię do domu. Masz dość wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór.

Nie sprzeczałem się, ponieważ zdecydowanie miałem dość. Posłusznie wsiadłem do taksówki, nawet nie chcąc rozmyślać nad tymi wydarzeniami, choć cały czas czułem na moich ustach smak warg chłopaka, który siedział obok mnie i wesoło gawędził z taksówkarzem, jakby znali się od wieków.

Oparłem czoło o chłodną szybę i powoli zacząłem odpływać, słysząc w uszach jego kojący głos oraz ten przyjemny śmiech.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_sobota, 31 marzec 2012 roku_

 

 

Słońce ostro świeciło w oczy, budząc mnie w ten najbardziej nieprzyjemny sposób. Jeszcze zanim uniosłem powieki, wiedziałem, że mam kaca; pulsowanie w głowie oraz suchość w ustach były tego niezbitym dowodem.

Zdusiłem przekleństwo i przyłożyłem ramię do oczu, żeby odciąć się od tego irytującego słońca, po czym przewróciłem się na drugi bok i…

Wylądowałem na dywanie.

– Znów to samo – jęknąłem żałośnie, unosząc się na łokciach i nieprzytomnie rozejrzałem się dookoła. Przed oczami miałem jedynie dziecięcą, kolorową ciężarówkę, a na jej przyczepie leżał mój prawy but. Zdecydowanie byłem u Liama.

Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru podnosić się z podłogi, bo całkiem przyjemnie leżało mi się na miękkim dywanie. Czułem, że jest jeszcze wcześnie, więc mógłbym pospać trochę dłużej z nadzieją, że ból głowy zniknie, gdy drugi raz się obudzę.

W końcu udało mi się zasnąć z policzkiem przyduszonym do miło pachnącego dywanu, ale obudził mnie głośny huk, a potem trzask drzwi. Poderwałem się na kolana, nie bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje i dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to pewnie Liam robił tyle hałasu.

Przyłożyłem dłoń do głowy, próbując jakoś powstrzymać młynek przed oczami, bo ten nagły ruch tylko nasilił mojego kaca i chwyciwszy się brzegu stołu, powoli wstałem z dywanu.

Pokój wirował dookoła mnie, ale jakoś zdołałem utrzymać równowagę i już miałem zrobić krok do przodu, gdy wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora uderzyły we mnie jak potężny młot. Przekląłem głośno. Pocałowałem Liama. Kurwa mać, pocałowałem go.

Liam był biseksualny, Liam leciał na facetów. Liam pozwolił mi się pocałować. A ja sam to zainicjowałem. Co mi, kurwa mać, odbiło?!

Opadłem na kanapę, czując, że nogi mam jak z waty, a ból głowy się nasila.

No dobra, byłem pijany, Liam też i twierdził, że nie jest pewien swojej orientacji. Był zdezorientowany, ale właśnie dlatego nie powinienem zachowywać się w ten sposób. Nie powinienem tak po prostu zaproponować mu _siebie_ jak w ramach jakiegoś głupiego eksperymentu. Zamierzałem mu pomóc w odkryciu siebie, ale nie w ten sposób  – narażając naszą przyjaźń i praktycznie psując coś naprawdę dobrego, co wreszcie spotkało mnie w życiu.

To Liam Payne – zbyt miły i grzeczny, by skopać mnie za to, co zrobiłem. Nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy, nie reagowałby gwałtownie. Liam był po prostu _dobrym człowiekiem_. I właśnie dlatego nie powinienem był go całować, narzucać mu swojej zepsutej osoby. Ponieważ był typem osoby, która uważała nawet zwykły pocałunek za coś ważnego; nie chciałby zmarnować go dla kogoś, do kogo nic nie czuje, ponieważ na pewno uważał, że wszystko powinno mieć jakieś znaczenie. Nie pogodzi się z faktem, że całował się z innym kolesiem bez żadnego powodu.

Liam mógłby w inny sposób odkryć swoją orientację. Spotykać się z ludźmi, poznawać innych facetów, spędzać czas z kimkolwiek by chciał, ponieważ był cholernie atrakcyjnym chłopakiem, więc nie byłoby to dla niego problemem. Nie mogłem sobie tak po prostu narażać naszej przyjaźni i robić tego, co tylko przyjdzie mi na myśli, przez moje widzimisię albo pijacki wybryk. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że między nami nic się nie zmieni.

Chwilę później wyszedłem na korytarz, by znaleźć coś, co załagodziłoby suchość w gardle i ból głowy. Nie ufałem zbytnio moim nogom, więc podczas wolnego spaceru do kuchni trzymałem się jedną ręką ściany. Drzwi do łazienki pozostały uchylone, a odgłosy z niej dobiegające powiedziały mi, że Li był w o wiele gorszym stanie ode mnie.

Współczułem mu, ale mimowolnie zachichotałem pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał, że ten niepozorny chłopak dobrowolnie doprowadzi się do takiego stanu. No, nie całkiem dobrowolnie; ten Conor miał w tym spory udział, a Liam był zbyt miły, by po prostu go spławić, widziałem to wyraźnie. Mogłem się założyć, że wczoraj po raz pierwszy wypił tak dużo.

Nie zamierzałem zaglądać do łazienki w obawie, jak mój żołądek zareaguje na widok rzygającego chłopaka. A dołączenie do niego nad kiblem było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnąłem w tym momencie. Zamiast tego wszedłem do kuchni, prawie potykając się o jakąś zabawkę, która leżała w progu, a gdy udało mi się odzyskać równowagę, podszedłem do lodówki. Otworzywszy ją szeroko, rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu, mrucząc pod nosem razem z cichym warkotem urządzenia. Liam znowu miał w niej pełno zdrowego żarcia, żadnych węglowodanów czy czegoś tam. Na szczęście znalazłem też butelkę zwykłej wody, którą pochwyciłem z okrzykiem radości.

Nie wiedziałem, gdzie Liam trzyma jakieś leki przeciwbólowe, więc zacząłem po kolei otwierać i zamykać szafki w kuchni, ale żadna apteczka nie wpadła mi w ręce; pewnie wszystko schowane było w łazience albo w jego pokoju. Spędziłem w tym mieszkaniu tyle czasu, by móc poruszać się po nim dość pewnie, ale czułem, że Liam nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym zbytnio się panoszył.

Wróciwszy do salonu, odnalazłem moje ciuchy, które niedbale zrzuciłem z siebie w nocy i wsunąłem na tyłek spodnie. Nie przeszkadzało mi paradowanie po mieszkaniu w samych bokserkach, ale tym razem w budynku było jakoś dziwnie zimno, więc na moich rękach szybko pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Po wypiciu dwóch szklanek wody, zacząłem czuć się o wiele lepiej, a ta nieprzyjemna suchość w gardle zniknęła. W końcu zdecydowałem się sprawdzić, co z Liamem, bo dość długo nie wychodził z łazienki. Martwiłem się, bo co jeśli zasnął z głową w muszli klozetowej? Takie coś wiele razy zdarzyło się Zaynowi, o czym wspominałem mu przy każdej okazji, by tylko zobaczyć na jego twarzy ten komiczny grymas obrzydzenia.

Liam nie zasnął. A raczej tak mi się wydawało. Kiedy wszedłem do łazienki, siedział na kafelkach z plecami opartymi o ścianę; jego oczy były zamknięte, ręce zwisały bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, ale pierś unosiła się zbyt szybko, by mógł spać. Wyglądał tak żałośnie, że z trudem opanowałem rozbawienie.

– Żyjesz, Li? – spytałem radosnym tonem, a w odpowiedzi drgnął lekko i jęknął ledwo słyszalnie.

– Nie wiem…

Zachichotałem pod nosem, słysząc słaby głos chłopaka. Nie powinienem czerpać z tego aż takiej radości, ale nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę go w takim stanie. To przecież _Liam_. Dlatego długo nie pozwolę mu o tym zapomnieć, jak przystało na prawdziwego przyjaciela.

Spuściłem wodę w sedesie i ukucnąłem przed nim. Jego powieki rozwarły się nieznacznie, jakby uniesienie ich byłoby trudne. Wzrok miał mętny, rozbiegany, a zaszklone oczy patrzyły na mnie tak, jakby nawet mnie nie widziały. Chyba nadal nie całkiem wytrzeźwiał albo był zbyt wykończony. Nagle przestało być mi do śmiechu.

– Nie masz mocnej głowy, Li, oj nie – stwierdziłem łagodnym tonem, na co wykrzywił usta w grymasie. Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Nigdy więcej nie będę pił – wymamrotał, przechylając głowę w prawo, a jego policzek opadł na moją dłoń, która nadal leżała na jego ramieniu.

– Gdybym dostawał kasę za każdym razem, gdy usłyszę albo wypowiem ten tekst, byłbym teraz miliarderem.

Kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć.

– Mądrala.

Roześmiałem się głośno, a głowa Liama nagle poderwała się do góry, a z jego ust dobiegł zbolały jęk, więc pospiesznie zamilkłem.

– Będziesz jeszcze rzygać? – spytałem, z zaciekawieniem obserwując jego pobladłą twarz. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, aż pokręcił przecząco głową. – No to wstawaj.

Znów jęknął pod nosem.

– Tu mi dobrze…

– Wierz mi, lepiej będzie ci w łóżku – odparłem, wstając z podłogi, by pomóc mu wstać. – Wszędzie dobrze, ale w łóżku najlepiej.

Zadarł lekko głowę do góry, marszcząc czoło.

– Nie tak to szło.

– Mądrala – powiedziałem z rozbawieniem.

Pochyliłem się, by chwycić go pod ramię i podnieść do góry, co okazało się dość trudnym zajęciem, ponieważ jego ciało było kompletnie bezwładne, a Liam nie należał do najlżejszych osób; pewnie przez te mięśnie, które czułem pod koszulką, gdy mocno obejmowałem go w pasie, aby pomóc mu ustać w pozycji pionowej. Jego głowa opadła na moje ramię, a ciepły oddech omiótł szyję. Skrzywiłem się, bo ten oddech zdecydowanie nie pachniał jak perfumy Bossa.

– Musisz umyć zęby.

Zrobiłem dwa kroki w kierunku umywalki, ciągnąc go za sobą, lecz kompletnie nie chciał współpracować i ledwo poruszał nogami. Sapnąłem z wysiłku, widząc, że dojść do sypialni nie będzie wcale takie proste z tym wielorybem, którego miałem obok siebie. Jakoś udało mi się posadzić go na sedesie, po czym odkręciłem kurek i wsunąłem dłonie pod zimną wodę. Kilka razy chlusnąłem nią sobie w twarz. Aż odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy chłodna ciecz pociekła z mojej brody na nagą klatkę. Tego było mi potrzeba.

Pochwyciłem jedną z dwóch szczoteczek, odgadując, że ta niebieska musi należeć do Liama (wątpiłem, by używał szczoteczki ozdobionej dinozaurami) i nałożyłem na nią trochę pasty. Uniosłem ręce Liama i wsunąłem w jego palce szczoteczkę, a kiedy spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, wskazałem wymownie na swoje usta. Jego wzrok padł na moje wargi, a czoło zmarszczyło się.

– Chyba kojarzysz, jak tego się używa, co? – spytałem z przekąsem. Posłał mi krótkie spojrzenie, ale w końcu powolnymi ruchami zaczął myć zęby. Parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy po brodzie pociekła strużka białej pasty, więc podałem mu ręcznik, który przyjął z lekkim skinieniem głowy, jakby mi dziękował.

Niepewnie wstał i, pochylając się nad umywalką, wypłukał usta oraz przemył twarz chłodną wodą. Nadal wyglądał beznadziejnie i półprzytomnie, ale tym razem, gdy znów objąłem go ramieniem, by wyprowadzić z łazienki, szedł o własnych siłach.

– Dawno tak łatwo nie udało mi się zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka – zażartowałem, gdy padł jak worek ziemniaków na materac. Zignorował moje słowa, jakby ich nie słyszał i wtulił się w poduszkę z ciężkim westchnięciem. Pościel leżała pomięta w nogach łóżka i nadal miał na sobie ciuchy z zeszłego wieczora, których nie zdołał zdjąć, gdy wróciliśmy z klubu. Wiedziałem, że będzie mu niewygodnie, ale pochwyciłem koc, który leżał w fotelu pod oknem i zarzuciłem na niego. Mruknął pod nosem coś niewyraźnego, po czym przetoczył się na drugi bok i nagle jego oczy wpatrywały się we mnie o wiele przytomniej niż chwilę wcześniej. Z jakiegoś powodu zacząłem czuć się niepewnie pod spojrzeniem tych dużych, czekoladowych tęczówek.

Przypomniałem sobie, jak patrzył na mnie w nocy, gdy staliśmy sami w ciemnej alejce. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego wtedy postanowiłem go pocałować. Nie był to impuls, nie była to myśl, która pojawiła się nagle w mojej głowie albo krążyła po niej od dawna. Po prostu to zrobiłem. Nie dlatego, że tego chciałem. Liam nie interesował mnie w ten sposób, nie pociągał mnie, nie myślałem o nim jako o moim następnym kochanku, którego przelecę i zostawię. Nie, nie chodziło o _to_. Nie mógłbym tak po prostu przespać się z nim, a potem odejść, co robiłem zawsze. Chciałem mieć w nim przyjaciela, ale teraz przez moją głupotę mogłem wszystko zepsuć. A nawet nie znałem moich motywów, które poprowadziły mnie do jego ust; to się stało i tyle, bez myślenia nad tym, bez żadnych motywów.

Liam nie powiedział nic. Tylko patrzył na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Wytrzymałem jego spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, co ono oznacza, ponieważ z jego oczu nie potrafiłem niczego wyczytać. Żadnej złości, rozżalenia, rozczarowania ani tym bardziej radości. Nienawidziłem takich pustych spojrzeń.

Praktycznie podskoczyłem w miejscu, gdy z jakiegoś miejsca w pokoju zaczęła dobiegać muzyczka dzwoniącego telefonu. Wyraz twarzy Liama zmienił się diametralnie, pojawiło się cierpienie i momentalnie zakrył się kocem aż po sam czubek głowy, chyba chcąc stłumić odgłos.

– Odbierz – wymamrotał zduszonym głosem. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą, po czym zacząłem się rozglądać po pokoju w poszukiwaniu grającego urządzenia, które po chwili wydobyłem spod stolika w kącie pokoju, który został zawalony jakimiś gazetami.

– Ruth dzwoni? – powiedziałem, wpatrując się w wyświetlacz. Nagle mnie olśniło. – Twoja siostra?

– Odbierz. Nie mam siły z nią rozmawiać.

Westchnąwszy, wcisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. Od razu rozległ się rozgorączkowany głos po drugiej stronie linii.

– Liam, wiem, że mnie zamordujesz, ale… to nie moja wina! Nie mogłam tego przewidzieć. Pieprzone urządzenie! Wszystko przeciwko mnie…

– Ekhm, cześć – wtrąciłem w momencie, gdy urwała, by nabrać powietrza. Zaległa cisza.

– Kto mówi?

– Niall.

– Niall? Co za… Och, pamiętam! _Przyjaciel_ Liama. – Jej głos nagle stał się bardziej radosny, choć nie spodobał mi się sposób, z jakim wypowiedziała słowo „przyjaciel”. – Cześć, Niall. Co u ciebie? Nie, zaraz. Nie obchodzi mnie, co u ciebie, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– To miło. – Parsknąłem śmiechem. Co jak co, ale Ruth wydawała się być wyjątkową osobą, w żaden sposób nie przypominała z zachowania swojego brata, który nadal leżał pod kocem i jęczał żałośnie, abym mówił ciszej. Spojrzałem w jego stronę z rozbawieniem.

– Podasz mi Liama? Nawet nie zamierzam pytać, co robisz u niego o siódmej rano. Nie mam na to czasu.

– Co się stało? – spytałem, a moją uwagę nagle przykuły gazety rozłożone na stole. Zauważyłem, że większość z nich przyozdobiona jest czerwonymi albo zielonymi kółeczkami, a gdy przyjrzałem im się bliżej, zorientowałem się, że pozaznaczane są najróżniejsze oferty pracy. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, zanim usłyszałem, że Ruth nadal coś do mnie mówi.

– I wczoraj wieczorem wszystko było w porządku – powiedziała. – Nastawiłam pranie, włączyłam, a rano obudziłam się, aby zastać całą łazienkę i nawet korytarz zalane wodą! Ta jebana pralka po prostu wybuchła!

– Brzmi beznadziejnie – mruknąłem, lekko się krzywiąc na samą myśl.

– Dlatego nie mogę dzisiaj zająć się Alexem – powiedziała z żalem w głosie. – Muszę doprowadzić mieszkanie do porządku, a potem czekać na faceta, który tę pralkę naprawi albo pomoże mi wyrzucić ją przez okno. Liam sam musi odebrać Alexa od naszych rodziców.

– Nie ma sprawy. Przekażę mu. – Zerknąłem w stronę łóżka, ale sądząc po tym, że koc nawet się nie ruszał, Liam najwyraźniej zasnął. – Choć nie wiem, czy Li będzie w stanie chociaż stanąć prosto. Trochę przeholowaliśmy.

– Wy? – W jej głosie dosłyszałem coś dziwnego, na co zmarszczyłem czoło, nie wiedząc, dlaczego wypowiada ten zaimek z podejrzliwością w głosie.

– W klubie. Liam chyba po raz pierwszy porządnie się nawalił. – Mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem na samą myśl.

– Nareszcie. Przekaż Liamowi, że nie mogę zająć się Alexem przez moją pieprzoną pralkę, więc musi odebrać go od rodziców…

– A oni nie mogą zająć się nim dłużej?

– Nie mogą. – Westchnęła. – Gdyby mogli, nie byłoby żadnego problemu, prawda?

Otworzyłem usta, żeby jakoś odpowiedzieć na to dość uszczypliwe pytanie, które zadała, jakby uważała mnie za głupka, ale dziewczyna zdążyła się rozłączyć, nim palnąłem jakąkolwiek ciętą ripostę.

Odłożywszy telefon na stolik, przeszedłem przez pokój i pochyliwszy się nad łóżkiem, potrząsnąłem ramieniem Liama. Gdy nie zareagował, nieznacznie uniosłem koc.

– Twoja siostra nie może odebrać Alexa od twoich rodziców, bo pralka wybuchła – powiedziałem, wpatrując się w jego bladą i spokojną twarz. Słyszał moje słowa, bo lekko zmarszczył czoło. – Chyba musisz wstać.

– Nie chcę – jęknął słabo, ciągnąc za brzeg koca, by znów się nim zakryć, ale trzymałem zbyt mocno. Oczy miał ciasno zaciśnięte, a czoło nadal zmarszczone, więc spokojnie czekałem, aż dotrą do niego moje słowa. Po krótkiej chwili uniósł powieki i zamrugał szybko. – Muszę wstać.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i odsunąłem, kiedy powoli zaczął się podnosić do pozycji siedzącej. Udało mu się samodzielnie zsunąć nogi z materaca na podłogę, ale wyprostowanie się już nie było takie proste. Nagle pobladł, potem pozieleniał i z powrotem opadł na poduszki z głośnym jękiem, przykładając ramię do czoła, a powieki zacisnął, najwyraźniej próbując zapanować nad młynkiem w głowie i w żołądku.

– Nic z tego nie będzie? – spytałem, nawet nie starając się ukryć rozbawienia. Zayn miał rację; powinienem nauczyć się współczucia w takich sytuacjach, ale kac zawsze mnie bawił, kiedy to nie ja na niego cierpiałem.

– Daj mi chwilę – mruknął ochryple. – Zabiję Louisa. Zabiję Nialla.

– To ja – wtrąciłem, a kiedy odsunął rękę od czoła, by na mnie spojrzeć, pomachałem do niego zamaszyście. – Teoretycznie sam jesteś sobie winien, Li. Nikt z nas nie kazał ci pić. Z wyjątkiem tego Conora czy jak mu tam.

– Conor? – powtórzył ze zdezorientowaniem. Jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej w zrozumieniu. – Cholera jasna…

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, żeby przeklął.

– Mogę pojechać po Alexa – powiedziałem nagle bez zbytniego zastanowienia. Pewne było, że Liam nie wstanie z łóżka i zdecydowanie nie powinien jechać samochodem w takim stanie, nawet jeśli udałoby mu się jakoś wyjść z domu.

Spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Niall, nie mogę…

– Daj spokój – żachnąłem się. – Pojadę po niego, przywiozę go tutaj, a ty w tym czasie doprowadzisz się do porządku. Czuję się o wiele lepiej od ciebie. Nawet jeszcze porządnie nie wytrzeźwiałeś. Daj mi klucze, podaj adres i zadzwoń do swoich rodziców, ponieważ nie chcę zostać zaatakowany. Praktycznie obcy facet przyjdzie po ich wnuka.

Liam cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie z tym swoim nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, ale tym razem w jego oczach zobaczyłem coś łagodnego. Nie wiedziałem, czy właśnie zamierzał mi podziękować, ale czułem się już wystarczająco niekomfortowo przez to wszystko, co działo się w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, że nie chciałem jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sytuacji. Nie potrzebowałem jego podziękowań ani wdzięczności.

Podałem mu jego komórkę i wyszedłem z pokoju, aby się w końcu ubrać. Słyszałem, jak Liam rozmawia ze swoimi rodzicami i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiałem się, co we mnie nagle wstąpiło. Zrobiłem to dlatego, żeby jakoś odpokutować za własne czyny czy po prostu tego chciałem, kompletnie bezinteresownie? Pewne było jedno: czułem wyrzuty sumienia i wiedziałem, że zjedzą mnie od środka, jeśli niczego nie naprawię. Musiałem mieć pewność, że między nami wszystko pozostanie po staremu, pomimo tego pocałunku.

 

***

 

– Liam. _Liaaaaaaam_. Liam. Liam!

Jęknąłem cicho, kiedy po mojej głowie nieprzyjemnie rozniósł się ból spowodowany upierdliwą piosenką złożoną z mojego imienia. Zamrugałem, chcąc przepędzić resztki snu i zrobić cokolwiek, by uciszyć tego, kto swoim nuceniem doprowadzał mnie do szału. Obraz przed moimi oczami nadal był rozmazany, lecz po krótkiej chwili udało się rozpoznać twarz, która znajdowała się nade mną.

– Zamknij się, Lou – wystękałem, wtulając twarz w miękką poduszkę.

– Słucham? To ja przychodzę, żeby sprawdzić, jak się czujesz, a ty odzywasz się do mnie w taki sposób? Gdzie twoje maniery, Payne?!

Westchnąłem ciężko, całkowicie ignorując jego słowa i spróbowałem ponownie zapaść w sen, byle tylko nie myśleć o łomotaniu w głowie oraz młynku w żołądku. Poczułem, że materac obok mnie ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem, a chwilę później na moim czole znalazło się coś zimnego. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

– Może być?

Mruknąłem w potwierdzeniu i zamknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się przyjemnym chłodem, który łagodził ból. Byłem zbyt osłabiony, aby gniewać się na przyjaciela za wyrwanie mnie ze spokojnego snu, a ukojenie, które ze sobą przyniósł, sprawiło, że poczułem się o wiele lepiej.

– Co tu robisz? – spytałem po chwili. Obraz się wyostrzył i teraz wyraźnie widziałem jego oblicze. Miał wory pod oczami, a jego twarz pozbawiona była kolorów, lecz uśmiechał się czule.

– Musiałem sprawdzić, czy przetrwałeś wczorajszą noc – powiedział, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w perfidnym uśmiechu. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię w takim wydaniu.

Wywrócenie oczami wydawało się zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem, więc nie zareagowałem na jego słowa w żaden sposób. Mój umysł świecił pustkami, nie pamiętałem praktycznie niczego, co miało miejsce poprzedniego wieczora, ale sądząc po tym, jak się czułem, była to noc, którą zapamiętam na długo. A raczej jej konsekwencje.

– Która godzina?

– Po dziesiątej – odparł, rozglądając się po pokoju ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Więc co tutaj robisz? – zapytałem zdziwiony. Po całonocnym imprezowaniu zawsze miewał bardzo mocnego kaca i był nie do życia przez pół dnia.

– Ja i ty różnimy się pod tym względem, że ja już mam wprawę w upijaniu się – powiedział nonszalancko. – I to ty zmieszałeś pięć różnych drinków. Nic dziwnego, że twój żołądek zachowuje się jak pralka.

Schowałem twarz w poduszce, próbując nie myśleć o wypitym alkoholu, ponieważ to źle wpływało na reakcje mojego ciała.

– Dlaczego nikt mnie nie powstrzymał?

– Byłem zbyt pijany.

Ponownie na niego spojrzałem, zauważając, że zdecydowanie bawi go moje cierpienie. Nawet nie miałem siły, aby zepchnąć go z mojego łóżka, kopnąć albo zrobić cokolwiek innego. Poza tym nie chciałem, aby chłodny ręcznik, który trzymał teraz na moim karku, zniknął. Lou nigdy wcześniej nie bywał tak troskliwy wobec mnie.

– Tak właściwie to jak dotarłeś do domu? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili.

Zmarszczyłem czoło. W głowie wciąż miałem pustkę, a wypełnienie jej graniczyło z cudem. Louis coś do mnie mówił, marudził, że nawet nie raczyłem go powiadomić o moim wyjściu, więc spędził całą noc, zamartwiając się o mnie, co na pewno było bzdurą; wątpiłem, by miał czas na myślenie, co się ze mną działo. Pewnie nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy wyszedłem. Za każdym razem, gdy wychodziliśmy gdzieś razem, Lou praktycznie zapominał o moim istnieniu.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili mój umysł zaczął pracować. Pojawiały się obrazy: Louis wytaczający się ze swojego mieszkania, Harry mówiący coś do mnie, Conor stojący przed klubem, Niall grający na scenie.

_Niall._ Widziałem jego twarz coraz wyraźniej, a najdziwniejszej było to, iż znajdowała się tylko milimetry od mojej. Tak blisko, jakby…

– O nie – jęknąłem, nagle podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. Już nie zwracałem uwagi na ból głowy, choć pokój nagle zaczął wirować, a obraz znów stał się niewyraźny, zamglony. – Niall. Pocałowałem Nialla.

– Co zrobiłeś?

Spojrzałem na Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Pocałowaliśmy się. A raczej on mnie. On… My… – Schowałem twarz w dłoniach, tłumiąc jęk i przekleństwa, które cisnęły mi się na język. Nie tak miało być, to nie powinno się wydarzyć. Dlaczego na to pozwoliłem? Dlaczego Niall to zrobił? Obaj byliśmy pijani, nie myśleliśmy jasno, nie kontrolowaliśmy swoich czynów, ale to w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwiało naszego zachowania. Niall był moim przyjacielem, a ten pocałunek, którego nawet nie pamiętałem dobrze, jeszcze bardziej namącił mi w głowie.

– Liam. – Uniosłem głowę, słysząc łagodny głos Lou. Położył dłoń na moim ramieniu z czułym spojrzeniem niebieskich tęczówek. – To był tylko pocałunek. Nic więcej, prawda? Nie masz powodu wpadać w panikę. Nie poszedłeś z nim do łóżka po pijaku, prawda? – dodał z lekkim wahaniem, na co tylko pokręciłem zamaszyście głową.

Miałem wielką nadzieję, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

– Więc nie jesteś biseksualny? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili. Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Nie wiem…

Louis wywrócił oczami, a zabrawszy rękę z mojego ramienia, wsunął się głębiej na łóżko, aby oprzeć się plecami o tylną ramę. Usiadł po turecku, poprawiając białą koszulkę, która podsunęła się do góry na plecach, i wbił we mnie badawcze spojrzenie.

– Myślałem, że to jasne – powiedział, splątując przed sobą dłonie. – Pocałowałeś innego kolesia i wpadasz w panikę. Chyba że panikujesz z innego powodu, a nie dlatego, że całowałeś się z osobą tej samej płci.

Zamyśliłem się. Nie byłem do końca pewien, co stało się powodem mojej reakcji. Wczoraj wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze, nieskomplikowane, a gdy nadszedł poranek, wzeszło słońce, moje życie znów wróciło do tej nieprzyjemnej normalności, w której nie wiedziałem, kim jestem i w jaką stronę zmierzam.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach, czując, że znów powoli się rozpadam, jak zwykle wszystko wyrywa się spod mojej kontroli, a było to uczucie, którego nienawidziłem najbardziej na świecie.

Nim zdołałem się powstrzymać, zacząłem wyrzucać z siebie wszelkie udręczone myśli, które męczyły mnie od wielu tygodni i nie obchodziło mnie, czy Louis słucha tego, co mówię. Nie zdarzało się, bym żalił się innym osobom, wolałem wszystko dusić w sobie, aby nie okazywać słabości, lecz tym razem nie wytrzymałem. Czułem się paskudnie przez wypity alkohol, pulsowanie w skroniach nasilało się i właśnie dlatego opowiedziałem mu _wszystko_. Począwszy od rozdzierającej mnie tęsknoty za Brid, po zmartwienie o przyszłość Alexa, o moją bezsilność w praktycznie każdej, codziennej sytuacji. Powiedziałem mu o Edith, której już nigdy nie będę potrafił spojrzeć w oczy; o Niallu, naszych spotkaniach, o pocałunku; także o Conorze.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mi się powiedzieć tak dużo. Dostałem jakiegoś słowotoku. Nie mogłem przestać. Louis słuchał mnie z niewzruszoną miną; na pewno nie spodziewałem się zrozumienia. A już tym bardziej tego, co zrobił chwilę po tym, jak skończyłem mówić.

– Ale z ciebie baba, Payne! – wykrzyknął donośnie. Nawet nie zdołałem wyłapać momentu, w którym pochwycił jedną z poduszek, po czym zaczął okładać mnie po głowie. Zakryłem się rękami, nie mając pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło. Krzyknąłem, by przestał, ale zignorował mnie. – Ale z ciebie idiota! Chryste Panie! – Ponowił atak, uderzając mnie jeszcze dwa razy w głowę, po czym przestał. Niepewnie uniosłem wzrok, nadal ochraniając się rękami. Louis znów siedział po turecku w nogach łóżka, a poduszka spokojnie spoczywała na jego nogach, ale jego wyraz twarzy podpowiadał mi, że jest jednocześnie poirytowany i rozbawiony.

– Co to było? – wydusiłem z niedowierzaniem. Wywrócił oczami.

– Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzać – powiedział ostrym tonem, wskazując na mnie palcem. – Od kiedy tylko cię znam zachowujesz się jak totalna ofiara losu. Nie, nie jesteś ofiarą losu. Sam z siebie robisz ofiarę! Masz wspaniałego, mądrego i co najważniejsze zdrowego syna, kochającą rodzinę, która cię wspiera, przyjaciół, którzy skoczą za tobą w ogień… Może odrobinę przesadziłem z tym ogniem, nie jestem aż takim idiotą, by z własnej woli spalić się żywcem – dodał z przekąsem, na co kącik moich ust lekko zadrgał w uśmiechu. – Ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Masz wszystko, co najważniejsze w życiu. Rozumiem, twoja ukochana nie żyje, to jest do kitu. Ale życie _jest do kitu_! Nikt nie żyje w pierdolonej bajce. Każdy ma wzloty i upadki, ale siedzenie na tyłku, ciągłe rozpamiętywanie przeszłości, użalanie się nad sobą do niczego nie prowadzi. Trzeba coś zrobić z tym życiem, by było lepsze i przestało być do kitu. Weź się w garść, Liam, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Wpatrywałem się w przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem, moje oczy były szeroko otwarte, a usta lekko rozchylone. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie słowa.

– W porządku – mruknąłem. Uniósł brew. – Masz rację. Muszę się wziąć w garść.

Przytaknął. Przez krótką chwilę milczeliśmy, aż nagle w moją głowę ponownie uderzyła poduszka. Straciłem równowagę i stoczyłem się z łóżka prosto na twarde panele, a z mojego gardła wyrwał się głośny jęk. Gdy tylko zdołałem się pozbierać i zorientować, co właśnie miało miejsce, usłyszałem głośny śmiech; Louis tarzał się po materacu, trzymając za brzuch. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie miałem tak wielkiej ochoty go uderzyć.

– Skoro już wyszedłeś z łóżka – powiedział, gdy zdołał się opanować – to idź pod prysznic. Cuchniesz wódką i potem. Zrobię ci mocnej kawy. I wrzucę twoją pościel do pralki, bo też śmierdzi.

Obrzuciłem go krzywym spojrzeniem. Louis Tomlinson czasami potrafił być pomocny i przyjazny, lecz częściej okazywał to także poprzez bycie ogromnym dupkiem. Jednak postanowiłem skorzystać z jego rady i wziąłem długi, orzeźwiający prysznic, dzięki któremu poczułem się o wiele lepiej. Głowa nadal pulsowała bólem, lecz mdłości ustały, a moje wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora coraz szybciej zaczęły wracać, a mgła, która je otaczała, znikała z każdą chwilą.

Wszedłem do sypialni z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Louis zebrał wszystkie moje brudne ubrania oraz pościel, zwinął je w kłębek, a stos zostawił po ścianą obok drzwi. Pokręciłem na to głową, nie dziwiąc się, że nie zrobił nic więcej, a raczej narobił jeszcze większego bałaganu.

Wyciągnąłem z szafy czyste ubrania, gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem. Rano rozmawiałem z rodzicami. Pamiętałem głos mojej mamy, lecz nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie tematu rozmowy, ponieważ byłem ledwo przytomny. Ubrałem spodnie i usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, by założyć skarpetki, gdy nagle mnie olśniło.

– Alex! – wykrzyknąłem i momentalnie jęknąłem, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Co się stało?

Odwróciłem się do Lou, który wszedł o pokoju z dwoma parującymi kubkami.

– Miałem odebrać Alexa od moich rodziców – powiedziałem pospiesznie. Sięgnąłem po pierwszą lepszą koszulę i zarzuciłem ją na siebie. – Ruth miała się nim zająć, ale… chyba coś jej wypadło albo wybuchło. Nie wiem. Ale nie może go wziąć do siebie. Rozmawiałem z rodzicami, a… – Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. – Niall. Pojechał po Alexa.

Louis odstawił kubki na stolik, wcześniej zrzucając z niego wszystkie gazety, po czym usiadł w fotelu, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

– Dlaczego _Niall_ pojechał po Alexa?

– Nie wiem – wyjęczałem, łapiąc się za głowę. – Mój mózg przypomina roztopione masło.

Lou parsknął śmiechem. Sięgnąłem po mój telefon, który leżał na stole i od razu wybierałem z listy kontaktów numer do blondyna. Zacząłem krążyć po pokoju, wsłuchując w przeciągły sygnał. Dłonie mi się trzęsły, a w gardle pojawiła się gula, której nie mogłem się pozbyć.

– Kurwa mać! – Odsunąłem telefon od ucha, słysząc głośny krzyk. – Liam? Cholera, już jadę. Znaczy… jestem w drodze. Pojechałem do domu, żeby się przebrać i wziąć prysznic, bo nie chciałem przestraszyć ich moim wyglądem, ale nie wiem, jak to się stało, że zasnąłem w fotelu. Już jadę! Będę u twoich rodziców za pół godziny. Mniej więcej… to pieprzony Londyn!

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Opuściłem rękę i spojrzałem zdezorientowany na mój telefon, którego wyświetlacz pokazywał czas rozmowy z Niallem. O ile można było to nazwać rozmową.

– Więc Niall jedzie po Alexa – powiedziałem skołowany.

– Niech zobaczę, czy dobrze rozumiem. – Louis spuścił nogi na podłogę i wyprostował się, prawą pięść wyciągając przed siebie. – Zacząłeś przyjaźnić się z Niallem, który nocował tutaj kilka razy, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc. – Odgiął mały palec, machając nim przed swoim nosem. – Jakiś czas temu chciał cię pocałować, kiedy był pijany. – Teraz trzymał mały palec i serdeczny wyprostowane. – O czym też nie raczyłeś mnie poinformować, ty dupku, wielkie dzięki. Wczoraj upiłeś się, a Niall cię pocałował – wyprostował trzeci palec – przyprowadził cię do domu – odgiął czwarty palec – i _chyba_ go nie przeleciałeś. A teraz pozwoliłeś mu pojechać swoim autem po swojego syna, jakby był niańką do wynajęcia. – Wstał z fotela i całą dłonią uderzył mnie w tył głowy. – Co się z tobą dzieje, Payne?! Powinienem być pod wrażeniem, czy umówić cię na wizytę z psychiatrą?

Nie skomentowałem jego słów w żaden sposób. Potrzebowałem mocnej kawy, kilku tabletek przeciwbólowych i jeszcze wielu godzin snu, aby dojść do siebie. Mimo to byłem pewien, że strach o Alexa oraz niepewność, co teraz stanie się z moją znajomością z Niallem zdecydowanie nie pozwolą mi zmrużyć oka.

 

***

 

Wyskoczyłem z samochodu Liama, przeklinając na własną głupotę i na jego stare, beznadziejne auto. Byłem spóźniony o jakąś godzinę i wkurwiony na to przeklęte miasto, które składało się tylko z masywnych korków, a jakby tego mało, spędziłem ostatni kwadrans na błądzeniu po Camden, bo nie mogłem znaleźć adresu, który podał mi Payne. Szczerze nienawidziłem tego dnia.

Rodzice Liama mieszkali na jakimś przyjemnie wyglądającym osiedlu. Taka przyjazna, rodzinna okolica, gdzie można było spacerować z dziećmi, wyprowadzać pieska, żyć spokojnie i w ciszy. Nawet nie miałem czasu na myślenie, jak bardzo tutaj nie pasuję, ponieważ ostatnie metry pokonałem w biegu, a potem ruszyłem na górę po schodach w kilkupiętrowych budynku, przeskakując o trzy stopnie.

Zatrzymałem się pod drzwiami z numerem dwadzieścia osiem, pod którym wisiała tabliczka „Mr & Mrs Payne”, po czym wdusiłem dzwonek. Zza drzwi dochodził czyjś basowy głos oraz głośny chichot o bardzo wysokiej częstotliwości, który zdecydowanie należał do Alexa. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się, a przede mną pojawiła się niższa ode mnie kobieta w średnim wieku z krótko przystrzyżonymi, jasnymi włosami oraz miłym spojrzeniem czekoladowych tęczówek.

– Ty jesteś Niall? – spytała z serdecznym uśmiechem, który odwzajemniłem, ukazując ząbki i przytaknąłem krótko. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się. – Wejdź do środka, mój drogi. Zjesz coś? Napijesz się czegoś? Jak się czuje Liam? Przez telefon brzmiał bardzo słabo.

Podrapałem się po głowie, zdjąwszy czapkę z daszkiem, którą narzuciłem w pośpiechu na jeszcze mokre po prysznicu włosy.

– Nie jestem głodny. Dziękuję, pani. Ale chętnie napiję się wody – odparłem grzecznie, wchodząc za nią w głąb korytarza, z którego wchodziło się do pokoju, skąd dochodziły czyjeś głosy. Zwykle potrafiłem porządnie zachowywać się w towarzystwie dorosłych, ale z jakiegoś powodu pani Payne niezwykle mnie krępowała. – Nie wiem, jak czuje się Liam, ale na pewno nadal… kiepsko – zakończyłem kulawo, nie chcąc palnąć niczego głupiego.

Wprowadziła mnie do niewielkiej kuchni urządzonej w tak jasnych kolorach, że aż poraziły moje zmęczone, skacowane oczy. Miałem ochotę z powrotem założyć okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które teraz wysiały na kołnierzyku mojej koszuli.

– Jesteś bardzo blady – powiedziała nagle, podając mi szklankę wody. Drgnąłem, gdy nagle jej chłodna dłoń znalazła się na moim czole. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Jestem Irlandczykiem, bladość mam w genach – odpowiedziałem żartobliwym tonem. Kobieta odsunęła się z czułym uśmiechem.

Zmarszczyłem czoło. Czyżby zachowywała się tak zawsze, czy po prostu była to taka typowa, matczyna troskliwość? Liam opowiadał mi o swoich rodzicach, o swoim dzieciństwie i o tym, jak go wychowali. Przedstawił mi ją jako matkę troszczącą się o dzieci, ale też zawziętą i ostrą; co dziwne, widziałem, że odziedziczył po niej sporo tych cech.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – dodałem pospiesznie, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłbym powiedzieć, kiedy w kuchni zaległa trochę niezręczna cisza.

– Nie szkodzi. – Machnęła ręką, po czym podeszła do lodówki, by schować do niej butelkę z wodą mineralną. – Geoff ma umówioną wizytę dopiero na godzinę pierwszą. Zdążymy bez problemu. Co dwa tygodnie jeździmy na rehabilitację po wypadku, któremu uległ kilka miesięcy temu – dodała, spoglądając na mnie. – Liam opowiadał ci o tym? – Pokręciłem przecząco głową. – Może kiedyś ci opowie. Teraz jest już coraz lepiej, choć musi się oszczędzać. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkaliśmy w Wolverhampton, specjalnie przyjeżdżaliśmy do Londynu co jakiś czas, więc teraz jest nam o wiele łatwiej. I dzięki temu mamy blisko do naszego wnuka. Liam może odetchnąć, a wiem, że tego potrzebuje, choć upiera się, że jest inaczej. To zawzięty chłopak, nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie wszystko spoczywa tylko na jego barkach. Cieszę się, że ma przyjaciół, na których może liczyć w razie problemów.

Posłała mi uśmiech, który niepewnie odwzajemniłem.

Nagle rozległ się głośny pisk, a chwilę później do kuchni z wrzaskiem wbiegł Alex. Okrążył stół, a potem wpadł prosto na moje nogi, ciasno mnie obejmując. Ostawiłem pustą szklankę na stolik, aby jej nie upuścić i schyliłem się z zamiarem odsunięcia go od siebie.

– Niall, Niall, Niall – wyśpiewał piskliwie, powodując uśmiech na mojej twarzy, bo nawet brzmiał dość czysto. – Gdzie tata?

– Czeka na ciebie w domu.

– A ciocia Ruth? Miała być ze mną. Gdzie ciocia?

– Nie przyjedzie – odparłem od razu, a gdy zobaczyłem, że uśmiech znika z twarzy malucha zastąpiony przez smutek, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy, domyśliłem się, że powinienem załatwić to delikatniej. Ukucnąłem przed nim, czując na sobie wzrok pani Payne. – Ale spędzisz ze mną dzień, co ty na to? Pójdziemy do parku, weźmiemy gitarę, może zahaczymy o McDonald.

Alex podniósł wzrok, paraliżując mnie swoimi dużymi oczami, które nadal były odrobinę mokre od łez. Po chwili zastanowienia przytaknął głową.

– No to zabierz swoje rzeczy… czy co tam masz ze sobą.

– Plecak! – wykrzyknął w drodze do drzwi. Kiedy zniknął, odwróciłem się w stronę kobiety, chowając dłonie do kieszeni.

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby przekupywanie go w tak łatwy sposób spodobało się Liamowi – powiedziała z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. – Ale masz do niego dobre podejście.

Przebiegłem dłonią po włosach, nadal czując skrępowanie. Nie byłem pewien, w jaki sposób odebrać jej słowa.

– Gotowy! – Alex zjawił się w kuchni z plecakiem, który chyba był dwa razy większy od niego, więc dzieciak uginał się pod nim. Zabrałem plecak i zarzuciłem na ramię. Mama Liama odprowadziła nas do drzwi, trzymając dłoń na ramieniu chłopca, aby nie wybiegł z domu, gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi. Zdjęła z wieszaka jego kurtkę, a mały posłusznie założył ją na siebie razem z czapką, którą wsunął na głowę tak nisko, że zakrywała jego oczy. Pani Payne ukucnęła przed nim, by zasunąć zamek kurtki i poprawiła jego czapkę.

– Alex, bądź grzeczny. Nie sprawiaj Niallowi kłopotów, dobrze?

Skinął głową, choć nie byłem pewien, czy słuchał, co do niego powiedziała, ponieważ szarpał się, by wyrwać spod jej uścisku. Kobieta westchnęła, po czym puściła go, a Alex momentalnie wystrzelił na zewnątrz, krzycząc coś niewyraźnego. Uniosłem brwi.

– Poradzisz sobie? – spytała z niepewną miną. Wzruszyłem ramionami. – W twoich oczach widzę prawdziwy strach, Niall.

Jej głos brzmiał żartobliwie, ale wydawało mi się, że powiedziała to całkiem szczerze. Czyżby domyślała się, że nie miałem kompletnie żadnego doświadczenia? To było aż tak widać? To tylko dziecko. Już raz się nim zajmowałem i oboje wyszliśmy z tego cało, więc co gorszego mogło się stać?

– Obiecałeś mu pójście do parku, więc nie możesz się z tego wykręcić – rzuciła, gdy stałem już za progiem. – Pamiętaj, że to dziecko. Dzieci są szczere i wiele rzeczy biorą do serca, bardzo szybko się przywiązują. Bardzo łatwo je zranić.

Poprawiłem pasek plecaka, który zsuwał się z mojego ramienia i odchrząknąłem, skinąwszy głową.

– Jasne. Rozumiem. Miło było poznać.

– Mi ciebie też, Niall.

Posłała mi serdeczny uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem, po czym zacząłem zmierzać w stronę auta. Alex ciągnął za klamkę, podskakując w miejscu, jakby do jego butów przymocowane były sprężynki.

– Poczekaj, jest zamknięty. – Odsunąłem go od drzwi i przekręciwszy kluczyk w zamku, otworzyłem je, a plecak wrzuciłem na tylne siedzenie. – Wskakuj.

– Nie w foteliku?

Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany. Zajrzałem na tylne siedzenie i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, o co mu chodziło. Otworzyłem drzwi, a Alex bez wahania wdrapał się na siedzenie, a potem wskoczył na fotelik samochodowy, samodzielnie próbując się zapiąć. Coś mu to nie szło, więc odtrąciłem jego niesforne dłonie i zapiąłem pas, jeszcze sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest odpowiednio przymocowane.

Alex przez cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi dużymi oczami.

– Chcesz wrócić do taty? – spytałem, opierając się rękami na siedzeniu. Pokręcił głową. – W takim razie pozwolimy mu trochę odpocząć. Pojedziemy do parku, a potem pomyślimy, co fajnego można zrobić w tym chol… mieście.

– Chciałeś przekląć! – wykrzyknął oskarżycielsko.

– Wcale nie! – żachnąłem się. Tylko tego brakowało, abym nauczył syna Liama jakichś przekleństw.

– Chciałeś. Jesteś złym wpływem.

– Czym jestem? – spytałem z rozbawieniem. Alex zmrużył oczy, jakby myśląc intensywnie.

– Tata to mówi o Lulu, kiedy robi coś złego i ja przez niego robię coś złego. Chciałeś powiedzieć chole…

– O nie, tego nie będziemy powtarzać – powiedziałem pospiesznie, grożąc mu palcem. – Gotowy do drogi?

– Tak! Dalej! – Pewnie znów podskakiwałby w miejscu, gdyby pasy nie krępowały jego ruchów. Mały despota. To zdecydowanie miał po ojcu.

Zasiadłem za kierownicą, zastanawiając się, gdzie możemy się udać. Nie chciałem wracać do Liama, ponieważ byłem pewien, że będzie potrzebował kilku godzin na dojście do siebie. Nie widziałem specjalnego problemu w zajęciu czymś tego małego potworka, a park wydawał się najlepszą opcją. Dzień był idealny, ciepły i pogodny, nieprzypominający typowo brytyjskiej, wiecznie zachmurzonej aury.

– Będziesz moją niańką? – zapytał Alex, kiedy wyjechałem na ulicę. Spojrzałem na niego we wstecznym lusterku i parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Tylko dziewczyny są dobrymi niańkami. To nie dla mnie.

– Nieprawda. Lulu jest dobrą niańką.

– Louis ma w sobie wiele babskich cech – powiedziałem, a na twarzy chłopca pojawiło się zdezorientowanie.

– Lulu to chłopak. – Przygryzłem wargę, w myślach przeklinając na siebie, ale wyglądało na to, że Alex nie zamierzał drążyć tego tematu. – Jest lepszą niańką od Amy. Bo wymyśla różne zabawy, a Amy jest nudna. Też wymyśla zabawy, ale nie są fajnie jak Lulu.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, gdy zaczął opowiadać mi różne zabawy z Louisem, choć przeczuwałem, że większość historii została przez niego zmyślona, bo brzmiały zbyt nierealnie. Chłopiec gestykulował energicznie wyraźnie podekscytowany swoimi historyjkami. Może nie znałem się na tym, ale wiedziałem, że Alex Payne to wyjątkowy dzieciak.

 

***

 

Kiedy ponownie otworzyłem oczy, Louisa już nie było. Przez moment nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie się znajduję oraz dlaczego leżę na mojej kanapie, a w całym mieszkaniu panuje niczym nieprzenikniona cisza. Na stole nadal stały opróżnione kubki po kawie, co znaczyło, że nie śniłem o odwiedzinach Louisa. Musiałem spać dobre kilka godzin, ponieważ zegar na ścianie wskazywał godzinę szóstą popołudniu.

Udałem się do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia sobie jeszcze jednej mocnej kawy, która postawi mnie na nogi. Ustawiłem czajnik na gazie, gdy nagle zorientowałem się, że czegoś mi brakuje.

Była szósta popołudniu, a Alexa nie było w mieszkaniu. Niall pojechał po niego rano i nadal nie wrócił. Nie zamierzałem panikować ani tracić głowy, ponieważ nie musiałem mieć żadnych powód do zmartwień. Gdyby coś się stało, na pewno dowiedziałbym się o tym już dawno. Dlatego ze spokojem sięgnąłem po mój telefon i wybrałem numer do blondyna.

Kiedy nie odebrał po czterech sygnałach, a w słuchawce rozległ się jego głos nagrany na sekretarkę, mogłem zacząć panikować.

Nikt do mnie nie dzwonił, kiedy spałem. Ani ze szpitala, ani z policji. Nikt z mojej rodziny ani nikt z przyjaciół nie próbował się ze mną skontaktować. Niall nie pozostawił mi żadnej wiadomości z informacją, gdzie przebywają. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jest mój czteroletni syn ani co się z nim dzieje.

Miałem dobry powód do paniki.

Postanowiłem jeszcze nie dzwonić do szpitala, aby zapytać, czy w najbliższych godzinach miał miejsce jakiś wypadek ani na policję ze zgłoszeniem zniknięcia. Wybrałem numer Zayna, nakazując sobie spokój, choć moje dłonie drżały niekontrolowanie.

– Gdzie jest Niall? – spytałem bez żadnego wstępu.

– Liam? Nie mam pojęcia. Jestem w domu moich rodziców. Nie rozmawiałem z nim od wczoraj. Co się stało?

Przyłożyłem dłoń do czoła i zacisnąłem powieki.

– Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem – wydusiłem z trudem. – Nie powinienem mu pozwolić… On nie ma pojęcia, czym jest odpowiedzialność.

– Liam, o czym ty mówisz?

– Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Jeśli się do ciebie odezwie, daj mi znać.

– Liam…

Nie dokończył, ponieważ rozłączyłem się, nie chcąc tracić czasu. Nie było sensu dzwonić do Harry’ego albo do Louisa; na pewno nic nie wiedzieli. Już zamierzałem wybrać numer na pogotowie, gdy usłyszałem trzask drzwi frontowych, a zaraz po tym donośny głos mojego syna. Poczułem, jak ulatuje ze mnie całe powietrze i opadłem na kanapę, nie mogąc ustać o własnych siłach.

– Tata! Tata, jesteś!

Alex wpadł do salonu i wskoczył na moje kolana, mocno obejmując mnie za szyję. Objąłem go ramionami, jeszcze bardziej go do siebie przysuwając, by mieć pewność, że jest _prawdziwy_ , cały i zdrowy. Nie chciałem już nigdy wypuszczać go z objęć.

– Tata, dusisz.

– Już zrobił się siny. Wiesz co, twoje auto jest beznadziejne. To czołg. – Podniosłem głowę, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Niall. Gdy tylko napotkał moje spojrzenie, jego twarz stężała. – Co jest, Li?

– Alex, idź do siebie – powiedziałem spokojnym tonem. Chłopiec zaczął protestować, ale zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, co spowodowało, że posłusznie zsunął się z moich kolan i wybiegł z salonu na korytarz.

Otarłem dłonie o nogawki spodni, by cokolwiek zrobić z rękami, po czym spojrzałem w stronę Nialla, który teraz wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

– Gdzie byliście? – spytałem z takim opanowaniem, na jakie było mnie stać. – Przez cały dzień.

Niall wzruszył ramionami.

– To tu, to tam. Młody był zadowolony…

– Miałeś go _tylko_ odebrać od moich rodziców – przerwałem mu, wstając z kanapy. Mój głos brzmiał o wiele ostrzej, a Niall zmarszczył czoło.

– O co ci chodzi? Byłeś ledwo żywy, więc stwierdziłem, że damy ci odpocząć. Więc po prostu zająłem się twoim synem przez cały dzień.

– Nic mi o tym nie mówiąc. Gdyby coś się stało, nikt nie wiedziałby, gdzie jesteście.

– Przecież nic się nie stało. – Blondyn wywrócił oczami, przez co całkowicie straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Jego zachowanie, kompletny brak odpowiedzialności i rozsądku zaczynało doprowadzać mnie do szału. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, jakby w ogóle nie obchodziło go, że martwiłem się o zdrowie mojego syna. – Wiedziałeś, że jest ze mną. Twoi rodzice też. Miałem przy sobie telefon…

– Dzwoniłem do ciebie.

– Nie odebrałem, bo prowadziłem tego twojego grata. Nie gada się przez telefon, gdy jedzie się samochodem, no nie?

– Ale mogło się stać, Niall. Nie można tak po prostu znikać bez żadnych wieści – powiedziałem, kiedy wyminął mnie, aby wejść w głąb pokoju, a rzuciwszy mi krótkie spojrzenie, usiadł na jednym z foteli w bardzo luzackiej pozycji. Zacisnąłem zęby. – Nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie się udajecie.

– A ty nawet nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś bi – rzucił. Zamrugałem.

– Więc o to tutaj chodzi? – Zdziwiłem się nagłą zmianą tematu. – Zrobiłeś to, ponieważ ci nie powiedziałem? Zamierzałeś mnie ukarać?

Mój głos brzmiał ochryple i z trudem wypowiadałem słowa, ponieważ złość coraz szybciej rosła, a krew wrzała w żyłach.

– Kurwa mać, nie! Liam, ty idioto, zabrałem Alexa, żebyś mógł po prostu odetchnąć. Odpocząć. Dojść do siebie. – Wywrócił oczami, rozkładając ramiona w geście rezygnacji. – Nie porwałem twojego syna, na litość boską. Trochę zaufania do mnie. Nie bądź taki sztywny przez cały czas. Dramatyzujesz!

– Mam do tego prawo! – warknąłem. Podszedłem bliżej, stając nad nim, a Niall, spojrzawszy na mnie z dołu, wstał z fotela, jakby przeszkadzało mu, że patrzę na niego z góry. Mimo to nadal miałem nieznaczną przewagę, ponieważ był ode mnie niższy o kilka centymetrów.

– A ja miałem prawo wiedzieć o takim fakcie, jakim jest orientacja mojego kumpla – odparł, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając dzielącą nas odległość. Nasze klatki piersiowe prawie się dotykały, a z jego błękitnych oczu praktycznie tryskały iskierki gniewu.

– Niby dlaczego? Co to zmienia? – spytałem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego poruszał ten temat, który nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Przyjaciele mówią sobie o takich rzeczach. Nawet jeśli nękały cię jakieś wątpliwości, to mogłeś ze mną o tym pogadać.

W połowie wypowiedzi głos chłopaka nieznacznie złagodniał, co odrobinę mnie zaskoczyło. Spuścił głowę, przerywając nasz kontakt wzrokowy, a kiedy ponownie spojrzał w górę, poczułem, jakby w moją pierś uderzyło coś ciężkiego. Nie miałem pojęcia, co to było; to przejmujące uczucie, niemające nic wspólnego z gniewem, ponieważ to uczucie było inne, nowe, lecz silne i paraliżujące tak jak jego iskrzące się ogniem tęczówki. To uczucie sprawiło, że nagle przestałem czuć się komfortowo, jednak nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Nagle nie mogłem oddychać.

– Zachowujesz się, jakbym zrobił coś strasznego – powiedział ostrzejszym tonem niż chwilę wcześniej. – A po prostu chciałem zrobić dla ciebie coś dobrego, bo miałeś pieprzonego kaca. Nie jestem idiotą, Liam. Może nie mam żadnego doświadczenia z dzieciakami, ale nie doprowadzę do tego, że Alex straci nogi albo roztrzaska sobie głowę. Wiem, co robię.

Skrzywiłem się na samo brzmienie tych słów.

– Nie wiesz, co robisz, nie masz pojęcia o odpowiedzialności i obowiązkach, które mają dorośli – wtrąciłem, walcząc z drżeniem głosu oraz chęcią dotknięcia go. Z jakiegoś powodu te emocje sprawiły, że mój gniew wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. – Dzisiaj mi to udowodniłeś.

Niall zdawał się być zaskoczony moimi słowami; nie wierzył w to, co słyszy. Jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, a w błękitnych tęczówkach pojawił się wyraz cierpienia. Jego twarz stężała i nagle wydawał się o wiele młodszy, bezbronny i niewinny, jego ramiona bezwładnie zwisały wzdłuż tułowia, a cała jego postawa sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nagle osłabł.

Bez żadnego słowa ani rzucenia mi nawet krótkiego spojrzenia skierował się w stronę wyjścia z salonu, a ja zamarłem w bezruchu, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że pozwoliłem, aby strach, złość, zmęczenie i pragnienie zawładnęło mną, odrzucając coś _ważnego_ i krzywdząc drugą osobę.

Nim zdołałem chociażby zawołać go po imieniu, po mieszkaniu rozległ się głośny trzask drzwi frontowych, co było jedynym dowodem na to, jak bardzo go rozgniewałem i zraniłem.

Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze.

– Tata? – Odwróciłem się w miejscu, zatrzymując wzrok na moim synu, który pojawił się w progu z niepewną miną. – Niall poszedł?

– Tak, już poszedł – odparłem, podchodząc do niego, a kiedy wyciągnął w górę ramiona, podniosłem go i przytuliłem do siebie. Objął mnie za szyję, przytulając policzek do mojego policzka.

– Miał zaśpiewać mi naszą piosenkę przed snem.

– Zrobi to kiedy indziej. – Pocałowałem jego czoło i zacząłem kierować się do kuchni. – Zjemy kolację, a potem pójdziesz się wykąpać i spać, dobrze?

– Nie chce – wymruczał, przeciągając samogłoski w cichym, protestującym jęku. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. – Nie jestem głodny.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

Mimo to Alex bez żadnych większych sprzeciwów udał się do kuchni, a kiedy zrobiłem dla nas kilka kanapek, zjadł je z ogromnym apetytem, opowiadając mi o swoim dniu, lecz byłem zbyt zajęty moimi myślami, aby słuchać tego, co mówił. Cały czas miałem przed oczami wyraz twarzy Nialla, który ukazywał, jak bardzo był zawiedziony oraz zaskoczony moimi słowami. Nie uważałem go za nieodpowiedzialnego. Powiedziałem to w przypływie złości nie tylko z powodu tego, że nie poinformował mnie o zabraniu Alexa. O wiele bardziej byłem zły na siebie, ponieważ targały mną uczucia, których nie do końca rozumiałem. Nawet nie chciałem o nich myśleć.

Dlaczego pod moim gniewem kryła się ogromna chęć skosztowania jego ust i przypomnienia sobie, jak smakował nasz pocałunek; nie pamiętałem go zbyt wyraźnie, lecz na dnie mojego umysłu kryło się krótkie wspomnienie i miałem wrażenie, jakbym czuł napór jego ust na moje wargi oraz ciepło jego ciała przy moim. Dlaczego reagowałem na to w taki sposób? Czy znaczyło to, że faktycznie interesuję się facetami?

Alex wyrwał mnie z moich rozmyślań, głośno powiadamiając, że skończył jeść. Byłem wdzięczny za proste odwrócenie uwagi, a kolejne pół godziny spędziłem na ganianiu chłopca po całym mieszkaniu, ponieważ za żadne skarby nie chciał udać się do łazienki, żeby wziąć kąpiel. Spędziliśmy kolejną godzinę na wesołych zabawach, które sprawiły, że uśmiech nie schodził mi z twarzy; tęskniłem za takimi wieczorami. Rzadko kiedy miałem możliwość po prostu pobawić się z nim w jego ulubione zabawy albo samemu zająć się nim i położyć go do spania. To ostatnie przypominało mi o czasach, gdy jeszcze był bezbronnym niemowlęciem, które wymagało wyjątkowej troski.

– Tata, chce umieć pływać! – zawołał z nagłą ekscytacją, kiedy już siedział w wannie, a wodę rozlewał po całej łazience. To nawet nie był głupi pomysł; wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, by zabrać go na lekcje pływania, ale przypuszczałem, że był już w takim wieku, w którym można byłoby zacząć naukę.

– Naprawdę? – Ukucnąłem przed wanną. – Możemy coś zorganizować. Mogę cię uczyć.

– Jesteś dobry, tata?

– Jestem znakomitym pływakiem – odparłem z uśmiechem, odgarniając z jego czoła mokre kosmyki włosów.

– Wychwalasz się – powiedział z lekkim grymasem, na co roześmiałem się pod nosem.

– Dobrze bawiłeś się z Niallem? – spytałem, kładąc ramiona na brzegu wanny. Alex pokiwał ochoczo głową; w ręku trzymał kolorową gąbkę, którą bez przerwy wyciskał i z powrotem wkładał pod wodę.

– Było świetnie! – zawołał, niespodziewanie pluskając wodą prosto w moją twarz. Odsunąłem się ze śmiechem. – Biegaliśmy po parku, ja go goniłem, a Niall jest strasznie wolny! Ciągle go łapałem. I potem bawiliśmy się w kosmos. I chodziliśmy tak bardzo, bardzo wolno. Jak te… – Zmarszczył czoło.

– Kosmonauci – podsunąłem z uśmiechem.

– Tak! I ja miałem taki duży bąbel na głowie, żeby w nim oddychać. Niall też. A potem udawaliśmy, że tam są kosmici, ale nie były prawdziwe, tylko psy z parku. I one uciekały, kiedy je goniliśmy, bo kosmity są głupie. A potem byliśmy w McDonaldzie! Ale tam już nie było fajnie.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, widząc, że mój syn nagle spochmurniał.

– Co się stało?

– Bo byli tam jacyś koledzy Nialla, a Niall był zły, jak ich zobaczył – wyjaśnił powoli, obserwując, jak gąbka wypełnia się wodą. – Oni się śmiali z niego, ale to nie był taki fajny śmiech. Bo gdyby był, to Niall byłby szczęśliwy, no nie? A Niall był zły, bo oni mówili, że to nie on. A przecież to on. Mówili, że Niall się nie zajmuje bachorami… I co to bachor, tata? To chyba nie było fajne, bo Niall wtedy mnie wziął. Ale potem już było super, bo pojechaliśmy do Nialla i skończyliśmy piosenkę!

– To wspaniale – odparłem, starając się przywołać uśmiech na twarzy, choć nadal martwiłem się tym, co usłyszałem od mojego synka. Znajomi Nialla uważali, że opiekowanie się dzieckiem wychodziło poza charakter blondyna, co nie powinno mnie dziwić, ponieważ sam dokładnie wiedziałem, jaki jest. Choć nie do końca rozumiałem, dlaczego ta sytuacja tak bardzo rozgniewała Nialla. Sądząc po słowach Alexa, natychmiast stamtąd wyszli, jakby Niall chciał jak najszybciej uciec od prawdy. Podobnie jak niecałą godzinę temu, gdy bez słowa opuścił moje mieszkanie, kiedy powiedziałem o wiele za dużo.

Odbierałem to w jeden sposób. Unikał prawdy i słów, które przedstawiały jego najgorsze cechy charakteru. Czy to znaczyło, że swoim zachowaniem, wzięciem Alexa pod swoją opiekę, chciał pokazać, że jest o wiele lepszym człowiekiem niż myślą inni? Czyżby chciał udowodnić sobie i innym, że stać go na coś o wiele lepszego?

– Tata, woda jest zimna. – Głos Alexa przywołał mnie na ziemię i pospiesznie sięgnąłem po duży, puchaty ręcznik, aby wyciągnąć chłopca z wanny i dokładnie go wytrzeć.

Starałem się nie myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach, lecz nie należało to do najłatwiejszych czynności. Nagle poczułem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ zacząłem rozumieć motywy Nialla. Może zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie, nie dając mi znać, że wróci znacznie później, jednak nie zrobił tego, aby mnie zdenerwować i zmartwić. Chciał dobrze. A ja wszystko zniszczyłem.

Pół godziny później zgasiłem lampę przy łóżku Alexa i po cichu wyszedłem z jego pokoju. Czułem, że coś muszę zrobić. Chociaż przeprosić blondyna za moje zachowanie. Miałem ciężki dzień, nadal byłem zmęczony, a ból głowy nie pomagał mi w lepszym pozbieraniu myśli, chciałem tylko położyć się do łóżka, lecz mogłem się założyć, że nie zmrużę oka przez te okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Musiałem porozmawiać z Niallem.

Nie było to wcale takie łatwe. Przez dłuższy czas po prostu wpatrywałem się w moją komórkę, nie wiedząc, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć. Nie mogłem cofnąć czasu ani odwołać moich słów. Na pewno go uraziłem. Niall może nie był typem osoby, która wszystko bierze sobie do serca, lecz coś mówiło mi, że te kilka krótkich zdań, które wypowiedziałem, podziałały na niego o wiele gorzej niż jakakolwiek inna obraza. Wystarczyło mi to, co zobaczyłem w jego oczach.

W końcu przekonałem się do wysłania wiadomości. Pewnie nawet nie odebrałby telefonu, gdyby zobaczył, że dzwonię.

Do: Niall

_Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Nie myślę tak. Rozumiem wszystko. Alex jest smutny, bo obiecałeś mu kołysankę lub coś w tym stylu, a ja chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Oddzwoń, kiedy będziesz mógł._

Teraz mogłem jedynie czekać cierpliwie na jakiś odzew z jego strony. Nie spodziewałem się, że będę spać spokojnie przez tą noc, zważywszy na to, że przespałem praktycznie cały dzień, a w mojej głowie głębiło się wiele przeróżnych myśli.

Kiedy zebrałem wszystkie brudne ubrania i wrzuciłem je do kosza z brudami, zapisując sobie w pamięci, aby jutro rano nastawić pranie, mój telefon zaczął wibrować w kieszeni. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że to Niall postanowił do mnie oddzwonić, jednak to nie jego imię zobaczyłem na wyświetlaczu.

_Conor_.

Zawahałem się przez chwilę. Mniej więcej pamiętałem wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora i naszą rozmowę, ale nie byłem pewien, czy chcę z nim rozmawiać. Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć. W mojej głowie nagle usłyszałem słowa Nialla. _Nie bądź taki sztywny przez cały czas._

Nie byłem sztywny.

– Słucham? – spytałem w słuchawkę dość opanowanym tonem.

– Cześć, to ja. – Rozległ się cichy śmiech. – Pewnie wiesz, tak czy inaczej. Możesz rozmawiać? Czekałem aż do tej godziny, abyśmy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Twój syn już pewnie śpi, tak? Ile ma lat? Cztery?

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

– Tak, cztery. Zasnął kilka minut temu. Mogę rozmawiać.

– Świetnie. Nie jestem typem osoby, która owija w bawełnę i traci czas na zbędne rzeczy – zaczął dość poważnym tonem, choć w jego głosie kryła się nutka żartobliwego tonu. – Spytam bez ogródek. Co powiesz na randkę, Liam?

Zamrugałem. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się tego, szczególnie po wczorajszym, ale samo brzmienie tego zdania wprawiło mnie w zakłopotanie. Randka. Z facetem. Z facetem, z którym nie chciałem się spotkać ani spędzać czasu tak bardzo jak z innym chłopakiem, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał do mnie oddzwonić.

Nie, nie chciałem umówić się z Niallem. Nie chodziło o to. Dlaczego o tym nagle zacząłem myśleć?

– Liam? Jesteś tam? – spytał z rozbawieniem. Odchrząknąłem.

– Tak, jestem. – Potrząsnąłem głową i przyłożyłem dłonie do twarzy, ściskając nasadę nosa między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem. – Conor, nie jestem pewien, czy będę…

– Zanim powiesz, że nie masz czasu – przerwał mi pospiesznie. – Jestem pewien, że na jeden wieczór znajdziesz kogoś do opieki nad synem. Tylko jeden wieczór. Jedno spotkanie. Jestem zawzięty, nie odpuszczę tak łatwo, więc albo spotkasz się ze mną, albo będziesz musiał załatwić zakaz zbliżania się.

Wiedziałem, że to żart i pewnie powinienem się roześmiać, lecz byłem zbyt skołowany i oszołomiony, by zareagować odpowiednio. Po mojej głowie nadal rozchodziły się słowa Nialla, a przed oczami widziałem wyraz jego twarzy. Wszystko skomplikowało się jeszcze bardziej, a ja bałem się choćby myśleć o tym, co nagle poczułem wobec tego blondyna. A teraz rozmawiałem z Conorem, który koniecznie chciał spotkać się ze mną, ponieważ był mną zainteresowany. Co stało się z moim zwyczajnym, nudnym życiem?!

– Jedno spotkanie – powtórzył łagodnym tonem. – Nic zobowiązującego.

Westchnąłem ciężko, opierając się biodrem o brzeg umywalki.

– W porządku – odpowiedziałem po chwili. – Jedno spotkanie.

 

***

 

Przez całą drogę powrotną do Fulham praktycznie trząsłem się ze złości. Całe szczęście, że wagon metra świecił pustkami, bo byłem pewien, że zaatakowałbym pierwszą osobę, która spojrzałaby na mnie. Co to w ogóle miało być? Straciłem cały dzień i co otrzymałem w zamian? Nic, kurwa.

Z wyjątkiem słów, które praktycznie wbiły mi nóż w plecy.

I to od Liama. Czemu tak mi zależało na tym, co o mnie myślał? Nigdy nie obchodziło mnie zdanie innych ludzi na mój temat, a teraz słysząc na własne uszy, co o mnie sądzi, poczułem się _zawiedziony_. Z jakiegoś powodu od samego początku chciałem, aby Liam poznał innego mnie; nie tego popieprzonego chłopaka, który zalicza każdego, kto mu się nawinie. Nie tego Nialla Horana, którego zna moja rodzina i moi przyjaciele. Chciałem być inny. Przy Liamie chciałem być lepszy i czułem się przy nim lepszy.

Ale teraz to było bez znaczenia. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie pozwalałem sobie na angażowanie się w cokolwiek. Miałem przyjaciół, którzy znali mnie takim, jakim jestem i tolerowali mnie. A Liam? Na cholerę potrzebny mi Liam? Skoro nie odpowiadało mu to, jaki jestem, nie zamierzałem tracić czasu na przyjaźń z taką osobą.

Kiedy wszedłem do mieszkania, Harry i Shay siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie, oglądając jakiś teleturniej. Ich kolana okrywał koc, a na stole stała miska z popcornem i puszka po piwie.

– Jak miło, że tym razem leżycie na kanapie w ciuchach – powiedziałem, wchodząc w głąb salonu. Zdołałem ochłonąć podczas jazdy metrem, lecz mój głos brzmiał jakoś dziwnie, co sprawiło, że Harry odwrócił wzrok od telewizora, spoglądając na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Gdzie byłeś cały dzień?

– Nie twoja sprawa – odparłem oschło, a oczy chłopaka otworzyły się szerzej. Wyglądał jak skopany szczeniak i nagle poczułem się paskudnie.

– Zayn mówił, że Liam o ciebie pytał – powiedziała Shay ze zmartwieniem widocznym w oczach. – Coś się stało?

Już miałem zamiar powtórzyć moją odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie Harry’ego, ale powstrzymało mnie jej spojrzenie. Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie chcąc drążyć tego tematu i żalić się z tego, co miało miejsce jakiś czas temu. Prędzej wyskoczę z balkonu niż powiem im, w jaki sposób podziałały na mnie takie słowa. Problem w tym, że nie mieliśmy balkonu.

Udałem się do mojego pokoju, czując na sobie ich spojrzenia, a kiedy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i oparłem się o nie plecami, do moich uszu dotarły ich głosy.

– Zawsze się tak zachowuje?

– Nie, Niall nie dba o nic. Albo udaje, że nie dba.

Wywróciłem oczami. Każdy z nich myślał, że mnie zna, wiedzą, czego się po mnie spodziewać – i pewnie tak było. Albo nic mnie nie obchodziło, albo wręcz przeciwnie, a kiedy za bardzo czymś się przejmowałem, lądowałem w pubie z piwem w dłoni, byle tylko zagłuszyć myśli alkoholem i rozproszyć się dobrym seksem. Łatwo można było mnie rozgryźć, bo nie robiłem czegoś bezinteresownie.

A kiedy jeden jedyny raz chciałem zrobić coś dobrego, dostałem po tyłku.

Zdjąłem bluzę i rzuciwszy ją niedbale na łóżko, rozejrzałem się bacznie po moim pokoju. Nie był jakiś nadzwyczajny, normalny pokój należący do chłopaka. Ciemne ściany, kilka mebli, ogromny bałagan. Ale to pomieszczenie zdawało się być puste; niedosłownie. Puste, pozbawione czegoś, co przedstawiało _mnie_. Bezosobowe. Żadnych zdjęć ani gadżetów, które ukazywały, jaki jestem. Nagle poczułem się tutaj obco.

Wyszedłem z pokoju, nie zaszczycając przyjaciół wzrokiem, a kiedy znalazłem się w łazience, stanąłem przed lustrem, żeby przyjrzeć się sobie. Na włosach nadal miałem czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem, a blond kosmyki wystawały spod materiału. Nie był to nawet naturalny kolor, bo już od lat farbowałem się na blond, nienawidząc mojego naturalnego brązu. Zawsze lepiej czułem się z jasnymi włosami. Moja twarz była blada, lecz policzki pokrywał delikatny róż, a niebieskie oczy spoglądały na mnie ze smutkiem. Skrzywiłem się.

– Dziwnie się zachowujesz. – W lustrze pojawił się Harry, a oparłszy się barkiem o futrynę drzwi, wbił we mnie te swoje przenikliwe, zielone tęczówki. – Zabiłeś kogoś? Mogę zadzwonić do Zayna. Razem pomożemy ci ukryć ciało.

– Byłem u Liama – odparłem krótko, na co uniósł brew.

– Zabiłeś Liama? Co ten niewinny koleś ci zrobił?

Prychnąłem z irytacją.

– Nie jest wcale taki niewinny.

Harry odsunął się od framugi i wszedł głębiej, stając za moimi plecami. Był o pół głowy wyższy ode mnie, ale skulił się w sobie i oparł podbródek na moim ramieniu. Westchnąłem, spoglądając na jego młodą twarz.

– Jeśli myślisz, że nie dbam o nic, to grubo się mylisz – powiedziałem powoli. – Czasami mi zależy.

– Wiem o tym, Niall – odparł, a lewy kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko. – Możesz się wygadać. Chyba tego potrzebujesz, prawda? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim, co cię dręczy.

Zmrużyłem oczy, odsuwając się od niego, a Harry wyprostował się z zaciekawieniem na twarzy.

– To trochę hipokryzja, co nie? – wymamrotałem oschło. – To dziwne, że te słowa padają akurat z twoich ust.

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej, aż jego brwi złączyły się w jedną, a oczy spoglądały na mnie ze zdezorientowałem. Byłem pewien, że doskonale wiedział, co mam na myśli, tylko udawał, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, o czym mówię. Ale może to i lepiej. Mógłbym powiedzieć o wiele za dużo, gdy tylko dostanę słowotoku spowodowanego nerwami.

Wyszarpnąłem z kieszeni telefon, czując jego wibracje, nawet zadowolony z odwrócenia uwagi. Miałem kilka nieodebranych połączeń i dwie wiadomości. Jedno połączenie należało do Liama, a dwa wcześniejsze od mojej mamy. Przekląłem pod nosem, widząc, że dzwoniła. Całkiem zapomniałem o ich rocznicy ślubu, mimo że nie miałem zamiaru lecieć do Irlandii. Powinienem chociaż zadzwonić do nich, zapewnić, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, nawet jeśli znowu musiałem kłamać.

Postanowiłem oddzwonić do niej jutro, po czym zajrzałem w skrzynkę odbiorczą, całkiem ignorując Harry’ego, który nadal stał przede mną, obserwując mnie badawczo. Jeden SMS zawierał jakąś bezużyteczną reklamę, więc od razu go skasowałem. Drugi był od Liama. Odczytawszy go, wywróciłem oczami. Swoje przeprosiny mógł sobie wsadzić w tyłek, może sprawiłoby mu to przyjemność.

Wyszedłem z łazienki i usiadłem na kanapie obok Shay, a chwyciwszy pilot, przełączyłem na kanał sportowy. Nie chciałem myśleć ani o Liamie, ani o Harrym, ani o moich rodzicach. Chciałem w spokoju obejrzeć mecz i napić się piwa, ale to nie było mi dane. Chwilę później poczułem dłoń na moim kolanie, a kiedy podniosłem wzrok, Shay wpatrywała się we mnie ze smutkiem w oczach. Tym swoim gestem chyba chciała okazać mi wsparcie i jakość podnieść mnie na duchu, ale wcale nie poczułem się lepiej.

Świadomość, jak bardzo się zmieniłem, praktycznie mnie dobijała. Życie w beztrosce i nie dbanie o nic było łatwiejsze, więc dlaczego zacząłem się przejmować? Nie chciałem tego, nie było mi to potrzebne.

– Może mi wyjaśnisz, co to miało znaczyć? – Nawet nie podniosłem głowy, kiedy nade mną rozległ się ochrypły głos Harry’ego. – Czemu jestem hipokrytą?

Przełknąłem ślinę. Ale jednak przejmowałem się. Obchodzili mnie rodzice i czułem te cholerne wyrzuty sumienia, że znów ich zawiodłem. Obchodziło mnie, co myśli o mnie chłopak, którego niedawno poznałem i który już wyrobił sobie o mnie negatywne zdanie; Liam miał rację, co wkurzało mnie jeszcze bardziej. I obchodziło mnie, co działo się z moimi dwoma współlokatorami, którzy nadal byli dla mnie najważniejsi.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odparłem ze wzrokiem wbitym w telewizor, bo gdybym spojrzał w te jego niewinnie wyglądające zielone tęczówki, nie wiem, co bym zrobił albo powiedział. – Ufamy sobie, pomagamy sobie, troszczymy się o siebie, wspieramy się siebie nawzajem. – Zamilkłem na moment, czując, że paznokcie dziewczyny boleśnie wbijają się w moją skórę. Zignorowałem ją. Musiałem to powiedzieć, bo wiedziałem, że dłużej nie wytrzymam. – Problem w tym, że ty chyba nie uważasz tak samo, skoro nawet nie przyszło ci na myśl, że ja i Zayn powinniśmy wiedzieć o czymś takim jak to, że wychowałeś się w domu dziecka.

W pokoju zaległa cisza, którą przerywał jedynie głos komentatora dobiegający z telewizora. Ręka Shay zniknęła z mojego kolana i kątem oka widziałem, że wstała z kanapy. Usłyszałem jej cichy głos, który wyszeptał niepewnie imię mojego przyjaciela, ale zdawało się, że jego uwaga jest skupiona na mnie.

– Nie rozumiesz – wychrypiał, kiedy też podniosłem się na nogi i odwróciłem do niego, chowając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Myślałem, że w jego oczach zobaczę chociaż złość albo winę, ale patrzył na mnie praktycznie bez żadnego wyrazu, co podziałało na mnie jeszcze gorzej, bo chciałem, żeby jakoś zareagował; krzyczał na mnie albo chociaż powiedział, że żałuje. Ale nie, po prostu stał i patrzył tępo w przestrzeń.

– Rozumiem tylko tyle, że nam nie ufasz i masz nas głęboko gdzieś. Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego. – Przebiegłem dłońmi po włosach, lekko szarpiąc za kosmyki. – Chciałeś, żebym się wygadał? No to słuchaj. Jestem wkurzony, Haz. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałeś. Że ja i Zayn cię nie zrozumiemy, wyrzucimy cię na próg, będziemy traktować cię inaczej, ponieważ dorastałeś w bidulu? Cholera jasna, oceniasz nas aż tak nisko?! Widzieliśmy siebie w najgorszych sytuacjach, byliśmy razem i przeszliśmy przez najgorsze bagno. Uważasz, że po tym wszystkim nie zasługujemy na prawdę? Jestem twoim przyjacielem, do jasnej cholery, i będę nim bez względu na wszystko.

– Wiem – mruknął beznamiętnie. Spuścił głowę, a kiedy ponownie na mnie spojrzał w jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka gniewu. – Nie jesteś lepszy, Niall. Nie powiedziałeś nam o wielu rzeczach.

Dłonie, które znów trzymałem w kieszeniach, zacisnąłem w pięści.

– Niby o czym ci nie powiedziałem?

– Na przykład o Noah.

Wstrzymałem oddech, a moje serce zamarło w pięści.

– Skąd…

– Od twojego brata. Opowiedział mi o wszystkim, gdy przyjechał do ciebie w zeszłe wakacje.

– Greg kłamał – wymamrotałem bez tchu. – Nic, co mówił, nie było prawdą.

Harry przekrzywił głowę, a wyraz jego twarzy nagle złagodniał, zmarszczka na czole wygładziła się.

– Nie wiesz, co dokładnie mi powiedział.

– Nieważne. To nieprawda – odparłem pospiesznie, starając się, by mój głos brzmiał swobodnie, jakby w żaden sposób nie podziałały na mnie jego słowa. Chyba nic z tego nie wyszło, ponieważ na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się niepokój. – Muszę iść.

– Niall, czekaj. – Harry podążył za mną, gdy wyszedłem na korytarz, kierując się do drzwi frontowych. Po prostu musiałem stąd wyjść. – Zamierzałem wam powiedzieć, ale… Nie wiem, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem. Nienawidzę do tego wracać. To… to jakby inna część mnie.

– Rozumiem – mruknąłem, zakładając na siebie kurtkę i buty. Kiedy się wyprostowałem, spojrzałem w jego stronę i nagle poczułem te pieprzone wyrzuty sumienia, bo wyładowałem na nim całą złość i rozgoryczenie. Westchnąwszy ciężko, podszedłem do chłopaka i objąłem go ramionami w ciasnym uścisku. – Doskonale to rozumiem.

Kiedy się odsunąłem, posłałem mu uśmiech i poklepałem dłonią jego policzek, przez co odwzajemnił uśmiech, nieznacznie unosząc kąciki ust.

– Błagam, tylko nie wściekaj się na Shay – powiedziałem nagląco, a chłopak spojrzał w stronę salonu, krzywiąc się lekko. – Zrzuciłeś to na nią jak bombę. To było za dużo dla niej i dla mnie też. Ty mały, kłamliwy oszuście – dodałem żartobliwie, choć w piersi czułem ogromny ból spowodowany całą sytuacją. Nie chodziło już o to, że nie powiedział nam wcześniej. Czułem ból z tego powodu, że musiał przez to wszystko przechodzić całkowicie sam.

A życie nie było sprawiedliwe.

– Dlaczego nadal obwiniasz się za to, co przydarzyło się Noah? – spytał powoli, z zaciekawieniem w głosie. – To nie była twoja wina. Ludzie sami odpowiadają za swoje czyny.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Muszę iść – mruknąłem, sięgając po klamkę. Harry coś jeszcze do mnie mówił, lecz całkowicie się odłączyłem i wyszedłem z mieszkania, zamaszyście zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_piątek, 6 kwietnia 2012 roku_

 

 

Leżałem na ciepłym piasku na ogromnej plaży, podczas gdy przyjemny, morski wiatr otulał moje ciało, a słońce grzało twarz oraz pozbawioną koszulki klatkę piersiową. Problem w tym, że nie miałem ze sobą olejku do opalania, więc mogłem się założyć, że za jakiś czas będę wyglądać jak spalony na ruszcie kurczak. Pieprzona irlandzkość.

Jednak w tym momencie to nie było wcale takie ważne, ponieważ nade mną znalazła się postać, dzięki której poczułem ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele, niemające nic wspólnego z upalnym dniem. Słońce raziło mnie w oczy, więc nie widziałem twarzy, jedynie zarysy ciemnej sylwetki z szerokimi barkami i masywnymi ramionami, na których odznaczały się mięśnie. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, aby dotknąć jego torsu i poczuć pod palcami twarde mięśnie zakryte delikatną skórą, trochę rozpaloną, ale wilgotną od wody. Prawą rękę przyłożyłem do czoła, aby odciąć się od rażącego słońca, ale niewiele to pomogło; nadal nic nie widziałem. Opuszki lewej dłoni przesunęły się w dół po linii mostka, aż natrafiły na całkiem nieźle wyrzeźbiony kaloryfer, po którym miałem wielką ochotę przebiec językiem. Lubiłem czuć smak skóry na moim języku.

Postać nade mną pochyliła się, aby złączyć nagle nasze usta, a ja wplotłem palce w jego włosy. Kątem oka widziałem tylko brązowe kosmyki pomiędzy moimi palcami, za które pociągnąłem, aby wydobyć z niego gardłowy, seksownie ochrypły jęk. W tym samym czasie jego biodra zaczęły ocierać się o moje krocze, przez co sam nie potrafiłem powstrzymać odgłosów, które wydostały się z mojego gardła.

I właśnie wtedy zalała nas lodowata woda.

Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, krztusząc się i zamrugałem szybko zdezorientowany tym, co właśnie się stało. Nadal byłem cholernie podniecony, ale po ciele spływała zimna woda, która studziła mnie w zadziwiającym tempie.

Do moich uszu dobiegł głośny śmiech i dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że leżę w łóżku, w moim pokoju, a nade mną stoi Harry z ogromnym garnkiem, który chwilę wcześniej musiał być po brzegi wypełniony wodą, ponieważ widziałem, jak skapywała z niego na podłogę.

– Za co to było?! – wrzasnąłem łamliwym głosem, teraz trzęsąc się z zimna.

Cały materac był przesiąknięty wodą. Zamorduję go.

– To za… – wydusił przez śmiech cały czerwony na twarzy. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić, a chwilę później jego rozbawienie zostało zastąpione przez grymas złości. – Zrobiłeś mi zdjęcie pod prysznicem i wrzuciłeś do Internetu! Wszyscy moi znajomi na Facebooku zobaczyli mój członek!

– I gratulowali ci! – Mój wzrok momentalnie zjechał na jego krocze; znów miał na sobie te potwornie obcisłe spodnie, które opinały się na jego nienaturalnie chudych i długich nogach. – Dlaczego musisz być hetero? – jęknąłem żałośnie, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę w geście mówiącym “daj mi”. Harry cofnął się z terrorem w oczach.

– To nie jest zabawka ani lizak do ssania!

– Na pewno? – spytałem zadziornie, przenosząc wzrok na jego twarz. Wywrócił oczami. – Wiesz, że cię zamorduję?

Wzruszył ramionami, po czym nagle zamarł w bezruchu. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy w ogromnym napięciu, kiedy oboje próbowaliśmy przewidzieć kolejny ruch przeciwnika. Jego zielone tęczówki przeszywały mnie na wylot, nawet nie mrugnął.

Aż nagle rzucił się do ucieczki dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy ja zerwałem się z łóżka. Skurczybyk miał przewagę, bo nie dość, że byłem przemoczony i zmarznięty, to jeszcze rzucił pod moje nogi garnek, powodując, że wyrżnąłem jak długi pod drzwiami pokoju. Chwilę później wypadłem z pomieszczenia, ale Styles zdążył zamknąć się z łazience.

– Tchórz! – krzyknąłem, waląc pięścią w drzwi. – Wyjdź i walcz jak mężczyzna!

– Po moim trupie!

– No właśnie o to chodzi, idioto – westchnąłem, wywracając oczami.

Oparłem czoło o drzwi, postanawiając, że dobijanie się nic nie da. Prawdę mówiąc, mogłem tylko cieszyć się, że między mną a Harrym było w porządku. Robienie sobie takich żartów pasowało do naszego zwyczajnego zachowania.

Nie gadaliśmy o jego dzieciństwie, nie wspomniałem o tym słowem; ja wiedziałem, on wiedział, że ja wiem i to by było na tyle. Myślę, że nawet nie chciałem, żeby zagłębiał się w szczegóły o swojej mrocznej przeszłości. Nie musiałem o tym słyszeć, skoro nie czuł potrzeby, by mi o tym opowiedzieć. Oczywiście nadal byłem lekko wkurzony, że zataił to przede mną i Zaynem, a także nas okłamywał, ale pewnie tak było dla niego lepiej. Pogodziłem się z tym, odpuściłem i postanowiłem, że po prostu będę tutaj dla niego, by miał pewność, że jego przeszłość nie popsuje naszej przyjaźni. Bo niby dlaczego miałaby popsuć? Wychował się w bidulu i co z tego? Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego rodzice byli skończonymi skurczybykami. Ale miał mnie, Zayna, Shay, a nawet Louisa i Liama, którzy najwyraźniej jakoś dołączyli do naszej paczki, i wielu innych znajomych, którzy lubili go za to, jaki jest, a nie za to, kim jest. I to się liczyło.

Odsunąłem się od drzwi, by wrócić do pokoju i zdjąć z siebie przemoczone bokserki i podkoszulek, w którym spałem. Z mojej głowy uciekła scena, o której śniłem, ale totalnie żałowałem, że ten idiota obudził mnie w najlepszym momencie. Za to na pewno go zabiję.

Usłyszałem cichy zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi i odwróciłem się. W szparze pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą pojawiło się przedramię chłopaka, a długie palce trzymały mój ręcznik, który pochwyciłem, jednocześnie schylając się i w ułamku sekundy, nim zdołał zareagować, moje zęby spotkały się ze skórą na jego nadgarstku. Wyszarpnął się i wrzasnął, a ja wybuchłem śmiechem.

– Ugryzłeś mnie!

– A ty obudziłeś mnie w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów – powiedziałem już z udawanym oburzeniem, bo cała sytuacja była totalnie komiczna. Drzwi otworzyły się samoczynnie, a Haz pojawił się w progu, trzymając swoją prawą rękę przy piersi z miną, jakby naprawdę cierpiał z bólu, a wcale tak mocno go nie ugryzłem. – Miałem zajebisty sen erotyczny i…

– Nawet nie kończ – przerwał mi gwałtownie.

Zarzuciwszy ręcznik na głowę, wzruszyłem ramionami, a w tym samym momencie drzwi pokoju Zayna otworzyły się. Nasz przyjaciel wytoczył się na korytarz z jednym okiem zamkniętym, drugim lekko otwartym i włosami sterczącymi w każdą stronę. Na policzku i przedramionach miał odciśnięte ślady po poduszce, a usta wykrzywiały się w grymasie niezadowolenia. Spojrzał na nas nieprzytomnie.

– Co się znowu dzieje? – wykrztusił zaspanym tonem, przerzedzając włosy palcami lewej dłoni, przez co zrobił na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan. Oboje zaczęliśmy się przekrzykiwać, żeby wyjaśnić mu całą sytuację, a Zayn tylko uniósł rękę, uciszając nas momentalnie. Spojrzałem na Harry’ego i wybuchłem śmiechem, a po chwili brunet przyłączył się do mnie.

– Jest za wcześnie, żeby mnie to obchodziło – stwierdził Zayn, po czym wyminął nas, aby dostać się do łazienki. Zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, klepnąłem go w tyłek, na co nawet nie zareagował.

Odwróciłem się do Harry’ego i wytknąłem na niego palec.

– Weźmiesz suszarkę i będziesz suszył mój materac, jasne? – powiedziałem groźnym tonem. Parsknął śmiechem. – Mówię serio, Haz.

Styles, wywróciwszy oczami, ruszył w stronę kuchni, po drodze uderzając mnie pięścią w ramię. Od kilku dni zachowywaliśmy się jak totalne smarkacze, co chwila robiąc sobie przeróżne kawały, ale właśnie to uwielbiałem. Po prostu byliśmy sobą; beztroscy, niedojrzali i bezmyślni. Poza tym doprowadzaliśmy Zayna do szału, z czego mieliśmy jeszcze większy ubaw.

Przebrałem się w normalne ciuchy, a kiedy wszedłem do kuchni, Haz już zdążył przygotować śniadanie, które składało się z sadzonego jajka, dwóch małych kiełbasek i tostów, a na patelni smażył się bekon. Tradycyjne, obfite angielskie śniadanie.

– Teraz postaraj się skupić, bo mam pytanie – powiedział, gdy usiadłem przy stole, przysuwając sobie talerz. Odwrócił się do mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Shay ma dzisiaj urodziny. Nie mam pojęcia, co jej kupić.

Uniosłem brew znad talerza i przełknąwszy kawałek kiełbaski, parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Ma urodziny _dzisiaj_ i _dzisiaj_ myślisz nad prezentem? – spytałem z niedowierzaniem. – Nie za wcześnie?

– Powiedziała mi dopiero wczoraj wieczorem. Nie chce żadnego przyjęcia, żadnych prezentów.

– Więc nic jej nie kupuj.

– Nie mogę nic jej nie kupić – żachnął się. – Nie wiesz, jakie są dziewczyny? Kiedy mówią, że czegoś nie chcą, to dokładnie tego chcą. Jeśli nic jej nie kupię, może być jeszcze gorzej, gdybym kupił coś, co będzie jej nie odpowiadać.

– Bycie z facetem nie jest takie skomplikowane. Pomyśl o tym. – Pomachałem w jego stronę widelcem z wymownym spojrzeniem. – Żadnych dramatów, problemów, po prostu seks i spokojne życie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Mimo wszystko zostanę przy kobiecych dramatach.

– Więc mam ci coś doradzić jako twój najlepszy przyjaciel gej? – spytałem, na co skinął głową. – Powinieneś spytać Zayna. On lepiej zna się na tych sentymentalnych, tradycyjnych głupstwach. Nie mam pojęcia o byciu romantycznym.

– Zayn wysłał mnie do ciebie.

Zmrużyłem oczy i spojrzałem wrogo w stronę zamkniętych drzwi łazienki. Jak zwykle Malik wolał zwalać na innych brudną robotę.

– No dobra – westchnąłem, przenosząc wzrok na Stylesa. – Zrobimy tak. Skoro Shay nie chce żadnego przyjęcia i żadnego prezentu, urządzimy tutaj zwykłe, przyjacielskie spotkanie. Ona, ty, ja, Zayn i Louis. Piwo, jakieś przekąski, fajne filmy. Nic specjalnego. Miły wieczór w gronie przyjaciół, bo w końcu gest się liczy, no nie?

Harry zajął miejsce przy stole, zastanawiając się głęboko nad moim pomysłem, a po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech i klasnął w dłonie z radością.

– Idealnie! – wykrzyknął donośnie, unosząc pięść w górę.

– Kup jej kwiaty – dodałem jeszcze po ugryzieniu kawałka tostu, a Haz spojrzał na mnie krzywo, choć nie wiedziałem czy powodem było to, że mówię z pełnymi ustami, czy to, co powiedziałem. – Takie, jakie lubi najbardziej.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, jakie lubi najbardziej?

Wywróciłem oczami. No jasne, że nie wiedział.

– Byle nie róże. To tandeta. – Przełknąłem i wytarłem usta wierzchem dłoni. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Chciałeś mojej pomocy. Akurat ty powinieneś znać się na kobietach.

Nie skomentował moich słów, więc wstałem od stołu po opróżnieniu talerza i wyszedłem na korytarz, musząc skorzystać z łazienki, z której Zayn nadal nie wyszedł.

– Malik! Szybciej! – wrzasnąłem, uderzając pięścią w drewnianą powierzchnię.

– Pięć minut! – odkrzyknął. Westchnąwszy ciężko, skręciłem do salonu i rzuciłem się na kanapę, z której na pewno nie wstanę przez kolejne pół godziny.

Harry dołączył do mnie chwilę później, siadając w fotelu.

– Zaprosić też Liama? – zapytał w trakcie sięgania po pilot. Zamrugałem.

– Po co?

– To przyjaciel Louisa – odparł – więc może chciałbym, aby tu był. Liam i Zayn też dużo czasu spędzają ze sobą i ty jakoś się z nim zakolegowałeś. Oprócz tego Shay zajmuje się jego dzieckiem, więc…

– Shay zajmuje się Alexem? – zdziwiłem się. Chłopak przytaknął, przyglądając mi się z uwagą, więc tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. – Jak chcesz to go zaproś. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Niall? Co znowu zrobiłeś?

– Nic nie zrobiłem – odparłem pospiesznie, na co uniósł brwi. Wstałem z kanapy, gdy usłyszałem, że Zayn w końcu wyszedł z łazienki. – Po prostu okazuje się, że Liam nie jest taki, za jakiego go uważałem.

Wyszedłem z pokoju i zamknąłem się w łazience, nim zdołał zadać mi kolejne pytanie. Rozmowa o Liamie była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz pragnąłem.

 

***

 

Nie spałem dobrze tej nocy. Leżałem nieruchomo przez kilka godzin nękany przeróżnymi myślami, które spędzały mi sen z powiek. Nawet nie pamiętałem, abym spokojnie przespał ostatnie nocne; nie mogłem zasnąć do bardzo późnych godzin lub budziłem się około czwartej i nie zmrużyłem oka aż do momentu, gdy budzik zaczynał dzwonić, sygnalizując mi, że czas wstać z łóżka. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, co było powodem mojej bezsenności. To prawda, martwiłem się wszystkim, co działo się w moim życiu, lecz nie było gorzej niż wcześniej. Problemy pozostały te same, nic się nie zmieniło.

Wyłączyłem budzik, gdy zaczął dzwonić dokładnie o siódmej i podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, siadając na jego brzegu. Na ósmą umówiłem się z Louisem, abyśmy razem znów udali się na siłownię, choć, prawdę mówiąc, nie miałem ochoty tam iść. Ze względu na Conora.

Zgodziłem się na spotkanie z nim, a raczej _randkę_ , jak to określił. Wolałem nie myśleć o tym jako o prawdziwej randce, bo drżałem na samą myśli, że umówiłem się z _facetem_. Fakt, powinienem w końcu spróbować i przekonać się, czy chcę umawiać się z osobami tej samej płci, pozwolić sobie na dojście do ładu z moją orientacją. Czy Conor był do tego odpowiednią osobą? Tego nie wiedziałem. Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Problem w tym, że strach krępował moje ruchy oraz umysł. Byłem pewien, że wyjdę na idiotę, powiem albo zrobię coś, czym ośmieszę się przed nim, a to zdarzało mi się dość często. Podczas randek z kobietami wypadałem beznadziejnie, nie potrafiłem się wyluzować, więc przypuszczałem, że teraz będzie dokładnie tak samo albo jeszcze gorzej.

Wyszedłem z sypialni, kierując się do łazienki, aby przygotować się do wyjścia, a po drodze zajrzałem do pokoju Alexa. Chłopiec leżał na boku z rączkami przy twarzy; zawsze spał w ten sam sposób, a gdy był mniejszy, trzymał kciuk lewej dłoni w ustach, z czego wyrósł już dawno. Wyglądał uroczo i spokojnie, co odrobinę uspokoiło moje nerwy.

Dzisiaj po raz drugi Shay miała opiekować się Alexem, co było kolejnym powodem do niepokoju. Nadal nie przywykł do jej towarzystwa, więc czułem się niepewnie, gdy musiałem zostawić ich samych na cały dzień. Jednak postanowiłem zaufać Shay, ponieważ wydawała się być porządną dziewczyną, która wiedziała, co robi, była odpowiedzialna oraz rozsądna. A przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało.

Po zaparzeniu kawy przebrałem się w dres, który zwykle zakładałem na siłownię i w tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

– Bałam się, że się spóźnię – powiedziała na wydechu, zdejmując z ramienia torebkę i skórzaną kurtkę. – Moja przyjaciółka wzięła samochód, więc przyjechałam metrem, ale wyszłam z domu zbyt późno.

– Nie szkodzi – odparłem z serdecznym uśmiechem. – Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się przyjechać.

– Jak mówiłam, to dla mnie żaden problem. – Położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu, aby utrzymać równowagę przy zdejmowaniu butów. – Alex jest uroczy. Damy sobie radę.

Skinąłem głową. Wierzyłem jej, choć nadal nie pozbyłem się tego uczucia lęku.

– Wychodzę na siłownię, ale wrócę za jakąś godzinę – wyjaśniłem, wiedząc, że to samo przekazałem jej wczoraj wieczorem, ale musiałem mieć pewność, że nie będzie żadnych niedopowiedzeń. – Alex nadal śpi. Czasami zdarza się, że jest markotny i trudno nad nim zapanować. W razie czego masz mój telefon, więc nie bój się do mnie dzwonić o każdej porze. W kuchni jest notes z najważniejszymi numerami telefonów. Są tam także numery do moich rodziców, do mojej siostry i do Louisa, gdybym ja nie odbierał albo nie mógł się urwać z pracy. Pewnie nie będą ci potrzebne, ale na wszelki wypadek…

Oparła dłonie na biodrach i zmrużyła oczy, co spowodowało, że momentalnie zamilkłem. Ta dziewczyna potrafiła robić piorunujące wrażenie swoim władczym i gniewnym spojrzeniem.

– Liam – zaczęła spokojnie – poradzimy sobie. Tak się składa, że mam młodsze rodzeństwo, więc potrafię zajmować się dziećmi i radzić sobie z ich humorkami. A wierz mi, moi młodsi bracia byli istnymi potworkami.

Jej twarz rozjaśnił czuły uśmiech na samo wspomnienie o jej braciach, który odwzajemniłem i postanowiłem odpuścić sobie dalsze rady. Byłem pewien, że Alex nie obudzi się do mojego powrotu z siłowni, ale nie chciałem, by wystraszył się tego, że przebywa sam w mieszkaniu z praktycznie obcą osobą, dlatego pospiesznie wyszedłem, aby jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.

Drogę do siłowni pokonałem w powolnym truchcie, wykorzystując to jako rozgrzewkę przed ćwiczeniami. Louis już na mnie czekał, choć bardziej skupiał uwagę na swoim telefonie niż na ćwiczeniu na bieżni elektrycznej. Marszczył czoło w zamyśleniu i wpatrywał się w mały ekranik, jakby zrobił mu jakąś krzywdę.

– Stało się coś? – spytałem bez powitania, a chłopak uniósł głowę. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się momentalnie; grymas niezadowolenia zastąpił dość sztuczny uśmiech. Znałem go zbyt dobrze, aby nabrać się na tę maskę.

– Jest super – odparł machinalnie, a telefon wrzucił do swojej torby gimnastycznej. Miał na sobie granatową koszulkę polo, która wyglądała na nową i jeszcze nieużywaną.

Zająłem bieżnię obok niego, posyłając mu wymowne spojrzenie. Uniósł brew.

– Ścigamy się?

– Znowu chcesz dostać po tyłku? – spytałem z lekkim uśmiechem, z uwagą ustawiając wszystkie parametry na mojej bieżni

Louis wzruszył ramionami, po czym włączył urządzenie bez słowa. Tym razem ja zmarszczyłem czoło, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Coś było nie w porządku, ponieważ zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle.

Nie zamierzałem naciskać, wiedząc doskonale, że Louis długo nie wytrzyma i w końcu będzie chciał zwierzyć mi się ze swoich problemów. Zawsze twierdził, że wszystko woli skrywać w sobie, nie rozmawiać na pewne tematy, ale kiedy coś bardzo ciążyło mu na wątrobie, po prostu musiał to z siebie wyrzucić.

Przez kilkanaście minut biegliśmy, utrzymując równą prędkość. Zdecydowanie wolałem bieg po parku, kiedy czułem wiatr na twarzy oraz przyjemne powietrze wokół mnie, jednak tym razem to Louis uparł się, abyśmy przyszli tutaj, więc nie miałem prawa głosu.

Po jakimś czasie zacząłem czuć to przyjemne rwanie w mięśniach od wysiłku. Na sali grała odprężająca, rytmiczna muzyka, która nie dekoncentrowała, a ułatwiała trening. Oddychałem równomiernie, pozwalając, aby wszystkie myśli opuściły mój umysł i tylko wpatrywałem się w ścianę przede mną, skupiając się całym sobą na biegu. Aż Lou sprowadził mnie na ziemię.

– Chcę przedstawić Zayna moim rodzicom – oznajmił bez żadnego wstępu. Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka. Zwolnił bieg do marszu i znów miał na twarzy ten grymas niezadowolenia. – On twierdzi, że zbyt szybko posuwamy się do przodu. I kto to mówi?! To on powiedział mi, że mnie kocha po miesiącu znajomości!

Skrzywiłem się, gdy nagle uniósł głos, zwracając na nas uwagę innych osób na sali.

– Chcieliście zwolnić tempo.

– No jasne, że chcemy. Zbyt szybkim tempem byłoby poproszenie go o zamieszkanie ze mną. – Spojrzał na mnie z porażającym uśmiechem szaleńca. – Z tym poczekam jeszcze kilka dni.

– Louis…

– Wiem, co powiesz. Żartowałem z tym zamieszkaniem razem. – Machnął ręką na odchodne. – Jestem w tym nowy, wiesz? Nigdy nie byłem z żadnym chłopakiem tak długo, by nasz związek dotarł na ten poziom, kiedy mogłem przedstawić go rodzicom. Nigdy nawet mi na tym nie zależało, ale Zayn… – Westchnął głęboko. – Z Zaynem jest inaczej. Myślisz, że będzie chciał przedstawić mnie swoim rodzicom? – spytał w zamyśleniu. – Jego rodzice nawet nie mają pojęcia o jego orientacji. Nawet nie zamierza im o tym mówić. Ma to w ogóle jakiś sens? Nasz związek ma sens? Najbliższe mu osoby nie wiedzą, że jest w szczęśliwym związku z chłopakiem. I  _kocha_ tego chłopaka. Kiedy powiedziałem mojej mamie, że z nim jestem, była zachwycona, że kogoś znalazłem na stałe. Nie może się doczekać, aż go pozna. Chciałbym tego samego, wiesz? Chciałbym, żeby ktoś nie mógł się doczekać poznania mnie. Chciałbym poznać jego rodziców, jego rodzinę, móc chwalić się tym, jak cudownego mam chłopaka, ale nie mogę, bo świat nie będzie pochwalać tego, co mamy.

Zatrzymał bieżnię i schyliwszy się do torby po butelkę wody, odwrócił się przodem do mnie.

– Pewnie nie dasz mi żadnej rady – powiedział z perfidnym uśmiechem. – Nawet bym jej nie przyjął, zważywszy na to, że ty i Bridget obraliście dość szybkie tempo. Bez urazy.

Wywróciłem oczami na jego słowa i pochwyciłem butelkę, którą mi podał, aby uzupełnić płyny podczas biegu. Nie traktowałem jego słów za coś obraźliwego, bo w pewnym stopniu miał rację. Nie przerwałem treningu, ponieważ byłem o wiele bardziej wytrzymały fizycznie niż Louis, który przez kilka chwil oddychał ciężko, aby dojść do siebie. Oczywiście głośno przy tym marudził.

– Patrz. Conor tam jest.

Mimowolnie odwróciłem wzrok w prawo, zauważając go na drugim końcu sali. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Co ci w nim nie pasuje, co?

Przeniosłem wzrok na Louisa, który wpatrywał się we mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Nic? – odparłem niepewnie.

– Więc dlaczego traktujesz go w taki sposób? – spytał, lecz nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodziło, więc jedynie posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie. – Pogrywasz sobie z nim! Dajesz mu jakąś ślepą nadzieję, kiedy nie wiesz, czy w ogóle chcesz mieć z nim coś wspólnego. A on jest tobą tak oczarowany, że kompletnie nie obchodzi go, jak bardzo możesz go zranić. A nie możesz tego zrobić. Chcesz wyjść na dupka? Szczerze, właśnie wychodzisz na dupka.

Byłem zaskoczony jego słowami, ale nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. Faktycznie źle traktowałem Conora, choć na to nie zasługiwał. Nie potrafiłem tak po prostu go spławić, może nawet nie chciałem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że on nie zamierzał odpuścić, nawet gdybym bardzo się starał.

– Zaprosił mnie na randkę – zdradziłem po chwili. Louis wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Serio? Więc moja gadka poszła na nic? Cholera jasna.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– I nazwałeś mnie dupkiem – dodałem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– Bo jesteś dupkiem. – Zszedł z bieżni i stanął przede mną, obserwując mnie z lekko przymrużonymi powiekami. – Kiedy cię zaprosił?

– Tydzień temu – odpowiedziałem, a Louis otworzył usta z zamiarem opieprzenia mnie za to, że nie powiedziałem mu wcześniej o tym zaproszeniu. – Nie wspomniałem o tym, ponieważ byłem pewien, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie – dodałem pospiesznie. – Ale zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj wieczorem i umówiliśmy się na dzisiaj.

– Na randkę?

– Nie, to nie jest randka.

Zmarszczył czoło.

– Zastanawiam się czy jesteś ślepy, naiwny, czy głupi – powiedział. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem, nie uznając jego słów jako obrazę, ponieważ to był po prostu _Louis_.

Dystans, który sobie wyznaczyłem, dobiegł końca i zszedłem na podłogę, starając się oddychać równomiernie. Nie byłem zmęczony, choć na moim czole pojawił się pot, a mięśnie nóg lekko bolały od wysiłku. Wykonałem kilka ćwiczeń rozciągających, podczas gdy Louis obserwował mnie z uwagą.

– Liam, ogarnij się. Jeśli to nie jest randka, to co takiego?

– Zwykłe spotkanie – odparłem ze wzruszeniem ramion.

– Czyli jesteś naiwny. Jeśli ktoś cię zaprasza, a w szczególności chłopak, który na ciebie leci, zdecydowanie można to uznać za randkę. Chcesz się z nim spotkać?

Zawahałem się przez chwilę. Nie byłem zachwycony myślą o spędzeniu z nim czasu sam na sam, ale z drugiej strony nie widziałem w tym nic złego. Musiałem po prostu pozwolić sobie na wyluzowanie i nie martwić się tym, co będzie.

– Miło znów cię tutaj widzieć. – Usłyszałem za plecami i prawie podskoczyłem w miejscu na dźwięk głosu Conora. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że nie słyszał mojej rozmowy z Louisem.

– Conor! – Lou zrobił krok do przodu, po przyjacielsku ściskając jego dłoń. – Chwilę temu byłeś tam, teraz jesteś _tu_. Poruszasz się jak duch!

Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą na idiotyczne zachowanie mojego przyjaciela. Kątem oka widziałem, iż Conor przygląda mi się, a na jego ustach błąka się lekki uśmiech. Nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować na jego nagłe pojawienie się. Nie chciałem, aby zrobiło się niezręcznie przed dzisiejszym wieczorem. I właśnie było niezręcznie, ponieważ staliśmy w milczeniu, patrząc na siebie, podczas gdy Louis opowiadał coś bez ładu i składu. A raczej wydawało mi się, że mówił bez ładu i składu, ponieważ nie docierało do mnie ani jedno słowo.

– Mam nadzieję, że nasze plany na wieczór są nadal aktualne – powiedział Conor, gdy Lou zaczerpnął oddechu podczas swojej wypowiedzi i zamilkł, przenosząc na mnie wyczekujący wzrok.

– Tak – odparłem dość ochryple. Odchrząknąłem. – Oczywiście.

Conor uśmiechnął się.

– Nawet gdybyś się rozmyślił, zjawiłbym się pod twoimi drzwiami, nie pozostawiając ci wyboru – dodał żartobliwie, choć coś w jego oczach mówiło mi, że rzeczywiście tak by postąpił.

Przed odpowiedzią uratowała mnie komórka Louisa, która nagle zaczęła dzwonić w jego torbie. Schylił się po nią, a spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz, pospiesznie oddalił się w kąt, pozostawiając mnie samego z Conorem.

Poczułem się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie, gdy chłopak zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że Louis szybko wróci. Byłem beznadziejny w beztroskich, miłych pogaduszkach na byle jakie tematy.

– Więc co u ciebie? – spytałem po krótkiej chwili milczenia, która chyba trwała wieczność. Mógłbym wymyślić coś lepszego. To należało do grona najgorszych pytań, jakie można zadać drugiej osobie, aby przepędzić napiętą atmosferę.

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogę doczekać się wieczoru – odparł z uśmiechem, robiąc jeden mały krok w moją stronę. Chciałem się cofnąć, lecz jego spojrzenie praktycznie wmurowało mnie w podłogę. – Może zabrzmi to dość banalnie, ale od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię w parku, chciałem jedynie poznać cię bliżej, spędzić z tobą więcej czasu…

– Zdaje mi się, że będziesz zawiedziony – zdołałem wydusić. – Nie mam żadnego… Nie jestem interesującą osobą.

– Och, nie przesadzaj – wtrącił z cichym śmiechem. Uniósł dłoń, biorąc mnie pod brodę, a jego kciuk delikatnie gładził skórę na moim policzku. Zamarłem w miejscu, lecz z jakiegoś powodu ten gest spowodował, że nie miałem ochoty się cofnąć. – Zdaje mi się, że traktujesz siebie zbyt surowo.

– Każdy mi to mówi.

– A to chyba coś znaczy, prawda?

Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem, ponieważ teraz znajdował się zbyt blisko, abym mógł odszukać w głowie jakąś rozsądną ripostę. Spostrzegłem, że jego oczy przez sekundę spoglądały w stronę moich ust, jakby chciał mnie pocałować, a mój oddech zamarł w piersi.

– Zayn to idiota!

Odsunąłem się od chłopaka, gdy dotarł do nas krzyk Louisa. Mój przyjaciel wyglądał jednocześnie na wkurzonego i zawiedzionego.

– Co się stało? – spytałem, chcąc zapanować nad szybko bijącym w piersi sercem. Louis tylko pokręcił głową; zapewne nie chciał rozmawiać o tym przy Conorze.

– Muszę wracać do pracy – odezwał się Conor, robiąc krok do tyłu. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem. Przyjadę po ciebie o szóstej, może być?

Skinąłem ku niemu głową na pożegnanie i odwróciłem się do Louisa, widząc, że obserwuje mnie z politowaniem.

– Zachowujesz się jak gimnazjalistka przy chłopaku, który jej się podoba – powiedział oniemiały. – Co się z tobą dzieje, Liam?

Przetarłem dłonią czoło równie skonsternowany moim zachowaniem.

– Nie mam pojęcia. To był zły pomysł. To spotkanie – dodałem. – Masz rację. Gram sobie jego uczuciami, choć nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Tak mi się wydaje…

– Więc mu to powiedz, zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko. Nie możesz zmuszać się do spotkań z kimś, z kim nie chcesz się widywać.

Spojrzałem na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– A przez kogo musiałem iść na randkę z Janet, choć nie miałem na to ochoty?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł pospiesznie. – To bezpodstawne oskarżenia. Ale Conor to nie Janet. Spójrz tylko na niego. – Stanął obok mnie, zarzucając ramię wokół mojego karku i odwrócił nas tak, że dość niedyskretnie patrzyliśmy w stronę Conora, który pomagał jakiemuś facetowi w podnoszeniu ciężarów. Mężczyzna leżał na ławeczce, a on stał przy jego głowie, uważając, aby wszystko szło dobrze.

Miał na sobie zwykłe, szare spodnie od dresu i czarny podkoszulek bez ramiączek z logiem i nazwą siłowni na piersi. Ten podkoszulek bardzo wyraźnie odznaczał się na mięśniach jego brzucha, co zapewne wpędzało w kompleksy chyba każdego faceta. Mój wzrok spoczął na jego bicepsach, które naprężyły się, gdy uniósł sztangę w górę.

– Gdyby nie Zayn, to niech mnie… – Louis westchnął głęboko, a gdy zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, zauważyłem, że również wpatruje się w niego z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. Potrząsnąwszy gwałtownie głową, spojrzał na mnie z wymownym uśmiechem. – Zaraz zaczniesz się ślinić.

Zamrugałem szybko powiekami.

– Kręci cię to, prawda? – spytał, wskazując palcem w stronę Conora. Opuściłem jego rękę, aby chłopak nie zorientował się, że właśnie o nim rozmawiamy. Louis nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o byciu dyskretnym. – Możesz zaprzeczać sam sobie, ale widok tak zajebiście wyglądającego faceta wyraźnie napina ci spodnie.

– Po raz kolejny zastanawiam się, dlaczego się z tobą przyjaźnię – powiedziałem, ignorując jego komentarz. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko ze wzrokiem szaleńca.

– Ponieważ nie masz innego wyboru, Payne.

Było w tym trochę prawdy. Jednak nieważne, jak bardzo Louis Tomlinson doprowadzał mnie do szału, wpędzał w niezręczne sytuacje i przywoływał kłopoty, dobrze było mieć w nim przyjaciela i nie wyobrażałem sobie, że kiedykolwiek nasze kontakty urwą się. Mimo wszystko najbardziej kochałem go właśnie za to, jaki był nieokiełznany.

Rzuciłem okiem w stronę Conora, który tłumaczył coś tamtemu mężczyźnie. Choćbym bardzo się starał, nie mógłbym zaprzeczyć słowom Louisa.

 

***

 

Kiedy tylko wszedłem do mieszkania, poczułem zapach popcornu, a moje usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu zadowolenia. Nawet nie wiedziałem, w jaki sposób, ale Harry zawsze sprawiał, że zrobiony przez niego popcorn smakował niesamowicie. Uwielbiałem wracać do domu, kiedy roznosił się po nim przyjemny zapach jedzenia; nic tak nie poprawiało humoru, jak posiłek przygotowany przez Zayna albo Harry’ego. A w tym momencie po kolejnym nieudanym przesłuchaniu, na które straciłem kolejne kilka godzin z mojego życia, potrzebowałem czegoś, co odsunie moje myśli od tego, jak beznadziejnie się czułem.

Już miałem pogratulować sobie świetnego pomysłu na ten dzisiejszy wieczorek filmowy z okazji urodzin Shay, gdy dotarły do mnie czyjeś głosy; jeden z nich na pewno należał do Zayna, a drugi, bardzo piskliwy, do jakiegoś dziecka. Zrzuciłem buty przy drzwiach i zrobiłem kilka kroków przez korytarz w stronę salonu, ale w tym samym momencie przez otwarte drzwi wyskoczyło coś małego i głośnego. Cofnąłem się o krok, kompletnie zdezorientowany, zanim zorientowałem się, że tym małym i głośnym jest nie kto inny, a Alex Payne.

Zaraz za nim pojawił się Zayn z rozczochranymi włosami i zarumienioną twarzą oraz tak wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, jakiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem.

– Co tu się dzieje? – spytałem z rozbawieniem. Alex miał na szyi zawiązany niebieski ręcznik, który zwisał wzdłuż jego pleców jak peleryna i dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że Zayn też ma taką _pelerynę_. Malik wyprostował się, nagle wyglądając na zawstydzonego.

– Bawimy się! – wykrzyknął malec. Obiegł mnie dookoła, powiewając za sobą ręcznikiem, a z jego ust wydostawał się głośny szum, jak podczas jakiegoś lotu.

– W co?

– Power Rangers – odparł Zayn, a Alex pokiwał rozpromieniony głową. – Oglądaliśmy jakiś stary odcinek, spodobało mu się i…

– Ja jestem niebieski! – wtrącił Alex, odwracając się, żebym mógł zobaczyć jego pelerynę. Przytaknąłem ze zrozumieniem i spojrzałem na Zayna.

– Mam rozumieć, że ty jesteś tą różową – powiedziałem z cichym śmiechem. – Twarzowy kolor, Z. Tylko prawdziwy mężczyzna potrafi nosić z dumą coś różowego. Albo prawdziwy gej.

Byłem pewien, że zmrozi mnie wzrokiem, ale chyba ich zabawa spowodowała, że pojawiło się w nim jakieś duże dziecko, bo jedynie pokazał mi język, a odwróciwszy się w miejscu, zniknął w salonie, powiewając za sobą swoją różową peleryną.

– Harry też się bawił – wyjaśnił Alex, podskakując przede mną w miejscu z zadartą do góry głową – ale poszedł gdzieś.

– A co ty tu robisz, tak w ogóle? – spytałem, po czym zacząłem kierować się do salonu, gdzie zastałem resztę przyjaciół. Louis leżał na kanapie z miską popcornu na brzuchu, a na mój widok uśmiechnął się i uniósł w górę kciuk. Wskoczyłem na jego nogi, powodując, że jęknął z bólu i wysunąwszy prawą nogę spod mojego tyłka, kopnął mnie w bok z grymasem na twarzy.

– Liam poszedł na randkę – wyjaśniła Shay, a kiedy spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Alex jest pod moją opieką przez cały dzień. Liam poprosił mnie, abym zajęła się nim także wieczorem.

– Z kim poszedł? – zapytałem praktycznie machinalnie, jedną rękę zatapiając w misce z popcornem. Jakoś nie chciało mi się wierzyć, żeby znowu umówił się z tamtą Edith, czy jak jej było. Na pewno nie po tym, jak jego męska duma została przez nią zdeptana. I to podczas seksu.

– Z Conorem.

Moja dłoń zamarła w połowie drogi do już otwartych ust czekających na garść popcornu. Kątem oka widziałem, że Louis przygląda mi się z zaciekawieniem. Wzruszyłem ramionami i wpakowałem popcorn do buzi, nie komentując w żaden sposób tej informacji.

W tym samym momencie Alex wskoczył na moje kolana.

– Baw się z nami – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym żadnego sprzeciwu. Uśmiechnąłem się i złapałem go w pół, bo zaczął zsuwać się z moich kolan.

– Co powiesz na grę w piłkę? – spytałem. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru latać po mieszkaniu w ręczniku owiniętym wokół szyi. Miałem jeszcze trochę godności.

W tym momencie napotkałem spojrzenie Zayna, które wyraźnie mówiło „tylko nie w domu!”. Już to przerabialiśmy. Kiedy ostatnio graliśmy w piłkę nożną w mieszkaniu, zabawa zakończyła się wybitą szybą w jego pokoju. Jednak bardzo było mi szkoda tej piłki. Znajdował się na niej autograf Shauna Bakera, kapitana Derby County, z czego byłem cholernie dumny.

– Tak! Idziemy! – Alex zeskoczył na podłogę i wybiegł na korytarz, wołając za nami, abyśmy się pospieszyli. Louis także wstał z kanapy zaraz za mną, a Shay posłała nam szeroki uśmiech.

– To dziwne, jak jeden mały chłopiec potrafi z czwórki facetów zrobić takie dzieci – powiedziała z rozbawieniem w głosie. Louis wywrócił oczami.

– W środku wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi – odparł, klepiąc się po piersi. – To nie nasza wina, że ten mały potrafi skraść serca każdego. Nawet największego twardziela.

Shay przytaknęła, po czym spojrzała na mnie w sposób, który niezbyt mi się spodobał.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytałem ją, zignorowawszy to spojrzenie. – W końcu mieliśmy świętować twoje urodziny.

– Jeszcze jest wcześnie – odpowiedziała. – Przygotuję coś do jedzenia, kiedy was nie będzie.

Posłałem jej uśmiech i wyszedłem z salonu, ponieważ Alex cały czas nawoływał moje imię. Harry, który właśnie wszedł do mieszkania z torbą pełną alkoholi, śmiał się z czegoś, co ten chłopiec mu opowiadał, a kiedy usłyszał, że idziemy grać w piłkę, podniósł go i posadził go sobie na ramionach.

Mimo wszystko musiałem przyznać rację Louisowi. Alex Payne zdecydowanie skradł nasze serca.

Szybko okazało się, że tylko ja i Louis wiemy, na czym polega gra w piłkę nożną. Na przeciwległej ulicy znajdował się niewielki park z ogrodzonym placem zabaw dla dzieci oraz jedną zardzewiałą bramką bez siatki, na której postawiliśmy Harry’ego, wiedząc, że jego bieganie po boisku może zakończyć się jedynie połamanymi kończynami. Zayn też niezbyt się wysilał; zwykle chodził w tę i z powrotem, śmiejąc się z nas i dopingując Louisa, kiedy próbował strzelić gola, a ja próbowałem go zablokować. Alex tylko biegał za nami, łapał nas za nogi, żeby nas przewrócić, więc po pół godzinie wszyscy byliśmy obklejeni trawą, potem i błotem, ale zajebiście szczęśliwi.

Chyba właśnie tego mi zawsze brakowało. Po prostu zwykłej, beztroskiej zabawy. Każdy z nas zapomniał o problemach, o tym szarym, dorosłym życiu, o pracy, która nas męczyła i nudziła. Byliśmy w tym parku z tryskającym energią czterolatkiem, który obudził w nas małe dzieci i wszystko nagle wydawało się o wiele lepsze. Każdy z nas właśnie tego potrzebował.

A potem wszystko nagle się skończyło.

– Tata!

Odwróciłem się w miejscu, gdy Alex zaczął biec przez park w stronę zmierzającej do nas postaci. Liam ukucnął, rozkładając ramiona, a chłopiec wpadł na niego z impetem. Rozległ się śmiech, podczas gdy mały z niespotykaną energią wyjaśniał swojemu tacie, co tutaj się działo. Obserwowałem ich z lekkim uśmiechem, który zniknął momentalnie, gdyż dostrzegłem jeszcze jedną postać czekającą na chodniku kilka metrów dalej.

Przynajmniej miał na tyle kultury, żeby poczekać z boku. I dlaczego Liam go tutaj przyprowadził? Dlaczego się z nim umówił? Conor w ogóle do niego nie pasował. Liam nie zasługiwał na faceta, który ma się za nie wiadomo kogo i uważa się za pana oraz władcę całego świata.

– Alex, pożegnaj się z chłopakami – dotarł do mnie głos Payne’a.

– Nie zostaniesz z nami? – spytał go Zayn, a ja skrzywiłem się lekko. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Conor też został.

– Nie wiem, czy… – Liam odwrócił się przez ramię w stronę chłopaka nadal stojącego w sporej odległości do nas, a potem jego wzrok spoczął na mnie. Zauważyłem, że wyglądał trochę inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Jego włosy były krótsze, ułożone z niezwykłą dokładnością, ale w takim porządnym nieładzie. Miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy, a pod czarną, rozpinaną kurtką, zwykły biały podkoszulek. Wyglądało na to, że postarał się, aby wyglądać dobrze.

– Tata, chcę zostać! Proszę! – zawołał Alex, ciągnąć go za rękaw koszulki z głośnym, błagalnym jękiem. Liam zmarszczył czoło i znów odniosłem wrażenie, jakby spojrzał niepewnie w moją stronę. Odwróciłem się na pięcie w stronę Harry’ego, który nadal stał na bramce ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, a jego oczy były zmrużone podejrzliwie. Zayn i Louis rozmawiali teraz z Liamem i Conorem, a Alex trzymał się rękawa Payne’a, obserwując ich z zadartą do góry głową. Patrzyłem, jak Conor kuca przed nim, aby się przywitać, ale Alex momentalnie schował się za nogami Liama, kompletnie ignorując jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

– Nie lubię go. – Spojrzałem na Harry’ego z zaciekawieniem. – Tego Conora. Jest podejrzany.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Zabrałem piłkę i zacząłem kopać ją między nogami, podczas gdy Haz nadal obserwował ich z uwagą.

– Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że Liam umówił się właśnie z nim? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Harry przeniósł na mnie wzrok, a kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko.

– Bzdura. To twoje podejście zawsze jest udawane.

Pozwoliłem piłce upaść na trawę i położyłem na niej nogę, by zatrzymać ją w miejscu.

– Liam może umawiać się z kim chce. Co mnie to obchodzi? – Znowu wzruszyłem ramionami. – Nie jesteśmy kumplami. Nic nas nie łączy.

– Ale przejąłeś się tym, co ci powiedział.

Jęknąłem w duchu. Na litość boską, już nigdy więcej nic mu nie powiem! Dzisiaj rano jakimś cudem udało mu się wyciągnąć ode mnie wszystko, co zaszło między mną a Liamem. Nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że miałem do niego taką słabość. Jedno spojrzenie tych zielonych tęczówek, a zacząłem się zwierzać jak na spowiedzi.

Obejrzałem się przez ramię. Teraz Zayn niósł Alexa na barana, kiedy razem z Louisem kierowali się do wyjścia z parku. Wyglądało na to, że jednak zostaną dłużej. Westchnąłem.

– Wracam do środka. Idziesz? – spytałem Harry’ego, choć wolałbym zostać w tym parku, byle tylko nie przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Conorem. I z Liamem też, jeśli będzie przez cały czas posyłać mi te swoje błagalne spojrzenia, które tylko mówiły, jak bardzo mu przykro. Tyle że nie było mu przykro. Tyle sam wiedziałem.

Dlatego też potrzebowałem dużo alkoholu, jeśli chciałem przetrwać ten wieczór.

 

***

 

– Dziękuję za miły wieczór – powiedziałem, zatrzymawszy się obok samochodu Conora.

Musiałem przyznać, że widok jego auta odrobinę mnie oszołomił; był całkiem nowy, luksusowy i na pewno bardzo drogi, zważając na markę oraz sam fakt, jak wyglądał. Czułem lekki wstyd, ponieważ całe moje życie jeździłem tylko starym volkswagenem, który kiedyś należał do mojego ojca. Był zardzewiały, robił więcej hałasu niż najgłośniej pracujący traktor i prowadziło się go strasznie ciężko, ponieważ nie posiadał wspomagania kierownicy oraz psuł się częściej niż było mnie stać na jego naprawę. Już dawno zamierzałem się go pozbyć, skoro moi rodzice przeprowadzili się do stolicy, więc nie potrzebowałem żadnego pojazdu, aby do nich dojeżdżać. Ale, mimo wszystko, przyjemną odmianą była jazda tak świetnym autem, jakim był ten luksusowy Rolls-Royce.

– Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się na pójście ze mną na randkę – odpowiedział, opierając się plecami o bok samochodu. Mimowolnie zadrżałem, słysząc to słowo, a Conor uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Przyjacielskie spotkanie. Choć wcale takim go nie uważam.

– Conor – zacząłem, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle, kiedy spojrzałem na chłopaka i zobaczyłem w jego oczach ten dziwny błysk. Możliwe, że spowodowany był światłem padającym z lampy ulicznej, jednak coś mówiło mi, że przepowiedział dokładnie to, co zamierzał zrobić.

Nim się zorientowałem, jego dłoń znalazła się na moim karku i odepchnął się od samochodu, zmniejszywszy dzielącą nas odległość. Wstrzymałem oddech, a moje powieki opadły praktycznie bez mojej woli. Minęła sekunda, nim poczułem jego ciepłe wargi na moich ustach, a po ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, które szybko zniknęło, gdy zorientowałem się, co właśnie ma miejsce.

Cofnąłem się o krok, przerywając nasz kontakt. Conor nadal się uśmiechał, nawet niezrażony moją reakcją, jakby spodziewał się, że się odsunę. Pocałunek był delikatny, nasze wargi tylko musnęły się, lecz nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że znaczyło to coś więcej. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem pocałować się innemu mężczyźnie. Bez alkoholu krążącego w moich żyłach. Nie stojąc w ciemnej uliczce. Po jednej z najlepszych randek, na jakich ostatnio byłem z chłopakiem, który zaczął działać na mnie w sposób, który jednocześnie mnie przerażał, ale także cieszył, ponieważ nareszcie zacząłem rozumieć, kim jestem i czego chcę. Podczas tego wieczoru wreszcie udało mi się pogodzić z faktem, że jestem biseksualny. A może nawet byłem gejem? Przestało mnie to obchodzić, kiedy miałem przed sobą Conora. Dzisiejszego wieczora skończyłem z zamartwianiem się wszystkim, co działo się w moim życiu.

Dałem ponieść się chwili, zanim dotarło do mnie, że pozwoliłem się pocałować na _pierwszej randce_. To zdecydowanie do mnie nie pasowało.

– Nie zwlekasz – powiedziałem, również pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. Conor wzruszył ramionami, po czym ręce skrzyżował na piersi. Miał na sobie ciemnogranatową marynarkę, a pod nią jaśniejszą koszulę z dwoma guzikami odpiętymi pod szyją. Musiałem przyznać, że wyglądał przystojnie i elegancko.

– Nie lubię gierek. Jeśli czegoś chcę, pokazuję to.

– Zauważyłem.

Conor parsknął śmiechem, po czym znowu zmniejszył dzielącą nas odległość, nie odrywając wzroku od mojej twarzy.

– A chcę ciebie, Liamie – wyznał szczerze, głos ściszając do szeptu. – Z twoją nieufną naturą, skromnością, troskliwością, twoim trzeźwym patrzeniem na świat, mimo że twoje oczy spoglądają na niego, jakbyś nadal bał się tego, co dzieje się wokół ciebie. Z twoim słodkim, niepewnym uśmiechem. – Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż mojego ramienia, aż jego palce natrafiły na moją dłoń. Uniósł ją, splątując razem nasze palce. Spuściłem głowę, spoglądając na nasze ręce ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Nawet z tym twoim plątaniem się, gdy jesteś zdenerwowany – dodał żartobliwie, a kiedy na niego spojrzałem, posłał mi czarujący uśmiech, który z jakiegoś powodu zaparł mi dech w piersi. – Nie lubię zwlekać, ponieważ wiem, że życie jest krótkie, nie można marnować ani chwili. Nie chcę potem wracać myślami do jakiegoś wydarzenia w moim życiu i powiedzieć sobie, że straciłem świetną okazję na coś dobrego. I nie chcę wracać myślami do tej chwili, plując sobie w brodę, że coś zrobiłem nie tak. Nawet jeśli cię wystraszę, nie będę żałować. Nie zmarnuję okazji.

Cały czas stałem nieruchomo wsłuchany w jego słowa i próbowałem wszystko przemyśleć, dojść do ładu i składu ze sobą i obecną sytuacją. Rozumiałem, co ma na myśli. Widziałem, jak bardzo się różnimy, przekonałem się o tym podczas dzisiejszej kolacji, gdy poznaliśmy się bliżej. Conor był pewny siebie, zawsze trzymający rękę na pulsie, potrafił panować nad sytuacją i wszystko obracać na swoją korzyść. Zawsze robił pierwszy krok, ukazując swoją zaborczość. Oszałamiało mnie to i zwalało z nóg, nie wiedziałem, jak zachować się w jego towarzystwie, ale po jakimś czasie przystosowałem się do niego i zacząłem zauważać w nim inne cechy. Zawsze musiał mieć pewność, że druga osoba dobrze czuje się w jego towarzystwie, był czuły i uczynny. I właśnie to wszystko zaczęło mi się w nim podobać.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie – odezwał się, nadal trzymając moją dłoń. Uśmiechnąłem się i przeniosłem na niego wzrok.

– Myślę, że nie – odpowiedziałem, a Conor teatralnie odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale zdaje mi się, że teraz czas najwyższy na powrót do realnego świata.

– Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym odwiózł was do domu? – spytał chyba po raz setny w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Ponownie pokręciłem głową. Nadal czułem się winny, że wykorzystałem go, aby przywiózł mnie aż do Fulham; nie miałem pojęcia, że Shay ma dzisiaj urodziny i zamierzają je uczcić w mieszkaniu chłopaków. To pogłębiło moje poczucie winny, ponieważ poprosiłem ją o opiekę nad Alexem akurat w tak ważnym dniu.

– Wrócę z Lou. Nie chcę, żebyś zbaczał z drogi specjalnie dla mnie…

– Dobrze wiesz, że to żaden problem – wtrącił pospiesznie, na co westchnąłem. Puścił moją dłoń i od razu schowałem ją do kieszeni kurtki, nagle czując dziwny chłód niemający nic wspólnego z zimnym powietrzem tego wieczoru. – Niech ci będzie. Zadzwonię jutro i umówimy się na kawę, co ty na to?

– Jutro pracuję, ale niedzielę mam wolną.

Zbyt późno zorientowałem się, że nie powinienem o tym teraz wspominać. Obiecałem Alexowi, że spędzimy cały dzień tylko we dwóch. Pójdziemy do parku, aby chłopiec mógł pojeździć na swoim rowerku, który dostał na urodziny. Nie byłem pewien, czy spędzenie razem z Conorem tej niedzieli nie sprawi, że będziemy posuwać się zbyt szybko do przodu. Alex wydawał się być wystraszony i onieśmielony, gdy zobaczył go dzisiaj po raz pierwszy, więc nie chciałem tak niespodziewanie wciągać do jego życia całkiem nową osobę.

– Zadzwonię – powiedział, najwyraźniej widząc moje wahanie i może nie chciał naciskać. Przytaknąłem i posławszy mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech, patrzyłem, jak zasiada za kierownicą swojego auta. Rzuciwszy mi krótkie spojrzenie i machnąwszy ręką, odjechał, pozostawiając mnie w całkowitym osłupieniu.

Ten wieczór naprawdę miał miejsce?

Potrzebowałem chwili, by otrząsnąć się z szoku, po czym skierowałem się w stronę wejścia do budynku, nadal rozmyślając nad dzisiejszym wieczorem i spotkaniem z Conorem. Nie myślałem, że wszystko pójdzie tak gładko, że będę czuł się tak dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Zupełnie inaczej niż podczas randki z Janet albo z Edith. Conor był po prostu inny.

– Pocałował cię!

Praktycznie podskoczyłem w miejscu, gdy z cienia pomiędzy wejściem do kamienicy a małą wnęką w budynku wyszedł Louis. Na jego twarzy widać było ogromny szok, ale mimo to jego usta rozciągały się w tak wielkim uśmiechu, jakiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem.

– Louis! Na litość boską! – Przyłożyłem dłoń do serca, które łomotało w mojej piersi, jakby zaraz miało z niej wyskoczyć albo wybuchnąć z powodu wstrząsu, jaki przeżyłem.

– Od kiedy całujesz się na pierwszej randce?!

– To on mnie…

– Dałeś się pocałować na _pierwszej randce_?! – wykrzyknął jeszcze głośniej niż chwilę wcześniej. Byłem pewien, że za moment ktoś zawoła policję i zostaniemy zatrzymani za naruszanie porządku. – Jestem z ciebie taki dumny!

Powietrze zostało odcięte od moich płuc, gdy Louis rzucił się na mnie, zakleszczając w mocnym uścisku. Zatoczyłem się do tyłu, ponieważ straciłem równowagę przez siłę z jaką jego ciało uderzyło o moje. Louis nie śmierdział piwem, więc jego zachowania nie mogłem wyjaśnić byciem pijanym. Jednak wiedziałem, że mój przyjaciel nie potrzebował ani grama alkoholu, by zachowywać się jak zbieg ze szpitala psychiatrycznego.

Puścił mnie, lecz jego ręce nadal spoczywały na moich barkach.

– Jak było? Gdzie byliście? Co robiliście? O czym gadaliście? – wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością światła. – Zrobiliście coś więcej niż tylko ten pocałunek?!

– Louis, nie teraz – odparłem z rozbawieniem. Wpatrywał się we mnie z taką intensywnością, że wiedziałem, iż nie da mi spokoju, dopóki nie zaspokoję jego ciekawości. – Było bardzo miło, poszliśmy na kolację, rozmawialiśmy o sobie i pocałował mnie tylko raz, co sam pewnie widziałeś, ponieważ nie masz pojęcia, czym jest prywatność.

Louis wywrócił oczami, ale nadal nie przestał przyglądać mi się badawczo.

– A niech mnie – wydusił, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłeś. Promieniejesz! Co ten facet ci zrobił?!

Tym razem ja wywróciłem oczami i zrobiłem krok w stronę drzwi frontowych, lecz Lou cały czas mocno mnie trzymał. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na bardziej poważny, a w oczach pojawiło się coś, co zawsze rozpoznawałem jako zwykłą troskę.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytał z powagą.

– Tak. Dlaczego pytasz…

– To była twoja pierwsza prawdziwa randka z mężczyzną – powiedział powoli. – Twój pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek z mężczyzną… Nie, nie zamierzam liczyć tego pijackiego _czegoś_ z Niallem. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że to się nie liczy.

Zamrugałem powiekami wpatrzony w drzwi frontowe, które prowadziły do mieszkania trójki naszych znajomych. Całkiem zapomniałem o tamtym pocałunku z Niallem. Zapomniałem o Niallu. Nagle wszystko wróciło do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Pocałunek, kłótnia, wyraz jego twarzy pełen bólu i rozczarowania.

– Tak – wydusiłem z trudem. – Jest w porządku.

– Liam?

Przeniosłem wzrok na przyjaciela.

– Zabiorę Alexa i wracamy do domu, dobra? Jestem wykończony.

Louis zamierzał coś dodać, jednak w końcu bez słowa skinął głową i podążył za mną.

Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem blondyna od czasu tamtej rozmowy, która zakończyła się jego wyjściem z mojego mieszkania. Nie chciał moich przeprosin i nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Coś ścisnęło mnie w środku na myśl, że nie odezwał się do mnie od naszej nieszczęsnej sprzeczki, ponieważ tak bardzo uraziłem go moimi słowami. Żałowałem wszystkiego, co wyszło z moich ust, lecz nie mogłem cofnąć czasu i tego odwołać. Niall mógł być beztroski, nie przejmować się opiniami innych ludzi, ale moje słowa uderzyły w jego najczulszy punkt.

Wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz te kilkanaście minut temu, by wiedzieć, że nie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. A zależało mi na nim, na naszej przyjaźni, brakowało mi jego towarzystwa o wiele bardziej niż myślałem. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, jak bardzo go potrzebowałem – tych jego niespodziewanych odwiedzin, śmiania się z najróżniejszych głupot, podtekstów i zboczonych żartów. Lubiłem mieć w nim przyjaciela.

Kiedy weszliśmy do mieszkania, wszyscy znajdowali się w salonie. Harry i Shay siedzieli na kanapie przytuleni do siebie, a na kolanach chłopaka leżała z miska z popcornem. Zayn krążył po pokoju, zbierając klocki, które pewnie porozrzucał Alex i posłał mi serdeczny uśmiech, gdy stanąłem w drzwiach, nie wiedząc, co zrobić dalej.

– Wchodzisz czy nie?

Odwróciłem się w miejscu i nagle znalazłem się twarzą w twarz z Niallem. Chłopak trzymał w obu dłoniach po dwie butelki z piwem. Odchrząknąłem.

– Wchodzę.

– No to wchodź – parsknął śmiechem, choć zdawało mi się, że był on dość wymuszony.

Cofnąłem się o krok, by mógł wejść do salonu.

– Gdzie ten twój gorący chłopak, z którym się umówiłeś? – spytał obojętnie, wyciągając rękę do Zayna, aby ten mógł zabrać jedną z butelek. Resztę ostrożnie postawił na stole.

– Wrócił do domu – odpowiedziałem. – Chciałem tylko zabrać Alexa…

– Zasnął na moich rękach w połowie drogi do mieszkania – wtrącił Zayn i wskazał brodą w stronę korytarza. – Położyłem go w moim pokoju.

– Liam, zostaniesz z nami, prawda? – Spojrzałem w stronę Shay, która posłała mi błagalne spojrzenie. Zawahałem się. – Proszę? Jesteś mi to winien.

Zerknąłem w stronę Nialla, lecz jego wzrok skupiony był na ekranie telewizora, który wyświetlał jakiś nieznany mi film komediowy. Na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, lecz oczy pozostały niewzruszone.

– Zostaniemy trochę – odpowiedział Lou, nim zdołałem otworzyć usta i przeprosić Shay za to, że nie mogę zostać na jej przyjęciu. – No dalej, Liam. Nie daj się prosić. Musisz opowiedzieć nam ze szczegółami swoją randkę. Muszę wiedzieć wszystko, co…

– Daj mu spokój.

Louis zamarł z otwartymi ustami i spojrzał ze zdezorientowaniem w stronę Nialla. Nadal siedział w tej samej pozycji w fotelu z piwem w dłoni i z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, lecz nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że te słowa wyszły z jego ust.

Na moment w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza.

– Tej film jest strasznie nudny – powiedziała nagle Shay, podnosząc się z kanapy. Harry wyciągnął za nią rękę, jakby nie chciał, żeby odchodziła. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc jego zawiedziony wyraz twarzy. – A wy jesteście beznadziejni w świętowaniu urodzin.

– Właśnie dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy pójść do klubu – wtrącił Louis, nadal spoglądając z wyrzutem w stronę Horana. Sekundę później w jego oczach pojawił się podejrzany błysk, który zwykle oznaczał, że wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, który według niego jest świetny, a mnie przyprawiał o ból głowy. – Och, wiem! Zabawimy się w coś! Co powiecie na wiecznie żywą, tradycyjną grę w „prawda czy wyzwanie”?

Harry jęknął głośno, podsumowując w ten sposób opinię każdego z nas. Louis położył dłonie na bokach i posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Nie mamy dwunastu lat, Lou – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Jesteśmy dorośli, mamy potężne zapasy alkoholu w lodówce, a ty chcesz się bawić.

– Nie ma nic lepszego od zwykłej gry w „prawda czy wyzwanie” – odparł obronnie Louis. – Chyba że tchórzysz, Styles, co?

Oczy Harry’ego zwęziły się.

– Och, chciałbyś, Tomlinson – wysyczał, po czym poderwał się z kanapy. – Będziesz tego żałować.

– To chyba ty będziesz tego żałować!

Zayn, który stanął obok mnie, pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą na zachowanie swojego chłopaka i swojego przyjaciela, którzy teraz przepychali się i bili jak dwójka przedszkolaków.

– Mam nadzieję, że Alex nie sprawiał wam kłopotów – powiedziałem, odwracając się do Zayna, podczas gdy Niall krzyknął na tamtą dwójkę, aby się uspokoili.

Zayn położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i pokręcił głową.

– Oczywiście, że nie, Alex jest wspaniały. Lubię się nim zajmować. Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć – dodał z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i przeniosłem wzrok na Lou, który teraz siedział na kanapie obok Harry’ego; oboje śmiali się z czegoś i dyskutowali między sobą przyciszonymi głosami.

Nagle przypomniałem sobie o dzisiejszej rozmowie z moim przyjacielem. Może się myliłem, ale wyczułem niewielkie napięcie między tą parą, co zapewne znaczyło, że ich spór nadal trwał.

– Wiesz, dla Louisa to nie jest takie proste – zacząłem niepewnie. Zayn zmarszczył czoło, nie wiedząc, co mam na myśli. – Bycie w poważnym związku.

Ręka chłopaka zsunęła się z mojego ramienia. Spuścił głowę, nagle wyglądając na onieśmielonego. Może jednak nie powinienem zaczynać tego tematu? Wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy w moim przypadku zawsze kończyło się źle.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł cicho, kątem oka zerkając w stronę kanapy. – Dla mnie to też nie jest takie proste. Nigdy nie wiem, czego się po nim spodziewać, ale chyba właśnie za to go kocham. – Przy ostatnim słowie jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, co mogło znaczyć, że to ostatnie słowo przepędza wszystkie wątpliwości, ponieważ tylko tego był jak najbardziej pewny. – Różnimy się tak bardzo, ale w jakiś sposób się uzupełniamy. Louis jest głośny, przebojowy, towarzyski, dziecinny i spontaniczny, a ja nie mam ani jednej z tych cech, ale…

– Louis potrzebuje kogoś, kto okiełzna te cechy – wtrąciłem, domyślając się, że właśnie to chciał powiedzieć. Przytaknął nieznacznie. – Jemu zależy. Czasami nie potrafi tego okazywać.

– Wiem – przerwał mi, gdy przeniósł na mnie wzrok. – Wiem, że mu zależy. Ale ciągle obawiam się, że kiedy zrobimy coś zbyt wcześnie, znów wszystko się zawali. A mi zależy zbyt mocno, by znów go stracić.

– Lou boi się tego samego.

– Naprawdę?

Przytaknąłem. Na pewno nie powinienem przekazywać mu tego, co usłyszałem od Louisa, jednak Zayn spojrzał na mnie z tak wielką nadzieją w swoich piwnych tęczówkach, że cieszyłem się z wypowiedzenia właśnie tego zdania. Coś zmieniło się po moich słowach; postawa Zayna zaczęła ukazywać większość pewność siebie, a uśmiech rozszerzył się, jakby z jego barków zniknął jakiś ciężar.

Poklepawszy mnie po ramieniu, wskazał gestem, aby wszedł do pomieszczenia, ponieważ nadal stałem przy drzwiach. Podążyłem za nim i usiadłem na kanapie obok Harry’ego, podczas gdy Zayn usiadł na podłokietniku fotela, w którym siedział Louis i pochyliwszy się, złożył na jego czole czuły pocałunek. Obserwowałem, jak uśmiech mojego przyjaciela poszerza się i przerwał swoją wypowiedź w środku zdania, aby spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by w taki sposób patrzył na kogoś, z kim się widywał. Czułem, że między nimi wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Jeśli mamy grać w tę bzdurną grę – odezwał się Niall, wchodząc do salonu z dwiema flaszkami – zrobimy to porządnie. Każdy, kto nie odpowie na pytanie albo nie wykona porządnie zadania, musi się napić. Może być?

– Tak jest! – wykrzyknął radośnie Louis, wyrzucając ręce do góry, przy czym prawie zwalił Zayna, który tylko roześmiał się i zsunął się na jego kolana, pozwalając, aby ramiona Tomlinsona objęły go w pasie.

Poczułem ucisk w piersi, gdy patrzyłem na tę dwójkę, więc pospiesznie odwróciłem wzrok. Jednak wtedy napotkałem spojrzenie Nialla, który przyglądał mi się ze zmrużonymi oczami, jakby czekał na to, aż coś powiem i zbuntuję się przeciwko zasadom gry, znów okażę się tak spięty i nudny, za jakiego pewnie mnie uważał po naszej ostatniej sprzeczce.

Chciałem z nim porozmawiać na osobności, wyjaśnić moje zachowanie, przeprosić go osobiście, a nie przez telefon, lecz coś mówiło mi, że Niall po prostu mi na to nie pozwoli. Nie odpowiedział na mój SMS, co znaczyło tylko jedno: nie zamierzał przyjąć moich przeprosin ani wtedy, ani tym bardziej teraz.

Przez pierwsze kilka minut nie zwracałem uwagi na to, co się dzieje, ponieważ byłem zbyt skupiony na moich myślach. Wróciłem na ziemię dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry poderwał się z kanapy i zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie bez żadnego skrępowania. Zamrugałem, gdy przed moimi oczami znalazły się czarne bokserki chłopaka, a zaraz potem jego nagie plecy.

– Zdejmuj wszystko, Styles! – zawołał Louis, po czym zagwizdał, otrzymując przy tym kuksańca w bok od swojego chłopaka.

Harry pokazał mu środkowy palec, po czym rzucił spodnie prosto na głowę Nialla, który pochwycił je, wydając z siebie gardłowy jęk. Patrzyłem, jak jego oczy pożądliwie błądzą po nagim ciele chłopaka i nagle poczułem w piersi kolejny ucisk. Tym razem _inny_.

Czyżby Niall czuł coś do Harry’ego? On go pociągał? Sam musiałem przyznać, że ciało Stylesa robiło wrażenie; idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha, szerokie barki oraz dobrze wypracowane bicepsy przyciągały wzrok. Miał też niezliczoną ilość tatuaży, które dodawały mu atrakcyjności.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Harry ruszył w stronę korytarza nadal w samych bokserkach i skarpetkach, wyglądając na całkiem pewnego siebie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje, więc spojrzałem pytająco na Zayna, który zbyt mocno dusił się ze śmiechu, by mi odpowiedzieć. Sekundę później do salonu został rzucony jakiś czarny materiał.

– Ej, nie tak miało być! – krzyknął Niall z ogromnym wyrzutem w głosie, a zaraz potem rozległ się odgłos otwieranych drzwi frontowych.

– Co musi zrobić? – spytałem, domyślając się, że chodziło o wyzwanie. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył mi odpowiedzieć, do naszych uszu dobiegł basowy głos Harry’ego:

– Dobry wieczór. Ma pan może kondomy? Pilnie potrzebne.

Wszyscy wybuchliśmy głośnym śmiechem, łącznie ze mną, ponieważ wyobraziłem sobie całą tę sytuację i szybko zrozumiałem, o co chodziło w tym wyzwaniu. Śmiechy nie uspokoiły się nawet po powrocie Harry’ego. Dwoma rękami zakrywał swoje przyrodzenie, wyglądając jednocześnie na dumnego z siebie, ale też zawiedzonego – wykonał zadanie, ale okazało się, że sąsiad nie miał żadnych prezerwatyw.

Nie żałowałem, że zostałem w ich mieszkaniu. Cieszyłem się, że mogłem spędzić ten wieczór, który już i tak należał do dość udanych, z grupą osób, którzy stawali się moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie zamieniłbym tego na nic innego. Ta czwórka jeszcze niedawno całkowicie obcych osób na stałe zajęła miejsce w moim życiu i miałem nadzieję, że pozostanie tak na długi czas.

Choć może byłbym bardziej szczęśliwy, gdyby Niall nie zachowywał się tak, jakbym nie istniał.

I tylko to odrobinę mnie bolało.

 

***

 

Po dwóch godzinach każdy z nas był już nieźle wstawiony. Wyzwania były coraz głupsze, pytania coraz bardziej absurdalne, a nasze zachowanie zdecydowanie szczeniackie, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie bawiliśmy się świetnie. Louis leżał na podłodze wykończony po ostrym sprincie do monopolowego, co było wyzwaniem rzuconym mu przez Zayna, ponieważ Malik uparł się, że chce fajki, co Louis skomentował tylko groźnym spojrzeniem.

Zdawało mi się, że wypiłem najwięcej, ponieważ ignorowałem większość wyzwań, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na jakiś fizyczny wysiłek, więc tylko odpowiadałem na pytania, szybko orientując się, że moim przyjaciołom brakuje kreatywności. Pytali o moje najgłupsze wpadki po pijaku, jakieś doświadczenia seksualne, wstydliwe fakty z przeszłości i mojego dzieciństwa. Na większość odpowiadałem bez problemu i tylko jedno z pytań zignorowałem. Było to pytanie od Liama, którego treści nawet nie pamiętałem, ale nie chciałem udzielać odpowiedzi, więc wypiłem duszkiem resztę mojego piwa.

– Długo na to czekałam – odezwała się Shay, lekko podchmielona i rozchichotana, a Harry uniósł brew. – Zatańcz dla nas, panie striptizerze.

Oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się komicznie, na co roześmiałem się głośno. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że wykona to zadanie. Musiałem to zobaczyć.

– O nie, nie! Nie ma mowy!

– Dlaczego? – Wydąłem z wyrzutem wargi, a on tylko zmroził mnie wzrokiem.

– Dlaczego tylko ja dostaję najgłupsze, najbardziej zboczone zadania?!

– Ponieważ jesteś na tyle łatwy, by je bez problemu wykonać – odparł szczerze Zayn i roześmiał się, ukrywając twarz we włosach swojego chłopaka, który siedział teraz przy jego nogach, aby mieć dobry widok.

Siedziałem najbliżej odtwarzacza stereo, więc, nie wstając z fotela, wcisnąłem przycisk, a chwilę później po pokoju rozniosła się skoczna muzyka. Harry spojrzał w zamyśleniu na swoją prawie pełną butelkę i westchnąwszy ciężko, podniósł się z kanapy. Gwizdnąłem na niego, co skwitował pokazaniem mi środkowego palca, ale bez żadnych sprzeciwów wyszedł na środek i zaczął się poruszać w takt muzyki. Na początku jego ruchy były delikatne i z ogromną uwagą obserwowałem jego biodra, od razu mając w głowie niezbyt czyste myśli. Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić! Co jak co, ale nie uprawiałem seksu od kilku tygodni…

Ja pierdolę, aż tyle czasu minęło?

Po chwili Styles posłał nam figlarny uśmiech, przebiegł dłońmi po swoim torsie, jakby zamierzał ściągnąć koszulkę, ale zamiast tego zaczął wymachiwać rękami i podskakiwać z nogi na nogę, doprowadzając tym nas do ataków śmiechu.

– Nic dziwnego, że twoja kariera striptizera szybko się skończyła – powiedziałem przez śmiech, momentalnie zapominając o drobnym problemie w spodniach. – Jesteś do niczego!

– Ja ci nie zapłacę – dodał Zayn.

– Wyszedłem z wprawy – odpowiedział Haz, też śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Zerknąłem mimowolnie w stronę Liama, który siedział na drugim końcu kanapy również nie powstrzymując rozbawienia. Już dawno zdjął kurtkę, a jego lewe ramię leżało luźno na oparciu kanapy, podczas gdy prawą nogę trzymał na kolanie lewej nogi. Mój wzrok przebiegł po jego całkiem nieźle umięśnionym ramieniu oraz dalej po jego torsie, na którym opinała się biała koszulka.

– Niall? – Zamrugałem i przeniosłem wzrok na Louisa.

– Prawda – odparłem bez namysłu. Uśmiechnął się, kładąc ręce na swoich kolanach, a plecami oparł się o nogi Zayna.

– Całowałeś się kiedyś z dziewczyną? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią, na co parsknąłem śmiechem. Serio? Tylko na tyle było go stać?

– Nigdy. – Skrzywiłem się na samą myśl.

– Nieprawda!

Spojrzałem pytająco na Stylesa, który przysunął się na sam brzeg kanapy, by znaleźć się bliżej mnie. Jego wyraz twarzy był diabelski, więc spodziewałem się najgorszego.

– Pamiętasz tę wielką imprezę zaraz po Nowym Roku? – spytał, na co tylko przytaknąłem, choć szczerze nie miałem pojęcia, o jakiej imprezie mówił. Wszystko zawsze zlewało się w jedno wspomnienie. – Pocałowałeś tam jakąś laskę. Chyba myślałeś, że to transwestyta.

Roześmiałem się pewien, że żartuje sobie ze mnie. Nigdy w życiu nie pocałowałbym dziewczyny, nieważne, jak bardzo byłbym pijany. Ohyda!

Moi przyjaciele śmiali się z tego, co powiedział Haz, a do mnie nagle zaczęły wracać krótkie wspomnienia z tamtego wieczoru.

– O mój Boże – wyjąkałem z niedowierzaniem, szeroko wytrzeszczając oczy. Przełknąłem ślinę. – Pocałowałem… Niedobrze mi…

Wziąłem łyk piwa, byle tylko o tym nie myśleć, choć wszyscy zgromadzeni w pokoju mieli wielki ubaw z mojej reakcji. Z wyjątkiem Liama. Nie śmiał się, tylko patrzył na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Liam, prawda czy wyzwanie? – spytał Harry, gdy wszyscy uspokoili się po kilku chwilach.

– Wyzwanie.

Uniosłem brew. Od samego początku Payne robił wszystko, aby wykręcić się od wyzwań i z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu nie był jeszcze ani trochę pijany, co i tak mnie bawiło, zważywszy na to, jak słabą miał głowę. Chyba reszta traktowała go ulgowo.

– Nie potraktuj go surowo, Haz – odezwał się Louis. – Liam, jesteś tego pewien? Nie udało mu się zemścić na mnie za to pierwsze wyzwanie, więc…

– Dam sobie radę – przerwał mu, po czym przeniósł wyczekujący wzrok na Harry’ego, rozkładając ramiona. – Pokaż, na co cię stać.

Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko, wargi nieznacznie rozchyliły się w uśmiechu, który zawsze przepowiadał kłopoty. Ten niewinnie wyglądający dzieciak z lokami był prawdziwym potworem z lokami.

– Pocałuj Nialla.

A nie mówiłem?

– Że co? – wypaliłem z niedowierzaniem. W oczach Harry’ego pojawił się groźny błysk.

– Pijesz czy działasz, Li? – spytał go. Zmrużyłem oczy, przenosząc wzrok na Payne’a, który zdawał się rozmyślać nad wyznaczonym mu zadaniem. Na jego czole pojawiły się trzy równoległe zmarszczki, a jego usta wydęły lekko, podczas gdy dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na szyjce butelki z piwem. Byłem pewien, że odmówi, ale on wtedy wstał z fotela dość gwałtownie, a moje oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

Jego brązowe tęczówki napotkały moje. Widziałem w nich determinację oraz jakąś niebywałą pewność siebie. Od całej jego postawy biła większa pewność siebie, czego raczej nie widziało się często. Jakoś to do niego nie pasowało. Jednak im dłużej na mnie patrzył, tym to powoli zanikało. Uniósł butelkę do ust, głowę lekko odchylając do tyłu. Obserwowałem jego jabłko Adama, które poruszało się w górę i w dół, gdy pił dość szybko, a potem odstawił puste szkło na stolik z dość głośnym hukiem.

– Zobaczę, co z Alexem – powiedział tylko i wyszedł z salonu, nim ktokolwiek zdołał coś dodać.

– To było naprawdę głupie, Haz – mruknąłem tylko, co skwitował wzruszeniem ramion i położył się wzdłuż kanapy, kładąc głowę na kolanach swojej dziewczyny. Zorientowałem się, że Shay obserwuje mnie uważnie, ale zignorowałem ją, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru na drążenie tego tematu.

– Ostatnia kolejka i kończymy zabawę – odezwał się Zayn po krótkiej chwili milczenia. – Kończy nam się alkohol. Nialler, twoja kolej.

Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie.

– Harry, prawda czy wyzwanie?

Styles jęknął cicho, a przyłożywszy dłoń do twarzy, wymruczał cicho „prawda”.

– Powiedz mi, Harry – zacząłem poważnym tonem – jak wyglądało twoje dzieciństwo w domu dziecka?

Shay wytrzeszczyła oczy i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, jak wielki błąd popełniłem. Znowu nie myślałem trzeźwo. Zapomniałem, że Zayn nie ma pojęcia o przeszłości Harry’ego, ponieważ Styles czekał na odpowiedni moment, by mu to powiedzieć. Uważałem to za głupotę, bo im dłużej zwlekał, tym gorzej, ale na pewno nie powinienem posuwać się do coś takiego. To przez alkohol i przez złość. I dlatego że byłem totalnym idiotą.

Harry powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nie patrząc w stronę naszego przyjaciela. Wzrok miał wbity w podłogę, a jego loki zakrywały twarz. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, tak bezbronnie. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć.

– Harry, o czym Niall mówi? Jaki dom dziecka?

Zayn zadał te pytania, kiedy już byłem w drodze do drzwi. Zarzuciłem na ramiona kurtkę, nogi wsunąłem w buty i złapałem za klamkę w momencie, gdy z salonu wyszła Shay. Coś do mnie mówiła, ale zignorowałem ją i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi frontowe bez oglądania się za siebie. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na słuchanie wyjaśnień Harry’ego.

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz i w moją twarz od razu uderzyło chłodne powietrze, co trochę mnie otrzeźwiło. Tym razem zdecydowanie przesadziłem. Gdzie ja mam głowę? Dlaczego ciągle tak nawalam? Dlaczego ciągle przynoszę moim przyjaciołom same kłopoty? Czy już zawsze będę skazany na same niepowodzenia?

Oparłem się o ścianę budynku i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, przymykając powieki. Nawet nie wiedziałem, gdzie mógłbym się udać. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty na spędzenie reszty wieczoru w zatłoczonym klubie, nawet jeśli miałbym tam spotkać największego boga seksu. Cholera, co się ze mną działo?!

Nie wiedziałem, jak długo stałem pod blokiem, ale w pewnym momencie drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się nieznacznie, a zaraz potem zamknęły, jakby ktoś nie mógł sobie poradzić z utrzymaniem ich, a do moich uszu dobiegło ciche przekleństwo. Ruszyłem do przodu, by pociągnąć za klamkę i gdy je otworzyłem, stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Liamem.

– Kurwa – syknąłem pod nosem, cofając się o krok. Tylko tego mi brakowało.

Liam trzymał w ramionach Alexa, próbując jednocześnie nieść jakąś sporej wielkości torbę, która pewnie zawierała ubrania i zabawki chłopca. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, podczas gdy ja trzymałem drzwi i tylko patrzył na mnie, znów marszcząc to swoje wysokie czoło.

– Zmarszczki ci się od tego zrobią – powiedziałem, wskazując na jego twarz. – Będziesz pomarszczony jak… jak… Cholera. Za dużo wypiłem.

Liam wyglądał, jakby chciał się roześmiać, ale wtedy Alex zaczął wiercić się w jego ramionach i mruczeć coś pod nosem. Zobaczyłem na jego policzkach kilka łez błyszczących w świetle lampy, co jakoś ścisnęło mnie za serce.

– Nie chcę do domu – wymamrotał wyraźniej i lekko uniósł głowę, aż jego zaspane oczy trafiły na mnie. – Niall…

– Twój niedobry tatuś cię obudził? – spytałem słodkim tonem, na co przytaknął. – Niedobry. Mógłbyś spać ze mną, ale moje łóżko jest mokre.

– Mokre? Zsikałeś się?

– Nie, głuptasie – parsknąłem śmiechem, dając mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Alex zakwiczał radośnie i zaczął jeszcze bardziej wiercić się w ramionach Liama, by uciec od mojej dłoni, która teraz go łaskotała pod pachą.

– Taksówka czeka. – Liam przerwał nasze wygłupy dość ostrym tonem, choć zdawało mi się, że zobaczyłem na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Zaczął kierować się w stronę samochodu stojącego przy chodniku, a Alex, który trzymał głowę opartą na jego ramieniu, pomachał do mnie. Odwzajemniłem gest i przez chwilę obserwowałem, jak Liam kładzie chłopca na tylnym siedzeniu, a torbę chowa do bagażnika, który otworzył taksówkarz. Kiedy go zamknął, powiedział do mężczyzny coś, czego nie usłyszałem, po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę. Zdawał się nad czymś myśleć, a potem powoli ruszył w moją stronę, jakby sprawdzając, czy nie ucieknę. Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca.

– Niall… – zaczął, zatrzymując się dwa kroki przede mną.

– Wiesz, że za stanie też ci nalicza? – spytałem, wskazując gestem w stronę taksówki. Obejrzał się do tyłu, ale nie zareagował.

– Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? – spytał niepewnie. – Chciałbym wyjaśnić…

– Daruj sobie.

Zamrugał szybko, jakby zaskoczony moimi słowami i tonem głosu. Przekląłem cicho, bo to zdecydowanie nie miało zabrzmieć tak wrogo.

– Nie chcę o tym gadać – dodałem pospiesznie. – To nieważne.

– Myślę, że jest ważne. Jesteś na mnie zły i nawet nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Nienawidziłem takich rozmów najbardziej na świecie. Z jego oczu bił smutek i poczucie winy, a ja nie byłem bez serca. Ruszało mnie to i dlatego czułem się jeszcze gorzej, a tego nienawidziłem.

– Wiem, co ludzie o mnie myślą – powiedziałem obojętnym tonem – i nie obchodzi mnie to. Zazwyczaj. Dopóki nie usłyszę tego od kogoś, po kim spodziewałem się zupełnie innej opinii. I na pewno nie spodziewałem się tego po _tobie_ , Liam.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale go uciszyłem gestem ręki.

– Poza tym – mówiłem dalej, obserwując go uważnie – Conor? Ty tak serio? Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś taki… że pozwalasz sobą manipulować.

– Manipulować? – zdziwił się, a jego głos przybrał bardziej obronną nutę. – Nie daję sobą manipulować.

– Znam go. Conor to manipulator. Zaborczy cham, który nie widzi niczego poza czubkiem własnego nosa. A ty jakoś nie pasujesz do kogoś takiego jak on.

Cofnął się o krok, jakby kompletnie porażony moimi słowami.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł. Tym razem z jego tęczówek tryskały iskry gniewu, lecz jego głos nadal brzmiał dość spokojnie. – Nie znasz mnie. Nie wiesz, kto do mnie _pasuje_.

– No jasne, że nie wiem. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, chowając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. – I nawet mnie to nie obchodzi. Nawet nie wiem, po co ci to mówię. Rób, co chcesz.

Iskry wypaliły się. W jego oczach nie było ani skruchy, ani złości. Tym razem wyglądał na zawiedzionego i zrezygnowanego.

– W porządku.

Uniosłem brew. Coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że znowu zacząłem żałować moich słów.

– Liam…

– Dobranoc, Niall – przerwał mi, a odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszył w stronę samochodu. Wsiadł do środka i nim zdołałem zareagować, taksówkarz wcisnął gaz. Chwilę później już ich nie było.

Byłem największym idiotą świata. Wielkie, kurwa, brawa dla Nialla Jamesa Horana.

Kiedy wróciłem na górę kilka minut później, w korytarzu wpadłem na Zayna i Louisa, którzy najwyraźniej zbierali się do wyjścia. Jego miny nie wskazywały na to, że rozegrała się tutaj trzecia wojna światowa. Louis poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie zatrzymał się, czekając na Malika. Próbowałem coś odczytać z ich twarzy, ale nie potrafiłem.

– Do zobaczenia jutro, Nialler – rzucił do mnie Zayn, posyłając mi krótki uśmiech, którego nawet nie mogłem odwzajemnić, ponieważ nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na nawet wymuszony uśmiech. Zayn posłał mi badawcze spojrzenie, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Z lekkim skinieniem głowy powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania.

Nie tak miało być. Ten wieczór nie miał zakończyć się w ten sposób. Dlaczego wszystko ciągle się pierdoli?!

Zdjąłem kurtkę i byle jak rzuciłem ją na wieszak. Miałem zamiar przeprosić Harry’ego za moje zachowanie, lecz w tym samym momencie Styles wyszedł z salonu.

– Odprowadzę Shay do domu – powiedział tylko, zabierając z szafki przy drzwiach zapasowe klucze. – Pewnie zostanę u niej do rana.

– Jasne – wydukałem w lekkim szoku. – Harry…

– Nic więcej nie mów, Niall – przerwał mi tonem ukazującym tylko zmęczenie. – Nic nie mów.

Przytaknąłem nieznacznie i zacisnąłem wargi. Teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że coś się popsuło. Coś _pękło_ pomiędzy nami; między mną, Harrym i Zaynem.

Harry wsunął na ramiona swoją kurtkę i przerzedził włosy palcami, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Shay wyszła z kuchni, a uściskawszy mnie lekko, skierowała się do drzwi. Byłem pewien, że posłała mi jedno smutne spojrzenie, ale nie miałem możliwości przyjrzeć się bliżej albo zadać jakieś pytanie. Nawet nie zdołałem rzucić krótkiego pożegnania, ponieważ drzwi zamknęły się za parą. Zostałem sam w opustoszałym mieszkaniu.

I masz, na co zasłużyłeś, Niall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_ czwartek, 12 kwietnia 2012 roku _

 

 

Słońce dopiero wschodziło, kiedy wróciłem do domu. Byłem zmęczony, praktycznie wypompowany z siły i chciałem tylko spać. Choć najpierw potrzebowałem prysznicu – długiego, orzeźwiającego, który zmyje ze mnie nie tylko brud, ale też to cholernie dobijające uczucie.

Chyba można było nazwać je _wstydem_. Nigdy tego nie czułem. Nigdy nie obchodziło mnie, że sypiam z nieznajomymi, a potem znikam nad ranem, nie pozwalając zapaść im w pamięć i też szybko zapominając, że coś takiego miało miejsce; nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale tym razem coś się zmieniło.

Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, rzuciłem klucze na stolik przy drzwiach i nadstawiłem ucha. Nie spodziewałem się, że zastanę tutaj moich współlokatorów, ponieważ oboje już dawno powinni wyjść do pracy. Mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą. Wolałbym, aby ani Harry, ani Zayn nie widzieli w takim stanie.

Wczorajszy wieczór nie był nadzwyczajny i _inny_. Grałem w jednym z lepszych gejowskich barów w Londynie, co załatwił mi całkiem dobry kumpel, który miał wobec mnie dług wdzięczności. Potem siedziałem z grupą znajomych, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że chyba po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Harry i Zayn nie stali pod sceną, aby mnie wspierać i dopingować. To rozczarowanie próbowałem zamaskować sporą ilością drinków, jednak to nie udało mi się w takim stopniu, w jakim chciałem. Od samego początku, od kiedy tylko zacząłem grywać w klubach, ta dwójka była przy mnie. Miewałem te pieprzone napady tremy, z których oboje musieli mnie wyciągać, bo gdy byłem sam, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz jakiś meteoryt albo coś innego uderzy w scenę i spartoli mój występ. Bez nich czułem się bezradny i żałosny, choć nigdy bym się do tego nie przyznał.

Te uczucia jakoś próbowałem stłumić alkoholem i nieznanym facetem, z którym wylądowałem w kiblu, ale pomimo świetnego obciągania, nadal coś było nie w porządku. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy znalazłem się z nim w taksówce, odpędzając od siebie jakiekolwiek wątpliwości i zmuszając się do dobrej zabawy. Trafiłem do kolejnego obcego mieszkania, z którego uciekłem, zanim ten chłopak, którego imienia nawet nie znałem albo nie pamiętałem, czy je podawał, obudził się.

Nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało. Cholera jasna, wymykałem się z czyiś mieszkań już tyle razy, że nawet nie potrafiłem tego zliczyć! Więc dlaczego teraz tego żałowałem?

Nie chodziło o tego kolesia. Nie znałem go i nie zamierzałem poznać. Był tylko dobrym seksem. Po wyjściu z tego obcego mieszkania, śmierdzącego dymem papierosowym, który przypominał mi o pokoju Zayna i pełnego różnych produktów kosmetycznych, podobnych do tych, które Harry porozkładał w naszej łazience, gdy tylko się wprowadził ponad dwa lata temu, zorientowałem się, jak cholernie jestem samotny. Stojąc na opustoszałym korytarzu, odnosiłem wrażenie, jakbym nagle znalazł się na krawędzi i spojrzał z góry na moje własne życie, którego miałem totalnie po dziurki w nosie.

Chyba przechodziłem jakieś pieprzone załamanie nerwowe. I pewnie dlatego, gdy znalazłem się pod strumieniem chłodnej wody w łazience, zacząłem po prostu się _śmiać_. Najgłośniejszym śmiechem szaleńca, któremu totalnie poprzewracało się w głowie. Ale potem jakoś mi ulżyło. Śmiech, który wcale nie brzmiał wesoło, odpędził ode mnie to poczucie wstydu – na tyle, abym mógł wrócić do bycia sobą. A raczej bycia tym _mną_ , który udawał przed światem, że nic go nie obchodzi.

Wyszedłem spod prysznica z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder, trochę krzywiąc się z bólu. Może jednak ta noc wypadła całkiem nieźle, skoro bolała mnie praktycznie każda część ciała, a najbardziej tyłek. Lubiłem ostrzejszy seks, nie zaprzeczę. Sama myśl, z jaką pasją ten koleś pieprzył mnie na swoim łóżku, przez co praktycznie traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością, sprawiała, że cała krew schodziła do dolnych rejonów mojego ciała, przepędzając to cholerne uczucie obrzydzenia do samego siebie.

Odrzuciwszy na bok wszystkie inne myśli, postanowiłem najpierw zapełnić żołądek jakimś żarciem, ponieważ nagle do mnie dotarło, że nie jadłem praktycznie nic od wczorajszego śniadania. W lodówce znalazłem jakieś resztki kurczaka oraz mrożone filety rybne w pudełku, które najpierw trzeba było odgrzać. Już miałem przysiąść do stołu, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Przekląłem siarczyście i skierowałem się do drzwi z zamiarem zwymyślania tego kogoś, pewnie któregoś z naszych debilnych sąsiadów, który nadal dobijał się do mieszkania, jakby budynek stał w płomieniach.

– No już idę, kurwa, przestań! – wrzasnąłem, przekręcając zamek i otworzyłem drzwi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na progu zastałem Trishę Malik, mamę Zayna.

– Ten twój niewyparzony język narobi ci kłopotów, zobaczysz – powiedziała na powitanie, a przestąpiwszy próg, poklepała mnie po prawym policzku z czułym spojrzeniem w swoich ciemnobrązowych oczach. – Na Boga, Niall, jesteś jeszcze bledszy i chudszy niż wtedy, gdy widziałam cię ostatnim razem! Wiesz, że odrobina słońca nie zabije?

– Wolę nie ryzykować – odparłem żartobliwie i przygarnąłem kobietę w objęcia, mocno ściskając ją na powitanie. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że stoję przed nią jak mnie pan Bóg stworzył, zakryty tylko niewielkim ręcznikiem. – Trochę wcześnie na odwiedziny. Przed chwilą wziąłem prysznic, bo śmierdziałem potem, wódką i cholera wie, czym jeszcze.

Posłała mi karcące spojrzenie, bardzo przypominające spojrzenie jej syna. Miałem wielkie szczęście, że rodzina Malików lubiła mnie i tolerowała moje zachowanie, a nawet zdarzało im się traktować mnie (i Harry'ego) jak syna. Trisha była wspaniałą kobietą, choć ją i Zayna zawsze coś dzieliło i mieli trudności ze znalezieniem wspólnego języka. Przypuszczałem, że powodem tego było to, jak bardzo byli do siebie podobni. Z charakteru Zayn doskonale przypominał młodszą wersję swojej rodzicielki.

– Gdzie podziewa się mój karygodny syn? – spytała, wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania, a ja zamknąłem za nią drzwi i wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Pewnie jest w pracy. – Podrapałem się po nagim brzuchu i ziewnąłem przeciągle. – Narzucę coś na siebie, a ty się rozgość w kuchni, dobra? Zaraz wrócę.

Posławszy mi lekki uśmiech, skierowała się w stronę kuchni, a gdy zniknęła w środku, ruszyłem do mojego pokoju. Pospiesznie wsunąłem na tyłek czyste bokserki, które wyciągnąłem z komody, a na to pierwsze lepsze dżinsy i pierwszą lepszą białą koszulkę. W momencie, gdy zakrywałem jeszcze mokre i rozczochrane włosy czapką z daszkiem, usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi oraz głos Zayna i Louisa.

Cholera jasna! Są tu we dwoje. W kuchni jest mama Zayna, która nie ma bladego pojęcia, że jej jedyny syn jest w stałym związku z innym facetem. I jest gejem. Stuprocentowym, uwielbiającym kutasy, homoseksualistą. A niech mnie...

Wyskoczyłem z pokoju, powodując, że z gardła zaskoczonego Louisa wyrwał się głośny pisk, przypominający odgłosy, jakie wydają z siebie jakieś małe, puchate zwierzątka. Parsknąłem śmiechem i cofnąłem się o krok, gdy szatyn wyciągnął rękę, by trzepnąć mnie w tył głowy.

– Co to miało być, Niall? – spytał z rozbawieniem Zayn, nadal trzymając swojego chłopaka za rękę. Momentalnie się uspokoiłem.

– Twoja mama tu jest – powiedziałem szeptem, pochylając się ku niemu i gestem wskazałem w stronę kuchni. Oczy Zayn rozszerzyły się, a momentalnie puścił dłoń Louisa, który zmarszczył czoło zdezorientowany.

– Nie żartuj...

– Nie żartuję. – Westchnąłem. – Przyszła kilka minut temu.

Zayn spojrzał z przerażeniem na Tomlinsona, na mnie, a potem znowu na swojego chłopaka.

– Z, nie ma powodów do paniki – wtrąciłem pospiesznie, kiedy nagle pobladł. – Niczego nie widziała. Nie musi się dowiedzieć. Ale poważnie, naprawdę myślałeś, że to może trwać wieczność? – spytałem z politowaniem. – Jak długo chciałeś ukrywać przed nimi fakt, że jesteś gejem, co?

– Jeszcze trochę dłużej – wybąkał głupio. Miał tak idiotyczny wyraz twarzy, że znowu parsknąłem śmiechem.

Louis odepchnął mnie, stanąwszy przed nim, położył dłonie na jego ramionach. Patrzyłem na nich ze zmarszczonym czołem; zawsze wydawało mi się, że Louis jest takim dużym dzieckiem, nad którym nie można zapanować, bo ma w sobie zbyt wiele energii, ale w tej chwili biła od niego jakaś taka majestatyczność, gdy spoglądał w piwne tęczówki panikującego chłopaka, który pod jego spojrzeniem momentalnie się uspokoił i zaczął oddychać równomiernie.

– Skarbie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, prawda? – powiedział łagodnie Lou, biorąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie, kciukiem gładząc lewy policzek. Miałem wrażenie, jakby Zayn nagle skurczył się w sobie, a jego ramiona oklapły, plecy zgarbiły się i wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego, bardziej mizernego niż normalnie. – Chciałeś im powiedzieć...

– Nie w taki sposób i nie w takiej chwili – wydusił z trudem. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

– Więc poczekamy z tym jeszcze trochę.

Louis ucałował jego czoło, a w moim żołądku coś się przewróciło. Miałem zamiar się odezwać i zwrócić im uwagę, że takie czułości mogą zostawić na później, co zawsze robiłem ze zwykłej złośliwości. Jednak w tym samej chwili z kuchni wyjrzała mama Zayna. Mój przyjaciel od razu odsunął się od Tomlinsona, a w jego oczach znów pojawił się strach. Zerknął na mnie, szukając wsparcia, ale nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co mógłbym zrobić albo powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji.

Trisha lubiła mnie i nigdy jej nie przeszkadzało, że jestem gejem, ponieważ nie byłem jej _rodzonym_ _synem._ Troszczyła się o mnie, ale nie miała wpływu na moje życie. Nie dziwiłem się, że Zayn obawiał się reakcji swojej rodziny. Znałem ich i też wiedziałem, jakie mają podejście do takich spraw. Kiedy jeszcze pracowałem w sklepie muzycznym należącym do ojca Zayna, mężczyzna osobiście powiedział mi, że nie zniósłby, gdyby ktoś z jego rodziny byłby homoseksualistą, bo to niewłaściwe. Nie miałem do niego o to pretensji. Nie był pierwszą i ostatnią osobą na świecie, mającą właśnie takie zdanie. On tolerował mnie, a ja tolerowałem jego zdanie, bo przecież nic innego nie mogliśmy zrobić.

– Dzień dobry! – Louis ruszył do przodu z promiennym uśmiechem i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kobiety. – Pani jest mamą Zayna? Wiele o pani słyszałem i cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę panią poznać. Jestem Louis Tomlinson, przyjaciel...

– Mój chłopak.

Zacisnąłem powieki i stłumiłem przekleństwo, które cisnęło mi się na usta, gdy Zayn wypowiedział te dwa słowa. Właśnie spierdolił próbę zapanowania nad sytuacją, której podjął się Louis. Trisha wpatrywała się w swojego syna z niedowierzaniem i zdezorientowaniem.

– Słucham?

Odchrząknąłem w tym samym momencie, w którym kobieta odzyskała głos. Zayn spuścił głowę, jakby nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– W takim razie – powiedziałem donośnie, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę – ja i Louis sobie pójdziemy, a wy... pogadajcie. O czym musicie. Nie będziemy przeszkadzać!

Z gardła Louisa wydobyło się protestujące mruknięcie, gdy pochwyciłem go za łokieć i pociągnąłem do mojego pokoju, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zamknąwszy za nami drzwi, odwróciłem się do Tomlinsona, który wpatrywał się w drewnianą framugę z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Prychnąłem na ten widok, a on przeniósł wzrok na mnie.

– Nie tak miało być – wymamrotał, po czym padł na mojego łóżko z teatralnym westchnięciem. – Wzięliśmy dwa dni wolnego z zamiarem udania się do Doncaster na weekend, aby Zayn mógł poznać moją rodzinę. – Wytrzeszczyłem oczy; tego się nie spodziewałem. I dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział?! – Zayn denerwował się tym spotkaniem, a chciałem, by wypadło jak najlepiej. Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby mógł się spakować przed ruszeniem w trasę. Nawet udało mi się go przekonać, byśmy w niedzielę, w drodze powrotnej, odwiedzili jego rodziców. Miał czas na psychiczne przygotowanie się do tego, a teraz wszystko szlag trafił, a ja żałuję, że na niego naciskałem.

Przeszedłszy przez pokój, usiadłem obok jego nóg na brzegu łóżka, podczas gdy Louis położył się w poprzek materacu, prawe ramię kładąc pod głową. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że na jego prawym bicepsie znajduje się jakiś wytatuowany napis. Chwyciłem jego ramię, by lepiej się przyjrzeć.

– Od kiedy masz tatuaż? – spytałem zaskoczony, a Louis uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Zayn namówił mnie kilka dni temu.

Spojrzałem na jego twarz. Nie brałem go za typ, który lubił tatuaże. Zayn i Harry, od kiedy tylko ich poznałem, mieli nad głowami ogromny transparent, mówiący „uzależnieni od tatuaży!”, więc nigdy nie dziwiło mnie, gdy raz na jakiś czas odkrywałem na ciałach przyjaciół jakąś nową dziarę. Taki wygląd im pasował.

– Tego się nie spodziewałem – mruknąłem, nadal patrząc na niewielki napis _Far Away_.

– Zayn ma dar przekonywania.

– Mnie nigdy nie przekonał. – Wzruszyłem ramionami i też położyłem się na plecach obok Tomlinsona. – To jest do dupy. Zayn zwlekał tyle pieprzonych lat. Mówiłem mu, żeby wreszcie powiedział prawdę, zamiast kłamać im w żywe oczy, ale nie, mnie nikt nigdy nie słucha!

Louis uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na mnie z góry z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel, wiesz? – powiedział, nieznacznie przekrzywiając głowę. Prychnąłem.

– Beznadziejny ze mnie przyjaciel. Gdybym był dobrym przyjacielem, nic nie byłoby takie pochrzanione.

– Nie użalaj się na sobą, Horan. – Louis uszczypnął mnie w sutek mocniej niżby wypadało. – Życie jest zbyt krótkie na takie myśli. Wszystko zmienia się w ułamku sekundy. Jednego dnia jesteś na szczycie, a drugiego spadasz na samo dno z prędkością światła. Albo dziś jesteś na dnie, a jutro będziesz wspinać się na sam szczyt. Teraz myślisz, że już gorzej być nie może, a za moment okaże się, że jednak _może być gorzej_. I co z tego? Po każdej burzy wychodzi słońce.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu na opaloną (raczej sztucznie) twarz chłopaka, którego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, aż zza warg wyjrzały perłowo-białe zęby.

– Jest dopiero ósma rano, Lou – odparłem powoli. – Już coś piłeś?

Roześmiał się wdzięcznie, głowę odchylając do tyłu, a kiedy ponownie na mnie spojrzał, w jego oczach tańczyły iskierki wesołości. Ten koleś był zdecydowanie wyjątkowy – w dobrym i złym tego słowa znaczeniu.

W tym samym momencie do naszych uszu doszły głośne wrzaski, które wstrząsnęły całym mieszkaniem. Rozpoznałem głos Zayna, który zawsze stawał się o oktawę wyższy, gdy krzyczał naprawdę rozgniewany. Nie mogłem zrozumieć żadnych słów, ale wystarczył mi ton jego głosu, by wiedzieć, że jest fatalnie.

Zamierzałem wstać z łóżka, lecz Louis złapał mnie za ramię.

– Nie, pozwól... – Przygryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając z niepokojem w stronę drzwi, a rozbawienie całkowicie zniknęło z jego niebieskich oczu. – Pogorszysz sytuację.

Pewnie miał rację. Trisha właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej jedyny syn jest homoseksualistą i okłamywał ją przez tyle lat; na pewno nie chciała stanąć twarzą w twarz z kolejnym gejem, któremu brakowało ogłady. Zostałem w pokoju razem z Louisem, który bez żadnego skrępowania zaczął grzebać w szufladzie szafki nocnej wśród pudełka kondomów, długopisów, ołówków i innych pierdół, aż wyciągnął z niej karty do gry. Parsknąłem śmiechem, gdy rozsiadł się po turecku na środku łóżka, posyłając mi wymowne spojrzenie.

– Czasami żałuję, że to nie ja pierwszy dobrałem się do twojego tyłka – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, na co tylko się roześmiał.

 

***

 

Rzuciłem piłkę niezbyt mocno i z uśmiechem obserwowałem, jak mój syn biegnie do niej, próbując ją złapać, zanim potoczy się zbyt daleko. Jednak zamiast wziąć ją w ręce, padł na trawę, zakrywając ją całym ciałem, jakby obawiał się, że od razu zacznie wyrywać się spod jego uścisku jak rozbrykane zwierze. Postanowiłem nie myśleć o tym, że jego kolejne ubrania momentalnie będą nadawały się do prania, ponieważ podłoże wciąż było wilgotne z powodu padającego deszczu przez kilka ostatnich dni.

Mimo że był środek tygodnia, postanowiłem wziąć dwa dni wolnego, by zająć się ważnymi sprawami niecierpiącymi zwłoki oraz spędzić trochę czasu z Alexem. Planowany wypad do parku w zeszłą niedzielę nie wypalił z powodu złej pogody, dlatego dopiero dzisiaj na cały dzień wyciągnąłem chłopca na plac zabaw, a potem do parku. Z ogromnym zadowoleniem patrzyłem na radość mojego synka, który nawet na chwilę nie chciał ściągnąć swojego nowego, lśniącego kasku rowerowego, który dostał w prezencie od Ruth na swoje urodziny razem z nowym rowerkiem ode mnie.

– Tata! Łap! – Chłopiec kopnął piłkę dość niezdarnie, lecz to nie powstrzymało go przed głośnym okrzykiem radości. Zrobiłem dwa kroki do przodu, ponieważ nadal nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły, by przedmiot doleciał do celu pod moje stopy, ale wtedy Alex rzucił się biegiem i wpadł na moje nogi z piskiem, prawie przewracając mnie na trawę. Zdołałem utrzymać równowagę i chwilę później malec wisiał głową w dół, machając rękami z głośnym, piskliwym śmiechem.

– To było nieprzepisowe zagranie – pouczyłem, mocno trzymając go za kostki u nóg, lecz nie ściskając palców zbyt ciasno.

– Na dół! Na dół, tata, postaw! – zaskrzeczał, choć ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że miał z tego zbyt wielką uciechę, by ponownie znaleźć się na trawie.

– Co ty robisz temu biednemu dziecku?

Obejrzałem się przez ramię, a mój wzrok padł na Ruth, która stała kilka metrów od nas z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, lecz pomimo jej groźnego tonu, na ustach błąkał się czuły uśmiech. Nie spytałem, w jaki sposób udało jej się znaleźć nas na terenie olbrzymiego parku; od dwóch lat przychodziliśmy dokładnie w to samo miejsce.

– Ciocia! Tata, postaw mnie!

Parsknąłem śmiechem, widząc, że gdy tylko nogi chłopca z powrotem dotknęły podłoża, zaczął biec w stronę dziewczyny z głośnym wrzaskiem i wymachując rękami na wszystkie strony. Ruth nie wydawała się ani trochę przerażona tym widokiem, choć pewnie taki był cel Alexa, a gdy w końcu znalazł się przed nią, pozwolił się podnieść do góry i mocno uściskać. Słuchałem, jak opowiada jej, co robiliśmy; o naszej grze w piłkę, podczas której, według niego, oszukiwałem, po czym zaczął wspominać o grze w piłkę z Louisem, Zaynem, Harrym i _Niallem._

Potrząsnąłem głową, by powstrzymać moje myśli do błądzenia w jego kierunku. W tym momencie nie potrzebowałem powrotu do naszej ostatniej rozmowy, którą chciałem poprowadzić zupełnie inaczej, przeprosić go za to, co powiedziałem poprzednim razem. Nie dał mi żadnych szans, jedynie pokazał mi, jak bardzo jest zraniony moimi słowami. Ten ból w jego błękitnych tęczówkach, zawsze pełnych radości i psoty, sprawiał, że czułem się, jak największy dupek na świecie.

– Mówiłam, abyś nie nazywał mnie ciocią – skarciła go z udawanym oburzeniem, dźgając palcem wskazującym w jego żebra, przez co wił się w jej ramionach i śmiał głośno.

– Ciocia, ciocia, ciocia! – zawołał śpiewnie, na co Ruth westchnęła, mrożąc mnie wzrokiem, kiedy uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Jednakże mój uśmiech zniknął w ułamku sekundy, gdy przypomniałem sobie o rozmowie, którą odbyliśmy poprzedniego wieczoru.

Nie byłem pewien, czy bardziej zaskoczył mnie fakt, że moja siostra nie brzmiała na ani odrobinę zdziwioną, gdy wyznałem, że interesuję się mężczyznami prawie tak samo jak kobietami, czy może to, że bez żadnego wahania zaczęła wypytywać o Conora, jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Zachowywała się tak, jakby _wiedziała_. I pewnie właśnie tak było – wiedziała od dawna, że jestem inny i przez cały czas bronię się przed tym oczywistym aspektem mojego życia.

Pomimo niezręcznej rozmowy, czułem ulgę, widząc, że mam wsparcie w jednej z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu. Coś mówiło mi, że gdyby Ruth miała do tego zupełnie inne podejście, wszystko stałoby się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane i cięższe do strawienia.

Dzięki temu znów odzyskiwałem kontrolę nad moim życiem. Małymi kroczkami, lecz tak wiele zmieniającymi.

Alex porzucił piłkę dla swojego rowerka, który czekał na niego kilka metrów dalej. Postanowiliśmy ruszyć wolnym spacerkiem wzdłuż jednej z alejek, podczas gdy Alex powoli jechał przed nami; niezbyt daleko, abym nadal miał go na oku i mógł do niego podbiec albo zatrzymać, gdyby stracił panowanie nad rowerem lub po prostu znudził się pedałowaniem. Nadal uczył się jeździć, a do tylnego kołka przymocowane były dwa mniejsze, które i tak nie do końca uchroniły go przed kilkoma zadrapaniami, kiedy po raz pierwszy na niego wsiadł dwa tygodnie temu.

Wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni spodni, słuchając opowieści mojej siostry o jej pracy, której ponoć tak nie lubiła, ale ton jej głosu zdradzał ogromną pasję, z jaką do niej podchodziła. Zawsze uważałem, że jedynym powodem narzekań, jest jej szef, nie dający jej tak wielkiej swobody, o jakiej marzy. Ruth nigdy nie była typem osoby, która potrafiła dobrze radzić sobie pod czyjąś presją albo działać z czyiś rozkazów. To ona, jako nastolatka, najbardziej buntowała się przed naszymi rodzicami i zawsze sprawiała najwięcej kłopotów, ale mimo to była tą, którą wszyscy lubili. Nicola była całkowitą samotniczką, najlepiej czuła się za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojego pokoju, a ja musiałem mieć w sobie jedną, wielką mieszankę tych wszystkich cech moich starszych sióstr. Choć nie przepadałem za byciem w centrum uwagi, to jednak byłem tym z naszej trójki, który miał dziecko w wieku szesnastu lat.

– Dwudziesty trzeci czerwca.

Spojrzałem ze zmarszczonym czołem na moją siostrę, która uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.

– Co będzie dwudziestego trzeciego czerwca?

– Ty, ja, samolot, Australia – odparł, praktycznie podskakując z uciechy. Zmarszczyłem czoło. – Zapomniałeś o tym?

– Nie zapomniałem – przyznałem, niezbyt zgodnie z prawdą. – Raczej uznałem, że wolisz pojechać ze znajomymi albo...

– Liam, jesteś tak samo tępy jak, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem. – Wywróciła ostentacyjnie oczami i wzięła mnie pod ramię, kontynuując spacer. Zerknąłem w stronę Alexa, by upewnić się, że nie zjechał z alejki na trawę. – Oczywiście, że wolę polecieć na wakacje z tobą niż z grupą moich beznadziejnych znajomych, którzy chcą tylko pić do nieprzytomności i pieprzyć się na plaży. Nie zmarnuję na nich tych biletów. Zabieram ciebie, Alexa, Louisa. I jestem pewna, że ten jego chłopak...

– Zayn – podsunąłem, czując uśmiech cisnący się na moje usta. Byłem pewien, że Lou zgodzi się bez chwili namysłu.

– Och, od razu mówię, że nie zamierzam zapraszać Nicolę. – Prychnęła, kiedy posłałem jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Żartujesz sobie? Chcesz użerać się z naszą nadętą siostrą przez całe dwa tygodnie? Nie ma mowy. Dlatego pomyśl, kogo jeszcze moglibyśmy zabrać.

Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Alex za bardzo się oddalił, więc przyspieszyłem kroku, zostawiając Ruth w tyle i złapałem za kierownicę, by go zatrzymać. Spojrzał na mnie krzywo, ale po chwili jego uwaga skupiła się na czymś innym i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, jakby czegoś szukając.

– Tata, a Niall tu jest? – zapytał z nagłą ekscytacją, a jego nogi zwisały z rowerka, nie dotykając pedałów.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznałem szczerze. Nagle jego twarzyczka rozjaśniła się jeszcze bardziej.

– A poszukamy go?

Zaczął zsuwać się z siodełka, więc podniosłem go i postawiłem na betonie. Od razu podbiegł do Ruth, a chwyciwszy ją za rękę, zaczął prowadzić ją wzdłuż alejki, opowiadając jej o Niallu, gitarze, pisaniu piosenki i graniu w parku. Ruszyłem za nimi z rowerkiem i piłką pod pachą, nie mając specjalnego wyboru, ale miałem cichą nadzieję, że blondyn nie wybrał dzisiejszego dnia do parku.

 

***

 

Wysiadłem z samochodu Zayna i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Parking przed restauracją był zapełniony, ale jakoś udało mi się znaleźć wolne miejsce zaraz przy alejce za budynkiem, gdzie mieściło się tylne wyjście dla personelu i śmietniki. Nie pamiętałem już, kiedy ostatnim razem odbierałem Harry'ego z pracy; to należało do zadań Zayna. Zabierał go do domu po drodze, gdy sam kończył robotę, a Hazzie nie chciało się wracać metrem. Ale tym razem uparłem się, by po niego pojechać tylko dlatego, że miałem idealną wymówkę na odbycie z nim rozmowy.

Nie chodziło o to, że Harry mnie unikał albo ja jego. Nie widywałem go rano, bo wstawał wcześnie, a ja spałem długo, a wieczory spędzał u Shay, więc tylko mijaliśmy się w korytarzu, praktycznie bez słowa. Nawet nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć. Niby nic się nie zmieniło, ale miałem wrażenie, że te łagodne tęczówki chłopaka po prostu unikają moich. Więc może jednak mnie unikał? Nie dziwiło mnie to, bo sam byłbym na siebie wściekły na moim miejscu. Porządnie przegiąłem.

Miałem tego serdecznie dość. Chciałem, by wszystko wróciło do normy między mną, Harrym i Zaynem, ale nie wiedziałem, od czego zacząć. To ja byłem powodem naszych problemów, to zawsze ciążyło na mnie, więc to ja musiałem naprawić nasze relacje. Choć najbardziej bolało, że między Harrym a Zaynem wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, jakby podczas urodzin Shay nic nie zaszło, jakby Zayn nagle nie dowiedział się, że młodszy chłopak ukrywał przed nami coś naprawdę ważnego przez tak długi okres czasu.

Skinąłem głową w stronę jednej z kelnerek wynoszącej worek ze śmieciami. Chyba miała na imię Georgia i raczej na pewno Harry kiedyś opowiadał mi, jak uprawiali seks w kuchni po zamknięciu restauracji. Chyba dlatego nie lubiłem tutaj jadać, bo za każdym razem przypominałem sobie o tym bardzo niesanitarnym wydarzeniu. No na litość boską, seks w kuchni? Przy jedzeniu? Które podaje się setkom osób? Zbyt perwersyjnie, nawet jak dla mnie.

– Nie wchodzisz do środka? – zapytała, machając do mnie na powitanie.

– Tylko czekam na Harry'ego.

– Powiem mu, żeby się pospieszył.

Posłałem jej uśmiech i skinąłem głową, poprawiając czapkę z daszkiem, która zsunęła się na czoło. Dziewczyna wyrzuciła śmieci, po czym zniknęła w środku, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy Harry da nogę, gdy tylko dowie się, że na niego czekam. Widziałem oba wyjścia, to główne i z zaplecza, dobiegłbym do niego bez problemu, nie dlatego, że jestem szybszy, ale dlatego że jego cholernie obcisłe spodnie na pewno nie pozwalają mu na zrobienie użytku z tych długich nóg.

Minęło chyba dziesięć minut albo więcej, zanim Harry w końcu się pojawił. Wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami, rozglądając się dookoła ze zmarszczonym czołem, ale dopiero, gdy na niego zagwizdałem, zauważył mnie stojącego przy aucie. Zdecydowanie się zawahał, nim skierował się w moją stronę z dość wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Co tutaj robisz?

Wzruszyłem ramionami i odepchnąwszy się od boku auta, otworzyłem drzwi, by zasiąść za kierownicą. Po chwili drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się ze zgrzytem; Zayn powinien w końcu zrobić coś z tymi zawiasami, bo ten dźwięk doprowadzał do szału, podobnie jak to jego trzeszczące łóżko, swoimi odgłosami zza ściany dające wyraźnie do myślenia, co na nim robi.

Wycofałem z parkingu, uważając, by niczego nie uszkodzić, gdyż Malik urwałby mi jaja chociażby za jedną, milimetrową rysę. Harry osunął się w fotelu i oparł głowę o szybę, jakby chciał zapaść w sen.

– Ciężki dzień? – spytałem, próbując jakoś prosto zacząć rozmowę. Cholera, nigdy nie miałem najmniejszego problemu z rozmawianiem z nim, zawsze przychodziło nam z łatwością już od pierwszej chwili.

– Nie. Czemu?

– Nie wydajesz się być w dobrym humorze? – Nawet nie wiedziałem, czemu to zdanie zakończyłem niepewnym pytaniem. Zacisnąłem dłonie na kierownicy, a Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Wagamama? Jest po drodze.

– Nie jestem głodny.

Westchnąłem.

– Ale ja jestem.

Mruknął coś pod nosem. Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka i nawet wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem uśmiech czający się w kąciku ust. Nie protestował, kiedy zatrzymałem się przed japońską restauracją, bez słowa podążył za mną, choć trzymał głowę spuszczoną. W środku od razu skierował się do stolika, przy którym zawsze siadaliśmy, po czym pierwszy złożył zamówienie. Postanowiłem nie skomentować tego, że niby nie był głodny kilka minut wcześniej i sam zamówiłem moje ulubione dania, zamieniając kilka słów z kelnerką, której trochę zrobiło mi się żal. Wyraźnie próbowała szukać swoich szans u nas obojga, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jeden jest stuprocentowym gejem, a drugi (chyba) jest w poważnym związku. Nadal nie wiedziałem, na czym on i Shay stoją, ale przypuszczałem, że zależy mu na tyle, by nie zniknąć na moment w kiblu z uroczą kelnerką, co zdarzyło mu się więcej niż raz.

Jedliśmy w ciszy, co nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, bo zawsze wolałem skupiać się na moim talerzu, a kiedy tego nie robiłem, Harry zawsze upominał mnie, że nie gada się z pełnymi ustami i takie tam bzdury. Ale tym razem ta cisza była zbyt nieprzyjemna.

– Jak długo to potrwa? – spytałem, mając dość napiętej atmosfery między nami. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco, powoli i dokładnie przeżuwając. – Przepraszam, jasne? Przepraszam, że zachowałem się, jak kompletny sukinsyn. Nie powinienem się odzywać. To było głupie, byłem pijany i... to nie jest żadna wymówka, ale naprawdę mi przykro. Zayn nie powinien dowiedzieć się w taki sposób. Tak samo jak ja nie powinienem był dowiedzieć się tego od Shay, Zayn też nie powinienem dowiedzieć się o tym z drugiej ręki.

Znowu bełkotałem, jak zawsze w chwili stresowej. Harry wzruszył ramionami, odłożył półmisek na stół i wbił we mnie te swoje zielone tęczówki, które zawsze wywoływały we mnie wiele emocji. Gdy tak na mnie patrzył, chciałem po prostu chronić go, bo wydawał się mały, bezbronny i zagubiony. I taki właśnie był. A teraz, gdy wiedziałem, jak wyglądała jego przeszłość, już rozumiałem, dlaczego targają mną takie myśli.

– Już po fakcie, Niall – powiedział w końcu, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. – Jestem... byłem na ciebie wściekły, ale im dłużej o tym myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że minęłyby długie stulecia, zanim odważyłbym się na powiedzenie Zaynowi o domu dziecka. Wszystko mu wyjaśniłem – dodał, odpowiadając na moje niezadane pytanie. – Nie przy Liamie i Lou. Chyba to zrozumiał i nie naciskał. Powiedziałem mu na drugi dzień.

– I jak to przyjął?

– Jak to Zayn. Zachowywał kamienną twarz, ale widać, że czuje się tak, jakby odwołano jego urodziny.

Mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem. Idealne określenie naszego przyjaciela.

– Haz, wiesz, że to niczego nie zmienia? – spytałem z powagą. – Nie przestaniemy zadawać się z tobą z powodu twojej porypanej przeszłości.

– Nie chcę współczucia.

– To nie jest współczucie, idioto. – Westchnąłem, a wywróciwszy oczami, odchyliłem się do tyłu na krześle, zakładając ramiona za głową. – Miałeś ciężkie życie, rozumiem. Każdy ma trudności; jeden mniejsze, inny większe. Ale co z tego? Nie pozwoliłeś, żeby życie w domu dziecka i porypane rodziny zastępcze wpłynęły na to, kim jesteś, prawda? Jesteś _normalny_. W naszym tego słowa znaczeniu – dodałem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale wyszedłeś na prostą, radziłeś sobie i nadal sobie radzisz. Czasami gorzej, a czasami lepiej.

Przytaknął, potwierdzając moje słowa. Jego półmiski były w połowie puste, ale chyba zapomniał o nich, kiedy pochylił się nad stołem z łokciami opartymi na drewnie. Wpatrywał się w talerz przed sobą ze zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami.

– Nie było źle. W domu dziecka. – Lekko wydął usta, a jego policzki zapadły się, kiedy zastanawiał się nad słowami, które mają wydostać się przez jego gardło. – Spędziłem tam praktycznie większość mojego dzieciństwa i... nie było źle. To rodziny zastępcze okazywały się do kitu, ale sam byłem tego powodem. Mnie i moją siostrę rozdzielono, gdy miałem sześć albo siedem lat; od tamtego czasu widziałem ją tylko dwa razy.

Jeszcze bardziej spuścił głowę, aż jego włosy zakryły praktycznie całą jego twarz. Mimo że ton głosu brzmiał beznamiętnie, nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, wiedziałem, jak bardzo wszystko przeżywa. Rozmowa o tym nie była prosta i nagle znów zacząłem żałować, że teoretycznie zmusiłem go do tego.

– Gemma mieszka w Londynie, ale nawet nie czuję żadnej... więzi z nią. – Uniósł nieznacznie głowę, a zmarszczka na jego czole zwiększyła się. – Jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni, ale nic nas nie łączy oprócz więzów krwi. Jesteśmy dla siebie całkowicie obcy. Ty i Zayn jesteście mi bliżsi niż moja rodzona siostra.

Posłał mi lekki uśmiech, który automatycznie odwzajemniłem i skinąłem głową, by miał pewność, że wszystko rozumiem. W środku czułem, że coś we mnie pęka. Harry, ten czarujący, arogancki, trochę dziwaczny flirciarz z błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami oraz dołeczkami w policzkach, które pojawiały się przy każdym uśmiechu, nie zasługiwał na takie życie. Powinien mieć obojga rodziców, siostrę, być z nimi blisko, spędzać z nimi czas, a nawet kłócić się o głupoty. Ale nie miał nikogo. Z wyjątkiem mnie i Zayna.

– Moje rodziny zastępcze – mówił dalej z grymasem na twarzy – nie należały do najbardziej wzorowych. Przeskakiwałem od jednej do drugiej, bo zawsze coś było nie w porządku. Nie mogłem odnaleźć swojego miejsca. Tego, czego chciałem. Więc zachowywałem się jak rozkapryszony bachor, robiąc im piekło na ziemi, byle tylko zniknąć. Aż trafiłem na takich, którzy odpłacili mi tym samym.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Nie chciałem wiedzieć, co to znaczyło. Nie chciałem wyobrażać sobie czternastoletniego lub piętnastoletniego chłopca z rozczochraną czupryną i łagodną, dziecięcą twarzą, po której spływały łzy, chowającego się przed krzyczącym na niego mężczyzną, byle uniknąć bolesnych ciosów; ten ktoś powinien zapewnić mu wszystko, co najlepsze, od tego właśnie był.

– Ale to bez znaczenia – dodał pospiesznie, a ten grymas zniknął z jego twarzy, momentalnie zastąpiony uśmiechem, choć trochę wymuszonym. – Moja przeszłość jest bez znaczenia. Dlatego o tym nie mówię. Uciekłem od tego życia i zacząłem całkiem nowe, lepsze. Od dwóch lat radzę sobie sam. A nawet od urodzenia radzę sobie sam.

– Nie – wtrąciłem, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że mój głos jest roztrzęsiony i ochrypnięty. Uśmiech Harry'ego zmalał. – Nie radzisz sobie sam, bo... bo nie jesteś sam, Haz. Nie jesteś sam.

Wbiłem w niego wzrok, by moje spojrzenie pokazało mu, iż mówię całkiem szczerze. Na jego usta wrócił uśmiech, a w zielonych tęczówkach pojawił się ten znajomy błysk, którego tak mi brakowało przez ostatnie dni albo tygodnie.

– Miałeś zamiar kiedykolwiek powiedzieć nam, dlaczego wyjechałeś z Irlandii i nie chcesz wracać? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili milczenia, a ja stwierdziłem, że zdanie „nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca” idealnie tutaj pasuje. Nagle poczułem, jakby odcięto dopływ powietrza do moich płuc.

– To bez znaczenia – odparłem, powtarzając jego słowa sprzed chwili. Obracałem między palcami pałeczkę chińską, którą przed chwilą jadłem, ale w tym momencie całkowicie straciłem apetyt. – Przecież mój durny brat powiedział ci o wszystkim.

– Mówił mi o Noah. – Z trudem przełknąłem ślinę na dźwięk tego imienia. – Ale nie wierzę w nic, co mówił, dlatego chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie.

Zmarszczyłem czoło. Nie dziwiłem się, że Greg wyśpiewał mu dokładnie wszystko, nie przejmując się moim zdaniem, bo od zawsze czerpał ogromną przyjemność z pogrążania mnie.

– Greg powiedział, że kochałeś Noah i dostałeś nauczkę – zdradził, a ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy. – Dlatego jesteś _taki_.

Machnął rękami w jakimś nieokreślonym celu, wskazując w moją stronę. Tylko roześmiałem się bez humoru. Mój starszy brat jednak był tak wielkim idiotą, za jakiego go uważałem już od urodzenia.

– Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem. A na pewno nie Noah. – Pokręciłem głową, odkładając na bok pałeczki. – I to ja go skrzywdziłem, a nie on mnie. Ja go zepsułem i zniszczyłem każdą dobrą rzecz, jaka w nim była. No a potem zwiałem.

Na czole bruneta pojawiła się zmarszczka, podczas gdy wpatrywał się we mnie tak, jakby łaknął każde moje słowo. Nie chciałem o tym mówić ani do tego wracać myślami, bo już dawno odciąłem się od tej części mojej przeszłości. Jednak Harry zasługiwał na prawdę, skoro wcześniej sam otworzył się przede mną, mimo że też nie chciał rozkopywać przeszłości.

Przebiegłem dłonią po włosach, a kiedy spojrzałem kątem oka na moją dłoń, spostrzegłem, że drży. Zacisnąłem ją w pięść i schowałem pod stołem, nie chcąc, by Harry widział reakcję mojego ciała.

– Wiesz, ja zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem gejem – zacząłem z lekkim niepokojem, starając się uspokoić i nie stracić tego zdrowego rozsądku, który mi jeszcze pozostał. – To część mnie, której nigdy się nie wstydziłem. Nigdy nie miałem przez to problemów, a zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak ludzie traktują pedałów, no nie? Ale jakoś potrafiłem sprawić, aby mnie lubili, bo do każdego zagadywałem, byłem miły i rozbawiałem innych. Chyba dlatego nikogo nie obchodziło, gdy dyrektor szkoły przyłapał mnie klęczącego na kafelkach w szatni, gdy obciągałem jednemu chłopakowi...

– Dyrektor? – Harry praktycznie zakrztusił się własną śliną, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko w niedowierzaniu. Parsknął tak głośnym i niespodziewanym śmiechem, że momentalnie zakrył sobie usta dłonią, rozglądając się po restauracji z niepokojem. – Tylko mi nie mów, że wybrnąłeś z tego...

– Nie obciągnąłem dyrektorowi! Mam swoją godność – wtrąciłem, a Haz posłał mi spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące, iż myśli zupełnie inaczej. – Tak czy owak, dowiedziała się o tym cała szkoła. Mnie to totalnie nie obchodziło. Stało się i co z tego? Życie idzie dalej. Nikt się mnie nie czepiał ani nie dokuczał, a nawet uważali to za coś cholernie zabawnego, bo przeraziłem naszego poczciwego dyrektorka prawie na śmierć. Poza tym nie był to pierwszy raz... Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie! – roześmiałem się pod nosem. – Miałem piętnaście lat i buzowały we mnie hormony!

– Niewiele się zmieniło.

Wzruszyłem ramionami na jego uszczypliwy komentarz i mówiłem dalej:

– Gorzej miał ten drugi. Noah Beirne.

Harry przytaknął, nie okazując zaskoczenia, jakby spodziewał się tego, co powiem.

– Przechodził przez piekło. Był cichym i uczynnym chłopakiem, nie wywyższał się, wolał chować się w cieniu i robić swoje, więc gdy tylko nasze małe figo-fago... – Haz parsknął cichym śmiechem, na co wywróciłem oczami. – Och, dorośnij! Gdy wyszło na jaw, cała bomba oszczerstw spadła na niego. Pochodzę z małego miasteczka i szkoła, do której chodziliśmy, to katolicka szkoła dla chłopców, co z jednej strony oznaczało, że takie akcje pomiędzy dwoma chłopakami nie były nowością, ale z drugiej krzywo patrzyło się na każdego, szczególnie jeśli nie miało się niczyjego wsparcia tak, jak Noah. A ja czułem się cholernie winny, bo sam do tego doprowadziłem, więc pomyślałem, że mu pomogę. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, a dopóki był ze mną, inni się od niego odczepili. Zabierałem go na każde imprezy, byliśmy praktycznie nierozłączni i to wszystko stało się tak szybko. Noah miał problemy ze zrozumieniem, co się z nim dzieje, więc ułatwiłem mu to, pomogłem mu się odnaleźć w byciu gejem. Ale za późno zorientowałem się, że moja pomoc jednocześnie ciągnie go na samo dno.

Urwałem na moment i odchyliłem się na krześle, a mój wzrok zatrzymał się na suficie nade mną. Założyłem ramiona za głowę, palcami przebiegając po włosach, podczas gdy moje myśli odpłynęły daleko.

– Przeze mnie trafił w złe towarzystwo, którego ja unikałem, tylko czasami przyłączałem się do nich podczas jakiś imprez. Wkręcił się w narkotyki i inne używki tak szybko, że już nie było odwrotu. Zależało mi na nim, bo był moim przyjacielem, więc kiedy zobaczyłem, co się dzieje, chciałem go z tego wyciągnąć. Ale mnie odtrącił. Więc dałem sobie spokój, bo stwierdziłem, że skoro nie chce mojej pomocy, to nie będę go zmuszać. Nie mam nad nikim władzy.

Westchnąłem ciężko, kiedy przed moimi zamkniętymi powiekami pojawił się obraz Noah; chudego, niskiego szatyna z niewielkimi, okrągłymi, niebieskimi oczami, trochę za dużym nosem i pucatymi policzkami. Jego uśmiech zawsze był trochę nieśmiały, ale kiedy stawał się taki prawdziwy, cała jego twarz zmieniała się nie do poznania. A potem tego uśmiechu już nigdy nie zobaczyłem, bo to Noah zmienił się nie do poznania. Może powinien bardziej się postarać?

– Po tej kłótni, kiedy powiedział mi, że nie chce mojej pomocy – odezwałem się po chwili – spotkałem go na kolejnej imprezie chyba dwa miesiące później. Nie widywałem go w szkole i przypuszczałem, że nawet przestał do niej chodzić. Chciałem z nim jeszcze raz pogadać, dotrzeć do niego, bo wyglądał beznadziejnie, ale po kolejnej ostrej kłótni, dałem sobie spokój. A potem... – zamilkłem, gdy na to wspomnienie moje serce zaczęło bić coraz mocniej, dłonie jeszcze bardziej drżeć i pocić się. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i przyłożyłem je do oczu, mówiąc dalej: – Tańczyłem z kimś i pamiętam czyiś krzyk... Wszyscy byli zbyt nawaleni, by mu pomóc i śmiali się, totalnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jakiś chłopak leży na podłodze wśród potłuczonych butelek alkoholu i nawet się nie rusza, nie oddycha.

Odsunąłem dłonie od oczu i zamrugałem na widok wilgotnych knykci. Powoli podniosłem wzrok na Harry'ego, którego wyraz twarzy wyrażał ogromny ból i współczucie, ale nie wobec mnie.

– Spotkałem go kilka miesięcy później – wyjaśniłem, starając się zapanować nad głosem. – Wykrzyczał mi w twarz, że to ja jestem powodem jego nawyku, że przeze mnie trafił na odwyk i całe jego życie jest spieprzone. Powiedział, że żałuje, że kiedykolwiek mnie poznał, że pozwolił sobie na... te rzeczy ze mną. Mówił, że nie jestem niczego ani nikogo wart i każdy, kto kiedykolwiek będzie miał ze mną do czynienia, też zniszczy sobie życie, bo potrafię tylko rozsiewać ból i nieszczęście. Że mnie nienawidzi i że jestem śmieciem...

– Niall, dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda – wtrącił cicho Harry, ale pokręciłem głową i machnąłem ręką, żeby go uciszyć. Nie chciałem słuchać, że te słowa są kłamstwem, bo doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to najbardziej dotkliwa prawda, jaka istnieje i nie można temu zaprzeczyć.

Harry musiał zrozumieć, że przekonywanie mnie, że jest inaczej, niczego nie zmieni. Posłał mi to swoje łagodne spojrzenie, w którym krył się ogromny smutek, jakby cierpiał tak samo jak ja.

– Przykro mi – powiedział tylko. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, nagle czując dziwną ulgę. Mi też było przykro. Z wielu powodów.

 

***

 

Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na moje odbicie w lustrze, nie mogąc zrozumieć, że ten chłopak, to właśnie _ja_. Wystarczył jeden dzień spędzony z moją siostrą – wypad do fryzjera, przed którym nie potrafiłem się obronić oraz godzina spędzona na zakupach.

Zmiana nie była wcale taka wielka. Pod oczami nadal widoczne były wory, efekty ciężkiej pracy i źle przespanych nocy, a praktycznie przezroczysta skóra oraz oklapła sylwetka ukazywały, jak bardzo siebie zaniedbałem w ciągu ostatnich lat. Jednak wypady na siłownię, poranny jogging oraz lepsze, zdrowsze jedzenie zaczynały odznaczać swoje piętno. Bicepsy zdawały się być większe, brzuch odrobinę lepiej wyrzeźbiony i kiedy wreszcie tak naprawdę na siebie spojrzałem, widząc te niewielkie zmiany, poczułem się o wiele lepiej.

Uśmiechnąłem się do mojego odbicia, stwierdzając, że pasuje mi ta nowa fryzura. Zwykle po prostu obcinałem włosy, gdy stawały się zbyt długie, nie przykładając do tego większej uwagi. Tym razem wysiedziałem aż godzinę w całkiem wygodnym fotelu fryzjerskim, zastanawiając się, co dziewczyna za mną próbuje zrobić z moją głową. Obawy okazały się niepotrzebne, bo podobało mi się to, co zobaczyłem. Boki zostały zgolone, a na czubku głowy zostawiono więcej włosów, prawie jak irokez, choć nie do końca. Grzywka już nie opadała na moje czoło, teraz stała prosto, choć kosmyki odginały się odrobinę w prawą stronę.

Niewielka zmiana, lecz dzięki niej poczułem się bardziej świeżo. I musiałem przyznać rację Ruth; potrzebowałem tego. Nawet tych kilku minut na solarium, do czego mnie zmusiła i co nadal uważałem za głupotę oraz stratę czasu i pieniędzy, ale teraz moja skóra nabrała żywszych kolorów.

– Przestań wgapiać się w to lustro. – Odwróciłem się na pięcie, gdy usłyszałem za plecami głos siostry. W tonie jej głosu słychać było rozbawienie, ale kiedy zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu, jej usta rozciągnęły się w grymasie obrzydzenia. – Na Boga, co ty masz na sobie?

Spuściłem głowę w dół na moją ciemnogranatową koszulę i czarne spodnie. Najczęściej ubierałem się właśnie w taki sposób, nie mieszając zbytnio kolorów, czasami zamieniając ciemniejsze koszule w kratę na zwykłe, białe koszulki.

– Co jest nie tak z moimi rzeczami? – spytałem ogłupiały.

– Pokazujesz chłopakowi, z którym idziesz na randkę, że _nadal_ jesteś w żałobie po swojej zmarłej żonie.

– Nie jestem w żałobie.

– Tak wyglądasz.

Wywróciłem oczami.

– Wyglądam elegancko i nie będę słuchać twoich rad – powiedziałem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Sama ubierasz się jak dziecko kwiat z lat siedemdziesiątych.

Ruth otworzyła usta z dłonią przyłożoną do piersi, udając, że ogromnie obraziły ją moje słowa. Wyszedłem z sypialni, by zajrzeć do salonu, gdzie Alex oglądał bajki, ale zamiast siedzieć na kanapie jak normalny człowiek, stał na jej środku, co pewnie uważał za o wiele ciekawsze.

Uśmiechnąłem się na jego widok, ale momentalnie poczułem wyrzuty sumienia. Spotkanie z Conorem wynikło niespodziewanie. Zadzwonił do mnie, gdy jeszcze byliśmy w zakładzie fryzjerskim i zaproponował kolację w jego ulubionej restauracji w mieście, choć nie chciał podać nazwy. Na początku nie byłem zbyt chętny, ponieważ obiecałem Alexowi, że cały dzień spędzimy wspólnie. Ruth przekonywała mnie do wyjścia, obiecując, że zajmie się malcem przez ten czas, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że złamałem daną obietnicę po raz kolejny z rzędu.

Alex zerwał się z kanapy, gdy mnie zobaczył, a kiedy wziąłem go na ręce, mocno przytulił się do mojej piersi, co ścisnęło mnie za serce.

– Nie sprawiaj cioci kłopotów – zastrzegłem konspiracyjnym szeptem – nawet jeśli będzie zrzędzić.

– Słyszałam to.

Zerknąłem przez ramię na Ruth i posłałem jej krótki uśmiech, podczas gdy Alex cicho zachichotał.

– O której wrócisz? – spytał, nieznacznie odsuwając się ode mnie.

– Obiecuję, że wrócę, zanim zaśniesz. – Mówienie takich rzeczy raczej nie było rozsądne, ponieważ wiedziałem, że mogę wrócić dość późno, a nie chciałem, by specjalnie na mnie czekał. – Ale idź spać, jeśli poczujesz się zmęczony przed moim powrotem.

– Nie pójdę – odparł momentalnie z upartym wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, a kiedy ucałowałem jego policzek, jeszcze mocniej przytulił się do mnie, jakby nie zamierzał mnie puścić.

W tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, na dźwięk którego Ruth wstała z fotela.

– Ani o tym nie myśl – powiedziałem do niej, stawiając chłopca na dywanie. – Zostań.

Prychnęła, ramiona krzyżując na piersi i opadła z powrotem na mebel, zakładając nogę na nogę.

– Nie traktuj mnie jak psa.

– Tata, a ja chce psa!

Spojrzałem w dół na mojego syna, którzy teraz podskakiwał w miejscu ogromnie podekscytowany. Jęknąłem w duchu.

– Pogadamy o tym po moim powrocie.

Malec wydął wargi, pewnie domyślając się, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wskoczył na kanapę, znów skupiając uwagę na bajce w telewizorze. Nie wyglądał na obrażonego, na szczęście. Miałem nadzieję, że przez te kilka godzin zapomni o absurdalnym pomyśle posiadania psa. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciałem żadnego zwierzaka, zawsze marzyłem o własnym szczeniaczku, ale nasze mieszkanie było zbyt małe na takiego mieszkańca, który także wymagał specjalnej opieki.

Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi frontowe, zastając za progiem uśmiechniętego Conora, nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Randki, mimo że nie było ich wiele, zawsze rozpoczynałem od odebrania dziewczyny spod jej drzwi, nigdy odwrotnie. Pomimo niezręcznej atmosfery podczas kilku pierwszych minut, mniej więcej wiedziałem, co powiedzieć lub zrobić. Tym razem stałem z ręką na klamce, wpatrując się w przystojną twarz chłopaka z całkowitą pustką w głowie. Jego uśmiech został zastąpiony przez inną emocję, kiedy zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu, sprawiając, że zacząłem żałować, że jednak nie założyłem innych ciuchów, ponieważ Conor wyglądał świetnie w swojej flanelowej koszuli, podkreślającej jego błękitne oczy oraz ciemniejszą karnację.

Przeniósł wzrok na moje oczy, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Wolną rękę podniosłem do mojego karku, czując się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie pod jego spojrzeniem.

– Co... – zacząłem powoli, lekko ochrypłym głosem.

– Patrząc na ciebie, Liam, wiem, jak wielkie mam szczęście – wtrącił prawie szeptem.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, zdezorientowany jego słowami, nie wiedząc, co miał przez to na myśli. Conor spojrzał w jakieś miejsce ponad moim ramieniem i jęknąłem w duchu, domyślając się, że moja siostra jednak mnie nie posłuchała.

– Jestem Ruth, siostra Liama – usłyszałem za plecami, a sekundę później dziewczyna zjawiła się przy moim boku z wyciągniętą ręką.

– Conor. Miło cię poznać, Ruth.

Zamiast uścisnąć dłoń dziewczyny, uniósł ją do swoich ust i delikatnie ucałował jej wierzch. Oczy Ruth zwęziły się, a ja powstrzymałem śmiech na widok jej zniesmaczonej miny. Cofnęła się, kładąc rękę na moim barku i poczułem, że dyskretnie wyciera dłoń o moją koszulę .

– Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy – powiedziała radosnym tonem – i trzymajcie rączki przy sobie. Wiem, jak to wygląda, nie urodziłam się wczoraj. Pochylanie się nad stoliczkiem przy delikatnym świetle świecy, karmienie się nawzajem, dotykanie się nóżkami, a potem przesuwanie stopą po...

– Możemy iść? – spytałem pospiesznie. Conor wyglądał na rozbawionego i zaciskał usta, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, jednak mi nie było tak wesoło. Wolałem uciec stąd, nim Ruth powie coś więcej. Zabrałem marynarkę z wieszaka przy drzwiach i odwróciłem się do siostry.

– Dzwoń do mnie w razie problemów – dodałem jeszcze, a zerknąwszy w stronę salonu, skąd nadal dobiegały odgłosy telewizora, westchnąłem i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

Gdy tylko znalazłem się na pustym korytarzu sam na sam z Conorem, spostrzegłem, że on wpatruje się we mnie z lekko zmrużonymi oczami.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał powoli, unosząc dłoń, by delikatnie pogładzić mnie po ramieniu. Przytaknąłem.

– To może zabrzmieć dziwnie – zacząłem, decydując się na niewielką szczerość – ale nadal nie przywykłem do pozostawiania Alexa samego. Jest z moją siostrą, to fakt i... Pewnie brzmię, jak nadgorliwy i nadopiekuńczy rodzic, ale spędzam z nim niewiele czasu z powodu innych obowiązków i...

– Liam – przerwał mi łagodnie, a jego dłoń znalazła się na moim policzku. Wciągnąłem powietrze ustami, nadal nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego dotyku bardzo męskiej dłoni. – W porządku.

Jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył dzielącą nas odległość, po czym pochylił się, aż jego oddech omiótł moją twarz. Patrzyłem, jak jego powieki nieznacznie się zamykają, choć nadal widać było błękitne tęczówki i ten widok był tak intrygujący, iż skupiłem na nim całą uwagę. Do chwili, gdy jego usta znalazły się na moich, a moje myśli rozproszyły się we wszystkie strony. _To_ wciąż było całkiem nowe i nieznane; męskie wargi zdawały się smakować inaczej, odczuwałem to _inaczej_ , jednak z jakiegoś powodu uważałem za coś właściwego.

– Jestem pewien – wyszeptał, odsuwając się tylko o milimetry – że twoja siostra właśnie nas obserwuje przez judasza.

Zerknąłem prosto na zamknięte drzwi mojego mieszkania i małą dziurkę na wysokości mojej piersi. Parsknąłem śmiechem, gdy dobiegł zza nich jakiś zduszony huk, jakby ktoś uderzył w szafkę na buty stojącą obok nich, próbując pospiesznie się oddalić. Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem.

– Gotowy?

Przeniosłem wzrok na Conora i przytaknąłem.

– Tak, chodźmy.

Posłał mi krótki uśmiech, zanim ruszyliśmy w stronę klatki schodowej. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że Conor trzyma moją dłoń przez cały ten czas. Przełknąłem ślinę, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na nasze splecione dłonie, które w jakiś sposób idealnie pasowały do siebie. Jego skóra była tylko odrobinę ciemniejsza od mojej, dłoń nieznacznie większa i ciepła. To wydawało się tak odpowiednie i przyjemne, iż mocniej zacisnąłem palce na jego dłoni, otrzymując w zamian kolejny uśmiech.

 

***

 

Ledwo panowałem nad rozbawieniem na widok Zayna, który biegał po swoim pokoju od szafy do łóżka, od komody do łóżka, gdzie leżała otwarta walizka. Cały pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada o nazwie Zayn Malik, ponieważ nie mógł zdecydować się, co ma zabrać ze sobą na dwa dni, które spędzi z rodziną Louisa w Doncaster.

Swoją drogą, całe to zamieszanie uważałem za totalną głupotę. Dlaczego zawsze robi się tyle szumu wokół przedstawienia rodzinie swojego chłopaka albo dziewczyny? Czemu ludzie traktują to najważniejszą rzecz pod słońcem? Wywołuje tylko niepotrzebny stres. Zayn wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść już od kilku dni tylko dlatego, że miał poznać rodzinę swojego chłopaka. Nie rozumiałem, czemu tak bardzo się tym przejmował.

Przypuszczałem, że jego stres pogłębiły odwiedziny jego mamy. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak przebiegła ich rozmowa, bo jak na razie nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, skupiając się na pakowaniu, które trwało już ponad trzy godziny; kiedy wyjechałem z domu po Hazzę, Zayn już przygotowywał się do pakowania, a kiedy wróciliśmy, nawet nie było widać, aby posunął się dalej; bałagan w pokoju tylko się zwiększył, nic więcej.

Zazwyczaj Malik należał do tych opanowanych, rozluźnionych osób, które niby niczym się nie przejmują albo po prostu tego nie okazują aż tak otwarcie jak inni. Trudno było go wkurzyć, rozproszyć albo zestresować, ale kiedy to już się stało, sytuacja totalnie wymykała się spod kontroli. I właśnie teraz wyraźnie stracił nad sobą całą kontrolę. Praktycznie czekaliśmy na wybuch elektrowni jądrowej, więc Harry usunął się z pola rażenia i zamknął w kuchni, by przygotować im kanapki na drogę, ale ja bohatersko zostałem przy boku przyjaciela, chcąc jakoś nad nim zapanować. Jak na razie nie szło mi najlepiej.

– Pomóc ci? – spytałem ostrożnie, kiedy zrzucił z półki stertę równo złożonych koszul.

– Nie.

– Zayn...

– No co? – warknął, odwracając się do mnie na pięcie. Stał na jednym z podkoszulków, więc pośliznął się na nim i zachwiał, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałem się, że z tego wyjazdu do Doncaster nic nie wyjdzie. Zayn był rozdrażniony po rozmowie ze swoją rodzicielską i też nieźle zdołowany. Louis stwierdził, że mogą zmienić plany, pojechać tam w następny weekend, ale mój przyjaciel nie słuchał go i wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, jakby dzisiejsze zdarzenie coś w nim odmieniło. Dodało sił albo odwagi. Albo po prostu był zbyt rozkojarzony, by myśleć racjonalnie.

Nagle przed oczami ujrzałem ciemność. Wrzasnąłem ze strachem i zacząłem machać rękami i nogami, aż mój tyłek spotkał się z twardą podłogą. Jęknąłem z bólu, a koszula, która była powodem nagłej ciemności, zsunęła się z mojej głowy. Rozejrzałem się zdezorientowany, po czym mój wzrok zatrzymał się na Zaynie, który siedział na łóżku, patrząc na mnie z niepokojem, ale także nikłym rozbawieniem w oczach.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparłem na nieme pytanie i podniosłem się z podłogi, rozmasowując pośladki. Wskoczyłem z powrotem na łóżko, nie zwracając uwagi na stos ubrań porozrzucanych na materacu. Zayn skrzywił się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział, kiedy położyłem nogi na walizce, plecami opierając się o zagłówek łóżka z poduszką pod głową.

– Możemy pogadać? – spytał prawie nieśmiało, na co przytaknąłem zachęcająco. Przesunął się, by położyć się obok mnie, ale jego nogi zwisały z brzegu łóżka. – Rozmawiałem z mamą...

– Domyśliłem się.

Posłał mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie dłonie w geście obronnym i udałem, że zasuwam usta jak w zamku błyskawicznym, ale nie wyrzuciłem klucza, tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Wiesz, że chciałem jej powiedzieć? – spytał najpierw, na co przytaknąłem, pamiętając o rozmowie z Louisem. – Wszystko sobie rozplanowałem. Najpierw pojedziemy do rodziny Lou, a w drodze powrotnej odwiedzimy moich rodziców. Cholernie się tego bałem i na początku nawet nie chciałem przyjąć do wiadomości, że mógłbym ich poznać już teraz, ale stwierdziłem, że skoro Louis chce przedstawić mnie swoim rodzicom, oznacza to, że jestem czegoś wart, prawda? Zależy mu na mnie, mi zależy na nim. Pierwszy mój związek, w którym czuję, że żyję i mogę swobodnie oddychać. Louis _sprawia, że żyję_. A dzisiaj zrozumiałem, że byłem idiotą i niepotrzebnie okłamywałem rodziców. Mama patrzyła na mnie... – Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął powieki. – Patrzyła na mnie, jakbym był obcą osobą. Jakby przed nią nie stał jej jedyny syn tylko ktoś... nieznany. Może gdybym powiedział im wcześniej, mieliby czas na pogodzenie się z moją _odmiennością_? Przez całe życie żyłem w przekonaniu, że świat nienawidzi takich jak my. Brzydzą się nami. A teraz moją własna matka mnie nienawidzi, a nawet nie chce na mnie spojrzeć, bo jestem pieprzonym kłamcą i pedałem, więc te wszystkie wątpliwości oraz lęki spełniły się.

Bez słowa przesunąłem się tak, abym mógł objąć go w pasie jednym ramieniem i przyłożyłem policzek do jego piersi. Zayn westchnął ciężko, ale słyszałem, że bardzo powoli jego oddech wyrównuje się. Leżeliśmy tak przez dłuższą chwilę, co nie wyglądało na coś nienormalnego; już dawno między nami zniknęły wszystkie bariery i takie przytulanki były totalnie na miejscu. Nienawidziłem tulić się z drugą osobą po seksie, dlatego zwiewałem jak najszybciej, ale przytulanie się do najlepszego przyjaciela to coś zupełnie innego.

– Jakie masz plany na weekend? – zapytał po chwili Zayn, takim tonem, jakby poprzednia rozmowa się nie odbyła.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, przesuwając głowę wyżej, by ułożyć się wygodniej. Zdołał wyciągnąć swoją lewą rękę, która teraz obejmowała mój bok.

– Nie specjalnego. Myślałem nad rozejrzeniem się za jakąś pracą? – Zayn parsknął śmiechem, więc uniosłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć z wyrzutem. – Co w tym śmiesznego? Tak, mówię o normalnej pracy, jaką wykonuje każdy szanujący się obywatel, nie mającą nic wspólnego z grywaniem w klubach i dawaniem dupy. – Dźgnąłem go palcem w żebra, na co skrzywił się i pochwycił moją dłoń, żebym przestał to robić. – Choć wydaje mi się, że musiałbym przespać się z połową Londynu, by dostać porządną robotę.

– Myślałem, że już spałeś z połową...

– Mam na myśli drugą połowę.

Zayn roześmiał się w ten sposób, który sprawiał, że jego policzki praktycznie unosiły się do góry, a oczy mrużyły i w ogóle cała jego twarz okazywała nagłą radość. Uśmiechnąłem się, zadowolony z faktu, że udało mi się go rozbawić.

– Cieszę się, że zmądrzałeś – stwierdził po chwili z tą swoją czułością bijącą z jego piwnych tęczówek, mimo że w jego głosie słychać było lekką ironię. Poczochrał moje włosy, kiedy znowu przyłożyłem głowę do jego piersi. Mógłbym tak zasnąć.

– Ja chyba też.

– Co tu się stało? – Lekko odchyliłem głowę, by zerknąć w stronę Hazzy, który zatrzymał się w drzwiach pokoju z wyrazem ogłupienia na twarzy. – Zayn, Louis właśnie podjechał pod dom, a ty nadal się nie spakowałeś?

– Cholera – syknął, po czym zerwał się z łóżka, prawie zwalając mnie po raz drugi na podłogę. Podbiegł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej niewielką torbę sportową, po czym wrzucił do niej pierwsze lepsze dżinsy, dwie koszulki, jedną rozpinaną koszulę oraz czystą bieliznę. Zasunął zamek torby i wyprostował się z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Nie mogłeś o _tym_ pomyśleć przed wyrzuceniem wszystkiego z szafy? – spytał ze śmiechem Harry, ale Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do drzwi. – Zamierzasz to posprzątać?

– Po powrocie! – krzyknął z korytarza. Harry spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami, ale rozłożyłem bezradnie ręce. W tym samym momencie głowa Malika wyjrzała zza framugi. – Dobrze ci zapłacę, jeśli zrobisz to za mnie.

Tak, to był _nasz_ Zayn.

 

***

 

Powoli wspinaliśmy się po schodach, rozmawiając o naszych zainteresowaniach. A raczej, to Conor opowiadał o sobie, podczas gdy ja słuchałem, ponieważ przez większość kolacji opowiadałem mu o mojej rodzinie, moim dzieciństwie, marzeniach i pasjach. Zadawał mi przeróżne pytania, na które starałem się szczerze odpowiadać, chociaż w niektórych momentach po prostu zbaczałem z tematu – na przykład wtedy, gdy pytał o mamę Alexa. Jednak mogłem zaliczyć ten wieczór do udanych. Przez całe trzy godziny udało mu się zachowywać w miarę normalnie bez żadnych ośmieszających wpadek.

– Zastanawiam się – powiedziałem powoli, gdy skończył mówić o swojej pracy na siłowni – jak kogoś pracującego na siłowni stać na tak luksusowe auto oraz inne drogie wydatki. Nie wiedziałem, że płacą tam tak dobrze.

– Nie płacą – odparł z cichym śmiechem. – Czekałem na to pytanie od dawna. To pierwsze pytanie, które nasuwa się na myśl.

– Nie była to moja pierwsza myśl.

Conor zatrzymał się przede mną na półpiętrze, spoglądając na mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami, lecz kącik jego ust drgał lekko, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech.

– Więc jaka była twoja pierwsza myśl o mnie? – spytał z zaciekawieniem. Jego lewa dłoń podążyła w górę po moim prawym ramieniu, odrobinę mnie dekoncentrując.

– Kim jest ten świr, który zaczepia mnie w parku? – Skarciłem się w duchu za to, że zabrzmiało to jak pytanie. Jednak Conor wybuchnął tak głośnym śmiechem, jakby była to jedna z najzabawniejszych rzeczy, które ostatnio usłyszał.

– Zachowałem się jak świr, przyznaję. Ale wracając do tematu. – Zarzucił ramię na mój kark, kiedy ponownie zaczęliśmy zmierzać w górę po schodach. – Mój ojciec jest wysoko ustawionym biznesmenem, przewodzi wielu znanym firmom w Anglii. Siłownia także należy do niego, choć jestem jej właścicielem. Dlatego zarabiam o wiele więcej niż typowy trener personalny, ale nie oznacza to, że ojciec trzyma mnie na smyczy. Musiałem ciężko pracować przez całe życie, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu, w którym jestem teraz.

Przytaknąłem ze zrozumieniem. Opowiedział mi o swoich rodzicach podczas naszej pierwszej randki, więc nie dziwiło mnie jego wyjaśnienie. Nazwisko jego ojca już kilka razy pojawiło się w lokalnych gazetach, dlatego też wiedziałem, kim jest i czym się zajmuje, mimo że nie zwracałem na to specjalnej uwagi.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami mojego mieszkania i Conor puścił moją dłoń, abym mógł wyjąć klucz z kieszeni spodni. Z jednej strony czułem minimalny smutek z powodu braku tego przyjemnego ciepła jego dłoni. Zaczął się do tego przyzwyczajać.

– Zajrzysz jutro na siłownię? – zapytał, kiedy wsunąłem klucz do zamka. Spojrzałem na niego przez ramię.

– Myślę, że tak...

Chłopak stanął obok mnie, opierając się barkiem o ścianę przy drzwiach. Jego oddech omiótł mój kark, sprawiając, że na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, wywołana ekscytacją i także zdenerwowaniem z powodu tej bliskości. Jego dłoń znalazła się na dole moich pleców i czułem, jak kciukiem delikatnie przesuwa po koszuli, jakby chciał mnie uspokoić. Odetchnąłem głęboko, a kiedy powoli przeniosłem na niego wzrok, miałem wrażenie, że chce mnie pocałować, lecz kiedy przymknąłem oczy, oczekując na jego wargi na moich ustach, zamiast tego poczułem je na moim policzku. Kiedy uniosłem powieki, Conor uśmiechał się czarująco, a ja miałem wrażenie, jakby cała podłoga nagle pode mą ustąpiła. Świadomość, jak bardzo jest atrakcyjny i przystojny, uderzyła we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Do zobaczenia jutro – zdołałem wydusić, po czym otworzyłem drzwi, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. Dopiero, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za mną, nabrałem powietrza do płuc, a walące w mojej piersi serce zaczęło się uspokajać. Moja wewnętrzna panika także.

Cały czas zastanawiałem się, czy jest to właśnie to, czego pragnę? Pogodziłem się z faktem, że jestem biseksualny, krok po kroku przyzwyczajałem się do tej myśli. Jednak nie byłem pewien, czy chcę wiązać się z mężczyzną. Nie mogłem pozwalać sobie na spontaniczne i niezobowiązujące randki, z których nic może nie wyjść. Miałem syna, który zasługiwał na rodzinę i o nim wciąż musiałem myśleć. Czy chciałem, aby mój syn był wychowywany przez dwóch mężczyzn? Czy chciałem, aby Alex był wychowywany przez Conora? Czy w ogóle między mną a Conorem istniała szansa na jakąś przyszłość? Teraz wszystko było nowe, ekscytujące oraz odrobinę przerażające, ponieważ nadal uczyłem się _siebie_. Ale czy miałem czas na uczenie się siebie i poznawanie tego, kim jestem? Te próby mogły ponieść za sobą zbyt wielkie koszty – jak złamane serce bardzo miłego chłopaka, któremu zależało bardziej niż mi. Chciałem odzyskać kontrolę nad moim życiem, ale nie w taki sposób.

W mieszkaniu nie paliło się światło, więc przypuszczałem, że Ruth położyła Alexa do łóżka i sama zdrzemnęła się na kanapie albo w mojej sypialni, co czasami jej się zdarzało. Nie chcąc nikogo obudzić, nie zapaliłem światła i ostrożnie ruszyłem w stronę pokoju mojego syna. Zawsze zostawiałem małą lampkę, która dawała trochę światła, więc udało mi się nie potknąć o nic po drodze do jego łóżka.

Chłopiec spał spokojnie z bardzo delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Poprawiłem jego kołdrę, ponieważ zsunęła się z jego ramion, ucałowałem jego czoło i przez krótką chwilę spoglądałem na śpiącą postać mojego syna, czując to przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele. Ten malec był najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, więc wiedziałem, że zrobię wszystko, cokolwiek, aby zawsze był szczęśliwy, nawet wtedy, gdy już nie będzie mnie potrzebować jako dorosły mężczyzna. Zawsze będę przy nim, bez względu na okoliczności.

Chwilę później wyszedłem z pokoju, aby odnaleźć Ruth. Zamierzałem zajrzeć do mojej sypialni, ale zobaczyłem, iż spod drzwi kuchni wydostaje się światło. Kiedy ruszyłem w tamtą stronę, na pogrążony w ciemnościach korytarz wyszła jakaś postać. Jednakże ta osoba był zbyt wysoka ze zbyt szerokimi ramionami i wąską, prostą sylwetką – to nie mogła być moja starsza siostra.

Nagle ogarnął mnie strach, ale zdołałem jakoś zapanować nad sobą i złapałem za pierwszą lepszą rzecz, którą miałem pod ręką. Mój but może nie był najodpowiedniejszą bronią przed włamywaczem, ale nie myślałem racjonalnie w chwilach grozy.

Gdy tylko przedmiot trafił w obcego, po korytarzu rozległ się głośny wrzask i przekleństwo. Ku mojego zdziwieniu, znałem _ten_ głos.

– Niall?

Korytarz niespodziewanie rozjaśnił blask lampy i musiałem kilka razy zamrugać, aby przyzwyczaić się do światła. Nie pomyliłem się. Na środku korytarza stał zdezorientowany i trochę rozgniewany Niall Horan, który rozmasowywał miejsce na swojej piersi, gdzie trafił go mój but.

– Liam? Co ty tu robisz?

– To moje mieszkanie? – odparłem niepewnie. – Co _ty_ tu robisz? Dlaczego chodzisz po ciemku? Co robiłeś w mojej kuchni? Czemu...

– Co się tutaj dzieje?

– Za dużo pytań naraz. – Niall złapał się za głowę i odwrócił do Ruth, stojącej w drzwiach salonu. Także spojrzałem na siostrę, oczekując natychmiastowych wyjaśnień, ponieważ nie wydawała się być ani trochę zaskoczona widokiem Horana.

– Liam, już wróciłeś? Jak było? – spytała z podekscytowaniem, ale widząc moje pytające spojrzenie, wywróciła teatralnie oczami i wskazała na Nialla. – Zjawił się niecałą godzinę temu. Wyjaśniłam mu, że jesteś na randce z Conorem, ale chciał poczekać. Macie coś do obgadania, czy coś, tak?

Przeniosłem zaciekawiony wzrok na Nialla. Chyba po raz pierwszy od dnia, w którym go poznałem, przystępował z nogi na nogę oraz unikał naszych spojrzeń, co mogło oznaczać, że czuje się niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji. Zwykle przybierał tę pewną siebie pozę, od której aż biły słowa „nic mnie nie obchodzi”.

– O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytałem powoli, mimo że domyślałem się, jaki był powód jego niespodziewanych odwiedzin i temat, który chciał podjąć.

Przebiegł dłonią po swojej rozczochranej czuprynie; wśród blond kosmyków pojawiło się o wiele więcej ciemnobrązowych włosów i pamiętałem, jak zdradził mi, że farbuje się od prawie pięciu lat, ponieważ czuje się lepiej z tym kolorem. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić go z brązowymi włosami, a w blond było mu do twarzy.

– Na osobności? – spytał, jakby chciał zapytać mnie o pozwolenie.

– Tak, ja już pójdę. – Ruth podeszła do mnie z tym swoim podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, które zawsze mnie alarmowało, że ma na myśli coś złego, co bardzo mi się nie spodoba. – Lubię go – szepnęła, abym tylko ja ją usłyszał – o wiele bardziej niż tamtego nadętego lizusa.

– Ruth – rzuciłem ostrzegawczo, ale zignorowała mój ton głosu. – Nie znasz Conora...

– Nieważne. Z Alexem wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Był zbyt zmęczony po całym dniu spędzonym w parku, więc poszedł do łóżka bez oporów. Zobaczymy się w weekend u rodziców, tak?

Przytaknąłem w odpowiedzi na pytanie, przypominając sobie o obiedzie, na który zaprosiła nas mama. Wspomniała także o odwiedzinach Cole'ów, choć miałem wielką nadzieję, że moi teściowie jednak się nie zjawią. Na ten moment miałem dość stresów.

Ruth pożegnała się z Niallem, zaskakując mnie swoją wylewnością, gdyż wymienili się uściskami, jakby znali się od dawna i byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie słyszałem, o czym rozmawiają, ale blondyn zachichotał, co spowodowało, że jego twarz rozjaśniła się, z oczu tryskały wesołe iskierki, a policzki poczerwieniały – przez tę krótką chwilę wyglądał młodziej, beztrosko i uroczo.

Pokręciłem głową, by odpędzić od siebie wszystkie myśli. Ruth pomachała do mnie i wyszła, rzuciwszy nam krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią, korytarz wypełniła cisza. Niall nadal uśmiechał się lekko, lecz jego poza znów dawała do zrozumienia, że czuje się niekomfortowo.

– Może... – Odchrząknąłem, by przeczyścić gardło. – Wejdziemy do salonu?

Przytaknął, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki sam nie podążyłem do pokoju, gestem wskazując, by dołączył do mnie. To było dość dziwne; Niall spędził w moim mieszkaniu sporo czasu, a teraz zachowywał się, jakby czuł się nieswojo w całkiem nowym miejscu i nie wiedział, co mu wolno, a czego nie wolno. To do niego nie pasowało. Był ostrożny i niepewny, niemal obawiał się, że zaraz go wyrzucę, choć w rzeczywistości nie gniewałem się na niego za ostatnie wydarzenia. On miał prawo być na mnie wściekły, wygarnąć mi wszystko, co najgorsze. Powiedziałem słowa, które nie powinny paść z żadnych ust, a tym bardziej z moich.

Usiadłem na brzegu kanapy, spodziewając się, że Niall zajmie miejsce obok mnie, lecz zatrzymał się za fotelem, przez krótką chwilę unikając mojego wzroku.

– Nie jestem w tym dobry – odezwał się w końcu, szurając czubkiem buta po dywanie. Zerknął na mnie przelotnie i pewnie zauważył mój zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy. – W otwieraniu się przed kimś. Potrafię sprawić, żeby mnie lubiano i też lubię kontakty z ludźmi, nienawidzę być kompletnie sam przez dłuższy czas. Ale nie potrafię się otwierać na tyle, żeby wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co mnie dręczy. Nawet nie uważam tego za potrzebne. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że kogoś _obchodzę_ albo ktoś na mnie polega, co sprowadza się do bycia odpowiedzialnym za kogoś innego niż tylko za siebie samego, a ja nawet nie potrafię zająć się mną – powiedział, przykładając dłonie do swojej piersi i roześmiał się bez humoru. – Nie potrafię się przywiązywać... Jak do tego szczeniaka od naszego sąsiada, którym opiekowałem się w dzieciństwie, ale musiałem go oddać po jakimś czasie. Nie przejmuję się czymś, co uważam za bezwartościowe, kiedy dla innych jest ważne, jak na przykład poinformowanie, o której wrócę i gdzie jestem, bo nigdy tego nie musiałem robić. Mimo że mam cholernie wielkie grono znajomych, jestem beznadziejny w zaprzyjaźnianiu się, bo nie potrafię się otworzyć na innych, a na tym polega przyjaźń, no nie? Nawet nie wiem, czemu Zayn i Harry ze mną tyle wytrzymali.

Pokręcił głową z nikłym uśmiechem błąkającym się na jego ustach, po czym okrążył fotel i usiadł na nim, pochylony do przodu z łokciami opartymi na kolanach.

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytałem powoli, na co wzruszył ramionami.

– To mój sposób na powiedzenie „przepraszam za bycie dupkiem” i _otworzenie się_ , jasne? Nie pomagasz – żachnął się, choć tym razem jego uśmiech się powiększył. – Miałeś prawo wkurzyć się na mnie, bo nie dałem ci znać, gdzie jestem z Alexem. W końcu jesteś jego tatą, a ja nie miałem prawa tak po prostu zniknąć, a potem jeszcze do ciebie miałem pretensje, że rzuciłeś mi prawdą w oczy. I przygadałem ci o twoim spotykaniu się z Conorem. Gdzie ja miałem tupet?

– Niall... – Chłopak machnął ręką, jakby chciał mnie uciszyć, ale przesunąłem się na sam brzeg kanapy, by być bliżej niego. – Sam powinienem cię przeprosić. Zbyt wiele rzeczy robię pod wpływem chwili i nie jestem tak rozsądny, za jakiego się podaję...

– Li, masz czteroletniego syna w wieku dwudziestu lat, nie mów mi o rozsądku – rzucił ze śmiechem, ale momentalnie zamilkł, lekko wytrzeszczając oczy. – Przesadziłem...

Parsknąłem śmiechem, zaprzeczając ruchem głowy.

– Stwierdzasz wszystkim znany fakt, nie szkodzi – zapewniłem go.

– No to... – Klasnął dłonią o swoje kolana i wyprostował się w fotelu, spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Czułem, że powinienem coś jeszcze dodać, ale w tym momencie pochłaniała mnie wielka ulga, ponieważ liczyłem na to, że w końcu dojdzie między nami do zgody. Istniała między nami nić porozumienia już od samego początku, lecz pękła, kiedy pokłóciliśmy się praktycznie o głupotę. Chciałem to naprawić i cieszyłem się, że Niall zrobił pierwszy krok, kiedy sam czułem się bezradny.

Podniosłem głowę, gdyż Niall wstał z fotela i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Poderwałem się na nogi.

– Niall – zawołałem za nim, a kiedy się odwrócił na dźwięk swojego imienia, posłałem mu delikatny uśmiech. – Gdzie idziesz?

– Do domu. – Wskazał kciukiem za siebie ze zdezorientowaną miną.

– W lodówce jest piwo – powiedziałem. – Wczoraj wieczorem Louis i Zayn przynieśli ze sobą całą zgrzewkę, ale zostały trzy butelki. Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film? Nawet zdaje mi się, że skorzystam z kolejnego masażu. To był ciężki tydzień.

Niall zmarszczył czoło, jakby nie wiedział, o co mi chodzi i powoli odwrócił się w stronę korytarza. Myślałem, że jednak wyjdzie, ale kiedy ponownie na mnie spojrzał, jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, który bez wahania odwzajemniłem.

Kilka minut później siedział obok mnie na kanapie z otwartą butelką piwa i z nogami opartymi na stoliku, jakby te ostatnie dni nie miały miejsca. Jakby idealnie pasował do całego obrazu mojego zagraconego salonu pełnego dziecięcych zabawek. Wpasował się w moje życie tak samo prosto i zwyczajnie, jak Louis po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, jak Zayn, którego mój przyjaciel wprowadził do naszego grona, przyciągając ze sobą Harry'ego oraz Shay. W tej chwili zrozumiałem, że mam dokładnie to, czego zawsze pragnąłem: kochającą rodzinę oraz niezastąpionych przyjaciół.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_ piątek, 4 maja 2012 roku _

 

 

Kiedy otworzyłem oczy dzisiejszego ranka, spodziewałem się ujrzeć to, co widzę każdego dnia: moją pustą sypialnię, w której oprócz łóżka jest wysoka szafa, wąski regał, na którym znajduje się więcej różnych pamiątek sprzed lat i zabawek Alexa niż książek, ponieważ nie mam czasu na czytanie niczego innego poza bajkami przed zaśnięciem mojego syna, a także komoda oraz niewielki stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Na stoliku nocnym leżałaby moja komórka, głośno i irytująco sygnalizując, że powinien wstawać, a obok niej kilka małych żołnierzyków, którymi bawił się chłopiec oraz jego niezbyt udany rysunek, przedstawiający nas oboje, który znaczył dla mnie więcej niż wszystkie pieniądze tego świata. Z tą różnicą, że teraz nie leżałem w łóżku _sam_. I nie znalazłbym wokół siebie nic z wymienionych rzeczy, ponieważ to nie była _moja_ sypialnia.

– Dzień dobry – powitał z uśmiechem Conor, gdy tylko odwróciłem się na plecy, orientując się, że już nie śpi. Opierał głowę na prawym łokciu, wpatrując się we mnie przenikliwie oraz z nieznacznym lękiem w oczach, a palce jego drugiej dłoni lekko muskały skórę na moim brzuchu. Nadal byłem zaspany, więc tylko mruknąłem coś niewyraźnego w odpowiedzi i zakryłem usta dłonią, by powstrzymać ziewnięcie.

Jego sypialnia nadal skryta była w mroku z powodu grubych rolet, które odcinały dopływ światła. Podobało mi się jego mieszkanie, choć było nowoczesne i pełne mebli, które na pewno kosztowały więcej niż mój miesięczny czynsz. Jednak każda rzecz miała swoje miejsce, każdy kolor pasował do innego i wszystko wydawało się takie _dokładne_ ; jakby najdrobniejszy szczegół został uważnie przemyślany. Mimo to zdawało się żyć swoim życiem za sprawą osobistych pamiątek.

– Która godzina? – zapytałem, wyginając głowę, by spojrzeć na zegar na szafce nocnej, ale zanim mój wzrok napotkał tarczę, miękkie usta chłopaka odnalazły moje. Pocałunek był delikatny, lecz pełen niewypowiedzianych uczuć, które po krótkiej chwili zaczęły mnie przetłaczać. Przyłożyłem dłoń na nagiego torsu Conora i lekko popchnąłem go do tyłu, przerywając pieszczoty.

– Na pewno mam nieświeży oddech – powiedziałem przepraszająco, ale tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Ja też, więc zdecydowanie nie robi mi to różnicy – odparł z tym samym, czułym uśmiechem. Uniosłem się na łokciu i, pocałowawszy go krótko, podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, żeby rzucić okiem na zegarek. Nie było aż tak późno, jak się spodziewałem.

– Muszę odebrać Alexa od moich rodziców – wyjaśniłem, napotykając jego zawiedzione spojrzenie, które spowodowało niezbyt przyjemne ukłucie winy w piersi. Sięgnąłem po moje spodnie, które leżały przy łóżku i zsunąwszy stopy na podłogę, odetchnąłem głęboko.

– Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że żałujesz tego, że zostałeś.

Zamarłem z jedną nogą w nogawce spodni i spojrzałem na niego przez ramię. Jego czoło marszczyło się w zamyśleniu, a w oczach widoczny był smutek. Może faktycznie nie powinienem zostawać na noc, jednak z zupełnie innych powodów niż te, o których myślał Conor.

– Raczej oczekiwałem, że będziesz mną zawiedziony – powiedziałem, wsuwając nogę w drugą nogawkę, byle tylko na niego nie patrzeć, ponieważ w tym momencie nie chciałem zobaczyć niczego, co pogłębiłoby moje obawy, nękające mnie od wielu dni.

Na moment zaległa cisza, która okazała się wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Westchnąwszy ciężko, wstałem z łóżka, ale nim zdołałem zrobić chociażby jeden krok, Conor złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął z powrotem na materac, odwracając mnie przodem do siebie.

– Czemu miałbym być _tobą_ zawiedziony, Liam? – zapytał zaskoczony, uważnie przypatrując się mojej twarzy. – Ponieważ nigdy w życiu nie byłeś z żadnym facetem? Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Mówiłem, że to bez znaczenia i nie masz żadnych powodów do strachu. A może wreszcie dotarło do ciebie, że jednak nie interesujesz się facetami, a to wszystko było jedynie _fazą przejściową_?

– Nie, nie o to chodzi – wtrąciłem pospiesznie. – Wręcz przeciwnie.

Kącik ust Conora uniósł się lekko, po czym pochylił się ku mnie, łącząc nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku, który pogłębiłem, nadal pamiętając o wczorajszym wieczorze i o wszystkim, co czułem dzięki niemu. Nareszcie zaczynałem odnajdywać siebie, rozumieć, co dzieje się ze mną i czego najbardziej pragnę. Conor pomógł mi pogodzić się z tym, kim jestem, wciągnąć mnie na tę odpowiednią ścieżkę, po której mnie prowadził, mocno trzymając moją dłoń.

– Naprawdę muszę iść – wymamrotałem w jego usta, dłoń przykładając do jego policzka. – Powinien się przebrać, zanim pojadę do moich rodziców...

– Mogę cię podrzucić – powiedział, odsuwając się, aby wstać z łóżka, ale powstrzymałem go.

– Jest dopiero siódma, a nie mam daleko do domu. Nie martw się.

Spojrzał na mnie z powątpiewaniem, ale po chwili postanowił więcej nie naciskać, pewnie domyślając się, że nie zmienię zdania. Conor poszedł do łazienki, podczas gdy ja ubierałem się w sypialni, starając się zbyt wiele nie myśleć. Louis miał rację; zbyt wiele myślałem, przez co zawsze wszystko psułem, a to, co łączyło mnie i Conora wreszcie zaczęło nabierać jakiegoś sensu.

Chłopak wyszedł z łazienki w momencie, gdy kierowałem się do drzwi, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder, a mój wzrok przez dłuższą chwilę błądził po jego nagim ciele, które nadal czułem pod moimi palcami.

– Miałeś zamiar wymknąć się bez pożegnania? – zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem i podszedł bliżej, obejmując mnie ramieniem w pasie. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, aż nie dzieliła nas żadna odległość, a jego usta odnalazły to wrażliwe miejsce na moim karku, sprawiając, że z moich ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, nad którym nie mogłem zapanować. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Odsunąłem się nieznacznie, spoglądając mu w oczy z przepraszającą miną.

– Nie mogę – westchnąłem z rozżaleniem. Conor wywrócił oczami.

– Niby czemu?

Ton jego głosu brzmiał obojętnie, ale dosłyszałem w nim lekką nutę poirytowania, więc cofnąłem się o krok.

– Wreszcie mam cały wolny weekend, a mój syn...

– No tak. _Alex_.

Zamrugałem.

– Co to miało znaczyć?

Twarz Conora momentalnie złagodniała, a w oczach mignęło poczucie winy.

– Bardzo źle to zabrzmiało – mruknął, przecierając czoło wierzchem prawej dłoni.

– Alex jest dla mnie najważniejszy – powiedziałem z naciskiem, czując, że wzbiera we mnie złość. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile musiałem poświęcić... To dziecko jest dla mnie _wszystkim_ i zawsze, bez względu na okoliczności, będzie na pierwszym miejscu. A to? – Wskazałem ręką na przestrzeń pomiędzy nami. – To wciąż jest dla mnie nowe. Staram się jakoś odnaleźć moje miejsce w świecie, ale wiem jedno... Moje miejsce jest u boku tego czterolatka, który nie ma nikogo innego poza mną, rozumiesz?

Powoli skinął głową i zrobił krok do przodu, kładąc dłonie na moich policzkach. Nie zareagowałem, gdy jego wargi dotknęły moich, ponieważ nadal byłem rozgniewany, więc odsunął się, by spojrzeć prosto w moje oczy.

– Jestem egoistą – wyszeptał z pokorą. – Ty sprawiasz, że jestem egoistą. Liam, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaki jesteś _niesamowity_. Dlatego chciałbym mieć cię całego dla siebie, ponieważ kiedy nie ma cię przy mnie, czuję ogromny smutek i pustkę. Chciałbym spędzać z tobą każdą chwilę, kłaść się przy tobie spać i budzić się, aby twoja twarz była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzę, gdy otworzę oczy. Dla mnie to także jest nowe, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czułem nic takiego, a to coś czyni mnie największym egoistą, jakiego widział świat.

Moja złość zniknęła jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki po wypowiedzianych przez niego słowach, które były najznakomitszym zaklęciem, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. Głos uwiązł w moim gardle, mogłem jedynie pocałować go, starając się tym gestem pokazać, jak wiele znaczą dla mnie te słowa. Jednak musiałem stamtąd natychmiast wyjść, ponieważ w tej chwili czułem jedynie ogromny ciężar, który rósł na moim sercu.

– Zadzwonię – wydusiłem z trudem, starając się zapanować nad emocjami. – Przepraszam, że...

– Nie martw się – przerwał mi z lekkim uśmiechem, podczas gdy kciukiem gładził mój policzek. Zwykle ciepło jego dłoni wywoływało we mnie przyjemne uczucie, lecz teraz przytłaczało mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Wyszedłem z mieszkania Conora kwadrans później jak w transie, ponieważ cały czas odtwarzałem w głowie wszystkie jego słowa. Miałem wrażenie, że tracę oddech, a ściany pustego korytarza zbliżają się do mnie, pomieszczenie robi się coraz ciaśniejsze, jakbym zaraz miał zostać przez nie przygnieciony.

Odetchnąłem dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazłem się na ulicy i pospiesznie ruszyłem w stronę najbliższej stacji metra, nie oglądając się za siebie. Gdy byłem już dwie ulice dalej, telefon w mojej kieszeni zaczął wibrować, ale postanowiłem go zignorować, myśląc, że to Conor. Wyciągnąłem go dopiero na stacji, widząc, że ta osoba nie zamierza odpuścić. Odetchnąłem z ulgą na widok imienia na moim wyświetlaczu.

– Gdzie ty, do diabła, jesteś?! – warknął na powitanie Louis. – Stoję pod twoimi drzwiami od dziesięciu minut.

Ulga była przedwczesna, na to wychodzi.

– Byłem z Conorem – odpowiedziałem krótko, rozglądając się po peronie. Stacja prawie świeciła pustkami, co oznaczało, że jeden z pociągów musiał odjechać krótką chwilę temu; dochodziła ósma, więc ludzie spieszyli do pracy.

– Z Conorem? Co? Masz na myśli, że _spałeś z nim_?!

Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających ze słuchawki, mój przyjaciel zapewne znajdował się właśnie na naszej ulicy i miałem wielką nadzieję, że jego krzyki nie zwrócą niczyjej uwagi. Lou nigdy nie grzeszył taktownością.

– Nie. Spałem u niego. My nie... – Odchrząknąłem zawstydzony. – Nic z tych rzeczy. My... robiliśmy _inne_ _rzeczy_ , ale nie...

Louis parsknął śmiechem.

– O mój Boże, brzmisz jak młokos, który przeżył swój pierwszy orgazm. Co jest dość niepokojące.

Odszedłem na bok, ponieważ na peronie zaczęło się pojawiać coraz więcej osób, a nie chciałem, aby ktoś przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie.

– To dzieje się zbyt szybko – powiedziałem do słuchawki. – Nie wiem, co robić.

– Mam dać ci kilka wskazówek, jak zrobić dobrze facetowi?

– Louis – syknąłem ostrzegawczym tonem i praktycznie słyszałem, jak wywraca oczami. – Conor mówi rzeczy, które są... Przytłaczają mnie. Widzę, jak bardzo mu na mnie zależy, a ja praktycznie go wykorzystuję byle tylko odnaleźć siebie.

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Tak, ostrzegałem cię, że możesz go zranić, ale nigdy nie zwracałeś uwagi na to, co mówię. Liam, ty nie skrzywdziłbyś nawet muchy. Na pewno nie z premedytacją. Nie jesteś mną.

Mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Co mam zrobić?

– Wracaj do domu – odparł tylko. Nie była to rada, jakiej oczekiwałem. – Twoja siostra cię szuka.

– Ruth? – zdziwiłem się.

– Gorzej. Nicola.

Jęknąłem w duchu. Tylko tego mi brakowało.

– Wypytywała mnie, gdzie jesteś i z kim – dodał takim tonem, jakby chciał mnie ostrzec. – Powiedziałem jej, że nie jestem twoim opiekunem i nie narzucam ci godziny policyjnej, więc posłała mi to swoje kpiące spojrzenie. Jakbym był jakimś robalem!

Roześmiałem się pod nosem. Louis nigdy nie miał najlepszych kontaktów z moją najstarszą siostrą, bo nie potrafili się dogadać, a Tomlinson na każdym kroku pokazywał, jak bardzo za nią nie przepada, co robił w towarzystwie każdego, kto mu nie odpowiadał. Lou nie tracił czasu na stwarzanie pozorów, udawanie kogoś, kim nie jest. Dlatego też zawsze męczyło go ukrywanie swojej prawdziwej orientacji seksualnej.

– Gdzie teraz jest? – zapytałem, odwracając się do nadjeżdżającego pociągu metra. Ruszyłem w jego stronę ze słuchawką przyciśniętą do ucha.

– W mieszkaniu. Postanowiłem poczekać na ciebie na korytarzu. Wolę ograniczać kontakty z twoją siostrą. Bez urazy.

– Będę za dziesięć minut – odparłem tylko, zajmując wolne miejsce w wagonie. Zamierzałem spytać, co skłoniło go do czekania na mój powrót, ale zdążył się rozłączyć bez żadnego pożegnania. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, spoglądając w dół na mój telefon, po czym schowałem go do kieszeni spodni i osunąłem się w dół na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle, aby oprzeć głowę o szybę. Wsłuchiwałem się w szum i turkot wagonów oraz niewyraźne rozmowy otaczających mnie ludzi; byle tylko nie myśleć o Conorze.

Louis nie czekał na mnie na ulicy, więc pewnie postanowił udać się do pracy. Znalazłszy się przed moimi drzwiami, wziąłem głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na to, co mnie czeka. Nicola musiała mieć poważny powód dla swoich nieoczekiwanych odwiedzin, ponieważ nigdy nie przyjeżdżała tutaj od tak sobie.

Drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedłem do środka, domyślając się, że Lou skorzystał z mojego zapasowego klucza, który kiedyś mu dałem w razie kłopotów. Teoretycznie Nicola zaliczała się do tej kategorii.

Znalazłem ją w kuchni, siedzącą przy stole i rozmawiającą z kimś przez telefon. Na mój widok uniosła palec wskazujący, aby ostrzec mnie, żebym się nie odzywał. Wzruszywszy ramionami, przeszedłem przez pomieszczenie i postawiłem czajnik na gazie, by zaparzyć kawę dla nas obojga. Minęło jakieś pięć minut, nim się rozłączyła, a wtedy poczułem jej mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie na moim karku. Zdecydowanie coś było nie w porządku.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała bez żadnego powitania. Wyciągnąłem z szafki dwa kubki i postawiłem je na blacie kuchennym, po czym odwróciłem się do dziewczyny.

– Nie muszę się tobie tłumaczyć, _mamo_ – odparłem ze spokojem.

– Gdzie jest Alex? – spytała ponownie, ignorując moją wypowiedź.

– U rodziców. Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, czy po prostu chcesz zabawić się w detektywa?

Zmrużyła oczy.

– Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Westchnąłem ciężko w odpowiedzi. Wsypałem do kubków po dwie łyżeczki kawy, a wyłączywszy gaz pod gotującą się wodą, uniosłem czajnik, nie spoglądając w jej stronę, choć nadal czułem, że uważnie mnie obserwuje.

– Rozmawiałam z Ruth.

– Na temat? – spytałem ostrożnie; taki wstęp nie zapowiadał nic dobrego. Ich rozmowy zawsze kończyły się dla mnie dość tragicznie, ponieważ Ruth nie potrafiła trzymać języka za zębami. Nigdy nie miałem problemu z dzieleniem się z nią moimi sekretami i nie reagowałem w żaden sposób, gdy okazywało się, że Nicola też o nich wie jakiś czas później. Babska solidarność, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– Liam, usiądź tutaj – powiedziała rozkazująco. Zaniosłem kubki na stół i usiadłem na krześle na wprost niej, obejmując naczynie obiema dłońmi. Czułem, że ta pogawędka będzie należała do jednej z najtrudniejszych. – Ruth wspomniała, że poszukujesz pracy.

Podniosłem głowę znad kawy. Nie przypominałem sobie, abym dzielił się tym z siostrą.

– Potrzebuję czegoś lepszego. W sklepie nie płacą wiele, a wydatków mam coraz więcej.

– Mogłabym coś ci załatwić – zaproponowała z lekkim uśmiechem. Zamrugałem.

– Skąd ta nagła chęć niesienia pomocy? Nigdy w niczym mi nie pomagałaś, nawet w pracach domowych.

– Chciałeś, żebym odrabiała zadania za ciebie. I dobrze, że tego nie robiłam, bo miałeś szansę na zostanie kimś. – Zamilkła na moment, a wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się na łagodniejszy. – Do czasu.

Jęknąłem w duchu, ponieważ już wiedziałem w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. Nawet rodzice nigdy nie mieli mi za złe, że z powodu Alexa musiałem zrezygnować z dalszego kształcenia się. Nicola wręcz przeciwnie; odkąd pamiętam truła mi głowę, że powinienem bardziej się _starać_.

– Nie zaczynaj – mruknąłem z lekkim oburzeniem. – Za godzinę muszę być u rodziców, a chciałbym jeszcze wziąć prysznic, więc mogłabyś powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi, zanim...

– Zaręczyłam się – przerwała mi w pół zdania, a ja zamarłem z uniesionym do połowy kubkiem. – Och, nie rób tak głupiej miny, Liam.

– Dziwisz mi się? Ty nie wierzysz w małżeństwo.

– Ludzie się zmieniają – wtrąciła, wzruszając ramionami. – W następny weekend urządzamy przyjęcie zaręczynowe, na które was zapraszamy.

– Nawet nie mam pojęcia, kim jest twój... narzeczony.

– Ma na imię Peter i pracujemy razem. Spotykamy się od ponad pół roku, a o rękę poprosił mnie tydzień temu – wyrecytowała takim tonem, jakby tę wypowiedź przygotowywała od dawna i wygłaszała ją już wiele razy.

Skinąłem głową, choć nadal nie potrafiłem pojąć tego, co właśnie usłyszałem. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że moja najstarsza siostra kiedykolwiek wyjdzie za mąż, a na pewno nie tak szybko. To było zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

– Pół roku? Tylko pół roku? – zdziwiłem się. – Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? Błagam, nie mów, że zaszłaś w ciążę. Nie popełniaj błędów młodszego brata.

– Nie bądź idiotą. – Wywróciła oczami. – Mam więcej rozumu.

– Auć! – Przyłożyłem dłoń do piersi, spoglądając na nią z wyrzutem. Nicola roześmiała się pod nosem.

– Przyjdziesz na przyjęcie z... Jak mu na imię?

Poczułem, że ucieka ze mnie całe powietrze. Nicola znów miała na twarzy ten poważny wyraz i wpatrywała się we mnie w taki sposób, jakby oceniała negatywnie wszystko, co robię. Czyli nic się nie zmieniło, ponieważ traktowała mnie w taki sposób, od kiedy byliśmy dziećmi – ten sam kpiący ton głosu oraz karcące spojrzenie brązowych tęczówek.

Nicola wstała od stołu i, okrążywszy go, zatrzymała się obok mnie, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu. Nie podniosłem głowy, cały czas wpatrywałem się w kubek stojący przede mną, z którego unosiła się przeźroczysta para oraz przyjemny zapach świeżej kawy.

– Nie wiem, co robisz – zaczęła takim tonem, jakim ja zwracałem się do Alexa, gdy chciałem wyjaśnić mu coś poważnego – ale wydaje mi się, że jesteś _zagubiony_. Musiałeś tak szybko dorosnąć. Byłeś bardzo młody, kiedy na twoich barkach pojawił się ten ciężar. Bridget nagle zniknęła, pozostawiając cię z przekonaniem, że nic lepszego nie może cię spotkać. Zawsze uważałam, że gdyby nie ta ciąża, nie wytrwalibyście razem chociażby do końca szkoły, a potem wasze drogi rozeszłyby się tak szybko, jak się skrzyżowały. Ta dziewczyna nie tylko zrujnowała twoje życie, a także twój pogląd na świat. Właśnie dlatego jesteś tak zagubiony, że próbujesz szukać szczęścia tam, gdzie go nie znajdziesz.

Odsunąłem krzesło od stołu, aby uciec spod jej dłoni i tego spojrzenia, pełnego bezpodstawnego osądu oraz rozczarowania młodszym bratem.

– Jeśli próbujesz powiedzieć, że nie pochwalasz...

– Oczywiście, że tego nie pochwalam – przerwała mi ostro. – Liam, co się z tobą dzieje? To do ciebie niepodobne.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Koniec rozmowy – mruknąłem. Odwróciłem się do niej plecami, aby skierować się w stronę drzwi frontowych.

– Powiesz rodzicom? – zapytała, wychodząc za mną na korytarz. – Wolałabym, żeby mama nie dowiedziała się o kolejnym wybryku jej jedynego syna. Jak myślisz, jak zareaguje, gdy dowie się, że jesteś...

Odwróciłem się na pięcie, czując, że krew zaczyna wrzeć w moich żyłach.

– Wybryku? – wydusiłem z trudem panując nad gniewem w głosie. – To nie jest mój wybryk. I nie jestem zagubiony. Wreszcie zaczynam odnajdywać siebie. Po czterech latach nareszcie mogę swobodnie oddychać. A raczej _mogłem_ , aż do chwili, w której moja własna siostra dała mi do zrozumienia, że jestem wybrykiem natury, ponieważ umawiam się z mężczyzną. Nigdy, przenigdy spodziewałem się, że usłyszę to właśnie od ciebie.

Nicola zamrugała powiekami, jakby nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Bez słowa podszedłem do drzwi, a otworzywszy je na oścież, spojrzałem na nią wyczekująco. Na krótki moment w jej oczach pojawiło się poczucie winy albo wydawało mi się, że je w nich ujrzałem, ponieważ chwilę później wyszła z mieszkania, nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Zamknąłem za nią drzwi, po czym oparłem czoło o drewnianą powierzchnię, oddychając głęboko, aby nad sobą zapanować. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie była to pierwsza i ostatnia konfrontacja dotycząca mojej orientacji, ale zdecydowanie jeszcze nie byłem na to przygotowany.

 

***

 

Zayn usiadł przede mną przy stoliku w naszej stałej kawiarni, gdzie jadaliśmy lunch podczas jego przerw w pracy. Podniosłem głowę i skrzywiłem się, wiedząc w jego ustach papierosa. Siedzieliśmy na zewnątrz, więc nikomu nie przeszkadzałby dym papierosowy, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało mnie przed posłaniem mu oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia. Zmarszczył brwi, chyba nie rozumiejąc, o co mi chodzi, a po chwili wyciągnął peta spomiędzy warg i wypuścił dym z płuc.

– No co? – spytał głupkowato, na co wywróciłem oczami.

– Twierdziłeś, że rzucasz palenie. Jeszcze wczoraj Lou wspominał, jak bardzo jest z ciebie dumny, bo tak długo wytrzymałeś bez papierosów.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, ponownie się zaciągając.

– Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.

Parsknąłem śmiechem i pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą.

– To jest twój dowód miłości? – spytałem, pochylając się ponad stołem. – Okłamywanie go dla jego własnego dobra? Przecież wyczuje ten smród.

Zamiast zareagować obronnie na moje słowa, jego czoło zmarszczyło się jeszcze bardziej, a spojrzenie, jakie mi posłał, oznaczało, że jestem w tarapatach. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, żeby Malik znów zaczął snuć swoje domysły na temat motywów mojego zachowania, co robił przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Było na to zbyt wcześnie (ledwo minęło południe), a ja byłem zbyt trzeźwy. Jednak po krótkiej chwili takiego gapienia się, kącik jego ust uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu i zaciągnąwszy się jeszcze raz, zgasił papierosa o brzeg popielniczki.

– Czego tam szukasz? – Gestem wskazał na gazetę, która leżała przede mną obok kubka z herbatą, którą zdążyłem wypić do połowy, zanim Zayn wreszcie pojawił się w kawiarni.

– Mówiłem, że szukam roboty.

– _Prawdziwej_? – zdziwił się, unosząc brew z lekko prześmiewczym uśmieszkiem. Pokazałem mu środkowy palec, na co się roześmiał. – Nie traktowałem tego poważnie.

– Dlaczego nikt nigdy nie traktuje mnie poważnie? – Westchnąłem teatralnie i oparłem głowę na dłoni, udając rozżalenie. Zayn tylko posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie. – Nie musisz odpowiadać.

– Mógłbyś wrócić do sklepu mojego taty – powiedział, jednocześnie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu kelnerki. – Przyjmie cię z wielką ochotą.

– Nie chcę pracować z twoim tatą. W tej chwili to niezręczne, skoro zostawiłem tę robotę kilka miesięcy temu, żeby rozwijać moją muzyczną karierę... która chyba z każdym dniem bardziej się zwija niż rozwija – dodałem z rozbawieniem.

Zayn tylko wywrócił oczami, jednak kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, jakby też powstrzymywał uśmiech. Kelnerka w końcu go zauważyła i pospieszyła w naszym kierunku z szerokim, sztucznym uśmiechem, który musiała mieć wyćwiczony do perfekcji. Parsknąłem śmiechem, widząc, że momentalnie zaczęła pożerać Zayna wzrokiem, a jej uśmiech stał się bardziej kokieteryjny. Ech, kobiety. Przychodziliśmy do tej kawiarni od kilku miesięcy i za każdym razem robiła wszystko, aby poderwać Malika, a on jakoś nigdy nie miał odwagi, żeby powiedzieć jej, że woli facetów.

– Co dla ciebie? – zapytała przesłodzonym głosem, a Zayn kopnął mnie pod stołem, gdy za plecami dziewczyny włożyłem palec wskazujący do buzi w bardzo wymownym geście. Podskoczyłem na krześle, a kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na mnie, przybrałem minę niewiniątka, choć dusiłem się ze śmiechu.

– Cappuccino – odpowiedział, spoglądając na nią z lekkim uśmiechem – oraz kawałek tego pysznego ciasta czekoladowego dla mojego chłopaka. Zaniosę go Louisowi – dodał, zwracając się do mnie, podczas gdy moje oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości piersi naszej kelnerki. Przypuszczałem, że jej mina wyglądała podobnie.

– Co to było? – spytałem ogłupiały, wskazując kciukiem za siebie za oddalającą się dziewczyną. Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Niall.

Prychnąłem z irytacją i sięgnąwszy poprzez stół, uszczypnąłem go w nadgarstek.

– Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię, Z. _Dla mojego chłopaka_? Od kiedy rozpowiadasz na prawo i lewo, że jesteś gejem?

Nadal rozmasowywał skórę na swoim nadgarstku, która ucierpiała od moich palców, więc posłał mi lekko krzywe spojrzenie.

– Stwierdziłem, że skoro moi rodzice już wiedzą o mojej orientacji, nie muszę dalej tego ukrywać – powiedział po krótkiej chwili, unikając mojego wzroku i wpatrywał się w zaczerwienione miejsce na swoim nadgarstku. – W końcu to tylko z ich powodu zawsze...

– Ale bez przesady, Z! – Wyrzuciłem ręce do góry w geście irytacji. – Mimo że od lat czuję się komfortowo w mojej skórze i nie obchodzi mnie, co inni o mnie myślą, nie rozgłaszam wszystkim, że lubię ssać kutasy. Trochę opanowania. Nie szalej, bo tylko sobie zaszkodzisz.

Znowu posłał mi to spojrzenie, które zawsze mówiło, że próbuje analizować każde moje słowo, gest i minę.

– Od kiedy jesteś taki rozsądny, co? – spytał z uśmieszkiem, który zdradzał, że nabija się ze mnie, jak przystało na prawdziwego przyjaciela, a jednocześnie próbuje zmienić temat. – Miałem rację, że znajomość z Liamem dobrze na ciebie wpłynie. Szukasz pracy, nie imprezujesz, myślisz racjonalnie, mówisz rozsądne rzeczy. Jestem pod wrażeniem, Nialler.

– A ja jestem pod wrażeniem twojej grzywy – powiedziałem, spoglądając na jego włosy postawione wysoko do góry. Też byłem mistrzem w subtelnych zmianach tematów. – Przyczepiłeś ją do jakiegoś kołka jak opadające rośliny?

– No i wracamy do punktu wyjścia – mruknął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, a ja tylko parsknąłem śmiechem.

Kiedy kelnerka wróciła z kawą Zayna, odłożyłem na bok gazetę, w której i tak nie było niczego, co jakoś mogłoby mnie zainteresować. Potrzebowałem porządnej pracy, z której będę czerpać pożytek, bo zdawałem sobie sprawę, że samo grywanie w klubach i w parkach nic mi nie da. Nie oszukujmy się – moje szanse na muzyczną karierę były praktycznie zerowe. Straciłem miesiące na ściganiu się z moimi marzeniami i co z tego miałem? Mniej niż nic.

– Co zamierzasz dzisiaj robić? – zapytał mnie Zayn, wyrywając z rozmyślań.

– Pogram trochę w parku – odparłem. To że dotarło do mnie, iż muszę znaleźć porządną pracę, nie znaczyło, że od razu zrezygnuję z czynności, które sprawiają mi cholernie wielką przyjemność. Co to, to nie!

Kącik ust Zayna zadrgał lekko.

– No co?

– A czy ja coś mówię?

– Twoja drgająca warga wyraża więcej niż tysiąc słów – powiedziałem i pochyliwszy się do przodu, dźgnąłem palcem jego prawy policzek. Odsunąłem się ze śmiechem, kiedy zmroził mnie wzrokiem, ale nawet nie próbował odtrącić mojej dłoni.

– Liam zaraz powinien tutaj być – odezwał się po chwili, a ja odwróciłem wzrok od ulicy, przez którą przechodził całkiem przystojny koleś. Mój przyjaciel spoglądał na zegarek ze zmarszczonym czołem, a mnie lekko wbiło w krzesło.

– Liam?

– Umówiliśmy się na kawę.

– Och.

Zayn posłał mi pytające spojrzenie. Nie chodziło o to, że przeszkadzało mi towarzystwo Liama. Spędzaliśmy razem sporo czasu, kilka razy kimnąłem się na jego kanapie, co najwyraźniej stało się naszą tradycją i bywało, że przegadaliśmy kilka godzin. Alex mnie lubił i chyba nawet znalazłem wspólny język z Ruth, a dwa razy zdarzyło się, że spotkaliśmy się gdzieś na mieście, gdy dziewczyna opiekowała się chłopcem.

Problem polegał na tym, że lunch w kawiarni był moją i Zayna „rzeczą”; robiliśmy to, od kiedy się poznaliśmy i zawsze siedzieliśmy tutaj we dwójkę, nawet gdy jeszcze pracowałem w sklepie muzycznym jego ojca. Zdarzało się, że Zayn był zbyt zapracowany, by chociażby zamienić ze mną kilka słów po powrocie z pracy do domu, ale zawsze, bez żadnych wyjątków, przychodził tutaj w czasie swoich przerw. To było _nasze_.

Zayn zakolegował się z Liamem, bo tę dwójkę łączyło więcej niż mnie i Malika. Mieli więcej wspólnych zainteresowań i tematów do rozmów, a nawet bardzo podobne charaktery. Choć Zayn był bardziej wyluzowany i pewniejszy siebie, też cechował się tym irytującym rozsądkiem. W głębi duszy skrywał dziwacznego artystę, bazgrzącego superbohaterów z komiksów, które ukrywał pod łóżkiem razem ze sporą kolekcją gejowskiego porno. A okazało się, że Liam lubi to samo – komiksy, a nie gejowskie porno, choć sądzę, że to drugie na pewno polubiłby bardziej. Oboje stawali się dużymi dziećmi, gdy zaczynali gadać o komiksach, co niezmiernie mnie bawiło.

Niespodziewanie coś małego i ciężkiego wskoczyło na moje kolana, prawie przyprawiając mnie o zawał serca. Dopiero gdy złapałem oddech, spostrzegłem, że tym napastnikiem jest zarumieniony, roześmiany i potwornie zadowolony z siebie Alex Payne.

– Alex, uważaj! Mówiłem, że masz nie biegać wśród stolików.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i wciągnąłem chłopca na moje kolana, ponieważ zaczął zsuwać się na ziemię, a potem podniosłem wzrok i... dosłownie wbiło mnie w krzesło.

Nie uważałem, że Liam nie jest przystojny. Miał swój urok i mógł się podobać wielu osobom z tym swoim czułym, szczerym uśmiechem i sarnimi oczami, ale nigdy wcześniej _nie podobał się mi_ w ten sposób. Teraz miał na twarzy srogi wyraz, jego czoło marszczyło się, a wargi zacisnęły w wąską linię, ale nadal wyglądały na pełne i _całuśne_. Jego policzki i podbródek okalał niewielki, dwudniowy zarost, a włosy ułożył jakoś inaczej; wydawały się bardziej zadbane i w promieniach słonecznych chyba trochę jaśniejsze. Miał na sobie granatową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, a na nogach zwykłe, luźne dżinsy, nisko osadzone na biodrach. Wyglądał tak zwyczajnie, a jednocześnie _inaczej_.

Cholera, gapiłem się o wiele zbyt długo. Nie widzieliśmy się tylko cztery dni i nie rozumiałem, co w ogóle teraz się stało. Chyba zbyt długo nie uprawiałem seksu. Tak, to chyba to.

– Niall, skup się! – Alex klepnął mnie dwa razy po policzku z lekko oburzoną miną, ale zachichotał, gdy na niego spojrzałem. To sprowadziło mnie na ziemię.

– Tak nie wolno – momentalnie skarcił go Liam, siadając obok mnie na wolnym krześle. Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka.

– Ktoś wstał lewą nogą? – spytałem zadziornie, a on tylko westchnął i oparł brodę na dłoni, którą położył na stole. Mój wzrok mimowolnie zjechał na jego ramię; skąd wzięły się te mięśnie, na litość boską?!

– Źle spałem. Alex, chcesz ciastko? – zwrócił się do chłopca, z którym teraz siłowałem się, próbując ugryźć jego palce, co wywoływało w nim niekontrolowany śmiech. Zayn patrzył na nas, jakby zastanawiał się, który z nas tak właściwie ma pięć lat.

Alex, gdy tylko usłyszał słowo „ciastko”, zerwał się z moich kolan i pobiegł za Liamem, który już stał kilka miejsc dalej, czekając na niego z wyciągniętą ręką. Mój wzrok podążył za nimi i nie całkiem przypadkiem zjechał na tyłek Payne'a. To był bardziej zwykły instynkt, nie mogłem _nie_ patrzeć na tyły facetów. Wina hormonów!

– Ani o tym nie myśl – syknął Zayn i kopnął mnie pod stołem, na co podskoczyłem z cichym jękiem.

– O czym? – spytałem głupio, zbyt przejęty bólem w łydce, by skupić się na tym, co mówi.

– Znam to spojrzenie. Nie spierdol tego, Niall.

Parsknąłem śmiechem i pokręciłem głową, bo takie insynuacje były zdecydowanie najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyślił. A zdarzało się ich wiele.

– Ja i Liam się przyjaźnimy, jasne? Nie patrz tak na mnie! Jestem facetem, więc myślę tym tam na dole, nic na to nie poradzę. I to nie znaczy, że zaraz zaciągnę go do łóżka. Mam jeszcze trochę ogłady... – Zayn uniósł wymownie brew. – Och, zamknij się. Nie kręcę z przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele z przywilejami to nie dla mnie.

– Pocałowałeś mnie, kiedy się poznaliśmy i cały czas próbujesz dobrać się do Hazzy – powiedział tonem stwierdzającym oczywisty fakt.

– Ale nie poszedłem z żadnym z was do łóżka.

Twarz Zayna nagle złagodniała, a ja jęknąłem w duchu. Zaczyna się.

– A może właśnie tego ci potrzeba? – zapytał powoli. – Nie chodzi mi konkretnie o Liama. Kogoś, z kim będziesz mógł stworzyć związek i jednocześnie się przyjaźnić.

– Odpuść, Z. To że ty masz Louisa, jego idealnie zgrabny tyłek i idealny związek, nie znaczy, że ja też tego potrzebuję.

Mój ton głosu najwyraźniej dał do zrozumienia, że kończę temat, bo Zayn już nic więcej nie powiedział. Nienawidziłem momentów, gdy próbował wpieprzać się w moje życie towarzyskie, jakby lepiej ode mnie wiedział, czego mi potrzeba. Kochałem go jak brata, ale czasami miałem ochotę mu przyłożyć.

Alex pojawił się w zasięgu naszego wzroku chwilę później, lawirując pomiędzy stolikami, z Liamem na ogonie, który jedną dłoń trzymał na ramieniu chłopca, a w drugiej niósł talerzyk z jakimś plackiem. Malec wskoczył na wolne krzesło z rozpromienioną miną.

– Mogę kawałek? – spytałem, gdy Liam postawił przed nim talerzyk.

– Nie dam! – wykrzyknął, ale wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy mój palec wskazujący i środkowy zaczęły stąpać po stoliku jak nogi ludzika zmierzającego po swoją zdobycz.

– Nialler, zachowuj się. – Posłałem Zaynowi język, a on tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem, choć jego usta rozciągały się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Tak, zachowuj się!

Alex próbował zakryć talerzyk całym sobą, bo moje palce znajdowały się tylko centymetry od talerzyka, ale był bardzo bliski rozpaćkania całego ciasta na swojej koszulce, więc Liam odciągnął go do tyłu. Chłopak obserwował nas z czułym uśmiechem na ustach, a ten surowy grymas powoli znikał z jego twarzy. Zrobiłem w jego kierunku śmieszną minę z zezem i wywalonym językiem, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Alexa, a uśmiech Liama powiększył się.

Nie wsłuchiwałem się w rozmowę Liama z Zaynem, skupiając się na Alexie, który zajadał ciasto z ogromnym apetytem i nawet obiecał podzielić się ze mną okruszkiem. Przez chwilę sprzeczaliśmy się o to, jak wielki ma być ten okruszek.

Ktoś klepnął mnie w plecy i podniosłem głowę, aby ujrzeć nad sobą siostrę Liama, która poraziła mnie swoim szerokim uśmiechem.

– Horan, jak ty wyglądasz? – spytała z udawanym oburzeniem, czochrając moje włosy, których nawet nie uczesałem przed wyjściem z domu, jedynie zakryłem je czapką z daszkiem. Spojrzałem w dół na moją białą koszulkę i szorty. No, może koszulka nie była już do końca taka biała, szorty już dawno wytarły się na biodrach, a zamek ciągle się rozlatywał, ale po prostu lubiłem te spodnie.

– Pracujesz w jakimś domu mody, czy co? – Odsunąłem się spod jej dłoni, choć nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Większą uwagę przykładam do wyglądu, gdy chcę kogoś zaliczyć, a obecnie nie chcę nikogo zaliczyć, choć to nie znaczy, że odmówiłbym, gdyby ktoś poprosił.

Mrugnąłem do Liama praktycznie bezwiednie, bo uwielbiałem jego reakcje na moje zboczone teksty. Za to Zayn ukrył twarz w dłoni w geście kapitulacji.

– Co znaczy „kogoś zaliczyć”? – Alex spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem, a Liam posłał mi gniewne spojrzenie, które skomentowałem wzruszeniem ramion.

– Poznać kogoś bliżej – wyjaśniłem swobodnie.

– Idziesz z nami do centrum handlowego? – zapytała mnie Ruth, nadal trzymając dłoń na mojej głowie. Pokręciłem głową.

– Och, chodzenie z Niallem na zakupy jest koszmarnie nużące – wtrącił pospiesznie Zayn z rozbawieniem, machając ręką do Liama, który podniósł się z miejsca. – Ciągle wybrzydza i zwykle kończy się tym, że po godzinie opuszcza sklep z naręczem takich samych koszulek, które już ma w domu.

Zsunąłem się z krzesła, dyskretnie posyłając mu środkowy palec poza zasięgiem wzroku Alexa. Podniosłem gitarę, zastanawiając się, czy mam wystarczająco dużo kasy na mojej karcie, żeby dostać się metrem pod Hyde Park, kiedy poczułem, że coś szarpie mnie za nogawkę spodni. Alex stał za mną, wpatrując się we mnie swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami.

– Idziesz? – zapytał z nadzieją, a ja zerknąłem w stronę Liama, który stał dwa metry dalej, czekając za swoim synem. Nie zamierzałem pytać go o pozwolenie czy coś w tym stylu, ale mimo wszystko głupio bym się czuł, gdyby nie chciał skazywać się po raz kolejny na moje towarzystwo podczas zakupów ze swoją siostrą. Jednak widząc, że na jego usta wstępuje uśmiech, a głową lekko przytakuje w potwierdzeniu, pomyślałem sobie „co mi szkodzi?”. Nie żebym miał coś ciekawszego do roboty.

 

***

 

Zakupy z siostrą zwykle równały się z moją rosnącą z każdą chwilą irytacją, a po dzisiejszym spotkaniu z Nicolą byłem już na skraju wytrzymania. Ruth uwielbiała wydawać pieniądze na przeróżne głupoty, na które ja nigdy nawet bym nie spojrzał, gdyby nie wskazała na nie palcem z ogromną ekscytacją. Byłem o wiele bardziej praktyczny i oszczędny, więc potrafiłem okiełznać moje zachcianki, których i tak nie miałem zbyt wiele. Nie potrzebowałem wiele do szczęścia.

A już na pewno nie potrzebowałem dziwacznej figurki jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego człowieczka, którą moja siostra wypatrzyła na wystawie w jednym ze sklepów w centrum handlowym Westfield, do którego się udaliśmy. Podczas gdy ja kręciłem głową z politowaniem, Niall podążał za Ruth, śmiejąc się z przeróżnych gadżetów, jakie znajdowały się w środku.

Dobrze było mieć przy sobie Nialla. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego wieczornych odwiedzin, kiedy mogłem po prostu zrelaksować się po ciężkim dniu w pracy, ponieważ spędzanie z nim czasu było _przyjemne_ i _proste_. Potrzebowałem takich chwil pozbawionych codziennego stresu. Louis był moim najbliższym przyjacielem, ale przy nim nie potrafiłem się odprężyć; za dużo gadał, był zbyt głośny i energiczny, a przede wszystkim zbyt marudny, żądający ciągłej uwagi. A przy Niallu mogłem cieszyć się nawet milczeniem, bo nigdy nie naciskał, nigdy nie oczekiwał reakcji ze strony drugiej osoby, a jednocześnie wiedział, kiedy ktoś potrzebuje odrobiny śmiechu z głupich żartów. Tak jakby potrafił czytać w myślach.

Podczas tego wolnego weekendu mogłem poświęcić czas na sprawy, które planowałem od dawna. Zakupy z Alexem, który rósł jak na drożdżach, więc potrzebował nowych ubrań, były moim priorytetem. Ruth wręcz uparła się, by nam towarzyszyć, z czego nawet się cieszyłem, ponieważ chodzenie po sklepach i jednoczesne pilnowanie mojego syna zwykle kończyło się jedną, wielką porażką z mojej strony. Nie potrafiłem oprzeć się przed kupieniem mu wszystkiego, czego zapragnął bez względu na koszty, choć wiedziałem, że ten nowy nabytek za kilka dni wyląduje na samym dnie kosza z innymi zabawkami.

Po godzinie zakupów, podczas których nie kupiłem żadnych nowych ubrań (co było do przewidzenia), a Alex z zadowoleniem trzymał w rączkach pudełko z figurką pirata, na co zbyt łatwo dałem się namówić, postanowiliśmy wstąpić do McDonalda. Malec wsunął się na kanapę przy jednym ze stolików zaraz obok Nialla, przez co musiałem zająć miejsce naprzeciwko blondyna. Ruth poszła po zamówienie, a Alex zaczął rozpakowywać nową zabawkę z drobną pomocą Nialla, który wyglądał na tak samo uradowanego co ten czterolatek.

– Jestem Kapitan Jack Sparrow – wychrypiał Horan, idealnie naśladując głos oraz mimikę twarzy Johnny'ego Deppa. Alex posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, na co parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Ciocia, szybciej! Głodny! – zawołał, machając rękami, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę mojej siostry. Ruth odwróciła się w naszą stronę.

– Ja też! – dodał Niall, takim samym zniecierpliwionym tonem. Ruth wywróciła oczami i posłała im środkowy palec, na co cicho jęknąłem, z niepokojem spoglądając na chłopca, lecz był zbyt zaoferowany swoim piratem, aby zwrócić uwagę na ten ordynarny gest.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Przeniosłem wzrok na Nialla, który obracał w palcach opakowanie po zabawce.

– Tak. Czemu pytasz?

– Nie wyglądasz, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

Uśmiechnąłem się ponuro. Alex zaczął zsuwać się z kanapy, więc sięgnąłem do niego ręką, ale mruknął tylko, że chce iść do Ruth, więc puściłem go, oglądając się za nim w obawie, że nagle zmieni zdanie oraz kierunek spaceru.

– Mam wrażenie, że zawsze potrafisz mnie rozgryźć – odparłem, odwracając się z powrotem, gdy chłopiec bezpiecznie znalazł się pod nogami mojej siostry.

– To ta twoja mina. – Pomachał palcem wskazującym przed moją twarzą. – Mina Liama o nazwie „coś jest nie w porządku, ale nie powiem nikomu”.

– Moja mina ma nazwę? – spytałem z rozbawieniem.

– Musi. Często się pojawia.

Westchnąłem i pochyliłem głowę, chowając twarz w prawej dłoni. Zawsze starałem się panować nad emocjami, głównie ze względu na Alexa, tego nauczyłem się przez te kilka lat, ale wyglądało na to, że byłem w tym beznadziejny. Albo Niall zbyt łatwo potrafił przedrzeć się przez moje ściany opanowania.

– Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Potrząsnąłem głową, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku. Nie chciałem rozmawiać z nim o moich obawach względem Conora ani o mojej najstarszej siostrze, która kilkoma zdaniami dała mi do zrozumienia, że moje życie nie stanie się ani trochę łatwiejsze po pogodzeniu się z moją orientacją.

– Jak twoi... – zacząłem niepewnie. Niall zachęcająco kiwnął głową i posłał mi pełen zrozumienia uśmiech. – Jak powiedziałeś swoim rodzicom i innym osobom z rodziny, że jesteś.... gejem?

– Nie musiałem mówić – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Wiedziałem o tym odkąd pamiętam i moja rodzina także. Nigdy nie potrafiłem ukrywać, że wolę facetów. Po prostu przyjęli to do wiadomości.

– Tak po prostu?

Przytaknął bez słowa, ale po chwili na jego czole pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka, zdradzająca, że nie mówi mi całej prawdy.

– Jasne, nie wszystkim to pasowało – powiedział, bardziej pochylając się w moją stronę, ze wzrokiem wbitym w plastikowe opakowanie. – Niektórzy z mojej rodziny zawsze patrzyli na mnie krzywo, ale nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło. Zawsze uważałem, że nie warto się tym przejmować, ponieważ ich opinia nie zmieni tego, kim jestem. Nie wypędzą tego ze mnie nawet za pomocą egzorcyzmów – dodał z lekko wymuszonym śmiechem. – Moi rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, a ich zdanie najbardziej się dla mnie liczy.

– Więc nie mieli żadnych zastrzeżeń, gdy na przykład przyprowadziłeś do domu swojego chłopaka albo...

– Nigdy nie miałem chłopaka.

Zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem.

– Nigdy? Jak to? Spójrz tylko na siebie, jesteś... – Zamilkłem, gdy kącik ust Nialla uniósł się w figlarnym uśmiechu. Poczułem, że na moje policzki wstępuje rumieniec zażenowania i odwróciłem wzrok, udając, że sprawdza, czy moja siostra już wraca z naszym jedzeniem; nadal stała przy kasie.

– Nie interesują mnie stałe związki – odezwał się po chwili, nie komentując mojej wypowiedzi, co przyjąłem z ulgą. – Przyprowadzałem do domu chłopaków, ale nie byli... _moimi_ chłopakami. Jeszcze nie spotkałem osoby, która zagrzałaby miejsce na jakiś dłuższy czas. Nie jest mi to potrzebne. Wolę swobodę, rozumiesz? Choć Zayn uważa, że wciąż szukam i po prostu jestem wybredny. Dzisiaj stwierdził, że potrzebny mi związek z kimś, z kim będą mógł też się przyjaźnić. Absurd! Marna ze mnie pomoc – dodał, odchylając się do tyłu, aż jego plecy dotknęły oparcia kanapy. – Z takim pytaniem powinieneś skierować się do Zayna, bo on też ma problemy z tolerancją w rodzinie.

– Tu nie chodzi o tolerancję – mruknąłem ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Nawet nie mam pojęcia, co moi rodzice myślą o homoseksualizmie, ponieważ nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Na samym dnie mojego umysłu zawsze kryła się ta myśl, że może... interesują mnie faceci, ale nigdy się w to nie zagłębiałem. Poznałem Bridget bardzo wcześnie, potem urodził się Alex i zapomniałem o tej _myśli_ , aż poznałem Louisa, więc coraz częściej zacząłem się zastanawiać.... _a może jednak_? Chciałbym, aby ktoś potrafił mnie _zrozumieć_. Aby ktoś powiedział mi, że rozumie, przez co przechodzę.

Niall skinął głową, a przez krótką chwilę patrzył na mnie, jakby nad czymś myślał. Już raz rozmawialiśmy o tym, siedząc na mojej kanapie w skąpanym w półmroku salonie, gdy zegar wskazywał kilka minut po północy i poruszanie takich tematów wydawało się łatwiejsze. Blondyn cierpliwie wysłuchał wszystkiego, co mnie męczyło, ale nie udzielił mi żadnej rady, ponieważ tego nie potrzebowałem. Pragnąłem tylko zrozumienia, bycia zaakceptowanym przez świat takim, jakim jestem – dwudziestoletnim, samotnym ojcem, który szuka swojego miejsca, a po drodze stara się zrozumieć, czy wszystko, co do tej pory znał, było kłamstwem.

– To nie jest takie proste, Li – powiedział po chwili Niall. – Nikt nie oczekuje, że nagle podejmiesz decyzję. Może nadal nie znalazłeś tego _kogoś_ , co wcale nie jest zadziwiające ze względu na to, co kiedyś cię spotkało, prawda? Zawsze uważałem, że biseksualizm to zwykła próba odnalezienia swojej seksualności; koniec końców, wybierze się jedną drogę, bo nie można mieć obu rzeczy jednocześnie, no nie? Teraz chcesz przejrzeć swoje opcje, w porządku, ponieważ jesteś całkowicie wolny. Masz okazję nieźle się zabawić. Możesz wychowywać syna i w tym samym czasie korzystać z życia – zakończył, wymownie poruszając brwiami. – Musisz poczuć się pewnie w swoim ciele.

Posłałem mu wdzięczny uśmiech, ponieważ chyba było to właśnie to, co chciałem usłyszeć.

– O czym mówicie? – Alex usiadł obok mnie, przytulając się do mojego ramienia. Posłałem mu lekki uśmiech i, pochyliwszy się, ucałowałem jego czoło, a wtedy szybko się odsunął. Ruth tylko posłała nam pytające spojrzenie.

– Męskie sprawy – odparł bez zająknięcia Niall, zabierając z tacki cheeseburgera. – Umieram z głodu!

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, gdy zaczął energicznie zdzierać opakowanie tak, jakby nie jadł od kilku dni. Nie zwracałem większej uwagi na to, co robi ani na temat rozmowy, którą prowadził z Ruth, ponieważ skupiłem się na pilnowaniu Alexa, nie chcąc, żeby pobrudził się jedzeniem, co nie było takie proste, gdyż wolał jednocześnie jeść i bawić się nową zabawką, więc nie miałem czasu na przemyślenie słów Nialla.

Poczułem wibracje w kieszeni spodni, więc wytarłem palce w serwetkę, by sięgnąć po urządzenie, ale nie zdążyłem odebrać. Zanim zdążyłem sprawdzić, kto do mnie dzwonił, dostałem wiadomość.

Od: Conor

_Przepraszam za dzisiaj. Nie mam pojęcia, co mi odbiło. Chciałbym ci to wynagrodzić. Co powiesz na wypad do kina? Ty wybierasz film._

Na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech, nad którym nie potrafiłem zapanować. Dzisiaj rano chciałem dać mu do zrozumienia, że spędzam zbyt mało czasu z Alexem, więc chciałbym tego wieczora zostać w domu. A może mógłbym zaprosić Conora do siebie? Czyżby nadszedł odpowiedni moment na porządne przedstawienie go Alexowi? Chłopiec widział go tylko raz i chciałem mieć pewność, że polubi osobę, z którą zamierzam się spotykać. Wszystko skomplikowałoby się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby Alex za nim nie przepadał. Ale czy na pewno tego chciałem i byłem na to gotowy?

– Co tam masz? – Podniosłem głowę w tym samym momencie, w którym Niall sięgnął po mój telefon, pozostawiając mnie w kompletnym oszołomieniu z pustą dłonią.

– Niall! – syknąłem ostrzegawczo, ale tylko posłał mi zadziorny uśmiech, jakby chcąc mnie sprowokować. Wywróciłem oczami.

– Conor? Och, to słodkie – wydusił, przesłodzonym tonem. – Aż oczy ci się świecą!

Ruth parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, po czym pochyliła się, by zajrzeć mu przez ramię.

– Kino to świetny pomysł, Liam – powiedziała z entuzjazmem. – Zostanę z Alexem, jeśli chcesz.

Spojrzałem na mojego syna, który zapychał sobie buzię frytkami, pozostawiając na policzkach pełno ketchupu. Potem spojrzałem na Ruth, wiedząc, że Conor niezbyt przypadł jej do gustu, dlatego też zaskoczyła mnie jej reakcja.

– Zayn mówił, że grają _Avengers_. Coś idealnie dla ciebie, Li – podsunął Niall, wycierając dłonie w przód swojej białej koszulki; na ten gest jedynie pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą.

– Oddaj mi ten telefon – westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. Niall podał mi komórkę z szerokim uśmiechem zwycięzcy. Przez krótką chwilę przyglądałem mu się ze zmarszczonym czołem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że także nie pochwala moich spotkań z Conorem. Nie chciałem o to pytać w obecności Ruth, więc przeniosłem wzrok na telefon, aby odpisać chłopakowi.

Do: Conor

_Co powiesz na Avengers? Choć nie wiem, czy interesują cię takie filmy._

Wysłałem wiadomość, nim zdążyłem się rozmyślić, odłożyłem telefon na stół, podczas gdy Niall podnosił się z miejsca ze wzrokiem wbitym w kasy, pewnie z zamiarem kupienia kolejnego cheeseburgera. Alex zawołał za nim.

– Chcesz coś jeszcze? – zapytał chłopca, ale ten tylko potrząsnął głową. – Najpierw pójdziemy się umyć, co? Wyglądasz, jakbyś został napadnięty. Cały w ketchupie, jak w dennych horrorach.

Ruth odwróciła od nich wzrok, dopiero gdy zniknęli w korytarzu prowadzącym do toalet, a na twarzy znów miała to swoje wymowne spojrzenie.

– O co chodzi? – zapytałem ostrożnie. Zacząłem zbierać ze stołu wszystkie śmieci i opakowania po jedzeniu, po czym ułożyłem je na tackach. Dziewczyna nadal patrzyła na mnie z lekkim, dość podejrzanym uśmiechem.

– Nie znam Conora i nie chcę go osądzać – odezwała się w końcu – choć zrobił na mnie marne pierwsze wrażenie, a to ponoć zawsze najbardziej się liczy. I lubię Nialla. Dlaczego nie możesz umówić się z Niallem?

Zakrztusiłem się resztką pepsi, po czym wytrzeszczyłem na nią oczy, wycierając brodę, po której pociekł płyn, zewnętrzną stroną dłoni.

– Niall jest gejem, prawda? – mówiła dalej, nie zważając na moje zdezorientowanie ani na to, że czułem się niekomfortowo. – Ciebie kręcą faceci, prawda? Oboje wspaniale się dogadujecie, a Niall nawet z tobą flirtuje.

– Niall ze mną _nie flirtuje_ – wtrąciłem automatycznie, nadal oszołomiony tą rozmową. Ruth teatralnie wywróciła oczami.

– Zawsze byłeś kompletnym tłumokiem, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy.

– Niall po prostu... jest taki. Taki ma sposób bycia. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc... Koniec tematu – powiedziałem stanowczo. Powinienem poczuć ulgę, ponieważ Ruth wspierała mnie w przeciwieństwie do mojej drugiej siostry, jednak temat tej rozmowy kompletnie mnie oszołomił, sprawiając, że zacząłem myśleć o rzeczach, którym wręcz nie było wolno pojawić się w mojej głowie.

Zauważyłem, że Alex biegnie w naszą stronę, a Niall powoli podąża za nim, więc nabrałem powietrza do płuc, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą miało miejsce.

– Weźmiesz coś jeszcze? – zapytałem Horana, gdy zatrzymał się przed naszym stolikiem.

– Wezmę na wynos. – Poprawił czapkę, która zsuwała się mu na czoło i posłał mi psotny uśmiech. – A ty coś jeszcze chcesz, Li? Czy zamierzasz dbać o linię? Muszę przyznać, że to chodzenie na siłownię całkiem nieźle na ciebie działa.

Ruth odchrząknęła wymownie.

– Możecie chodzić razem na siłownię – powiedziała z szatańskim uśmiechem.

– Jestem na to zbyt leniwy. Wolę ćwiczenia fizyczne innego typu.

– Tego też możecie spróbować.

– Ruth, idziemy – wtrąciłem pospiesznie, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Przyszedłem tu w pewnym celu, a przez ciebie nadal nie kupiłem niczego użytecznego.

– Wy idźcie, ja poczekam na Nialla.

Posłałem jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale zignorowała je z niewinnym uśmiechem. Niall, wzruszywszy ramionami, ruszył w stronę kas, nucąc coś pod nosem.

– Jesteś diabłem wcielonym – syknąłem, na co odpowiedziała krótkim śmiechem. – Nawet nie waż się rozmawiać z nim o tym, o czym my rozmawialiśmy.

– Niby dlaczego? Czego się boisz?

Pokręciłem głową, nawet nie zamierzając odpowiadać na to pytanie.

 

***

 

Wyszliśmy z McDonalda kilkanaście minut później, a Ruth poprowadziła mnie w stronę jakiś babskich sklepów, w których na pewno nie znajdował się Liam. Nie sprzeciwiłem się, bo pomimo krótkiej znajomości, zorientowałem, że w każdym czynie panny Payne krył się jakiś cel, a nawet ciekawiło mnie, co teraz mnie czeka.

Stałem z boku, trzymając w ręce torbę z moim jedzeniem i z uwagą przyglądałem się, jak dziewczyna przeczesuje stojaki z ciuchami. Kilka razy zdejmowała jakiś wieszak, aby pokazać mi swój łów, ale tylko wzruszałem ramionami; Zayn miał rację, mój gust był beznadziejny, więc wolałem się nie wypowiadać.

– Żadnego z ciebie pożytku – powiedziała w końcu, podchodząc do mnie z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Chociaż nie przyprowadziłam cię tutaj na zakupy.

– Nie? – udałem zdziwienie, unosząc lewą brew.

– Znasz tego Conora, prawda? – zapytała bez żadnego wstępu, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem. – Co cię bawi?

– Mogłem się domyślić, że to o niego chodzi.

Ruszyłem w stronę kolejnych półek, choć wiedziałem, że przed nią nie ucieknę. Dogoniła mnie dość szybko.

– Nie znam go, a martwię się o Liama. Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy mój głupi, młodszy brat wie, w co się pakuje.

Zerknąłem na nią kątem oka. Była ode mnie niższa o głowę i trochę bardziej przy kości, ale mimo to miała w sobie coś intrygującego. Jej rysy twarzy oraz uśmiech, łudząco podobne do Liama, przyciągały uwagę. Poza tym biła od niej ogromna energia oraz apodyktyczność, co sprawiło, że z jakiegoś powodu czuło się przed nią respekt.

– Liam czasami jest kompletnie ślepy na to, co dzieje się wokół niego – powiedziała łagodniejszym tonem. – Potrzebuje przewodnika. Kogoś, kto pociągnie go w odpowiednim kierunku, bo robi głupie rzeczy, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy... Właśnie przez tę ślepotę ma czteroletniego syna i ledwo radzi sobie w życiu.

– A to nie była zwykła wpadka? Pęknięty kondom i te rzeczy... Ej! – syknąłem, gdy jej pięść spotkała się z moim ramieniem.

– Jesteście przyjaciółmi. Wiesz o wiele więcej ode mnie.

– Nie przyjaźnimy się aż tak długo. Powinnaś pogadać z Louisem.

– On nie mówi o wszystkim Louisowi, już dawno się o tym przekonałam.

Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. A wydawało mi się, że Lou zawsze o wszystkim wie, nawet jeśli nie dowiaduje się tego z głównego źródła. Koleś uwielbia plotki.

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że oni nadal ze sobą kręcą – powiedziałem w końcu, odchodząc od półek, a dziewczyna podążyła za mną. – Liam nie wspominał o Conorze od dłuższego czasu, więc przypuszczałem, że nic z tego nie wyszło. Pomyślałem, że albo mu nie pasował, albo Liam stwierdził, że jednak nie interesuje się facetami. Nie znam Conora aż tak dobrze, na szczęście. – Ruth wyprostowała się z zainteresowaniem na dźwięk ostatniego słowa. – Serio, niezbyt mi pasowało, że ci dwoje się spotykają, ale teraz mam to gdzieś.

– Niezbyt ci pasowało? – zapytała z dość dziwnym uśmiechem.

– Conor w ogóle do niego nie pasuje. Jasne, może masz rację, że Liam potrzebuje przewodnika, bo przez większość czasu kompletnie błądzi po omacku. Przewodnika, ale nie kogoś, kto będzie nim manipulować. A z Conora jest cholernie dobry manipulator. A dla Liama, który jeszcze nie odnalazł się w tej całej sprawie z homoseksualizmem albo biseksualizmem, to naprawdę złe połączenie.

Ruth zmarszczyła czoło, a jej wzrok zaczął błądzić po całym pomieszczeniu, jakby rozmyślała nad wszystkim, co właśnie usłyszała.

– Mówiąc szczerze, nie wyobrażam sobie, aby im dwojgu udało się być razem dłużej niż kilka tygodni – dodałem ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Liam może być zagubiony, ale doskonale wie, co jest dla niego najważniejsze. Gdy tylko przekona się, jaki naprawdę jest Conor, sam to zakończy.

– Żeby to było takie proste...

Wywróciłem oczami. Cholera, kobiety lubią dramatyzować. Kobiety i Louis, jeśli mam być dokładny.

– Trochę więcej wiary w swojego brata, co? – rzuciłem z uśmiechem, lekko trącając ją w ramię. – Jest dorosły, sam wychowuje syna i, z tego, co widzę, idzie mu całkiem nieźle, więc poradzi sobie z jakimś nadętym bufonem.

Ruth parsknęła śmiechem.

– Też nazwałam go nadętym – zdradziła, utrzymując konspiracyjny szept, jakby spodziewała się, że Conor zaraz wyskoczy na nas z ukrycia. – Nadęty lizus. A teraz, poszukajmy Liama. Zbrodnią jest pozostawianie niewinnego człowieka z rozszalałym czterolatkiem.

Parsknąłem śmiechem na te słowa, choć kiedy znaleźliśmy dwójkę Payne'ów, okazało się, że Liam jednak potrzebuje drobnej pomocy. Alex nie chciał przymierzać nowych, fajnych ciuchów. Wolał biegać po całym sklepie, wkurzać sprzedawczynie, które tylko mroziły nas wzrokiem, nie mogąc powiedzieć nic obraźliwego, bo „klient nasz pan” czy coś w tym rodzaju. Dlatego przyczaiłem się i złapałem małego potwora, gdy przebiegał obok mnie, po czym zaniosłem go do jego taty, który stał przy przymierzalni i wyglądał, jakby za moment miał wyzionąć ducha.

– Co od ciebie chciała Ruth? – zapytał, kiedy postawiłem dzieciaka na ziemi, choć nie puściłem jego ramienia. Alex tylko posłał mi krzywe spojrzenie, ale się nie wyrywał.

– A czemu myślisz, że coś ode mnie chciała? – odparłem z uśmiechem niewiniątka, na co wywrócił oczami.

– Bo znam moją siostrę.

– Chce nas wyswatać – powiedziałem, a wyraz twarzy Liama zmienił się momentalnie; jego oczy praktycznie wyszły z orbit, skóra pobladła, po czym nagle poczerwieniała. W brązowych tęczówkach pojawił się strach oraz ogromne zakłopotanie. Z trudem zdusiłem śmiech.

– Ruth nie... ona nie mówiła poważnie – wybąkał, nadal czerwony na policzkach. – Tylko się wygłupia. Ruth uwielbia się wygłupiać! To tylko...

– O mój Boże, Li, wyluzuj – przerwałem mu z rozbawieniem. – Żartowałem! To zbyt proste.

Tym razem jego twarz stężała, czoło zmarszczyło się, a oczy złowrogo zmrużyły, wyrażając złość, ale nadal wyglądał zbyt niewinnie i delikatnie, bym w jakiś sposób to na mnie podziałało.

– Przestań to robić – syknął z irytacją w głosie.

– Co robić?

– Pogrywać sobie ze mną.

– Tylko żartowałem, Li. Aż tak bardzo przeraża cię myśl, że my...

– Alex. – Złapał chłopca za rękę i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, zniknął w przymierzalni. Energicznym ruchem zasunął zasłonkę w jednej z kabin, chyba tylko cudem jej nie zrywając, a ja tylko pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Oparłem się o ścianę, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru się stąd ruszać, choć Liam pewnie spodziewał się, że gdy wyjdzie, nie zastanie mnie w tym samym miejscu. Bardzo się mylił. To zdecydowanie było zbyt proste.

 

***

 

Wypad do kina jednak okazał się nie najlepszym pomysłem, o czym zorientowałem się po jakiejś godzinie. Może problemem był film, jaki wybrałem? Conor siedział obok mnie, ale za każdym razem, gdy na niego spoglądałem, nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tym, co dzieje się na ekranie.

– Nie bawisz się dobrze? – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, by nie przeszkadzać innym widzom. Conor lekko obrócił głowę w moją stronę.

– Nie jestem wielkim miłośnikiem fantastyki – odparł, spoglądając na mnie przepraszająco. – Wolę coś, co faktycznie wygląda prawdziwie i jest szansa, że zdarzy się w realnym życiu.

– W takim razie wszystkie obecne produkcje filmowe odpadają.

Conor roześmiał się cicho, po czym pochylił się nieznacznie, podsuwając palec wskazujący pod moją brodę, aby odwrócić moją głowę bardziej w swoją stronę. Pocałował mnie, delikatnie i z uczuciem. Odwzajemniłem go, ponieważ był to bardzo przyjemny pocałunek, jednakże odsunąłem się chwilę później, gdy jego wargi coraz bardziej zaczęły napierać na moje, ponieważ przypomniałem sobie, gdzie się znajdujemy.

– Nie jesteśmy tutaj sami – mruknąłem, spoglądając za siebie w stronę pary siedzącej trzy rzędy wyżej, która była zbyt zajęta sobą, by zwracać uwagę na wydarzenia mające miejsce na ekranie. Pokręciłem głową. – Czy w obecnych czasach ludzie jeszcze chodzą do kina, żeby rzeczywiście oglądać filmy?

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem Conor, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń znalazła swoje miejsce na moim biodrze. Tym razem pierwszy ponownie złączyłem nasze wargi, moim językiem badając wnętrze jego ust, aż z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk. Próbowałem nie myśleć o tym, że znajdujemy się na ciemnej sali kinowej z około trzydziestoma innymi osobami i tracę okazję zobaczenia jednego z filmów, na który czekałem od dawna, wiedząc, że pewnie nigdy go nie obejrzę z powodu braku czasu na tak przyziemną czynność, jaką jest chodzenie do kina. W tym momencie całowanie go wydawało się o wiele ciekawszym zajęciem.

– Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że w tym wieku nadal będę obściskiwać się w kinie z moim chłopakiem.

Odsunąłem się, spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem. W oczach Conora pojawił się strach.

– Nie powinienem tego mówić – wyszeptał pospiesznie, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej, aż jego dłonie zniknęły z mojego ciała. – Rozumiem, zbyt szybko chcę nadać nazwę temu, co jest między nami, ale naprawdę zależy mi na tobie, Liam.

Przygryzłem wargę w zakłopotaniu. Moje serce zaczęło walić jak szalone i znów poczułem się ogromnie przytłoczony. Conor patrzył na mnie mnie, wyraźnie liczył na jakąś reakcję z mojej strony, ale tym razem myślałem tylko o zaczerpnięciu powietrza, ponieważ nagle zrobiło się tutaj bardzo duszno.

– Liam?

– Ja muszę... – zacząłem, ale w tym samym momencie poczułem wibrację mojego telefonu. Pospiesznie sięgnąłem do kieszeni, ciesząc się z ciemności, jaka panowała na sali kinowej, ponieważ lepiej mogłem ukryć ulgę, którą właśnie poczułem. – Muszę odebrać.

– Kto dzwoni? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem, ale też z lekką irytacją, lecz już podnosiłem się z miejsca. Nawet nie rzuciłem okiem na wyświetlacz, dopóki nie znalazłem się na pustym korytarzu. Zamrugałem, żeby przyzwyczaić oczy do ostrego światła i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, choć nadal słychać było odgłosy filmu. Dopiero wtedy spojrzałem na telefon, a moje zdziwienie pogłębiło się, gdy zobaczyłem numer Nialla.

– Słucham? – Nadal byłem na niego zły za dzisiejsze popołudnie, podczas którego wziął sobie za punkt honoru ciągłe nabijanie się ze mnie, jakby traktował to jako swoje nowe hobby. Co najgorsze, Ruth jeszcze mu w tym pomagała. Ale w tej chwili czułem ulgę, że uratował mnie przed tym, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami sali kinowej.

– Ekhm, Li? To... Ja dzwonię. – Zmarszczyłem czoło, słysząc słaby głos chłopaka i niezbyt wyraźnie wypowiadane słowa. – Potrzebuję tego... przysługi? Nie mogę zadzwonić po Zayna, bo urwie mi łeb, a Haz nie odbiera, więc pewnie posuwa Shay, a ja... – Jego głos oddalił się i teraz usłyszałem jeszcze inne głosy, jakby ktoś coś do niego mówił, lecz nie mogłem rozróżnić słów. – Li?

– Co się stało? – spytałem, kompletnie zdezorientowany. Odpowiedział mi jego cichy chichot.

– Nic wielkiego. Tak jakby _prawie_ dałem się aresztować?

– Co takiego?

– Ale nie dałem się. Znaczy... Nie aresztowali mnie. Tylko grozili, że wezwą policję. Cholera, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ten facet jest hetero? Wyglądał na geja, siedział w gejowskim klubie, do jasnej cholery, a moja orientacja w terenie jest całkiem słaba po tequili. Sprawy trochę wyrwały się spod kontroli, bo koleś wezwał ochronę i tego... Trzymają mnie na zapleczu, ale nie zadzwonią po policję, jeśli ktoś po mnie przyjedzie. To nic takiego, Li. Traktują mnie, kurwa, jak dziecko. A Zayn dał mi do zrozumienia, że już nigdy nie wyciągnie mnie z żadnych kłopotów... choć to nic wielkiego. Bywało gorzej, więc... Przysługa? Proszę...

Westchnąłem ciężko i przebiegłem dłonią po twarzy, czując nagłe zmęczenie i rezygnację. Powinienem być na niego wściekły, natychmiast się rozłączyć, po czym wrócić do Conora, by stawić czoło moim własnym problemom oraz absurdalnym obawom. Jednak Niall był moim przyjacielem. Okropnie irytującym przyjacielem – po dwóch latach znajomości z Louisem nie było to nic nowego. Ile razy Lou mnie potrzebował, a ja byłem przy nim bez żadnych sprzeciwów i tylko z kilkoma zażaleniami, które zawsze ignorował? Od tego byli przyjaciele.

– Gdzie jesteś? – spytałem po krótkiej chwili milczenia. Niall wybąkał, żebym poczekał, po czym w słuchawce odezwał się inny głos; mężczyzna przedstawił się jako ochroniarz z klubu, którego nazwy nie znałem, ale po podaniu mi adresu, mniej więcej wiedziałem, gdzie się znajduje. Nie było to wcale tak daleko od tego kina.

– Niall? – powiedziałem, gdy tamten oddał mu słuchawkę. Chłopak mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. – Jak bardzo jesteś pijany?

– Bardzo, bardzo – odparł ze śmiechem. Westchnąłem. – Tak bardzo, że nawet nie chce mi się udawać, że nie jestem.

– Postaraj się nie wpakować w jeszcze większe kłopoty, dobrze? Wtedy sam zadzwonię na policję.

– Jesteś cudowny, Li!

Drzwi za moimi plecami otworzyły się, rozłączyłem się w tym samym momencie, w którym Conor wyszedł na korytarz. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni spodni, zastanawiając się, jak mam mu przekazać, że muszę przerwać randkę z powodu przyjaciela będącego w potrzebie, w taki sposób, aby nie pomyślał, że po prostu uciekam.

– Coś poważnego? – spytał z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Nie, to... – Zacząłem przecierać dłonią kark, by na niego nie patrzeć. – Muszę iść. Mój przyjaciel chce, żebym po niego przyjechał. Ma drobne kłopoty.

– Kto? Louis?

Zawahałem się. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałem, aby wiedział, że chodzi o Nialla.

– Tak, Louis – przyznałem, choć zorientowałem się, że mi nie uwierzył, gdy tylko spojrzałem mu w oczy, ale nic nie powiedział. – Przepraszam, że muszę... Nie chciałem, by tak wyszło. I wiedz, że nie jest to forma mojej ucieczki przed tym, co zaszło w środku.

Conor podszedł do mnie i, wziąwszy moją twarz w swoje dłonie, lekko musnął ustami moje wargi. Poczułem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, zżerające mnie od środka, ale odwzajemniłem pocałunek z całą mocą, by potwierdzić moje słowa.

– Chyba musimy trochę zwolnić tempo – szepnął, odsuwając się nieznacznie, podczas gdy kciukiem gładził mój policzek w kojącym geście. – Nie chcę cię stracić, ponieważ za bardzo na ciebie naciskam.

– Nie o to... – Chciałem zaprzeczyć, ale przerwał mi kolejnym pocałunkiem.

– Właśnie o to chodzi. Wczoraj po raz pierwszy doświadczyłeś rzeczy, których jeszcze nigdy nie robiłeś z żadnym mężczyzną, więc pewnie potrzebujesz czasu, by to przetrawić. Przemyśleć. Za wcześnie na jakiekolwiek deklaracje.

Zamknąłem oczy, ponieważ nie chciałem patrzeć mu w oczy, w razie gdyby poczucie winy zniszczyło mnie doszczętnie. Mógłbym zignorować prośbę Nialla, wrócić z Conorem do domu i spędzić z nim kolejny, przyjemny wieczór. Kontynuować poznawanie jego ciała, które było idealne w każdym calu, odrzucić na bok wszystkie inne wątpliwości, zapewnić samego siebie, że właśnie tego pragnąłem.

– Odwiozę cię do domu – zaproponowałem, ponieważ przyjechaliśmy tutaj moim samochodem. Potrząsnął głową, cofając się o krok.

– Wezwę taksówkę. Louis na pewno na ciebie czeka.

Przygryzłem wnętrze policzka, aby powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek, co zrujnowałoby tę sytuację jeszcze bardziej. Kiwnąłem głową, a pożegnawszy się z nim krótkim pocałunkiem, zacząłem kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

Dotarcie do klubu zajęło mi trochę więcej niż pięć minut. Wiedziałem, że trafiłem w odpowiednie miejsce, gdyż od razu dostrzegłem Nialla stojącego przed wejściem z dwoma rosłymi ochroniarzami. Wyglądał dość żałośnie, będąc praktycznie o połowę mniejszy i chudszy niż ci dwaj mężczyźni, a do tego ledwo trzymał się na nogach, kołysał się na boki i chichotał za każdym razem, gdy tracił pion. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą i wyłączyłem silnik, by wysiąść z samochodu.

– Liam! – wykrzyknął, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył. Ruszył w moją stronę, ale w połowie drogi potknął się o własne nogi, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołałem go złapać. Po ulicy rozniósł się głośny śmiech, mieszający się z muzyką dobiegającą z klubu. Zerknąłem na ochroniarzy, ale nie ruszyli się z miejsca, pewnie szczęśliwi, że wreszcie się go pozbędą.

Bez słowa chwyciłem go pod pachy i podniosłem wyżej, choć nadal stał dość niepewnie na swoich nogach. Od samochodu dzieliło nas tylko kilka kroków, ale przypuszczałem, że będzie to dość spory wysiłek dla nas obojga.

– Przyjechałeś – wymamrotał z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem. Skrzywiłem się, gdy w moją twarz uderzył ostry odór alkoholu. – Mój bohaterze.

Wypił o wiele więcej niż myślałem. Jakimś cudem dotarliśmy do mojego samochodu; oparłem go o bok auta, jedną rękę trzymając na jego ramieniu, a drugą otworzyłem drzwi od strony pasażera, po czym praktycznie wrzuciłem go do środka.

– Zostaw. – Uderzyłem lekko w jego rękę, gdy próbował pomóc mi w zapięciu pasa, ponieważ tylko mi przeszkadzał. Spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. – Zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

– Jestem pijany. Dzieci nie piją. – Zmarszczył czoło. – Z reguły.

Zapiąwszy pas, zamknąłem drzwi i obszedłem samochód, aby zasiąść za kierownicą. Zanim ruszyłem, sięgnąłem na tylne siedzenie, gdzie leżała butelka wody mineralnej. Rzuciłem ją na kolana Nialla, po czym włączyłem silnik, nie sprawdzając, czy poradzi sobie z odkręceniem butelki.

– Jesteś zły.

Wyjechałem na ulicę, uważnie sprawdzając, czy nic nie jedzie, choć droga była pusta. Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć.

– Nie jestem zły – odparłem obojętnym tonem.

– Nie powinienem pić ani iść do klubu, ale cholernie się nudziłem. Nie umiem siedzieć sam w domu. Zayn jest z Lou i praktycznie już u niego mieszka, a Harry ma Shay, więc już nie chce chodzić ze mną do klubów. A ja jestem taki cholernie samotny.

Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka. Głowę oparł o siedzenie, ale przechylił ją w moją stronę, by móc na mnie patrzeć. Odwróciłem wzrok.

– O kurwa! – wykrzyknął nagle, prostując się na siedzeniu, ale pas uniemożliwił mu podniesienie się z miejsca. – Conor! Mieliście mieć randkę! Mieliście, no nie?

– Tak. Byliśmy w kinie.

– I jak było? – spytał, a ton jego głosu nagle się zmienił na bardziej radosny. – Dobry film?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, a Niall parsknął śmiechem.

– No jasne, kto by oglądał film podczas randki. Obciągnął ci pod siedzeniem? Ja bym tak zrobił. – Roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. – Kompletnie się nie kontroluję, jak jestem _cały pijany_. Dobry jest?

– Niall – syknąłem skonsternowany.

– No co? Tylko pytam. To pierwszy facet, którego olałem, więc chcę wiedzieć, ile straciłem. Po prostu lubię seks.

Pokręciłem głową. Już dawno powinienem przywyknąć do tych zdań, które wychodziły z jego ust.

– Czasami chciałbym wiedzieć, co siedzi w twojej głowie.

– Oj, nie chciałbyś – rzucił, posyłając mi uśmiech, gdy na niego spojrzałem. – Conor pozwolił ci przerwać randkę w połowie i polecieć mi na odsiecz? Pewnie jest wkurzony.

– Conor to rozumie.

– Gówno prawda. Ja bym się wkurzył. Powinienem go przeprosić, co? Zdecydowanie powinienem.

– Co ty robisz? – spytałem, gdy zaczął rozpinać pas, ale w ciemnościach i pijany nie potrafił trafić na przycisk, który go odblokuje. W końcu dał sobie spokój i chwilę później poczułem jego rękę na mojej nodze. Praktycznie podskoczyłem w miejscu, a gdy samochodem szarpnęło w prawo, jego ręka zsunęła się niżej w stronę mojego krocza. – Niall! Co...

– Szukam telefonu. Conor to dupek, ale nie pozwolę... Gdzie ty to... _Och_.

Ostro zahamowałem przed samym skrzyżowaniem, przed którym paliło się czerwone światło. Niall właśnie teraz trzymał rękę dokładnie na moim kroczu i nie zanosiło się na to, aby ją stamtąd zabrał. Przełknąłem ślinę, uświadamiając sobie, że _nie chciałem_ , aby jego dłoń stamtąd zniknęła w najbliższym czasie. Głośno wypuściłem powietrze ustami.

– Jestem pijany – wymamrotał, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. – Bardzo pijany. _Bardzo_. Już raz byliśmy w takiej sytuacji, to skończy się źle. Ale ty...

– Jeśli nie... – Odchrząknąłem, próbując zapanować nad głosem, choć w tym momencie moim priorytetem było zapanowanie nad ciałem. Chciałem powiedzieć, aby przestał, mimo że moje myśli krzyczały coś zupełnie innego. – Jeśli nie przestaniesz... zachowywać się jak idiota, pójdziesz pieszo. Spacer przez trzy dzielnice pomoże ci wytrzeźwieć.

Niall zachichotał, a jego głowa opadła na moje ramię, podczas gdy ręka przesunęła się wzdłuż erekcji, która nadal niemiłosiernie napierała na materiał bokserek. Mój rozsądek krzyczał, abym natychmiast go odepchnął, lecz coś mnie powstrzymywało; to samo coś, co pragnęło, żeby pocałował mnie wtedy, w mojej kuchni przed kilkoma tygodniami albo tej nocy, kiedy pocałował mnie po raz pierwszy na tyłach klubu nocnego. Z tą różnicą, że teraz mój umysł nie zamroczył alkohol, a jedno spojrzenie na jego pociemniałe tęczówki sprawiło, że moje myśli zaczęły się plątać, a zdrowy rozsądek nagle zamilkł. Nabrawszy powietrza do płuc, nieznacznie pochyliłem się nad nim, widząc, że jego powieki powoli opadają, a czubek języka przesuwa się po dolnej wardze, jakby wysyłając zaproszenie.

Głośny odgłos klaksonu spowodował, że oboje podskoczyliśmy. Odepchnąłem Nialla z dość sporą siłą, przez co uderzył o szybę od swojej strony z cichym jękiem. Bez kolejnego słowa, wcisnąłem gaz, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Fulham i odstawić go bezpiecznie do domu. Oraz zapomnieć o tym, co miało miejsce albo co mogło się wydarzyć.

Przez kilka minut w samochodzie trwała cisza, więc przypuszczałem, że Niall po prostu zasnął. Nie zamierzałem tego sprawdzać, ponieważ nadal próbowałem nad sobą zapanować i dyskretnie poprawić moje spodnie.

– Przepraszam, Li.

Usilnie utrzymałem wzrok na przedniej szybie. Słyszałem, że Niall wierci się na swoim miejscu, a chwilę później rozległ się dźwięk odkręcanej butelki i cichy syk.

– Nieważne. Jesteś pijany.

– Wygląda na to, że nie mogę być pijany w twojej obecności – powiedział z rozbawieniem słyszalnym w głosie. – Źle działasz na facetów.

Teatralnie wywróciłem oczami, po czym skręciłem w ledwo, wjeżdżając na Fulham Road. Niewiele czasu zajęło mi dotarcie pod budynek, w którym mieszkał, a zatrzymawszy się na ulicy, wyłączyłem silnik. Chciałem wysiąść z auta, ale Niall chwycił mnie za ramię.

– Nie musisz wychodzić, dam sobie radę – mruknął, ale popatrzyłem na niego z powątpiewaniem. Wzruszył ramionami i bez zbędnych sprzeciwów pozwolił mi wyjść z samochodu. Całe szczęście, że to zrobiłem, ponieważ chłopak znów wylądowałby na chodniku, gdybym go nie złapał.

– W tym nie ma nic zabawnego – powiedziałem, stawiając go z powrotem na nogi i biodrem zamknąłem drzwi samochodu. Jeszcze raz się roześmiał.

– Ale i tak mnie to bawi.

– Masz klucze? – spytałem, gdy znaleźliśmy się pod drzwiami. Zmarszczył czoło, jakby intensywnie myślał, aż wzruszył ramionami.

Wybrałem numer mieszkania chłopaków, podczas gdy Niall próbował wyrwać się spod mojego uścisku. Przez dłuższą chwilę w domofonie nikt się nie zgłaszał i miałem ogromną nadzieję, że chociaż jeden z chłopaków jest w domu, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Niall nie ważył wiele i praktycznie nie czułem jego ciężaru, ale wydarzenia dnia dzisiejszego pozbawiły mnie wszelkiej siły, dlatego puściłem go, pozwalając usiąść na pierwszym schodku. Przeklął cicho pod nosem, kiedy stracił równowagę, ale zdołałem przytrzymać go kolanem, zanim poleciał do tyłu prosto na beton. Usiadłem obok niego, utrzymując między nami rozsądny dystans, ale mimo to jego głowa od razu znalazła się na moim ramieniu.

– Nie spieprzyłem niczego? – spytał cicho. – Między nami?

Wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni telefon, wysłałem Harry'emu wiadomość z prośbą, aby zszedł na dół, jeśli jest w domu.

– Nie – odpowiedziałem po chwili. – Jesteś pijany, nie kontrolujesz się. Jak to kiedyś powiedziałeś? Kiedy jestem zalany, podrywam wszystko, co stoi.

Parsknął śmiechem, a ja przełknąłem ślinę z nadzieją, że w żaden sposób nie skomentuje tego, co powiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem, czy byłbym w stanie znieść kolejną dwuznaczną uwagę. Podniósł głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć. Jego oczy nadal były rozbiegane i niezbyt trzeźwe, ale mówił znacznie wyraźniej niż wcześniej.

– Nie wierzę, że pamiętasz akurat to – mruknął, kręcąc głową. Przez ten ruch znów niebezpiecznie odchylił się do tyłu i machinalnie wyciągnąłem rękę, obejmując go ramieniem, by mógł siedzieć prosto. Głowa chłopaka ponownie oparła się o mnie, ale tym razem praktycznie wtulił się w mój bok. – Mówię wiele głupot.

– Nie zaprzeczę. – Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem, spoglądając w dół na blondyna, którego powieki powoli zaczęły opadać. Nagle uderzyło mnie, jak niewinnie i uroczo wygląda z zarumienionymi od alkoholu policzkami. – Jest w porządku. Nie musimy do tego wracać, tak?

Mruknął w odpowiedzi coś niewyraźnego, zapewne bliski zapadnięcia w głęboki sen. Podniosłem głowę, gdyż usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych drzwi i zobaczyłem Harry'ego, ubranego tylko w spodnie od dresu z rozczochranymi włosami i z odrobinę zaspanymi oczami, który na nasz widok praktycznie załamał ręce.

– Mógł zadzwonić po mnie – mruknął, podchodząc do nas o bosych stopach.

– Nie masz samochodu, a ktoś musiał go odebrać – odpowiedziałem szeptem, ponieważ czułem na moim karku ciepły, równomierny oddech śpiącego chłopaka. Harry posłał mi pytające spojrzenie. – To długa historia. Rano Niall wszystko ci opowie.

– Miałem nadzieję, że już skończył z tym chodzeniem do klubów co wieczór. – Zszedł w dół o dwa stopnie i ukucnął przed swoim przyjacielem, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem. – To nic nowego, to cały Niall. Ale jakiś czas temu dał sobie z tym spokój, a nawet zaczął się zmieniać. Co znowu się stało?

– Może po prostu tego potrzebował – powiedziałem, a brunet spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. – Powinienem wracać do domu. Moja siostra jest z Alexem, ale zrobiło się późno.

Harry skinął głową i chwycił Horana za ramiona, by go podnieść oraz obudzić. Wstałem ze schodów, ale jeszcze nie poszedłem do samochodu, ponieważ chciałem mieć pewność, że brunet da sobie radę. Po kilku próbach rozbudzenia go, po prostu podniósł go z ziemi i wziął na ręce z cichym przekleństwem.

– Jedź do domu – rzucił do mnie przez ramię. – Poradzę sobie. Dzięki, Liam.

Machnąłem do niego na pożegnanie, po czym zacząłem się kierować w stronę mojego auta. Kiedy spojrzałem jeszcze raz w stronę drzwi frontowych, chłopaki zdążyli już zniknąć w środku. Patrząc na ciemny budynek, w którego tylko w trzech oknach paliło się światło, łącznie z oknem mieszkania trójki chłopaków, poczułem w piersi coś dziwnego i niepokojącego. Coś, o czym w tej chwili nie chciałem myśleć.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_niedziela, 13 maja 2012 roku_

 

Niespodziewanie ze snu wyrwały mnie czyjeś chłodne dłonie na mojej twarzy. Zamrugałem powiekami, aby obraz przed moimi zaspanymi oczami wyostrzył się, i ujrzałem nad sobą twarz mojego synka.

– Alex? – wychrypiałem z trudem, przecierając ręką powieki. Chłopiec siedział na moim brzuchu, patrząc na mnie swoimi dużymi oczami, w których krył się strach. – Co się stało?

– Spać nie umiem – odpowiedział szeptem.

Zerknąłem w prawo na stolik nocny, gdzie stał okrągły budzik. Dochodziła piąta nad ranem.

– Śniło ci się coś?

Alex odpowiedział na moje pytanie wzruszeniem ramion, po czym zaczął się wiercić, aby wsunąć się pod kołdrę obok mnie. Przesunąłem się, chcąc zrobić mu więcej miejsca, ale zamiast położyć się na poduszce, chłopiec przytulił się do mnie, przykładając twarz do mojego torsu i jak najmocniej obejmując swoimi rączkami. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i poczochrałem jego włosy, zastanawiając się, co mogło doprowadzić do tego, że przyszedł do mnie praktycznie w środku nocy. Jego oczy nie wskazywały na to, że płakał, co czasami mu się zdarzało, gdy wybudził się ze strasznego snu, ale sądząc po jego zachowaniu, musiał przyśnić się jakiś koszmar.

Po kilku minutach leżenia w bezruchu byłem pewien, że malec ponownie zapadł w sen, lecz kiedy sam chciałem zamknąć oczy i dospać jeszcze te dwie godziny, nim zadzwoni budzik i będę musiał wstać, Alex zaczął się wiercić.

– Czemu nie śpisz? – zapytałem, przerywając ciszę w sypialni.

Chłopiec nagle podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na mnie.

– W parku ma dużo dzieci – zaczął powoli, jakby długo myśląc nad słowami – ale one nie są same. Nie mają Amy. A Dave mówi, jego mama jest super i kupuje mu dużo, i cały czas z nim jest, piecze babeczki i takie – szeroko rozłożył ramiona – duże torty.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, zastanawiając się do czego zmierza.

– Czemu ja nie mam? – zapytał jeszcze cichszym głosikiem, a ja zamarłem w przestrachu. Jednak Alex znów położył się na mojej piersi, nim zdołałem udzielić jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, a chwilę później oddychał spokojnie, ponownie zapadając w sens. Tym razem nie mogłem zmrużyć oka.

Obawiałem się, że miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że zaczął zauważać, iż nie ma przy sobie _mamy_ tak, jak inne dzieci. Serce zabolało mnie na samą myśl. Nie byłem w stanie wyjaśnić mu, co _to_ znaczy, dlaczego jesteśmy tylko ja i on, i nie ma z nami osoby, która, tak jak mówi Dave, jest z nim przez cały czas, dając to, co lubi najbardziej.

Myślałem, że mam jeszcze wiele lat przed sobą, nim Alex zorientuje się, że czegoś brakuje w naszym życiu. Nie mógłbym powiedzieć mu o śmierci Bridget, to było zbyt wiele. Więc co mogłem mu powiedzieć? W jaki sposób mógłbym wyjaśnić, dlaczego jesteśmy sami, nie zagłębiając się w te trudniejsze szczegóły, które dla czterolatka były zbyt zagmatwane. Nigdy wcześniej nie znajdowałem się w takiej sytuacji; moi dziadkowie zmarli, gdy byłem kilka lat starszy od Alexa i rozumiałem, czym jest śmierć i co się z nią wiąże. Co mógłbym powiedzieć małemu chłopcu, aby go nie zranić?

Jakieś pół godziny później Alex spał już całkiem spokojnie, wtulony w moją poduszkę, więc postanowiłem wstać z łóżka, ponieważ wiedziałem, że już dzisiaj nie zmrużę oka. Bezszelestnie zacząłem krążyć po sypialni, by znaleźć czyste ciuchy, po czym wyszedłem na korytarz, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zmierzając wolnym krokiem do łazienki, rozłączyłem szeroko ramiona i przeciągnąłem się, dłonią tłumiąc ziewnięcie. W mieszkaniu panowała niczym nieprzenikniona cisza, więc zdołałem usłyszeć bulgot w rurach nad moją głową i szelest wiatru za oknem na końcu korytarza. Wszedłszy do łazienki, rzuciłem ubrania na pralkę i podszedłem do umywalki; moje odbicie patrzyło na mnie dość krytycznie z podkrążonymi oczami i lekko zapadniętymi policzkami, które pokryte były dość gęstym zarostem. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą i przetarłem twarz dłońmi, zbyt dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że mój marny wygląd tym razem nie ma nic wspólnego z zapracowaniem.

Minął ponad tydzień od tego niefortunnego wieczoru, podczas którego Niall poprosił mnie, abym po niego przyjechał do jednego z klubów nocnych i wybawił z tarapatów. Jęknąłem w duchu, by samo wspomnienie jego _imienia_ powodowało, że w mojej głowie pojawiały się niechciane obrazy, przedstawiającego tego chłopaka znajdującego się tylko milimetry od mojej twarzy. Wspomnienia zdawały się być tak realne jak sen na jawie, ponieważ byłem w stanie czuć jego ciepły oddech na twarzy oraz ciężar jego dłoni na moim kroczu. Zacisnąłem dłoń na brzegu umywalki, znów spoglądając na moje odbicie, które w tej chwili wyrażało prawdziwą irytację z powodu reakcji mojego ciała. 

Przekląłem pod nosem, praktycznie czując, jak mój członek drży na wspomnienie tych błękitnych oczu oraz ust, które tak bardzo chciałem całować  _przez cały czas_ . Potrząsnąwszy gwałtownie głową, ściągnąłem przez głowę koszulkę oraz wełniane spodnie od piżamy i wszedłem pod prysznic z nadzieją, że chłodna woda zapewni mi szybką ulgę. Niewiele to dało. Moja dłoń praktycznie mimowolnie podążyła w dół mojego torsu, aż do podbrzusza, gdzie ten podły zdrajca praktycznie czekał na moją reakcję, wiedząc, że nie mam w sobie za grosz silnej woli. Przygryzając wargę, stłumiłem jęk, który chciał wyrwać się z gardła, gdyż moje palce powoli podążyły w górę mojej długości, woda spływała po plecach, a przed oczami przelatywały obrazy. Wyobrażałem sobie, co by było, gdyby Niall rozpiął mój rozporek, sięgnął do moich spodni i tak samo powoli masował swoją ciepłą dłonią moją erekcję, jakby drażnił się ze mną, ponieważ wiedziałem, że byłby do tego zdolny.

To stało się moim codziennym rytuałem i praktycznie nienawidziłem siebie. Nie potrafiłem wybić sobie z głowy tamtego wieczora w moim samochodzie; tak bardzo żałowałem, że nie doszło do niczego więcej, choć bałem się do tego przyznać. Myślałem o nim coraz częściej w najgorszych momentach w ciągu dnia, po czym ogarniała mnie złość na samego siebie. Czułem się jak smarkacz, który jest zbyt głupi, by nad sobą zapanować. Nie rozumiałem samego siebie. Dlaczego musiałem myśleć akurat o Niallu? Dlaczego działał na mnie w taki sposób? Dlaczego chciałem czuć jego oddech na mojej twarzy, smak jego ust, ciepło jego ciała? Czemu wyobrażałem sobie, jak jego dłoń przyspiesza swoje ruchy wokół mojego członka i dlaczego to jego imię wyrywa się z mojego gardła bez żadnego uprzedzenia?

Nie kontrolowałem moich myśli i byłem rozdrażniony faktem, że tylko ta jedna sytuacja w aucie podziała na mnie w taki sposób, ponieważ kompletnie tego nie rozumiałem. Nie rozumiałem też moich snów, które miewałem praktycznie codziennie, tak realistyczne i burzliwie, że doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. Wszystko było tak bardzo  _nowe_ , ale przyjemne. Czułem orgazm powoli budujący się w środku, a wolne ramię oparłem o ścianę, by utrzymać równowagę, ponieważ te doznania były tak silne, iż miałem wrażenie, że za moment moje nogi nie będą w stanie utrzymać ciężaru. Niewiele potrzebowałem, aby z mojego gardła wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk, bardzo przypominający  _jego_ imię, a moje biodra szarpnęły do przodu, poprzedzając gwałtowny wytrysk. Wypuściłem powietrze ustami, jednocześnie czując ulgę, ale też jeszcze większą złość.

Kiedy wszedłem do kuchni jakiś czas później, dochodziła siódma. Nawet nie zamierzałem wstawać tak wcześnie, wykorzystując wolny dzień, ale Alex wyraźnie pokrzyżował moje plany. Przynajmniej mógłbym ten czas wykorzystać na sprzątanie mieszkania, bo po całym tygodniu zdecydowanie tego wymagało. A potem mógłbym zajrzeć na siłownię, pozostawiając Alexa pod chwilową opieką naszej nowej sąsiadki, która wprowadziła się kilka dni temu do mieszkania piętro niżej ze swoim mężem i synkiem o niecałe dwa lata starszym od Alexa. Już dzień później podczas naszej rozmowy dała mi znać, że mogę zostawiać go pod jej opieką, dopóki sama nie zacznie pracować, a fakt, że nasze dzieci były prawie w tym samym wieku, wiele ułatwiał.

Jednak po chwili namysłu dotarło do mnie, że pójście na siłownię nie wchodziło w grę. Ze względu na Conora. Nie rozmawiałem z nim od naszej randki, nie dzwoniłem do niego, a on też nie próbował, co trochę mnie zmartwiło, jednak okropne poczucie winy chwilowo zdusiło chęć skontaktowania się z nim. A najbardziej wkurzało mnie, iż to poczucie winy miało wiele wspólnego z Niallem.

Z nim też nie widziałem się od tamtego wieczora, ponieważ nie wpadł do mieszkania bez zapowiedzi, co zwykle zdarzało mu się tak często, i z jednej strony czułem ulgę, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia, co miałbym mu powiedzieć. Kiedy odwiozłem go do domu, wszystko zdawało się być pod staremu. Był zbyt pijany, by rozumieć, co się dzieje, a ja nawet nie zamierzałem o tym myśleć, jednak tej samej nocy, kiedy nawiedził moje sny, wiele uległo zmianie. We mnie coś uległo zmianie.

Potrząsnąłem głową, nie chcąc znów o nim myśleć ani analizować mojego zachowania. Musiałem skupić się na dzisiejszym dniu oraz wieczornym przyjęciu zaręczynowym mojej najstarszej siostry i jej narzeczonego, którego miałem poznać po raz pierwszy. Na początku nie chciałem zabierać ze sobą Alexa, ale okazało się, że nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby go zostawić; Louis i Zayn spędzali weekend w Doncaster, a nie chciałem po raz kolejny nadużywać dobroci Shay.

Starałem się nie martwić tym, co może się wydarzyć podczas tej kolacji. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, czy Nicola powie cokolwiek na temat mojej orientacji i zacząłem układać sobie w głowie przemowę, którą mógłbym wygłosić przed moimi rodzicami, byle tylko ugasić niepotrzebną awanturę. Rozmowa na temat mojej orientacji w tym momencie znajdowała się na samym dnie pragnień. Na to było za wcześnie, ledwo sam pogodziłem się z tym faktem, zaakceptowałem siebie i wiedziałem, że mógłbym nie znieść braku tolerancji od moich rodziców już od samego początku.

Trzy dni temu, gdy spotkałem się z Zaynem na lunchu po skończonej pracy, wręcz mimowolnie zaczęliśmy o tym rozmawiać. Powiedział mi o swojej sytuacji z jego mamą, o wyjawieniu jej prawdy o sobie i jej reakcji. Nadal miała trudności z pogodzeniem się z tym faktem, lecz Zayn twierdził, że nie potrwa długo, aż całkowicie zaakceptuje to kim jest. To jego ojciec okazał się większym problemem, a nawet nie chciał na niego spojrzeć od chwili, gdy dowiedział się, że jego jedyny syn woli mężczyzn.

– Nie przejmuję się tym aż tak bardzo – powiedział mi tamtego popołudnia, z głową opartą na ramieniu, choć jego piwne tęczówki zdradzały, iż nie mówił całej prawdy. – Mimo wszystko czuję ulgę, że nie muszę tego dłużej ukrywać przed najbliższą rodziną. Safa jest zbyt mała, by cokolwiek rozumieć, Doniya praktycznie ma gdzieś, z kim się umawiam, a Waliyha twierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku tak długo, jak jestem szczęśliwy. A jestem szczęśliwy. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Twoi bliscy także się z tym pogodzą, ale... – Urwał na moment prostując się na krześle i spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem. – Pamiętam ten czas, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że jestem gejem, choć na początku myślałem, że to zwykła ciekawość. Wpadłem w panikę, która w sumie zniknęła dopiero wtedy, gdy poznałem Nialla.

– Ja nie panikuję – odparłem momentalnie, a Malik spojrzał na mnie z lekkim powątpiewaniem. – O dziwo, nie panikuję. Boję się reakcji rodziców, ale jeśli chodzi o biseksualizm... Nie, wreszcie czuję się... wolny.

Moją odpowiedź Zayn skomentował lekkim skinięciem głowy, dając mi do zrozumienia, że wie, co mam na myśli. Nasza rozmowa na jakiś czas ostudziła moje obawy. Choć nie znaczyło to, iż myślałem, że moi rodzice mogliby mnie nie zaakceptować. Tata był otwarty na wiele rzeczy, rzadko kiedy kogoś osądzał, ponieważ twierdził, że w młodości robił gorsze rzeczy i to nie leżało w jego naturze. A mama? Może potrzebowałaby czasu na pogodzenie się z taką informacją, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy powiedziałem im o ciąży Bridget. Martwiła się tylko tym, że coś takiego może odmienić moje życie, a nawet je zniszczyć, mimo że obiecałem im, że nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca. To prawda, narodziny Alexa zmieniły wszystko i odwróciły moje życie do góry nogami, więc przypuszczałem, że ten drobny fakt dotyczący mojej orientacji jeszcze bardziej w nim zamiesza.

Alex obudził się godzinę później, kiedy kończyłem sprzątać w salonie. Stanął w progu z zaspanym wyraz twarzy, piąstką przecierając oczy, a na policzku miał ślad od poduszki. Spojrzałem krytycznie na jego bose stopy i pospiesznie wziąłem go na ramiona, aby nie przeziębił się od chłodnej podłogi. Od razu wtulił się w moją szyję, jakby ponownie chciał zapaść w sen, ale jego palce delikatnie przesuwały się po moich włosach, ciągnąć za kosmyki.

– Pobawimy się? – wystękał sennie, a ja uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

– W co tylko będziesz chciał, ale najpierw się ubierzemy i pójdziemy do sklepu.

Odsunął się, by na mnie spojrzeć, a jego oczy praktycznie rozbłysły, senność momentalnie zniknęła i już wiedziałem, co chodzi mu po głowie.

– Musimy kupić dużo produktów, które pomogą nam nie umrzeć z głodu – powiedziałem udawanym, srogim tonem, kiedy niosłem go z powrotem do jego pokoju. – Zabawki się je?

– Głupi jesteś, tata – odparł, patrząc na mnie wymownie i byłem pewien, że gdyby potrafił i wiedział, co to znaczy, wywróciłby oczami. – Nie je.

– No właśnie. – Postawiłem go na jego łóżku, po którym od razu zaczął skakać, a ja podszedłem do szały w poszukiwaniu jego ubrań. – Zaraz spadniesz, uważaj.

– A potem? – zapytał, nie przestając zachowywać się jak mały kangurek, na co tylko się uśmiechnąłem. – Sklep. A potem?

– Wrócimy do domu i pomożesz mi sprzątać – odparłem, wracając z czystymi spodenkami i bluzą z ogromnym rysunkiem Batmana. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Nie chcę. – Machnął rękami w moją stronę, choć nie wiedziałem, czy ma na myśli ciuchy czy może moją odpowiedź. – Chcę to.

Obejrzałem się za siebie i mój wzrok padł na bluzkę z długim rękawem z nadrukiem czerwonego, londyńskiego autobusu na tle flagi brytyjskiej. Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc, że jest to bluzka, którą wybrał dla niego Niall podczas ostatnich zakupów.

– Chciałem, żebyś ją założył na kolację u cioci Nicoli. – Ściągnąłem bluzkę z wieszaka, a chłopiec usiadł na łóżku, choć nadal praktycznie bujał się na nim pełen energii. – Założysz ją pod warunkiem, że do wieczora się nie pobrudzisz.

– Nie brudzę. Daj, tata.

Pokręciłem głową z lekkim uśmiechem, doskonale wiedząc, że pod koniec dnia koszulka będzie miała na sobie ślady, których nie było na niej wcześniej. Kiedy wsunąłem ciuch przez głowę chłopca, westchnąłem ciężko z cieniem irytacji, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że w tym mieszkaniu nie było już ani jednej rzeczy, która nie przypominałaby mi o tym blondynie.

– Będziemy musieli popracować nad tobą, mały despoto – powiedziałem z rozbawieniem, kucając przed nim na podłodze. – I nauczyć cię mówić „proszę” i „dziękuję”.

– Po co? – zapytał, kiedy podniosłem go na nogi, aby wsunąć do góry jego spodenki. – Co to despot?

– Despota to ktoś, kto narzuca innym to, co chce – wyjaśniłem – i nie mówi „proszę” i „dziękuję”. Ktoś zły.

– Nie jestem zły – mruknął, lekko marszcząc czoło.

– Oczywiście, że nie jesteś.

Ucałowałem jego czoło i wstałem z podłogi, by wyciągnąć z komody czyste skarpetki. Alex nie wiercił się, kiedy wsuwałem je na jego stopy, a gdy się wyprostowałem, spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.

– Dziękuję – rzucił krótko, a zeskoczywszy z łóżka, wystrzelił z pokoju jak z procy. Przez chwilę stałem na środku pomieszczenia, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że może jednak nie byłem takim beznadziejnym ojcem jak wcześniej myślałem.

 

***

 

– Haz, pospiesz się, co cholery! – wrzasnąłem z korytarza, niecierpliwie przystępując z nogi na nogę. Kobieta w średnim wieku, która pewnie była naszą sąsiadką, ponieważ stała przed drzwiami do mieszkania po drugiej stronie holu, ale której imienia nie pamiętałem, zmroziła mnie krytycznym wzrokiem. Posłałem jej serdeczny, acz sztuczny uśmieszek i mrugnąłem okiem, co spowodowało, że mruknęła coś pod nosem i z krzywą miną zniknęła w środku. Wzruszywszy ramionami na ten wyraźny brak dobrych manier, poprawiłem pasek futerału i zerknąłem na zegarek na moim nadgarstku. Jeszcze chwila, a będę spóźniony na przesłuchanie. 

Tak, wiem, niedawno obiecałem sobie, że znajdę porządną robotę, z której będę miał jakiś pożytek, ale po długich poszukiwaniach nadal stałem w cholernie martwym punkcie. A to była świetna okazja (kolejna z wielu). Trzy dni temu Shay poinformowała mnie o przesłuchaniu, do którego zgłosił się też jej kolega. Poszukiwali wokalisty oraz gitarzysty, a skoro potrafiłem śpiewać i grać na gitarze, miałem okazję zaliczyć oba punkty, a to nie zdarzało się często.

Niestety, przesłuchania odbywały się w Surrey, a Zayn nie mógł dać mi samochodu, ponieważ znowu zwiał z Louisem do Doncaster, gdzie od jakiegoś czasu spędzali każdy możliwy weekend z rodziną Tomlinsona. Zachowywali się jak te typowe, ckliwe zakochane parki, co przyprawiało mnie o mdłości, mimo że cieszyłem się ich szczęściem. Dlatego to Shay zgodziła się pojechać razem ze mną. A tam, gdzie Shay, tam i Harry.

– Styles, kurwa! – warknąłem, stawiając nogę za progiem naszego mieszkania, gdy chłopak wreszcie wyszedł z łazienki. – Szykujesz się dłużej od Zayna. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, co? A to my jesteśmy pedzie.

Harry wywrócił oczami, a wsunąwszy na stopy buty, które zdecydowanie od dawna nadawały się do śmieci, wyszedł z mieszkania, rzucając mi wymowne spojrzenie.

– Denerwujesz się.

– Bo guzdrzesz się jak moja matka.

– Denerwujesz się przesłuchaniem – dodał z uniesioną brwią. – Nie masz powodu. Będzie świetnie jak zawsze.

Westchnąłem. Nie miałem wcale takiej wielkiej tremy, bywało gorzej. Jednak tym razem było inaczej, bo postanowiłem, że jeśli teraz mi się nie uda, będzie to mój  _ostatni_ raz i koniec z marzeniami. To była moja ostatnia szansa, po niej przestanę próbować. Właśnie dlatego denerwowałem się bardzie niż zwykle, bo  _chciałem_ , żeby mi się udało. Musiało mi się udać. Teraz albo nigdy.

Shay czekała na nas przy swoim samochodzie i uściskała mnie, gdy tylko do niej podszedłem. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale dzięki temu odrobinę się rozluźniłem, ponieważ dziewczyna posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech, który śmiało zapewniał mnie, że wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka. Jednak chwilę później jej uwaga została odwrócona przez mojego współlokatora, który wręcz odepchnął mnie na bok, aby porwać swoją dziewczynę w ramiona i przyssać się do niej jak pasożyt przysysający się do swojej ofiary.

– Czemu się na to zgodziłem? – mruknąłem z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Ej, słuchajcie! Jeśli mam gdziekolwiek z wami jechać, żadnego obściskiwania, jasne? I siedzę z przodu. Nie chcę wylądować na drzewie, bo Styles nie potrafi trzymać rączek przy sobie.

Haz zmroził mnie wzrokiem, ale bez żadnych dyskusji zajął miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu, a Shay tylko posłała mi nikły uśmiech.

– W porządku? – zapytała cicho. Skinąłem głową bez słowa i otworzyłem drzwi samochodu.

– Może gdybyś znalazł sobie faceta, przestałbyś być tak drażliwy – odezwał się Styles, gdy wsunąłem się na miejsce pasażera. Odwróciłem się do niego. Jego czoło marszczyło się i było widać wyraźnie, że po prostu się martwi, ale akurat tego miałem po dziurki w nosie.

– Nawet gdybym miał faceta, moje podejście nie różniłoby się od tego – odparłem z lekką irytacją. – I nie jestem drażliwy. Nie jestem Zaynem ani dziewczyną, żeby przechodzić napięcie przedmiesiączkowe, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– Od kilku dni zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

Wywróciwszy oczami, osunąłem się na siedzeniu, odwracając wzrok od mojego irytującego kumpla i oparłem stopy o półkę na tablicy rozdzielczej. Shay od razu zdzieliła mnie po głowie, więc posłusznie zsunąłem nogi na podłogę, nie próbując się sprzeczać. Z kobietami nie było żartów.

Nie byłem drażliwy i na pewno nie z powodu, który podawał Haz. Miałem za sobą beznadziejny tydzień, który pewnie zakończy się w beznadziejnym stylu. Wszystko przez ciągłe telefony od rodziców i starszego brata, który przyjechał do Londynu.

Mama twierdziła, że Greg miał tutaj coś do załatwienia, coś związanego ze swoim interesem, który sam założył, cokolwiek to było. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tracić swój cenny czas na zobaczenie się ze mną, dlatego doznałem niemiłego zaskoczenia, gdy w środę wieczorem zastałem go na mojej kanapie, gawędzącego sobie wesoło z Zaynem.

Nie dość, że byłem rozdrażniony jego towarzystwem, to jeszcze miałem ochotę udusić Zayna, ponieważ nie ostrzegł mnie, jak na prawdziwego przyjaciela przystało. Gdyby to zrobił, na pewno nie wróciłbym do domu i uniknąłbym tego spotkania.

Nie chodziło o to, że nienawidziłem mojego brata, bo to słowo zdecydowanie było sporym nadużyciem. W dzieciństwie nieźle się dogadywaliśmy i to głównie dzięki niemu nauczyłem się grać na gitarze, ponieważ kupił ten instrument od swojego kumpla, gdy skończyłem jedenaście lat. Nadal bawiło mnie, że Greg i kilku jego kumpli w wieku szesnastu lat zapragnęli założyć grupę punkrockową, ale gdy okazało się, że mój brat jest totalnym, muzycznym beztalenciem, ich plany szybko szlag trafił, bo bez niego nie mieli porządnego lidera ani mobilizacji. Dlatego gitara trafiła w moje ręce.

Wszystko zaczęło się pogarszać, gdy stało się jasne, że ciągnie mnie do facetów. Dla mnie nie było to niczym zaskakującym, a dzięki temu poczułem, że nagle całe moje życie nabrało sensu. Greg nie miał nic przeciwko i zawsze twierdził, że to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa, a pewnego razu powiedział mi, że jest ze mnie dumny, ponieważ byłem w stanie odkryć siebie już w wieku trzynastu lat, z czym wiele ludzi miało trudności.

Relacje między nami spieprzyłem, gdy zacząłem podrywać jego kumpli, którym po jakimś czasie przestało się podobać, że jakiś niedorozwinięty pedzio próbuje się za nimi uganiać. Odwrócili się od mojego brata, ponieważ kilka razy stanął w mojej obronie, gdy zaczęli mnie traktować jak trędowatego i wyzywać od najgorszych. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zorientowałem się, że homoseksualizm przez wielu uważanych jest za coś  _złego_ .

Z czasem to zaczęło się poprawiać. W szkole tolerowali mnie takim, jakim jestem, nawet jeśli widzieli, jak flirtuję z jakimś facetem albo całuję się z nim. Jeśli ktoś miał z tym problem, po prostu trzymał się ode mnie z daleka, ale zazwyczaj ludzie mnie lubili, ponieważ potrafiłem każdego owinąć sobie wokół palca. Jednak więź z moim bratem pękła i nie dało się jej naprawić. Albo nie chcieliśmy spróbować jej naprawić.

Nie nazywałem tego nienawiścią, tylko zwykłym brakiem porozumienia. Były dni, gdy kłóciliśmy się o każdą głupotę, ale ostrzej niż typowe rodzeństwo. Oboje mamy wybuchowe charaktery, a mnie dość łatwo zirytować, mimo że złość mija dość szybko, podczas gdy Greg potrafi chować urazę przez wiele lat. Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nadal nie wybaczył mi tych kilku błędów, które popełniłem jak młody i głupi gówniarz. A jeszcze bardziej wkurzało mnie, że nigdy nie było go przy mnie, gdy naprawdę potrzebowałem starszego brata.

Jego odwiedziny niewiele zmieniły. Przez większość wieczoru rozmawiał z Zaynem i Harrym, opowiadając im o swoim biznesie i innych głupotach, które mnie nie interesowały. Nie wypytywał o nic, co dotyczyło mnie, choć widziałem po jego spojrzeniu, że miał na to ochotę. A potem wyszedł, żegnając się krótko, pozostawiając mnie z lekkim bólem w piersi, ponieważ nadal  _nic_ się nie zmieniło.

Z radia dobiegły pierwsze nuty  _Shadow Days_ Johna Mayera, a ja uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. No jasne, że puścili kawałek, którzy zamierzałem zaśpiewać na przesłuchaniu, to właśnie nazywa się moje szczęście. Harry parsknął śmiechem i przysunął się do przodu, aż jego głowa znalazła się pomiędzy dwoma siedzeniami, a jego loki opadały na czoło. Dźgnął mnie swoim długim palcem w policzek, nadal chichocząc pod nosem.

– Potraktuj to jako dobry znak – mruknął tym swoim chrapliwym i monotonnym tonem. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Nie wierzyłem w te bzdury o przeznaczeniu i dobrych omenach, ale Harry był bardziej otwarty i zawsze uważał, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Ja sądziłem, że to głupoty, które przychodzą mu na myśl, gdy za mocno zaciągnie się skrętem.

Mimo to miałem powód, dla którego wybrałem akurat tę piosenkę i tym powodem był właśnie Styles. Pewnego dnia leżeliśmy na moim łóżku, podając sobie z ręki do ręki skręta, którego znaleźliśmy u Zayna, choć wiedzieliśmy, że nieźle nam się za to oberwie, gdy się o tym dowie, ponieważ wyznawał prostą zasadę: co twoje, jest moje, ale co moje, nigdy nie będzie twoje.

Z kuchennego radia zaczęły wydobywać się dźwięki właśnie tej piosenki. Haz zawsze miał dziwny, niewinny pociąg do Mayera, którego sam uwielbiałem. Szybko uciszył mój niekontrolowany chichot i z ogromną powagą, nie pasującą do kogoś na haju, powiedział, że pomimo ciężkiego startu w życiu, jest dobrym człowiekiem, a jego szare dni dobiegły końca, ponieważ wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, co miał na myśli, nie znałem żadnego szczegółu z jego życia, nie miałem pojęcia, iż wychował się w bidulu, dlatego tylko przytaknąłem i znowu zacząłem chichotać jak kompletny debil. Dopiero niedawno dotarło do mnie, ile znaczy dla niego akurat ta piosenka. I ile znaczy dla mnie, mimo że to  _tylko_ _piosenka_ .

– Idiota z ciebie – odparłem tylko, czochrając jego włosy, choć nadal uśmiechałem się do siebie. Harry odsunął się, by poprawić fryzurę, a Shay posłała nam dość czułe spojrzenie, na które wywróciłem oczami.

– Widziałeś się ostatnio z Liamem? – zapytał ni stąd ni zowąd, a ja mimowolnie zamarłem. Bez słowa pokręciłem głową, odwracając się do tyłu, choć unikałem jego wzroku. – Nie? W takim razie powinieneś.

– Niby dlaczego? – spytałem trochę ostrzej niż zamierzałem.

– Żeby podziękować mu za pomoc. Odwiózł twoje spite dupsko do domu.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Jakaś część mnie bardzo pragnęła nie pamiętać tamtego wieczoru, ale tym razem mózg postanowił utrwalić sobie każdy najmniejszy szczegół i był to kolejny powód, dla którego mój tydzień był tak beznadziejny. Nie mogłem pojąć, dlaczego wciąż robiłem z siebie takiego idiotę w jego obecności.

– Dla ciebie wszystko jest takie proste – powiedziałem z udawanym rozbawieniem, bo wcale nie było mi do śmiechu, ale nie chciałem, żeby o tym wiedział. Czasami łatwiej było obracać pewne sprawy w żart. 

– Powiedzenie „dziękuję, Liam” jest proste. Zayn widział się z nim kilka dni temu i mówił, że jest dość przybity, bo martwi się, co jego rodzice powiedzą na temat jego orientacji. Jego najstarsza siostra okazała się nietolerancyjną zołzą, a dzisiaj mają jakieś rodzinne spotkanie... Chyba się zaręczyła, nie znam szczegółów, ale Liam boi się, że podczas kolacji ona powie im o wszystkim.

Jeszcze bardziej odwróciłem się na siedzeniu i posłałem mu wymowne spojrzenie.

– Liam podzielił się tym z Zaynem w tajemnicy, więc dlaczego ty znowu wszystko wiesz i przekazujesz dalej, co? – Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. – Ale z was plotkary.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, lecz w jego zielonych tęczówkach mignęło poczucie winy. Harry zdawał się mieć dwa różne wcielenia: ogromnego flirciarza, który zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak działa na kobiety i sprawnie to wykorzystuje oraz delikatnego kociaka z dobrym sercem, czego nie okazuje w strachu przez byciem zranionym.

– Po prostu myślę, że przydałoby mu się wsparcie kumpla – mruknął, dłonią odgarniając przydługą grzywkę. – Jesteście dość blisko.

– Louis jest jego kumplem. Znają się dłużej, a ja... – Urwałem w pół zdania, napotykając badawcze spojrzenie Shay. Przez krótką chwilę zdawało mi się, że wie o wszystkim, co ostatnio miało miejsce i nagle poczułem wstyd. Opadłem na fotel, głowę opierając o szybę. – Jestem idiotą, a Liam pewnie nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

Głowa Stylesa znów pojawiła się w szparze pomiędzy dwoma siedzeniami. Marszczył to swoje wysokie czoło, które prawie całkowicie znikało pod gęstymi lokami, a jego spojrzenie praktycznie przeszywało mnie na wylot.

– Co się z tobą dzieje, Niall?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nawet nie chcąc tego w żaden sposób komentować i przyłożywszy dłoń do jego czoła, popchnąłem go do tyłu. Do moich uszu dobiegł cichy jęk, gdy z hukiem uderzył o siedzenie, a mój fotel zadrgał, bo pewnie przypadkiem w niego kopnął.

Ostatnio nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Byłem sobą tak bardzo zawiedziony jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Nie powinienem dzwonić do Liama tamtego wieczoru, a noc w areszcie pewnie dobrze by na mnie podziała, nawet gdyby mój tyłek miał paść ofiarą jakiś napalonych kryminalistów. Dzięki temu do niczego by nie doszło, nie zarobiłbym kolejnych minusów w Liama, nie stracił jego szacunku po raz kolejny.

Właśnie dlatego uznałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli po prostu dam mu spokój. Liam nie zasługiwał na takiego przyjaciela jak ja, który nie potrafi utrzymać nerwów na wodzy, a fiuta w spodniach. Nic dobrego nie wynikłoby z tej znajomości. Może przesadzałem, ale nie musiał mówić mi, co o mnie sądzi, bo wszystko widziałem w jego oczach. Tego chłopaka zbyt łatwo można było rozgryźć.

Widziałem, jak Liam zaczął na mnie reagować. Dostrzegłem ten błysk pożądania w jego oczach, które zdradzały, jak bardzo chce mnie pocałować. Tym razem nie był pijany, nie działał wbrew sobie z zamglonym umysłem w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Tym razem tego pragnął, a ja nie mogłem pozwolić, by sprawy zaszły za daleko. Już wiele razy znajdowałem się w takiej sytuacji i to zawsze kończyło się źle. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowiłem sobie odpuścić, choć bardzo tego nie chciałem z wielu różnych powodów, których nie do końca rozumiałem.

 

***

 

– Nie wierzę. Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Liam, jak to w ogóle możliwe?!

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i mocniej zacisnąłem dłonie na kierownicy, podczas gdy Ruth przechodziła swojego rodzaju załamanie nerwowe na siedzeniu pasażera. Zerknąłem we wstecznym lusterku na Alexa, który grzecznie siedział w swoim dziecięcym foteliku i patrzył na nas z zainteresowaniem na twarzy.

– Roo, powtarzasz te zdania od dobrych dwóch godzin – powiedziałem, używając zdrobnienia z dzieciństwa, za którym niezbyt przepadała. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. – Też nie mogę uwierzyć, że Nicola się zaręczyła, ale nic na to nie poradzimy.

– Ale to głupota!

Nic nie powiedziałem, ponieważ niewiele by to dało. Ruth zachowywała się tak samo, gdy dowiedziała się o ciąży Bridget.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, nadal jestem wkurwiona, że o niczym mi nie powiedziałeś – warknęła, a ja skrzywiłem się na dźwięk przekleństwa i zerknąłem na Alexa, który na szczęście był zbyt zajęty zabawą swoimi samochodzikami. – Widziałeś się z nią, a potem ze mną i o niczym mi nie powiedziałeś.

– Nie mogłem, ponieważ to nie moja sprawa – powtórzyłem to samo zdanie po raz dziesiąty w ciągu tego tygodnia. Ruth zadzwoniła do mnie w sobotę popołudniu zaraz po spotkaniu z Nicolą i przez dobrą godzinę warczała w słuchawkę, mówiąc mi rzeczy, które powinna powiedzieć naszej siostrze. Zgadzałem się z nią, ponieważ też uważałem, że te zaręczyny to głupota oraz nieprzemyślana decyzja, co w przypadku Nicoli było czymś zaskakującym. Oboje nie znaliśmy jej narzeczonego, więc nie wiedzieliśmy, czego się spodziewać.

– A jeśli to jakiś palant? – zapytała trochę spokojniejszym tonem. – Zmusił ją do małżeństwa, znęca się nad nią albo chce wyłudzić od niej kasę, a potem zniknąć. Nie wierzę, że Nicola jest tak głupia.

Przygryzłem wargę, ponieważ tym także się martwiłem. Alex rzucił swoim samochodzikiem pod jej siedzenie i zaczął domagać się uwagi, więc Ruth skupiła się na poszukiwaniach zabawki.

– Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków – odezwałem się, gdy oddała samochodzik Alexowi, który podziękował jej swoim piskliwym głosikiem. – Może to całkiem miły facet, a zaręczyli się, bo...

– Się kochają? – wtrąciła z prychnięciem. – O nie, nie wyskakuj z tymi bzdurami. Zawsze darzyłeś ludzi większą wiarą niż na to zasługiwali, ale to tylko twoja wrodzona naiwność i dobroć, która, tak na marginesie, wpędzi cię do grobu, braciszku. Gdyby było to tak _prawdziwe_ , Nicola już dawno by nam go przedstawiła, a w tej chwili wygląda to tak, jakby coś przed nami ukrywała.

– Powiedz mi, kiedy ostatnim razem Nic przedstawiła nam swojego chłopaka? – zapytałem, zerkając na nią wymownie. Ruth zmarszczyła czoło w zamyśleniu. Nicola zawsze była dość skryta, jeśli chodziło o jej życie uczuciowe. Dowiadywaliśmy się o jej chłopaku zwykle po ich zerwaniu, ponieważ ciężko je przechodziła.

– No racja. – Westchnęła, po czym z jej gardła wyrwał się zduszony pisk, gdy przed jej oczami przeleciał czerwony samochodzik. Zza moich pleców dobiegł śmiech chłopca. – Alex, to wcale nie było zabawne. Prawie wyzionęłam ducha. Pozwól, że zmienię temat – powiedziała po oddaniu zabawki. – Co u ciebie i tego Conora?

Zerknąłem na nią kątem oka. Wyraz jej twarzy wyrażał zainteresowanie, choć wiedziałem, że jej opinia o Conorze ani trochę się nie zmieniła.

– Nie wiem – odparłem krótko z nadzieją, że ten temat szybko zostanie zamknięty. – Bardzo możliwe, że nic z tego nie będzie.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała z czystej ciekawości, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. Zerknąłem na Alexa.

– Dla mnie _to_ wciąż jest nowe, a on jest o wiele bardziej zaangażowany w... cokolwiek to jest. Związek? O ile tak mogę to nazwać. Lubię go i lubię z nim przebywać, ale nie jestem gotów na nic więcej, nie w tym momencie.

– A on chce czegoś więcej?

Przytaknąłem, słysząc w głowie jego słowa, które padły w kinie.

– Poza tym – dodałem trochę ciszej – mam syna. Kto chciałby spotykać się z kimś, kogo cała uwaga skupiona jest na czterolatku? Właśnie dlatego przez cztery lata nawet nie myślałem, aby z kimś się związać.

– Jeśli ktoś miałby coś przeciwko, oznacza to, że na ciebie nie zasługuje i jest niedojrzały emocjonalnie.

Posłałem Ruth wątpliwy uśmiech, jednak nic więcej nie powiedziałem, ponieważ akurat znaleźliśmy się na ulicy, przy której znajdował się budynek Nicoli. Już daleka widziałem samochód rodziców, więc nabrałem powietrza do płuc, nakazując sobie spokój. Nie będzie tak źle, mówiłem sobie w myślach. To tylko zwykłe spotkanie z rodziną, któremu mogę stawić czoło, nieważne, co będzie się działo.

Ruth położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu, gdy wjechałem na wolne miejsce parkingowe i zgasiłem silnik.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała z pokorą w głosie i lekkim uśmiechem, który mimowolnie odwzajemniłem. – Jestem z tobą, braciszku.

 

***

 

Harry stał przede mną z nogą zgiętą w kolanie i stopą opartą o ścianę, a na biodrze opierał moją gitarę, lekko szarpiąc struny i wypróbowując nowe chwyty. Uczyłem go grać od jakiegoś czasu i był niezły. Miał dobry słuch oraz wyczucie, a nawet całkiem niezły głos, który dość często słyszałem zza zamkniętych drzwi łazienki, gdy brał prysznic. Nadal się denerwowałem, ale widok przyjaciela trochę mnie uspokoił. Byłem pewien, że on i Shay od razu sobie pojadą, nie chcąc tracić czasu na czekanie w kolejce do przesłuchania, ale oboje uparcie tkwili przy mnie, sprawiając, że nie mogłem przestać uśmiechać się jak idiota. Gdyby nie ta dwójka, byłbym kłębkiem nerwów.

Znajdowaliśmy się w jakimś teatrze, gdzie odbywały się próby zespołu, którego nazwy nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, choć na drzwiach na końcu korytarza wysiała kartka z ich logiem. Ludzi było niewiele, co niespecjalnie mnie dziwiło. Z jakiegoś powodu ogłoszenia tego typu nie cieszyły się popularnością, ale może też dlatego, że sam zespół nie był znany. Wątpiłem, aby ktokolwiek z obecnych miał pojęcie, co czeka za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wiedziałem tylko tyle, że jest to pop-rockowy zespół z Anglii, założony w grudniu zeszłego roku, który dopiero pracował nad swoim albumem i trasą koncertową. Mimo to nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, że dopiero zaczynali, bo sam byłem kompletnym amatorem.

Shay, która siedziała obok mnie na podłodze, oparła głowę na moim ramieniu i ziewnęła szeroko. Chwilę temu rozmawiała ze swoim kolegą, od którego dowiedziała się o swoim przesłuchaniu, a ja szczerze żałowałem, że jest hetero, co można było dostrzec po sposobie, w jaki gapił się na jej cycki. Harry nie należał do zazdrośników, ale nawet on to dostrzegł i nadal rzucał krzywe spojrzenia w stronę chłopaka, który stał kilka metrów dalej.

– To zawsze tyle trwa? – zapytała sennym tonem. – To czekanie?

– Zwykle tak. Nie musicie ze mną siedzieć.

Harry podniósł głowę znad gitary i posłał mi lekki uśmiech.

– Ktoś powinien dotrzymać ci towarzystwa – odpowiedział, prostując nogę, która pewnie zdążyła zdrętwieć od stania w tej samej pozycji i ostrożnie oparł instrument o ścianę. – Czemu nigdy wcześniej nie chodziliśmy z tobą na przesłuchania?

– Bo leniwe z was skurczybyki – odparłem z uśmiechem, a Haz parsknął.

Poczułem wibracje telefonu, a Shay odsunęła się nieznacznie, abym mógł wyciągnąć go z kieszeni. Na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Zayna z głupią miną; zdjęcie, które zrobiłem jakiś czas temu, gdy był zbyt nawalony, aby zmusić mnie do usunięcia.

– Czego chcesz, Malik? – spytałem zadziornym tonem.

– Powodzenia! – Odsunąłem słuchawkę od ucha, gdy zostałem praktycznie ogłuszony przez głośny wrzask zdecydowanie należący do Louisa.

– O, mój Boże – roześmiała się Shay. – Ten chłopak nie jest normalny.

– Żaden z nas nie jest – wtrąciłem z mrugnięciem okiem, po czym powoli przysunąłem telefon do ucha. – Louis? Nie rób tego więcej, ty mały skurwielu.

– Przepraszam – rozległ się głos Zayna, a ja wywróciłem oczami. – Lou zjadł za dużo cukierków. Byłeś już w środku?

– Nie, nadal czekam. – Zerknąłem w stronę zamkniętych drzwi i westchnąłem ciężko. Jakiś chłopak wszedł tam dobry kwadrans temu. Niemożliwe, aby trwało to tak długo, chyba że był tak dobry, że postanowili go przyjąć bez namysłu. – Co tam w Donny?

– W porządku. Rodzice Lou są na weselu jakiegoś znajomego, więc jesteśmy sami z dziewczynkami.

– Błagam, tylko nie pieprzcie się, gdy w pobliżu są dzieci. Wszystko ma swoje granice, a chyba nie chcecie, żeby siostry Louisa do końca życia miały zniszczoną psychikę przez widok nagiego Zayna, ujeżdżającego...

– Wiem, do czego służy klucz w zamku, dzięki, Niall – odezwał się rozbawiony głos Louisa, podczas gdy Shay szturchała mnie w ramię, żeby mnie uciszyć.

– To dlaczego nie korzystasz z tej wiedzy, kiedy u nas nocujesz, co? _Ja_ zdecydowanie mam zniszczoną psychikę.

– Twoja psychika została zniszczona już dawno temu, Nialler. I to nie dzięki mnie.

Nie skomentowałem tego w żaden sposób, bo jakoś nie mogłem się z nim nie zgodzić, ale parsknąłem śmiechem z absurdalności tej rozmowy. W tym samym momencie drzwi, za którymi odbywało się przesłuchanie, otworzyły się i z pomieszczenia wyszedł facet, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy wzywano kolejnego kandydata.

– Horan!

Drgnąłem na dźwięk mojego nazwiska.

– Muszę kończyć – powiedziałem do słuchawki, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że mój głos lekko drży. – Cholera.

– Powodzenia, Niall. – Tym razem usłyszałem uspokajający głos Zayna. – Będziesz świetny.

– Wiem. O ile to wystarczy – odparłem z lekkim uśmiechem, podnosząc się z podłogi i poprawiając czapkę. Rozłączyłem się i, schowawszy telefon do kieszeni, wziął gitarę, którą podał mi Harry, wpatrując się we mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Co jest? – spytałem, ponieważ domyśliłem się, że jego mina nie ma nic wspólnego z obecną sytuacją.

– Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami i założył ręce za plecami, lekko pochylając się w prawo z uniesionym kącikiem ust. – Nie wiem, co ostatnio się stało, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że my... ja, ty, Zayn... staliśmy się sobie bardziej bliżsi. Jest inaczej niż dawniej.

Położyłem rękę na jego ramieniu, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Zamknij się, zanim się rozpłaczę – powiedziałem żartobliwie, choć w duchu musiałem się z nim zgodzić. Znaliśmy się ponad dwa lata, mieszkaliśmy razem, ale nigdy nie czuliśmy wielkiej potrzeby na poznanie się bliżej, dowiedzenie się o ważnych szczegółach z naszej przeszłości albo rozmawianie o naszych problemach, radościach i smutkach. Z jakiegoś powodu to się zmieniło i nie chciałem wracać do tego, co było dawniej.

– No idź już. – Harry popchnął mnie do przodu ze śmiechem, a gdy się odwróciłem, poczułem ostry ból na prawym pośladku. Spojrzałem na niego z wyrzutem, a potem na jego prawe, dość kościste kolano. – To na szczęście! Tak się robi.

Pokręciwszy głową, ruszyłem korytarzem z gitarą na ramieniu, z jakiegoś powodu czując lekkość i spokój. Uda się albo i nie.

 

***

 

Jak do tej pory kolacja przebiegała bez zarzutów. Drzwi otworzył nam narzeczony Nicoli i na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał dobre wrażenie. Był o głowę wyższy ode mnie, choć trochę przy kości, jednak miał miły wyraz twarzy i czarujący uśmiech, którym nas powitał, przedstawiając się jako Peter O'Dell. Przez kolejne pół godziny Peter opowiadał nam o sobie, choć widać było, że odrobinę przeraża go cała sytuacja oraz onieśmielają go ciągłe pytania moich rodziców, ponieważ mama zachowywała się tak, jakby prowadziła przesłuchanie. Chyba właśnie dlatego go polubiłem.

Nadal nie byłem przekonany do tych zaręczyn, Ruth także, ponieważ ciągle rzucała mi wymowne spojrzenia. Jednak przy kolacji zauważyłem w zachowaniu naszej siostry coś innego; czułość, której zwykle nie okazywała. Jakby tylko przez jedno spojrzenie na Petera, otworzyła się i pokazała mu całe swoje wnętrze. I właśnie w tym momencie przestałem się martwić, widząc, że Peter patrzy na nią dokładnie w taki sam sposób.

Na mojej głowie pojawiła się ręka mamy, co wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań i spojrzałem na kobietę z pytającym uśmiechem.

– Coś cię trapi? – zapytała, a ja zamierzałem zaprzeczyć, ponieważ w mojej głowie kotłowało się tak wiele myśli, o których nie mogłem jej powiedzieć. Po chwili zastanowienia stwierdziłem, że może będzie w stanie pomóc mi w sytuacji z Alexem. W końcu sama była matką, której udało się wychować trójkę dzieci.

– Dzisiaj Alex obudził mnie wcześnie rano i praktycznie spytał, czemu nie ma mamy jak inne dzieci. Nie mam pojęcia, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć – przyznałem ponuro. – Wcześniej nie było to problemem. Alex rozumiał, że jesteśmy tylko ja i on.

– Ponieważ był jeszcze za mały – wtrąciła z czułym, lecz smutnym uśmiechem. – Teraz zaczyna rozumieć o wiele więcej. Patrzy na inne dzieci i widzi, że żyją inaczej. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, dlaczego w jego domu kogoś brakuje, jest was tylko dwóch. To normalne. Ten dzień w końcu musi nadejść.

– Co mam mu powiedzieć? Na wyjaśnienie, czym jest śmierć na pewno jest za wcześnie, a nie chcę wpajać mu tych banalnych tekstów, których używa się w filmach. Nie jestem na tyle religijny, aby powiedzieć mu, że jego mama jest wśród aniołów lub coś w tym stylu. Nie chcę wychowywać go w ten sposób.

– To już zależy od ciebie – odparła, przebiegając dłonią po moich włosach, których ułożenie zajęło mi więcej czasu niż zwykle. Taka rada zdecydowanie mi pomoże, dziękuję bardzo. – Zmieniłeś fryzurę. I są trochę jaśniejsze. Chyba ich nie farbowałeś?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Wydaje ci się, mamo.

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie krytycznym wzrokiem, jakim zrobił coś złego. Westchnąłem ciężko i wyprostowałem się na krześle, ponieważ położyła dłoń na górnej części moich pleców, tym samym dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam się nie garbić; typowy gest, którym się posługiwała, od kiedy skończyłem pięć lat.

Spojrzałem w stronę Nicoli, która pogrążona była w rozmowie z moim tatą. Obok niej siedział Peter, uważnie przysłuchując się rozmowie z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, a mój wzrok padł na ich splecione na stole dłonie. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. Nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek widział jej tak szczęśliwej, więc w tej chwili cały żal, który odczuwałem wobec mojej siostry, zniknął momentalnie.

– Co o tym myślisz? – spytała szeptem mama, także spoglądając w stronę pary.

– To samo pytanie chciałem zadać tobie.

Karen tylko westchnęła.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jestem zaskoczona – odparła powoli – ale chcę jak najlepiej dla moich dzieci. Jesteście już dorośli, więc sami potraficie podejmować decyzje. Jeśli Nicola uważa te zaręczyny za słuszną decyzję i jest szczęśliwa, nie mam nic przeciwko. Marzę o zobaczeniu każdego z was w takiej sytuacji; posiadających idealnego partnera życiowego, zakładającego rodziny, żyjącego w szczęściu aż do śmierci. – Przeniosła na mnie wzrok, a w jej oczach pojawił się smutek. – Przykro mi, że w twoim przypadku...

– Nie rozmawiamy o _moim przypadku_ , mamo – wtrąciłem pospiesznie, nie mając ochoty poruszać tego tematu. Każda taka rozmowa kończyła się łzami w jej oczach, których nie chciałem oglądać po raz kolejny.

– Dla ciebie też chcę tego samego, synku – przyznała z nią przesuwającą się po moich włosach w typowym, matczynym geście pocieszenia. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znajdziesz odpowiednią wybrankę swojego serca, która uszczęśliwi ciebie i Alexa.

_Lub wybranka_ , przemknęło mi przez głowę, lecz nie zamierzałem mówić tego na głos.

– Też mam taką nadzieję. – Odsunąwszy jej dłoń od moich włosów, powoli podniosłem się z krzesła i, pochyliwszy się, ucałowałem jej czoło. – Muszę skorzystać z toalety. Zaraz wrócę.

Jeszcze zanim wyszedłem z pokoju, usłyszałem głos mamy, proszący Petera, aby opowiedział jej coś więcej o zaręczynach. Momentalnie zacząłem współczuć mojemu przyszłemu szwagrowi.

Nie czułem zbytniej potrzeby na skorzystanie z łazienki, ponieważ chciałem jedynie uciec od rozmowy z mamą. Nadal obawiałem się, że Nicola nagle wyskoczy z informacją o tym, z kim się spotykam, ale jak na razie moja siostra była zbyt skupiona na swoich własnych zaręczynach i nawet nie zamieniła ze mną ani jednego słowa poza krótkim powitaniem. Nie miałem jej tego za złe i tak było lepiej, ponieważ nasza kolejna rozmowa mogłaby zakończyć się następną kłótnią.

Starałem się nie myśleć o tym, co powiedziała mi ostatnim razem, mimo że te słowa nadal tak samo bolały. Czułem złość i wiedziałem, że wybuchnę, gdy tylko znów zaczniemy o tym rozmawiać, ale tym razem byłem przygotowany na to, co ma nastąpić. Nie zamierzałem przekonywać Nicoli do siebie, ponieważ nic by to nie zmieniło. Wiedziałem, czego chcę i nie obchodziło mnie, że ona tego nie pochwala, nawet jeśli nie byłem gotów na podzielenie się tą informacją z resztą rodziny.

Odkręciłem kran, a w tym momencie z mojej kieszeni dobiegło ciche piknięcie, co znaczyło, że dostałem nową wiadomość. Wytarłem dłonie w ręcznik wiszący przy umywalce i sięgnąłem po telefon. Na widok wiadomości zmarszczyłem czoło.

Od: Niall

_moge zadzwonić ?_

Na moment zamarłem, jednocześnie zaskoczony tym, że Niall pytał mnie o pozwolenie. Zazwyczaj, gdy dzwonił, nie obchodziło go, że aktualnie pracuję i nie mogę rozmawiać, ponieważ chciał podzielić się ze mną jakimś interesującym wydarzeniem, jak wygrana jego ulubionej drużyny albo nawet tym, co właśnie zjadł. I tak wyglądało typowe zachowanie blondyna, w przeciwieństwie do SMS-a, który otrzymałem.

Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić; odpisać mu, że nie mogę rozmawiać czy samemu zadzwonić? A jeśli coś mu się stało? Może wpadł w kłopoty jak ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy. Co dziwne, pomimo wydarzeń z tego tygodnia, nie wahałbym się przed pojechaniem do niego, gdziekolwiek by się znajdował.

Nim zdołałem podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które wyrwało mnie dość gwałtownie z rozmyślań i przypomniało, gdzie się znajduję.

– Liam? – usłyszałem głos Nicoli i przekląłem pod nosem, telefon chowając do kieszeni.

Wyszedłem z łazienki i znalazłem się twarzą w twarz z siostrą, która zdawała się wyglądać na odrobinę zmartwioną, co niezbyt mi się podobało. Uniosłem brew w zapytaniu.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – spytała po krótkiej chwili ciszy. Bez słowa przytaknąłem i podążyłem za nią w kierunku jej sypialni. Pomieszczenie bardzo przypominało jej stary pokój w naszym rodzinnym domu w Wolverhampton z podobnym kolorem ścian, tymi samymi zdjęciami wiszącymi na ścianach oraz narzutą na łóżko, która chyba miała tyle samo lat co ja.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, a nie chciałem wywoływać kolejnej kłótni, nie teraz, kiedy istniała szansa, że rodzice usłyszą, o czym rozmawiamy.

– Należą ci się przeprosiny.

Podniosłem wzrok, pewny, że się przesłyszałem, ale sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Nicoli te słowa naprawdę padły z jej ust.

– Za co konkretnie? – spytałem, ponieważ istniało wiele rzeczy, za które powinna mnie przeprosić i nie wszystko dotyczyło rozmowy sprzed tygodnia.

Nicola splotła dłonie przed sobą na wysokości bioder. Nadal stała sztywno wyprostowała obok swojego łóżka, jakby tą pozą chciała pokazać, że cały czas panuje nad sytuacją, mimo to jej oczy wyrażały skruchę.

– Za to, co powiedziałam na twój temat. Chyba rozumiesz moje odczucia względem tego, czego się dowiedziałam. – Nadal mówiła powoli, jakby uważnie ważąc słowa. Pokręciła głową. – Mam wrażenie, że cofnęliśmy się w czasie i znów rozmawiamy o ciąży Bridget. To nie jest prawdziwe...

– Ale to jest prawda – wtrąciłem dość ostrym tonem. – Alex ma cztery latka, a ja jestem bi.

Jej usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

– Liam...

– Nie, nawet nie chcę tego słuchać. – Machnąłem ręką, uciszając ją. – Może cię to zdziwić, ale nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie sądzisz. To moje życie, Nic. Mogę bać się reakcji rodziców, ale nawet ich negatywne nastawienie nie zmieni tego, kim jestem. To nie jest moje widzimisię ani faza przejściowa. Nie zagubiłem się. Popełniłem już wiele błędów, ale biseksualizm nie jest jednym z nich. Jeśli będę chciał spędzić resztę życia z mężczyzną, niech tak będzie. Nie potrzebuję waszej akceptacji. Może potrzebowałem jej, kiedy się okazało, że zrobiłem dziecko mojej dziewczynie i nie mogłem sobie poradzić z konsekwencjami, ponieważ byłem zbyt młody. Wtedy potrzebowałem rodziny, ale nie teraz. I nie powinno was obchodzić, z kim się spotykam. – Nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, aby się uspokoić, ponieważ serce mocno waliło w mojej piersi i wiedziałem, że mój głos staje się coraz donośniejszy. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo to wszystko mnie przeraża! Od pięciu lat nie mam żadnej kontroli nad moim życiem. Nawet nie wiem, czy daję sobie radę z Alexem, chociaż staram się jak mogę. Nie potrzebuję akceptacji ani pomocy, chcę tylko zrozumienia.

– Ale ja nie rozumiem – odezwała się o wiele spokojniejszym tonem niż się spodziewałem. Zrobiła kilka kroków w moją stronę ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Nie oczekuj, że zrozumiem coś, czego nigdy się po tobie nie spodziewałam. Nigdy nie przejawiałeś żadnych oznak... inności?

Mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Wybacz, że nie dałem ci dostępu do moich myśli.

– Nie próbuj być sarkastyczny akurat w takiej chwili – skarciła mnie, lecz chwilę później z jej ust wydobyło się zrezygnowane westchnięcie. – Troszczę się o ciebie, ponieważ jesteś moim bratem. Nie powiem rodzicom, nie martw się. Nie jestem aż taką zołzą, za jaką mnie uważasz. Ale chciałabym poznać tego chłopaka. Może to pomoże mi zrozumieć...

Odwróciłem się do niej z dezaprobatą.

– Nic, nie bądź hipokrytką. Nawet nie miałaś na tyle odwagi, by przedstawić nam swojego narzeczonego.

Westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie chciałam wam mówić, ponieważ nie uważałam tego za coś poważnego. Dobrze wiesz, z jaką rezerwą podchodzę do takich spraw, więc nie czułam potrzeby dzielenia się z wami szczegółami mojego związku. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy nasz związek stał się tak poważny.

– Aż Peter się oświadczył? – wtrąciłem z lekkim uśmiechem, a cała napięta atmosfera powoli zaczęła wyparowywać. Nicola roześmiała się cicho.

– Zwaliło mnie to z nóg tak samo jak ciebie. Mówiąc szczerze – ściszyła głos, spoglądając niepewnie w stronę drzwi – nadal nie jestem pewna, czy podjęłam dobrą decyzję. Zawsze byłam wybredna, szukałam odpowiedniego, idealnego partnera, a Peter nie jest ideałem, irytuje mnie w nim wiele cech i wiele z nich tak samo mocno kocham jak nienawidzę. Ale przy nim czuję się spełniona, jakby wszystko nabrało sensu. Dlatego te zaręczyny mają sens, wydają się właściwe. Boże, mówię całkowicie od rzeczy...

– Rozumiem – wtrąciłem, wpatrując się w nią w zamyśleniu, podczas gdy moje myśli błądziły w zupełnie innym kierunku.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, sprawiając, że oboje podskoczyliśmy, a do środka zajrzała Ruth, spoglądając na nas z kamienną miną.

– Skończyliście?

– Tak – odpowiedziałem, posyłając uśmiech mojej najstarszej siostrze. – Jest w porządku, Roo.

– Przestań mnie tak nazywać, ty mały gnojku. – Wywróciła oczami z irytacją. – Wracajcie do salonu, bo mama zaczyna się martwić i wypytywać o was. Chyba zauważyła tę napiętą atmosferę. Poza tym Alex przed chwilą miał małe załamanie nerwowe, ponieważ pobrudził sokiem koszulkę i ciągle powtarza, że Niall będzie zły.

– Niall kupił mu tę koszulkę – powiedziałem, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Nagle poczułem w piersi mocno ucisk, który sprawił, że moje serce zaczęło walić coraz szybciej i miałem wrażenie, że nie mogę oddychać.

– Niall? – zapytała mnie Nicola z wymownie uniesionymi brwiami. – To ten...

– Nie. Przyjaciel – odpowiedziałem pospiesznie i posłałem Ruth ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ponieważ parsknęła cichym śmiechem. – Przyprowadź Alexa do łazienki, a ja... zaraz przyjdę.

Ruth spojrzała na mnie, jakby doskonale wiedziała, co właśnie dzieje się w mojej głowie, więc bez skrupułów wypchnąłem ją na korytarz, ignorując protesty. Kiedy obie dziewczyny wyszły z sypialni, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i usiadłem na brzegu łóżka z jękiem pełnym frustracji. Chyba właśnie zacząłem panikować.

Dlaczego nie mogłem myśleć w taki sposób o Conorze? Im mocniej uświadamiałem sobie, że Conorowi na mnie zależy, tym bardziej czułem, że jednak nie chcę z nim być, ponieważ jakaś kosmiczna siła wciąż ciągnęła mnie do tego blondyna. Nie mogłem tego ignorować i zmuszać się do spotkań z chłopakiem, z którym nie chciałem być, ponieważ było to niesprawiedliwe wobec niego. Conor pomógł mi zrozumieć, czego pragnę i kim jestem, ale  _to wszystko_ .

Sięgnąłem do kieszeni po telefon. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czemu chcę to zrobić, ale czułem potrzebę rozmowy z nim. Nawet jeśli ogarniał mnie wstyd na samą myśl tego, że od tygodnia nie potrafiłem spokojnie przetrwać prysznica bez myślenia o Niallu i jego dłoniach, ustach i wszystkim innym, co go dotyczyło.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, ile prawdy tkwiło w słowach Nicoli. W Niallu irytowało mnie wiele cech, które jednocześnie tak bardzo mnie intrygowały. Przy nim czułem się spełniony, ponieważ mogłem być sobą, nie obawiając się niczego. On mnie rozumiał oraz akceptował. Tęskniłem za nim, za jego wymownymi aluzjami, tekstami pozbawionymi jakiejkolwiek cenzury i dobrego taktu, za niekontrolowanymi wybuchami śmiechu, śpiewaniem pod nosem przeróżnych piosenek, nieuzasadnionych i niespodziewanych wizyt w moim mieszkaniu z piwem, które smakowało okropnie, ale które tak uwielbiał, za tym jak traktował Alexa i tym jak Alex wręcz go uwielbiał. Przy nim przestawałem  _myśleć_ , zastanawiać się nad każdym słowem i czynem, ponieważ przebywanie z nim było tak bardzo proste.

Conor mógłby dać mi wszystko, czego pragnąłem; stały i stabilny związek, którego potrzebowałem w moim nieustabilizowanym życiu. Ale czy naprawdę właśnie tego pragnąłem? Czy byłem gotów na stały związek właśnie na takim etapie mojego życia? Czy może potrzebowałem odrobiny zabawy, abym przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze wiele przede mną?

Serce podeszło mi do gardła, gdy nagle telefon, który, cały czas trzymałem w dłoni, zaczął dzwonić, a na ekranie pojawiło się imię Nialla. Wolną dłoń przyłożyłem do piersi, czując mocne bicie serce i zaśmiałem się pod nosem z własnej głupoty. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, odebrałem i przyłożyłem słuchawkę do ucha. To było zbyt proste.

Od razu usłyszałem głośne rozmowy oraz muzykę grającą w tle, a potem stłumione „Zamknijcie się na chwilę!”, a moje usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Z jakiegoś powodu poczułem ulgę na dźwięk jego głosu.

– Liam? Jesteś tam? Kurwa, nie powinienem dzwonić od tak sobie, nie odpisałeś na wiadomość, co powinno dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz gadać albo nie możesz, ale...

– Cześć, Niall – przerwałem mu w pół zdania, a po drugiej stronie na moment zaległa cisza, którą przerwał cichy śmiech.

– Cześć, Li. Zgadnij, co się stało!

Co się stało? Jeszcze chwilę temu przeżywałem nagłe objawienie, popadłem w panikę z powodu tego, co właśnie do mnie dotarło, a teraz rozmawiałem z chłopakiem, który nawiedzał moje myśli praktycznie przez cały ten czas. Stało się bardzo niewiele.

– Nie wiem, Niall – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Ty mi powiedz.

– Psujesz zabawę, Payne! Udało się.

– Co się udało?

– Mi się udało. Jestem w zespole.

Zamrugałem, prostując się na łóżku, a mój uśmiech poszerzył się, słysząc ogromne podekscytowanie w jego głosie.

– Pojechałem na przesłuchanie – wyjaśnił – z ogromna nadzieją, że mi się uda, bo obiecałem sobie, że to ostatni raz, no nie? Cholera, nic o nich nie wiem, ale grają niezłą muzykę i chłopaki wydają się w porządku. Pasuję do nich, Li. I nawet nie wiem, czemu musiałem zadzwonić akurat do ciebie, ale jak wyszedłem z sali to po prostu... Wysłałem tego SMS-a i samo wyszło, więc przepraszam, jeśli w czymś przeszkodziłem. Harry wspominał, że macie jakąś rodzinną uroczystość, więc na pewno nie masz czasu na pogaduszki, a ja jestem tak szczęśliwy, że gęba mi się nie zamyka. Właśnie jesteśmy w jakimś barze w Surrey i żałuję, że nie ma tutaj Zayna, Lou i ciebie, i... już się zamykam, słowo!

Roześmiałem się, zakrywając usta wolną dłonią. Muzyka w słuchawce ucichła, więc wyglądało na to, że udał się w jakiejś spokojniejsze miejsce.

– Cieszę się razem z tobą – przyznałem, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłbym powiedzieć. – Zasłużyłeś na to.

– No jasne, że zasłużyłem! Cholera jasna, to chyba nie dzieje się naprawdę. Nigdy nie wierzyłem w te bzdurne zrządzenia losu, ale czemu akurat teraz, gdy zamierzałem skończyć z marzeniami, one postanowiły się spełnić? To jest zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Może nawet nic z tego nie wyjdzie?

– Niall, daj spokój – wtrąciłem, przewracając oczami, gdy usłyszałem, że jego entuzjazm powoli zanika. – Masz się z czego cieszyć i świętować. Też żałuję, że nie mogę wam towarzyszyć. Jesteś tam z Harrym?

– I Shay. Rozmawiałem z Zaynem i umówiliśmy się na jutro w Edenie. Będziesz, prawda?

Na moment się zawahałem. Wydawało mi się, że także to dostrzegł.

– Chyba powinniśmy pogadać o tamtym – powiedział, bardziej neutralnym tonem. – Wiesz, o twoim ratowaniu mnie? Haz uważa, że powinienem ci podziękować i ma rację. Więc dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś, chociaż wcale nie musiałeś.

– Jestem twoim przyjacielem, a ty poprosiłeś mnie o przysługę.

– Tak, więc mam u ciebie dług, Li. Byłem wtedy pijany i wiem, że to żadna wymówka, ale przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Po raz kolejny.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparłem, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na słuchawce. Moje serce znów zaczynało bić coraz szybciej ze zdenerwowania i kierunku, w jaki zmierzała ta rozmowa. – Nic się nie stało...

– Mógłbyś posądzić mnie o molestowanie! – wykrzyknął, a potem się roześmiał. – Ale tego nie zrobisz, co? Wiem, że mi się należy, ale nie chcę spędzić iluś lat za kratkami. Jestem na to zbyt ładny.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Masz rację – odparłem, kręcąc głową. Ten chłopak był niemożliwy.

– Tak? Uważasz, że jestem ładny, Li?

Moje oczy nagle rozszerzyły się.

– Nie! Znaczy... tak. Ale... – Odchrząknąłem w myślach przeklinając własną głupotę. – Miałem na myśli, że nie posądzę cię o nic... Niall, to wcale nie jest zabawne.

– Wybacz! Jesteś zbyt łatwy, słowo daję. Założę się, że właśnie wyglądasz jak dorodny pomidor.

Skrzywiłem się i obejrzałem się przez ramię, aby spojrzeć na moje odbicie w lustrze wiszącym na drzwiach szafy.

– Nie wyglądam – mruknąłem, patrząc z niezadowoleniem na moje zarumienione policzki.

– Kłamca! Znam cię zbyt dobrze.

Wywróciłem oczami, mimo że na moje usta znów wstąpił uśmiech.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a gdy podniosłem wzrok, ujrzałem Ruth z Alexem na rękach. Po jego policzkach nadal spływały łzy i oddychał ciężko, w piąstce ściskając swoją koszulkę z plamą, którą widziałem nawet z daleka. Gestem przekazałem siostrze, aby poczekała jeszcze chwilę.

– Muszę kończyć – powiedziałem do słuchawki. – Alex poplamił koszulkę od ciebie, czym bardzo się przejął. Koniecznie chciał ją nosić przez cały dzień i uważał, by się nie pobrudzić. Co nie zakończyło się sukcesem, jak widać.

– To słodkie. Powiedz mu, żeby się tym nie przejmował. Ja mam wielką plamę od piwa na spodniach, chociaż jeszcze nic nie piłem. Chyba że to nie jest piwo. Więc do zobaczenia jutro?

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

– Do zobaczenia jutro – odpowiedziałem bez wahania. – Postaraj się nie zrobić niczego głupiego, abym znów nie musiał cię ratować.

– Niczego nie obiecuję, Li. Teraz tobie przypadła rola mojego wybawcy, z czym musisz się pogodzić.

Zanim zdołałem udzielić jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi, usłyszałem długi dźwięk przerwanego połączenia. Opuściłem rękę z telefonem i westchnąłem głęboko, czując ogromną ulgę. Spodziewałem się, że ten dzień zakończy się zupełnie inaczej, a na pewno nie oczekiwałem tak wielkiej zmiany, która właśnie we mnie nastąpiła. Wyszedłem z sypialni z uśmiechem na ustach, uświadamiając sobie, że miałem wszystko, czego w tej chwili potrzebowałem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	26. Rozdział dwudziesty szósty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_czwartek, 17 maja 2012 roku_

 

– Miłego dnia. Zapraszam ponownie! – wyśpiewałem z uśmiechem, powodując, że na ustach sześciolatki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a na policzkach urocze rumieńce. Z paczką cukierków przyciśniętą ochronnie do piersi odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w stronę swojej mamy, która czekała na nią przy wejściu do sklepu. Dziewczynka wyglądała na ogromnie dumną z siebie, ponieważ samodzielnie zakupiła swoje ulubione słodycze. Na ten widok po mojej piersi rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, choć przerażał mnie fakt, iż już niedługo Alex będzie na tyle duży, aby samodzielnie robić zakupy.

– Ma pan wspaniałe podejście do dzieci. – Przeniosłem wzrok na kolejną klientkę, która stała w kolejce do kasy i w podziękowaniu posłałem jej serdeczny uśmiech.

– Wygląda na to, że coraz lepiej zaczynam radzić sobie z dziećmi – przyznałem, wyjmując z jej koszyka każdy towar po kolei. – Tych kilka lat praktyki jako ojciec wreszcie zaczęło zdawać efekty.

Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy, co nie było żadną, nową reakcją dla mnie.

– Ma pan dziecko? Ale jest pan taki młody!

– Mam czteroletniego synka – odpowiedziałem. Twarz kobiety wykrzywiła się w jeszcze większym szoku, gdyż dotarło do niej, ile mogłem mieć lat, gdy zostałem ojcem.

Dzisiejszy dzień mijał całkiem w porządku, ruch w sklepie nie był duży, a mój dobry humor utrzymywał się od samego rana. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio byłem tak odprężony podczas dnia w pracy i nawet nie wiedziałem, co było powodem mojego dobrego humoru, ale nie zamierzałem się nad tym zastanawiać. Akurat w tej chwili nie potrzebowałem żadnych stresujących przeżyć do mojej kolekcji.

Choć najpierw zamierzałem wziąć dwa dni urlopu i wykorzystać go na dłuższy weekend, który poświęcę Alexowi i rodzicom, jedna z kasjerek poprosiła mnie o zastępstwo, ponieważ jej dwuletnia córeczka zachorowała na świnkę, więc z chęcią przyjąłem jej zmianę na to przedpołudnie. Nie miałem nic przeciwko siedzeniu przy kasie od wczesnego ranka, ponieważ było to o wiele lepsze niż ciągłe wnoszenie i przenoszenie towarów po całym sklepie, a nadal mogłem spędzić całe popołudnie z Alexem. No cóż, takie miałem plany aż do chwili, gdy wczoraj wieczorem niespodziewanie zadzwonił Niall.

Przez dobre dziesięć minut opowiadał mi o chłopakach z zespołu, z którym ma pracować; dowiedziałem się o nich dość sporo, ponieważ blondyn spędził ostatnie kilka dni przed laptopem Zayna, aby znaleźć jakieś informacje jak prawdziwy, nowy fan. Cieszyłem się szczęściem przyjaciela, ponieważ zdecydowanie na to zasługiwał. Miałem nadzieję, że to będzie tylko początek jego wielkiej kariery muzycznej i już niedługo będę mógł stać w pierwszym rzędzie na jego solowym koncercie.

Byłem zadowolony z faktu, że wszystko między nami zaczynało się układać i wróciło do normalnego trybu. Moje niezbyt czyste myśli odpędziłem na samo dno umysłu, usilnie wmawiając sobie, że przyjaźń z Niallem Horanem jest tym, czego potrzebuję. I nic poza tym.

Chłopak chciał jedynie pożyczyć mój samochód, aby dostać się na próbę zespołu, która miała odbywać się kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Londynu. Z początku byłem zaskoczony, że poprosił mnie o taką przysługę, a przez telefon brzmiał dość niepewnie, jakby bał się mojej reakcji. Co było całkiem słodkie.

Dopiero potem pomyślałem sobie, że to będzie świetna okazja na spędzenie czasu z Alexem i pokazanie mu choć małego skrawka tego świata. Od kiedy skończył dwa latka i przeprowadziliśmy się do stolicy, jeździliśmy tylko do Wolverhampton, nie zatrzymując się po drodze na dłużej niż kilka minut. Próby odbywały się w Canterbury, gdzie byłem z rodzicami już kilka razy jako dziecko, więc znałem te najbardziej ciekawe miejsca.

Do końca mojej zmiany pozostało kilka minut, jednak w momencie, gdy zamierzałem odejść od kasy, mój wzrok padł na wejście do sklepu. Na widok znajomej sylwetki momentalnie zamarłem.

Conor posłał mi uśmiech, jakby nie pamiętając, że praktycznie unikałem go od dwóch tygodni. Przez moją głowę zaczęło przelatywać milion myśli na sekundę, stałem jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, albo chociażby zmusić moje nogi do szybkiej ucieczki w bardzo niedyskretny sposób. Gorączkowo zacząłem poszukiwać w głowie najrozsądniejszej wymówki, w razie gdyby zapytał, czemu ignorowałem go przez cały ten czas od naszej randki w kinie. Jednak Conor zasługiwał na coś więcej poza marną wymówkę albo nawet kłamstwem, ponieważ czułem się okropnie z myślą, że nie potrafiłem stawić mu czoła, gdy tylko na naszej drodze pojawia się ostry zakręt.

Zayn radził mi, abym szczerze z nim porozmawiał i powiedział, że nie jestem gotowy na poważny związek, na posiadanie chłopaka, bo cała ta sytuacja nadal jest dla mnie nowa. Prawdą było, że to właśnie Conor pomógł mi odnaleźć, lecz miewałem napady paniki (z których Lou bez przerwy sobie drwił, ale twierdził, że było to całkowicie _w moim_ stylu) na samą myśl, że między nami mogłoby zajść coś więcej. I nie chodziło mi o seks, ale o prawdziwe uczucia.

Myślałem, że jestem bardziej odważny i dojrzały, lecz najwyraźniej myliłem się co do siebie samego.

– Cześć! – Chłopak zjawił się przy kasie z tym samym radosnym uśmiechem, jakby naprawdę cieszył się na mój widok. Może rzeczywiście tak było? Może jednak nie gniewał się na mnie, ponieważ nie uważał mojego zachowania za obraźliwe?

Z trudem przywołałem na usta uśmiech, starając się wyglądać swobodnie.

– Przepraszam, Conor – wydusiłem pospiesznie – ale mam dużo pracy, wiele do zrobienia...

Conor uniósł brew i spojrzał w prawo na pustą kasy, którą zamknąłem dwie minuty temu. W takiej chwili ciężko było udawać, że naprawdę jestem ogromnie zapracowany. Jakby tego było mało, kłamstwo zostało przyłapane na gorącym uczynku, gdy za moimi plecami pojawiła się Jess.

– Możesz już iść, zastąpię cię.

Zacisnąłem powieki i westchnąłem ciężko, bojąc się spojrzeć na Conora, ale kiedy wreszcie się na to odważyłem, chłopak nadal się uśmiechał.

– W takim razie możemy pójść na kawę – powiedział tonem nie wnoszącym sprzeciwu.

Zerknąłem niepewnie na Jess, która przyglądała mi się z zaciekawieniem. Nie mogłem liczyć na ratunek z jej strony, ponieważ nie miała pojęcia, kim jest Conor i co mnie z nim łączy. Wolałbym, aby nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziała, znając jej podejście do takich rzeczy; nadal pamiętałem jej reakcję na wieść, że Louis jest gejem oraz o tym, co stało się z nim z powodu tej informacji. Mimo że dziewczyna nie miała złych zamiarów, skończyło się utratą pracy przez mojego przyjaciela.

– Conor Malone – przedstawił się. Jess uścisnęła jego wyciągniętą dłoń z niepewnym uśmiechem. – Jestem Liama...

– Znajomym – wtrąciłem pospiesznie. Nie wiedziałem, w jaki sposób zamierza zakończyć to zdanie, ale nie chciałem nabawić się kłopotów akurat w tej chwili. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że Conor nie odbierze moich słów w negatywny sposób.

Zanim dziewczyna miała szansę na zadanie jakiegokolwiek pytania, odszedłem od kasy i rzuciwszy Conorowi krótkie spojrzenie, zacząłem kierować się w stronę zaplecza, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. Zayn miał rację, musiałem z nim porozmawiać. Nadszedł czas na wyjaśnienie pewnych spraw.

– Domyślam się, że nikt tutaj nie ma pojęcia, z kim się umawiasz – powiedział, gdy wszedłem do pustego pomieszczenia i odwróciłem się do niego z rękami w kieszeniach, starając się jakoś nad sobą zapanować.

– _Nikt_ nie ma pojęcia, z kim się umawiam – przyznałem szczerze – poza moimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi i siostrami, z których jedna zdecydowanie tego nie pochwala.

Conor kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym zrobił dwa kroki w moją stronę, aby zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

– Przypuszczam, że nieźle cię wystraszyłem tamtego dnia w kinie. Nie jestem idiotą, Liam, wiem, jak to na ciebie podziałało – dodał, widząc, że zamierzam zaprzeczyć. Moje serce szybciej zaczęło bić w piersi, bo wyglądało na to, że Conor zjawił się tutaj w jednym celu i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. – Postanowiłem dać ci czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego, oswojenie się z myślą, że masz kogoś, komu na tobie zależy i kto będzie o ciebie walczyć bez względu na okoliczności... – Zamilkł na moment, by spojrzeć mi w oczy, a mi niezbyt spodobało się to, co w nich zobaczyłem. Nie był to smutek ani rozczarowanie, jednak brakowało tej typowej dla niego determinacji. – Wiem, że warto, ale chcę widzieć, że tobie też zależy. O ile ci zależy.

– Tak – odparłem praktycznie machinalnie. Conor uniósł brew, a ja nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, powtarzając sobie, że nadszedł właśnie ten moment. – Zależy mi. Może tego nie okazuję tak, jakbyś chciał, ale... Lubię twoje towarzystwo. Po prostu nie jestem gotów na nazywanie _tego_ w jakiś sposób. I myślę, że potrzebuję też kogoś, kto będzie mnie pchał w tym kierunku. Sam nie panuję nad moim życiem, więc... potrzebuję odrobiny pomocy?

Kącik ust chłopaka uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi prosić o pomoc – stwierdził, stając tak blisko mnie, iż czubki naszych butów prawie stykały się ze sobą.

– Nienawidzę tego – odparłem z cichym śmiechem. Conor był tylko trochę ode mnie wyższy, ale musiałem stanąć na palcach, aby moje usta mogły odnaleźć jego wargi. Poczułem to przyjemne ciepło, które biło od jego ciała i przenikało przez moje ubrania; musiałem przyznać, że właśnie tego mi brakowało. Mimo wszystkich wątpliwości, pocałunki Conora były tak cudownie uspokajające i błogie.

Do moich uszu dobiegł zgrzyt zamka i zdążyłem odsunąć się od niego w ostatniej chwili, nim drzwi otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia zajrzała jedna z kasjerek.

– Masz gościa, Liam – oznajmiła z uśmiechem, a w tym samym momencie rozległ się głośny wrzask. Alex wpadł na zaplecze z tabliczką mlecznej czekolady w małej dłoni i wypiekami na policzkach.

– Tata, chcę to! – Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, choć nie mogłem utrzymać niewzruszonej miny, którą powinien zachowywać stateczny rodzic, gdy jego dziecko ma typowe acz niemądre zachcianki.

– Ja zapłacę. – Obok mnie pojawił się Conor, po czym ukucnął, aby być na wysokości jego oczu. Alex przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, a potem spojrzał na mnie z niepewnością w lekko przestraszonych oczach. Odchrząknąłem.

– Alex, pamiętasz Conora? – zapytałem, kładąc dłoń na jego głowie, by przygładzić rozczochrane włosy chłopca.

– Nie – odpowiedział bez zająknięcia, a Conor roześmiał się.

– Nie dziwię się, nie mieliśmy okazji lepiej się poznać.

Przygryzłem wargę, kiedy chłopak wyciągnął rękę do mojego syna, lecz malec nie zareagował na niego w żaden sposób nadal spłoszony nieznajomą osobą.

– To chcesz tę czekoladę, mały?

Na te słowa Alex pokiwał ochoczo głową, a Conor podniósł się, aby wyciągnąć portfel z kieszeni spodni. Chwyciłem go za nadgarstek, zanim sięgnął po pieniądze.

– Nie musisz – wypaliłem pospiesznie, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. Nie wiedziałem, czy był to odpowiedni moment na prawdziwe przedstawienie go Alexowi ani czy Conor podchodził do tego tak samo, ale domyśliłem się, że chciał wypaść z jak najlepszej strony, nie tylko w oczach tego chłopca, ale także w moich. Musiałem przyznać, że ten gest był bardzo miły, choć wolałem, aby nie uważał kupowanie mu prezentów za swój obowiązek. 

– To tylko czekolada, Liam – odparł, wyplątując swoją rękę z mojego uścisku, by złączyć nasze dłonie. Zerknąłem niepewnie w stronę wejścia, gdzie zauważyłem Shay rozmawiającą z kasjerką; były zbyt zajęte sobą, więc posłałem mu wdzięczny uśmiech i delikatnie musnąłem kącik jego ust.

– Niestety, nie mogę pójść z tobą na kawę – powiedziałem z żalem, przypominając sobie o jego propozycji sprzed kilku minut. – Ja i Alex mamy plany na to popołudnie.

– Nie szkodzi. Prawdę mówiąc, przyszedłem tutaj, aby zaprosić cię na kolację u mnie.

Mimowolnie poczułem rosnące napięcie, które Conor także musiał odczuć ze względu na nasze złączone dłonie.

– U ciebie? – powtórzyłem powoli. Przytaknął z uśmiechem.

– Dzisiaj wieczorem. Zjemy coś, obejrzymy film. Co ty na to?

Nie zdołałem udzielić mu jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, bo do moich uszu dobiegło ciche chrząknięcie. Przeniosłem wzrok na drzwi, w których teraz stał Niall i przyglądał nam się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem bez żadnego wstępu, mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni Conora. Poczułem, że praktycznie zamarł na widok blondyna, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Pamiętałem o naszej wyprawie, ale wczoraj uzgodniliśmy, że spotkamy się w moim mieszkaniu, abym mógł przebrać się przed wyjazdem.

– Spotkałem Shay i Alexa po drodze – odpowiedział swobodnie z jedną ręką w kieszeni luźnych, dżinsowych spodni. 

Nie miał na sobie niczego, co różniło się od jego typowego stylu, lecz wyglądał dobrze w białej koszulce i dżinsowej kurtce, która wyglądała na całkiem nową. Najwyraźniej niedawno poszedł do fryzjera, ponieważ jego włosy były krótsze, idealnie zaczesane do góry i w jasnym odcieniu blondu.

– Jesteś gotów, Li?

Conor praktycznie drgnął na dźwięk tego zdrobnienia, które w ustach Horana zawsze brzmiało zwyczajnie i jednocześnie tak  _ wyjątkowo _ , że rozbudzało we mnie masę różnych emocji. Może dlatego, że Bridget także tego używała? Jednak nie chciałem w tym momencie czuć ani okazywać tego wszystkiego, szczególnie w obecności ich obojga. 

Dlaczego moje życie musiało tak bardzo się skomplikować? Czy była to kara za wszystkie źle podjęte decyzje? Raczej nie chciałem poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

– Conor! – Tym razem to ja podskoczyłem w miejscu, gdy Niall głośno wypowiedział imię chłopaka z wyraźnie udawaną ekscytacją. Ktoś, kto go nie znał, mógł uznać jego życzliwość za szczerą, ale ja dostrzegałem cień w jego oczach i uśmiech różniących się od tego typowe, serdecznego uśmiechu. – Miło znów cię widzieć!

Oczy Conora zmrużyły się podejrzliwie, a jego dłoń znów mocniej ścisnęła moją. Posłałem Niallowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, lecz zignorował mnie i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, aż jego ręka znalazła się na ramieniu bruneta.

– Muszę cię przeprosić – powiedział cichym tonem, zapewne po to, aby jego głos nie wydostał się poza zaplecze – bo wydaje mi się, że zepsułem waszą randkę.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy i oddech zamarł mi w piersi. Dyskretnie próbowałem dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma przestać gadać, co nie było takie łatwe, ponieważ Conor znajdował się przy moim boku, a nasze dłonie wciąż były splecione, natomiast Niall nie patrzył w moją stronę.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No wiesz, wtedy, gdy zadzwoniłem po Liama, bo potrzebowałem drobnej pomocy? Porwałem go w samym środku waszej randki – wyjaśnił i na koniec parsknął śmiechem, jakby bagatelizując sprawę. 

Conor spojrzał na mnie z napiętym wyrazem twarzy, a jego ciepła dłoń nagle zniknęła.

– Mówiłeś, że chodziło o Louisa.

Niall także na mnie spojrzał, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

– Och. – Blondyn wytrzeszczył oczy, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Conora. – Powiedział, że... Och... Kurwa! To ja może pójdę?

– Niall – warknąłem ostrzegawczo, a w głębi krzyczałem żałośnie, aby akurat teraz _nie zostawiał mnie samego_. Za to Horan miał minę, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz własnoręcznie go uduszę bez względu na świadków. Muszę przyznać, że na to także miałem ochotę i zrobię to, jeśli wyjdę cało z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

– Nie, to ja pójdę. – Conor odsunął się ode mnie, a ja mimowolnie sięgnąłem ręką w jego stronę. Posłał mi delikatny uśmiech. – Alex czeka na swoją czekoladę, prawda?

Bez słowa skinąłem głową, a gdy wyszedł, usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł przy stoliku, bo moje nogi nagle odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Przez otwarte drzwi widziałem, jak podchodzi do Shay i wita się z nią. Niall nadal stał w swoim miejscu, przyglądając mi się ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Za dużo myślisz – powiedział, zerkając przez ramię przez otwarte drzwi, gdzie wciąż widać było Conora rozmawiającego z Shay i Alexa zajadającego mały kawałek czekolady, której część będzie trzeba zmyć z jego buzi, rąk i ubrań. – I w tym cały problem.

– Nie mam żadnego _problemu_.

Niall wywrócił oczami i podszedł bliżej, opierając się biodrem o stolik, przy którym siedziałem. Spojrzał na mnie z góry, na co westchnąłem, ponieważ wiedziałem, co oznacza ta mina.

– Nie potrafię _nie_ myśleć – mruknąłem – bo nie mogę sobie pozwolić na...

– Wiem, wiem – wtrącił wręcz z czułym uśmiechem. Podniósł rękę na wysokość mojej twarzy, jakby zamierzał mnie dotknąć lub coś w tym stylu, ale zamiast tego przebiegł palcami po swoich włosach. – I przepraszam, że narobiłem ci kłopotu z Conorem. Poczucie winy zżerało mnie od tamtego wieczora, więc pomyślałem sobie, że tak będzie lepiej, ale jeszcze bardziej namieszałem między wami. Mogę złapać pociąg, jeśli chcesz. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie masz ochoty mnie widzieć.

Pokręciłem głową, nie zamierzając rezygnować z naszej wycieczki, ponieważ Alex czekał na to z niecierpliwością. Poza tym nie gniewałem się za to, co powiedział Conorowi, mimo że moje małe kłamstwo wyszło na jaw. Niall chciał dobrze i to tylko moja wina, że wyszło źle.

– Daj mi chwilę, dobra? – spytałem, wstając z krzesła. – Pożegnam się z Conorem i zabiorę moje rzeczy. Przypilnujesz Alexa, by nie dorwał się do słodyczy? Naprawdę nie chcesz, żeby przez całą drogę go nosiło z powodu zbyt dużej ilości cukru we krwi.

– Nie ma sprawy, Li.

Posłałem chłopakowi wdzięczny uśmiech, który skomentował wzruszeniem ramion, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Przez krótką chwilę obserwowałem go; pożegnał się z Shay krótkim całusem w policzek, rzucił w stronę Conora coś, co spowodowało grymas na jego twarzy, a potem zniknął pomiędzy regałami, nawołując imię mojego syna.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i wyszedłem z zaplecza, by pożegnać się z Conorem i umówić się na dzisiejszy wieczór z nadzieją, że ta randka jakoś zrekompensuje moje kretyńskie zachowanie. Miałem wiele do nadrobienia.

 

***

 

Nuciłem pod nosem jakieś przebój z lat siedemdziesiątych, który wydobywał się przez podstarzałe głośniki w samochodzie Liama, sunącym po szosie całkiem stabilnie jak na taki antyk. Nie potrafiłem spokojnie wysiedzieć w fotelu, więc Payne co chwilę rzucał mi krytyczne spojrzenia, lecz kącik jego ust drgał lekko, jakby walczył z uśmiechem.

Kiedy utwór w radiu zmienił się, sięgnąłem po paczkę biszkoptów, które zgarnąłem przed wyjściem ze sklepu i z westchnięciem ulgi wpakowałem do buzi jednocześnie dwa kawałki.

– Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie jadł od tygodnia.

Zerknąłem kątem oka na Liama, sięgając po kolejnego biszkopta, którego podsunąłem mu pod nosem. Lekko drgnął i odsunął głowę, by zobaczyć, co mu podaję, po czym machnął ręką, odtrącając moją dłoń. Wzruszyłem ramionami i wrzuciłem biszkopta do ust.

– Nie jadłem śniadania – odparłem z pełną buzią, ignorując kolejne krzywe spojrzenie przyjaciela.

– I to ma być twoje śniadanie? – zdziwił się z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy. – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Zatrzymalibyśmy się po drodze...

– Dzięki, tatuśku, ale nie trzeba.

Liam ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami na moją odpowiedź. Odwróciłem się w fotelu do Alexa, który wyglądał na równie niespokojnego i pobudzonego co ja, choć z zupełnie innych powodów. Rozpromienił się, kiedy podałem mu jednego biszkopta i uroczo podziękował, chwytając go w obie dłonie. Oparłem podbródek na oparciu fotela, przez chwilę mu się przyglądając. Większa część ciastka wylądowała na jego koszulce i kolanach, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi.

– Możesz nie dokarmiać mojego syna, jakby był małpą w zoo? – zapytał głośno Liam, zmieniając bieg na wyższy, a wierzch jego dłoni otarł się o moje kolano. Parsknąłem śmiechem, gdy natychmiastowo cofnął rękę.

– Jedziemy do małpy? – spytał z ekscytacją Alex.

– Ty jesteś małpką – powiedziałem, zadziornie ciągnąc go za prawą stopę, co wywołało głośny chichot chłopca. – Taką małą, słodką kapucynką.

Alex przestał się śmiać i zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na mnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki zdarzało się patrzeć Liamowi, gdy uważał, że ja albo Louis zachowujemy się jak ostatni kretyni. Byli do siebie bardziej podobni niż zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

– Nie mam kapucy – stwierdził z powagą godną czterolatka, a Liam roześmiał się.

– Kapucynka to małpa, synku – wyjaśnił z szerokim uśmiechem – a Niall tylko żartuje.

Alex nadal wyglądał na ogromnie zdezorientowane, ale wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się momentalnie, gdy podałem mu kolejne ciastko.

– Odkurzysz całe auto – upomniał mnie Liam. – Wszędzie zostanie pełno okruszków.

– Dobrze, tatuśku – odparłem na odczepnego, wkładając do buzi dwa biszkopty.

Liam spojrzał na mnie kątem oka.

– Przestań tak do mnie mówić.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie czuję się... komfortowo. Jesteś w moim wieku, więc zwracanie się do mnie w taki sposób jest trochę dziwne, nie sądzisz?

Przygryzłem wargę, powstrzymując się przed kąśliwą uwagą, która cisnęła mi się na usta. Choć z drugiej strony, nie mogłem darować sobie tak idealnej okazji do ponabijania się z niego. Sam się o to prosił, nic nie mogłem na to poradzić.

– A myślałem, że lubisz takie _perwersyjne_ zabawy w tatuśka – wymruczałem mu do ucha, sprawiając, że podskoczył w fotelu, a samochodem lekko szarpnęło w bok. – Skoro uważasz, że jestem tak bardzo niegrzeczny, powinieneś mnie ukarać, co ty na to, Li?

Z uciechą patrzyłem, jak lewy policzek Liama pokrywa się rumieńcem, podczas gdy jego dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na kierownicy. Odsunąłem się, opierając bokiem o szybę i dusząc się ze śmiechu, ale wtedy Liam spojrzał na mnie. To, co zobaczyłem w jego oczach, sprawiło, że przestało mi być do śmiechu.

– Może powinienem.

Zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem. Kilka razy widziałem pijanego, flirtującego Liama Payne'a, który nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w ogóle  _ flirtuje _ , ponieważ nie potrafił tego robić i zazwyczaj był słodko głupiutki, aby zorientować się, że ktoś go podrywa. Robiłem to głównie dla żartów, ponieważ taki niewinny flirt i zabawa czyimś kosztem sprawiała mi więcej radości niż inne wygłupy, a jego reakcje zawsze były komiczne.

Jednak  _ to _ było coś nowego. To figlarne spojrzenie, cichy, głęboki ton głosu, lekki, psotny uśmieszek – takiego Liama widywałem bardzo rzadko, ale podobało mi się to, co widziałem.

– Też potrafię się w to bawić, Niall – powiedział po krótkiej chwili ciszy, a zaraz po tym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, pozbawiając się tej niebezpiecznej maski, która zrobiła na mnie tak wielkie wrażenie. – Choć jestem w tym beznadziejny.

Odchrząknąłem z dłonią przy ustach i ku mojemu zdziwieniu poczułem lekką gorąc bijącą od moich policzków. A to niby co miało być, Horan?!

– Nic dziwnego, że przez cztery lata nie uprawiałeś seksu – stwierdziłem z udawaną swobodą, jakby nic nie zaszło. – Z takimi tekstami?

– Mówiąc szczerze, jestem zaskoczony, że to ty szczycisz się tak wielkim powodzeniem. Z _takimi_ tekstami? – powiedział, wyraźnie mnie przedrzeźniając, na co roześmiałem się dźwięcznie. 

To były tylko gierki. Tylko gierki, Niall, nic więcej. Liam przyjaźnił się z Louisem od dłuższego czasu, który potrafiłby zdemoralizować najbardziej pruderyjnego mnicha. No i ja też szczyciłem się posiadaniem złego wpływu na drugą osobę. Od pierwszej chwili naszej znajomości miałem ochotę na lekkie zepsucie Liama i poluźnienie jego sztywnej osobowości. Wyglądało na to, że przegapiłem ten moment, kiedy Liam rzeczywiście zaczął się rozluźniać i brać przykład z mojego kretyńskiego zachowania. Nie wiedziałem, czy uznać to za coś pozytywnego czy wręcz przeciwnie.

– Jakie macie plany na dzisiaj? – zapytałem dla zmiany tematu. 

– Znam kilka interesujących miejsc w Canterbury – wyjaśnił, przybierając ten swój poważny wyraz twarzy ze zmarszczkami na czole – więc pomyślałem, że dobrze będzie pokazać Alexowi mały skrawek naszej historii...

– O nie, nie mów mi, że zamierzasz go zaciągnąć do jakiś starych katedr. – Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą, a Liam spojrzał na mnie pytająco. – Dzieciak uśnie w mgnieniu oka! Tych głupot mamy wystarczająco dużo w Londynie. 

– Prawdę mówiąc, mieszkam w Londynie od dwóch i nigdy nie miałem czasu na zwiedzanie miasta. Rodzice zabrali mnie i moje siostry na wycieczki, gdy miałem jakieś osiem lat. Pamiętam, że byliśmy w Londynie kilka razy, ale mimo to niewiele widziałem.

– Wiele tracisz, Li – powiedziałem, zakładając ramiona za głowę. – Dzięki mojemu graniu na ulicach udało mi się zobaczyć sporą część stolicy, ale nigdy nie byłem wielkim pasjonatem tych staroci. Choć Londyn ma ten swój niepowtarzalny klimat, nie da się zaprzeczyć. Pewnie dlatego właśnie tutaj postanowiłem się przenieść po opuszczeniu Mullingar. Wszystko wydaje się takie _inne_. Ale nie oznacza to, że jest łatwiej.

Szatyn spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem, a w jego oczach widać było, że nad czymś intensywnie myśli. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, przytaknął ze zrozumieniem i posłał mi lekki uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem.

– Alex, co powiesz na zoo? – zapytał Liam, zerkając do tyłu we wstecznym lusterku.

– Tak! Małpy!

Roześmiałem się, odwracając do chłopca, który pewnie skakałby z radości, gdyby nie dziecięcy fotelik i krępujące jego ruchy pasy.

– Ty też? – spytał mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami pełnymi nadziei. 

– Nie mogę – odparłem ze smutkiem. – Zawozicie mnie na próbę zespołu, z którym będę grać i muszę tam zostać. Choć bardzo chciałbym pójść z wami do zoo. Ciekawe, czy mają tam kangury? – zwróciłem się do Liama, który miał na ustach ten swój czuły uśmieszek, pojawiający się za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na swojego syna. Czułem się trochę dziwnie z tym, że spoglądał _na_ _mnie_ w taki sposób. – Kangury są super.

– Sprawdzimy! 

– Niedługo będziemy na miejscu – dodał Liam. Powiedział to pewnie tylko po to, aby uspokoić Alexa, ponieważ chłopiec zaczynał się niecierpliwić z powodu ekscytacji na wieść o wyprawie do zoo i coraz bardziej wiercić w swoim foteliku. Odwróciłem się na siedzeniu, aby jakoś go rozproszyć, bo Liam wyraźnie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, a tego akurat nie potrzebowaliśmy w momencie, gdy prowadził swój beznadziejny samochód. Taki grat był wręcz niebezpieczny dla otoczenia.

– Gdy tylko dostanę kasę – powiedziałem, podnosząc z podłogi jakąś zabawkę Alexa, by mu ją podać – kupuję sobie porządne auto. Zayn dostaje palpitacji serca za każdym razem, kiedy chcę pożyczyć jego brykę, a ten twój tylko zatruwa środowisko. Nienawidzę być od kogoś zależny.

– Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego zgodziłem się gdziekolwiek z tobą jechać? – spytał mnie Liam z wymuszonym oburzeniem, ponieważ na jego twarzy krył się cień uśmiechu. – Cały czas marudzisz i obrażasz mój samochód.

– Ponieważ moje towarzystwo jest zajebiste, więc po prostu nie możesz mi się oprzeć – odparłem swobodnie ze wzruszeniem ramion. Znajdowaliśmy się niedaleko od miejsca, gdzie miały odbywać się próby zespołu, a Liam zatrzymał się na światłach i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach oraz z błyszczącymi z rozbawienia oczami.

– To prawda – przyznał również bez żadnego skrępowania. Kiedy linia jego szczęki stała się tak mocno zarysowana, jeszcze lepiej podkreślona przez mocniejszy zarost? Nie pamiętałem, aby właśnie tak wyglądał, gdy pierwszy raz się poznaliśmy. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał tak męsko i nie zachowywał się w _ten_ sposób.

– Co ja z tobą zrobiłem? – zapytałem ze śmiechem, kręcąc głową. Liam posłał mi uśmiech, który wyraźnie mówił, że cholernie jest z siebie dumny. Lubiłem te momenty, gdy zachowywał się równie dziecinnie jak jego syn.

Bez słowa sięgnąłem do radia, wiedząc, że Liam nie zwróci mi uwagi, ponieważ nie był Zaynem Malikiem, który był w stanie zdzielić mnie po ręce bez odrywania wzroku od drogi, gdy chociaż pomyślałem o grzebaniu przy jego odtwarzaczu.

Gdy z przestarzałych głośników zaczęła wydobywać się piosenka Train wzniosłem okrzyk radości i od razu włączyłem się do śpiewania refrenu razem z Patrickiem Monahanem, zerkając przez ramię na Alexa, który stracił zainteresowanie zabawką i teraz klaskał z uciechą, niezbyt do rytmu, ale wyglądał przy tym niezwykle uroczo, jak przystało na czterolatka, więc nikomu to nie przeszkadzało.

– Już nie będziesz musiał czepiać się mojego samochodu – odezwał się Liam nadal z tym samym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Wymaga gruntownej naprawy, na którą mnie nie stać, więc mój tata dogadał się ze swoim dobrych znajomym mechanikiem, który go ode mnie odkupi, a potem sam się nim zajmie albo sprzeda na części. Skoro moi rodzice mieszkają w Londynie, nie potrzebuję już auta. W tej chwili tylko ty jesteś jedyną osobą, którą ciągle muszę ratować z opresji przy pomocy tego grata – dodał, mrugając do mnie okiem, a raczej dwoma, na co parsknąłem śmiechem. 

Kim w ogóle był ten facet? Nie dość, że nie potrafił flirtować, to jeszcze okazało się, że w puszczaniu oczka był równie beznadziejny. Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego uważałem to za tak pierońsko urocze?

 

***

 

Na miejsce dojechaliśmy znacznie później niż przewidywałem z powodu małego wypadku Alexa; musieliśmy zatrzymać się po drodze, abym mógł przebrać jego spodenki, a potem musiałem uspokoić jego małe załamanie nerwowe. Już dawno nauczył się, że powinien mówić mi, kiedy tylko musi iść do toalety, ale najwyraźniej jego uwaga aż za bardzo skupiała się na Niallu. Postój przedłużył się, gdyż Niall stwierdził, że koniecznie musimy wstąpić do przydrożnej restauracji, przy której się zatrzymaliśmy, aby coś zjeść, bo same biszkopty mu nie wystarczą. Co mnie akurat nie zdziwiło, ale nie powstrzymało przed rzucaniem kilku uszczypliwych uwag na temat jego lekkomyślności i nie jedzeniu porządnego, zdrowego śniadania.

Miło było patrzeć na jego ekscytację. W takich momentach przypominał Alexa, gdy cieszył się z nowej zabawki albo spaceru do parku. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że właśnie dostał ogromną szansę na spełnienie swoich marzeń, a właśnie po to przybył do Londynu, więc pragnąłem dla niego jak najlepiej. Jeszcze wczoraj zastanawiałem się, czy postępuję dobrze zgadzając się na tę podróż, ale teraz, kiedy miałem okazję na zobaczenie, jak wiele to wszystko dla niego znaczyło, cieszyłem się, że mogę być częścią tej przygody.

Niall uparł się, bym poznał chłopaków z zespołu, więc wspólnie udaliśmy się do niewielkiego budynku, w którym mieściła się szkoła tańca, jak informował napis przy głównym wejściu, a zespół wynajmował jedną z sal do swoich prób. Kilka metrów dalej dostrzegłem grupkę dziewczyn, a dwie z nich spojrzały w naszą stronę z zaciekawieniem, przez co zastanawiałem się, czy są tutaj po to, aby spotkać swoich idoli.

Dopiero gdy weszliśmy do środka i znaleźliśmy się na długim, ciemnym korytarzu przyozdobionym zdjęciami oraz plakatami tańczących par, dostrzegłem wyraz twarzy Nialla. Uśmiech zniknął z jego ust, czoło zmarszczyło się, a w oczach było widać strach oraz brak pewności siebie.

– Panikujesz? – zapytałem z troską, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. W lewej ręce trzymałem dłoń Alexa, który lekko szarpał mnie, chcąc zbadać nowe miejsce.

Niall odwrócił się do mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Co? Nie, no co ty – odparł pospiesznie i przełknął ślinę. – Może trochę. Właśnie zastanawiam się, co ja sobie do cholery myślałem.

Przygryzłem wargę, żeby powstrzymać się przed komentarzem na temat przeklinania w obecności mojego syna oraz przed parsknięciem śmiechem na widok jego miny. Niall wyraźnie pobladł na twarzy i z całej siły zaciskał dłonie na pasku futerału z gitarą, zerkając co chwilę w stronę wyjścia oraz w głąb korytarza, zapewne zastanawiając się nad ucieczką. Zamierzałem jakoś podnieść go na duchu, ale w tym momencie dobiegł do nas odgłos otwieranych drzwi i na korytarz wyszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany na luzie, ale jednocześnie w sposób, który sprawiał wrażenie, że jest kimś ważnym. Prawdopodobnie był, sądząc po reakcji Nialla, który drgnął na jego widok i stanął bliżej mnie oraz bliżej wyjścia.

– Niall, nareszcie! – zawołał mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem i wyrazem ulgi na twarzy. – Zamierzałem do ciebie zadzwonić. Zgubiliście się po drodze?

– Trafiliśmy bez problemu – odpowiedziałem, ściągając na siebie uwagę faceta. – To akurat moja wina. Musieliśmy zatrzymać się po drodze.

– Nie szkodzi. Nazywam się Eric Palmer, jestem menadżerem 5 Seconds of Summer – przedstawił się, wyciągając do mnie dłoń, którą uścisnąłem, a potem spuścił wzrok na Alexa schowanego za moimi nogami. – A ty kim jesteś?

Chłopiec zawahał się nadal onieśmielony, ale po chwili wyszedł zza moich nóg.

– Alex Payne – wybąkał cicho, tym razem łapiąc za nogawkę spodni Nialla.

– Ej, chcesz zobaczyć coś super? – zapytał z ekscytacją w głosie, najwyraźniej zapominając o wcześniejszej panice, na co uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. – Na pewno mają tam pełno gitar. I perkusję! Nie wiem, jak ty, ale zawsze chciałem grać na perkusji.

– Co to perkusja?

– Zaraz zobaczysz – wtrącił Eric, wyciągając do niego dłoń, którą malec pewnie pochwycił. – Chodźcie za mną. Nie mogę zostawiać tą zgraję na dłużej niż kilka minut, ponieważ może nas to drogo kosztować.

Tym razem to ja zawahałem się, nie wiedząc, co powinienem zrobić, ale Niall posłał mi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, iż nie mogę zostawić go samego, ponieważ nadal nie czuje się pewnie. Wzruszywszy ramionami, podążyłem za menadżerem, stwierdzając, że jest porządnym facetem, więc nie miałem powodu, aby martwić się o mojego syna ani o Nialla.

Pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy po wejściu do jednego z pomieszczeń, to obłożona lustrami ściana od podłogi do sufitu oraz ogromny hałas spowodowany przez trójkę ganiających się dookoła chłopaków. Przystanąłem przy drzwiach, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, podczas gdy Niall podszedł do nich, witając się tak, jakby znali się od wieków. Za to Alex od razu podbiegł do ułożonych na wprost luster instrumentów, więc pospiesznie podążyłem za nim, wiedząc, że za moment może wydarzyć się coś złego. Złapałem go za ramię, kiedy próbował dotknąć jedną z gitar elektrycznych, po czym odwróciłem się, słysząc za sobą nawołujący mnie głos Horana.

– Li, poznaj chłopaków – powiedział z uśmiechem, po kolei wskazując na każdego z nich. – Ashton, Calum i Luke.

– Miło was poznać. – Uścisnąłem każdemu z nich rękę, jednocześnie trzymając w ramionach Alexa, który na szczęście zapomniał o swoim proteście, jak zawsze oszołomiony nowymi osobami. Pierwsze sekundy zwykle były dla niego najgorsze, lecz później się rozluźniał, co zdecydowanie przejął ode mnie. – Jestem Liam, a to Alex.

– Więc wy jesteście razem? – zapytał najwyższy z chłopaków, przyglądając mi się z uwagą, a Niall parsknął śmiechem. Poczułem, jak krew napływa do moich policzków i odchrząknąłem z zakłopotaniem.

– Nie jesteśmy razem – odparłem pospiesznie, mocniej obejmując Alexa, którzy zaczynał wiercić się w moich ramionach. – Nie jesteśmy... Przyjechaliśmy razem.

Zerknąłem w stronę Nialla, który, napotkawszy moje spojrzenie, jedynie wzruszył ramionami z nikłym uśmiechem. Czyżby już zdążył powiedzieć nowym znajomym o swojej orientacji, pomimo tego, że spotkali się tylko jeden raz, czy może po prostu było to aż tak bardzo oczywiste?

– O to pytałem. – Chłopak roześmiał się. – Czy przyjechaliście razem?

– Och... – Zarumieniłem się jeszcze bardziej, przeklinając w duchu na własną głupotę. – No tak...

– Niall! – Dobiegł do nas głos Erica, co przyjąłem z ulgą. – Potrzebuję cię na chwilę. Musisz podpisać kilka papierków, zanim zaczniemy.

Blondyn skinął głową, ale nim ruszył w jego kierunku, odwrócił się do mnie, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu z błagalną miną.

– Zostaniesz chwilę? To nie potrwa długo – wyjaśnił, trącając Alexa palcem wskazującym bez patrzenia na niego i wywołując ciche chichoty chłopca. – Eric powiedział, że dzisiaj zajmiemy się tylko sprawami organizacyjnymi czy czymś takim. Może nawet pójdę z wami do tego zoo.

Przytaknąłem i postawiłem Alexa na podłodze, gdyż zaczął się wiercić. Chłopiec od razu pobiegł za Niallem, bo koniecznie chciał z nim iść. Machnąłem ręką w akceptacji, kiedy Horan posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

Drgnąłem na niespodziewany odgłos wydawany przez perkusję za moimi plecami. Cała trójka znajdowała się teraz przy swoich instrumentach. Schowałem ręce do kieszeni spodni, czując się równie oszołomiony, co mój czteroletni synek, ponieważ nagle znalazłem się sam na sam z zespołem, którego w ogóle nie znałem. Myślałby kto, że dwudziestoletni, samotny ojciec powinien o wiele lepiej radzić sobie w nowym towarzystwie, zamiast czuć się jak struś, który zamierza schować głowę w piasek.

– Liam, grasz na czymś? – spytał mnie jeden z chłopaków, siedzący za perkusją. Pokręciłem głową.

– Bardzo dawno temu uczyłem się grać na gitarze i pianinie – odpowiedziałem, przyglądając się jednej z gitar. Rzadko się do tego przyznawałem, bowiem nie było czym tak naprawdę się chwalić. – Ale brakowało mi mobilizacji, żeby się do tego przyłożyć. A potem pojawił się Alex – dodałem po którym namyśle.

Nadal pamiętałem o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które kochałem jako szesnastolatek, a o których musiałem zapomnieć ze względu na syna. O moich planach i marzeniach, tych drobnych i mniej ważnych oraz o takich, które mogłyby sprawić, że moje życie wyglądałoby teraz zupełnie inaczej.

Pokręciłem głową, aby odpędzić od siebie te myśli, ponieważ już dawno temu obiecałem sobie, że nie dopuszczę do żałowania czegoś, co nigdy się nie spełni. A już na pewno nie będę za to obwiniać tego małego chłopca.

– Trzymaj. – Spojrzałem pytająco na Caluma, który podał mi jedną z gitar i wytrzeszczyłem oczy, cofając się o krok. – Ta gitara będzie należeć do Nialla, bez obaw.

– Nawet nie pamiętam, jak się gra...

– Daj spokój, tego się nie zapomina, stary – powiedział, przewieszając pasek gitary przez moją szyję pomimo moich protestów. – To jak jazda na rowerze.

– Albo seks – dodał gitarzysta, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem, nie zamierzając komentować tego drugiego. 

Ostrożnie przyłożyłem palce do gryfu gitary, usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie jakikolwiek z chwytów, które uczyłem się kilka lat temu. Mimo to jakimś cudem palce odnalazły odpowiednie progi i struny, a kiedy przesunąłem kciukiem prawej dłoni po strunach, dźwięk może nie wydobył się tak czysty jak powinien, ale nie było źle. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, nagle czując dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po mojej piersi. Czułem to samo za każdym razem, gdy widziałem Nialla grającego z pasją na swojej gitarze, jednocześnie obserwując go z podziwem, ale też z niewielką zazdrością. Choć nigdy w życiu nie marzyłem o zostaniu muzykiem, jakaś część mnie pragnęła, aby muzyka miała swoje miejsce w moim życiu. Może właśnie dlatego jednym z moich odległych marzeń była praca jako producent lub inżynier dźwięku. Dawniej wydawało mi się to bardzo interesujące.

– O cholera, Li! – Odwróciłem się w miejscu do zszokowanego Nialla. – Nie wiedziałem, że grasz!

– Nie gram – odparłem ze śmiechem, ściągając gitarę z ramienia. – Pamiętam tylko jeden chwyt z mojego poprzedniego życia.

Chłopak uniósł brew, ale najwyraźniej zrozumiał, co miałem na myśli mówiąc o „poprzednim życiu”.

– Alex, co ty znowu żujesz? – zapytałem z naganą w głosie, wymownie spoglądając na Horana, który uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym.

– Eric dał mu cukierka. To nie moja wina!

Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą, ale mimo wszystko nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– To twoja – powiedziałem, podając mu gitarę. Niall zmarszczył czoło.

– Na czymś musisz grać, no nie? – odezwał się Luke, poklepując go po ramieniu. Oczy Nialla rozbłysły z radością. – Wcześniej należała do mnie, więc dbaj o nią jak o swoje własne dziecko, jasne? Nie ma żadnej rysy ani niczego, więc tak ma pozostać.

– Luke, nie bądź wrzodem na tyłku! – zawołał z rozbawieniem perkusista, a jedną z pałek wskazał w jego kierunku. – I czy my dzisiaj cokolwiek zrobimy? Siedzimy tutaj od rana, a nie napisaliśmy ani słowa.

– Nic dziwnego, Ash, skoro zachowujecie się jak banda imbecyli, zamiast zająć się pracą nad piosenkami na waszą płytę – powiedział donośnie Eric, wchodząc do pokoju ze sporym plikiem dokumentów, które podał Niallowi. – To wszystkie nuty i teksty utworów, jakie będziemy ćwiczyć i grać podczas trasy. Zapoznaj się z nimi, a od poniedziałku zaczniemy porządne próby. Mam taką nadzieję. – Obrzucił karcącym wzrokiem całą trojkę chłopaków, mimo że w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach można było wypatrzeć niewielką czułość, z jaką odnosił się do swoich podopiecznych. 

– Ja i Niall pisaliśmy piosenkę – odezwał się Alex, który jakimś cudem znalazł się na kolanach perkusisty, czego nie zauważyłem wcześniej. Zamierzałem go stamtąd zabrać, ale chłopak pokręcił głową, pokazując mi, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

– Piszesz? – Eric odwrócił się do Horana, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, cały czas praktycznie mimowolnie przebiegając palcami po strunach, jakby gra była dla niego odruchem bezwarunkowym.

– Raz na jakiś czas – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Od kilku lat grywam z klubach, choć przeważnie są to covery. Dwa razy zagrałem coś mojego, ale wyglądało na to, że publice się nie spodobało, więc dałem sobie spokój. Nad tymi piosenkami na pewno trzeba jeszcze popracować.

– Są świetnie – wtrąciłem bez zastanowienia. Pamiętałem o jednej, którą grał Alexowi do snu, zapewne myśląc, że go nie słyszę, jednak stałem w drzwiach pokoju, czując się jak w transie, porażony jego anielskim głosem oraz słowami, trafiającymi prosto do mojego serca.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz nam je pokazać. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, od teraz jesteś częścią tego zespołu, Niall.

To, co pojawiło się w oczach blondyna nie dało się opisać żadnymi słowami; przypominało na mieszankę strachu, niedowierzania, że obecne wydarzenia nie są jedynie snem na jawie oraz ogromnej radości. Objąwszy go ramieniem, posłałem mu uśmiech pełen otuchy. Wtedy podniósł głowę, spoglądając na mnie swoimi błyszczącymi, błękitnymi oczami pełnymi dziecięcego zachwytu. Nagle doznałem ogromnej chęci _ pocałowania go _ , aby w taki sposób przekazać, jak bardzo cieszę się jego szczęściem, jak bardzo jestem z niego dumny. Nie rozumiałem tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Ten kontakt trwał może sekundy, ale miałem wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność, nim głos Ashtona wyrwał nas z transu.

Mimo że Niall nadal patrzył na mnie, jego uśmiech nieznacznie zmalał, a czoło zmarszczyło się w zaciekawieniu. Odchrząknąwszy z zażenowaniem spowodowanym moimi myślami, odsunąłem się od niego, by sprawdzić, czego chciał perkusista. Alex wciąż siedział na jego kolanach, a w rękach trzymał pałeczki, którymi wymachiwał na wszystkie strony, narażając życie swoje i wszystkich dookoła.

– Alex powiedział, że idziecie do zoo – zwrócił się do mnie perkusista. – Możemy się przyłączyć?

– Od wieków nie byłem w zoo! – wykrzyknął ochoczo Calum. – Eric? Możemy?

Menadżer westchnął przeciągle, po czym machnął ręką ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Cała wasza trójka jest jak okazy w zoo – mruknął po nosem. – Ale to dobry pomysł, ponieważ będziecie mieli okazję lepiej się poznać. Zejdźcie mi oczu.

Po sali rozniósł się głośny okrzyk radości, do którego przyłączył się także mój synek, całkiem przypadkiem uderzając pałeczką w czoło Ashtona, który roześmiał się głośno, pokazując mi, że nic mu się nie stało, bo momentalnie ruszyłem w ich kierunku z lawiną przeproszeń.

 

***

 

– Cal, patrz! _Patrz!_ Co to?!

Odwróciłem się przez ramię, słysząc donośny głos Alexa, którego Calum niósł na barana od kilku minut. Nie dlatego, że był zmęczony albo nie chciało mu się iść samemu. To Calum sam to zaproponował. Ten dzieciak na serio potrafił skraść serce każdego bez wyjątku.

– To są szopy.

– Chcę jednego. Tata, mogę?!

Spojrzałem na Liama, który pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i oboje zatrzymaliśmy się, by zbliżyć się do nich.

– Pięć minut temu chciałeś lemura – odezwałem się, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Pewnie zamierzał wyglądać jak surowy rodzic i prawie mu się udało. – Nadałeś mu imię, pamiętasz? Chyba nie chcesz, żeby był smutny.

Chłopiec zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym.

– A mogę oba? Wtedy nikt nie będzie smutny!

Calum parsknął śmiechem i wymienił ze mną wymowne spojrzenia.

– Masz mądrego syna – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Z takim podejściem poradzi sobie w życiu.

– I to mnie właśnie martwi – przyznał, chyba nie do końca żartując, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy. – Alex, zwierząt z zoo się nie kupuje. Można je adoptować, ale nie zabierzesz żadnego do domu.

– To głupie – stwierdził z grymasem, po czym wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej kończąc ten temat. – Cal, idziemy dalej!

Parsknąłem śmiechem, gdy Calum zaczął biec truchtem wzdłuż alejki z rozradowanym czterolatkiem na jego ramionach. Za to Liam obserwował ich z tym swoim typowym zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Wręcz słyszałem mocno pracujące trybiki w jego głowie, które już rozpracowywały masę przeróżnych wypadków, do jakich mogłoby dojść w tej właśnie chwili i jak z nich wybrnąć.

Nie wyciągając ręki z kieszeni spodni, trąciłem go barkiem w ramię.

– Li, przestań myśleć. Są w porządku.

Chłopak powoli przeniósł na mnie wzrok, a pomimo zmarszczonego czoła i przygryzionej, dolnej wargi, jakoś zdołał się uśmiechnąć i minimalnie rozluźnić, a to już było wielkim postępem.

– Czasami zapominam, że Alex nie musi być tylko moim problemem – powiedział powoli. Sekundę później jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy dotarło do niego, jakiego słowa użył. – Nie w złym znaczeniu...

– Wiem, co masz na myśli, stary. Doskonale wiesz, że zawsze możesz liczyć na przyjaciół, jasne? – Posłałem mu uśmiech, który po krótkiej chwili odwzajemnił, odwracając wzrok od reszty chłopaków, którzy szli przed nami.

– Zwykle moim największym zmartwieniem jest, że im więcej ludzi będzie pojawiać się w jego życiu, tym trudniej będzie mu się z nimi rozstać – przyznał szczerze. Jego ramiona opadły i spuścił głowę, unikając mojego wzroku. – Pewnie dlatego, że nie ma z nami Bridget... Ma tylko mnie i... Tak, wiem, że nie ma _tylko_ mnie, ale wiesz, o czym mówię – wtrącił pospiesznie. – Cieszę się, że ma przy sobie Lou, Zayna, Harry'ego, Shay oraz ciebie, takich osób potrzebuje. Ale nie chcę, żeby takich osób pojawiało się więcej...

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on niedługo pójdzie do przedszkole i codziennie będzie poznawał milion nowych osób, prawda? Wiesz, zawsze możesz ustawić go za szybką w domu, nie wypuszczać na świat i mieć go tylko dla siebie, choć to wcale w niczym mu nie pomoże.

Mimo że nadal miał spuszczoną głową, mogłem domyślić się, że wywraca oczami na moje słowo.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie powinienem wychowywać go sam – powiedział – ponieważ potrzebuje obojga rodziców, ale boję się, że jeśli się zaangażuję, jeśli _Alex_ się zaangażuje i nic z tego nie wyjdzie, bardzo na tym ucierpi. Nie chcę, żeby przez to w przyszłości miał jakieś problemy.

Przez chwilę po prostu stałem obok niego, nie wiedząc, co powinienem powiedzieć, bo nie byłem dobry w radzeniu sobie z poważnymi zwierzeniami. Potrafiłem wysłuchać, ale czasami samo to nie wystarczało.

– Właśnie dlatego zostanę dzisiaj z Alexem – zaproponowałem po krótkiej chwili milczenia. – Masz randkę z Conorem, no nie?

Na jego twarzy znów pojawił się grymas.

– Myślę, że odwołam tę kolację.

– Och, do kurwy nędzy, Liam! – Wyrzuciłem ręce w powietrze w geście irytacji. – Co z tobą? Masz okazję przelecieć niezłego kolesia i chcesz to odwołać? Czy ja niczego cię nie nauczyłem?!

Liam pokręcił głową prawie z rozbawieniem.

– Chodźmy dalej, zanim Calum zniknie nam z oczu – powiedział jedynie, po czym ruszył przed siebie, choć w pewnej chwili zerknął na mnie przez ramię. – Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczy, Niall. Za wszystko, co robisz.

Wywróciłem teatralnie oczami, aby jakoś zbagatelizować jego słowa, ponieważ nienawidziłem tak ckliwych momentów. Prawdę mówiąc, to ja powinienem wypowiedzieć te słowa, bo gdyby nie on, nie byłoby mnie tutaj i wcale nie chodziło mi o to, że przyjechał ze mną do innego hrabstwa. W którymś momencie Liam Payne zaczął zmieniać moje nastawienie do wielu spraw, dał mi więcej siły i mobilizacji do czynienia cudów.

– Tak, wiem – mruknąłem, śmiejąc się lekko pod nosem, gdy zrównałem z nim kroku. – Jestem super.

– Jesteś niemożliwy. – Roześmiał się, obejmując mnie ramieniem tak, jak wcześniej w studio. Takie zachowanie nie było dla mnie czymś nowym, bo Harry i Zayn nie potrafili trzymać rąk przy sobie i nie przytulać się, gdy tylko naszła ich taka ochota, ale nie przypuszczałem, że nadejdzie ten moment, kiedy Liam zacznie się czuć tak komfortowo w moim towarzystwie. Nigdy nie uważałem go za dość wylewnego osobnika.

– Więc, jakie masz plany? – zapytał, gdy ruszyliśmy dalej, a jego ramię wciąż swobodnie zwisało z mojego barku. – Kiedy zamierzasz podbić świat?

– Wkrótce. Zostało ci niewiele czasu na nacieszenie się mną – przyznałem z powagą. – Już niedługo stanę się sławny i bogaty, więc zapomnę o istnieniu tak zwyczajnej osoby jaką jesteś ty, mój drogi przyjacielu.

Liam spojrzał na mnie, przykładając wolną dłoń do swojej piersi z wytrzeszczonymi oczami w pełnym niedowierzania geście. To tylko sprawiło, że zacząłem śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

– No dobra, Payne. – Odchrząknąwszy, dźgnąłem palcem wskazującym miejsce pod jego żebrami. – Wytłumacz się. Dlaczego nigdy nie wspomniałeś, że uczyłeś się grać na gitarze?

– To nic ważnego – mruknął, odsuwając się ode mnie, a dłonią rozmasowywał bok. Nagle jakby całkiem skulił się w sobie, onieśmielony moim pytaniem. – Miałem czternaście lat, Ruth zaczęła chodzić do szkoły tańca, w której także udzielano lekcji gry na różnych instrumentach, więc postanowiłem spróbować. Ale byłem zbyt wielkim leniem, więc nie przykładałem się ani do nauki gry na gitarze, ani na pianinie. Miałem plany i marzenia, ale w życiu nie zawsze wszystko układa się po twojej myśli...

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – Pokręciłem głową z udawanym niesmakiem. – Gdyby ten czternastoletni, niesforny Liam James Payne nie był taką ofiarą, właśnie teraz mógłby grywać w zespole z kimś tak niesamowitym, jak przystojny i utalentowany Niall James Horan.

Liam uniósł prawą brew, pokazując mi, że uważa mnie za totalnego głupka. Nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni.

– Musimy coś zrobić z twoim wielkim ego.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzią, która cisnęła mi się na usta, a sądząc po minie Liama, już wiedział, co nadchodzi.

– Nie tylko moje ego jest wielkie, Li.

– O, mój Boże, to ostatni raz, gdy gdziekolwiek z tobą jadę!

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu, a szatyn tylko pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i przyspieszył kroku, aby uciec przede mną i szybciej znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Alex, który już stał o własnych nogach na ziemi, opowiadał Ashtonowi o czymś z ogromną żarliwością, a kiedy podszedłem bliżej, usłyszałem coś o szopach i lemurach śpiących w jego sypialni, którym był gotów odstąpić własne łóżko.

– Tata, głodny jestem! – wykrzyknął, gdy tylko nas zobaczył.

– Na wprost głównego wejścia jest restauracja – odezwał się Luke, robiąc zdjęcie parze rysi wylegującej się na słońcu za ogrodzeniem. – Też bym coś przekąsił.

– Więc postanowione. Do zobaczenia na miejscu! – Klasnąłem w dłonie, po czym schyliłem się i, złapawszy Alexa w pół, podniosłem go do góry, słysząc jego głośne piski. – Teraz nauczymy się latać!

– Niall, ostrożnie! – zawołał za nami Liam, ale całkiem go zignorowałem, ponieważ już biegliśmy w stronę wyjścia, mijając ludzi, którzy rzucali nam karcące, a czasami rozbawione spojrzenia.

– Ja jestem pilotem, ty samolotem, Niall! Wyżej!

Ten dzieciak nie był aż tak wcale lekki jak wcześniej myślałem, więc podniesienie go do góry wymagało sporej siły, dlatego po krótkiej chwili moje ręce zaczęły boleć, a serce tak szybko biło w piersi, iż nie mogłem złapać oddechu.

– Jestem... kompletnie nie w formie... cholera – wydusiłem z trudem, stawiając chłopca na ziemi i pochyliłem się do przodu, dłonie opierając na kolanach. Za to Alex skakał dookoła mnie jak taki mały, irytujący kangurek, którego widzieliśmy niedaleko stąd. – Skąd twój tata bierze tyle siły, co?

– Bo tata jest super. Jest Superman!

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i poczochrałem jego włosy, które już i tak były nieźle zmierzwione przez wiatr. Obejrzałem się przez ramię, dostrzegając Liama i resztę chłopaków, a mój uśmiech powiększył się na widok roześmianego Payne'a. Zauważyłem, że świetnie bawił się w ich towarzystwie, a cała trójka zdawała się być naprawdę w porządku; byli odrobinę zwariowani, ale to nic, bo sam nie należałem do zdrowych na umyśle osób. Wyglądało na to, że uda mi się wpasować do ich grupy bez żadnego problemu. Już zdążyłem ich polubić, mimo że nie znaliśmy się zbyt długo.

– Niall, no dalej! – jęknął niecierpliwie Alex, ciągnąc mnie za rękaw bluzy. – Nie mogą nas złapać! Musimy być szybko!

– Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć szybcy. Jak wyścigówki.

– Ścigamy się! Kto ostatni, śmierdzi! – zawołał, po czym puścił się biegiem wzdłuż alejki. Roześmiałem się i ruszyłem za nim, dając mu niewielkie fory, ale jednocześnie nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, w razie gdyby znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. Liam na pewno by mnie wykastrował, jeśliby coś mu się stało, a lubiłem moje jądra.

Na szczęście Alex zatrzymał się przed samym wyjściem z zoo i przez całą drogę wypominał mi, że śmierdzę, powodując, że przechodnie dziwnie na nas patrzyli, ale miałem to gdzieś. W restauracji znaleźliśmy wolny stolik, a reszta grupy zjawiła się, gdy byliśmy w trakcie zaciętego siłowania się na ręce. Alex upierał się, że jest szybszy i silniejszy ode mnie.

Kiedy Liam usiadł obok mnie, od razu udałem, że chłopiec mnie pokonuje i z głośnym jękiem oparłem się o Payne'a. Alex zaczął głośno wiwatować.

– Umieram – wystękałem, przyciskając twarz do piersi Liama, który objął mnie ramieniem. – Twój syn mnie zabił. Jest taki silny...

Czułem, jak pierś chłopaka trzęsie się w cichym śmiechu.

– Przestań dramatyzować, Horan. Zamówmy coś. Alex, usiądziesz ze mną?

– Nie, chcę tutaj – powiedział stanowczo, odrywając wzrok od czegoś, co Luke pokazywał mu na swoim telefonie. Pewnie były to zdjęcia zwierząt, które zrobił podczas naszej wyprawy do zoo, więc pochyliłem się w ich stronę, aby też się im przyjrzeć. Większość zdjęć przedstawiała przeróżne zwierzęta, ale na wielu znajdował się także Alex albo reszta chłopaków przeważnie w zabawnych pozach z głupimi minami.

Kiedy przy stoliku zjawiła się kelnerka, dostrzegłem, że Liam znowu przygląda nam się z tym swoim typowym wyrazem twarzy zatroskanego i rozczulonego tatuśka, więc spojrzałem na niego wymownie, przypominając nam o naszej poprzedniej wymianie zdań. Wywrócił oczami, na co parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Kiedy założyliście zespół? – zapytał Ashtona, który siedział obok niego, gdy kelnerka oddaliła się z naszym zamówieniem.

– Kilka lat temu. Na początku było nas czterech, ale nasz gitarzysta odszedł dwa miesiące temu, więc zaczęliśmy szukać kogoś na jego zastępstwo. Do tej pory jedynie nagraliśmy kilka singli i epki, ale wreszcie bierzemy się za to na poważnie. Wreszcie ruszamy w porządną trasę i jednocześnie będziemy pracować nad debiutancką płytą.

– Niall przyłączył się do nas w najlepszym momencie – dodał Calum. – Będzie świetnie. Za miesiąc ruszamy w sześciotygodniową trasę po kraju, a bilety już świetnie się sprzedają. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć!

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko na te słowa i przybiłem piątkę z Ashtonem, kiedy pochylił się w moją stronę ponad stołem. Cholera, sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Po tylu latach ciągłego życia z dnia na dzień, ślepych marzeń, marnowania tak wielu okazji oraz cennego czasu wreszcie coś zaczynało się układać. Mogłem tylko mieć nadzieję, że nic się nie spieprzy.

– Horan, masz konto na Twitterze? – zapytał mnie Ashton ze swoim telefonem w ręku.

– Harry założył mi już dawno temu, bo sam ma obsesję na punkcie tych głupich serwisów społecznościowych. – odpowiedziałem ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Od wieków z tego nie korzystałem. Pewnie nawet nie pamiętam hasła.

– To sobie przypomnij! Ash właśnie oznajmił całemu światu twoje przystąpienie do zespołu.

– Jesteście całkiem popularni – odezwał się z niedowierzaniem w głosie Liam, zaglądając przez ramię Ashtona, a napotkawszy spojrzenie Luke'a momentalnie się zmieszał. – Nie żebym w to wątpił... Po prostu... Nie myślałem...

Parsknąłem śmiechem, a Luke tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

– Pokaż mi to! – nakazałem, wyciągając rękę po jego telefon, mając przed sobą jego profil, który znalazłem kilka dni temu, gdy szukałem o nich jakiś informacji. 

Sam nie mogłem ukryć zaskoczenia wszystkimi odpowiedziami na jego tweet, które nagle zaczęły się pojawiać. Kiedy poszedłem na przesłuchanie, nie miałem pojęcia, z czym będę miał do czynienia, ale nie spodziewałem się, że ten zespół będzie miał już spore grono fanów, którzy właśnie wyglądali na podekscytowanych nowym członkiem zespołu. Moje serce w tym momencie na moment zamarło, podobnie jak dwie godziny temu, kiedy wręczono mi moją własną gitarę elektryczną oraz kiedy podpisywałem jakieś głupie papiery w biurze Erica. To naprawdę się działo.

– Niall, nic ci nie jest? – Usłyszałem nad uchem lekko zaniepokojony głos Caluma i spojrzałem na niego, szybko mrugając oczami, bo na moment straciłem kontakt ze światem. – Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś właśnie zamierzał wyzionąć ducha.

– Niall ma chyba swój _moment_ – powiedział Liam, spoglądając na mnie z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że jego oczy stały się praktycznie niewidoczne. – Właśnie to do ciebie dotarło, prawda?

– Tak... – wydusiłem z trudem. – O kurwa.

– Brzydkie słowo! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie Alexa, a uśmiech jego taty momentalnie zniknął, zastąpiony przez groźny grymas.

– Liam, zrób nam zdjęcie – zarządził pospiesznie Ashton, wyrywając telefon z mojej ręki. – Pierwsze zdjęcie zespołu. To stanie się legendą.

– Może poczekajmy aż kolory wrócą na twarz Nialla, co? Na zdjęciu wyjdzie przezroczysty.

Wywróciłem oczami na kąśliwą uwagę Cala. Zupełnie, jakbym słyszał Zayna i jego mamę. I praktycznie wszystkich, których znałem.

– Ja tak już wyglądam, ty pajacu. Jestem Irlandczykiem!

 

***

 

– Jesteś pewien, że wiesz wszystko? – zapytałem po raz kolejny Nialla, który stał na środku korytarza w moim mieszkaniu, a Alex znajdował się obok niego z jego czapką na głowie. Kosmyki włosów z powodu swojej długości lekko się kręciły i wystawały po bokach spod materiału.

– Będziemy przez to przechodzić za każdym razem, gdy będę zostawać z Alexem? – spytał z uniesionymi brwiami. 

– Tak.

Niall pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, po czym zrobił trzy kroku do przodu, otwierając drzwi frontowe i bez żadnych skrupułów wypchnął mnie zza próg.

– Czy ty właśnie wyrzuciłeś mnie z własnego mieszkania? – zapytałem z udawanym oburzeniem i niedowierzaniem. – Czemu wszyscy to ciągle robią?!

– Sam się o to prosiłeś. – Wzruszył ramionami, dłonie chowając do kieszeni spodni. Jego poza mogłaby wskazywać, że czuje się odrobinę winny, ale po minie widać było, że ma z tego niezły ubaw. – Poważnie, Li. Poradzimy sobie, prawda, Alex?

– Będziemy budować tor wyścigowy! – wykrzyknął chłopiec z zarumienionymi z ekscytacji policzkami. Przypuszczałem, że po całym dniu spędzonym w zoo, a później w parku z zespołem Niallem o tej godzinie będzie zbyt zmęczony, by zaciągać go do jakichkolwiek zabaw i szybko zaśnie, ale wyglądało na to, że wcale tak się nie stanie. Miał o wiele więcej energii niż zazwyczaj, dlatego obawiałem się, co może się wydarzyć pod moją nieobecność. Mimo że Niall miał do niego wspaniałe podejście i wiedziałem, że mogę mu zaufać, nie znał go aż tak dobrze jak ja, więc nie wiedział, jak sobie z nim radzić podczas poważniejszych kryzysów.

– Tor wyścigowy? – powtórzyłem niepewnie.

– Z klocków – wyjaśnił Horan z jedną ręką na klamce, gotów zamknąć mi drzwi przed nosem. – W razie czego będę do ciebie dzwonić. Idź już, jestem pewien, że twoja druga połówka usycha z tęsknoty.

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, wiedząc, że Niall ma rację. Nie miałem żadnych powodów do zmartwień. Wszystko było pod kontrolą, Alex nie wyglądał na zasmuconego tym, że nie spędzimy razem wieczoru, ponieważ ekscytował się możliwością zabawy z Niallem, co, jako ojca, jednak odrobinę bolało, ale przynajmniej nie zmagałem się z kolejnymi wyrzutami sumienia.

– Dzwoń – powiedziałem jeszcze raz, wskazując na niego palcem ostrzegawczo i spojrzałem w dół na moje ciuchy, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny, czy ubrałem się odpowiednio na kolację w domu Conora.

– Do jasnej cholery, wyglądasz seksownie. Spieprzaj stąd! – rzucił ze śmiechem i zamknął drzwi do mojego mieszkania. Nawet nie zdążyłem zwrócić mu uwagi na jego słownictwo. Pewnie i tak niewiele by to dało.

Conor nie mieszkał daleko, więc postanowiłem pokonać ten dystans na piechotę, nie chcąc brać samochodu ani taksówki. Nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać po dzisiejszym wieczorze ze względu na to, co miało miejsce do południa. Jednak Conor nie odwołał naszej randki, gdy wysłałem mu wiadomość przed powrotem do Londynu, co uznałem za plus.

Kiedy znalazłem się przed drzwiami jego mieszkania, poczułem jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie, a moje dłonie nagle zaczęły się pocić. A powodem tego było to, iż nagle przypomniałem sobie o tamtej niewyjaśnionej chęci pocałowania Nialla, gdy znajdowaliśmy się na sali prób. Miałem przed oczami tamten wyraz jego twarzy, a ta ochota nie zmalała ani trochę i wiedziałem, że mógłbym to zrobić, gdybyśmy znajdowali się w zupełnie innej sytuacji – gdybym  _ był _ z Niallem. I podczas tamtej krótkiej chwili zapomniałem, że spotykam się z Conorem, jak wygląda moje życie oraz że Niall i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Moje zachowanie było niesprawiedliwe wobec Conora oraz wobec Nialla. 

Prawie podskoczyłem, gdy z mojej kieszeni zaczął wydobywać się odgłos dzwonka i przekląłem pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, iż jest na tyle głośny, że dałoby się go usłyszeć przez zamknięte drzwi. I miałem rację, bo nim zdołałem wyciągnąć go z kieszeni, drzwi mieszkania przede mną otworzyły się.

– Zamierzałeś wejść? – zapytał Conor z lekkim uśmiechem, opuszczając rękę z telefonem. Przekląłem ślinę. 

Chłopak wyglądał niesamowicie w lśniących nowością dżinsach oraz w białej, gładkiej koszuli, która idealnie opinała się na jego umięśnionym torsie. Dlaczego taki mężczyzna zainteresował się kimś tak zwyczajnym jak ja? Czy ja w ogóle zasługiwałem na kogoś takiego jak on?

– Przepraszam – wykrztusiłem po dość krótkiej chwili ciszy, podczas której uśmiech powoli zniknął z twarzy Conora. – Jestem zdenerwowany...

– Jak zwykle. 

Chłopak zbliżył się do mnie i położywszy dłoń na mojej talii, schylił się, aby złączyć nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Nie byłem w stanie odwzajemnić go, ale Conor nie zareagował na moje odrętwienie w żaden sposób, ponieważ pochwycił moją dłoń, aby wprowadzić mnie do mieszkania. Do moich nozdrzy od razu doszedł jakiś przyjemny zapach; domyśliłem się, że były to zapachy potraw, które przygotował na naszą kolację oraz świeczek zapachowych. Kilka z nich zauważyłem na korytarzu.

Conor zaprowadził mnie do kuchni, której część podzielono na niewielką jadalnię, gdzie znajdował się stół z kolacją. Zatrzymałem się w progu, patrząc na to z niedowierzaniem, a na moment dech zaparło mi w piersi.

– O co chodzi, Liam? – zapytał mnie z ustami przy moim uchu.

– To pierwszy raz... – Odchrząknąłem, gdyż mój głos lekko zadrżał i zabrzmiał dość piskliwie. – Gdy ktoś zrobił dla mnie coś takiego. Kolacja przy świecach? Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony...

– W takim razie najwyższy czas, aby ktoś w końcu o ciebie zadbał. – Conor musnął ustami mój policzek, prowadząc mnie za rękę do stolika. – Wiem, że nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony, ale będziesz musiał przywyknąć, ponieważ nie jest to pierwszy i ostatni raz, skarbie.

Nie byłem w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa, patrzyłem na chłopaka przede mną z zadziwieniem i uwielbieniem. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do mnie, iż nie zasługiwałem na tak wspaniałe traktowanie, ale jednocześnie właśnie tego potrzebowałem. Czegoś tak miłego i prostego jak kolacja przy świecach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie rozmawialiśmy wiele, rozkoszując się potrawami i posyłając sobie krótkie uśmiechy ponad stołem. Wcześniej nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na cicho grającą w tle muzykę, melodii jednak nie potrafiłem rozpoznać, lecz nadawała idealnego klimatu. Zapomniałem o całym moim niepokoju oraz o ostatnich wydarzeniach, ponieważ w tym właśnie momencie przestały być ważne.

– Jak ci minął dzień, Liam? – zapytał w końcu Conor w połowie kolacji. Przełknąłem z trudem, orientując się, że mimo wszystko przed problemami nigdy nie da się tak naprawdę uciec. Można o nich zapomnieć na krótką chwilę, rozproszyć się czymś przyjemniejszym, lecz potem wracają do nas w niespodziewanym momencie ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Wziąłem Alexa na wycieczkę do Kent – odparłem całkiem swobodnie. – Poszliśmy do zoo.

– To cudownie, pewnie świetnie się bawił.

Przytaknąłem z uśmiechem, mając przed oczami rozradowany wyraz twarzy mojego syna. Czasami marzyłem o tym, by ponownie być dzieckiem; małym chłopcem, któremu daleko było do dorosłego życia i przeróżnych rozterek, na jakie natykał się każdy człowiek. Ale to byłoby zbyt proste.

– Dawno nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego – przyznałem.

– Pojechaliście sami? – spytał, zerkając na mnie spod rzęs. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Z Niallem.

Nawet ślepiec dostrzegłby sposób, w jaki chłopak praktycznie zastygł na odgłos tego imienia, a jego twarz stężała z powodu złości, nad którą próbował zapanować.

– Niall dostał się do zespołu – wyjaśniłem ze spokojem tak, jakbym opowiadał bliskiej mi osobie o moim przyjacielu. – W Kent odbywają się próby, na które nie ma jak dojeżdżać, więc wczoraj poprosił mnie o pożyczenie mu samochodu. Miałem dzień wolny, więc pomyślałem, że pojedziemy razem, więc spędzę ten czas z Alexem. Chłopaki z zespołu są świetni, szybko znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Poszli razem z nami do zoo, a Alex bardzo ich polubił. Naprawdę cieszę się, że mojemu przyjacielowi...

– Nie wspomniałeś o tym dzisiaj rano – wtrącił z napięciem w głosie, powoli podnosząc na mnie wzrok.

– Nie było okazji.

– A może zamierzałeś to zataić? Okłamać mnie po raz kolejny?

Skrzywiłem się z niezadowoleniem i zacisnąłem dłoń na widelcu, próbując nad sobą zapanować, aby jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

– Nie zamierzałem cię okłamywać, Conor – powiedziałem przepraszającym tonem. – Ani wtedy, ani teraz. Tamtego wieczora Niall rzeczywiście potrzebował pomocy, nie mógł zwrócić się do nikogo innego. Jestem jego przyjacielem. Nie powiedziałem ci, bo wiedziałem, jak zareagujesz. Ale bardzo tego żałuję. I bardzo cię przepraszam.

Conor popatrzył na mnie z nieodgadnioną miną. Odłożywszy sztućce na pusty talerz, wyprostował się na krześle.

– Liam, czasami jesteś wspaniałym i dobrodusznym człowiekiem z czystym i złotym sercem, który nigdy nie myśli o sobie, nie mógłby skrzywdzić nawet muchy oraz w każdym potrafi dostrzec dobro – powiedział powoli. – Ale momentami... Nie rozumiem cię. Nie rozumiem twoich motywów.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytałem, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza.

– Nie podoba mi się, że zadajesz się z Niallem – przyznał ze wzrokiem wbitym w miejsce ponad moją głową.

Przytaknąłem, ponieważ zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Jakiś czas temu Niall opowiedział mi w skrócie, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi, choć większości sam się domyśliłem. Wyglądało na to, że z jakiegoś powodu Conor cały czas chował do niego urazę. Postanowiłem jednak nie przejmować się tym z nadzieją, że z czasem wszystko jakoś się ustabilizuje, a ta dwójka będzie w stanie tolerować siebie nawzajem.

– Nie będziesz zadawać się z Niallem.

Zamrugałem, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Zapewne nie zareagowałbym na te słowa lub próbował jakoś go przekonać, gdyby to krótkie zdanie nie ugodziło mnie prosto w pierś. Nie chodziło o to, co powiedział, lecz jakim tonem to zrobił.

– Bardzo mi przykro, Conor, ale nie możesz dyktować mi, z kim mam się widywać – powiedziałem dobitnie. – Przepraszam, że cię okłamałem, ale to nie ma żadnego wpływu na naszą znajomość.

– Tutaj się mylisz – przerwał mi ostro, odsuwając krzesło od stołu. – Myślisz, że między nami może się udać, jeśli będziesz zachowywać się w ten sposób? Jak mogę ci ufać, skoro okłamujesz mnie już na samym początku naszego związku? 

– Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ci mówić o każdej sekundzie mojego życia i tego, co robię z moimi przyjaciółmi.

– O _niczym_ mi nie mówisz, Liam! Wciąż mamy ten sam problem. Twierdzisz, że potrzebujesz czasu, co rozumiem ze względu na twoją sytuację. Nie otwierasz się przede mną i wydaje mi się, że nawet nie masz zamiaru dopuścić mnie do swojego syna. Spędziliście dzień w towarzystwie całkiem mu obcych osób, które widział pierwszy raz na oczy, a nie chcesz, aby mnie poznał lepiej. _Mnie_ , czyli twojego _chłopaka_. Nie dopuszczasz mnie do najważniejszej części swojego życia, co oznacza, że nasz związek może w ogóle nie mieć przyszłości.

Przełknąłem ślinę ze wzrokiem wbitym w stojącego nade mną Conora i także odsunąłem krzesło od stołu. Nagle spojrzałem na wszystko w innym świetle.

– Masz rację – powiedziałem bez emocji. Z jakiegoś powodu nie czułem ani odrobiny żalu. – To nie ma przyszłości.

Odwróciwszy się na pięcie, skierowałem się do wyjścia, choć słyszałem za sobą nawoływania Conora, lecz nie chciałem się zatrzymywać. Myśli kotłowały się w mojej głowie i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co właśnie miało miejsce. Gniew wzmógł się we mnie gwałtownie, możliwe, że przesadny, ale na pewno uzasadniony.

– Liam, zaczekaj. Proszę...

– Muszę stąd wyjść – wymamrotałem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Pospiesznie założyłem kurtkę, zauważając, że moje dłonie drżą niekontrolowanie, gdyż przez chwilę miałem problemy ze wsunięciem dłoni przez rękaw.

– Liam, reagujesz przesadnie. Porozmawiajmy i...

– Nie mam, o czym z tobą rozmawiać. – Wyszarpnąłem się, gdy próbował złapać mnie za rękę i powstrzymać przed otwarciem drzwi. – Nie jesteś... Nie możesz tak po prostu stawiać mi warunków, wmawiać mi... Mówić mi, co mam robić.

– Nie chciałem, żeby zabrzmiało to w ten sposób.

– Och, ale wyraźnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, czego ode mnie chcesz – powiedziałem oschle, spoglądając w jego oczy, które o dziwo nie ukazywały żadnej skruchy. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cały problem tkwi tylko i wyłącznie w tym, że przyjaźnię się z Niallem.

– Nie chodzi o niego, na litość boską, Liam! Chodzi o wszystko... Ale nie ukrywam, że twoja rzekoma przyjaźń z Niallem jest dla mnie problemem. Przyjaciel bezwarunkowo troszczy się o drugiego przyjaciela. Ten chłopak nie ma pojęcia o przyjaźni! Kiedy ty będziesz na każde jego zawołanie, on nawet nie pomyśli o tym, aby wyciągnąć do ciebie pomocną dłoń. Nie obchodzi go druga osoba. Jest zepsuty do szpiku kości.

– Ale mimo to jest o wiele lepszym człowiekiem od ciebie – rzuciłem, po czym jednym szarpnięciem otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem, ale tym razem nie próbował mnie zatrzymać.

Uspokoiłem się dopiero w sporej odległości od mieszkania Conora, kiedy zorientowałem się, że chłopak nie zamierza za mną podążyć. Całe szczęście, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, jak mógłbym zareagować, gdyby znów znalazł się przede mną. Musiałem wpierw dojść do siebie, pozbierać myśli. Właśnie dlatego skręciłem w ulicę, która znajdowała się w przeciwnym kierunku od mojego domu.

Cały czas słyszałem w głowie słowa Conora i gniew nadal doprowadzał moją krew do wrzenia. Wiedziałem, że powodem było to, co powiedział o Niallu. Od dziecka nienawidziłem, gdy ktoś rządził mną i próbował wmawiać mi, że lepiej ode mnie wie, co jest dla mnie dobre. Gdy chodziło o rodziców, zwykle się nie buntowałem, jednak w przypadku moich sióstr, przyjaciół albo innych osób było zupełnie inaczej. Jednak w większości przypadków byłem zbyt dobrze wychowany i miły, aby się sprzeciwić, mimo że w środku wręcz walczyłem z potężnym wybuchem.

Jak wielką ironią losu był fakt, że jakiś czas temu to Niall ostrzegał mnie przed Conorem, twierdząc, że jest manipulatorem i nie pasujemy do siebie. Wtedy nie chciałem mu wierzyć, ponieważ sprzeciwiało się to mojej własnej naturze. A tym razem, kiedy to Conor wyraził swoje zdanie w tak ostentacyjny sposób na temat osoby, na której mi zależało oraz która stała się mi bardzo bliska, wszystko zaczęło być dla mnie jasne. Jednocześnie byłem zły, ponieważ okazało się, że Niall nie mylił się co do niego, a z drugiej strony nie mogłem powstrzymać gniewu na Conora przez to, co o nim powiedział. Nagle poczułem, że  _ muszę  _ bronić Nialla nie tylko dlatego, że był moim przyjacielem, ale także dlatego... Ale nie tylko ten rozkaz tak bardzo mnie uraził, o tym też wiedziałem.

Zależało mi na tym chłopaku. O wiele bardziej niż powinno. Nie tylko ze względu na to, jak dobrze czułem się w jego towarzystwie, jak świetnie radził sobie z moim synem, który uwielbiał go na tyle, iż zwykła, tandetna bluza kupiona przez Nialla stała się drogocennym skarbem, a napisana wspólnie piosenka największym przebojem jego życia. Niespodziewanie uświadomiłem sobie, że Niall był dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem.  _ Chciałem _ , aby był kimś więcej.

Nie mogłem pojąć, dlaczego tak długo oszukiwałem samego siebie, myśląc, że to Conor jest tym, kogo pragnę i potrzebuję, kiedy prawda była zupełnie inna. Nie chodziło o niego. Zawsze chodziło o Nialla, już od bardzo dawna. Lecz do tej pory błądziłem po omacku, chwytając się Conora jak tonący brzytwy, ponieważ myślałem, że tak powinno być. Jednak pomimo nagłego olśnienia zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nic już nie będzie takie proste. Wręcz przeciwnie, stanie się o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

Nie mogłem jeszcze wrócić do domu i stanąć twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem, którego tak bardzo chciałem pocałować już od bardzo dawna, a do czego nie byłem w stanie się przyznać przed samym sobą. Nie mogłem jeszcze spojrzeć mu w oczy, udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nic się nie zmieniło, podczas gdy wszystko obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w ciągu jednego wieczora. Właśnie dlatego trochę zboczyłem z drogi i chwilę później znalazłem się pod drzwiami Louisa, wiedząc, że mój niezastąpiony i szalony przyjaciel mocno mną potrzęsie i sprowadzi na ziemię.

Zapukałem z nadzieją, że jednak go zastanę, nie pamiętając, czy on i Zayn mieli jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór. Znając Malika prędzej zostałby w domu na kanapie niż dał się namówić na wyjście gdziekolwiek. Na szczęście po krótkiej chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a za progiem pojawił się Zayn, ubrany w szary dres i z papierosem w ustach. Na ten widok zdziwiłem się, wiedząc, co Louis uważał na temat palenia i próbował pomóc mu w porzuceniu tego nałogu. Wiele razy Zayn kłócił się z nim, aby wykorzystywali metodę małych kroczków, więc może w końcu oboje poszli na jakiś kompromis.

– Cześć, Liam – rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem, ściskając mnie jednym ramieniem w przyjacielskim geście, jednocześnie odsuwając peta z dala ode mnie. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Przepraszam, jest już późno...

– Nie żartuj, dopiero ósma. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony. Godzinę temu rozmawiałem z Niallem, który powiedział mi o twojej randce z Conorem i o zabawie z Alexem. – Zayn cofnął się, abym mógł wejść do mieszkania. – Właśnie miałem zamiar do nich zajrzeć, bo zdaje mi się, że ten dzieciak już dawno powinien być w łóżku.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

– Jest Lou?

– Cholera jasna, a tobie, co się stało?

Podniosłem głowę na dźwięk głosu przyjaciela, który wyszedł na korytarz. Przetarłem kark dłonią w geście zażenowania.

– Właśnie zerwałem z Conorem, tak mi się wydaje.

– Co?

– Dzięki Bogu – powiedział Zayn w tym samym momencie, co Louis wydusił z siebie swoje pełne szoku pytanie. Oboje spojrzeliśmy na Malika pytająco. – No co? Nie trawię tego palanta.

Tego się nie spodziewałem. Ani razu nie odniosłem wrażenia, aby Zayn miał coś przeciwko Conorowi, ale wyglądało na to, że tego bruneta o wiele trudniej było rozgryźć, niżbym przypuszczał.

Bez żadnego słowa Malik zniknął w salonie, zostawiając mnie i Louisa na korytarzu.

– Wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto potrzebuje herbaty z odrobiną czegoś mocniejszego – stwierdził Louis, gestem przywołując mnie do siebie, a kiedy wszedłem za nim do kuchni, bez słowa wskazał na krzesło przy stole. – A tak się składa, że jestem w tym mistrzem.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Przypomniało mi to o tych wieczorach, gdy dopiero szukałem własnego miejsca w nowym, wielkim mieście, a Louis jakiś cudem pomógł mi się odnaleźć, bez żadnego uprzedzenia zagrzewając swoje własne miejsce w moim małym, pokręconym światku. Spędziliśmy wiele takich wieczorów z śpiącym w jego pokoju Alexem, ponieważ potrzebowałem przyjaciela i nie miałem ochoty na siedzenie w pustym mieszkaniu, które jeszcze nie zdawało się być tak całkowicie moje. Wszystko było zbyt obce i nowe, lecz dzięki Lou stało się o wiele prostsze do przetrawienia.

– To mieszkanie wydaje się czystsze – odezwałem się, podczas gdy mój przyjaciel kręcił się po kuchni, przygotowując swoją niezastąpioną herbatę. Na stole stały dwa kubki, pewnie należące do niego i Zayna, lecz Louis wyciągnął z szafy dwa kolejne. – Przypuszczam, że to robota Zayna?

– Chyba nie myślisz, że nagle zacząłem dbać o porządek, bo jestem w poważnym związku? – Chłopak prychnął ostentacyjnie, na co pokręciłem głową z cichym śmiechem. – Postradałeś rozum?

– Czasami wydaje mi się, że tak – odparłem, a oczy Lou lekko się zwęziły, ponieważ szybko rozgryzł, że mój wesoły ton brzmi wymuszenie. – Jak on z tobą wytrzymuje?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – Louis rozłożył ramiona z uśmiechem szaleńca, który idealnie oddawał cały jego charakter. – Zajebisty seks wynagradza wszystkie moje wady.

Spojrzałem w stronę otwartych drzwi kuchni, przez które dało się mieć wgląd na fragment salonu, skąd dochodziła cicha muzyka. Domyśliłem się, że Zayn włączył ją, aby dać nam odrobinę prywatności, ponieważ mieszkanie Lou nie należało do największych, więc w równoległym pokoju można było usłyszeć rozmowy dobiegające z kuchni.

– Koniec stąpania wokół tematu, Payno. – Postawił przede mną kubek z parującą herbatą, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. – Czemu zerwałeś z Conorem? Co się stało?

Bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę opowiedziałem mu o wszystkim, co miało miejsce w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, nie zatajając żadnego szczegółu związanego z Conorem, naszą randką w kinie, która okazała się wielkim niewypałem, oraz o Niallu i o dzisiejszym wieczorze, ale pomijając moje uczucia względem blondyna, ponieważ nie byłem gotów, aby wypowiedzieć je na głos w strachu przed tym, co może to oznaczać. Pomimo mojej fascynacji tym chłopakiem, która trwała już od dość dawna, ponieważ nie tak łatwo można było mu się oprzeć, nadal potrzebowałem więcej czasu na pogodzenie się z myślą, że może jednak coś do niego czuję.

– Nie myślałem, że doczekam dnia, w którym Liam Payne będzie przechodził załamanie z powodu swojego życia towarzyskiego – powiedział z powagą Lou, choć kącik jego ust lekko drżał, jakby powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu. Mimo to wiedziałem, że nie zamierza otwarcie nabijać się ze mnie, ponieważ w jego oczach widać było czułość.

– Nie przechodzę żadnego załamania – mruknąłem, powoli podnosząc do ust już do połowy opróżniony kubek. – Ale mam wrażenie, że moja głowa zaraz eksploduje.

Louis zmarszczył czoło i przechylił głową, przyglądając mi się z uwagą.

– Gdybym wiedział, że Conor okaże się takim dupkiem, nigdy bym cię nie namawiał do spotkań z nim – powiedział ze skruchą. – Wydawał się w porządku.

– Też tak myślałem. 

Z westchnięciem przebiegłem dłonią po włosach i oparłem czoło na dłoni. Na moment zaległa cisza, która teraz panowała w całym mieszkaniu, ponieważ z salonu już kilka minut temu przestała dobiegać muzyka, więc domyśliłem się, że Zayn słyszał naszą rozmowę, ale nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Chwilę później Malik powoli i bezszelestnie wszedł do kuchni, lecz zachowywał się tak, jakby był dla nas niewidzialny, na co uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie wspanialszych przyjaciół.

– Ale czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem – odezwał się po chwili Lou, gestykulując dłońmi, jak gdyby miało to pomóc mu w lepszym zrozumieniu sytuacji. – Jakiś czas temu Niall ostrzegał cię przed Conorem, co zignorowałeś i wkurzyłeś się na niego, tak? A teraz – mówił dalej, kiedy powoli przytaknąłem – wkurzyłeś się na Conora, kiedy ten zaczął czepiać się Nialla, mówiąc to, co już wszyscy od dawna wiemy. Lubię tego kolesia, ale fakt faktem, jest zepsuty.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, ponieważ zdawałem sobie sprawę, że moja gwałtowna reakcja na słowa Conora była bardziej niż przesadzona i niedorzeczna.

– To Niall – odezwał się nagle Zayn, który do tej chwili stał z boku, z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się w przestrzeń. W tej chwili miał na ustach czuły uśmiech, który pojawiał się tylko wtedy, gdy pozwolił sobie na odrobinę słabości, mówiąc o czymś, co kocha i co jest dla niego ważne. – Czasami po prostu czujesz potrzebę ochraniania go, mimo że tego nie potrzebuje i ufasz mu bezgranicznie, nawet jeśli według normalnych standardów na to nie zasługuje. Mały gnojek ma taki urok.

Louis odwrócił się do niego z uniesioną brwią. Zayn tylko pokręcił głową i usiadł obok niego przy stole, od razu praktycznie przylegając do niego całym ciałem, jakby ten już niewielki dystans pomiędzy nimi nadal był zbyt obszerny.

Przygryzłem wargę z wahaniem. Musiałem się zgodzić z tym, co powiedział Zayn, choć moja natura chciała go chronić jeszcze z innych pobudek.

– To nie tylko o to chodzi – mruknąłem prawie niesłyszalnie. – Wiem, że nie powinienem w taki sposób wyładowywać się na Conorze. Miał dobre intencje, choć wyraził się w zły sposób. Zachowałem się wobec niego okropnie, ale... Chcę go przeprosić, ale nie chcę tam wracać z wielu różnych powodów.

– Może po prostu nie jesteś gotowy? – podsunął Louis z troską na twarzy, którą było widać zwykle wtedy, gdy mówił o swoich przedszkolakach, co zawsze uważałem za urocze. – Cały czas czekam na moment, kiedy wpadniesz w panikę, gdy dotrze do ciebie, że spotykasz się z facetem. Nie jesteś taki jak ja albo Niall, my jesteśmy dumni z bycia pedałami. Nawet Zayn czasami ma z tym problem – dodał, trącając ramieniem swojego chłopaka, który przytaknął w potwierdzeniu. – Poza tym wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że szukasz stabilizacji dla siebie i Alexa, ale Conor nie jest jedyną wolną partią na świecie. 

– Lou, Liam miał zupełnie coś innego na myśli – powiedział nagle Zayn, patrząc na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem zrozumienia. Louis zmarszczył czoło, a moje serce zamarło. – Tym _powodem_ jest Niall, prawda?

Po krótkiej chwili wahania, kiedy przebiegałem w myślach wszystkie wątpliwości i obawy, przytaknąłem.

– Co? – wykrztusił Lou z niedowierzaniem, szybko domyślając się, o czym mowa. – Niall? O to chodzi? _Lubisz_ _Nialla_?

Odchrząknąłem z zakłopotaniem. Coś mówiło mi, że będę tego żałować.

– Tak mi się wydaje... Czy ogromne chęci pocałowania go i uważanie wszystkiego, co robi za wspaniałe można uznać za „lubienie Nialla”?

Louis zamrugał szybko, nadal z tym samym grymasem szoku.

– Nie. Nie wierzę! – wydusił w końcu i roześmiał się głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zayn posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziałem wzruszeniem ramion. Znałem Louisa na tyle długo, aby nie zwracać uwagi na jego zachowanie. – Do tej pory myślałem, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która tak łatwowiernie nie daje się złapać na ten jego irlandzki urok. Zawiodłem się na tobie!

– Lou, daj spokój. To bez znaczenia. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc moje uczucia nie grają tutaj żadnej roli – przerwałem mu, ignorując jego nabijanie się ze mnie. – Niall patrzy na mnie tylko jak na swojego kumpla, z którym może spędzać czas. Poza tym jest Alex... Jaki dwudziestoletni chłopak, który w pełni kocha korzystać z życia, chciałby zaangażować się w związek z samotnym rodzicem? To tylko bzdurne zauroczenie.

– No właśnie! – wykrzyknął Louis, wyrzucając ręce w górę, podczas gdy Zayn otworzył usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś na ten temat. – On się kompletnie do tego nie nadaje.

– Co masz na myśli? – żachnął się Zayn, chyba momentalnie zapominając o tym, co zamierzał wtrącić. – Co jest nie tak z Niallem?

– Wszystko jest nie tak z Niallem. On i Liam nie pasują do siebie, zbyt wiele ich różni.

– To samo można powiedzieć o nas, ale mimo wszystko jakoś do siebie pasujemy.

– Wyjątki, Zayn. Wyjątki!

Westchnąłem przeciągle, po części ignorując ich wymianę zdań, choć w duchu przyznając rację Louisowi. To, co zacząłem czuć wobec Nialla nie miało żadnego sensu, ponieważ nasze światy różniły się aż za bardzo, a on nigdy nie zaangażowałby się w żaden związek z kimś takim jak ja. Doskonale wiedziałem, że Niall nawet nie przyjmował do wiadomości niczego o byciu zaangażowanym w cokolwiek, poza jego muzyką i innymi rzeczami, które miały dla niego jakieś znaczenie, a wśród tego wszystkiego nie było miejsca dla drugiej osoby. A już na pewno dla dwudziestoletniego wdowca z czteroletnim synem.

– Liam? – Podniosłem wzrok na Zayna, którzy przyglądał mi się z niepokojem. Jego mina wskazywała na to, że domyśla się, co właśnie dzieje się w mojej głowie. Możliwe, że rzeczywiście traciłem rozum. – Jest w porządku. Idź do domu, odpocznij. Przemyśl to wszystko.

– Ale pamiętaj, że masz nasze wsparcie – dodał Louis, wstając od stołu razem ze mną i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, wyprowadzając z kuchni. – Nawet jeśli masz ochotę zerżnąć Nialla. Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni, swoją drogą.

– Louis! – syknął z rozdrażnieniem Zayn, gdy moja twarz momentalnie poczerwieniała ze wstydu. – Naprawdę chcesz, żeby przez ciebie wpadł w jeszcze większą panikę?

– Największym obowiązkiem najlepszego przyjaciela jest drwienie sobie z niego, Zayn. A ja kocham drwiny. Czy ty mnie w ogóle nie znasz?!

Parsknąłem śmiechem na widok zrezygnowanej miny Malika, który ucałował policzek swojego chłopaka, jakby miał dość tego typowego sposobu bycia Louisa Tomlinsona, ale też właśnie za to kochał go najbardziej.

– Do jutra, Payno. – Louis bez żadnego ostrzeżenia uściskał mnie i dość mocno poklepał po policzku. – Wracaj do domu i nie rób niczego, co ja _mógłbym_ zrobić.

Wywróciłem teatralnie oczami, po czym otworzyłem drzwi, aby wyjść z mieszkania.

– Zaraz... Payno? – zapytałem zdezorientowany.

– Zayno – Louis wskazał kciukiem na swojego chłopaka, a potem na mnie – Payno. Dwie najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu.

– Zmieniłeś się – rzuciłem oskarżycielsko, ale żartobliwie i z czułością, na co Louis tylko wywrócił oczami, dając mi do zrozumienia, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nic nie może na to poradzić.

 

***

 

Zdusiłem ziewnięcie dłonią i z ciężkim westchnięciem opadłem na kanapę. Dlaczego opiekowanie się czterolatkiem wymagało aż tyle energii? Czy te dzieciaki mają jakieś dodatkowe baterie, czy może ja zaczynałem się starzeć? Bolał mnie każdy mięsień jak u starca... O nie, Niall, na kryzys wieku średniego było zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

Nie dało się ukryć, że Alex Payne miał olbrzymią wyobraźnię, więc zbudowanie toru wyścigowego ze wszystkiego, co wpadło nam w ręce było tylko podstawą do setki innych zabaw, które zmieniały się z prędkością światła, aż przestałem nadążać za tym dzieciakiem. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak Liam radził sobie sam jak palec albo czemu Louis zdecydował się na zarabianie jako opiekunka zgrai małych, słodkich potworków. Tego drugiego trochę bardziej rozumiałem, ponieważ sam miał mentalność pięciolatka.

Kiedy Alex w końcu padł wycieńczony na poduszkach, które rozłożyliśmy na środku salonu wśród stery przeróżnych zabawek, miałem wielką ochotę na długą, regenerującą siły drzemkę. Ale patrząc na bałagan w całym mieszkaniu, naszły mnie ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, bo jakoś nie chciałem, żeby to Liam sam z tym walczył. Miałem u niego wielki dług wdzięczności za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, więc chociaż w taki sposób mogłem mu się odwdzięczyć.

Powoli podniosłem Alexa z wnętrza fortecy, którą zbudowaliśmy z mebli, poduszek i koców, mając wielką nadzieję, że się nie obudzi w drodze do pokoju. Dopiero kiedy już leżał w swoim łóżku pod pościelą z postaciami z filmu  _ Auta _ , na widok czego jakoś nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Malec nawet nie otworzył oczu, co znaczyło, że jego baterie w końcu się wyczerpały.

Stwierdziłem, że w pierwszej kolejności wezmę orzeźwiający prysznic, aby zmyć z siebie kolorowe barwy wojenne; nie wiem, czemu uważałem pomalowanie sobie twarzy za dobry pomysł, ale Alex bez żadnego wahania zaakceptował tę propozycję. Artysta był ze mnie beznadziejny, więc tego, co miałem na twarzy nie dało się określić w żaden sposób. Zayn miałby niezły ubaw, gdyby mnie zobaczył. Za to czterolatkowi to nie przeszkadzało.

Mimo wszystko musiałem przyznać, że dawno nie bawiłem się tak dobrze ani już od dawna nie czułem się tak  _ wolno _ . Dzisiejszego wieczora zrozumiałem, jak wiele straciłem i ile dzieciństwa zmarnowałem, ponieważ chciałem szybciej dorosnąć albo myślałem, że jestem taki  _ super _ , bo wiem, czego chcę i to wykorzystuję. Całkiem zapomniałem o istnieniu klubów, w których mógłbym się właśnie znajdować oraz o milionie facetów, których mógłbym przelecieć. Dawniej byłem kompletnym idiotą, myśląc, że właśnie to jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuję od życia.

Nie zamierzałem się spieszyć, bo przypuszczałem, że Liam tak szybko nie wróci do domu, dlatego ze spokojem zmyłem z siebie brud, farby i całe zmęczenie z dzisiejszego dnia, pozwalając, aby chłodna woda chociaż trochę mnie rozbudziła. Kilkanaście minut później wyszedłem spod prysznica, cicho nucąc pod nosem jedną z piosenek 5 Seconds of Summer, które Luke wrzucił na mój telefon, żebym zapoznał się z ich materiałem. Na pralce w koszu leżało kilka świeżo wypranych ręczników, więc wziąłem pierwszy z brzegu, ale właśnie wtedy dotarł do mnie jakiś hałas zza drzwi łazienki. Zamarłem w bezruchu. Cholera jasna, jeśli Alex się obudził i coś sobie zrobił mogłem śmiało dzwonić do domu pogrzebowego.

Pospiesznie owinąłem się ręcznikiem wokół bioder, nawet nie mając czasu na wytarcie się, po czym wyskoczyłem w łazienki jak huragan. I wtedy w coś uderzyłem.

Z powodu mokrych stóp, pośliznąłem się, zachwiałem i moje plecy ze sporą siłą uderzyły o ścianę. Zdołałem jedynie zacisnąć pięść na koszuli osoby, na którą wpadłem, żeby nie wylądować na tyłku na podłodze. Niestety, w wyniku tego napastnik też stracił równowagę i jego tułów uderzył o mój, przez co na moment zaparło mi dech w piersi.

– Cholera...

– Liam? – wykrztusiłem, dopiero teraz orientując się, czyja sylwetka przydusza mnie do ściany oraz czyje biodro ociera się o moje krocze. Czułem szybkie łomotanie jego serca oraz ciężki oddech na szyi, ponieważ jego głowa znajdowała się w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Mimo że wiele razy znajdowałem się właśnie w takiej sytuacji w obskurnych kiblach, na tyłach klubu albo w ciemnych alejkach w środku nocy, w tym momencie to wcale nie było ani przyjemne, ani tym bardziej śmieszne.

– Przestraszyłeś mnie.

– Ja ciebie? Przez chwilę myślałem, że ktoś się tu włamał...

– Ciekawie traktujesz włamywaczy. – Liam zachichotał cicho, nadal się nie odsuwając, a ja wywróciłem oczami. To zdecydowanie nie było śmieszne. Mój stan pod ręcznikiem też nie był śmieszny.

– Za to ty mnie dusisz, Li.

– Och, racja... Przepraszam, już...

Prawa ręka chłopaka znajdowała się tuż obok mojej głowy, podpierając się na ścianie, a kiedy odepchnął się od niej, nasze spojrzenia na moment się spotkały. Z jakiegoś powodu po raz kolejny zaparło mi oddech w piersi, choć nie potrafiłem tego w żaden sposób wyjaśnić. Próbowałem się ruszyć, ale moje stopy znów zaczęły się ślizgać, więc Liam położył dłoń na moich nagich i mokrych plecach, aby utrzymać mnie w pionie. Poczułem, że ręcznik, który już i tak dość luźno wisiał na moich biodrach, zaczął się rozwiązywać i złapałem go w ostatniej chwili, ochraniając przyjaciela przed widokiem mojego sprzętu. Harry i Zayn nie raz widzieli mnie nago, czego nie dało się uniknąć w małym, wspólnym mieszkanku (ba, widzieli mnie w o wiele bardziej żenujących sytuacjach), ale przypuszczałem, że moja znajomość z Liamem jeszcze nie była gotowa na coś takiego.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał pospiesznie, cofając się jeszcze bardziej, aż nie czułem ciepła jego ciała, ale za to miałem idealny widok na jego mocno zarumienioną twarz. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w łazience... Nie spodziewałem się, ja... Szedłem do pokoju Alexa i... – Urwał w pół zdania i z szeroko otwartymi oczami zmierzył mnie od góry do dołu, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. – Czemu jesteś...?

– Brałem prysznic – wyjaśniłem, widząc, że wyduszenie z siebie słowa „nagi” przyjdzie mu z wielkim trudem. Liam przełknął ślinę. – Usłyszałem hałas, więc myślałem, że Alex się obudził. Wyszedłem sprawdzić, co się stało. Wpadłem na ciebie. Resztę już znasz.

Liam przygryzł dolną wargę i zaczął kiwać głową, co przypominało mi te dziwne pieski w samochodach z ruchomymi łbami, jakby nie potrafił dojść do siebie po tym, co właśnie miało miejsce. W tym momencie straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem, opierając się o ścianę, aby nie zsunąć się na podłogę. Czułem lekkie rwanie w plecach, więc przypuszczałem, że musiały nieźle ucierpieć podczas zderzenia, co rozbawiło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Po krótkiej chwili kąciki ust Liama zadrgały i przyłożył rękę do twarzy, żeby stłumić chichot.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał niepewnie, kiedy zdołałem się jakoś uspokoić. Pokręciłem głową.

– Nie – odparłem i... _czknąłem_. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się i tym razem to Liam wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. – No s-super.

– Zajrzę do Alexa – powiedział, wskazując palcem w bok.

Skinąłem głową, zatykając usta i nos dłonią, żeby jakoś opanować tę wstrętną czkawkę, co jeszcze nie pomagało mi w zapanowaniu nad rozbawieniem. Liam ruszył w kierunku pokoju czterolatka, rzucając mi przez ramię krótkie spojrzenie, a po jego zarumienionych policzkach spływały łzy wywołane śmiechem. Mrugnąłem do niego, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, po czym zamknąłem się w łazience i nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc. Kiedy odetchnąłem, po czkawce na szczęście nie było ani śladu, za to tam na dole niewiele się zmieniło i mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że Liam niczego nie zauważył. Na zignorowanie faktu, że właśnie podnieciłem się jak jakiś cholerny smarkacz, bo miałem między nogami jego biodro, też było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie w naszej przyjaźni. Liam nie był Harrym, który zacząłby grozić mi sądem i pozwem o molestowanie ani Zaynem, który jedynie spojrzałby na mnie w sposób mówiący, że nie jest to coś, czego wcześniej nie widział.

Wyszedłem z łazienki już w pełni ubrany. Liama znalazłem w kuchni; odwrócił się do mnie, gdy stanąłem w progu, widząc na nim te typowe zmarszczki na czole, które pojawiały się za każdym razem, gdy za dużo myślał albo czymś się martwił.

– Wnioskując po stanie mojego mieszkania, bawiliście się wspaniale – powiedział z lekkim, lecz wymuszonym uśmiechem. W tym momencie chciałem, abyśmy wrócili do tej sytuacji sprzed kilku minut, kiedy śmiał się tak głośno i prawdziwie. Teraz widać było, że coś go dręczy.

– Było super. Mówiłem to pewnie już wiele razy, ale Alex jest super – przyznałem szczerze. Wszedłem do kuchni i zatrzymałem się przy stole, patrząc na niego z uwagą. Momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. – Wróciłeś wcześnie. Coś się stało?

Liam tylko wzruszył ramionami, co na pewno nie można było uznać za odpowiedź ani dowód na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nienawidziłem takich napiętych atmosfer, więc zwykle rzucałem jakimiś żartami, byle tylko od nich uciec, gdyż nie czułem się komfortowo ani nie wiedziałem, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Tym razem było podobnie. Czyżby chodziło o to zajście na korytarzu?

– Li, co jest? – zapytałem, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę, ale wtedy cofnął się, a ja zamarłem w bezruchu. _Cholera_.

– Zerwałem z Conorem – mruknął cicho.

– Co? – zdziwiłem się. – Czemu?

Znów wzruszył ramionami i przetarł czoło dłonią. Nagle wyglądał na okropnie zmęczonego i jakby starszego o kilka lat z podkrążonymi oczami oraz bladą cerą. Przypominał mi  _ tamtego _ Liama, którego poznałem kilka miesięcy temu i który zrobił tak wielkie postępy w krótkim czasie. Nie chciałem, aby wrócił do tego, co było dawniej.

– To był ciężki dzień – odezwałem się po krótkiej chwili, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, na co tym razem mi pozwolił. – Powinieneś położyć się spać. Twoje poduszki są w salonie, bo budowaliśmy fortecę... – Nagle o czymś sobie przypomniałem. – O kurwa, miałem zamiar to wszystko posprzątać przed twoim powrotem! Obiecuję, że rano ci pomogę, bo teraz sam padam z nóg, więc zrobię sobie łóżko na kanapie jak zwykle i...

– Niall – przerwał mi niepewnym tonem. Momentalnie zamknąłem usta. Cały czas unikał mojego wzroku, co nieprzyjemnie kuło mnie w piersi. – Może będzie lepiej, jeśli dzisiaj... Zapłacę za taksówkę?

– Och, jasne. Nie ma sprawy.

Przełknąłem ślinę i odsunąłem się od niego z zaciśniętymi ustami, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego, co tylko mogłoby pogorszyć całą sytuację. Zerwał z chłopakiem, to zrozumiałe, przecież nie chodziło o mnie, nie jestem pępkiem świata, nie powinienem zachowywać się jak dziecko.

– Niall? – Odwróciłem się w progu kuchni z pytającym spojrzeniem i nadzieją, że może jednak będę mógł zostać, a on będzie chciał ze mną o tym pogadać jak z prawdziwym przyjacielem, któremu musi się wygadać. – Dziękuję, że chciałeś zająć się Alexem. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wzruszyłem ramionami.

– To świetny dzieciak, Li – powiedziałem szczerze. – Nie musisz mi dziękować. Ani dawać mi kasy na taksówkę. Zrobiłeś dla mnie już zbyt wiele.

Otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał się sprzeczać, ale uniosłem wymownie brwi, więc tylko westchnął i odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. Nie był tak samo szeroki i szczery jak mój, ale lepsze to niż nic.

– Dobrej nocy, Li – rzuciłem na odchodne, podnosząc futerał z gitarą, który zostawiłem przy lodówce. – Głowa do góry. Jakoś to będzie, no nie?

Na te słowa na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się ten prawdziwy, słodki uśmiech.

– Tak – odparł ze skinięciem głową. Tym razem wpatrywał się we mnie w cichym zamyśleniu, jakby coś chodziło mi po głowie; coś, co bardzo chciałby wypowiedzieć na głos, lecz nie mógł z jakiegoś powodu. – Czas pokaże.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	27. Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_sobota, 26 maja 2012 roku_

 

Słońce dopiero wschodziło leniwie na niebie, kiedy otworzyłem oczy, czując na sobie ciepłe promienie, wpadające przez lekko rozchylone żaluzje. Kołdra okrywała mnie tylko do połowy, ale mimo to nadal było mi zbyt gorąco z powodu czyjegoś ciała przyciśniętego do mojego boku i ciężkiego ramienia na moim brzuchu. Zamrugałem powiekami, aby przepędzić senność i przed sobą ujrzałem gęstą czuprynę Harry'ego.

Niespecjalnie zdziwił mnie ten widok, bo dość często zdarzało mu się zasypiać w moim albo Zayna łóżku, gdy miał dość kanapy w salonie albo był pijany i potrzebował bliskości czyjegoś ciała – jak małe dziecko, które obudził w nocy jakiś koszmar. Wczoraj, gdy wróciłem z próby 5SOS, było strasznie późno, a Haz już leżał w moim łóżku, więc nie zamierzałem go budzić, a po wzięciu szybkiego prysznica, wsunąłem się pod kołdrę obok niego.

Ale tym razem ten widok przypomniał mi o jego dziwnym zachowaniu w ciągu ostatnich dni. Harry miewał humorki i gorsze dni jak każdy normalny człowiek, ale kilka dni temu zauważyłem, że jest nieco przygaszony i czymś zmartwiony, choć zbywał każde moje pytanie na ten temat. Przypominało mi to o tych chwilach sprzed kilku miesięcy – pomimo tego, że mieszkaliśmy razem i niby się przyjaźniliśmy, nie byliśmy ze sobą aż tak blisko, by zwierzać się sobie ze wszystkich problemów. Żaden z nas tego nie lubił, ale ostatnie wydarzenia nauczyły mnie, że tłumienie w sobie tych złych rzeczy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.

Zayn również próbował z nim się porozumieć, ale za każdym razem Harry jego także zbywał w jakiś banalny sposób albo po prostu wychodził z pomieszczenia. Po kilku takich ucieczkach dałem sobie spokój, stwierdzając, że Harry sam do nas przyjdzie, jeśli będzie chciał.

Mimo to coraz bardziej martwiłem się o przyjaciela. Harry nie był osobą, która brała do siebie wszystko, co dobre i złe, bo zwykle trzymał się tych pozytywnych rzeczy, a te gorsze ignorował. Nie pozwalał sobie na zatapianie się w smutkach i przez wszystko brnął z cierpliwością i z uśmiechem na ustach. Właśnie dlatego jego zachowanie mnie niepokoiło.

Nie zamierzałem jeszcze wstawać z łóżka o tak diabelskiej godzinie, skoro ten weekend wreszcie miałem wolny od prób z zespołem po dziesięciu dniach ciężkiej harówki. Uwielbiałem grywać z tymi chłopakami, szybko wpasowałem się do ich grupy, ale jako osoba otwarcie nienawidząca poranków, wstawanie o szóstej rano, aby dotrzeć do sąsiedniego hrabstwa, było istną męczarnią. Ale wiedziałem, że w końcu będę musiał do tego przywyknąć, skoro chciałem coś osiągnąć. Co nie znaczyło, że od razu przestanę narzekać, o nie.

Przez chwilę próbowałem znów zasnąć, ale ten koala obok mnie okazał się zbyt ciepły, a jego ręka zbyt ciężka. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do spania z kimś w jednym łóżku, więc czułem się cholernie niekomfortowo, nie mówiąc już o tej części mnie, której najwyraźniej tak bardzo podobało się przytulanie z Hazzą, iż prężnie podrywała się w górę.

Ostrożnie zacząłem wyplątywać się z długich kończyn przyjaciela, którego jedna ręka obejmowała mnie w pasie, a noga przełożona była przez moją łydkę. Ten dryblas był o wiele cięższy niż myślałem.

– Przestań się wiercić – wymruczał niewyraźnie Haz, nadal się nie ruszając.

– Muszę do kibla. Haz, rusz się.

– Nie chcę...

– A chcesz, żebym zsikał się w łóżko? Prosto na ciebie. Serio, narobię ci na głowę.

Chłopak prychnął coś pod nosem, ale przetoczył się na plecy z głośnym jękiem niezadowolenia. Uniosłem się na łokciach, spoglądając w dół na jego wykrzywioną w grymasie twarz. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy może jednak powinienem wypowiedzieć na głos moje obawy albo nadal zostawić to w spokoju.

– Skoro musisz do kibla, to idź – wymamrotał z lekko rozchylonymi powiekami. – Ja też muszę. Pospiesz się.

Bez słowa podniosłem się z łóżka nadal nie całkiem rozbudzony, więc droga do łazienki wydawała się być długa i wyboista, bo obijałem się o ściany jak po pijaku. Choć spanie z Harrym zawsze nieźle pobudzało moje dolne rejony, w tym momencie bardziej chciało mi się sikać niż zrobić sobie dobrze. Na to przyjdzie czas pod prysznicem.

Nie chciałem wracać do łóżka, więc udałem się do kuchni, gdzie znalazłem Zayna – jak każdego ranka. Wyglądało na to, że miał wolny dzień, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie już dawno byłby gotowy do wyjścia, a teraz miał na sobie spodnie od piżamy i rozciągnięty podkoszulek, który chyba należał do Louisa. Gdy tylko usiadłem przy stole, zaczął przygotowywać dla mnie kawę, na co uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Naprawdę kochałem tego ponurego dziwaka i tego drugiego dziwaka w moim łóżku.

– Harry spał u ciebie? – zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami. Przytaknąłem, dłonią powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

– Nie wiem, co z nim jest ostatnio. Od dawna nie widziałem go w... takim nastroju.

Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami, choć na jego czole pojawiły się te wymowne zmarszczki spowodowane niepokojem o kumpla. Postawił przede mną kubek z kawą, po czym usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko mnie. Bardzo rzadko pijałem kawę, chyba że naprawdę potrzebowałem kofeiny, ale po wczorajszym, późnym powrocie do domu i dzisiejszej pobudce wczesnym rankiem, powitałem ją ochoczo.

– Żaden z nas nie lubi się zwierzać. Wiesz, jak to jest.

Skrzywiłem się z niezadowoleniem. Doskonale wiedziałem, co ma na myśli, a jego wymowne spojrzenie, rzucone w moją stronę, tylko to potwierdzało. Już dawno powiedziałem mu o moich powodach, dla których opuściłem Mullingar i dlaczego nie chciałem tam wracać. Wyjaśniłem mu wszystko zaraz po mojej rozmowie z Harrym na temat Noah, stwierdzając, że już nie muszę ukrywać takich faktów przed moimi przyjaciółmi.

Mimo to nasze relacje nie uległy znacznej zmianie, bo nadal zachowywaliśmy się jak typowi faceci, którzy ukrywali głęboko w sobie własne problemy. Choć świadomość, że moi przyjaciele wiedzą o wszystkim i nie zmienia to ich nastawienia wobec mnie, jakoś podnosiła mnie na duchu.

Pewnie tego najbardziej się obawiałem; że będą mnie osądzać i traktować inaczej. Pewnie to samo odczuwał Harry, gdy bał się powiedzenia nam o wychowywaniu się w domu dziecka. Jakby ta wiedza mogłaby coś popsuć. Pragnąłem tylko zwykłego zrozumienia i on także, więc już dawno przestałem mieć mu za złe, że nam o tym nie powiedział wcześniej.

– Macie dzisiaj próby? – Pytanie Zayna wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. Pokręciłem głową w zaprzeczeniu, powoli sącząc gorącą kawę.

– Nie, ale Luke i Ash przyjeżdżają do Londynu – wyjaśniłem po odstawieniu kubka. – Pójdą z nami na mecz. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Eric na serio załatwił nam te bilety.

Zayn uśmiechnął się na widok mojej ekscytacji, której nie potrafiłem opanować. Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Muzykę i sport kochałem tak samo, więc oglądanie meczu pomiędzy dwoma zajebistymi drużynami na stadionie Stamford Bridge zdecydowanie było spełnieniem marzeń. Ostatni raz poszedłem tam ponad rok temu razem z Harrym, a pomimo tego, że nasze miejsca były beznadziejne, bawiliśmy się świetnie. Poza tym miałem nadzieję, że ten wypad poprawi humor Harry'emu. Jeśli już miałbym wykorzystywać mojego menadżera (cholera, nadal nie wierzyłem, że miałem _prawdziwego menadżera_ ) do jakiś celów, będzie to miało jakiś związek ze sportem.

Usłyszałem za plecami szmery i odwróciłem się na krześle, gdy do kuchni przyczłapał Haz, wyglądający komicznie z rozczochranymi włosami i poprzekręcaną, pogniecioną koszulką.

– W porządku? – spytał Zayn, gdy chłopak usiadł przy stole. Malik wsunął dłoń w jego włosy w typowo matczynym geście z zatroskaną miną.

– Zmęczony... – wychrypiał brunet, opierając brodę na dłoni i praktycznie nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej Zayna jak kociak pragnący uwagi. 

– Już spałeś, gdy wróciłem – odezwałem się, nagle przypominając sobie o prysznicu, więc zsunąłem się z krzesła. Zayn zerknął w moją stronę, swoimi oczami _nakazując_ mi, aby umył po sobie kubek z kawą. Ten koleś zdecydowanie zaczynał zachowywać się jak nasza matka. Absurd, który jednak dało się zrozumieć.

– Na pewno nic ci nie jest, Haz? – zapytał go Zayn, wymieniając ze mną zatroskane spojrzenie, kiedy przeszedłem obok niego, aby dostać się do zlewu.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł dość ostrym tonem, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Zayn odsunął swoją rękę od jego głowy, jakby został poparzony i zamrugał w niedowierzaniu. 

Harry skulił się. Wyglądał, jakby już żałował swojego wybuchu.

– Idziesz z nami na mecz, co nie? – zapytałem swobodnie, aby jakoś załagodzić napiętą atmosferę i szybko zmienić temat.

– Oddałem mój bilet Liamowi – odparł, a ja odwróciłem się na pięcie.

– Dlaczego? Liam ma swój własny bilet.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na samo wspomnienie rozmowy telefonicznej z Liamem, kiedy to praktycznie z ogromnym szokiem w głosie żądał wyjaśnień ode mnie po odebraniu swojego biletu, zamiast po prostu powiedzieć „dziękuję”.

– Ja nie mogę iść, a on chce kogoś ze sobą zabrać. Nie wiem, nie pytałem – dodał, gdy otworzyłem usta, aby zadać pytanie. Spojrzałem pytająco na Zayna.

– On i Conor wrócili do siebie?

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. – Malik wzruszył ramionami, nadal ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy. – Dlaczego nie możesz iść? – zwrócił się do Hazzy, siadając przy stole naprzeciwko niego.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć...

– Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

Westchnąłem, słysząc pytanie Zayna wypowiedziane bardzo nieprzyjemnym tonem. On i Harry kłócili się bardzo rzadko i zwykle chodziło o głupoty, bo tolerowali się nawzajem lepiej niż mnie, ale zdarzały się takie momenty jak ten, gdy myślałem, że za moment rozpęta się prawdziwa wojna.

– Co w ogóle stało się między Liamem a Conorem? – zapytałem pospiesznie, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdołał się odezwać.

W ciągu ostatnich dni rzadko widywałem się z Liamem, bo byłem zbyt zajęty próbami z zespołem, więc nasz kontakt ograniczał się głównie do SMS-ów, poza środą, kiedy musiałem pożyczyć od niego samochód, aby dostać się do Kent. Nie miałem pojęcia, że bycie członkiem zespołu będzie wymagać tyle pracy i poświęcenia, ale nie zamierzałem narzekać, bo już kochałem każdą minutę, nawet jeśli musiałem wstawać o pieruńsko wczesnej godzinie.

– Nie zamierzam ich obgadywać – odpowiedział Zayn po krótkiej chwili wahania.

– No, daj spokój, Z! Nikogo nie obgadujemy. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co dzieje się w życiu naszego kumpla, skoro on nie chce mi powiedzieć.

– To praktycznie definicja obgadywania, Nialler – wtrącił Harry, ale zignorowałem go.

– Wiem, że wiesz, Malik – syknąłem, oskarżycielsko machając palcem wskazującym przed jego nosem, aby go zirytować. – Masz ten wyraz twarzy, który mówi, że wiesz więcej niż powinieneś, ale nie możesz powiedzieć, a to zżera cię od środka. Niedługo wybuchniesz, a ja z tego skorzystam.

Zayn wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo obchodzi cię, co wydarzyło się między nimi? – zapytał ze zmarszczonym czołem. Opuściłem rękę, umiejętnie przybierając luźną pozę chłopaka, którego to naprawdę nie obchodziło, nawet jeśli nie była to tak do końca prawda. Chciałem wiedzieć, ale nie znaczyło to, że tkwiło w tym jakieś drugie dno. 

– Nie obchodzi. Po prostu jestem ciekaw, czy Liam zorientował się wreszcie, że Conor jest takim dupkiem za jakiego go uważałem.

Zayn przebiegł językiem po wardze, a znałem go na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że robi to tylko wtedy, kiedy jest czymś zatroskany, nie dlatego że jego usta są suche.

– Jest dupkiem – mruknął po chwili – a o resztę możesz spytać Liama.

– Pytałem. Nie powiedział mi!

– A to dziwne – odezwał się Haz, przyglądając mi się badawczo z głową opartą na dłoni. Mimo że wyglądał całkiem niewinnie, wiedziałem, że to tylko pozory. – Myślałem, że jesteście blisko. Ostatnio spędzasz z nim więcej czasu niż z nami. 

– Bo wy macie swoje drugie połówki, poza którymi, kurwa, świata nie widzicie – odparłem obronnym tonem.

Harry zignorował mnie.

– Jeździsz z nim na wycieczki, opiekujesz się Alexem, jakbyś był jego niańką, choć nie masz z tego żadnych korzyści... Chyba że o czymś nam nie mówisz. Masz z tego _jakieś korzyści_? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Zawsze wiemy, co masz na myśli, Haz – wymruczał Zayn, znów wywracając oczami. – Myślisz tylko o jednym. Ale Harry ma rację. Momentami odnoszę wrażenie, że zachowujecie się jak prawdziwa para.

Błysk rozbawienia pojawił się w oczach moich przyjaciół, więc wiedziałem, że po prostu drwią sobie ze mnie, całkowicie zapominając o wcześniejszej sprzeczce. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie sypiam z przyjaciółmi?

– Bycie w związku nie oznacza tylko sypiania ze sobą – powiedział z powagą Harry, choć jego rozbiegane spojrzenie oznaczało, że nadal stroi sobie żarty i świetnie się bawi. – Poza uprawianiem miłości, w związku robi się wszystko to, co można robić z przyjacielem. Jak spędzanie czasu tylko we dwoje, wspólne wypady poza miasto. I opiekowanie się jego czteroletnim synem bez czerpania z tego jakichkolwiek korzyści. Bezinteresownie. Jak jego druga połówka.

– Harry, wystarczy.

Oboje spojrzeliśmy na Zayna, który miał tę swoją obojętną i nieprzeniknioną minę, ale jego głos brzmiał ostrzegawczo. Poza tym wpatrywał się we mnie w sposób, który sprawił, że nagle po moich plecach przebiegły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Starałem się ignorować słowa Harry'ego, bo wiedziałem, że tylko się wygłupia, docina mi i podpuszcza, ale z jakiegoś powodu moje serce zaczęło walić mocniej, a na czole pojawił się zimny pot.

– Idę po prysznic – wykrztusiłem i ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że mój głos brzmi dość sucho i ochryple, więc przełknąłem ślinę, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Przez was, bałwany, straciłem ochotę na zwalenie sobie konia pod prysznicem. Wielkie dzięki.

Harry wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– I chciałem myśleć o tobie, Haz – dodałem w drodze do drzwi, puszczając mu oczko, co momentalnie ugasiło jego rozbawienie.

Och, to nigdy nie przestanie być moją ulubioną rozrywką.

 

***

 

Dzień w pracy dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Wszystko zdawało się przesuwać do przodu wolniej i bardziej ociężale; cały personel sklepu oraz klienci zachowywali się tak, jakby ktoś wcisnął na pilocie guzik spowalniający o połowę obraz. Albo powodem byłem ja sam, ponieważ czułem się paskudnie i marzyłem o jak najszybszym powrocie do domu, co sprawiało, że czas uparcie zwalniał. Miałem nadzieję, że moje złe samopoczucie nie zamieni się w jakąś grypę, bo na to nie mogłem sobie pozwolić. Nie mogłem opuścić ani jednego dnia w pracy, głównie dlatego, że potrzebowałem pieniędzy. Wystarczyło, że załatwiłem sobie wolne z powodu naszej wycieczki do Australii w przyszłym miesiącu. Wtedy będę mógł odpocząć, więc moje zmęczone ciało będzie musiało jeszcze trochę poczekać.

W przerwie na lunch udałem się w pośpiechu na zaplecze, aby coś zjeść, zregenerować siły i wziąć jakieś witaminy z nadzieją, że odpędzą ode mnie wszystkie choroby. Mimo że nie miałem gorączki ani czegoś podobnego, i tak czułem w skroniach nieprzyjemne pulsowanie, które nie zniknęło od rana.

Usiadłem przy stoliku i sięgnąłem po telefon, aby sprawdzić wiadomości. Jedna była od Petera, który potwierdził, że właśnie jest u moich rodziców i z chęcią pójdzie ze mną na mecz razem z resztą chłopaków, dzięki biletom załatwionym przez Erica (nadal zastanawiałem się, jak mu się to udało, ale pewnie miało to związek z byciem menadżerem zespołu i posiadaniem odpowiednich kontaktów). Kiedy wczoraj wieczorem spotkałem się z Harrym, który przyszedł do mnie po Shay, ponieważ zajmowała się Alexem, chłopak od razu wręczył mi swój bilet, mówiąc, że sam nie może pójść na mecz z powodu innych planów. Od razu do głowy przyszedł mi mój przyszły szwagier, bo uznałem to za świetną okazję do lepszego poznania Petera, skoro niedługo zostaniemy rodziną.

Odpisałem mu, że przyjadę po niego godzinę przed meczem, tym samym podrzucając Alexa do moich rodziców, a chwilę później wysłałem Niallowi wiadomość, aby przypomnieć mu, że musi po mnie przyjechać, ponieważ od kilku dni ma mój samochód.

Dopiero potem sprawdziłem drugą wiadomość i serce podeszło mi do gardła.

Od: Shay

_Liam, oddychaj głęboko, dobrze? Alex miał drobny wypadek, przewrócił się i rozciął sobie czoło nad prawą brwią. To nic poważnego, obiecuję! Sama się przestraszyłam, ale był bardzo dzielny, gdy zakładałam mu plasterek. Wszystko ok!!!_

Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, aby nad sobą zapanować. Już zamierzałem do niej zadzwonić, by upewnić się, że rzeczywiście wszystko jest ok, gdy usłyszałem ciche pukanie.

– Mogę prosić cię na słówko, Liamie? – zapytał mój szef, pan Rhodes. Zawsze miał dość nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy, co od razu odtrącało każdego, z kim rozmawiał, a od pierwszego dnia tutaj nie widziałem, aby szczerze się uśmiechał. Momentalnie zacząłem poszukiwać w głowie jakiegoś powodu, dla którego chciałby ze mną rozmawiać, czegoś, co mogłem zrobić źle w ciągu ostatnich dni, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

– Oczywiście – wydusiłem z trudem, chowając telefon do kieszeni, a mężczyzna zamknął ze sobą drzwi.

– Usiądź.

Nawet nie pamiętałem, abym wstawał, lecz usiadłem ponownie na krześle z dłońmi splątanymi na kolanach, by powstrzymać ich drżenie z nerwów. Przywołałem na twarz najbardziej przepraszające i pełne skruchy spojrzenie na jakie było mnie stać; Lou zawsze twierdził, że moja mina skrzywdzonego szczeniaka mogłaby uchronić mnie przed odsiadką w więzieniu, choć wolałbym tego nie sprawdzać akurat teraz. Mimo że planowałem zmienić pracę, chciałem to zrobić dopiero wtedy, gdy znajdę coś porządnego, zanim rzucę obecną posadę, ponieważ nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na bycie bezrobotnym przez dłuższy czas. A nadal znajdowałem się w martwym punkcie.

– Nie miej tak przerażonej miny – odezwał się Rhodes po krótkiej chwili, a ja wstrzymałem oddech, ponieważ _uśmiechnął się_ lekko. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, a nawet jeśli, nie wyrzucę mojego najlepszego pracownika.

– Och, to... Jasne, przepraszam.

– To prawda, jesteś moim najlepszym pracownikiem. Najbardziej zaufanym i uczynnym. Pracujesz tutaj od ponad dwóch lat i jeszcze nigdy nie miałem z tobą żadnych problemów, pomimo twojej osobistej sytuacji. Bycie samotnym ojcem nigdy nie przeszkodziło ci w sumiennym wykonywaniu obowiązków, za co cię podziwiam, ponieważ jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody. Jako że jestem po rozwodzie, mam dwójkę smarkaczy na karku, doskonale to rozumiem – dodał ze zmarszczonym czołem i dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach spodni od garnituru. – Inni pracownicy także cię lubią i szanują. Muszę przyznać, że obserwuję cię już od dość dawna i myślę, że to najwyższy czas, abyś został odpowiednio doceniony. Czyżby posada kierownika nie brzmiała interesująco?

– Kierownika? – wydusiłem z niedowierzaniem.

– I oczywista podwyżka. Jeśli chcesz.

Szczęka opadła mi prawie do podłogi i przez krótką chwilę milczałem jak zaklęty, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, ze wzrokiem wbitym w uśmiechniętą twarz mojego szefa.

– To jest... Niewiarygodne. – Odchrząknąłem, by przeczyścić spięte gardło. – Nie jestem na to za młody? Mam dopiero...

– Nie widzę żadnych przeszkód – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie chcę zabierać ci więcej czasu, więc zostań kilka minut po zakończeniu pracy, a omówimy wszystkie szczegóły. 

Przytaknąłem głową, ponieważ nadal żadne słowa nie potrafiły przejść mi przez gardło. Rhodes uścisnął mi dłoń, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ja nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się wydarzyło. Kierownik?  _Ja_ kierownikiem?

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnąłem po komórkę, myśląc tylko o tym, aby podzielić się z Louisem informacją o awansie, choć nadal wydawało mi się, że to tylko zbyt piękny sen. Gdy w słuchawce rozległ się odgłos wybieranego numeru, zacząłem krążyć po pomieszczeniu, zbyt napompowany energią i podekscytowany, aby spokojnie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.

– Na litość boską, Payne, jest dziewiąta rano! – wykrzyknął mój przyjaciel na powitanie, zaspanym i brzmiącym gniewnie głosem. – Ty masz to gdzieś, bo jesteś Pan Ranny Ptaszek, ale jest sobota...

– Dostałem awans – przerwałem mu na wydechu, wciąż z szybko bijącym sercem, które nie zamierzało powrócić do normalnego tempa.

– Dostałeś co?

– Awans. Rhodes awansował mnie na kierownika sklepu. – Przyłożyłem wolną dłoń do czoła, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Zamierzałem rzucić tę robotę, a on daje mi awans... Czy to nie ironiczne?

– Raczej fantastyczne! Zgodziłeś się, prawda? – zapytał od razu, a w słuchawce rozległ się szelest, co znaczyło, że pewnie wstał z łóżka. – Nie bądź idiotą, Liam. Masz się zgodzić.

– Zgodziłem, choć zaskoczył mnie i nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować... Przecież jestem za młody na kierownika, nie pracuję długo, to moja pierwsza, prawdziwa praca i...

– Liam, zamknij się z łaski swojej i przestań zachowywać jak... _jak Liam_ – syknął z lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie, a ja domyśliłem się, że właśnie wywraca oczami. – Dostałeś awans, na który bez wątpienia zasłużyłeś, bo wylewasz z siebie ostatnie poty w tym beznadziejnym sklepie. Czas najwyższy, aby ktoś to docenił. Dzisiaj po meczu pójdziemy uczcić ten twój awans!

Jęknąłem na te słowa, bo nie miałem specjalnej ochoty na świętowanie i picie w jakimś barze.

– A może po prostu pójdziemy do mnie i...?

– Liamie Payne, czy ty mnie w ogóle nie znasz? Oczywiście, że nie pójdziemy do ciebie. Co brzmi jak bardzo niemoralna propozycja, tak nawiasem mówiąc – dodał po namyśle. – Jestem zajęty, Payno. Całe wieki nie byliśmy w _Edenie_!

– Byliśmy w Edenie dziesięć dni temu, kiedy Niall dostał się do zespołu.

– Serio? Nie pamiętam tego – mruknął z nutą przesadnego zdziwienia w głosie. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– W ogóle mnie to nie dziwi – powiedziałem, wreszcie siadając na krześle, o wiele spokojniejszy. – Ty i Harry zaczęliście pić jeszcze zanim weszliśmy do klubu. 

– I wszystko jasne. Ale odkładając na bok wszystkie żarty – dodał z ożywieniem – gratuluję awansu, Payno. Najwyższy czas, abyś dostał coś dobrego od losu.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie na słowa przyjaciela.

– Przyjechać po ciebie przed meczem? – zapytał Lou po chwili, podczas gdy w tle rozległ się szum wody. – Za dwie godziny spotykam się z Zaynem, więc możemy po ciebie wpaść do sklepu. 

Zerknąłem na zegarek, zauważając, że już dawno powinienem wrócić do pracy, ponieważ moja przerwa dobiegła końca dwie minuty temu. Raczej nie świadczyło to dobrze o świeżo upieczonym kierowniku.

– Umówiłem się z Niallem – odpowiedziałem, wstając z krzesła, aby schować moje niedojedzone, drugie śniadanie. – Przyjedzie po mnie moim samochodem, a potem zawieziemy Alexa do moich rodziców i odbierzemy stamtąd Petera.

– Kto to Peter? Liam, czyżbyś kogoś poznał i nic mi o tym nie powiedział?! Co z ciebie za przyjaciel?! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem, także dość przesadzonym, czyli bardzo w stylu Louisa Tomlinsona.

– To narzeczony Nicoli. Opowiadałem ci o nim.

– Och, faktycznie! Pewnie wyleciało mi z głowy.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, mimo że na moich ustach gościł uśmiech. Coś mówiło mi, że ten uśmiech nie zniknie z moich ust przez cały dzień.

– Więc ty i Niall – usłyszałem w uchu dość zjadliwy głosik Lou i zmrużyłem oczy, niezbyt zadowolony z tego tonu. Stanąłem przed lustrem wiszącym na ścianie i poprawiłem kołnierzyk koszuli, który odrobinę się wygiął. – Przyjedziecie razem.

– No tak, właśnie to powiedziałem. Pożyczył moje auto...

– Och, Liam, Liam... – Chłopak westchnął ciężko. – Twoja niewinność byłaby urocza, gdybyś nie był też kompletnym półgłówkiem. Bez urazy.

– Jasne – odparłem z wahaniem, wiedząc, że Lou nie mówi tego, aby celowo mnie urazić. – Co masz na myśli?

– Nawet nie mam siły tego wyjaśniać o tak wczesnej porze przed wypiciem mocnej kawy. Może kiedyś _dorośniesz_ i zrozumiesz, co miałem na myśli.

Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na zegarek i przekląłem w myślach.

– Nie mam teraz czasu na twoje dziwactwa – powiedziałem, podchodząc do drzwi. – Muszę wracać do pracy. Do zobaczenia wieczorem?

– Przygotuj się na ostre świętowanie, Payno!

Nie zdążyłem wydusić, iż nie chcę żadnego „ostrego świętowania”, ponieważ Louis wydał z siebie ogłuszający okrzyk radości i rozłączył się sekundę później. Mimo wszystko brakowało mi tych dziwactw Lou, nawet jeśli przez większość czasu nie miałem pojęcia, co chodzi mu po głowie oraz czego się spodziewać.

Kolejne godziny w sklepie zleciały niebywale szybko. Rhodes podszedł do mnie w pewnym momencie i szeptem poprosił, aby jeszcze nie mówił innym pracownikom o awansie, ponieważ sam zamierza ich o tym powiadomić, kiedy omówimy wszystkie formalności. Zgodziłem się bez wahania, ponieważ nie widziałem zbytniego sensu w rozgłaszaniu tej informacji wśród personelu.

Shay zjawiła się kilka minut przed zamknięciem z Alexem, który miał nad brwią wielki, kolorowy plaster, lecz nie zachowywał się jakoś podejrzanie, był w dobrym nastroju, więc odsunąłem od siebie wszystkie złe myśli. Już dawno zrozumiałem, że tego typu wypadki są na porządku dziennym, gdy ma się do czynienia z bardzo energicznym dzieckiem.

Poprosiłem Shay, aby jeszcze przez chwilę przypilnowała malca, gdyż musiałem porozmawiać z Rhodsem, co na szczęście nie trwało długo, a dotyczyło rzeczy, o których już wiedziałem. Zakres moich obowiązków różnił się i dochodziła masa innych rzeczy, którymi będę musiał się zajmować, lecz na pewno będzie to o wiele lepsze od siedzenia przy kasie lub noszenia towarów z miejsca na miejsce. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że poradzę sobie z nadzorowaniem pracy osób, które jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka znajdowały się na moim poziomie. To wszystko nadal wydawało się zbyt nierealne.

Odetchnąłem pełną piersią dopiero wtedy, gdy wyszedłem ze sklepu. Alex był zbyt zajęty głaskaniem wspaniale wyglądającego dalmatyńczyka, więc nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

– Gratuluję awansu – powiedziała do mnie Shay z uśmiechem, a ja spojrzałem na nią pytająco. – Louis rozesłał do wszystkich wiadomości.

Pokręciłem głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Oczywiście, że to zrobił. Cały Lou.

– Oby nie wysłał żadnej do mojej mamy. Będę miał przechlapane, jeśli nie dowie się tego ode mnie. 

Spojrzałem na Alexa i skrzywiłem się lekko, wiedząc, że jego zainteresowanie psem przysporzy mi wielu kłopotów. Od dłuższego czasu błagał mnie o jakiegoś zwierzaka, ale za każdym razem udawało mi się jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę, aby o tym zapomniał chociaż na krótką chwilę.

– Tata, ten _dalatyńczyk_ jest super! – wykrzyknął, głaszcząc go po tułowiu, podczas gdy pies cierpliwie siedział obok niego, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do bycia w centrum uwagi.

– Dalmatyńczyk – podsunąłem, uśmiechając się do pana w średnim wieku, który nie wyglądał na ani trochę poirytowanego chłopcem, jakby także był do tego przyzwyczajony. A sądząc po dumnym wyrazie jego twarzy, takie zainteresowanie jego pupilkiem sprawiało mu wiele radości.

– Chcę takiego, tata. – Alex wtulił głowę w kark dalmatyńczyka. – Będziemy mieć jak w tej bajce! Milion dalatyńczyk... Dalmatyńczyków – poprawił się szybko, marszcząc czoło w skupieniu.

Shay posłała mi pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

– Dora niedługo się oszczeni – odezwał się właściciel, a ja otworzyłem szeroko oczy, dyskretnie kręcąc głową z nadzieją, że mężczyzna zrozumie, o co mi chodzi. Roześmiał się pod nosem.

– Tutaj są rzeczy Alexa. – Shay podała mi torbę, za co podziękowałem jej z wielką ulgą, ponieważ dzięki temu nie będę musiał wracać do domu, aby go spakować przed wyruszeniem do domu moich rodziców. – Podrzucić cię?

– Nie, dzięki. Pojedziemy metrem do Nialla – wyjaśniłem, krótko ściskając ją prawym ramieniem. – Wielkie dzięki, Shay. Za wszystko.

– Och, daj spokój. – Dziewczyna trąciła mnie pięścią w ramię. – Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, więc nie musisz mi dziękować za coś tak oczywistego. Opiekowanie się Alexem to przyjemność.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej z wdzięcznością.

– Znam wiele osób, które mają odmienne zdanie na ten temat – stwierdziłem, zarzucając pasek torby przez ramię, po czym odwróciłem się do mojego synka. – Alex, musimy iść. Pożegnałeś się z Shay?

– Cześć, Shay! – zawołał donośnie, machając do niej obiema rękami, nadal nie odsuwając się od psa. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu tym samym gestem, już

– Z dalmatyńczykiem też musisz się już pożegnać – powiedziałem, a chłopiec wydął wargi wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Babcia już na nas czeka, ale najpierw pojedziemy do Nialla, więc będziesz mógł się z nim pobawić, co ty na to?

– No dobra. – Chłopiec westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, a ja przygryzłem wargę, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem. 

Kiedy w końcu pożegnał się z pieskiem i jego panem, co trwało o wiele za długo, ruszyliśmy w stronę najbliższej stacji metra. Alex trzymał moją ręką, opowiadając mi o swoim dniu oraz sprytnie próbując przekonać mnie, że posiadanie psa to świetny pomysł. Dawno temu powinienem ograniczyć jego kontakty z Louisem, ponieważ targowania się zdecydowanie nauczył się od niego.

Alex uwielbiał jeździć metrem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zawsze powinien uważać oraz trzymać się blisko mnie, zapominając o zbytniej ekscytacji podróżą. Wagon nie był zatłoczony, więc usiedliśmy na wolnych krzesełkach, podczas gdy chłopiec wpatrywał się w okno, nadal nie przestając mówić.

– Czemu tu nigdy nic nie widać? – zapytał mnie z nosem przy szybie, za którą widać było tylko ciemny mur.

– Ponieważ jesteśmy pod ziemią.

– Zawsze pod ziemią jeździ?

Przytaknąłem, chwytając go za spodnie, kiedy próbował stanąć na krzesełku, ponieważ już ruszyliśmy. Bez problemu z powrotem posadziłem go na miejsce.

– Za moment pojedziemy nad ziemią – wyjaśniłem, zerkając na mapkę wiszącą na ścianie naprzeciwko mnie. Zauważyłem, że kilku pasażerów nas obserwuje, co mnie nie dziwiło, ponieważ Alex zawsze mówił bardzo głośno. 

Telefon w mojej kieszeni nagle zaczął wibrować, więc sięgnąłem po niego, jedną ręką trzymając Alexa w pasie, ponieważ jednak udało mu się stanąć na krzesełku. Pisnął z uciechy, gdy wyjechaliśmy z ciemnego tunelu.

Od: Niall

_dopiero teraz odczytałem wiadomość! Hahaha no jasne że was zawioze. A raczej to ty mnie, to twój grat. Ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie kupił! Tak wiem, znowu obrażam twojego grata, pozwij mnie za to!_

Parsknąłem śmiechem po odczytaniu wiadomości i pokręciłem głową na to niedorzeczne zachowanie przyjaciela.

Do: Niall

_Drogo mi za to zapłacisz Horan. Mam świetnych prawników. I mam wspaniałą wiadomość. Wygląda na to że mi i tobie ostatnio dopisuje szczęście_

– Tata, a co będziemy robić u babci? – zapytał Alex, wreszcie siadając na swoim miejscu, ponieważ znów znaleźliśmy się pod ziemią, więc stracił zainteresowanie widokami za oknem.

– Zostaniesz tam na noc – wyjaśniłem z lekkim wahaniem. – Mówiłem ci o tym, pamiętasz? Ja, Niall, Louis i Zayn idziemy na mecz, ale nie mogę cię ze sobą zabrać.

Alex nie wyglądał na urażonego, a zamiast tego zaczął mówić o tym, w co ma zamiast bawić się z dziadkiem, więc odetchnąłem z ulgą. Telefon znów oznajmił, iż nadeszła nowa wiadomość, więc podniosłem go z moich kolan, aby ją odczytać.

Od: Niall

_skąd ty masz kase na prawników, li?? wspaniała wiadomość? przeleciałeś kogoś?_

Wywróciłem oczami, ale nim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, nadeszła kolejna wiadomość, a kilka sekund później kolejna.

Od: Niall

_ej to znaczy że masz kase,_ bo _przeleciałeś kogoś?! sprzedajesz się?!_

Od: Niall

_Cicha woda brzegi rwie... Straciłem do ciebie cały szacunek! hahaha!_

Roześmiałem się pod nosem z tego niedorzecznego kierunku, w jakim rozwinęła się ta rozmowa, co nie powinno mnie dziwić. Większość naszych rozmów brzmiała absurdalnie, ale właśnie dlatego tak bardzo lubiłem towarzystwo Nialla. Przy nim potrafiłem zapomnieć, że jestem tylko młodym (o wiele za młodym) ojcem i jeszcze wiele dobrej zabawy przede mną.

Kiedy wreszcie zaczęliśmy zbliżać się do naszej stacji, zarzuciłem torbę przez ramię, a Alexa wziąłem na ręce, aby bez problemów wydostać się z metra. Do kamienicy chłopaków mieliśmy jakieś trzy ulice, które musieliśmy przejść pieszo, więc postawiłem chłopca na chodniku. Od razu złapał mnie za rękę, nie przestając mówić, choć z powodu jego ekscytacji rozumiałem o wiele mniej słów. Gdy tylko chciał, potrafił mówić wyraźnie i z sensem, pomimo różnych błędów, ale jego podekscytowanie sprawiało, że wszystkie słowa zlewały się w jedno i brzmiały jak uroczy bełkot niemowlaka. A wtedy miałem o wiele większe problemy ze zrozumieniem mojego syna.

– Czego idziemy do Nialla? – zapytał Alex, podskakując z nogi na nogę, choć cały czas trzymał moją dłoń.

– Dlaczego – poprawiłem go machinalnie. – Już ci mówiłem, że Niall pożyczył mój samochód kilka dni temu. Pamiętasz Caluma i resztę? Niall teraz codziennie jeździ na próby z zespołem.

– Dlatego nie ma go z nami wieczorem?

Spojrzałem w dół na czterolatka, który spoglądał na mnie ze smutkiem i zaciekawieniem. Domyśliłem się, że chłopiec tęsknił za jego towarzystwem, ponieważ w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zdarzało mu się dość często pytać, kiedy Niall w końcu do nas wpadnie. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że tak bardzo go polubił, ale jednak odrobinę mnie to martwiło. Alex zawsze bardzo szybko przywiązywał się do ludzi, jeśli kogoś polubił, a nie chciałem, aby doświadczał tych nieprzyjemnych uczuć jakimi są tęsknota i rozczarowanie. Nie mogłem mieć pewności, że Niall zostanie w naszym życiu na dłuższy czas. Nie ktoś tak pełny życia i rządny przygód jak on.

Choć bardzo tego chciałem. Nieważne jak usilnie próbowałem to ukryć, także brakowało mi tych wieczorów, które spędzał na mojej kanapie. Nie tylko dlatego, że tęskniłem za przyjacielem, ale również z powodu moich uczuć względem niego, z którymi nadal kiepsko sobie radziłem.

– Niall! – wykrzyknął nagle chłopiec na cały głos, po czym puścił moją dłoń i rzucił się biegiem w stronę niewielkiego parku przy ulicy, gdzie zwykle graliśmy w piłkę. Na szczęście, nie musiał przebiegać przez ulicę, więc bez żadnych obaw powoli poszedłem za nim. Wyglądało na to, że Horan mył mój samochód na małym parkingu przed wejściem do parku. Lakier pojazdu lśnił w słońce jak nigdy wcześniej, otoczony niewielkimi kałużami.

– Uważaj, będziesz cały mokry! – Po ulicy rozległ się głośny śmiech Nialla, który w ostatniej chwili złapał Alexa, aby nie zbliżył się do umytego auta.

– Ty już jesteś mokry!

Zatrzymałem się kilka kroków przed nimi, obserwując, jak Niall podnosi ręką, by dać chłopcu pstryczka w nos, co nie tylko wywołało chichot Alexa, ale też pozostawiło na jego nosie białą pianę. Dopiero kiedy Niall wyprostował się, zauważyłem, że ma na sobie tylko i wyłącznie szare szorty za kolana oraz czapkę na głowie, spod których wystawały wilgotne kosmyki włosów. Dech zamarł w mojej piersi na widok mokrej klatki piersiowej chłopaka, która wręcz lśniła w słońcu, skóra na ramionach była o kilka odcieni ciemniejsza, a mięśnie jego brzucha zdawały się być o wiele bardziej wyraziste. Przełknąłem ślinę, nie mogąc opanować się przed uważnym obejrzeniem go od stóp do głów, przypominając sobie, jak wyglądał jakiś czas temu, stojąc na korytarzu w moim mieszkaniu z samym ręcznikiem wokół bioder i olśniewająco zarumienionymi policzkami.

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo tak stałem i gapiłem się na niego bez żadnych skrupułów, zapewne wyglądając jak ostatni kretyn. Kiedy podniosłem wzrok na twarz chłopaka, napotkałem jego uśmiech; dość figlarny i pobudzający wiele nieczystych myśli w mojej głowie.

– Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – zapytał z rozbawieniem. Prawą ręką podniósł czapkę, a lewą przebiegł po włosach, po czym znów założył czapkę na głowę, lecz tym razem daszkiem do tyłu. Zamrugałem szybko, kompletnie otumaniony.

– Samochód – wydusiłem po zrobieniu kilku kroków w ich stronę. – Umyłeś mój samochód?

– Pomyślałem sobie, że jakoś spłacę mój dług wdzięczności. – Wzruszył ramionami, chowając dłonie do kieszeni szortów, które także były przesiąknięte wodą, więc usilnie starałem się nie patrzeć w dół, ponieważ im bliżej stałem, tym _więcej_ widziałem. – Ten grat nie będzie wyglądać lepiej nawet po kilkugodzinnym woskowaniu, ale lepsze to niż nic, prawda?

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

– Jeśli chcesz spłacić czyiś dług, postaraj się nie obrażać osoby, u której masz ten dług – podsunąłem, stawiając ciężką torbę na suchej części chodnika. Nie miałem pojęcia, co Niall tutaj robił, bowiem większa część parkingu oraz chodnik przed nim były także przesiąknięte wodą, chociaż znajdowały się w sporej odległości od mojego auta. – Nie jest za zimno na paradowanie w takim stroju?

Niall spojrzał w dół na swoją nagą klatkę i, podrapawszy się po brzuchu, wzruszył ramionami. Mój wzrok wbrew mojej woli śledził ruch jego palców.

– To pierwszy tak ciepły dzień w tym roku – odpowiedział, kiedy chwyciłem Alexa za ramię, aby nie zbliżył się do wiadra z wodą i pianą, która bardzo go zainteresowała; to mogłoby doprowadzić do katastrofy. – Musiałem jakoś to wykorzystać. Prawie skończyłem, więc idźcie do góry i poczekajcie na mnie. Zayn tam jest.

Skinąłem głową, a powiedziawszy Niallowi, aby schował torbę do samochodu, wziąłem Alexa za rękę i ruszyłem w stronę wejścia do kamienicy chłopaków. Przez chwilę protestował, ponieważ chciał zostać tutaj, ale w końcu dał się przekonać. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy znaleźliśmy się w środku, ponieważ coraz bardziej przerażało mnie to, co czułem na widok Horana. Przestawałem się kontrolować. Bałem się, że w końcu zrobię coś głupiego. Jak na przykład pocałuję go. A to nie wchodziło w grę. Zdecydowanie nie.

– Otwarte! – Dobiegło zza zamkniętych drzwi, gdy tylko zapukałem. Ledwo je otworzyłem, Alex wbiegł do mieszkania, nawołując imię Zayna. – Tutaj jestem!

Kiedy wszedłem do salonu, Alex siedział na kolanach Malika, a sądząc po grymasie bólu na twarzy chłopaka, wskoczył na niego z całym impetem. Opowiedział mu o Niallu myjącym samochód oraz o pianie, którą zostawił na jego nosie, a także o tym, jak  _bardzo lubi pianę_ . Zayn tylko przytakiwał głową z lekkim uśmiechem, choć zerkał w moją stronę z zaciekawieniem, jakby domyślał się, co właśnie przeżywałem w mojej głowie. Miałem nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o moich obecnych myślach, ponieważ byłoby to bardzo krepujące.

– Chcesz coś do picia? – zapytał mnie, wyginając się, aby sięgnąć po coś, co leżało na stoliku obok kanapy. W foliowej torbie dostrzegłem tylko coś kolorowego i prostokątnego, ale oczy Alexa rozbłysły, gdy Zayn podał mu pakunek. – Mówiłeś, że twoje farbki się skończyły, co nie, Alex? Znalazłem super flamastry, które pachną i świecą w ciemności, ale – dodał z powagą – musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz nimi rysować tylko po papierze. Jestem pewien, że twój tata jak na razie nie chce mieć żadnych arcydzieł na swoich ścianach i meblach.

– Daj papier! – wykrzyknął od razu, a ja odchrząknąłem wymowie. – Proszę! I dziękuję, Z.

Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze, a ja mimo wszystko także nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, pomimo tego, iż wiele razy przestrzegałem go przed kupowaniem Alexowi jakichkolwiek prezentów. Jednak moje ostrzeżenia nigdy nie działały na Louisa, więc przypuszczałem, że z Zaynem będzie podobnie. Doskonale wiedziałem, ile należy mieć samokontroli, aby powstrzymać się przed podarowaniem temu malcowi wszystkiego, czego tylko zapragnie.

Brunet przyniósł ze swojego pokoju plik kartek i, przysunąwszy pufę bliżej stolika, położył wszystko przed Alexem, który już zaczął wyciągać z pudełka swoje nowe flamastry.

– Naprawdę nie musiałeś – powiedziałem, wstając z fotela. Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– To nic takiego, Liam. Kupowałem je dla mojej chrześniaczki, więc pomyślałem, że Alexowi także się spodobają.

Posłałem przyjacielowi wdzięczny uśmiech, po czym ruszyłem za nim do kuchni, oglądając się przez ramię, lecz malec był zbyt zajęty rysowaniem, aby zauważyć nasze zniknięcie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś ojcem chrzestnym.

– Saira jest córeczką mojej siostry – wyjaśnił z tym typowym, czułym spojrzeniem, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy mówił o czymś, co wiele dla niego znaczyło. – Jest o rok starsza od Alexa. Doniya mieszka całkiem niedaleko ciebie, a Saira chodzi do przedszkola, w którym kiedyś pracował Lou.

Uniosłem brwi ze zdziwieniem. Nagle przypomniałem sobie, jak już dawno temu Louis opowiadał mi o pierwszym spotkaniu z Zaynem sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy ten przyszedł do jego przedszkola. Myślałem, że chodziło o jego młodszą siostrą, ale teraz zorientowałem się, że nie miałoby to sensu, ponieważ Safaa miała dziesięć lat, a nie pięć. Było to tak dawno temu, iż ten szczegół całkiem umknął mojej uwadze.

– Wszystko dobrze, Liam? – Podniosłem wzrok na Zayna, który podał mi szklankę z pepsi. Przytaknąłem bez słowa. Dlaczego co chwilę ktoś mnie o to pytał?! Czy aż tak łatwo dało się zauważyć, że coś mnie dręczy? Może Niall miał rację i z mojej twarzy można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi, co zaczynało mnie martwić. – Wyglądałeś jakoś dziwnie, kiedy tutaj wszedłeś.

Nie zdążyłem udzielić mu jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, ponieważ po mieszkaniu rozległ się odgłos zamykanych drzwi, a potem głos Nialla:

– Muszę wziąć prysznic! Pierdolony samochód...

– Złe słowo! – krzyknął z salonu Alex, a ja jęknąłem ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Nawet nie próbuj tego powtarzać!

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, kiedy rozległ się trzask kolejnych drzwi, co musiało znaczyć, że Niall wszedł do łazienki. Napotkałem badawcze spojrzenie Zayna i westchnąłem ciężko.

– Niall mył moje auto – powiedziałem tonem, jakby to wyjaśniło wszystko. Zayn zmarszczył czoło. – Mył moje auto, aby się odwdzięczyć, choć nie musiał tego robić. I robił to bez koszulki. I zostawił pianę na nosie Alexa, rozśmieszył go, a ja... A mi powoli zaczyna _odbijać_ , bo myślę o nim coraz częściej... Dniami i nocami. Od pewnego zdarzenia na moim korytarzu... Tak cholernie bardzo chcę go pocałować... kiedy się śmieje albo powie coś głupiego, albo bawi się z moim synem i... – Urwałem, zauważając spojrzenie Zayna, którego twarz pozostała kamienna, lecz oczy zdradzały wszystko, co próbował ukryć. – Nie patrz na mnie tak, jakbyś wewnątrz miał ze mnie ogromny ubaw! Spędzasz zbyt wiele czasu z Lou.

– Nie bawi mnie to – odparł pospiesznie, opierając się biodrem o stolik i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko. – Louis _otwarcie_ śmiałby się z ciebie, więc masz szczęście, że nim nie jestem. Za to twoja panika...

– Nie panikuję – syknąłem z oburzeniem, niepewnie zerkając w stronę wejścia do kuchni w strachu przed tym, że obiekt naszej rozmowy za moment mógłby wejść do pomieszczenia. Zayn położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, teraz już nie wyglądając na rozbawionego całą sytuacją. – Ja po prostu... To nie jest takie proste, jak myślałem.

– Wiem przez co przechodzisz – przyznał szeptem. – Minęło ledwo pięć lat, od kiedy dotarło do mnie, że rzeczywiście wolę chłopaków. Przez większość życia nie dopuszczałem do siebie takich możliwości. Kiedy zacząłem odczuwać to samo, o czym mówisz, względem jakiegoś chłopaka, popadłem w panikę, ponieważ nie chciałem tego czuć. Wiesz, jaka jest moja rodzina. Dlatego przez te wszystkie lata umawiałem się z dziewczynami, ponieważ bałem się tego, co się stanie, gdy dowiedzą się, że jestem gejem. Ale poznałem Nialla i Louisa, i zrozumiałem, że nie powinienem się tego wstydzić.

– Ja się nie wstydzę – wtrąciłem z lekkim grymasem. – Jestem tylko śmiertelnie przerażony. Nie myślałem o tym strachu przez krótką chwilę, gdy byłem z Conorem, bo wydawało mi się to właściwe. Wiem, że potrzebuję czasu na oswojenie się z moją orientacją. Gdy to zrobię, wszystko stanie się łatwiejsze. Ale to, co czuję wobec Nialla... To nie jest właściwie. I z czasem nie stanie się bardziej właściwe, ponieważ nic się nie zmieni.

Zayn przygryzł wargę, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili zrezygnował i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na moim ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. Z salonu dobiegł głośny pisk Alexa, a zaraz potem śmiech Nialla, a ja zamarłem w bezruchu. Nie słyszeliśmy trzasku drzwi, nie wiedziałem, kiedy Horan wyszedł z łazienki, więc mogłem tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie słyszał naszej rozmowy, bo to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz pragnąłem.

W salonie zastaliśmy Nialla, który gonił Alexa po całym pokoju, mając na policzku czerwoną kreskę od flamastra. Malec schował się za moimi kolanami z niekontrolowanym chichotem, a blondyn zatrzymał się przede mną, oddychając szybko, lecz na ustach miał szeroki uśmiech.

– Możemy iść? – zapytałem z udawanym spokojem.

Nie widziałem Nialla przez kilka dni, a miałem wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło w jego wyglądzie. Miał na sobie ciemnoszare, dość obcisłe dżinsy, których zwykle nie nosił oraz długą, białą bluzkę bez rękawów, co było dla niego typowym, prostym strojem, który idealnie pasował do jego żywego charakteru. Jego blond włosy zdawały się być bardziej wyraziste, co znaczyło, że pewnie niedawno je farbował, ale były też o wiele dłuższe; zauważyłem to dopiero teraz, ponieważ zawsze miał je zaczesane do góry. Dzisiaj opadały luźno na jego czoło – miałem wielką ochotę na przesunięcie przez nie palcami. Na wszelki wypadek wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni.

– Możemy – odparł, oddając Zaynowi ścierkę, którą wycierał policzek pobrudzony flamastrem. Skóra na policzku była teraz jeszcze bardziej zaczerwieniona z powodu pocierania jej. Niall uściskał przyjaciela i poklepał go po plecach, mimo że rozstawali się tylko na około trzy godziny. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Z!

– Jedźcie ostrożnie – zawołał za nami Malik, posyłając mi dość wymowne spojrzenie, które zignorowałem. Wiedziałem, że mam w nim wsparcie, lecz czułem się pewniej, gdy nikt z moich przyjaciół nie wiedział o moich uczuciach. I _nikt więcej_ nie miał się dowiedzieć.

 

***

 

Przez całą drogę do Camden Liam wyglądał na strasznie spiętego. Pewnie bym tego nie zauważył w innych okolicznościach, ale zdążyłem go poznać na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że to zmarszczone czoło, napięta szczęka i niewzruszone spojrzenie brązowych oczu, wpatrujące się wszędzie byle tylko nie na mnie, znaczyły, że coś cholernie go dręczy. Przez pierwsze kilka minut nawet nie ciągnąłem rozmowy, wiedząc, że nic to nie da, bo jego odpowiedzi ograniczały się do mruknięć i przytakiwań, więc skupiłem swoją uwagę na Alexie, który opowiadał mi, skąd wziął się jego kolorowy plasterek na czole.

Ale po jakimś czasie moja cierpliwość się wyczerpała; co nie trwało to długo, bo nie należę do cierpliwych osób.

– Co się z wami wszystkimi ostatnio dzieje, co? – wypaliłem z rozdrażnieniem. – Ty zachowujesz się dziwnie, Haz zachowuje się dziwnie, Zayn... Cóż, jest cholernie _zakochany_ , więc jego dziwne zachowanie ma swoje powody... Ale mam dość tych _dziwactw_. Co jest, Li? I nie mów, że nic, bo nie jestem ślepy. Może nie znamy się długo, ale już ci mówiłem, że z twojej twarzy można wszystko wyczytać. _Mina Liama_ , pamiętasz?

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z lekko wytrzeszczonymi oczami, jakby kompletnie nie spodziewał się mojego wybuchu. Staliśmy w korku na jednej z głównych ulic Londynu (a mówiłem mu, żeby obrał inną drogę, bo utkniemy tutaj na bardzo długi czas, ale mnie nikt nigdy nie słucha, bo po co), a w aucie nagle zapanowała strasznie niewygodna cisza, co zwykle między nami się nie zdarzało.

– Harry dziwnie się zachowuje? – zapytał w końcu, a ja westchnąłem.

– Bardzo niesubtelna zmiana tematu.

– Pytam poważnie – żachnął się. – Zauważyłem coś w jego zachowaniu, kiedy przyszedł oddać mi swój bilet. Zawsze jest taki radosny i skory do rozmów, a wczoraj wyglądał na zasmuconego oraz zmęczonego. Nie chciał w ogóle ze mną rozmawiać ani wyjaśnić mi, dlaczego nie idzie na mecz. Powiedział tylko...

– Że nie może iść – zakończyłem za niego, zagłębiony w myślach o moich przyjacielu. – Nam też niczego nie wyjaśnił. Znów coś się z nim dzieje, a ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak mu pomóc.

Ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem oparłem czoło o szybę, wpatrując się w stojące w kolejce samochody. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia cholernej bezradności. Mój przyjaciel miał problem, który zadręczał go na tyle, że pokazywał to całym sobą, a mimo to nie chciał podzielić się z innymi, by ściągnąć go ze swoich barków. Cokolwiek by to nie było, pomoglibyśmy mu. Cholera jasna, dla tego dzieciaka mógłbym zrobić wszystko. Szkoda tylko, że Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Zerknąłem na Liama, który także pogrążył się w swoich własnych myślach. Udało mu się odciągnąć moją uwagę od siebie samego, ale nie znaczyło to, że kompletnie zapomniałem, że jego też coś martwi i również nie chce o tym mówić. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy może to ja jestem problemem? Czyżby moi przyjaciele nie chcieli dzielić się ze mną własnymi dylematami, ponieważ uważali, że nie jestem kompetentną osobą do wysłuchania ich?

– To nic ważnego, Niall – odezwał się cicho Liam, nie spuszczając wzroku z samochodu stojącego przed nami, jakby wyczuł, że go obserwuję. – Martwię się tym, co zawsze. Rachunki do zapłacenia, pożyczki do spłacenia... Ale teraz powinno być łatwiej, ponieważ dostałem awans.

– Serio? Awansowali cię? – Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, a na moją twarz wstąpił uśmiech. – Zajebiście! Li, należało ci się!

Spojrzał na mnie z lekki uśmiechem i wzruszył ramionami, jakby bagatelizując sprawę. Powinien się z tego cieszyć, kurwa mać!

– Zanim cokolwiek powiesz – wtrącił pospiesznie – Lou już zapowiedział, że po meczu idziemy świętować do _Edenu_.

– Lubię Louisa – stwierdziłem z jeszcze większym uśmiechem. Liam tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem, lecz kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, jakby walczył z uśmiechem. – Pogratulowałbym ci jakoś inaczej, uściskał cię albo uścisnął ci rękę, ale... – Spuściłem wzrok na jego lewą dłoń, którą trzymał na gałce zmiany biegów i chwyciłem ją, splątując razem nasze palce. – Gratuluję, Li.

Payne posłał mi szeroki uśmiech, na który gorączkowo czekałem, co sprawiło, że wyglądał wreszcie o wiele młodziej i swobodniej, nie przypominając tego zmęczonego życiem samotnego ojczulka. Zauważyłem, że rękaw jego koszuli odpiął się, więc położywszy jego dłoń na moim prawym kolanie wewnętrzną stroną do góry, zamierzałem zapiąć guzik, lecz dłoń raptownie zniknęła. Ze zdziwieniem przeniosłem wzrok na chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w moje kolana z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, a swoją rękę przyciskał do klatki piersiowej.

– Co to było? – zapytałem z rozbawieniem. Liam odchrząknął w zakłopotaniu.

– Nic. Jedziemy. – Ruchem głowy wskazał przed siebie, gdzie samochody już posuwały się do przodu, a my nadal staliśmy w miejscu. Dość gwałtownie włączył pierwszy bieg, a ja lekko roześmiałem się pod nosem z jego zażenowania.

– Wiesz, gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że jesteś prawiczkiem – powiedziałem swobodnie, obserwując wyraz jego twarzy. – Ale mamy niezbity dowód na to, że nie jesteś, więc twoje skrępowanie można zrozumieć na różne sposoby.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – wymamrotał z napięciem w głosie.

– Li, daj spokój. Wystarczyło, że położyłem twoją dłoń na moim kolanie w niewielkiej odległości od mojego... – W ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się w język, przypominając sobie, że w aucie jest z nami Alex. – I to w totalnie niewinnym geście, a już cały się spociłeś. To było komiczne! Więc można by przypuszczać, że krępuje cię obecność geja, co jest nieprawdą, bo przecież jesteś bi, co nie? A wiem, że ty i Conor robiliście to i owo... Louis ma za długi język – dodałem, wiedząc, że zmarszczył czoło. – Więc po prostu to _ja_ cię krępuję.

– Niall, nie chodzi...

– Nie ma sprawy, Li – przerwałem mu, tym razem poważniejszym tonem bez śladu rozbawienia. – Mogę przestać się tak zachowywać, jeśli bardzo ci to przeszkadza. Zayn kompletnie nie reaguje na moje zboczone zachowanie, a Harry'emu kocham dokuczać w ten sposób, bo jest hetero i zwija się w sobie za każdym razem, gdy rzucam jakiś tekst tego typu. Ale nie chcę, żebyś _ty_ czuł się niepewnie w mojej obecności.

Kiedy przestałem mówić, oczekując jego reakcji, w aucie znów zapadła cisza. Wydostaliśmy się z korku i teraz kierowaliśmy się w stronę Camden bez żadnych przeszkód na drodze. Spodziewałem się, że Liam w ogóle się do mnie nie odezwie, ponieważ właśnie przekroczyłem jakąś granicę, ale po krótkiej chwili milczenia, odchrząknął i zwolnił, gdy wjechaliśmy na ulicę, przy krótkiej mieszkali jego rodzice.

– Nie musisz zmieniać się z mojego powodu – powiedział stanowczo. – Nie chcę, żebyś się zmienił. Nie zwracaj uwagi na moje zachowanie. Ja po prostu... Tak już jest.

Zmarszczyłem czoło w zamyśleniu, ponieważ ta odpowiedź zdecydowanie nie była satysfakcjonująca. Alex rozpoznał okolicę i zaczął się wiercić w swoim foteliku, udaremniając jakiekolwiek szanse na dalsze prowadzenie tej rozmowy, więc na ten moment postanowiłem odpuścić. Nie dało się ukryć, że Liam czegoś mi nie mówił, a ja zamierzałem dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

Przypuszczałem, że mama Liama mnie nie rozpozna, ponieważ minęły dwa miesiące od naszego ostatniego spotkania, kiedy przyjechałem tutaj po Alexa, ponieważ Liam miał zbyt wielkiego kaca, aby w ogóle podnieść głowę znad poduszki. Dlatego zdziwiłem się, gdy po otwarciu drzwi frontowych usłyszałem moje imię. Pani Payne przywitała się ze swoim synem i wnukiem, a zaraz potem przeniosła swój wzrok na mnie.

– Miło znów cię widzieć, Niall – powiedziała z uśmiechem, wyciągając ramiona, aby mnie uściskać, co zaskoczyło mnie jeszcze bardziej.

– Panią też miło widzieć.

– Proszę, mów mi Karen, dobrze? Dajmy sobie spokój z tymi formalnościami.

Myślałem, że nie jest aż tak wylewną osobą, bo podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania zdawała się być też dość surowa, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliłem. Pewnie potrzebowała czasu, aby się otworzyć, co przypominało mi jej syna, który obserwował nas z totalnym niedowierzaniem. Zaśmiałem się po nosem.

– Skąd ty znasz Nialla, mamo? – zapytał, stawiając torbę Alexa na korytarzu. Praktycznie słyszałem, jak jego umysł ciężko pracuje, aby znaleźć racjonalną odpowiedź na to pytanie.

– Nic dziwnego, że nie pamiętasz. – Parsknąłem, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Byłem tutaj kiedyś po Alexa. Miałeś tak ogromnego kaca, że...

Liam przydepnął moją stopę w bardzo niesubtelny sposób, aby mnie uciszyć. Pani Payne zdecydowanie domyśliła się, o co chodzi, sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy.

– Zostaniecie na chwilę? – zapytała, prowadząc nas do pokoju, gdzie chwilę wcześniej wbiegł Alexa, a teraz dochodziły stamtąd ożywione głosy. – Upiekłam dzisiaj ciasto...

– Chyba powinniśmy już jechać – wtrącił Liam, znów wyglądając na skrępowanego. – Mecz zaczyna się niedługo.

– Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu – powiedziałem, a kiedy Payne spojrzał na mnie krytycznie, wywróciłem oczami. – Ciasto, Li. Ciasto. To niegrzecznie odmawiać _ciasta_.

– Oczywiście, że ty nigdy nie odmówisz jedzenia. – Liam westchnął. Puściłem mu oczko, zanim wszedłem do pokoju, gdzie zastałem jego tatę oraz faceta, którego nie znałem, ale domyśliłem się, że musiał być to Peter, narzeczony siostry Liama.

– Cześć, jestem Niall.

Wyciągnąłem rękę do chłopaka, który wstał z fotela, aby ją uścisnąć i także się przedstawił. W tej chwili Karen zawołała Liama, aby pomógł jej z czymś w kuchni. Zanim wyszedł z salonu, posłał mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że narobię mu wstydu w obecności jego rodziny? Nie byłem aż takim idiotą. Prawdę mówiąc, rodziny moich znajomych zawsze mnie ubóstwiały, więc potrafiłem się porządnie zachowywać.

– Muszę przyznać, chłopcy, że wam zazdroszczę – powiedział pan Payne, kiedy usiadłem obok niego na kanapie. – Wiele bym dał, aby jeszcze raz obejrzeć na żywo prawdziwy mecz. Kiedy Liam był mały, bardzo często zabierałem go na różne mecze w Wolverhampton lub w Manchesterze. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że w przyszłości zostanie sportowcem. W szkole miał do tego smykałkę. Przestał trenować, bo wolał latać za dziewczynami, a potem za niemowlęciem.

– Tato, daj spokój! – Dobiegł z kuchni poirytowany głos Liama, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Tylko tak mówię! – odkrzyknął, posyłając mi wymowny uśmiech. – Boi się, że zdradzę ci jakieś ośmieszające szczegóły z jego życia.

– Niech pan zdradza – odparłem, wygodnie usadawiając się na kanapie. – Będę miał więcej powodów do robienia sobie z niego żartów. To jest zbyt proste.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, kiedy za naszymi plecami rozległ się jęk goryczy; odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, gdy Liam wszedł do salonu niosąc w ręce talerz z apetycznie wyglądającym ciastem. Wolną ręką klepnął mnie w czoło, jakby karząc za moje wygłupy. Karen weszła zaraz za nim z kilkoma talerzykami, a Liam usiadł obok mnie.

– Niall, kiedy byłeś tutaj ostatnim razem, nie miałam okazji zapytać, skąd się znacie? – zapytała mnie kobieta z zaciekawieniem. – Louis odwiedza nas bardzo często, ale ciebie nie miałam okazji poznać wcześniej.

– Jestem... – zacząłem, ale momentalnie zamilkłem, spoglądając kątem oka na Liama. Zamierzałem powiedzieć, że przyjaźnię się z chłopakiem Louisa, ale nie miałem pojęcia, czy jego rodzice wiedzą o orientacji Tomlinsona. Już raz palnąłem taką gafę i nie chciałem tego powtórzyć w obecności państwa Payne'ów.

– Niall jest przyjacielem Zayna – wyjaśnił Liam, przytakując głową w moją stronę w potwierdzeniu, że nie mam czym się przejmować. – Poznaliśmy się, gdy Lou i Zayn zaczęli się spotykać. Niall jest wspaniałym przyjacielem.

– Och, przestań! – mruknąłem, machając ręką i udałem zawstydzenie, skulając się w sobie, co wywołało śmiech domowników. 

– Więc ty też jesteś...? – Przeniosłem wzrok na Petera, który nagle wyglądał na zmieszanego.

– Tak, jestem gejem – przyznałem bez żadnych ogródek. Chłopak pewnie źle odczytał mój spokojny i obojętny ton głosu, bo nagle pobladł na twarzy.

– Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko... Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa. Moje pytanie zabrzmiało...

– Nie szkodzi – przerwałem mu pospiesznie, posyłając pokrzepiający uśmiech. Zauważyłem, że rodzice Liama przyglądają mi się z zaciekawieniem, za to Liam wygląda na wystraszonego. – W ciągu tych lat spotkałem się z wieloma reakcjami. Teraz już nic mnie nie rusza, nie obchodzi mnie, czy ktoś to toleruje, akceptuje albo tym gardzi. Nie wstydzę tego, kim jestem.

– To bardzo odważne z twojej strony – odezwał się pan Payne, klepiąc mnie z uznaniem po plecach.

Skinąłem głową w podziękowaniu, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zareagować. Dostrzegłem, że Liam jakby odetchnął z ulgą na reakcję swoich rodziców. Posłałem mu uśmiech, w przyjacielskim i pokrzepiającym geście poklepując jego kolano. Zapewne właśnie tego potrzebował, ponieważ doskonale wiedziałem, co przeżywał, ukrywając swoją orientację przed najważniejszymi osobami w jego życiu. Chociaż minęło wiele lat, nadal pamiętałem ten strach, który czułem na myśl o tym, co pomyślą moi rodzice, gdy zrozumieją, że nigdy nie otrzymają ode mnie tego, czego najbardziej pragną.

– Częstujcie się, chłopcy – zachęciła Karen. – Zaraz przyniosę wam coś do picia.

– Dziękuję – odparłem, posyłając jej mój najlepszy uśmiech. Potem spojrzałem na Liama, by bez słów zapewniać go, że wszystko w porządku, panujemy nad sytuacją. Uśmiech, który odesłał mi w odpowiedzi, nie tylko rozjaśnił całą jego twarz, ale także sprawił, że zrobiło mi się tak jakoś ciepło w środku.

 

***

 

Gdybym miał sporządzić listę najlepszych dni mojego życia, to zaraz pod dniem narodzin mojego syna (który także należał do tych najgorszych z wiadomego powodu, ale o tym wolałem nie myśleć), znajdowałby się dzień dzisiejszy. Awans, rozmowa z moimi rodzicami, która rozpaliła w moim sercu płomyk nadziei, iż będą w stanie zaakceptować moją orientację, a potem wypad na mecz z grupą moich przyjaciół – to wszystko sprawiło, że czułem się tak szczęśliwy, jak nie czułem się od bardzo dawna.

Pamiętałem te mecze, na które chodziłem z tatą, ale wtedy byłem jeszcze zbyt młody, by to docenić oraz poczuć ten wyjątkowy klimat, który panował na trybunach. Po mojej lewej miałem Nialla, a po prawej Louisa; oboje z ogromną pasją dopingowali dwie przeciwne drużyny, co przez cały czas doprowadzało do zabawnych sprzeczek między chłopakami, które jednak nie były groźne, a raczej dość dziecinne. Zayn tylko kręcił głową z politowaniem, choć na jego ustach błąkał się pełen czułości uśmiech, który próbował ukrywać z marnym powodzeniem.

Bawiłem się wspaniale, pomimo tego, że był to mecz pomiędzy Chelsea i Manchester United, którym nigdy specjalnie nie kibicowałem, ale to jakoś nam nie przeszkadzało. W pewnym momencie Louis próbował zmusić mnie, abym przyznał, której drużynie bardziej kibicuję (usilnie przekonując mnie, że Manchester jest o wiele lepszy, przez co kilka osób obok nas posłało mu krzywe spojrzenia). Niall szybko odwrócił moją uwagę poprzez zarzucenie ręki na mój kark.

– Li nie wybierze twoje lichej drużyny, Tommo – powiedział, kładąc drugą dłoń na mojej piersi, a moje serce nagle zaczęło bić coraz szybciej z powodu tej bliskości. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że tego nie wyczuje lub uzna, że jest to spowodowane ekscytacją meczem. – Mieszkamy w Londynie, to oczywiste, że będziemy kibicować Chelsea. Poza tym Torres! I wszystko jasne!

– Masz na niego ochotę, czy co? – stwierdził Lou z miną wyraźnie ukazującą gotowość do walki. Jęknąłem, bo to nie skończy się dobrze. Za to Niall bawił się zbyt dobrze, aby odpuścić.

– No jasne, że mam! Widziałeś jego tyłeczek w tych spodenkach?

– Powinieneś skupić swoją uwagę na osobie, z którą tutaj przyszedłeś. – Tomlinson spojrzał na mnie wymownie. – Cóż to za podwójna randka, kiedy ty wzdychasz do jakiegoś piłkarza?

Momentalnie zamarłem i rzuciłem mu groźne spojrzenie, które z szatańskim uśmiechem zignorował. Niall tylko się roześmiał, jakby kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, co zostało powiedziane na nasz temat.

– Nie martw się, Lulu – odparł zadziornie, nadal się ode mnie nie odsuwając. – Potrafię zadbać o facetów, z którymi chodzę na randki.

– Ty nie chodzisz na randki – wtrąciłem bez tchu. 

Próbowałem sobie wmówić, że to  _tylko_ żarty, a Niall także traktuje to w taki sposób, ponieważ to zdecydowanie nie była podwójna randka. Nie byliśmy sami. Peter stał po drugiej stronie Nialla, a zaraz obok niego Luke i Ashton. _To nie była podwójna randka_ . Ja i Niall nie byliśmy i nigdy nie będziemy na randce.

Wtedy Niall spojrzał na mnie. Jego twarz znajdowała się tylko centymetry od mojej, więc mogłem poczuć zapach piwa, które wypił przed chwilą oraz praktycznie zatonąć w jego błękitnych oczach, lekko zamglonych od alkoholu, ale także pełnych czystej radości.

– Czasem mogę zrobić wyjątek – wymruczał lekko, po czym znów się roześmiał i oparł głowę na moim ramieniu. Drgnąłem bezwiednie, gdyż poczułem jego zimny nos na mojej szyi oraz ciepły oddech. Ten gest mógłby być całkiem zwyczajny, wręcz przyjacielski, ponieważ widziałem, że on i Zayn zachowywali się tak samo. Z tą różnicą, że moja reakcja sprawiała, iż nic już nie było takie proste i normalne.

Dopiero po chwili Niall odsunął się, z powrotem skupiając uwagę na meczu, podczas gdy całe trybuny wokół nas zaczęły wiwatować. Całkowicie zapomniałem, gdzie się znajdujemy. Za plecami Louisa napotkałem wzrok Zayna, który patrzył na mnie z lekkim współczuciem, pewnie domyślając się, co właśnie przeżywam. Swoimi piwnymi oczami pytał mnie, czy wszystko w porządku, ale nie potrafiłem w żaden sposób na to odpowiedzieć. Nie było w porządku. Fascynacja moim przyjacielem rosła z każdym dniem i nie mogłem tego powstrzymać. A jakby tego było mało, moi rodzice wręcz go pokochali, podobnie jak wcześniej Alex. Nie wiedziałem, czy cieszyć się z tego, czy uznać to za coś bardzo niedobrego. Te fakty wcale niczego nie ułatwiały.

– Li, patrz!

Głos Nialla przy moim uchu nagle wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Jego prawa ręka znalazła się na moich plecach, podczas gdy drugą wyciągnął przed siebie, wskazując na coś palcem, choć nie mogłem zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło. Nie wskazywał na murawę ani na trybuny, gdzieś ponad nimi na otwartą przestrzeń ponad dachem boiska, ale nie widziałem tam niczego poza ciemnym niebem.

– Na co mam patrzeć? – Zmrużyłem oczy, błądząc wzrokiem po miejscu, gdzie mógłby wskazywać jego palec. – Nic nie widzę...

– Starzejesz się i ślepniesz – mruknął, chichocząc do mojego ucha. 

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – zdziwiłem się, gdy wskoczył na moje krzesło, aby stanąć za moimi plecami, w wyniku czego był o ponad głowę wyższy ode mnie. Obrócił mnie z powrotem w stronę boiska i, objąwszy mnie ramionami za szyję, ponownie wyciągnął rękę, tym razem wskazując palcem na wysokości moich oczu. Nadal niczego nie widziałem, ale teraz powodem było to, że obejmował mnie, a policzek przyciskał do mojej skroni. Czułem ciepło bijące od jego ciała oraz całkiem przyjemny zapach wody kolońskiej. 

– Widzisz? – spytał z ustami przy moim uchu, a ja przełknąłem ślinę.

– Nie... – Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, aby nad sobą zapanować i nie zrobić nic głupiego. Uniesienie dłoni, położenie jej na jego karku, a poprzez lekki przesunięcie głowy w prawo, złączenie razem naszych ust, o czym marzę już od jakiegoś czasu, na pewno można by było uznać za głupotę. 

Wreszcie zrozumiałem, że Niall musiał mieć na myśli zamieszanie z kibicami i ochroną, które miało miejsce na przeciwnych trybunach.

– Ach, widzę – wymamrotałem, spuszczając wzrok na jego dłoń, która swobodnie przesuwała się w górę i w pół po moim torsie.

– No wreszcie!

Nagle ciepło zniknęło, jego ręce również. Zeskoczył z krzesełka, by z powrotem stanąć obok mnie, a ja poczułem nagły chłód, w głębi ducha żałując, że to skończyło się tak szybko. Wdał się w rozmowę z Peterem, jak gdyby nic się nie stało – jakbym właśnie nie przeżywał załamania nerwowego z powodu tej niespodziewanej bliskości.

Potrząsnąłem głową, by odpędzić od siebie te myśli, po czym schyliłem się po piwo, które jakiś czas temu odstawiłem na ziemię. W tej chwili potrzebowałem alkoholu, bo obawiałem się, że mogę nie przetrwać tego wieczora. Prędzej czy później po prostu oszaleję.

Faktem było, że Niall zawsze tak się zachowywał, gdy już coś sobie wypił, a ja zawsze reagowałem na to w taki sposób. Powinienem do tego przywyknąć tak, jak Zayn i Harry. Lecz teraz było inaczej. Dawniej czułem się niepewnie, nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować na jego postępowanie, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie znałem kogoś takiego jak on (nawet Louis nie bywał aż tak wylewny).W tej chwili moje ciało oraz umysł ciągnęły do niego i z każdą chwilą  _pragnąłem_ _więcej_ . 

Louis nie ułatwiał mi życia. Przez cały czas rzucał dwuznaczne aluzje pod adresem moim i Nialla, nie tylko na temat „podwójnej randki”, ale także wielu innych rzeczy, co wywoływało śmiech Horana, a mnie doprowadzało do wrzenia; ze złości oraz ze wstydu. Wiedziałem, jaki Lou miał w tym cel – chciał mnie sprowokować, więc zacząłem żałować, że powiedziałem mu o moich uczuciach względem Nialla. Cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie go bawiła, podczas gdy mi w ogóle nie było do śmiechu. Ale taki był Louis – nie wiedział, kiedy przestać albo kiedy jego wygłupy mogą komuś zrobić krzywdę. Dla niego była to tylko wspaniała rozrywka, dlatego starałem się po prostu ignorować jakiekolwiek zaczepki, jak zawsze, gdy tak się zachowywał.

Odetchnąłem dopiero wtedy, gdy mecz zakończył się i zaczęliśmy zbierać się do wyjścia. Niall był zajęty rozmową z Ashtonem i Lukiem, a z tego, co słyszałem, gadali o wspólnej piosence, nad którą ostatnio pracowali. Louis i Zayn niespodziewanie gdzieś zniknęli, a ich tajemnicze i nieprzyzwoite uśmiechy, które mieli na ustach jeszcze chwilę temu, podpowiadały mi, że nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie poszli i co robili.

Wyszedłem ze stadionu razem z Peterem, dzieląc się wrażeniami po meczu oraz rozmawiając na temat mojej siostry. Peter okazał się świetnym chłopakiem, co już wiedziałem z naszego poprzedniego spotkania, ale miałem na to kolejne potwierdzenie.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że wziąłeś mnie ze sobą – powiedział już po raz kolejny tego dnia, co zbyłem uśmiechem i machnięciem ręki, bo to naprawdę nie było nic wielkiego.

– Niedługo będziesz moim szwagrem, więc powinniśmy się lepiej poznać. Choć nadal nie dociera do mnie, że Nicola wychodzi za mąż – dodałem ze zmarszczonym czołem. – To takie...

– Zupełnie do niej niepodobne? – podsunął Peter, na co z lekkim zakłopotaniem przytaknąłem, nie chcąc, aby odebrał tego w zły sposób. – Mówiąc szczerze, byłem zaskoczony, iż przyjęła moje oświadczyny. Może dlatego czuję się najszczęśliwszym facetem na ziemi.

Na jego słowa odpowiedziałem uśmiechem, doskonale to widząc w jego oczach pełnych radości i takiego typowego dla narzeczonych blasku.

– A jak to jest z tobą, Liam? – zapytał mnie, a sekundę później lekko skrzywił. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem zabrzmieć nachalnie. Nicola opowiadała mi o twojej sytuacji... Musi ci być ciężko. Nie wyobrażam sobie, abym dał sobie radę z wychowywaniem dziecka w pojedynkę. Szczególnie po tak wielkiej tragedii.

– Nie jest łatwo, ale jakoś daję sobie radę – odpowiedziałem grzecznie. Już dawno temu to zdanie stało się moją wyuczoną regułką i najlepszym wyjściem z takiego tematu rozmowy. – Mam przy sobie wspaniałe osoby, na które zawsze mogę liczyć.

Zerknąłem przez ramię, zauważając, że Niall żegna się z Lukiem i Ashtonem. A raczej byli na dobrej drodze do pożegnania się, ponieważ pomimo tego, iż Horan zrobił już kilka kroków w naszą stronę, ożywiona dyskusja nadal trwała.

– Muszę przyznać, że byłem w lekkim szoku – odezwał się Peter, wyglądając na zawstydzonego – gdy Niall powiedział, że jest... gejem. – Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, a ja zmrużyłem oczy. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy czasami Nicola nie powiedziała mu o mnie, a nawet jeśli to zrobiła, byłem wdzięczny, że nie wspomniał o tym przy moich rodzicach. – Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, zapewniam cię, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miałem do czynienia z homoseksualistą, więc...

– Niall jest takim samym chłopakiem jak ja i ty – powiedziałem odrobinę szorstkim tonem. Z jakiegoś powodu poczułem się tak, jakbym stawał tylko w obronie Horana, więc pospiesznie dodałem: – Podobnie jak Lou i Zayn. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że są razem, prawda?

– Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Nie okazują tego zbyt otwarcie, ale domyśliłem się, że coś jest na rzeczy.

– Nie okazują tego otwarcie, ponieważ większość świata jest bardzo nietolerancyjna. Patrzą wilkiem na każdego, który nawet odrobinę różni się od przyjętych norm.

Przez twarz Petera przemknął kolejny grymas, ponieważ trafnie odczytał mój wrogi ton głosu. Nabrałem powietrza głęboko do płuc, aby się uspokoić; wiedziałem, że nie miał na myśli niczego złego, a nawet starał się jakoś przyjąć do wiadomości, w jakim gronie się znajduje, ponieważ było to dla niego nowe i nieznane. Powinienem go dobrze rozumieć, bowiem jeszcze niedawno sam byłem w takiej sytuacji – albo nadal jestem – lecz jakaś część mnie chciała walczyć o honor moich przyjaciół.

– Przepraszam cię, Liam, nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić – powiedział pospiesznie z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy. – Źle się wyraziłem i...

– Nicola wspominała ci o mnie coś jeszcze, prawda? – odgadłem, a gdy Peter z wahaniem skinął głową, westchnąłem ciężko. – To skomplikowane.

– Masz na myśli...? – Chłopak dyskretnie wskazał głową gdzieś za moimi plecami, a gdy się odwróciłem, Niall żegnał się z członkami swojego zespołu krótkimi, przyjacielskimi uściskami. – Chciałem cię o niego zapytać, ale pomyślałem, że będę zbyt natrętny. Ale Nicola jest uparta i zagroziła, iż mam wrócić do domu z jakimikolwiek informacjami, bo w przeciwnym razie nie wpuści mnie do sypialni.

Mimowolnie roześmiałem się, ponieważ to zdecydowanie było w stylu mojej siostry.

– Między mną a Niallem nic nie ma – odparłem, czując nagle jakiś chłód w piersi, który zignorowałem.

– Jesteście ze sobą bardzo blisko, więc pomyślałem...

– Niedawno spotykałem się z jednym kolesiem, o czym powiedziałem Nicoli, ale nic z tego nie wyszło – wtrąciłem, zanim dokończył to zdanie. – Rozstaliśmy się kilka dni temu. 

– Przykro mi.

Posłałem mi lekki uśmiech.

– Niepotrzebnie, tak było lepiej. A ja nadal jestem na tym etapie, kiedy próbuję dojść do ładu i składu z tym, kim jestem.

Peter jedynie przytaknął, pewnie nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– Peter! – Za naszymi plecami rozległ się głos Nialla, na który praktycznie podskoczyłem, a potem wręcz skuliłem się w sobie, gdy blondyn zarzucił ramię na moją szyje. Czułbym się o wiele lepiej, gdyby przestał _mnie dotykać_. – Idziesz z nami do klubu?

Peter spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.

– Jakiego klubu?

– Eden – odparłem, po czym dodałem szybko, domyślając się, co chodzi mu po głowie: – To nie jest klub dla gejów. Chodzą tam wszyscy. Przeważnie homoseksualiści, ale nie tylko.

– Mamy, co świętować. Nasz Li dostał awans! – wykrzyknął Niall, lekko mną potrząsając, na co uśmiechnąłem się nikło oraz wyciągnąłem rękę, aby pomóc mu ustać w pozycji pionowej. Wyglądało na to, że podczas meczu wypił o wiele za dużo piw. – Dziś wieczorem gorzała będzie lać się strumieniami!

– Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytałem, wymieniając z moim przyszłym szwagrem wymowne spojrzenia. – Ty raczej już masz dość, Niall.

– Ja nigdy nie mam dość, Li! Powinieneś już to wiedzieć.

W jednej sekundzie chłopak wspiął się na palce i złożył na moim policzku mokry, krótki pocałunek, po czym odsunął się chwiejnie, wymachując rękami w stronę Lou i Zayna. Oboje wyglądali o wiele bardziej nieporządnie, niż kilkanaście minut temu, gdy widzieliśmy ich po raz ostatni. Rzuciłem okiem na rozczochrane włosy Louisa oraz pogniecioną koszulkę Zayna z grymasem dezaprobaty.

– Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć – mruknąłem, gdy Lou już otwierał usta, zapewne po to, aby podzielić się z nami zbyt wieloma szczegółami. – Nawet się nie waż.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że Haz czeka na nas w klubie i trzyma dla nas miejsca – wyjaśnił Tomlinson z miną ukazującą ogromne oburzenie – oraz że seks w miejscach publicznych jest o wiele lepszy niż myślałem.

Jęknąłem głośno, podczas gdy Niall wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a Peter i Zayn wyglądali na ogromnie zdegustowanych. Mimo to Zayn objął swojego chłopaka jednym ramieniem, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, ale także z czułym uśmiechem pełnym wielu pozytywnych uczuć.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu w miejscu publicznym? – zdziwił się Niall, nadal ledwo panując nad rozbawieniem, więc jego twarz nabrała jeszcze bardziej wyrazistego koloru, ponieważ usilnie starał się wydusić z siebie słowa. – Nie wierzę!

– Nie na trzeźwo. Na świat patrzy się zupełnie inaczej, gdy umysł nie jest przyćmiewany przez alkohol, mój drogi przyjacielu.

Niall znów parsknął śmiechem, po czym zarzucił ramię na kark Lou i zaczął go prowadzić w stronę parkingu, nadal rozmawiając o swoich niemoralnych przygodach.

– Więc idziesz z nami? – zapytałem Petera, by odciągnąć jego uwagę od dwójki naszych zdeprawowanych przyjaciół, ponieważ miał minę, jakby nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie dziwiłem się, bowiem momentami ciężko było wytrzymać z magnetyzującym i burzliwym charakterem Louisa, a Niall zawsze miewał problemy z niemówieniem wszystkiego, co mu ślina na język przyniesie.

– Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale może innym razem? – Zawahał się na moment, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Zayna. – Nie mam nic przeciwko...

– Rozumiem – wtrąciłem z uśmiechem. – Zobaczymy się jutro na kolacji u rodziców?

Peter przytaknął, po czym pożegnał się ze mną i z Zaynem, który uścisnął jego rękę, mówiąc, że miło było go poznać, i chwilę później skierowaliśmy się w stronę, z której dochodziły bardzo ożywione odgłosy rozmowy i także podejrzanej szarpaniny. Okazało się, że Niall i Louis próbowali odegrać jedną z akcji, która miała miejsce podczas meczu, kiedy to jeden z piłkarzy otrzymał czerwoną kartkę za bardzo brutalny faul. Widzieliśmy tylko kontury ich sylwetek, bowiem słońce już dawno skryło się za horyzontem, a parking nie był zbyt dobrze oświetlony, lecz zdołałem dostrzec moment, w którym jeden z chłopaków padł na ziemię i w tym samym momencie po okolicy rozległ się echem śmiech Horana.

– Myślisz, że to ta dwójka imbecyli wystraszyła twojego szwagra? – zapytał mnie Zayn z rozbawieniem w głosie.

– Jestem tego prawie pewny.

Zayn parsknął śmiechem, chociaż patrzył na tamtą dwójkę z ogromną czułością. Zacząłem poszukiwać w kieszeni klucze do mojego auta, aby podać mu je, ponieważ Malik jako jedyny niczego nie pił podczas meczu, więc miał być naszym kierowcą. Louis skonsumował tylko jedno piwo, ale nie pozwoliłbym mu prowadzić, nawet gdyby był trzeźwy.

– Czuję ulgę, że Niall i Lou tak dobrze się dogadują – powiedział nagle, wyciągając rękę, by wziąć ode mnie kluczyki. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. – Niall nigdy nie przepadał za facetami, z którymi się umawiałem. Bywa bardzo opiekuńczy, kiedy tylko chce. Zawsze troszczy się o tych, których kocha.

Ponownie zerknąłem w stronę przyjaciół, widząc w ciemności jasny kolor włosów Nialla oraz nadal słysząc jego głos. Zayn położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, a gdy na niego spojrzałem, wpatrywał się we mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– W porządku?

– Tak, czemu pytasz? – Starałem się, by mój głos brzmiał swobodnie, ale sądząc po minie Zayna, od razu mnie przejrzał. Westchnąłem. – Nie bardzo. Zawsze do takich _spraw_ podchodzę zbyt entuzjastycznie, zbyt wiele i zbyt mocno czuję... A od lat nie czułem się w taki sposób, wiesz? Niall sprawia, że znów zaczynam pragnąć tego, czego pragnąłem, gdy mama Alexa jeszcze żyła. Uwielbiam to uczucie, bycie kimś głęboko zauroczonym, ale jestem przerażony. Ponieważ chodzi o Nialla. To jest... trudne. Trudniejsze niż myślałem. Widzisz, jak on się zachowuje. Wiem, że dla niego to jest normalne. Ale we mnie rozpala iskierkę nadziei, że coś mogło między nami się wydarzyć. A wiem, że nigdy się nie wydarzy, nieważne jak bardzo będę tego chciał.

Zayn mocniej ścisnął moje ramię w pokrzepiającym geście, po czym bez zbytniego wahania, przytulił mnie do siebie. Westchnąłem w jego ramię, jednocześnie czując ulgę i ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele.

– Myślę, że jeszcze zaskoczy cię obrót wydarzeń – powiedział Zayn do mojego ucha, a kiedy odsunąłem się, aby zapytać, co ma na myśli, pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Co to za czułości, drogie panienki? – Za moimi plecami rozległ się zjadliwy głos Louisa. – Pospieszcie się, Harry wydzwania do mnie od kilku minut.

Zayn posłał mi krótkie spojrzenie, po czym ruszył za swoim chłopakiem w stronę mojego auta. W tym samym momencie czyjeś ramiona niespodziewanie objęły mnie od tyłu za szyję i zgiąłem się w pół pod ciężarem czyjegoś ciała, instynktownie sięgając rękami do tyłu, jak wtedy, gdy Alex wskakiwał mi na plecy. Przy moim uchu rozległ się chichot Nialla, kiedy jego nogi zaplątały się wokół moich bioder, a moje dłonie odnalazły miejsce pod jego udami, aby nie zjechał na ziemię.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – wymruczał radośnie.

Mruknąłem coś w potwierdzeniu, nadal oszołomiony obecną sytuacją, ponieważ nie spodziewałem się, że chłopak tak po prostu wskoczy mi na barana. Już drugi raz dnia dzisiejszego czułem na plecach ciepło jego ciała, co jednocześnie mnie przerażało, ale także było bardzo przyjemne.

– Zrobiłem to głównie dla ciebie, Li – powiedział nagle, a ja zamarłem w drodze do auta. – Dla Harry'ego też, ale mnie olał, więc... Nie chciałem, żebyś się dąsał po rozstaniu z tym dupkiem. Lubiłeś go, nawet jeśli był dupkiem, prawda?

– Był dupkiem – przyznałem bezmyślnie, a Niall zachichotał. – Dlaczego zrobiłeś to dla mnie? Przecież ja...

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – wyznał oczywistym tonem. – Zawsze będę chciał dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Przeżyłeś masakryczne piekło przez ostatnie kilka lat, więc zasługujesz na najlepsze, nawet na taki sobie wypad na mecz. Kurwa mać, brzmię cholernie ckliwie, no nie? Ale taka jest prawda, Li. Może cię to dziwić, ale zależy mi na tobie.

Zabrałem dłonie z jego ud, a z powodu tego, iż nie trzymał się mnie zbyt mocno, od razu zaczął zsuwać się na ziemię. Kiedy się odwróciłem na pięcie w jego stronę, stał na swoich nogach odrobinę niestabilnie, lecz nadal miał na ustach ten typowy uśmieszek wesołego pijaczyny, jego policzki były zaróżowione, a włosy zmierzwione przez wiatr. Nagle poczułem ochotę, aby wsunąć palce w jego włosy, zmierzwić je jeszcze bardziej i przyciągnąć go do siebie. I właśnie to zrobiłem.

Moja prawa dłoń ujęła jego policzek, palce dotykały linii jego włosów i, zanim zdołałem odzyskać jasność myślenia lub przekonać siebie, że to naprawdę zły pomysł, złączyłem razem nasze usta.

To był bardzo krótki i szybki pocałunek. Pozbawiony żarliwości i ani trochę namiętny, niemniej jednak poczułem ucisk w brzuchu, przeszywający dreszcz, który przebiegł przez całe moje ciało oraz ogień rozpalający się w piersi. Wiedziałem, że zapamiętam na długo dotyk jego miękkich ust oraz lekki posmak piwa, tak idealnie pasował do mojego wyobrażenia o naszym pocałunku, o który myślałem od tak dawna. Zachowam w pamięci ten zszokowany odgłos, który wydostał się z jego gardła oraz wyraz jego twarzy, gdy odsunąłem się od niego, całkowicie ignorując wszelkie odgłosy miasta wokół nas oraz wrzaski kibiców opuszczających stadion.

Niall patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami oraz delikatnie rozchylonymi wargami, do których przyłożył dwa palce, wskazujący i środkowy, podczas gdy mój wzrok uważanie je obserwował. Wyglądał niesamowicie uroczo, wręcz pięknie, a moje serce szybciej zabiło na ten widok, nadal ożywione tym, co właśnie się stało.

– Czemu... – wykrztusił z trudem po chwili, która zdawała się trwać całe wieki. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Ponieważ chciałem.

Niall opuścił rękę, wciąż wpatrując się we mnie z niedowierzaniem, lecz teraz w jego oczach pojawił się cień zrozumienia. Jego ramiona opadły, zgarbił się i spuścił głowę, wyglądając na zrezygnowanego.

– Liam...

– I nie zamierzam za to przepraszać – wtrąciłem pospiesznie, domyślając się, co zaraz powie. Chciałem wsunąć dłoń pod jego podbródek, aby zmusić go do spojrzenia na mnie, ale schowałem ręce do kieszeni spodni. – Po prostu musiałem to zrobić.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, po czym przytaknął nieznacznym ruchem głowy. Oboje podskoczyliśmy, gdy po parkingu rozległy się donośny odgłos klaksonu.

– Co wy tam robicie, patałachy?! – wykrzyknął Louis z tułowiem wystawionym przez boczną szybę od strony pasażera. – Randki kończy się pod drzwiami mieszkania, a nie na środku parkingu!

Wywróciłem oczami na słowa przyjaciela, lecz zaraz potem roześmiałem się. Dopiero gdy spojrzałem na twarz Nialla, lekko pobladłą i pozbawioną cienia rozbawienia, mina mi zrzedła. Bez żadnego słowa chłopak wyminął mnie i żwawym krokiem ruszył do auta, a otworzywszy drzwi od strony Louisa, nakazał mu przesiąść się na tylne siedzenie. Spodziewałem się, że Tomlinson zacznie się wykłócać i protestować, ale bez żadnego ociągania się wysiadł z samochodu.

Louis odczekał, aż do nich podejdę, po czym otworzył mi drzwi, mówiąc coś, czego nie słuchałem, ponieważ moja uwaga była skupiona na Horanie. Wsunąłem się na tylne siedzenie, wpatrując się w jego profil; Niall grzebał przy radiu z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy, lecz ani na sekundę nie obejrzał się do tyłu. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, lecz nie chciałem zaczynać tego tematu w obecności Lou i Zayna, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym zrobić w tej sytuacji. Nie czułem złości na samego siebie, a raczej ogromną ulgę, ponieważ chciałem go pocałować od wielu, wielu dni (a może nawet tygodni). Przypuszczałem, że gdy to w końcu zrobię, ta chęć zniknie i będę mógł tak po prostu być jego przyjacielem, moje życie wróci do normy. Najwyraźniej byłem największym idiotą na świecie, ponieważ teraz pragnąłem pocałować go _jeszcze raz_ – całować go milion razy, bez ustanku, aż do utraty tchu.

Louis znów prowadził zażartą dyskusję na temat meczu, jakby nadal miał niezwykle dużo do powiedzenia (on zawsze miał dużo do powiedzenia), lecz tym razem Niall milczał ze wzrokiem wbitym w przednią szybę. Dopiero po kilku chwilach nieznacznie odwrócił głowę w prawą stronę, aż nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Przybrałem niewzruszony wyraz twarzy, pomimo tego, iż moje serce nadal waliło w piersi jak oszalałe, lecz nie chciałem dać tego po sobie poznać.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu kącik ust Nialla uniósł się w nikłym uśmiechu, nim znów odwrócił ode mnie wzrok. Poczułem jeszcze większą ulgę, mimo że Niall Horan coraz bardziej mieszał mi w głowie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	28. Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

_niedziela, 27 maja 2012 roku_

 

Wódka nie lała się strumieniami tak, jak się spodziewałem. Okazało się, że nasz wypad do  _ Edenu _ był jednym z  _ najgorszych _ w całym moim życiu. Tylko Louis i Haz zdawali się bawić świetnie, wlewając w siebie kieliszek po kieliszku, podczas gdy Zayn obserwował ich z tą swoją zatroskaną miną, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z colą. 

Mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu alkohol smakował tragicznie. Wszystko przez ten _ cholerny pocałunek _ .

Siedzieliśmy przy jednym z naszych stałych stolików w głębi klubu z dobrym widokiem na cały parkiet, gdzie Lou i Harry tańczyli tak, jakby kompletnie postradali rozumy – co by mnie nie zdziwiło. Nawet fakt, że od jakiś dwudziestu minut pewien koleś nie spuszczał wzroku ze Stylesa, z czego mój przyjaciel nie zdawał sobie sprawy i nawet tańczył z nim przez chwilę, niespecjalnie mnie bawił. A to znaczyło, że coś ze mną jest bardzo, bardzo źle.

Liam siedział naprzeciwko z jednym i tym samym piwem w dłoni, co jakiś czas zerkając w moją stronę; za każdym razem odwracałem głowę, aby nie napotkać jego spojrzenia. No dobra, oznaczało to, że ja pierwszy na niego spoglądałem, gdy on wpatrywał się w parkiet, ale... Nieważne!

Próbowałem jakoś zrozumieć, co miało miejsce na parkingu przed stadionem jakąś godzinę temu. Dlaczego Liam ni stąd ni zowąd pocałował mnie? Co to miało być, kurwa mać?! Nie całowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, ale tym razem on zrobił to  _ pierwszy _ , nie dlatego że był pijany albo chciał przekonać się, czy woli facetów. Rzeczywiście chciał tego – widziałem to bardzo wyraźnie w jego oczach. A to mnie przerażało.

Prawdę mówiąc bardziej od faktu, iż zostałem pocałowany przez mojego przyjaciela, przerażało mnie, że ten pocałunek z jakiegoś powodu był  _ inny _ niż wszystko, co do tej pory doświadczyłem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do pocałunków pełnych namiętności, pozbawionych zbędnych uczuć, prowadzących do gorącego seksu, o którym można zapomnieć już po prysznicu. O takich pocałunkach się nie pamięta, ponieważ one nigdy nic nie znaczą. A nikt nigdy nie pocałował mnie w taki sposób, w jaki zrobił to Liam.

Powinienem uważać, że ta inność jest zła i nigdy więcej nie chcę tego doświadczyć po raz kolejny. Jednak musiałbym okłamać samego siebie.

Zauważyłem, że Harry przepycha się przez wirujących w tańcu ludzi, aby dostać się do naszego stolika. Poruszał się niby tanecznym krokiem, lecz w przypadku kogoś, kto ledwo potrafi stawiać równe kroki na co dzień bez grama alkoholu we krwi przypominało to raczej młodą, nowo narodzoną kozę, która zaczyna stawiać swoje pierwsze kroki. Patrząc na zbliżającego się przyjaciela miałem wrażenie, jakbym oglądał program przyrodniczy.

Przesunąłem się, aby zrobić mu więcej miejsca, ponieważ padł na kanapę w tak nieelegancki sposób, iż prawie strącił ze stołu wszystkie szklanki i butelki po piwie. Objąłem go ramieniem, nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu z powodu wrodzonej niezdarności chłopaka, która pogłębiała się wraz z pochłoniętymi drinkami. Styles posłał mi lekki uśmiech, po czym oparł głowę na moim barku, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi. Gdy był pijany, zawsze stawał się bardziej wylewny i skłonny do czułości, co za każdym razem niezmiernie mnie bawiło. W  _ Edenie _ znajdował się centrum zainteresowania obu płci, co nigdy mu nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ dzięki temu dostawał masę darmowych drinków od swoich adoratorów. Aż do momentu, gdy jakiś koleś zaczynał być trochę zbyt natrętny, ponieważ źle odbierał intencje Hazzy; wtedy ja albo Zayn szliśmy mu na ratunek (i zwykle ta ja lądowałem z tym adoratorem w kiblu albo na tyłach klubu z ręką w jego spodniach lub na kolanach z ustami wokół jego członka, ponieważ odrzucony biegak potrzebował pocieszenia.).

Harry wyglądał teraz o wiele lepiej niż dzisiaj rano, zdawał się być w o wiele lepszym humorze. Gdy tylko zjawiliśmy się w klubie, już czekał z piwem dla każdego z nas i od razu wyciągnął Lou na parkiet. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, lecz w bladym świetle klubu widziałem, że nie do końca sięgał jego oczu, w których nadal kryło się coś alarmującego.

– Niall! Chodź tańczyć!

Spojrzałem na Louisa, który opierał się jedną ręką na oparciu kanapy obok głowy Liama, a drugą sięgnął po piwo swojego kumpla. Klepnąłem Stylesa w biodro, aby wstał i mnie wypuścił, lecz nie zareagował.

– Liam, ty idź – rzucił tylko z uśmiechem, choć jego spojrzenie pozostało kamienne. Payne zmarszczył czoło, lecz po krótkiej chwili wstał, a Louis wydał z siebie okrzyk radości, prawie upuszczając z ręki butelkę.

Odprowadziłem Liama wzrokiem, trochę wkurzony tym, że nadal unikał mojego spojrzenia, gdy odchodził od stolika. Jeśli od teraz nasza znajomość będzie wyglądać w taki sposób, to prędzej czy później szlag mnie trafi.

Pomimo tłoku na parkiecie nadal widziałem czubek jego głowy ponad tłumem i przez krótką chwilę miałem wielką ochotę do niego dołączyć, ale tylko dlatego, że chciałem dowiedzieć się, co do licha, działo się między nami. O co chodziło z tym pocałunkiem?

Jednak Harry trącił mnie ramieniem, aby przykuć moją uwagę. Nie patrzył na mnie lecz na swój pusty kieliszek, z zarumienionymi policzkami, lśniącym od potu czołem, do którego przykleiły się wilgotne kosmyki włosów. Wymieniłem spojrzenia z Zaynem, gdy ten przysunął się bliżej mnie, ponieważ oboje wyczuliśmy, że Styles chce nam coś powiedzieć. I nie pomyliliśmy się.

– Spotkałem się dzisiaj z moją siostrą – wypalił niespodziewanie z pochyloną głową. Gdybym nie siedział tak blisko niego, pewnie bym go nie usłyszał. Pamiętałem, co powiedział mi jakiś czas temu o swojej siostrze; rozdzielono ich, gdy był dzieckiem, nie mieli ze sobą zbytniego kontaktu, choć oboje mieszkają w Londynie.

– Co? – Zayn pochylił się bardziej w jego stronę, a Harry powoli podniósł wzrok.

– Dlatego nie poszedłeś z nami na mecz? – zapytałem po powtórzeniu Zaynowi tego, co powiedział Styles. 

– Mogłeś nam powiedzieć – oświadczył Malik, obejmując mnie ramieniem, aby położyć dłoń na karku naszego przyjaciela. – Martwiliśmy się.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę z miną pełną poczucia winy.

– Wiem, ale... Nie chodzi tylko o Gemmę. Zacząłem szukać mojej mamy.

Zayn nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego słowami, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewałem.

– Nie chciałem wam o tym mówić, dopóki nie dowiem się czegoś więcej – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, lecz posłał nam przepraszające spojrzenie, które skomentowałem lekkim skinieniem głowy, bo nie miałem o to żadnych pretensji. – Nie chciałem tego ukrywać. Po prostu...

– W porządku, Haz – Zayn uśmiechnął się czule, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. – Rozumiem.

– Tak, to twoja prywatna sprawa – dodałem. – Nie musisz nam o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

Harry wypuścił powietrze ustami, jakby przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech i od razu zauważyłem, że znacznie się rozluźnił.

– Pojechałem do domu dziecka, w którym się wychowałem – mówił dalej, opierając się plecami o moją pierś. Czułem ramię Zayna na moim karku, podczas gdy jego dłoń wsunęła się we włosy Harry'ego. Pewnie wyglądaliśmy śmiesznie, totalnie przytuleni do siebie, ale jakoś niespecjalnie mnie to obchodziło. Kompletnie zapomniałem, że znajdujmy się w zatłoczonym klubie nocnym, pełnym seksownych facetów i dobrego alkoholu, bo w tej chwili cała moja uwaga skupiła się na nim. – Nie mieli zbyt wielu informacji, ale...

– Nie miałeś kłopotów? – wtrąciłem z przestrachem. – Przecież uciekłeś, no nie?

– Od rodziny zastępczej. W domu dziecka chyba nawet o tym nie wiedzieli, bo nie zgłoszono mojego zaginięcia. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, niezbyt tym przejęty. – Tym lepiej dla mnie.

– Więc czego się dowiedziałeś?

– Niewiele. Gdy mnie i Gemmę oddano do domu dziecka, byliśmy bardzo mali, więc w ogóle tego nie pamiętam. Nie mieliśmy ze sobą wielu osobistych rzeczy. – Ton jego głosu był niski i płytki, pozbawiony wszelkich emocji, co jeszcze bardziej mnie martwiło, ale przypuszczałem, że tak jest mu o wiele lepiej. – Dopiero gdy byłem już trochę starszy, powiedziano nam, że ojciec odszedł kilka dni po moich narodzinach... Gemma miała wtedy ledwo dwa latka, więc też go nie pamięta. Kilka lat później dowiedziałem się, że ojciec zginął w wypadku, ale nikt nie miał pojęcia, co dzieje się z naszą mamą. Zawsze wmawiałem sobie, że oddała nas, ponieważ nie potrafiła sama sobie poradzić z dwójką dzieci, za bardzo nas kochała, więc uznała, że dom dziecka będzie o wiele lepszym miejscem. Przez te wszystkie lata miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie chciała nas znowu zobaczyć. A ja bardzo chciałbym ją poznać.

Też chciałbym ją poznać, pomyślałem sobie. Wygarnąć jej, co o niej myślę i powiedzieć, jak bardzo była głupia, gdy zostawiła swoje dzieci, które powinna kochać oraz opiekować się nimi pomimo wszelkich przeciwności losu. Nie można tak po prostu oddawać swoich dzieci, nawet jeśli tak będzie dla nich lepiej, bo nie zawsze kończy się to dobrze.

– Spotkałem się z Gemmą, bo myślałem, że może ona będzie wiedzieć coś więcej.

– I wiedziała?

Harry lekko odsunął się ode mnie, aby na nas spojrzeć.

– Gemma widziała się z nią tylko jeden raz kilka lat temu – powiedział z grymasem na twarzy. – Nie są w stałym kontakcie. Gemma wtedy nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jestem, u jakiej rodziny zastępczej przebywam, więc mnie nie poinformowała. Ale... To i tak jest do kitu. 

– Ta kobieta – zacząłem niepewnie; nie byłem w stanie użyć słowa „matka” – nie chciała zobaczyć się też z tobą?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po moje niedopite piwo.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ale Gemma dała mi jej numer, choć teraz nie wiem, czy chcę się z nią skontaktować. – Przebiegł dłonią po włosach i westchnął. – Cały ten pomysł jest beznadziejny. Nie wiem, na co liczyłem? 

– Masz do niej wiele pytań – odezwał się Zayn, opierając łokieć na stoliku. – To normalne. Byłeś sam przez całe swoje życie, więc chcesz poznać odpowiedzi, dlaczego tak się stało. Ale jestem z ciebie dumny, Haz. To wymaga wiele odwagi.

Kącik ust chłopaka uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu, aż w policzku pojawił się niewielki dołeczek.

– Tak, i jesteśmy z tobą, stary – dodałem, klepiąc go po ramieniu w pokrzepiającym geście. – Jeśli zdecydujesz się do niej zadzwonić albo się spotkać, pójdę z tobą jako wsparcie. I ochroniarz.

Ta kobieta także będzie potrzebować dobrej ochrony, gdy znajdę się z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu. Może nie należę do agresywnych osób, ale gdy w grę wchodzi dobro mojego kumpla, sprawy potrafią obrać nieoczekiwany, kontrowersyjny kierunek.

Tym razem na ustach Stylesa pojawił się prawdziwy uśmiech.

– Dzięki, chłopaki – powiedział z odrobinę wilgotnymi oczami, co pewnie nie miało nic wspólnego z wypitym alkoholem.

– Chcecie kolejnego drinka? – zapytałem, trącając Harry'ego w ramię, aby się przesunął i pozwolił mi wstać. Oboje zaprzeczyli ruchem głowy, ale nie zamierzałem tak po prostu odpuścić. W tej chwili buzowało we mnie zbyt wiele emocji jednocześnie, musiałem coś z tym zrobić, bo nienawidziłem tak ckliwych sytuacji. – Ja się napiję. Zaraz wracam.

Ruszyłem w stronę baru, lecz wzrokiem błądziłem po parkiecie, by odnaleźć dwójkę naszych kumpli, których nigdzie nie było widać. Obejrzałem się za siebie, ale Harry i Zayn nadal siedzieli przy stoliku, pochłonięci rozmową, więc postanowiłem zostawić ich w spokoju. Zayn radził sobie trochę lepiej, gdy w grę wchodziły uczucia, a w tej chwili Haz potrzebował kogo, kto potrafi je okazywać. A tym kimś na pewno nie byłem ja.

 

***

 

Przekonałem Louisa do wyjścia z dusznego klubu, chociaż na chwilę. Musiałem odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, by zapomnieć o tej napiętej atmosferze przy stoliku, którą tylko ja zdawałem się odczuwać. Przez większość czasu Niall zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, lecz widziałem, że nie jest tak do końca sobą, ponieważ w przeciwnym wypadku od razu po wejściu do klubu zacząłby szukać jakiejś rozrywki, byle tylko nie siedzieć w jednym miejscu. A tym razem nie opuścił stolika ani na chwilę.

– Jest zimno – jęknął żałośnie Lou, obejmując się ramionami. Wywróciłem oczami.

Miał na sobie tylko luźną i cienką koszulkę na ramiączkach, która odkrywała tatuaż na jego piersi. Nadal nie mogłem przyjąć do wiadomości, że Lou dał się namówić na zrobienie tatuaż; i to nie tylko jeden. Przy każdym kolejnym spotkaniu zauważałem na jego prawym ramieniu jakąś nową dziarę, a to wszystko tylko w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Lecz musiałem przyznać, że ten nowy, ostrzejszy wygląd pasował do niego idealnie, ale nawet to nie powstrzymywało go od zachowywania się jak małe dziecko.

Bez zbytniego zastanowienia zdjąłem moją koszulę w kratę, którą miałem rozpiętą przez cały czas, ponieważ pod nią znajdowała się jeszcze biała koszulka. Lou posłał mi wdzięczny uśmiech, owijając się nią jak peleryną, zamiast wsunąć ręce w rękawy jak normalny człowiek. A nie mówiłem? Jak dziecko.

– Co jest z tobą dzisiaj? – zapytał mnie, odgarniając z czoła grzywkę.

– Nic? Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Och, nie pierdol, Liam. Doskonale znam ten wyraz twarzy! Zawsze tak wyglądasz, gdy gdzieś wychodzimy, ponieważ tęsknisz za Alexem i martwisz się o niego. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem coś mi mówi, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Albo o kogoś.

– Czy naprawdę aż tak łatwo mnie rozgryźć? – zapytałem z poirytowaniem w głosie. Lou uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Mnie możesz powiedzieć. Nie będę cię osądzać. Ani się śmiać... tak od razu – dodał po namyśle, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem. – Chyba nie chodzi o Conora? Miałem nadzieję, że już dawno zapomniałeś o tym popaprańcu.

– Nie chodzi o Conora. Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci o... – Zawahałem się przez chwilę, a Lou uniósł brwi w zaciekawieniu. – O Niallu tamtego wieczora?

– Że masz na niego ochotę? Trudno zapomnieć.

– Wcale tego nie powiedziałem! – wykrzyknąłem ze skonsternowaniem.

– Ale zdecydowanie masz ochotę – powiedział z psotnym uśmiechem.

– Louis.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

– Nawet nie dajesz mi szans, aby się z ciebie ponabijać.

– Nabijasz się ze mnie przez cały wieczór – syknąłem. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, co znaczyły te dwuznaczne teksty i ciągłe wspominanie o podwójnej randce? Nie masz pojęcia, kiedy się zamknąć, prawda?

– No dobrze, przyznaję. Odrobinę przesadziłem – przyznał – ale nie wygląda na to, by Niall miał coś przeciwko temu. Wyglądaliście na bardzo sobą pochłoniętych podczas meczu. – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – To było tak urocze, że aż chciało mi się rzygać.

Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą, chociaż na usta cisnął mi się uśmiech. Dość często zastanawiałem się, dlaczego w ogóle przyjaźniłem się z Louisem Tomlinsonem, ale odpowiedź na to pytanie zawsze była dość prosta. Mimo wielu (bardzo wielu) wad i irytująco cynicznego charakteru, Lou był także wspaniałym przyjacielem, troszczył się o swoich bliskich oraz potrafił stawać w ich obronie, a gdy tego wymagała sytuacja, był w stanie porzucać swoje typowe, łobuzerskie zachowanie, by być przy mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałem.

– Chodzi o to, że ta sytuacja mnie przerasta – przyznałem szczerze, a Lou najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że sprawa jest zbyt poważna, aby dalej sobie żartować, ponieważ ten psotny błysk w oczach zniknął. – Niall działa na mnie w sposób, którego nie rozumiem i czuję coś, czego od dawna nie czułem. Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Nie chcę nic z tym robić, ponieważ wiem, że to się nie uda, ale pomimo tej wiedzy, pocałowałem go dzisiaj... 

– Pocałowałeś go – powtórzył Louis z uniesionymi brwiami w geście zadziwienia. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś do tego zdolny, Payno.

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem i oparłem się plecami o ścianę budynku, z którego cały czas dobiegała muzyka, lecz niezbyt głośna i przytłumiona przez grube mury.

– Chodzi mi o to, że... – zaczął Lou ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, co chodzi ci po głowie, byłem w szoku, ale stwierdziłem, że wina znajduje się po stronie Nialla, ponieważ miesza ci w głowie swoimi gierkami. A jest w tym zajebiście dobry. Właśnie dlatego martwię się o ciebie. 

– Nie musisz...

– Jeśli nie ja będę twoim głosem rozsądku, to kto?

– A kto będzie  _ twoim _ głosem rozsądku? – zapytałem z rozbawieniem.

– Zayn jest moim  _ wszystkim _ – odparł otwarcie. – Ale teraz to rozumiem.

– Co rozumiesz?

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Lou, przypominał ten sam, który przybierał w obecności swoich podopiecznych z przedszkola, gdy wyjaśniał im coś niezwykle skomplikowanego.

– Pamiętasz ten wieczór, kiedy przedstawiłem ci Zayna po raz pierwszy? – spytał, a ja przytaknąłem.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię tak zestresowanego. Coś surrealistycznego w świecie Louisa Tomlinsona.

Chłopak zmroził mnie wzrokiem, który mógłby odstraszyć najgroźniejszego złoczyńcę, choć na mnie w ogóle nie działał.

– Nie w tym rzecz! – wykrzyknął, w zadziwiającym tempie unosząc rękę, by uszczypnąć mnie w prawy sutek. Z jękiem bólu pochwyciłem jego nadgarstek. – Pamiętasz, jak Niall wyszedł na scenę tylko ze swoją gitarą i zaczął grać tę piosenkę, którą ubóstwiasz?

–  _ Haven't Met You Yet – _ powiedziałem ze zmarszczonym czołem, nie mając pojęcia, do czego zmierza. Złowieszczy uśmiech Louisa poszerzył się, a ja przełknąłem ślinę. – Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? Coraz częściej grają ją w radiu, gdy pracuję.

– To ciekawe, że nie pamiętasz pinu swojej karty – zaczął Louis, w zamyśleniu drapiąc się po brodzie – ale nie zapomniałeś, jaką piosenkę Niall zagrał prawie pół roku temu. Mam potwierdzenie mojej teorii.

– Jakiej teorii? – zapytałem niepewnie.

– Jeszcze dobrze nie poznałeś Nialla, nie przyznawałaś się do tego przed samym sobą, ale już wtedy powoli zacząłeś zakochiwać się w nim.

Oddech zamarł mi w piersi, a oczy wytrzeszczyły się, gdy usłyszałem te słowa. Louis wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, choć w jego oczach było widać coś jeszcze; coś jakby współczucie z powodu tego, iż sam nie doszedłem do takiego wniosku.

Jednak to nie mogło być aż tak proste, prawda?

– Nie kocham Nialla – wydusiłem z trudem, wpatrując się w ciemny mur ponad głową przyjaciela.

– Nie powiedziałem, że go kochasz, Payno, ale jesteś na dobrej drodze. Cieszy mnie to, ponieważ czas najwyższy, aby w twoim życiu pojawił się ktoś taki. – Nagle oczy chłopaka wytrzeszczyły się komicznie. Niesamowite, że jego nastrój czasami potrafił zmienić się w przeciągu kilku sekund. – Co stawia mnie w bardzo złej sytuacji!

– Ciebie? – zdziwiłem się z trudem panując nad szybko bijącym sercem.

– A co będzie, jeśli zerwiecie?

– Jeszcze nawet nie jesteśmy... Nawet nie będziemy! Nie będziemy razem – wyrzuciłem z siebie na wydechu.

Louis zaczął spacerować przede mną w tę i z powrotem, nagle czymś ogromnie zafrasowany.

– Ale jeśli zerwiecie, wtedy Zayn będzie po stronie Nialla, a ja będę musiał być po twojej stronie. Oczywiście, że będę po twojej stronie – dodał pospiesznie – ale będę musiał wybrać pomiędzy moim najlepszym przyjacielem a moim chłopakiem, ponieważ mój najlepszy przyjaciel ma chrapkę na najlepszego przyjaciela mojego chłopaka.

– Lou, nie uważasz, że właśnie brzmisz bardzo samolubnie? – zapytałem z powagą, mimo że zachowanie przyjaciela zaczynało mnie bawić. Tomlinson zmrużył oczy, intensywnie rozmyślając, a po chwili westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Masz rację, nie chodzi o wybieranie pomiędzy dwoma najważniejszymi osobami w moim życiu. To jasne, że będę grać na dwa fronty za waszymi plecami – stwierdził, na co parsknąłem śmiechem. 

Szybko zrozumiałem, że mówi to, abym nie zaczął panikować ze względu na jego wcześniejsze słowa, które sprawiły, że nagle wszystko stało się o wiele jaśniejsze i łatwiejsze do przełknięcia. To prawda, nie kochałem Nialla, lecz nie znaczyło to, że nie stał się dla mnie kimś bardzo ważnym. Część mnie nadal darzyła wielka miłością tę wspaniałą dziewczynę, której nie było ze mną, ale nadal pozostawała matką mojego syna oraz miała wyjątkowe miejsce w moim sercu. Jednak ta pustka, którą odczuwałem przez lata, powoli wypełniała się radością i beztroską bijącą od tego niesamowitego chłopaka, który tak niespodziewanie wkroczył w moje życie. Z każdym dniem moje uczucia względem niego wzrastały. Czy zakochiwałem się w nim? Tego nie byłem pewien. Ale wiedziałem, że byłbym w stanie to zrobić. Może kiedyś, za jakiś czas.

Louis chciał dać mi do zrozumienia w bardzo ckliwy sposób, że powinienem w końcu wpuścić do mojego serca kogoś innego, nie zważając na okoliczności ani konsekwencje, ponieważ o to właśnie chodziło w byciu zakochanym – popadasz w ten stan, nie obawiając się upadku, musisz zaryzykować.

W tym właśnie momencie zrozumiałem, że mój strach nie powinien powstrzymywać mnie przed działaniem. Nie miało znaczenia, że moje postępowanie nie jest właściwe i jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Chciałem przekonać się, czy może jednak istnieje jakaś malutka szansa, że Niall będzie pragnął tego samego. Chciałem zaryzykować, ponieważ ten niewielki uśmiech, który Niall posłał mi w samochodzie po naszym pocałunku, mógł oznaczać, że będzie warto.

– To że ciebie Zayn jakimś cudem nauczył kochać – powiedziałem z rozbawieniem – nie oznacza, że nagle wszyscy są do tego zdolni i jest to tak śmiesznie łatwe.

W tym momencie drzwi klubu, przy których staliśmy, otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wyszło kilka nieznajomych osób, a zaraz za nimi Zayn i Niall. Na moment wstrzymałem oddech, gdy napotkałem spojrzenie Horana.

– Szukaliśmy was – odezwał się Zayn, stając obok swojego chłopaka z papierosem w jeden ręce, a zapalniczką w drugiej. Louis posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie, jednak nie powiedział ani słowa na temat jego nałogu.

Uwielbiałem patrzeć na tę dwójkę, ponieważ byli idealnym dowodem na to, że dla miłości można zrobić wszystko, co tylko się chce. Louis, który nigdy tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że jest w stanie się zakochać, ponieważ zbyt wiele razy został skrzywdzony, pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości właśnie dzięki Zaynowi. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że Louis pokocha kogoś tak bardzo, iż nie będzie mógł bez niego żyć, bowiem zawsze odpychał od siebie taką możliwość.

Robiłem dokładnie to samo przez całe cztery lata od śmierci mojej pierwszej miłości. Odpychałem od siebie możliwość pokochania kogoś innego, ponieważ uważałem, że nie jestem w stanie zrobić to po raz drugi, a nawet zapomnieć o Bridget i poświęcić komuś innemu całego siebie. Może jednak się myliłem? Może faktycznie było to tak śmiesznie proste?

– Liam chciał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza – odpowiedział Lou, posyłając mi lekki uśmiech, po czym skinął głową w stronę Nialla, który stał w sporej odległości od nas ze wzrokiem wbitym w swój telefon. 

Bez kolejnego słowa, Louis pochwycił dłoń swojego chłopaka i wprowadził go z powrotem do klubu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Razem z nami w alejce nie było nikogo innego, nawet ochroniarza, który powinien pilnować wejścia. Spodziewałem się, że Niall także zostawi mnie tutaj, aby ze mną nie rozmawiać, lecz powoli podniósł głowę z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wiesz, co sobie myślę? – zaczął niezwykle radosnym tonem, co kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu. – Myślę, że powinieneś kogoś zaliczyć.

W wyniku szoku spowodowanego jego słowami zakrztusiłem się własną śliną. Byłem pewien, że będzie chciał rozmawiać o naszym pocałunku albo przynajmniej wygarnie mi, co o tym myśli i dlaczego to nie powinno mieć miejsca, ponieważ jesteśmy  _ przyjaciółmi _ , a przyjaciele się nie całują. A nawet liczyłem na to, ponieważ miałbym pewność, że Niall nie uważa tego za właściwe i już nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy, nieważne, jak bardzo pragnąłem jeszcze raz poczuć smak jego ust.

– Słucham?

– Serio, Li, musisz wreszcie kogoś zaliczyć – powiedział ze śmiechem Niall, spoglądając na mnie znad swojego telefonu. – W tym klubie jest pełno facetów, którzy od samego początku pożerają cię wzrokiem, Li. Sam to widziałem. Jeden koleś przy barze nie spuszczał z ciebie wzroku przez cały wieczór.

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, opierając się o ścianę, jakby tylko ona była w stanie utrzymać mnie w pozycji stojącej.

– Najwyraźniej się przewidziałeś.

– Nie sądzę. Może ty nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale jesteś niezwykle przystojny i seksowny, Li. Mógłbyś mieć każdego, gdybyś tylko chciał.

Powoli odwróciłem głowę w stronę chłopaka, dopiero teraz zauważając w jego postawie coś innego. Nie wyglądał na tak rozluźnionego, jak myślałem na początku. Jego uśmiech był dość wymuszony, a w oczach kryło się coś niezrozumiałego dla mnie, jakby usilnie walczył z powiedzeniem czegoś, czego nie chciał.

Przełknąłem ślinę, gdy przebiegł czubkiem języka po dolnej wardze, chowając swój telefon do kieszeni, podczas gdy ani na sekundę nie spuścił ze mnie wzroku. Dzieliło nas jakieś pół metra, lecz teraz wyczułem tę ogromnie nieprzyjemnie napiętą atmosferę, którą nie potrafiły przepędzić mijające nas samochody ani głośna grupka ludzi wychodząca z klubu.

– Może cię to zdziwi, ale nie jestem tobą... – Odchrząknąłem z zakłopotaniem, które jednak nie miało nic wspólnego z tematem rozmowy, lecz tym jak Niall na mnie wpływał. – Nie wierzę w nic nie znaczący seks z osobą, do której nic nie czuję. 

– Ale w tym cała magia! – wykrzyknął, a ja praktycznie podskoczyłem na jego donośny ton głosu. W tej chwili nie był już tak opanowany, a na moment na jego twarzy pojawił się cień gniewu. – Ciebie też to pewnie zdziwi, ale ja także nie wierzę w nic nie znaczący seks. Dla mnie za każdym razem to coś znaczy; w inny sposób niż ty myślisz, ponieważ nie uważam, że trzeba kogoś kochać, aby czuć się z nim dobrze w łóżku. W uprawianiu seksu nie zawsze chodzi o te głębokie, romantyczne uczucia. Tutaj chodzi o bliskość, o  _ czucie _ tej drugiej osoby oraz świadomość, że pociągam tę osobę. – Przyłożył dłonie do swojego torsu, spoglądając na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Jasne, mogę pieprzyć się z jakimś facetem, a potem już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć, ale to nie o to chodzi. Ponieważ każdy jest inny, wiesz? Każdy lubi co innego.

Na moment na jego ustach pojawił się nikły uśmiech i zrobił krok w moją stronę, odrobinę zmniejszając dzielącą nas odległość. Nie spuszczałem z niego wzroku, przypominając sobie ten nikły dotyk jego warg na moich oraz wszystko, co czułem w tamtej chwili.

– Właśnie dlatego lubię seks – mówił dalej z tym samym uśmiechem, który mógł zdradzać tak wiele, lecz mnie całkowicie paraliżował. W tej chwili znajdował się prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale byłem zbyt odrętwiały, aby wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. – Każdy ma inne miejsca na ciele, które po dotknięciu moich dłoni lub ust wprawiają w osłupienie oraz błogi stan... A ja uwielbiam odkrywać te miejsca, za każdym razem przeżywać coś nowego, uczyć się czyjegoś ciała na nowo. Tu nawet nie chodzi tylko o moje upodobania; ten świeżo poznany koleś nie będzie miał pojęcia, co lubię, więc będę mógł go nauczyć i pokazać, co mnie pociąga. Właśnie to jest ekscytujące i nakręca mnie. To zawsze coś znaczy. Nie jestem romantykiem, nie wierzę w miłość jak normalni ludzie, ale wiem, czego chcę i tego się trzymam.

– Właśnie dlatego uciekasz, gdy zaczyna robić się poważniej? – zapytałem, z trudem znajdując własny głos wśród szybko bijącego serca i kotłujących się myśli w głowie. 

Niall jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak jest o wiele łatwiej. 

Przytaknąłem, choć nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć. Jeszcze nie zapomniałem o moich uczuciach wobec Bridget i jak się czułem, gdy z nią byłem. Nie miało znaczenia, że wtedy byliśmy jeszcze zbyt młodzi, aby zrozumieć, czym jest miłość i czy w ogóle jesteśmy w sobie zakochani, ale w tej chwili wiedziałem, że rzeczywiście byłem w niej zakochany. Chciałem po raz kolejny poczuć się w taki sposób i być z osobą, która to odwzajemnia.

Jednak może nie byłem na to gotowy? Przez te cztery lata leczyłem wszystkie wewnętrzne rany, unikając innych ludzi, ponieważ nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z myślą, że ukochanej osoby nie ma już ze mną i zostałem całkiem sam. Przez te lata uważałem, że tak jest lepiej, ponieważ mogę poświęcić się innym rzeczom, nie potrzebując bliskości drugiej osoby. W tej chwili nie byłem gotów na nic poważnego, więc dlatego nie wyszło mi z Edith ani z Conorem. Moje serce jeszcze się nie zabliźniło.

Może Niall miał rację. Mimo wszystko potrzebowałem bliskości drugiej osoby, bez myślenia o przyszłości i jakichkolwiek konsekwencjach. Po czterech ciężkich latach wreszcie zacząłem robić coś dla siebie i teraz przyszedł czas na kolejny krok.

– Nie chcę przespać się z nieznajomym facetem – powiedziałem prawie szeptem, bo otaczająca nas cisza była zbyt kojąca, aby ją zniszczyć.

Moja prawa ręka uniosła się bardzo powoli, podczas gdy mój wzrok skupiał się na twarzy chłopaka przede mną. Niall obserwował jej ruch ze zmarszczonym czołem. Jego usta nieznacznie rozsunęły się, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wypłynęły z niego żadne słowa. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili podniósł wzrok, a w jego szeroko otwartych oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. Nie odsunął się, mimo że właśnie tego się spodziewałem Wręcz przeciwnie; przysunął się jeszcze bliżej mnie, gdy moja dłoń odnalazła miejsce na jego talii.

– A ja nie chcę spieprzyć naprawdę dobrej przyjaźni – powiedział słabym głosem, którego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszałem. W tej właśnie chwili gdzieś zniknęła cała jego pewność siebie. 

– A jeśli cię zapewnię, że niczego nie spieprzysz?

Niall lekko przechylił głowę w powątpiewającym geście, a jego błękitne tęczówki wyraźnie mówiły, że jestem największym naiwniakiem na tym świecie. I pewnie miał rację.

– Zdajesz sobie, że to może zmienić dokładnie wszystko? – zapytał łagodnym tonem, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka. – Nie jestem idiotą, Li. Wiem, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć tym pocałunkiem. Nie jestem ślepy. Właśnie dlatego powiedziałem ci, jakie mam podejście do tych spraw, żebyś zrozumiał, jak bardzo się różnimy. Lubię niezobowiązujący seks, a ty wręcz przeciwnie! Będziesz miał wymagania, których ja na pewno nie spełnię. Prawda jest taka, że już dawno to spieprzyłem.

Zamierzałem powiedzieć mu, że niczego nie spieprzył i w tej chwili nawet nie myślałem o przyszłości, angażowaniu się w cokolwiek, ponieważ chciałem tylko trochę  _ pożyć _ , czego nigdy tak naprawdę nie robiłem. Jednak moje słowa uwięzły w gardle, gdyż chłopak położył dłoń na mojej piersi i, zmniejszywszy dzielącą nas odległość, przywarł do mnie całym swoim ciałem. Kiedy wsunął udo pomiędzy moje nogi, wstrzymałem oddech, a spomiędzy moich warg wydostał się cichy jęk, ponieważ kompletnie mnie zaskoczył. Jeszcze sekundę temu zachowywał się tak, jakby zamierzał odejść.

– Wiesz, co chcesz zrobić? – Niall oparł dłonie na ścianie obok mojej głowy, przykładając usta do mojego policzka, tylko delikatnie go muskając. – Bo jakoś mi się nie wydaje.

– Niall...

Zamierzałem brzmieć karcąco, ale sposób, w jaki jego imię dobiegło z mojego gardła zdecydowanie tak nie brzmiał.

– Cholera – wymamrotał do mojego ucha. – Nie mów tego w taki sposób... Przyszedłem tutaj z zamiarem przekonania cię, że... że będzie lepiej, jeśli po prostu skupię twoją uwagę na kimś innym. Zapomnimy o tym pocałunku i tym, co ja... Ale im bardziej wmawiam sobie, że tak  _ będzie lepiej _ , tym mocniej uświadamiam sobie, że jednak tego nie chcę. 

– Nie chcę skupiać uwagi na kimś innym – zdołałem wydusić z siebie, ponieważ jego udo wciąż napierało na mojego członka i byłem pewien, że wyraźnie czuł moje podniecenie. – Poza tobą.

– Nie mów tak – Tym razem w głosie Nialla słychać było błaganie. – Nie możesz... To się nie stanie, Li.

– Zależy mi na tobie – powiedziałem nagle z nowymi pokładami odwagi, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach moich słów. Przyłożyłem wolną dłoń do jego policzka, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Nie tylko jak na przyjacielu. Wiem, że nie powinienem...

– Oczywiście, że nie powinieneś! – przerwał mi ostrym tonem, niespodziewanie odsuwając się ode mnie. – Na litość boską, Li, masz syna, a ja nie jestem i nigdy nie będę tym, kogo potrzebujesz. Więc  _ przestań _ . Jasne? Po prostu...

Nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć. Pokonałem dzielącą nas odległość i, przykładając dłonie do jego policzków, zaatakowałem jego wargi, przez które przedostał się cichy dźwięk zszokowania i sprzeciwu. Zignorowałem go, mocniej przyciągając go do siebie. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu odsunąć się ode mnie, ponieważ czułem, że jeśli to zrobię, wszystko będzie stracone. Nie tylko ten pocałunek, ale także to coś, co może być między nami, a tym bardziej nasza przyjaźń.

Niall walczył ze mną, nie odwzajemniając pocałunku i próbował odepchnąć mnie od siebie, lecz nie wkładał w to całej swojej siły, jakby jego ciało wcale tego nie chciało. Oboje nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na otaczający nas świat, nie słyszeliśmy żadnych odgłosów ulicy ani rozmów mijających nas ludzi. Niall popchnął mnie do tyłu, pewnie z zamiarem odsunięcia się ode mnie, lecz obejmowałem go w pasie, palce jednej dłoni zaciskając na jego koszuli, podczas gdy druga dłoń zdołała wsunąć się pod materiał, byle tylko poczuć jego skórę. Moje plecy dość boleśnie uderzyły o ścianę, więc byłem pewien, że pozostaną na nich jakieś ślady, ale nie obchodziło mnie to.

– Musisz – wymamrotał w moje wargi, które wykorzystały okazję, aby bardziej rozchylić jego usta, co sprawiło, że wydał z siebie kolejny odgłos protestu; o wiele słabszy niż wcześniej – przestać... Kurwa, mnie całować.

– Naprawdę nie chcę.

Kiedy mój język tym razem dźgnął brzeg jego ust, jego opór całkowicie zniknął, gdyż rozchylił wargi jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając, aby nasze języki otarły się o siebie, najpierw delikatnie, lecz po chwili coraz bardziej zażarcie. Tym razem to z gardła Nialla wydostał się zduszony jęk, który przedostał się prosto do mojego krocza, o które ocierało się udo chłopaka, pobudzając mnie i doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Nie słyszeliśmy odgłosu otwierających się drzwi, ale wymowne chrząknięcie i poprzedzający je trzask sprowadził nas na ziemię.

– Chłopaki, wolałbym, abyście przenieśli się z tym gdzieś indziej.

W osłupieniu spojrzałem na zdegustowanego ochroniarza, którego mina zdradzała, że nie po raz pierwszy był świadkiem takich sytuacji. Niall oparł czoło o moje ramię i roześmiał się dźwięcznie, podczas gdy jego ciepły oddech połaskotał moją skórę, co nie wpływało dobrze na stan w moich spodniach. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na koszuli chłopaka, która jakimś cudem zdołała podwinąć się aż ponad jego pępek.

– Już nas tu nie ma, Jerry – odparł Niall, odsuwając się ode mnie tylko na kilka centymetrów. Jego policzki były zaróżowione, choć przypuszczałem, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z tą niezręczną sytuacją, ponieważ nie tak łatwo można było wpędzić go w zakłopotanie. Dłoń Nialla zsunęła się w dół po moim ramieniu, aż jego palce zacisnęły się na moim nadgarstku. – Przekaż Zaynowi, że wychodzimy, ok?

Zamrugałem w niedowierzaniu. Kiedy ochroniarz przytaknął i zniknął za drzwiami klubu, Niall przeniósł na mnie wzrok z dość niepewnym uśmiechem.

– Chyba że wolisz wrócić do środka? – zapytał mnie, a przez jego oczy przebiegło zwątpienie.

Zawahałem się, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. W tej chwili mnie także ogarnęły wątpliwości, mimo że to, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, zdawało się być tak właściwe; nasze ciała pasowały do siebie idealnie, pocałunki smakowały niesamowicie i od dawna nie czułem się w taki sposób. Jednak wciąż słyszałem w głowie słowa Nialla. Teraz rozumiałem, dlaczego wyjaśnił mi, co dla niego znaczy bliskość z drugą osobą. Czy ja także chciałem, aby był to  _ tylko seks _ i nic więcej?

Niall odsunął się o pół kroku, lecz wciąż zaciskał palce na moim nadgarstku, pozwalając mi na podjęcie decyzji. Wpatrywałem się w jego twarz, a w mojej głowie trwała bitwa pomiędzy rozsądkiem a pożądaniem, choć wiedziałem, że w tej chwili to drugie jest o wiele silniejsze. Właśnie dlatego odepchnąłem się od ściany, odsuwając rękę, aż jego palce puściły mój nadgarstek. W jego oczach pojawiło się nikłe rozczarowanie, którego pewnie bym nie zauważył, gdybym nie obserwował go tak uważnie. Lecz to rozczarowanie zniknęło, gdy objąłem go w pasie, posyłając uśmiech, o wiele pewniejszy siebie niż to, co przeżywałem wewnątrz.

– Chodźmy stąd – powiedziałem tylko, prowadząc go w dół ulicy w kierunku mojego mieszkania.

 

***

 

Nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałem? Dlaczego w ogóle na to pozwoliłem? Nie zacząłem szukać Liama z zamiarem pocałowania go, na pewno nie. Na parkiecie zauważyłem pewnego kolesia (chyba miał na imię Aiden albo Jayden?), którego poznałem już jakiś czas temu, ale do niczego między nami nie doszło, ponieważ on nie był typem, który bawił się w przygody na jedną noc. Właśnie dlatego pomyślałem sobie, że będzie  _ idealny _ dla Liama. Miałem zamiar ich ze sobą zapoznać. Chciałem zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby ten pocałunek przed stadionem został zapomniany i nigdy więcej się nie powtórzył. Tak dla dobra mojego kumpla. I może tylko mała, egoistyczna część mnie robiła to dla mnie.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, czego Liam ode mnie oczekuje. Domyśliłem się, co ten pocałunek znaczył oraz co on czuł do mnie, ponieważ nie był wcale taki dyskretny, jak mu się wydawało. Cholera jasna, zacząłem to dostrzegać już dawno temu! Z początku odpędzałem od siebie te myśli, bo przyjaźniliśmy się, różniliśmy się od siebie, chcieliśmy zupełnie innych rzeczy, więc myślałem, że gdy uwaga Liama skupi się na kimś innym, wszystko wróci do normy.

Powinienem utrzymywać pomiędzy nami jakiś dystans, nie mieszać mu w głowie i nie zachowywać się jak ja. Jednak byłem egoistą i właśnie dlatego wszystko spieprzyłem. Tak, lubiłem pogrywać sobie z Liamem, widzieć jego reakcję na moje dwuznaczne zachowanie. Z jakiegoś powodu cholernie mnie to kręciło, bo dawno nie miałem do czynienia z kimś takim jak on. Ale nie przypuszczałem, że sprawy rozwiną się właśnie w takim kierunku.

Ten pocałunek przed stadionem nagle otworzył mi oczy – co było najgorsze. Jeszcze niedawno nawet nie patrzyłem na Liama  _ w taki sposób _ , nie widziałem w nim potencjalnego kandydata na niezobowiązujący seks albo coś innego. Kiedy zacząłem wyjaśniać mu przed klubem, co o tym myślę, nagle coś się zmieniło. Zrozumiałem coś, co uderzyło we mnie z tak wielką mocą, iż na moment straciłem oddech. Wewnątrz mnie zaczęło rosnąć nagłe pragnienie, którego dawniej nie czułem wobec tego chłopaka. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiałem! Przecież on nie był w moim typie, nie kręciłem z facetami, którzy uwielbiają się angażować, poświęcać się w stu procentach tylko tej osobie, na której im zależy. To doprowadzało do tych uczuć, od których zawsze uciekałem.

Jednak w Liamie znajdowało się coś, z czym nie miałem sił walczyć. Właśnie dlatego pozwoliłem mu się całować, tłumiąc w sobie ten głosik, krzyczący, że nie powinienem tego robić. Jeśli czegoś chciałem, nie hamowałem się. I właśnie tego chciałem. I on tego chciał. Więc dlaczego miałbym się sprzeciwiać?

Dopiero w drodze do jego mieszkania zaczęło do mnie docierać, jak bezmyślne jest nasze zachowanie. Liam był moim przyjacielem, stał się ważną częścią mojego życia i nie chciałem go skrzywdzić, a wiedziałem, że tak się stanie, gdy będę musiał być sobą i wyjdę jeszcze zanim się obudzi. A on nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Kurwa mać! Powinien być z kimś, kto zostanie z nim, kto zrobi mu śniadanie, a nawet przyniesie je do łóżka oraz będzie się o niego troszczyć, ponieważ właśnie na to zasługiwał po tylu latach popieprzonego życia. A tym kimś nie byłem ja.

Jednak nie potrafiłem odsunąć się, uciec i zostawić go na środku ulicy. Mogłem jedynie rzucać żartami, byle tylko wywołać uśmiech na jego ustach. Zawsze o to chodziło, prawda? Byle tylko Li był szczęśliwy po całym tym bagnie, przez które przeszedł.

– Nie powinienem tak rzucać tobą o ścianę – powiedziałem, przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach. – Masz brudną koszulę.

– To było całkiem ekscytujące – odparł, mrugając do mnie wymownie, a ja tylko się roześmiałem. 

Choć nie potrafił flirtować i nawet puścić porządnego oczka, bo za każdym razem zamykał obie powieki, wyglądał cholernie rozkosznie.

– Przestań flirtować, bo jeszcze odstraszysz mnie takimi tekstami.

– To nam raczej nie grozi – stwierdził śmiało, choć z całkiem niewinnym uśmiechem.

W pewnej chwili przemknęło mi przez głowę, że chciałbym zepsuć go i przekonać się, do czego tak naprawdę jej zdolny – zrobiłbym to, gdyby chodziło o jakiegokolwiek innego faceta. Ale to był Liam, a nie jakiś obcy facet. Ten fakt wszystko utrudniał, ale jednocześnie sprawiał, że czułem się o wiele lepiej, choć kompletnie tego nie rozumiałem. Ile to już razy wracałem do obcego mieszkania z obcym facetem, pobudzony przez alkohol, nie myślący o niczym innym poza dobrym seksem. Zawsze chodziło tylko o jedno i to samo. Jednak teraz było inaczej, a ta myśl przerażała mnie, a zarazem uspokajała.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w budynku, oboje śmialiśmy się głośno z głupiej historyjki, którą opowiadałem mu o Zaynie. Liam próbował mnie uciszyć, byle tylko nie obudzić sąsiadów, ale po wyrazie jego twarzy widać było, że niespecjalnie go to obchodzi. Był rozluźniony i roześmiany z zarumienionymi policzkami i tak ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem.

Oparłem się o ścianę, patrząc jak poszukuje kluczy w kieszeni spodni. Prawie zapomniałem, co miało miejsce przed klubem oraz o czym oboje myśleliśmy, bo w tej chwili zdecydowanie czuliśmy się jak dwóch kumpli wracających z imprezy. Było tak samo jak wcześniej, gdy zdarzało mi się wpadać do niego i nocować na kanapie. Ta chwila niczym się nie różniła.

Do momentu, gdy Liam w końcu znalazł te przeklęte klucze i przeniósł na mnie wzrok z ręką zaciśniętą na klamce. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy sekundę później. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć w jego oczach wątpliwości. Byłem pewien, że w tej chwili po prostu powie mi, że zachował się jak idiota, gdy w ogóle rozważał możliwość przyprowadzenia mnie tutaj i powinienem sobie pójść, zanim oboje zrobimy coś, czego będziemy żałować.

Byliśmy zbyt trzeźwi, spożyty alkohol już dawno wyparował z krwiobiegu, więc powinniśmy myśleć rozsądnie, dlatego zdziwiłem się, gdy po otworzeniu drzwi, złapał mój nadgarstek i praktycznie siłą wciągnął mnie do środka.

Z mojego gardła wydostało się ciche stęknięcie, gdy uderzyłem plecami o ścianę przy drzwiach, a zaraz potem parsknąłem śmiechem, spoglądając w oczy Liama, który stał przede mną w bardzo małej odległości. Znów miał na ustach ten uroczy, niewinny uśmieszek.

– Co to, do cholery, było? – zapytałem na wydechu, z jakiegoś powodu niezwykle podniecony tym czynem. Co się ze mną działo?!

– Mała zemsta?

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś do tego zdolny.

Na sekundę wzrok Liama powędrował z moich oczu na usta i byłem pewien, że zaraz znów mnie pocałuje. Cholera, nawet tego chciałem, bo z tej odległości jego pełne wargi wyglądały niesamowicie.

– Ja też nie – odparł z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion, po czym odsunął się o krok, zabierając rękę z mojego nadgarstka. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze. – Chcesz coś do picia? Chyba mam piwo.

– Poważnie, Payne?!

Liam tylko się roześmiał w drodze do kuchni. Potrząsnąłem głową, by jakoś się ogarnąć, bo ten facet zaczynał działać na mnie w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem w jego towarzystwie. Mimo że zachowywaliśmy się jak dawniej, jakby nic między nami nie zaszło i był to kolejny z naszych typowych wieczorów, nadal potrafiłem wyczuć tę napiętą atmosferę, która zdradzała, że dzieje się tutaj coś więcej; że coś więcej może się wydarzyć, ale oboje boimy się zrobić krok w tym kierunku. Oboje tego pragnęliśmy, nie dało się ukryć, ale nie zamierzałem działać, jeśli miało się okazać, że on tak naprawdę tego nie chce.

– Trzymaj.

Jedną ręką złapałem w locie puszkę, którą Liam mi rzucił i posłałem mu wdzięczny uśmiech. Bez żadnych oporów wszedłem do salonu, który o dziwo wyglądał jakoś porządniej niż zazwyczaj. Nadal gdzieniegdzie leżały zabawki Alexa, ale większość z nich została powkładana do plastikowego pojemnika w kącie.

Z westchnieniem opadłem na kanapę, zabierając ze stolika pilot i cicho nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię, zacząłem skakać po kanałach. Dochodziła prawie druga w nocy, więc oczywiście nie liczyłem na jakieś interesujące programy.

– Czuj się jak u siebie, Niall – rzucił Liam dość sarkastycznie, choć na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Usiadł obok mnie na kanapie, zachowując całkiem spory dystans.

– Właśnie w taki sposób zadomowiłem się u Zayna – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się na samo wspomnienie. – Opowiadałem ci o tym? Chyba nie. Kiedy przyjechałem do Londynu, nie miałem żadnych planów ani nawet własnego dachu nad głową, więc najpierw zatrzymałem się u starego znajomego i zacząłem szukać pracy oraz mieszkania. Naprzeciwko tego znajomego znajdował się sklep muzyczny, który prowadzi tata Zayna, więc to miejsce było dla mnie rajem. Poszedłem tam już pierwszego dnia po moim przybyciu do miasta, ale nie miałem zbyt wiele kasy, więc tylko patrzyłem na gitary. Zayn pilnował interesu, a że jego tata uważał, że należy dbać o każdego klienta, to próbował mnie zagadać i zachęcić do kupna. Tyle że Z totalnie nie zna się na żadnym instrumencie, więc skończyło się na tym, że to ja opowiedziałem mu trochę o każdym typie gitary i tak się zaczęło. – Uniosłem puszkę do ust, przypominając sobie ten głupi wyraz twarzy mojego przyjaciela, gdy okazało się, że wiem więcej od niego. Kątek oka zerknąłem na Liama, który słuchał mnie z uwagą, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. – Zaczęliśmy spędzać razem czas, a ja potrafiłem tylko siedzieć na jego kanapie z pilotem i piwem w ręki, a Zayn nawet nie marudził. Wiedział, że szukam mieszkania, więc bez żadnych oporów przygarnął mnie do siebie, choć w ogóle mnie nie znał. Potem załatwił mi pracę w tym sklepie.

– To wspaniałe gest z jego strony – wtrącił Liam, kładąc rękę na oparciu kanapy za moją głową. Pewnie zrobił to bezinteresownie, lecz jego palce przebiegły po moich włosach.

– Nie wiem, co działoby się ze mną, gdyby nie Zayn – przyznałem ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Przyjechałem do Londynu z toną marzeń, ale bez żadnych przygotowań. 

– Tęsknisz czasami za Irlandią? Za domem?

Spojrzałem na chłopaka, lekko osuwając się na kanapie, aż mogłem wygodnie położyć głowę na oparciu. Jego ramię nadal znajdowało się za mną, a pomimo tego, że dzieliła nas niewielka odległość, wyraźnie czułem ciepło jego ciała. Otwarta puszka stała na stoliku i byłem pewien, że nawet nie upił z niej ani jednego łyka, podczas gdy moją opróżniłem już do połowy.

– Podoba mi się tutaj – odparłem, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, podczas gdy jego palce wsunęły się w moje włosy, co było całkiem przyjemne. – Nienawidzę wspominać tego, co było, bo wolę skupiać się na tym, co jest teraz. Ale czasami zastanawiam się, co by było, gdybym jednak tam został. Jakieś pół roku przed moim wyjazdem wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć, choć wcześniej moje życie było praktycznie idealne. Zżerało mnie poczucie winy, bo wpędziłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela w niezłe bagno, a na naszą rodzinę patrzono krzywo przez moje zachowanie. Otaczała nas gromada pieprzonych homofobów, a moi rodzice bardzo to przeżywali. Po prostu musiałem stamtąd wyjechać, zacząć od nowa w wielkim mieście, gdzie nikt nie będzie mnie znać.

Liam uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział prawie szeptem. Pomimo odgłosów dobiegających z telewizora, tykającego zegara i hałasów z ulicy w salonie panował spokój, ale ta napięta atmosfera powoli zaczęła do nas wracać. – Wyprowadziłem się z Wolverhampton z podobnych powodów. Świeży stary. Musiałem zostawić wszystko za sobą. Choć kiepsko mi to wyszło.

– Mnie też – mruknąłem z cichym śmiechem. – Tutaj nawalam jeszcze bardziej niż w Mullingar.

– A ja myślę, że świetnie sobie radzisz.

Napotkałem jego poważne spojrzenie i przełknąłem ślinę. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi, jak niesamowicie wyglądają jego usta, tak pełne i zawsze gotowe, aby je całować?

– Nie tak świetnie jak ty, Li.

Uniosłem dłoń, w której nie trzymałem piwa, do jego warg i delikatnie przebiegłem przez nie opuszkiem kciuka. Liam cały czas wnikliwie mnie obserwował, więc tylko czekałem na jakąś reakcję z jego strony, ponieważ wyczułem, że nagle zrobił się spięty. Przesunąłem dłoń na jego policzek, czując zarost pod palcami, ale lubiłem go w takim wydaniu, wyglądał bardziej surowo i dojrzale.

– Jedno słowo, a sobie pójdę – wyszeptałem, lekko unosząc się na kanapie, aby znaleźć się bliżej niego, ponieważ siedział nieruchomo i domyśliłem się, że w jego głowie właśnie toczy się wielka bitwa.

– Nie... Ja tylko... – Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. – Nie wiem, co myśleć.

– Przed klubem zdawałeś się być bardziej odważny.

– Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się to wzięło.

Roześmiałem się cicho, po czym podniosłem się na kanapie, aby odłożyć puszkę na stolik i położyłem dłoń na jego kolanie. Nadal się nie poruszył, ale przygryzł wargę z jeszcze bardziej zmarszczonym czołem.

– Ufasz mi, Li? – zapytałem ostrożnie, choć zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego nagle stałem się tak delikatny. Może powodem był właśnie Liam, ponieważ zawsze gdy byłem z jakimś facetem, chodziło tylko o jak najszybsze pozbycie się ciuchów i doprowadzenie do orgazmu bez żadnego zastanawiania się. Przy Liamie jakoś nie potrafiłem zachowywać się w taki sposób.

Na moje pytanie chłopak bez słowa przytaknął, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, gdy stanąłem przed nim z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, który po chwili wahania odwzajemnił, choć jego mina zdradzała, że nie ma pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. W tej chwili też nie wiedziałem, co robię. W pierwszej chwili zamierzałem tak po prostu przejść do rzeczy, uklęknąć przed nim, rozpiąć jego spodnie i pozwolić mu się rozluźnić, jednak zmieniłem zdanie.

Krok po kroku, bez pośpiechu.

– Zdejmij koszulę i połóż się na brzuchu – poleciłem łagodnie, pochylając się nad nim, by lekko musnąć ustami jego policzek. Wypuścił powietrze ustami, ale zrobił, jak nakazałem. Gdy biała koszulka zniknęła z pola widzenia, przebiegłem wzrokiem po jego całkiem nieźle wyrzeźbionym torsie od gęstych włosków na klatce piersiowej po ciemną ścieżkę ponad linią spodni.

– Muszę przyznać, że wyrobiłeś się lepiej niż niejedna mama po porodzie – rzuciłem żartobliwie, a Liam roześmiał się gardłowo, zanim położył się na brzuchu wzdłuż kanapy. 

A niech mnie, od kiedy to plecy wydawały mi się aż tak atrakcyjne?

– Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś robiłem ci masaż? – zapytałem, bez żadnych oporów siadając okrakiem na jego udach.

– Twój brat jest masażystą, tak?

– No, co do tego może jednak skłamałem, ale to bez znaczenia. – Wywróciłem oczami, gdy Liam mruknął coś niezrozumiałego karcącym tonem. – Musisz się rozluźnić.

– Myślałem raczej o innym sposobie na rozluźnienie?

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem. Ten komentarz brzmiałby całkiem zuchwale i dwuznacznie, gdyby głos mu nie zadrżał, co było jeszcze bardziej komiczne. Zamaszystym ruchem przesunąłem dłońmi wzdłuż jego pleców, po czym pochyliłem się do przodu, aż moje usta znalazły się wprost nad jego uchem.

– Relaksujący masaż jest przyjemnym wstępem przed tym czymś jeszcze przyjemniejszym – wyszeptałem, a pod palcami poczułem, że Liam jeszcze bardziej się spina na moje słowa. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, zadowolony z faktu, jak potrafię na niego wpłynąć. – Odpręż się, Li. Przestań myśleć.

Chłopak westchnął, po czym uniósł się lekko, aby położyć dłonie wzdłuż tułowia, a głowę przechylił w lewo, leżąc na policzku, a jego oczy pozostały cały czas zamknięte. Przesuwałem dłońmi po jego plecach, z każdą chwilą zwiększając siłę nacisku, a najwięcej uwagi poświęcając karkowi. Nie było mi zbyt wygodnie w ciasnych dżinsach, ale to nie powstrzymało mnie przed drobnymi ruchami bioder, gdy moje palce uciskały jego mięśnie. Co jakiś czas z jego ust wydobywało się ciche westchnienie i czułem, że coraz bardziej się rozluźnia.

Położyłem dłonie ponad pośladkami i powoli pochyliłem się do przodu, aż moje usta musnęły miejsce na jego karku. Byłem pewien, że jest w stanie wyczuć, jak bardzo jestem podniecony, ponieważ moje krocze znajdowało się zaraz pod jego pośladkami. Przesunąłem czubkiem języka od karku wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa po same pośladki. Z gardła Liama wyrwał się cichy jęk, którego pewnie nawet nie kontrolował. Coraz bardziej zaczynało mi się to podobać.

– Zastanawiam się – zacząłem, po każdym słownie składając lekki pocałunek na jego skórze – jak daleko posunąłeś się z tamtym dupkiem. Było ci z nim dobrze, Li? Sprawił, że czułeś się dobrze?

Liam zadrżał, gdy wbiłem zęby w skórę na jego prawej łopatce, a zaraz potem zaróżowione miejsce wygładziłem językiem, mając nadzieję, że ten ślad pozostanie tam na dłuższy czas. Lubiłem pozostawiać takie znaki na skórze, które chociaż przez kilka dni mogłyby przypominać o tym, co się wydarzyło.

– Nie robiliśmy... – wymamrotał słabym tonem, a potem jęknął, gdyż zakołysałem biodrami, ocierając się o jego pośladki. – Niall... Nie robiliśmy dużo. My tylko... 

Nie zabrałem dłoni z jego pleców, ale odsunąłem się od niego, lekko zaskoczony tym, co powiedział. Ton jego głosu dał mi do zrozumienia, że on i Conor zdecydowanie nie uprawiali seksu i z jakiegoś powodu poczułem ulgę. Nie chciałem, aby Liam tych wszystkich rzeczy doświadczył akurat z Conorem. A ze mną? Raczej nie dzisiaj.

– Niall, mogę...? Chcę cię pocałować – powiedział tak błagalnym tonem, iż nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru się sprzeciwiać. W jego tonie głosu znajdowało się coś cholernie seksownego, a widok chłopaka, trochę większego i silniejszego ode mnie, praktycznie wijącego się pode mną i pragnącego jeszcze więcej, zawsze cholernie mnie podniecał. 

Spuściłem jedną nogę na podłogę, aby zrobić mu więcej miejsca na przewrócenie się na plecy. Jego dłonie od razu znalazły się na moich biodrach, aby wsunąć się pod koszulę, lekko ją przy tym unosząc. Bez wahania ściągnąłem ją przez głowę i pochyliłem się do przodu, by go pocałować, nie chcąc marnować ani chwili. Liam westchnął w moje usta, od razu pogłębiając pieszczotę, podczas gdy moja dłoń przesunęła się po jego brzuchu, aż do paska od spodni. Z każdą chwilą pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i myślałem tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej pozbyć się tych niepotrzebnych warstw materiału. Moja erekcja nieprzyjemnie napinała na materiał spodni, ale akurat jakoś o tym nie myślałem, ponieważ skupiłem całą uwagę na jego szyi, gdyż lekko odwrócił głowę, aby zrobić mi lepszy dostęp. Zamierzałem pozostawić mu tak wiele malinek, ile tylko mogłem.

Czułem, jak dłonie chłopaka przesuwają się po moich plecach, po czym wędrują niżej, aby zacisnąć się na moich pośladkach, przez co tym razem to z moich ust wydostał się zduszony jęk. Liam westchnął, gdy przygryzłem skórę zaraz obok tego intrygującego, ciemnego znamienia, które dopiero teraz zauważyłem i które z jakiegoś powodu nadawało mu uroku; byłem ciekaw, czy gdzieś indziej na jego ciele znajdę podobne ciemne ślady.

Kiedy przyłożył dłoń do mojego policzka, aby pokierować moją głową i po raz kolejny złączyć nasze wargi, już wiedziałem, że nie ma żadnych szans na przerwanie tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Nie mogłem przestać go całować, przygryzać jego warg, badać moim językiem wnętrze jego ust ani odsunąć jego dłonie od mojego ciała. Jedną ręką jakoś udało mi się rozpiąć jego pasek, słysząc to charakterystyczne kliknięcie metalowego zapięcia.

Wszystko zaczęło nabierać tempa, pieszczoty stawały się coraz bardziej zachłanne, gwałtowne. Pomimo tego że cały czas Liam znajdował się pode mną, powoli przejmował kontrolę; palce jego prawej dłoni znajdowały się w moich włosach, a lewej drażniły skórę w dole moich pleców lub zaciskały się na moich pośladkach, podczas gdy raz po raz podrywał swoje biodra w górę, gdy z jego ust wyrywały się urywane westchnięcia. Nasze krocza cały czas ocierały się o siebie i byłem pewien, że w tej chwili nawet byłbym w stanie spuścić się we własne spodnie jak jakiś totalny smarkacz, który dopiero co odkrył siłę tarcia. Ale na to nie chciałem pozwolić, nie w tej chwili.

Zbierając w sobie ostatki silnej woli, uniosłem się na ręce, ciężko oddychając jak po ostrym biegu przełajowym. Gdy spojrzałem w dół, na moment całkiem odebrało mi mowę, ponieważ Liam, kurwa, wyglądał  _ niesamowicie _ . Jego twarz była lekko zarumieniona, a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, podczas gdy ciemnobrązowe tęczówki spoglądały na mnie wręcz kusząco, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem w jego oczach, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, których nie chciałem przestać całować. Dlaczego w ogóle przestałem go całować? I czemu nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, aby to zrobić? Straciłem masę zajebistych okazji.

– Łóżko, co nie? – zapytałem dość swobodnym tonem, mimo że mój głos brzmiał chrapliwie i słabo. 

– Możemy zostać tutaj.

– Na pewno?

Liam lekko przygryzł dolną wargę, wyraźnie znów się wahając, ale nim zdołał odpowiedzieć, zacząłem składać na jego torsie krótkie pocałunki. Jego plecy wygięły się w łuk, gdyż kierowałem się coraz niżej, przez cały czas masując wnętrzem dłoni jego członka. Szybkim ruchem rozpiąłem zamek jego spodni i, bez zbędnych ceregieli, wsunąłem dłoń pod materiał jego bokserek, przygryzając zębami prawy sutek chłopaka. Z jego ust wyrwał się dość głośny, zszokowany jęk. Uśmiechnąłem się z zadowoleniem, a moja dłoń powolnymi ruchami przesuwała się po całej jego długości. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak daleko powinienem się posunąć i na co Liam w ogóle mi pozwoli, ale sądząc po jego żywych reakcjach, ani myślał mi przerywać lub dyktować warunki. Z jego ust cały czas wydobywały się te cichy, urywane westchnienia, które brzmiały jak najcudowniejsza melodia dla moich uszu – nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że w chwilach uniesienia Liam Payne potrafi być tak „wygadany” i byłem ciekaw na co jeszcze go stać.

– Niall, ty... – jęknął słabo, gdy mocniej zacisnąłem dłoń na jego członku, ale nie na tyle, aby szybciej przywołać jego orgazm, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby ta zabawa zakończyła się zbyt wcześnie. Roześmiałem się cicho, bo ton jego głosu zdradzał, że zamierzał użyć jakiegoś niemiłego określenia pod moim adresem z powodu tych powolnych tortur.

– Coś mówiłeś? – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, gdy syknął z irytacją, ponieważ zabrałem rękę, ale tylko po to, aby zsunąć w dół jego spodnie razem z bokserkami, lecz tylko na tyle, by móc uwolnić jego penisa. Miałem wielkie plany, jednakże sekundę później wszystko jakoś przepadło.

Nawet nie zdążyłem się zorientować, kiedy Li wsunął dłonie pod moje pośladki, uniósł mnie bez problemów, po czym praktycznie rzucił na kanapę, przyduszając mnie swoim ciałem na całej długości. W tej chwili to na jego ustach błąkał się zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, podczas gdy ja wpatrywałem się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Coś mówiłeś? – spytał, przedrzeźniając mnie z całkiem niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Nigdy nie widziałem go w takim wydaniu, ale ogromnie mi się to podobało.

Patrzyłem, jak bez zbytniego wahania rozpina moje spodnie; mimo że zdawał się być całkiem pewny siebie, zauważyłem, że jego dłonie lekko drżą, choć przypuszczałem, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z nerwami. Oboje byliśmy już zbyt rozpleni i nabuzowani energią, aby myśleć oraz analizować nasze czyny, więc nie spodziewałem się, że Liam nagle się wycofa. Widziałem w jego oczach, że nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego przerywać. Całe szczęście. Nawet jeśli to nadal był pieruńsko zły pomysł, chciałem tego tak samo jak on.

Pomogłem mu zdjąć moje spodnie, a potem rzuciłem je za kanapę, zbyt ujęty widokiem chłopaka, który teraz stał obok mebla, aby pozbyć się swojego zbędnego ubioru. Zachwiał się nieznacznie z jedną nogą w nogawce, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– To było cholernie nieseksowne – wymamrotał, spoglądając na mnie w dół odrobinę skrępowany. Akurat teraz wybrał sobie moment na bycie zawstydzonym? Stał przede mną całkiem nagi z twardym członkiem, wręcz proszącym się o uwagę, a mimo to jego policzki jeszcze bardziej zaróżowiły się ze wstydu, ponieważ właśnie stracił równowagę przy rozbieraniu się. Kim w ogóle był ten koleś, ja pierdole?!

– Mam to gdzieś – powiedziałem jedynie, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, by móc znów objąć dłonią jego erekcję. Chociaż przed sekundą wyglądał na skrępowanego swoim zachowaniem, w jego postawie było coś odważnego, w ogóle nie wstydził się swojego ciała. Zawsze wydawał się taki niepozorny i praktycznie nieśmiały, ale nie w tej chwili. Pewnie w takim wydaniu można było go zobaczyć jedynie w tak intymnych sytuacjach.

Pociągnąłem Liama za rękę, z powrotem sadzając go na kanapie i od razu uklęknąłem pomiędzy jego nogami, lekko je przy tym rozsuwając, aby zrobić sobie miejsce. Liam wpatrywał się we mnie z dość zastygłym wyrazem twarzy, co na moment mnie orzeźwiło.

– Możemy przestać – mruknąłem, trzymając dłonie na jego kolanach, nagle przypominając sobie o tamtym wystraszonym chłopaku, który wręcz podskakiwał w miejscu, gdy moja dłoń znajdowała się na jego kolanie.

Liam tylko pokręcił głową i przełknął z trudem ślinę.

– Nie, ja po prostu...

Uniosłem brwi, czekając na dalsze słowa.

– Nie mów, że jeszcze nikt nigdy ci nie obciągał? – zapytałem z niewielkim rozbawieniem, chcąc ukryć moje zszokowanie. Dłonie przesuwałem się w górę i w dół po jego udach, aby trochę go uspokoić. – Gdybym częściej widywał coś takiego, nigdy w życiu nie zabrałbym od tego moi ust – dodałem, przyglądając się jego naprężonemu członkowi leżącemu na podbrzuszu wśród ciemnych, gęstych włosków i akurat w takim wydaniu Liam wyglądał niezwykle atrakcyjnie.

Z jego ust wydostało się ciche, zrezygnowane westchnienie.

– Nie o to chodzi.

– Czyli nie robiłeś tego z Conorem?

– Z Conorem... To było co innego – odparł pospiesznie, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. – To jest co innego. To ty, nie Conor. 

Jeszcze bardziej zbił mnie z tropu tymi słowami, ale to był kiepski moment na rozmowy.

– Niall... Po prostu zrób to, jasne?

Roześmiałem się, ponieważ Liam próbował brzmieć stanowczo, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad drżeniem głosu, co niszczyło cały efekt. Jednak co mogłem zrobić w takiej sytuacji, gdy siedział całkiem nagi na swojej kanapie, podczas gdy moja własna erekcja napinała na materiał bokserek? Kiedy mówiłem mu, co tak naprawdę myślę o uprawianiu seksu, mówiłem prawdę. Uwielbiałem badać czyjeś ciało i odkrywać te najbardziej delikatne miejsce, które tylko pobudzają rozkosz. Nie istniało nic bardziej ekscytującego od poznawania nowego ciała.

Całkiem łagodnie zacząłem składać na wnętrzu jego ud dość niewinne pocałunki, uśmiechając się do siebie, gdyż Liam praktycznie drżał pod moim dotykiem, zniecierpliwiony i gotowy na następne wydarzenia.

– Nie musisz trzymać rąk przy sobie, Li – wyszeptałem, zauważając, że zaciska dłonie na brzegu kanapy z taką siłą, iż knykcie stały się białe. Wyplątałem jego dłoń z uścisku, po czym pokierowałem ją wprost do moich włosów. – Możesz robić, co tylko chcesz.

Kiedy energicznie skinął głową, znów przygryzając dolną wargę, mrugnąłem do niego porozumiewawczo.

– Uwielbiasz się ze mną drażnić, prawda? – wydusił ze zmarszczonym czołem, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. 

– W tym cała frajda.

Od samego początku droczenie się z nim było jedną z najlepszych rozrywek, ale w tej chwili chodziło o coś innego. Nie chciałem się spieszyć, nie chciałem, aby czuł się niekomfortowo ani nie zamierzałem robić czegoś, czego on nie chciał. Wszystko musiało posiadać odpowiednie, wolne tempo, ponieważ nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, aby nasza znajomość runęła po jednym, nieudanym wieczorze. Nieważne, że Liam swoimi oczami wręcz błagał mnie, abym nie przestawał. Wciąż był tak kruchy jak porcelana i musiałem o tym pamiętać. W tej chwili nie chodziło o żadne uczucia, ale o zwykłą bliskość i wspólny komfort, nic więcej.

Pochyliłem się do przodu, nie wpuszczając z niego wzroku i widziałem, że Liam wstrzymuje oddech, zanim mój język wręcz delikatnie musnął główkę. Chwilę później całkowicie objąłem go ustami, a z gardła chłopaka wydostał się odgłos jęku, który podążył wprost do mojego członka. Była to jedna z wielu rzeczy, który naprawdę uwielbiałem – ta świadomość, że mogłem tylko przy udziale moich ust doprowadzić tego drugiego do prawdziwej ekstazy. Nawet jeśli klęczałem, a czyjaś dłoń trzymała moją głowę, wciąż posiadałem kontrolę, wszystko zależało ode mnie.

– Niall,  _ och _ , cholera... – wydusił z trudem, gdy zacząłem ruszać głową i ssać, jednocześnie obejmując dłonią jego podstawę, doskonale wiedząc, co będzie mu sprawiać największą przyjemność. Widziałem, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo, ale jakoś nie miałem nic przeciwko, ponieważ sam byłem na skraju wytrzymania, więc wsunąłem wolną dłoń do moich bokserek, aby chociaż odrobinę sobie ulżyć.

Liam zacisnął dłoń na moich włosach i, nie wiedząc czemu, jęknąłem wokół niego, odrobinę zaskoczony, że ten gest podziałał na mnie w taki sposób. Kiedy podniosłem wzrok, jego głowa była odchylona do tyłu, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko w górę i w dół. Chciałem patrzeć mu w oczy, więc podniosłem się z podłogi i usiałem okrakiem na jego udach, przylegając do niego całym ciałem, mimo że oboje byliśmy już grubo pokryci potem. Pocałowałem go głęboko i dość niezdarnie, ponieważ w tym samym momencie Liam wziął w dłoń oba nasze członki. Westchnąłem w ekstazie, poruszając biodrami, ponieważ czułem, że jestem już blisko i potrzebowałem tylko trochę więcej. Chwilę później to on doszedł jako pierwszy, z ciężkim oddechem i moim imieniem na swoich ustach. Wtedy Liam skupił całą swoją uwagę na mnie, pracując swoją dłonią w odważny i umiejętny sposób, który szybko doprowadził mnie do szczytu.

Bezwładnie opadłem na jego tors, kompletnie wykończony, lecz spełniony. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje próbowaliśmy sprowadzić nasze serce do odpowiedniego, regularnego rytmu, jeszcze nie zwracając uwagi na ten lepki bałagan pomiędzy naszymi ciałami. Liam leniwie przesuwał swoją dłonią po moim plecach, a ja wciąż trzymałem głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, nie chcąc odsuwać się od niego i przerywać tej chwili.

Wiedziałem, że kiedy ta chwila minie i oboje powrócimy na ziemię, wszystko się skończy. Będę musiał wstać i wyjść, ponieważ tak będzie najrozsądniej. To była tylko jednorazowa przygoda, wywołana przez wiele różnych emocji, która jednocześnie znaczyła bardzo wiele, ale też nie posiadała żadnej przyszłości. Między nami znajdowała się ogromna przepaść, wypełniona dojrzałymi decyzjami, obowiązkami i groźnymi uczuciami.

– Muszę wziąć prysznic – wymamrotał w końcu Liam. – Musimy...

– Powinienem sobie pójść – wyznałem słabo, ale jakoś nie potrafiłem zmusić swoich kończyn do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Lekko uniosłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Liam miał na ustach delikatny uśmieszek, ale w jego oczach zdecydowanie widziałem rozczarowanie, ponieważ na pewno nie na to liczył. Spodziewał się, że razem pójdziemy pod prysznic, razem położymy się do łóżka, będziemy  _ razem _ spać. Ale to nigdy nie było w moim stylu.

– Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci wyjść, grubo się mylisz, Niall – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, lecz jego uśmiech poszerzył się. Dawno nie wyglądał na tak wyluzowanego, ale przypuszczałem, że miało to spory związek ze wcześniejszym orgazmem. – Jest trzecia w nocy.

– Nie mogę zostać do rana.

Liam westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, a jego dłoń zatrzymała się na dole moich pleców, tuż ponad pośladkami.

– Zrobimy tak – zaczął powoli, używają tego typowego tonu jak dla małego dziecka, na co wywróciłem oczami. – Weźmiemy prysznic, a ze wszystkim innym zmierzymy się rano. Teraz po prostu... Zero myślenia, zero odpowiedzialności.

Uniosłem brwi, ponieważ taka postawa nie była  _ w jego stylu _ . On zawsze za dużo myślał i zawsze był odpowiedzialny. Takie podejście należało tylko i wyłącznie do mnie.

– Mam na ciebie zły wpływ – stwierdziłem, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu – powiedział z psotnym błyskiem w oku, co było dość alarmujące, ale nim zdołałem wygłosić moje obawy, Liam zrobił coś, co nieźle mnie zaskoczyło.

Wsunąwszy swoje dłonie pod moje pośladki, wstał z kanapy ze mną w ramionach, choć przyszło mu to ze sporym trudem. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na jego zdeterminowaną minę.

– Chyba jednak tego nie przemyślałem – wystękał żałośnie, co tylko wywołało mój śmiech. Mocno objąłem go za szyję, bo mimo wszystko nie chciałem boleśnie spotkać się z podłogą.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, nie jestem twoim czteroletnim synem.

– Tak, dopiero teraz to widzę – rzucił sarkastycznie, po czym spojrzał wymownie w dół na nasze nagie ciała.

– Przestań gadać i idź do łazienki, Payne. Zaczynam się zsuwać!

Liam roześmiał się dźwięcznie, a ja nagle poczułem ogromną ochotę pocałowania go. Więc to zrobiłem. Dopiero gdy moje ramię spotkało się z futryną, dotarło do mnie, że uniemożliwienie mu widoczności było bardzo złym pomysłem. Ale jakoś niespecjalnie mnie to obchodziło.

 

***

 

Obudziły mnie jakieś szmery, lecz nie chciałem jeszcze otwierać oczu, ponieważ było mi naprawdę dobrze pod ciepłą, miękką kołdrą, wciąż pomiędzy jawą a snem. Mgliście pamiętałem, że nigdzie nie muszę się spieszyć – Alex znajdował się u moich rodziców i powinienem odebrać go dopiero popołudniu, nie miałem na głowie także żadnych innych obowiązków. Pierwsza całkowicie wolna, spokojna niedziela od wielu tygodni.

Raptem uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jest tutaj wcale tak spokojnie, a te dziwne odgłosy nie mogły dochodzić ani od sąsiadów, ani z ulicy. Nie byłem w mieszkaniu całkiem sam.

Gwałtownie poderwałem się do pozycji siedzącej, teraz kompletnie rozbudzony. Nie miałem na sobie niczego poza spodniami od piżamy, a gdy odwróciłem głowę w lewą stronę, po lekko wgniecionej poduszce poznałem, że jeszcze niedawno ktoś tam leżał. Przebiegłem wierzchem dłoni po materacu, czując subtelne ciepło czyjegoś ciała. Zawsze sypiałem po prawej stronie łóżka, tę lewą pozostawiając wolną, więc znaczyło to, że jednak nie śniłem o tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy.

Nie liczyłem, że Niall zostanie tutaj do samego rana, a nawet byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby tak się stało. Znałem jego podejście, a pomimo naszego zbliżenia, nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło.

Co prawda, wzięliśmy wspólny prysznic, położyliśmy się do mojego łóżka, a potem kolejny raz powtórzyliśmy to, co robiliśmy wcześniej na kanapie, lecz zasnęliśmy na osobnych brzegach materacu, nie dotykając się żadną częścią ciała. Nawet jeśli z całego serca pragnąłem znów trzymać go w ramionach, postanowiłem nie przeciągać struny, bo nie chciałem jeszcze bardziej skomplikować naszej już wystarczająco zagmatwanej sytuacji. Prawdę mówiąc, w tej chwili trudno było mi uwierzyć, że to, co zaszło między nami kilka godzin temu, rzeczywiście się wydarzyło.

Usłyszałem kolejny huk oraz następujące po nim głuche przekleństwo. Drzwi sypialni zostały otwarte do połowy, więc mogłem słyszeć wszystko, co działo się w potencjalnie cichym mieszkaniu. Po tych hałasach tylko domyślałem się, że Niall właśnie uderzył o róg kanapy.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad wstaniem z łóżka bądź pozwoleniem mu na wyjście z mieszkania bez żadnej konfrontacji. Nie chciałem doprowadzić do jakiś niezręcznych sytuacji, ale jakaś niewielka część mnie nie mogła pozwolić mu na wyjście stąd bez słowa. W nocy nie myślałem o niczym, zatraciłem się w nim, ale o poranku wszystko znów okazało się zbyt trudne, a cały czar prysł jak bańka mydlana. W tej chwili moje uczucia nie miały żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ dopuściłem do tego wszystkiego tylko po to, aby odżyć na nowo. A przy nim czułem, że naprawdę żyję.

Nie zdążyłem podjąć żadnej decyzji. Usłyszałem powolne kroki na korytarzu i tylko czekałem na odgłos zamykających się drzwi frontowych, jednak w tym samym momencie Niall stanął w progu sypialni, zakładając swoją koszulkę przez głowę. Gdy spostrzegł, że nie śpię, wytrzeszczył oczy i zamarł w bezruchu. Jego włosy znajdowały się w całkowitym nieładzie z powodu tego, że były jeszcze mokre po prysznicu, kiedy kładł się spać.

– Nie chciałem cię obudzić – wydusił w końcu z ręką na futrynie, jakby bał się wejść do środka. Rzeczywiście sprawiał wrażenie przestraszonego, ale w jego postawie było także coś wstydliwego. Wyglądał uroczo i po prostu nie potrafiłem oderwać od niego wzroku.

– Domyśliłem się.

Niall przełknął ślinę w geście zakłopotania i nadal nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach. Nie miałem do niego żadnych pretensji, przecież już wczoraj wiedziałem doskonale, w co się pakuję i jak się to skończy. Na pewno nie było to mądre, ale stało się, żaden z nas do niczego nie został zmuszony (a przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że moje zachowanie nie było zbyt natarczywe), a teraz oboje musieliśmy stawić czoła konsekwencjom.

Nadal mieliśmy jakiś wybór; moglibyśmy zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało z nadzieją, że to nie popsuje naszej przyjaźni albo po prostu rozeszlibyśmy się w przeciwnych kierunkach, nigdy więcej nie stając sobie na drodze. A naprawdę nie chciałem dopuścić do tego drugiego, więc w tej chwili mogłem tylko udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. Choć nawet nie wiedziałem, co tak naprawdę czuję.

– Liam, słuchaj...

– Nie ma sprawy – przerwałem mu dość swobodnym tonem. Odrzuciłem kołdrę, aby wstać z łóżka, podczas gdy Niall cały czas uważnie obserwował moje ruchy. – Możesz iść. Już w nocy chciałeś stąd uciec.

To ostatnie zdanie miało zabrzmieć żartobliwie, ale zdradził mnie mój drżący głos, więc na twarzy Nialla pojawiło się poczucie winy.

– Właśnie dlatego unikam takich sytuacji – powiedział z żałością. – Nienawidzę widoku tego rozczarowania.

– Nie jestem rozczarowany.

– Nie? A ja jestem pewien, że wolałbyś obudzić się ze mną przy swoim boku, a potem zjeść razem śniadanie i inne bzdury... Ale ja nie bawię się w takie rzeczy.

Miałem wrażenie, że swoimi słowami próbował mnie urazić albo zniechęcić do siebie, ale w żaden sposób to na mnie nie podziałało. Oczywiście, chciałbym tego wszystkiego, ale gdy zacząłem się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, uznałem, że właśnie wtedy ogarnęłaby mnie jeszcze większa panika, ponieważ to stałoby się bardziej realne. W tej chwili nie byłem gotów na nic poważniejszego, nawet na takie zwyczajne czułostki.

– Więc dlaczego wróciłeś się do sypialni? – zapytałem z podejrzliwym uśmiechem. – Miałeś okazji stąd wyjść. A wyglądasz jak zwierzyna przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

Niall zacisnął powieki i przebiegł dłonią po swoich splątanych włosach, sprawiając wrażenie poirytowanego. Miałem ochotę się roześmiać z powodu jego sfrustrowania, ale potem przyjrzałem się jego sylwetce.

– Masz na sobie moje bokserki.

Niall spuścił wzrok na niewielki kawałek skóry pomiędzy linią spodni a podwiniętą koszulką. Pomiędzy nimi widać było także mały, czarny pasek bokserek, które na pewno należały do mnie, ponieważ dałem mu je zaraz po prysznicu, aby miał w czym spać.

– Nie mogę znaleźć moich – wyjaśnił pospiesznie ze spuszczoną głową. – Poza tym są... brudne od spermy, więc na sto procent bym ich nie założył. Jeśli chcesz, mogę je zdjąć.

– Nie ma sprawy – wtrąciłem z rozbawieniem, a Niall wreszcie podniósł wzrok.

– Przestań to mówić – syknął z irytacją. – To ty powinieneś właśnie teraz przesadnie popadać w panikę i obijać się o ściany jak mucha. Cholera, wystarczy jeden orgazm i już dla niego cały świat jest piękniejszy! Typowy facet.

Przyłożyłem dłoń do ust, a kiedy Niall spojrzał na mnie z tą swoją przeuroczą irytacją, na moment oboje znieruchomieliśmy, zanim jednocześnie parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Sprawiło to, że momentalnie zniknęła ta nieprzyjemna atmosfera pełna napięcia. Chyba właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebowaliśmy.

Jednak kiedy tak patrzyłem na rozbawionego Nialla, ogarnęła mnie nagła ochota wciągnięcia go do sypialni, aby nie wypuszczać go z łóżka przez kolejne kilkanaście godzin. Niall zapewne odgadnął moje myśli, ponieważ uśmiech powoli spłynął z jego twarzy i wstrzymał oddech, gdy znów spoglądaliśmy na siebie w napięciu. Ale właśnie wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

Wczoraj nie zabrałem ze sobą komórki, ponieważ Louis wkurzał się, gdy będąc w klubie wałczyłem z chęcią skontaktowania się z Alexem, więc wciąż leżała na stoliku nocnym. Podszedłem do stolika, zerkając na dzwoniące urządzenie.

– To Louis – wyjaśniłem, zerkając w stronę Nialla. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

– W takim razie czas na mnie – powiedział, po czym roześmiał się dość nerwowo. – Co mu powiesz? Na temat... no wiesz?

– Chcesz, żebym mu powiedział?

Niall wzruszył ramionami i wsunął dłonie głęboko do kieszeni. Mięśnie jego ramion naprężyły się, a ja przypomniałem sobie, że wyglądały dokładnie tak samo, podtrzymując ciężar swojego ciała na ręce, gdy znajdował się tuż nade mną.

– Twoja decyzja. Ale damy mu idealny powód do kolejnych dwuznacznych aluzji pod naszym adresem.

– Lepiej nic mu nie powiem.

Niall parsknął śmiechem, już wyglądając na bardziej rozluźnionego. Przebiegłszy dłonią po włosach, założył na głowę czapkę z daszkiem, którą miał na sobie w klubie, a do tej pory musiał trzymać ją w tylnej kieszeni spodni.

– Do zobaczenia, Li – rzucił beztrosko, a posławszy mi swój reprezentacyjny uśmiech, zniknął z pola widzenia. Chwilę później rozległ się odgłos zamykających się drzwi frontowych. 

Odetchnąłem głęboko. Teraz chyba rozumiałem, dlaczego nienawidził niezręcznych poranków. Było to zbyt stresujące.

Telefon zaczął dzwonić po raz kolejny. Louis nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś go ignorował, więc nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać.

– Słucham?

– Payne, do licha ciężkiego, co z tobą?! – wykrzyknął ogłuszająco. Po tylu latach naszej znajomości powinienem już pamiętać, że nie należy trzymać słuchawki przy uchu, gdy ma się do czynienia z rozgniewanym Louisem Tomlinsonem. – Co to było wczoraj?! I dlaczego nie odbierasz?!

– Przepraszam, Lou...

– Wsadź sobie w tyłek te przeprosiny! Odchodzę tutaj od zmysłów! Gdzie ty się podziewałeś wczoraj?!

– Wyszedłem wcześniej – odparłem ostrożnie. – Myślałem, że wiesz.

– Jasne, że nie wiedziałem! Byłem zbyt pijany. Ale obudziłem się przed chwilą w panice, ponieważ dotarło do mnie, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, co stało się z moim kumplem.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Louis potrafił być słodki, nawet jeśli jednocześnie był okropnie irytujący.

– Nic mi nie jest, Lou.

– Wiem, że nic ci nie jest. Potrafisz o siebie zadbać.

W słuchawce rozległo się ciężkie westchnięcie.

– Przestałeś na mnie krzyczeć? – zapytałem niepewnie.

– Nie – mruknął. – Ochrypłem. Daj mi chwilę na zregenerowanie sił, a potem znowu zacznę.

Wywróciłem oczami, choć wiedziałem, że i tak tego nie widzi.

– O której jedziesz po Alexa? – zapytał po chwili.

– Umówiłem się z rodzicami na trzecią. Mama przyrządza wspólny obiad, ponieważ Nicola i Peter nadal są w mieście. Chcesz się przyłączyć? – zapytałem, dobrze wiedząc, że Louis jakimś cudem i tak się wprosi, bo uwielbiał jadać posiłki mojej rodzicielki, a ona nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko jego odwiedzinom.

– Głupie pytanie, Payno! Ale wcześniej musisz mi w czymś pomóc. Najpierw śniadanie, a potem zakupy?

– W porządku – zgodziłem się. Wszedłem do łazienki i nagle zamarłem w miejscu, ponieważ na podłodze leżały białe bokserki, które zdecydowanie należały do Nialla. Louis coś do mnie mówił, lecz wpatrywałem się w ten kawałek materiału jak w transie i nie docierało do mnie ani jedno słowo.

– Może być? Liam? Jesteś tam?! Nie ignoruj mnie znowu!

– Tak... – Odchrząknąłem. – Co mówiłeś?

– Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje? Nieważne. Przyjdę po ciebie za pół godziny. Może być?

– Jasne. Przepraszam, Lou, jeszcze się nie rozbudziłem – odparłem z nadzieją, że nie przejrzy mojego kłamstewka. – Więc do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyłem się błyskawicznie, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać kolejnych pytań odnośnie mojego dziwnego zachowania. Miałem przeczucie, że Louis nadal będzie to wałkować, gdy się spotkamy, ponieważ on nigdy tak łatwo nie odpuszczał. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś tak po prostu się rozłączał bez uprzedzenia – za to na pewno mi się oberwie.

Wrzuciłem bokserki do kosza z brudami razem z ciuchami, które wczoraj miałem na sobie, ponieważ cuchnęły alkoholem i papierosami. Postanowiłem nie brać prysznicu, ponieważ nie miałem na to zbyt wiele czasu, więc jedynie wykonałem pospiesznie poranną toaletę i ogoliłem się, ponieważ mama nigdy nie lubiła, gdy byłem zbyt zarośnięty na twarzy.

Moje odbicie w lustrze wyglądało dość mizernie. Louis bezzwłocznie odgadnie, że coś mnie dręczy. W końcu Niall zawsze uważał, że z mojej twarzy można wszystko wyczytać; jestem otwartą księgą.

Na samą myśl o Horanie poczułem nagłe ciepło i ucisk w brzuchu. Cały czas miałem przed oczami nocne wydarzenia, co nie wpływało zbyt dobrze na mój stan tam na dole, a to niewątpliwie był kiepski moment na radzenie sobie z  _ tym _ problemem. Jednak nie potrafiłem powstrzymać tego delikatnego uśmiechu, który usilnie cisnął mi się na usta, gdy widziałem w myślach twarz blondyna. Niezależnie od tego, że próbował wymknąć się z mieszkania, ta noc była jedną z najlepszych w całym moim życiu.

Kiedy ponad pół godziny temu Louis bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wszedł do mieszkania, jak zawsze spóźniony, byłem już gotowy do wyjścia.

– Dziesięć minut spóźnienia – rzuciłem na powitanie, dopijając resztkę kawy. – Całkiem nieźle jak na twoje standardy. Co masz w planach?

Louis zignorował mój uszczypliwy komentarz na temat jego braku punktualności.

– Muszę kupić nową zmywarkę. Ta stara, którą przywiozłem z Doncaster, w końcu wyzionęła ducha, a ja nie mam zamiaru zmywać ręcznie.

– Pomimo posiadania zmywarki, twoja kuchnia bez przerwy jest zapełniona stertą brudnych naczyń – zauważyłem, a Louis zmrużył groźnie oczy.

– Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał, jakby nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mam na myśli, choć na pewno wiedział, o czym mówię. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą.

Najpierw udaliśmy się do jednej z naszych ulubionych restauracji, która miała dobre i dość tanie jedzenie. Jako kelner pracował w niej były chłopak Louisa; jedyny, z którym Lou nadal miał dobry, przyjacielski kontakt, nawet o wiele lepszy niż wtedy, gdy jeszcze chodzili ze sobą (co i tak nie trwało długo).

Bobby podszedł do nas, gdy tylko zajęliśmy miejsca przy stoliku i wręczył nam karty z firmowym uśmiechem, z którego Lou zawsze się nabijał.

– Cześć, chłopaki – powitał nas radośnie. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tej dwójce nie wyszło, ponieważ byli do siebie bardzo podobni z charakteru, ale może właśnie to podobieństwo okazało się największą przeszkodą. – A gdzie macie małego księcia?

– Alex jest u moich rodziców – odparłem, oddając mu kartę. – Dla mnie naleśniki.

– To wszystko, Liam? Louis? – zwrócił się do Tomlinsona, kiedy przytaknąłem.

– Muszę oszczędzać na wakacje – wyjaśniłem po tym, jak Lou zamówił typowo angielskie śniadanie. – Czeka mnie o wiele więcej wydatków, niżbym chciał.

– Pierwsze wakacje Alexa, co nie? Gdzie się wybieracie?

– Moja siostra wygrała dwutygodniowe wakacje w Australii, więc sam lot i zakwaterowanie mamy z głowy. Lou i Zayn lecą razem z nami.

– Szczęściara! – wykrzyknął Bobby z udawanym oburzeniem, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem. – Pozdrówcie ode mnie Malika i podziękujcie za namiary na tego zajebistego tatuażystę.

Bobby podciągnął rękaw koszuli, by pokazać nam swoją dziarę na przedramieniu, która przedstawiała wielką, czarną, bardzo autentyczną panterę w całej swojej okazałości.

– Myślałem, że przyjdziesz z Zaynem? – powiedziałem, gdy Bobby oddalił się chwilę później po krótkiej rozmowie na temat tatuaży. Od jakiegoś czasu zainteresowanie Louisa przeróżnymi tatuażami wzrosło na tyle, iż zaczynałem się o niego martwić, ale nie zamierzałem tego komentować; mój przyjaciel mógł robić to, na co miał ochotę.

– Mają jakąś sprawę z Harrym – wyjaśnił ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Nie znam szczegółów, ale chyba chodzi o jego rodzinę, czy coś w tym stylu.

– Rodzinę? Przecież Harry wychował się w domu dziecka.

– Może chodzi o rodzinę zastępczą? Wiesz, nie jesteśmy z Harrym aż tak blisko, żeby nam o wszystkim mówił – dodał, kiedy z kieszeni wyciągnąłem komórkę. 

Mimo że nie byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, nie potrafiłem nie martwić się o Stylesa, ponieważ wiedziałem, że dom dziecka to ważna część jego życia. To praktycznie całe jego życie.

– Może jednak wyjaśnisz mi, co stało się wczoraj? – zapytał mnie Louis z wymownie uniesionymi brwiami. – I nie gadaj mi głupot o tym wcześniejszym wyjściu. Nie byłem na tyle pijany, by nie pamiętać naszej rozmowy przed klubem. I wiem, że potem rozmawiałeś z Niallem, bo oboje zostaliście na zewnątrz. Od tamtego momentu całkiem zniknąłeś mi z oczu.

Przełknąłem ślinę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Nie byłem pewien, czy rozsądne byłoby powiedzenie Louisowi o tym, co stało się później. Chciałem to zachować dla siebie z wielu powodów, a gdybym opowiedział mu o wszystkim, Lou na pewno nie utrzymałby tej informacji w tajemnicy i przypominałby mi w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach, byle tylko widzieć mój dyskomfort. Louis potrafił być niezłym dupkiem.

– Rozmawiałem z Niallem – odparłem, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

– To znaczy, co jest w porządku?

– Wszystko. – Louis popatrzył na mnie krzywo. – To sprawa między nami.

Lou zapewne zamierzał nadal drążyć ten temat, ale Bobby zjawił się ponownie z naszym śniadaniem. Został z nami jeszcze przez chwilę, ponieważ nie miał zbyt wielu klientów, więc wypytywanie mnie odeszło na dalszy plan. Uwagę Louisa zawsze łatwo dało się odwrócić, ponieważ posiadał zdolność koncentracji mniejszą niż u małego dziecka.

W połowie posiłku, kiedy Louis opowiadał mi, co jeszcze działo się w klubie po moim wyjściu (dwie dziewczyny praktycznie pobiły się o Harry'ego, który jakoś nie chciał im powiedzieć, że jest zajęty, bo według Lou cała sytuacja była zbyt komiczna, aby ją tak po prostu przerwać), dostał od kogoś wiadomość. Obserwowałem go, gdy ją odczytywał, a z jego twarzy momentalnie zniknęło całe rozbawienie.

– Mama Zayna zaprasza nas na kolację w przyszłą niedzielę – wyjaśnił, nie podnosząc wzroku znad telefonu.

– To chyba dobrze, prawda? – zapytałem powoli. – Może w końcu was zaakceptowała?

– Raczej w to wątpię. – Louis westchnął ciężko. – Zayn napisał, że wcale nie muszę tam iść, jeśli nie chcę, ale myślę, że będziemy mieć idealną okazję na pokazanie im, że nasz związek jest całkiem normalny. A ty idziesz z nami.

Zakrztusiłem się kawałkiem naleśnika i zacząłem kaszleć, podczas gdy Louis patrzył na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem, jak gdyby moja reakcja była czymś naprawdę fascynującym.

– Dlaczego? – zdołałem wykrztusić.

– Ponieważ jesteś samotnym ojcem, jesteś biseksualny i dorośli zawsze cię uwielbiają.

– Więc zamierzasz wykorzystać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jego czteroletniego syna do swoich niecnych celów?

– Oczywiście, że tak! – wykrzyknął takim tonem, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Pokręciłem głową ze zrezygnowaniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie pozostawia mi żadnego wyboru. – Kobiety kochają małe dzieci. Nasz mały, słodki Alex zmiękczy ją, a wtedy będzie o wiele prościej ją przekonać, że nie jestem jakimś kompletnym zboczeńcem, który uwielbia ujeżdżać jej syna.

– To ostatnie zachowaj dla siebie, dobrze?

Louis tylko uśmiechnął się w sposób, który podpowiadał mi, że przyszła niedziela nie będzie tak spokojna jak dzisiejsza.

 

***

 

Razem z Zaynem siedzieliśmy w ogródku przed pubem, w którym Harry zdecydował się spotkać ze swoją mamą. Zaskoczył nas obojga, gdy powiedział, że zdołali umówić się już na dzisiejszy dzień i koniecznie upierał się, abyśmy oboje mu towarzyszyli jako wsparcie. No, może nie tak do końca. Haz siedział przy stoliku w środku, a z naszego miejsca mieliśmy idealny wgląd na to, co tam się działo i nawet gdybyśmy obserwowali ich przez cały czas, nie wyglądałoby to aż tak podejrzanie, ponieważ zasłaniały nas jakieś rośliny.

Z początku nie chciałem tutaj przyjść, bo uważałem, że to przesada. Harry powinien spotkać się z nią sam na sam, ale był zbyt przerażony. Zayn uważał, że stchórzy jeszcze zanim ta kobieta się pojawi. Właśnie dlatego potrzebował naszego wsparcia albo raczej ochrony.

– Spóźnia się – mruknąłem, patrząc na zegarek. – Myślisz, że nie przyjdzie?

– Dla nich obojga to trudna sytuacja – odparł Zayn ze wzrokiem wbitym w naszego przyjaciela, który siedział przygarbiony przy swoim stoliku i wyglądał na przygnębionego. Ten widok wręcz ściskał mnie za serce. – Tak po prostu oddała dwójkę swoich dzieci. Na jego miejscu byłbym wkurzony i nie chciałbym mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Poza tym nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, aby rozdzielono mnie i moje siostry.

Zayn miał na twarzy ten swój kamienny, obojętny wyraz, ale wiedziałem, że w środku praktycznie zwija się ze złości i rozżalenia, ponieważ byliśmy teraz całkowicie bezradni. Chociaż wiedzieliśmy, co dzieje się z naszym kumplem, nie mogliśmy mu w niczym pomóc. Mogliśmy tylko siedzieć tutaj, obserwować go i mieć nadzieję, że to spotkanie nie zakończy się żadną katastrofą.

Postanowiłem porozglądać się dookoła, bo ciągłe wpatrywanie się w Hazzę zaczynało wydawać mi się krępujące. Nastało już późne, niedzielne popołudnie, więc ruch w tej części miasta nie był wcale taki duży, większość ludzi wolała spędzać ten czas w swoich domach. Moją uwagę przykuł srebrny Passat, który zatrzymał się przy ulicy w pobliżu pubu. Chwilę później wysiadła z niego kobieta w średnim wieku o długich, ciemnych włosach, której rysy twarzy wyglądały całkiem znajomo.

– Patrz, Z, to chyba ona.

Zayn gwałtownie odwrócił się na swoim krześle, kompletnie niedyskretnie, na co wywróciłem oczami, bo przecież mieliśmy zachowywać się jak tajniaki podczas bardzo ważnej misji śledczej (głupi pomysł Harry'ego).

– Jest całkiem niezła – przyznał Malik, gdy zaczęła kierować się w stronę wejścia do kawiarni. Tego na pewno nie można było nazwać byciem dyskretnym. – Wygląda na dzianą.

– Stwierdzasz to po aucie?

– I po ciuchach. Ta garsonka na pewno nie kosztowała kilka funtów.

Kopnąłem go po stolikiem, gdy była tak blisko nas, iż mogłaby usłyszeć naszą rozmowę. Obrzuciła nas krótkim, bacznym spojrzeniem, po czym weszła do pubu. Zaczyna się.

Oboje z poruszeniem obserwowaliśmy, jak kieruje się w głąb pubu w stronę naszego przyjaciela, który siedział tyłem do niej, więc jeszcze jej nie zauważył. Nie wiedziałem, jakim cudem rozpoznała go tak szybko, bo nawet się nie zawahała. Może to Gemma powiedziała jej, jak teraz wygląda jej syn? Albo to dlatego że w kawiarni nie było aż tak wiele osób i Harry jako jedyny siedział przy stoliku całkiem sam.

– Powinniśmy być w środku – mruknął z grymasem Zayn, marszcząc czoło tak mocno, jakby chciał siłą swojego umysłu usłyszeć, co dzieje się w środku. A niech mnie, przez niego naoglądałem się zbyt wiele tych dziwacznych filmów o superbohaterach.

– Prywatność, Z. – Zamierzałem kopnąć go po raz kolejny, ale tym razem czubek mojego buta napotkał nogę stolika, który zachwiał się z powodu uderzenia, a Zayn w ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać swoją szklankę z sokiem. Posłał mi krzywe spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziałem niewinnym uśmieszkiem, nadal czując ten przeszywający ból w dużym palcu u prawej stopy.

Wyglądało na to, że przebrnęli już przez pierwsze, niezręczne powitania. Przy stoliku stała także kelnerka, która pobierała zamówienie od mamy Harry'ego. Za to Haz wpatrywał się w tę kobietą jak w jakiś obrazek.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmie go za dziwaka – powiedziałem z brodą opartą na dłoni.

– Harry jest dziwakiem – zauważył słusznie, a ja tylko westchnąłem. – Mam wrażenie, jakbym oglądał niemy film. Może wejdziemy do środka?

– Opanuj się. Harry powiedział, że da nam znać, gdy będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Jak na razie tylko rozmawiają i wszystko wydaje się w porządku.

– Dobra. Przestań tak się na nich gapić.

– Sam się gapisz!

Zayn wywrócił oczami, ale odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego i jego mamy. Ja także odwróciłem głowę, dopijając ostatni łyk mojego piwa i już myślałem o zamówieniu kolejnego.

– A więc przespałeś się z Liamem.

Zamrugałem szybko i spojrzałem na Zayna z niedowierzaniem. Nie wspominałem tym ani słowa, a nawet nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru, ale najwyraźniej musiałem mieć wypisane na czole „zabawiałem się z Liamem Paynem”.

– Skąd wiesz? – zapytałem z udawaną swobodą, mimo że nagle oblałem się zimnym potem.

– Ochroniarz z klubu powiedział mi, że wyszliście razem. Wróciłeś do domu dopiero nad ranem, więc połączyłem fakty.

– Niezła dedukcja. Jak prawdziwy detektyw – mruknąłem ironicznie. Zayn obserwował mnie z uwagą, ale nie dodał nic więcej. – I co? Nie nawtykasz mi?

– I tak nie weźmiesz na poważnie niczego, co teraz powiem.

Zayn zawsze posiadał bardzo wyraziście krytykujące spojrzenie, więc nie musiał wypowiadać na głos, co o tym sądził. Jego brwi i oczy mówiły same za siebie.

Jęknąłem żałośnie, wsuwając dłonie we włosy, ale kiedy pociągnąłem za kosmyki, nagle przypomniałem sobie o Liamie, który zaciskał palce w moich włosach, gdy mu obciągałem.

– Kurwa mać, nie powinienem na to w ogóle pozwolić!

– Nie powinieneś – przyznał obojętnym tonem. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

– Pocałował mnie przed stadionem. I potem znowu przed klubem. A naprawdę dobrze całuje, Z, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak dobrze.

– I nie zamierzam się o tym przekonywać – wtrącił z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Dlaczego nie jesteś tym ani trochę zaskoczony? – zapytałem, nagle sobie to uświadamiając. Patrzył na mnie krytycznie, ale bez żadnych oznak zszokowania. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. – Wiedziałeś! Wiedziałeś, że Liam się mną interesuje!

Malik tylko wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Znowu kopnąłem go w goleń pod stołem, tym razem trafiając idealnie, a chłopak syknął z bólu.

– Coś tam nam wspominał...

– Nam? Louis też wie?! Dlaczego ja o wszystkim dowiaduję się ostatni?!

– Czemu tak to przeżywasz? – zapytał mnie z zaciekawieniem. – Przecież dla ciebie to tylko kolejny facet, z którym się przespałeś. Nie bawisz się w związki.

Z głośnym jękiem oparłem głowę na stoliku.

– Ale to  _ Liam _ – odparłem tonem, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Przypuszczałem, że Zayn i tak tego nie zrozumie, ale nieważne. – Nie kręcę z przyjaciółmi.

Usłyszałem, że Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

– Możesz to sobie powtarzać tyle razy, ile tylko chcesz, ale fakty mówią same za siebie. Poza tym wiedziałem, że w końcu do tego dojdzie.

Lekko odwróciłem głową, aby posłać mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Że ja i Liam? Niby dlaczego?

Malik znowu wzruszył ramionami. Nienawidziłem, kiedy tak robił za każdym razem, gdy akurat powiedział coś ważnego i kompletnie niezrozumiałego dla mnie bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.

– Może miałem nadzieję, że Liam będzie miał na ciebie dobry wpływ? – podsunął klarownie. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co robicie. Jeśli oboje tego chcecie i nie wykorzystujecie siebie nawzajem... – Parsknąłem śmiech, bo przecież Liam nie mógłby wykorzystać drugiej osoby tylko dla seksu. – Mam tylko jeden warunek, Niall. Nie skrzywdź go ani nie pozwól mu skrzywdzić ciebie.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Nie sądzę, aby Liam był zdolny do skrzywdzenia kogokolwiek. Ma zbyt dobre serce... – Urwałem, napotykające spojrzenie Zayna; z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na bardzo dumnego z siebie. – No co?

– Nic. Uwielbiam mieć rację.

Tym razem kopnąłem go w goleń tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiłem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	29. Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pewnie niektórych śmiertelnie nudzą te rodzinne problemy i inne brednie w tym opowiadaniu, czego nie mam nikomu za złe, ale tak musi być hahah lubię pisać o czymś więcej, czymś tak życiowym, jak codzienne relacje z rodzicami i tym podobne, a tutaj jest to bardzo ważne. Jak mówiłam od początku, WBL to coś więcej niż tylko Niam :D
> 
>  
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

 

_niedziela, 3 czerwca 2012 roku_

 

Po całym mieszkaniu moich rodziców roznosił się ten charakterystyczny zapach farb, który przypominał mi również o moim dzieciństwie, kiedy to nasz rodzinny dom w Wolverhampton przechodził poważny remont ciągnący się wiele długich dni, ponieważ tata nie był wielkim ekspertem, a koniecznie chciał sam wszystkim się zająć z drobną pomocą kilku znajomych, co mogło zakończyć się tylko i wyłącznie wielką katastrofą. Tak więc, kiedy Mama wpadła na pomysł przemalowania salonu, poprosiła o pomoc Petera, którego ojciec był z zawodu malarzem i inżynierem budowlanym. Ja także postanowiłem wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń, bo i tak nie miałem nic innego do roboty.

Podczas gdy rodzice pilnowali swojego wnuczka, w trójkę (razem z Louisem) zamknęliśmy się w salonie. Całe pomieszczenie zostało starannie zabezpieczone i opróżnione; te meble, których nie zdołaliśmy usunąć z pokoju, zakryto folią. Pracowało nam się świetnie tylko w dwójkę, ponieważ szybko okazało się, że Lou potrafi dbać jedynie o stronę rozrywkową.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że malowanie wymaga tyle wysiłku – stwierdził Louis ze swojego miejsca na pokrytej folią kanapie, z której nie ruszył się od dobrej godziny. – Nawet podczas seksu nie muszę się tyle napracować.

– Zayn jest szczęściarzem – mruknąłem ironicznie, nie odwracając się od ściany, którą pokrywałem jakimś beżowym odcieniem z dziwaczką nazwą za pomocą wałka. W tym samym momencie w moje plecy uderzył pędzel. Louis bawił się przez cały czas, by udawać, że pracuje.

– Nie zrobiłeś nic od dwóch godzin – zauważył z rozbawieniem Peter spod swojego kawałka ściany. To Louis zaczął ją malować, lecz całkiem szybko się zmęczył.

– Och, wypraszam sobie! Nadzorowanie waszej pracy nie można nazwać nicnierobieniem, drogi Peterze.

Wymieniłem wymowne spojrzenia z moich przyszłym szwagrem.

– To rzeczywiście bardzo produktywne zajęcie, Lou – powiedziałem, odwracając się do niego.

– Z sarkazmem ci nie do twarzy, Payno. Jesteś urodziwym mężczyzną, ale takie podejście nie ściągnie _nikogo_ do twojego łóżka. Do końca życia będziesz zgorzkniały i skazany na denne pornosy.

Westchnąłem z zrezygnowaniem. Przywykłem do takich uwag ze strony przyjaciela, więc nie wpływały na mnie w żaden sposób. Jednak ostatnie zdanie przypomniało mi o czymś, o czym próbowałem zapomnieć od tygodnia.

– Nie jestem zgorzkniały.

– A więc nadal tkwisz w fazie zaprzeczenia.

Tym razem wywróciłem oczami. Louis zawsze z niezwykłą precyzją potrafił wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, ale ostatnio jego docinki były całkiem prostym odwróceniem uwagi od innych rzeczy. Głównie od tego, że Niall nie dawał znaku życia przez cały tydzień.

Próbowałem o tym nie myśleć ani nie brać sobie tego do serca. W końcu wiedziałem, w co się pakuję, prawda? Przekonywałem sam siebie, że to _nic nie znaczy_ , a Niall _wcale_ mnie nie ignoruje. Po prostu jest zajęty własnymi sprawami. Poza tym ja też nie dzwoniłem do niego, ponieważ nie chciałem wyjść na skończonego desperata. To był tylko jeden wieczór, nic nie zmieniał ani nie wnosił nic nowego. Stało się i nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy, nieważne, jak bardzo tego pragnąłem.

Pomimo tego coś tam w środku bolało mnie na samą myśl, że tamten wieczór jednak _coś_ zmienił i zniszczył. Nawet jeśli popełniliśmy ogromny błąd, nie chciałem tego kończyć naszej przyjaźni w taki sposób. Wydawało mi się, że Niall także tego nie chciał. Dlaczego więc się nie odzywał?

Według Zayna, Horan obecnie był bardzo zapracowany z powodu prób zespołu i prac nad materiałem na płytę. Wszystko wokół niego gnało w zawrotnym tempie, co potrafiłem bez trudu zrozumieć, lecz czy musiało to oznaczać całkowite milczenie? Od kilku dni nie wrócił do Londynu i nawet Zayn miał z nim minimalny kontakt – ale jednak miał. W przeciwieństwie do mnie.

Louis mógł mieć rację. Faktycznie stałem się zgorzkniały.

– Idziesz z nami do Malików, prawda? – zapytał mnie Lou chwilę później. Jęknąłem żałośnie; miałem nadzieję, że ten pomysł jednak wybił sobie z głowy, ale jeśli Louis coś sobie postanawiał, nigdy tak łatwo nie odpuszczał. Czasami go za to kochałem, a czasami nienawidziłem.

– Muszę?

– Tak – rzucił stanowczo, wygodniej usadawiając się na kanapie. – Potrzebuję cię tam.

Głos mojego przyjaciela brzmiał nad wyraz błagalnie, a mimo że zawsze potrafił robić wokół siebie wiele szumu, tym razem widziałem, że naprawdę przejmuje się tą kolacją i jego obawy nie są wcale przesadzone.

– Zrobię sobie chwilę przerwy, chłopaki – odezwał się Peter. – Ta ściana musi teraz schnąć.

– Jesteś pewien, że pani Malik nie będzie miała nic przeciwko większej liczbie gości? – spytałem, gdy Peter wyszedł z salonu. Przez szparę w drzwiach dobiegł do mnie dźwięczny głosik Alexa, na co uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

– Jasne, że nie. Mówiłem ci, że Zayn już z nią rozmawiał.

Nie mogłem znaleźć więcej argumentów przeciwko, więc tylko przytaknąłem. Louis zaczął wypytywać mnie, czy powinien zabrać ze sobą jakiś prezent dla domowników w postaci kwiatów albo wina, lecz wpadł w tak gwałtowny słowotok, iż nawet nie dał mi szansy na udzielenie odpowiedzi. Obserwowałem go z lekkim uśmiechem, ponieważ nadal trudno było mi uwierzyć, jak bardzo zmienił się pod wpływem Zayna i z jakim oddaniem podchodził do ich związku. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nic nie zapowiadało to zmiany.

– Więc kto jeszcze tam będzie? – zapytałem po krótkiej chwili, starając się zachować swobodny ton. – Niall i Harry też idą?

– Na pewno. Niall nadal jest w... tam gdzie są te próby – odpowiedział ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Harry pojechał do niego w piątek, ale mają dzisiaj wrócić. Tak mi się zdaje. Wczoraj albo dzisiaj, nieważne!

Skinąłem głową ze zrozumieniem. Skupiłem całą uwagę na ścianie przede mną, choć moja dłoń lekko drżała na samą myśl o Horanie.

– Wiesz, Payno, zastanawiam się – odezwał się Louis śpiewnym tonem – kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć mi o Niallu.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy i zamarłem w bezruchu, a wałek wyleciał z mojej dłoni, obryzgując farbą moje spodnie i trampki. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zachowanie pozorów normalności.

– O Niallu? – wydusiłem, sięgając po wałek. – Co mam ci powiedzieć?

– Nie zgrywaj głupa. Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię.

Zerknąłem niepewnie w stronę drzwi, ale wyglądało na to, że Peter jeszcze nie zamierzał do nas wrócić. Miałem nadzieję, że jego pojawienie się jakoś uratuje mnie przed tą rozmową, ponieważ byłem pewien, że Louis domyśli, że nie chcę o tym mówić w jego obecności. Chociaż Peter wiedział o moich upodobaniach, jeszcze nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, gdy była o tym mowa.

Odchrząknąłem, spostrzegłszy, że Louis taksuje mnie wzrokiem.

– Więc Niall powiedział Zaynowi? A Zayn powiedział tobie?

Powinienem być wkurzony, ale jakoś było mi wszystko jedno.

– Zayn sam się domyślił. Oboje jesteście totalnie niedyskretni. – Louis parsknął śmiechem, po czym przybrał poważną, pełną wyrzutu minę, więc już wiedziałem, co nastąpi. – Ale poważnie, Payno, myślałem, że mówimy sobie o wszystkim. Zawiodłem się na tobie! Kim ja dla ciebie w ogóle jestem, co? Bo na pewno nie przyjacielem, bo z przyjacielem powinieneś podzielić się wszystkimi szczegółami o wielkości jego przyrodzenia i tym podobne.

Mimowolnie spłonąłem rumieńcem.

– Lou, nie powiedziałem ci o tym nie dlatego, że... Po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Tomlinson zmarszczył czoło, uważnie mi się przyglądając. Ten błysk w oku, który zawsze zapowiadał, że będzie stroić sobie ze mnie żarty, zniknął momentalnie.

– Nie odezwał się przez cały tydzień, prawda? – odgadł łagodnie. Kiedy nie odpowiedziałem, Lou wstał z kanapy, ale cofnąłem się o krok, gdy zbliżył się do mnie ze współczującą miną. – Och, Liam...

– Nie, to nic – przerwałem mu pośpiesznie i zmusiłem się do uśmiechu. – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Jest w porządku.

Louis uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

– Wcale nie jest w porządku. Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą.

Bez słowa przeniosłem uwagę z powrotem na ścianę, na ostatni biały fragment przede mną.

Nie zamierzałem otwarcie przyznawać się, że wcale nie czułem się tak dobrze z myślą, że Horan unikał mojej osoby, jakby żałował tamtej nocy albo nawet się jej wstydził. A jeśli on się tak nie czuł, to ja zdecydowanie czułem się upokorzenie i pogardę dla samego siebie z tej przyczyny, że w ogóle dopuściłem do tamtych wydarzeń.

– Możemy o tym nie gadać? – spytałem ze spokojem, wiedząc, że ostrzejszy ton jeszcze bardziej go nakręci.

– Niech ci będzie. Ale może tak jest lepiej...

– Louis – przerwałem mu ostrzejszym tonem. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, kręcąc głową. – Też zrobię sobie przerwę.

– Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś na tym ucierpiał – powiedział, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc moich prostych aluzji, że nie chcę o tym mówić. Odwróciłem się do przyjaciela, który nadal miał na twarzy ten zmartwiony grymas. Próbowałem przybrać obojętną minę, jakbym nie miał pojęcia, co ma na myśli. – Nie twierdzę, że Niall na pewno mógłby cię skrzywdzić, ale Zayn uważa...

– Rozmawiacie o nas?

– Zayn uważa, że wam obojgu mogło by to wyjść na dobre – dokończył, ignorując moje wtrącenie.

– W jakim sensie?

– Może ty tego nie widzisz, ale od kiedy spędzacie razem czas, zachowanie Nialla się poprawia. Według Zayna – dodał, z uwagą obserwując moją reakcję, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. – A ty wydajesz się weselszy i bardziej rozluźniony w jego obecności. No, tak było na początku, kiedy jeszcze nie miałeś na niego ochoty przez cały czas. Ale nadal myślę, że to bardzo zły pomysł.

– Nie ty jeden – mruknąłem w drodze do drzwi.

– Więc zrobicie to znowu?

– Co takiego? – zdziwiłem się. Louis uniósł wymownie brew, patrząc na mnie tak, jakby nie widział nigdy większego głupka. – Nie. Przestań. Nawet do mnie nie zadzwonił.

– A ty do niego – zauważył z perfidnym uśmiechem.

– Daj mi spokój.

Lou parsknął śmiechem, po czym podniósł jeden z nasączonych farbą pędzli. Przez sekundę myślałem, że może wreszcie weźmie się do roboty i przestanie działać mi na nerwy, lecz potem przypomniałem sobie, że przecież nie ma sensu spodziewać się cudów, gdy ma się do czynienia z kimś takim, jak on. Chwilę później na mojej koszulce i fragmencie ramienia znajdował się gruby, poziomy, beżowy pasek, a Louis tylko uśmiechał się szatańsko.

Popatrzywszy na plamę, jedynie westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, nie mając siły na wojnę z tym małym dzieckiem w przerośniętym ciele. Raczej bym jej nie wygrał oraz nie wrócił w jednym kawałku.

W kuchni zastałem tatę i Petera, którzy objadali się ciastem przygotowanym przez moją mamę. Tata jedynie omiótł mnie wzrokiem, a po chwili parsknął śmiechem, odgadnąwszy co mi się stało.

– Louis – odparłem, gdy napotkałem pytający wzrok Petera. – Jest dupkiem.

Chłopak roześmiał się i przysunął w moją stronę talerzyk z ciastem. Wydawało mi się, że nie powinniśmy zjadać go właśnie teraz, ponieważ mama wspominała coś o późniejszym lunchu po skończonej pracy, ale jej wypieki były zbyt dobre, by się tym przejmować i zwracać na to uwagę.

– Gdzie Alex? – zapytałem, machinalnie sięgając po moją komórkę, którą zostawiłem na blacie kuchennym. Usilnie starałem się nie zareagować w żaden sposób na brak jakichkolwiek wiadomości.

– Są w pokoju – odpowiedział tata, gdy usiadłem obok niego. – Mały chciał wam pomóc, więc trzeba było odwrócić jego uwagę.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby mój syn okazał się o wiele bardziej pomocny niż Louis.

Mimo to postanowiłem sprawdzić, co tam robią, więc zabrawszy ze sobą jeszcze jeden kawałek pysznego ciasta, udałem się w stronę dodatkowego pomieszczenia, który używany był jako pokój gościnny, ale już dawno przypominał pokój Alexa, ponieważ zapełniony był sporą ilością zabawek, a na łóżku znajdowała się jedna z jego ulubionych poszew na kołdrę.

Mama siedziała przy stole pod oknem z chłopcem na kolanach i wyglądało na to, że przeglądają album ze zdjęciami. W ciągu czterech lat moi rodzice zdołali zapełnić trzy takie albumy, a w każdym z nich znajdowała się jakaś setka zdjęć Alexa. Sam posiadałem w domu całkiem obszerną kolekcję, więc nie mogłem do niczego się przyczepić – przez pierwsze miesiące życia mojego syna aparat ani na jeden dzień nie znikał z mojej dłoni. Niewiele się zmieniło, ponieważ nadal fotografowałem go, gdy tylko miałem ku temu okazję.

– Tata, zobacz! To ja! – wykrzyknął chłopiec, gdy ujrzał mnie w drzwiach. Zeskoczył z kolan swojej babci i pognał do mnie, ściskając w dłoniach kilka zdjęć, lecz zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, patrząc na mnie ze zmarszczonym noskiem. – Co ci się stało?

– Wujek Lulu chciał się pobawić.

Oczy chłopca rozbłysły niebezpiecznie.

– Też mogę się tak bawić?!

– Lepiej pokaż mi, co tutaj masz – powiedziałem pospiesznie, zanim nakręcił się na pomysł zabawy z farbą. Ukucnąłem, opierając się plecami o futrynę, a chłopiec od razu wskoczył na moje kolano, podsuwając mi pod nos kilka pogiętych zdjęć.

– Babcia mówi, że to ja. – Wskazał na zdjęcie zrobione kilka godzin po jego narodzeniu, na widok którego od razu się uśmiechnąłem. Malutki, skrzywiony w grymasie noworodek leżał spokojnie w swoim szpitalnym łóżeczku, szczelnie owinięty kolorowym kocykiem. – Ale nie wygląda jak ja. Jest taki... czerwony.

– Byłeś bardzo czerwony i pomarszczony.

– I głośny – dodała mama, obserwując nas z odrobinę mokrymi oczami. – Nie płakałeś dużo, ale jak już zacząłeś, słychać cię było w całej okolicy.

Alex przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w zdjęcie.

– To nie wygląda jak ja – stwierdził ponownie, lecz stanowczo. Roześmiałem się, całując jego czoło. Dalej pokazywał mi zdjęcia z ogromnym podekscytowaniem, więc zbyt szybko, abym mógł lepiej im się przyjrzeć i cokolwiek powiedzieć. – A tu ja i ty! To też ja? Och, a tu babcia mówi, że to ty i mama.

Oddech zamarł mi w piersi, gdy Alex wyciągnął kolejną fotografię, podając mi ją do ręki. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w fotografię zrobioną podczas wesela, a raczej skromnej kolacji w małym, rodzinnym gronie. Ledwo pamiętałem tamten moment, ponieważ został zastąpiony przez wiele innych wspomnień. W domu na półce nad telewizorem znajdowała się kopia tego samego zdjęcia, które zawsze stało gdzieś w cieniu innych ramek, ponieważ nigdy jakoś nie potrafiłem przekonać się do dłuższego patrzenia na nie. To zawsze zbyt mocno bolało, lecz w tej chwili ten ucisk w piersi nie był już tak potężny jak dawniej. Rana wciąż pozostawała otwarta, jednakże goiła się coraz szybciej. W tym momencie mogłem spojrzeć na twarz dziewczyny i nawet uśmiechnąć się na samo wspomnienie o niej bez łez gromadzących się w kącikach oczu.

– Tata, nie słuchasz. – Alex, zniecierpliwiony brakiem uwagi, zeskoczył z mojego kolana, by powrócić do swojej babci.

Napotkałem zmartwione spojrzenie mojej rodzicielki, na które tylko pokręciłem głową. Kiedy się wyprostowałem, Alex wybiegł z pokoju, mówiąc o pokazaniu tych zdjęć dziadkowi i reszcie.

– Zapomniałam, że te zdjęcia są w tym albumie – wyjaśniła mama z przepraszającą miną.

– Nie szkodzi. Alex widział jej zdjęcia. Po prostu... Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że zaczynam _zapominać_. – Przeniosłem wzrok ponownie na fotografię w mojej dłoni. – Alex niczego o niej nie wie, pewnie nadal nie rozumie, czemu jej tutaj nie ma, a wiele moich wspomnień o Bridget jakoś znika.

Kobieta wstała z krzesła, podeszła do mnie i czule dotknęła mojego policzka.

– Nie ma w tym nic złego.

– Wiem, ale... – Westchnąłem ciężko. – Nie chcę o niej tak po prostu zapomnieć. Chcę ruszyć dalej, ale nie mogę pozwolić...

– W takim razie postaraj się, aby ona wciąż była częścią waszego życia – wtrąciła z lekkim, pokrzepiającym uśmiechem. – Masz prawo ruszyć dalej, ale nie oznacza to, że musisz całkowicie zapomnieć o matce swojego syna. Nie chcę też, żebyś nadal się tym zadręczał. Możesz upierać się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, Liam, ale pamiętaj, że jestem twoją matką. Wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje.

Na te słowa zmarszczyłem czoło, nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Poczułem też niepokój, ponieważ w tej chwili ukrywałem bardzo wiele rzeczy, o których nie chciałem, aby dowiedziała się zbyt szybko. Jednak miała rację, nie mogłem dłużej się tym zadręczać.

– A teraz wracaj do pracy – powiedziała władczo. – Nie chciałabym, aby mój salon wyglądał jak pobojowisko przez cały tydzień, tylko dlatego że posiadam niekompetentnych robotników.

– Jesteśmy niekompetentni – zauważyłem śmiało, na co wywróciła oczami i bez ceregieli wypchnęła mnie na korytarz.

*

Obserwowałem Zayna, który od jakiś dwóch godzin krążył po naszym mieszkaniu, wyglądając jak w transie albo na prochach. Z jednej strony było to dość zabawne, ale też niepokojące, ponieważ takie zachowanie nigdy nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. Odbijało mu tylko w bardzo wyjątkowych sytuacjach, więc przypuszczałem, że kolacja z jego rodziną do takich właśnie należała. Problem w tym, że do owej kolacji pozostało jakieś siedem godzin.

Zayn po raz kolejny przeciął drogę pomiędzy mną a telewizorem, ale nawet nie odwróciłem wzroku od ekranu i wepchnąłem do buzi kolejną garść musujących cukierków.

– Brzuch cię rozboli – rzucił Zayn w drodze powrotnej, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. Godzinę temu przestałem pytać go, dlaczego urządza ten maraton po naszym mieszkaniu, bo ani razu nie uzyskałem satysfakcjonującej i normalnej odpowiedzi. Zazwyczaj brzmiała ona po prostu: odwal się, Niall.

Moim przyjaciołom zdecydowanie potrzebna jest pomoc specjalisty.

– A ciebie nogi – odparłem, podrzucając do góry kolejny cukierek. Za sprawą grawitacji i moich zadziwiających umiejętności powinien trafić prosto do wnętrza mojej otwartej buzi, ale zamiast tego uderzył mnie w prawą powiekę. Wzruszywszy ramionami, wrzucił go do ust.

– Nie drażnij go, Niall! – zawołał z kuchni Haz. – Jest zestresowany kolacją.

– A ja jestem zestresowany trasą koncertową z 5SOS – odpowiedziałem, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – W mojej obronie nie stajesz!

– Nie jesteś zestresowany. Nie możesz wysiedzieć spokojnie z podekscytowania.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, gdy Harry wyjrzał z kuchni, by posłać mi wymowne spojrzenie. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, bo faktycznie wręcz płonąłem z podekscytowania na samą myśl o trasie koncertowej, która miała zacząć się za dwa tygodnie. Próby zakończyły się przedwczoraj i jak na razie nie mieliśmy żadnych innych planów, lecz Eric nalegał, byśmy nie przerywali pracy nad piosenkami, bo szło nam całkiem nieźle.

Jednak Harry jednak trochę się mylił, bo poza ekscytacją, czułem też lekki strach, który na pewno pogłębi się w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni. Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście gram w prawdziwym zespole z trzema innymi chłopakami, którzy mają o wiele więcej doświadczenia i są już całkiem popularni. Ta pesymistyczna strona mojego charakteru, która zawsze wywoływała u mnie tremę, próbowała wmówić mi, że za chwilę stanie się coś złego i wszystko co dobre legnie w gruzach, ponieważ niemożliwe jest, aby kogoś takiego jak mnie spotkało takie szczęście. Właśnie w takich chwilach brakowało mi pewności siebie.

Ashton stwierdził, że coś musimy z tym zrobić – nie tylko z moją tremą, ale też z lepszym rozsławieniem mnie wśród obecnych fanów zespołu, którzy jeszcze nie do końca akceptowali nowego członka. Któregoś dnia wspomniałem mu o moim starym pomyśle publikowania nagrań w Internecie, więc Ash postanowił mi pomóc. Oboje wpadliśmy na pomysł nagrania wspólnie jednej piosenki, którą później wrzucimy na konto zespołu na YouTube. A tym też nieźle się stresowałem, ponieważ od tego miała zależeć spora część mojej przyszłości w zespole.

– Ash będzie tutaj za godzinę – powiedziałem, gdy Zayn w jakimś celu wszedł do mojego pokoju, ale nie zamierzałem ruszać się z kanapy, by sprawdzić, czego tam szuka. – Możecie sprawiać wrażenie chociaż tak trochę zdrowych na umyśle?

– Niall, ci kolesie spędzili z tobą ostatnie dwa tygodnie. – Harry wskoczył na kanapę obok mnie. – Nic gorszego od ciebie nie może ich spotkać w tym mieszkaniu.

Harry parsknął śmiechem na widok mojego morderczego spojrzenia, które byłoby bardziej efektywne, gdybym sam nie miał ochoty się roześmiać. Tak więc kopnąłem go w łydkę, aby było sprawiedliwie.

– Czy nikt w tym mieszkaniu nie posiada krawatu?!

Oboje odwróciliśmy głowy w stronę Zayna, który stanął w progu mojego pokoju, przypominając jakiegoś strasznego smoka z tych filmów o takim dziwnym, małym czymś z włochatymi stopami. Brakowało tylko pary buchającej z nozdrzy.

– Po co ci krawat? – zapytał go Harry, przybierając łagodny ton głosu.

– Jak to po co? By zrobić dobre wrażenie, idioto.

Przygryzłem wnętrze policzka, by się nie roześmiać.

– Z, twoi rodzice przeżyli twoją fazę dziecka mroku, potem emo i na koniec punkrockowca, a każda z tych faz była gorsza od poprzedniej. Widok krawatu tylko jeszcze bardziej ich zmartwi.

Malik zmrużył oczy i zacisnął pięści, jakby zamierzał skoczyć mi do gardła z powodu tych słów. Tak, on zdecydowanie mordercze spojrzenia miał opanowane do perfekcji.

– Nie drażnij go – rzucił do mnie Harry, ale sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy, też ledwo panował na wybuchem śmiechu, lecz tego Zayn już nie widział, ponieważ, warknąwszy coś gniewnie pod nosem, ponownie zniknął w moim pokoju.

Pewnie powinienem spróbować jakoś go uspokoić i sprawdzić, co tam robi, ponieważ zaczęły dobiegać do nas dość podejrzane odgłosy, ale nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty ruszać się z kanapy aż do przyjścia Ashtona.

– Zadzwonię do Lou – stwierdził Haz chwilę później, gdy rozległo się głośne przekleństwo naszego współlokatora – i powiem mu, żeby kupił po drodze jakiś krawat. On sobie z nim lepiej poradzi.

– Założę się, że Louis panikuje jeszcze bardziej. Oboje potrafią cholernie dramatyzować.

Harry wstał z kanapy po telefon Zayna, ale po chwili odwrócił się do mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Na pewno nie chcesz tam z nami iść? – zapytał mnie, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. Harry zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej. – Dlaczego?

– Umówiłem się z Ashtonem – odpowiedziałem od razu, choć to była tylko taka mała wymówka. Nie chciałem podawać prawdziwego powodu, dla którego nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na rodzinną, niezręczną kolację w domostwie Malików.

– Ponieważ Liam tam będzie.

Zmroziłem Zayna wzrokiem. O dziwo, wyglądał teraz całkiem normalnie, jakby jego problem odszedł na dalszy plan.

– Liam? A co ma do tego Liam? – Harry spojrzał na nas pytająco. – Niall? Co _znowu_ zrobiłeś?

– Nic nie zrobiłem! Jak dobrze, że jadę w trasę – powiedziałem z udawaną wesołością. – Nie będę musiał oglądać waszych wnerwiających gęb przez cały miesiąc.

Zabrałem resztę słodyczy i udałem się do mojego pokoju, który wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak skutek huraganu po odwiedzinach Zayna. Podniósłszy gitarę z kanapy, zacząłem grać pierwszą lepszą melodię, byle tylko uspokoić myśli. A raczej w ogóle nie myśleć, bo w przeciwnym razie mógłbym zacząć rozprawiać nad tą całą sprawą z Liamem, od czego uciekałem przez cały tydzień.

Nie tak to miało wyglądać, nie powinienem tak się tym zadręczać. Wszystko miało wrócić do normy po tamtym zdarzeniu, a sytuacja skomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej. No dobra, sam ją skomplikowałem, gdy dałem się mu pocałować i zaciągnąć do domu, a potem unikałem go jak ognia przez cały tydzień. Byłem cholernym tchórzem.

Poza tym Liam też mógłby do mnie zadzwonić, prawda? Czemu to ja miałbym zrobić kolejny krok? Gdyby chciał wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi albo nawet dalej ciągnąć to coś pomiędzy nami, powinien dać mi znać jako pierwszy. On to wszystko zaczął, a ja nigdy nie radziłem sobie dobrze w takich sytuacjach, bo nie wiedziałem, co zrobić ani co powiedzieć, żeby niczego nie pogorszyć.

Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie sypiałem z przyjaciółmi ani nie bawiłem się w związki. To było zbyt popieprzone. Dlaczego życie nie może być prostsze? Swobodny, przyjemny seks bez zobowiązań i uczuć. Wtedy każdemu żyłoby się o wiele lepiej.

– Louis zaraz tutaj będzie. – Podniosłem głowę, gdy usłyszałem nad sobą głos Harry'ego. – Malują salon w domu rodziców Liama, ale wygląda na to, że Payno wykopał go za przeszkadzanie im w pracy.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, lecz spuściłem głowę, aby to ukryć przed przyjacielem. Harry położył się na łóżku obok mnie i przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się, czasami nucąc pod nosem, gdy grałem jedną z piosenek 5SOS.

– Więc co słychać u twojej mamy? – zapytałem, nie przerywając czynności. Zauważyłem, że chłopak zrobił się odrobinę spięty, bo ten temat wciąż był dość trudny, a nie poruszaliśmy go przez cały tydzień.

– Rozmawiałem z nią dwa razy od tego pierwszego spotkania – odparł po chwili. – Przyszła do mojej restauracji ze swoim mężem... Tak, wyszła ponownie za mąż kilka lat temu. Ten facet wydaje się w porządku, jest miły i w ogóle. Dał mi duży napiwek.

– Nie mają dzieci?

– Chyba oboje są zbyt skupieni na pracy. Mieszkają gdzieś pod Londynem, mają duży dom z ogrodem i... – Na moment zawahał się, a ja przestałem grać, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że ma zamiar powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. – Mama chce mnie bliżej poznać i chce... żebym z nimi zamieszkał.

Spojrzałem na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego wzrok pozostał wbity w sufit, lecz na twarzy widać było grymas.

– Żartujesz? Serio? – wydusiłem z trudem. – Chyba się nie zgodzisz, co?

– Mam się nad tym zastanowić.

– Harry, przecież... Rozumiem, że chce cię poznać, ale nawet nie próbowała cię odnaleźć przez te wszystkie lata! Gdyby nie twoja inicjatywa, nigdy nie doszłoby do tego spotkania. A ta kobieta teraz tak po prostu mówi ci, żebyś z nią zamieszkał? To jest.... Kurwa, to beznadziejne!

Harry wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał się ze mną wykłócać, podczas gdy we mnie wszystko buzowało z bezsilnej złości. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Kiedy podniosłem wzrok, zauważyłem Zayna stojącego w drzwiach pokoju, a jego oczy wyrażały wszystko, co czułem.

– Muszę zgodzić się z Niallem – powiedział sucho, a Harry lekko uniósł głowę. – Poznałeś ją dopiero tydzień temu, Haz. Nie znasz jej i nie ma znaczenia, że cię urodziła. Oddała ciebie i twoją siostrę, i wygląda na to, że jej życie teraz jest perfekcyjnie. Ale jeśli chcesz z nią zamieszkać, nie możemy cię powstrzymywać – dodał ze smutkiem w głosie i swoim typowym rozsądkiem, który pojawiał się zawsze w najgorszych momentach.

– Oczywiście, że możemy – syknąłem, mrożąc Zayna wzrokiem. – To głupota. Nie możesz się wyprowadzić.

– Niall.

– Nie, Z! Nie wiem, za kogo ta kobieta się uważa!

Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu, co pewnie miało mnie uspokoić, ale niewiele pomogło. Odłożyłem gitarę na bok, nagle czując, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, to po prostu wybuchnę. Przez cały tydzień tłamsiłem w sobie te wszystkie negatywne uczucia i na pewno posiadałem jakiś limit. Tym razem to na mnie Zayn patrzył z troską, a przed tym spojrzeniem zawsze wolałem uciekać.

Przez ostatnie miesiące wszystko jakoś się popieprzyło, a w tej chwili tak bardzo chciałem wrócić do tamtych dni, kiedy nie musiałem nic _czuć_. A już na pewno nie mogłem pozwolić, aby mój przyjaciel cierpiał z powodu kogoś, kto tylko formalnie jest jego matką, ponieważ wiedziałem, że to wszystko jest zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe.

*

– Co tutaj robimy, tata? – zapytał mnie Alex, gdy zatrzymałem się przed domostwem państwa Malików. Na pierwszy rzut oka zaparło mi dech w piersi, ponieważ budynek wyglądał niesamowicie i zdecydowanie należał do moich wymarzonych domów, w których kiedyś chciałbym zamieszkać; dwupiętrowy, przestronny z olbrzymimi oknami, przez które do środka wpada spora ilość pięknego, dziennego światła. Pomimo tego, że był wciśnięty pomiędzy typowo londyńskie zabudowania, wyróżniał się spośród nich swoim perłowo białym tynkiem oraz świeżymi kwiatami w kolorowych doniczkach na każdym parapecie.

– Tutaj mieszkają rodzice Zayna – odpowiedziałem, odwracając się do mojego synka, który także wpatrywał się w dom z zaciekawieniem. – Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na kolację, więc musisz być bardzo grzeczny, dobrze? To bardzo ważny dzień dla Lulu i Zayna.

– Zawsze jestem grzeczny – stwierdził, wyraźnie urażony moimi osądami, na co tylko się uśmiechnąłem.

– Zayn ma siostrzenicę, z którą będziesz mógł się bawić.

Malec skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Nie chcę bawić się z dziewczyną. Musimy tu być? Wolę iść do parku.

– Jeśli będziesz bardzo się nudził, to sobie pójdziemy, może być? – podsunąłem, a Alex po chwili zastanowienia przytaknął i zaczął siłować się ze swoimi pasami, aby się uwolnić z fotelika. Pospiesznie wyszedłem z auta, by mu w tym pomóc, zauważając także samochód Zayna stojący w otwartej bramie kawałek dalej.

Musiałem przyznać, że denerwowałem się tą kolacją. Nadal nie byłem pewien, czy państwo Malik nie będą mieli nic przeciwko nam, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli mnie na oczy, a ja też niezbyt dobrze radziłem sobie w całkiem nowym gronie. Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy odkładałem na bok spotkania towarzyskie, by pracować i zajmować się synem, wyszedłem z wprawy. Jednak robiłem to głównie dla Louisa, ponieważ mój przyjaciel zdecydowanie potrzebował wsparcia.

Trzymając Alexa za rączkę, zacząłem kierować się do drzwi, jednakże te otworzyły się jeszcze zanim weszliśmy na pierwszy stopień. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć kobietę w średnim wieku, lecz w progu pojawiła się młoda, niewiele starsza ode mnie dziewczyna z długimi, ciemnymi włosami i bardzo znajomymi rysami twarzy. Sądząc po zaskoczonym wyrazie jej twarzy, nie spodziewała się nikogo zastać przed swoim domem, lecz sekundę później jej usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Ty jesteś Liam, tak? – zapytała bez skrępowania. – Właśnie wychodzę do sklepu, bo jak zwykle mama o czymś zapomniała. Jestem Doniya.

– Cześć! – rzucił wesoło Alex. Przypuszczałem, że miało to związek z tym, że Doniya wyglądała jak damska wersja swojego młodszego brata, dlatego nie był onieśmielony.

– Alex, tak? Miło cię poznać. – Chłopiec puścił moją rękę, aby grzecznie uścisnąć jej dłoń. – Wejdźcie do środka.

Odsunęła się od drzwi, aby nas przepuścić, a w tym samym momencie na korytarzu pojawił się Zayn. Uniosłem brwi na widok jego eleganckiej, białej koszuli z czarnym krawatem i czarnych spodni od garnituru.

– Ani słowa – syknął ostrzegawczo, trafnie odczytując moją minę.

– Nie mówiłeś nic o formalnym stroju – stwierdziłem z powagą. – Chyba wrócę do domu i założę mój ślubny garnitur. Nie miałem go na sobie od ponad czterech lat, ale powinien pasować, choć rękawy mogą być za krótkie.

Zayn wywrócił teatralnie oczami. Dłużej nie potrafiłem powstrzymać cichego śmiechu.

– Muszę poszukać nowych przyjaciół – mruknął gniewnie. – Ty i Niall jesteście siebie warci.

Słysząc imię blondyna, moje wnętrzności nagle wywinęły koziołka, a serce na moment zamarło. Starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że on na pewno gdzieś tutaj jest, ponieważ bardzo dobrze zna rodzinę Zayna. Wspominał o nich wiele razy, mówiąc jak wiele im zawdzięcza, dlatego że pan Malik przyjął go do pracy w swoim sklepie, gdy sprowadził się do Londynu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiem, gdy stanę z nim twarzą w twarz albo jak on zareaguje na moją osobę, ponieważ to całotygodniowe milczenie mogło znaczyć tylko tyle, że nie ma ochoty mnie widzieć.

– Nialla tu nie ma – powiedział Zayn, gwałtownie sprowadzając mnie na ziemię. Czy naprawdę tak łatwo było widać, o czym właśnie myślę? – Został w domu z Ashtonem, mają dużo pracy nad płytą.

– Och... To... – wymamrotałem słabo, a Malik uniósł brwi. Położyłem dłoń na głowie mojego syna, który spokojnie stał przy moich nogach, tym razem onieśmielony nowym miejscem. – To zrozumiałe. W porządku.

Wyglądało na to, że Zayn zamierza coś powiedzieć, lecz w tym samym momencie z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszła nieznana mi kobieta z oczami bardzo podobnymi do oczu chłopaka przede mną.

– Zayn, czemu trzymasz naszego gościa na korytarzu?! – wykrzyknęła karcąco, a mnie posłała przepraszający uśmiech. – Za grosz manier, ten chłopak. Proszę, zapraszam do środka!

– Dziękuję, nic się nie stało – odparłem pospiesznie z serdecznym uśmiechem. – Tylko rozmawialiśmy. Liam Payne, miło panią poznać.

– Ach, to ty jesteś Liam. – Uścisnęła moją dłoń, drugą kładąc na moim ramieniu; od razu domyśliłem się, że to mama Zayna. Wydawała się bardzo miła i przyjazna, w ogóle nie pasująca do opisu kobiety, którą przedstawił mi Zayn jakiś czas temu. – Wiele o tobie słyszałam. A to Alex, tak? Witaj, słonko.

– Cześć – odpowiedział nieśmiało, lecz uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

– Jest przeuroczy – powiedziała, lekko gładząc policzek chłopca, który zachichotał i bardziej skrył się za moimi kolanami. – Bardzo do ciebie podobny, Liamie.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ponieważ nigdy nie posiadałem dobrej odpowiedzi na taką uwagę. Zawsze uważałem, że Alex jest o wiele bardziej podobny do Bridget, ale już dawno temu nauczyłem się, że wspominanie o mojej zmarłej żonie sprowadza jedynie niezręczną atmosferę i pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

Zayn od razu porwał Alexa, aby przedstawić go swojej chrześniaczce oraz innym dzieciom, których piskliwe głosiki słychać było gdzieś w głębi korytarza, a mój syn nawet się nie sprzeciwiał.

Mama Zayna zaprowadziła mnie do niezwykle przestronnego, jasnego salonu, który zapełniony był tuzinem ludzi. Wiedziałem, że Zayn miał dużą rodzinę, ponieważ posiadał trzy siostry, z których najstarsza kilka lat temu wyszła za mąż, ale w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się o wiele więcej osób niż oczekiwałem. Zauważyłem Lou i Harry'ego, którzy rozmawiali z ciemnowłosym, wysokim chłopakiem, prawdopodobnie w wieku Stylesa, a Shay siedziała na kanapie obok kobiety bardzo podobnej do pani Malik.

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut pani Malik (która kazała mówić do siebie po imieniu, choć nadal miałem z tym drobny problem) przedstawiała mnie po kolei każdemu z gości. Poznałem trzech kuzynów, dwie kuzynki i dwie ciocie Zayna, które wyglądały praktycznie jak bliźniaczki – wszyscy posiadali bardzo osobliwe i trudne do zapamiętania imiona ze względu na swoje pakistańskie pochodzenie. Tata Zayna cały czas siedział w fotelu przy oknie, obserwując gości z zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy w końcu Trisha zostawiła mnie w spokoju, aby przynieść więcej przekąsek przed kolacją, podszedłem do moich przyjaciół, a Louis od razu objął mnie ramieniem w pasie i oparł głowę na mojej piersi.

– Zabierz mnie stąd – jęknął żałośnie, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie jest tak źle.

Louis podniósł głowę z morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Ojciec Zayna cały czas patrzy na mnie jak na ufoludka i nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem.

– On na każdego tak patrzy – odparł kuzyn Zayna. Jawaad? Zdaje mi się, że tak było mu na imię. – Nie przejmuj się tym.

– Gdzie tak w ogóle jest mój cudowny chłopak? – zapytał, odsuwając się ode mnie, by rozejrzeć się po salonie. A potem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie. – Payno, nie wziąłeś ze sobą Alexa?

– Zayn go porwał.

– Och, oczywiście, że tak! Ten osioł próbował stąd uciec od samego początku.

W tym samym momencie do salonu z krzykiem wpadła trójka dzieci z moim synem na czele; zaczęli gonić się dookoła mebli, wymachując rękami na wszystkie strony. Moje serce na moment stanęło, gdy Alex potknął się o dywan, wpadając na stolik z kwiatami przy oknie, lecz pan Malik w ostatniej chwili zdołał go złapać nie narażając wazonu na stłuczenie.

– Alex, co ja mówiłem o bieganiu po mieszkaniu – syknąłem, podchodząc do nich pospiesznie. – Bardzo pana przepraszam.

Ciemno-brązowe tęczówki spojrzały na mnie z uwagą. Jego spojrzenie było niesamowicie przeszywające, praktycznie mrożące krew w żyłach, więc przestawiłem dziwić się, że Lou wyglądał na przestraszonego i zestresowanego. Na jego miejscu czułbym się tak samo.

– Wychowałem czwórkę dzieci – powiedział spokojnie. – Nic nie jest w stanie zrobić na mnie wrażenia.

Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Zaynie, który właśnie wszedł do salonu z tacą pełną kieliszków. Trudno było cokolwiek odczytać z jego twarzy, lecz w tych słowach dało się wyczuć drugie dno.

– Mogę iść, tata? – zapytał mnie niecierpliwie Alex, podskakując w miejscu. – Z ma pociągi i tory, i wszystko! Mogę?!

Przytaknąłem, gestem dając mu znak, że może odejść.

– Baw się grzecznie! – zawołałem za nim, zanim wybiegł z pokoju. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Dzieci potrafią dać w kość.

Z zaciekawieniem spojrzałem na mężczyznę, który nadal obserwował swojego syna. Zayn stał obok swojego chłopaka, trzymając dłoń na jego talii; podczas rozmowy z jego kuzynem raz po raz z uśmiechem zerkał na Lou w sposób, który zawsze uważałem za uroczy, ponieważ w tym spojrzeniu widać było tę przeogromną miłość jaka ich łączyła. Miałem nadzieję, że jego rodzina także będzie w stanie to dostrzec i zaakceptować.

– Nie chcę, abyś uważał nas za ignorantów – powiedział pan Malik, przyciągając moją uwagę. Machnięciem ręki wskazał, abym zajął drugi fotel, więc to uczyniłem z lekkim wahaniem. – Zayn jest moim jedynym synem, który pozostanie głową tej rodziny, jeśli mnie zabraknie. Chcę, aby był silny i waleczny, by potrafił walczyć o swoje, nie ukazując słabości, ale także nadal próbuję go chronić i pragnę jego szczęścia. Myślę, że mnie rozumiesz, skoro także jesteś ojcem.

Skinąłem głową, ponieważ rzeczywiście rozumiałem każde jego słowo i zgadzałem się z nim.

– Zayn jest szczęśliwy – przyznałem szczerze – i bezpieczny. On chce zwykłej akceptacji.

Przypuszczałem, że moje słowa mogą brzmieć dość obraźliwie, ale pan Malik nie wyglądał na urażonego.

– Trudno pogodzić się z faktem, że twoje własne dziecko nie darzy cię zaufaniem, by podzielić się z tobą tak ważną częścią swojej osobowości – wyznał po chwili milczenia. – Zayn sądzi, że jestem nim zawiedziony, lecz jestem zawiedziony _sobą_ , ponieważ okazało się, iż wychowałem go w przekonaniu, że bycie innym jest złe, podczas gdy osoby naszego pochodzenia na tej ziemi nieprzerwanie są osądzane przez swój odmienny wygląd i wierzenia. Właśnie dlatego nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć w twarz własnemu synowi.

– Wydaje mi się, proszę pana, że to on powinien to usłyszeć?

Mężczyzna przeniósł na mnie wzrok, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w nikłym uśmiechu. Zauważyłem, że Zayn spogląda z zaciekawieniem w naszym kierunku.

– Mój syn jest szczęściarzem, mając za przyjaciół kogoś, kto go akceptuje i wspiera. Kogoś takiego, jak ty, Niall i Harry. I Louis – dodał po namyśle. – To dobry chłopak?

– Tak, wspaniały. Zayn nie mógł trafić na nikogo lepszego.

Pan Malik przytaknął, po czym wstał ze swojego fotela w tym samym momencie, w którym Trisha oznajmiła, iż kolacja jest gotowa. Kiedy wszyscy goście zaczęli kierować się do drugiego pomieszczenia, Zayn podszedł do mnie.

– O czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał szeptem ze strachem widocznym w oczach.

– Wszystko będzie będzie – odpowiedziałem, pokrzepiająco klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Przestań się zamartwiać, Zayn.

– Łatwo ci powiedzieć. Nie musisz drzeć włosów z głowy na samą myśl, jak twoi rodzice zareagują na twoją orientację. – Uniosłem brwi, a brunet przygryzł wargę z zażenowaniem. – Przepraszam, odbija mi, kiedy jestem zestresowany. Możesz drzeć włosy z głowy, jeśli chcesz.

Parsknąłem śmiechem na widok jego skruszonej winy i objąłem go jednym ramieniem w geście otuchy. Gdy wyszliśmy na korytarz, Zayn stanął jak wryty, ponieważ jego tata przed jadalnią rozmawiał z Louisem, który wyglądał, jakby nie dowierzał własnym oczom i tylko kiwał głową w potwierdzeniu.

Zayn, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku, ucałował przelotnie mój policzek, odrobinę mnie zaskakując.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co mu powiedziałeś – wykrztusił z szerokim uśmiechem – ale jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

– Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem...

Zayn już mnie nie słuchał, ponieważ ruszył w stronę Lou, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, pomimo że pan Malik wszedł już do jadalni. Zayn pochwycił w obie dłonie twarz swojego chłopaka i pocałował go głęboko oraz przeciągle, co najwyraźniej wyrwało mojego przyjaciela z jego szoku. Rozdzieliła ich dopiero młodsza siostra Zayna, prowadząca ze sobą Alexa i dziewczynkę z dwoma, kruczoczarnymi kucykami i słodką, pyzatą buzią, która zapewne była chrześniaczką Zayna. Dołączyłem do nich, biorąc Alexa na ręce, ponieważ musiałem mieć na niego oko wśród tego zgiełku.

Mój synek koniecznie chciał siedzieć obok tej dziewczynki, więc Doniya wskazała mi krzesło dwa miejsca od niej, poprawiając przy tym sukienkę swojej córki; jej równo uczesane i ułożone włosy już dawno wyrwały się pod gumek, sterczały we wszystkie strony, a ja w tej chwili poczułem radość na myśl, że nie mam córki, bo pewnie wtedy miałbym o wiele więcej zmartwień. W obszernej jadalni znajdował się duży, długi stół na dwanaście osób, uginający się od potraw i ledwo mieszczący wszystkich gości. Harry i Shay siedzieli naprzeciwko mnie, a Styles mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo, gdy tylko usiadłem, po czym rzucił w Alexa zielonym groszkiem.

– Przestań – rzuciłem karcąco i złapałem rączkę chłopca, nim zdołał wykorzystać okazję na zemstę. Jednak nie miałem żadnej władzy nad Harrym, ponieważ dalej rzucał w nas jedzeniem, zapewne z zamiarem rozpętania niemałej wojny. Shay posłała mi współczujące spojrzenie, choć ledwo panowała nad śmiechem.

– Harry, mój drogi, nie baw się jedzeniem. – Trisha stanęła za jego plecami, by postawić obok niego szklankę z herbatą, a Styles skulił się w sobie jak niewiniątko, mimo że uśmiechał się do mnie łobuzersko. Wywróciłem oczami.

– Wszystko wygląda anielsko, Trish – powiedział, posyłając jej grzeczny uśmiech, a kobieta w podziękowaniu poczochrała jego włosy. Zaraz potem wziął od Shay jej telefon, aby sfotografować jeden z półmisków z jakąś nieznaną mi potrawą. W następnej kolejności bez ostrzeżenia zrobił zdjęcie mi i Alexowi. – To na Instagram, Payno. Uśmiech!

– Jak mam wytrwać do końca tej kolacji, siedząc przed tobą? – powiedziałem z udawaną irytacją. – Chyba zmienię miejsce.

– Nie, tata, chcę tu być! – wykrzyknął momentalnie Alex, prawie uderzając mnie widelcem, lecz zdążyłem zrobić unik.

– Widzisz, Alex chce tu siedzieć. Nie rób przykrości swojemu synowi. – Styles wydął wargi, zgrywając nadąsanego, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy wymieniłem z Shay rozbawione spojrzenia. Dziewczyna pochyliła się, aby ucałować jego policzek, a gdy Harry przeniósł na nią wzrok z błyszczącymi radośnie oczami, musiałem odwrócić wzrok.

W jednej chwili ogarnęło mnie niespodziewane przygnębienie, więc mocniej objąłem mojego syna, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo pragnąłem posiadać obok mnie kogoś, kogo mógłbym tak po prostu pocałować całkiem przelotnie i kogoś, kto patrzyłby na mnie z takim uczuciem.

*

– Wielkie dzięki, Ash – rzuciłem do chłopaka, gdy zatrzymał samochód przed domem rodziny Zayna. – Do zobaczenia za dwa dni?

– Musimy skończyć nasz nowy hit, geniuszu.

Roześmiałem się dźwięcznie, bo Ash używał tego słowa przez cały czas, gdy pisaliśmy piosenki, co było to prostu niedorzeczne. Do geniusza było mi bardzo daleko, chociaż musiałem przyznać, że pisanie szło nam zajebiście, a Ashton okazał się idealnym partnerem do pracy.

– Napiszę, jeśli wpadnie mi do głowy coś nowego – powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi. Na zewnątrz zaczynało robić się coraz ciemniej, więc na pewno spóźniłem się na tę cholernie pyszną kolację, ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Trisha zostawiła specjalnie dla mnie jakieś przysmaki.

Pożegnawszy się z Ashtonem, skierowałem się w stronę domu Malików, widząc przez okno kilku domowników. Zauważyłem też samochód Liama, więc nabrałem powietrza do płuc, aby jakoś nad sobą zapanować i przygotować się na to spotkanie.

Nie było tak, że umyślnie nie odzywałem się do niego przez cały tydzień. Przez te kilka dni w moim życiu działo się tak wiele w tym samym momencie, że brakowało mi chwili na złapanie oddechu i ogarnięcie wszystkich wydarzeń. Eric bez przerwy miał do mnie jakąś sprawę z kontraktem albo innymi głupimi formalnościami, próby stawały się coraz częste i męczące, a do tego całego zgiełku dochodziła praca nad płytą.

Nadal czułem się dziwnie z myślą, że chłopaki bez żadnych oporów wprowadzili mnie do swojego grona i pozwolili na pisanie razem z nimi, bo to przecież była _ich_ płyta – ja miałem być tylko dodatkiem, zwykłym gitarzystą, który będzie śpiewał chórki. Jednak po przejrzeniu moich własnych utworów, stwierdzili, że koniecznie muszę się do nich przyłączyć, ponieważ, według nich, moje teksty były świetne, co też cholernie mnie dziwiło. Wiedziałem, że jako tako umiem pisać i nie miałem z tym żadnych problemów, ale zawsze uważałem, że te piosenki nie są wystarczająco dobre, że ciągle czegoś im brakuje, więc nigdy nie grałem ich publicznie.

Poza tym spora część tych tekstów była zbyt osobista; niektórych nie pokazałem nawet Zaynowi. Większość uczuć dusiłem w sobie, nie wypowiadałem ich na głos, więc te piosenki były moją jedyną ucieczką, a mój notes swego rodzaju powierniczką.

Nie zadzwoniłem do drzwi, ponieważ w tym domu bywałem dość często przez te dwa lata, więc Trisha już dawno powiedziała mi, że mogę czuć się jak u siebie. Posiadałem też zapasowy klucz, ale zgubiłem go jakiś czas temu.

Na korytarzu zastałem bardzo ciekawy widok: gromada dzieciaków na całej powierzchni podłogi wybudowała miniaturowe miasteczko ze stacją kolejową, a hałas jaki tutaj panował był wręcz ogłuszający. Wśród tego bałaganu wypatrzyłem czuprynę Alexa, który zdawał się wszystkim rozporządzać, chociaż był najmłodszy wśród kuzynostwa Zayna. Gdy tylko mnie zauważył, wyrzucił pilot sterujący pociągiem.

– Niall, jesteś! – wykrzyknął, z rozpędem wskakując mi na ręce. Najwyraźniej byłem już wykończony, bo z trudem udało mi się go utrzymać i ustać w miejscu.

– A ty robisz się coraz cięższy – wyjęczałem, stawiając go na podłodze. Zgiąłem się w pół z ręką na plecach, jęcząc i udając, że jestem staruszkiem. Alex roześmiał się, po czym złapał mnie za ręce, aby pomóc mi się wyprostować. – Nie mogę, połamałeś mnie całego. Moje biedne plecy...

– Głupi jesteś!

– Ej, ty nicponiu, tak nie wolno! – Bez ostrzeżenia złapałem go w pół i zacząłem łaskotać, a w tej szamotaninie w końcu wylądowaliśmy na podłodze. Sekundę później zostałem zaatakowany przez gromadę roześmianych, rozbrykanych dzieciaków. – Ratunku! Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Zabiją mnie!

– Co to za krzyki?

– Doniya, ratuj mnie – wystękałem teatralnie, wyciągając w jej stronę jedną rękę. – Nie mam żadnych szans...

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem, wiedząc, że tylko się wygłupiam, ale podeszła do nas i ściągnęła ze mnie dwójkę swoich małych kuzynów. Alex i Saira wciąż siedzieli okrakiem na moim brzuchu i nogach, a dziewczynka cały czas łaskotała mnie swoimi małymi paluszkami.

– Dobra, koniec, poddaję się! – Złapawszy jej nadgarstki, udałem, że chcę je zjeść w wyniku czego Alex uciekł z wrzaskiem. Wstałem z podłogi, biorąc Sairę na ręce, która od razu objęła mnie za szyję i pocałowała w policzek.

– Czyżbyś stęskniła się za mną? – zapytałem figlarnie. Dziewczynka od razu spłonęła rumieńcem i schowała twarz w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. – Zdecydowanie się stęskniłaś.

– Wcale nie!

– A ja myślę, że wcale tak!

Napotkałem spojrzenie Don, która obserwowała nas z lekkim uśmiechem bardzo poruszonej i bliskiej płaczu mamy. Wywróciłem oczami. _Kobiety_.

– Jak wam poszło? – zapytałem ją szeptem. – Zayn nie wyskoczył przez okno?

– Na początku było niezręcznie – przyznała z powagą i troską w oczach. – Mama starała się jakoś to naprawić, ponieważ tata nie odzywał się do nikogo, ale kolacja wypadła lepiej. Louis jest wspaniały. Gdyby mój brat miałby być z jakimś mężczyzną, cieszę się, że jest z Louisem.

– Masz szczęście, że nie znałaś jego poprzednich facetów – odparłem z grymasem. Kiedy jej oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie, przekląłem w myślach, bo pewnie Zayn nie wspominał o swoich innych związkach. Już jestem trupem. – Ale to już przeszłość! Lou naprawdę jest w porządku.

Saira zaczęła się wiercić, żebym ją postawił, znudzona brakiem uwagi i od razu pobiegła do Alexa. Ta dwójka najwyraźniej szybko się zaprzyjaźniła.

Doniya opowiedziała mi o kolacji, która wypadła o wiele lepiej niż się spodziewałem, więc cała panika Zayna jak zwykle była przesadzona. Ich ojciec nadal podchodził do nich z dystansem, ale po jakimś czasie zaczął rozmawiać z Louisem, choć traktował go tak, jakby nie chodził z jego synem. To i tak było sporym postępem.

– Och, i tata bardzo polubił Liama – powiedziała z lekkim śmiechem. – Właśnie siedzą w jadalni, ale nie mam pojęcia, o czym rozmawiają. Pewnie jakieś męskie sprawy, których nie rozumiem. Louis i Zayn też tam są.

– W takim razie nikt nie zginął – odparłem z ulgą. – Dobrze wiedzieć. A teraz powiedz mi, Don, czy zostało coś z kolacji, bo umieram z głodu.

Roześmiała się, ale zaprowadziła mnie do kuchni, gdzie zastaliśmy Trishę i którąś z jej sióstr. Obie mocno mnie uściskały, nie darując sobie typowych komentarzy o tym, jaki to jestem chudy i tym podobne. Przez dłuższy czas siedziałem w kuchni, pochłaniając pozostawione przez Trishę potrawy i opowiadając im o wszystkim, co ostatnio działo się u mnie. Trisha wręcz tryskała dumą, gdy powiedziałem jej o zespole, ale przez to pomyślałem sobie, że chyba powinienem zadzwonić do mojej mamy, by wreszcie podzielić się z nią tą informacją.

W pewnej chwili Alex i Saira wbiegli do kuchni, by pokazać mi miasteczko, które wybudowali na korytarzu, więc nie miałem wyboru, musiałem się zgodzić.

– Jak je nazwaliście? – zapytałem, pozwalając im ciągnąć się za ręce. – Alexandria czy Saira Leone*?

Oboje wymienili spojrzenia, a potem popatrzyli na mnie, jakbym postradał zmysły. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Nie ma nazwy – odparł Alex – ale jest super.

Zawsze byłem pod wielkim wrażenie, co takie dzieci potrafi wymyślić oraz jak nieskończenie olbrzymia jest ich wyobraźnia. Oprócz stacji kolejowej, która kiedyś należała do Zayna, o czym zostałem przez nich poinformowany, jakby to był bardzo ważny szczegół, znajdowały się tam też przeróżne pudełka różnej wielkości oraz inne gadżety zebrane z całego domu, a także lalki odgrywające mieszkańców.

– Faktycznie robi wrażenie. A to co takiego? – spytałem, wskazując na krzesełko, na którym stał zwykły budzik.

– Wieża zegarowa!

– Och, no jasne, że to wieża zegarowa. Głupek ze mnie.

Saira pokręciła głową z tak wielkim politowaniem, na jakie tylko stać pięciolatkę. Szybko zaciągnęli mnie do zabawy, a chwilę później dołączyli do nas Harry i Jawaad. Kilka minut później z jadalni wyszedł Louis z kieliszkiem wina i sądząc po jego dość chwiejnym kroku, nie był to jego pierwszy kieliszek.

– Co to ma być? Bawicie się beze mnie? – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem. – Alex, miałeś mnie zawołać!

– Niall przyszedł!

– A więc tak, Niall jest ważniejszy.

Tomlinson spojrzał na mnie i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, a Alex od razu zaczął go zapewniać, że wcale tak nie jest, na co oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

– Jak tam? – zapytałem, gdy Lou usiadł obok mnie przy wieży zegarowej. Alex i Saira kłócili się o to, że potrzebują więcej dróg, więc Alex stwierdził, że zrobią je z papieru toaletowego, ponieważ będą wyglądały jak zasypane śniegiem. Dziewczynka odpowiedziała tylko, że „teraz jest lato i to głupie!”.

– W porządku – odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Mojemu urokowi osobistemu nikt się nie oprze. Nawet ojciec Zayna.

– Wolę nie myśleć o tym, jak czarujesz jego tatę. To w pewien sposób niewłaściwe.

Louis w odpowiedzi dokuczliwie uszczypnął mnie w policzek. Zacząłem się śmiać, ale nagle kątem oka zobaczyłem, że Liam wyszedł z jadalni i zatrzymał się w progu, obserwując nas ze zmarszczonym czołem. Na krótką chwilę nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, ale odwróciłem wzrok.

– Idiota z ciebie – mruknął pod nosem Louis. Gdy podniosłem wzrok, Liama już nie było, więc pewnie wszedł do salonu. Nie skomentowałem słów Lou, bo nie mogłem się z nim nie zgodzić. Byłem wielkim idiotą.

Jakieś pół godziny później Saira zasnęła z głową na kolanach Harry'ego i Alex też wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale jeszcze się trzymał na nogach. Jaffar, mąż Don, zabrał swoją córeczkę, aby położyć ją spać na piętrze, podczas gdy Doniya zaczęła zbierać wszystkie zabawki. Alex nawet się nie sprzeciwiał, gdy Louis wziął go na ręce i od razu wtulił się w jego pierś z szerokim ziewnięciem.

– Idziemy po tatę, co, mały? – spytał go łagodnie, a Alex tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnego, zanim zniknęli za drzwiami salonu.

Postanowiłem pomóc Don w sprzątaniu, ponieważ nie chciałem dołączać do reszty. Pewnie wychodziłem na jeszcze większego dupka w oczach Liama, a Zayn rzucał mi wymowne spojrzenia za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w korytarzu. Ale co mógłbym powiedzieć Liamowi? Wszystko powinno być między nami jasne jak słońce, do jasnej cholery.

No dobra, może nie wszystko.

– Liam, możesz zostać dłużej, mój drogi. Mamy dużo pokoi. Położysz Alexa w którymś z nich.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję, Trisho, ale powinienem wrócić do domu.

Zerknąłem przez ramię, gdy wyszli na korytarz. Liam trzymał zaspanego Alexa i uśmiechał się grzecznie do kobiety, która najwyraźniej nie zamierzała tak łatwo go wypuścić. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, bo bardzo dobrze znałem to zachowanie.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę na korytarzu, ale kiedy ukucnąłem, by powkładać zabawki do pudełka, zauważyłem, że Liam cały czas spogląda ukradkiem w moją stronę. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Napięcie seksualne czuć z daleka.

Spojrzałem z wytrzeszczonymi oczami na Don.

– Co? – Parsknąłem śmiechem. – Nie ma żadnego... Zayn ci powiedział?

– Widać to, jeśli się wie, czego szukać. I rozmawiałam z Liamem.

Chciałem zapytać, co Liam o mnie mówił, ale ugryzłem się w język. Nie dam jej tej satysfakcji.

– Czy wy Maliki macie jakieś nadprzyrodzone moce? – syknąłem, niepewnie zerkając w stronę drzwi frontowych. Liam w tym momencie spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, jakby miał nadzieję, że to _ja_ zatrzymam go przed opuszczeniem domu. Westchnąłem. – To jest zbyt skomplikowane, Don. Nienawidzę skomplikowanych głupot.

– Wiesz, że wyszłam za Jaffara, gdy byłam już w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, prawda? – zapytała mnie ni stąd ni zowąd, a ja tylko przytaknąłem, ponieważ widziałem ich zdjęcia ślubne w salonie. – Pobraliśmy się pomimo tego, że znaliśmy się tylko cztery miesiące.

– Cztery? – zdziwiłem się. – Ale przecież... Och!

Doniya uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

– To była szybka decyzja pod wpływem chwili – powiedziała szeptem. – Zakochaliśmy się w sobie zupełnie niespodziewanie, ale do samego dnia ślubu zastanawiałam się, czy nie popełniłam błędu. Jednak później patrzę na tę dwójkę i wszystko staje się dla mnie jasne. Jaf to wspaniały człowiek, jest wspaniałym ojcem dla Sairy i nie ma znaczenia, że nie łączą ich żadne więzy krwi.

Odchrząknąłem, czując się niezręcznie po usłyszeniu tej historii. Zayn nigdy o tym nie wspominał, choć nie powinno mnie to dziwić – to nie jego sprawa. Poza tym domyśliłem się, dlaczego mi o tym powiedziała.

– A ten... biologiczny ojciec Sairy?

– Mieliśmy jedno-nocną przygodę, której żałowałam przez długi czas. Wiem kim on jest, ale wiem też, że nie chciałby mieć nic wspólnego z dzieckiem, dlatego nigdy mu nie powiedziałam. Mówię ci o tym, ponieważ chcę, żebyś coś zrozumiał – dodała, posyłając mi lekki uśmiech. – Zdarza się, że decyzje podjęte pod wpływem impulsu lub instynktu okazują się tymi najlepszymi, najmniej nieskomplikowanymi.

Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć, po prostu patrzyłem na starszą siostrę mojego przyjaciela z milionem przeróżnych myśli kotłujących się w głowie. Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, a kiedy się odwróciłem, Trisha jedynie skinęła głową w moją stronę i powróciła do salonu. Liama już nie było.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w kompletnie niczym mi nie pomogłaś? – zapytałem z udawanym rozdrażnieniem. – To zupełnie inna sytuacja.

– Pomimo tego, że jesteś gejem, zachowujesz się jak prawdziwy, bezmózgi facet – stwierdziła, wyraźnie przekomarzając się ze mną, więc nie mogłem traktować tego jak jakąś obelgę. No i miała świętą rację.

*

Alex zasnął w drodze powrotnej i nie obudził się nawet wtedy, gdy zanosiłem go do domu. Wyglądało na to, że bawił się świetnie z kuzynostwem Zayna, ponieważ dawno nie widziałem go tak wykończonego, pomimo tego, że było już po godzinie dziewiątej. Przebrawszy go w jego ulubioną piżamkę z symbolem Batmana, położyłem go do łóżka; drgnął przez sen, ale nie otworzył oczu, gdy wtulał się w swoją poduszkę.

Również czułem ogromne zmęczenie, bo przebywanie w nowym towarzystwie zawsze było męczące psychicznie. Jednak nie to najbardziej mnie dręczyło.

Nie spodziewałem się, że Niall nagle zacznie zachowywać się jak dawniej w mojej obecności, ale nie myślałem także, że przez cały czas będzie mnie unikać. Postanowiłem zrobić pierwszy krok, gdy tylko do jadalni, w której siedziałem razem z przyjaciółmi i tatą Zayna, wdarł się charakterystyczny głos chłopaka. Lecz kiedy wyszedłem na korytarz i zobaczyłem go bawiącego z dziećmi, nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie słowa, ponieważ coś z całej siły trzymało mnie za gardło. Wyglądał jak zawsze tak zwyczajnie w ciemnoszarych, ciasnych dżinsach i granatowo-czerwonej koszuli w kratę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia, którą miał zarzuconą na biały podkoszulek. Włosy swobodnie opadały na jego czoło, a cała twarz promieniała uśmiechem, gdy rozmawiał z Louisem. Potem spojrzał na mnie i moje serce zabiło szybciej, przez co dotarło do mnie, że jestem całkowicie, niezaprzeczalnie zgubiony.

Powinienem przyznać Lou rację, że tak było lepiej, ponieważ nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na bycie z kimś, kto nie nadawał się na poważny, długotrwały związek. Nieważnie, jak bardzo pragnąłem z nim być, nie mogłem myśleć tylko o sobie, ponieważ w rękach posiadałem także całe życie mojego czteroletniego syna.

Z drugiej strony Niall miał dobre podejście do Alexa, a malec tak bardzo go lubił, że przestawałem myśleć o wszystkim innym, gdy widziałem ich razem. Lecz co będzie, gdy Niall w końcu postanowi odejść, ponieważ nie będzie dłużej chciał zadawać się z facetem z dzieckiem?

Nękany tymi wszystkimi myślami i wątpliwościami, kręciłem się po mieszkaniu, zbierając zabawki, zmywając brudne naczynia i wycierając kurze, które grubo osiadły na wszystkich meblach. Na dłużej zatrzymałem się przy ramkach ze zdjęciami i wziąłem do ręki tę samą fotografię, którą Alex dzisiaj mi pokazał. Przez cały dzień zastanawiałem się, czy mój związek z Bridget mógłby wytrwać aż do teraz. Byliśmy młodzi, myśleliśmy, że się kochamy, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy, czym jest miłość. Pobraliśmy się z obowiązku z powodu ciąży, więc myślałem o tym, jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdyby ona wciąż żyła. Czy bylibyśmy szczęśliwi w trójkę? Potem zacząłem zastanawiać się, co by było, gdyby na mojej drodze pojawił się ktoś taki, jak Niall. Już będąc w związku z Bridget, wiedziałem, że mógłbym interesować się mężczyznami tak samo, jak kobietami. Czy ta inna część mnie nadal byłaby oddana mojej żonie, czy może jednak pragnąłbym czegoś zupełnie przeciwnego? W tej chwili wiedziałem tylko jedno – nie potrafiłbym związać się z inną kobietą.

Po jakiejś godzinie sprzątania opadłem na kanapę z wrażeniem, że za moment tak po prostu zasnę w salonie i pożałuję tego z samego rana, gdy wszystkie kości będą mnie boleć od leżenia na niewygodnym meblu. Jakim cudem Niall nigdy nie narzekał, gdy tutaj nocował, nie mogłem tego zrozumieć.

Z ciężkim jękiem przyłożyłem dłonie do twarzy, gdyż w moich myślach znów pojawił się ten chłopak. Coraz bardziej odbijało mi na jego punkcie, każda rzecz kojarzyła mi się tylko z nim w zadziwiający sposób. Mógł być to serial film w telewizji, który kiedyś razem oglądaliśmy, jakaś piosenka w radiu, a nawet baton na półce sklepowej, który on lubił.

Im dłużej o nim myślałem, tym bardziej pragnąłem wsunąć dłoń pod materiał bokserek i jakoś ulżyć mojemu stęsknionemu ciału. I na pewno nie pomagał mi fakt, że siedziałem na kanapie, gdzie _to_ się stało, ponieważ bez problemu potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie Nialla klęczącego na podłodze między moimi rozłożonymi nogami i zaciskającego swoje niesamowite usta wokół mojego stwardniałego członka.

Takie myślenie zdecydowanie niczego nie ułatwiało. Nie zamierzałem robić tego na kanapie w salonie, gdzie codziennie bawi się mój syn, a już na pewno nie chciałem myśleć o tym, że tydzień temu działy się tutaj o wiele gorsze rzeczy. Zacisnąłem powieki, zmuszając się do myślenia o czymś zupełnie innym, co wcale nie było takie proste.

W końcu dźwignąłem się z kanapy z zamiarem wzięcia orzeźwiającego prysznica, ale w drodze do łazienki usłyszałem pukanie. Większość sąsiadów wiedziała, że o tak później porze lepiej nie używać dzwonka, aby nie obudzić Alexa, dlatego spodziewałem się, że ktoś z mojego piętra będzie potrzebował pomocy lub coś w tym rodzaju. W pierwszej chwili nie chciałem otwierać drzwi z powodu tego dość wstydliwego i na pewno widocznego problemu tam na dole, ale pukanie nasiliło się, więc musiało chodzić o coś poważniejszego.

Otworzyłem drzwi tylko o kilkanaście centymetrów, ale gdy zobaczyłem, kto za nimi stoi, zamarłem w bezruchu. Niall uśmiechnął się dość niepewnie z lekkim przestrachem w oczach, po czym uniósł dłoń, niezręcznie nią machając.

– W innych okolicznościach nie byłbym ani trochę zaskoczony – wydusiłem w końcu – ale teraz... Co ty tu robisz?

– Przepraszam, że nie odzywałem się przez cały tydzień – powiedział powoli, jeszcze bardziej mnie zaskakując – i że ignorowałem cię u rodziców Zayna.

Przytaknąłem, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym na to odpowiedzieć.

– Ja też powinienem się odezwać. Nie musisz za to przepraszać, Niall.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

– Czemu zawsze jesteś taki honorowy? Powinieneś mnie porządnie opierdolić. Potraktowałem cię okropnie, a na to nie zasługujesz! Masz zbyt dobre serce i kiedyś cię to zgubi.

Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać nikłego uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na usta, ponieważ poirytowany Niall zawsze wyglądał uroczo. Przebiegł dłonią po włosach, robiąc coraz większy bałagan na głowie, a ja znów zapragnąłem wsunąć palce pomiędzy kosmyki, lecz wiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

– W porządku, Niall – powiedziałem w końcu. – Nie mam ci tego za złe.

Horan zmrużył oczy, jakby moje słowa jeszcze bardziej go rozdrażniły.

– I to wszystko? – zapytał, lekko przechylając głowę.

– Nie wiem, co jeszcze mam powiedzieć?

– Możesz zaprosić mnie do środka. – Kiedy wytrzeszczyłem oczy, Niall uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Jeśli chcesz.

Przełknąłem ślinę, ale po chwili namysłu cofnąłem się, by szerzej otworzyć drzwi i wpuścić go do środka. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywałem się przed wzięciem go w ramiona, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, czy rzeczywiście tego chce. Jednak chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym zrobił krok do przodu, pozostawiając niewiele wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy nami.

– Co ty robisz? – wyszeptałem z trudem, wpatrując się w jego błękitne tęczówki.

– Działam instynktownie – odparł swobodnie, po czym pocałował mnie.

Z mojego gardła wydarł się niekontrolowany jęk, gdy tylko jego usta dotknęły moich, a dłońmi od razu ujął moją twarz, nie pozwalając mi na ucieczkę. Chociaż nie zamierzałem uciekać, nie mogłem tego przerwać, mimo że mój rozsądek krzyczał co innego. Jego język zażarcie badał moje podniebienie, a moje dłonie mocno obejmowały go w pasie, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Nagle udem otarł się o moje krocze i znów mimowolnie jęknąłem.

– Kurwa, Li – wyszeptał, odsuwając się tylko na milimetr, by zaczerpnąć oddechu. – Już jesteś...

– Myślałem o tobie – przyznałem szczerze.

Niall westchnął słabo, po czym odchylił głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć. Oboje ciężko oddychaliśmy pomimo krótkiego pocałunku, lecz pragnęliśmy jeszcze więcej. Moje usta zaatakowały jego szyję i jakimś cudem popchnąłem go do tyłu, aż plecami uderzył o drzwi, co tylko pozwoliło nam na utrzymanie równowagi, ponieważ czułem, że nogi mam jak z waty. Lekko przygryzłem skrawek jego skóry, podobnie jak zrobił to on w zeszłym tygodniu, co tak bardzo mi się podobało.

– Co byś zrobił – wystękał, jeszcze bardziej odchylając głowę do tyłu – gdybym nie przyszedł?

– Siedziałem na kanapie – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, nagle ogarnięty jakąś nienaturalną pewnością siebie – i myślałem o tobie. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak klęczysz przede mną...

– Cholera, Li. Chodźmy stąd, nie mam zamiaru spuścić się w spodnie na korytarzu jak jakiś smarkacz.

– Racja. – Roześmiałem mu się do ucha, zerkając przez ramię w stronę zamkniętych drzwi pokoju mojego syna. – Wolałabym nie obudzić Alexa.

Niall wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, a wsunąwszy palce pod moją brodę, odwrócił moją głowę z powrotem do siebie, aby znów złączyć nasze usta w pocałunku, który szybko zamienił w ostrzejszy oraz niespokojny, jakby nie mógł doczekać się dalszych wydarzeń. Czułem podobnie, więc, przesunąwszy dłoń na dół jego pleców, zacząłem prowadzić go ze sobą bez rozłączania naszych ust. Zbyt późno zorientowałem się, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Szedłem tyłem, całkowicie na ślepo, więc moje nogi napotkały przeszkodę w postaci szafki na buty. Niall parsknął śmiechem, gdy po korytarzu rozległ się zduszony huk razem z moim przekleństwem.

– W taki sposób na pewno go obudzimy – stwierdził z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym pochwycił moją dłoń i zaczął ciągnąć mnie w stronę mojej sypialni. Nie potrafiłem oderwać wzroku od jego zaróżowionej twarzy i błyszczących oczu w bladym świetle lampy, którą wyłączyłem, gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się przy drzwiach.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za mną, Niall od razu wsunął dłonie pod moją koszulkę, by się jej pozbyć, podczas gdy ja wpatrywałem się w niego jak zaczarowany. Koszulka zniknęła, a on ponownie zaatakował moje usta, ciągnąc mnie w kierunku łóżka. Moje serce waliło w piersi jak oszalałe w oczekiwaniu na więcej, lecz nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Niall był tutaj ze mną, całując mnie z tak wielkim oddaniem, jak gdyby było to coś, czego pożądał całym sobą. Gdzieś w głębi mojego umysłu myślałem sobie, że powinniśmy tak na wszelki wypadek zamknąć drzwi na klucz, ale nie mogłem zmusić się do przerwania obecnej czynności i wyrwania się z tego błogiego stanu.

Jakimś cudem Niall zdołał odwrócić nas i opadłem na łóżko z cichym jękiem, który zamarł mi w gardle, gdy mój wzrok padł na chłopaka stojącego przede mną. W pośpiechu jednocześnie ściągnął koszulę i biały podkoszulek pod nią, po czym zaczął rozpinać pasek spodni, ale uniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, aby zrobić to samemu. Zauważyłem, że moje dłonie lekko drżą, ale zignorowałem to, by złożyć na jego podbrzuszu delikatne pocałunki.

W jednej sekundzie wszystko zwolniło. Nasze czyny nie były już tak gwałtowne i niecierpliwe, co przyjąłem z ulgą, ponieważ nie chciałem, żeby to skończyło się zbyt szybko. Nie chciałem powtarzać tego samego co przed tygodniem, tym razem miałem zamiar poświęcić więcej czasu każdemu skrawkowi jego ciała, by jak najlepiej je poznać – o ile mi na to pozwoli.

– Chciałbym czegoś spróbować – wyszeptałem, powoli podnosząc wzrok na jego twarz. Niall przygryzł wargę, ale skinął zachęcająco głową. Powoli uniósł dłoń, przesuwając ją na tył mojej głowy, a jego kciuk jakby od niechcenia muskał moją szyję w geście otuchy. Bez zbytniego zastanawiania się, rozpiąłem jego pasek, a potem zamek spodni, by ściągnąć je w dół, pozostawiając tylko slipki. Z moich ust wyrwało się lekko westchnienie, gdy zobaczyłem, że jest już bardzo podniecony. Trochę niepewnie musnąłem wargami jego główkę poprzez materiał.

– Kurwa... – stęknął cicho, a jego dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na moim karku. – Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz.

– Chcę – przerwałem mu, przenosząc się z pocałunkami ponownie na jego podbrzusze oraz biodra, podczas gdy moje dłonie przesuwały się w górę i w dół jego ud. – Ale nigdy tego nie robiłem.

– Powiem ci co i jak.

Zadarłem głowę do góry ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Nie jestem całkiem zielony, Niall – przyznałem z powagą. Nagle się zarumieniłem. – Szukałem... Um, oglądałem pornosy?

Na moje słowa chłopak roześmiał się, choć nie było w tym nic napastliwego.

– Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś prawdziwy – stwierdził z prawie czułym uśmiechem, po czym pochylił się, aby pocałować mnie głęboko i z ogromnym zapałem. Nie wiedziałem, co miał przez to na myśli, ale nie zamierzałem tego przerywać, aby go zapytać o szczegóły.

W końcu położył się na łóżku, ciągnąc mnie za sobą i, objąwszy mnie nogami w pasie, zaczął łagodnie poruszać swoimi biodrami, przez co nasze krocza mogły ocierać się o siebie, tak perfekcyjnie, jeszcze bardziej nas rozpalając. Na moment zapomniałem o moich planach oraz o tym, że wciąż mam na sobie spodnie, ponieważ to było tak niesamowicie przyjemne, iż nie byłem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o chłopaku leżącym pode mną.

Wszystko wydawało się tak normalne, jakby to coś pomiędzy nami trwało od wieków. Nie pamiętałem o tym koszmarnym tygodniu, o problemach i wątpliwościach, które nękały mnie przez cały czas ani o strachu przed nieznanym. Niall był moją perfekcyjną ucieczką i najbezpieczniejszą ostoją.

– Jeśli dalej tak będzie – wyszeptał do mojego ucha chrapliwie – szybko się to skończy. Więc rób swoje, Payne.

Uniosłem się na rękach, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Za pierwszym razem wszystko wydawało się niezręczne i zbyt gwałtowne, lecz teraz między nami panował dziwny spokój. W oczach Nialla widziałem ukojenie, gdy powoli przesuwałem się w dół wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej, wsłuchując się w przyjemne westchnienia, które wydobywały się przez jego lekko rozchylone, spuchnięte od pocałunków wargi. Nawet jeśli nie do końca wiedziałem, co robić, ponieważ to nadal było dla mnie całkowicie nowe, nie ogarniał mnie żaden lęk. Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że Niall jest tutaj ze mną w tej właśnie chwili i nie ma potrzeby rozprawiać się nad przyszłością; co ma być, to będzie.

Niall uniósł biodra, kiedy wsunąłem palce pod pasek jego slipek, aby je zdjąć i przez kilka sekund wpatrywałem się w jego naprężony członek z fascynacją. Jego dłoń wciąż znajdowała się na moim karku, przesuwając się między krótkimi włosami, czym najwyraźniej próbował mnie uspokoić. Kiedy podniosłem wzrok, zauważyłem, że wpatruje się we mnie z zainteresowaniem, pewnie zastanawiając się, czy na pewno mam zamiar to zrobić. Mrugnąłem do niego porozumiewawczo, na co tylko się roześmiał.

Objąwszy dłonią jego członka, całkiem łagodnie musnąłem językiem główkę tak na próbę, lecz pomimo tego plecy Nialla wygięły się w łuk, a z jego gardła wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk. Jego reakcja dodała mi więcej odwagi, postarałem się wyrównać oddech i nie denerwować się zbytnio. Wiedziałem, jak sobie samemu sprawiać przyjemność moją dłonią oraz co sam lubię i pamiętałem, co Niall robił swoimi ustami poprzednim razem. Nie mogło to być aż tak trudne.

– Jak masz wątpliwości – zaczął mówić, lecz jego kolejne słowa zdusił kolejny jęk, gdyż bez zbytniego wahania wziąłem go w usta, wciąż pomagając sobie dłonią. Z początku nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać, czy w ogóle będę lubić ten smak w ustach, ale o dziwo, okazało się to całkiem miłe. Podobał mi się ten ciężar oraz smak w ustach i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbowałem. – Oddychaj przez nos, będzie ci łatwiej. Bez zębów... Li, pamiętaj.

Nie mogąc powiedzieć mu, że _przecież wiem, nie jestem idiotą_ , mruknąłem twierdząco w odpowiedzi, co najwyraźniej podziałało na niego jeszcze lepiej, ponieważ na samo drganie mojego gardła, jego biodra znów poderwały się w górę, lekko mnie przy tym krztusząc, bo tego się nie spodziewałem. Wolną dłonią przyparłem jego miednicę do materaca, ignorując słabe przeprosiny, ponieważ to nie była jego wina, po prostu mnie zaskoczył. Bez problemu rozluźniłem się, po czym osunąłem niżej tylko o kilka centymetrów i znów uniosłem głowę, jednocześnie przesuwając językiem wzdłuż żyły, aż po samą główkę, by znów wziąć w usta jeszcze więcej, aż do mojej dłoni, która trzymała to, czego nie byłem w stanie uchwycić wargami. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że moje ruchy wciąż nie były idealne, lecz z czasem przyzwyczaiłem się, a Niall żywo reagował na wszystko, co robiłem.

– Cholera jasna, Liam! Nawet nie wiesz, jak _dobrze_... Kurwa – wystękał ochryple, a kątem oka widziałem, jak odchyla głowę do tyłu, ukazując szyję, na której widniał czerwony ślad od moich zębów. Od zawsze potrafił kląć i momentami te wszystkie niecenzuralne słowa odrobinę mi przeszkadzały, gdy się nie kontrolował, ale w tej sytuacja ta wiązanka, wydobywająca się niekontrolowanie z jego gardła, jeszcze bardziej mnie podniecała. – Twoje usta są niebiańskie.

Roześmiałbym się na to porównanie, gdybym nie był tak trochę _zajęty_ czymś innym. Szybko zrozumiałem, co muszę robić, aby Niall wydawać z siebie te niesamowicie seksowne westchnienia, które mnie pobudzały i zachęcały jeszcze bardziej. W pewnej chwili zorientowałem się, że moja dłoń zbyt mocno zaciska się na jego biodrze, co mogłoby pozostawić siniaki, ale wyglądało na to, że Niall nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Samo patrzenie na niego wyginającego się w ekstazie, było niezwykle satysfakcjonujące, nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak dobrze poprzez sprawianie komuś przyjemności.

Niall mocno zacisnął dłoń na moim ramieniu i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że daje mi znać, abym przestał. Ociężale poderwałem głowę w górę, pozwalając, aby jego członek wysunął się z moich ust, po czym znów przebiegłem po nim językiem od spodu do samej główki, ponieważ przez to z gardła blondyna zaczęły wydobywać się ciche przekleństwa.

– Przepraszam, jeśli jestem w tym beznadziejny – wymruczałem, unosząc się na rękach, by znów pieścić ustami jego tors, na którym pojawiły się słone kropelki potu.

– Chyba żartujesz... Za co ty, kurwa, przepraszasz? Jesteś niemożliwy. – Niall pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, po czym podciągnął mnie w górę, aby znów zaatakować moje wargi. Mimowolnie stęknąłem, gdy jego udo otarło się o moją erekcję, co przypomniało mi, że powinienem w końcu pozbyć się tych spodni. Wyglądało na to, że odczytał moje myśli, ponieważ chwilę później poczułem jego dłonie na moim brzuchu, gdyż jego palce zaczęły na ślepo walczyć z zamkiem spodni.

Z moją pomocą pozbyliśmy się niepotrzebnej części garderoby. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, gdy Niall praktycznie bezwstydnie polizał wnętrze swojej dłoni, lecz nie zdołałem zapytać, co robi, ponieważ sekundę później ta dłoń pochwyciła mojego członka. Mało brakowało, a moje ciało utraciłoby podparcie, ponieważ czułem, że wszystkie moje kończyny zamieniają się w galaretę pod jego dotykiem. Chciałem wrócić do poprzedniej czynności, bo tak przyjemnie było mieć go w ustach, lecz już samo to sprawiło, że byłem blisko, a sposób, w jaki Niall poruszał swoją dłonią wzdłuż całej długość tylko jeszcze szybciej doprowadzało mnie do szczytu. Mój jęk został stłumiony przez jego wargi na moich, a moment później jego ręka i moje podbrzusze pokryło się białą cieczą.

– Pozwól mi... – wydusiłem, lecz Niall z napiętym wyrazem twarzy tylko pokręcił głową i mogłem jedynie patrzeć, jak jego ręka tym razem obejmuje jego członka. Z każdą chwilą przyspieszając swoje ruchy, a moje nasienie rozcierając wzdłuż swojej długości. Nie byłem w stanie w żaden sposób zareagować, zbyt oszołomiony doznaniami, więc gdy jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, ukrywałem twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, całując ją i drażniąc językiem. Chwilę później jego ciało zesztywniało, palce drugiej dłoni boleśnie wbił w mój bok, podczas gdy z jego gardła wydostało się moje imię. Zdołałem unieść się na ręce, by spojrzeć na jego twarz, gdy dochodził do siebie; miał zamknięte oczy, próbował uspokoić oddech. Wyglądał _pięknie_.

Pragnąłem znów go pocałować, ale nie byłem w stanie dłużej podtrzymywać mojego ciężaru, więc bezwładnie opadłem na miejsce obok niego, wciąż próbując złapać oddech. Odwróciłem głowę, wpatrując się w profil Nialla, który po krótkiej chwili spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Muszę jeszcze wiele się nauczyć – stwierdziłem prawie szeptem.

– Jestem zajebistym nauczycielem – odparł, wymownie poruszając brwiami, co wywołało mój śmiech. – Ale jak na pierwszy raz, poszło ci świetnie. Masz prawdziwy talent, naturalny.

– Rzeczywiście tak uważasz, czy mówisz to tylko dlatego, że właśnie miałeś orgazm?

Tym razem to Niall parsknął śmiechem, po czym trącił mnie łokciem w żebra.

– Głupek z ciebie, wiesz? – powiedział z wyraźną czułością w głosie, po czym usiadł, nogi spuszczając na podłogę. – Pójdę doprowadzić się do porządku.

Przełknąłem ślinę, nagle ogarnięty strachem.

– Wrócisz tutaj?

Niall spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wiedziałem, że brzmię jak dzieciak, ale nie chciałem, by wychodził tak szybko, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę spodziewać się niczego specjalnego z wyjątkiem powtórki z zeszłego tygodnia.

– Tak, wrócę – powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Obserwowałem go przez całą drogę do drzwi, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od jego nagiego ciała, chociaż teraz, gdy ta chwila namiętności zakończyła się, ogarnęło mnie onieśmielenie. Sięgnąłem po moje bokserki leżące w nogach łóżka i wsunąłem je na siebie, ponieważ wyparowała ze mnie cała pewność siebie.

Nie ruszyłem się z łóżka przez cały czas, gdy Niall był w łazience. Słyszałem szum wody dochodzący przez ścianę i zastanawiałem się, co będzie, gdy wróci do sypialni. Nie chciałem, aby tak po prostu ubrał się i wyszedł, zostawiając mnie bijącego się z myślami. Nie liczyłem też na niespodziewany cud, dzięki któremu rano obudzę się i wciąż będę mieć go przy moim boku. Musiało mi wystarczyć to, co mieliśmy teraz, ponieważ czułem się wspaniale. Nawet jeśli miało to trwać tylko przez chwilę.

*

Doprowadziwszy się do porządku, stanąłem nagi przed lustrem, przyglądając się mojemu odbiciu. Na mojej szyi widniała ogromna, wyraźna malinka, a włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, ale nie czułem się ani odrobinę winny. Teraz było jakoś inaczej, ale nie wiedziałem dlaczego.

Przyszedłem do Liama pchany zwykłym impulsem. Kiedy wyszedłem z domu Malików, zamierzałem wrócić do domu razem z Harrym, nawet już siedziałem w aucie Shay, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Harry rzucił mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, gdy powiedziałem mu, dokąd idę, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, bo najwyraźniej uznał, że to bez sensu. Nawet gdyby próbował mnie powstrzymać, nie odpuściłbym tak łatwo. Już podjąłem decyzję i gdy tylko znalazłem się przed jego drzwiami, poczułem dziwny spokój. Jakbym znajdował się w odpowiednim miejscu.

Jednak nadal nie wiedziałem, co będzie, gdy wrócę do pokoju. Nie mogłem stąd odejść jak ostatnim razem, ale nie mogłem zostać, wiedząc, że Liam mnie tutaj nie chce. Nigdy nie zostawałem na całą noc, gdy z kimś spałem, nigdy nie budziłem się przy czyimś boku, nie przytulałem. Tym razem mała część mnie pragnęła czegoś innego i właśnie to przerażało mnie najbardziej, ponieważ ta malutka cząstka była niezwykle silna.

Zakręciłem kurek i wziąłem jeden z ręczników, by obwiązać go wokół moich bioder. Nigdy nie miałem nic przeciwko nagości, ale przypuszczałem, że z Liamem jest zupełnie inaczej.

Kiedy wszedłem do sypialni, Liam nadal siedział tam, gdzie go zostawiłem, opierając się plecami o zagłówek łóżka. Wyglądał cholernie seksownie, to musiałem przyznać. Nogi miał skrzyżowane w kostkach, a prawa dłoń bezwiednie leżała na brzuchu, który nadal lekko lśnił od potu. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na jego twarzy; nie uśmiechał się, ale obserwował mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem, do którego przykleiły się krótkie kosmyki włosów. Jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne, iż nagle poczułem chłód.

– Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł? – zapytałem, zaciskając dłoń na ręczniku. Nie odpowiedział, ale przygryzł wargę. – Mogę iść. Ale jeśli...

– Zero myślenia, zero odpowiedzialności – wtrącił z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. – Pamiętasz?

Mimowolnie odwzajemniłem uśmiech, a ten nieprzyjemny chłód zniknął jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Bez ostrzeżenia rzuciłem się na łóżko, od razu słysząc w uszach jego cichy uśmiech. Takie zachowanie nam pasowało; zwykłe, komfortowe wygłupy.

Usiadłem w nogach łóżka, papugując jego pozycję, ale z plecami opartymi o tylną ramę. Znajdowaliśmy się na różnych brzegach materacu, a między nami znajdowała się niewielka przestrzeń, także części naszych ciał nie dotykały się w żadnym miejscu. Na twarzy Liama wciąż błąkał się uśmiech i przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. Przypominało to tamte wspólne wieczory, gdy siedzieliśmy na dwóch końcach jego kanapy, w ciszy oglądając telewizję późnym wieczorem. Uwielbiałem tamte chwile, więc cieszyłem się, że w pewnym stopniu zdołaliśmy do tego wrócić.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć i czy w ogóle jakoś zacząć rozmowę, ponieważ nie chciałem przerywać tego komfortowego milczenia. Jeszcze nigdy z żadnym facetem, z którym zdarzało mi się sypiać, nie czułem się tak swobodnie po seksie. Ciekawe, czy Liam też tak czuł i dlatego nadal się nie odezwał.

I właśnie w tym momencie po cichej sypialni rozległo się głośne burczenie. Oczy Liama lekko się rozszerzyły, lecz chwilę później zaczął się śmiać razem ze mną, chociaż moje policzki momentalnie zapłonęły rumieńcem wstydu.

– Poważnie, Niall? – wydusił ze śmiechem, wymownie unosząc brwi.

– Spóźniłem się na kolację Malików – rzuciłem na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Trisha nie zostawiła mi aż tak wiele żarcia...

– Ale dochodzi północ.

– Jak widać, mój żołądek nie posiada zegarka.

Liam znów parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem i pokręcił głową z politowaniem na moje zachowaniem. W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Przygotuję coś do jedzenia – powiedział, wstając z łóżka, ale pospiesznie złapałem go za nadgarstek.

– Nie musisz, Li.

– Ale chcę – odparł takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. Z jakiegoś powodu po mojej piersi rozległo się dziwne ciepło i ukucnąłem na łóżku, by go pocałować. Gdy tylko dotarło do mnie, co robię, bo nigdy wcześniej nie całowałem się z żadnym facetem po seksie, odsunąłem się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jednak Liam nie wyglądał na przejętego tym gestem, bo nadal uśmiechał się do mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Ja pójdę – wykrztusiłem w końcu, zaskakując sam siebie. – A ty lepiej weź prysznic, nadal masz na brzuchu trochę swojej spermy. Nie zamierzam jeść w takich warunkach.

Szatyn spojrzał w dół na swoją klatkę, po czym _zachichotał_ tak niewinnie, iż znów zacząłem się zastanawiać, kim ten chłopak w ogóle jest, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś takiego.

– W takim razie idź do kuchni, ale postaraj się nie narobić hałasu, dobrze?

Wywróciłem oczami, bo znów brzmiał jak dojrzały, rozważny tatusiek. W drodze na korytarz nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed klepnięciem go w tyłek, byle tylko zobaczyć jego reakcję. Spodziewałem się, że podskoczy w miejscu jak spłoszona sarenka, ale spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, iż mój członek wręcz drgnął pod miękkim materiałem ręcznika. A niech mnie...

Po cichu zamknąłem za sobą drzwi kuchni i zapaliłem małą lampkę nad umywalką, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dzięki mieszkaniu z Zaynem i Harrym nauczyłem się zachowywać jak myszka, gdy wracałem późno do domu, bo Harry sypiał na kanapie, a Malik był w stanie rozpętać wojnę, gdy się go obudziło w środku nocy.

W lodówce nie znalazłem wiele żarcia, które by mi pasowało, bo Liam jak zwykle posiadał pełno zdrowych śmieci. Na ten widok naprawdę współczułem Alexowi, mimo że malec nie wyglądał na chucherko.

W końcu zdecydowałem się na makaron z serem, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Akurat ustawiałem mikrofalówkę z makaronem na jakieś dwie minuty, gdy usłyszałem zgrzyt otwierających się drzwi. W pierwszej chwili wystraszyłem się, że jednak obudziliśmy Alexa, ale do kuchni wszedł Liam.

– Cholera, myślałem, że to Alex – szepnąłem, gdy chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Nadal śpi, zajrzałem do niego. Co robisz? – Zamarłem, gdy Liam podszedł do mnie od tyłu, jedną dłoń kładąc na moim udzie, a podbródek oparł na moim ramieniu. Chciałem odchylić się do tyłu, by oprzeć się plecami o jego pierś, ale szybko z tego zrezygnowałem.

– Makaron z serem. Może być?

– I tak nie jestem głodny.

– Ej, nie zjem tego wszystkiego sam. – Liam zachichotał do mojego ucha, kiedy trąciłem go łokciem w żebra. Niespodziewanie jego miękkie wargi dotknęły mojego karku, a po ciele przeszył mnie dreszcz. Cholera jasna, nigdy nie robiłem czegoś tak _intymnego_ ; lekkie całusy, dotykanie się w kuchni w środku nocy. Tego było dla mnie zbyt wiele jak na jeden wieczór, ale nie potrafiłem się odsunąć ani odepchnąć go od siebie.

Zanim zdążyłem jakoś zareagować, Liam sam odsunął się i podszedł do lodówki, wyciągając z niej butelkę wody. Starałem się nie patrzeć na niego, gdy połykał płyn ani nie myśleć o tym, że jego gardło może być trochę obolałe po tym, co robiliśmy. Mimo to uśmiechnąłem się do siebie; kto by pomyślał, że ten niepozorny chłopak jest do tego zdolny?

Po dodaniu masła i tartego sera do makaronu, ponownie włożyłem miskę do mikrofalówki na kolejną minutę. Zegar na urządzeniu wskazywał kilka minut po północy i nagle coś sobie przypomniałem.

– Rano pracujesz, no nie? – zapytałem, odwracając się do niego i wyciągając dłoń po jego butelkę. Liam przytaknął. – Całkiem zapomniałem, że inni mają życie poza mną.

– Nie szkodzi – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Zaczynam pracę dopiero popołudniu. Zayn wspominał, że skończyliście próby.

– Mam wolne przez całe dwa tygodnie. W trasę ruszamy osiemnastego.

Liam znów podszedł do mnie, zatrzymując się w niewielkiej odległości, aż zostałem praktycznie przyparty do blatu kuchennego, mimo że nasze ciała nadal się nie dotykały.

– Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, gdy o tym mówisz.

– Nie mogę się doczekać. Przyjdziesz na koncert, prawda? – zapytałem, nim zdołałem się powstrzymać, a w mojej piersi pojawiła się coś jakby nadzieja.

– Nie mógłbym tego przegapić, już ci mówiłem. Gdybym mógł, byłbym na każdym koncercie – powiedział szczerze, a ja otworzyłem usta w kompletnym osłupieniu. Nie powinien mówić mi takich rzeczy, do jasnej cholery! A sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co właśnie wyszło z jego ust. Po prostu naprawdę _chciał_ pójść na te koncerty, bo taki już był Liam Payne. Nadnaturalnie dobry i wielkoduszny. – Ale kilka dni później wylatujemy do Australii.

– Całkiem o tym zapomniałem. – Mikrofalówka dała znać, że mój posiłek jest już gotowy, więc Liam odsunął się o krok, aby mógł go wyjąć. Zawahałem się, ale potem pomyślałem _a co mi tam!_ – W takim razie... mamy całe dwa tygodnie.

Kiedy zerknąłem na Liama, spoglądał na mnie, wyraźnie nie mając pojęcia, co mam na myśli. Powinienem sobie odpuścić, ale w tym momencie nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, że to będzie nasz ostatni raz. Istniało tak wiele rzeczy, które zamierzałem mu pokazać i wypróbować razem z nim, a także zobaczyć, na co jeszcze go stać. Coś mówiło mi, że ten koleś byłby w stanie robić rzeczy, które wcześniej nawet nie przyszły mu do głowy.

– My mamy? – spytał ze zdziwieniem. Uniosłem wymownie brwi, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – _Ach,_ tak... Naprawdę?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, rozdzielając makaron na dwa talerzyki, pomimo tego, że Liam mówił, że nie jest głodny.

– Jeśli chcesz.

– Tak! Znaczy... – Odchrząknął z zażenowaniem. – Jasne, jeśli _ty_ chcesz... W porządku.

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem. Jeszcze niedawno ten koleś ssał mojego członka z ogromną gorliwością nowicjusza, przypierał mnie swoim umięśnionym ciałem do blatu kuchennego, a teraz rumienił się, gdy tylko zaproponowałem, że moglibyśmy to powtórzyć. Chciałem trochę podokuczać mu z tego powodu, ale nie zamierzałem przeciągać struny.

– To super, że zabieracie ze sobą Zayna i Lou – powiedziałem w końcu, by wrócić do głównego tematu. – Nawet nie wiem, czy Z kiedykolwiek wyściubił nos poza granice naszego kraju. Gdyby jego rodzina nie przeniosła się do Londynu, pewnie nie wyjeżdżałby nawet z Bradford.

– To brzmi jak Zayn – mruknął Liam, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem. – Wracamy do pokoju?

– Tak, a ty idziesz spać, Li. Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie chodził jak półżywy w pracy. No co? – zapytałem ze zdziwieniem, zatrzymując się w drodze do drzwi, ponieważ Liam nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko wpatrywał się we mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Nadal potrafisz mnie zaskoczyć – powiedział po chwili. – Gdy mówisz o Harrym albo Zaynie z taką braterską czułością, albo gdy bawisz się z Alexem... Ubóstwiasz tych chłopaków, mimo że się do tego nie przyznajesz. Pokazujesz to gestami albo taką zwyczajną troską o nich. Coś w tobie jest takiego, co... mnie uspokaja.

Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem i przełknąłem ślinę, ponieważ jego słowa trafiły we mnie z niezwykłą siłą. Liam kompletnie zwalił mnie z nóg tą szczerością. Jeszcze nikt nie mówił o mnie w taki sposób, zawsze wypowiadano się o mnie negatywnie, nawet jeśli była mowa o jakiś pozytywnych cechach, ponieważ większość ludzi traktowała moją beztroskę za coś złego i przesadzonego.

Naprawdę nie powinienem tutaj zostawać tak długo, ale nadal nie potrafiłem zmusić się do odłożenia talerza z ciepłym makaronem z serem i jak najszybszej ucieczki od tego chłopaka, który wywrócił moje dotychczasowo swobodne, lekkie życie do góry nogami i zaczął pokazywać mi, że mogę otrzymać coś więcej od parszywego losu. W całym tym zamieszaniu, czym było moje życie, zapomniałem, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny, a pojawienie się Liama Payne'a mogło być tylko i wyłącznie najprostszym cudem.

– Ty też nadal mnie zaskakujesz – odezwałem się, odsuwając na bok te myśli. – To zadziwiające, że w łóżku jesteś zupełnie innym człowiekiem, Li. A teraz bierz żarcie i chodź, umieram z głodu.

Liam tylko wywrócił teatralnie oczami, po czym zabrał drugi talerz i ruszał za mną z powrotem do sypialni. Po drodze przekonałem się, że nawet on nie potrafi trzymać rąk przy sobie, ale jego dłoń na moim pośladku jakoś mi nie przeszkadzała.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Niallowi oczywiście chodziło o Sierra Leone, lecz pierwszy wyraz został zmieniony ze względu na imię dziewczynki. Tak, czułam potrzebę wyjaśnienia mojego własnego żartu...
> 
> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	30. Rozdział trzydziesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, okrągła 30! Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. W lipcu WBL obchodziło drugą rocznicę powstania, co także jest niesamowite, ale to jedynie pokazuje mi, że strasznie wolno piszę! Hahaha I pomyśleć, że z początku planowałam napisać 30 rozdziałów tego fica. No cóż… trochę się przeciągnęło!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/wannabeloved), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

 

_poniedziałek, 18 czerwca 2012 roku_

 

Na odgłos budzika gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy. Mój umysł wciąż tkwił pomiędzy snem a jawą, resztki tego, o czym śniłem, przewijały się przed moimi oczami, choć nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, co mi się śniło. Przez krótką chwilę byłem zdezorientowany tym, co się dzieje, zanim dotarło do mnie, że muszę wstać do pracy, przygotować śniadanie i ubrać Alexa, ponieważ moja mama zjawi się tutaj za kilkanaście minut, aby zająć się chłopcem.

Przetarłem oczy wierzchem dłoni, aby lepiej się rozbudzić i uniosłem się na łokciu, nadal nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na wyjście z ciepłego łóżka. Właśnie wtedy, gdy po mojej lewej rozległ się cichy jęk, zorientowałem się, że nie jestem tutaj całkiem sam jak zawsze.

Och, zapomniałem. _Niall._

Spojrzałem w dół na śpiącego chłopaka; leżał na brzuchu z głową odwróconą ode mnie i przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w jego nagie plecy, które tylko do połowy okrywała kołdra. Nie pamiętałem już tego uczucia, jakim było budzenie się z czyimś ciepłym ciałem obok mojego. Do tej pory nie wiedziałem, że było to coś, czego mi brakowało. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat po otwarciu oczu przestałem odczuwać tę nieprzyjemną samotność, ponieważ przyjemnie było posiadać obok siebie drugą osobę, nawet jeśli pomiędzy nami znajdowała się bezpieczna, wolna przestrzeń.

Nadal dziwiłem się, że zostawał na noc za każdym razem, gdy zjawiał się u mnie w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni. Przestałem szokować się tylko tym, że Niall przychodził tutaj wieczorami, jak zawsze bez zapowiedzi, co drugi lub trzeci dzień, z jakimś jedzeniem albo piwem w dłoni i swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem. Zjawiał się zawsze o takiej godzinie, gdy miał pewność, że Alex jeszcze nie śpi, aby chwilę z nim porozmawiać albo pograć dla niego na gitarze, aż nie zaśnie. Zachowywał się, jakby nie było w tym niczego specjalnego, jakby robił to wręcz instynktownie, ponieważ po prostu chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu.

Za każdym razem ten widok rozpalał ogień w mojej piersi i usilnie starałem się przypominać sobie, że to nic nadzwyczajnego; Niall to mój przyjaciel, podobnie jak Louis, Zayn i Harry, którzy tak samo ubóstwiali tego malca, zrobiliby dla niego dokładnie to samo, co robił Horan.

Te myśli, które cały czas odpychałem na sam tył mojego umysłu, pojawiały się tylko na moment w najbardziej nieodpowiednich chwilach, ale wciąż tam były, gdy widziałem jego uśmiech sekundę przed tym, jak łączył nasze usta albo spoglądałem mu w oczy, gdy osiągał spełnienie.

Nam obojgu odpowiadała obecna sytuacja. Niall nie chciał niczego więcej, a ja nie byłem na to gotowy. Wiedziałem, że jeszcze długa droga przede mną, nim w końcu wszystkie moje rany zagoją się i będę w stanie zbudować związek z kimkolwiek. Mogło być to samolubne i niedojrzałe z mojej strony, ale w tej chwili potrzebowałem rozumiejącego mnie przyjaciela oraz także bliskości drugiej osoby. A Niall po prostu _tutaj_ był i wypełniał tę pustkę. Zjawiał się przy mnie za każdym razem, gdy go potrzebowałem albo on potrzebował mnie. Nie chodziło tylko o tę bliskość, lecz o świadomość, że ta druga osoba jest tutaj – jako przyjaciel i kochanek. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie myślałem o konsekwencjach, szedłem z prądem, na co nigdy wcześniej sobie nie pozwalałem i było mi z tym dobrze.

Odpowiadało mi, że Niall pojawiał się na progu mojego mieszkania ze swoim promiennym uśmiechem i opowiadał mi o swoim dniu, o piosenkach, które napisał albo nagrał oraz o innych zwyczajnych sprawach, wysłuchiwał moich żalów na temat mojej pracy lub ludzi, z którymi miałem do czynienia. Wszystko okazało się tak przyjemnie proste, jakby rzeczywiście już wcześniej było wiadomo, że będzie mieć miejsce.

Oczywiście, Lou śmiał się ze mnie, gdy mu o tym powiedziałem. Podchodził z rezerwą do tego, co ja i Niall robiliśmy, ponieważ uważał, że prędzej czy później któryś z nas na tym ucierpi. Sądził, że nie w moim stylu jest zabawa w przyjaciół z przywilejami, mimo że upierałem się, że to wcale _nie jest tak_. Między mną a Niallem istniała niepisana umowa, że jeśli któryś z nas z jakiegoś powodu uzna, że czas z tym skończyć, bez skrępowania powie STOP i wszystko będzie toczyć się swoim własnym torem bez żadnych problemów oraz niezręczności. Jak na razie żaden z nas tego nie przerwał.

Nadszedł ten dzień, w którym Niall wyjeżdżał w trasę z 5 Seconds of Summer, a nasz układ miał tak po prostu dobiec końca. Ta racjonalna strona mojego charakteru mówiła, że tak powinno być, musimy zakończyć to w ten sposób bez żadnego żalu i skomplikowanych sytuacji, na które oboje się nie pisaliśmy. Pomimo tego, ta bardziej delikatna strona, jednak czuła pewien smutek z tego powodu.

Nie chciałem budzić Nialla tak wcześnie, ponieważ wiedziałem, że większość dnia ma wolne, zanim będzie musiał udać się na próbę przed pierwszym koncertem w dzielnicy Hammersmith.

Jego ekscytacja przeplatała się lekką tremą. Dlatego też przez kilka minut nie mógł skupić swojej uwagi na całowaniu mnie, ponieważ chciał mówić tylko i wyłącznie o _pierwszym, prawdziwym koncercie w swoim życiu_. Było to niezwykle urocze i zabawne, chociaż odrobinę irytujące, bo przecież byliśmy w tracie bardzo ważnych czynności. Udało mi się przywołać jego uwagę tylko za sprawą moich ust wokół jego członka, co uznałem za swój własny sukces.

Nagle do moich uszu dotarło skrzypienie otwierających się drzwi i oderwałem wzrok od śpiącego chłopaka, któremu przyglądałem się zdecydowanie za długo, akurat w momencie, gdy Alex wskoczył na łóżko. Na krótki moment moje serce zamarło, ponieważ po raz pierwsze malec zobaczył Nialla w moim łóżku i nie miałem pojęcia, jak mógłbym mu to wyjaśnić.

– Czemu już nie śpisz? – zapytałem pospiesznie, z nadzieją, że uda mi się jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę i uchronić się od przeróżnych pytań. Niall zaczął się wiercić i coś mamrotać, co znaczyło, że pojawienie się Alexa obudziło go.

– Nie mogłem spać – odparł, podskakując na materacu, a potem spojrzał z uśmiechem na Horana, który z ociąganiem przewrócił się na drugi bok. Przełknąłem ślinę, podczas gdy moje serce coraz szybciej zaczęło łomotać z nerwów. – Dzisiaj koncert!

– Nie o tej godzinie – wymamrotał słabo Niall, a ja nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, ponieważ wyglądał niezwykle uroczo. Położył się na plecach i ramieniem zakrył oczy, aby uchronić się przed światłem, a jego klatka unosiła się powoli i równomiernie, jakby znów zapadał w sen. – Cicho...

– Nie! Masz wstać. Tata, powiedz mu.

Byłem przyzwyczajony do takich porannych wybryków Alexa, ponieważ zawsze za bardzo ekscytował się jakimś nadchodzącym wydarzeniem i nie potrafił długo spać z tego powodu. Jednak nie miałem pojęcia, jak Niall mógłby na to zareagować. Każdy, normalny człowiek zdenerwowałby się, gdyby jakiś czterolatek wskoczył mu do łóżka o siódmej rano.

– Czemu tutaj śpisz? – zapytał nagle Alex ze zmarszczonym czołem, a ja wstrzymałem oddech. Zamierzałem powiedzieć cokolwiek, co jakoś uspokoiłoby mojego syna albo rozproszyć go śniadaniem, lecz Niall powoli opuścił rękę i spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Nienawidzę waszej kanapy – odpowiedział ze spokojem, jak gdyby w ogóle nie przejął się niezręczną sytuacją i nie zauważył, że powoli odchodzę od zmysłów. – Tutaj jest o wiele wygodniej. Chyba że masz coś przeciwko temu?

– Lulu też tu czasami śpi – odparł Alex ze wzruszeniem ramion, po czym spojrzał na mnie. – Jestem głodny, tata. No chodź.

– Idź do łazienki, zaraz przyjdę.

Chłopiec bez protestów zsunął się z łóżka i wybiegł z sypialni, a ja wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, czując jak całe napięcie spływa z mojego ciała.

– Nie wiedziałem, co mu powiedzieć. Przepraszam... – Spojrzałem pytająco na Nialla. Choć wcześniej wyglądał na opanowanego, teraz w jego oczach dostrzegłem zakłopotanie. Przez cały ten czas między nami nie było żadnego skrępowania; ani przed, ani po seksie, a nawet o poranku. Zachowywaliśmy się jak zawsze, co czasami mnie zaskakiwało, ale także uspokajało wszystkie moje ubawy. Nie chciałem, aby owe zajście to zmieniło.

– Poradziłeś sobie świetnie – odpowiedziałem, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. Kiedy blondyn odwzajemnił uśmiech w swój typowo promienny sposób, naszła mnie ochota pocałowania go, lecz wiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, nie dlatego że Alex w każdej chwili mógłby tutaj wejść, ale też z tego powodu, że dzisiaj mieliśmy zakończyć wszystko, co do tej pory robiliśmy. Gdybym teraz go pocałował, nie byłem pewien, czy byłbym w stanie przestać. – Nie musiałeś nic mówić. My nie jesteśmy... To nie jest twój obowiązek ani nic w tym stylu.

Niall tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym uniósł się na łokciach, aby oprzeć się plecami o ramę łóżka. Kołdra zsunęła się o kilka centymetrów w dół, odsłaniając jego podbrzusze. Oblizałem wargi, przypominając sobie jego smak na moich ustach, co dość niebezpiecznie pobudziło moje dolne rejony. Usłyszałem cichy śmiech chłopaka, a gdy podniosłem na niego wzrok, wyzywająco poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół, jak gdyby dawał mi wyzwanie, które instynktownie zamierzałem przyjąć bez żadnego ociągania się, ale _nie mogłem_. Ponieważ Alex właśnie w tym momencie pojawił się ponownie w drzwiach sypialni z mokrą od wody piżamą i włosami, co znaczyło, że samodzielnie próbował się umyć.

– Jeszcze nie wstałeś? – zapytał z dezaprobatą, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem, jak zawsze gdy karcił mnie mój czteroletni syn.

– Już idę, mały potworze – rzuciłem żartobliwie, a gdy Alex zniknął z pola widzenia, spojrzałem na Horana. – Moja mama przyjdzie po niego za jakieś pół godziny. Możesz zostać albo...

– Wezmę prysznic i wrócę do siebie – odpowiedział krótko, nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca. Praktycznie nieświadomie poruszył biodrami, by okrycie zsunęło się jeszcze niżej, aż do linii włosów, a ja wewnętrznie jęknąłem. Doskonale wiedział, co robi. – Mam milion rzeczy do zrobienia przed trasą.

– Spakowałeś się już?

Teatralnie wywrócił oczami.

– Oczywiście, że tak.

Wstałem z łóżka, mając nadzieję, że mój lekki problem nie będzie zbyt widoczny pod materiałem bokserek, w których spałem. Cały czas czułem na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie, a to mi w niczym nie pomagało.

– Jego nazywasz małym potworem – powiedział, wskazując na drzwi – ale wyraźnie widać po kim to ma. Uczysz go, jak być wymagającym i rozsądnym, Li.

– A co w tym złego? – spytałem, wyciągnąwszy z szafy czyste ubrania.

– Przekonasz się za kilka lat.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to tylko zwykłe docinki, lecz w oczach Nialla mogłem dostrzec pewną czułość, co podpowiadało mi, że nie uważa tego za coś złego. Musiałem jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

Kilkanaście minut później Alex siedział przy stole, zajadając drugą parówkę na śniadanie, które sam sobie wyciągnął z lodówki, jeszcze zanim zdążyłem dotrzeć do kuchni. Słyszałem szum wody dochodzący z łazienki i starałem się nie myśleć, o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym znaleźć się tam razem z nim.

Jakim cudem tak uzależniłem się od jego towarzystwa? Nie chodziło o sam seks, ale o także wszystko inne, co robiliśmy razem, jeszcze zanim do czegokolwiek między nami doszło. W tej chwili nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie ani jednego dnia bez rozmowy z nim. W pewnym momencie ten chłopak stał się stałą częścią mojego życia – jak moja rodzina, Alex oraz moi przyjaciele. A jeszcze niedawno nic tego nie zapowiadało.

– Spędzisz dzień z babcią – wyjaśniłem Alexowi, który tylko przytaknął zbyt skupiony na swoim posiłku – a po pracy przyjadę po ciebie i pojedziemy na koncert.

– A nie mogę jechać z Niallem? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie i z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Mówił, że będzie wcześniej tam.

– Niall na pewno będzie bardzo zajęty. Nie przypilnuje cię.

– Nie trzeba mnie pilnować – odparł od razu z wyrzutem. Uśmiechnąwszy się, pocałowałem go w czoło, nie wdając się w dalszą dyskusję. Malec także odpuścił, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak niczego nie zdziała.

Powinno martwić mnie, że Alex również przywykł do jego towarzystwa, lecz ten fakt od niedawna zadziwiająco mnie uspokajał. Chociaż obawiałem się, co może się stać ze mną i Niallem, jeśli sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli, cieszyłem się, że dla Alexa ten chłopak stał się tak samo ważny i tak bardzo go polubił. Przestałem myśleć o tym, co ten chłopiec będzie czuł, gdy jakaś ważna dla niego osoba nagle odejdzie, ponieważ zdawałem sobie sprawę, że w ciągu jego życia takich sytuacji będą miliony; ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, czasami na trochę, czasami na zawsze, lecz taka jest kolej rzeczy i nie da się tego uniknąć w żaden sposób. Skoro ja nie radziłem sobie z utratą kogoś bliskiego, nie chciałem, aby mój syn był taki sam. Chciałem nauczyć go, jak być silnym i pewnym siebie, jak walczyć z przeciwnościami losu i brnąć przed siebie, nawet jeśli nie ma się już sił. Ja tego nie potrafiłem, potrzebowałem pomocy, lecz z Alexem powinno być inaczej.

Moje przemyślenia przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Pozwoliłem Alexowi je otworzyć, ponieważ wiedziałem, że za nimi znajduje się moja mama.

– Czemu sam otwierasz drzwi? – usłyszałem z korytarza i pokręciłem głową. – Gdzie twój tata?

– Bo jestem już duży! W kuchni jest.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś już duży – powiedziała, wchodząc do kuchni i zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem. – A gdyby to był ktoś inny?

– Wiedziałem, że to ty, mamo. Jak zawsze jesteś punktualnie.

Wskazałem na zegarek, który pokazywał siódmą trzydzieści i nagle przypomniałem sobie, że w mieszkaniu znajduje się jeszcze jedna osoba. Mimo że mama poznała go wcześniej, nie wiedziałem, jak jej wytłumaczę jego obecność w naszym mieszkaniu o tak wczesnej porze. Zanim zdołałem wymyślić jakąś historyjkę, Niall wszedł do kuchni, na szczęście już ubrany.

– Karen, miło znów cię widzieć! – rzucił radośnie na powitanie, po czym uściskał ją mocno, kompletnie ignorując jej zdezorientowaną minę. – Wyglądasz wspaniale. Czyżby nowa fryzura?

Z ulgą patrzyłem, jak na twarzy mojej mamy pojawia się wdzięczny, usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech.

– Wczoraj byłam u fryzjera – odpowiedziała. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Niall ma dzisiaj koncert – wtrącił entuzjastycznie Alex. – Idziemy wszyscy!

– Z moim nowym zespołem rozpoczynamy trasę koncertową – wyjaśnił Niall równie entuzjastycznie, co mój syn. – Wczoraj siedziałem z chłopakami do późna, by dopracować ostatnie szczegóły. Zatrzymali się w hotelu dwie ulice stąd, nie chciałem tak późno wracać metrem do domu, więc Liam pozwolił mi spać tutaj.

– To bardzo miło z jego strony – powiedziała, spoglądając z powagą w moją stronę. Nienawidziłem jej okłamywać, ale Niall nie mówił nieprawdy, ponieważ dokładnie to samo powiedział mi wczoraj. Po prostu zatailiśmy jeden, mały szczegół, o którym nie musiała wiedzieć. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że Alex nie wyda nas i nie powie, _gdzie_ tak naprawdę spał Niall.

– Ty i Geoff też powinniście przyjść – rzucił nagle, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem. Spojrzał na mnie krytycznie. – No co? Mogę zaprosić kogo chcę.

– Niall, zaprosiłeś już połowę Londynu – odparłem z rozbawieniem. – Nie jestem pewien, czy Eric będzie zadowolony z tak obszernej listy gości, którzy zajmą darmowe miejsca.

Na moje słowa Horan tylko wzruszył ramionami, jak zwykle bagatelizując sprawę. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, choć zauważyłem, że mama przygląda nam się ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Muszę już iść – odezwał się Niall po chwili ciszy. – Jutro wyjeżdżamy do Brighton, a jeszcze się nie spakowałem.

– Wcześniej mówiłeś... – wtrąciłem. Niall uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Kłamałem. Inaczej nie dałbyś mi spokoju.

Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą. Nie powinno mnie to dziwić.

– Pójdę za tobą do drzwi – zawołał od razu Alex, a Niall tylko uśmiechnął się i wziął go na ręce, jednocześnie muskając policzek mojej mamy na pożegnanie oraz przypominając jej o zaproszeniu na koncert.

Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszeliśmy ożywione głosy dwójki chłopaków, aż po chwili trzasnęły drzwi, choć Alex nadal nie wrócił. Już miałem zamiar sprawdzić, czy aby nie uciekł za Horanem, lecz w końcu zobaczyłem, jak przebiega przed drzwiami kuchni w stronę swojego pokoju.

– Ten Niall to bardzo miły chłopak – stwierdziła mama, siadając przy stole, kiedy zabrałem talerze po posiłku Alexa. – Spędzasz z nim tak dużo czasu jak kiedyś z Louisem. Już nie przyjaźnisz się z Louisem?

– Nadal przyjaźnię się z Lou – odpowiedziałem. – Widujemy się co kilka dni, ale oboje pracujemy, a do tego Louis ma chłopaka, z którym spędza większość czasu. Poza tym Louis i Zayn lecą z nami do Australii.

Kiedy zmywałem naczynia, mama nadal milczała, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myśląc, więc wiedziałem, iż za moment padną kolejne, niekomfortowe pytania. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będą dotyczyć Nialla, choć nie spodziewałem się, że zaczęła się czegoś domyślać. Nigdy nie dałem jej powodów do kwestionowania mojej orientacji. Mawia się, że matki wyczuwają takie rzeczy, prawda?

Nie chciałem dłużej ukrywać mojego biseksualizmu, ale nie byłem jeszcze gotowy do podzielenia się z nią tą informacją. Taki krok zmieniłby wiele w moim życiu i nadal obawiałem się reakcji moich rodziców. Część mnie wiedziała, że będą mnie wspierać tak samo, jak wtedy gdy dowiedzieli się o dziecku, ale jednak bałem się, że mogą tego nie akceptować ani nie rozumieć.

Nie będę mógł ukrywać tego do końca życia. Chciałem spotykać się z mężczyznami, opowiadać jej o nich i z czasem móc przedstawić im kogoś, kto stanie się dla mnie ważny. Nie mogłem dłużej się tego obawiać. Chciałem jej powiedzieć i może jednak byłem już na to gotowy. Powiem jej. Choć może jeszcze nie dzisiaj.

*

Wysiadłem z wagonu metra, cały czas nucąc pod nosem jedną z piosenek 5SOS. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że kilka osób spogląda na mnie, jak gdyby coś było ze mną nie tak. Może nie byłem najbardziej stabilną psychicznie osobą na tym świecie, ale od kiedy nucenie uważano za objaw choroby? Niektórzy ludzie zdecydowanie potrzebowali odprężenia, by pozbyć się tego kija w tyłku, który blokował ich ruchy.

Na ulicy dwie dziewczyny przede mną zerkały na mnie ukradkiem przez ramię, chichocząc pod nosem, więc puściłem im oczko, doprowadzając do jeszcze większego, głośniejszego chichotu. Wewnętrznie wywróciłem oczami; pewnie dlatego nie kręciły mnie kobiety, bo ten piskliwy dźwięk każdego doprowadziłby do obłędu. Ale nie znaczyło to, że taka uwaga mi w jakiś sposób przeszkadzała.

Poprawiłem okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które zsunęły się na czubek mojego nosa, aby lepiej uchronić moje zmęczone oczy przed ostrymi promieniami słonecznymi. Eric kazał mi dobrze się wyspać przed pierwszym koncertem, ostrzegając, że kiedy już ruszymy w trasę, każdy z nas całkowicie zapomni o czymś tak pospolitym jak sen. Przypuszczałem, że nasz menadżer nie miał na myśli pójścia spać o trzeciej w nocy zaraz po trzech bardzo, bardzo dobrych orgazmach.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, jakoś nie potrafiąc powstrzymać tego przyjemnego uczucia w brzuchu na samo wspomnienie tych wszystkich nocy z Liamem. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnim razem czułem się w taki sposób – czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek tak się czułem? Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem faceta, z którym chciałbym spotkać się więcej niż dwa razy, a przecież ja i Liam nadal nie uprawialiśmy seksu. Wszystko ograniczało się tylko do obciągania, pokazywania mu i uczenia różnych technik oraz wielu, gorących pocałunków i wzajemnego poznawania naszych ciał. Byliśmy jak dwójka nastoletnich smarkaczy, którzy nie mają żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, lecz nie mogą oderwać od siebie rąk. Od lat miałem za sobą tę nastoletnią fazę, więc teraz z Liamem zrobiłem wiele kroków wstecz, ale z jakiegoś powodu wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Pasowała mi ta sytuacja, ponieważ nie była aż tak bardzo skomplikowana jak poważny związek ani także tak lekceważąco bezuczuciowa jak przygody na jedną noc. Właśnie takiego luźnego związku teraz potrzebowałem i nie żałowałem ani jednej chwili. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na zabawianie się z jakimiś kolesiami poznanymi w barze i przechodzenie przez te niezręczne sytuacje już po seksie. Z Liamem wszystko było tak rozkosznie proste i zwyczajne, bez tej całej otoczki angażowania się w coś więcej.

Wreszcie znajdowałem się na tym etapie mojego życia, kiedy każdy klocek pokręconej układanki zaczynał do siebie pasować. Dawno nie byłem tak cholernie szczęśliwy.

Jednak to szczęście wyparowało momentalnie, kiedy mój wzrok padł na samochód stojący na parkingu przed moim budynkiem. Samochód należący do mojego brata.

Wchodząc po schodach, zastanawiałem się, czego on znowu chce. Od mojego przyjazdu do Londynu nie nachodził mnie tak często jak teraz, ale zawsze miał ku temu jakiś powód. Nigdy nie dzwonił, nie obwieszczał w żaden sposób swojego przybycia, choć pewnie robił to dlatego, że domyślał się, iż nie wpuściłbym go mieszkania, gdybym wiedział, że się zjawi.

Otworzyłem drzwi do mieszkania, od razu słysząc głosy przyjaciół dobiegające z salonu. Przebiegłem dłonią po włosach i, nabrawszy powietrza do płuc, wszedłem do salonu. Sądząc po ich zadowolonych minach, cała trójka świetnie się bawiła, a Greg ze swoją wyluzowaną pozą wyglądał tak, jak gdyby wpadał do nas całkiem regularnie i był tutaj mile widziany.

Zayn, który siedział na kanapie obok mojego brata, podniósł głowę i wytrzeszczył oczy na mój widok.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał mnie piskliwie, podnosząc się z miejsca. Uniosłem brew, ponieważ brzmiał tak, jakbym już tutaj nie mieszkał.

– Chciałem zadać to samo pytanie – mruknąłem ze wzrokiem wbitym w Grega, który przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem. Tylko Harry unikał mojego wzroku, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

– Chłopaki opowiadali mi o twoim zespole – powiedział Greg z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że grasz w zespole i koncertujesz. Mama nie wspominała...

– Mama o niczym nie wie.

Chłopak wymownie zmarszczył czoło, co jedynie pokazało mi, że jego słowa miały być swego rodzaju krytyką za to, że o niczym im nie mówiłem. Miałem zamiar zadzwonić do rodziców, myślałem o tym, ale jakoś nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. Nawet jeśli wszystko zaczęło się układać, nadal obawiałem się, że nagle się wybudzę z tego idealnego snu, gdy tylko usłyszę ich głosy. Pewnie miało to związek z tym, że ani rodzice, ani Greg nigdy nie wierzyli, że rzeczywiście coś osiągnę i zrobię karierę w Londynie.

Nadal nie ruszyłem się ze swojego miejsca przy wejściu. Greg obserwował mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem, a Harry i Zayn wyglądali na skrępowanych. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z bratem, zdając sobie sprawę, że skoro tutaj przyjechał, miał do mnie jakiś interes albo znów będzie próbował przekonać mnie do powrotu do Irlandii. Tak było za każdym razem, bo jakoś nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć, że nie chciałem tam wracać.

W końcu Harry wstał z miejsca, pewnie zmęczony tą niezręczną ciszą i podszedł do mnie z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Nie widzieliśmy się od czterech dni, ponieważ Harry był zbyt zajęty swoją przeprowadzką. Nadal czułem gniew i rozczarowanie na samą myśl, że nasz przyjaciel jednak zdecydował się przenieść do kobiety, którą praktycznie nie znał, tylko dlatego że nagle zapragnęła poznać swojego porzuconego synka. Jednak ani ja, ani Zayn nie wypowiedzieliśmy na głos swoich obiekcji i nie próbowaliśmy go zatrzymywać, bo nie od nas to zależało; jako jego kumple powinniśmy go wspierać, choć dla mnie to i tak było zbyt wiele.

Miałem nadzieję, że jego obecność tutaj oznacza, że przejrzał na oczy i wróci do nas. Z drugiej strony rozumiałbym, gdyby tak się nie stało. Kolejne dwa tygodnie miałem spędzić w trasie, a Zayn wylatywał do Australii, więc na miejscu Harry'ego też nie chciałbym zostawać sam w pustym mieszkaniu. Osobiście nienawidziłem siedzieć tutaj sam jak palec.

– Zostawię was, co? – oznajmił nagle Styles, a ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Kiedy zacząłem kręcić głową, Harry posłał mi krytyczne spojrzenie, a Zayn przytaknął i dodał:

– Musicie pogadać.

– Chłopaki...

– Myślę, że możesz poświęcić mi chociaż pięć minut? – spytał nagle Greg z niepewnością w głosie. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Muszę się spakować – powiedziałem pospiesznie, a Zayn wywrócił oczami.

– My cię spakujemy – oznajmił Styles tonem nie wnoszącym sprzeciwu. Ścisnął moje ramię w niby pokrzepiającym geście, po czym wyszedł z salonu, nie dając mi szansy na kolejny protest, a Zayn podążył za nim.

Greg i ja zostaliśmy sami, wpatrując się w siebie w napięciu i ciszy.

– Co u ciebie? –  zapytał mnie po chwili ciszy, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami. Przeszedłem przez pokój, by usiąść w fotelu. – Ostatnim razem nie mieliśmy szansy na rozmowę.

– Nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać – wtrąciłem dość ostrym tonem.

– Niall, posłuchaj...

– Mówię poważnie, Greg. Za każdym razem przylatujesz do Londynu z polecenia mamy jak jej wierny piesek, żeby jakoś ściągnąć mnie do domu – powiedziałem z goryczą w głosie. – Ale Irlandia to już nie jest mój prawdziwy dom. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą od kilku lat poza krótkimi zdaniami i wymuszonymi grzecznościami, a ty od dawna masz mnie głęboko w dupie. Za każdym razem, gdy potrzebuję mojego starszego brata, ty odwracasz się do mnie tyłem, więc nie oczekuj ode mnie, że powrócę do zabawy w szczęśliwą rodzinkę.

Przygryzłem wargę, zaskoczony słowami, które padły z moich ust. Nie chciałem mówić na głos tego, co dusiłem w sobie od lat, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób. Nawet jeśli nie dogadywałem się z bratem i czułem gniew za każdym razem, gdy o nim myślałem i go widziałem, nie przepełniała mnie tak wielka nienawiść do niego. Byłem po prostu zawiedziony, że sprawy między nami potoczyły się w ten sposób, ale nie byłem pewien, czy chciałem to wszystko naprawić.

Greg nie wyglądał na specjalnie urażonego moimi słowami. Zapewne od dawna wiedział, co myślę albo sam się domyślał. Mimo to nie wyglądał już na tak wyluzowanego jak wcześniej, a jego oczy praktycznie rzucały we mnie iskrami.

– To ty bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wyjechałeś z Irlandii – wyrzucił siebie, a ja ostentacyjnie wywróciłem oczami. Zaczyna się. – Uciekłeś, zostawiłeś za sobą wszystkie problemy bez żadnego rozwiązania. Zostawiłeś tam przyjaciół, rodziców i mnie. Ale miałem nadzieję, że pobyt tutaj pomoże ci dorosnąć i zrozumieć, że nie da się uciekać przez całe życie. Liczyłem na to, że dasz radę ułożyć sobie życie w Londynie, może nawet spotkasz kogoś odpowiedniego, ustatkujesz się i zmądrzejesz, ale ty nadal żyjesz marzeniami i ślepymi złudzeniami. Jest z tobą jeszcze gorzej niż przed wyjazdem.

Zacisnąłem usta w wąską linię, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przede mną, byle tylko uniknąć spojrzenia brata. Te słowa słyszałem wiele, wiele razy, na początku w ogóle tym się nie przejmowałem, nie obchodziło mnie, czy są prawdziwe lub nie, ale tym razem było inaczej. Zabolały mnie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Dlaczego wszyscy przez cały czas oczekiwali ode mnie czegoś więcej, jakby naiwnie wierzyli, że mnie na to stać? Było mi tutaj dobrze, wreszcie spełniałem swoje marzenia, które wcale nie były złudzeniami, nareszcie miałem szansę coś osiągnąć. Jednak dla innych to zawsze będzie za mało.

– Ułożyłem sobie życie – odezwałem się po długich chwili, napiętego milczenia. – Przez te dwa lata było mi cholernie ciężko, ale ani przez chwilę nie żałowałem przyjazdu tutaj. Tak, zostawiłem tam przyjaciół, ale tutaj znalazłem nowych, o wiele lepszych, którzy są mi bliżsi niż moja własna rodzina, ponieważ rozumieją mnie i wspierają, chociaż uważają, że zachowuję się jak totalny głupek. Ale są przy mnie.

– Niall, od dawna staram się ciebie zrozumieć – przerwał mi ostro. – Ale nawet nie dajesz mi szansy... Za każdym razem, gdy przylatuję do Londynu, ty usilnie mnie odtrącasz.

– Ponieważ nie robisz tego bezinteresownie! – wykrzyknąłem, w końcu tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – Nigdy cię nie było, kiedy cię potrzebowałem! Kiedy próbowałem prosić cię o pomoc, ty odsuwałeś się ode mnie, więc szybko przestałem się starać i nauczyłem radzić sobie sam. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak było mi ciężko w szkole, ale zawsze robiłem dobrą minę do złej gry, bo wiedziałem, że okazywanie słabości tylko wszystko pogorszy. Wmawiałem sobie, że moja sytuacja nie jest taka zła, po prostu jestem gejem, jestem inny niż wszyscy, ale nie ma w tym nic złego. Już dawno pogodziłem się z faktem, że ten świat był i będzie nietolerancyjny. Właśnie dlatego nauczyłem się oszukiwać, uciekać i zamykać w sobie przed wszystkimi uczuciami. A to tylko nieźle mnie popieprzyło!

– Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś. – Jego głos brzmiał o wiele spokojniej, choć dało się wyłapać poczucie winy i współczucie. Westchnął ciężko.

– Nie lubię mówić o tym, jaki jestem popieprzony – powiedziałem swobodnie i wzruszyłem ramionami. – Więc to by było na tyle.

Greg spoglądał na mnie bez wyrazu przez dłuższą chwilę, lecz nagle na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech pełen winy.

– Przepraszam, że byłem beznadziejnym, starszym bratem – wyznał spokojnie, a ja tylko skinąłem głową. – Nie chciałem tutaj przyjeżdżać, ale znasz mamę. Jest nieustępliwa. I tęskni za tobą, Niall.

Przygryzłem wargę, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na te proste, szczere słowa. Zerknąłem przez ramię w stronę drzwi z nadzieją, że Zayn jakoś mnie uratuje przed kolejnymi, ckliwymi wyznaniami.

– Dzisiaj gramy koncert – odezwałem się niepewnie, a uśmiech Grega powiększył się.

– Harry i Zayn wspominali o tym.

– Wpiszę twoje imię na listę gości.

Greg wyglądał na zaskoczonego, lecz tylko skinął głową bez słowa. Rzuciłem mu krótkie spojrzenie bez uśmiechu, ale wyraźnie mówiące, że może jednak mamy szansę na naprawienie tej popieprzonej sytuacji. Coś mocno ściskało mnie w piersi, ale po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie chciałem przed tym uciekać. W tej chwili nie chciałem przed niczym uciekać.

*

Kiedy wszedłem do domu po godzinie piątej popołudniu, do moich nozdrzy dotarł bardzo przyjemny zapach pieczonego kurczaka. Z mojego brzucha dobiegło głośne burczenie, przypominające mi, że od śniadania niczego nie miałem w ustach.

– Mamo, nie musiałaś gotować – powiedziałem od razu, gdy tylko wszedłem do kuchni. W podzięce ucałowałem jej policzek. – Miałem zamiar odgrzać wczorajszy obiad, trochę zostało...

– Wyrzuciłam to świństwo do śmietnika – odparła z grymasem. – Gdyby ktoś to widział, pomyślałby, że zamierzasz otruć swojego syna.

Powinienem poczuć się urażony jej słowami, ale trudno było zaprzeczyć, że moje umiejętności kulinarne nadal nie wyróżniały się niczym nadzwyczajnym, choć starałem się jak tylko mogłem. Miałem szczęście, że Alex nie należał do wybrednych dzieci i zazwyczaj jadł wszystko to, co mu podawałem.

– Gdzie Alex? – zapytałem, wyciągnąwszy z lodówki butelkę wody mineralnej. Zawsze pojawiał się od razu po usłyszeniu trzasku drzwi wejściowych, a skoro nadal nie było go obok mnie, znaczyło to, że coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

– W swoim pokoju. Sąsiadka z dołu przed godziną przyprowadziła swojego synka. Ponoć prosiła cię o pomoc?

– Całkiem o tym zapomniałem! – wykrzyknąłem, uderzając się w czoło otwartą dłonią, a mama spojrzała na mnie z dezaprobatą. – Przepraszam, powinienem ci powiedzieć. Olivia zadzwoniła do mnie wczoraj wieczorem, a potem przyszedł Niall i najwyraźniej wyleciało mi z głowy, że jej syn ma do nas przyjść na kilka godzin.

– Nie przejmuj się – wtrąciła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Każdemu się zdarza. Byliśmy w domu, więc nic się nie stało. Mały Will jest przeuroczy. To dobrze, że Alex ma się z kim bawić.

Jeszcze raz ucałowałem jej policzek, wdzięczny za pomoc i wyszedłem z kuchni, aby przebrać się przed posiłkiem. Po drodze zajrzałem do pokoju Alexa, a chłopiec, gdy tylko ujrzał mnie w drzwiach, zerwał się ze swojego miejsca na dywanie, by do mnie podbiec.

– Czemu nie czekałeś na mnie przy drzwiach? – zapytałem z udawanym wyrzutem. – Zrobiło mi się bardzo smutno.

– Bawimy się, tata – odparł, jakby owy fakt usprawiedliwiał wszystko, więc tylko się uśmiechnąłem, przyjmując to jako usprawiedliwienie. – Też chcesz?

– Dzień dobry, panie Payne! – zawołał grzecznie Will.

– Muszę zjeść obiad, a później jedziemy na koncert Nialla, zapomniałeś?

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się szeroko, co znaczyło, że faktycznie o tym zapomniał. Roześmiałem się lekko; Niall będzie bardzo urażony.

– Will może jechać z nami? – zapytał od razu, przybierając swoją typową, błagalną minkę.

– Tak, mama Willa wczoraj się zgodziła. Ale najpierw musicie tutaj posprzątać – dodałem, rozglądając się po pokoju chłopca, który przypominał jeszcze większe pobojowisko niż przed moim wyjściem do pracy. Alex wydął wargi, wyraźnie niepocieszony tym rozporządzeniem, lecz Will bezzwłocznie zabrał się do roboty, więc mój synek dołączył do niego po chwili nadal z grymasem na twarzy.

Mnie również cieszyło, że Alex miał kompana do zabawy z naszego budynku. Zwykle bawił się z dziećmi w parku, lecz one były od niego o wiele starsze i zwykle za nimi nie nadążał. Mimo że tych dwoje dzieliły dwa lata różnicy, wyglądało na to, że wspaniale się dogadywali.

Kiedy wróciłem do kuchni kilka minut później, na stole stał talerz z przepysznie wyglądającym kurczakiem z warzywami, a mama, ku mojemu zdziwieniu i lekkiej irytacji, wyjmowała z szafek nad zlewem wszystkie naczynia.

– Co ty robisz?

– Kiedy ostatnim razem wycierałeś te szafki? – spytała, zerkając na mnie z rozdrażnieniem. –  Nie wspomnę już o kurzach na meblach i lepiącej się podłodze.

Całą siłą woli powstrzymałem się przed wywróceniem oczami.

– Nie mam na to czasu. Kiedy Amy opiekowała się Alexem, czasami zajmowała się tymi bzdurami.

– To nie są bzdury. Masz w domu małe dziecko, musisz dbać o takie rzeczy.

– Tak, wiem – odparłem dla świętego spokoju. Tę rozmowę odbywaliśmy przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, więc przyzwyczaiłem się. Nie byłem flejtuchem ani także pedantem, ale potrafiłem zadbać o własne mieszkanie, więc nie musiała mi o tym przypominać na każdym kroku. Jednakże wszystkie matki zachowywały się w podobny sposób.

– Ten twój kolega – odezwała się nagle, odwracając się do mnie przodem ze szmatą w ręku – Niall? Często tutaj bywa? Alex powiedział mi, że przychodzi do was praktycznie codziennie. Nie ma własnego domu?

Powoli przełknąłem kęs, przyglądając jej się z uwagą. W jej głosie nie słychać było ani grama podejrzliwości, jedynie zwykła ciekawość oraz lekkie zaniepokojenie. W podobny sposób wypytywała mnie o Louisa, kiedy poznałem go po przeprowadzce do Londynu, a ona jeszcze tak dobrze go nie znała. Zachowywała się tak ze zwykłej troski o mnie i w innej sytuacji nie przejąłbym się tymi pytaniami, gdyby nie chodziło o Nialla i nie ukrywałbym przed nią dość ważnego faktu na temat mojej osoby.

– Mieszka z Zaynem – odpowiedziałem. – Pamiętasz go, prawda? To chłopak Louisa. –  Kiedy przytaknęła, jej oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie. Momentalnie poczułem, jak czoło oblewa mi zimny pot. – Dlaczego o niego pytasz?

– Nie wiem, co sądzić o tym, czego dowiedziałam się od mojego wnuczka. Nie chcę też, abyś myślał, że musisz coś przede mną ukrywać. Jesteś moim synem i znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Przełknąłem ślinę, gdy usiadła obok mnie przy stole. Dlaczego myślałem, że moja własna matka niczego się nie domyśli? Wiedziała, że Niall jest gejem, a jeśli Alex powiedział jej, że często tutaj przebywa, byłem pewien, że bez problemu połączyła wszystkie fakty i wyciągnęła odpowiednie wnioski.

Nie mogłem jej tego wyjawić. Nie teraz i nie tutaj. Wyraz jej twarzy mówił mi, że cierpliwie czeka na jakieś potwierdzenie albo zaprzeczenie, lecz do niczego mnie nie zmusza. Nie byłem na to gotowy.

– Niall jest moim bardzo dobrym przyjacielem – powiedziałem z nadzwyczajnym spokojem, choć serce waliło mi w piersi jak oszalałe. – Alex go uwielbia, więc Niall czasami się nim opiekuje, gdy Shay akurat nie ma czasu.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w moje oczy, jakby próbowała wedrzeć się do moich myśli. Nie odwróciłem wzroku, wytrzymałem to napięcie, łudząc się, że te słowa wystarczą, aby przepędzić jej wątpliwości albo zakończyć tę rozmowę chociażby na ten moment. Wyraz jej twarzy powoli zmienił się i rozluźnił, po czym pochwyciła moją dłoń, lekko ją ściskając z czułym uśmiechem.

– To dobrze, że Alex go lubi – powiedziała w końcu. – To najważniejsze. Niall wydaje się być miłym chłopcem. Wszystko w swoim czasie, prawda?

W odpowiedzi jedynie przytaknąłem. Tymi słowami zapewniła mnie, że mogę przyjść i porozmawiać z nią, gdy tylko będę na to gotowy, a ona cierpliwie będzie na mnie czekać. W tej chwili nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, dlaczego wcześniej tak bardzo obawiałem się powiedzieć jej prawdę o sobie.

– Kocham cię, mamo – wyznałem szczerze, po raz kolejny całując ją w policzek, co sprawiło, że jej oczy nagle stały się bardziej wilgotne. Pamiętałem tamte czasy, od momentu, gdy powiedziałem im o ciąży Bridget aż do pierwszych urodzin Alexa, kiedy to spędzała praktycznie każdą chwilę na wylewaniu z siebie łez; czasami były to łzy radości i dumy, a czasami smutku i bezsilności. Na widok łez smutku zawsze czułem do siebie wstręt, ponieważ wiedziałem, że to ja jestem tego powodem. Nie chciałem, aby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła.

– Jedz swój obiad – nakazała stanowczo, dość nieudolnie próbując ukryć swoje wzruszenie. Odchodząc od stołu, niedyskretnie otarła oczy. – I przekaż Niallowi, że bardzo mi przykro, ale nie będziemy mogli przyjść na jego koncert. Życzę mu powodzenia. Miło z jego strony, że nas zaprosił.

– Nie przejmuj się – powiedziałem z rozbawieniem. – Niall zaprosił każdą napotkaną osobę, która w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia chciała wysłuchać jego podekscytowanego trajkotania o koncercie. Cieszy się jak dziecko. Od dawna na to czekał, więc nie jestem ani trochę zaskoczony.

– Lubisz tego chłopca – stwierdziła niespodziewanie, a ja zakrztusiłem się kawałkiem kurczaka i wytrzeszczyłem na nią oczy. W innej sytuacji te słowa mogłyby nic nie znaczyć; gdyby Niall był tylko moim przyjacielem, nic bym do niego nie czuł i nie łączyło nas nic więcej, nie spędzały nocy w moim łóżku. Jednakże po rozmowie, którą odbyliśmy chwilę wcześniej na jego temat, w tym zdaniu tkwiło coś więcej. Na widok jej delikatnego, czułego uśmiechu poczułem ulgę, bowiem w ten sposób zapewniła mnie, że wszystko jest i będzie w porządku.

Przed jakąkolwiek reakcją na jej słowa uchronił mnie tupot stóp w korytarzu oraz nawołujący mnie głos mojego syna, który domagał się uwagi, ponieważ chciał już jechać na koncert, mimo że ten rozpoczynał się dopiero za trzy godziny.

– Lou przyjedzie po nas dopiero za półtorej godziny – powiedziałem, kiedy Alex wdrapał mi się na kolana. Wymieniłem z mamą wymowne spojrzenia i uśmiechy, ponieważ nie wyglądał na zadowolonego moją odpowiedzią. W tym momencie odezwała się moja komórka, którą zostawiłem na blacie kuchennym. Malec momentalnie zeskoczył na podłogę, aby mi ją przynieść.

– Niall dzwoni! –  wykrzyknął radośnie, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło, zabierając od niego urządzenie. Na ekranie widać było zdjęcie Horana, na widok którego poczułem ucisk w brzuchu, ponieważ zrobił je tak dla żartu, kiedy kilka dni temu leżeliśmy obok siebie na łóżku, rozmawiając o głupotach. Było widać na nim jedynie jego uśmiechniętą, lekko rozmazaną twarz i kawałek nagich obojczyków, lecz doskonale pamiętałem każdą sekundę okoliczności, w jakich zostało zrobione to zdjęcie.

– Coś się stało, Niall?

– Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę – wydusił jakoś dziwnie zdenerwowany. Dość dawno nie słyszałem w jego głosie takiej nuty, ale przypuszczałem, że miało to związek z tremą przed koncertem. – Możesz mnie zwymyślać, odmówić i wyśmiać, ale potrzebuję małej pomocy. Maciupeńkiej przysługi...

– Niall, mów, o co chodzi – przerwałem mu, rozbawiony jego nerwowym słowotokiem. Kątem oka widziałem, że mama uważnie się mi przysłuchuje, więc wyszedłem z kuchni, aby móc spokojnie rozmawiać. Zamknąłem się sypialni, ale Niall nadal nie kwapił się do wyjaśnień, więc dodałem: – Przyjedziemy na miejsce za półtorej godziny. Albo dwie, ponieważ Louis jest kierowcą, a wiesz, że on nigdy nie jest na czas.

– Nie chodzi o koncert. Tak jakby. To popieprzona sytuacja i pewnie się nie zgodzisz. To zdecydowanie skomplikuje wszystko między nami...

– Nawet nie wiem, na co mam się zgodzić.

– Mój brat znowu przyjechał do Londynu – wyznał w końcu. Wiedziałem, że między Niallem a jego bratem nie ma najlepszych relacji już od wielu lat. – Pogadaliśmy trochę, posprzeczaliśmy się jak zawsze, ale zaprosiłem go na koncert. No wiesz, czepiał się, że nadal zajmuję się bzdurami, więc chcę mu pokazać, że udało mi się coś osiągnąć.

– To dobry pomysł – wtrąciłem, jedną ręką zbierając porozrzucane po sypialni ubrania, jednocześnie słuchając tego, co mówi.

– Też mi się tak wydawało! Ale czepiał się też tego, że jeszcze się nie ustatkowałem czy coś takiego.

Mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Co w tym zabawnego?! –  wykrzyknął z wyrzutem.

– Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ciebie statkującego się. Dość zabawna myśl.

– Pieprz się, Li – mruknął, choć w jego głosie także wyczułem rozbawienie. – Nie będzie ci do śmiechu, kiedy ci powiem, co zrobili nasi zidiociali przyjaciele. Choć w sumie sam jestem sobie winien.

– Mówisz o Harrym i Zaynie? Co się stało?

– Jak zwykle mi dogryzali – odpowiedział przesadnie wesołym tonem, co bardziej mnie zaniepokoiło. – Śmiali się z tego, że spędzam z tobą tyle czasu i tym podobne.

Mruknąłem w zrozumieniu, ponieważ doskonale wiedziałem, jakie to uczucie być ofiarą tych dziecinnych docinek, z których to Louis najbardziej czerpał radość, ale współlokatorzy Horana wcale nie byli lepsi. Zwykle puszczaliśmy je mimo uszu.

– No i Greg to usłyszał. Teraz myśli, że jesteśmy razem.

Zamarłem w bezruchu przed otwartą szeroko szafą, w jednej ręce trzymając koszulę, a w drugiej ściskając telefon.

– Co takiego? – wydusiłem z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba mu powiedziałeś, że my... nie jesteśmy...

Niall odchrząknął.

– Tak jakby?

– Niall!

Chłopak jęknął żałośnie.

– Wiedziałem, że się wkurzysz.

– Nie jestem wkurzony. Jestem po prostu... – Westchnąłem. – Dlaczego nie zaprzeczyłeś?

– Ponieważ nie chciałem, żeby myślał, że nadal sypiam z byle kim! Według niego takie zachowanie jest godne pożałowania. Od razu poinformowałby o tym naszą mamę i miałbym kompletnie przerąbane.

– A nie uważasz, że będziesz miał jeszcze bardziej przerąbane, gdy twój brat przekaże waszej mamie, że spotykasz się z kimś, a później wyjdzie na jaw, że to kłamstwo?

– To nie będzie kłamstwo, tylko drobne zatajenie prawdy. Poza tym będziemy się świetnie przy tym bawić!

– Niby w jaki sposób?

Niall ponownie odchrząknął, jakby chciał zbudować napięcie, po czym powiedział coś, co wryło mnie w podłogę:

– Chcesz być moim udawanym chłopakiem, Li?

*

– To bardzo zły pomysł – syknął mi do ucha Zayn po raz milionowy z rzędu w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

Siedzieliśmy na kanapie w pokoju służącym za garderobę, na arenie, gdzie za dwie godziny miał rozpocząć się pierwszy koncert 5 Seconds of Summer. Od pół godziny dłonie trzęsły mi się z nerwów, ale w tej chwili nie miałem pewności, czy powodem była trema spowodowana koncertem, czy może moim najdurniejszym w życiu pomysłem.

Trzymałem na kolanach gitarę, próbując jakoś się odprężyć, ale w tym momencie w głowie miałem zupełną pustkę. Moje palce zapomniały wszystkich akordów, a nawet nie pamiętałem żadnych piosenek, jakich nauczyłem się przez te lata. Właśnie przez to panikowałem jeszcze bardziej.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dzięki, Z. Odwal się.

Malik westchnął ciężko, przykładając dłoń do twarzy w geście rozżalenia. W chwili obecnej znajdowaliśmy się sami w pomieszczeniu; nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie podziała się reszta zespołu, gdzie jest Harry albo inne osoby z ekipy. Zayn stał obok mnie, kiedy zadzwoniłem do Liama, nadal próbując wyperswadować mi ten pomysł, ale jak widać nie za bardzo się starał. Od zakończenia tamtej rozmowy bez przerwy powtarzał mi, że popełniłem ogromny błąd. Jakbym sam tego nie wiedział, wielkie dzięki.

Problem nie istniałby, gdybym nie miał tak debilnych przyjaciół. Po naszej rozmowie, kiedy mój brat poszedł skorzystać z toalety, zajrzałem do mojego pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, co ta dwójka tam wyrabia. Jak zawsze narobili więcej szkód niż pożytku, ponieważ moja walizka nadal nie została spakowana. Harry momentalnie zaczął wypytywać mnie o Liama, co chwilę później przerodziło się w typowe żarty na nasz temat, do czego byłem już przyzwyczajony, więc przyłączyłem się do tego nabijania się, nie mając zamiaru zgrywać ofiary. Całkiem zapomniałem, że Greg nadal jest w mieszkaniu, więc usłyszał część tej rozmowy, a nie wiedząc, że tylko sobie żartujemy, od razu wyciągnął błędne wnioski. Wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, że nareszcie z kimś się spotykam na poważnie, że odebrało mi mowę. Zayn jakoś próbował to odkręcić, ale akurat te przekonywania, że Liam to tylko przyjaciel, a my nie mówiliśmy poważnie, Greg odebrał jako żarty. Zabawne, prawda?

Przez całą drogę na arenę zastanawiałem się, jak to odkręcić. Miałem świadomość, że muszę powiedzieć bratu prawdę, zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko, lecz był w siódmym niebie, bo ułożyłem sobie nie tylko karierę, ale również moje życie osobiste. Po prostu nie mogłem tego zrobić. Od mojego wyjazdu z Irlandii zapewniałem rodziców, że świetnie sobie radzę, aż te kłamstwa stały się częścią mnie i nie byłem w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Tylko Greg znał tę nieprzyjemną prawdę.

Właśnie dlatego zadzwoniłem do Liama. Wiedziałem, że będzie chętny do pomocy, ponieważ to _Liam_ , nigdy nie odmówi drugiej osobie, ale zaraz potem poczułem się fatalnie, bo nie dość, że po raz kolejny okłamię rodzinę, to jeszcze wykorzystam mojego przyjaciela.

Podniosłem głowę, gdy przez zamknięte drzwi dotarły do nas znajome głosy. Sekundę później do pokoju wszedł Eric, a za nim Louis i Harry. Gwałtownie poderwałem się na nogi.

– Gdzie Liam? – wykrztusiłem na wydechu.

– Już stęskniłeś się za swoim _chłopakiem_? – zapytał prześmiewczym tonem Tommo. Skrzywiłem się.

– Powiedział ci?

Louis uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu.

– O czym?

– Niall chce, żeby Liam udawał jego chłopaka przed jego bratem – wyjaśnił Zayn ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, używając tego typowego znudzonego życiem tonu, który zwykle oznaczał, że moje kaprysy ma po dziurki w nosie.

Tomlinson spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, po czym bez ostrzeżenia uderzył mnie otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

– Coś ty sobie myślał?!

– To ich wina! – wykrzyknąłem, wskazując w stronę kanapy, gdzie teraz siedział także Harry, który wyglądał na ogromnie urażonego moimi osądami.

– Nasza? – oburzył się Styles. – Nie trzeba było pieprzyć się z...

– Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – przerwałem mu. – Przez jakąś godzinę poudajemy parę, a potem Greg wyjedzie i wszystko wróci do normy. Będzie śmiesznie! Ludzie tak robią! To nic wielkiego. Wynajmuje się kogoś na przyjęcia czy coś...

– Masz na myśli dziwki? – podsunął Louis z grymasem. – Nie waż się mówić tak o moim przyjacielu.

– Jak chłopak do towarzystwa! Jak w tym filmie... tym no... Zayn, pomóż mi!

– Nie mieszam się – odburknął, a ja zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

– Zastanawiam się, jesteś tak głupi czy może naiwny – powiedział Louis, jeszcze raz uderzając mnie w głowę. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tutaj nie chodzi o wasze udawanie? Tylko o wszystko _inne_ , co dzieje się między wami. Co już i tak jest wystarczająco skomplikowane. Ktoś ucierpi. Po tobie można się tego spodziewać, ale Liam...

– Co Liam? – dobiegło zza pleców Tomlinsona. Kiedy podniosłem wzrok, w drzwiach ujrzałem lekko skołowanego Payne'a. – Rozmawiacie o mnie?

– Nie – odpowiedziałem pospiesznie, choć Louis nadal zabijał mnie wzrokiem.

Od kiedy Tomlinson zachowywał się tak rozsądnie i troskliwie? Takie zachowanie w ogóle do niego nie pasowało, więc czułem się bardzo dziwnie pod naporem jego gniewnego spojrzenia. Od chwili, gdy go poznałem, uważałem, że bywa dość przerażający ze swoim głośnym charakterem i niebieskimi oczami, którymi mógłby paraliżować jak Bazyliszek.

Jednak zanim Louis zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, podszedłem do Liama i chwyciłem go za nadgarstek, wyciągając z powrotem na korytarz.

– Jak już mówiłem, mamy zidiociałych przyjaciół.

Liam posłał swojemu przyjacielowi pytające spojrzenie, ale bez żadnych protestów pozwolił mi wyprowadzić się z pokoju. Dopiero kiedy znaleźliśmy się kilka metrów od tamtego pomieszczenia, odetchnąłem z ulgą.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Popatrzyłem na Liama, na jego zmarszczone czoło i zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Nie musisz udawać troskliwego chłopaka – powiedziałem ze śmiechem. – Greg jeszcze nie przyjechał.

– _Nie udaję_ troskliwego chłopaka – odparł z naciskiem na dwa pierwsze słowa i teatralnie wywrócił oczami. – Pytam jako twój przyjaciel. Wyglądasz blado i cały się trzęsiesz.

– To przez nerwy. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, cofając się o krok, by plecami oprzeć się o ścianę. Liam nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, ale schował dłonie do kieszeni spodni, przyglądając mi się badawczo. – Słuchaj, nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz. Powiem Gregowi, że my...

– To bez różnicy – przerwał mi. Próbował nie wyglądać na spiętego, ale kiepsko mu szło. – Sypiamy ze sobą, a nadal potrafimy się przyjaźnić. Udawanie pary nie powinno być takie trudne, prawda? Poza tym obiecaliśmy sobie, że skończymy z tym...

– Luźnym związkiem – wtrąciłem, widząc, że Liam szuka odpowiednich słów. Posłał mi lekki uśmiech, a ja zakończyłem za niego: – Gdy wyjadę w trasę, a ty do Australii.

Przytaknął w potwierdzeniu. Przez krótką chwilę staliśmy na opustoszałym korytarzu, słysząc dobiegające skądś dźwięki perkusji (pewnie Ashton nadal się rozgrzewał) oraz czyjeś niewyraźne głosy. Czułem, że powoli zaczynam się rozluźniać. Nadal byłem zdenerwowany, jednak moje myśli uspokajały się z sekundy na sekundę, dłonie już tak nie trzęsły, a serce zwolniło bieg do normalnego rytmu. Z jakiegoś powodu obecność Liama, pomimo tej całej pokręconej sytuacji, po mistrzowsku mnie uspokajała. Nadal nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ten koleś tak na mnie działał, ale w tym momencie nie miało to znaczenia.

– Gdzie Alex? – zapytałem, nagle orientując się, że kogoś brakuje.

– Ashton i Luke zabrali go, gdy tylko przyszedłem. Chyba pokazują mu scenę.

– Ja chciałem to zrobić! – jęknąłem z żalem. – To ja mam być tym fajowym wujkiem, który robi zajebiste rzeczy i którego może podziwiać.

Liam parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie jesteś wujkiem. Jesteś... – Zamyślił się na moment nadal tak szeroko uśmiechnięty, iż jego oczy zmrużyły się do malutkich szparek. –  Jesteś Niall.

– Jestem Niall – potwierdziłem, również się uśmiechając.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co pchnęło mnie do przodu, ale kilka sekund później nie stałem już przy ścianie. Moja dłoń zacisnęła się na jego koszuli, by przyciągnąć go do siebie, a on wręcz automatycznie pochylił się. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, lecz bez wahania odpowiedział na pocałunek, swoim językiem trącając mój wychodzący mu naprzeciw. Jego dłoń powędrowała na mój kark, a palce wsunęły w moje włosy, kiedy lekko odchylił moją głowę, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do moich ust, co sprawiło, że westchnąłem w jego wargi.

– Twój brat przyszedł? – wyszeptał nagle, a ja otworzyłem oczy.

– Nie?

– Więc czemu mnie pocałowałeś?

Zamrugałem lekko skołowany. Nawet nie myślałem, czemu to zrobiłem, po prostu musiałem go pocałować. Sypialiśmy ze sobą, robiliśmy sobie dobrze, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie całowaliśmy się bez dążenia do czegoś więcej. Nie całowaliśmy się nawet po osiągnięciu orgazmu. To nie było w naszym stylu, nie pasowało do tego zwykłego, luźnego związku między dwójką przyjaciół. Poza tym nie zrobiłem tego na pokaz, jakbym nagle zauważył mojego brata, przed którym zamierzałem udawać, iż wreszcie się ustatkowałem i mam chłopaka.

Chciałem go pocałować, więc to zrobiłem. Co było ze mną nie tak?!

– Chyba pójdę... – wykrztusiłem, odsuwając się od Liama na kilka kroków – zobaczyć, co robi reszta. Przygotować się i tym podobne.

– Będę tutaj – odpowiedział, wciąż z tym samym, szczerym uśmiechem na ustach, jakby nie dostrzegł, że znów zaczynam panikować, ale z zupełnie innego powodu. Kiedy skinąłem głową, ruszył w stronę pokoju, z którego chwilę wcześniej wyszliśmy, a ja odprowadziłem go wzrokiem. Co to było, do jasnej cholery?

Idąc korytarzem Hammersmith Apollo, starałem się nie myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło i skupić całą uwagę na fakcie, iż niedługo będziemy grać na tej scenie przed ponad dwoma tysiącami osób, w co nadal nie potrafiłem uwierzyć. Grywanie w klubach zdecydowanie się do tego nie umywało.

Resztę ekipy znalazłem za sceną, a sądząc po odgłosach w oddali, hala powoli zaczynała się zapełniać. Calum od razu doskoczył do mnie, wrzeszcząc coś niezrozumiałego o koncercie, więc przez dłuższą chwilę skakaliśmy w miejscu jak kompletni idioci, wykrzykując wniebogłosy różne bzdury, którymi zwracaliśmy na siebie uwagę całej ekipy, aż ktoś z ochrony przyszedł nas uciszyć. Przynajmniej te wygłupy odsunęły moje myśli od wszystkiego, co działo się dookoła mnie.

Eric poinformował mnie, że właśnie przybyła na miejsce grupa moich znajomych, którą zaprosiłem na koncert, więc postanowiłem przywitać się z nimi, zanim zacznie się całe zamieszanie. Wszyscy znajdowali się na korytarzu przed wejściem na balkon, z którego będą oglądać cały koncert. Przez kolejne pięć minut przyjmowałem na siebie poklepywanie po plecach, gratulacje i inne bzdury, na które przecież jeszcze sobie nie zasłużyłem, ale miło było to słyszeć. Dopiero po chwili zacząłem żałować, że zaprosiłem na koncert tylu znajomych, ponieważ sama myśl, że każdy z nich będzie obserwować mnie przez cały czas, jeszcze bardziej mnie stresowała.

Chwilę później pojawił się Greg, cholernie podekscytowany, jakby czekał na występ jakiegoś znanego na całym świecie zespołu, co tylko doprowadzało mnie do szału. A jakby tego było mało, zadzwonił także do naszej mamy, więc już wiedziałem, że czeka mnie poważna, nieprzyjemna rozmowa z półgodzinnym opierdolem za utrzymanie w tajemnicy tak wielu szczegółów mojego życia.

– Mama nie może doczekać się, aż pozna twojego chłopaka – powiedział z ekscytacją w głosie, a ja wywróciłem oczami. – Też chcę go poznać. Gdzie on jest?

– Tutaj! – Po korytarzu rozległ się ogłuszający krzyk Tomlinsona, który zmierzał w naszą stronę z Liamem depczącym mu po piętach, którego mina wyrażała dokładnie to, co właśnie czułem; Lou wpędzi nas obu do grobu. – Drodzy państwo, proszę o uwagę! Przed wami Liam James Payne!

– Louis, przestań – skarcił go lekko Liam, choć na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech. – Musisz za każdym razem zwracać na siebie uwagę?

– Nie zwracam uwagi na siebie, tylko na ciebie. Przecież jesteś najważniejszym gościem naszej małej gwiazdy – dodał, czochrając mnie po włosach. Z udawanym śmiechem odtrąciłem jego rękę, po czym uderzyłem go pięścią w brzuch, niby żartobliwie, niby nie, aby wiedział, co myślę o tej błazenadzie. Robił to, by nam dopiec i świetnie się bawił.

– Więc ty jesteś Liam, tak? – Greg zwrócił się do Payne'a, który z serdecznym uśmiechem przytaknął i uścisnął jego dłoń.

– Miło mi, że nareszcie mogę poznać brata Nialla – powiedział z zadziwiającą szczerością, aż uniosłem brew w jego stronę. W odpowiedzi rzucił mi krótkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie oczekiwałem, że będzie tak życzliwy wobec mojego brata, ale z drugiej strony, czego innego mógłbym się spodziewać. To Liam; byłby miły, nawet gdyby nie musiał udawać mojego chłopaka.

– Mówiąc szczerze, nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Niall kogoś znalazł...

– My też nie – wtrącił Louis i syknął z bólu, ponieważ przydepnąłem mu nogę. Greg nie wyczuł jego prześmiewczego tonu, jednak spojrzał na Tomlinsona ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Ach, my się przecież nie znamy. Jestem Louis, chłopak Zayna.

– Czyżby cała trójka dezerterów dała się usidlić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Greg. – Wiem, że Harry też kogoś ma.

– Och, ale nasze związki nie są aż tak poważne! Ta dwójka wręcz nie może bez siebie żyć, szaleją na swoim punkcie, świata nie widzą poza sobą. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem takiej _pasji_!

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, gotów udusić tego pajaca gołymi rękami, lecz Liam stanął obok mnie i, objąwszy mnie ramieniem w pasie, przyłożył usta do mojego ucha i delikatnie szepnął: „spokojnie”. Greg patrzył na nas z ogromnym zaciekawieniem, więc zmusiłem się do uśmiechu i spróbowałem się rozluźnić w ramionach Payne'a. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, a dłoń zacisnąłem na dłoni Liama, która znajdowała się na moim brzuchu, byle tylko powstrzymać się przed poważnym uszkodzeniem Louisa Tomlinsona. Przypuszczam, że Zayn nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył, ale nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że jego chłopak był totalnym dupkiem.

– Powinienem przygotować się do koncertu – powiedziałem w końcu, zauważając machającego do mnie Erica z drugiego końca korytarza. – Możecie już zająć swoje miejsca.

– Pójdę z tobą – rzucił od razu Liam, a ja posłałem mu wdzięczny uśmiech, na który odpowiedział lekkim pocałunkiem. Takim kompletnie zwyczajnym, ale nie przypominającym żadne nasze wcześniejsze pocałunki.

– A nie mówiłem? – Louis westchnął teatralnie, kiedy Liam odsunął się ode mnie, by pochwycić moją dłoń. Starałem się nie zareagować w żaden sposób na nasze splecione palce, aby wyglądało na to coś całkowicie normalnego, jednak nie mogłem nic poradzić na to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. – Nie mogą bez siebie żyć. Są od siebie wręcz uzależnieni.

Greg roześmiał się, traktując to jako najlepszy żart pod słońcem, ale ja, zmierzając w stronę Erica, jeszcze raz wymierzyłem Tomlinsonowi mocny cios w podbrzusze. Słysząc jego głośny jęk, uśmiechnąłem się tryumfalnie, a Liam parsknął śmiechem do mojego ucha, złożywszy na moim policzku krótki pocałunek. Może jednak to udawanie nie będzie wcale takie tragiczne w skutkach.

*

Do koncertu pozostało piętnaście minut, a w garderobie panowało ogromne zamieszanie. Luke rozśpiewywał się w kącie, Ashton bębnił swoimi pałeczkami we wszystko co popadnie, a Calum grał razem z Harrym, Alexem i Willem w „marynarzyka” bez konkretnego celu, wyglądając na najbardziej opanowanego z całej czwórki.

Jedynie Niall siedział spokojnie na kanapie, ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit i twarzą pozbawioną emocji. Spodziewałem się, że nie będzie mógł wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu kilka minut przed wyjściem na scenę albo będzie panikować, jednak nie ruszył się z tej kanapy, od kiedy tutaj przyszliśmy, co odrobinę mnie niepokoiło. Zayn także obserwował go ze zmarszczonym czołem, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc zachowania swojego przyjaciela.

Przez ten cały czas stałem przy ścianie, nie chciałem nikomu wchodzić w paradę, a w szczególności czterem chłopakom z zespołu, wśród których co jakiś czas kręcił się facet z kamerą. Przypuszczałem, że Eric zamierzał uwiecznić na filmie pierwsze chwile przed i po koncercie, a później wrzucić to nagranie do sieci. Uważałem to za bardzo dobry pomysł i świetną rozrywkę dla ich fanów, lecz filmik wypadłby o wiele lepiej, gdyby jeden z członków zespołu nie wyglądał, jakby został sparaliżowany.

Odszedłem od ściany w kierunku Nialla, spoglądając w stronę kamerzysty, który obecnie nagrywał Caluma wiwatującego głośno z powodu wygranej z Alexem siedzącym mu na kolanach. Nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, że Alex również znajdzie się na tym nagraniu i wyglądało na to, że chłopcu podobało się bycie w centrum zainteresowania. Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Olivią, aby zapewnić ją, że z jej synem wszystko w porządku, jest cały i zdrowy, i świetnie się bawi, a ona zapewniła mnie, że nie muszę niczym się martwić. Maluchy znajdowały się w dobrych rękach.

Kiedy zatrzymałem się przed Niallem i lekko trąciłem czubkiem buta jego łydkę, chłopak powoli przeniósł na mnie wzrok. Jego oczy zdawały się być lekko zamglone, jakby miał za sobą kilka drinków, choć wiedziałem, że nie wypił ani jednego.

– W porządku? – zapytałem, kucając przed jego nogami i położyłem dłonie na jego kolanach. Niall powoli skinął głową. – Gdzie błądzisz myślami?

Przygryzł wargę, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana i westchnął.

– Myślę nad tym... Tym wszystkim? – odpowiedział w końcu, machnąwszy ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – Wreszcie do mnie dotarło, co się dzieje. Tak poważnie dotarło. Czekałem latami na coś takiego, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że faktycznie mi się powiedzie. Czy to w ogóle jest prawdziwe?

– Jest prawdziwe – zapewniłem go z dłońmi mocniej zaciśniętymi na jego kolanach. – Udało ci się. Pamiętam cię śpiewającego _Haven't Met You Yet_ w Edenie kilka miesięcy temu i, choć jeszcze cię nie znałem, nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś, byłem pewien, że ten chłopak z niezwykłym, anielskim głosem pewnego dnia będzie znany na całym świecie. Nadal jestem tego pewny.

Bardzo powoli usta Nialla rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu, a jego oczy ponownie rozbłysły wesołością, której wcześniej im brakowało.

– Jakim cudem to pamiętasz? – powiedział na wydechu, a kiedy wzruszyłem ramionami, roześmiał się dźwięcznie, głowę odchylając do tyłu. – Udało mi się.

Niespodziewanie poderwał się z kanapy, całkowicie mnie zaskakując, więc tylko cudem zachowałem równowagę i nie wylądowałem na tyłku na podłodze. Kiedy wstałem z klęczek, pochwycił moją dłoń i zaczął ciągnąć mnie do wyjścia z pokoju, pomimo moich protestów.

– Niall, gdzie ty idziesz?! – zawołał za nami Eric, odrobinę histerycznie, jak gdyby myślał, że jeden z członków zespołu ma zamiar dać nogę przed samym koncertem.

– Zaraz wracam! – odkrzyknął, nim wyprowadził nas na korytarz. Mimo że w pobliżu kręciło się pełno osób z ekipy i ochrony, Niall bez żadnego ostrzeżenia pchnął mnie na ścianę. Momentalnie naparł swoimi ciepłymi wargami na moje, nie pozostawiając mi żadnego wyboru, poza odpowiedzią na ten szokujący, palący pocałunek.

Wiedziałem, że to nie miejsce ani czas na coś takiego, lecz nie byłem w stanie mu się przeciwstawić, gdyż napierał na mnie całym swoim ciałem, jego biodro ocierało się o moje krocze, dłonie szarpały za moje włosy, a język cudownie pieścił moje podniebienie. Kompletnie zapomniałem, iż nie znajdujemy się tutaj sami, że za kilka minut Niall powinien znaleźć się na scenie; nie było dla mnie ważne, że przecież mieliśmy z _tym_ skończyć właśnie dzisiaj.

Westchnąłem z rozkoszy w jego usta, po czym jeszcze raz pocałowałem go mocno i przeciągle. Niall nieznacznie odsunął się ode mnie, opierając swoje czoło o moje. Oboje oddychaliśmy ciężko i szybko, moje dłonie błądziły po jego plecach, wciąż trzymając go blisko siebie, a mój umysł pozbawiony został wszelkich myśli poza jedną. _Niall_.

– Co to miało być? – wyszeptałem.

– Cholera... – Jęknął gardłowo, gdy praktycznie nieświadomie poruszyłem biodrami, ocierając się o jego przyrodzenie, którego twardość czułem na moim udzie. – Nie rób tak, Li. Nie mogę wyjść na scenę ze wzwodem.

– Ty mnie tutaj zaciągnąłeś – zauważyłem i zadrżałem, gdyż musnął ustami moją szyję, ale zaraz odsunął się, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy. Był szeroko uśmiechnięty, z lekko zarumienionymi policzkami i cudownie zaróżowionymi ustami.

– Musiałem to zrobić – powiedział swobodnie i wzruszył ramionami. – Dla spalenia energii.

Pokręciłem z politowaniem głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że będziesz potrzebować tej energii na scenie. Denerwujesz się? Dlatego mnie tutaj zaciągnąłeś? – zapytałem z nagłą troską, a dłoń przyłożyłem do jego rozpalonego policzka. – Wyjdziesz tam i dasz czadu, Niall.

Roześmiał się, kręcąc głową, a rękę oparł tuż obok mojej głowy, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń znajdowała się na moim prawym boku, palcami gładząc malutki skrawek skóry, który wystawał spod koszuli.

– Oczywiście, że dam czadu. Nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia? Zawsze daję czadu.

Uśmiechnąłem się czule. Właśnie takiego Nialla mi brakowało i zawsze będzie brakować, ale nie miałem zamiaru mówić tego głośno.

– Gdybym nie był wtajemniczony – rozległ się obok nas głos Harry'ego – pomyślałbym, że wy na serio _coś tego_.

Niall wywrócił oczami, lecz odsunął się ode mnie, a ja momentalnie poczułem nagły chłód z powodu braku jego ciepłego ciała przy moim.

– Spadaj, Harry.

– Już spadam – rzucił radośnie – i zabieram ze sobą Liama. Za to ty lepiej się pospiesz. Wychodzicie na scenę za siedem minut. Eric chce, żebyście wymyślili jakiś pre-koncertowy rytuał. Chce go mieć na filmie.

– Po cholerę? – zdziwił się, a Styles wzruszył ramionami.

W tym momencie z garderoby wyszedł Zayn, prowadząc ze sobą Alexa i Willa, którzy najwyraźniej nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty na opuszczenie pokoju, jednak chwilę później zaczęli gonić się po korytarzu, robiąc slalom wokół przechadzających się nim osób.

– Ej, Alex! – wykrzyknął Niall, a chłopiec zatrzymał się momentalnie. – Nie uściskasz mnie na szczęście?

– Jeszcze ci mało? – zadrwił Harry. – Liam już dał ci całusa na szczęście.

Patrzyłem jak mój synek biegnie przez cały korytarz, aby z impetem wpaść w ramiona Horana, który w zadziwiający sposób zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Czułem po raz kolejny to przyjemne ciepło rozpływające się po moim wnętrzu i nagle zacząłem zastanawiać się, jakby wyglądało nasze życie, gdyby sprawy z Niallem przybrały bardziej poważniejszy kierunek, który do tej pory oboje omijaliśmy. Chociaż udawaliśmy parę tylko przed jego bratem, nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nasze zachowanie wcale nie jest tak do końca nieprawdziwe. Wszystko, co robiliśmy, zdawało się być tak cudownie realne, niewymuszone i właściwe.

– Pomachasz do nas ze sceny? – zapytał go Alex z nadzieją w głosie.

– No jasne! Jesteś moim gościem specjalnym – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, który bez wahania odwzajemniłem, pomimo tego, że w mojej głowie szalały przeróżne, przerażające myśli.

– Horan, do cholery ciężkiej, chodź tutaj!

Niall skrzywił się na donośny głos Erica wydobywający się przez drzwi garderoby i, pospiesznie uściskawszy Harry'ego i Zayna, zniknął w środku. Czułem na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Malika, lecz nie chciałem właśnie teraz wdawać się w dyskusję na temat tego, o czym zapewne obecnie myślał, więc chwyciwszy rączkę mojego syna, skierowałem się w stronę przejścia na widownię.

Podczas tych kilkunastu minut naszej nieobecności miejsca na sali zapełniły się co do jednego. Obserwowałem to wszystko z balkonu, czując rozpierające mnie szczęście i dumę z mojego przyjaciela oraz zastanawiałem się, co on poczuje, gdy ujrzy, że ci ludzie przyszli tutaj, aby posłuchać zespołu, w którym gra od niedawna.

Usiadłem obok Louisa, a kątem oka zauważyłem, iż brat Nialla spogląda na mnie z zaciekawieniem z dwóch rzędów powyżej. Całkiem zapomniałem, że zostawiliśmy go sam na sam z Tomlinsonem; strach pomyśleć, co mój przyjaciel mu naopowiadał przez ten czas.

– Tata, długo jeszcze?! – krzyknął mi do ucha Alex, podskakując w miejscu, aby lepiej widzieć scenę, podczas gdy Will grzecznie siedział obok mnie.

– Pięć minut – odparłem, zerknąwszy na zegarek. – Możesz usiąść. Na razie nic się nie dzieje.

– A mogę bliżej?

Machnięciem dłoni pokazałem mu, aby stanął bliżej balustrady, ale tak, abym cały czas mógł mieć go na oku i na wyciągnięcie ręki. Will dołączył do niego, a chwilę później też Lou, ponieważ wyglądał na równie podekscytowanego, co mój czteroletni syn. Natomiast fotel obok został zajęty przez Grega.

– To niesamowite, prawda? –  powiedział ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Wciąż pamiętam piętnastoletniego Nialla grającego w naszym małym, obskurnym barze w Mullingar. Mówiąc szczerze, nigdy nie wierzyłem, że faktycznie mu się powiedzie. Ani ja ani rodzice nie byliśmy przekonani do jego wyjazdu do Londynu i porzucenia wszystkiego dla jego marzeń. Ciągle próbuję ściągnąć go do domu, ale teraz... Zaczynam rozumieć, co on w tym widzi.

Przytaknąłem powoli, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na to wyznanie. Wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, że oglądanie koncertu będzie równało się z towarzystwem brata Nialla, więc nie miałem pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Jak wiele Niall powiedział mu o nas, a raczej jakie kłamstwa mu naopowiadał? Co powinienem zrobić, gdy Greg zacznie wypytywać o nasz związek? Przecież nie przygotowaliśmy sobie żadnych faktów na nasz temat, a takie rzeczy chyba powinno się robić, kiedy chodzi o udawanie pary, prawda? Zbieżność zeznań, czy coś w tym stylu. Na domiar złego, byłem beznadziejnym kłamcą.

– Zaczynam również rozumieć, co on w tobie widzi – dodał po krótkiej chwili milczenia, a ja przełknąłem ślinę. Greg, pewnie błędnie odczytawszy moją minę, zmieszał się. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie znam cię, ale wydajesz się bardzo sympatyczny. Ale w tym cały sęk. Niall nigdy wcześniej nie spotykał się z takimi osobami. Choć może to i dobrze? Cieszy mnie, że związał się z kimś takim jak ty.

– Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Niall związał się ze mną – przyznałem, starając się brzmieć szczerze. Choć w tych słowach nie znajdowało się nic fałszywego, bo rzeczywiście tak sądziłem. – Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem takiej wspaniałej osoby jak on.

Widziałem, że Greg zamierza dalej ciągnąć ten temat, lecz jego uwaga została przykuta przez Zayna, który usiadł obok niego i zajął rozmową. Dyskretnie sięgnąłem do kieszeni po telefon.

Do: Niall

_nie przygotowaliśmy zeznań_

 

Od: Niall

_hahaha czego? Eric bardziej denerwuje się od nas, komedia!_

 

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie po odczytaniu wiadomości. Cieszyłem się, że Niall nie jest już zestresowany koncertem. Mogłem sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak zachowuje się ich menadżer właśnie w tej chwili, musząc zapanować nie tylko nad każdym szczegółem, ale także nad czwórką rozbrykanych chłopaków.

 

Do: Niall

_rozmawiałem z twoim bratem o nas_

 

Od: Niall

_o kurwa! Nie przyszło mi to do głowy! Sorry Li, to był naprawdę głupi pomysł._

 

Od: Niall

_właśnie idziemy na scenę, o mój boże zaczyna się!!!!!!!_

 

Podniosłem głowę, gdy światła nad publicznością powoli zaczęły przygasać, a szmery wśród widowni wzmocniły się. Jakaś grupka dziewczyn zaczęła wykrzykiwać „ _5SOS! 5SOS!_ ”, co chwilę później rozniosło się na całą salę. Pospiesznie odpisałem Niallowi „nie martw się, dam sobie radę. Powodzenia!” i schowałem telefon do kieszeni w tym samym momencie, gdy Alex wskoczył mi na kolana.

Wcześniej obawiałem się, że będzie tutaj zbyt głośno, na co Alex źle zareaguje, ale gdy tylko muzyka zaczęła grać, jego ekscytacja wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Przez pierwsze kilka minut musiałem trzymać go na rękach, ponieważ zarzekał się, że nic nie widzi i cały czas wykrzykiwał „gdzie Niall? Patrz, to Niall!”.

Minęło dużo czasu od ostatniego koncertu, na jakim byłem. Całkiem zapomniałem, jakie to niesamowite doświadczenie, które nabiera podwójnego znaczenia, gdy na scenie widzi się swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Niall puszczał mi jakieś piosenki 5SOS oraz kilka z nich grywał na gitarze, jednak musiałem przyznać, że zespół był całkiem niezły na żywo, a publiczność zdawała się ich uwielbiać i chłonąć każdą nutę, każde słowo. Niall wpasował się do nich idealnie, biegał po scenie razem z Calumem, śpiewał do mikrofonu z Lukiem albo dla zabawy zaczepiał Ashtona, który rzucał w niego swoimi pałeczkami. Mimo że nasz balkon znajdował się w sporej odległości od sceny, widziałem jego szeroki uśmiech, zarumienione policzki oraz co jakiś czas słyszałem jego radosny śmiech wzmocniony mikrofonem.

– Wielkie dzięki! – wykrzyknął Luke po którejś z rzędu piosence, po czym machnął ręką w kierunku Nialla, który z boku dostrajał swoją gitarę. – No więc pewnie już zauważyliście, że mamy na scenie kogoś nowego. Podejdź bliżej, nie bój się.

Calum parsknął śmiechem w swój mikrofon, kiedy Horan podszedł do blondyna z oklapniętymi ramionami i pochyloną głową, wyglądając jak spłoszony, zbity pies. Jednak kiedy Luke zarzucił rękę na jego kark, jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Niall jest z nami... Jak długo, chłopaki? Miesiąc?

– Ponad miesiąc – wtrącił Niall.

– A już się cholernie rządzi – dodał Calum, jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiając. – Mogliśmy zaprosić kilka osób, a cały tamten balkon zajmują goście Horana.

Alex podbiegł do balustrady, kiedy Calum wskazał dłonią w naszą stronę, po czym on i Louis zaczęli wymachiwać rękami jak opętani. Niall najwyraźniej ich dostrzegł, ponieważ parsknął śmiechem i odmachał im z równym wigorem. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i czułością.

– Dziwisz mu się, Cal? To jego wieczór! Ludzie, powitajcie gorąco Nialla Jamesa Horana, nowego członka 5 Seconds of Summer!

Budynkiem wstrząsnęły głośne wiwaty, kiedy Niall ukłonił się, po czym od razu zaczął wygrywać pierwsze nuty kolejnego utworu z tak wielkim uśmiechem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. To zdecydowanie był jego wieczór.

Kilkanaście minut później Alex zaczął odrobinę marudzić. Robiło się już późno, do końca nie pozostało dużo czasu, więc nie dziwiłem się, że w końcu jego zapasy energii uległy wyczerpaniu. Założyłem mu słuchawki chroniące przez głośnymi dźwiękami, które przed koncertem podał mi jeden z pracowników i usiadłem na krześle, podczas gdy chłopiec wtulił się w moją pierś. Widziałem, że nie zamierza spać, ponieważ nadal zerkał w stronę sceny, jakby nie chcąc przegapić ani sekundy.

Greg ponownie usiadł obok mnie, spoglądając na nas z zaciekawieniem.

– Cześć, jak masz na imię? – zapytał łagodnie chłopca, który popatrzył na niego swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Alex – odpowiedziałem za niego. – Zrobił się trochę markotny.

– Nic dziwnego. Wcześniej szalał bez utraty tchu. To twój brat czy...?

– Syn – odparłem, a Greg wytrzeszczył oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie, kompletnie przyzwyczajony do takiej reakcji, po czym dodałem, aby nie wyciągnął zbyt pochopnych wniosków: – Wychowuję go sam.

– Och, przepraszam. Nie chciałem być wścibski.

– Nic się nie stało.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, nadal z oszołomieniem widocznym na twarzy. Wiedziałem, jakie myśli przebiegały przez jego umysł; jego młodszy brat spotykał się z mężczyzną, który samotnie wychowuje czteroletniego synka. Na jego miejscu również nie wiedziałbym, co o tym myśleć.

– Więc jak długo się znacie? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili milczenia, podczas której słuchaliśmy Nialla opowiadającego kilka słów o sobie pod namową Caluma. Oczywiście, aby było zabawniej, sprawił, aby jego słowa brzmiały jak ogłoszenie matrymonialne.

– Kilka miesięcy – odpowiedziałem, nakazując sobie spokój. Nawet jeśli związek jest kłamstwem, inne informacje nie muszą być, prawda? Zerknąłem w stronę Malika, który również dyskretnie nas obserwował. – Poznaliśmy się dzięki Zaynowi. Louis jest moim przyjacielem. Nie jesteśmy razem zbyt długo, to... nie jest jeszcze nic poważnego.

– Tak myślałem. – Uniosłem pytająco brew na te słowa. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, Liam, ale znam mojego brata. Nigdy nie mieliśmy ze sobą dobrych kontaktów, ale wiem, jak wielki problem ma z angażowaniem się w cokolwiek. Od zawsze najbardziej oddany był grze na gitarze i muzyce, a wszystko inne, za co się brał, w końcu go nudziło. A w szczególności bycie z kimś. Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem i masz uroczego synka, więc nie chciałbym, abyś robił sobie złudne nadzieje, że z tego kiedykolwiek wyniknie coś poważnego. Nie kiedy chodzi o Nialla.

– Nie robię sobie żadnych nadziei – wtrąciłem. – Nauczyłem się tego przez lata.

– Więc na pewno rozumiesz, o czym mówię. Niall teraz robi to, co kocha najbardziej i muzyka zawsze będzie u niego na pierwszym miejscu. Zawsze wkłada w nią całego siebie. Pewnie już to wiesz, ale Niall potrafi poświęcić się do granic możliwości i oddać się czemuś w całości albo kompletnie coś porzucić, jeśli nic nie idzie po jego myśli. Dla niego wszystko jest albo czarne, albo białe. Nie ma tutaj żadnego „pomiędzy”. Z uczuciami zawsze było u niego tak samo, uciekał od nich, porzucał je, zanim do czegokolwiek doszło. – Na krótką chwilę zamilkł, przenosząc wzrok na scenę. – Ale jestem pewien, że gdy w końcu znajdzie kogoś odpowiedniego, będzie w stanie także poświęcić temu komuś wszystko, co posiada.

Przełknąłem ślinę, odrobinę porażony tym, co powiedział. Mimo że zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego, a ja i Niall nawet nie byliśmy tak naprawdę razem, te słowa uderzyły we mnie z ogromną mocą, aż odniosłem wrażenie, że nie mogę oddychać. Wtuliłem twarz w gęste włosy mojego syna, próbując jakoś zapanować nad tym okropnym uczuciem w piersi.

Nagle poczułem czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, a kiedy odwróciłem głowę, napotkałem zatroskane spojrzenie Zayna.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, pochylając się, abym lepiej go słyszał. W odpowiedzi tylko pokręciłem głową, bo byłem pewien, że mój głos mnie zawiedzie, gdy będę próbował coś powiedzieć. Dotarł do mnie głos Luke'a, który zapowiadał ostatnią piosenkę tego wieczoru, i spojrzałem na Alexa.

– Czas wracać do domu – wydusiłem w końcu. – Jest już późno.

Zayn zmarszczył czoło.

– Mieliśmy zostać na przyjęciu po koncercie w hotelu niedaleko stąd. Eric wynajął pokój dla Alexa na wszelki wypadek. Mówił ci o tym, no nie?

– Zupełnie niepotrzebnie – powiedziałem, powtarzając to samo, co wczoraj po rozmowie z menadżerem zespołu. – Wezmę taksówkę.

– Nie, odwiozę cię. Ale zostańmy do samego końca, dobrze?

Zgodziłem się, ponieważ, mimo wszystko, nie chciałem stąd jeszcze wychodzić i stawiać czoła realnemu światowi. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili widok Nialla wkładającego całą duszę w grę na scenie zakuwał mnie w piersi. Właśnie dotarło do mnie, że dzisiejszego wieczora to wszystko między nami dobiega końca. Od dzisiaj ten chłopak nie pojawi się na progu mojego mieszkania z uśmiechem na ustach, już nigdy więcej nie pocałuje mnie ani nie spojrzy na mnie tak, jak jeszcze nikt inny w moim życiu – jakby pożądał mnie całego.

Przez te wszystkie dni zabraniałem sobie myśleć o tych wszystkich innych rzeczach; o tym jak bardzo chciałbym, aby w tym zachowaniu tkwiło coś jeszcze, jakby Niall całował mnie i dotykał, choć pokazać, że to znaczyć coś więcej, jak gdyby pragnął robić to bez przerwy i nigdy już nie zaprzestawać tych działań. Albowiem kiedy mnie całował, moje myśli mąciły się, a moje ciało błagało tylko i wyłącznie o niego. 

A później uświadamiałem sobie, że to  _ja_ nie chcę z tego rezygnować już nigdy więcej. Od dawna wiedziałem, że pragnę być z nim, spędzać z nim każdą chwilę, budzić się przy nim i chodzić spać z jego głową obok mojej na poduszce. Nigdy nie chodziło tylko o zaspokojenie siebie oraz wypełnienie tej bolesnej pustki, ponieważ już dawno temu to właśnie Niall zdołał wypełnić ją swoją barwną osobowością, zwyczajną radością z drobiazgów i ciągłym, szczerym śmiechem. Nawet jeśli sądziłem, iż nie jestem gotów na bycie w poważnym związku, chciałem, a wręcz musiałem, mieć go przy sobie bez przerwy. Mogłem wmawiać sobie, że taki układ mi odpowiada, zapewniać siebie samego i każdego wokół mnie, że nie potrzebuję niczego więcej. Mógłbym przekonywać siebie samego, że nie będzie mi tego brakować, że nie będzie mi  _jego_ brakować, jednakże to, tak samo jak dzisiejsze udawanie pary, było jedynie prostym kłamstwem.

*

Nigdy się tak nie czułem. Ten moment zejścia ze sceny wśród wiwatów oraz braw setek ludzi z potem spływającym po twarzy, palcami obolałymi od gitary i dudnieniem w uszach był nie do opisania. Tyle razy występowałem przed tłumem ludzi, czasami śmiesznie małym, czasami trochę większym, ale tym razem to, czego właśnie doświadczyłem, nie dało się porównać z niczym innym. Tym razem występowałem na scenie z własnym zespołem, na prawdziwej scenie, w miejscu, gdzie odbywają się setki koncertów przeróżnych artystów, przed tłumem prawdziwych fanów, którzy reagują na każde słowa, każdy dźwięk i śpiewają razem z nami. Tak, to zdecydowanie było to, czego pragnąłem i co mam zamiar robić do końca życia.

Nie pamiętałem kilku kolejnych minut za kulisami z powodu tak potężnej dawki adrenaliny. Ludzkie twarze i ich słowa znajdowały się jakby za mgłą, przelatywały przez moją głowę jak przez próżnię, ponieważ sam obecnie bujałem w obłokach i nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru wracać na ziemię w najbliższym czasie. Jeśli tak będzie wyglądać każdy kolejny koncert, to nie chcę z tego nigdy zrezygnować.

Uspokoiłem się dopiero jakieś pół godziny później po wzięciu szybkiego prysznica. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że bieganie po scenie z gitarą jest tak cholernie wyczerpujące. Kiedy grywałem w klubach, cały czas stałem przy statywie, lecz tutaj nie potrafiłem ustać w miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę; ta energia musiała mieć jakieś ujście.

Do hotelu, w którym Eric zorganizował małą imprezę z okazji rozpoczęcia trasy, dotarliśmy kilka minut po dziesiątej, a wszyscy już tam na nas czekali; cała ekipa dbająca o nagłośnienie, światło, wygląd sceny i inne duperele oraz nasi goście, których zaprosiliśmy na koncert. Nawet nie zdołałem rozejrzeć się po sali, ponieważ mój widok przysłonił Hazza, który wskoczył na mnie z rozpędu, aż wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. To znaczy, ja boleśnie uderzyłem o twardą podłogę, a Styles wylądował na mnie między moimi nogami.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko takiej pozycji, Haz – wystękałem z trudem – ale nie chcę trafić do szpitala ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu już pierwszego dnia trasy. 

– Byłeś zajebisty! – wykrzyknął mi do ucha, kompletnie ignorując moje słowa. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem czegoś takiego! Niall, normalnie nie wierzę, że to ty! Na scenie! Jakbym oglądał tam kogoś innego, ale to byłeś _ty_! We własnej osobie. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Na scenie.

– On już coś pił? – zapytałem Louisa, który spoglądał na nas z góry, pewnie zastanawiając się, czy dołączyć do nas na podłodze, czy jednak zachować resztki godności.

– To byłeś ty! – zawołał jeszcze raz, uderzając mnie w klatkę kilka razy z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Parsknąłem śmiechem, bo wyglądał jak szaleniec, po czym złapałem jego nadgarstki, aby nie zrobił mi więcej siniaków.

– Tak, to byłem ja, Harry. Możemy wstać? – spytałem z nadzieją. – Miażdżysz mi jajka.

– Na serio byłeś świetny – powiedział Louis, pomagając Harry'emu wstać. Tomlinson uścisnął mnie mocno i poklepał po plecach. 

Rozejrzałem się po sali, zauważając, że reszta chłopaków także przyjmowała już gratulacje od swoich znajomych i rodziny. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

– Byliśmy świetni – poprawiłem. – Prawda? Daliśmy czadu?

– Daliście czadu! – potwierdził Harry, po czym wydał z siebie głośny okrzyk radości i oddalił się w stronę stołu z alkoholem. Zdecydowanie chlapnął już sobie kilka piw.

– Gdzie Zayn? – zapytałem, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. – I Liam?

Uśmiech Louisa jakby lekko stężał. Zmarszczyłem czoło, ponieważ po nim mogłem spodziewać się kolejnej porcji żartów, a nie takiego posępnego wyrazu twarzy.

– Zayn odwiózł go do domu – odparł powoli. – Alex był zmęczony.

– Dlaczego? Przecież wynajęliśmy pokoje – powiedziałem z niedowierzaniem. – Liam obiecał, że zostanie.

Louis posłał mi współczujące spojrzenie i, poklepawszy mnie po ramieniu, powiedział, że przyniesie mi jakiegoś drinka. Z jakiegoś powodu straciłem nagłą ochotę do picia i świętowania, ale nie zamierzałem mówić na głos, że cała radość oraz ekscytacja z udanego koncertu wyparowała ze mnie natychmiastowo.

Chciałem, żeby Liam tutaj był. Chciałem mieć tutaj wszystkich, którzy coś dla mnie znaczą, ponieważ nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym świętować ten dzień bez moich najbliższych przyjaciół, którzy tak wiele dla mnie zrobili i wierzyli we mnie do ostatniej chwili.

Już miałem sięgnąć po telefon, by przekonać Liama, aby wrócił razem z Zaynem, lecz wtedy zauważyłem Malika wchodzącego na salę.

– Gdzie Liam? – zapytałem, podchodząc do niego. – Czemu chciał wracać do domu? Nie mogłeś go przekonać, żeby został?

– Niall, co jest? – przerwał mi z dłonią na moim ramieniu. Odetchnąłem głęboko.

– Nic. Po prostu... Chciałem, żebyście wszyscy tutaj byli.

Zayn uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak odebrał moje słowa, ale nie podobała mi się ta mina.

– I jesteśmy.

Ale nie ma Liama, pomyślałem usilnie. Przez cały koncert nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się przed spoglądaniem w kierunku balkonu i, chociaż nic nie widziałem z powodu świateł, sama świadomość, że on tam siedzi, obserwuje mnie, jakoś uspokajała moje nerwy. Kompletnie nie rozumiałem moich reakcji na tego chłopaka. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tak zdenerwowałem się, że nie został na przyjęciu. Musiał mieć ku temu jakoś powód. Nie zrobiłby tego od tak sobie, nieważne czy chodziło o Alexa, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie było to dla mnie ważne.

– Niall, tutaj jesteś. – Usłyszałem za sobą głos mojego brata i odwróciłem się. – Wspaniały koncert. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.

Zamrugałem, całkowicie zaskoczony tymi słowami.

– Jesteś? – zdziwiłem się. Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Rozumiem, dlaczego chciałeś to robić. Przepraszam, że zawsze byłem takim idiotą. Widać, że to kochasz i jesteś do tego stworzony.

Odebrało mi mowę. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w mojego starszego brata, nie wierząc, że rzeczywiście to powiedział. Mimo że bycie muzykiem wiele lat temu także było jego marzeniem, to mnie nigdy w tym nie wspierał. Nikt z mojej rodziny nie pochwalał mojego zamiłowania do muzyki, więc usłyszenie tych słów od osoby, która jako pierwsza zaraziła mnie grą na gitarze, było czymś niezwykłym, niesamowitym.

– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – powiedziałem w końcu. – Dobrze znów cię widzieć. Bez chęci kopnięcia cię w tyłek.

Greg roześmiał się głośno.

– Faktycznie, na to na pewno zasłużyłem. Pewnie żałowałbym, gdybym przegapił ten koncert. I dzięki temu miałem przyjemność poznać Liama. Gdzie znalazłeś takiego faceta? – zapytał żartobliwie, choć mnie coś ścisnęło za gardło. Dopiero co jako tako odnowiłem stosunki z moim bratem, a już zacząłem budować nasze relacje na kłamstwie.

– Słuchaj, Greg... Liam nie jest tak naprawdę moim chłopakiem.

– Tak, powiedział mi, że jeszcze nie jesteście ze sobą na poważnie.

Uniosłem brwi w zaciekawieniu.

– Co jeszcze powiedział?

– Że znacie się od kilku miesięcy, ale nie jesteście razem zbyt długo, dlatego to nic poważnego? – Jego oczy spoglądały na mnie coraz bardziej podejrzliwie. – To nieprawda? Swoją drogą, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że ma syna? Nie przypuszczałem, że będziesz angażować się w związek z dzieciatym facetem, Niall.

Przygryzłem wargę, aby nie powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ mój brat znów patrzył na mnie z dezaprobatą. Gdyby teraz dowiedział się, że ja i Liam tylko zabawialiśmy się ze sobą bez zobowiązań i do tego udawaliśmy parę, miałbym przerąbane.

– To o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż ci się wydaje – przyznałem sucho.

– Od kiedy lubisz skomplikowane rzeczy? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że bycie z Liamem wiąże się także z byciem ojczymem dla tego dziecka? Nie możesz być z nimi, jeśli będziesz koncertować. Nie możesz być odpowiedzialny za czyjeś dziecko, bawiąc się marzeniami. Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałeś, Niall.

– Czemu myślisz, że nie mógłbym być odpowiedzialny i jednocześnie spełniać marzenia? – zapytałem ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Ty może tego nie widzisz, ale nie jestem już tamtym niedojrzałym smarkaczem, który przyjechał do Londynu dla kaprysu, byle tylko się zabawić. Wiele zrozumiałem przez te kilka miesięcy. Głównie dzięki Liamowi.

To była prawda. Patrząc wstecz, nie mogłem uwierzyć, ile zmieniło się przez ostatnie miesiące, od chwili, gdy Liam wkroczył w moje życie. Pomógł mi zrozumieć rzeczy, których wcześniej w ogóle nie przychodziły mi do głowy; ciągle czegoś mi brakowało, pragnąłem czegoś więcej. Pokazał mi, że marnuję się, bawiąc się i nie dbając o nic. Wcześniej tego nie rozumiałem. Nie wiedziałem również, że zawdzięczałem tę zmianę właśnie Liamowi.

– Ty nadal we mnie nie wierzysz – powiedziałem. – Mogę ci udowadniać, że jest inaczej, ale ty znajdziesz w tym słaby punkt. Jesteś zupełnie taki sam jak nasza mama. Albo o wiele gorszy. Ona przynajmniej nie czepia się o wszystko, co robię.

– Ponieważ nie wie o połowie tego, co robisz.

Zmroziłem go wzrokiem bez zamiaru odpowiadania na tę docinkę. Zauważyłem, że Zayn i Lou obserwując nas z zaciekawieniem, a sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Malika, był bliski zainterweniowania, nim sprawy zajdą za daleko i znów zapragnę posłać rodzonego brata do diabła.

– Dokończymy tę rozmowę później, dobra? – zaproponowałem z anielskim spokojem. – Nie chcę wyjść na niewdzięcznego dupka na własnym przyjęciu. I Eric mnie udusi, jeśli nie pogadam ze wszystkimi.

Greg bez zbytniego sprzeciwu pozwolił mi odejść, choć cały czas czułem na sobie jego spojrzenie, jak gdyby dalej mnie osądzał. Mój cały dobry humor już dawno przepadł, ale starałem się jak mogłem, aby okazać wszystkim odpowiednie zainteresowanie, mimo że straciłem ochotę na rozmowy i pochwały na temat zespołu, na które i tak bardziej zasługiwała reszta chłopaków.

Kilkanaście minut później, uważając, aby nasz menadżer mnie nie zauważył, wymknąłem się na korytarz z telefonem w ręku. Dochodziła północ, nie miałem pojęcia, że czas zleciał tak szybko, więc byłem pewien, że Liam będzie już spać, ale odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.

– Niall? Jak wrażenia po koncercie? – zapytał całkiem wesołym tonem, choć najwyraźniej znałem go zbyt dobrze, bo wyczułem, że to bzdura.

– Nie zostałeś na przyjęciu – powiedziałem od razu. Liam westchnął.

– Wiem, przepraszam. Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, ale musiałem wrócić do domu. Alex...

– Alex miał zagwarantowane swoje własne łóżko w hotelu, dobrze o tym wiesz – przerwałem mu. – Coś się stało, co nie? Dlatego uciekłeś?

– Nie uciekłem...

– Wiem, że Greg coś ci nagadał. On nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi, nie wie nic i jak zwykle wyolbrzymia. Fakt faktem, nie powinniśmy udawać pary, to było dla nas zbyt dziwne.

– Greg powiedział mi to, co sam powinienem wiedzieć – wtrącił, a tym razem w jego głosie wyczułem dziwnie nonszalancki ton. Nigdy wcześniej nie brzmiał tak ozięble. – Uświadomił mi to i owo. To wspaniałe, że nareszcie robisz to, co kochasz najbardziej i jestem z ciebie ogromnie dumny, Niall. Ciężko pracowałeś i wiele poświęciłeś, aby dojść do tego momentu. – Tylko przez krótką chwilę znów brzmiał jak mój Liam, aż jego głos ponownie przybrał tę nieprzyjemną barwę. – Nie chodzi o udawanie pary. Powiedzieliśmy sobie, że to coś między nami będzie trwać do dzisiaj, prawda? Więc to wszystko.

Mocniej zacisnąłem dłoń na telefonie, kompletnie porażony jego słowami. Nie mówił niczego, czego nie wiedziałem, bo taka była nasza niepisana umowa, ale sposób, w jaki to powiedział, mógł jedynie oznaczać, że cholernie żałuje tego, co robiliśmy.

Wyglądało na to, że właśnie doszło do tego, czego obawiałem się od początku. Sprawy między nami spieprzyły się na dobre.

– Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

– Niall, nie... – wykrztusił, znów brzmiąc normalnie, choć z lekkim zdenerwowaniem w głosie. – Jest w porządku. Między nami, prawda? Nadal przyjaźnimy się. Będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać przez telefon, będziesz opowiadać mi o każdym koncercie tak, jak planowaliśmy. Po prostu nie możemy ciągnąć tego... tego drugiego. Nieważne, jak bardzo... było to świetne.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

– Było świetnie – przyznałem. – Już to mówiłem, ale jesteś pojętnym uczniem. Jeszcze nie spotkałem nikogo, kto z takim oddaniem podchodził do obciągania.

– O Boże, przestań – skarcił mnie ze śmiechem. – Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać przez telefon.

– Szkoda, miałem ochotę na seks przez telefon. – Liam roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej, więc nie miałem zamiaru mówić mu, że rzeczywiście o tym myślałem. – I jest w porządku. Nie mów o tym Louisowi, bo już dawno jego nabijanie się z nas przekroczyło granice dobrego smaku i doprowadza mnie do szału, ale nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez rozmowy z tobą. Tak, powiedziałem to! Jestem cholernie ckliwy. Śmiej się, ile tylko chcesz, Li.

– Nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego – powiedział z powagą. – Nie powiem o tym Louisowi, możesz mi zaufać. To ja będę musiał go znosić przez kolejne dwa tygodnie.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że do końca życia będą nam wypominać to udawanie pary.

Liam jęknął żałośnie, a ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

– Alex dobrze się bawił? – zapytałem dla zmiany tematu, siadając na podłodze pod ścianą. – Próbowałem was wypatrzeć na widowni, ale reflektory świeciły mi prosto w oczy.

– Był wniebowzięty. Cały czas chciał, aby trzymał go na rękach, by lepiej widzieć, a później stał przy balustradzie. Dopiero po godzinie dopadło go zmęczenie, ale nadal nie spuszczał z was wzroku.

– Tak myślałem, że nie wytrzyma do końca – powiedziałem ze śmiechem. Po moim ciele ponownie rozpierzchło się to niesamowite uczucie, które towarzyszyło mi po zejściu ze sceny.

– Zostanie waszym największym fanem. Nagle wycieczka do Australii przestała być dla niego tak atrakcyjna. W drodze do domu marudził, że wyjeżdżamy i nie będzie na innych koncertach.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie ten moment.

– Znudziłby się po trzecim koncercie, bo gramy to samo. Alex Payne bez dwóch zdań ma miano największego fana. A jak tobie podobał się koncert, Li?

– Tak sobie – rzucił zwyczajnie, a kiedy wydałem się z siebie pełen oburzenia jęk, roześmiał się. – Jestem pewien, że każdy wyraził już swoje zdanie na ten temat. Poza tym bardziej obchodzi cię zdanie mojego czteroletniego synka, prawda?

– To fakt – przytaknąłem. –  Dzieciaki zawsze mówią prawdę. Więc jeśli jemu się podobało, nic innego nie ma dla mnie znaczenia.

Podniosłem głowę, gdy na korytarz wyjrzał Zayn, gestem pokazując mi, że mam wrócić na przyjęcie. Uniosłem palec wskazujący, by pokazać mu, że za minutę tam przyjdę, a mój przyjaciel tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem i zniknął w środku.

– Muszę iść – powiedziałem z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Tak swoją drogą, to podobało mi się udawanie twojego chłopaka. Nawet jeśli trwało to kilka godzin i jedyna osoba, przed którą mieliśmy udawać, w ogóle nam nie uwierzyła. Wydaje mi się, że Greg uważa, że jesteś dla mnie za dobry.

– Cóż, pod tym względem Greg się myli – wtrącił zadziwiająco pogodnym tonem.

– A pod jakim się nie myli? Choć Greg bardzo często się myli.

– Że kochasz to, co robisz i we wszystko wkładasz całego siebie. Oraz że tylko muzyka się dla ciebie liczy.

– Tak powiedział? – zdziwiłem się, a Liam mruknął twierdząco w odpowiedzi. – Jest w tym sporo prawdy. Jednak Greg nie ma pojęcia, ile się zmieniło przez te miesiące. On nadal myśli, że jestem taki sam jak dawniej. Osądza mnie pod kątem tamtego Nialla.

– Będziesz miał świetną okazję do pokazaniu mu, że jest inaczej – powiedział, choć ostatnie dwa słowa zostały lekko zniekształcone z powodu głośnego ziewnięcia. –  Przepraszam... Właśnie do mnie dociera, jak bardzo jestem zmęczony.

– A ja powinienem tam wrócić. Za moment Zayn przytarga mnie za ucho na przyjęcie, będzie zabawnie – dodałem, zauważając przyjaciela ponownie wyglądającego zza drzwi i posłałem mu całusa w powietrzu. Zayn wywrócił oczami. – Jesteś w łóżku? Co masz na sobie?

– Nie możesz się powstrzymać, prawda? – zapytał karcąco, choć w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozbawienie. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, ponieważ powiedziałem to tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że między nami rzeczywiście jest wszystko w porządku. Nie chciałem, aby powstawała jakaś nieprzyjemna, niezręczna bariera pod wpływem takich żartów ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia. No i naprawdę nie mogłem się powstrzymać, bo pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

– A ty choć raz mógłbyś odpowiedzieć. Zrób mi tę przyjemność.

– Dobranoc, Niall – powiedział kamiennie i rozłączył się. Podniosłem się z podłogi, akurat w chwili, gdy Zayn do mnie podszedł.

– W porządku? – zapytał ze swoim typowym, troskliwym spojrzeniem piwnych tęczówek. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, po czym zarzuciłem ramię na jego szyję, prowadząc z powrotem do sali.

– W jak najlepszym, Z.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


	31. Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy

 

_piątek, 22 czerwca 2012 roku_

 

 

Zbiegłem ze sceny zaraz za Calumem, nadal trzęsąc się z tej oszałamiającej ekscytacji, która nie opuściła mnie od kilku dni, czyli od rozpoczęcia trasy. To uczucie niedowierzania nie odeszło nawet na krótką chwilę, przed każdym koncertem trząsłem się z nerwów, ale gdy już byłem na scenie, nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Tylko ja, gitara i tych trzech chłopaków.

Ashton ze wrzaskiem wskoczył mi na plecy i tylko jakimś cudem udało mi się zachować równowagę, by nie paść na podłogę pod naporem jego ciężaru. Harry bez przerwy robił takie rzeczy, więc byłem już przyzwyczajony. Ale nie byłem przyzwyczajony do tego krzyku prosto do mojego ucha, bo dwójka moich współlokatorów nie zachowywała się jak zwierzęta.

– Idziemy gdzieś, co? – zapytał nas Luke, wycierając pot z twarzy. – Nie ma mowy, żebym miał teraz tak po prostu siedzieć w busie.

– Koncert był zajebisty, co nie? – wtrącił z zachwytem Calum, po czym podał mi butelkę wody, gdyż Ash w końcu postanowił zrobić pożytek z własnych nóg i zszedł z moich pleców. – Jeszcze nie mieliśmy takiej publiki! Normalnie płonęła!

Roześmiałem się na to porównanie, choć było całkiem trafne. Sam miałem wrażenie, jakby nad całą widownią unosił się żar, który jeszcze bardziej zagrzewał nas do działania. Pewnie dlatego też przez cały czas pociłem się jak świnia i koszulka w ten ohydny sposób przykleiła się do mojego ciała.

– Możemy iść – odpowiedziałem na pytanie Luke'a. – Ale najpierw prysznic.

– Żadnego wychodzenia, chłopaki. – Za naszymi plecami znikąd pojawił się Eric, a Luke i Calum od razu jęknęli żałośnie. Menadżer wywrócił oczami. – Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Nie macie dość po wczorajszym? Każdy z was teraz posłusznie idzie pod prysznic...

– Razem? – Wymownie poruszyłem brwiami, a Ashton parsknął śmiechem.

– A potem grzecznie do busa i nie ruszacie się stamtąd do rana, jasne? – powiedział, jednocześnie posyłając w moją stronę gniewne spojrzenie. – Mówię poważnie, Niall.

Przybrałem najlepszą minę niewiniątka, na jaką było mnie stać. No dobra, jego obawy pewnie były słuszne. To ja wczoraj wpadłem na pomysł wyskoczenia do jakiegoś klubu w mieście bez powiedzenia komukolwiek z ekipy, gdzie się udajemy. A potem, gdy już kompletnie nawaleni i niemający pojęcia, gdzie się znajdujemy, zechcieliśmy wrócić do hotelu, okazało się, że jest to troszeczkę trudniejsze niż się spodziewaliśmy. O piątej rano biednego Erica obudził dość niemiły telefon od ledwo przytomnego Caluma, więc przypuszczałem, że nasz menadżer jeszcze przez wiele tygodni będzie nas za to przeklinać.

Kiedy pół godziny później znaleźliśmy się w naszym busie, każdy z nas nadal był zbyt napompowany energią, aby usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Nadal nie do końca dotarło do mnie, że zespół posiadał swój własny pojazd, którym jeździliśmy z jednego miasta do drugiego, chociaż nie był aż tak bardzo luksusowy, jak inne busy, którymi podróżują wielkie gwiazdy muzyki. Ale nie było to ważne, bo i tak należał do _nas_ , co samo w sobie mnie oszałamiało.

Reszta chłopaków zajęła się czymś innym, a ja postanowiłem zadzwonić do Zayna, mając nadzieję, że chociaż rozmowa z przyjacielem, jakoś rozładuje tę moją energię. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Zayn był zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem swojego chłopaka, aby odpowiedzieć na telefon od przyjaciela, z którym nie widział się od kilku dni. Lou widywał codziennie. Ta dwójka była nie do wytrzymania!

Moje przypuszczenia potwierdził Harry, gdy do niego zadzwoniłem w następnej kolejności.

– Słyszę ich przez ścianę, Niall – wymamrotał z obrzydzeniem w głosie. – Leżę w twoim łóżku i słyszę... Och, wow, Zayn ma bardzo cięty język w łóżku, kto by pomyślał. Zawsze zgrywa takiego świętoszka. 

– Zapukaj w ścianę – poradziłem ze śmiechem. – Zwykle to działa.

Usłyszałem w tle stłumione łomotanie, przypominające pięść uderzającą kilkakrotnie w ścianę.

– Chyba podziałało – odpowiedział. – Te ściany są strasznie cienkie.

– To dlatego, że z początku między naszymi pokojami w ogóle nie było ściany. Zayn mówił, że postawił ją poprzedni właściciel, gdy potrzebował współlokatora.

Chłopak zamruczał ze zrozumieniem w odpowiedzi.

– Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi spać w swoim pokoju podczas twojej nieobecności – powiedział po chwili.

– Tylko nie uprawiaj seksu w moim łóżku, Styles! – ostrzegłem, próbując wygodniej usadowić się na pryczy. To irytujące uczucie przepełniającej mnie energii nadal nie pozwalało mi się odprężyć.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uprawiałem seks na naszej kanapie, prawda? Wielokrotnie. Na kanapie, na której spałem i na której ciągle siedzimy.

Skrzywiłem się.

– Do tej pory o tym nie myślałem – mruknąłem. – Jak wrócę kupujemy nowe meble.

Harry roześmiał się do słuchawki, a ja mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Cholera, już tęskniłem za tym frajerem.

– Myślałem, że będziesz mieszkać ze swoją mamą – powiedziałem ostrożnie, bo to nadal był dość drażliwy temat między nami. – Przeniosłeś się do niej niedawno.

Na moment po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza, a ja spiąłem się w niepewności. Po co w ogóle się odzywałem?!

– Chyba zaczynam rozumieć... co ty i Zayn próbowaliście mi uświadomić przed tą przeprowadzką. Dlaczego uważacie, że to był zły pomysł. – Westchnął ciężko do słuchawki. – Mieliście rację, że to całkowicie obca osoba. Nic o niej nie wiem i nic nas nie łączy z wyjątkiem więzów krwi. Jest miła i stara się jak tylko może, żeby znaleźć ze mną wspólny język, ale... Ciągle będę o niej myślał jako o kobiecie, która porzuciła mnie i Gemmę, a nie jako o mojej mamie. To trudniejsze niż myślałem.

– Możecie cały czas próbować, no nie? Nie wszystko da się od razu naprawić.

– Będziemy próbować, no jasne. Nie mam zamiaru z tego tak szybko zrezygnować. Wreszcie, po siedemnastu latach piekła, mam szansę na odzyskanie mojej rodziny. Nigdy nie miałem nikogo, kto by się o mnie troszczył... Z wyjątkiem ciebie i Zayna, jesteście dla mnie jak bracia. Ale problem polega na tym, że zawsze byłem wolny, więc w jej domu pełnym zasad i innych bzdur, czuję się jak w klatce.

– Jak dzikie zwierzę nagle złapane w sidła – podsunąłem. Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Głupie porównanie, ale trafne. Dlatego przyszedłem do Zayna. Powiedziałem jej, że chcę spędzić czas z kumplem przed jego wyjazdem na wakacje.

– Już kłamiesz jak prawdziwy syn. Daj sobie czas, Haz. I jej też – dodałem z powagą. – A co tam u Gemmy?

– Rozmawiamy co kilka dni, a jutro idziemy na lunch, żebym mógł poznać jej chłopaka. Koleś studiuje medycynę, więc na samą myśl mnie skręca z nerwów.

– Wykształceni faceci. Ohyda! – rzuciłem z przesadnym obrzydzeniem, byle tylko go rozbawić. I udało się, bo od razu w słuchawce rozległ się jego dźwięczny śmiech.

– Wiesz, z początku byłem trochę zazdrosny – przyznałem szczerze – i zaniepokojony. Odnalazłeś swoją mamę, odnawiasz kontakty z siostrą, wyprowadziłeś się i tym podobne. Nie chcę, żeby to wszystko nagle znowu się zawaliło, bo nikt inny nie zasługuje na coś dobrego w życiu tak, jak ty...

– Ojej, Niall! –  zawołał nagle takim tonem, że już wiedziałem, co teraz nastąpi. – Twarde serduszko naszego małego, słodkiego Niallera zaczyna topnieć! Robisz się wrażliwy, to niewiarygodne. Zaraz powiem o tym Zaynowi!

– Na pewno ci nie uwierzy – powiedziałem, wywracając oczami. – I jestem wrażliwy. Jestem artystą! Potrafię okazywać uczucia i... tym podobne bzdury.

– Serio, Niall? – Parsknął śmiechem. – Słyszałem twoje piosenki i znam twoje nastawienie. Uczucia potrafisz okazywać tylko w tekstach piosenek. A większość z nich jest pełna młodzieńczego buntu, nienawiści do całego świata, pogardy wobec miłości, seksu... Albo mowa w nich o jedzeniu.

– Tylko w jednej! – wykrzyknąłem obronnie. Napisałem jedną o jedzeniu, kiedy przez dwadzieścia minut czekałem w restauracji na Zayna, umierając z głodu. Dupek zapomniał, że byliśmy umówieni na lunch. – Nieważne. Eric chce wziąć kilka moich piosenek na płyty 5SOS. Powiedział też, że może skontaktować mnie z kilkoma profesjonalnymi autorami tekstów, dzięki czemu będę mógł potrenować i nawet wyrobić sobie imię jako tekściarz, jeśli uda mi się sprzedać jakieś utwory innym muzykom. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy bycie profesjonalnym tekściarzem. Zawsze chciałem tylko grać na gitarze i śpiewać. To nieprawdopodobne.

– Jesteś świetnym tekściarzem – potwierdził Styles z radością wyczuwalną w głosie nawet przez telefon. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. – Zayn i Lou chyba skończyli się pieprzyć, więc sprawdzę, czy mają ochotę na kolację. Od godziny burczy mi w brzuchu, ale lodówka znów jest pusta. Przez twoją nieobecność cały nasz grafik robienia zakupów szlag trafił.

– Nigdy nie korzystaliśmy z tego pojebanego grafiku Zayna – roześmiałem się, byle jakoś ukryć to ciepłe uczucie rozlewające się w piersi. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak bardzo będzie brakować mi tej dwójki gamoni, a minęło dopiero kilka dni od mojego wyjazdu. Choć nie powinienem się dziwić; byliśmy nierozłączni przez ponad dwa lata, widywaliśmy się codziennie, a od kilku miesięcy staliśmy się sobie jeszcze bardziej bliżsi. Harry miał rację, byliśmy dla siebie jak bracia i najwyraźniej każdy z nas cierpiał na jakiś lęk separacyjny.

Po kilku minutach rozmowy o ostatnich koncertach, Harry rozłączył się, a ja znów byłem zdany na siebie. Nadal się nie rozluźniłem, więc wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie spokojnie usiedzieć w miejscu. Próbowałem jakoś skupić moją uwagę na telefonie, sprawdziłem wiadomości, wszedłem nawet na Twittera i YouTube, by przeczytać kilka komentarzy pod najnowszym filmikiem, który wrzuciłem przedwczoraj na moje konto, na którym śpiewałem _Haven't Met You Yet_. Lubiłem tę piosenkę, ale wiedziałem, że nagrałem ją z powodu tego, co Liam powiedział mi przed naszym pierwszym koncertem.

Zastanawiałem się, czy Liam obejrzał to nagranie. Pewnie nie miał na to czasu, a i tak rzadko zaglądał do sieci, więc nie mógł wiedzieć, jakie filmiki umieszczam na moim koncie. Ale z jakiegoś powodu chciałem znać jego opinię.

Byłem już bliski zadzwonienia do niego, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałem. Niby obiecaliśmy sobie, że wrócimy do bycia przyjaciółmi jak gdyby nigdy nic między nami nie zaszło, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie będzie to takie proste. Rozmawiałem z nim tak często jak z Harrym albo Zaynem, opowiadałem mu o koncertach, dowiadywałem się o jego dniu. Wszystko szło własnym, starym torem. Jednak mimo to coś się zmieniło. Czułem to, ale ignorowałem.

Dotarło do mnie, że brakuje mi nie tylko moich współlokatorów, ale także Liama. Jednak z zupełnie innych powodów.

Zeskoczyłem z pryczy, nie mogąc dłużej leżeć bezczynnie. Zasłona przy łóżku Ashtona była zasunięta tylko do połowy, a chłopak spał tak spokojnie, że aż ogarnęła mnie zazdrość. Wiedziałem, że ja długo nie będę mógł zapaść w sen przez to pieprzone uczucie ożywienia i poirytowania własnymi myślami. Przypominało to  dziwne świerzbienie, którego nie potrafiłem w żaden sposób opanować, choćbym nie wiem, jak zawzięcie się drapał – jak po ukąszeniu przez komara.  Musiałem wyjść z tego busa, ponieważ w tej chwili sam czułem się jak w klatce.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał mnie Cal, kiedy przeszedłem obok nich. Razem z Lukiem leżeli pod kocem na kanapie i oglądali jakiś film, wcinając orzeszki i popcorn.

– Muszę się przejść – odpowiedziałem po zatopieniu ręki w misce z popcornem, którą Luke próbował odtrącić z gniewnym spojrzeniem. – Dzielenie się jest wyrazem troski, stary.

– Aż tak bardzo się o ciebie nie troszczę – odparł, przyciskając miskę do piersi. – Eric kazał nam zostać w busie. Wkurzy się, jeśli znowu wrócisz nad ranem.

– Wrócę za kilka minut.

Oboje spojrzeli na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

– Robisz to na własną odpowiedzialność. Nie będziemy cię kryć.

Wywróciłem oczami, choć wiedziałem, że nawet gdybym nagle zapragnął pojechać do Londynu, ta dwójka bezinteresownie wstawiłaby się za mną i kryła mój tyłek przed naszym przewrażliwionym menadżerem.

Chwila moment...

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, aż mój wzrok zatrzymał się na kluczykach do auta Ashtona leżących na blacie kuchennym zaraz obok jego telefonu. Zamorduje mnie, jeśli to zrobię. Cal i Luke na pewno nie pozwolą mi wyjść. Nie powinienem...

– Długo będziecie tutaj siedzieć? – spytałem swobodnym tonem, cofając się tyłem, aby dyskretnie pochwycić kluczyki. – Dołączę do was, jak wrócę, co?

– Idę spać zaraz po filmie – odparł Luke, przeciągając się, a ręką stłumił ziewnięcie. Calum tylko skinął głową i oparł głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Padam z nóg.

– To w takim razie nie czekajcie na mnie – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, bo udało mi się wsunąć klucze do tylnej kieszeni spodni tak, aby tego nie zauważyli. Oboje wyglądali na zbyt zmęczonych, aby dalej oponować, więc życzyłem im dobrej nocy, wyszedłem z busa i od razu skierowałem się w stronę parkingu, na którym Ash zaparkował swój samochód. Wcześniej nabijałem się z niego, że jeździł nim wszędzie pomimo tego, że posiadaliśmy własny bus, który wiózł nas z miasta do miasta, ale w tej chwili byłem mu za to wdzięczny. 

Do Londynu nie było wcale tak daleko. Ponad godzina drogi. Pojadę tam, a potem wrócę, nim ktokolwiek zdąży się zorientować, że mnie nie ma. Może dzięki temu przestanę czuć się tak jak teraz.

Nawet nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, dlaczego to robię. Może wpłynęła na mnie ta uciążliwa energia, która przepełniała mnie od zejścia ze sceny i nie chciała ustąpić. Nie myślałem o niczym, po prostu zasiadłem za kierownicą, włączyłem GPS, wpisałem adres Liama i ruszyłem.

*

_sobota, 23 czerwca_

 

Przez te lata w bardzo krótkim czasie musiałem nauczyć się rzeczy, którymi moi rówieśnicy nie musieli się przejmować w tak wczesnym wieku. Zawsze uważano mnie za dość dojrzałego pomimo mojego młodego wieku, a czasami żartowano sobie, że już w wieku trzynastu lat przypominałem trzydziestolatka. Jednakże nawet ta dojrzałość nie przygotowała mnie do wychowywania dziecka i radzenia sobie ze sprawami, którymi szesnastolatek nie musi się jeszcze przejmować, ponieważ ma rodziców, którzy na co dzień zajmują się zarabianiem na życie, płaceniem rachunków, gotowaniem obiadów i innymi, typowo życiowymi sprawami. Dla większości z nas wydaje się to takie zwyczajne i normalne, ale kiedy ma się na głowie małe dziecko i nie jest się do tego przygotowanym w żaden sposób, nic już nie jest takie proste.

Nauczyłem się tego wszystkiego praktycznie z obowiązku, lecz nadal istniały rzeczy kompletnie niezrozumiałe dla mnie i wymagające głębszego zapoznania się. Pozostałem prostym chłopakiem, nie posiadającym jakiejś wyjątkowej wiedzy książkowej, uczącym się na swoich własnych błędach i postępującym tylko zgodnie ze swoim rozumem i instynktem. Jakimś cudem byłem w stanie szybko dostosować się do każdej sytuacji, przyjść do porządku dziennego nawet w tych najtrudniejszych sytuacjach.

Mama zawsze mówiła mi, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny i każdy z nas już gdzieś tam ma zaplanowane, jak potoczy się jego życie; że skoro tak się dzieje, to tak  _ musi być _ i niczego nie jestem w stanie zmienić, nawet gdybym bardzo chciał.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że potwornie bałem się tej przyszłości, ponieważ martwiłem się, że jeśli teraz zrobię coś źle, to później wszystko odwróci się przeciwko mnie i będę tego żałować. Z tego powodu spędzałem większość czasu na ciągłym zamartwianiu się, ponieważ tylko to pomagało mi w zachowaniu kontroli nad czymś, co zapewne jest nieuniknione i nad czym nie mam władzy.

Dostosowywałem się do każdej sytuacji, ponieważ tego nauczyli mnie rodzice, tego wymagał ode mnie mój syn i dzięki temu jakoś sobie radziłem.

Gdzieś po drodze zrozumiałem, że to i tak za mało, ponieważ strach wcale nie jest moim sprzymierzeńcem, acz wrogiem, z którym muszę walczyć, ale którego muszę również trzymać blisko siebie, aby nad nim panować. Właśnie takie nastawienie pomogło mi w poznaniu siebie samego i w utrzymywaniu jakiejś tam kontroli nad moim życiem. Dotarło do mnie, że udawanie dojrzałego i rozsądnego wcale niczego nie ułatwia, ponieważ przez to wiele straciłem. Dorosłem zbyt szybko, zamknąłem się w sobie, by chronić samego siebie, co sprawiło, że sam siebie krzywdziłem.

Kiedy wreszcie poluzowałem krępujące mnie łańcuchy, poczułem się o wiele lepiej. Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że nie ma nic złego w byciu  _ innym _ od wszystkich i w ogóle nie jest ze mną aż tak fatalnie, jak wcześniej myślałem.

Każda sytuacja czegoś mnie nauczyła. Jednak nic nie przygotowało mnie na pojawienie się w moim życiu niejakiego Nialla Horana.

Zdziwiłem się, gdy kilka minut po północy po cichym mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Nie mogłem spać, ponieważ w mojej głowie jeździło milion myśli związanych z wyjazdem do Australii i wciąż byłem pewien, że zapomniałem spakować coś bardzo ważnego. Tylko zmęczenie powstrzymywało mnie przed otwarciem walizek i ponownym przejrzeniem wszystkich rzeczy.

W drodze do drzwi zajrzałem do Alexa, którego ułożenie do snu zajęło mi jakąś godzinę z powodu jego podekscytowania. Kołdra unosiła się równomiernie, co znaczyło, że odgłos dzwonka jednak go nie obudził.

W pierwszej chwili zamierzałem zignorować intruza nachodzącego mnie tak późno i wreszcie pójść do łóżka, ale jednak postanowiłem sprawdzić, kto tam jest.

– Chyba żartujesz – wypaliłem bez namysłu, gdy po otwarciu drzwi ujrzałem uśmiechniętego, lecz odrobinę skołowanego Horana. – Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? I czy czasami nie powinieneś być w Leicester?

– Northampton – poprawił mnie od razu. – Miło mi, że śledzisz naszą trasę, Li. Mam sobie iść?

– Idiota – mruknąłem tylko, po czym chwyciłem go za bluzę i wciągnąłem do środka. Roześmiał się cicho, gdy objąłem go w pasie, ponieważ lekko stracił równowagę. – Czym przyjechałeś?

– Wziąłem auto Asha.

– Wie o tym?

– No jasne, że wie – żachnął się. – Przecież nie ukradłem mu kluczyków, kiedy smacznie spał.

Gdy uniosłem brwi, Niall wywrócił teatralnie oczami, dając mi do zrozumienia, że Ashton rano bardzo się zdziwi. Moja dłoń praktycznie automatycznie zsunęła się na dół jego pleców.

– Wróciłeś do Londynu w jakimś celu? – zapytałem jeszcze cichszym szeptem. Pamiętałem, że kolejny koncert miał mieć dziś wieczorem po dwóch dniach przerwy, ponieważ powiedział mi o tym przez telefon wczoraj rano, ale nie wspomniał ani słowem o przyjeździe do Londynu. Za dziesięć godzin wylatywaliśmy do Australii, więc nasze pożegnanie również miało odbyć się przez telefon.

Niall wzruszył ramionami na moje pytanie, jednocześnie zmniejszając dzielącą nas odległość, a jego dłoń znalazła się na moim torsie, tuż obok serca.

– Poważnie, Niall, co tutaj robisz? – zapytałem, przybierając poważniejszy tonem głosu i nagle poczułem niepokój. – Coś się stało?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na swoją dłoń na mojej piersi.

– Po koncercie byłem jakiś taki niespokojny – odparł prawie szeptem. – Nie mogłem siedzieć w busie.

– Więc przyjechałeś do Londynu – wtrąciłem powoli, nadal próbując jakoś to zrozumieć. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nagle przypominał mi wystraszonego, smutnego Alexa, który obudził się w środku nocy po jakimś koszmarnym śnie i potrzebował mojej bliskości. Jednak Niall nie był moim synem i nigdy nie zachowywał się w taki sposób. Tutaj musiało chodzić o coś więcej. – Nie masz innych sposobów na rozładowanie energii poza spontanicznym wypadem do Londynu w środku trasy koncertowej?

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, wsunąłem palec wskazujący i kciuk pod jego brodę, aby uniósł głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy. Jego błękitne tęczówki były rozbiegane, zdawały się skrywać jakiś ogromny dylemat, o którym nie wiedział, jak rozmawiać.

– Znam kilka sposobów – powiedział z uśmiechem, choć wiedziałem, że był wymuszony. – A dokładniej, kilka _pozycji_.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że niczego z niego nie wyciągnę w taki sposób. Nawet jeśli coś go trapiło, nie powie mi o tym tak od razu.

– Więc tylko do tego jestem ci potrzebny? – spytałem żartobliwie. – Tylko do tego moje ciało jest ci potrzebne?

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy zorientował się, że zacząłem grać w tę jego grę. Gdzieś tam na tyłach mojego umysłu mój rozum krzyczał, że przecież to zakończyliśmy i nie mieliśmy wracać do tego, co było między nami. Jednak Niall zerwał tę niepisaną umowę z chwilą, gdy zapukał do moich drzwi.

– Nie jesteś potrzebny mi tylko do tego – wyszeptał, przesuwając swoją dłoń po moim torsie, a ja wstrzymałem oddech. Tym razem w jego oczach pojawiło się nieme, proste pytanie, na które oboje znaliśmy odpowiedź.

Jego usta napotkały moje w ciemności korytarza. Westchnąłem pod tym dotykiem, uświadamiając sobie, że jednak tęskniłem za smakiem jego ust, mimo że minęło ledwo pięć dni od ostatniego razu. Czubkiem języka rozchyliłem jego wargi, a chłopak jęknął, gdy zacząłem pieścić jego podniebienie i szarpnął swoimi biodrami do przodu. Nadal nie potrafiłem odpędzić tego szoku na jego widok, ponieważ nie powinno go tutaj być z wielu powodów. Ale jakoś nie miałem nic przeciwko temu.

– Jadłeś coś po drodze? – wymamrotałem z rozbawieniem, wyczuwając lekki posmak czosnku. 

– Wstąpiłem do Subway'a, a co?

– I nic mi nie przywiozłeś? – zapytałem z udawanym oburzeniem. – Niall, no wiesz co, zjawiasz się tutaj w środku nocy bez zapowiedzi i z pustymi rękami. Jestem bardzo tobą zawiedziony.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku i nagle jego ręka, która jeszcze sekundę temu znajdowała się pod moją koszulą na plecach, powędrowała na moje krocze, ściskając mnie poprzez materiał spodni dresowych.

– Już mam bardzo pełne ręce – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Powinienem poczuć zawstydzenie z powodu tego, w szybkim tempie zacząłem twardnieć tylko po samym pocałunku, ale w tej chwili brakowało czasu na onieśmielenie sytuacją, ponieważ Niall zaczął ciągnąć mnie w stronę sypialni, jednocześnie próbując ściągnąć ze mnie koszulkę.

Z chwilą, gdy drzwi mojej sypialni zamknęły się za nami, Niall pchnął mnie delikatnie na ścianę. Miałem ochotę się roześmiać na widok jego zdesperowanej miny, lecz głos uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy padł przede mną na kolana i zaczął rozwiązywać sznureczki moich spodni. Ta chwila aż za bardzo przypominała te wszystkie inne wieczory spędzone tutaj, ponieważ zawsze nasz czyny były gwałtowne i niespokojne, dążące tylko do jednego. Jednak akurat teraz nie chciałem się spieszyć, choć nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego.

–  Niall, czekaj – wymamrotałem, gdy ściągnął moje spodnie aż do kostek, po czym zaczął okrywać pocałunkami moje uda i na moment zapomniałem, co zamierzałem powiedzieć. Jak na razie ignorował mojego członka, który już nie mógł doczekać się dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Nagle zorientowałem się, że zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle; jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym myślę, bowiem w jego czynach nie było nic gorączkowego.

Podniósł na mnie wzrok, wciąż przesuwając dłońmi wzdłuż moich nóg.

–  Mogę sobie pójść, jeśli chcesz – powiedział szeptem, a wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał, że bardzo tego nie chciał. Ja też nie.

–  Zdecydowanie nie chcę.

Uśmiechnął się w tak cudownie oszałamiający sposób, iż nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed uklęknięciem przed nim i pocałowaniem go głęboko oraz z uczuciem, którego już od dawna nie kontrolowałem. Wsunąłem dłonie pod jego koszulkę, podsuwając ją do góry, aby się jej pozbyć. Gdy tylko zniknęła mi z pola widzenia, Niall ułożył się na dywanie, łapiąc mnie za kark i ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Momentalnie zacząłem go całować z lekkim wahaniem, ponieważ nie do końca wiedziałem, co to wszystko ma oznaczać, jednak nie chciałem o tym myśleć, gdyż dotyk jego ust na moim jak zawsze był perfekcyjny. W tej chwili chciałem tylko go całować, rozkoszować się tym, aby już nigdy nie zapomnieć o smaku jego ust, o jego ciepłym ciele pod moim, o dotyku jego dłoni na mojej skórze. Zdawałem sobie, że to może być ten ostatni raz, bez względu na to, czy zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie, czy też nie.

Kiedy nad ranem obudził mnie mój budzik i okazało się, że jestem sam w łóżku, przez chwilę byłem pewien, że po prostu przyśnił mi się ten niespodziewany jak zawsze przyjazd Nialla. Ledwo zdołałem pozbierać myśli, do pokoju wbiegł Alex i wskoczył na łóżko, lądując wprost na moim brzuchu. Kołdra okrywała mnie jedynie do połowy, więc właśnie w tej chwili zorientowałem się, że nie mam nic na sobie.

– Tata, budzisz się? – wykrzyknął chłopiec, uderzając dłońmi w moją pierś. Przetarłem oczy dłonią, jeszcze zbyt zaspany, by jakoś zareagować na zbyt nabuzowanego chłopca. – Niall przypalił omdleta!

Opuściłem dłoń i właśnie w tej chwili przez uchylone drzwi sypialni do moich nozdrzy dotarł dość nieprzyjemny zapach.

– Niall? – zdziwiłem się, podpierając na łokciach, a Alex pokiwał ochoczo głową. – Co przypalił? Niall jest w kuchni?

– Przecież mówię, tata – odparł z przesadną irytacją z powodu mojego powolnego myślenia, w czym bardzo przypominał Louisa. Zaczął podskakiwać na łóżku, na co nigdy mu nie pozwalałem, ale w tej chwili byłem zbyt zaspany i zaskoczony, by zwrócić mu uwagę. – Wstawaj! Dzisiaj lecimy!

– Daj mi chwilę, dobrze? Umyj ręce i...

– Już myłem – wtrącił z dumą. Zaczął machać przede mną rączkami wywołując u mnie zawroty głowy. Czasami na jego szaleństwa było zbyt wcześnie.

– W takim razie ubierz się. Na fotelu leżą przygotowane ciuchy.

Alex westchnął na mnie z niezadowoleniem, ale zeskoczył z łóżka i wybiegł z sypialni, nim zdołałem wyzwać go za zeskakiwanie z mebla.

Teraz oprócz smrodu spalenizny wychwyciłem także grające radio oraz brzdęk naczyń. Na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech. Nie po raz pierwszy Niall zostawał do rana, ale jeszcze ani razu nie jadł razem z nami śniadania, za każdym razem podawał mi jakąś wymówkę, gdy mu to proponowałem. W zeszłym tygodniu Alex zapytał mnie, czy Niall wprowadza się do nas, ponieważ bywa tu tak często, co odrobinę mnie przeraziło, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, jak mu to wytłumaczyć. Lecz Niall bez wahania odpowiedział, że lubi po prostu nasze towarzystwo, co najwyraźniej przepędziło wszystkie wątpliwości mojego syna, bo więcej do tego nie wracał.

Założyłem bokserki i spodnie od dresu, które wczoraj miałem na sobie, a które teraz znalazłem pod łóżkiem oraz biały podkoszulek i wyszedłem z sypialni, aby wybadać sytuację. Alex nadal znajdował się w swoim pokoju, lecz wciąż miał na sobie piżamę, ponieważ na pewno czymś się rozproszył. Zdążyłem już wszystko spakować, dwie walizki stały na korytarzu, a samolot mieliśmy dopiero popołudniu, więc z niczym nie musiałem się spieszyć.

Nialla znalazłem przy kuchence, ubranego tylko w spodnie, bez koszuli, z rozczochranymi włosami i kipiącego gniewem na spaloną patelnię. Stanąłem w drzwiach poruszony tym widokiem, ale chwilę później chłopak zauważył mnie i momentalnie przybrał przepraszający wyraz twarzy.

– Będziesz potrzebować nową patelnię – powiedział, wymachując naczyniem. – Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie robię nic innego za wyjątkiem makaronu z serem. Zayn mi nie pozwala.

– Nie musiałeś robić śniadania.

Niall wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił spalone naczynie do zlewu, z którego od razu zaczęła unosić się para. Na ten widok skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Dzisiaj wylatujecie do Australii – powiedział z odrobinę zarumienionymi policzkami. – Chciałem jakoś tak... no wiesz. Nieważne.

Nagle poczułem przeogromną ochotę pocałowania go, więc przeszedłem przez kuchnię i, odwróciwszy go do siebie, bez żadnego zastanowienia właśnie to zrobiłem. W pierwszej chwili Niall wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ponieważ nie zareagował, gdy naparłem na jego wargi, lecz chwilę później objął mnie ramionami, z zapałem odpowiadając na pieszczotę. Po kuchni wciąż roznosił się smród spalenizny i powinienem sam zająć się przyrządzaniem śniadania, zanim Alex zacznie marudzić. Jednak w tej chwili całowanie Nialla znajdowało się na pierwszym miejscu,  _ ponieważ _ przyjechał do Londynu, został do rana i próbował zrobić śniadanie. 

Przerwało nam nawoływanie Alexa, który najwyraźniej potrzebował z czymś pomocy. Odsunąłem się nieznacznie, a dłonie Nialla dotknęły moich pokrytych zarostem policzków, podczas gdy jego błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie z ogromną intensywnością, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć mi coś ważnego za pomocą samego spojrzenia. Przełknąłem ślinę, nagle ogarnięty jakimś dziwnym uczuciem, które sprawiło, że moje serce przyspieszyło bieg.

– Zaraz wracam – wymamrotałem, zabierając dłonie z jego pleców.

– Zrobię kawę, co?

– Może lepiej trzymaj się z dala od kuchenki.

Niall prychnął z oburzeniem na moje słowa, na co roześmiałem się i pospiesznie wyszedłem z kuchni, pozostawiając tam to  _ coś _ , co przed chwilą poczułem. Pomogłem Alexowi się ubrać i pozbierałem resztę zabawek, do których spakowania malec nie zdołał mnie namówić. Wczoraj wybuchnęła z tego powodu poważna wojna pełna krzyków i łez, ale w końcu zakończyła się kompromisem i proszeniem sąsiadki o pożyczenie większej walizki. Nadal miałem problem z postawieniem na swoim, gdy w grę wchodziło morze łez.

Byłem w trakcie chowania ubrań Alexa do szafy, gdy usłyszałem trzask drzwi i chwilę potem donośny głos Tomlinsona:

– Dlaczego zamykasz drzwi na klucz, jeśli wiesz, że przyjdę?! Payne, gdzie ty...  _ Och _ !

Wytrzeszczyłem w przestrachu oczy i pobiegłem do kuchni, gdzie zastałem Lou wpatrującego się z niedowierzaniem w Horana, który siedział przy kuchennym stole z kubkiem kawy w jednej dłoni i telefonem w drugiej.

– Na co się tak gapisz, Lulu? – zapytał zadziornie, porozumiewawczo mrugając do mnie okiem. Louis odwrócił się w moją stronę.

– Co on tu robi? – zapytał na wydechu, a potem spojrzał z powrotem na Nialla. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Przyjechałem wczoraj.

– Zayn nic nie mówił...

– Zayn nie wie.

Brwi Louisa uniosły się jeszcze bardziej, aż zniknęły pod jego idealnie ułożoną grzywką, a ja wręcz byłem w stanie usłyszeć, o czym właśnie sobie pomyślał. To nie skończy się dobrze. W kuchni poza grającym radiem panowała cisza i tylko Niall wyglądał na ogromnie rozbawionego całą sytuacją, podczas gdy Louis obserwował nas z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy.

– Więc jak ma się domostwo Horan-Payne?

– Co?

– Payne-Horan? – podsunął w zamyśleniu. – Tak, typ jak ty powinien być pierwszy.

– O czym ty mówisz, Louis?

– Od jak dawna bawicie się w dom, co? – zapytał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Niall tylko pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, lecz wciąż wpatrywał się w swój telefon. – Wiedziałem, że zabawiacie się ze sobą, ale chyba przegapiłem jakiś bardzo ważny moment... Jakiś wielki przełom. A ja lubię wiedzieć o wszystkim. Jako twój najlepszy przyjaciel i honorowy drużba na waszym  _ ślubie _ powinienem wiedzieć o nim o wiele wcześniej. Jest tyle rzeczy do zaplanowania!

– Louis, odpuść – wtrąciłem z rozdrażnieniem, czując się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo i kątem oka zauważyłem, że Niall zaczyna wiercić się na swoim miejscu z napiętym wyrazem twarzy.

– Pójdę się ubrać – powiedział, podnosząc się z krzesła ze wzrokiem spuszczonym na podłogę.

– I weź prysznic – zawołał za nim Louis. – Cuchniesz seksem!

Wymierzyłem mu mocny coś w ramię, gdy Niall opuścił kuchnię, a Lou tylko parsknął śmiechem.

– Dobrze się bawisz? – spytałem ze złością.

– Wyśmienicie!

Jednak chwilę później rozbawienie zostało zastąpione przez powagę, co oznaczało jeszcze większe problemy, więc pospiesznie podszedłem do lodówki, aby wreszcie zająć się śniadaniem.

– Więc jesteście razem – usłyszałem za plecami i wewnętrznie jęknąłem. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

– Nie jesteśmy razem.

– Ale śpicie ze sobą. I jecie razem śniadanie.

– To teoretycznie pierwszy raz – odparłem i wyłowiłem przypaloną patelnię ze zlewu – co zakończyło się w ten sposób.

– Ty i Niall...

– Przyjaźnimy się. Odpuść.

– Oboje dziwnie pojmujecie przyjaźń. My też się przyjaźnimy, więc oznacza to, że za chwilę zaciągniesz mnie do łóżka? Jesteś atrakcyjnym facetem, ale z całym szacunkiem, Payno, nie skorzystam, bo jestem w poważnym, stabilnym z związku z o wiele atrakcyjniejszym facetem. Z całym szacunkiem.

Odwróciłem się przodem do przyjaciela i posłałem mu krzywe spojrzenie.

– Ale cieszę się, że wreszcie sobie używasz... i to regularnie, na to wygląda – stwierdził, stanąwszy przede mną i chwycił mnie pod brodę, odwracając głowę lekko w bok, by przyjrzeć się mojej szyi. – A niech mnie, Horan lubi kąsać.

Odepchnąłem go od siebie, jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony jego docinkami.

– Skończyłeś?

– Nie skończyłem, Payno. – Oparł się plecami o stół i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje. Mówiłeś mi, że to tylko niewinne figle, tak? A dzisiaj znajduję go pół nagiego w twojej kuchni z kubkiem kawy, podczas gdy powinien być godzinę drogi stąd, gdzie ma koncert, a my jeszcze dziś wylatujemy na dwa tygodnie. Ty nie jesteś zdolny do takiej przyjaźni ani do seksu bez zobowiązań, bo tobie zawsze zależy bardziej niż powinno. Ale Niall jest zupełnie inny. Poza tym wiem, że coś do niego czujesz. W co ty się pakujesz, Liam?

– Przestań – syknąłem, z niepokojem zerkając w stronę drzwi, ponieważ gdzieś w oddali słychać było głos Nialla, który pewnie rozmawiał z moim synem. – Oboje wiemy, w co się pakujemy. Nie chodzi o żadne przywileje ani zobowiązania. Po prostu dobrze nam razem bez względu na to, czy spędzamy czas tylko jak przyjaciele, czy śpimy ze sobą.

Louis zamrugał powiekami kilka razy i uśmiechnął się.

– Ale cię wzięło.

– Zamknij się. – Pchnąłem go jeszcze raz, aż opadł ze śmiechem na jedno z krzeseł. – To i tak miało trwać dwa tygodnie aż do jego trasy.

– Trasa zaczęła się pięć dni temu, więc co on tutaj robi? – zauważył całkiem słusznie. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. – Nie drążę tego temu, by ci dopiec... Może nie przez cały czas, bo ja to  _ ja _ , kocham docinać innym. Jako twój przyjaciel martwię się o ciebie. Jasne, seks bez zobowiązań jest świetny, ale tylko wtedy, gdy obie strony przestrzegają pewne zasady. Ale ty i Niall? Serio? Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem.

Westchnąłem ciężko i usiadłem przy stole, przysuwając bliżej siebie drugi kubek z kawą zrobioną przez Nialla.

– Z Niallem wszystko jest proste, odprężające i... – powiedziałem powoli – i wesołe. Potrzebuję czegoś prostego. Lubię być z Niallem.

– To akurat potrafię zrozumieć – przyznał, siadając obok mnie z ręką na moim ramieniu. Z jego spojrzenia dało się wyczytać, że ma zamiar dodać coś niezwykle ważnego i melodramatycznego, czyli idealnie w stylu Louisa Tomlinsona. Na szczęście, przed wysłuchaniem tego uchroniło mnie wymowne chrząknięcie i oboje spojrzeliśmy w stronę drzwi, w których stał Niall. Moje serce zabiło szybciej, głównie przez strach, że mógł usłyszeć część naszej rozmowy. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył mnie widok blondyna ubranego w koszulkę należącą do mnie, odrobinę na niego za dużą, ale z jakiegoś powodu dodającą mu uroku.

– Nie chcę przerywać waszej pogawędki od serca – zaczął z dłonią przyłożoną do piersi – ale muszę wracać do siebie. Chcę zobaczyć się z Zaynem, zanim wylecicie.

Louis od razu poderwał się z miejsca, nie wyglądając na ani odrobinę zażenowanego, co nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym w jego przypadku. Podczas gdy ja miałem wrażenie, że moje policzki za moment zapłoną żywym ogniem.

– Jadę z tobą – zakomunikował Lou. – I tak miałem do was pojechać. Muszę sprawdzić, czy Zayn na pewno się spakował. Znając jego przyzwyczajenia z naszych wypadów do Doncaster, zabrał tylko dwie koszulki i spodnie. Nie mam zamiaru pożyczać mu moje ciuchy przez całe dwa tygodnie.

Niall parsknął śmiechem na jego słowa, a kiedy niepewnie podniosłem wzrok, napotkałem jego spojrzenie. Chłopak puścił mi oczko, jak gdyby nigdy nic i wyszedł z kuchni razem za Tomlinsonem. Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszałem ich głosy na korytarzu oraz trzask drzwi, poprzedzany głośnym „nie spóźnij się na samolot, Payno” od Louisa. W mieszkaniu zrobiło się cicho tylko na kilka sekund, nie miałem czasu na żadne rozmyślenia o mojej rozmowie z przyjacielem, ponieważ do kuchni jak małe tornado wpadł Alex.

– Tata, lecimy już?! – zawołał z zarumienionymi policzkami i już pomiętą koszulką, którą wczoraj wyprasowałem. Przetarłem twarz dłonią, by zmusić się do uśmiechu.

– Jeszcze za wcześnie, samolot mamy za sześć godzin. – Alex wydął wargi wyraźnie niezadowolony z odpowiedzi. – Usiądź przy stole. Zaraz zrobię śniadanie.

– A śniadanie Nialla? – zapytał od razu, lecz posłusznie wdrapał się na jego z krzeseł, gdy podszedłem do kuchenki. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

– Innym razem. Jego śniadaniem raczej się nie najemy i na pewno wylądujemy dzięki temu w szpitalu.

Alex tylko popatrzył na mnie w sposób, który dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówię.

*

Od samego początku lubiłem towarzystwo Louisa. Był taki pełen życia, stanowczy i pewny siebie, ale też opiekuńczy i do wielu rzeczy podchodził na luzie, co bardzo przypominało mi mnie samego. Jednak pomimo tego posiadał tę poważniejszą stronę, która w odpowiednich sytuacjach pokazywała, że ma głowę na karku i spore doświadczenie.

Jednakże siedząc z nim sam na sam w aucie po usłyszeniu jego rozmowy z Liamem, czułem się odrobinę skrępowany, ponieważ ta druga, poważna strona jego charakteru była wyraźnie widoczna na jego twarzy.

– Zamierzasz wygłosić mówkę ostrzegawczą? – zapytałem w końcu, już zmęczony ciszą panującą w pojeździe. – W stylu „jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego kumpla, odrobię ci jaja?”. Chciałbym o tym dowiedzieć się jakoś wcześniej, bo naprawdę lubię moje jaja.

Zauważyłem, że kącik jego ust lekko zadrgał pod wpływem mojego marnego żartu.

– Liam cię lubi – powiedział wyniośle. Mało brakowało a wywróciłbym oczami.

– Wiem. Jakbyś nie zauważył, ja też go lubię.

Louis zerknął na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Och, serio? – zadrwił. – Wiesz, nie mam tak optymistycznego podejścia do waszego związku jak Zayn i nie uważam, że wyniknie z tego coś dobrego. 

– Nie jesteśmy w związku...

– No właśnie! – wykrzyknął, przez co samochodem lekko szarpnęło w bok, bo kompletnie nie spodziewałem się, że wydrze mi się prosto do ucha. – Liam najwyraźniej przeżywa kolejny kryzys, z którego w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Dlaczego tak myślę? Ponieważ Liam, którego znam od prawie trzech lat, nigdy nie wpakowałby się w coś takiego, z kimś takim jak ty.

– Kimś takim jak  _ ja _ ? – powtórzyłem z lekkim oburzeniem. – Co to ma niby znaczyć?

– Dobrze wiesz co, Niall. Wszyscy wiemy, jaki jesteś. Ja też kiedyś taki byłem! Nie dbałem kompletnie o nic i o nikogo, chciałem się tylko bawić, uprawiać tak wiele seksu, ile to tylko możliwe... A kiedy trafiałem na faceta, z którym jednak chciałem być dłużej, on okazywał się nie wartym zachodu dupkiem. Nie chcę, żeby Liam skończył ze złamanym sercem, a takie coś, co wy robicie, zwykle tak się kończy. W końcu jedna ze stron zaangażuje się bardziej i zostanie skrzywdzona.

– Nie skrzywdzę Liama – powiedziałem z mocą, coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. – Może jestem taki, za jakiego mnie masz, ale nie mam zamiaru w żaden sposób go skrzywdzić. Nie jestem bez serca, do jasnej cholery! Pewnie nie potrafisz tego pojąć, ale ja, tak samo jak ty, uważam, że Liam zasługuje na coś dobrego w życiu, jasne? Coś prostego i wesołego, a ja jestem taki.

Przez chwilę Louis wyglądał, jakby nadal miał zamiar mnie opierdalać, ale w końcu westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i spojrzał na mnie.

– Jesteś cholernie łatwy – stwierdził z nikłym uśmiechem, na co tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. – Słuchaj, Liam i Alex są dla mnie najważniejsi. Mam cztery młodsze siostry, a ten dzieciak jest dla mnie jak brat, którego nigdy nie miałem, a Liam to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Chciałbym chronić ich oboje, ale nie potrafię, więc liczę na to, że Liam pewnego dnia znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie dla niego wsparciem, kto się nim zaopiekuje. Ten chłopak sam nie da sobie rady. Więc albo od razu sobie odpuść i zniknij, albo upewnij się, że możesz dać mu coś więcej niż prostotę i zabawę. A potem  _ zostań _ .

Wiedziałem, że ta rozmowa nie będzie przyjemna, ale nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć takich słów. Louis wyglądał na strasznie przejętego, a mnie wręcz wbiło w siedzenie.

– Ale jestem dobrej myśli – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili milczenia, gdy wokół nas zaczęły pojawiać się znajome zabudowania mojej okolicy. – Przyjechałeś do niego, co oznacza, że...

– Nie powinienem przyjeżdżać – wtrąciłem, a Lou popatrzył na mnie z zadziwiającym smutkiem.

– Nie powinieneś.

Przez całą drogę do Londynu mówiłem sobie, że to głupie, że powinienem natychmiast zawrócić, bo przecież obiecaliśmy sobie, że ta zabawa zakończy się równo z rozpoczęciem trasy. Jednak potem przypomniałem sobie o tym całkowicie nieprzemyślanym pocałunku sprzed pięciu dni, gdy byłem tak cholernie zdenerwowany i podekscytowany, że po prostu musiałem to zrobić, bo Liam zawsze tętnił takim kojącym spokojem. Przypomniałem sobie o zachowaniu Liama, gdy przez krótki czas udawaliśmy parę; o jego łagodnym spojrzeniu, o tym zwykłym kontakcie naszych ciał, o jego dłoni na moim biodrze, o jego uspokajających słowach w garderobie, o jego pełnym dumy uśmiechu. Oraz o tym drugim pocałunku, który wcale nie był wystarczający.

Pomimo świadomości, że nie postępuję zgodnie z moimi zasadami ani zgodnie z naszym postanowieniem, nie potrafiłem zawrócić do Northampton. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że polubiłem go całować oraz spędzać z nim czas.

Louis miał rację i nie powinienem był tutaj przyjeżdżać. Przez to sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowała. Nieważne, że było nam razem dobrze w łóżku i po wszystkim potrafiliśmy dalej rozmawiać jak bliscy przyjaciele, co jeszcze nigdy mi się nie przydarzyło. Dlatego chciałem ciągnąć to jeszcze dłużej. Z Liamem było inaczej, ale i tak wiedziałem, że nie będę potrafił zaangażować się w nic poważniejszego. To nie powinno mieć miejsca.

– Przechodzisz jakąś wewnętrzną walkę ze sobą, czy co?

Spojrzałem na Louisa skołowany. Wyglądało na to, że od kilku minut staliśmy na parkingu przy moim budynku, z czego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, a Lou czekał, aż wrócę na ziemię.

– Zamyśliłem się – wyjaśniłem. Louis mruknął ze zrozumieniem, cały czas uważnie mi się przyglądając i czekając, aż powiem coś więcej. 

– Myślę, że ta dwutygodniowa rozłąka dobrze wami zrobi – powiedział, bębniąc knykciami w szybę. – Zdaje mi się, że oboje musicie przemyśleć sobie wiele rzeczy.

– Nad niczym nie muszę myśleć, Lou. Doskonale wiem, czego chcę.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z uniesioną brwią.

– Jestem ciekaw, jak długo jeszcze będziesz żyć w tym zaprzeczeniu – odparł, kiedy wyciągnąłem kluczyki ze stacyjki – ponieważ nie masz bladego pojęcia, czego chcesz.

Przygryzłem wargę, aby powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi, która na pewno doprowadziłaby do kłótni. A sprzeczka z chłopakiem mojego przyjaciela nie była akurat teraz moim priorytetem; Louis na pewno tak szybko by nie odpuścił, ponieważ nie wyglądał na typa, który łatwo się poddaje, przez co Zayn dowiedziałby się o naszej niemiłej wymianie zdań i na pewno nie stanąłby po mojej stronie, co zakończyłoby się jedną, wielką katastrofą.

Bez słowa wysiadłem z auta i od razu ruszyłem w stronę drzwi frontowych, nie czekając, aż Louis do mnie dołączy. Wkurzało mnie, gdy nagle wszyscy wtrącali się w moje życie osobiste i uważali, że wiedzą lepiej ode mnie, co czuję i co jest dla mnie najlepsze. Byłem dorosły i Liam także, żaden z nas nie robił niczego wbrew sobie. Wiedziałem, czego chcę i wiedziałem też, że ja i Liam nigdy nie będziemy razem – nad tym nie musiałem się zastanawiać ani przez chwilę.

Louis dogonił mnie na schodach, ale nawet nie obejrzałem się za siebie przed wejściem do mieszkania. Harry leżał na kanapie ze wzrokiem wbitym w ekran telewizora, gdzie leciał jakiś program kulinarny. Zerknął w stronę drzwi, potem znów na telewizor, lecz po dwóch sekundach jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie i ponownie spojrzał w moją stronę, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nie ma halucynacji.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zdziwił się, podnosząc do pozycji siedzącej. 

– Przyjechałem wczoraj – odparłem ze wzruszeniem ramion. Lou prychnął za moimi plecami, ale zignorowałem go.

– Byłeś w... gdzieś tam. Rozmawialiśmy przez telefon.

– Chciałem pożegnać się z Z.

– Serio? – wtrącił uszczypliwie Tomlinson. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem. – To z  _ nim _ chciałeś się zobaczyć przed wyjazdem? Jesteś pewien, że nie chodziło o kogoś innego, kogo imię rozpoczyna się na L i kończy na M?

Harry obserwował nas ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Jestem pewien – mruknąłem uparcie, po czym odwróciłem się z powrotem do Stylesa. – Gdzie Zayn?

– Co jest, do cholery? - usłyszałem za plecami i parsknąłem śmiechem. Zayn wszedł do salonu z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, z jakim patrzył na mnie Harry.

– Możecie chociaż udawać, że cieszycie się na mój widok, co? – zaproponowałem żartobliwie. – Tak, wiem, wyjechałem w trasę, jestem innym człowiekiem, ale wciąż tutaj mieszkam. Nie odciąłem się od moich przyjaciół, pomimo mojej szybko rosnącej popularności. Ale jeśli będziecie tak reagować, to _au revoir_ ,gamonie!

Twarz Zayna pozostała niewzruszona, co zawsze oznaczało, że według niego jestem kompletnie nieśmieszny. Za to Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym rzucił się na mnie, zakleszczając mnie w swoim bardzo mocnym uścisku, aż jego gęste włosy dostały się do moich oczu i buzi. Właśnie dlatego to bardziej jego lubiłem.

– Skoro przyjechałeś do Londynu po naszej rozmowie – zaczął Harry, odsuwając się ode mnie – to co robiłeś przez całą noc?

Przygryzłem dolną wargę w geście skrępowania, choć nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego nagle poczułem się tak niekomfortowo.

– Byłem u Liama – odpowiedziałem cicho. Harry i Zayn wymienili spojrzenia, a ja jęknąłem żałośnie. – Ej, bez takich spojrzeń, jasne? Louis zdążył wygłosić mi swoje kazanie, więc nie mam zamiaru słuchać tego po raz drugi. Spałem u Liama, wielka mi rzecz! Nudziło mi się, więc wsiadłem w samochód i przyjechałem tutaj. Przynajmniej będę mógł się z wami zobaczyć przed odlotem.

Moi przyjaciele nadal patrzyli na mnie, jakbym całkowicie postradał zmysły. Gdybym wiedział, że zareagują na mój przyjazd w taki sposób, wyszedłbym z mieszkania Liama nad ranem tak, aby żaden z nich nigdy nie dowiedział się, że tutaj byłem. Ich wymowne spojrzenia, docinki i bezsensowne uwagi na nasz temat oraz te bzdurne, kompletnie niepotrzebne rady oraz obawy coraz bardziej działały mi na nerwy.

Dopiero Louis przerwał tą dość napiętą ciszę.

– Zayn, spakowałeś się? – spytał swojego chłopaka, który tylko przytaknął i wskazał na niewielką torbę obok kanapy, w której Harry zwykle nosił ciuchy na przebranie, gdy szedł do pracy. Wymieniłem z Louisem wymowne spojrzenia. – Nie wiem, czemu pytałem.

Zayn zmarszczył czoło, jakby nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Kaszlnięciem zamaskowałem śmiech, przypominając sobie tamten dzień kiedy to Malik po raz pierwszy miał poznać rodzinę swojego chłopaka i panikował tak, jak nigdy wcześniej. Tak wiele się zmieniło od tego czasu.

– Zajmę się tym – powiedziałem, po czym wziąłem torbę i udałem się do pokoju Zayna, który od razu podążył za mą, nie kryjąc swoich sprzeciwów. – Nawet o tym nie myśl, Z. Nie możesz zabrać ze sobą torby sportowej na dwutygodniowy wyjazd.

Zayn wywrócił oczami, lecz usiadł na łóżku bez kolejnych protestów, kiedy otworzyłem szafę i wyciągnąłem z niej niewielką walizkę. To powinno wystarczyć, ponieważ większą walizkę zabrałem ze sobą.

– Wygląda na to, że Haz przejrzał na oczy – odezwałem się, gdy Zayn zaczął przekładać z torby do walizki swoją bieliznę i skarpetki. Widząc to, co wcześniej zapakował, tylko westchnąłem.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No wiesz, przeniósł się do swojej mamy, ale dzisiaj spał tutaj. – Nadal dziwnie się czułem, nazywając tę obcą kobietę jego mamą. – Za kilka dni wróci do nas na stałe, zobaczysz.

Zayn obrzucił mnie krzywym spojrzeniem.

– Daj temu spokój, Niall.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na tę ostrzegawczą uwagę, rzuciłem w niego stosem jego ulubionych koszulek. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego Zayn tak szybko pogodził się z tym, że nasz przyjaciel wyniósł się do obcej kobiety, podczas gdy ja nadal sądziłem, że skończy się to tragicznie.

– Wiesz, że Harry i Shay się pokłócili? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili ciszy, podczas której nienagannie składał każdą z koszulek przed ułożeniem ich w walizce. Odwróciłem się do niego ze spodniami w dłoniach i wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Kiedy teraz tak o tym myślałem, dotarło do mnie, że nie widziałem się z Shay od dłuższego czasu ani nie słyszałem, aby Harry u niej przebywał, choć Liam wspominał, że dziewczyna nadal opiekuje się Alexem. – Shay jest tego samego zdania, co ty. Choć wygłosiła to bardziej otwarcie.

– Ale chyba nie zerwali? – spytałem z obawą. Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Haz nie chce rozmawiać na ten temat, więc nie mam pojęcia. Lepiej zostawmy to w spokoju – dodał, pewnie trafnie odczytując moją minę, ponieważ właśnie zastanawiałem się, czy aby nie porozmawiać z Harrym. Ta dwójka pasowała do siebie idealnie, nie chciałem, aby się rozstali właśnie z tego powodu.

Zayn szybko zmienił temat, wypytując mnie o koncerty i zespół, więc przez kilka następnych minut rozmawialiśmy właśnie o tym, aż jego walizka zapełniła się po brzegi. Okazało się, że zamknięcie jej będzie dość trudne, więc Zayn usiadł na wierzchu, abym mógł przy użyciu sporej siły zasunąć zamek. Kiedy wreszcie mi się to udało, oboje byliśmy nieźle zasapani, ale rozchichotani, jakby zabawa z walizką była najzabawniejszym przeżyciem w naszym życiu.

– Widzisz, Z? To nie takie trudne – powiedziałem z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Nie zdołałem wydusić kolejnego jednego słowa, bowiem Zayn rzucił się na mnie z głośnym wrzaskiem i, usiadłszy na mnie okrakiem, zaczął mnie przyduszać. Spodziewałem się, że nasze krzyki i śmiechy zwabią resztę chłopaków, co na pewno zakończy się tragicznie, bo Louis od razu zapragnie dołączyć do naszej udawanej bójki. Nagle poczułem przy udzie wibrację telefonu.

– Ej, czekaj, Zayn – wydusiłem ze śmiechem, ponieważ ten skurczybyk akurat uznał, że łaskotanie mnie to jeszcze lepsza zabawa. – Ktoś do mnie... przestań! Telefon mi dzwoni!

Zayn przestał mnie łaskotać, ale nadal siedział okrakiem na moim brzuchu z tym samym diabelskim uśmiechem. Z trudem wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni, a kiedy zobaczyłem, kto do mnie dzwoni, jęknąłem głośno. Mam przerąbane.

– Niall, gdzie ty, do diabła, jesteś?! – rozległ się w słuchawce spanikowany głos Erica, a ja skrzywiłem się. Cholera, zapomniałem o nim.

– W Londynie...

– W Lo... Co takiego?! Jak mogłeś wyjechać bez uprzedzenia? Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz... Za godzinę macie próbę. Natychmiast wracaj, bo nie ręczę za siebie! Natychmiast, Horan!

– Jasne – wybąkałem, lecz mężczyzna już zdążył się rozłączyć. Będzie czekać mnie niezłe piekło, gdy tylko tam wrócę. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, aby był tak zdenerwowany; nawet kiedy wczoraj obudziliśmy go o piątej rano. Może faktycznie powinienem był go powiadomić o moim wyjeździe, ale wczoraj jakoś nie przyszło mi to do głowy. W myślach miałem tylko jedną osobę, z którą chciałem się zobaczyć.

Tym razem Zayn spoglądał na mnie z niepokojem. Westchnąłem ciężko i przetarłem twarz dłonią. Nagle ogarnęło mnie ogromne zmęczenie. Ten dzień nie powinien tak wyglądać. Wczoraj nie myślałem o konsekwencjach ani o tym, co zrobię rano, liczyła się dla mnie tylko chwila obecna. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Nagle dotarło do mnie, że nie mogę dłużej myśleć tylko o sobie i skupiać się na tym, co jest teraz. Nie tylko ze względu na zespół, ale także ze względu na Liama. Byłem cholernym egoistą.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Zayn, siadając obok mnie na łóżku.

– Nie powinienem tutaj przyjeżdżać – wymamrotałem. – Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Kurwa mać... Eric mnie zamorduje. I Liam... Mieliśmy z tym skończyć. Dlaczego ciągle tak nawalam, Z? Co jest ze mną, do cholery, nie tak?

Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie z troską w oczach, po czym położył się obok mnie na łóżku, opierając na jednym łokciu, a drugą dłoń przyłożył do mojego policzka w pokrzepiającym geście.

– Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Niall – powiedział całkiem przekonywującym tonem, ale i tak skrzywiłem się z niezadowoleniem. – W niczym nie nawalasz, a nawet masz prawo popełniać błędy. Nadal się uczysz i powoli odnajdujesz w nowej sytuacji. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu zareagowałbyś zupełnie inaczej na ten telefon od Erica. Nie przejąłbyś się nim, a nawet być go wyśmiał. Jesteś w trasie koncertowej od pięciu dni, a przez ostatni kwadrans opowiadałeś mi tylko o tym, jak świetnie czujesz się na scenie, jak bardzo zaprzyjaźniłeś się z resztą chłopaków z zespołu, ilu wspaniałych ludzi z wami pracuje... Opowiedziałeś mi o waszym wyjściu do klubu, gdzie bawiliście się tylko w czwórkę, prawda? Niall, którego znałem, wykorzystałby to wszystko na poznanie setki nowych facetów. Kiedy ostatnim razem przespałeś się z nieznajomym poznanym w klubie?

Zmarszczyłem czoło w zamyśleniu.

– Nie pamiętam – odpowiedziałem i parsknąłem śmiechem. – Nie uprawiałem seksu od iluś tygodni, ale co to ma wspólnego z...

– Wczoraj byłeś z Liamem, prawda? – wtrącił z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Tylko przytaknąłem. – Wróciłeś do Londynu z jego powodu. Aby z _nim_ być przed wyjazdem do Australii.

– No i co z tego? Nudziłem się i lubię jego towarzystwo, to wszystko.

Zayn z politowaniem pokręcił głową.

– W końcu zrozumiesz – powiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem. Jego tęczówki nagle rozbłysły niebezpiecznie i pochylił się nade mną, składając na moim policzku mokry, niedbały całus. Jęknąłem z udawanym wyrzutem, po czym odepchnąłem go od siebie, śmiejąc się głośno. Nim chłopak ponownie zdołał rzucić się na mnie, zeskoczyłem z łóżka i wybiegłem na korytarz z Zaynem depczącym mi po piętach. Harry wyjrzał z salonu z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy, ale na nasz widok jedynie wywrócił oczami i zniknął w środku.

Kiedy wszedłem do kuchni, od razu podszedłem do przyjaciela i objąłem go od tyłu w pasie, ukrywając twarz w jego gęstych lokach.

– Niall? Co jest? – zapytał Harry z przestrachem w głosie, ale tylko pokręciłem głową, choć nie mógł tego widzieć, skoro przylegałem do jego pleców.

– Będę tęsknić za wami, wy gamonie – wymruczałem, a Styles roześmiał się dźwięcznie, jedną rękę wyciągając do tyłu, aby poklepać mnie niezdarnie po plecach.

Nagle czyjeś ciało uderzyło o moje, a do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach wody kolońskiej Zayna, który przytulił się do mnie tak mocno jak ja do Hazzy.

– To tylko dwa tygodnie – powiedział.

– Nie jedziesz z nami na lotnisko? – odezwał się Louis gdzieś po mojej prawej. Westchnąłem, lekko unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Tomlinson obserwował nas z wyraźną czułością, choć usilnie starał się to zamaskować. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że tę swoją prawdziwą, delikatną stronę ukazywał tylko przed Zaynem, a my nie byliśmy sobie aż tak bliscy, lecz w tej chwili jego niebieskie oczy zdradzały, iż już od dawna jest do nas przywiązany bardziej niżby chciał.

– Muszę wracać. Eric na pewno urwie mi łeb za ten spontaniczny wyskok.

Harry jęknął, choć nadal nie próbował uwolnić się z naszego uścisku. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty go puścić.

– Nie mów mi, że wyjechałeś stamtąd bez uprzedzenia? – spytał z naganą w głosie. Wywróciłem oczami.

– Nie przyszło mi to do głowy! Wcześniej nie musiałem nikomu mówić, gdzie idę. Nie myślałem, że to będzie jakiś problem...

– Idiota z ciebie, Niall.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Może faktycznie byłem idiotą, ale w tym momencie jakoś mnie to nie obchodziło. Po krótkiej chwili Louis przestał sprawiać pozory niczym nieporuszonej bryły lodu i swoimi ramionami objął całą naszą trójkę, chichocząc do mojego ucha, kiedy Zayn zaczął okładać jego policzek lekkimi pocałunkami. Mocniej objąłem Harry'ego, jednocześnie czując na karku ciepły oddech Zayna i zrozumiałem, że byłem naprawdę szczęśliwym idiotą.

*

– Masz wszystko?

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem na kolejne pytanie mamy.

– Tak, mamo. Mam wszystko – odpowiedziałem spokojnie i, objąwszy ją jednym ramieniem, ucałowałem jej czoło. Za jej plecami tata wywrócił oczami, a ja przygryzłem wargę, aby się nie roześmiać. Oboje mieliśmy to samo zdanie na temat jej nadopiekuńczego matkowania, ale rozumiałem ją doskonale, ponieważ po raz pierwszy wyjeżdżałem z Alexem tak daleko i sam odrobinę się martwiłem.

– Poradzimy sobie – wtrąciła Ruth. Zastanawiałem się, czy tymi słowami zamierzała uspokoić naszą mamę lub mnie. – Będziemy codziennie dzwonić pomimo różnic czasowych. Jedźmy już na lotnisko, co?

– Za chwilę – powiedziałem, nagle czując ogarniający mnie strach. – Mamo, usiądź na moment. Jest coś, o czym chciałbym z wami porozmawiać.

Mój tata odwrócił wzrok od telewizora ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Coś mi to przypomina – stwierdził. – Nie mów mi, że zostanę dziadkiem po raz drugi.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, podczas gdy Ruth wybuchnęła śmiechem. Zmroziłem ją wzrokiem.

– Nic z tych rzeczy – zapewniłem pospiesznie, choć ojciec nie wyglądał na ani trochę spokojniejszego. Za to mama przyglądała mi się z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Zostawię was samych – odezwała się Ruth, wstając z fotela i wyciągnęła rękę do Alexa. –  Chodź, Alex, zobaczymy, czy niczego nie zapomniałeś.

– A będę mógł wziąć więcej zabawek? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Nie – odparłem szybko, na co wydął wargi w niezadowoleniu, lecz nie kłócił się dalej, co uznałem za dobry znak.

Kiedy wyszli z salonu, usiadłem na fotelu, który zajmowała siostra i nabrałem powietrza do płuc, aby zapanować nad nerwami.

– Jest coś, co od jakiegoś czasu... – zacząłem niepewnie – mnie, w pewnym sensie, gnębi? W sensie, gnębi mnie to, jak powinienem wam o tym powiedzieć... ale... Mogę was zapewnić, że w tym przypadku nie musicie się martwić o kolejną, niespodziewaną ciążę – zażartowałem słabo, lecz od razu spłonąłem rumieńcem, ponieważ rodziców to nie rozbawiło, a ja zacząłem denerwować się jeszcze bardziej. Westchnąłem. – Chodzi o to, że interesuję się nie tylko kobietami... Mężczyznami też.

Nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać po moim wyznaniu. Chociaż mama już wcześniej dała mi do zrozumienia, że coś podejrzewa i nie ma nic przeciwko, nadal nękały mnie złe przeczucia, bowiem nie miałem pojęcia, jak tata na to zareaguje. Należał do tolerancyjnych i otwartych osób, nie potrafił kogoś bezpodstawnie osądzać, jednak nigdy nie słyszałem, aby w jakikolwiek sposób komentował homoseksualizm, poza tą jedną sytuacją w domu, kiedy Niall powiedział im, że jest gejem. Wtedy zareagował bardzo dobrze, lecz tamto nie miało nic wspólnego z jego własnym synem.

– To przez Louisa? – zapytał nagle, a ja podniosłem głowę.

– Co?

– Od kilku lat spędzasz dużo czasu z tym chłopakiem. On cię do tego namówił?

– Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczyłem usilnie, kompletnie zszokowany słowami taty. – Louis nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał ani nie namawiał. Ja już... od wielu lat czułem, że interesują mnie też chłopcy, nawet jeszcze zanim poznałem Bridget... ale nigdy nic z tym nie robiłem. Potem w ogóle o tym nie myślałem, ponieważ byłem z Bridget, a po narodzinach Alexa nie miałem zamiaru z kimkolwiek się umawiać. Odsuwałem od siebie te myśli, aż do pewnego momentu, kiedy postanowiłem poznać tę część siebie. – Przeniosłem wzrok na mamę, która wpatrywała się we mnie z powagą. – Zrozumiem, jeśli będziecie temu przeciwni. To spora zmiana i zapewne nie tego oczekiwaliście... Ale pierwszy raz od wielu lat czuję się świetnie we własnej skórze.

Mama pochyliła się w moją stronę, z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem chwytając moją dłoń.

– Przepraszam, jeśli jesteście rozczarowani albo źli na mnie, ponieważ tak długo to ukrywałem. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu sam nie wiedziałem, czego chcę.

– Nie jesteśmy źli – powiedziała, kątem oka spoglądając na swojego męża. Mina taty wskazywała na to, że wciąż nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, jednak w jego oczach nie widziałem złości ani rozczarowania, choć właśnie tego się spodziewałem. – To niczego nie zmienia. Prawda, Geoff?

Mężczyzna zareagował na jej pytanie z lekkim opóźnieniem, jakby w pierwszej chwili jej nie usłyszał, lecz w końcu odwrócił głowę od jakiegoś punktu na ścianie za moją głową i spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. Odniosłem wrażenie, że w tym momencie wygląda o wiele starszej, przez co przypominał mi o tamtym koszmarnym dniu pełnym stresu z powodu porodu albo o młodszych latach mojego dzieciństwa, kiedy chorowałem przez długi okres czasu. Miał dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarz, co z jakiegoś powodu ścisnęło mnie za serce.

– Czy teraz wiesz, czego chcesz? – zapytał cichym lecz zdecydowanym tonem. Kiedy przytaknąłem głową, westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią, wreszcie spoglądając wprost w moje oczy. – Nie jestem ani zły, ani rozczarowany. Cieszy mnie, że postanowiłeś być z nami szczery, bo widzę, ile cię to kosztowało. Jednak będę potrzebować czasu na oswojenie się z tą wiadomością.

Skinąłem głową ze wdzięcznym uśmiechem, a kiedy mój tata odwzajemnił te uśmiech, trochę niepewnie i z rezerwą, poczułem przeszywającą mnie ulgę, która momentalnie rozluźniła wszystkie spięte mięśnie i uspokoiła szybko bijące serce. Po krótkim milczeniu, wyszedł z salonu w poszukiwaniu Alexa, a ja zostałem sam z mamą.

– Podejrzewałaś coś, prawda? – zapytałem z zaciekawieniem. – Od kiedy zobaczyłaś tutaj Nialla? Matki wiedzą takie rzeczy i tym podobne...

– Miałam takie podejrzenia, od kiedy poznałam Louisa – odparła, a ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy i chwilę później zacząłem się śmiać.

– Co takiego? To dlatego tata pytał, czy...? – Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. – Mnie i Lou nigdy nic nie łączyło. Przecież nie wiedziałaś, że Louis jest gejem, aż do chwili, gdy poznałaś Zayna, więc dlaczego myślałaś, że my...

– Spędzaliście razem dużo czasu, a Louis zachowuje się wobec ciebie dość wylewnie. Uważam też, że to bardzo miły chłopiec i zawsze miałam nadzieję, że jego obecność wpłynie na ciebie pozytywnie. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkałeś z nami po narodzinach Alexa, codziennie byłeś przygaszony i wykończony. Martwiłam się o ciebie każdego dnia, bałam się, że możesz nie wytrzymać tego napięcia. Z początku byłam przeciwna twojej przeprowadzce do Londynu, ponieważ obawiałam się, że sam sobie nie poradzisz, ale przestałam się martwić, kiedy poznałeś Lou. Cieszyłam się, że masz tutaj kogoś bliskiego.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się z powodu jej słów.

– Louis bardzo mi pomógł – potwierdziłem. – Bez niego byłoby mi o wiele trudniej. Poza tym Lou nigdy nie potrafi trzymać rąk przy sobie, taki już jest, ale nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy... Och, nie uwierzy, gdy mu o tym powiem. Pęknie ze śmiechu.

– Najważniejsze jest, abyś był szczęśliwy, synku – wtrąciła, wciąż ściskając moją dłoń. – Chciałabym też wiedzieć, gdy w twoim życiu pojawi się ktoś ważny.

– Na pewno ci o tym powiem – zapewniłem ją, pochylając się, aby ucałować jej czoło. W moich myślach pojawiła się twarz Nialla na dźwięk słowa „ważny”, choć wiedziałem, że na to, aby stał się dla mnie kimś więcej są niewielkie. – Dziękuję, że przyjęłaś to tak spokojnie. Nie wiem czemu, ale spodziewałem się o wiele gorszej reakcji. Głównie dlatego, że rodzice Zayna kiepsko przyjęli tę samą wiadomość, więc bałem się, że zareagujecie podobnie.

– A myślałam, że pokładasz w nas większą wiarę – powiedziała z udawaną goryczą, na co wywróciłem oczami. – Tata będzie potrzebować chwili, aby przyjąć to do wiadomości, ale także pragnie tylko twojego szczęścia. W tej chwili powinieneś skupić całą uwagę na waszych wakacjach i odpoczynku, na który zasługujesz.

– Wątpię, abym odpoczął, mając przy sobie Alexa i Louisa. Oboje są jak dwie ogromne kule energii, których nie można spuszczać z oczu. Ja i Zayn będziemy mieć pełne ręce roboty.

Mama pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, po czym wstała z kanapy, spoglądając na mnie z góry. Ponownie ta luźna, pogodna atmosfera została przyćmiona przez coś o wiele poważniejszego, ponieważ mama patrzyła na mnie tak, jak gdyby chciała powiedzieć coś niezwykle ważnego, lecz miała trudności z ubraniem tego w odpowiednie słowa. Posłałem jej zachęcający uśmiech, po czym również wstałem i objąłem ją ramionami najmocniej jak potrafiłem, aby wiedziała, że moja wdzięczność za jej wyrozumiałość i zrozumienie nie ma granic. Kiedy odwzajemniła uśmiech, pozwalając mi ukryć twarz w jej szyi jak wtedy, gdy byłem jeszcze małym chłopcem i potrzebowałem matczynej bliskości.

Jednak tamte czasy już dawno przeminęły; nie byłem małym chłopcem, nie potrzebowałem jej na każdym kroku, od dawna miałem swoje własne, samodzielne życie, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, iż jej obecność wciąż znaczyła dla mnie tyle samo, co pięć albo dziesięć lat temu.

– Nie musisz się niczym przejmować – powiedziała spokojnie, kiedy odsunąłem się od niej po chwili. Od lat byłem od niej wyższy, więc nogi, które musiałem zgiąć w kolanach, aby ją objąć, szybko zaczęły boleć. – Będziemy przy tobie bez względu na okoliczności.

Wewnętrznie odetchnąłem z ulgą, bowiem były to słowa, na które najbardziej liczyłem.

– Dziękuję. – Ucałowałem jej policzek, a w tym samym momencie Alex wbiegł do pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem, co zwykle znaczyło, że moja siostra pozwoliła mu na coś, czego ja wcześniej zabroniłem.

– W porządku? – zapytała mnie Ruth, wchodząc do pokoju za swoim bratankiem. Zmierzyła nas oboje uważnym, zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, a kiedy przytaknąłem w potwierdzeniu na jej pytanie, uśmiechnęła się. – To świetnie. Opowiedziałeś mamie o Conorze?

– Ruth – syknąłem ostrzegawczo, gdy mama spojrzała na mnie z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

– Cóż to za Conor?

– Nieważne – odparłem krótko, siadając na kanapie obok mojego syna, aby założyć mu na nogi jego buty, choć od razu zaczął się wykłócać, iż zrobi to sam. Widziałem, że mama nie zamierza odpuścić, więc westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. – Spotykaliśmy się przez jakiś czas, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Może to i lepiej. – Ruth chwyciła mamę pod łokieć, pochylając się, aby szeptać jej do ucha, choć słyszałem ją bardzo dobrze: – Ten Conor był palantem. 

– Tata, nie pasuje – mruknął Alex, pokazując mi lewy but, który próbował wsunąć na prawą stopę.

– Odwrotnie, synku. W tej chwili z nikim się nie spotykam – dodałem, zauważając, że mama nadal wpatruje się we mnie z tym samym zaciekawieniem. Za to Ruth wyglądała, jakby wiedziała coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinna wiedzieć.

– Moi drodzy! – zawołał tata z korytarza. – Czas wyruszyć na lotnisko!

Zadowolony z tego odwrócenia uwagi od mojej osoby, pospiesznie wyszedłem z salonu, zanim któraś z kobiet zdołała zadać mi jakiekolwiek pytanie. Wiedziałem, że Ruth nie powie niczego, co mogłoby wpędzić mnie w kłopoty albo w niezręczną sytuację, ponieważ zdawała sobie sprawę, ile wysiłku sprawiło mi wyjawienie rodzicom prawdy. Mimo to zastanawiałem się, jak dużo wie o mnie i o Niallu. O ile cokolwiek wie.

– Dziadek, patrz, sam włożyłem buty – poinformował go z dumą Alexa, kiedy oboje wyszliśmy na korytarz.

– A kto ci zawiąże sznurówki, co, smyku? Chodź no tu.

– Tato... – zacząłem z ostrzeżeniem, kiedy ostrożnie, lecz ze sporym wysiłkiem przykucnął na jedno kolano, ale przegonił mnie machnięciem ręki.

– Jeszcze trochę, a będziesz potrafił sam je wiązać.

– Prawie już umiem! – Malec klepnął na podłogę z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami i jednym niezawiązanym butem, po czym zaczął walczyć ze sznurówkami, ale wyglądało na to, że wciąż miał z nimi spory problem. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem na widok dwóch pęków przy jego bucie, a Alex marszczył czoło, pewnie zastanawiając się, co poszło nie tak.

– Jeszcze potrzeba ci więcej praktyki – pocieszył go mój ojciec, gdy jego oczy niebezpiecznie zawilgotniały. – Niedługo będziesz je wiązać z zamkniętymi oczami. Twój tata nauczył się wiązać buty dopiero, gdy skończył sześć latek. Masz dużo czasu.

Po poradzeniu sobie z supełkami i po porządnym zawiązaniu obu butów, tata podniósł się z klęczek z ciężkim westchnieniem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że tamten wypadek sprzed prawie roku odebrał mu wiele sił, które wciąż powinien mieć w jego wieku, lecz nie wyglądał najlepiej, co ogromnie mnie martwiło.

Kiedy się wyprostował, jego zawsze miłe oczy napotkały moje. Spoglądał na mnie w dokładnie ten sam sposób co zawsze; odkąd pamiętam w jego ciemnobrązowych tęczówkach można było dostrzec ogromną miłość, którą darzył swoje dzieci i właśnie dlatego obawiałem się jego reakcji, ponieważ moje serce pękłoby, gdyby przestał patrzeć na mnie w ten sposób.

Otworzyłem usta, aby zapewnić go, że wciąż jestem tą samą osobą, nic się nie zmieniło, nadal jestem jego najmłodszym dzieckiem, jednak jego spojrzenie powiedziało mi, że doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy uniósł rękę, a położywszy ją na moim prawym ramieniu, nieznacznie zacisnął palce, po czym z niewielkim uśmiechem poklepał mnie po plecach.

– Daj mi trochę czasu – poprosił prawie szeptem – na oswojenie się z tą myślą.

W odpowiedzi skinąłem głową, ponieważ mama i Ruth wyszły z salonu, nie dając nam szansy na dalszą rozmowę. Po raz kolejny sprawdziłem, czy aby na pewno wszystko spakowałem oraz wyłączyłem, a potem kolejny raz upewniłem się, że mam przy sobie nasze bilety. Ruth jedynie wywróciła oczami na moje zachowanie, ale szybko zmieniła zdanie, gdy w aucie okazało się, że zostawiła w mojej kuchni swój telefon. Na szczęście jeszcze nie odjechaliśmy spod budynku i mieliśmy w zapasie kilka minut, więc pobiegła po niego do mieszkania, rzuciwszy mi przez ramie gniewne spojrzenie, gdyż nie mogłem powstrzymać wyniosłego uśmiechu.

Na lotnisku znaleźliśmy się kwadrans później godzinę przed startem naszego samolotu. Lou i Zayn jeszcze się nie zjawili, lecz mój przyjaciel przysłał mi wiadomość, że już są w drodze. Alex siedział obok mojej siostry, nadal ogromnie podekscytowany, że niewiele czasu dzieli nas od odlotu, choć w tym momencie jego uwaga skupiała się na najnowszej zabawce, którą kupiła mu Ruth. Byłem pewien, że siostra zrobiła to tylko po to, aby utrzeć mi nosa.

Czułem lekki niepokój na samą myśl, że czeka nas kilkunastogodzinny lot na drugi koniec świata i znów zacząłem żałować, że zgodziłem się na ten wyjazd. Co jeśli dla Alexa to będzie zbyt wiele? W jego wieku latałem tylko na Florydę i czasami miałem problemy z wysiedzeniem spokojnie przez tyle godzin, więc spodziewałem się, że z Alexem będzie podobnie, jednak wszyscy zapewniali mnie, że nic mu się nie stanie.

Kilka minut później zauważyłem zmierzającą w naszą stronę parę chłopaków; trzymali się za ręce, jednocześnie ciągnąc za sobą dwie walizki, lecz wyglądało na to, że o coś się kłócili. Zayn cały czas kręcił głową z politowaniem, podczas gdy Louis wyrzucał z siebie słowa ze zmrużonymi groźnie oczami, co oznaczało, że jest naprawdę wściekły.

– Coś się stało? – zapytałem, podchodząc do przyjaciół, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby kontynuowali swoją sprzeczkę w obecności moich rodziców. Louis spojrzał na mnie z bojową miną.

– Zapytaj Zayna – syknął – bo ja ponoć robię z igły widły.

Przeniosłem wzrok na Malika, który westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Lou jest zazdrosny – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem, choć zauważyłem, że usilnie powstrzymuje się przed wyglądaniem na zadowolonego z siebie.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny! – wykrzyknął donośnie, a ja skrzywiłem się, ponieważ w naszą stronę odwróciło się kilka głów. – Choć powinienem być, kiedy bezwstydnie flirtujesz z taksówkarzem w mojej obecności!

– Flirtowałeś z taksówkarzem? – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. Kącik ust Zayn zadrgał lekko i przygryzł dolną wargę.

– Prowadziłem z nim miłą, kulturalną rozmowę. Okazało się, że pracuję z jego bratem, więc zaproponowałem, że możemy umówić się na drinka po naszym powrocie. Przyjacielskiego drinka – dodał, zerkając na Louisa – w czwórkę.

Tomlinson prychnął ostentacyjnie.

– Jestem pewien, że on wyobraża to sobie zupełnie inaczej – powiedział z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi jak nadąsane dziecko. – I nie ma w tym nic przyjacielskiego.

Louis ruszył energicznie w kierunku Alexa i Ruth, a ja wymieniłem z Zaynem krótkie spojrzenia. Malik przestał ukrywać swój pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek.

– Musiałeś, Zayn? – spytałem z lekką irytacją, choć sam miałem ochotę się roześmiać. – Będziemy znosić jego humorki przez cały lot, jeśli tego nie naprawisz.

– Bez obaw, przejdzie mu. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – powiedział z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. – Zaczął mrozić wzrokiem tego faceta, gdy tylko wsiedliśmy do taksówki i się do mnie odezwał. Myślisz, że przepuszczę taką okazję? Niecodziennie widuje się otwarcie pałającego z zazdrością Louisa Tomlinsona.

– Kwestionuję wasz związek oraz wasze zdrowie psychiczne – stwierdziłem z powagą, a Zayn parsknął śmiechem i wymierzył mi niezbyt mocny cios w ramię. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że coś jest nie w porządku. – Przyjechaliście sami? Myślałem, że Harry i Niall...

Momentalnie zamilkłem, kiedy brwi Zayna uniosły się w zaciekawieniu i domyśliłem się, że musiał rozmawiać z Niallem na temat jego przyjazdu do Londynu.

– Niall musiał wracać – odpowiedział, wciąż lustrując mnie wzrokiem – a Harry zabrał się z nim. Myślałem, że wiesz.

Potarłem kark, nagle czując się niekomfortowo.

– Nie rozmawiałem z Niallem od rana. Mówił mi, że chce się z tobą zobaczyć przed odlotem, to wszystko.

– Gdyby mógł, na pewno by tu był – powiedział pocieszająco. Wzruszyłem ramionami, aby nie odniósł mylnego wrażenia, ponieważ nie zależało mi aż tak bardzo na obecności Nialla na lotnisku.

Jednak nagle zacząłem myśleć o tym, że nie pożegnał się ze mną przed opuszczeniem mojego mieszkania ani nie wysłał mi żadnej wiadomości przez te kilka godzin, ani nie dał mi znać, że wraca do Northampton. Zastanawiałem się, czy miało to związek z samą obecnością Louisa, czy może jednak tym, co o nas mówił. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie przeraziły ani nie zdenerwowały go słowa Louisa.

Zerknąłem przez ramię w stronę mojej rodziny. Louis rozmawiał z moim tatą, wyglądając na spokojniejszego niż chwilę wcześniej, a Alex obracał w dłoni mały model odrzutowca, który zapewne dostał od Tomlinsona. Mój synek napotkał moje spojrzenie, po czym zerwał się w krzesełka, by podbiec do nas.

– Tata, patrz, co Lulu i Z mi dali! –  powiedział z ekscytacją, wyciągając w górę rączkę z samolotem.

– Super samolot – przyznałem z uśmiechem. – Podziękowałeś im?

Pokiwał głową, ale kiedy dyskretnie wskazałem na Zayna, podszedł do niego i mocno uściskał. Wyglądało na to, że zwracanie się do Zayna jako „Z” przejął od Nialla.

– Dziękuję, Z!

– Nie ma za co, Alex – odpowiedział, z uśmiechem gładząc go po głowie. – Kiedy byłem mały, z moim tatą składaliśmy modele samolotów i statków. Mogę cię kiedyś nauczyć.

– Tak, tak! Tata, mogę? – Chłopiec spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, ponieważ uśmiech Zayna był tak ogromny, iż nie miałem serca psuć mu radości.

– Jeśli Zayn nie ma nic przeciwko...

– Zayn nie ma – stwierdził ochoczo malec, na co oboje parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Choć ta rozmowa odsunęła moje myśli od Nialla, nadal nie mogłem pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego odczucia w piersi, które pogłębiło się, gdy zobaczyłem brak jakichkolwiek nowych wiadomości w komórce.

*

Myślałem, że Eric zdąży ochłonąć do mojego powrotu, ale tak się nie stało. Kiedy półtorej godziny później od naszej rozmowy zjawiłem się na arenie, nadal był wkurzony, więc wygłosił przede mną dziesięciominutowe kazanie na temat tego, dlaczego nie mogę znikać bez uprzedzenia na całą noc i jeździć, gdzie mi się tylko podoba. Z początku Luke próbował mnie kryć, ale kiedy nasz menadżer przeniósł swój gniew także na niego, chłopak zmył się najszybciej jak potrafił, zostawiając mnie na pastwę losu.

Nie było aż tak źle, prawdę mówiąc. Spodziewałem się o wiele gorszej reakcji, a jego wykład miał swoje uzasadnienie, ponieważ zachowałem się kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnie i niedojrzale. Eric jasno i wyraźnie powiedział mi, że w pewnym stopniu rozumie moje zachowanie, bo znalazłem się w całkiem nowej i nieznanej sytuacji, lecz następnym razem konsekwencje takiego wyskoku będą o wiele poważniejsze. A to byłem w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości.

Na próbę spóźniłem się tylko pół godziny, ale chłopaki i tak jeszcze jej nie zaczęli. Zanim wzięliśmy się do roboty, minęło kolejne pół godziny, ponieważ Calum stwierdził, że ganianie się po całej arenie to o wiele lepsza zabawa, a ja nie zamierzałem mu w tym przeszkodzić. Wręcz przeciwnie; nie mogłem pozwolić mu się złapać. Eric nawet nie próbował zaganiać nas do pracy, bo pewnie domyślił się, że nic nie zdziała. Mając do czynienia z taką czwórką nieokrzesanych delikwentów, czasami trzeba odpuścić.

Po skończonej próbie zszedłem ze sceny napompowany tą samą energią jak podczas koncertu. Próby sprawiały mi taką samą radość jak same koncerty, ponieważ zawsze świetnie się bawiliśmy. W drodze do garderoby Eric zatrzymał mnie i przez chwilę myślałem, że ma zamiar kontynuować swój wykład i dalej mnie opieprzać.

– Twoi goście się zjawili – poinformował mnie.

– Moi goście? – zdziwiłem się. Na dzisiejszy koncert zaprosiłem tylko Harry'ego, ale on przyjechał ze mną z Londynu i teraz kręcił się gdzieś wśród naszej ekipy, zachwycony tym wszystkim jak małe dziecko na nowym świecie, więc pewnie kogoś doprowadzał do szału swoją ciekawością. – Nie zapraszałem nikogo.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na swój tablet, z którym nigdy nie rozstawał się ani na chwilę (z wyjątkiem tego momentu, kiedy Ash stwierdził, że zabawnie będzie mu go schować oraz coś mu tam poprzestawiać).

– Karen i Geoff Payne.

– Och, no tak! Całkiem zapomniałem, że to dzisiaj.

Eric posłał mi krytyczne spojrzenie.

– Czekają w garderobie, jeśli chcesz z nimi porozmawiać. To rodzice tego twojego chłopaka?

– To... nie całkiem. – Odchrząknąłem z zakłopotaniem. – Nie mówiłeś im o... nie zwróciłeś się do nich w taki sposób, no nie? Jako rodzice mojego...

– Nie moja sprawa – uciął krótko, po czym zerknął na zegarek. – Godzina do koncertu. Bądź tak dobry i nie wychodź z budynku. Nie chcę trzymać cię pod kluczem, Niall, ale nawet moja cierpliwość ma granice. Nie przeciągaj struny.

– Nikt nie lubi zerwanych strun – rzuciłem żartobliwie, ale kiedy posłał mi krzywe spojrzenie, stwierdziłem, że miewałem lepsze żarty. Posłałem mu mój najlepszy, niewinny uśmiech, na który nawet Zayn dawał się nabrać, po czym ruszyłem w kierunku garderoby zespołu.

Cieszyło mnie, że Eric oraz reszta chłopaków w tak pozytywny sposób zareagowali na moją orientację. Od samego początku nie miałem zamiaru ukrywać przed nimi, że wolę facetów, a gdyby okazało się, że ktokolwiek ma z tym problem, poważnie zastanowiłbym się, czy chcę dołączyć do tego zespołu. Mimo to Eric ostrzegł mnie, abym aż tak bardzo publicznie nie obnosił się z moim homoseksualizmem przez jakiś czas, co potrafiłem zrozumieć.

Rodziców Liama znalazłem na korytarzu razem z Harrym, który opowiadał im o czymś w tym swoim typowym monotonnym stylu, ale jakimś cudem utrzymując całą ich uwagę na sobie. Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało, ponieważ kiedy to ja bywałem ofiarą jego dziwacznych historii, praktycznie od razu traciłem zainteresowanie i przestawałem go słuchać.

– Witaj, Karen! – zawołałem radośnie, ściągając ich uwagę na siebie. Geoff uścisnął moją dłoń na powitanie, a mama Liama uściskała mnie jednym ramieniem, ponieważ w drugiej ręce trzymała średniej wielkości torbę ozdobną. – A to co takiego?

– Mówiłem jej, że to przesada – wtrącił pan Payne, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – Uparła się.

– Mały prezent dla ciebie – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem po wręczeniu mi pakunku. – Taki drobiazg. W podziękowaniu za zaproszenie na twój koncert.

– Nie musieliście – powiedziałem pospiesznie, choć poczułem w środku przyjemne ciepło, kiedy wyciągnąłem z torby gruby notatnik w skórzanej oprawie zamykany na malutki kluczyk. – Wygląda zajebiście, dziękuję!

Jeszcze raz uściskałem Karen, wciąż oszołomiony tą sytuacją i tak zwyczajnym podarunkiem. Jeszcze nikt nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego, nie sprawił mi tak ważnego i znaczącego prezentu. Tym bardziej nie spodziewałem się, że otrzymam go od rodziców Liama.

– Liam wspominał, że piszesz piosenki. Kiedy zauważyłam ten notes na wystawie, od razu pomyślałam o tobie.

Głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Na jej słowa odpowiedziałem dość wymuszonym uśmiechem, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu nagle zapomniałem, jak się oddycha. To uczucie pojawiło się we mnie ni stąd ni zowąd, uderzyło w moją pierś z tak ogromną siłą, iż praktycznie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Straciłem całkowitą kontrolę nad moim ciałem, a przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, jakbym wyskoczył z niego i obserwował siebie z innej perspektywy; pobladłego, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i z tym pieprzonym notatnikiem w drżącej dłoni. Nie potrafiłem tego opisać w żaden inny sposób, aby nie brzmiało tak beznadziejnie głupio, ponieważ w tej chwili straciłem zdolność logicznego myślenia, jaką kiedykolwiek posiadałem.

– Niall? – Przeniosłem wzrok na Harry'ego, który patrzył na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze i potrząsnąłem energicznie głową.

– Dzięki, Karen – wydusiłem w końcu, starając się nie patrzeć na zaciekawioną twarz kobiety. – Muszę się... przygotować do koncertu i w ogóle. Harry was zaprowadzi na miejsca.

Harry wyglądał, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale po krótkiej chwili niezręcznego milczenia, odwrócił się do państwa Payne'ów z przyjaznym uśmiechem, który nie sięgał jego oczu, ponieważ w nich nadal czaił się niepokój. Po raz kolejny wyrzuciłem z siebie liche podziękowania i wszedłem do garderoby, chcąc jak najszybciej być sam. Problem polegał na tym, że wszędzie kręcili się ludzie. Ruszyłem w kierunku toalety, ignorując nawoływania naszej fryzjerki, która już wcześniej powiadomiła mnie, że ma zamiar trochę podciąć moje włosy.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi na klucz i podszedłem do umywalki, nie patrząc na moje odbicie w lustrze. Pewnie nadal wyglądałem tak, jakby uderzył we mnie pociąg, a ten widok nigdy nie był przyjemny, bez względu na to, czy miałem kaca czy nie. Notatnik wciąż trzymałem w dłoni, więc rzuciłem go za siebie, nie patrząc, gdzie ląduje i odkręciłem kran, by chlusnąć na siebie zimną wodę.

Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć mojej reakcji na ten prezent. Dlaczego to tak mną wstrząsnęło? To przecież tylko rodzice Liama. Podarowali mi zwykły zeszyt. Posiadałem prawie taki sam, który już od dawna zapełniony był masą przeróżnych tekstów, pomysłów na utwory i innych gryzmołów, którymi wypełniałem nudę. A jednak ten zwyczajny, miły gest wstrząsnął mną z niewyobrażalną mocą.

Podskoczyłem w miejscu, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Niall, jesteś tutaj? – Usłyszałem głos Harry'ego i jęknąłem z irytacją. Wiedziałem, że nie da mi spokoju.

Sięgnąłem do drzwi i przekroczyłem zamek, wpuszczając go do środka. Chłopak wszedł do pomieszczenia, a rzuciwszy na mnie okiem, zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym oparł się o nie plecami z tą samą zmartwioną miną.

– Co się tam stało? – zapytał spokojnie, a ja westchnąłem.

– Nie wiem. Nic takiego.

– Niall, przed chwilą byłem świadkiem poważnego ataku paniki. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć na tym korytarzu. Karen chciała sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest, ale obiecałem, że sam do ciebie zajrzę.

– To nerwy – odpowiedziałem dla świętego spokoju – przed koncertem. Wiesz, jak reaguję...

– To nie zwykła trema.

– Daj spokój, dobra? – warknąłem, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, zaskoczony moim ostrym tonem. Od razu ogarnęły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. – Nie mam pojęcia, co mi się stało. Po prostu... Nagle dotarło do mnie, że nie widziałem się z moimi rodzicami od ponad dwóch lat. Nie powiedziałem im o zespole i trasie. Wszystko przez to, że jestem wielkim tchórzem i czuję się, jak palant, bo... Do jasnej cholery, rodzice Liama są tutaj, a jego mama podarowała mi notatnik, ponieważ wie, że piszę piosenki!

Harry cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy, pewnie nie rozumiejąc, o co tak naprawdę mi chodzi. Sam siebie nie rozumiałem, więc nie liczyłem na to, że mój przyjaciel będzie miał pojęcie, o czym mówię.

– To był dziwny dzień – mruknąłem w końcu, odwracając się z powrotem do lustra. Nie wyglądałem już tak fatalnie, moje policzki nabrały normalnych kolorów i rzeczywiście potrzebowałem podciąć włosy.

– Mógłbyś zadzwonić do rodziców – podsunął ostrożnie Harry. – Zaprosić ich na koncert. Jestem pewien, że chcieliby cię zobaczyć. Mogliby spędzić tutaj cały weekend.

Spojrzałem na przyjaciela w zamyśleniu. Wydawało się to tak cholernie proste i na pewno takie było, ale to irracjonalne odczucie strachu nadal gdzieś się tam we mnie gnieździło. Greg na pewno opowiedział im o wszystkim, co działo się u mnie i czego się dowiedział, a mimo to nie skontaktowali się ze mną, choć spodziewałem się, że mama zrobi to, aby mnie opieprzyć za te tajemnice odnośnie zespołu. Mogło to jedynie oznaczać, że jest na mnie bardziej wkurzona, niż myślałem.

– Zadzwonię do nich – powiedziałem zdecydowanie do swojego odbicia. – Przestanę zachowywać się jak palant.

– Robimy postępy! – zaświergotał radośnie Harry, wyrzucając ramiona w górę w geście zwycięstwa. Wywróciłem oczami, ale mimo to uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. – Nareszcie wszystko idealnie się układa. Zayn dogaduje się z rodzicami, którzy zaakceptowali Louisa, ja poznałem moją mamę i mam stały kontakt z Gemmą, Liam powiedział rodzicom, że jest bi...

Odwróciłem się do niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

– Co zrobił? – wykrztusiłem słabo. – Poważnie? Powiedział im?

– Rozmawiałem o tym z Karen, zanim się pojawiłeś.

Dlaczego Liam nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem, kiedy u niego byłem dzisiejszej nocy? Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zamierza to zrobić.

– Jak zareagowali? –  zapytałem, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon. Musiałem wiedzieć, jak się czuje po tej rozmowie, bo to naprawdę była wielka rzecz.

Kiedy wyszukałem jego numer, nagle dotarło do mnie, że przez to nagłe pojawienie się Lou, nawet się z nim nie pożegnałem przed odlotem. Jeszcze w naszym mieszkaniu, myślałem o tym, aby do niego zadzwonić, ale przez Erica całkiem wyleciało mi to z głowy, a teraz na pewno było na to za późno, samolot już dawno wystartował.

– Zdaje mi się, że dobrze. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jego tata chyba nadal jest w lekkim szoku i jeszcze się z tym nie pogodził, ale Karen powiedziała mi, że od dawna coś podejrzewała. Wiesz, że Liam teraz nie odczyta tej wiadomości – dodał, zauważając, co robię, na co tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Idiota za mnie – wymamrotałem, kręcąc głową. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem ktokolwiek ze mną wytrzymuje.

– Ja też nie wiem. – Posłałem Harry'emu krzywe spojrzenie. Uśmiechnąłem się z widocznym dołeczkiem w policzku. – Nie martw się, jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, kiedy Harry pokrzepiająco poklepał mnie do ramieniu, a w tym samym momencie drzwi do toalety otworzyły się i do środka zajrzał lekko poirytowany Eric.

– Szukałem cię – powiedział sucho, a ja uniosłem dłonie w geście obronnym.

– Nie wychodziłem z budynku!

Mężczyzna zmroził mnie wzrokiem, po czym wyszedł, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Zawsze jest taki spięty? – zapytał.

– Dajemy mu w kość. Trudno się dziwić. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, wciąż wpatrując się w telefon, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem napisać. Harry mruknął ze zrozumieniem, a rzuciwszy okiem na mój telefon, uśmiechnął się lekko i wyszedł z toalety, zostawiając mnie samego.

Nie chcąc dłużej zwlekać i jeszcze bardziej denerwować naszego menadżera, napisałem pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy.

Do: Liam

_bezpiecznego lotu, L ! Bawcie się dobrze w Oz i naucz się surfować, ponoć fale są tam zajebiste! I faceci też! Wykorzystaj każdą okazję, ja bym tak zrobił hahaha_

Po krótkim namyśle napisałem drugą wiadomość:

Do: Liam

_Twoi rodzice przyszli na koncert. Ponoć powiedziałeś im że jesteś bi, jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny. Jak się czujesz? Odpisz mi najszybciej jak tylko będziesz mógł !_

Wysławszy wiadomość, wyszedłem z toalety, a nasza fryzjerka od razu przywołała mnie do siebie. Posadziła na jednym z krzeseł przed lustrem, które właśnie zwolnił Calum.

– Niedługo trzeba będzie ponownie nałożyć farbę – stwierdziła Lydia, przesuwając palcami pomiędzy kosmykami.

– A może wrócę do moje naturalnego koloru? – zapytałem w zamyśleniu. – Farbuję się od lat. Dobrze by było coś z tym zrobić.

– O wiele lepiej wyglądasz w blond włosach, Niall. Nie pozwolę na to.

Posłałem dziewczynie uśmiech. Pracowała z 5SOS od ponad pół roku, więc chłopaki darzyli ją zaufaniem i ja także zamierzałem się jej słuchać.

Choć wiedziałem, że nie ma żadnych szans, aby Liam zdołał odczytać moją wiadomość akurat w tej chwili, nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zerkaniem na mój telefon, podczas gdy Lydia podcinała mi włosy. Zastanawiałem się też nad wykonaniem telefonu do mamy, ale na to było zbyt mało czasu, więc zakodowałem sobie w pamięci, by zrobić to zaraz po koncercie. W końcu poprosiłem Luke'a, żeby przyniósł mi notatnik, który nadal leżał na podłodze w toalecie.

– Nie jestem twoim sługą, Horan – mruknął żartobliwie, rzuciwszy zeszyt na moje kolana, a w odpowiedzi uszczypnąłem go w tyłek, gdy odchodził. Kiedy podskoczył w miejscu, łapiąc się za pośladek, parsknąłem głośnym śmiechem. Zaraz potem Lydia zdzieliła mnie po głowie za to, że się wiercę.

Położyłem zeszyt na stoliku pod lustrem (przy okazji zwalając na podłogę jakieś śmieci do włosów, za co znowu oberwałem po głowie), a zrobiwszy mu zdjęcie, wrzuciłem je na Instagram z podpisem „ _wyjątkowy prezent od wyjątkowych osób ! nie mogę się doczekać, aż go zapełnię, już mam w głowie milion świetnych tekstów_ ”. 

 


	32. Rozdział trzydziesty drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Na Boga, nareszcie koniec! Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć, bo żadne słowa nie zrekompensują tak długiej przerwy. Zapewne niektórzy z Was będą rozczarowani, ponieważ nie opisywałam wakacji Liama w Australii. Miałam taki zamiar, lecz po dłuższym namyśle stwierdziłam, że dam sobie z tym spokój, ponieważ nie ma potrzeby tego pisać, a wszystko, co zamierzałam umieścić w rozdziale z Australią, mogę opisać w kilku akapitach. Nie wiem, po co to tłumaczę, ale wiem, że niektórzy z was czekali na ten moment wakacji, więc za to przepraszam! Jeśli wypatrzycie jakieś błędy, piszcie śmiało, a od razu je poprawię.
> 
> Rozdział chciałabym dedykować przede wszystkim drogiemu Kubie. Wczoraj napisałeś, że nie trafiłam z rozdziałem w dzień twoich urodzin, ale pomimo tego życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego! :) Dedykuję go także każdemu, kto już może odetchnąć od szkoły i nauki oraz cieszyć się wspaniałą, letnią pogodą. 
> 
> Miłego czytania!

_środa, 11 lipca 2012 roku_

 

Znajdowałem się w trakcie cholernie przyjemnego snu, kiedy jakiś głośny trzask gwałtownie wyrwał mnie z tego błogiego stanu. Po raz kolejny zapominając, że znajduję się na niezbyt wysokiej pryczy w busie, usiadłem i mocno uderzyłem głową w sufit. Podczas gdy do moich uszu dotarł piskliwy chichot, z jękiem bólu opadłem z powrotem na łóżko, przeklinając własną głupotę i tego kogoś, kto tak złośliwie mnie obudził.

Rozsunąłem zasłonkę, aby wyjrzeć na korytarz. Zasłony we wszystkich pryczach były nadal zasłonięte, a zza jednej z nich wydobywało się ciche chrapanie Caluma. Mimo to wyraźnie słyszałem czyjeś głosy i śmiechy dochodzące z saloniku na przodzie pojazdu. Sprawdziwszy godzinę na telefonie, zeskoczyłem z mojej górnej pryczy, wolną dłonią tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy i wyglądało na to, że któryś z chłopaków złamał jedną z naszych podstawowych zasad: zakaz przyprowadzania dziewczyn/chłopaków do busa, gdy znajduje się w nim reszta zespołu.

Ruszyłem korytarzem, nadal nie do końca oprzytomniały, a odgłos rozmowy nasilił się na tyle, że byłem w stanie rozpoznać głos Luke'a. Szybko okazało się, że rzeczywiście nie był sam; towarzyszyła mu nasza fryzjerka, Lydia.

Parka tak bardzo skupiła się na sobie, że kompletnie nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że stoję w wejściu. Na szczęście, oboje wciąż mieli na sobie wszystkie ciuchy, ale Lydia siedziała okrakiem na jego kolanach i wydobywała z siebie te irytujące, piskliwe chichoty. Uwielbiałem tę dziewczynę, ale o pierwszej w nocy takie dźwięki powinny być zakazane.

Mimo to nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu na ten widok. Od tygodni próbowałem jakoś przekonać Luke'a, aby w końcu zaprosił ją na randkę albo zrobił cokolwiek poza ślinieniem się za każdym razem, gdy fryzjerka pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Nie lubię bawić się w swatkę, ale z czasem takie zachowanie kumpla staje się irytujące, a dokuczanie mu z powodu zauroczenia mniej zabawne.

Kiedy zauważyłem, że dłonie Luke'a zaczynają znikać pod bluzką dziewczyny, chrząknięciem dałem im znać, że nie są sami. Lydia od razu zeskoczyła z jego kolan, za to Luke posłał mi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, na co tylko parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Mamy zasady, koleś – powiedziałem, kompletnie nie poruszony. – Wszcząłeś awanturę, kiedy Ash zabawiał się na tej samej kanapie z tamtą dziewczyną z Sheffield. To hipokryzja, co nie?

Chłopak wywrócił oczami na moje słowa, ale Lydia, jak przystało na rozumną osobę, spłonęła rumieńcem i wymamrotała, że musi już iść. Z rozbawieniem patrzyłem, jak Luke pospiesznie rusza za nią do wyjścia z pojazdu, siedząc na wcześniej zajmowanej przez nich kanapie. Minęło z pięć minut, zanim w końcu skończyli się żegnać.

– Nienawidzę cię – rzucił sucho Luke, kiedy wreszcie zajął miejsce obok mnie. Pomimo urażonego tonu, w jego oczach było widać ten błysk zadurzonej po uszy osoby. Tym razem to ja wywróciłem oczami, wiedząc, że od teraz będzie nie do zniesienia.

– Mamy zasady! – powtórzyłem ze śmiechem. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam, że umówiliście się na randkę? Nie możemy mieć przed sobą sekretów, Luky. Gdy tylko przestaniemy dzielić się największymi sekretami, ten zespół będzie miał poważny problem. Nie przetrwamy tak długo.

Luke posłał mi krzywe spojrzenie, wiedząc, że tylko sobie żartuję.

– Nie byliśmy na randce – powiedział, kładąc się na kanapie i bez skrupułów oparł nogi na moich kolanach. Wystarczyły dwa dni znajomości z tą trójką, aby przekonać się, że nie mają żadnych granic, ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadzało. – Po prostu spędziliśmy razem wieczór, a potem przyszliśmy tutaj.

– Jak dla mnie to definicja randki.

– A co ty tam wiesz, Horan – parsknął. – Harry mówił, że nie chodzisz na randki.

– Harry za dużo gada.

– Trochę mnie to zdziwiło – dodał. – Myślałem, że ty i Liam się spotykacie.

Zamrugałem, całkowicie zaskoczony jego słowami. Byłem pewien, że chłopaki z zespołu wiedzą, że tylko udawaliśmy parę przed moim bratem. Tamtego wieczora po koncercie sam im o tym powiedziałem, żeby nie pogorszyć sytuacji, bo któryś z nich na pewno palnąłby coś głupiego.

– Udawaliśmy parę – powiedziałem. – Przecież wiesz...

– Nie o to mi chodziło – wtrącił z lekkim uśmiechem. Zamknąłem usta, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć i nawet nie zamierzałem pytać, o co mu tak naprawdę chodziło.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu, Luke!

– Jestem po prostu ciekawy. – Wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby to maglowanie mnie nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, choć we mnie zaczęło się gotować. – Jesteśmy w trasie od kilku tygodni, a ty nadal nikogo nie poderwałeś. Gdzie podział się ten legendarny Niall Horan, o którym Harry tyle nam naopowiadał?

Uniosłem brwi w zdumieniu i parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Legendarny? – powtórzyłem w niedowierzaniu. – Co takiego Haz wam o mnie powiedział?

– Tylko tyle, że w latach swojej świetności złamałeś wiele męskich serc... oraz ram łóżka – dodał po namyśle, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem na widok mojej skonsternowanej miny. Zamorduję Stylesa, jak Boga kocham.

– To zdarzyło mi się tylko raz! – zawołałem obronnie. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego słowa Luke'a sprawiły, że poczułem nagły wstyd za samego siebie. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu takie słowa nie zrobiłyby na mnie żadnego wrażenia, a nawet byłbym dumny z takiego przydomka i rozgłaszania na około, że zniszczyłem czyjeś ramy łóżka (tylko jedną, całkowicie niechcący). – Sporo się zmieniło – odparłem w końcu. – Co w tym złego, że wolę skupić się na muzyce niż na seksie z byle kim? Ten zespół to w tej chwili wszystko, co mam.

Luke popatrzył na mnie w sposób, który podpowiedział mi, że jednocześnie zszokowały go moje słowa, ale również wywarły na nim wielkie wrażenie.

– Nie ma w tym nic złego. – Chłopak założył ręce za głową i westchnął teatralnie. – Doskonale cię rozumiem. Czasami boję się myśleć, że to co robimy teraz, nawet jutro może się skończyć. Dwa lata temu graliśmy w obskurnej piwnicy Caluma ze starymi, szkolnymi gitarami i pożyczoną perkusją. Dzisiaj jesteśmy tutaj, a jutro możemy wylądować na ulicy z niczym.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie było mi do śmiechu. Nie zapomniałem jak to jest nie mieć nic poza gitarą, lichym mieszkaniem i złudnymi nadziejami.

– Brzmi przygnębiająco – stwierdziłem – ale prawdziwie. Jeśli ta rozmowa ma tak wyglądać, potrzebujemy czegoś do picia.

– Eric zakazał trzymania alkoholu w busie.

Jęknąłem z dezaprobatą. Całkowicie zapomniałem o tym jego bzdurnym zakazie; nasz kochany menadżer utrudniał nam życie tak, jak my jemu. Mimo to otworzyłem lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co nadałoby się do spożycia. Nie było tego wiele. Czterech młodych, pełnych życia i ciągle głodnych kolesi w jednym miejscu – czego można się spodziewać?

– Mamy sok grejpfrutowy. – Odkręciłem korek, przyłożyłem do nosa i momentalnie tego pożałowałem. Butelka natychmiast wylądowała w koszu. – Musimy zrobić zakupy. Koniecznie. Nawet moi współlokatorzy nie są takimi świniami, poważnie, Luke, co z wami nie tak?

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie nie wzruszony tym, że w naszej lodówce znajdował się porządnie przeterminowany sok. Założę się, że gdybyśmy go wypili, dostalibyśmy takiego kopa jak po spożyciu litra wódki. W najgorszym wypadku wylądowalibyśmy na ostrym dyżurze.

Nie wiedziałem, jak to się stało, ale poszliśmy spać dopiero po piątej nad ranem. Przez te kilka godzin w środku nocy Luke i ja rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Przypominało mi to tamte czasy, kiedy dopiero co wprowadziłem się do Zayna, jeszcze tak dobrze się nie znaliśmy, ale godzinami rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, co przyszło nam do głowy. Nie dzieliliśmy się wspomnieniami z przeszłości, osobistymi rozterkami ani wewnętrznymi obawami, ponieważ nie miały one znaczenia w tamtej chwili. Podobnie czułem się w towarzystwie Luke'a i tej nocy zrozumiałem, że ta trójka chłopaków staje się moją nową rodziną.

Rano obudził mnie telefon. Mogłem jedynie przeklinać na samego siebie za niewyciszenie dźwięków i zostawienie go zaraz obok mojej głowy. Choć w nocy nie wypiliśmy ani grama sfermentowanego soku, a tym bardziej innego alkoholu po mojej czaszce rozbijał się ostry ból. Pewnie miało to związek z pójściem spać przed piątą. Zanim odebrałem, zdołałem jedynie dostrzec, że jest kilka minut po jedenastej, a dzwoniącym jest moja mama.

– Obudziłam cię? – usłyszałem w słuchawce po wymamrotaniu czegoś, co mogłoby brzmieć jako „halo?”, ale raczej przypominało chrząknięcie. – Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy do ciebie dzwonię, jesteś półprzytomny?

– Bo dzwonisz o pie... piekielnie wczesnych godzinach, mamo. Nieważne. Stało się coś?

– Dzwonię z informacją, że tata nie zdołał załatwić sobie urlopu, więc przylecę do Anglii tylko z Gregiem.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to właśnie dziś jest _ten_ dzień; miałem zobaczyć się z rodzicami po raz pierwszy od ponad dwóch lat, od mojego wyjazdu z Irlandii. Kilka dni temu podczas rozmowy z mamą wreszcie zdałem się na odwagę i zaprosiłem ich na koncert w Manchesterze, gdzie właśnie się znajdowaliśmy. Absurdalny strach przed tym spotkaniem bez przerwy powstrzymywał mnie od rzucenia takiej propozycji, ale tym razem było inaczej. Wreszcie nieźle mi się wiodło, trasa zespołu odnosiła sukces i mogłem przestać martwić się, że rodzice nie zaakceptują tego, co robię albo zawiodą się na mnie.

– Szkoda, że taty nie będzie – wydusiłem po chwili. Wybrałem akurat Manchester, wiedząc, że mój ojciec ma wiele dobrych wspomnień z tym miastem. Kiedy byłem mały bardzo często przyjeżdżaliśmy tutaj i w kilka innych miejsc na różne mecze.

– Odbierzesz nas z lotniska? Samolot ląduje o piątej popołudniu.

– Pamiętam, mamo... Jasne, będę na was czekać. – Usłyszałem, jak ktoś, zapewne Eric, nawołuje moje imię i jęknąłem żałośnie. Ani chwili spokoju. – Muszę kończyć, Eric czegoś chce.

– Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin, Niall – powiedziała jeszcze z nadzwyczajną radością w głosie, po czym rozłączyła się, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Dawno nie słyszałem tego tonu w jej głosie, bo za każdym razem nasze rozmowy telefoniczne brzmiały dość gorzko i nieprzyjemnie.

W tym samym momencie kotara oddzielająca mnie od reszty busa rozsunęła się gwałtownie ukazując naszego menadżera.

– Och, nie śpisz już – mruknął z lekkim szokiem na twarzy. – To dobrze. Mamy dużo do obgadania.

– Mogę wpierw wziąć prysznic i coś zjeść? – zapytałem, na co momentalnie odezwał się mój pusty żołądek. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co znowu mu chodzi, bo nie przypominałem sobie, aby zespół miał na dzisiaj jakieś większe plany poza wieczornym koncertem, ale wyraz jego twarzy podpowiadał mi, że jest to coś poważnego.

– Tylko się pospiesz.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem opadłem na poduszkę, kiedy oddalił się w kierunku salonu, skąd dochodziły odgłosy rozmów reszty chłopaków i brzdęk naczyń. Wygrzebałem się z łóżka i przeciągnąłem, zauważając, że kotara, za którą mieściło się łóżko Luke'a, jeszcze jest zasunięta. Nie ma mowy, żeby on nadal spał, kiedy ja już byłem na nogach, więc ostrożnie ją odchyliłem, zaglądając do środka. Luke leżał na brzuchu z jedną ręką nad głową, a drugą wzdłuż ciała i głową odwróconą w stronę ściany. Bez zastanowienia wdrapałem się na niego, co wcale nie było takie proste, bo prycze nie były przeznaczone dla dwóch osób.

– Wstawaj, Luke! – wrzasnąłem mu do ucha, przygniatając własnym ciałem, a z ust chłopaka wydał się głośny jęk niezadowolenia, ale nie otworzył oczu.

– Co ty robisz, do cholery? – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. – Niall... Wypieprzaj stąd.

Próbował się odwrócić, żeby jakoś mnie zrzucić z siebie, ale zaparłem się rękami, nie mając zamiaru tak szybko się poddać. Dmuchnąłem mu do ucha, na co od razu zakrył się ręką i przeklął siarczyście. Właśnie wtedy oślepił mnie jakiś błysk. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę tego światła i ujrzałem Ashtona, stojącego nad nami z telefonem w dłoni oraz diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje – powiedział, patrząc na nas wymownie – ale to zdjęcie idzie na Twittera.

Wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby go złapać i zabrać telefon, ale zrobił unik z głośnym śmiechem.

– A ja nie chcę wiedzieć, co takiego właśnie czuję na moim pośladku – mruknął Luke, na co tylko parsknąłem śmiechem i pochyliłem się, składając na jego policzku mokrego całusa. Podniosłem się, aby wyjść z pryczy, ale lewa noga zaplątała się w kotarę i nim zdołałem za cokolwiek złapać, wylądowałem na podłodze z głośnym hukiem. Kiedy podniosłem głowę, Eric patrzył na mnie i na Luke'a, który teraz zwijał się ze śmiechu, z niezadowoloną miną, ale po chwili machnął na nas ręką ze zrezygnowaniem.

*

Choć z Australii wróciliśmy przedwczoraj, nadal nie doszedłem do siebie po długiej podróży i wciąż czułem zmęczenie spowodowane zmianą czasu. Nie zmrużyłem oka przez całą noc, całkowicie oprzytomniały i pobudzony, więc dopiero nad ranem udało mi się zasnąć, przespać jakieś dwie godziny, zanim obudził mnie odgłos budzika, przypominający o powrocie do pracy. Bez względu na to jak przyjemne i zdecydowanie potrzebne były mi te wakacje, życie toczyło się dalej starym torem. Trzeba było powrócić do dawnych obowiązków, lecz tym razem podszedłem do tego w inny sposób, z większym wigorem i zaangażowaniem, ponieważ podczas tych dwóch tygodni nie tylko udało mi się wreszcie tak porządnie wypocząć, ale też miałem okazję, aby przemyśleć sobie kilka ważnych spraw.

Czułem ogromną wdzięczność wobec mojej siostry za zaproponowanie mi tej podróży do Australii. Rzeczywiście tego potrzebowałem. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnim razem byłem tak odprężony, bez żadnych ciążących myśli w głowie ani innych codziennych problemów. Mimo że wybraliśmy kiepską porę na wakacje na drugim końcu świata, ponieważ o tej porze roku w Australii panowała chłodna pora deszczowa, nie mogliśmy narzekać. Znajdowaliśmy czas na przeróżne atrakcje turystyczne, dzięki którym mój synek zakochał się w misiu koala, którego zdołał wypatrzeć podczas jednej z wycieczek i nadal nie rozstawał się z pluszowym kangurkiem i koalą, kupionymi przez Louisa. Chociaż nie było mowy o wchodzeniu do wody, spędziliśmy sporo czasu na plaży, tak po prostu spacerując albo wypoczywając na leżakach. Podczas gdy Zayn dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, nie chcąc ruszać się ze swojego leżaka, Louis biegał za moim synkiem w tę i z powrotem, jakimś cudem dotrzymując mu kroku, z czym ja zazwyczaj miałem spory problem. Ale Lou sam był takim dużym dzieckiem, więc pewnie dlatego radził sobie lepiej ode mnie.

Co jakiś czas Alex przybiegał do mnie, wskakiwał mi na kolana, by opowiedzieć mi o tym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy lub by pokazać mi jakiś kamień albo muszelkę, które koniecznie musiałem odkładać, ponieważ wszystko zamierzał zabrać ze sobą do domu. Sterta kamieni obok leżaka przypominała już sporej wielkości pagórek.

Nigdy nie przepadałem za wylegiwaniem się na plaży, głównie dlatego że wolałem znajdować się w ciągłym ruchu i cały czas mieć coś do roboty. Byłem taki od dziecka, przez co sprawiałem rodzicom niemałe problemy; dni przepełniała nieprzerwana zabawa na świeżym powietrzu, czego skutkiem były brudne oraz rozdarte ubrania. Wyglądało na to, że Alex odziedziczył to po mnie, ponieważ zawsze przepełniała go niekończąca się energia i chęć do zabawy, dlatego też ciągle musiałem mieć go na oku. Tym razem miałem przy sobie dwójkę przyjaciół i siostrę, którzy pomogli mi z zapanowaniem nad malcem albo odwracaniem jego uwagi, abym mógł porządnie się zrelaksować.

Nie chciałem wykorzystywać przyjaciół i zostawiać im Alexa na głowie, ale Zayn i Lou nie mieli nic przeciwko temu. Kilka razy w ciągu całego pobytu znikali z nim na parę godzin, a ja tylko przez pierwsze dni odchodziłem od zmysłów, co takiego może się z nimi dziać. Później było już lepiej, przestałem się martwić.

Przyjaciele wmawiali mi, że jestem na wakacjach i moim obowiązkiem jest nudzenie się śmiertelnie, ale jakoś miałem z tym problem. Nie przywykłem do nicnierobienia przez większość czasu, dlatego też ciągle znajdowałem sobie coś do zrobienia, na co Louis bez przerwy wywracał oczami. Pewnego dnia, na moje nieszczęście, Lou zapragnął ponownie zabawić się w swatkę, kompletnie ignorując moje protesty i zapewnienia, że nie przyleciałem do Australii szukać jakiegoś romansu. Prawdę mówiąc, była to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej myślałem albo jakiej pragnąłem z wielu powodów.

Jednym z tych powodów okazał się Niall. Mieliśmy ze sobą stały kontakt przez pierwszy tydzień wakacji, często rozmawiając przez Skype'a na laptopie Zayna albo rzadziej przez telefon. On opowiadał mu o trasie koncertowej, ja o tym, co widzieliśmy w Australii. Ani razu nie poruszyliśmy tematu dotyczącego nas oboje i tego, co działo się przed wyjazdem oraz co mogłoby się wydarzyć po powrocie. Wróciliśmy do bycia przyjaciółmi, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pasował mi taki obrót spraw, tak było prościej i bezpieczniej, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie myślałem o nim, kiedy tylko miałem taką okazję. Leżąc po zmroku w ciemnym pokoju i nie mogąc zasnąć, wracałem myślami do tych wieczorów, które spędziliśmy razem tak niedawno i zastanawiałem się, jakby to było, gdyby Niall leżał obok mnie. O czym byśmy rozmawiali? Czy mógłbym skradać mu lekkie pocałunki pomiędzy zdaniami? Czy pozwoliłby mi trzymać się w ramionach? Jakby to było zasnąć obok niego i obudzić się, widząc przy sobie jego twarz i być powitanym przez jego promienny uśmiech? Te myśli wydawały się takie zwyczajne i niebywale proste pod osłoną nocy, ale o wschodzie słońca wracała rzeczywistość z pustym miejscem obok mnie.

Chyba tylko Zayn dostrzegł, że coś mnie dręczy, ale nie zadawał pytań, za co byłem wdzięczny. Nie wiedziałbym, jakich odpowiedzi mu udzielić, żeby nie zabrzmieć żałośnie. Jednak kiedy rozmawiałem z Niallem, a Zayn siedział w pobliżu, posyłał mi spojrzenia pełne współczucia i czułości. Nie do końca rozumiałem powodów tych spojrzeń, ale też nie zadawałem pytań, bo nie chciałem wiedzieć, co takiego o tym wszystkim myśli.

Problem polegał na tym, że im bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do powrotu do Wielkiej Brytanii, tym rozmowy z Niallem stawały się krótsze i rzadsze. Ciągle przepraszał, mówiąc, że ma dużo do zrobienia na trasie, a ja tylko przytakiwałem, bo nie miałem innego wyboru. Czułem, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje; naiwnie powtarzałem sobie, że znów szukam dziury w całym i wszystko jest w porządku, niepotrzebnie się martwię. Dopiero cztery dni przed planowanym powrotem, kiedy stwierdziłem, że zobaczymy się w niedzielę na koncercie, a Niall posmutniał i z przepraszającą miną powiedział, że Eric nie zgodzi się na kolejnych gości, zorientowałem się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Nie podobało mi się to, ale nic nie mogłem zmienić. Mogłem tylko czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

Albowiem Alex stęsknił się za swoimi dziadkami, razem z mamą uzgodniliśmy, że malec spędzi z nimi cały tydzień. Przypuszczałem, że gdzieś tak w środę zapragnie wrócić ze mną do domu, bo nie potrafi wytrzymać beze mnie dłużej niż dwa dni, czyli przeważnie w weekendy. Tylko tata śmiał się ze mnie, gdy mu o tym powiedziałem, ponieważ uważał, że to ja pierwszy za nim zatęsknię i przejdę przez typowe dla rodziców załamanie, gdy okaże się, że moje dziecko jednak świetnie sobie beze mnie radzi. Nie rozumiałem, co w tym takiego zabawnego. To oczywiste, że tęsknię za własnym dzieckiem, prawda?

Po pracy skierowałem się do mieszkania Louisa, nie chcąc spędzać wieczoru w pustych czterech ścianach. Przez te dwa tygodnie ja, Lou i Zayn zżyliśmy się za sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Cieszyłem się, że zyskałem takiego przyjaciela jak Zayn, ponieważ rozumieliśmy się wspaniale i chyba tylko on potrafił zapanować nad Tomlinsonem. Przekonałem się też, że ta dwójka, pomimo tego, że tworzą cudowną parę, mają na siebie bardzo zły wpływ; psotny charakter Louisa coraz częściej wpływał na zwykle opanowanego Zayna, rozbudzając w nim prawdziwego żartownisia, a za to na ciele Tomlinsona pojawiało się coraz więcej dziwacznych tatuaży. W ciągu dwóch tygodni na jego ramieniu pojawiły się cztery nowe dziary.

Kolejny dowód na to ujrzałem, gdy tylko zapukałem do drzwi mieszkania Lou. Dotarły do mnie dziwne odgłosy oraz głośne przekleństwo, zanim drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Zayna ubranego tylko w bokserki i z lekko zarumienionymi policzkami.

– Przyszedłem nie w porę? – zapytałem niepewnie, na co gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

– Nic nie robiliśmy – odparł pospiesznie, jeszcze bardziej się rumieniąc, co zdarzało się dość rzadko. Choć nie znaliśmy się długo, nie przypominałem sobie, aby Zayn kiedykolwiek wyglądał na tak zawstydzonego.

– Nagie środy! – zawołał Louis gdzieś z oddali, kiedy wszedłem do środka.

– Nagie... – Uniosłem brwi i pokręciłem głową z grymasem. – Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej.

– Przegrałem zakład – powiedział Zayn, co i tak niczego nie wyjaśniało – więc jestem skazany na durne pomysły Louisa.

– Słyszałem to! Moje pomysły nie są durne, Malik!

– Jaki zakład? – zapytałem, ignorując wkurzony wrzask Lou. Zayn znów poczerwieniał na twarzy.

– Tego zdecydowanie nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Parsknąwszy śmiechem na słowa przyjaciela, skierowałem się do pokoju, z którego wcześniej dobiegł głos Tomlinsona. Chłopak leżał rozciągnięty na kanapie, również w samej bieliźnie i powitał mnie machnięciem ręki z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

– Cóż cię do nas sprowadza, Payne? – zapytał, kiedy usiadłem na brzegu kanapy, uprzednio zsunąwszy z niej jego nogi. Jednak od razu oparł je moich kolanach, a ja postanowiłem się nie sprzeciwiać, bo niewiele by to dało.

– Nie mogę wpaść w odwiedziny? Chyba że macie jakieś plany?

– Prawdę mówiąc, to mamy – odparł, po czym jego wzrok padł na Zayna, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia, tym razem w koszulce i spodniach od dresu. – Łamiesz zasady, Zayn!

– Mamy gościa – powiedział spokojnie, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Przez te dwa tygodnie bez przerwy zastanawiałem się, skąd Zayn czerpał te wszystkie pokłady cierpliwości, aby wytrwać u boku Tomlinsona. Za każdym razem, gdy Lou zachowywał się jak szaleniec, Zayn spoglądał na niego z ogromną czułością, jak gdyby każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo albo jego kolejne dziwactwo tylko uświadamiało mu, jak bardzo go kocha. – Za godzinę idziemy do studia tatuażu.

– Chodź z nami – dodał Louis, niezbyt lekko trącając mnie bosą stopą w bok. – Może w końcu namówię cię do zrobienia czegoś szalonego.

– Nie chcę tatuażu...

– Miałem na myśli kolczyk w uchu albo w sutku. Jak wolisz.

Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem. To była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką teraz miałem ochotę. Albo kiedykolwiek indziej.

– Do niczego nie będziemy cię zmuszać – wtrącił Zayn, podczas gdy twarz jego chłopaka wyraźnie mówiła „oczywiście, że będziemy!”.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, decydując, że pójdę z nimi, skoro nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty. Właśnie w tym momencie mój wzrok padł na dwie walizki leżące pod ścianą, które zdecydowanie należały do Zayna, ponieważ miał je ze sobą w Australii.

– Jeszcze nie byłeś w domu się rozpakować? – zapytałem zaskoczony, a Zayn momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem. Kiedy spojrzałem na Louisa, zauważyłem, że uśmiecha się szeroko do Malika. Oboje wymienili między sobą wymowne, czułe spojrzenia, które już bardzo dobrze znałem, ponieważ bez przerwy patrzyli na siebie w taki sposób, sprawiając, że coś przewracało mi się w żołądku i nie było to miłe uczucie. – O co chodzi?

Zayn odchrząknął.

– Rozpakowałem się – powiedział w końcu, również z uśmiechem. – Tutaj.

– Tutaj? – zdziwiłem się jeszcze bardziej, aż dotarło do mnie, co ma przez to na myśli. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. – Wprowadziłeś się do Louisa?!

– Zdecydowaliśmy o tym wczoraj wieczorem. Jeszcze nie przenieśliśmy żadnych rzeczy z mieszkania Zayna i nikogo nie powiadomiliśmy.

– Nie wiem, jak powiedzieć o tym Niallowi i Harry'emu – przyznał Zayn z nagłym niepokojem na twarzy. – Tamto mieszkanie należy do mnie, więc nie wiem, co z nim zrobić. Niall nadal jest w trasie, a Harry niby mieszka ze swoją mamą, ale nie wiem, jak zareagują.

Louis wywrócił oczami, jak gdyby już wcześniej o tym dyskutowali.

– Przecież nie zabronią ci ze mną zamieszkać, skarbie. Poza tym nie musisz rezygnować z tamtego mieszkania, a Niall i Harry nie muszą się wyprowadzać.

– Też tak uważam – dodałem ze skinięciem głową. – I naprawdę wam gratuluję. Kto by pomyślał, że Lou zdecyduje się na tak odważny krok? Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Louis zmrużył groźnie oczy i znów wymierzył mi kopniaka, tym razem mocniejszego. Zacisnąłem palce na jego kostce, aby przestał mnie kopać.

– Nie drwij sobie ze mnie, Payno.

– Mówiłem szczerze! A Harry i Niall na pewno będą cieszyć się waszym szczęściem.

Posłałem Zaynowi pokrzepiający uśmiech i moje słowa musiały go odrobinę uspokoić, ponieważ odwzajemnił gest już bez niepokoju widocznego w jego oczach. Chwilę później temat zmienił się, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o innych rzeczach, aż w końcu Louis poszedł się ubrać, a ja podążyłem za Zaynem do kuchni. Od razu zauważyłem, że znów coś go trapi.

– Nie uważasz, że to zbyt wcześnie? – spytał, ściszając głos do szeptu. Usiadłem przy stole, a Zayn oparł się plecami o lodówkę z rękami w kieszeniach spodni. – Jesteśmy razem ledwo kilka miesięcy.

Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Nie mnie było to oceniać i nie znałem się w ogóle na związkach, a raczej byłem ostatnią osobą, która powinna wypowiadać się na taki temat. Nigdy nie przeszedłem przez tę typową podróż dla świeżych, ale poważnych związków.

– Gdyby chodziło o inną parę, pewnie uważałbym, że to za wcześnie – przyznałem w końcu z powagą. – Ale wiem, że Lou od jakiegoś czasu o tym myślał. I na pewno mówił ci, jak wyglądały jego poprzednie związki. Odkąd go znam, nie pamiętam, aby traktował jakikolwiek związek tak poważnie. Mimo że nie mam żadnego doświadczenia, widzę, że naprawdę się kochacie, więc myślę, że to wystarczy. Reszta nie ma znaczenia.

Zayn skinął głową, lekko się uśmiechając ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Dałem mu czas, aby przemyślał sobie to, co powiedziałem, aż odetchnął głęboko i podniósł głowę.

– Dzięki, Liam. – Posłał mi szeroki, radosny uśmiech. – Chyba potrzebowałem, aby ktoś mi to powiedział. Co będzie, to będzie.

– Teraz brzmisz jak Niall – odparłem ze śmiechem. Chwilę później tego pożałowałem.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio?

– Ostatnim razem rozmawiałem z nim pięć dni temu – rzuciłem ze zrezygnowaniem, a z jakiegoś powodu w moim głosie dało się wyczuć żal. – Byłeś przy tej rozmowie. Powinienem domyślić się, że tak się to skończy.

– Nic się nie skończyło. Niall po prostu...

– Nie mów mi, że jest po prostu _zajęty_. Wiem, że to zwykła wymówka. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać i rozumiem to, nie ma wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań ani jako przyjaciel, ani... ktokolwiek inny, ale...

Przygryzłem wargę, nie chcąc mówić na głos tego, co chodziło mi po głowie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Jednakże Zayn wpatrywał się we mnie ze smutkiem, co mogło znaczyć tylko, że doskonale wiedział, o czym myślę. Czy byłem aż tak oczywisty?

– Chyba zakochuję się w nim, Zayn – wyznałem w końcu. – I naprawdę tego żałuję.

*

Od dziesięciu minut czekałem na lotnisku na samolot mamy i Grega lecący z Dublina. Ashton stał obok mnie, choć był bardziej skupiony na rzucaniu uśmiechów w stronę dziewczyny stojącej z grupą znajomych kilka metrów dalej. Przyjechał ze mną tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał pożyczyć mi swojego samochodu. Nie ufał mi, od kiedy ukradłem jego auto, by pojechać do Londynu; pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdybym jakoś go o tym powiadomił, ale po przeżyciu niezłego szoku, gdy rano nie znalazł auta na parkingu, zabronił mi z niego korzystać. Tylko dzięki Paulowi, szefowi ochrony zespołu, cudem uniknąłem śmierci.

Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się denerwowałem i niecierpliwiłem. Samolot miał opóźnienie z powodu złej pogody nad miastem, co nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale im bardziej zbliżałem się do ponownego zobaczenia się z mamą, tym moje dłonie mocniej się pociły, a serce coraz szybciej waliło w piersi. Minęły prawie trzy lata od mojego wyjazdu z Mullingar i już nawet nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio się z nią widziałem, więc nie wiedziałem jak zareaguję albo jak ona zareaguje, bo potrafiła być niezwykle uczuciowa i nigdy nie ukrywała swoich emocji. Nieopanowany wybuch wzruszenia na środku hali był ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej teraz marzyłem.

– Nialler, zaraz wrócę – zwrócił się do mnie Ash, nadal ze wzrokiem wbitym w tamtą dziewczynę. Skinąłem głową, a chłopak klepnął mnie w ramię i żwawym krokiem ruszył na łowy. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wsparcie przyjaciela w stresującej chwili.

Potrzebowałem Zayna. Natychmiast.

Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w głowie, sięgnąłem po telefon i wybrałem numer Malika. Nie widzieliśmy się od ponad dwóch tygodni, nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że cholernie tęskniłem za jego irytująco urodziwą, humorzastą facjatą. Mimo że kochałem każdą sekundę trasy koncertowej i całe doświadczenie związane z byciem w zespole, brakowało mi moich przyjaciół. Przez te ponad dwa lata spędziliśmy razem praktycznie każdą chwilę i przywykłem do ich towarzystwa, więc nie mogłem się doczekać powrotu do Londynu.

Zayn nie odbierał przez dłuższą chwilę i już miałem się rozłączyć, gdy w słuchawce odezwał się jego głos oraz takie dość znajome bzyczenie w tle.

– Albo używasz wibratora – rzuciłem bez powitania – albo jesteś w studiu tatuażu. Oby to drugie, bo nawet ja nie pochwalam odbierania telefonów w tak intymnych sytuacjach. Wstydziłbyś się!

Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

– To pierwsze! – dobiegł skądś głos Louisa, a ja wywróciłem oczami. Najwyraźniej Tomlinson przykładał swoje wścibskie ucho do telefonu. Za grosz prywatności z tym świrem.

– Zamknij się, Lou – mruknął z rozbawieniem Malik. – Jesteśmy w studiu. A ty, Niall? Jesteś na lotnisku, czy stchórzyłeś?

Wydałem z siebie pełne oburzenia prychnięcie. To fakt, podczas naszej wczorajszej rozmowy dałem mu tak pobieżnie do zrozumienia, że z powodu całego stresu mam ochotę odwołać lot mamy albo przełożyć go na później. Oczywiście, nie zrobiłem tego, a Zayn już dawno powinien nauczyć się ignorować połowę głupot wygadywanych przeze mnie w ciągu dnia, zamiast wykorzystywać je przeciwko mnie.

– Kutas z ciebie, Z. Wciąż czekam, aż wylądują. Nie wiedziałem, że wciąż masz jakieś wolne miejsce na ciele – dodałem złośliwie, aby się odgryźć. – Myślałem, że pokryłeś już wszystko. Łącznie z twoją pałą.

– To całkiem niezły pomysł – odezwał się znowu Lou z ogromnym zainteresowaniem w głosie, po czym usłyszałem, że zadaje tatuażyście pytanie, czy mają gdzieś ciekawe wzory tatuaży na genitalia. Sekundę później jęknął z bólu, co pewnie znaczyło, że oberwał od swojego chłopaka. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

– Louis, odwal się. Chcę pogadać z Zaynem.

– Jak sobie chcesz! – wrzasnął. – Bez łaski, Horan!

Znów wywróciłem oczami na jego przesadzony, obrażony ton. Po krótkiej szamotaninie ponownie rozległ się w słuchawce głos Zayna.

– Louis sobie poszedł. Co jest? – zapytał z troską.

– Szuka tatuaży na penisa, prawda?

Zayn jedynie mruknął twierdząco w odpowiedzi.

– Nic takiego, Z. Nie mogę pogadać z kumplem? – Pomimo rozmowy telefonicznej i dzielących nas setek kilometrów, miałem przed oczami ten jego intensywny wyraz twarzy, mówiący, że przejrzał mnie bez problemu. – Niech ci będzie. To głupie, więc nie śmiej się ze mnie... Denerwuję się przed spotkaniem z mamą.

– Nie ma w tym nic głupiego, Niall. Dawno się nie widzieliście. Na twoim miejscu, po tym wszystkim, co przeszliście, też bym się denerwował.

Niezbyt mnie przekonał, ale powoli zacząłem się uspokajać i usiadłem na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

– Wydaje mi się to takie nierealne i przytłaczające – przyznałem szczerze. – W końcu robię to, o czym marzyłem od dawna, ale cholernie boję się, że moja własna matka stwierdzi, że jest to nic niewarte. Zawsze uważała, że stać mnie na więcej, że niewiele uda mi się osiągnąć z grania na gitarze i bycia muzykiem. Nigdy mnie nie wspierała, więc jeśli teraz jej zdanie nie ulegnie zmianie, nie mam pojęcia, co zrobię.

– To jest akurat głupie – stwierdził. – Chyba oboje wiemy, że postępowanie zgodnie z oczekiwaniami rodziców jest bezsensowne i niepotrzebne. W przeciwnym razie byłbym już zaręczony z jakąś przesadnie słodziutką, dobrze ułożoną dziewczyną... A mam Louisa.

Roześmiałem się głośno, wygodniej usadawiając się na okropnie niewygodnym krześle z wyprostowanymi przed siebie nogami, skrzyżowanymi w łydkach.

– Twoi rodzice go uwielbiają! Nawet jeśli z początku było wam ciężko, teraz jest już inaczej, prawda? Poza tym jestem pewien, że moja mama byłaby w siódmym niebie, gdybym miał kogoś takiego jak Louis.

– No wiesz... – zaczął niepewnie z ledwie wyczuwalnym dowcipnym tonem. – Maura nadal myśli, że jesteś z Liamem.

Zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem i nagle poczułem, że znów tracę grunt pod nogami. Kurwa mać, całkiem o tym zapomniałem!

– Powinienem wszystko odwołać – jęknąłem do słuchawki, ukrywając twarz w wolnej dłoni. – I co teraz?

– Powiedz jej, że zerwaliście. Albo nic nie mów...

– Na pewno będzie drążyć ten temat. I będzie chciała dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej.... A nawet go poznać!

– Przestań histeryzować, na litość boską. – Zayn westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Dlaczego robisz z tego tak wielki problem? Czy to dlatego że przestałeś rozmawiać z Liamem? Swoją drogą, debil z ciebie, Niall. Dlaczego przestałeś rozmawiać z Liamem? – powtórzył pytanie natarczywym tonem.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie dały mi wiele do myślenia i zrozumiałem, że cokolwiek działo się pomiędzy mną a Liamem, już nigdy więcej nie może się powtórzyć. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że rozpoczęliśmy znajomość od bycia przyjaciółmi, a on miał małe dziecko, ponieważ te dwie rzeczy, nawet jeśli odgrywały sporą rolę, nie miały aż tak wielkiego znaczenia i wcale nie sprawiały mi żadnego problemu.

Doszedłem do wniosku, że Liam zasługuje na coś poważniejszego niż zabawianie się bez zobowiązań z kimś tak niestałym emocjonalnie jak ja. Natomiast ja musiałem wpierw dokończyć porządkowanie mojego niestabilnego życia i skupić się na tym, co w tej chwili miało dla mnie największe znaczenie. Bowiem okazało się, że Liam Payne i jego czteroletni synek są idealną i cudowną dystrakcją od tego całego zamieszania; z ich powodu zacząłem odkładać na bok ledwo co rozpoczętą karierę. Przed sobą miałem jeszcze wiele pracy, więc nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na zniszczenie tak wspaniałej rzeczy, która przydarzyła mi się w życiu.

Nawet jeśli Liam również był taką wspaniałą rzeczą.

– Nie przestałem z nim rozmawiać – odparłem po chwili milczenia. – Musiałem... Potrzebuję odrobiny dystansu od... Cholera, to nie takie proste, jasne? Rozmawiasz ze mną jako mój przyjaciel, czy przyjaciel Liama, bo w tej chwili nie jestem pewien, czy nie powiem czegoś, co cię wnerwi, bo jesteś po jego stronie.

– Zawsze będę po twojej stronie, Niall. Gdybym nie był, nie powiedziałbym ci, że jesteś idiotą. – Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do siebie po tych słowach. – Porozmawiaj z nim. Potrafię zrozumieć, że chcesz utrzymać odpowiedni dystans między wami, ale nie możesz tak po prostu urywać z nim kontakt bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Wydaje mi się, że Liam zasługuje na prawdę. Jeśli chcesz tylko się przyjaźnić albo spróbować z nim być, albo nawet zerwać jakikolwiek kontakt, powiedz mu to. Tak czy owak wychodzisz na dupka.

Niechętnie przytaknąłem, mimo że tego nie widział. Nienawidziłem, kiedy Zayn myślał tak trzeźwo i rozumnie, ale miał świętą rację. Musiałem porozmawiać z Liamem.

Uniosłem głowę, gdy nad moją głową rozległ się głos informujący o lądowaniu samolotu z Dublina. Nie czułem zdenerwowania, Zaynowi udało się mnie rozkojarzyć i uspokoić, więc mogłem z uniesioną głową i uśmiechem stawić czoła mojej mamie.

– Muszę iść – oznajmiłem, wstając z krzesła. – Mama i Greg zaraz tutaj będą.

– Pozdrów ich ode mnie. I trzymaj się, Niall. Nie rób więcej głupstw, dobrze?

– Żartujesz? Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie robił głupstw. Przyślij mi zdjęcie twojego tatuażu albo dodaj je na Twittera. Nie założyłem ci konta tylko po to, żeby stało nieruszone przez wieczność.

– Dodałem jedno zdjęcie...

– To twoje i Lou splecione stopy wystające spod kołdry ze ckliwym dopiskiem! Nie ma w tym nic romantycznego – dodałem pospiesznie, wiedząc, że znów rzuci argument o romantyczności tej fotografii. Totalne bzdury, jeśli mam być szczery.

– Nie życzę sobie takich drwin z mojej głębokiej, artystycznej duszy.

– Drwię sobie z tego, że uważasz zdjęcie stóp za głębokie i romantyczne. Zaczynam myśleć, że stopy to twój fetysz. Ponoć ostatnio to całkiem powszechne... – Przerwałem, kątem oka widząc, że Ashton próbuje zwrócić moją uwagę. – Nieważne! Powrócę do nabijania się z tego jeszcze nie raz, a teraz czas na rzeź niewiniątek.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak coś cię obchodzi.

– Odwal się.

Zanim się rozłączyłem, usłyszałem jeszcze wrzask Louisa, który krzyczał coś o końcu świata. Reszty jego słów nie dało się rozpoznać, ale wydawało mi się, że dosłyszałem 'Liam' i 'tatuaż'. Jednak w tej chwili miałem co innego na głowie.

*

Z perspektywy czasu powinienem przewidzieć, iż pójście z przyjaciółmi praktycznie uzależnionymi od tatuaży do studia tatuażu nie skończy się dla mnie dobrze. Zamierzałem towarzyszyć im jako wsparcie duchowe oraz, jak to ujął Zayn, doradzić im w wyborze odpowiedniej dziary, choć było jasne jak słońce, że żaden z nich nie weźmie pod uwagę mojego zdania. Zayn wiedział, czego chce, a Louis jak zawsze szedł na żywioł, podejmując decyzję pod wpływem impulsu, co idealnie pasowało do jego charakteru.

Przez pierwszą godzinę, podczas której tatuażysta zajmował się Tomlinsonem, siedziałem w głównym pomieszczeniu, przypominającym coś jakby recepcję, z przeróżnymi projektami na ścianach, od podłogi do sufitu. Ten widok oraz to miejsce oszałamiały mnie i sprawiały, że czułem się ogromnie niekomfortowo, pomimo tego, iż Zayn siedział obok mnie, dyskutując z jakimś mężczyzną, który idealnie wpasowywał się w to miejsce z ramionami oraz szyją zapełnionymi tatuażami. Natomiast ja tutaj zdecydowanie nie pasowałem.

Jakiś czasu później Louis wyszedł z bocznego pomieszczenia z zarumienionymi policzkami oraz szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Posiadał ten swój typowy błysk w oku, który oznaczał, iż znajduje się w siódmym niebie, lecz do szczęścia potrzeba jeszcze odrobiny psot. Ten nastrój idealnie nadawał się do zabawy z pięciolatkami, ale kiedy był skierowany w moim kierunku, znajdowałem się w ogromnych tarapatach i mogłem tylko spodziewać się najgorszego.

– Dasz sobie radę? – zapytał mnie Zayn, wyrywając z rozmyślań, na co tylko kiwnąłem głową. Srogo wyglądający tatuażysta, zawołał go po imieniu do pomieszczenia, z którego wcześniej wyszedł Louis, a mnie zmierzył wzrokiem, pewnie zastanawiając się, co robi tutaj taki prostak jak ja. Zayn poklepał mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu, po czym wstał z krzesła, podchodząc do Louisa, by szepnąć mu coś na ucho. Tomlinson wywrócił oczami, ale ucałował go w policzek i ruszył w moją stronę, gdy Zayn zniknął w drugim pokoju.

Louis opadł na krzesło obok mnie, z uwagą oglądając lewe przedramię owinięte folią. Próbował zerknąć pod folię z lekkim grymasem bólu; wiedziałem, że nie powinien tego robić, więc trzepnąłem go w rękę, na co posłał mi krzywe spojrzenie, ale zostawił folię w spokoju.

– Masz coś na oku? – zwrócił się do mnie z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Prychnąłem z dezaprobatą. Takie samo pytanie zadał mi w Melbourne, kiedy odwiedzili tamtejsze studio tatuażu, ale ostentacyjnie puściłem je mimo uszu. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru wydawać pieniędzy na coś tak absurdalnego i zbyt trwałego jak tatuaż.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Pytam poważnie, Payno. Zayn od lat jest tutaj stałym klientem, a teraz ja także, więc jestem pewien, że Rick dałby nam jakąś zniżkę dla kumpla.

Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem. W Australii łatwiej można było zbyć jego nagabywania, ponieważ moją najlepszą formą obrony okazał się argument braku pieniędzy, ale tutaj będzie to o wiele trudniejsze.

– Nie chcę się tatuować, Lou – odparłem ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Kiedyś też nie chciałem – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru niszczyć moje cudowne ciało w taki sposób.

– Ale Zayn cię przekonał.

– Nie tylko z powodu Zayna zmieniłem zdanie. – Odwrócił się na krześle w taki sposób, aby siedzieć przodem do mnie, a prawą łydkę podłożył pod pośladki, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie wiedział, jak odpowiednio korzystać z mebli. – Znasz mnie, jestem spontaniczny i niestabilny emocjonalnie, więc moje tatuaże również takie są, ale jednocześnie są czymś stałym i trzymającym mnie mocno na ziemi. Nawet jeśli większość z nich nie ma żadnego głębokiego znaczenia, przypominają mi o tych najważniejszych momentach w moim życiu. – Z czułym uśmiechem przesunął palcami po prawym przedramieniu, które przypominało nic innego jak kolorowankę dla dzieci.

Te słowa pomogły mi choć w pewnym stopniu zrozumieć jego uwielbienie do tych dziwacznych rysunków. W swoim zwariowanym życiu pragnął posiadać coś stałego, stabilnego i niezniszczalnego.

– Zajrzę jak Zayno sobie radzi – oznajmił po chwili milczenia. – Muszę dopilnować, aby nikt nie macał mojego seksownego chłopaka.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, a kiedy się oddalił, sięgnąłem po telefon, aby zadzwonić do mamy. Nie musiałem akurat tego robić, ponieważ nie martwiłem się, gdy Alex przebywał z moimi rodzicami, lecz nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty. Jednak kiedy wybrałem listę ostatnich połączeń, mój wzrok nieubłaganie padł na imię Niall. Coś ścisnęło mnie za gardło, ponieważ data obok jego imienia wskazywała na to, iż minęło pięć dni od naszej ostatniej rozmowy.

Jak to się stało, że w tak krótkim czasie i w tak szybkim tempie przywiązałem się do tego chłopaka? Dwutygodniowa rozłąka udowodniła, że nie jestem w stanie wytrzymać chociażby kilku dni bez rozmowy z nim i ten fakt mnie przerażał. Obiecałem, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę sobie na całkowite postradanie zmysłów dla jakiejś osoby – nie po tym tragicznym końcu z Bridget – ponieważ poprzednim razem efektem nieposkromionych uczuć okazała się być niechciana ciąża.

Niall sprawiał, iż znów czułem się tak, jak wtedy, gdy w moim młodym życiu pojawiła się ta niesamowita dziewczyna. Nie byłym już tak młody i głupi, powinienem uczuć się na własnych błędach, nie popełniać ich po raz drugi i nie obierać tej samej drogi, ponieważ moim priorytetem wciąż był Alex. Świetnie sobie radziłem przez te cztery lata, aż nagle Niall Horan zburzył wszystko, nad czym chciałem tak ciężko pracować. A tym czymś było po prostu nie zakochiwanie się tak szybko i tak bezmyślnie.

Wiedziałem, czego pragnę, a raczej, czego _powinienem_ pragnąć, a Niall nie mógł znaleźć się na tej liście. Nawet jeśli moje serce próbowało pokonać mój rozsądek, nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na przegranie tej bitwy z samym sobą. Pragnąłem Nialla, temu nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, ale przecież nie był jedną z tych rzeczy, które potrzebowałem. Potrzebowałem czegoś stałego i stabilnego, czegoś, co pozwoli mi stanąć na nogi, ale jednocześnie trzymać je mocno na ziemi i przypominać, co jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

– Z jakiegoś powodu widok kogoś tatuującego się boli bardziej – powiedział Louis, podchodząc do mnie z grymasem na twarzy.

– Może odczuwasz mocniej ból swojego kochanka? – podsunąłem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie możesz na to patrzeć, ponieważ cierpisz wewnętrznie.

Louis popatrzył na mnie z tępym wyrazem twarzy.

– Zdaje mi się, że coś takiego działa tylko w przypadku bliźniaków. Widok nakłuwanej skóry jest po prostu ohydny.

Louis ponownie zajął miejsce obok mnie, a kiedy na niego spojrzałem, dostrzegłem coś dziwnego w jego oczach. Doskonale znałem to spojrzenie, bowiem Alex przybierał identyczną minę, kiedy zrobił coś złego, ale obawiał się mi powiedzieć.

– O co chodzi? – zapytałem z lekkim niepokojem.

Na moment się zawahał, zerkając w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Zayn, ale po chwili westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na mnie.

– Zayn rozmawia z Niallem – powiedział powoli, uważnie mnie obserwując. Starałam się nie zareagować na te słowa w żaden sposób, ponieważ nie powinno robić to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Zayn i Niall przyjaźnili się o wiele dłużej, Niall nie miał powodów, aby go unikać tak jak mnie. O ile rzeczywiście mnie unikał, bo równie dobrze mogłem robić z igły widły i wszystko sobie wyobrazić.

– Co się właściwie stało z wami? – zapytał mnie bez uprzedzenia, a ja zamarłem na krześle. – Przed wyjazdem...

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – przerwałem mu dość niegrzecznie. Louis wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie w geście obronnym, po czym zarzucił ramię na moją szyję i przygarnął mnie do siebie, nie zważając na to, jaki jestem spięty. Jednak za sprawą tego zwykłego gestu, rozluźniłem się i oparłem głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Nie musisz odpowiadać – powiedział prawie szeptem. – Ale pamiętaj, że jestem tutaj, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować. Nawet te jego błękitne, niewinne oczyska nie powstrzymają mnie przed skopaniem mu tyłka za bycie dupkiem.

Roześmiałem się pod nosem.

– Nie jest dupkiem – odparłem obronnie, nim zdołałem się powstrzymać.

– A ty nie jesteś obiektywny. Myślisz, że nie widziałem tego twojego maślanego spojrzenia zakochanego kundla?

Wyprostowałem się, odsuwając od niego. Nie wiem, czemu myślałem, że sobie odpuści rozmowę na ten temat. Louis nigdy nie odpuszczał.

– Lou...

– Nic więcej nie mówię. – Zacisnął usta w wąską linię ze wzrokiem wbitym przed siebie. Tym razem wyglądał na rozgniewanego, więc nie zdziwiłem się kiedy kontynuował. – Wiedziałem, że tak się to skończy. Ostrzegałem cię, ale kto by mnie słuchał?!

Westchnąłem ciężko, wytarłem dłonie w spodnie i wstałem z krzesła. Louis podniósł na mnie wzrok z pytającą miną.

– Możesz spytać tego Ricka, czy da mi zniżkę na jeden tatuaż – powiedziałem na wydechu. Louis wytrzeszczył oczy w ogromnym niedowierzaniu, na co lekko się uśmiechnąłem. – Zanim się rozmyślę...

Nim zdołałem dokończyć, Tomlinson poderwał się z krzesła i biegiem rzucił do drugiego pomieszczenia, krzycząc jak szaleniec, że zdecydowałem się na zrobienie tatuażu. Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem.

*

Zupełnie niepotrzebnie obawiałem się tego przyjazdu mamy. Powitanie na lotnisku przebiegło płynniej niż się spodziewałem; mama wyściskała mnie, opieprzyła jeszcze raz za niemówienie jej wszystkiego i ograniczony kontakt, a potem trochę popłakała sobie nadal mnie ściskając i dwadzieścia minut później siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie w drodze na arenę.

Przez całą drogę wypytywała mnie o każdy szczegół związany z zespołem, choć byłem pewien, że Greg (który, o dziwo, siedział cicho z lekkim uśmiechem zadowolenia na ustach) opowiedział jej o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się ode mnie. Jednak musiałem jeszcze raz zrelacjonować przebieg castingu sprzed kilku miesięcy, późniejsze próby z zespołem, zapewnić ją, że kontrakt jest całkowicie w porządku i można zaufać naszemu menadżerowi oraz ludziom z wytwórni, a potem podzielić się dokładnymi wrażeniami po serii ostatnich koncertów.

Całe zdenerwowanie zostało z czasem zastąpione przez ekscytację. Nie mogłem doczekać się, aż przedstawię jej chłopaków z zespołu oraz innych ludzi z naszej ekipy, oprowadzę po arenie The Apollo, gdzie mieliśmy dzisiaj zagrać koncert i pokażę jej cały mój nowy świat. Nadal obawiałem się, czy ten świat przypadnie jej do gustu, ale zamierzałem dać z siebie wszystko i udowodnić, że jednak jestem w stanie odnieść sukces, o którym marzyłem.

Kiedy wjeżdżaliśmy na oddzielony dla nas parking przy budynku, dostałem wiadomość od Erica, w której praktycznie wrzeszczał, że spóźnimy się na próbę. Wywróciłem oczami i pokazałem wiadomość Ashowi, który tylko parsknął śmiechem.

– Po trasie wyślemy go na długi urlop – powiedział, zatrzymując się na miejscu parkingowym. – Może przestanie być takim histerykiem. Kolejnej takiej trasy z nim nie zniesiemy.

– Nasz menadżer jest odrobinę przewrażliwiony – wyjaśniłem, odwracając się na przednim siedzeniu do mamy i Grega siedzących z tyłu.

– Po tych naszych wybrykach trudno mu się dziwić – dodał Ash, a ja zmroziłem go wzrokiem, żeby nic więcej nie mówił. Wolałbym, aby mama nie dowiedziała się od moich nieogarniętych współczłonków zespołu o moich niezbyt niewinnych wybrykach. A na pewno nie tak szybko.

– Zapewne ma wiele na głowie – odezwała się mama. – Zarządzanie grupą ludzi na tak ważnym stanowisku wymaga wiele oddania. Powinniście szanować jego pracę.

– Szanujemy. W pewnym stopniu.

Po moich słowach mama posłała mi karcące spojrzenie. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zacznie mnie pouczać i rzucać różne uwagi, jak przystało na typową rodzicielkę, to było tylko kwestią czasu. Jednak, jak do tej pory, nie było aż tak źle.

Wysiedliśmy z auta i skierowaliśmy się do bocznego wejścia, przy którym pokazałem identyfikator jednemu z ochroniarzy, aby wpuścił nas do środka. Choć te środki ostrożności obowiązywały w każdym mieście, nadal mnie to bawiło. Czułem się jak ktoś cholernie ważny.

Na korytarzu wpadliśmy na Erica, jak gdyby już na nas czekał i wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał, że ma zamiar znów nas opieprzyć za spóźnienie. Na widok towarzyszących nam osób momentalnie złagodniał i zwrócił się do mojej mamy z wyciągniętą dłonią oraz profesjonalnym uśmiechem.

– Pani Horan, ma się rozumieć? – zapytał nonszalancko, a Ash trącił mnie łokciem w ramię, kiedy parsknąłem śmiechem. Zachowywał się tak za każdym razem, gdy poznawał naszych bliskich, jakby chciał jak najlepiej przy nich wypaść.

– Wystarczy Maura. – Kobieta wyciągnęła do niego swoją dłoń, którą Eric, ku naszemu rozbawieniu, musnął ustami. Gdyby mój ojciec to widział, miałby jeszcze większy obaw, ponieważ mama wyraźnie wyglądała na totalnie oczarowaną, sądząc po jej wyrazie twarzy. – A to mój starszy syn, Greg.

– My już się znamy – wtrącił Greg, na powitanie także ściskając dłoń Erica.

– Miło znów cię widzieć, Greg. Co za ulga mieć do czynienia z tym bardziej przyzwoitym bratem.

Wszyscy, poza mną, parsknęli śmiechem. Choć po namyśle stwierdziłem, że te słowa jednak są dla mnie sporym komplementem, więc też się roześmiałem i zarzuciłem ramię na jego szyję, lekko go przy tym przyduszając w formie wygłupów. Niestety, Eric był ode mnie nie tylko wyższy i tęższy, ale też silniejszy, z czego od dawna zdawałem sobie sprawę, więc bez zbytniego problemu wyswobodził się z uścisku. Przypuszczałem, że gdyby nie było tutaj mojej mamy, te przepychanki nie zakończyłyby się tak lekko i niewinnie, bo Eric, pomimo swojego drętwego usposobienia, też potrafił wyluzować.

– Chłopaków czeka próba – powiedział do mojej mamy, prowadząc nas w głąb korytarza – więc możesz poczekać w garderobie. Napijemy się kawy i zjemy coś. O ile zostały tam jeszcze jakieś przekąski.

– Chciałabym popatrzeć na próbę, jeśli można? – zapytała kobieta, zwracając się do mnie. Zgodziłem się skinieniem głowy, bo i tak miałem zamiar zaprowadzić ich na próbę.

W drodze na widownię (na ten moment opustoszałą, lecz za kilka godzin ulegnie to zmianie) starałem się nie myśleć zbyt wiele, bo wiedziałem, że trema powróci, silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Za każdym razem przez te kilka godzin poprzedzających koncert byłem kłębkiem nerwów; choć trasa powoli dobiegała końca ten irytujący defekt nie zniknął. Zwykle udawało mi się jakoś rozproszyć moją uwagę, skupić się na innych rzeczach, aż do momentu, gdy wołano nas do głównej garderoby, abyśmy mogli się przygotować do wyjścia na scenę. Dopiero wtedy trema zmieniała się w ekscytację.

Natomiast tym razem wszystko zdawało się nasilać z każdą chwilą, ponieważ zdawałem sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas będę obserwowany przez czujne i ciekawskie oczy mojej rodzicielki. Musiałem wypaść jak najlepiej. W tej chwili chodziło o coś więcej niż jak najlepsze zagranie piosenek przed gronem fanów zespołu, którzy wyczekiwali tego momentu od jakiegoś czasu. Wcześniej obawiałem się porażki, bo dołączyłem do trójki chłopaków, byłem tym nowym i intrygującym gitarzystą, którego nikt wcześniej nie widział na oczy. W tej chwili obawiałem się, że moja własna matka uzna, że obrałem zły kierunek i prędzej czy później poniosę porażkę.

– Usiądźcie tutaj – zaproponowałem, gdy znaleźliśmy się w specjalnie oddzielonej strefie, gdzie zwykle sadzaliśmy rodziny i przyjaciół. – Próba potrwa jakąś godzinę, ale nie spodziewajcie się żadnych rewelacji. Musimy tylko sprawdzić instrumenty i takie bzdury.

– Rób swoje, synku – odparła mama, przykładając dłoń do mojego policzka. Mimowolnie westchnąłem, nie mogąc nie przyznać przed samym sobą, że brakowało mi takich czułych gestów z jej strony.

Przywitałem się z rodzicami Caluma, którzy akurat do nas dołączyli i skierowałem się w stronę sceny, gdzie Ash siedział już za swoją perkusją. Spostrzegłem, że uważnie mnie obserwuje ze zmarszczonym czołem, więc w odpowiedzi posłałem mu lekki uśmiech i odwróciłem się do niego plecami, biorąc do ręki moją gitarę.

Od samego początku to z Ashtonem najlepiej się rozumiałem, choć Cal i Luke także stawali mi się bliscy. Jednak o wiele więcej czasu spędzałem z Ashem, pracując nad utworami albo po prostu zajmując się rzeczami, które nas obojgu interesowały. Poza tym Ash potrafił przejrzeć mnie na wylot – podobnie jak Zayn wiedział, kiedy gubię się we własnej głowie albo potrzebuję czegoś, co mnie rozproszy od zwyczajnych problemów.

Spojrzenie, które posłał mi znad swoich bębnów, wskazywało, że w tej chwili również domyślał się, co przeżywam i jak bardzo jestem poddenerwowany. Znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji i też chciał się wykazać; kilka dni temu zdradził mi, że nikt z jego rodziny oraz przyjaciół nie wierzył, że ta cała „zabawa” w zespół wypali ani że dokądkolwiek zajdą. Nikt, poza Calem i Lukiem, go nie wspierał.

Kiedy w końcu skupiłem moją uwagę na grze, poszło jak z górki. Zagraliśmy trzy z kilkunastu piosenek, które wykonywaliśmy na koncertach i wyglądało na to, że wszystko działa jak należy. Zazwyczaj próby wyglądały zupełnie inaczej, bo zamiast pracować, bez przerwy się wydurnialiśmy, wkurzając przy tym resztę osób z ekipy, którzy próbowali wykonywać swoją pracę, lecz dzisiaj było tutaj jakoś spokojniej.

– Chłopcy w końcu stają się profesjonalnymi muzykami – zauważył z rozbawieniem Mark, dźwiękowiec, kiedy jakiś czas później zeszliśmy ze sceny. – Po raz pierwszy nikt nie musiał przywoływać was do porządku.

– Nie zapeszaj! – zawołał Calum, już zmierzając w stronę swoich rodziców. – Jeśli na próbie byliśmy spokojni, na koncercie damy czadu. Od zawsze chciałem spróbować serfowania po publice.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nigdy się na to nie odważy, ale na twarzy Erica pojawił się lekki niepokój, co mnie i Luke'a rozbawiło jeszcze bardziej.

– Ustawię więcej ochrony pod sceną – stwierdził nasz menadżer. – Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Podążyłem za Calumem, chcąc porozmawiać z mamą i Gregiem, by dowiedzieć się, co kobieta myśli o naszym występie. Greg był pogrążony w rozmowie z panem Hoodem na temat jakiś finansowych głupot, które w ogóle mnie nie interesowały, więc usiadłem obok mamy, spoglądając na pustą scenę.

Czasami siadywałem na pustej widowni i wpatrywałem się w scenę, rozmyślając o wszystkim, co właśnie się działo i wciąż nie dowierzając, że rzeczywiście tym się zajmuję. Wtedy wyciągałem zeszyt i zapisywałem wszystkie myśli w formie piosenek albo kończyłem teksty wcześniej zaczęte. To miejsce zawsze mnie inspirowało.

– I co myślisz? – zwróciłem się do mamy po chwili milczenia. – Wiem, że to nic wielkiego. Koncert wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Sama zobaczysz.

– Nie jest to muzyka, która mi odpowiada – wtrąciła, a ja skrzywiłem się z niezadowoleniem. Chociaż to akurat nie powinno mnie dziwić, bo rozmawiałem z osobą, która nadal tkwi w latach siedemdziesiątych. – Ale jeśli właśnie tym chcesz się zajmować... A co z twoją poprzednią pracą?

– Poprzednią pracą? – zdziwiłem się, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówi. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że przez cały ten czas okłamywałem ją, że pracuję. – To... Teraz koncertuję, więc dałem sobie spokój z... inną pracą.

– Nie powinieneś skupiać się tylko na zespole. Masz zapasowy plan, gdyby to nie wypaliło?

Zawahałem się. Powinienem domyślić się, że rozmowa podąży tym torem. Oczywiście, że uważała to za chwilowe i przejściowe zajęcie.

– Mam kontrakt na cały rok – odpowiedziałem. – Mogę go przedłużyć albo i nie, to zależy, czy nadal będę chciał z nimi grać, ale w tej chwili skupiam się tylko na tym.

Zamilkłem na moment, obserwując jej twarz. Nie sprawiała wrażenia zadowolonej z moich słów, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej. Przywołałem na myśl dzisiejsze spotkanie z pracownikami wytwórni; już na samym początku powiedziałem im, że od dawna piszę piosenki, lecz część z nich nie nadawała się dla 5SOS. Jednak stwierdzono, że mógłbym sprzedać je innym artystom albo nawiązać współpracę z różnymi tekściarzami, a za jakiś czas pomyśleć nad solowym materiałem. Dali mi czas do namysłu, lecz w tej chwili tak oszałamiała mnie myśl, że ktoś chciałby ze mną pracować albo nagrać moje utwory, że nie wiedziałem, co zrobić.

– Eric wspomniał też – odezwałem się w końcu – że mogę spróbować pisania z innymi tekściarzami dla innych artystów, wyrobię sobie znajomości i nabiorę większego doświadczenia. Wszystko przede mną, ale chcę tworzyć i grać, więc nie mam żadnego zapasowego planu. Wiem, że nie to chciałaś usłyszeć, bo pewnie nadal uważasz, że bycie muzykiem jest bezsensowne, ale ja to kocham, mamo, jasne?

– W porządku, Niall – przerwała mi, a jej usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. – Nie zabronisz mi martwienia się o ciebie, prawda? Martwię się, od kiedy wyprowadziłeś się z domu. Prawdę mówiąc, martwiłam się dużo wcześniej.

– Wiem, że byłem dość problematycznym dzieckiem. Na pewno nie takim, jakiego sobie wymarzyłaś.

– Oboje lubimy marzyć, prawda? – zauważyła, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy w tym matczynym, czułym geście. – Jednak ty nigdy nie bałeś się spełniać swoich marzeń. I za to cię podziwiam.

Poczułem ucisk w piersi i rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło. Choć były to słowa, które tak bardzo chciałem usłyszeć, nie myślałem, że faktycznie się to stanie. Bez wahania uściskałem ją, myśląc o tym, że właśnie teraz posiadam wszystko, czego pragnąłem.

No, może prawie wszystko.

*

Jeszcze niedawno do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że zechcę przyozdobić moją skórę jakimkolwiek tatuażem. To było takie nie w moim stylu, co Louis powtarzał przez cały czas, gdy tatuażysta pracował nad wydzierganiem na moim przedramieniu kilku słów, które tak niespodziewanie przyszły mi na myśl.

– ”Wszystko, czego pragnąłem, ale nic co będę kiedykolwiek potrzebować” – przeczytał Lou i zmarszczył czoło. – Miałeś tyle różnych opcji, ale musiałeś wyskoczyć z jakimś głębokim, ckliwym cytatem.

– Chcę mieć coś, co ma dla mnie jakieś znaczenie – powtórzyłem po raz kolejny, bo najwyraźniej mój przyjaciel nadal tego nie rozumiał. – A nie coś, co nabazgrał mój syn.

Louis wywrócił oczami, lecz z czułym uśmiechem spojrzał na swoje ramię na małą figurę czegoś, co miało przypominać człowieka na deskorolce; Alex narysował go, gdy pewnego razu widział, jak Louis jeździ po parku na swojej deskorolce. Sam uważałem to za słodkie, ale nie na tyle, aby zanieść ten rysunek do studia tatuażu i przenieść go na swoją skórę.

– Mogłeś chociaż wybrać inną czcionkę.

– Lou, daj mu spokój – odezwał się Zayn znudzonym tonem ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach. – Przeszkadzasz Rickowi.

– Prawie kończymy – wymruczał Rick, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą. Mimo że nie bolało aż tak bardzo, jak się spodziewałem, momentami musiałem zaciskać zęby, aby jakoś to przetrwać. Nie miałem pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy zaczął pracować nad moim tatuażem, ale czas zdawał się płynąć o wiele szybciej niż w normalnych sytuacjach. Nie wiedziałem, czy wiązało się to z ekscytacją czymś tak spontanicznym i szalonym, jak to, co dzisiaj postanowiłem zrobić, ale pomimo tego całego bólu, w tej chwili niczego nie żałowałem. Byłem z siebie dumny, że wreszcie zrobiłem coś nie pasującego do mojego zwyczajnego, nudnego stylu życia.

– Gotowe – oznajmił Rick chwilę później i odsunął się nieznacznie z uśmiechem zadowolenia na ustach. Skóra na ramieniu wciąż była podrażniona, lecz wyraźnie widziałem ciemny, równy napis. – Pamiętasz, co mówiłem na początku, jak o niego zadbać, czy mam powtórzyć jeszcze raz?

– Pamiętam – potwierdziłem, instynktownie odsuwając rękę od Louisa, ponieważ próbował lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. – Mam przy sobie dwóch maniaków, więc w razie problemów zwrócę się do nich.

Louis komicznie wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swojego chłopaka.

– Czy on właśnie nazwał _mnie_ maniakiem?! – wykrzyknął z przesadnym wyrzutem w głosie.

Zayn tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem i wyszedł z pokoju, podczas gdy tatuażysta ostrożnie zabezpieczył podrażnione miejsce opatrunkiem, po czym zdjął rękawiczki, dając mi znak, że mogę iść.

– Jesteś zadowolony? – zapytał mnie Louis, kiedy przeszliśmy do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie czekał na nas Zayn. – Nie będziesz za kilka dni rozpaczać, że popełniłeś największy błąd w swoim życiu?

– Przekonamy się o tym za kilka dni – odparłem, na co Zayn parsknął śmiechem i poklepał mnie po ramieniu z nieukrywanym podziwem w oczach. Rozumiałem, dlaczego przejmowali się tym, co zrobiłem bardziej niż ja, ale wolałbym uniknąć takich reakcji, bo za chwilę zacznę tego żałować. – Stało się, na zawsze naznaczyłem moje ciało. Nie mogę cofnąć czasu. I co teraz?

– Teraz idziemy to uczcić – oznajmij Lou, a ja skrzywiłem się.

– Nie powinniśmy spożywać alkoholu w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu czterech godzin, tak powiedział Rick.

– Powinienem domyślić się, że to powiesz. – Tomlinson westchnął z rozżaleniem. – W takim razie idziemy coś zjeść. Może być, panie Rozsądny?

Na taką propozycję mogłem zgodzić się bez wahania, ponieważ już dawno mój żołądek domagał się posiłku. Dopiero kiedy spojrzałem na zegarek, przeżyłem niemały szok; dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem, co znaczyło, że spędziliśmy tutaj aż sześć godzin.

– Jeszcze raz dzięki, Rick – zwróciłem się do tatuażysty, ściskając jego dłoń.

– Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Im więcej nowych klientów, tym lepiej.

– Raczej w to wątpię.

– Nigdy nie mów nigdy, Payno – wtrącił Louis. – Niedługo dołączysz do grona _maniaków_.

Wiedziałem, że będzie wypominać mi to słowo do końca życia. Nie chcąc dłużej zajmować czasu, chwyciłem Louisa za ramię i wyprowadziłem ze studia do samochodu, w którym Zayn już na nas czekał.

– Jedźmy do restauracji Harry'ego – zaproponował, gdy Louis zasiadł za kierownicą. – Mają otwarte do dziesiątej, a on zaraz skończy zmianę.

Zapiąłem pas na tylnym siedzeniu i sięgnąłem po telefon; dwie godziny temu mama przysłała mi wiadomość, że Alex już smacznie śpi w ich łóżku razem z dziadkiem, zamiast w swoim. Zastanawiałem się, jak ona zareaguje na mój tatuaż. Raczej nie będzie zadowolona.

– Myślałem, że już tam nie pracuje – powiedziałem, chowając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Wspomniał o tym w zeszłym tygodniu, gdy rozmawialiśmy przez Skype'a.

– W ten piątek jest ostatni dzień jego pracy.

Przytaknąłem ze zrozumieniem. W Australii miałem wiele czasu do namysłu nad wieloma rzeczami, a jedną z nich była także moja praca w sklepie. Stanowisko kierownika nie wyglądało tak, jak oczekiwałem, ponieważ stałem się praktycznie chłopcem na posyłki naszego pracodawcy, a pensja nie różniła się wiele od poprzedniej. Od dawna zamierzałem stamtąd odejść, ale nigdy nie miałem wystarczającej odwagi, aby zrealizować te plany, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, czym miałbym się zajmować.

Zastanawiałem się nad powrotem do szkoły, pójściem do koledżu, zapewnieniem sobie i Alexowi lepszej przyszłości. Za kilka miesięcy Alex pójdzie do przedszkola i wszystko stanie odrobinę łatwiejsze, więc mógłbym chociaż spróbować popracować nad moim wykształceniem. Kilka lat temu nawet o tym nie myślałem, zbyt skupiony na znalezieniu jakiejkolwiek pracy i utrzymaniu siebie oraz małego dziecka. Wciąż nie było mi łatwo, ale te dwutygodniowe wakacje uświadomiły mi, że mogło być o wiele gorzej i wcale nie radziłem sobie tak fatalnie, jak mi się wcześniej wydawało.

Kiedy weszliśmy do restauracji, Harry dostrzegł nas praktycznie od razu i całkowicie niezrażony tym, że właśnie znajdował się w połowie rozmowy z jakimś klientem przy stoliku, ruszył w naszą stronę z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Co was tutaj sprowadza, chłopaki?

– Zamierzamy świętować – odparł natychmiast Louis, unosząc w górę moje zabandażowane ramię, a ja prychnąłem na niego gniewnie i wyszarpnąłem się z jego uścisku. Harry zmarszczył czoło w zdezorientowaniu, ale po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, a usta rozwarły w geście niedowierzania. Westchnąłem ciężko, domyślając się, że każdy kto mnie zna, będzie reagować w taki sposób na wieść, że zrobiłem sobie tatuaż. Trzeba będzie się do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Poważnie, Liam?! – wykrzyknął Styles, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku osób przy stolikach. Chwycił mnie za nadgarstek, by uważniej się przyjrzeć, choć przez opatrunek i tak nic nie można było dostrzec. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

– Dobra, wystarczy tego kpienia sobie ze mnie – syknąłem z lekką irytacją, a Harry puścił mnie, unosząc dłonie w geście obronnym.

– Nie kpimy sobie z ciebie, Payno – wtrącił Lou z niewinną miną. – No, może trochę...

Zayn wywrócił teatralnie oczami i ruszył za Harrym do jednego z wolnych stolików, a ja dołączyłem do nich z Louisem, który najwyraźniej obrał mnie za cel i postanowił całkowicie wyprowadzić z równowagi poprzez szturchanie i szczypanie. Nawet mój syn potrafił zachowywać się lepiej od niego.

Po złożeniu zamówienia, Harry powiedział, że dołączy do nas za kilka minut po skończeniu swojej zmiany, a nas obsłuży inna kelnerka i udał się do kuchni. Gdybym znajdował się na jego miejscu, czułbym się dziwnie, obsługując moich przyjaciół, ale on najwyraźniej nie miał z tym żadnego problemu.

Niewiele zmieniło się w tej restauracji, kiedy byłem tutaj poprzednim razem na randce z Edith Newman. W tej chwili wydawało mi się, jakby od tamtego dnia minęła cała wieczność i nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak bardzo ja się zmieniłem. Wtedy nie pomyślałbym, że będę siedzieć przy stoliku z trójką wspaniałych przyjaciół, wspominać nasze wakacje w Australii i droczyć się z Louisem na temat mojego tatuażu.

Harry przeżył jeszcze większy szok, gdy dowiedział się od Zayna, że wyprowadza się z ich wspólnego mieszkania, aby zamieszkać z Louisem. Dopiero to chwili otrząsnął się i, poderwawszy się z krzesła, zaczął ich widowiskowo ściskać oraz gratulować. Patrzyłem na to wszystko z uśmiechem na ustach, choć po krótkiej chwili poczułem bardzo nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi, ponieważ przy tym stole brakowało mi jeszcze jednej osoby, która powinna siedzieć obok mnie. Zastanawiałem się, czy Niall także cieszyłby się ze szczęścia swoich przyjaciół i uśmiechał się w ten swój czarujący, słodki sposób, jednocześnie próbując ukryć, jak naprawdę podziałała na niego ta wiadomość. Wiedziałem, że nie był zadowolony z faktu, że Harry postanowił wprowadzić się do swojej mamy, którą niedawno odnalazł, a teraz także Zayn opuszczał ich mieszkanie, więc na pewno czułby smutek z tego powodu.

Poczułem po raz kolejny przemożoną chęć sięgnięcia po telefon, aby chociaż przez chwilę usłyszeć jego głos, bez względu na to, jak może przebiec nasza rozmowa.

– Powiedzcie mi, kiedy mogę zacząć myśleć nad prezentem zaręczynowym – powiedział Harry wciąż z tym samym promiennym uśmiechem.

– Nie wybiegajmy za daleko w przyszłość – wtrącił Zayn, wymieniając ze swoim chłopakiem wymowne spojrzenia. – Jak na razie możesz pomóc mi w przeprowadzce. Liam już zaoferował swoją pomoc.

– Oczywiście, że to zrobił.

– A co to niby ma znaczyć, Styles? – spytałem z udawanym oburzeniem, a Haz tylko parsknął śmiechem.

– Niall się załamie – powiedział przesadnie smutnym tonem, a ja skrzywiłem się. – Źle reaguje na tak poważne gesty.

– Właśnie dlatego ty mu powiesz – oznajmił momentalnie Zayn, odchylając się do tyłu na swoim krześle z rękami założonymi za głową.

– Dlaczego ja?! Liam powinien mu powiedzieć.

Dłoń, w której trzymałem szklankę z sokiem, zamarła w powietrzu w połowie drogi do ust. Cała trójka patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco.

– Ja? – zdziwiłem się. – Niby dlaczego?

– No wiesz, jesteście ze sobą tak _blisko_. Praktycznie jesteście parą. – Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że Zayn dyskretnie próbuje go uciszyć, na co Harry odpowiedział mu pytającym spojrzeniem, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. – Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Już nie możemy się z tego nabijać? Dlaczego Liam nagle wygląda, jakby ktoś ukradł mu syna?

Zayn westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i oparł twarz na dłoni, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Harry nadal wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, a ja nie zamierzałem wyjaśniać mu, że prawdopodobnie ja i Niall już wcale nie jesteście ze sobą blisko, ponieważ Niall nie odezwał się do mnie od kilku dni, mimo że wcześniej nic nie zapowiadało tych niespodziewanych cichych dni pomiędzy nami.

– Poproszę o rachunek – odezwał się Louis, przerywając ciszę panującą przy stoliku. Nie spodziewałem się, że mój przyjaciel będzie sprawiać wrażenie tak zatroskanego, lecz w jego oczach można było dostrzec zaniepokojenie. – Ja zapłacę za kolację – dodał pospiesznie, kiedy otworzyłem usta i stanowczo mnie uciszył, nie dając szansy na wniesienie sprzeciwu.

Teraz także i Harry patrzył na mnie z niepokojem.

– Nic się nie stało, Harry – zapewniłem go. – Nie ciągnijmy tego tematu. Nie chcę psuć tej miłej atmosfery. Powinniśmy świętować, zamiast martwić się...

– Trudno się nie martwić, kiedy wyglądasz jak zbity pies. Powinieneś wrócić z wakacji radosny i wypoczęty, a wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej niż przed wyjazdem.

Na te słowa wywróciłem oczami, bo Harry zdecydowanie przesadzał. Co prawda, czułem ucisk w piersi za każdym razem, gdy w moich myślach pojawił się Niall, lecz nie było ze mną aż tak źle. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało.

*

Po koncercie wziąłem szybki prysznic na arenie, żeby jak najprędzej dołączyć do mamy i Grega. Mieliśmy w planach zjeść kolację przed powrotem do motelu, w którym zatrzymała się część ekipy. Zwykle spałem w busie, nie chcąc przenosić się na jedną noc do pokoju hotelowego, a podróże z miasta do miasta także nie były wcale takie długie i męczące. Jednak dzisiaj ze względu na moich gości zmieniłem przyzwyczajenia. Poza tym następny koncert, już przedostatni, miał odbyć się dopiero za dwa dni, więc mogliśmy spędzić razem więcej czasu albo zwiedzić Manchester.

Calum ze swoimi rodzicami i Ash przyłączyli się do nas. Znaleźliśmy tanią i przytulną restaurację z barem, otwartą do późnych godzin wieczornych, ponieważ dawno minęła godzina dziesiąta.

Od mamy dowiedziałem się setki przeróżnych plotek z całego Mullingar i okolic; kto z kim wziął ślub, kto się rozwiódł, kto ma romans, kogo okradli, kogo aresztowali i inne bzdury, które niespecjalnie mnie interesowały, ale miło było posłuchać o starych śmieciach, o ludziach, których znałem bardzo dobrze przez większość mojego życia.

– Niedawno spotkałam panią Devin, pamiętasz ją? Jej siostrzenica jest taka jak ty.

– Jest muzykiem?

– Jest homoseksualna. – Parsknąłem śmiechem, bo wiedziałem o tym od jakiś pięciu lat, ale wyglądało na to, że Christy postanowiła wreszcie się ujawnić, wywołując niezły zamęt w naszym miasteczku. – Biedną dziewczynę wyrzucili z domu, więc mieszka z Jenny od miesiąca.

Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem. Ojciec Christy zawsze był niezłym dupkiem, przekonałem się o tym wiele razy, bo za każdym razem patrzył na mnie jak na końskie gówno, wiedząc, że wolę facetów. Znałem Chisty od pierwszej klasy podstawówki i naprawdę było mi jej szkoda, ale z drugiej strony wyniesienie się z tego toksycznego domu powinno wyjść jej na dobre. Jej ciocia jest wspaniałą osobą.

Ta rozmowa o dawnych znajomych przypomniała mi o Noah. Nie myślałem o nim od rozmowy z Harrym na jego temat, ale byłem ciekaw, co u niego słychać. Czy wyszedł z dołka, do którego go doprowadziłem, jak miewa się jego rodzina, która po tym wszystkim także nie darzyła mnie sympatią i czy wciąż mieszka w Mullingar? Chciałem zadać te pytania, ale mimo wszystko bałem się, jak będą brzmieć odpowiedzi.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie jak można potraktować w taki sposób swoje dziecko – stwierdziła mama, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań.

– Jak widać można – wtrącił Greg, stawiając przede mną piwo, po które poszedł chwilę wcześniej. – Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

– Miałem wiele szczęścia, że mnie nie wyrzuciliście z domu – powiedziałem żartobliwym tonem, lecz naprawdę byłem im za to wdzięczny.

– Nie musieliśmy – odparł mój brat. – Sam uciekłeś.

– Greg – skarciła go mama, a ja wymierzyłem mu mocny cios w ramię, nie chcąc poprowadzić tej rozmowy na niebezpieczne tory.

– Co u Liama? – zapytał, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru mi odpuścić. – Już wrócili z wakacji?

– Wrócili w weekend.

– Kim jest ten Liam? – zainteresowała się mama, a ja wewnętrznie jęknąłem. Nie wiem czemu myślałem, że ten temat mnie ominie.

– To mój przy...

– Chłopak – wtrącił Greg. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem. – Mówiłem ci o nim.

– Ach tak, pamiętam. – Mama nagle się rozpromieniła. – Tak się cieszę, że nie jesteś sam w tym wielkim mieście.

– Jasne, że nie jestem. Cały czas mam Zayna i Harry'ego.

Kobieta popatrzyła na mnie z czułym uśmiechem, jakbym powiedział coś totalnie głupiego.

– Nie to miałam na myśli, Niall.

Gdzieś w głębi wiedziałem, o co jej chodziło, ale nie zamierzałem przyznawać jej racji ani pokazywać, że ją zrozumiałem. Od zawsze chciała, abym kogoś poznał i był szczęśliwy z tym facetem, choć mi na tym nie zależało. Jednak wolałem, aby myślała, że jest inaczej. Ja miałem spokój, a ona się nie martwiła – wszyscy zadowoleni.

– Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś go poznam – powiedziała. – Według Grega to bardzo miły i przystojny chłopiec.

Spojrzałem na brata z uniesionymi brwiami. Mimo że Liam nie był moim chłopakiem, poczułem dziwną satysfakcję, że Greg przekazał o nim dobre słowa.

– Liam pracuje, więc...

– Masz jego zdjęcie?

Westchnąłem zniechęcony, sięgając po telefon. Zdjęć miałem dziesiątki, bez przerwy kogoś fotografowałem, chcąc utrwalić każdą minutę, ale wybrałem to zrobione w dzień pierwszego koncertu, ponieważ Harry śmiał się, że wyglądamy na nim jak prawdziwa para. Wtedy zbyłem ten tekst, nie widząc w fotografii niczego wyjątkowego – Liam stał za mną i opierał brodę na moim ramieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko, choć nie patrzył w obiektyw tak jak ja; głowę miał odwróconą lekko w moją stronę, a jego nos prawie dotykał mojego policzka.

Zdarzało mi się wpatrywać w to zdjęcie i zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście tworzylibyśmy dobrą parę. Szczerze w to wątpiłem, ale nie dało się ukryć, że to zdjęcie miało coś w sobie.

Z drobnym wahaniem podałem mamie telefon, a jej oczy rozbłysły. Od razu wyrwała mi telefon z ręki.

– Czyż nie są uroczy?! – zaświergotała z dłonią na sercu, po czym podsunęła komórkę pod nos Grega. – Ma takie miłe oczy. W oczach widać całą prawdę, pamiętaj o tym, Niall. Masz więcej zdjęć? A cóż to za uroczy chłopczyk?

Nim zdołałem ją powstrzymać przeskoczyła na następne zdjęcia, trafiając na Alexa.

– To synek Liama – odparłem bez zastanowienia, a kiedy przeniosłem wzrok na mamę, wyraz jej twarzy skamieniał.

O kurwa.

– On ma syna? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem i spojrzała gniewnie na Grega. – O tym nie mówiłeś. Niall, błagam cię, nie jest żonaty, prawda? Nie myślałam, że będziesz zdolny do...

– Nie jest żonaty! – wtrąciłem gwałtownie. – Ona nie żyje... Znaczy... – Nabrałem powietrza, by się uspokoić. Nawet jeśli nasz związek był kłamstwem, nie chciałem, aby miała o nas złe zdanie. – Zmarła przy porodzie, nie znam szczegółów, nigdy nie pytałem, bo to trudny temat. Liam jest w moim wieku, wychowuje Alexa sam i pomimo wszystkiego świetnie sobie radzi. Alex to cudowny dzieciak, na pewno byś go polubiła.

Kobieta w zamyśleniu popatrzyła na zdjęcie, a atmosfera wokół nas momentalnie uległa zmianie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co teraz sobie myśli.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jak trudnej sytuacji się znajdujesz?

– Ja? – zdziwiłem się. – Dlaczego?

– Wasz związek oznacza, że jego dziecko w każdej sytuacji staje się twoją odpowiedzialnością, czy tego chcesz czy nie.

– Nie bierzemy ślubu. To nic poważnego, po prostu dobrze się bawimy.

– Nie sądzę, żeby Liam miał w głowie tylko zabawę. Osoba, która musi troszczyć się także o swoje dziecko, zawsze wybiega myślami w przyszłość. Liam na pewno też. Nie masz dalszych planów ani na swoją karierę, ani na życie osobiste. To prawda, jesteś młody, ale skoro postanowiłeś się usamodzielnić i zamieszkać sam w innym mieście, nie możesz żyć chwilą.

W tej chwili mógłbym powiedzieć jej, że skłamałem o moim związku z Liamem, a ona pewnie odetchnęłaby z ulgą po tym, czego się dowiedziała. Mógłbym przyznać, że wcale nie mam zamiaru i _nie chcę_ mieszać się w jakikolwiek związek z Liamem, lecz nagle dotarło do mnie, że to także byłoby kłamstwem.

Ta świadomość tak mną wstrząsnęła, że głos uwiązł mi w gardle, serce waliło jak szalone, a po twarzy zaczął spływać zimny pot. Pewnie wszystkie kolory spłynęły z mojej twarzy, bo mama popatrzyła na mnie z niepokojem w oczach i pochyliła się do przodu, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

– Nie chciałam cię zasmucić – powiedziała łagodnie, kiedy w nerwach zacząłem gryźć paznokieć kciuka. Robiłem tak w dzieciństwie, gdy czymś się stresowałem, niepokoiłem albo czułem się niekomfortowo i ten nawyk czasami do mnie wracał w najtrudniejszych do zniesienia momentach. – Mówię to wszystko z troski o ciebie i nie chciałabym, żebyś po jakimś czasie cierpiał z powodu źle podjętych decyzji, ponieważ nie przemyślałeś wszystkich opcji.

Skinąłem głową, choć przestało do mnie docierać to, co mówi. Nie chciałem tego przyznawać na głos, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ma rację, ponieważ nie myślałem o przyszłości, nigdy nie zastanawiałem się, co będzie dalej i nie dbałem o konsekwencje. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru zmienić mojego podejścia do pewnych spraw. Pasowało mi to, jak jest teraz, ale byłem świadom, że pewne rzeczy muszą ulec zmianie, jeśli nie chcę spieprzyć tych najlepszych chwil w moim życiu.

Nie przyznałem się do fałszywego związku z Liamem ani nie zdradziłem, że nie myślę, co będzie dalej, bo w głębi cholernie boję się tego, co może się stać za ileś tygodni lub miesięcy, jeśli odniosę klęskę jako gitarzysta 5 Seconds of Summer. O pewnych rzeczach mama nie musiała wiedzieć, bo to były moje własne problemy, z którymi jakoś musiałem się zmierzyć. Prędzej czy później.

Wiedziałem też, że powinienem doprowadzić tę sprawę z Liamem do samego końca. A najlepiej zakończyć ją jak najszybciej, ponieważ nie mogłem bez przerwy go ignorować z nadzieją, że po jakimś czasie wszystko między nami wróci do normy, znów będziemy mogli się przyjaźnić, a tamto, co tak nierozsądnie robiliśmy, zostanie całkowicie zapomniane i skreślone. Nie mogłem unikać go przez cały czas, ograniczać nasze rozmowy do minimum, ponieważ jak totalny idiota uważałem to za najlepszy sposób na ustabilizowanie naszych relacji. W taki sposób mogłem traktować poznawanych w klubach facetów po jednej wspólnej nocy, ale Liam nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Jednak nie chciałem mówić mu przez telefon, że uważam, że nie powinniśmy spędzać czasu tylko we dwóch, dalej robić to, co robiliśmy przed kilkoma tygodniami. Nie byłem w stanie nie myśleć o tym, co może być między nami. Nawet ja zdawałem sobie sprawę, że _coś_ jest między nami, choć tłumiłem w sobie te myśli i uczucia, obawiając się, że gdy tylko je do siebie dopuszczę, wszystko szlag trafi.

Słowa mojej mamy udowodniły, że _muszę_ usilnie tłumić je w sobie i nigdy przenigdy nie wypuścić ich na wolność, bo wtedy będzie jasne jak słońce, że... chcę być z Liamem. Ale nie mogę.

*

Ociężale wsunąłem klucz do zamka, otworzyłem drzwi i powoli wszedłem do ciemnego i cichego mieszkania. Po wyjściu z restauracji, udaliśmy się do mieszkania Louisa, nie chcąc jeszcze kończyć tego wieczoru, mimo że każdy z nas musiał rano wstać do pracy. Dopiero o pierwszej w nocy, kiedy Harry zaczął cicho pochrapywać ze swojego fotela, postanowiłem, że czas najwyższy wrócić do domu. Odrzuciłem propozycję Lou o przespaniu się na kanapie, bo wolałem spać we własnym łóżku niż na niewygodnej kanapie, ale Tomlinson koniecznie uparł się, że podrzuci mnie do domu, chociaż mieszkałem niecałe pięć minut od niego.

Przed wyjściem Zayn jeszcze raz przypomniał mi o zdjęciu opatrunku, więc od razu udałem się do łazienki, a po usunięciu bandażu, ostrożnie przemyłem go letnią wodą i sięgnąłem po maść, którą dostałem od chłopaków. Skóra wciąż była lekko zaróżowiona, ale czułem zadowolenie z efektu, bo napis wyglądał świetnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę stałem przed lustrem, podziwiając dzieło i odczuwając dziwną satysfakcję. Byłem ciekaw, co powie mój synek, gdy zobaczy go po raz pierwszy, ponieważ od samego początku był zafascynowany malunkami na skórze Zayna, a potem także Louisa. Na samą myśl o jego zafascynowanym spojrzeniu uśmiechnąłem się do mojego odbicia w lustrze.

Chociaż czułem zmęczenie za sprawą później godziny i tak wielu wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia, nie chciałem jeszcze kłaść się do łóżka. W sypialni wciąż czekała na mnie jedna nierozpakowana walizka, w pralce leżało brudne pranie, a zlew zapełniony był naczyniami, których nie zdążyłem umyć przed wyjściem z domu. Pomimo tak wielu domowych obowiązków, położyłem się na kanapie, stwierdzając, że świat się nie zawali, jeśli zajmę się nimi jutro.

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo tak leżałem bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w odgłosy z ulicy albo szmery dochodzące z innych mieszkań. Od dawna nie panowała tutaj taka cisza; nawet późnym wieczorem byłem w stanie usłyszeć cichy, równy oddech śpiącego Alexa, dobiegający z jego pokoju przez lekko uchylone drzwi, a ten dźwięk zawsze mnie uspokajał, ponieważ wiedziałem, że jest całkowicie bezpieczny.

Ogarnęło mnie przedziwne uczucie samotności, a ta spokojna cisza zaczynała mi coraz bardziej ciążyć. Otworzyłem oczy, wpatrując się w sufit, lekko oświetlony przez niewielką lampkę w kącie salonu. Może właśnie ta irytująca samotność skłoniła mnie do sięgnięcia po telefon, a nim zdołałem się powstrzymać albo zmienić zdanie, w słuchawce rozbrzmiał dźwięk wybieranego połączenia.

Nie przypuszczałem, że Niall odbierze telefon; mógł już spać lub być zajęty czymś zupełnie innym – cokolwiek, co skłoniłoby go do dalszego ignorowania mnie. Jednak po krótkiej chwili po drugiej stronie usłyszałem jego głos, a moje serce zamarło.

– Liam? Jesteś tam?

Odchrząknąłem, by przeczyścić gardło.

– Tak – wybąkałem słabo. – Cześć.

Niall roześmiał się krótko, a mnie znów coś ścisnęło za serce. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mi tego odgłosu.

– Cześć, Li – odparł niezwykle swobodnie, jak gdyby ten kilkudniowy brak kontaktu w ogóle nie miał miejsca. – Późno dzwonisz.

– Tak, wybacz... Nie powinienem...

– W porządku, przed chwilą wróciłem do hotelu. Moja mama i Greg przylecieli z Irlandii, siedzieliśmy w barze przez cały czas nadrabiając zaległości.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, ponieważ w jego głosie można było dosłyszeć ogromną ulgę oraz radość z udanego dnia.

– To miło – odparłem i zaległa cisza.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co mógłbym powiedzieć, choć tak wiele rzeczy cisnęło mi się na usta. Co wypadało powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, a czego nie? „Żałuję, że mnie tam z tobą nie ma” nie wydawało się właściwe, podobnie jak „Tęsknię za tobą”. Czy powinienem powiedzieć mu o Zaynie i Lou, a może wspomnieć, że Alex pytał o niego każdego dnia w Australii? Dlaczego nie byłem w stanie normalnie z nim rozmawiać? Przecież minęło tylko kilka dni, więc to, co sobie uświadomiłem o moich uczuciach wobec niego, nie powinno niczego zmienić. A jednak siedziałem na tej kanapie jak ciołek, analizując każde niewypowiedziane słowo i w napięciu czekając na jego ruch.

– Przepraszam, że nie odzywałem się przez jakiś czas – odezwał się nagle zupełnie innym tonem.

– Na pewno byłeś zajęty – wtrąciłem, bo pomimo tego, że chciałem poznać prawdziwy powód jego milczenia, nie mogłem pozwolić, aby czuł się winny. – Poza tym dzieliła nas spora różnica czasu.

– Słyszałem, że zajebiście bawiliście się w Australii. Pewnie nieźle się opaliłeś, co nie?

– Niall, w Australii teraz panuje zima – powiedziałem z lekkim śmiechem. – Choć nie było aż tak zimno, nie dało się opalać. Ale za to często chodziliśmy na basen w hotelu, więc w końcu nauczyłem Alexa pływać. Nie bał się niczego i szybko załapał, o co chodzi, więc teraz czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. Szkoda, że go nie widziałeś. Po jakimś czasie zdjął rękawki do pływania i dał je Zaynowi, gdy ten nie chciał wejść do wody. Wszyscy popłakaliśmy się ze śmiechu.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się jego głośny śmiech. Przygryzłem wargę, aby jakoś zapanować nad własnym uśmiechem i osunąłem się na kanapie, by przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję. Zacząłem opowiadać mu o Australii, o tym, co widzieliśmy, co przeżyliśmy i na dłuższą chwilę wszystko wróciło do normy.

Dopiero po kilku minutach naszej rozmowy zorientowałem się, że jednak coś jest nie w porządku. Niall najwyraźniej zdołał perfekcyjnie zamaskować przez telefon swoje reakcje, ponieważ potrzebowałem sporo czasu, aby dosłyszeć w jego głosie coś fałszywego. Jego śmiech brzmiał jakoś inaczej, mniej radośnie niż zazwyczaj, a ton głosu przybrał dziwną barwę, jak gdyby zmuszał się do prowadzenia rozmowy.

– Może rzeczywiście dzwonię zbyt późno – stwierdziłem, przerywając w połowie opowieść o kangurze spotkanym na drodze, którym ogromnie zachwycił się mój synek. Nie była to aż tak fascynująca historia, aby opowiadać ją o pierwszej w nocy. – Na pewno jesteś zmęczony, a ja wciąż żyję australijską strefą czasową.

– Nie jestem zmęczony – wtrącił pospiesznie i westchnął. – Ale chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli pogadamy po moim powrocie do Londynu. Muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy, a nie przez telefon.

Odrobinę mnie tym zaskoczył, ale postanowiłem nie szukać w jego słowach drugiego dna.

– W porządku – odparłem, a po chwili postanowiłem żartobliwie dodać: – Nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeśli postanowisz znów zrobić mi niespodziankę i pojawić się na progu mojego mieszkania bez uprzedzenia. Chyba mi tego brakuje.

Spodziewałem się usłyszeć jego śmiech, ponieważ bez przerwy żartowaliśmy sobie z jego niezapowiedzianych wizyt, ale tym razem odpowiedziała mi cisza. Przełknąłem ślinę. Ta cisza utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że jednak stało się coś poważnego, że nic nie wróciło do normy, a pod jego kilkudniowym milczeniem kryje się o wiele więcej.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – mruknął po chwili.

– Eric wkurzył się po ostatniej wyprawie do Londynu?

– Tak...

– Niall, o co chodzi? Zaczynam poważnie się martwić. Wolę, żebyś powiedział mi już teraz, co cię męczy, bo będę się tym zadręczać przez kolejne dni.

Dosłyszałem jakieś szurania w słuchawce i w pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że się rozłączył. Wstałem z kanapy, nadal trzymając telefon przy uchu i udałem się w stronę mojej sypialni.

– Rozmawiałem z moją mamą – odezwał się w końcu tak niespodziewanie, że prawie upuściłem telefon. Tym razem ton jego głosu brzmiał stanowczo, lecz dość monotonnie, wręcz sztucznie. – Zrozumiałem, że wcześniej w ogóle nie zastanawiałem się nad moją przyszłością w zespole. Co się stanie, jeśli w czymś nawalę i wykopią mnie na zbity pysk?

– W niczym nie nawalisz, Niall – wtrąciłem, wchodząc do sypialni, a on prychnął z irytacją.

– Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Jestem mistrzem w psuciu tych dobrych rzeczy w moim życiu. Nawet ty... – Zamilkł momentalnie i przeklął cicho. – Chodzi o to, że... muszę teraz w stu procentach skupić się na mojej karierze. Nic ani tym bardziej _nikt_ nie może mnie rozpraszać.

Zatrzymałem się w drodze do łóżka i poczułem ucisk w piersi, gdy dotarło do mnie, co takiego ma na myśli.

– Kiedy byłeś w Australii, bez przerwy zastanawiałem się, co tam robicie, nawet kiedy ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Nie mogłem się skupić. Nie mogę dłużej tego ciągnąć. Nie mogę... Kurwa mać. Wiem, że to brzmi fatalnie, ale nie chcę, żebyś ty... albo Alex mnie rozpraszali. Zrozumiesz to, prawda? Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem o tym gadać przez telefon.

– Rozumiem – wychrypiałem, ledwo panując nad głosem. – Nie ma sprawy, Niall... Wiem, jakie to dla ciebie ważne, ten zespół i w ogóle. Ciężko pracowałeś, aby cokolwiek osiągnąć i zasługujesz na zostanie kimś wielkim.

– Nie miej mi tego za złe. Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy i jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem, ale boję się, że ta zabawa mogłaby podążyć w złym kierunku. To pewnie wygląda tak, jakbym wybierał karierę, zamiast...

– Nie – przerwałem mu pospiesznie, ponieważ nie mogłem dłużej tego wysłuchiwać. – Wcale tak nie myślę.

– To dobrze. – Niall odetchnął głęboko. – Wrócimy do tej rozmowy, kiedy wrócę do Londynu, dobra? Wybierzemy się z chłopakami na piwo, opowiesz mi więcej o Australii. Przez telefon...

Zacisnąłem powieki, aby nad sobą zapanować.

– Wydaje mi się, że – zacząłem powoli – wszystko jest już jasne. Nie sądzę, aby dalsze widywanie się było dobrym pomysłem.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? Ustaliliśmy, że jeśli skończymy się zabawiać, wrócimy do bycia przyjaciółmi.

– A ja sądzę, że to zły pomysł.

– Och... Li, ja...

– Miło było jeszcze raz z tobą pogadać, Niall – wtrąciłem, nie dopuszczając go do słowa. – I cię poznać. Żegnaj.

Nie pozwoliłem mu na dodanie niczego więcej. Rozłączyłem się i rzuciłem telefonem za siebie, nie dbając o to, gdzie wyląduje i czy rozbije się o ścianę lub podłogę. Opadłem na łóżko, starając się zrozumieć, co właśnie się stało i co tak właściwie czułem.

Nie czułem do niego żalu ani gniewu, ponieważ zdawałem sobie sprawę, jak ważna jest dla niego kariera muzyka, bo przecież właśnie o tym marzył, to zrozumiałe, że chciał wszystko dla niej poświęcić. Jednak nie potrafiłem powstrzymać ogarniającego mnie smutku oraz żalu do samego siebie za to, że pozwoliłem mu na rozkochanie mnie w sobie w tak zwyczajny sposób. Nie powinno do tego dojść, wiedziałem o tym od samego początku, a jednak znajdowałem się tutaj równie samotny i porzucony jak zawsze.

 


	33. Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie! Szybko, co nie? W sumie dzisiaj zastanawiałam się na dodaniem tego rozdziału za jakiś tydzień, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, ile zajmie mi napisanie następnego. Mam teraz o wiele mniej czasu z powodu pracy. Ale stwierdziłam, że co mi tam! Macie rozdział już teraz, a następnym będę martwić się później.   
> Założę się, że rozdział ma sporo błędów, więc piszcie mi, jeśli coś znajdziecie. Nadal mam dziwne wrażenie, że kiedyś napisałam podobne zdania z ostatniego akapitu w tym rozdziale, ale nie mogłam znaleźć ich w WBL. Może napisałam coś podobnego w jakimś moim shocie? Jeśli tak, to jest ze mną naprawdę źle, zaczynam się powtarzać i chyba czas odwiedzić lekarza... A jeśli nie, trzeba odwiedzić psychiatrę, bo mam urojenia. Jest już późno, muszę się wyspać, więc nie będę się rozpisywać. Miłego czytania, kochani moi!

 

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci**

 

_piątek, 14 września 2012 roku_

 

Dwa miesiące przeminęły w oka mgnieniu. Podczas poświęcenia i rozdzielania czasu pomiędzy pracę, mojego synka, domowe obowiązki oraz wiele innych rzeczy, nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi, gdy całe lato przemknęło mi przed nosem. Ani się obejrzałem, a nadszedł czas przygotowywania Alexa do jego pójścia do przedszkola, choć prawdę mówiąc, to ja wymagałem większego psychicznego przygotowania. Nie dało się ukryć, że przeżywałem fakt, że mój mały synek praktycznie po raz pierwszy samodzielnie wkroczył w ten wielki, niebezpieczny świat. Zapewne przesadzałem, jak większość młodych rodziców, lecz nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że martwiłem się, czy Alex da sobie radę w nowym miejscu.

Czułem się pewniej z myślą, że trafił do grupy Louisa. Postanowiłem przepisać go do przedszkola, w którym pracował mój przyjaciel po tej całej aferze z jego zwolnieniem. Skoro w tamtym przedszkolu pracowali ludzie pełni tak idiotycznej ignorancji, dzieciom dawano zły przykład i wpajano nieodpowiednie wartości. Poza tym byłem pewien, że moją orientację przyjęto by w równie okrutny sposób.

Gdy zaprowadziłem Alexa do przedszkola tego pierwszego dnia, z początku obawiałem się, że zacznie płakać albo nie będzie chciał zostawać tam beze mnie. Jednak po dłuższym czasie okazało się, że nic nie zapowiada żadnego wybuchu. Cieszył go widok Lou oraz szybko nawiązał kontakt z innymi chłopcami w jego grupie. Za to ja miałem problem z wyjściem z budynku, czego Louis nie miał oporów mi wytknąć.

– Doświadczyłeś swojego pierwszego lęku separacyjnego – oznajmił z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach, choć jego głos brzmiał pokrzepiająco. – Nie martw się, rodziców w tym stanie widuję praktycznie bez przerwy. Choć przeważnie są to kobiety.

Na sali wciąż znajdowała się niewielka grupka mam, lecz większość rozmawiała pomiędzy sobą, zapewne wymieniając się wrażeniami albo numerami telefonów, by być w kontakcie. Wolałem trzymać się z boku, dziwnie czując się z myślą, iż jestem tutaj jedynym facetem – oczywiście z wyjątkiem Louisa.

– To żaden lęk separacyjny – zaprzeczyłem markotnie. – Po prostu...

– Ogarnia cię panika, bo twój mały synek tak szybko rośnie. Dzisiaj przedszkole, potem pierwsza klasa, studia, aż pisklę wyfrunie z gniazda i nigdy nie wróci.

Zmroziłem go wzrokiem. Wiedziałem, że tylko sobie żartuje, lecz coś mocno ścisnęło mnie za serce na samą myśl, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. Przez to samo przechodziłem w każde jego urodzin, ale tego dnia odczuwałem to o wiele gwałtowniej.

– Będę mieć go na oku, Payno – zapewnił mnie Lou z dłonią na moim ramieniu. – Nie stresuj się. Idź do pracy i pozwól mi pracować.

Skinąłem głową, choć ani myślałem ruszyć się z miejsca. Alex siedział przy jednym z kolorowych stoliczków, ogromnie pochłonięty zadaniem, które na powitanie zlecił im Louis – mieli namalować, co robili dzisiaj rano. Wydawał się szczęśliwy i szybko odnalazł się w nowym miejscu. Nie powinno mnie to dziwić, bo rzadko miewał problemy z zaadaptowaniem się; tylko czasami odzywała się w nim ta troszkę nieśmiała natura.

– Swoją drogą, zauważyłeś, jak te mamuśki lustrują cię wzrokiem?

Przeniosłem zdezorientowany wzrok na Louisa, a potem zerknąłem w stronę trzech kobiet na drugim końcu sali. Faktycznie, wszystkie patrzyły w naszą stronę, uśmiechając się dziwnie i gdy tylko zorientowały się, że na nie patrzymy, odwróciły się pospiesznie. Uniosłem brwi i parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Wydaje mi się, że to ciebie lustrują wzrokiem – odparłem ze śmiechem. – Kto by nie leciał na nową, seksowną przedszkolankę?

– Och, Payno. – Louis trącił mnie ramieniem i teatralnie zachichotał, udając onieśmielenie. Wywróciłem oczami. – A ja myślę, że próbują wybadać tego trochę mniej seksownego, samotnego tatuśka.

– Skąd wiedzą, że jestem samotny?

– Liam, jesteś tutaj jedynym facetem wśród rodziców. To mówi samo za siebie. Zwykle to mamy przyprowadzają swoje pociechy. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak rzadko widuję tatuśków. Zwykle zjawiają się wtedy, gdy ich dziecko coś przeskrobie albo trzeba kogoś za coś opieprzyć.

– Nieważne – westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. – Rób swoje. I nie dawaj mi powodów, abym musiał się tu zjawiać i cię opieprzać.

– Aleś ty zabawny – zadrwił, po czym w geście zemsty popchnął mnie w stronę drzwi, doprowadzając do tego, że potknąłem się o próg. Niektóre kobiety spojrzały w naszą stronę zaciekawione hałasem, a czwórka dzieciaków siedzących w pobliżu włącznie z Louisem zaczęła się śmiać. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zrobienie dobrego, pierwszego wrażenia na innych rodzicach.

Kolejne dni powoli stawały się prostsze. Coraz łatwiej było mi zostawiać Alexa w przedszkolu, a częstotliwość żartów Louisa z mojego „lęku separacyjnego” powoli słabła. W ciągu tygodnia nawiązałem znajomość z kilkoma innymi mamami, ponieważ uważały, że na wszelki wypadek powinniśmy być w kontakcie, gdyby nasze dzieci chciały się widywać poza godzinami spędzonymi w przedszkolu. Prawdę mówiąc, Alex nie zakolegował się z żadnymi z ich dzieci, ale nie zamierzałem tego przyznawać na głos, bo cała sytuacja i tak niezmiernie mnie bawiła.

Poza przedszkolem inne sprawy zdawały się układać. Pod koniec lipca powróciłem do poszukiwania innej pracy, choć efekty przypominały te sprzed kilku miesięcy. Jednakże Harry, który obecnie pracował w jednym z tych dobrych hotelów w Londynie, powiadomił mnie o wolnym etacie na stanowisku recepcjonisty. Zastanawiałem się nad przyjęciem jej przez dłuższy czas, mimo że odpowiadały mi godziny pracy oraz zarobki. A ten hotel w połowie należał do obecnego męża mamy Harry'ego. Dopiero w połowie sierpnia zdecydowałem się na zmianę pracy, złożyłem wymówienie w sklepie i w hotelu zacząłem pracować na początku września. Do tej pory nie miałem na co narzekać.

W pierwszy weekend po naszym powrocie z Australii, Zayn na dobre wprowadził się do Louisa. Ja i Harry pomogliśmy mu w przeprowadzce, do której prawie by nie doszło, ponieważ nasza parka pokłóciła się o kolor ścian w sypialni i salonie. Zayn zaproponował przemalowanie ich na inny kolor, który nie odpowiadał Louisowi. Dlatego że Tomlinson zawsze musi postawić na swoim i nie potrafi ugryźć się w język, doszło do strasznie poważnej kłótni, którą razem z Harrym przeczekaliśmy na podłodze w korytarzu wśród rzeczy Zayna, zastanawiając się, czy trzeba będzie wszystko odwozić z powrotem. Na szczęście, pogodzili się jeszcze tego samego wieczora, w równie głośny sposób jak się pokłócili, a ściany pozostały niezmienione.

A przez cały ten czas robiłem wszystko, aby nie myśleć o jednej sprawie. O Niallu.

W ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy widziałem się z nim tylko dwa razy. Pewnego wieczoru siedział u Louisa i Zayna, gdy wpadłem do nich po pracy, lecz wyszedł po krótkiej, niezręcznej rozmowie zawierającej zdania „co u ciebie” i „u mnie w porządku, a u ciebie”. Na samą myśl o tamtym spotkaniu miałem ochotę krzyczeć albo przeklinać na samego siebie, że do tego doprowadziłem, lecz z drugiej strony czego mogłem się spodziewać. Nie potrafiłem normalnie z nim rozmawiać po tym, jak wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, spędzać ze mną czasu ani tym bardziej nie chce, aby cokolwiek nas łączyło. Nie byłem w stanie robić dobrą minę do złej gry, nadal się z nim przyjaźnić, wiedząc, że nigdy więcej nie doznam tej przyjemności, jaką jest nawet najzwyklejszy pocałunek z nim.

Drugie spotkanie miało miejsce w przedszkolu. Przeżyłem niezły szok, gdy przyszedłem po Alexa, a zastałem go bawiącego się z Niallem. Na ten widok pragnąłem odwrócić się na pięcie i czym prędzej stamtąd uciec, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie tak po prostu patrzeć, jak bawi się z moim synkiem, jak gdyby nic się nie zmieniało. Alex często o niego pytał, zastanawiał się, czemu Niall już do nas nie przychodzi, a pewnego dnia przyznał także, że za nim tęskni, dlatego też starałem się udzielać jak najzwyklejszych odpowiedzi, mając nadzieję, że z czasem chłopiec o nim zapomni.

Miałem nadzieję, że z czasem ja także o nim zapomnę, ale jak na razie nic tego nie zapowiadało.

Wtedy w przedszkolu nasza rozmowa trwała trochę dłużej. Dowiedziałem się, że poprzednie dziesięć dni spędził w studiu, nagrywając dema swoich własnych piosenek i nie potrafiłem nie podzielać jego radości, bo wręcz promieniał, gdy o tym opowiadał. Powiedział mi, że zamierza pracować z innymi twórcami i artystami, a na tę chwilę nie myśli o solowej płycie, choć przyznałem, że z ogromną chęcią posłuchałbym jego płyty.

Te słowa wyrwały się z moich ust praktycznie mimowolnie i dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do mnie, co takiego powiedziałem. Sposób, w jaki Niall na mnie spojrzał, z niedowierzaniem, tęsknotą, ale także z uwielbieniem, sprawił, że znów zapragnąłem go pocałować albo chociażby dotknąć. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę i to dobijało mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Kilka dni temu od Harry'ego dowiedziałem się, że zespół Nialla wprowadza się do nowych mieszkań z zaleceń ich wytwórni. Budynek znajdował się praktycznie w moim sąsiedztwie; dzieliły nas ledwo trzy ulice. Po tej informacji doszedłem do wniosku, że jakaś siła albo niemiły los po prostu drwią sobie ze mnie. Za każdym razem, gdy chociażby pojawiło się niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że mógłbym ruszyć dalej i zapomnieć o Niallu, on znów pojawiał się na mojej drodze. Dlaczego było to aż takie trudne? Moje uczucia do niego nie słabły, a na domiar złego pojawiły się też gniew i irytacja. Doprowadzało mnie to do szału.

Harry nie ułatwiał mojej sytuacji, ponieważ najwyraźniej nie dotarło do niego, że nie chcę ani słyszeć, ani rozmawiać o Niallu. Kiedy w końcu straciłem nad sobą panowanie i powiedziałem mu to jasno i wyraźnie, stwierdził, że prędzej czy później pokonamy ten kryzys; brzmiało to tak, jakbyśmy byli małżeństwem w separacji, co było równie absurdalne, jak jego zdanie na ten temat. Nie było to kryzys, nie było  _nic_ , ponieważ mnie i Nialla nic nie łączyło. I tak już pozostanie.

Mimo wszystko lubiłem pracować z Harrym. Wreszcie miałem okazję spędzić z nim więcej czasu i poznać go bliżej. Ten chłopak należał do grona tych osób, z którymi po prostu chce się rozmawiać, nawet o zwykłych głupotach. Harry pracował jako portier, więc sporo czasu spędzał w recepcji, twierdząc, że śmiertelnie się nudzi, choć wiedziałem, że znalazłoby się wiele różnych rzeczy do zrobienia. Wyglądało na to, że Harry podchodził w taki sposób do każdej pracy; z jednej strony się nie przepracowywał, ale wszystkie swoje obowiązki doprowadzał do końca i wykonywał perfekcyjnie, więc nikt się go nie czepiał. Pomagał mu także urok osobisty i umiejętność owinięcia każdego wokół swojego palca.

Bez przerwy zerkałem na zegarek, czekając, że skończy się moja zmiana, ponieważ nie mogłem doczekać się wolnego weekendu. Ten tydzień dłużył się niemiłosiernie, a siedzenie za ladą przez kilka godzin w ciągu dnia sprawiało, że po jakimś czasie zaczynały boleć mnie plecy. Chyba był to jedyny minus pracowania w recepcji.

Nie zauważyłem, kiedy Harry pojawił się obok mnie i bez ostrzeżenia wskoczył na ladę, prawie zwalając z niej leżący tam telefon. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Nienawidziłem, gdy to robił i chociaż wiele razy karciłem go za siadywanie na ladzie, on nadal nie przestał.

– Jak tam? – zapytał wesoło. – Nie patrz na mnie tak nagląco. Nikogo tutaj nie ma.

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, ponieważ miał rację. Główny hol był pusty, z wyjątkiem ochroniarzem przy wejściu, ale on nie zwracał na nas uwagi.

– Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? – zapytałem.

– To spokojny dzień. Co też mnie dziwi, bo zwykle początek weekendu jest szalony. Spodziewałem się, że przez cały wrzesień będziemy tutaj mieć istne urwanie głowy z powodu festiwalu.

– Jakiego festiwalu? – zdziwiłem się. Harry spojrzał na mnie, jak na kosmitę.

– Festiwal iTunes, Liam! Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Od początku miesiąca mamy w hotelu gości, którzy wybierają się na ten festiwal. Jakim cudem o tym nie wiesz?

– Nie wypytuję każdego o powód ich wizyty w hotelu – odparłem, posyłając mu wymowne spojrzenie, ponieważ Harry praktycznie każdego gościa zagadywał o takie rzeczy. Oczywiście, robił to w odpowiedni, niewścibski sposób, a sam zauważyłem, że przeważnie ludzie sami mu o tym mówią i ciągną z nim rozmowę. – Ale zdaje mi się, że Shay wspomniała niedawno, że ma bilety na ten festiwal.

– Moja Shay? – powtórzył, po czym momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem. – To znaczy... Shay, którą obaj znamy?

Uśmiechnąłem się ze smutkiem i skinąłem głową. Od dawna wiedziałem, że Harry i Shay zerwali, ale nigdy nie wypytywałem ich o dokładne powód, ponieważ nie chciałem się wtrącać, a Harry nigdy nie rozpoczynał tego tematu.

– Dalej się z nią widujesz? – zapytał, bawiąc się kablem telefonicznym. Chwilę temu jego twarz promieniała radością, lecz teraz miał zmarszczone czoło i pusty wzrok. Żałowałem, że o niej wspomniałem, bo najwyraźniej był to dla niego równie bolesny temat, jak dla mnie temat Nialla.

– Przez wakacje czasami opiekowała się Alexem. Nie mam z nią stałego kontaktu, ale nieraz rozmawiamy przez telefon.

– Czy ona... – Owinął kabel dookoła swojej dłoni i tylko czekałem, aż rzuci urządzenie na podłogę. W tej chwili wyglądał o wiele młodziej i niewinniej, przez co poczułem nagłą ochotę podniesienia go na duchu; jak Alexa, gdy czymś się zasmucił. – Pytała o mnie?

– Tylko raz – odparłem szczerze – gdy powiedziałem jej, że z tobą pracuję. Spytała mnie, jak się miewasz.

Bez słowa pokiwał głową, po czym zaczął rozplątywać kabel. W pewnej chwili zbyt mocno za niego pociągnął i telefon zsunął się z blatu. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się go złapać, a Harry uśmiechnął się do mnie z zakłopotaniem.

– Idziesz na imprezę do Nialla? – zapytał mnie ni stąd ni zowąd, gdy odłożyłem urządzenie na swoje miejsce, poprawiając kabel, by nie był zbyt splątany.

– Jaką imprezę?

– Urządza parapetówkę z urodzinami w nowym mieszkaniu.

– Urodziny miał wczoraj, prawda? – spytałem, choć doskonale znałem odpowiedź.

Długo zastanawiałem się nad złożeniem mu życzeń przez telefon, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, czy na tym etapie naszej _tak jakby znajomości_ było to dopuszczalne. W końcu zdecydowałem się na napisaniu kilku słów w SMS-ie, choć sklecenie ich zajęło mi dłuższą chwilę. Nie chciałem brzmieć sztucznie albo zbyt rześko, by nie pomyślał sobie zbyt wiele. Dopiero później doszedłem do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie analizuję każdy mój czyn, bo niczego mi to nie ułatwia. W ostateczności wysłałem mu wiadomość ze słowami „wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzasz czas”.

– Więc idziesz? – ponowił swoje pytanie.

– Harry, mówiłem ci, że my...

– Zerwaliście kontakt. Tak, pamiętam. – Machnął ręką i wywrócił oczami. – Mówiłem ci, że to kompletne bzdury. Właśnie dlatego powinieneś się tam pojawić. Niall nie wysyłał specjalnych zaproszeń, ale poinformował o tej imprezie każdego bliskiego, więc...

– Mnie nie poinformował – wtrąciłem z grymasem. – Co mówi samo za siebie. Niall nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, więc ułatwiam mu to.

– Bzdury.

Spojrzałem na niego z wyrzutem, co i tak nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia, ale przynajmniej zeskoczył z mojej lady. Miałem nadzieję, że przestanie wałkować ten temat, bo nie chciałem kończyć tego dnia myśleniem o Niallu. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie spędzenie piątkowego wieczoru.

Od tamtej rozmowy telefonicznej zmieniła się jedna rzecz – powróciłem do prób chodzenia na randki. Wszystko zaczęło się od chłopaka, z którym zacząłem rozmawiać w klubie.

Tamtego dnia pożałowałem, że opowiedziałem Louisowi o mojej rozmowie z Niallem, bo po długim opieprzaniu mnie i psioczeniu na Horana, stwierdził, że muszę się rozchmurzyć i zaciągnął mnie do _Edenu_. Choć lubiłem to miejsce, nie miałem zbytniej ochoty na żadne imprezy albo picie, więc większość czasu spędziłem samotnie przy stoliku z prawie pełnym kuflem piwa, podczas gdy Lou szalał na parkiecie. Wyraźnie nie przeszkadzało mu, że Zayna nie ma z nami, ale wiedziałem też, że Tomlinson nie zrobi niczego głupiego, co mogłoby skrzywdzić jego chłopaka. Z daleka było widać, że zachowuje się inaczej w stosunku do tańczących z nim kolesi, niż wtedy, gdy nie był w związku.

Przy stoliku bez przerwy myślałem o Niallu, ponieważ nie potrafiłem inaczej. Wiedziałem, że właśnie odbywał się ich ostatni koncert, bo Lou sam powiedział mi, że Zayn i Harry udali się na niego i żałowałem, że mnie tam nie ma. Pragnąłem znów zobaczyć go szalejącego na scenie, będącego w swoim żywiole, cieszącego się każdą chwilą, ale także pocieszać go w chwili, gdy ogarnie go smutek z powodu kończącej się trasy koncertowej. Wtedy ogarnęła mnie przemożna ochota zadzwonienia do niego i cofnięcia wszystkiego, co mu powiedziałem. Żałowałem, że w taki sposób zakończyłem naszą rozmowę. Nie powinienem ukazać mojego rozgoryczenia, bo przecież Niall po prostu próbował postąpić odpowiednio. Chciał nadal się przyjaźnić, a skoro nie miałem żadnych szans na związek z nim, mogłem chociaż spróbować być jego przyjacielem. Lepsze to niż nic, prawda? Właśnie to próbowałem sobie wmówić, lecz prawda była taka, że nie byłbym w stanie kontynuować naszej przyjaźni ze świadomością, że nigdy nie będę mógł z nim być.

Jednak przed wykonaniem tego telefonu uchronił mnie chłopak, który niespodziewanie pojawił się przy moim stoliku, pytając, czy może się przysiąść. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył mi, by stwierdzić, że jest przystojny i ma bardzo miłe, zielone oczy. Zgodziłem się, ponieważ potrzebowałem kogoś, kto odwróci moją uwagę. Od razu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o różnych rzeczach, dość niewinnie flirtując. Sebastian był sympatyczny i zabawny, a co najważniejsze w żaden sposób nie przypominał mi Nialla. Może właśnie z tego powodu poprosiłem go do tańca, a jakiś czas później zgodziłem się, gdy poprosił mnie o numer.

Spodziewałem się, że, pomimo miło spędzonego czasu w klubie, jednak nie zadzwoni, ale zrobił to i kilka dni później poszliśmy na randkę. Podczas naszej rozmowy w Edenie wyjawiłem mu, że mam syna, nie chcąc, by ten fakt stał się moją słodko-gorzką tajemnicą, lecz Sebastian nie miał nic przeciwko i od razu zaczął opowiadać mi o swojej sześcioletniej bratanicy, którą kochał bez opamiętania.

Randka przebiegła gładko, świetnie się dogadywaliśmy i lubiliśmy podobne rzeczy, więc myślałem sobie, że może mogłoby coś z tego wyjść. Przy nim czułem się inaczej niż przy Conorze, ponieważ nie towarzyszyła mi żadna presja sprawdzenia się albo odnalezienia siebie w nowej sytuacji. Przy nim czułem się także inaczej niż przy Niallu. Jednakże jakiś czas później zorientowałem się, że czegoś mi brakuje. Między nami nie było tej iskry, nie poczułem niczego, gdy dotknął mojej dłoni albo patrzył na mnie w odpowiedni sposób. Moje uczucia do niego przypominały te do Lou albo Zayna i wiedziałem, że choćbym nie wiem, jak się starał poczuć coś więcej, to się nie zmieni. Nie chciałem tego przed nim ukrywać i dawać mu złudne nadzieje, więc powiedziałem mu prawdę na naszej drugiej randce. Moje serce się krajało, gdy w jego szmaragdowych oczach pojawił się smutek, lecz przyznał, że także to zauważył i był wdzięczny, że go nie oszukuję. Postanowiliśmy pozostać w kontakcie jako znajomi.

W przedszkolu Alexa nawiązałem znajomość z Dianą. Także była samotnym rodzicem i miała przeuroczą córeczkę o imieniu Ellise, za którą mój synek z jakiegoś powodu nie przepadał, co nas niezmiernie bawiło. Twierdził, że Ellise jest „denerwująca”, choć nie potrafił wyjaśnić mi dlaczego tak uważa.

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodniu umówiliśmy się już dwa razy i jak na razie wszystko szło dobrym torem. Diana był piękna z długimi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami opadającymi falami na plecy i okalającymi jej twarz z wydatnymi, różowymi wargami i dużymi, szarymi oczami. Dużo się śmiała, cały czas przepełniała ją energia i nie bała się mówić mi prawdy prosto z mostu, co ogromnie mi się w niej podobało, mimo że jej energiczny temperament momentami mnie oszałamiał. Dużo rozmawialiśmy, z każdym dniem poznawaliśmy się coraz lepiej, a pomimo krótkiej znajomości byłem w stanie opowiedzieć jej o Bridget bez uczucia bólu, ponieważ ona w pewnym stopniu wiedziała, co czuję; choć ojciec jej dziecka nie umarł, a zostawił ją po narodzinach Ellise, przyznała, że także cierpiała tak, jakby on rzeczywiście zginął.

Lubiłem towarzystwo Diany i czułem się przy niej dobrze. Chciałem, by tak pozostało na dłużej. W tej chwili nie zastanawiałem się, czy ta znajomość mogłaby rozwinąć się w jakimkolwiek kierunku. Moje serce nadal wzywało Nialla, było za wcześnie na zapomnienie o nim, ruszenie dalej, a tym bardziej na zakochanie się w kimś innym. Jednak chciałem spróbować. Dla własnego dobra.

*

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się stąd wyprowadzam – wymamrotałem, stojąc przed prawie pustą szafą – ani że zarabiam tyle, by było mnie stać na własne mieszkanie. Pamiętasz, jak się tutaj wprowadziłem? Miałem tylko jedną walizkę, trzydzieści funtów i gitarę.

– Pamiętam. A mieszkanie nie jest teoretycznie twoje – stwierdził Zayn ze swojego miejsca na łóżku. Miał pomóc mi w ostatnim etapie pakowania, ale jak na razie po prostu się obijał. – Wytwórnia chce mieć was blisko i w jednym miejscu. Mimo że potrafię to zrozumieć, uważam, że dawanie każdemu z was osobne mieszkania w centrum jest marnowaniem pieniędzy.

– Och, daj spokój, Z. Nie narzekaj.

– Nie narzekam. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby po jakimś czasie okazało się, że wszyscy wylądujecie na bruku z jakimiś kolosalnymi długami do spłacenia.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Powiedział dokładnie to samo, gdy kilka dni temu poinformowałem go, że się stąd wyprowadzam do nowego mieszkania. Jednak nawet jego rozsądek nie był w stanie popsuć mi humoru.

– Może nie powinienem wynajmować tego mieszkania? Tak na wszelki wypadek...

– Twoi rodzice już wszystko załatwili, daj spokój. Poza tym trzymanie go i nie używanie byłoby jeszcze większą stratą pieniędzy.

Zayn zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, a kiedy posłałem mu oczko, pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i wrócił do pakowania moich rzeczy do pudła. Musieliśmy zdążyć w dwie godziny, a potem przewieźć pudła do mojego nowego mieszkania (nadal cieszyłem się z tego jak dziecko) i dokończyć planowanie imprezy, która miała odbyć się dzisiaj wieczorem.

Ze wszystkim musieliśmy się spieszyć tylko dlatego, że nasz pobyt w Szwecji, gdzie zakończyliśmy pracę nad płytą, trochę się przedłużył. O nowych mieszkaniach powiedziano nam dwa tygodnie temu przed samym wyjazdem, więc mieliśmy czas na obejrzenie ich i nic poza tym. Z początku sam uważałem pomysł zakwaterowania nas w centrum za grubo przesadzony, lecz Eric twierdził, że każdy tak robi. Mogłem tylko skakać z radości i rozdziewać gębę na widok tego zajebistego apartamentu.

Teraz miałem na głowie urządzenie najlepszej imprezy wszech czasów. Trzeba było uczcić nie tylko sukces, jaki zespół odniósł z nowym singlem oraz, przede wszystkim, moje urodziny. Ta impreza musiała być olbrzymia, taka o jakiej nigdy się nie zapomina.

– Jakim cudem masz tak wiele rzeczy? – zapytał mnie Zayn. – Nie miałeś kasy na czynsz przez większość czasu, a ubrań jest tyle... Chwila moment, to też moje ciuchy! Szukałem tych spodni, Niall.

– Musiały pomieszać się przy praniu – odparłem, ukrywając rozczarowanie, że zorientował się, że te spodnie należą do niego, bo naprawdę je lubiłem. Chyba będę tęsknił za podkradaniem mu ciuchów.

– Będzie mi brakowało mieszkania z tobą – powiedziałem na głos, zaskakując siebie samego. Zayn uśmiechnął się.

– Dobrze było nam razem, co nie?

– Jako tako.

Parsknął śmiechem.

– Jedno miłe wyznanie w ciągu dnia to twój limit, tak?

W odpowiedzi pokazałem mu język i wrzuciłem do pudła ostatnie dwa swetry. Zayn wyciągnął jeden z nich, grożąc mi palcem, a ja już chciałem wykłócać się, że ten ciuch zdecydowanie nie należy do niego, lecz przerwała mi moja komórka.

– Ash pisze, że dostarczyli alkohol – wyjaśniłem i schowałem telefon do kieszeni. – Nareszcie. Bałem się, że zabraknie najważniejszej rzeczy.

– Ilu osób się spodziewasz?

– Cała ekipa z trasy, ktoś z wytwórni, przyjaciele zespołu – wyliczyłem. – Zaprosiłem też Doniyę i Gemmę. Ma przyjść też siostra Lou, bo akurat jest w Londynie. Ma zamiaru tutaj studiować. Im więcej osób, tym lepiej, Z.

– To mieszkanie nie jest aż tak duże.

Wzruszyłem ramionami z uśmiechem. W naszym budynku praktycznie całe piętro należało do mnie i chłopaków z zespołu, więc nie martwiłem się, czy wystarczy nam miejsca.

– Zaprosiłeś Liama?

To pytanie wręcz zwaliło mnie z nóg.

– Um, nie? Nie jesteśmy ostatnio w dobrych kontaktach. Delikatnie powiedziane. – Parsknąłem. – W ogóle nie rozmawiamy.

– A czyja to wina?

– Ej, ja chciałem się dalej przyjaźnić! – zawołałem obronnie. – To nie moja wina, że on ograniczył nasze kontakty i ma mnie gdzieś.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Liam nie chciał się przyjaźnić?

Prychnąłem, zamykając szafę zbyt energicznie, bo cała aż się zatrzęsła.

– No przecież wyraźnie to widać. A o czym niby mówię? Nie rozmawia ze mną...

– Nie to miałem na myśli. – Wywrócił oczami w sposób, który mówił, że jestem totalnym idiotą. – Liam nie chciał się _tylko_ przyjaźnić.

– Och... O to ci chodzi... – Odchrząknąłem, nagle czując się niezręcznie pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem. – No i co? Mógł mi powiedzieć.

– A ty mogłeś to lepiej załatwić.

Odwróciłem się do niego przodem z założonymi rękami.

– Sam mi doradziłeś, że mam być z nim szczery, bo zasługuje na prawdę. Więc tak zrobiłem. A teraz to ja wychodzę na tego złego. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem!

– Nie twierdzę, że obaj postąpiliście dobrze, ale można było inaczej to rozwiązać.

– Niby jak? Powiedz mi, Z, bo ja jestem w czarnej dupie.

– Nie wiem. – Podrapał się po głowie, po czym wstał z łóżka, podnosząc zapełniony karton, który wcześniej zamknął i zakleił taśmą. – Ale mówienie mu, że musisz skupić się na karierze jest jak cios w serce.

– Dlaczego? Taka jest prawda.

Tym razem Zayn popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.

– Dałeś mu do zrozumienia, że wybierasz karierę, mimo że chcesz z nim być. Liam to rozumie, ale z drugiej strony czuje się odrzucony. Nikt nie lubi być czyimś drugim wyborem. A w szczególności drugim wyborem osoby, która dla tego kogoś jest na pierwszym miejscu.

– Że co? Co ty... U Liama na pierwszym miejscu jest Alex.

– Jak dla mnie zajmujecie je razem.

Zamrugałem, kompletnie zdezorientowany tymi słowami, ponieważ nie miały dla mnie żadnego sensu.

– Ta rozmowa jest totalnie bez sensu – stwierdziłem w końcu i wziąłem od niego karton, by jak najszybciej opuścić to mieszkanie. Im szybciej stąd wyjdę, tym prędzej będę mógł się spić do nieprzytomności.

– Po prostu to napraw.

Wyszedł z pokoju, a ja rzuciłem karton z powrotem na łóżko i położyłem się w poprzek, podkładając ręce pod głowę. Przez całe dwa miesiące świetnie radziłem sobie z nie myśleniem o Liamie, skupiając się na pisaniu piosenek, załatwianiu wszystkich formalności związanych z zespołem i nagrywaniu materiału. Tego właśnie chciałem – pozbyć się dystrakcji. Bez względu na to, jak okropnie to brzmiało, taka była prawda. I udało mi się, nic mnie nie rozpraszało.

Zdarzały się chwile, gdy brakowało mi Liama, to fakt. Po napisaniu albo nagraniu jakiejś piosenki, miałem ochotę zadzwonić do niego, podzielić się z nim moimi wrażeniami, aż nagle orientowałem się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Zaraz potem wszystko wracało do normy. Robiłem swoje.

Jednak nie spodziewałem się, że będę czuć się tak fatalnie, gdy znów się zobaczymy. Aż skręcało mnie w żołądku na myśl o tych dwóch cholernie niezręcznych spotkaniach, bo nie myślałem, że tak wiele się zmieni. Z bycia przyjaciółmi spadliśmy na sam dół, stając się sobie całkowicie obcy. Po tych spotkaniach wyjechałem z Londynu na jakiś czas, nadal robiłem swoje i nie myślałem o Liamie.

Dopiero słowa Zayna spadły na mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody, ponieważ nie przyszło mi do głowy, że Liam chciał być ze mną i dlatego tak nagle zakończył naszą znajomość. Wcześniej po prostu myślałem, że jest na mnie wściekły, bo powiedziałem mu przez telefon, że musimy przestać się zabawiać ze sobą. Miał prawo czuć złość, bo potraktowałem go tak, jakby nic dla mnie nie znaczył, a wcale tak nie było. Fakt, iż poczuł się odrzucony wręcz mnie zabolał, bo znaczyło to, że poważnie go zraniłem, a tego nie chciałem. Naprawdę myślałem, że postępuję dobrze, a zachowałem się kompletnie egoistycznie. Nie zrobiłem tego dla jego dobra, tylko dla mojego.

– Niall, musimy już iść! – zawołał Zayn. – Czekam!

– Już idę! – odkrzyknąłem, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i jeszcze raz rozejrzałem się po pustym pokoju.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że opuszczałem mój drugi dom, że otwierały się przede mną nowe drzwi, wiele nowych możliwości. Tutaj wszystko się zaczęło. Zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybym nigdy nie poznał Zayna. Jak długo bym próbował cokolwiek osiągnąć? Czy w końcu bym zrezygnował i wrócił do Mullingar z niczym? Prawdę mówiąc, wolałbym nigdy nie poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

Wyszedłem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zayn stał w wejściu do salonu i z nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzył przed siebie. Stanąłem obok, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i omiotłem wzrokiem całkowicie puste pomieszczenie. Naszą starą, wysłużoną kanapę zabrał Harry do swojego pokoju w domu jego mamy, bo twierdził, że ma do niej sentyment, telewizor trafił do mieszkania Zayna i Lou, a ja wziąłem stolik do kawy, ponieważ czasami zdarzało mi się zapisywać na nim słowa piosenek, gdy nie miałem pod ręką żadnej kartki. Inne meble i różne akcesoria także rozdzieliliśmy pomiędzy nas trzech, zostawiając jedynie łóżka i szafy w pokojach, bo nie były nam potrzebne. Dla siebie kupiłem nowe łóżko, bo moje było już zbyt wysłużone i bez przerwy okropnie skrzypiało, a z materacu praktycznie wyskakiwały sprężyny przy każdym ruchu.

Dziwnie się czułem, patrząc na te gołe, cztery ściany, które przez te dwa lata tak wiele widziały i skrywały mnóstwo naszych tajemnic. Nie chciałem rozstawać się z tym miejscem, ale opuszczenie go równało się z rozpoczęciem nowego rozdziału. Każdy z nas tego potrzebował. Zayn miał Louisa i szczęśliwy, stabilny związek, którego zawsze pragnął, Harry odnalazł swoją mamę, która zapełniła pustkę w jego sercu, a ja robiłem karierę, o której marzyłem.

– Wyprowadziłem się stąd dwa miesiące temu – odezwał się Zayn, z jakiegoś powodu mówiąc szeptem – a dopiero dzisiaj czuję smutek. To wszystko twoja wina.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, choć brzmiał on dość wymuszenie. Mnie także żal ściskał serce, ale nie chciałem dać tego po sobie poznać. Zayn nigdy by mi tego nie darował.

– Spójrz na nas, Z – stwierdziłem radośnie. – Jesteśmy dorośli. Wyfruwamy z gniazdka.

Ze śmiechem odepchnął mnie od siebie.

– Zawsze musisz popsuć nastrój.

– Znasz mnie, nienawidzę takich nastrojów – odparłem i podniosłem jedno z trzech czekających na nas pudeł. – Chodźmy stąd, zanim się rozpłaczesz. Nie chcę odgrywać tutaj finałowego odcinka dziesiątego sezonu _Przyjaciół_.

– Ciebie też wzruszył ten odcinek, sam widziałem!

– Obiecałeś mi, że nigdy więcej nie będziemy do tego wracać.

Zayn pokręcił głową z politowaniem, choć wiedział, że tylko sobie żartuję. Nie miałem serca z kamienia, nawet jeśli komuś mogło się tak wydawać.

Wynieśliśmy kartony na korytarz, a Zayn zamknął drzwi frontowe na klucz, po czym z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, _pogłaskał_ drewnianą powierzchnię. Kiedy odwrócił się do mnie, uniosłem pytająco brew.

– Ani słowa – syknął.

– Dziwak z ciebie.

W odpowiedzi prychnął i, zabrawszy pudło, ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej. Z lekkim uśmiechem popatrzyłem na nasze drzwi z ledwo widocznym numerkiem i nazwiskiem Malik, pod którym Harry kiedyś dopisał flamastrem „+ Horan i Styles”. Mogłem sobie żartować i nabijać się z Zayna, ale doskonale wiedziałem, co czuje przy wyprowadzaniu się z tego miejsca. Choć mam na tyle godności, aby nie głaskać z czułością drzwi.

Zayn stał przy samochodzie z otwartym bagażnikiem i rozmawiał z jedną z naszych sąsiadek. Lubiłem tę kobietę, często pożyczaliśmy od niej jakieś drobiazgi i zawsze była dla nas miła, pewnie dlatego że Harry za każdym razem z nią flirtował i owinął ją sobie wokół palca.

– Będzie mi was brakować, chłopcy – powiedziała na mój widok, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli mnie uściskała, nie zważając na to, że nadal trzymam wielki karton. – Mam nadzieję, że nowi lokatorzy będą równie uroczy.

– Wątpię w to – odparłem. – Nikt nie jest bardziej uroczy od nas.

Roześmiała się dźwięcznie i dodała, że zawsze możemy ją odwiedzać, jeśli tylko będziemy mieli na to ochotę. Wcześniej nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, by jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócić, chociażby dla zobaczenia się ze starymi sąsiadami, ale odpowiedziałem, że na pewno to zrobimy i mówiłem szczerze.

Włożywszy karton do bagażnika, zamknąłem go i pożegnawszy się z sąsiadką kolejnym uściskiem, wsiadłem do samochodu. Zayn pomachał kobiecie na pożegnanie i odpalił silnik, ruszając z miejsca.

– Po drodze podrzucimy mojemu tacie klucze do mieszkania – powiedział, skręcając w prawo na pierwszym skrzyżowaniu.

– To wcale nie jest po drodze – wyjęczałem żałośnie. – Zboczymy z drogi.

– Tylko trochę. Nie marudź jak dziecko.

Ponownie pokazałem mu język, robiąc przy tym głupią minę, by go rozśmieszyć. Osiągnąłem częściowy sukces, bo jego warga jedynie lekko zadrgała, jakby walczył z uśmiechem.

– Jedziemy do sklepu twojego taty? – zapytałem po chwili, rozpoznając znajome ulice. Zayn skinął głową. – Super! Kupię nową gitarę.

– Masz już gitarę – odparł, a ja posłałem mu spojrzenie, mówiące „i co z tego?”. Gitar nigdy za wiele. – Swoją drogą, myślę, że powinieneś zaprosić Liama na swoją imprezę.

– Powinienem? – zdziwiłem się. – Niby dlaczego? Na pewno nie będzie chciał przyjść.

– Tak wypada. Będziesz miał okazję z nim porozmawiać.

– A nie uważasz, że będzie gorzej wyglądać, jeśli zaproszę go kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem imprezy?

Zayn zerknął na mnie kątem oka i przygryzł wargę w zakłopotaniu.

– Faktycznie, to będzie źle wyglądać – zgodził się, bębniąc palcami w kierownicę.

– Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz, żebym z nim pogadał? Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi. Pamiętasz, co się stało, gdy na siebie wpadliśmy u ciebie i Lou. Było cholernie niezręcznie. Wątpię, żeby kolejne spotkanie wypadło lepiej.

Patrzyłem na jego profil przez dłuższą chwilę, ponieważ nie odpowiedział od razu na moje pytanie. Marszczył czoło w zamyśleniu, wyraźnie czymś zatroskany i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien coś mi powiedzieć.

– Wyduś to z siebie, Z – nakazałem po dłuższej chwili. Nie lubiłem, gdy coś przede mną ukrywał, bo zwykle wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby próbował mnie przed czymś uchronić. Nie potrzebowałem ochrony. Gdybym potrzebował, kupiłbym sobie psa obronnego albo zatrudnił prawdziwego ochroniarza, wielkiego i masywnego, ale aż tak sławni jeszcze nie byliśmy.

– Po prostu chcę... – zaczął powoli i zawahał się. – Nie chcę, żebyś był samotny. Ani ty, ani Harry. Harry rozstał się z Shay i nie jest taki, jak dawniej, a ty... Twierdzisz uparcie, że nie w głowie ci związki i że wolisz skupić się na karierze, ale nie sądzę, żeby to była prawda.

– To jest prawda – wtrąciłem. – Czemu nikt nie potrafi tego zrozumieć? Do ciebie to nie dociera, bo jesteś przesadnym romantykiem. Ten stan pogłębił się przez Louisa i cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwie zakochany, ale ja tego nie potrzebuję.

– Jestem romantykiem – potwierdził bez wahania z lekkim uśmiechem, lecz zaraz spoważniał. – Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy. Jestem zakochany i jestem kochany. Każdy powinien tego doświadczyć. I każdy _chce_ tego doświadczyć. Nawet ty, nieważne, jak usilnie się tego wypierasz.

Prychnąłem z irytacją. Nie próbowałem dłużej się z nim kłócić ani się wypierać, bo gdy Zayn coś sobie ubzdurał, nic do niego nie docierało.

– Muzyka to nie wszystko – mówił dalej. – Gitara cię nie przytuli, nie pocałuje, nie wesprze cię w trudnej sytuacji, a słowa piosenek nie powiedzą ci tego, co kochająca cię osoba. Nie ma szans na żadną intymność. Muzyka to tylko tło. Rozumiałbyś to, gdybyś choć raz pozwolił sobie na pokochanie kogoś. A nawet myślę, że pisałbyś lepsze piosenki.

– A co jest nie tak z moimi piosenkami? – zapytałem z wyrzutem. Zayn popatrzył na mnie z dezaprobatą.

– To jedyna rzecz, jaka do ciebie dotarła z wszystkiego, co powiedziałem?

Westchnąłem, przebiegając dłonią po włosach. Nie, to nie była jedyna rzecz, jaka do mnie dotarła, ale nie zamierzałem drążyć tego tematu. Zayn się nie mylił w tej kwestii, bo rzeczywiście nie miałem żadnego doświadczenia w miłości, nigdy o niej nie pisałem w taki sposób jak inni. Ale czy potrzebowałem takiego doświadczenia? Jeszcze niedawno odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmiałaby stanowczo „nie”, lecz w tej chwili nie byłem wcale taki pewny.

– I co, myślisz, że Liam pomoże mi w zrozumieniu tego? – spytałem z niewielką pogardą w głosie. – Może problemem nie jest to, czy chcę kogoś pokochać? A może ja po prostu nie potrafię nikogo pokochać?

Zayn zatrzymał samochód przed sklepem muzycznym swojego taty i odwrócił się do mnie z tym swoim zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Ty się po prostu boisz, Nialler – stwierdził łagodnym tonem. – Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Od zawsze powtarzasz mi, że należy żyć chwilą, niczego nie żałować, niczym się nie przejmować, dawać z siebie wszystko, ponieważ żyje się tylko raz. Nie dowiesz się, jak to jest, gdy kogoś kochasz, dopóki nie spróbujesz. W takim razie, powiedz mi, na co ty czekasz?

Otworzyłem usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Słowa Zayna całkowicie zbiły mnie z tropu, a na to pytanie nie potrafiłem odnaleźć logicznej odpowiedzi. W głowie miałem pustkę i nienawidziłem tego, bo zwykle udawało mi się znaleźć odpowiedź na każde nurtujące mnie pytanie. Na co czekałem? Nie miałem bladego pojęcia.

Nie dane mi było dłużej nad tym się zastanowić, ponieważ ciszę panującą w pojeździe przerwało ciche, nieśmiałe pukanie. Podskoczyłem w miejscu, nie spodziewając się żadnego intruza i gwałtownie odwróciłem w fotelu. Przy oknie pasażera stały dwie dziewczyny, niewiele młodsze ode mnie i wyglądały na podejrzanie podekscytowane. Uchyliłem lekko okno, spodziewając się jakiś pretensji, że stanęliśmy w złym miejscu lub czegoś podobnego.

– O co chodzi? – zapytałem, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

– Jesteś Niall z 5SOS? – zapytała jedna z dziewczyn, a ja zamrugałem. Och, o to chodzi.

Nie po raz pierwszy ktoś mnie rozpoznał, bo od zakończenia trasy koncertowej i singla w radiu, popularność zespołu powoli, lecz zadziwiająco rosła. Nadal nie miałem pojęcia, jak zachować się w takiej sytuacji, bo było to dla mnie totalnie absurdalne. Byłem tylko gitarzystą, takim na doczepkę. To Luke, Ash i Calum tworzyli ten zespół, więc czułem się dziwnie, gdy mówiono o mnie „Niall z 5SOS”. Spodziewałem się, że minie wiele czasu, nim zdołam się z tym oswoić.

– Tak. – Odchrząknąłem, wysiadając z auta. Po rozmowie z Zaynem nie czułem się najlepiej, ale nie chciałem źle wypaść przed fankami ani tym bardziej je zignorować. – To ja. Co słychać?

– Nie chciałyśmy przeszkadzać – powiedziała druga z dziewczyn z przepraszającą miną – ale przechodziłyśmy obok i Nicole nagle stwierdziła, że to musisz być ty. Nie miałyśmy pewności.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewniłem je, bo nadal wyglądały na odrobinę zaniepokojone. – Przyjechałem z kumplem do sklepu muzycznego – dodałem, wskazując na Zayna, który teraz czekał na mnie przy wejściu. Dziewczyny spojrzały w jego stronę, a on posłał im delikatny uśmiech.

– Twój kumpel jest zajebiście przystojny – wydusiła Nicole, a ja roześmiałem się, gdy jej oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby właśnie do niej dotarło, co powiedziała. – Znaczy... Ty też jesteś przystojny. Uwielbiamy cię.

– Dzięki – odparłem z rozbawieniem, przerywając jej słowotok. – Ja też uważam, że mój kumpel jest przystojny.

– On też jest gejem?

– Nicole! – skarciła ją koleżanka i znów posłała mi przepraszające spojrzenie. Nie zaskoczyło mnie jej pytanie, bo nie ukrywałem mojej orientacji, mimo że nie rozpowiadałem o niej na prawo i lewo. Jak na razie trafił nam się tylko jeden wywiad, gdy dałem do zrozumienia, że jestem homoseksualny, ale Eric twierdził, że wywołałem przez to sporą burzę; powiedziałem tylko, że chętnie umówiłbym się z Adamem Levine, bo od lat za nim szaleję. – Lubi walić prosto z mostu.

– Podziwiam każdego, kto mówi, co myśli. Nie zmieniaj tego. I, tak, Zayn też jest gejem i ma chłopaka.

– Zawsze najlepsi faceci są zajęci – stwierdziła Nicole z grymasem niezadowolenia.

– Chciałyśmy tylko poprosić o autograf – wtrąciła druga dziewczyna, widocznie czując się niezręcznie podczas naszej rozmowy. – Nie będziemy zabierać ci więcej czasu.

– Jasne. Macie coś do pisania?

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę i przeżyłem szok, gdy ta druga dziewczyna, której było na imię Gloria, powiedziała mi, że kiedyś widziała mnie grającego w parku i cieszyła się, że udało mi się zajść tak daleko. To chyba była jedna z najmilszych i najbardziej szokujących rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. Tamte dni, gdy grywałem w parku, zdawały się przedstawiać zupełnie innego Nialla Horana z równoległej rzeczywistości.

Pożegnawszy się z nimi krótkimi, przyjacielskimi uściskami, dołączyłem do Zayna.

– Czemu nie wszedłeś do środka? – zapytałem, łapiąc za klamkę.

– Nie mogłem oderwać od was wzroku – stwierdził z głupim uśmiechem. – Wspaniale radzisz sobie z fanami. Jesteś urodzoną gwiazdą.

Wywróciłem oczami na jego docinki i wszedłem do środka, rzucając przez ramię:

– Dziwak, totalny dziwak.

*

Do końca mojej zmiany pozostało tylko pół godziny i te trzydzieści minut okazały się być najdłuższymi, najbardziej męczącymi minutami w moim życiu. A całą winę ponosił SMS od Nialla.

Od: Niall

_Siema, Li ! Może słyszałeś od chłopaków, urządzam dzisiaj imprezę. Nic specjalnego, tylko spotkanie w gronie znajomych i byłoby fajnie, gdybyś wpadł, jeśli masz czas.Podeślę ci adres, bo się przeprowadziłem. Do zobaczenia !_

Ta wiadomość całkowicie mnie rozproszyła i przez dłuższy czas nie potrafiłem odzyskać równowagi. Mało brakowało, a małżeństwu z dzieckiem, chcącym wynająć dwa pokoje, dałbym pokój jednoosobowy. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, co oznacza ta wiadomość, dlaczego mnie zaprosił i czy powinienem tam pójść.

Z początku odpowiedź była jasna: nie pójdę. Jednakże chwilę później zacząłem myśleć, że może powinienem tam pójść. Może Niall rzeczywiście chce, żebym przyszedł. Może chce odbudować naszą przyjaźń. Miałem ogromny mętlik w głowie.

Nie powiedziałem Harry'emu o tej wiadomości, ponieważ od razu przekonywałby mnie do przyjęcia zaproszenia. Pytał mnie kilka razy, czemu tak dziwnie się zachowuję, ale za każdym razem go zbywałem. Musiałem sam podjąć tę decyzję.

W drodze do domu wciąż nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. W jednej chwili postanowiłem, że pójdę, a chwilę później zmieniałem zdanie. Nienawidziłem go za to, że znowu doprowadził mnie do takiego stanu. Po raz kolejny mącił mi w głowie. Wystarczyła tylko jedna wiadomość.

Znajdowałem się już przed drzwiami do mojego mieszkania, gdy nagle przypomniałem sobie o Alexie. Czasami zdarzało się, że Louis zabierał go do siebie z przedszkola, a ja odbierałem go po pracy i właśnie dzisiaj był taki dzień.

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zapomniałem o moim synu. I to wszystko wina Nialla.

W hotelu musiałem nosić spodnie od garnituru, białą koszulę i specjalną marynarkę, której nienawidziłem, ponieważ strasznie się w niej pociłem, pomimo klimatyzacji. Pospiesznie przebrałem się i wyszedłem z domu, kierując się do budynku Louisa. Byłem pewien, że mój przyjaciel pęknie ze śmiechu, gdy mu powiem, że przez roztargnienie po wiadomości od Nialla, zapomniałem o odebraniu Alexa. Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli mu o tym nie powiem.

Zapukałem do drzwi, a one otworzyły się prawie od razu. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć Alexa, a nie Louisa, który zmierzył mnie karcącym spojrzeniem.

– Spóźniłeś się – powiedział na powitanie, a ja westchnąłem. Sądząc po ciuchach Louisa, także wybierał się na imprezę u Nialla. Nie miałem o to pretensji, ponieważ wiedziałem, że Lou jest po mojej stronie, a idzie tam zapewne ze względu na Zayna.

– Poszedłem do domu się przebrać. Gdzie Alex?

– Ogląda telewizję.

Skinąwszy głową, udałem się w stronę salonu, ale w drzwiach rzuciłem przez ramię:

– Świetnie wyglądasz.

Louis momentalnie się uśmiechnął, zapominając o wcześniejszej irytacji moim spóźnieniem. Nie trzeba było bardzo się starać, aby udobruchać jego ego. A rzeczywiście wyglądał dobrze; miał na sobie czarną koszulkę bez rękawów z napisem „Skate tough”, dzięki której od razu zwracało się uwagę na jego liczne tatuaże oraz czarne, obcisłe spodnie.

Alex siedział na kanapie, z ogromnym skupieniem oglądając bajki, ale podniósł głowę, gdy wszedłem do środka.

– Cześć, synku. – Pochyliwszy się, ucałowałem go w czoło. – Idziemy do domu?

– Mogę zobaczyć do końca? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Obejrzeć – poprawiłem automatycznie. – Oczywiście. Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy się skończy.

Skinął głową, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na telewizor. Wyszedłem na korytarz w poszukiwaniu Louisa. Znalazłem go w łazience, gdzie poprawiał fryzurę, która już i tak nie mogła wyglądać lepiej.

– Idziesz na imprezę Nialla? – zapytałem, a jego ręce zamarły w powietrzu i spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – Harry mi powiedział.

– Mogę nie iść, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział momentalnie, choć po jego oczach widziałem, że mówi to tylko ze względu na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się z wdzięcznością. – Zayn nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zostanę. Nie chciałem iść po tym, jak ten dupek cię potraktował.

– To akurat kłamstwo – wtrąciłem ze śmiechem. – Nie odpuścisz takiej imprezy.

Louis popatrzył z grymasem na swoje odbicie, ale po chwili przytaknął.

– Bardzo chcę tam iść! – wyjęczał tonem małego dziecka. Tym razem tylko się wydurniał. – Nie zabraniaj mi, Payno!

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem na jego zachowanie. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i przez chwilę obserwowałem go w milczeniu. Chciałem poznać jego zdanie na temat zaproszenia od Nialla, bo wiedziałem, że jego podejście będzie zupełnie inne niż Harry'ego. Jako jedyny zdawał się rozumieć, co czuję i unikał tematu Nialla, wiedząc, że nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. Cieszyłem się, że mam w nim wsparcie.

– Musisz się tak gapić? – spytał z irytacją. – Dziwnie się czuję, gdy pożerasz mnie wzrokiem. Miło mi, że uważasz, że dobrze wyglądam i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale wiesz, że mam chłopaka, którego bardzo kocham i z którym mieszkam. Zayn wygląda jak chucherko, ale skopie ci tyłek, gdy się dowie.

Parsknąłem śmiechem na jego słowa.

– Niall zaprosił mnie na imprezę – oznajmiłem. Louis odwrócił się do mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Poważnie? Kiedy?

– Wysłał mi SMS-a godzinę temu – odparłem, sięgając po telefon i podałem mu go. Louis przeczytał wiadomość i prychnął.

– Ten to ma tupet – syknął złowrogo. – Nie pójdziesz tam.

– Sam nie wiem, Lou...

– Nie ma mowy – powiedział tak stanowczo, że aż zaskoczył mnie swoją reakcją. – Daj sobie spokój, Payno. Zapomnij o nim. Spróbuj z Dianą, ona jest cudowna. Nie potraktuje cię tak, jak ten debil.

Skrzywiłem się, niezadowolony z tego, w jaki sposób wyraża się o Niallu, lecz nie zamierzałem karcić go za takie słowa. Jego wybuch nasili się, gdy stanę w obronie Horana.

– Może wezmę Dianę ze sobą? – zaproponowałem i spodziewałem się kolejnych sprzeciwów, lecz Louis popatrzył na mnie badawczo. – O co chodzi?

– Chyba nie zamierzasz wzbudzić w Niallu zazdrości? – zapytał mnie, a ja wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Nawet mi to do głowy nie przyszło.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– Och, sam nie wiem – żachnął się. – Chcesz zabrać dziewczynę, z którą obecnie się spotykasz, na imprezę wyprawianą przez chłopaka, w którym się bujasz. No, nie mam bladego pojęcia, skąd mi to mogło przyjść do głowy, Payno.

– Zrozumiałem aluzję – mruknąłem. W tym samym momencie Alex zaczął mnie nawoływać. – Tutaj jesteśmy! Nie mówiłeś mu, gdzie idziesz? – zapytałem szeptem, słysząc kroki chłopca. Louis zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Alex często o niego pyta, wiesz?

Westchnąłem z rozżaleniem.

– Nie chciałem wcześniej ci tego mówić – zaczął powoli, a ja posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie – ale poprosiłem Nialla, aby zagrał dzieciakom na gitarze kilka piosenek. To nie był mój pomysł! Dyrektor na to wpadł, a ja raz bezmyślnie palnąłem, że znam kogoś, kto gra na gitarze. Poza tym menadżer zespołu twierdzi, że to świetna promocja czy coś takiego, więc będą to nagrywać. Każdy z rodziców ma prawo się nie zgodzić i nie przyprowadzić swojego dziecka, ale...

– W porządku – przerwałem mu. – Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Wyjrzałem z łazienki, ponieważ Alex już dawno powinien do nas dotrzeć, a jego kroki podejrzanie ucichły. Zostawiłem Louisa, by dokończył się szykować i ruszyłem na poszukiwania mojego synka. Odnalazłem go w kuchni, klęczącego na krześle i wcinającego jakieś ciasto, które Lou zapewne zostawił na stole. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, przybrał minę niewiniątka.

– A ty skąd to masz? – zapytałem, zsadzając go z krzesła. Nie zdziwił mnie widok lukru na jego paluszkach, twarzy oraz koszulce.

– Lulu mi pozwolił – odparł w drodze do łazienki.

– Na jeden kawałek – wyjaśnił momentalnie Louis, gdy posłałem mu wymowne spojrzenie, po czym wziął malca na ręce, by go umyć. – A nie dwa, ty mały spryciarzu. Mama Zayna przyniosła nam kilka wypieków, bo zostały im z urodzin Saf. Jeszcze niedawno myślałem, że nie będą zadowoleni, że ja i Zayn zamieszkaliśmy razem, ale jest wręcz przeciwnie, dasz wiarę? Chyba są zadowoleni z tego, że Zayn teraz mieszka o wiele bliżej. Są tego plusy i minusy, bo Trisha lubi wpadać bez zapowiedzi w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

– Nagie środy? – zapytałem prześmiewczym tonem.

– I nagie poniedziałki – dodał, zakrywając Alexowi uszy, gdy postawił go na podłodze, na co chłopiec od razu zaczął się wyrywać – oraz nagie czwartki.

– Postaram się nie wpadać do was w te dni.

– W takim razie – powiedział, gdy Alex wyszedł z łazienki, a ja obejrzałem się za nim, czy aby nie wraca do kuchni – uprzedzaj, zanim przyjdziesz. Lubię, kiedy Zayn chodzi nago po mieszkaniu, a zdarza mu się to dość często po naszych mało niewinnych zabawach.

Jęknąłem z obrzydzeniem na samą myśl.

– Kontrolujcie się trochę. Będę się bał tutaj przychodzić i gdziekolwiek siadać.

– Niby dlaczego mamy się kontrolować? Co to za sens mieszkać razem, skoro nie możemy uprawiać seksu kiedy chcemy i gdzie chcemy, ani chodzić na golasa? Kiedyś sam się o tym przekonasz.

Popatrzyłem na niego z powątpiewaniem. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, aby te dni kiedykolwiek nadeszły, ale nie chciałem drążyć tego tematu w obawie, że Louis zacznie wnikać w szczegóły ich „zabaw”.

– Nie powinieneś już iść? – zapytałem. – Czy czekasz na Zayna?

– Zayn już tam jest – odparł. – Pomagał Niallowi w przeprowadzce. Słyszałeś, że się przeprowadził?

Skinąłem głową, wychodząc na korytarz.

– Harry wspominał.

– Teraz mieszka kilka ulic...

– Wiem – przerwałem mu. Do tej pory Louis był jedyną osobą, która nie rozmawiała ze mną o Niallu, ale dzisiaj najwyraźniej uległo to zmianie. – Alex, idziemy!

Chłopiec wyszedł z salonu z plecaczkiem, który nosił ze sobą do przedszkola. Louis pożegnał się z nim, choć zerkał na mnie ukradkiem, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać. Nie pozwoliłem mu na to, a chwyciwszy rączkę mojego syna, wyszedłem z mieszkania, rzucając krótkie „cześć” i „miłej zabawy” w stronę mojego przyjaciela.

W drodze do domu Alex opowiadał mi o swoim dniu w przedszkolu, lecz do mnie docierała tylko część jego słów, ponieważ nadal zastanawiałem się nad pójściem na imprezę. Po namyśle stwierdziłem, że zabranie ze sobą Diany byłoby dobrym pomysłem, ale nie po to, by wywołać zazdrość; jej towarzystwo pomogłoby mi jakoś przetrwać ten wieczór, a gdyby przebiegł on bez zbytnich kłopotów, może łatwiej byłoby mi ruszyć dalej, zapomnieć o Niallu i spróbować stworzyć coś stabilnego z kimś innym.

– Jesteś zmęczony, Alex? – zapytałem chłopca, gdy weszliśmy do naszego budynku. Od razu pokręcił głową, a ja uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Chcesz pobawić się z Willem?

– No jasne! Możemy iść? Teraz?!

– Jeśli Olivia nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

– Nie będzie – odparł od razu i zaczął ciągnąć mnie w górę po schodach.

Pozwoliłem mu zadzwonić do drzwi, ponieważ rozpierała go energia i radość przed spotkaniem ze swoim kolegą. Olivia powitała nas z uśmiechem i wpuściła do środka, wołając swojego synka. Alex nawet nie czekał, aż Will do nas dołączy, bo od razu pobiegł w stronę jego pokoju. Będę musiał zwrócić mu uwagę, że nie powinien zachowywać się aż tak swobodnie w czyimś mieszkaniu.

– Muszę wyjść na kilka godzin – powiedziałem, przybierając błagalną minę – więc chciałbym cię prosić...

– Żaden problem, Liam – przerwała mi w pół zdania. – Mówiłam ci wiele razy, że możesz przyprowadzać Alexa, kiedy tylko chcesz. A co to za okazja? Idziesz na randkę?

– Mój... znajomy ma urodziny – wyjaśniłem. – Nie potrwa to długo, ale pewnie będą już spać, zanim wrócę.

– Nie musisz się spieszyć. Alex może tutaj nocować.

– Dziękuję, Olivio – rzuciłem z ogromną wdzięcznością i ucałowałem jej policzek w podziękowaniu. – Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Jeśli będziesz chciała kiedykolwiek wyskoczyć na kilka godzin...

– Ja już mam za sobą etap imprez i nocnych klubów. Idź już, Liam. Och, i nie gól się, kobiety to lubią.

Uniosłem brwi, zaskoczony jej radą, ale nie zagłębiałem się w szczegóły, ponieważ było dość późno, a musiałem jeszcze wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Oraz zadzwonić do Diany.

Gdy tylko znalazłem się na korytarzu, sięgnąłem po telefon i wybrałem numer Diany, mając nadzieję, że nie spędza tego piątkowego wieczoru poza domem.

– Masz plany na wieczór? – wypaliłem bez żadnego wstępu, gdy tylko odebrała. Odpowiedziała mi cisza, więc zatrzymałem się w połowie schodów. – Diana?

– Tobie też dzień dobry – powiedziała z rozbawieniem.

– Wybacz, to przez pośpiech...

– Coś się stało?

– Nie. Znaczy tak. – Westchnąłem. – Dostałem zaproszenie na imprezę urodzinową znajomego i chciałem spytać, czy poszłabyś ze mną? Rozumiem, że jest już późno, więc nie będę miał wyrzutów, jeśli odmówisz, bo masz ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

– Zamierzałam oglądać powtórkę trzeciego sezonu _Pamiętników Wampirów_ – odpowiedziała – co oznacza, że nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty. Chętnie z tobą pójdę.

– Naprawdę?

Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem, choć nie miałem pojęcia, co w tym zabawnego.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powiedziałeś dokładnie to samo, gdy zgodziłam się pójść z tobą na randkę? W obu przypadkach.

– Naprawdę? Cholera... – Znów się roześmiała, a ja mimowolnie także się uśmiechnąłem pod nosem. – W takim razie przyjdę po ciebie za jakąś godzinę. Może być?

– Będę czekać – odpowiedziała radośnie. Rozłączywszy się, wszedłem do mojego mieszkania i od razu skierowałem się do łazienki.

Kiedy w końcu znalazłem coś odpowiedniego do ubrania, pozostał mi jakiś kwadrans na dotarcie do domu Diany. Na szczęście, kobieta mieszkała po drodze do nowego lokum Nialla, a cały dystans nie był na tyle duży, aby wzywać taksówkę.

Mama Diany wprowadziła się do niej po śmierci jej taty, by również pomóc jej w opiece nad Ellise, więc nie zdziwiłem się widokiem kobiety w średnim wieku, gdy zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Mimo to jej złowrogi wyraz twarzy odrobinę mnie onieśmielił.

– Dobry wieczór. Jestem Liam.

– Tak, wiem. Moja córka mówiła mi o tobie. Zaraz będzie gotowa...

– Już jestem gotowa. – Diana pojawiła się obok niej, ubrana w prostą, czarną suknię do kolan z rozpuszczonymi włosami. – Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam założyć.

– Ładnie wyglądasz – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

– Nie miałam wiele czasu na doprowadzenie się do porządku.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, lecz Diana pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

– Tylko sobie żartuję. Mamo, nie wiem, o której wrócę, więc połóż El do łóżka, dobrze?

Diana chwyciła mnie pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia. Trochę zdziwiło mnie, że tak szybko chciała się stamtąd zmyć, ale nie zadawałem pytań.

– To miło, że twoja mama pomaga ci z Ellise – powiedziałem, gdy ruszyliśmy chodnikiem wzdłuż ulicy.

– Nie jest aż tak pomocna, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Ale to historia na szóstą lub siódmą randkę – dodała, gdy spojrzałem na nią pytająco. – Więc co to za znajomy?

– To... – Zawahałem się, nie wiedząc, jak najlepiej go określić. – To przyjaciel chłopaka Louisa. Ma na imię Niall i gra w zespole. Pewnie o nich nie słyszałaś. Nazywają się 5 Seconds of Summer.

Zmarszczyła czoło w zamyśleniu.

– Zdaje mi się, że słyszałam ich piosenkę w radiu?

– To możliwe. – W recepcji znajdują się głośniki, z którego przeważnie puszczają audycje radiowe. Przeżyłem spory szok, gdy w drugim dniu mojej pracy usłyszałem nowy singiel zespołu. Od tamtego dnia puszczają go praktycznie codziennie. – Dość często sam ją słyszę.

– Masz ciekawych znajomych.

Przytaknąłem, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. Jeszcze ani razu nie wspomniałem przy niej o Niallu ani nie wyjawiłem, że jestem biseksualny, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę, że powinna o tym wiedzieć. Jednak nie miałem żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, więc nie wiedziałem na jakim etapie znajomości należałoby lub wypada wspomnieć o takim dość ważnym szczególe.

Dotarcie pod podany adres nie zajęło nam wiele czasu i nie czułem się komfortowo z myślą, że Niall mieszka teraz jakieś osiemnaście minut na piechotę ode mnie. Zaskoczył mnie także widok tego budynku, ponieważ wyglądał na taki, za który trzeba sporo zapłacić. Posiadał nawet ochroniarza, który zapytał mnie o imię i nazwisko, zanim pozwolił nam przejść do windy. Zespół musiał odnosić spore sukcesy, skoro wprowadzili się do takiego miejsca.

Gdy tylko drzwi windy rozsunęły się, od razu dotarła do nas głośna muzyka oraz głosy ludzi. Kilka osób stało na jasno oświetlonym korytarzu i wśród nich rozpoznałem pracowników ekipy, a kilkoro skinęło głową w moim kierunku, zapewne także mnie rozpoznając. Nie miałem pojęcia, które mieszkanie należy do Nialla, ponieważ wszystkie drzwi na tym korytarzu stały otworem, a z dwóch wydobywała się muzyka. W końcu wypatrzyłem Erica i ruszyłem w jego kierunku.

– Liam, miło cię znów widzieć! Nie miałem pojęcia, że przyjdziesz – zawołał na mój widok. – Co nie powinno mnie dziwić, bo nie miałem pojęcia o co najmniej połowie zaproszonych gości. Nigdy nie wierz Niallowi Horanowi, gdy mówi ci, że wyprawi kameralną imprezę.

– To Eric, menadżer zespołu – przedstawiłem go, zwracając się do Diany.

– Och, też kogoś przyprowadziłeś? Świetnie! Każdy kogoś przyprowadził, a ten ktoś przyprowadził jeszcze kogoś. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zrzucę się z okna.

Eric zostawił nas w stanie lekkiego osłupienia. Otrząsnąwszy się, wszedłem do pomieszczenia, z którego nagle zaczęły wydobywać się pierwsze dźwięki singla 5SOS. Wrzawa, jaka wybuchnęła sekundę później, była tak głośna, że zabolały mnie uszy. Ludzie dookoła zaczęli śpiewać i wiwatować.

Od razu zorientowałem się, że znajdujemy się w mieszkaniu Nialla. Na ścianach wisiały jego gitary, na półkach obok telewizora leżało kilka jego ulubionych czapek z daszkiem, a sam gospodarz stał na kanapie z butelką szampana i śpiewał najgłośniej ze wszystkich.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafiłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Prawie zapomniałem, jak bardzo jest przystojny i jak mocne są moje uczucia do niego. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, abym sobie o tym przypomniał i momentalnie pożałowałem przyjścia tutaj.

– Wiedziałem! – Usłyszałem za plecami krzyk i odwróciłem się na pięcie. Louis patrzył na mnie z dezaprobatą. – Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz! Ale z ciebie frajer, Payne. Dobry wieczór, Diano – dodał, zmieniając ton głosu na serdeczny.

– Cześć, Louis – odparła ze zdezorientowaną miną.

– Co za _niespodzianka_. Nie miałem pojęcia, że cię tutaj zobaczę.

Wywróciłem oczami. Sarkazm w jego głosie wręcz lał się strumieniami, jak alkohol na tej imprezie.

– Skończyłeś? – zapytałem gniewnie.

– Dopiero zaczynam – odparł złowieszczo, po czym puścił Dianie oczko. Ten wieczór będzie trudniejszy niż myślałem. – Diano, pozwól, że ci przedstawię mojego cudownego chłopaka.

– Zayn – przedstawił się, ściskając jej dłoń. – Twoja córeczka jest w grupie Lou?

Diana tylko kiwnęła głową, ponieważ w tym samym momencie Lou zawołał donośnie:

– Przyniosę nam coś do picia! W wy wmieszajcie się w tłum. Jak zwykle bezalkoholowe, Payno?!

– Może być jakiś drink.

– Poważnie? A więc idziemy dziś na całość! Tak trzymać!

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. Ktoś nieznacznie ściszył muzykę, gdy singiel się skończył, więc Louis nie musiał mówić aż tak głośno, ale po chwili domyśliłem się, dlaczego to robi. Chciał zwrócić na nas _czyjąś_ uwagę.

W tej samej chwili ktoś rzucił się na mnie od tyłu, obejmując ramionami i moje serce zabiło mocniej, ponieważ Niall zwykł robić dokładnie to samo. Jednak to nie był on i starałem się zapanować nad uczuciem smutku, gdy zorientowałem się, że to tylko Calum.

– Gdzieś ty się podziewał przez ostatnie miesiące, Payne? – wykrzyknął mi do ucha, przy okazji także chuchając w twarz, przez co musiałem odrobinę się odsunąć. Impreza musiała rozpocząć się już dawno, skoro był w takim stanie. – Nie widziałem cię od... Od miesięcy!

– Dobrze cię widzieć, Calum – odparłem z uśmiechem. – Słyszałem wasz singiel. Jest świetny, gratuluję.

– Jest zajebisty, co nie? Mamy singiel w radiu! Szaleństwo!

Przytaknąłem ze śmiechem i właśnie w tym momencie napotkałem spojrzenie Nialla z drugiego końca pokoju. Stał przy oknie, z rękami w kieszeniach i wpatrywał się we mnie w taki sposób, iż zaparło mi dech w piersi. Nie wiedziałem, jak odczytać to spojrzenie, co o nim myśleć ani jak zareagować. W końcu skinąłem lekko głową, przybierając na twarz delikatny uśmiech. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się, a wzrok przeniósł na stojącą obok mnie Dianę, która znów obejmowała mnie pod ramię, śmiejąc się z tego, co mówił do niej Calum. Niall ponownie spojrzał na mnie. Nasz kontakt wzrokowy został przerwany, gdy podeszło do niego dwóch mężczyzn, zasłaniając mi jego widok.

To było dość dziwne zdarzenie, prawda?

*

Impreza rozpoczęła się jeszcze zanim ja i Zayn dotarliśmy na miejsce, ponieważ Ash i Calum razem z przyjaciółmi otworzyli dwie butelki wódki i jedną wina, którą przyniosła Lydia. Od razu do nich dołączyłem, nie chcąc być gorszy, a przygotowanie imprezy zostawiłem Zaynowi i Lukowi. Oni o wiele lepiej się do tego nadawali.

Kiedy w końcu ludzie zaczęli się schodzić, tak przyjemnie szumiało mi w głowie, więc nawet uwagi Erica o zbyt dużej ilości gości nie robiły na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Twierdził, że prędzej czy później stanie się coś złego i stracimy kontrolę nad imprezą. Nie był zadowolony, gdy stwierdziłem, że najlepsze imprezy to takie, które wymykają się spod kontroli.

– Świetne mieszkanie – powiedział z podziwem Lou, gdy urządziłem im krótkie zwiedzanie. – Choć trochę pretensjonalne i duże jak na ciebie. Do czego ci dodatkowy pokój?

– To pokój gościnny. Znaczy to, że jestem gościnny i każdy jest tutaj mile widziany. Z wyjątkiem ciebie, Tommo, za tą uwagę.

Parsknąłem śmiechem na widok jego urażonej miny, którą Zayn momentalnie przegonił krótkim pocałunkiem. Nie znaczyło to, że Tommo przestał mi docinać.

Z początku także uważałem, że to mieszkanie jest zbyt wielkie dla mnie samego i dziwnie czułem się z myślą, że od tej pory nie będę posiadał współlokatorów, którzy wypełnią tę przestrzeń i ciszę. Od drzwi wejściowych prowadził mały korytarz z szafą na ubrania, z którego wychodziło się na przestronny salon połączony z kuchnią i wyjściem na balkon. Pomiędzy nimi znajdowało się przejście na drugi korytarz z łazienką i toaletą, które oddzielały dwa pokoje. Po lewej znajdowała się główna sypialnia, skąd także wychodziło się na balkon, a po prawej był pokój gościnny. Brakowało mi jeszcze kilku mebli i innych bzdur, aby poczuć się jak w domu, ale na wszystko przyjdzie czas.

Minęło kilka miesięcy, a to wszystko, co działo się wokół mnie, nadal zwalało mnie z nóg. Momentami nie miałem pojęcia, co tak właściwie się dzieje. Z początku chodziło tylko o trasę koncertową, a to jakoś potrafiłem ogarnąć umysłem, ponieważ z tego właśnie żyłem – z grania na gitarze, z występów. Jednak później razem z chłopakami zaczęliśmy pracować nad nowym materiałem na płytę i potrzebowałem dłuższej chwili, aby przyswoić tę myśl o posiadania swojego nazwiska przy tekstach 5SOS. Aż nadszedł ten dzień, w którym poszliśmy do studia i pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszałem _moje piosenki_ w wersji studyjnej, całkowicie profesjonalnej. Ja pierdolę, czy to działo się naprawdę? Ledwo pogodziłem się z tym faktem, aż tu nagle wytwórnia zaproponowała mi nagranie kilku napisanych przeze mnie utworów w formie demo. Tym razem nie stałem z boku, gdy chłopaki z zespołu śpiewali do mikrofonów – teraz to ja znalazłem się po tej drugiej stronie ze słuchawkami na uszach, z których płynęła stworzona i wcześniej nagrana przeze mnie melodia, śpiewając napisane przeze mnie słowa. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się snem na jawie; cudownym, lecz kompletnie nierzeczywistym. Ale to działo się naprawdę.

Te dwa ostatnie miesiące nie tylko zleciały niebywale szybko, ale także zdawały się być najbardziej pracowitymi miesiącami w całym moim życiu. Przez cztery tygodnie znajdowaliśmy się w ciągłym ruchu, podróżując z Londynu do innych miast i mieliśmy tylko kilka dni przerwy, podczas których ciężko było odpocząć, ponieważ po głowie bez przerwy przelatywały różne myśli.

Całe to szaleństwo pogłębiło się, gdy promocyjny singiel trafił do rozgłośni radiowych. Nie była to pierwsza piosenka wydana przez zespół, ale to ją pierwszą praktycznie już drugiego dnia od premiery zaczęto puszczać w każdym radiu w Anglii. Urządzili nam małą trasę po kraju składającą się z kilku miast, gdzie pierwszy raz tak naprawdę udzieliliśmy wywiadów w radiu. Reszta chłopaków miała już niewielkie doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie, lecz dla mnie to wszystko było całkowicie nowe i oszałamiające. To były moje pierwsze wywiady, nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować, co mówić ani robić. Siedziałem obok chłopaków jak totalny kretyn, odzywając się tylko wtedy, gdy zwrócono się do mnie wprost z pytaniem, jak dostałem się do zespołu albo czym zajmowałem się wcześniej, a moje odpowiedzi były godne pożałowania. Chłopaki nabijali się z mojej nieśmiałości, a ja po prostu czułem przerażenie na samą myśl, że to dzieje się naprawdę, że inni ludzie tego słuchają i że za moment wszystko może szlag trafić, jeśli zrobię coś źle.

Chłopaki śmiali się ze mnie, że tak bardzo tym się przejmowałem. Mnie samego dziwiło moje nastawienie, bo zwykle podchodziłem do większości spraw na luzie, całkowicie bezstresowo, ale najwyraźniej to zmieniło się za sprawą 5SOS. Miałem nadzieję, że z czasem wrócę do bycia luzakiem i do wiecznej zabawy, bo sam siebie zaczynałem irytować.

Musiałem się odstresować po tych kilku zwariowanych tygodniach. Cały zespół tego potrzebował, a ta impreza była na to najlepszym sposobem. I może wszystko udałoby się w stu procentach, gdyby nie rozmowa z Zaynem. Nie dość, że przypomniał mi o Liamie i uświadomił jak wielkim jestem burakiem, to jeszcze zmusił do myślenia o czymś, czego od długiego czasu unikałem jak ognia.

Gdyby nie Zayn, nawet nie pomyślałbym o zaproszeniu Liama. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciałem go widzieć, bo choćbym nie wiem jak usilnie upierał się, że tak jest, niczego by to nie zmieniło. Brakowało mi rozmów z nim, siedzenia na tej koszmarnej kanapie i również zabaw z Alexem. Chciałem znów mieć w nim przyjaciela, tylko przyjaciela, a gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy nie dopuściłbym do naszego pierwszego pocałunku pod klubem przed kilkoma miesiącami. Od niego wszystko się zaczęło. Dość późno sobie uświadomiłem, że po tamtym pocałunku w mojej głowie zasadzono małe ziarenko, które rozkwitało tak długo jak widywałem się z Liamem. Aż w końcu rozkwitło, gdy zaczęliśmy zabawiać się ze sobą. W tej chwili w mojej głowie znajdował się kwiatek z twarzą Liama – delikatny, ładny i o przyjemnym, orzeźwiającym zapachu.

Choć było to najgłupsze porównanie na jakie kiedykolwiek wpadłem, nie potrafiłem znaleźć lepszej analogii. A ja byłem już nieźle wstawiony.

Pewnie dlatego przekonałem sam siebie do wysłania mu SMS-a, bo na trzeźwo nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, uważając za bardzo niemądry pomysł. Poza tym sądziłem, że Liam zignoruje moją wiadomość, skoro zerwanie kontaktów między nami tak go uraziło.

Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyłem go w mieszkaniu. I do tego nie był sam, sądząc po tym, że ta smukła szatynka trzymała się go jak wystraszone ciele. Co, do cholery?

Szef wytwórni, który wpadł tylko na moment, aby się pokazać wśród swoich klientów, na krótką chwilę odwrócił moją uwagę. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co do mnie mówi, bo widok Liama – w towarzystwie jakiejś laluni – całkiem mnie rozproszył.

Kiedy nasz szef w końcu zostawił mnie w spokoju, ruszyłem w kierunku, w którym wcześniej widziałem Payne'a, lecz już ich tam nie było. Moje mieszkanie nie było aż tak duże, aby mogli zapaść się pod ziemię, więc wyszedłem na korytarz. Przybyło o wiele więcej osób niż się spodziewałem i ten fakt ogromnie mnie cieszył, ale w tej chwili nie chciałem gadać z producentem o jakiejś piosence ani z nikim innym o innych bzdurach. Większość osób zalegała na korytarzu, każdy z jakimś alkoholem w dłoni albo przekąskami przygotowanymi przez Lydię.

Odnalazłem Harry'ego przy drzwiach do mieszkania Luke'a; nie widziałem go od jakiejś godziny, ale nadal wyglądał na w miarę trzeźwego przy opowiadaniu naszemu kierowcy busa jakąś historyjkę w ten swój monotonny sposób. Jednak gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, urwał w pół zdania i z głośnym okrzykiem rzucił mi się na szyję, co znaczyło, że wypił więcej, niż myślałem.

– Nialler, mój ty gwiazdorze! Jesteś wielki! Wielka gwiazda! Jesteś kimś.

– A ty jesteś cholernie pijany, Haz – powiedziałem ze śmiechem, także mocno go ściskając. Obejmował mnie tak mocno, że mój nos został przyciśnięty do jego torsu. W tym stanie najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z własnej siły. Zauważyłem na jego szyi czerwoną smugę, bez dwóch zdań pozostałość po kobiecej szmince. – Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz. Kogo zarwałeś?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale potwornie dobrze całowała.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i parsknąłem śmiechem. To był Harry, którego znałem i od dość dawna nie widziałem. Wszystko z powodu jego związku z Shay. Stał się spokojniejszy i przestał flirtować z kim popadnie.

– Tylko nie przeleć nikogo, z kim pracuję – ostrzegłem go ze śmiechem, bo od razu przybrał smutną minę. – Będzie mi niezręcznie.

– Czy tobie kiedykolwiek jest niezręcznie? Nie masz wstydu.

Otworzyłem usta, by powiedzieć coś na moją obronę, ale stwierdziłem, że Haz ma trochę racji. Jednak już pół minuty później okazało się, że potrafię czuć się niezręcznie.

Z mieszkania Luke'a wyszedł Liam z Calem i nieznaną mi kobietą. W pierwszej chwili mnie nie zauważyli, ponieważ Calum opowiadał mu o koncercie, podczas którego na scenę wtargnęła dziewczyna w samym staniku. Liam był roześmiany i zarumieniony, w dłoni trzymał piwo. Guziki koszuli miał rozpięte do połowy klatki piersiowej, co znaczyło, że Harry dorwał się do niego, bo kiedy wypił, każdemu rozpinał kilka górnych guzików.

Poczułem się niezręcznie z tego powodu, że gdy w końcu Liam mnie zobaczył, uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy w tak szybkim tempie, że aż nie wyglądało to naturalnie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby coś w jego głowie wcisnął przełącznik. Od kiedy się znamy, Liam nie patrzył na mnie w tak pusty, pozbawiony emocji sposób. Zawsze w jego spojrzeniu dało się wyczytać jakieś emocje – rozbawienie, zdezorientowanie, irytacja, a w szczególności moje ulubione pożądanie. Teraz patrzył na mnie, jakbym przestał się dla niego liczyć.

Choć nie powinno mnie to aż tak bardzo szokować po tym, jak zakończyła się nasza znajomość. Ale z drugiej strony pocieszyła mnie myśl, że przyszedł i nie olał mojego zaproszenia. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

– Miny chłopaków były bezcenne – mówił dalej Cal, nie zważając na to, że w sumie nikt go już nie słucha. – Szczególnie Nialla. Nasz mały, słodki pedałek był przerażony! Nialler, powiedz Liamowi jak to było z tą dziewczyną!

Cal liczył na reakcję z mojej strony i w normalnej sytuacji powiedziałbym coś głupiego i zabawnego, ale w tej chwili nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nie mogłem pozbierać myśli przez to, jak Liam na mnie patrzył.

– Payno! – Z głębi mieszkania dobiegł głos Tomlinsona i sekundę później pojawił się w zasięgu mojego wzroku wieszając się Liamowi na szyi. – Przedstaw Harry'emu i Niallowi swoją uroczą towarzyszkę. Na pewno ciekawi ich, kim jest.

– My już się poznaliśmy – wybąkał Harry ze zdezorientowaną miną. – To...

– Ale Niall _jeszcze nie_.

Liam spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z wyrzutem, a ja wewnętrznie odetchnąłem z ulgą, że jednak jego twarz jest zdolna do wyrażania uczuć. Wcześniej myślałem, że ma z tym problem.

– Jestem Diana – przedstawiła się, ponieważ Liam jakoś się do tego nie kwapił. – Moja córeczka jest w grupie Louisa razem z Alexem.

– Masz córkę? – Zainteresowałem się. – Męża też?

Kobieta roześmiała się krótko, choć nie widziałem w moim pytaniu niczego zabawnego i przysunęła się bliżej Liama, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Czy ona naprawdę musi bez przerwy go dotykać?

– Nie, _chwilowo_ jestem sama.

Uniosłem brew w zaciekawieniu na sposób, w jaki wypowiedziała słowo "chwilowo". Na co ona liczyła?

– Mam tutaj pełno dobrych partii – powiedziałem. – Samotnych, utalentowanych i nadzianych. Wybór jest spory.

– Wydaje mi się, Niall – odezwał się Tommo z perfidnym uśmiechem – że Diana ma kogoś innego na myśli.

Liam szturchnął go w bok z zawstydzoną miną. Wykrzywiłem usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu, gdy Liam zetknął w moją stronę. W tej chwili było jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż podczas tego beznadziejnego spotkania u Lou i Zayna.

– Dziękuję za zaproszenie – zawróciła się do mnie – i gratuluję sukcesu. Słyszałam waszą piosenkę. Uważam, że jest bardzo dobra.

Zamierzałem zaznaczyć, że zaprosiłem tylko Liama, ale nawet po wypiciu kilku drinków nie powiedziałbym czegoś tak wrednego. Poza tym ona była cholernie miła i sympatyczna, mimo że wkurzało mnie, że trzyma się ramienia Liama jak rzep psiego ogona. Miałem wrażenie, że za moment podejdzie i go obsika jak pies oznaczający swoje terytorium.

– Dzięki – rzuciłem krótko, nie mogąc zdobyć się na nic więcej.

– Pójdę przywitać się z Lottie – odezwał się Liam, a mnie odrobinę ucieszył widok jego ramienia wyślizgującego się z objęć tej Diany. – Dawno się z nią nie widziałem.

Obejrzałem się przez ramię, dostrzegając siostrę Louisa z Ashem i jego kumplami. Lou także z zaciekawieniem spojrzał w tamtą stronę, a na widok zaistniałej sytuacji, uśmiech momentalnie zniknął mu z twarzy.

– Niall, przekaż swojemu zespołowi, by nie bajerował moją młodszą siostrę – rzucił złowrogim tonem na tyle głośno, aby tamci także go usłyszeli. Lottie teatralnie wywróciła oczami, a Ashton cofnął się o krok ze zlęknioną miną, gdy Tommo ruszył w ich stronę jak drapieżnik, który wypatrzył sobie apetyczną ofiarę.

– Nie mam nad nimi władzy! – zawołałem za nim ze śmiechem.

Zayn i Harry zostali przy mnie, gdy Liam poszedł przywitać się z młodą panienką Tomlinson, a jej brat wygłaszał głośne groźby pod adresem mojego współczłonka zespołu. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę i skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi, nie spuszczając wzroku z grupki.

– Więc Liam wrócił do randkowania? – zapytałem obojętnym tonem.

– Nie myślałem, że cię to obchodzi – powiedział Zayn, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Paliłem tylko okazyjnie, raz na ileś miesięcy, zwykle po alkoholu, ale w tej chwili poczułem ochotę wzięcia czegoś w usta i wpuszczenia ohydnego dymu do płuc. Kiedy wyciągnąłem dłoń, Zayn spojrzał na mnie krzywo, ale podzielił się ze mną fajką.

– Pytam tak sobie – odparłem i zaciągnąłem się, gdy podpalił papierosa swoją zapalniczką.

– Tak sobie – zdziwił się Harry. Machał dłonią przed twarzą, by odpędzić się od dymu, choć to i tak nigdy nie skutkowało. – Jak na moje oko jesteś zazdrosny.

Momentalnie zacząłem kaszleć, a zaraz potem się śmiać, bo to była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem.

– Popierdoliło cię, Haz? O co niby miałbym być zazdrosny?

– Zanim Liam się zjawił, tryskałeś humorem, a teraz na każdego patrzysz wilkiem.

– Wygadujesz bzdury. Zayn, powiedz mu, że wygaduje bzdury.

– Harry, wygadujesz bzdury – powtórzył znudzonym tonem, po czym podniósł głowę –  a ty jesteś zazdrosny.

– Wy... – zająknąłem się, a Zayn uniósł brew wyczekująco. – Nie jestem o nikogo zazdrosny. Nie mam powodu, by być zazdrosny. Po prostu przeszkadza mi, że Liam kogoś przyprowadził bez uprzedzenia. Nie mówię, że powinien mnie uprzedzić, bo nie mamy wobec siebie żadnych obowiązków. Nie jesteśmy razem i nie obchodzi mnie, że kogoś przyprowadził. Nic nas nie łączy. A nawet gdyby łączyło, niczego by to nie zmieniało, bo nie obchodzi mnie z kim się spotyka. Nawet się nie przyjaźnimy. Zaprosiłem go, bo Zayn mi kazał. Nawet mi nie zależało, by przyszedł... Przestańcie tak na mnie, kurwa, patrzeć!

Harry i Zayn wymienili spojrzenia, a ja zaciągnąłem się, spostrzegając, że z tego wszystkiego dłoń mi drży. Moi debilni przyjaciele znów wyprowadzili mnie z równowagi.

– Wiesz, że kiedy się denerwujesz albo kłamiesz, mówisz dwa razy więcej i szybciej?

Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem na słowa Harry'ego.

– Wiem – burknąłem i, rzuciwszy w Stylesa niedopałkiem papierosa, oddaliłem się w poszukiwaniu alkoholu. Miałem nadzieję, że niedopałek trafił go tym zapalonym końcem.

*

Powinienem przewidzieć, że tak to będzie wyglądać. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to nie Niall wysłał do mnie wiadomość z zaproszeniem. Zayn i Harry byliby do tego zdolni. Zachowanie Nialla wskazywało na to, że nie chciał mnie tutaj widzieć, czym nie powinienem się przejmować, bo przecież dokładnie to dał mi do zrozumienia te dwa miesiące temu. Mimo to, przyszedłem tutaj, naiwnie wierząc, że coś się zmieniło. Byłem bezmyślnie głupi.

Jednakże nie zamierzałem dać mu tej satysfakcji. Zostałem, by pokazać mu, że nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myśli albo czuje. Nie przyszedłem tutaj tylko z jego powodu. Przyjaźniłem się z resztą chłopaków z zespołu i miło było ponownie zobaczyć się z kilkoma innymi osobami. Porozmawiałem sobie z Doniyą i umówiliśmy się na kolejne spotkanie, by Alex mógł pobawić się z jej córką. Poznałem też siostrę Harry'ego, która bardzo go przypominała pod wieloma względami. To z nimi dwoma spędziłem większość wieczoru, siedząc w mieszkaniu Luke'a i usilnie ignorując jakiekolwiek odgłosy imprezy dobiegające zza ściany. Czasami wśród głośnej muzyki byłem w stanie wychwycić głos lub śmiech Nialla, a wtedy ignorowanie go musiałem zaczynać od początku.

Gemma właśnie znajdowała się w trakcie opowieści o podróży do Hiszpanii w zeszłym miesiącu, gdy do pokoju weszła Diana. Rozdzieliliśmy się na kilka minut, ponieważ nie miałem ochoty ruszać się z tego wygodnego fotela. W tej chwili wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, choć wcześniej uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy i ze wszystkimi rozmawiała swobodnie, świetnie się bawiąc.

– Co się stało? – zapytałem, wstając z fotela.

Diana popatrzyła niepewnie na osoby znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu, a potem na mnie.

– Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – spytała szeptem. Skinąłem głową i zaprowadziłem ją do pustego pokoju Luke'a. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, czując, że stało się coś naprawdę złego. W mojej głowie od razu zaczęły rodzić się wszystkie czarne scenariusze, których nigdy nie chciałbym doświadczyć. Momentalnie pożałowałem, że zostawiłem Alexa na noc u sąsiadów, by zająć się swoimi sprawami. Jednak gdyby Alexowi coś się przydarzyło, Olivia od razu by się ze mną skontaktowała.

– O co chodzi? Twojej córeczce coś się stało?

– Nie, z dziećmi wszystko w porządku.

Ze zmarszczonym czołem schowałem telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, po który sięgnąłem wręcz machinalnie, by wykręcić numer do mojej sąsiadki.

– Więc w czym problem?

– Nie wiem, jak to... – Zawahała się, nerwowo poprawiając włosy. – Nie znamy się długo, więc nie liczę się z tym, że powiesz mi o wszystkim ani że będziesz ze mną całkowicie szczery. Ja też o pewnych rzeczach ci nie powiedziałam.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – przytaknąłem, nadal nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. – Nie spodziewam się, że...

– Rozmawiałam z jakimś facetem i kiedy spytał mnie, kim jestem, powiedziałam mu, że przyszłam z tobą... Bardzo się zdziwił, po czym powiedział, że wydawało mu się, że... – Nabrała powietrza do płuc, jak gdyby wypowiedzenie kolejnych słów przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem. – Że ty i Niall jesteście razem.

Moje serce na moment zamarło, a Diana patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco, zapewne czekając na zaprzeczenie. Powinienem momentalnie zaprzeczyć, ponieważ ja i Niall nie byliśmy razem, jednak z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu te krótkie wyjaśnienie nie mogło przejść mi przez gardło. W oczach Diany pojawił się smutek.

– Niczego sobie nie obiecaliśmy – mówiła dalej, podczas gdy ja stałem jak sparaliżowany, choć nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego czułem się tak, jakby jakaś obca siła przybiła mnie do podłogi i zamroziła. – Byliśmy dopiero na dwóch randkach, nie mamy siebie na wyłączność i nie wymagam od ciebie... Nie robiłam sobie żadnych nadziei, ale wydawało mi się, że akurat ty będziesz mógł mnie zrozumieć. Oboje samotnie wychowujemy dzieci, pragniemy tych samych rzeczy i... Wydawało mi się, że pragniesz tego samego, ale najwyraźniej odniosłam mylne wrażenie.

– Diano, ta sytuacja... – zacząłem, ale pokręciła gwałtownie głową, przerywając mi.

– Nie potrzebuję żadnych wyjaśnień. Nie jesteś mi nic winien. Po prostu myślałam, że ty też pragniesz czegoś prostego i stabilnego...

– Tak – wtrąciłem stanowczo. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo tego potrzebuję.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się z ledwie słyszalną drwiną w głosie. – Ponieważ po tym, co usłyszałam o tobie i... o Niallu... nie jestem tego taka pewna.

– Cokolwiek o nas słyszałaś, zapewniam cię, że nic nie jest prawdą.

Spuściła głowę i przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy, przecierając oczy.

– Nie mam ochoty się w to zagłębiać – wyznała napiętym tonem. – Jestem sama, mieszkam z matką, która jest jędzą i muszę dbać o dobro mojej córki. Nie mogę wplątywać się w tak skomplikowaną sytuację. Choć twierdzisz, że nie jest to prawdą – powoli podniosła na mnie wzrok – to wystarczy mi jeden rzut oka na wyraz twojej twarzy, by przekonać się, że coś jest na rzeczy. Myślisz, że nie widziałam, jak Niall przez cały wieczór wodził za nas wzrokiem? I z jaką niechęcią zwracał się do mnie? Nie jestem tutaj mile widziana, więc będzie lepiej, jeśli już pójdę.

Odwróciła się, by podążyć do drzwi, a ja wiedziałem, że powinienem ją zatrzymać i jakoś to wszystko wyjaśnić, lecz nadal nie byłem w stanie się poruszyć. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili odzyskałem władzę nad własnymi nogami i pospiesznie wyszedłem z pokoju, ignorując pytanie Doniyi, czy wszystko jest w porządku. W tej chwili nic nie było w porządku.

Odnalazłem ją na korytarzu, gdzie czekała na przybycie windy. Widząc, że zbliżam się do niej, kilka razy nacisnęła guzik, by ją popędzić.

– Diano, posłuchaj...

– Wszystko jest już jasne – przerwała mi po raz kolejny. – Nie chcę być twoją... Nie chcę być czymś w zastępstwie, twoją odskocznią albo jakąś przykrywką, abyś mógł poszukiwać siebie i sprawiać pozory normalności, i tym podobne.

– Nie jesteś moją przykrywką – zapewniłem, zatrzymując ją, gdy drzwi windy rozsunęły się. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie jesteśmy sami na korytarzu, ale w tej chwili nie dbałem o to, czy ktoś nas usłyszy. – Nie poszukuję siebie. Jestem biseksualny. Wiem, kim jestem i dobrze się z tym czuję. Pewnie powinienem ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nie myślałem, że ma to jakieś znaczenie.

Diana popatrzyła na mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową, zanim zdołałem ją powstrzymać.

– Oczywiście, że twoja orientacja nie ma znaczenia – powiedziała, gdy podążyłem za nią. – Po prostu nie mam zamiaru pakować się w jakikolwiek związek z facetem, który próbuje ukryć swoje uczucia do innej osoby albo wyleczyć się z nich. Nie jestem głupia, wiem, o co tutaj chodzi.

– Przepraszam. – W tej chwili tylko tyle byłem w stanie z siebie wydusić. Pokręciła głową, wzdychając z rozżaleniem i wyszła na klatkę schodową.

– Nawet się tego nie wypierasz – wymamrotała. – Przez chwilę miałam nadzieję, że może jednak się mylę... Naprawdę cię polubiłam. Ale już przywykłam do tego, że prędzej czy później każdy facet, do którego coś poczuję, okazuje się całkowicie niedostępny. Na szczęście tym razem stało się to prędzej niż później.

Na moment zaległa cisza, a w tej chwili Diana wyglądała tak, jakby nie chciała jeszcze stąd odchodzić, choć wcześniej robiła wszystko, by jak najszybciej ode mnie uciec. Zapewne czekała, aż powiem coś więcej, ale przypuszczałem, że żadne słowa nie polepszyłyby tej sytuacji.

– Odprowadzić cię do domu? – zapytałem w końcu. Diana uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

– Nie, dziękuję. Zostań i... Baw się dobrze z Niallem. Ten chłopak rzeczywiście za tobą szaleje. Pasujecie do siebie.

Słysząc to, moje serce zabiło mocniej. Starałem się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak podziałało na mnie to, co powiedziała, nie chcą bardziej jej zranić, ale najwyraźniej odniosłem klęskę. Wykrzywiła usta w grymasie, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie, by zejść w dół po schodach.

– Do zobaczenia w przedszkolu – rzuciła jeszcze, po czym zbiegła po schodach.

Oparłem się o balustradę, czując, że opuszczają mnie wszystkie siły. Dlaczego bez przerwy miałem tak wielki problem ze stworzeniem normalnych relacji z innymi ludźmi? Czy już zawsze moje życie będzie wyglądać właśnie tak? W tej chwili zastanawiałem się, czy mój brak szczęścia w związkach był skutkiem śmierci mojej pierwszej miłości, czy może chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Albo też o kogoś. Doszedłem do wniosku, że gdybym nie czuł niczego do Nialla albo potrafił o nim zapomnieć, gdy nadarzyła się taka okazja, może udałoby mi się z kimś innym. Z kim, komu naprawdę będzie na mnie zależeć i nie odejdzie, gdy tylko pojawią się jakieś problemy.

Już chciałem zejść po schodach, by udać się w drogę powrotną do domu, ale wtedy drzwi za moimi plecami otworzyły się gwałtownie.

– Liam?

Westchnąłem, słysząc dźwięczny, lecz bełkotliwy głos Nialla. Nie miałem ochoty na użeranie się z nim właśnie teraz, gdy był w takim stanie. Nie poruszyłem się z nadzieją, że gdy dalej będę go ignorować, w końcu sobie pójdzie.

– Doniya mówiła, że wyszedłeś. Gdzie Diana?

– Wracaj na swoją imprezę – odparłem. Starałem się, by mój głos brzmiał beznamiętnie, lecz nie udało mi się dostatecznie zapanować nad jego drżeniem.

– Nic ci nie jest?

– Spieprzyłeś mi życie – wyrwało mi się, nim zdołałem się powstrzymać. Niall parsknął śmiechem.

– Ostre słowa, Li.

Zacisnąłem dłonie na poręczy.

– Przestań mnie tak nazywać. Przestań ze mną rozmawiać. W końcu tego właśnie chciałeś? – Odwróciłem się do niego z nagłą, nieopanowaną złością. Na jego twarzy widniało zdezorientowanie wywołane moim wybuchem. – Chciałeś zerwać ze mną kontakt i świetnie ci to szło przez dwa miesiące, więc po jaką cholerę zaprosiłeś mnie na tę imprezę? Od kiedy tylko cię poznałem mam coraz większy mętlik w głowie i bez przerwy coś się przez ciebie chrzani.

– Przeze mnie? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. Gdy ujrzałem w jego oczach, jak wielką zrobiłem mu przykrość tymi słowami, od razu ich pożałowałem, lecz nie byłem w stanie zapanować nad sobą i ugryźć się w język. Musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić.

– To ty pierwszy przyszedłeś do mnie. Ty mnie pocałowałeś! Ty chciałeś ciągnąć to wszystko przez kolejne dwa tygodnie, a potem to ty przyjechałeś do Londynu, choć mieliśmy przestać... A potem sam wszystko zakończyłeś, jakbym nic kompletnie dla ciebie nie znaczył.

Niall zamrugał oczami, całkowicie porażony moimi słowami. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do mnie powoli. Cofnąłem się o krok, nie chcąc znaleźć się tak blisko niego, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, co bym zrobił, gdyby znalazł się w zasięgu mojej ręki. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili czułem do niego żal, że rozkochał mnie w sobie, a potem odrzucił, nadal całym sobą pragnąłem go pocałować. Choć jeden, jedyny raz.

– Znaczysz dla mnie więcej, niż ci się wydaje, Li – wyznał prawie szeptem z poważną miną. Nadal lekko chwiał się i patrzył na mnie mętnymi oczami, ale wyglądał na o wiele trzeźwiejszego niż chwilę wcześniej. Chyba zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi, a oddech zamarł mi w piersi. – Właśnie dlatego to zakończyłem, jasne? Bałem się, że coś spieprzę. I ty najbardziej oberwiesz. Nie byłbyś pierwszą osobą, której spieprzyłem życie. Ale wygląda na to, że i tak cię zraniłem. A naprawdę tego nie chciałem.

Przełknąłem ślinę, gdy stanął przede mną, tak blisko, że czułem jego oddech na szyi. Nie dotknął mnie, choć bardzo tego pragnąłem. Po prostu patrzył na mnie tak, jakby obawiał się, że znów się odsunę, jeśli tylko podniesie rękę.

– Zayn powiedział mi dzisiaj, że muzyka to nie wszystko – powiedział powoli. – Że nie zaznam dzięki niej żadnej intymności i że boję się poczuć coś więcej. I miał cholerną rację. Bo boję się tego jak cholera. Ale jeszcze bardziej boję się bycia samotnym. A kiedy dzisiaj zobaczyłem cię z tą dziewczyną, poczułem coś takiego... Chłopaki mówią, że to zazdrość. Jak dla mnie pieprzą głupoty, ale...

– Byłeś zazdrosny? – zdziwiłem się, a Niall uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Nie byłem, ani trochę.

Przygryzłem wargę, by się nie roześmiać z powodu jego obronnego, oburzonego tonu. Jak to się stało, że jeszcze minutę temu czułem do niego żal i irytację, a teraz chciałem się śmiać z wyrazu jego twarzy. Co ten chłopak ze mną robił?

– Żałuję, że tak głupio to zakończyłem – mruknął ze spuszczoną głową. – Tak przez telefon... Myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie dziwię się, że nie miałeś ochoty ze mną rozmawiać po tym, co ci powiedziałem.

– Chciałeś skupić się na muzyce.

– Tak... Niezbyt mi się udało, bo i tak mnie rozpraszałeś.

– Rozpraszam cię? – powtórzyłem zaskoczony. Niall popatrzył na mnie spod rzęs z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Ciągle mnie rozpraszasz. Nawet napisałem o tym piosenkę. Tak twierdzi Ash, bo nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Chyba pisała ją moja podświadomość. A moja podświadomość bardzo na ciebie leci.

Tym razem nie zapanowałem nad śmiechem, który wyrwał się z mojego gardła.

– Tylko twoja podświadomość? – zapytałem dowcipnie. Niall wzruszył ramionami, a kiedy ponownie na mnie spojrzał, przysunąłem się do niego, myśląc w tej chwili tylko o jednym. – Mogę cię pocałować?

– Wracamy do punktu wyjścia, co nie?

Teatralnie wywróciłem oczami, a nim zdołałem wmówić sobie, że może jednak jest to zły pomysł, bo nadal pewne rzeczy powinniśmy sobie wyjaśnić, chwyciłem go za kark i złączyłem nasze usta w dość gwałtownym pocałunku. Może powodem całej tej rozmowy po raz kolejny był wypity alkohol, bo nam obojgu rozplątywał się język i nie panowaliśmy nad własnymi czynami, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Niall westchnął w moje wargi, jak gdyby ten pocałunek był nowym, świeżym haustem powietrza. Ja sam poczułem się tak, jakbym nagle wynurzył się na powierzchnię, opuszczając ciemne, podwodne odmęty. Dopiero kiedy poczułem ciepło jego warg, odrobinę spierzchniętych i smakujących jak piwo, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że pozwoliłem mu tak po prostu odejść ode mnie, zerwać naszą znajomość i nie kontaktować się ze mną. Wtedy myślałem, że nie będę w stanie więcej na niego spojrzeć bez przeszywającego bólu, a teraz okazało się, że bardziej cierpiałem, nie mogąc go widywać ani całować.

– A co z Dianą? – zapytał, między pocałunkami.

– Poszła sobie.

– I dobrze.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, a Niall wykorzystał to, aby wsunąć swój język pomiędzy moje wargi i pogłębić pieszczoty.

– Wiesz, zauważyłem, że mieszkamy teraz bliżej siebie – wymamrotałem w jego usta, zsuwając dłonie w dół jego pleców, by przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Niall mruknął w potwierdzeniu, wciąż nie przestając mnie całować, przez co miałem spory problem z zebraniem myśli. – Możemy... Jeśli będziesz miał czas...

Nie dane było mi dokończyć, ponieważ drzwi od klatki schodowej ponownie się otworzyły.

– Tutaj jesteście – oznajmił Zayn, a w jego głosie nie słychać było ani grama zaskoczenia tym, co zobaczył. – Niall, wszyscy cię szukają.

Niall przerwał pocałunek, lecz nie odsunął się ode mnie, tylko oparł czoło na moim ramieniu i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Jeśli będę miał czas – powtórzył ironicznie. Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na mnie przepraszająco. – Zostaniesz dłużej?

Zawahałem się, ponieważ nagle cały czar tego momentu prysnął. Nie chciałem wypuszczać go z moich objęć w obawie, że taka chwila się nie powtórzy. Jednakże opuściłem dłonie, a Niall powoli odsunął się ode mnie.

– Powinienem wrócić do domu – odparłem cicho. – Zostawiłem Alexa u sąsiadki, ale muszę go odebrać.

Niall skinął głową, choć po jego oczach widać było, że myśli nad czymś intensywnie.

– Mam wolne przez następne dni – powiedział w końcu. – Chyba przez cały weekend i następny tydzień. Możesz przyjść do mnie z Alexem.

Zerknąłem na Zayna, który wciąż stał w drzwiach i obserwował nas uważnie. Uniósł brwi i nieznacznie skinął głową. Nie potrzebowałem jego pozwolenia, lecz zwykłego zapewnienia, że powrót do tego, co było wcześniej, jest dobrym pomysłem. Jednak tego pocałunku nie dało się cofnąć, to już się stało i na pewno tego nie żałowałem. Nie potrafiłem opisać słowami ogromu szczęścia, jakie odczuwałem w tej właśnie chwili. Nie głowiłem się nad niczym i nic innego nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ Niall odwzajemnił mój pocałunek i najwyraźniej pragnął mnie tak mocno, jak ja jego. Nawet nie musiał mi tego mówić, ponieważ wyczytałem to w jego oczach oraz w sposobie, w jaki jego wargi naparły na moje.

– Alex na pewno chciałby zobaczyć, gdzie teraz mieszkasz – przyznałem. – Będzie zachwycony.

– Mam taką nadzieję. Ale na pewno nie będzie bardziej zachwycony ode mnie – dodał ze śmiechem. – Uwierzysz w to, że mam własne mieszkanie, Li?! To jak cholernie nierealistyczny sen. Tyle że to prawda. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Uniosłem brew i pochyliwszy się lekko do przodu, sięgnąłem ręką za jego plecy, a gdy zmarszczył czoło w zaciekawieniu, uszczypnąłem go w pośladek. Podskoczył w miejscu, wytrzeszczając na mnie oczy, a zaraz potem zaczął się śmiać z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Widzisz? To nie sen.

– Idiota z ciebie – wykrztusił z trudem, nadal dusząc się ze śmiechu na tyle mocno, iż jego twarz nabrała czerwonych rumieńców, a oczy zamieniły się w malutkie szpareczki. W tej chwili uznałem, że jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak pięknie.

– Niedobrze mi się od was robi.

Podniosłem głowę, słysząc głos Louisa. Tomlinson stał obok swojego chłopaka, który przygryzał dolną wargę, wyglądając tak, jakby usilnie walczył z rozbawieniem. Zayn trącił go łokciem w żebra, po czym popchnął do tyłu, wyprowadzając z powrotem na korytarz, ale jeszcze zawołał do Nialla, aby się pospieszył.

Niall wywrócił oczami, po czym ponownie na mnie spojrzał.

– Cieszę się, że jednak przyszedłeś – powiedział. – Ale następnym razem nie przyprowadzaj nikogo na moje imprezy, jasne? Nienawidzę tego pieprzonego uczucia zazdrości. Co to w ogóle ma być? Jest do kitu.

– Jestem w szoku, że w ogóle się do tego przyznajesz.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, a zaraz potem jego oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie.

– Chyba nie przyprowadziłeś jej właśnie po to, by wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość, co, Li?

Przez krótką chwilę zawahałem się, przypominając sobie, co wcześniej powiedział mi Louis. Wtedy uznałem to za całkowicie niedorzeczny pomysł. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru zachowywać się tak idiotycznie i niedojrzale, a Dianę zaprosiłem tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem spędzić całego wieczora na użalaniu się nad sobą. Jednak, gdy Niall sam przyznał się, że poczuł zazdrość na nasz widok, uznałem, że jednak propozycja Louisa nie była wcale taka głupia.

W takim razie, zamiast odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, schyliłem się, by złożyć na jego ustach delikatny, lecz znaczący pocałunek.

– Och, ty gnojku – mruknął z udawanym wyrzutem, gdy odsunąłem się, przybrawszy minę niewiniątka. Od kiedy się znaliśmy to on zwykł pogrywać sobie ze mną, rzucając przeróżne aluzje lub dwuznaczne teksty. Miło było znaleźć się po drugiej stronie, choćby tylko na krótką chwilę. – Spadaj stąd, działasz mi na nerwy.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, bo wyglądał nie tylko komicznie, ale również niezwykle uroczo,gdy udawał poirytowanego moim zachowaniem. Choć całym sobą pragnąłem zostać dłużej, by napawać się tą chwilą dopóki mogę, wiedziałem, że powinienem wrócić do domu. Część mnie obawiała się, że równo ze wschodem słońca, ten postęp w dobrym kierunku, który zrobiliśmy dzisiaj, po raz kolejny może zostać skreślony. Lecz ta druga część, o wiele bardziej optymistyczna oraz odrobinę naiwna, łudziła się, że tym razem uda nam się niczego nie zepsuć. Mieliśmy do przebycia jeszcze długą drogę, lecz nie pozwolę ani sobie, ani jemu na zrobienie chociażby jednego kroku w tył. Od tej chwili mogliśmy podążać tylko naprzód. A gdzie nas to poprowadzi tylko czas pokaże.

 


	34. Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli wypatrzycie jakieś błędy, piszcie śmiało. Jak zwykle nie widzę własnych literówek, a na pewno jest ich pełno, mimo że starałam się wszystko poprawić.
> 
> Miłego czytania! :)

**piątek, 28 września 2012 roku** ****

 

To były dość dziwne dwa tygodnie. Po tym cholernie pracowitym sierpniu pełnym niezapomnianych wrażeń, przyszedł cholernie nudny wrzesień. Nudny pod względem wydarzeń związanych z zespołem, bo w moim osobistym życiu wcale nie brakowało wrażeń.

Jakoś nie potrafiłem określić tego, co działo się pomiędzy mną a Liamem.

W sumie nie czułem potrzeby nadania temu nazwy. Przez te dwa tygodnie widywaliśmy się prawie codziennie od tej soboty w dzień po mojej imprezie, którą spędziliśmy w moim mieszkaniu. Alex rzeczywiście był zachwycony nowym miejscem, bez przerwy biegał do sąsiednich mieszkań chłopaków z zespołu, a Liam tylko na początku latał za nim, by czegoś nie zmajstrował, a kiedy w końcu się rozluźnił, spędziliśmy cały wieczór na kanapie, oglądając ulubione bajki Alexa. I było miło.

Zachowywaliśmy się jak wtedy, gdy byliśmy przyjaciółmi i wszystko było łatwiejsze. Niby mi nie przeszkadzało, że Liam nie daje się pocałować i praktycznie zgrywa niedostępnego, ale po kilku dniach zacząłem się niecierpliwić. Rozumiałem, że dla nas obydwóch jest to nowe i trochę przerażające, a drugiej szansy już możemy nie dostać, ale, na litość Boską, ile można?!

Harry twierdził, że robimy podchody, bo zaczynamy od nowa i trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. Nie miałem żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, bo nigdy tak mi na kimś nie zależało, aby bardziej się starać. Bez przerwy przyłapywałem się na tym, że uważniej dobieram słowa przy Liamie albo powstrzymuję się przed moimi typowymi gestami albo odzywkami. Z początku wydawało mi się to cholernie głupie, aż Zayn zapewnił mnie, że każdy w taki sposób postępuje, gdy rozpoczyna z kimś bardziej zażyłą znajomość. Według niego każde randki właśnie tak wyglądają.

Tyle że ja i Liam nie chodziliśmy na randki. Mimo że widywaliśmy się codziennie, spędzaliśmy razem czas, to jakoś nie wydawało mi się, aby te spotkania można było nazwać randkami. Nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, więc czasami zdarzało mi się wpadać do hotelu, gdy pracował i rozmawiać na różne tematy, jeśli nie był czymś zajęty (albo Harry nam nie przeszkadzał). Jednego dnia przyjechałem po niego samochodem Asha i poszliśmy coś przekąsić, ale to też nie przypominało randki. Zwykle po prostu siedzieliśmy u niego lub u mnie w mieszkaniu, nie robiąc nic szczególnego, poza zwykłymi rozmowami albo oglądaniem filmów (lub bajek, jeśli Alex nam towarzyszył). Nadal nie miałem pewności, czy są to randki.

Słowo „randka” tłukło mi się po głowie przez cały czas, prawie doprowadzając do rozstroju żołądka. Nigdy nie chodziłem na randki, więc nie miałem żadnego porównania, a Liam także nie zaczynał tego tematu, więc pewnie nie męczył go tak jak mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać, a moi kumple jak zwykle byli kompletnie bezużyteczni. Harry uważał, że po prostu mam gdzieś go zabrać albo wykonać jakiś miły, znaczący gest. Jaki, kurwa, gest? Za to Zayn zadał mi pytanie, czy _chcę_ pójść z Liamem na randkę.

Jak zwykle Malik potrafił poruszyć odpowiednią myśl. Czy chciałem zabrać Liama na randkę? Raczej tak. Nawet jeśli spędzaliśmy razem czas, zawsze był z nami ktoś jeszcze. Chociaż uwielbiałem Alexa, chciałem być tylko z Liamem, aby nikt nam nie przeszkodził ani nie zawracał głowy. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie będziemy sami i wiedziałem, w co się pakuję, bo nic nie będzie takie proste, jak w przypadku innych osób. Ale pomimo tego chciałem spróbować, bo Liam był tego wart. A część mnie również chciała się przekonać oraz udowodnić, że rzeczywiście jestem zdolny do stworzenia chociażby zalążka związku.

Poza tym wszystko wydawało się być nadzwyczaj proste. Obawy mojej mamy, które wciąż krążyły mi po głowie i dla których prawie straciłem coś naprawdę dobrego, do tej pory się nie ziściły. Jeszcze nie czułem, aby syn faceta, z którym się umawiam, był także moją odpowiedzialnością. Kiedy podzieliłem się z Liamem tym, co powiedziała mi moja mama i wyjaśniłem, że właśnie ta rozmowa była powodem, dla którego zerwałem naszą znajomość, Liam stwierdził, że nie powinienem się tak czuć, ponieważ Alex jest tylko i wyłącznie jego odpowiedzialnością. Wtedy uznałem, że odrobinę przesadza, ponieważ miał rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy kochali tego chłopca i troszczyli się o niego równie mocno co on.

Wiedziałem, że Liam myśli o przyszłości – i swojej, i Alexa – ponieważ sam mi o tym opowiadał, ale jak na razie nie poruszaliśmy tematu naszej przyszłości – o ile jest na takową szansa. To wciąż było zbyt świeże i niestabilne. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym i zdawało mi się, że Liam także, skoro nic nie mówił. A chyba powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać, żebyśmy wiedzieli na czym stoimy i czy w ogóle znajdujemy się na tej samej stronie, prawda? Zayn ciągle powtarzał mi, że odpowiednia komunikacja to podstawa. Kurwa mać, właśnie dlatego nigdy nie pakowałem się w związki; są zbyt skomplikowane.

Dzisiaj odbywała się ta cała uroczystość w przedszkolu, do której zostałem zaangażowany przez Tommo. Obchodzono jakieś święto, chyba związane z jego powstaniem i z tej okazji postanowili zorganizować mały festyn z zabawami dla dzieciaków. A Eric stwierdził, że dobrze będzie to wszystko nagrywać, a potem wrzucić do sieci.

Zabrałem ze sobą tylko Luke'a, ponieważ Ash i Calum byli poza miastem. Od rana czułem jakiś dziwny niepokój, który zwykle towarzyszył mi przed koncertem. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiałem, ponieważ chodziło wyłącznie o zagranie kilku prostych piosenek przed gromadą przedszkolaków i dopilnowanie, by się nie nudziły przez kilka minut. Mimo to dłonie mi drżały, gdy pakowałem gitarę do futerału, a Luke stał obok mnie, przyglądając mi się z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Nie mów, że masz tremę.

– Nie mam – burknąłem i zamknąłem futerał trochę zbyt energicznie.

– Choć z drugiej strony trudno się dziwić. Takie dzieciaki reagują zupełnie inaczej niż publika, przed którą zwykle występujemy. Od razu powiedzą ci prawdę prosto w oczy bez żadnego skrępowania.

Popatrzyłem na niego z grymasem, na co uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, orientując, że jego słowa _wcale_ nie poprawiły mi nastroju.

Louis czekał na nas przed budynkiem przy swoim samochodzie, wyglądając na zniecierpliwionego, jak gdyby stał tutaj już jakąś godzinę, choć widziałem przez okno, że przyjechał niecałą minutę temu.

– To wszystko? – zapytał, gdy wsadziłem gitarę Luke'a do bagażnika i zamknąłem go. – Wsiadajcie. Już jesteśmy spóźnieni.

– Przecież mówiłeś, że mamy tam być na dziewiątą – powiedziałem po zajęciu fotela pasażera. Zegarek na desce rozdzielczej wskazywał ósmą pięćdziesiąt osiem, a to i tak był całkiem dobry czas jak na Louisa.

– Ja powinienem być pół godziny wcześniej – odparł, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem. – Nie wiem, czego mój szef po mnie oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie tego, że wstanę pół godziny wcześniej.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Telefon w kieszeni zaczął wibrować, a gdy go wyciągnąłem, zobaczyłem, że mam nową wiadomość od Liama.

_Od: Liama_

_jesteśmy już na miejscu. Alex nie może doczekać się swojego prywatnego koncertu. Pewnie się spóźnicie?_

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem po odczytaniu tych kilku zdań.

Do: Liam:

_Lou nas przywiezie, to oczywiste, że się spóźnimy. Prywatne koncerty są tylko dla wyjątkowych osób! Niech zajmie miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie!_

– Gada z Liamem – usłyszałem prześmiewczy głos Luke'a i podniosłem głowę znad telefonu. – Zawsze ma taki wyraz twarzy, gdy gada z Liamem.

– Odwal się – odburknąłem, pokazując mu język. – Gdybyś widział swój wyraz twarzy, gdy piszesz z Lydią. Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał zaraz spuścić się w spodnie. To ohydne.

– Dzieci, spokój – wtrącił Louis stanowczym tonem, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – A ty, Niall, ile razy spuściłeś się w spodnie na samą myśl o Payno? A tym razem nie ma kto ci prać bielizny, skoro nie mieszkasz już z Zaynem.

– Przynosi wszystko do mnie – odpowiedział Luke, zanim zdążyłem odgryźć się Tommo za ten głupi komentarz. – Zauważyłem kilka niezidentyfikowanych plam.

– To by wiele wyjaśniało. Liam mówił, że wy jeszcze...

– Mówił ci o nas?! – przerwałem mu gwałtownie, a serce jakby nagle podeszło mi do gardła. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, aby Liam wymieniał się uwagami na mój temat z Tomlinsonem. Będę miał przerąbane, bo Louis dostanie więcej materiału do drwienia sobie ze mnie. – Co takiego powiedział?

– To sprawa pomiędzy nami.

– Raczej pomiędzy mną a Liamem, skoro chodzi _o nas_. Mów mi natychmiast.

– Patrz, jak się nastroszył – rzucił z rozbawieniem Luke, wsadziwszy głowę pomiędzy dwa przednie siedzenia. Sięgnął dłonią do mojego policzka, aby mnie uszczypnąć, ale zrobiłem unik. – Jest przesłodki, kiedy się tak denerwuje.

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, wiedząc, że Louis i tak niczego mi nie powie. Można powiedzieć o nim wiele złego, ale na pewno nie to, że jest nielojalny i niehonorowy wobec przyjaciół. W tej chwili brakowało mi Zayna.

– Myślałem, że Zayn pojedzie z nami – odezwałem się, by zmienić temat.

– Jego kuzyni z Bradford przyjeżdżają na weekend – odpowiedział Lou. – Musi odebrać ich z dworca. Będziemy mieć pełne mieszkanie.

Zerknąłem na jego profil i zauważyłem grymas na jego twarzy.

– Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego z tego powodu – stwierdziłem. – Wiem, że jego rodzina bywa dość...

– Nie jestem niezadowolony – przerwał mi natarczywym tonem. – Ale nie uzgodnił tego ze mną. Po prostu powiedział, że przyjedzie trzech kuzynów i dwie kuzynki, i nie spytał mnie, czy mam coś przeciwko.

– A masz coś przeciwko?

– Nie mam!

– Więc w czym problem?

– Powinien zapytać! To moje mieszkanie. Nasze... ale _moje_.

Uniosłem brew, kompletnie go nie rozumiejąc. Choć to nie pierwszy raz.

– Ostatnim razem, gdy odwiedziła nas jego rodzina z Bradford, wszyscy spaliśmy na podłodze w salonie pod dwoma kocami. A jeden z jego kuzynów jest całkiem seksowny.

– Chyba nie kręciłeś z kuzynem Zayna?

– Nie kręciłem! – odparłem natychmiast. – Ale jeśli nie powtórzysz Zaynowi, to powiem, że kręciłem.

Louis popatrzył na mnie, a ja przekląłem cicho.

– Powiesz Zaynowi.

– Jasne, że tak.

– Nie rób wielkiego problemu z ich przyjazdu – poprosiłem, wracając do głównego tematu rozmowy. – Rodzina wiele znaczy dla Zayna, szczególnie ta z Bradford, więc jeśli zaczniecie się o to kłócić, sprawa stanie się poważna. Myślisz, że mi nie przeszkadzało, gdy jego kuzyni nagle zwalili nam się na głowę? I zrobili to bez zapowiedzi. Dziewięć osób w naszej małej klitce. Cholerna niespodzianka. Ale jakoś to przetrwaliśmy.

– Nie zamierzam wszczynać kłótni – powiedział, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu przed budynkiem przedszkola. – Dla mnie rodzina też wiele znaczy i też jest całkiem spora.

– W takim razie sprawa załatwiona – odparłem i wysiadłem z samochodu.

Eric stał przed głównym wejściem, rozmawiając z mężczyzną, który wyglądał na dyrektora placówki. Przywitałem się z kamerzystą uściskiem dłoni, bo pracował z nami już wcześniej, nagrywając krótki materiał z trasy koncertowej, po czym przedstawiłem dyrektorowi siebie i Luke'a.

– Słyszałem o tobie wiele dobrego od Louisa – powiedział z uśmiechem, energicznie potrząsając moją dłonią. Miałem wrażenie, że jeśli ją teraz puści, nadal będzie się trzęsła z powodu tego mocnego uścisku.

– Poważnie? – zdziwiłem się. – Aż trudno uwierzyć, że Louis miał do powiedzenia coś dobrego na mój temat.

Dyrektor roześmiał się, jak gdyby usłyszał najlepszy żart na świecie, choć wcale nie żartowałem. Jednak nim zdołałem dodać coś jeszcze, Eric klepnął mnie w ramię i nakazał wejść do środka. Od kiedy byłem tutaj ostatnim razem, na ścianach przybyło wiele nowych rysunków i plakatów, po których od razu można było się zorientować, że wykonywały je pięciolatki, ponieważ postacie i inne rzeczy namalowane były w ten charakterystyczny, niesforny sposób, co większość rysunków Alexa.

– Coś ci pokażę. – Louis pojawił się za mną tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyłem, ale dałem mu się wciągnąć do jednej z sal. Panował tutaj potworny bałagan, co nie powinno mnie wcale szokować, skoro było to jego miejsce pracy i codziennie biegało po tym pomieszczeniu tuzin dzieciaków. – Przedwczoraj maluchy miały namalować swoje ulubione wspomnienie.

– Cóż za ambitne zadanie, Lou – wtrąciłem ze śmiechem, kiedy zaczął przetrząsać stos kartek w szafce, przy okazji część zwalając na podłogę. – Nie miałbym pojęcia, co narysować.

– Większość rysunków przedstawia choinkę i prezenty, albo jakiegoś zwierzaka. – Ukucnąłem, aby pozbierać resztę papierów, a Louis podsunął mi jedną kartkę pod nos. – A Alex narysował to.

Spojrzałem na rysunek i nagle poczułem, jak coś przewraca mi się w żołądku na tyle mocno, że musiałem sobie usiąść. Patrzyłem na trochę nieproporcjonalne kolorowe kółeczka w dole kartki, które chyba przedstawiały widownię odwróconą przodem w stronę podłużnej kreski, coś jakby sceny, na której znajdowały się cztery ludziki. Trzech ludzików miało gitary, bardziej przypominające wiosła, a z ręki jednego wystawały dwa patyczki. Środkowy ludzik, z żółtawą czupryną i dużymi, niebieskimi oczami trzymał czerwoną gitarę i uśmiechał się najszerzej ze wszystkich czterech ludzików.

– Alex to... – wychrypiałem. – Alex narysował koncert? Narysował nas? _Mnie_?

– Wpadniesz w panikę? – zapytał z zadziwiająco zatroskanym spojrzeniem. Aż miałem ochotę mu przyłożyć. – Gdzieś mam papierową torebkę, gdybyś zaczął się hiperwentylować albo rzygać. W porządku?

Potrząsnąłem głową, nadal wpatrując się w rysunek. W tej chwili nic nie było w porządku, ponieważ ulubionym wspomnieniem Alexa był jego pierwszy koncert; pierwszy koncert 5 Seconds of Summer. Mój pierwszy koncert. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ten fakt tak mną wstrząsnął.

– Niall?

– Nic mi nie jest – odparłem pospiesznie. – Pokazałeś to Liamowi?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Chciałem, żebyś ty pierwszy to zobaczył.

– Dlaczego?

– Żebyś wiedział, jak wiele znaczysz dla tego malca – powiedział z powagą – oraz że Alex także ucierpi, jeśli wam nie wyjdzie. Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci ostatnim razem? Jeśli nie masz pewności, że chcesz z nim być na dłuższą metę, odpuść. Już raz odpuściłeś i nie miałem o to pretensji, ale...

– Nie odpuściłem, ponieważ nie miałem pewności, czy chcę z nim być. Co do tego _mam_ pewność. Chcę spróbować, mimo że wydaje mi się, że Liamowi byłoby lepiej z kimś innym, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądają normalne związki. Ale nie zniknę z jego życia, gdy zacznie się robić trudno.

– Mam nadzieję, bo jeśli tak, to odnajdę cię i dopilnuję, byś doświadczył gorszych tortur niż Longbottomowie przy spotkaniu z Bellatriks.

Parsknąłem śmiechem na to porównanie, lecz Louis popatrzył na mnie w taki sposób, że momentalnie spoważniałem. Wyraz jego twarzy podpowiadał mi, że rzeczywiście byłby zdolny do gorszych czynów niż fikcyjny czarny charakter z powieści fantasy. Zastanawiałem się, ile jeszcze razy będzie mi grozić, nim w końcu zrozumie, że nie mam zamiaru zranić jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Lepiej chodźmy – powiedział, wstając z podłogi i pociągnął mnie za ramię. – Musicie się przygotować.

Również wstałem, choć nie wiedziałem, jakim cudem miałbym się teraz pozbierać i cokolwiek zagrać. Moje myśli wyglądały jak rozgotowany makaron.

Jednak gdy wyszedłem na korytarz, pierwszy szok spowodowany tym rysunkiem minął i po moim ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Poczułem się naprawdę dobrze z myślą, że Alex myślał o mnie podczas tego zadania w przedszkolu, że wspomnienie mojego koncertu było dla niego ważniejsze niż chociażby święta Bożego Narodzenia.

– Czemu tak się uśmiechasz? – zapytał mnie Louis, gdy zmierzaliśmy w stronę sali, z której dobiegał największy hałas.

– Nieważne. Chodźmy się zabawić. Mam ochotę poczuć się jak przedszkolak!

Nie zdziwił mnie widok biegających maluchów po całej sali, choć wyglądało to odrobinę przerażająco. Luke stał na środku pomieszczenia, obok dwóch krzeseł, które pewnie ustawiono dla nas i wyglądał na tak samo wystraszonego, jak ja się czułem w tym momencie. Dookoła kręcili się także rodzice, rozmawiając między sobą albo pilnując swoje pociechy, które i tak nie zwracały na nich zbytniej uwagi.

Rozejrzałem się po sali i dość szybko odnalazłem Liama. Stał pomiędzy dwoma kobietami z taką miną, jakby wewnętrznie modlił się do niebios, aby ktoś go stamtąd wyciągnął. Czym prędzej ruszyłem w jego kierunku. Gdy tylko mnie dostrzegł, odetchnął z ulgą, a zaraz potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jesteś – wystękał, odsuwając się od natrętnych kobiet na bezpieczną odległość. – Myślałem, że nigdy nie dadzą mi spokoju. Ta po prawej zaprosiła mnie do siebie, bo jej mąż pracuje do późnych godzin mocnych. Czuję się odrobinę zbrukany.

Roześmiałem się i pocałowałem go w policzek, by jakoś przepędzić ten grymas z jego twarzy.

– Masz powodzenie wśród znudzonych, napalonych mamusiek – stwierdziłem zadziornie. – Nie czuję się dobrze z tą myślą.

– Znów jesteś zazdrosny?

– Będziesz mi to wypominać do końca życia, prawda?

– Do końca życia i jeszcze dzień dłużej – odparł z głupim uśmiechem. Z jednej strony miałem ochotę wywrócić oczami na ten ckliwy komentarz, a z drugiej go całować tak długo, aż odechce mu się rzucać takimi tekstami.

*

Podczas gdy wszystkie dzieci rozsiadły się na dywanie przed dwoma krzesełkami już zajętymi przez dwóch chłopaków z 5SOS, ja stanąłem z boku obok babci jednej z dziewczynek. Nie wszyscy rodzice tutaj się pojawili, większość pracowała, więc miałem szczęście, że nie musiałem stanąć twarzą w twarz z Dianą. Nie rozmawialiśmy od tamtej kłótni podczas imprezy i nie odebrała ode mnie telefonu, gdy próbowałem jeszcze raz ją przeprosić na drugi dzień. Nie dziwiło mnie to, lecz nadal nękały mnie wyrzuty sumienia i pewnie nie byłbym w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy teraz, gdy ja i Niall zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

Jednakże byłem szczęśliwy z obecnej sytuacji, nawet jeśli nasza znajomość powróciła do samego początku. Dobrze było zacząć prawie wszystko od nowa, powoli budować fundamenty naszych relacji, z ogromną dokładnością i oddaniem. Z początku obawiałem się, że to powolne tempo nie będzie dobrze na nas wpływać, ale jak na razie wszystko rozwijało się w porządku.

Alex siedział w pierwszym rzędzie, zaraz przed Niallem, który pochylał się, coś do niego mówiąc. Lubiłem ich obserwować, patrzeć na uśmiech mojego synka, gdy się z nim bawił oraz na błysk radości w błękitnych oczach Nialla. Mieli miedzy sobą swoje własne sekrety, takie typowo dziecięce, o których ja jako tata nie mogłem wiedzieć, ale Niall zawsze posyłał mi wymowne uśmiechy oznaczające, że później opowie mi co takiego tym razem mój synek wymyślił. I zawsze opowiadał mi te historie z uśmiechem na ustach i czułością w oczach. Właśnie te zwyczajne rzeczy dawały mi pewność, że podjąłem odpowiednią decyzję.

– No to, dzieciaki, cisza! – zawołał donośnie Lou, stając za krzesłem Luke'a z dłońmi na jego ramionach. – Obiecaliśmy wam specjalny koncert. Oto Niall i Luke, chłopaki mają swój własny zespół i zgodzili się poświęcić dla nas trochę czasu, więc bądźcie dla nich mili. Pamiętacie, co mówiłem o szacunku dla innych? Macie okazję się wykazać. Do dzieła, chłopaki.

Poczochrał włosy Nialla i od razu uchylił się przed jego ręką, gdy próbował wymierzyć mu cios w brzuch. Chłopcy zaczęli grać i rozmawiać z dziećmi, wypytując o ulubione bajki oraz piosenki. Louis podszedł do mnie.

– Payno – rzucił ze skinięciem głową, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Nie mieliśmy okazji wcześniej porozmawiać, ponieważ zajęty był czymś innym. – Myślałem, że nie wyrwiesz się z pracy.

– Znalazłem chwilowe zastępstwo na jakieś trzy godziny.

– Nie mogłeś tego przegapić, co? – Wymownie poruszył brwiami z perfidnym uśmieszkiem, na co wywróciłem oczami. – Nialler nieźle sobie radzi.

Nie mogłem temu zaprzeczyć. Luke śpiewał, ale Niall bez przerwy stroił różne śmieszne miny albo dorzucał jakieś uwagi, rozbawiając wszystkich. Dzieci zdawały się chłonąć każde jego słowo i gest. Ten chłopak odznaczał się tak wielką charyzmą, że każdy po prostu mu ulegał. Oglądanie tego na własne oczy, nieważne, czy występował przed kilkutysięczną widownią czy przed tuzinem przedszkolaków, było fascynujące. A jakby tego było mało, znał chyba wszystkie piosenki z bajek, o które prosiły ich dzieci.

– Przygotował się – stwierdził Lou, jakby odczytał moje myśli. – Nie mówiłem mu, co ma zagrać. A niech mnie, Payno, ale ci się trafiło.

– Trafiło mi się? – powtórzyłem, nie mając pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

– Uważałem, że w ogóle do siebie nie pasujecie, nic z tego nie wyjdzie, a Niall stchórzy, bo masz dziecko i nie jest gotowy do takiego związku. W ogóle nie jest gotowy. Nie lubię się mylić, ale tym razem cieszę się, że nie miałem racji.

Popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, nie spodziewając się po nim takich słów. Od początku znałem jego nastawienie do tej całej sprawy z Niallem, a nawet gdy rzucał swoje typowe kąśliwe uwagi, wiedziałem, że tylko martwi się o mnie.

– Ja też nie byłem gotowy do posiadania dziecka – odparłem. – I nie oczekuję, że Niall będzie...

– Jego drugim ojcem? – wtrącił.

– Nie myślę o tym, co może być za kilka lat. Czas pokaże.

– Nie uwierzę, że ani razu nie pomyślałeś jak może wyglądać wasze wspólne życie. Ty jesteś typem, który planuje każdy szczegół. Ślub, domek poza miastem, pierwsze wspólne wakacje, Alex mówiący do niego 'tato'.

– Miałem zaplanowaną przyszłość z Bridget, gdy była w ciąży i wiesz, jak się to skończyło. Nie chcę przeżyć kolejnego rozczarowania. Nie wiem nawet, czy chcę brać kolejny ślub. W tej chwili wiem tylko tyle, że chcę być z Niallem.

Louis spoglądał na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, pewnie nie wiedząc, co o mnie myśleć.

– Więc jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał. – Że go ko...

– Nie wiem – przerwałem mu trochę natarczywie. – Te słowa wiele dla mnie znaczą. Nie lubię rzucać ich na wiatr, dopóki nie uzyskam pewności, że to, co czuję, to faktycznie miłość. Ale zakochuję się w nim – dodałem, patrząc z uśmiechem na Nialla zabawiającego przedszkolaki swoim dziwacznym tańcem z gitarą. – To wiem na pewno.

– Ej, plotkary! – wykrzyknął Niall w naszym kierunku. – Tutaj odbywa się koncert, gdybyście nie zauważyli. Powiedzcie im, że powinni uważać.

Wszystkie dzieci gwarnie potwierdziły, na co Niall posłał nam pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

– Pan Lou zawsze powtarza, że trzeba słuchać – wtrąciła jedna z dziewczynek z dwoma długimi warkoczykami.

– W takim razie pan Lou za karę zaśpiewa razem z nami. Co wy na to?

– Tata też! – zawołał natychmiastowo Alex, a ja jęknąłem. Nie ma to jak zostać wrobionym przez własnego syna.

– Bardzo dobrze, Alex. Chodź tutaj, Li! – Zacząłem kręcić głową, ale Niall spojrzał na mnie w sposób, który mówił, że jeśli go nie posłucham, mocno tego pożałuję. Niechętnie podszedłem do nich i stanąłem za krzesłem Nialla. – Na pewno to znasz. _You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me when the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what your old pal said, boy, you've got a friend in me_...

Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Niall zaczął śpiewać. Nie chodziło o samą piosenkę, lecz o sposób w jaki obchodził się z tymi dziećmi. Od dawna wiedziałem, że posiada wspaniałą sceniczną prezencję, widziałem to na własne oczy, ale dzisiaj ujrzałem go z zupełnie innej strony. Przykuwanie uwagi tak małych dzieci nie należało do łatwiejszych zadań – ja i Lou świetnie zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę.

Cała zabawa zakończyła się kilkanaście minut później tańcem i śpiewaniem w kółeczku. Znów przyglądałem się temu spod ściany, nie przejmując się tym, że powinienem stąd wyjść dziesięć minut temu, by zdążyć do pracy.

Część rodziców już zabrała swoje pociechy, ale Alex musiał zostać dłużej, ponieważ moja mama mogła odebrać go dopiero za godzinę.

– Tata, widziałeś taniec? – wykrzyknął Alex, podbiegając do mnie.

– Masz wrodzony talent – stwierdził Louis. – Trzeba cię wysłać na lekcje baletu. Twój tata chodził na balet, gdy był mały.

Posłałem mu krzywe spojrzenie. Wiedziałem, że zostawienie go z moją mama i pozwolenie jej na pokazywanie mu moich zdjęć z dzieciństwa odbije się na mnie negatywnie.

– Serio, Liam? – zdziwił się Luke, podchodząc do nas z Niallem. – Balet jest dla dziewczyn!

– Wcale nie! – zbeształ go Alex, a Niall i Lou parsknęli śmiechem. – Widziałem w telewizji, że chłopcy też tańczą. Jak ktoś chce, to może.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, wymieniając z Louisem wymowne spojrzenia, a Luke patrzył na niego, jakby był pod sporym wrażeniem. Schyliłem się, by ucałować czoło mojego syna.

– Ale ja nie chce – oznajmił stanowczo, po czym pobiegł do swojego kolegi.

– Masz mądrego syna, Payno – stwierdził Luke z uśmiechem. – Całkiem mnie zgasił.

– Ma dobry wzór do naśladowania – powiedział Lou, dumnie wypinając pierś. Niall wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem na całą salę, a Louis zmroził go wzrokiem. – Pieprz się, Horan.

Niall uchylił się, gdy Lou rzucił się na niego i schował za moimi plecami. Alex wrócił do nas, opierając się o moje nogi.

– Z czego się śmiałeś? – zapytał Nialla.

– Lou powiedział coś śmiesznego – odparł, stanąwszy obok mnie po upewnieniu się, że nie zostanie już zaatakowany. – Jak ci się podobał koncert?

– Był fajny! Ale wolę jak my tylko gramy.

Oczy Nialla rozbłysły radośnie. Położyłem dłoń na jego plecach, a kiedy na mnie spojrzał, dostrzegłem w nich coś jakby wzruszenie. Te proste wyznanie musiało na niego podziałać jak najwspanialsza opinia od krytyków muzycznych.

– Payno, czy ty czasami nie powinieneś już iść do pracy? – odezwał się Louis, odciągając moją uwagę od Nialla.

– Tak, racja. – W lekkiej panice spojrzałem na zegarek; byłem już grubo spóźniony. – Alex, babcia niedługo po ciebie przyjdzie. Wracam późno, więc u nich przenocujesz, dobrze?

Chłopiec skinął głową i wrócił do zabawy z kolegami, a ja poczułem ucisk w piersi. Od jakiegoś czasu przestał protestować na wieść, że zostawiam go samego, nieważne czy z opiekunką, czy z kimś z rodziny. Od kiedy zaczął chodzić do przedszkola, miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Luke pożegnał się z nami, już rozmawiając przez telefon z Lydią, która po niego przyjechała.

– Ej, Li, mogę go podrzucić do twoich rodziców – zaproponował nagle Niall. – Karen nie musi się tłuc przez całe miasto.

– Nie masz żadnych planów? – zapytałem z zaciekawieniem i lekkim wahaniem.

– W tej chwili nie. Gdybyś nie musiał pracować, pewnie znalazłbym sobie zajęcie – dodał figlarnie.

– Niby jakie?

– Takie, które dotyczy tylko nas.

Louis ostentacyjnie jęknął z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

– Nie flirtujcie w mojej obecności. To napięcie seksualne sprawia, że czuję się niekomfortowo.

Niall mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo z takim wyrazem twarzy, że poczułem, jak oblewa mnie gorąco. Do tego czasu nie robiliśmy niczego erotycznego, nie chciałem z niczym się spieszyć, ale takie uwagi przypominały mi, jak bardzo tego pragnąłem.

– W takim razie – powiedziałem, zwracając się do Nialla, byle Louis nie miał okazji pokpić sobie z mojego zawstydzenia – możesz zabrać Alexa, jeśli chcesz. Lou, dasz mu samochód?

Tomlinson wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale w końcu kiwnął głową, sięgając do kieszeni po kluczyki. Jednak nie podał je Niallowi tak od razu.

– Tylko nie szalej, Horan. I dolej paliwa. A ty, Payno, spadaj do pracy!

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. Zawołałem Alexa, by powiedzieć mu o małej zmianie planów, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Niall podrzuci go do babci.

Chwilę później wyszedłem z sali, ale na korytarzu zostałem zatrzymany.

– Nie mieliśmy okazji pogadać – szepnął do mnie Niall z przesadnie zasmuconą miną – a teraz chciałeś mi zniknąć bez pożegnania.

– Śpieszę się do pracy – odparłem bez zbytniego przekonania. – Zobaczymy się jutro.

Skinął głową, choć teraz marszczył czoło, unikając mojego wzroku, jak gdyby nad czymś się zastanawiał, ale nie wiedział, w jaki sposób to powiedzieć. Gdzieś w tyle mojego umysłu migała czerwona lampka, przypominająca o pośpiechu, by zdążyć na czas do pracy, lecz nawet się nie ruszyłem z miejsca.

– Ostatnio coś chodzi mi po głowie – wyznał w końcu, a ja zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nagle sprawia wrażenie onieśmielonego. – Pewnie mnie wyśmiejesz albo spławisz, bo kiedyś mówiłeś, że nie chodzisz. I ja też nie. Ale skoro próbujemy coś z nami zrobić, to wydaje się właściwe. Cholera, jestem w tym beznadziejny. Właśnie dlatego się nie bawię w takie bzdury. Nie twierdzę, że dla mnie to bzdura, nie zrozum mnie źle, Li...

– Niall – przerwałem ten jego uroczy słowotok – czy ty próbujesz zaprosić mnie na randkę?

– Kiepsko mi idzie, co nie?

– Fatalnie – stwierdziłem ze śmiechem. Niall także się roześmiał i przebiegł dłonią po włosach w geście zakłopotania. – Też o tym myślałem, ale przypuszczałem, że nie będziesz chciał, skoro nie chodzisz na randki.

Niall uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Więc idziemy na randkę?

– Idziemy – odparłem, po czym omiotłem wzrokiem korytarz i pochyliłem się, składając na jego wciąż rozchylonych w uśmiechu wargach krótki pocałunek. – A teraz idę do pracy.

– Wiesz, Harry wspominał, że wasz hotel ma bardzo wygodne łóżka – powiedział, kiedy już zamierzałem do wyjścia. Trzymał ręce w kieszeniach i jego poza przedstawiała całkowite wyluzowanie. – Może kiedyś wynajmę tam pokój i zadzwonię do recepcji z jakąś zachcianką.

Dłoń, którą sięgałem po klamkę, zsunęła się, gdy odwróciłem się do niego.

– Nie jestem od spełniania zachcianek gości.

– Moją zachciankę na pewno byś spełnił. Jest z miłą korzyścią dla nas dwóch.  
Mrugnąwszy do mnie okiem, oddalił się pośpiesznie, a ja już wiedziałem, że będę miał spory problem ze skupieniem uwagi na pracy i wyrzuceniem z myśli tego, co podsunął mi Niall.

*

Zanim w końcu udało nam się opuścić przedszkole minęła prawie godzina. Niby nie miałem nic przeciwko spędzeniu czasu z gromadą maluchów i Louisem, ale z każdą chwilą robiłem się coraz bardziej głodny. Dzieciaki miały niezły ubaw z głośnego burczenia dobiegającego z mojego brzucha.

– Alex, idziemy! – zawołałem, widząc, że jakoś nie może rozstać się z kolegą, z którym budowali wieżę z klocków. Mały tylko spojrzał na mnie błagalnie. – Twoja babcia pewnie już się niecierpliwi. Tata by się nabrał na to spojrzenie, ale nie ja.

– No dobra – mruknął niechętnie, wstając z podłogi. Louis podszedł do nas z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie rób tak głupich min, Tommo, bo ci zostanie na zawsze. Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?

– Mam, ale pewnie ci się nie spodoba.

Wywróciłem oczami. W końcu dowiem się, co znowu chodzi mu po głowie, jak nie dzisiaj to przy następnej okazji. I na pewno nie będzie mi się to podobać.

Wyszliśmy z przedszkola chwilę później, a Alex nadal był naburmuszony na cały świat. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, aby poprawić mu humor, bo całkiem ignorował wszystko, co do niego mówiłem. W przedszkolu był w zupełnie innym nastroju, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że humory dzieciaków zmieniają się z prędkością światła.

Usiadł bez pretensji w foteliku, który Liam przeniósł ze swojego starego auta do samochodu Louisa. W końcu dałem sobie spokój z nawiązaniem z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu i włączyłem radio, a praktycznie w tym samym momencie z głośników popłynął nasz singiel. Parsknąłem śmiechem, bo jak wielkie są szanse na to, że akurat w tej chwili go usłyszę.

– Wasza piosenka – stwierdził Alex, nagle się ożywiając. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego przez ramię.

– Poznajesz ją?

– Tata często nuci – odparł i nagle się wykrzywił w grymasie. – Niall, brzuszek mnie boli.

– Pewnie jesteś głodny. Ja też umieram z głodu.

Niezbyt znałem się na dzieciach, ale wiedziałem, że miewają różne humorki, więc nie przejmowałem się zbytnio jego obecnym nastrojem.

Pod dom rodziców Liama zajechaliśmy jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, a w tym czasie Alex trochę się rozchmurzył, dzieląc się ze mną swoimi wrażeniami po występie w przedszkolu. Gdy tylko wyswobodziłem go z pasów, wyskoczył z auta i wbiegł do mieszkania dziadków nim zdołałem go zatrzymać. Wziąłem plecak i torbę, w której znajdowały się jego rzeczy na przebranie i trochę niepewnie wszedłem do środka.

– Niall, to ty? – usłyszałem, a z pomieszczenia po lewej wyszła pani Payne. Od razu poznałem po jej minie, że coś jest nie w porządku. – Jak dobrze, że już jesteś. Liam chciał do ciebie dzwonić, ale powiedziałam mu, że przecież i tak zaraz tutaj będziecie.

– Stało się coś? – zapytałem, stawiając torbę na podłodze.

– Geoff bardzo źle się poczuł – wyjaśniła ze zmartwieniem w oczach. – Musiałam wezwać karetkę. Zabrali go przed chwilą, ale ja musiałam poczekać do waszego przyjazdu.

– Co mu jest?

– Pracował przy samochodzie i nagle przeszył go ostry ból głowy. Zdołał wejść do domu, zanim zemdlał na korytarzu.

Karen była roztrzęsiona, widziałem to wyraźnie. Kręciła się po mieszkaniu jak w amoku, chyba nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić ani czego szuka. Zastanawiałem się jak Liam musi się teraz czuć, równie zdenerwowany i roztrzęsiony zamartwianiem się o swojego ojca.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytałem, słysząc odgłosy telewizora z drugiego pokoju, który pewnie włączył Alex.

– Liam prosił, abyś zadzwonił do opiekunki Alex. Shay, tak? Nie mogę się nim zająć...

– Nie ma potrzeby – powiedziałem bez wahania. – Wezmę go do siebie.

Karen zatrzymała się na środku kuchni z otwartą torebką w dłoni i popatrzyła na mnie z uwagą.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Jasne. Często u mnie przesiadują.

Zdawała się zastanawiać nad tą propozycją, ale w końcu skinęła głową.

– W takim razie, niech tak będzie. – Podeszła do mnie i położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu z wdzięczną miną. – Dziękuję ci, Niall. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

– Nic takiego. Alex mnie lubi, a ja go też.

Tym razem w oczach Karen zobaczyłem jeszcze coś innego niż chwilę wcześniej. Coś jakby czułość i wzruszenie, choć nie wiedziałem, czym są spowodowane.

– Mój syn jest szczęściarzem – stwierdziła, a mnie zszokowanie wryło w ziemię. Czyżby wiedziała o mnie i Liamie? To wręcz niemożliwe, żeby Liam coś jej powiedział. Było jeszcze za wcześnie na powiadomienie bliskich czy cokolwiek w tym stylu.

– No... – Odchrząknąłem. – To... Chcesz, żebym podrzucił cię do szpitala?

– Nie, dziękuję. Już wezwałam taksówkę.

Wszedłem za nią do salonu, wciąż pogrążony w myślach. Nie słyszałem, jak rozmawia z Alexem, bo zastanawiałem się nad tym, co powiedziała. Czy faktycznie uważała, że Liam jest szczęściarzem? Jakoś trudno było mi uwierzyć w to, że ja sprawiam, że jest szczęśliwy, bo jak do tej pory przysporzyłem mu wielu nieprzyjemności. Jednak tym razem było lepiej, sam zauważyłem, że Liam jest jakiś taki bardziej wesoły i wyluzowany.

– Niall, możecie iść. – Głos kobiety sprowadził mnie na ziemię. – Nie zdążyłam przyrządzić obiadu, więc będziecie musieli jakoś sobie poradzić. Alex, słuchaj się Nialla, dobrze? Bez żadnych wyskoków.

– Daj nam znać, co z Geoffem – poprosiłem szeptem, aby chłopiec nas nie usłyszał i nie zaczął zadawać pytań.

– Liam pewnie będzie chciał zajrzeć do szpitala. Zamierzał zwolnić się z pracy na cały dzień, ale odwiodłam go od tego pomysłu. Wiem, że dzisiaj już zwolnił się na kilka godzin.

– Dawaliśmy mały koncert w przedszkolu – odparłem. Alex podszedł do mnie z wyczekującą miną. – Idziemy?

Chłopiec skinął głową i udał się do drzwi, a ja ruszyłem za nim po krótkim pożegnaniu z panią Payne. Usadziwszy chłopca w foteliku, sięgnąłem po telefon, by zadzwonić do Liama. Nie odebrał, ale pewnie z powodu bycia zajętym czymś innym. Jednak gdy zasiadłem za kierownicą. telefon zaczął dzwonić.

– Właśnie byłem u twojej mamy – powiedziałem. – Jedzie do szpitala. Zabiorę Alexa do siebie.

– Naprawdę?

– Czemu się tak dziwisz? Będziemy się z Alexem świetnie bawić, ale wpierw pójdziemy coś zjeść. Prawda, Alex? – spytałem chłopca, spoglądając na niego we wstecznym lusterku. – Co powiesz na McDonald?

– Niall – zaczął karcącym tonem, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. – Możesz nie karmić mojego syna tym świństwem?

– Tylko ten jeden raz, Li. Nie mam innych pomysłów. Weźmiemy też coś dla ciebie.

Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Po pracy pewnie nie zdążę zajrzeć do taty, ale i tak wrócę późno. Mama pewnie się martwi?

– Tak, ale na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze, Li.

– Trudno się nie martwić. Od razu przypominam sobie o tym dniu, w którym miał wypadek.

– Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak musisz się teraz czuć – powiedziałem, ściszając głos do szeptu, by Alex nie usłyszał. – Zobaczysz, że twojemu tacie nic nie będzie. To silny facet, da sobie radę.

– Dzięki, Niall. Dobrze mieć w tobie wsparcie. – Usłyszałem w jego głosie uśmiech i odetchnąłem. W tej chwili Alex zaczął się niecierpliwić i głośno marudzić, co Liam najwyraźniej usłyszał. – W razie problemów dzwoń do mnie.

– Jasne – odparłem, choć wiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię, by nie odrywać go od pracy ani jeszcze bardziej martwić. – Pamiętaj, żeby przyjść do mnie. Do zobaczenia, Li!

Rozłączyłem się i odwróciłem do Alexa, który uznał, że szturchanie mnie palcem w ucho to świetna zabawa. W odwecie szturchnąłem go lekko w brzuch, lekko go przy tym łaskocząc, co spowodowało głośny wybuch śmiechu.

– No to jedziemy – oznajmiłem, gdy we wstecznym lusterku zauważyłem podjeżdżającą taksówkę.

Kilka minut później zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu przed McDonaldem, a Alex wyskoczył z auta o wiele bardziej ożywiony i rozmowny. Czasami ciężko było mi zrozumieć, co mówi swoim cienkim głosikiem, ale przeważnie mój brak reakcji mu nie przeszkadzał. W środku wziąłem go na ręce, by mógł cokolwiek dostrzec ponad kasą i wybrać, co chce zjeść, a kasjerka uśmiechała się do nas przymilnie, kompletnie nie zrażona jego brakiem zdecydowania. Ciekawe, czy Liamowi zdarzało się używać swojego syna jako sposób na podryw, bo dało się zauważyć, że kobietom miękło serce na widok tego malca. Jednak gdy tylko ta myśl wpadła mi do głowy, szybko ją przegoniłem. Liam nigdy by nie był do tego zdolny.

Zajęliśmy wolny stolik, czekając na zamówienie.

– Co chcesz potem robić? – zapytałem, a Alex zamyślił się.

W tym samym momencie usłyszałem, że ktoś nawołuje moje imię. Odwróciłem się, a mina mi zrzedła na widok Josha Devine. Zawsze czułem się trochę dziwnie, gdy spotykałem facetów, z którymi kiedyś spałem.

– Cześć, Josh – powiedziałem, gdy podszedł do naszego stolika z wysokim blondynem, którego nie znałem.

– Nie byłem pewny, czy to ty – przyznał ze zmarszczonym czołem, wskazując na moją czapkę. – Co u ciebie? Widziałem, że grasz z 5 Seconds of Summer.

– Tak, od pół roku. – Popatrzyłem pytająco na towarzysza Josha.

– To mój chłopak, Caleb – przedstawił go z miną, jakby właśnie sobie o nim przypomniał. Machnąłem ręką na powitanie, trochę zniechęcony jego nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy.  
Alex zainteresował się nagle moją czapką, próbując po nią sięgnąć ponad stolikiem. Stał na krzesełku i prawie wszedł na stół. Zdjąłem ją i podałem mu, a gdy założył ją na głowę, zakryła mu oczy i nos.

– Ty też gdzieś grasz? – zapytałem, zabierając od Alexa czapkę, by dopasować ją do jego głowy. – Minęło sporo czasu.

– Miałem dość chodzenia do castingi – odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Założyłem z kumplem zespół. Caleb jest w nim gitarzystą.

– Czyżbyś miał jakąś słabość do gitarzystów? – rzuciłem żartobliwie, a spojrzenie jakie posłał mi Caleb wręcz zmroziło mi krew. Jednak Josh parsknął śmiechem, po czym popatrzył na Alexa z zaciekawieniem.

– To syn mojego – zawahałem się, ale stwierdziłem "a co mi szkodzi" – chłopaka.

Oczy Josha lekko rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Trochę dziwnie czułem się, używając tego słowa, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafiłem inaczej określić kim tak właściwie jest Liam. Nawet gdybym powiedział, że to synek mojego przyjaciela, to nie do końca zgadzało by się z prawdą. Choć Liam był moim przyjacielem, jednocześnie był także kimś o wiele więcej.

– Więc umawiasz się z kimś – powiedział wciąż zszokowany. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Kiedy cię poznałem, twierdziłeś, że nie masz zamiaru pakować się w związek.

– Wiele się zmieniło. Chyba wreszcie do tego dojrzałem.

– Albo trafiłeś na odpowiednią osobę.

W myślach pojawiła się twarz Liama i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

– Tak, to pewnie dlatego.

Zdziwienie na twarzy Josha jeszcze bardziej się powiększyło, a ja poczułem satysfakcję.

– Niall, jestem głodny – zawołał z pretensją Alex, a ja zerknąłem w stronę kas, zauważając, że nasze zamówienie jest już do odebrania.

– To my już pójdziemy – powiedział Josh, gdy wstałem. Widać było, że nie wiem, jak się zachować. Też nie miałem pojęcia, czy powinienem uścisnąć mu rękę albo nie. – Miło było znów cię zobaczyć.

– Wpadnij kiedyś na koncert 5SOS – zaproponowałem, zaskakując sam siebie. – Dopiero za kilka miesięcy ruszamy w trasę, ale w między czasie będzie kilka mniejszych występów.

Nie wiedziałem, czemu tak właściwie to powiedziałem, bo zwykle nie utrzymywałem kontaktów z tymi, z którymi kiedyś spałem, ale w tej chwili nie widziałem w tym problemu. Josh zgodził się, mówiąc, że będzie zwracał uwagę na informacje o naszych koncertach i odszedł. Caleb podążył za nim, łypiąc na mnie spod byka. Miałem nadzieję, że nie jest aż takim dupkiem na jakiego mi wygląda i traktuje Josha lepiej niż ja go traktowałem, gdy ze sobą spaliśmy.

Przyniosłem nasze jedzenie, a Alex od razu rzucił się do frytek, jak gdyby nie jadł od tygodnia. Cały czas krążyła mi po głowie rozmowa z Joshem. Chyba rzeczywiście dojrzałem do podejmowania innych, mądrzejszych decyzji, niż kilka miesięcy temu.

– Nie chcę już. – Alex podsunął mi resztę swoich frytek. – Pójdziemy do parku? Chcę na rower!

Otrząsnąłem się z rozmyślań, przypominając gdzie jestem i z kim.

– Rower pewnie masz w domu, co? A będziemy u mnie.

Alex znów zmarkotniał.

– Znajdziemy coś fajnego do zabawy albo obejrzymy jakąś bajkę. Do parku też możemy pójść. Może być?

– Może – odpowiedział radośnie i zaczął opowiadać o psie, z którym ostatnio bawił się w parku oraz jak bardzo chciałby mieć własnego.

– Też zawsze chciałem mieć psa – powiedziałem – choć mój dom był za mały. Teraz tym bardziej nie mogę, bo pewnie rzadko będę bywać w domu.

– Ja się nim będę zajmować – ogłosił momentalnie Alex z ogromną ekscytacją.

– No to załatwione, adoptuję psa.

Liam pewnie mnie opieprzy za ten pomysł.

Wyszliśmy z McDonaldu jakiś czas później i udało mi się zapomnieć o tym niezręcznym spotkaniu z Joshem. Alex zauważył plac zabaw, więc pociągnął mnie w tamtą stronę, nie przyjmując żadnych sprzeciwów, choć i tak nie miałem zamiaru się nie zgodzić. Spędziliśmy tam ponad godzinę na różnych zabawach, z których jedna składała się z tego, że według Alexa cały trawnik był morzem i co jakiś czas krzyczał, że utonę, jeśli nie będę pływać tak jak on. Opłynęliśmy park dookoła dwa razy, bo chciał mi pokazać, czego nauczył się w Australii.

– Pójdziemy na prawdziwy basen? – zapytał mnie, gdy wracaliśmy do samochodu.

– Oczywiście. Choć na pewno nie jestem tak dobrym pływakiem jak twój tata.

– To nic, ja cię nauczę.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Dzieciaki mają tak absurdalnie niezwykłe pomysły na zabawy i równie dziwaczne odzywki, a mimo to akurat tego popołudnia z Alexem spędzonego na pływaniu pieskiem po parku nie zamieniłbym nawet na koncert przed kilkutysięczną widownią na Madison Square Garden.

W samochodzie zostawiłem telefon, z czego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy; po rozmowie z Liamem musiałem rzucić go na fotel pasażera i zapomniałem go zabrać. Wiedziałem, jak Liam reaguje, gdy nie odbiera się jego telefonów. Nadal pamiętałem tę paskudną kłótnię, gdy pewnego razu opiekowałem się Alexem, więc serce mi podeszło do gardła, gdy zobaczyłem nową wiadomość. Na szczęście, to tylko Louis marudził, jak irytujący są kuzyni Zayna. Odpisałem mu, by przestał skamleć jak ofiara losu i wróciłem się na tyle siedzenie, gdzie Alex głośno mi przypominał, że muszę go przypiąć w foteliku.

– Co za szajs – syknąłem po przyskrzynieniu sobie palca zapięciem pasów. – Cholera... Nie patrz tak na mnie, Alex. Lou bez przerwy przy tobie przeklina.

– Tata go wyzywa.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem.

– Prędzej czy później sam się nauczysz tych słów.

– Więc mogę mówić cho...

– Nie – przerwałem mu momentalnie i roześmiałem się na widok jego miny. – Chcę, żeby twój tata mnie lubił, więc będzie lepiej, jeśli nie dowie się, od kogo uczysz się przekleństw.

– Tata cię lubi – odparł stanowczym i wszechwiedzącym tonem. – I ja też. Ale tata mocniej.

Odrobinę zaskoczyło mnie to wyznanie. Dzieciak miał cztery lata, więc to raczej niemożliwe, by rozumiał, co dzieje się między mną a jego tatą. Musiałem uznać ten dzień za cholernie dezorientujący. Wpierw mama Liama rzuciła aluzję pod naszym adresem, a teraz Alex powiedział te kilka słów, które kompletnie zwaliły mnie z nóg.

Będę musiał odbyć z Liamem _tą rozmowę_ o wiele szybciej niżbym chciał.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę byłem tak nieobecny myślami, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy wjechałem na parking przed moim budynkiem. Alex bez problemu uwolnił się z fotelika i wyskoczył z auta, gdy tylko otworzyłem mu drzwi. W moim mieszkaniu był już jakieś cztery razy, więc od razu podbiegł do windy i wcisnął guzik, nawet nie czekając na mnie. Liam powiedział mi, że za pierwszym razem, gdy tutaj przyszli koniecznie chciał przejechać się tą windą kilka razy, bo tak mu się to spodobało. Osobiście wolałem schody, w windzie czułem się niepewnie z powodu lekkiej klaustrofobii, ale nie mogłem zostawić go samego.

– Jeszcze raz? – zapytał z ekscytacją w głosie, a mi już było słabo. Alex sięgnął dłonią, żeby powciskać wszystkie przyciski po kolei, ale złapałem go pod pachy i wyniosłem na korytarz, nim drzwi się zasunęły. Nie protestował zbytnio, tylko pobiegł do drzwi Caluma, które były najbliżej i małymi piąstkami załomotał w drzwi z niezłą siłą. Nie czekając na odzew, podbiegł do drzwi Ashtona i w nie także zapukał.

– Chcesz postawić na nogi cały mój zespół? – zapytałem, a drzwi po mojej prawej otworzyły. Cal wyjrzał na korytarz z nieco wystraszoną miną. – A ty co taki spłoszony? I gdzie się wybierasz?

Zwykle chodził w dresie, gdy nie musieliśmy nigdzie wychodzić, a teraz miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy i białą koszulę.

– Myślałem, że to jakieś świrnięte fanki... Wszyscy idziemy do Juliana, zapomniałaś?

Popatrzyłem na niego zdezorientowany i dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie o imprezie naszego producenta, o której Eric przypominał mi dzisiaj rano. W dwóch wiadomościach. Ze specjalnym naciskiem na "cały zespół".

– Kurwa, Eric mnie zabije. Nie mogę iść.

– Dlaczego? Mamy się pojawiać na każdych...

– Cześć, Cali! – zawołał donośnie Alex, pojawiając się obok mnie razem z Ashem, którego trzymał za rękę. Nie powinno mnie dziwić, że owinął sobie wokół palca całe 5SOS.

– Zajmuję się nim – odpowiedziałem.

Calum posłał mi tak irytujący uśmiech, że nie chciałbym wiedzieć, co chodzi mu po głowie. Przywykłem do drwin moich przyjaciół, ale tego jeszcze mi brakowało, by zespół także się do tego przyłączył. Znajdowałem się w gorszej sytuacji, bo każdy z nich mógłby palnąć przed kamerą coś głupiego i ośmieszającego mnie, co wypominano by mi przez kilka następnych lat.

– Bycie niańką jest ważniejsze od spraw zespołu? – spytał tonem, który oznaczał, że tylko się nabija. – Mam nadzieję, że Liam ci chociaż płaci. Na przykład w naturze.

Zamierzałem się odgryźć za ten komentarz, ale Alex mnie uprzedził.

– Jak jest w naturze? – zapytał, a ja skrzywiłem się.

– Słodyczami – odparłem od razu z nadzieją, że nie zada tego pytania Liamowi.

Ashton parsknął śmiechem.

– Ani słowa – mruknąłem. – Wyjaśnię Julianowi, czemu mnie nie będzie.

– Będziesz żałować – powiedział Ash. – Ta impreza będzie lepsza od naszej.

– Wypraszam sobie! Nic nie przebije naszej imprezy.

Ashton pokręcił głową z politowaniem, bo nie pierwszy raz broniłem tamtej imprezy. Może wreszcie to do nich dotrze. To był niezapomniany wieczór.

– Pobawimy się? – Alex zaczął tarmosić ramię Ashtona, który zrobił krzywą minę.

– Chciałbym, ale musimy iść. Dzisiaj masz dla siebie tylko Nialla.

– No dobra.

Wszyscy parsknęliśmy śmiechem na jego zrezygnowany ton głosu, jakby właśnie stanął przed sytuacją, w której trafiło mu się mniejsze zło i musi to zaakceptować.

– Ty mały... – wysyczałem z udawanym oburzeniem i złapałem go w pół, podnosząc tak, że zawisł głową w dół. – Ich wolisz bardziej? Dopiero co mówiłeś coś zupełnie innego.

– Postaw mnie, Niall! – zapiszczał wśród głośnych chichotów, co znaczyło, że wyraźnie mu się to podoba.

– Co ty robisz temu dziecku? – Odwróciłem się, słysząc głos Erica, który właśnie musiał opuścić windę. Widząc, że ma na sobie elegancką marynarkę i świecące nowością czarne, skórzane buty wymieniłem z Ashtonem uśmiechy. – Postaw go. Rozwalisz mu głowę o ścianę. Co to właściwie za dzieciak? W tym budynku nie ma małżeństw z dziećmi.

– To synek Liama, nie poznajesz? – powiedział Ash, przygładzając dłonią kołnierz jego marynarki. – Aleś się wystroił. Liczysz na jakieś ciekawe zakończenie wieczoru?

– To porządne przyjęcie. – Odtrącił ramię Asha i spojrzał na mnie. – Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy?

Położyłem dłonie na ramionach Alexa, zatrzymując go przed sobą i tak jakby ukrywając się za nim jak za tarczą w razie gdyby Erica naszła chęć mordu.

– Nie mogę iść – Z najbardziej niewinną i przepraszającą miną, na jaką było mnie stać. – Zajmuję się Alexem.

Twarz menedżera stężała i przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jak gdyby miał zaraz wybuchnąć, ale potem przeniósł wzrok na Alexa, który najwyraźniej rozumiał powagę sytuacji i stał spokojnie. Eric westchnął i sięgnął po telefon, a Calum popatrzył na mnie z zawiedzioną miną, że nie zostałem opieprzony. W odpowiedzi pokazałem mu środkowy palec.

– Dlaczego to zawsze z tobą są największe problemy? – spytał retorycznie Eric. – Myślałem, że będziesz najmniej problematyczny.

– Nie ty pierwszy – odparłem z uśmiechem.

– Ściągnę kogoś do opieki nad nim.

Mina mi zrzedła i machinalnie zacisnąłem dłonie na ramionach Alexa, przesuwając go bliżej mnie.

– Że co? Po co? Nie ma mowy, Eric – powiedziałem stanowczo, a Ash i Calum wymienili spojrzenia. – Nie zostawię go z kimś obcym, skoro jego ojciec powierzył go mi pod opiekę.

– Przyjęcie...

– Pójdę na każde następne bez żadnych protestów i pokażę się, gdzie tylko chcesz, ale dzisiaj zostaję tutaj.

Żyłka na czole mężczyzny niebezpiecznie zadrgała. Ostatnimi czasy ta żyłka jest coraz bardziej widoczna. I była odrobinę przerażająca. Cofnąłem się o krok, ciągnąc Alexa ze sobą.

– Koniec z problematycznym Niallem – dodałem, a Calum parsknął śmiechem i dość nieudolnie próbował zamaskować to kaszlem. – Słowo.

– W porządku – mruknął w końcu. – Nie wychodź już nigdzie dzisiaj wieczorem.

– Nie zamierzam – wtrąciłem szybko.

– Dobrze. Wy dwaj, idziemy. Luke już na pewno na was czeka.

– A nie mógłbym zostać... – zaczął Ash, ale na widok miny Erica urwał w pół zdania i posłał mi przez ramię krzywe spojrzenie.

Bezgłośnie wymamrotałem 'sorry' i 'miłej zabawy', podczas gdy Alex machał im na pożegnanie. Wyglądał przy tym tak uroczo, że nawet Eric lekko się uśmiechnął i odmachał mu.

Gdy zniknęli w windzie (i po przekonaniu Alexa, że są fajniejsze zabawy od jeżdżenia windą z góry na dół), poszliśmy do mojego mieszkania, gdzie odetchnął z ulgą, że nie muszę sterczeć na jakiejś imprezie. Lubiłem ludzi, z którymi mieliśmy zaszczyt pracować, ale dzisiaj nie miałem ochoty ruszać się z domu. Co było trochę niepokojące i zastanawiające, bo jeszcze niedawno nie pogardziłbym żadną imprezą, darmowym alkoholem i ciekawym towarzystwem.

Alexem odkrył, że może się ślizgać w skarpetkach po posadzce w salonie jak na lodowisku. Włączyłem telewizor i usiadłem na kanapie, gdy Alex przemknął obok mnie. Kiedy Liam przyprowadził go tutaj ostatnim razem w środku tygodnia, chłopiec praktycznie od razu zasnął na jego rękach, wykończony po całym dniu w przedszkolu, a teraz choć dochodziła już szósta, nie sprawiał wrażenia ani trochę zmęczonego. Za to ja nagle zapragnąłem drzemki, co nasuwało pytanie, który z nas ma cztery latka.

Podszedł do mnie i zaczął ciągnąć mnie za ramię, żebym wstał z kanapy.

– Ślizgaj, Niall – zarządził. – No chodź.

Zauważyłem na telefonie wiadomość od Liama, więc tylko mruknąłem twierdząco w odpowiedzi, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Od: Liam

_Będę dłużej niż myślałem Mamy problem z rurami na trzecim pietrze, goście, pracownicy, wszyscy wariują. Jak tam Alex? nie sprawia ci problemów? w razie czego dzwon_

W tym momencie Alex puścił moje ramię, a że zapierał się nogami, któreś z tych durnych praw fizyki odrzuciło go gwałtownie do tyłu. Poderwałem się na nogi w przerażeniu, bo wyglądało to cholernie boleśnie, więc już przygotowywałem się na głośny wybuch płaczu. Jednak Alex jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął sunąć na tyłku po podłodze, odpychając się rękami. Odetchnąłem i ze śmiechem usiadłem na podłodze, sięgając po telefon, który rzuciłem na fotel chwilę wcześniej.

Do: Li

_Wszystko super, jesteśmy na sankach, świetna zabawa!_

Liam odpisał praktycznie od razu z zapytaniem, co mam przez to na myśli i nawet byłem w stanie wyczuć drobny niepokój w jego wiadomości, więc pstryknąłem Alexowi zdjęcie i wysłałem je z podpisem: domowy tor saneczkowy.

Niecałą godzinę i milion zabaw później energia chłopca powoli zaczęła się wyczerpywać, więc zostawiłem go przed telewizorem, gdzie leciała _Księga Dżungli,_ z zamiarem przygotowania czegoś na kolację, bo fast-foody z Maca były już odległą przeszłością. Od kiedy się wprowadziłem, w kuchni spędziłem może z dziesięć minut łącznie, robiąc kawę albo wyciągając z lodówki jakieś przekąski lub piwo. Jadałem zwykle u Luke'a, który najwyraźniej odziedziczył talent kulinarny po mamie i babci, i tylko czasami marudził, że cały wygłodniały zespół kilka razy dziennie zrzuca mu się na głowę. Wiedzieliśmy, że lubi dla nas gotować pomimo tych pretensji; jak nasza osobista kura domowa. Jednak w tej chwili nie mogłem udać się do niego po pomoc, bo jeszcze nie wrócili z imprezy, a musiałem coś przygotować.

Jakimś cudem lodówka nie świeciła pustkami, choć nie miałem pojęcia, kto zrobił zakupy, bo na pewno nie byłem to ja. Przygotowałem kilka kanapek, a część zostawiłem na później. Liam będzie głodny, gdy w końcu tutaj przyjdzie.

Zamierzałem zanieść talerz przed telewizor, ale Alex pojawił się obok mnie z trochę nietęgą miną. Jak do tej pory wszystko było w porządku, mimo że kilka godzin temu chłopiec wydawał się markotny. Nie przyłożyłem do tego większej uwagi, bo nie wiedziałem o co może chodzić. Liam na pewno szybciej zorientowałby się, że jego synowi coś dolega i może zapobiegłby albo przewidział to, co stało się później.

– O co chodzi? – spytałem, zauważając, że jest jakoś bledszy. Jednak nie odpowiedział mi. Zamiast tego pochylił się i, ku mojemu przerażeniu, zwymiotował na podłogę prosto pod moje nogi.

Przekląłem głośno, rzucając talerz na blat kuchenny, nie bacząc na to, że może się potłuc. Alex zaczął płakać, jego oczy od razu nabrzmiały i poczerwieniały, a ja przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co zrobić. W końcu wziąłem go na ręce z dala od tego bałaganu i zaniosłem do łazienki, by zdjąć lekko pobrudzoną koszulkę i go umyć, co w tej chwili chyba było najlepszym wyjściem.

Nadal nie wiedziałem, co robię, gdy posadziłem go na pralce i nie ogarniałem, co się stało. Pewnie takie rzeczy zdarzają się bez przerwy, dzieciaki w jednej chwili czują się źle, a zaraz potem znów biegają jak szalone. Do licha, sam taki byłem jako dziecko. Problem w tym, że nie mogłem uspokoić tego czterolatka ani tym bardziej dowiedzieć się, co mu jest, bo poza pochlipywaniem z jego ust nie wydobywało się nic więcej. Na szczęście nie wyglądał, jakby znów miał zwymiotować, co trochę mnie uspokoiło.

Najrozsądniejszym wyjściem byłoby zadzwonienie po Liama, ale pamiętałem jego wiadomość, nie chciałem ani go martwić, ani wyrywać z pracy. Alex znów wyglądał jakoś tak niezbyt dobrze, ale przestał płakać i tylko pokręcił głową, gdy zapytałem, czy coś go boli. Ubrałem go w moją koszulkę, która sięgała mu prawie do kolan, a gdy wziąłem go na ręce, przylgnął do mnie tak mocno, że poczułem się trochę dziwnie. Już wcześniej przytulał się do mnie, ale teraz obejmował mnie za szyję tak jak zazwyczaj Liama i ta myśl odrobinę mnie dezorientowała, ale stwierdziłem, że jego zachowanie jest spowodowane tą przerażającą sytuacją.

Wróciłem do salonu, by znaleźć telefon, choć manewrowanie po mieszkaniu z tym małym koalą nie było takie proste. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, jakim cudem niektóre mamy potrafią jednocześnie nieść swoje dziecko, pchać wózek, robić zakupy i jeszcze uważać na wszystko dookoła. Kobiety muszą mieć to w genach albo coś podobnego.

Zamiast zadzwonić do Liama, wybrałem numer innej osoby, która mogłaby mi pomóc. Louis odebrał po długim oczekiwaniu oraz przeklinaniu pod nosem na cały świat. Prawie straciłem nadzieję i panowanie nad sobą, bo Alex wrócił do cichego pochlipywania w moje ramię i na nic się zdało moje uspokajające słowa. A do tego przypomniałem sobie o tym bałaganie w kuchni, którym trzeba by było się zająć.

– Nareszcie – syknąłem, gdy odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Louis...

Moje słowa zostały zagłuszone przez ogłuszające okrzyki po drugiej stronie. Skrzywiłem się i odsunąłem telefon od ucha, a Alex podniósł nieznacznie głowę.

– To nic – szepnąłem uspokajająco, bo wyglądał na wystraszonego. Przyłożył piątkę do ust i wyglądał, jakby chciał ssać kciuka, ale zdawało mi się, że jest na to za duży. – W porządku.

Ze słuchawki dobiegł głos Louisa, tym razem bez żadnych wrzasków.

– Co to było?

– Banda bawołów – odparł pełnym rozdrażnienia głosem. – Co jest? Brzmisz jakoś dziwnie.

– Alex przed chwilą puścił pawia w mojej kuchni. Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Nie mówił, że się źle czuje, ale... Kilka godzin temu bolał go brzuch, na co nie zwróciłem uwagi, a pewnie powinienem, prawda? Teraz płacze, a ja nie wiem, co robić, Louis!

– Czekaj, powoli. – Westchnąłem ciężko. Na co miałem, do cholery, czekać? – Alex zwymiotował. Tylko raz?

– Tak.

– I dzwonisz do mnie, bo...

– Nie wiem, co robić! – Moja irytacja pogłębiła się, a malec pewnie to wyczuł, bo zaczął się wiercić. Wszedłem do mojej sypialni i usiadłem na łóżku z telefonem między uchem a ramieniem, obracając go tak, by siedział mi na kolanach.

– Nie jestem lekarzem, Niall – odparł tak spokojnie, że wkurzył mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiem, co mi przyszło do głowy, by do niego dzwonić.

– Ale pracujesz w przedszkolu. Masz doświadczenie. Przyjdź tutaj.

– Dzwoniłeś do Liama?

– Nie, jest w pracy. Nie chcę go jeszcze bardziej martwić. Jego tata jest w szpitalu, a ja...

– Nie chcesz pokazać swojemu chłopakowi, że nie radzisz sobie z jego synem.

Zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem. Cholera jasna, wcale nie chodziło o to. Tak mi się zdaje?

– Lou, to nie... My nie... – wydusiłem z trudem. – Po cholerę do ciebie dzwonię? Jesteś bezużyteczny.

– Ok, posłuchaj. Nie masz powodów do zmartwień, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Może coś zjadł.

– Byliśmy tylko w McDolandzie. Ale przewrócił się. Nie wiem, ale może uderzył się w głowę? Alex, uderzyłeś się? – Chłopiec popatrzył na mnie trochę sennie, a mi serce podeszło do gardła. – Ej, nie śpij. On zasypia, Lou.

– Daj mu spać – powiedział z ledwo słyszalnym rozbawieniem w głosie, co pewnie spowodował mój spanikowany ton.

– A jeśli się uderzył? To mógłby być jakiś uraz i...

– Niall, gdybym tak reagował na każde przewracające się dziecko, co pięć minut musiałbym wysyłać je do pielęgniarki. Niech śpi, a jeśli znów zacznie wymiotować albo dostanie gorączki, wtedy można się zacząć martwić. Ma gorączkę?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – Przyłożyłem dłoń do jego czoła tak, jak robiła to moja mama, gdy byłem mały, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę, że sprawdzanie gorączki w ten sposób to bzdury.

– Istnieje coś tak pożytecznego jak termometr.

Westchnąłem. Nie miałem termometru, nawet wątpiłem, czy mieliśmy go w dawnym mieszkaniu. Chociaż ktoś tak rozsądny jak Zayn na pewno o tym wiedział. Brakowało mi mieszkania z Zaynem, teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

– Jest tam Z? – zapytałem cicho, bo Alex faktycznie zasnął. Na jego policzkach pozostały mokre ślady łez, ale oddychał równomiernie, co trochę mnie uspokoiło.

– Nie dogadasz się z nim. Wypalili cały zapas zioła, które przywieźli jego kuzyni. Nigdy nie pozbędę się tego zapachu z moich mebli.

– Też paliłeś – stwierdziłem, co wyjaśniało jego komplety brak zrozumienia i chęci pomocy. Naćpany Louis to samolubny Louis, na to wygląda.

– No jasne, że tak. Zadzwoń do Liama. – I bez ostrzeżenia rozłączył się.

Odłożyłem telefon na łóżko, nie pocieszony tą beznadziejną rozmową. Jednak Alex spał, Liam niedługo wróci. Nie może być aż tak źle. Nie doprowadziłem do żadnej katastrofy, Liam nie powinien mnie zabić za to, że nie zadzwoniłem do niego od razu. Tak sobie wmawiałem przez jakiś czas, siedząc na łóżku ze śpiącym czterolatkiem na kolanach.

Co jeśli faktycznie chodziło o udowodnienie Liamowi, że sobie poradzę? Wiedziałem, w co się pakuję, ale w tej chwili czułem jedynie strach i niedowierzanie sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłem. Co ja sobie w ogóle myślałem? Nie jestem na to gotowy, skoro panikuję przy tak zwyczajnym zdarzeniu. Nie ma szans, bym poradził sobie z tym wszystkim na dłuższą metę, a Liam potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie dla niego podporą w tych codziennych sprawach. Dzisiejszy wieczór udowodnił, że ja się do tego nie nadaję.

Powoli wstałem z łóżka, uważając, by nie obudzić Alexa i skierowałem się do pokoju gościnnego. W tej chwili stało tutaj tylko łóżko, stolik i mała komoda, ale łóżko było pościelone, bo Harry nocował u mnie dwa dni temu. Położyłem na nim Alexa i odetchnąłem, gdy się nie obudził. Po cichu wyszedłem z pokoju, ale na wszelki wypadek zostawiłem otwarte drzwi.

Nie mogłem pograć na gitarze, bo mógłby się obudzić, a gra zawsze pomagała mi pozbierać myśli. A miałem ich wiele. Jednak zebrałem się w sobie i posprzątałem kuchnię, a potem poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Pod ciepłym strumieniem wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia przelatywały mi przed oczami. Kiedy pomyślałem o tamtym rysunku Alexa z przedszkola i o tym, jak trzymał się mnie chwilę wcześniej, pragnąc zwyczajnej otuchy, wiedziałem, że nie mogę tak po prostu zrezygnować. A potem pomyślałem o Liamie i wiedziałem, że odpuszczenie sobie po raz kolejny będzie najgłupszą decyzją w moim życiu. Odpuszczę sobie tylko wtedy, gdy Liam uzna, że powinienem dać sobie spokój, bo nie jestem tym, kogo potrzebuje.

*

Kiedy stanąłem przed drzwiami Nialla, nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać, gdy wejdę do środka. Dochodziła dziesiąta, na piętrze panowała cisza, co było dość dziwne, bo zawsze, gdy tu byłem, z któregoś z mieszkań dochodziły jakieś dźwięki.

Louis zadzwonił do mnie, zanim wyszedłem z pracy, wyjaśniając mi, co stało się w mieszkaniu Nialla. Z początku się zmartwiłem i myślałem o wcześniejszym wyjściu, ale Lou zapewnił mnie, że z Alexem wszystko w porządku. Gdyby coś było nie tak, Niall na pewno by do mnie zadzwonił.

Zapukałem do drzwi i wszedłem do środka, ponieważ nie były zamknięte na klucz. Salon oświetlała lampa stojąca obok kanapy, na której leżał Niall z gitarą na kolanach. Nie grał, ale trzymał dłoń na pudle, a druga ręką bezwiednie zwisała z kanapy. Przez chwilę myślałem, że śpi, ale podniósł głowę i usiadł, odkładając instrument na bok.

– Cześć – wymamrotał trochę nieprzytomnie. Jego włosy sterczały w różne strony, jakby faktycznie spał albo bez przerwy przeczesywał je dłonią.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytałem, gdy podszedł do mnie i położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu, wpatrując się ze zmartwieniem na jego twarz. – Wyglądasz na wykończonego.

– To był zwariowany dzień – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Przebiegł dłonią po włosach, spuszczając lekko głowę. – Alex poczuł się... źle i... Nie wiedziałem, co robić.

– Wiem, rozmawiałem z Lou.

Gwałtownie podniósł głowę i wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Zadzwonił do ciebie? Co za gnojek.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, widząc nagłe zmieszanie na jego twarzy i przesunąłem dłonią w górę i w dół po jego ramieniu w pokrzepiającym geście.

– Zajrzę do niego i porozmawiamy, dobrze?

Skinął głową, a po jego zamglonych, błękitnych oczach przemknął cień strachu, jakby już oczekiwał na ogromną kłótnię. Akurat na to nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty. Niall mruknął tylko, że Alex śpi w pokoju gościnnym i wrócił na swoją kanapę, rzucając się na nią z głośnym westchnięciem. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na niego, po czym udałem się do pokoju gościnnego, którego drzwi były lekko uchylone. Bezszelestnie zajrzałem do środka, myśląc, że chłopiec głęboko śpi, lecz leżał na boku, odwrócony do drzwi i miał oczy szeroko otwarte.

– Czemu nie śpisz? – zapytałem, wchodząc do środka. Alex od razu przesunął się bliżej ściany, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam położyć się obok niego. Gdy tylko to uczyniłem, wpółleżąc na łóżku z plecami opartymi o zagłówek, przylgnął do mojego boku i wtulił twarz w moją klatkę piersiową. – Jak się czujesz?

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, mocniej obejmując mnie swoim małym ramieniem. Poczułem mocny ucisk w piersi, ponieważ nie było mnie przy nim w tym trudnej dla niego chwili. Nie czułem żalu do Nialla, że do mnie nie zadzwonił, ponieważ nie stało się nic złego, ale Alex na pewno czułby się lepiej, gdyby miał przy sobie swojego tatę. Myślałem, że zmiana pracy wyjdzie mi na dobre, więcej zarabiałem i godziny pracy były bardziej elastyczne, lecz nie znaczyło to, że poprawił się mój czas spędzony z synkiem. Wciąż nie było to wystarczające.

– Wciąż ci niedobrze? – zapytałem szeptem i przyłożyłem dłoń do jego czoła, bo ten gest zawsze go uspokajał. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Kiedy podniosłem wzrok, zauważyłem, że Niall zagląda do pokoju. Wycofał się, gdy napotkał moje spojrzenie. – Zaśniesz, czy chcesz, żebym ci poczytał? Wziąłeś swoje książeczki, prawda?

– Niall mi czytał – odpowiedział, lecz podniósł rączkę, wskazując na książkę leżącą na stoliku przy łóżku. Wziąłem ją i zabrałem się do czytania, od miejsca, gdzie znalazłem wetkniętą między kartki kostkę do gry na gitarze, na widok której lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Nie minęło kilka minut, a piąstka, którą zaciskał na mojej koszuli, rozluźniła się, jego oddech wyrównał się, gdy ponownie zapadał w sen. Leżałem tam jeszcze przez chwilę, nie chcąc tak szybko zostawiać go samego. Wciąż widziałem na jego lekko pobladłych policzkach ślady łez i czułem się jeszcze gorzej na myśl, że nie było mnie przy nim, by je obetrzeć.

Ostrożnie wstałem z łóżka, lecz od razu wtulił się w poduszkę, obracając na brzuch. Dokładniej okryłem go kołdrą, ucałowałem jego rozczochraną czuprynę i wyszedłem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nialla zastałem w kuchni, grzebiącego coś przy kuchence i klnącego cicho pod nosem, bo najwyraźniej palnik nie chciał zapłonąć. Stanąłem za nim, jedną dłoń kładąc na jego plecach; chyba mnie nie usłyszał, bo podskoczył, a dłonią trącił uchwyt garnka, przez co po całym pomieszczeniu rozległ się dość głośny huk.

– Cholera... Wystraszyłeś mnie, Li.

– Wybacz. Co robisz? – zapytałem i pochyliłem się nad garnkiem. – Makaron z serem? Poważnie?

Zmroził mnie wzrokiem, wyraźnie urażony, że znów drwię sobie z jego kulinarnych zdolności.

– Zrobiłem ci kanapki, ale z tych nerwów wszystko zjadłem.

Znów stał ze spuszczoną głową i dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że celowo unika mojego wzroku.

– Czym się denerwowałeś?

– A ja myślisz? Twój syn obrzygał mi kuchnię, a ja kompletnie straciłem nad sobą panowanie, nie miałem pojęcia, co robić ani co mu jest. Bałem się, że jeśli zaśnie, to stanie się coś o wiele gorszego. Jestem dobry w zabawianiu go, ale co jeśli na moment straciłem go z oczu i coś sobie zrobił? I do tego płakał. Nie wiedziałem, jak go uspokoić. Próbowałem mu czytać, potem śpiewać, ale chciał ciebie... A ja byłem zbyt spanikowany i dumny, żeby do ciebie zadzwonić, bo nie chciałem cię jeszcze bardziej martwić. Do jego ojca, na litość boską! Nie wiem, czemu myślałem, że sam sobie poradzę. A jakby tego było mało, zadzwoniłem wpierw do _Louisa_. Nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałem... I nie patrz tak na mnie, gdy mam atak histerii!

Nie miałem pewności, co wypatrzył w moim spojrzeniu, ale w tej chwili czułem nie tylko zrozumienie, ale również dziwne uczucie czułości wobec tego rozdygotanego chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy widziałem go w takim stanie, tak przejętego i zmartwionego.

– Kiedy Alex był niemowlęciem – zacząłem spokojnie – w nocy nękała go straszna kolka. Przez kilka godzin płakał, krzyczał, nie chciał jeść. A ja przeleżałem te godziny w moim łóżku, z poduszką na głowie, zastanawiając się, w co ja się tak właściwie wpakowałem i z nadzieją, że moja mama zajmie się moim synem, bo ja nie byłem w stanie. Chciałem, by się to skończyło. Chciałem znów być zwyczajnym nastolatkiem ze zwyczajnymi problemami bez dziecka na głowie i bólu po stracie dziewczyny.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, ale gdy otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, powstrzymałem go.

– W jakiś miesiąc po przeprowadzce co Londynu, Alex obudził się w nocy z potworną gorączką, a ja byłem bezsilny. Wtedy już nie mieszkałem z moimi rodzicami, nie mogłem na nich liczyć, ale i tak czułem zbyt wielką dumę, żeby zadzwonić do mojej mamy po radę, bo nie chciałem powtarzać tamtej sytuacji. Nie chciałem znów kryć się pod poduszką ani liczyć na innych. Próbowałem poradzić sobie sam, ale i tak Alex wylądował wtedy w szpitalu, bo sytuacja mnie przerosła.

– To co innego, ja...

– Poradziłeś sobie najlepiej jak potrafiłeś – przerwałem mu. – Rozumiem, czemu nie chciałeś do mnie zadzwonić, choć powinieneś. Poza tym widzę, jak bardzo ci zależy...

– Oczywiście, że mi zależy – powiedział z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. – Ale nie jestem w żaden sposób przygotowany do takich sytuacji, a ty potrzebujesz mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto...

Nie zamierzałem pozwolić mu dokończyć tego zdania, ponieważ doskonale wiedziałem, co usłyszę. Pochyliłem się i zamknąłem jego usta delikatnym, lecz dosadnym pocałunkiem, który momentalnie go uciszył. Nie odwzajemnił pocałunku z wyraźnym oburzeniem wyczuwalnym w jego ruchach, dlatego że mu przerwałem. Odepchnął mnie, ale tylko na kilka centymetrów.

– Nie rób tak, gdy próbuję prowadzić poważną rozmowę – mruknął, a dłonie zacisnął na mojej koszuli, nie pozwalając mi bardziej się odsunąć pomimo swojego rozgniewania. – Raz w życiu staram się być rozsądny. Przez całe dwa tygodnie starałem się być rozsądny.

– To dlatego robiłeś takie uniki? – zapytałem, przypominając sobie, w jaki sposób zachowywał się przez cały czas.

– Sam robiłeś uniki – mruknął z wyrzutem. – Mieliśmy działać powoli i stopniowo, więc się pilnowałem, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. A teraz ty mnie całujesz i całe moje starania szlag trafił. Wielkie dzięki, Li.

Roześmiałem się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a Niall za karę uderzył mnie w ramię, choć także walczył z uśmiechem.

– Działamy powoli – stwierdziłem. – Umówiliśmy się na randkę.

– W takim razie, czy pocałunek nie powinien nastąpić po randce? – zapytał, unosząc brew w zaciekawieniu. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Nie wiem, nigdy nie chodziłem na randki.

– A tamten jak-mu-tam? Connor? A Edith? Albo...

Skrzywiłem się z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie nazwałbym to randkami. Raczej widowiskowymi niewypałami.

Niall parsknął śmiechem.

– Faktycznie, przy Edith rzeczywiście zaliczyłeś niewypał.

– Dokończ swój makaron z serem – rzuciłem, by pospiesznie zmienić temat. Sięgnąłem do kuchenki i bez zbytnich problemów odpaliłem palnik pod garnkiem. Niall zmroził mnie wzrokiem, na co odpowiedziałem mu uśmiechem.

– Popisujesz się. Ej, zaraz! – Złapał mnie za prawą rękę i podniósł ją do góry z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Co to jest?!

Przez chwilę nie miałem pojęcia, o czym mówi. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że przygląda się mojemu tatuażowi.

– Och, to. Nie zauważyłeś go wcześniej?

– Przez cały czas nosiłeś długi rękaw! – wykrzyknął, obracając moje ramię w taki sposób, że prawie mi je wykręcił. – Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Kiedy go zrobiłeś?

– Po powrocie z Australii. Poszedłem z Lou i Zaynem do salonu i...

– Wiedziałem, że ta dwójka będzie mieć na ciebie zły wpływ. Wystarczyły dwa tygodnie na drugim końcu świata. Masz słabą wolę, Li.

Wywróciłem oczami. Podczas gdy przygotowywał jedzenie, opowiedziałem mu o tamtym dniu oraz o powodzie, dla którego go zrobiłem, zatajając tylko jeden malutki szczegół; że te słowa także odnosiły się do Nialla, o czym sam zorientowałem się dopiero kilka dni później po jego przyjęciu. Jego również pragnąłem, jak tych innych rzeczy, które sprawiały, że czułem się szczęśliwy.

– A co z twoim tatą? – spytał, przekładając gotowy makaron z serem na dwa talerze. Cały czas stałem obok, opierając się plecami o blat kuchenny. – Wiadomo coś?

Pokręciłem głową, a cały strach o tatę powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

– Rozmawiałem z mamą. Podejrzewają udar, ale muszą przeprowadzić badania, więc zostanie w szpitalu.

Niall stanął przede mną i jakby z lekkim wahaniem objął mnie w pasie. Pod jego dotykiem rozluźniłem się momentalnie.

– Jak się trzymasz? – spytał cicho. Tym razem patrzył mi prosto w oczy, ale znów widziałem w jego błękitnych tęczówkach troskę.

– Martwię się i boję o niego. O mamę też, bo bardzo przeżyła jego wypadek samochodowy. Dla każdego z nas to był ogromny cios, ale ona przeszła to najgorzej. A teraz znów coś zagraża jego zdrowiu.

– Twój tata to silny facet – powiedział, mocniej mnie obejmując. – Wyjdzie z tego.

Uśmiechnąłem się ponuro. Mimo że sam sobie wmawiałem te słowa przez cały dzisiejszy dzień, poczułem się pewniej, gdy usłyszałem je również od Nialla.

– Jest jeszcze coś, o czym muszę ci powiedzieć – odezwałem się po krótkiej chwili ciszy. – Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Nicolą. W końcu ustalili datę ślubu.

– W zeszłym tygodniu Ruth mówiła, że nadal mają z tym problem – wtrącił, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło, bo tego moje siostry mi nie powiedziały. Z jakiegoś powodu policzki Nialla pokryły się lekkimi rumieńcami, co zaskoczyło mnie jeszcze bardziej. – No co? Czasami rozmawiam z twoją siostrą.

– Rozmawiasz z moją siostrą – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. – Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem? Niby o czym rozmawiacie?

Niall wzruszył ramionami, odsuwając się ode mnie z jeszcze większym zawstydzeniem widocznym na twarzy. Wziął talerz i bez słowa podążył w stronę kanapy.

– O różnych rzeczach – odpowiedział w końcu, a kiedy podszedłem do niego z moim talerzem, jego usta rozciągnęły się w perfidnym uśmieszku, który nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. – Ale dowiedziałem się ciekawych rzeczy o tobie.

Jęknąłem głośno i opadłem na kanapę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Ruth przekazała mu tylko te najgorsze historie z mojego dzieciństwa, ponieważ uwielbiała ośmieszać mnie przed osobami, którymi byłem zainteresowany. A że takie osoby trafiały się bardzo rzadko przez te wszystkie lata, wykorzystywała każdą okazję do podzielenia się jak największą ilością anegdotek.

– Większość to bzdury – powiedziałem pospiesznie. – Ruth uwielbia koloryzować.

– Więc nie ubierałeś się w ich kiecki? Nie złapali cię na kradzieży w sklepie? Ani nie przyłapała cię na robieniu sobie dobrze w garażu? 

– One mnie ubierały – odparłem na własną obronę. – Niczego nie ukradłem, miałem po prostu debilnego kolegę, który myślał, że włożenie batonika do mojej kieszeni to świetny żart. A to w garażu... Tamto przeżycie okazało się tak traumatyczne, że nigdy więcej nie robiłem tego w domu.

Niall parsknął śmiechem w swój talerz. Wypytałem go, o czym jeszcze rozmawiał z moją wredną siostrą, ale wyglądało na to, że nie powiedziała mu o takich sprawach, które sprawiłyby, że uciekłby, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

– Muszę przyznać, że byłeś niezłym ziółkiem, Li – powiedział jakiś czas później, kiedy makaron z serem (całkiem dobry zresztą) zniknął z naszych talerzy i teraz siedzieliśmy obok siebie na kanapie z cicho grającym telewizorem w tle, zachowując o wiele mniejszy dystans niż poprzednim razem, gdy tutaj byłem. Dzisiejszego wieczoru coś rzeczywiście się zmieniło, zrobiliśmy mały krok dalej po tych dwóch tygodniach ostrożnych zachowań, odpowiedniego dobierania słów i powstrzymywania się od zbyt dosadnych gestów i dotyków. – Kiedy się poznaliśmy, zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem ktoś z tak nienagannym charakterem zrobił dziewczynie dziecko, ale... O, cholera, przepraszam! – Niall zatkał sobie usta dłonią. – Nie powinienem tego mówić, to było nietaktowne.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewniłem go z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Wiem, że nie lubisz o niej mówić.

– Nie lubiłem, to fakt. – Kiwnąłem głową w zamyśleniu. – Dawniej samo myślenie o niej sprawiało mi ból. Coraz częściej łapię się na tym, że nie dość, że rzadziej o niej myślę, to nie czuję już smutku. Od jakiegoś czasu potrafię wspominać tylko te dobre chwile i choć nadal żałuję, że nie widzi, jak Alex dorasta, to potrafię się z tym pogodzić. Bridget jest przeszłością, a w tej chwili wolę się skupić na tym, co jest teraz.

Niall popatrzył na mnie z najcudowniejszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Na jego przystojną twarz padało światło lampy, sprawiając, że w jego oczach tańczyły małe ogniki, a jego wargi nagle wydały mi się ogromnie interesujące.

– Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że możemy to uznać za randkę – powiedział nagle, machając ręką na salon. – Jemy, rozmawiamy. Chyba na tym polegają randki? Nawet coś dla ciebie ugotowałem.

– Jak zwykle próbujesz iść po linii najmniejszego oporu. Byle tylko się nie napracować.

– To nie dlatego – stwierdził z figlarnym uśmiechem. – Wolę pracować nad czymś innym.

Nim zdołałem zapytać, co takiego ma na myśli, jego dłoń znalazła się na moim karku, a usta naparły na moje wargi. Ten pocałunek różnił się od tamtego w kuchni, zawierał w sobie o wiele więcej emocji, które najwyraźniej gromadziły się w nas przez cały ten czas, a w szczególności przez ostatnie tygodnie. Gdzieś na tyłach mojego umysłu pojawiło się ostrzeżenie, że przecież nie mieliśmy z niczym się spieszyć, że na wszystko przyjdzie czas, jednak nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się przed rozchyleniem warg i pozwoleniem mu na zbadaniem moich ust swoim językiem. Za każdym razem, gdy mnie całował, miałem wrażenie, że cały świat dookoła przestaje istnieć, poza nami, nic innego nie ma znaczenia, nawet złapanie najmniejszego oddechu, ponieważ w takiej chwili to on był moim oddechem.

– Lepiej chodźmy do sypialni – wymamrotał, lekko unosząc się na kolanach, by górować nade mną i przejąć całą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Jakoś nie miałem ku temu żadnych pretensji. – Zostajesz, prawda?

Zawahałem się na moment. Przychodziłem do niego kilka razy przez te dwa tygodnie, jednak ani razu nie zostawałem na noc. Spędzaliśmy razem jakieś dwie godziny, a potem zabierałem pogrążonego we śnie Alexa i wracałem do domu, mając przed oczami jego lekko rozczarowaną minę. Jednak w tej chwili nie miałem ochoty stąd wychodzić, bez względu na to, co może się stać.

– Nie musimy nic robić – dodał, zapewne trafnie odczytując moją minę. – Ale prawdę mówiąc – pochylił się nade mną, łagodnie muskając mój policzek, brodę, a na końcu usta – nie chcę przestawać cię całować, Li.

Nie potrafiłem pozbierać myśli, kiedy patrzył na mnie w taki sposób, jakby po głowie krążyły mu same nieczyste myśli. Wystarczyła chwila, aby jego wargi nabrały mocniejszej, czerwonej barwy, a z tęczówek biło oszałamiające pożądanie. To było wręcz zawstydzające, w jak szybkim tempie moje spodnie stały się odrobinę zbyt przyciasne w kroku.

– Może powinniśmy... – zacząłem kulawo i przełknąłem ślinę, gdy Niall wyzywająco oblizał wargi. – Nie rób tak, próbuję myśleć. Powinnyśmy najpierw pogadać, co... co będzie z nami. Nawet nie zgadaliśmy się, że nie będziemy się spieszyć. Wspomniałem o tym mimochodem, ale wolałbym mieć pewność, że pragniemy tego samego.

Niall jęknął z rozżaleniem i oparł głowę na moim ramieniu. Przełknąłem ślinę, bo odgłos, jaki z siebie wydał, brzmiał trochę zbyt pociągająco i nieprzyzwoicie.

– Nie chcę gadać o uczuciach – mruknął, nie podnosząc głowy. – Jestem w tym beznadziejny. Pragnę ciebie i to wystarczy.

– Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

Niall powoli podniósł głowę ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Co dlaczego? Dlaczego jestem beznadziejny w gadaniu o uczuciach?

– Nie. – Przygryzłem wargę, nagle czując ogarniające mnie onieśmielenie pod naporem jego spojrzenia. – To drugie?

– Dlaczego cię pragnę? – powtórzył i parsknął śmiechem, choć nie miałem pojęcia, co jest takiego zabawnego w moim pytaniu. – Jesteś po prostu niesamowity i nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu ta twoja irytująca prostolinijność mnie intryguje od samego początku, właśnie dlatego chciałem poznać cię bliżej, zobaczyć, co jeszcze się za tym kryje. Poza tym jesteś jednocześnie cholernie seksowny i uroczy, jedno powinno wykluczać to drugie, ale w twoim przypadku tak nie jest. Podziwiam cię za twoją wytrwałość, odwagę i tę bezwarunkową i bezinteresowną miłość do Alexa. Choć nie grzeszysz bystrością, skoro zadajesz mi takie pytania, Li.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować na jego słowa. Nie spodziewałem się je usłyszeć ani tym bardziej nie miałem pojęcia, że postrzega mnie w taki właśnie sposób. Niall nadal patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, ale nie potrafiłem wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– Koniec rozmów o uczuciach? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. – Po twojej minie widzę, że masz już dość.

– Więc ja... – wymamrotałem i przełknąłem ślinę. Niall uniósł brew. – Czemu bez przerwy robisz albo mówisz coś, co wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie?

– Taki mój urok – odparł, posyłając mi oczko. Wstał z kanapy, chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął, abym również się podniósł. – Znajdę ci coś wygodniejszego do ubrania. Choć wątpię, aby moje ciuchy na ciebie pasowały. – Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Równie dobrze możesz spać nago. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Parsknąłem śmiechem i pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, splątując razem nasze palce.

– Ale ja mam – odparłem, robiąc krok do przodu, lecz zauważyłem, że Niall tym razem nie ruszył się z miejsca. Stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w nasze dłonie. Kiedy chwycił mnie za rękę, praktycznie machinalnie splotłem nasze palce. Chciałem zabrać dłoń, lecz mi na to nie pozwolił. – Niall?

Powoli podniósł wzrok i potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

– Chodźmy – powiedział stanowczo, po czym ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę sypialni, prowadząc mnie za sobą. Puścił moją dłoń, dopiero gdy znaleźliśmy się w drugim pokoju. Zaczął przeszukiwać szafę z zawziętą miną, a ja zostałem przy drzwiach, nagle czując się niepewnie. Tamta gorąca, lecz komfortowa atmosfera już dawno się rozpłynęła i nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Popatrzyłem na łóżko, trochę większe od mojego i na pewno znacznie wygodniejsze, i oblał mnie zimny pot.

– Może będzie lepiej, jeśli prześpię się na kanapie – zaproponowałem. – Tyle razy ty spałeś na mojej kanapie...

– Nie ma mowy, Li – odpowiedział, rzucając mi jakieś ciuchy. – Będę trzymał ręce przy sobie. Obiecuję.

Spojrzałem na niego z powątpiewaniem, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaproponował, abym pierwszy skorzystał z łazienki. Przyjąłem to ulgą, bo potrzebowałem chwili dla siebie, aby uporządkować rozpędzone myśli. Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu spraw. Nadal martwiłem się o mojego tatę, więc wiedziałem, że gdybym wrócił do domu, nie zmrużyłbym oka z tych nerwów. Dlatego cieszyłem się, że mam przy sobie Nialla, który rozproszył moje myśli oraz wspierał mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Jednak wciąż nie byłem pewny dokąd prowadzi to, co robimy, bo teraz nie chodziło tylko o flirtowanie, całowanie i zabawianie się bez zobowiązań. Przerażała mnie myśli, że właśnie teraz próbujemy budować fundamenty naszego związku i chyba nie robimy tego w odpowiedni sposób.

Dzisiejszy dzień pokazał mi, jak bardzo Niall również jest przerażony. Znajdował się w o wiele trudniejszej sytuacji, związując się z mężczyzną z dzieckiem, a nie chciałem, by był to powód, dla którego nam nie wyjdzie.

Kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki po wzięciu prysznica, paliło się tylko światło w sypialni, a Niall siedział na łóżku z telefonem w ręku.

– Ash chce, żebym po nich przyjechał – wyjaśnił, gdy wszedłem do środku. – Powiedziałem mu, żeby poszedł do diabła, mam co innego do roboty.

– Gdzie jest Ashton?

– Poszli na imprezą do ludzi z wytwórni. – Odłożył telefon na stolik nocny i podszedł do mnie, kładąc dłoń na moim torsie. – Miałem nadzieję, że jednak nie założysz koszulki.

– Czemu ty nie poszedłeś na tę imprezę? – zapytałem, trochę rozproszony jego dłonią, która posuwała się w dół po moim boku.

– Przecież zajmowałem się Alexem.

Spojrzałem na niego, ogarnięty nagłym poczuciem winy. Musiał zrezygnować z ważnego przyjęcia z powodu Alexa. Takich właśnie sytuacji chciałem uniknąć.

– Gdybyś mi powiedział, coś bym wymyślił. Nie chcę, żebyś rezygnował z rzeczy dla ciebie ważnych z mojego powodu...

– To nic takiego, Li. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałem zostać tutaj.

Tym razem zaskoczył mnie jeszcze bardziej.

– _Ty_ wolałeś opuścić imprezę i zostać w domu? – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Niall ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami. Wyminąwszy mnie, by wyjść z pokoju, klepnął mnie w tyłek. Słyszałem jego śmiech jeszcze po tym, jak drzwi łazienki zamknęły się za nim. Nie wiedząc zbytnio, co ze sobą zrobić, położyłem się na łóżku na kołdrze, rozmyślając o wszystkim, co się działo.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że rzeczywiście zbyt często pogrążam się w myślach i niczego mi to nie ułatwia. Niall wiele razy udowodnił mi, że czasami lepiej działać pod wpływem chwili. Gdyby było inaczej, nie znajdowałbym się w jego sypialni.

Podniosłem wzrok, gdy wszedł po pokoju i oblała mnie fala gorąca, ponieważ miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik owinięty niedbale wokół bioder. Przypuszczałem, że nigdy nie przestanę reagować na niego w taki sposób ani pragnąć go tak mocno. W tej chwili myślałem jedynie o pokryciu jego torsu różowymi śladami oraz pozbyciu się tego niepotrzebnego ręcznika. Dlaczego wydawało mi się, że czekanie to dobry pomysł?

– Robisz to specjalnie? – zapytałem trochę ochrypłym głosem, gdy jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do szafy. Zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi.

– Co takiego? – odparł, choć byłem pewien, że uśmiecha się pod nosem. Wyciągnął z szafy bokserki i zrzucił ręcznik na podłogę, wciąż stojąc do mnie tyłem. Wypuściłem ze światem powietrze. – Nie mogę czuć się swobodnie we własnym domu? A ty zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie widział mnie nago.

Wciągnął bokserki i odwrócił się do mnie z pełnym zadowolenia, figlarnym uśmiechem. Co za gnojek.

– To zupełnie inna sytuacja, tamto było pod wpływem chwili – odpowiedziałem, gdy wskoczył na łóżko obok mnie. – Louis cię podpuścił, prawda? Ma takie samo podejście: mój dom, więc mogę robić w nim, co chcę.

– Louis do niczego mnie nie podpuścił. Choć ma rację.

Niall przewrócił się na bok, przodem do mnie i oparł głowę na dłoni. Nadal leżałem na plecach, usilnie walcząc z chęcią pocałowania go, bo wiedziałem, że w tej chwili doprowadziłoby to do czegoś więcej.

– Dziwne to trochę – powiedział szeptem ze zmarszczonym czołem. Byłem rozproszony przez jego pół nagie ciało, więc najwyraźniej przegapiłem jakąś kwestię.

– Co takiego?

– _To_ – powtórzył z naciskiem, a gdy posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie, pomachał wolną dłonią pomiędzy nami. – Nigdy nie leżałem z facetem w łóżku, nie robiąc niczego seksualnego. Wydurniam się, żartuję, flirtuję, ale, prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak się zachować, by nie przekroczyć jakiejś granicy.

Ogarnęło mnie przyjemne uczucie ulgi, gdy to powiedział, ponieważ okazało się, że czuł się tak samo jak ja. Obaj byliśmy w tym nowi, nie mieliśmy żadnego doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o związki. Niall bez przerwy powtarzał, że nigdy z nikim nie spotykał się na poważnie, a moje przeżycia w tej dziedzinie także były marne. Dlatego pocieszała mnie myśli, że wspólnie możemy się wszystkiego nauczyć.

– Nie chcę, żebyśmy się bali przekroczenia granicy – powiedziałem, odwracając do niego głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Swoją dłoń położył na moim brzuchu, w całkowicie niewinnym geście, choć po moim ciele przeszły dreszcze. – Czuję się przy tobie swobodnie, nawet gdy rzucasz te swoje seksualne aluzje.

– Działają na ciebie – wtrącił z uśmiechem.

– Działały na mnie, jeszcze zanim do mnie dotarło, co do ciebie czuję.

Wydawało mi się, że jego policzki lekko poróżowiały, ale spuścił głowę, więc nie mogłem dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć – zaczął powoli, tarmosząc w palcach skrawek mojej (swojej) koszulki – że całkowicie przypadkowo cię poderwałem?

– Na to wygląda.

– Będę musiał uważać na to, co mówię. – Podniósł na mnie wzrok. Jego twarz pokrywał bardzo wyraźny rumieniec. – Ale jakoś tego nie żałuję.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, gdy niespodziewanie zaczął śpiewać „Accidentally in Love”, jednak momentalnie mina mu zrzedła i wytrzeszczył oczy, bo najwyraźniej dotarł do niego sens słów tej piosenki. Zamilkł i jakby odrobinę pobladł z rozwartymi ustami, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz nic nie przechodziło mu przez gardło. Nie przejąłem się jego reakcją, bo zdawałem sobie sprawę, że na te dwa słowa jest o wiele za wcześnie, choć ogarniało mnie miłe ciepło na myśl, że pewnego dnia będę mógł je wypowiedzieć pod jego adresem. Wiedziałem, że zakochuję się w nim, ale nie martwiłem się tym, czy Niall w tej chwili to odwzajemnia. To coś pomiędzy nami było zbyt świeże, by zmagać się z takimi wątpliwościami.

– W takim razie działamy powoli? – zapytał po chwili, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem, bo oczywiście, że nadal drążył ten temat.

– Nigdy na to nie czekałeś? – Niall uniósł wymownie brwi. – No tak, zapomniałem, z kim rozmawiam. Pewnie najdłużej czekałeś na seks dziesięć minut.

– Dziesięć minut? Nie jestem aż tak dobry, Li. Gdybym był, już dawno bylibyśmy po orgazmie – rzucił żartobliwie, jednak z jakiegoś powodu spoważniał. – Zabrzmię, jak ci wszyscy pajace z romansów, ale nie będę do niczego cię przymuszać. Robiliśmy już pewne rzeczy, ale wiem, że prawdziwy seks to co innego. Ja nigdy nie traktowałem tego poważnie i momentami żałuję.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwiłem się. – Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, że wolisz... być ciągle z nowymi osobami w łóżku. Bez zobowiązań.

Kiedy zobaczyłem grymas na jego twarzy, pożałowałem, że poprowadziłem naszą rozmowę w tym kierunku. Tamta przyjemna, wesoła atmosfera zamieniła się w coś bardziej ciężkiego i niezręcznego. Niall zaczął się wiercić, aż w końcu usiadł na łóżku; wcześniej jego nogi dotykały moich łydek, a w tej chwili dzieliła nas większa odległość, niżbym chciał.

– Bo jakoś nigdy nie myślałem, że będę chciał czegoś więcej z kimkolwiek – wyznał w końcu. – Lubię nowe doznania, gdy jest się z nową osobą. To ekscytujące i o wiele łatwiejsze, ale dzięki tobie przekonałem się, że późniejsze bycie z osobą, z którą się spało, wcale nie jest takie złe. Bycie z tobą też jest ekscytujące. Zawsze lubiłem spędzać z tobą czas jako przyjaciele i lubię robić z tobą inne rzeczy, chociaż przeraża mnie myśl, co oznacza bycie w prawdziwym związku.

Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, by zrównać się z nim wzrokiem i przyłożyłem otwartą dłoń do jego twarzy.

– Więc możemy bać się razem – odparłem całkowicie poważnie. Niall zmarszczył czoło, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem w oczach.

– Wcale tego nie powiedziałeś – wymamrotał z rozbawieniem i praktycznie rzucił się na mnie, zarzucając ramiona na moją szyję. Mało brakowało, a zlecielibyśmy z łóżka. – Ty ckliwy skurczybyku. Nie wierzę, w co ja się wpakowałem.

– Jeszcze masz szansę się wycofać.

Choć starałem się, by mój głos brzmiał swobodnie, moje serce waliło jak oszalałe i objąłem go ramionami w pasie, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru go wypuszczać. Zaniepokoiłem się, gdy zaczął się wiercić i przez krótką chwilę byłem pewien, że odsunie się ode mnie, lecz Niall zrobił to tylko po to, aby usiąść na moich kolanach z nogami po moich bokach. Odetchnąłem, gdy przywarł do mnie całym ciałem i ponownie objąłem go w pasie, czując pod palcami ciepło jego skóry na plecach.

– Zdaje mi się, że już na to za późno – odparł szokująco zwyczajnym tonem, jakby mówił o dzisiejszej pogodzie, a nie o swoich uczuciach do mnie. Możliwe, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ile znaczy to krótkie zdanie. Zmieniało ono zupełnie wszystko.

Chwyciłem go pod biodra i jednym ruchem rzuciłem go na łóżko. Nie spodziewał się tego, zrobiłem to tak gwałtownie, że uderzył w materac z głuchym jękiem i wyrazem szoku na twarzy.

– Co to było, do licha? – wydusił, gdy zawisłem nad nim, podtrzymując się na rękach po obu stronach jego głowy. Zanim zdołałem przekonać się, że to zły pomysł, pochyliłem się nad nim i pocałowałem go, wpierw delikatnie i powoli, ponieważ mój rozum głośno przypominał mi, że mieliśmy się nie spieszyć. Jednak gdy Niall zaczął gorliwie reagować na pieszczotę, pokonawszy pierwszy szok, przestałem słuchać głosu rozsądku. Nie przypominałem sobie, abyśmy kiedykolwiek wcześniej całowali się w taki sposób. Ten pocałunek rozpalał we mnie to wszystko, co do tej pory pozostawało głęboko uśpione. Niall objął mnie nogami w pasie, przez co nasze krocza zaczęły ocierać się o siebie i pożałowałem, że mamy na sobie tak wiele ciuchów. Z jednej strony nie chciałem doprowadzić do czegoś więcej, lecz czując jego twardość na moim podbrzuszu, w duchu pogratulowałem sobie tak dobrego pomysłu.

– Nie żebym narzekał – wysapał Niall w moje ust, poruszywszy biodrami w taki sposób, iż musiałem zdusić jęk poprzez ukrycie twarzy w zagłębieniu jego szyi – ale co się, kurwa, dzieje?

Nie wiedząc dlaczego, z moich ust wyrwał się cichy śmiech, ale powstrzymałem go, wpijając wargi w jego szyję. Nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem zrobić komuś malinki, jednak pamiętałem, jak robił to Niall i chwilę później ujrzałem w tym miejscu cudowny, czerwony ślad.

– Czy ty właśnie... – Niall przyłożył dwa palce do tego miejsca z szeroko otwartymi oczami, drugą dłoń wsuwając w moje włosy. Uniosłem się na rękach, spoglądając na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, co nie? Chłopaki będą się ze mnie nabijać przez miesiąc.

– Wybacz – mruknąłem, choć wcale nie było mi przykro z tego powodu.

– Nie myślałem, że potrafisz być taki zaborczy. To zadziwiająco seksowne.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, bo nie bardzo rozumiałem, co takiego ma na myśli.

– Nie zrobiłem tego z zaborczości. Po prostu chciałem. Ty bez przerwy zostawiałeś mi malinki.

– Bo też jestem odrobinę zaborczy – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Zaborczy i zazdrosny – oznajmiłem. – Nie wierzę, w co _ja_ się wpakowałem.

Niall parsknął śmiechem, po czym ponownie mnie pocałował, na dłuższy czas ucinając jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Chociaż te pieszczoty nie poprowadziły do niczego innego, spędziliśmy długie godziny tylko na całowaniu, aż nasze wargi stały się obolałe i spierzchnięte, jakoś mi to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy w końcu poczuliśmy zmęczenie, nie wahałem się przed objęciem go jedną ręką w pasie i przywarciem torsem do jego ciepłych, nagich pleców. Spodziewałem się, że będzie przeciwny tak intymnej pozycji, lecz przysunął się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, aż nasze łydki splątały się ze sobą pod kołdrą. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak szybko zasnąłem, ale jeszcze długo rozkoszowałem się przyjemnym zapachem jego żelu pod prysznic i wsłuchiwałem w jego równy oddech.

 

 

 


	35. Rozdział trzydziesty piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt! Obawiałam się, że nie dam rady skończyć tego rozdziału jeszcze w tym roku, ale się udało! Muszę przyznać, że ten rozdział stanowił dla mnie spore wyzwanie z wielu powodów. Długo zastanawiałam się, w jaki sposób opisać pewne sceny albo czy nie zepsuję klimatu tej historii przez to, co wymyśliłam. Jednak to tylko moja zwyczajna paranoja. Planowałam podzielić ten rozdział na dwie części i drugą dodać za kilka dni, ponieważ wiele się w nim dzieje, mamy prawdziwą jazdę kolejką górską i obawiam się, że ten nawał informacji może was zniechęcić, ale stwierdziłam, że tego nie zrobię. Piszcie, co myślicie!

 

_sobota, 29 września 2012 roku_

 

Obudziłem się z dziwnym uczuciem, że coś jest nie w porządku. W łóżku znajdowałem się sam, co wcale nie powinno być takie dziwne, bo prawie zawsze budziłem się sam. Jednak mój zaspany umysł pamiętał, że nie zasypiałem sam. Byłem z Liamem, a on raczej nie należał do tych co uciekają nad ranem.

Dopiero po chwili dotarły do mnie odgłosy rozmów zza zamkniętych drzwi sypialni. Rozpoznałem wysoki głosik Alexa i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, ale zaraz potem mina mi zrzedła, bo odpowiedział mu głos Caluma. Odrzuciłem kołdrę, ignorując poranny wzwód, i usiadłem na łóżku z zamiarem uratowania mojego chłopaka przed sterroryzowaniem przez moich członków zespołu.

Zamarłem w bezruchu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Co ja sobie, kurwa mać, właśnie pomyślałem. Mojego chłopaka? _Chłopaka_? MOJEGO?!

Drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i podniosłem głowę z tą samą zszokowaną miną. Liam powoli wszedł do pokoju, przynosząc ze sobą cudowny zapach świeżej kawy. W rękach trzymał deskę do krojenia, na której stał kubek i miseczka. Na mój widok zatrzymał się z zakłopotaniem na twarzy.

– Cześć – wymamrotałem ochryple. Liam wciąż miał na sobie moje spodnie dresowe i inną niż wczoraj koszulkę, tym razem trochę przyciasną. Wyglądał niesamowicie z wilgotnymi włosami i dwoma krótkimi kosmykami opadającymi na czoło. Aby jakoś zatuszować ten wewnętrzny napad paniki, spojrzałem na to, co niósł. – To dla mnie?

– Nie mogłem znaleźć tacy – odpowiedział, podchodząc bliżej łóżka, a ja usiadłem po turecku, jakoś nie przejmując się, czy zobaczy ten problem poniżej.

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mam deskę do krojenia – powiedziałem, a Liam parsknął śmiechem, stawiając prowizoryczną tacę na stoliku nocnym. – Śniadanie do łóżka? Poważnie?

Zauważyłem, że odrobinę się zarumienił i unikał mojego wzroku.

– Zrobiłeś mi kolację. Chciałem się odwdzięczyć.

– To była licha kolacja – stwierdziłem ze śmiechem. Nagle tamten problem z tymi dwoma słowami gdzieś przepadł. Ostrożnie wziąłem tackę i położyłem ją sobie na kolanach. – Płatki zbożowe?

– Alex znalazł je w szafie – odparł z przepraszającą miną, gdy zacząłem jeść. – I nie masz w lodówce nic innego.

– Jak to nie? Wczoraj była prawie pełna!

Liam z jakiegoś powodu wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a ja popatrzyłem na niego jak na wariata.

– Połowa twojego zespołu wpadła rano i ją opróżniła wyjaśnił, siadając na brzegu łóżka, a ja wywróciłem oczami z łyżeczką w buzi. – Przyszedł także Louis po swój samochód. Dzwonił jeszcze twój menedżer, ale nie chciał powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi.

– Pewnie z opieprzem za coś, o czym zapomniałem. Swoją drogą, o której ty wstałeś, co? – Sięgnąłem po telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę; było już południe. Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu spałem tak długo, ale pomimo tego, że zasnęliśmy dość późno, czułem się wypoczęty.

– Po ósmej. Lou przyszedł przed dziewiątą, przypilnował Alexa, a ja poszedłem pobiegać.

– Ty masz coś z głową – stwierdziłem z niedowierzaniem. – Jak można biegać o tak wczesnej porze? A wiesz, że gdzieś w budynku mamy siłownię? Mogę ci dać moją kartę wstępu.

– Następnym razem. I możesz mi czasami towarzyszyć.

Odłożyłem na bok pustą miskę po płatkach i bez zbytniego namyślania się nad konsekwencjami usiadłem okrakiem na kolanach Liama. Przez moment wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale objął mnie ramionami w pasie, uśmiechając się trochę niepewnie. Nie wiedziałem, czy tak odważne postępowanie jest dobre, ale po dzisiejszej nocy chyba było mi wolno. Poza tym Liam nie odtrącił mnie – ale nie zrobiłby tego, nawet gdyby chciał.

– Musiałbyś mnie zmusić – wymruczałem mu do ucha, na co cicho jęknął. Siedziałem w taki sposób, że na pewno czuł moją poranną erekcję. – Czemu wstałeś tak wcześnie? Nie mieliśmy chwili dla siebie.

– To ty mogłeś wstać wcześniej – odparł, powoli przesuwając dłonie na dół moich nagich pleców. Tej nocy doszedłem do wniosku, że lubię jego dłonie, takie silne i duże. – Zanim Alex się obudził...

– Odsypiałem nasze nocne migdalenie się. A teraz jestem twardy jak skała, bo ty wolisz czekać. – Bardzo starałem się nie brzmieć jak marudne dziecko, ale Liam i tak popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem. Takie spojrzenie powinno zadziałać jak kubeł zimnej wody, ale jeszcze bardziej miałem ochotę go pocałować. – Więc pójdę teraz pod prysznic i zamierzam głośno wykrzykiwać twoje imię, więc lepiej się stąd...

Nie zdołałem dokończyć, bo Liam odwrócił się ze mną w ramionach, rzucając nas na łóżko tak jak wczoraj. Tym razem aż tak bardzo mnie nie zaskoczył, ale widok tego chłopaka między moimi nogami pochylającego się nade mną wcale nie pomagał na mój stan. Polubiłem także jego umięśnione ramiona oraz ten tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu, po którym wręcz nieświadomie zdarzało mi się przebiegać palcami, by wyczuć jakieś nierówności i zarys liter, choć wiedziałem, że jest to niemożliwe. Mięśnie jego ramion napięły się, gdy podtrzymywał się na rękach i stwierdziłem, że jego upodobanie do ćwiczeń wcale nie jest takie złe.

– Moje imię, tak?

– A chciałbyś, żebym wykrzykiwał inne imię? – zapytałem z perfidnym uśmiechem, choć serce waliło mi jak szalone. Liam zmrużył oczy. – A mówiłeś, że nie jesteś zaborczy.

– Nie jestem – odparł stanowczo, po czym pochylił się nade mną, jednak powstrzymałem go, nim zdołał mnie pocałować. Zrobił uroczą, zawiedzioną minę.

– Jeśli teraz mnie pocałujesz, nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy, Li. Poza tym mój oddech cuchnie.

Musnął ustami mój policzek bardzo blisko kącika ust.

– Rzeczywiście nie pachniesz najlepiej.

Roześmiałem się, gdy odsunął się ode mnie z ogromnie zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem. Nagle dobiegł do nas głos spod zamkniętych drzwi.

– Czemu mam pukać? – zastanawiał się głośno Alex, a Liam momentalnie podniósł się, poprawiając ciuchy. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. – Nigdy nie pukam do taty.

– Ale to pokój Nialla – odpowiedział mu Calum. – A ja nie chcę zobaczyć czegoś, co przeraziłoby mnie na całe życie.

Na wszelki wypadek przewróciłem się na brzuch, a Liam podszedł do drzwi, rzucając mi przepraszający uśmiech.

– Co tam jest? – Liam otworzył drzwi. – Tata! Co robiłeś?

– Rozmawiałem z Niallem. – Chłopiec wbiegł do pokoju i wskoczył na łóżko obok mnie. – Alex, co ja mówiłem o skakaniu po łóżku w ubraniu?

– Spoko, Li – wtrąciłem, a kiedy wyszedł, popatrzyłem na Caluma, który wyglądał na zdegustowanego, jakby rzeczywiście był świadkiem ostrego seksu. Alex wziął mój telefon, nakazując, żebym włączył mu grę, którą pokazałem mu wczoraj. – Jak tam było na imprezie?

– Wiele przegapiłeś – odpowiedział, ale zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu – a ja niewiele pamiętam. Ale jestem pewien, że wiele przegapiłeś.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, po czym wstałem z łóżka, upewniając się, że moja erekcja nie będzie aż tak bardzo widoczna pod bokserkami, ale Cal zrobił krzywą minę i wyszedł z pokoju; chwilę później trzasnęły drzwi frontowe.

Liama zastałem w kuchni, zmywającego po śniadaniu, więc zamiast udać się do łazienki, podszedłem do niego i zajrzałem mu przez ramię, przylegając przodem do jego pleców. Nawet nie zastanawiałem się zbytnio nad tym, czemu zachowuję się w taki sposób. Nigdy jakoś nie byłem zwolennikiem czułostek ani rano, ani kiedykolwiek indziej z chłopakami, z którymi sypiałem.

Przypomniałem sobie, że zasnęliśmy praktycznie przytuleni i poczułem dziwny ucisk w żołądku, choć nie byłem pewien, czy to dobre uczucie, czy też złe.

– Nie musisz tego robić – mruknąłem, zaciskając dłoń na koszulce na jego brzuchu. – Sprzątać po nas, flejtuchach.

– Jeśli nie ja, to kto to zrobi? – zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od zlewu i naczyń. Odniosłem wrażenie, że jest jakby dość spięty.

– Lydia pewnie. Albo ja sam, gdy zacznie mi to przeszkadzać.

Liam mruknął coś w potwierdzeniu, odkładając umyty talerz na suszarkę. Wiedziałem, że powinienem pójść do łazienki, ale jakoś nie miałem ochoty ruszyć się z miejsca. Było coś takiego uspokajającego w zmywającym moje naczynia Liamie.

Chyba zaczynałem tracić zmysły.

– Mógłbyś się ubrać – mruknął Liam, zerkając na mnie przez ramię. – I umyć. Nie pachniesz najlepiej.

Rozdziawiłem gębę w geście niedowierzania i oburzenia. Liam uśmiechał się półgębkiem, co znaczyło, że to tylko żarty.

– Wypraszam sobie, Li! Pachnę znakomicie! – Przysunąłem się do niego jeszcze bardziej, unosząc ramiona. – Męsko i naturalnie. Możesz mnie powąchać!

– Niall! – wykrzyknął z wyrzutem zmieszanym ze śmiechem, gdy podstawiłem mu pod twarz moją pachę. Próbował się odsunąć, ale przygwoździłem go do blatu moimi biodrami w drugiej dłoni trzymając jego podbródek. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że mógłby bez zbytniego problemu mnie odepchnąć, był większy i silniejszy, ale tego nie zrobił. – Jesteś szalony.

Przestałem się z nim szarpać i, ucałowawszy go w policzek, odsunąłem się. Nadal chichotał niekontrolowanie, z oczami jak małe szpareczki i zarumienionymi policzkami. Nie potrafiłem odwrócić od niego wzroku przez dłuższą chwilę; wyglądał cudownie.

– Szkoda, że nie możesz dołączyć do mnie pod prysznicem – rzuciłem swobodnie i udałem się do łazienki, uśmiechając się do siebie jak kretyn. Rzeczywiście mi odbijało i to poważnie.

Wziąłem szybki, chłodny prysznic, z zadziwiającym sukcesem ignorując wzwód, bo zdawałem sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili nie ma szans na poradzenie sobie z tym faktem. Owinąwszy się ręcznikiem, umyłem zęby, nucąc melodię nowej piosenki, która chodziła mi po głowie od chwili przebudzenia się.

Jednak wtedy na szklanej półce nad umywalką zauważyłem coś, co sprawiło, że zamarłem w bezruchu, a głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Zawsze trzymałem kilka zapasowych szczoteczek do zębów, w razie, gdyby Harry albo ktoś inny u mnie nocował. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale teraz spostrzegłem, że tym razem obok mojej szczoteczki leżały jeszcze dwie.

Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ten widok wywarł na mnie tak piorunujące wrażenie. To całkowicie normalne, że Liam i Alex umyli zęby z rana, a przez długi czas miałem współlokatorów, więc obok mojej szczoteczki zawsze stały jeszcze dwie. Nawet gdy zdarzało mi się nocować u Liama, dawał mi nową, nieużywaną szczoteczkę. Jednak teraz było inaczej. Na moment zapomniałem jak się oddycha i musiałem oprzeć się o umywalkę, aby nie upaść na podłogę.

Kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki, Liam wciąż znajdował się w kuchni i dyskutował o czymś z Alexem, który klęczał przy stoliku i coś zawzięcie rysował. Zatrzymałem się na moment, by obserwować tę dwójkę.

W tej chwili jakoś nie potrafiłem pojąć mojego wcześniejszego ataku paniki. Dla takich codziennych, zwyczajnych momentów, które do tej pory dzieliłem tylko z Harrym i Zaynem, gdy mieszkaliśmy razem, warto było chociaż trochę się poświęcić. Liam i Alex pasowali do mojego nowego mieszkania.

– Eric dzwonił przed chwilą pod raz drugi – odezwał się Liam, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Jego wzrok przesunął się po moim ciele w bardzo nieczysty sposób, na co tylko się uśmiechnąłem. Widziałem to spojrzenie już wczoraj i od tej chwili postanowiłem bez przerwy mu się tak pokazywać, jeśli za każdym razem będzie patrzył na mnie w taki sposób. Może nie miałem idealnie wyrzeźbionego ciała, ale wiedziałem, jak wyglądać seksownie i sądząc po minie Liama, odniosłem wielki sukces.

– Czego znowu chciał? – zapytałem, gdy chłopak otrząsnął się i podniósł wzrok na moją twarz.

– Przypomina ci o wywiadzie o trzeciej.

Jęknąłem żałośnie. Mieliśmy mieć wolny weekend, doskonale to pamiętam, więc skąd nagle wytrzasnął nam jakiś wywiad.

– Calum też o tym wspominał – dodał, podchodząc do mnie z moim telefonem w ręku. – Samochód przyjedzie po was o drugiej.

– Ta sobota miała być wolna – mruknąłem, przeglądając kalendarz w telefonie, gdzie starałem się zapisywać takie spotkania. Zdziwiłem się ogromnie, gdy faktycznie znalazłem tam wpis odnośnie wywiadu z jakimś magazynem młodzieżowym oraz telefoniczny wywiad z radiem. Wyglądało na to, że pomyliłem weekendy. – Dlaczego mam taki problem z zapamiętywaniem tych głupot? Dawniej szło mi lepiej. Pamiętałem o wszystkich castingach i występach w barach, nawet bez pomocy Zayna.

Liam uśmiechnął się z dziwną czułością.

– Najwyraźniej masz zbyt wiele na głowie – stwierdził, przykładając dłoń do mojej twarzy. Pogładził kciukiem mój policzek, a ja zamarłem.

Nagle poczułem coś zupełnie innego niż wcześniej, coś nieprzyjemnego, jak wtedy, gdy czekam na koncert i mam wrażenie, że z nerwów puszczę pawia. Sposób, w jaki Liam na mnie patrzył i jak łagodnie mnie dotykał, sprawił, że zacząłem mieć problem z nabraniem powietrza do płuc. Nagle mój przestronny salon skurczył się do rozmiarów ciasnej windy.

– Tak – wychrypiałem z trudem, bo w gardle utkwiła mi wielka gula. – Idę... ubrać się.

Cofnąłem się gwałtownie, a dłoń Liama na moment zawisła w powietrzu, a ja patrzyłem na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Liam chyba zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, bo zmarszczył czoło i otworzył usta, ale uciekłem do sypialni, nim cokolwiek powiedział.

Zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi i usiadłem na łóżku. Serce łomotało jak szalone, po twarzy zaczął spływać zimny pot. Pochyliłem się do przodu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach i próbując zapanować nad oddechem. Nie rozumiałem, co się ze mną działo. Do tej pory nie miałem żadnego ataku paniki z powodu Liama, ale w tej chwili chciałem nie słyszeć jego głosu za zamkniętymi drzwiami, bo miałem wrażenie, że rozbija się po mojej głowie z taką siłą, jak podczas potwornego kaca.  
W końcu, po jakiś piętnastu minutach lub mniej, wstałem z łóżka, by się ubrać. Nie zwracałem zbytniej uwagi na to, co zakładam ani na stan moich włosów, więc naciągnąłem na głowę czapkę z daszkiem. Lydia doprowadzi mnie do porządku przed wywiadem.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, momentalnie zastygłem.

– Niall? – Liam niepewnie zajrzał do środka. Zdecydowanie poczuł, że atmosfera uległa zmianie, bo wcześniej był bardziej rozluźniony i swobodny. – Ja i Alex wychodzimy. Zajrzymy do mojego taty.

Skinąłem głową, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Chciałem powiedzieć, by dał mi znać, jak czuje się jego tata, bo polubiłem go i też się tym przejmowałem, ale nie zrobiłem nic. Liam popatrzył na mnie przenikliwie.

– Zadzwonię później, dobrze? – zapytał, a ja przytaknąłem. – Baw się dobrze podczas wywiadu.

Kiedy wyszedł z sypialni z tą swoją nachmurzoną miną, chciałem go zawołać i całować tak długo aż wróci mu uśmiech, i zapomni jakim jestem idiotą. Jednak poszedłem za nim tylko po to, by odprowadzić ich do drzwi. Alex pożegnał się ze mną i wybiegł na korytarz, a Liam, zabrawszy jego torbę z rzeczami, wyszedł za nim, rzucając krótkie cześć.

Przekląłem siarczyście i uderzyłem czołem w drewnianą powierzchnię. Ten dzień zaczął się zbyt dobrze, by mógł się również i tak skończyć, bo nie byłbym sobą, gdybym czegoś nie spartolił. Miałem przed oczami smutny wyraz twarzy Liama, gdy wychodził i mogłem jedynie przeklinać własną głupotę i kompletny brak taktu.

Westchnąwszy z rozżaleniem przeszedłem przez salon i zgarnąłem ze stolika mój telefon. Alex pewnie go tak zostawił, bo gra nie była wyłączona, a na blacie porozrzucane były kartki z jego rysunkami. Zgarnąłem je na bok, bo w tej chwili jakoś nie mogłem na nie patrzeć i nie czuć się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

Wybrałem numer Zayna i rzuciłem się na kanapę, włączając program sportowy, by czymś się zająć. Byłem pewien, że nie odbierze, zbyt pochłonięty swoją rodziną, lecz po dwóch sygnałach w słuchawce odezwał się jego głos.

– Jesteś zajęty? – zapytałem, podkładając rękę pod głowę.

– Poszliśmy na miasto – odparł, co wyjaśniało odgłosy ulicy i jego odrobinę podniesiony głos, aby można było dosłyszeć go pomimo tego zgiełku. – Myślałem, że jesteś z Liamem.

– Właśnie wyszedł. – Popatrzyłem na sufit z nadzieją, że zaraz zawali się i ukarze za bycie idiotą. – Powiedz, że jestem idiotą.

– Jesteś idiotą – powtórzył z zadziwiającą pewnością, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – Co znowu zrobiłeś?

Opowiedziałem mu o wczorajszym dniu, począwszy od Alexa (o czym oczywiście wiedział, bo Louis Tomlinson to największa papla na świecie), a skończywszy na rozmowie z Liamem, której i tak nie przekazałem mu w całości, pomijając te dość osobiste i zapewne kompromitujące nas momenty, bo pewne rzeczy pomiędzy mną a Liamem chciałem zachować tylko dla siebie. Potem przekazałem mu, jak wyglądał dzisiejszy poranek, wspominając o tych dwóch szczoteczkach (bo uznałem to za ważną informację) i o mojej niespodziewanej panice.

Zayn musiał gdzieś się zaszyć, ponieważ ruch uliczny ucichł, co znaczyło, że nikt nie mógł podsłuchać naszej rozmowy. Tylko tyle brakowało, aby któryś z jego kuzynów lub w najgorszym wypadku Louis usłyszał, o czym rozmawiamy.

– Spanikowałeś, ponieważ pogładził cię po twarzy? – zapytał dla pewności, a ja wywróciłem oczami, bo najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło. Mimo że sam tego nie rozumiałem.

– Nie dlatego! Spanikowałem, bo... Patrzył na mnie jak... – Urwałem, szukając odpowiedniego porównania. – Jak ty patrzysz na Louisa, kiedy robi coś totalnie idiotycznego. Z taką cholernie irytującą czułością i troską... Ale _ty_ patrzysz tak na niego, bo kochasz te jego idiotyczne wyskoki. Liam patrzył na mnie tak samo. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało... A potem wyglądał jak zbity pies, kiedy się odsunąłem, a doskonale wiesz, jaki wtedy ma wyraz twarzy. Aż się, kurwa, serce kraje.

– Niall – zaczął łagodnym tonem, co wcale mnie nie uspokoiło – jesteś skończonym idiotą.

– Tak, już to ustaliliśmy – warknąłem z irytacją. – To oczywiste, że ten wczorajszy wieczór był zbyt świetny, by mógł się powtórzyć, bo najwyraźniej jestem mistrzem w rozwalaniu własnych związków, jeszcze zanim się faktycznie zaczęły.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że rozwaliłeś wasz związek? – Ton jego głosu wciąż brzmiał spokojnie, ale dało się wyczuć, że ma mnie już kompletnie dość. – Nic się nie stało i nie sądzę, aby Liam robił tak wielki problem z tej sytuacji tak, jak ty. Nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że czujesz strach; już o tym mówiliśmy wiele razy. Liam rozumie, że jeszcze nigdy nie czułeś niczego tak poważnego. A prawdę mówiąc, twoje obecne zachowanie tylko pokazuje, że rzeczywiście ci na nim zależy. – Zamilkł na moment, a potem dodał z rozbawieniem w głosie: – To urocze.

Jęknąłem głośno i zakryłem twarz dłonią. Ponoć po jakimś czasie pary upodabniają się do siebie, a Zayn najwyraźniej spędza zbyt wiele czasu z Louisem.

– Porozmawiaj z Liamem – odezwał się po chwili. – Nie możesz dusić w sobie tego, co czujesz. Jestem pewien, że Liam podziela twój strach. Wy obaj jesteście równie niedorzeczni.

Znów brzmiał tak, jakby był już zmęczony głupotą swoich przyjaciół.

– Czy Li... mówił coś na mój temat? – zapytałem niepewnie.

– Cofnąłeś się do podstawówki? Chcesz, żebym przekazał ci, co twoja _sympatia_ o tobie mówi? Jeśli chcesz, zorganizujemy piżama party, obejrzymy jakieś łzawe filmy dla nastolatków. Pogadamy o uczuciach i o tym jaki twój chłopak jest cudowny przy pudełku lodów.

– Jak ja cię nienawidzę, Z. – Wywróciłem oczami, bo to oczywiste, że Zayn nie powie mi ani słowa o tym, czego dowiedział się od Liama. Odkąd stali się sobie bliżsi, zaczęli mieć między sobą jakieś tajemnice. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale mnie uspokoiłeś. Tak poza tematem, to postaraj się, aby twoi kuzyni zbytnio nie doprowadzali Tommo do szału. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że są cholernie wkurwiający?

Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

– Wiem, ale mógłby powiedzieć, że ma ich dość. Widać to gołym okiem.

– To jasne, że ci tego nie powie, Z. Nie chce zranić twoich uczuć.

– Od kiedy stałeś się takim znawcą uczuć, Niall? – zapytał ze śmiechem.

– Zdaje mi się, że od wczoraj – odparłem żartobliwie. – Twoje ciągłe wywody na temat moralności i empatii także utkwiły mi w pamięci.

– Cieszę się, że nie wszystko poszło na marne. Jeśli chcesz, możesz do nas dołączyć. Jesteśmy na Trafalgar Square.

– Chciałbym, ale za godzinę mam wywiad – odpowiedziałem ze smutkiem, bo cholernie stęskniłem się za tym pajacem. Od kiedy się wyprowadziliśmy z naszego starego mieszkania, widujemy się o wiele rzadziej, pomimo tego, że nasze domy dzieli jakieś pięć minut na piechotę.

– Zachowuj się przyzwoicie, gwiazdeczko.

– Calum podczas poprzedniego wywiadu zdjął gacie i to _ja_ mam zachowywać się przyzwoicie? – Zayn roześmiał się, po czym pożegnał się, mówiąc, że kuzyn znalazł jego kryjówkę w toalecie, więc musi się rozłączyć. Wyszło na to, że przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiałem z kuzynem Zayna (nie pamiętałem jak się nazywa, ale oni wszyscy mają strasznie trudne imiona), zanim w końcu mogłem się rozłączyć.

Nie potrafiłem pojąć, dlaczego tak spanikowałem przy Liamie, choć zdawałem sobie, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie, bo rzeczywiście jestem idiotą.

*

Widok mojego taty siedzącego na szpitalnym łóżku wspartego na dwóch poduszkach odrobinę mnie uspokoił. Nie wyglądał tak źle, jak się spodziewałem i uśmiechnął się, gdy weszliśmy do sali, a nawet mocno uściskał Alexa, kiedy ten wskoczył na łóżko. Jednakże pod tym uśmiechem dało się dostrzec zmęczenie na jego pobladłej twarzy, co sprawiło, że wymieniłem z mamą pełne zaniepokojenia spojrzenie.

– Lekarz uważa, że nie był to udar – poinformowała mnie, gdy tata był zajęty rozmową z Alexem. – Jednak ma bardzo wysokie ciśnienie, o wiele za wysokie, co bardzo go martwi.

– Wypiszą go ze szpitala? – zapytałem. Pomimo tego, że wiedziałem, że mają tutaj najlepszą opiekę, czułem się dziwnie, widząc go na szpitalnym łóżku w jego szarej piżamie. Wolałbym, żeby był w domu.

– Dopiero w poniedziałek rano. Będzie musiał o siebie zadbać od tego momentu, przejść na specjalną dietę, a wiesz doskonale, jak twój ojciec reaguje na to słowo.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Tata nigdy nie pochwalał tak poukładanego, zdrowego trybu życia; do tego stopnia, że wiele razy sprzeczał się z Nicolą, gdy w liceum postanowiła się odchudzać. Uważał, że nie należy sobie w życiu odmawiać niczego, co sprawia nam przyjemność. Od kiedy pamiętam był przy kości i zdawałem sobie, że z czasem taki tryb życia odbije się na jego zdrowiu.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytałem, podchodząc do łóżka. Postawiłem Alexa na podłodze, nie chcąc, aby siedział na białej pościeli w butach; od razu podbiegł do mojej mamy.

– Czułbym się lepiej, gdyby przestano mnie o to pytać – odparł, lecz jego usta nadal rozciągnięte były w uśmiechu. – Nie widzę sensu w leżeniu tutaj przez cały weekend, ale najwyraźniej twoja matka zawarła jakąś umowę z lekarzami, aby trzymali mnie najdłużej jak to możliwe.

– Dla twojego dobra.

Tata pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i szybko zmienił temat, aby odwrócić uwagę od siebie. Jakiś czas później Alex zaczął marudzić, ponieważ znudziło mu się krążenie po sali szpitalnej i chciał wrócić do domu. Do pomieszczenia zajrzał pielęgniarz z lekami, a chwilę później wrócił z zabawkami dla Alexa, które najwyraźniej przyniósł z innej sali.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałem do niego z wdzięcznością. – Co się mówi, Alex?

– Dzięki! – zawołał już pochłonięty zabawą. Pielęgniarz posłał nam uśmiech, po czym wyszedł z sali, a mama spojrzała na mnie wymownie.

– Jest bardzo uroczy – stwierdziła – i przystojny.

Popatrzyłem na nią z zaciekawieniem i dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, co ma na myśli.

– Mamo! – wykrzyknąłem z dezaprobatą.

– Tak tylko mówię. Pamiętasz tego stażystę, z którym kiedyś umawiała się Ruth?

– Nie był stażystą, tylko studentem patologii – poprawiłem i wymieniłem z tatą spojrzenia. – I nadal jestem pewien, że nie był całkowicie zdrowy na umyśle. Do czego zmierzasz?

– Twoja mama zawsze chciała mieć w rodzinie lekarza – wtrącił, wyraźnie próbując stłumić śmiech. – A od kiedy dowiedziała się o twoich... upodobaniach, bez przerwy poszukuje miłego, przystojnego chłopca dla ciebie.

– Słucham? – wykrztusiłem z niedowierzaniem. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Zanim wyjawiłem im prawdę o mojej orientacji, myślałem tylko o tym, aby mnie nie znienawidzili i zaakceptowali, lecz nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mama przyjmie to do wiadomości w takim stopniu, że podejmie próby wyswatania mnie z kimś. Jak do tej pory bez przerwy zwracała mi uwagę, że powinienem znaleźć sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę, co już i tak było dość irytujące i niezręczne. Nie przypuszczałem, że teraz zacznie szukać mi chłopaka.

– Wspomniałam tylko o tym, że ten pielęgniarz był przystojny – powiedziała obojętnie. – Temu chyba nie zaprzeczysz.

– Nawet nie był gejem.

– A to skąd wiesz? – zdziwiła się.

Louis wiele razy wspominał mi o jakimś szóstym zmyśle albo radarze, dzięki czemu jest w stanie wyczuć, czy jakiś facet jest gejem. Jednak zdawało mi się, że ja tego nie posiadam.

– Nie wiem. – Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. – Ale nie jestem nim zainteresowany.

– W takim razie jest ktoś inny? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem, a ja zacisnąłem usta, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłbym żałować. Było za wcześnie by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie twierdząco. Poza tym coś w jej spojrzeniu mówiło mi, że jest dziwnie podejrzliwa.

– Karen, daj mu spokój – wtrącił tata, za co byłem mu wdzięczny. – Od lat sam podejmuje decyzje, więc nie zmieniajmy tego.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wdzięcznością. Tata zawsze stawał po mojej stronie, gdy mama robiła się trochę zbyt męcząca; chyba łączyła nas taka męska solidarność, skoro w domu przeważały kobiety. Czułem ulgę, że powoli przyjmował do wiadomości, że lubię też mężczyzn i już nie wykrzywiał twarzy w grymasie, gdy była o tym mowa.

– Tata, idziemy? – wystękał ponownie Alex, tracąc zainteresowanie zabawkami.

– Czemu się tak niecierpliwisz? – zapytała go mama.

– Nie byliśmy w domu od wczoraj, pewnie dlatego – odparłem, biorąc Alexa na kolana, choć nie przestawał się wiercić. – Jest niespokojny.

– Dlaczego nie byliście w domu?

– Niall wziął Alexa do siebie – przypomniałem jej. – Wróciłem z pracy dość późno, Alex już spał, więc spędziliśmy tam noc.

– Mam u Nialla mój pokój – powiedział Alex, podskakując wesoło na moich kolanach. – I bawiliśmy się w ślizganie, a Niall włączył _Księgę Dżungli_. I zrobiłem _bleh_! – dodał podekscytowanym tonem, nim zdołałem go powstrzymać. Mama popatrzyła na nas z niepokojem, a ja ukryłem twarz we włosach malca, aby się nie roześmiać.

– Jesteś pewien, że Niall jest odpowiednią osobą do zajmowania się nim? – zapytała z dziwnie napiętym głosem. – Wydaje się mądrym i miłym chłopcem, ale...

– Miałaś takie same wątpliwości co do Lou – wtrąciłem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Mimo że zajmuje się dziećmi zawodowo.

– A czy Niall nie jest zbyt frywolny?

– Frywolny? – powtórzyłem z rozbawieniem. W pewnym sensie miała rację, ale nie chciałem tego przyznawać. – Czemu tak uważasz?

– Jest młody.

– Jest w moim wieku, mamo. Nie mam żadnych obaw przed zostawianiem z nim Alexa. Tak samo jak z Louisem.

– Lubię Nialla – odezwał się Alex. – Ma fajną gitarę.

Kobieta popatrzyła na malca z krzywą miną.

– To kolejny powód, dla którego mam pewne obawy. Jest muzykiem, prawda?

Coraz mniej podobał mi się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa. Zerknąłem na tatę, szukając pomocy, ale tylko pokręcił głową, co znaczyło, że nie chce się wtrącać.

– Tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

– Wydajecie się być ze sobą dość blisko – stwierdziła, a mi nagle zaschło w gardle. Nie chciałem rozmawiać o tym akurat teraz.

– Przyjaźnimy się, mamo – powiedziałem z naciskiem na pierwsze słowo. Postawiłem Alexa na podłodze i wstałem. – Możemy nie krążyć wokół tego tematu? Musimy już iść. Alex, pozbieraj zabawki. Oddamy je pielęgniarzowi.

Chłopiec skrzywił się, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że musi po sobie posprzątać, ale zrobił, co mu kazałem bez większych sprzeciwów. Mama nadal obserwowała mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, gdy żegnałem się z tatą.

Nie wiedziałem, czemu nagle ogarnęła mnie złość na jej stwierdzenie, że Niall jest muzykiem. Może rozgniewał mnie sposób, w jaki to powiedziała, jak gdyby ten zawód był czymś okropnym.

– Twoja siostra mówiła ci, że ustalili datę ślubu? – zapytała, gdy byłem już przy drzwiach. Alex zauważył naszego znajomego pielęgniarza na korytarzu i zaczął ciągnąć mnie za rękaw.

– Tak, wczoraj... Zaraz pójdziemy, Alex. Powiedziałem jej, że grudzień to kiepska pora na ślub, ale Nicoli podoba się pomysł wesela w klimacie _Winter Wonderland_.

– Zawsze miała szalone pomysły.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.

– Nie gorsze od moich – odparłem ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Zajmiesz się Alexem we wtorek?

Przytaknęła twierdząco, a ja pożegnałem się z nią krótkim całusem w policzek. Oddaliśmy zabawki i skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia, ale wciąż krążyła mi po głowie rozmowa z mamą.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, o co tak faktycznie mogło jej chodzić. Czy zawód Nialla będzie przeszkodą w naszym związku?

*

Nie po raz pierwszy Lydia załamała ręce na mój widok, ale dzisiaj miała wiele do powiedzenia na temat mojego koszmarnego wyglądu. Według mnie nie wyglądałem wcale tak źle i nie miałbym nic przeciwko noszeniu czapki przez cały wywiad, ale Lydia nawet nie chciała tego słuchać i rzuciła moją ulubioną czapkę gdzieś w kąt. W wyniku czego przez cały czas, gdy walczyła z moimi włosami, byłem bardzo irytujący.

– Niall, przestań się wiercić – syknęła po raz kolejny i uderzyła mnie okrągłą szczotką w ramię. Jęknąłem z bólu, a siedzący obok mnie Luke parsknął śmiechem, patrząc z uwielbieniem na swoją dziewczynę. Wywróciłem oczami. – Nie masz pięciu lat, a zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

– Potraktowałaś moją czapkę jak śmieć – odparłem z wyrzutem. W lustrze zobaczyłem, że kręci głową z politowaniem.

– Równie dobrze mogłaby być śmieciem. Jest ohydna.

Znów zacząłem wiercić się na krześle, ale kiedy po raz kolejny uderzyła mnie w ramię, postanowiłem sobie darować. Jak tak dalej pójdzie będę miał wszędzie siniaki. Poza tym wciąż zajmowała się moimi włosami, a nie chciałem, by je wszystkie wyszarpała.

– Ominęło mnie wczoraj coś ciekawego? – zapytałem Luke'a. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Raczej nie, ale niewiele pamiętam. Wiem tylko, że było dużo alkoholu.

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Musieli świetnie się bawić, skoro Cal powiedział dokładnie to samo, ale jakimś cudem Luke nie wyglądał na skacowanego.

– Ale dużo osób o ciebie pytało. Powiedz mi, jakim cudem, będąc nowym członkiem, stałeś się najpopularniejszy z naszej czwórki?

– To ten irlandzki urok osobisty – odparłem z uśmiechem. Luke uniósł brwi. – Nigdy go nie przebijesz.

– Luke nie musi niczego przebijać – wtrąciła z czułością. – Twój urok osobisty nie dorówna jego.

Mój współczłonek zespołu popatrzył na nią w taki sposób, że zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Kiedy wstał, aby ją pocałować, wydałem z siebie głośny odgłos obrzydzenia i zacząłem pozorować wymioty. W odwecie Luke zabrał szczotkę od swojej dziewczyny i uderzył mnie o wiele mocniej niż ona.

– Mówisz tak, bo masz kogoś – powiedziałem, rozmasowując ramię, na którym na pewno już utworzył się spory siniak. – I jesteś kobietą. Mój urok najlepiej działa na facetów.

Mrugnąłem figlarnie do Luke'a, który zrobił krzywą minę i odsunął się ode mnie na bezpieczną odległość. Lydia mruknęła pod nosem coś, co brzmiało „jak dzieci” i wróciła do układania moich włosów.

W lustrze widziałem, jak do pomieszczenia, które służyło chwilowo za naszą garderobę, wchodzi Eric, a za nim rozmawiający przez telefon Ashton i Cal dyskutujący z Harrym. Styles pojawił się u mnie chwilę przed tym, jak miał po nas przyjechać samochód i zabrać na miejsce wywiadu, więc wziąłem go ze sobą. Znajdowaliśmy się w siedzibie magazynu, dla którego mieliśmy udzielić wywiadu. Harry usiadł na kanapie przy ścianie, a Ashton zajął moje miejsce w fotelu przed lustrem. Kiedy spojrzałem na moje odbicie, musiałem przyznać, że Lydia jak zwykle wykonała kawał świetnej roboty.

– Wyglądam super. Dzięki, cukiereczku – rzuciłem do niej, całując przelotnie jej policzek. Luke zmroził mnie wzrokiem na to pieszczotliwe określenie; on sam ją tak nazywał, z czego zawsze miałem ubaw.

Usiadłem obok Harry'ego i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni mój telefon. Liam przysłał mi wiadomość pół godziny temu z informacją, jak czuje się jego tata, ale nadal nie odpisałem na jego pytanie, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku. Rzeczywiście dostrzegł coś niepokojącego w moim zachowaniu tego przedpołudnia, skoro o to pytał, lecz nie miałem pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć.

Nie wszystko było w porządku. Rozmowa z Zaynem rozwiała mój strach i wiedziałem, że powinienem pogadać z Liamem. Nie chciałem prowadzić takiej rozmowy przez telefon, ale nie wiedziałem, czy będę w stanie dokładnie wyjaśnić Liamowi, o co mi chodzi. Rozmawianie o uczuciach zawsze przychodziło mi z trudem, a nie chciałem jeszcze bardziej skomplikować naszej sytuacji.

– Skąd ta kwaśna mina? – zapytał mnie Harry. Popatrzyłem na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Kwaśna?

– Moja mama tak mówi – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem. – No wiesz, robi się taką minę przy jedzeniu cytryny.

Teraz wiedziałem, czemu Haz bywał takim dziwakiem z dezorientującymi odzywkami; miał to w genach.

– Jeśli już mowa o mamie, to prosiła, żebym was wszystkich zaprosił do nas na obiad – powiedział, całkowicie zmieniając temat na moją korzyść. – Chce was wszystkich bliżej poznać.

Chłopak wyglądał na podekscytowanego, więc przytaknąłem, mimo że nadal byłem trochę negatywnie nastawiony do pani Twist. Moje zdanie na jej temat się nie zmieniło, ale Harry był szczęśliwy, mając z powrotem swoją rodzinę, więc trzymałem buzię na kłódkę. Może gdy ją bliżej poznam, zmienię nastawienie.

– Będziecie wszyscy. Mamy duży dom – mówił dalej. – Zayn i Lou, ty i Liam, Gemma. Liam musi zabrać Alexa...

Zamilkł momentalnie, gdy spojrzał na moją twarz.

– Co znowu zrobiłeś Liamowi? – zapytał z pretensją w głosie. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Nic nie zrobiłem! Czemu zawsze myślisz, że to ja coś zrobiłem?

– Bo tylko tobie brakuje wyczucia taktu.

To może prawda, ale zabrzmiało to chamsko.

– Zayn już mnie opieprzył – odparłem markotnie. Haz uniósł brew wyczekująco. – Trochę spanikowałem, jasne?! Liam jest po prostu idealnym materiałem na chłopaka i trochę mnie to przerosło. Nawet nie potrafiłem normalnie zaprosić go na randkę ani pożegnać się z nim dzisiaj rano w normalny sposób... jak się robi, gdy się z kimś jest. W nocy było świetnie, a on pewnie teraz myśli, że tego żałuję. I nie, Styles, nie myśl sobie niczego – dodałem szybko. – Nie było seksu, rozmawialiśmy i całowaliśmy się. Ale może w tym cały problem? Wiem, jak zachować się w łóżku, ale nie mam pojęcia, co robić, gdy na kimś mi zależy. Rano był taki słodki i troskliwy, a ja spanikowałem, bo nikt mnie nigdy nie traktował w taki sposób. Nie potrafię o kogoś się troszczyć.

– Niall, przez dwa lata troszczyłeś się o mnie – wtrącił z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jesteś dla mnie jak brat... Pomijając te momenty, gdy próbowałeś się do mnie dobrać. – Parsknąłem śmiechem, to były dobre czasy. – Wiesz, jak się troszczyć o innych. Dlatego nie rozumiem twoich obaw. Dasz sobie radę ze wszystkim, jak zawsze.

Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd w Harrym tyle wiary we mnie, ale jego słowa przywołały uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

– Zaczynamy za pięć minut! – zawołał jakiś facet ze słuchawkami z mikrofonem, pewnie pracujący dla tego magazynu. – Proszę zespół o zajęcie miejsc.

Zrobiłem minę do Harry'ego, na co parsknął śmiechem i wstałem z kanapy. Te wywiady zawsze prowadzone były w ten sam sztywny, formalny sposób, a dziennikarze usilnie próbowali być zabawni i sztucznie wyluzowani. Właśnie dlatego zawsze mieliśmy niezły ubaw i jakoś nie było szans na normalne, poważne odpowiedzi na pytania.

Tym razem redaktorka była niewiele starsza ode mnie, miała sympatyczny uśmiech i szczere oczy, więc wywiad zapowiadał się ciekawie. Przedstawiła się i nawet przez chwilę odpowiadała na flirt Ashtona, nim kamera ruszyła i trzeba było zachowywać się w miarę profesjonalnie.

Początkowe pytania dotyczyły nowego singla, nadchodzącej płyty z muzyką na żywo z naszej trasy i tego, nad czym właśnie pracujemy. Oczywiście, pytała, w jaki sposób trafiłem do zespołu, bo nawet po tylu miesiącach grania z chłopakami wciąż nie potrafili sobie zakodować tej informacji, oraz czy zamierzam też śpiewać na nowej płycie. Nagraliśmy kilka utworów z moimi solówkami, ale przeważnie śpiewałem w chórkach. Jeszcze nie mogłem przyznawać publicznie, że pracuję nad utworami dla innych artystów oraz że nagrywam własne piosenki, bo to wciąż była tajemnica, choć nie mogłem doczekać się, aż będę mógł pochwalić się światu.

– A teraz, chłopcy, chciałabym przejść na bardziej osobiste tematy – powiedziała z przesadnie poważną miną, ale jej oczy wciąż błyszczały humorem. Nawet ją polubiłem, bo wiedziała, jak prowadzić rozmowę, żebyśmy nie czuli się jak na policyjnym przesłuchaniu. – Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko?

– Nie mamy nic do ukrycia – odparł Calum. – Mogę od razu wyznać, że nie noszę bielizny. Chyba że ktoś mnie zmusi.

Spojrzał w bok w stronę naszej stylistki, która obserwowała wywiad z resztą ekipy i Harrym. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami; mówił prawdę, bo już wiele razy kłócili się o to, że powinien nosić bieliznę pod nowymi ciuchami.

Dziennikarka roześmiała się.

– Miałam na myśli inny rodzaj pytań – powiedziała – ale waszym fankom na pewno spodoba się ta informacja. Jestem również ciekawa, kto z was posiada tę drugą połówkę.

– Czyli tę lepszą połówkę – dodał Luke, podnosząc rękę. – Ja mam dziewczynę. Cal i Ashton są wolni. Nie wiem, jak sprawy stoją z tobą, Niall.

Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, choć jego oczy wyraźnie pytały, co powinien powiedzieć oraz co wolno mu zdradzić. Spodziewałem się takiego pytania i sam nie miałem pojęcia, czy chcę wyjawiać publicznie moją sytuację z Liamem, bo chyba było na to zbyt wcześnie.

– W tej chwili nic nie stoi – odparłem żartobliwie, a dziennikarka przez moment zrobiła minę, jakby chciała się roześmiać na ten głupi żart. Szybko się opanowała i spojrzała w dół na swoje notatki.

– Skoro już o tobie mowa, Niall – zaczęła z o wiele poważniejszą miną bez cienia humoru w oczach, a ja momentalnie się spiąłem. No, to czas na odrobinę dramaturgii. – Jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. Jeśli to zbyt osobiste, możesz spasować i przejdziemy dalej.

Kiwnąłem głową, wymieniając spojrzenia z Erikiem. Obaj domyślaliśmy, o co może chodzić, bo ostrzegał mnie przed tym tematem przed samym wywiadem.

– Od jakiegoś czasu krążą pewne plotki albo raczej spekulacje na temat twojej orientacji – powiedziała łagodnym tonem, zaskakując mnie tym, że od razu przeszła do rzeczy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, bo podobało mi się takie nastawienie. – Do tej pory niczego nie potwierdziłeś ani nie zaprzeczyłeś, lecz posiadasz spore grono wspierających cię fanów oraz uważających cię za wzór do naśladowania dla społeczności homoseksualnej.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, bo tego się akurat nie spodziewałem. Ashton, siedzący obok mnie, odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc ramię na oparciu kanapy, a dłoń położył na moim ramieniu w pokrzepiającym geście.

– Ja wzorem? – zdziwiłem się. – Jeśli moi kumple obejrzą ten wywiad, popłaczą się ze śmiechu, bo jestem ostatnią osobą, którą powinno się naśladować.

Zauważyłem kątem oka, że Harry kręci głową z politowaniem.

– Ale to bardzo miłe – oznajmiłem z uśmiechem – i wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Doskonale wiem, jakie to uczucie być innym na tym świecie, ale jestem dumny z tego, kim jestem i nigdy nie wstydziłem się bycia gejem. Czuję się dobrze w mojej skórze.

– Właśnie dlatego jesteś wzorem do naśladowania – wtrącił Ash, czochrając moje włosy w czułym geście. – Gdybyśmy wszyscy mieli takie podejście, żyłoby nam się o wiele lepiej.

– To było głębokie. – Luke parsknął śmiechem. – Powinniśmy napisać o tym piosenkę.

– Już mam w głowie idealną melodię! – Zacząłem udawać, że gram na gitarze, posługując się mikrofonem.

– W takim razie reszta zespołu także cię akceptuje? – zapytała, spoglądając na chłopaków.

– Oczywiście, że tak – wtrącił stanowczo Cal, a po jego minie widać było, że jest odrobinę poirytowany takim pytaniem oraz wątpliwościami, że mogłoby być inaczej. – Niall jest po prostu Niallem. To bez znaczenia, z kim się spotyka. Poza tym Niall nie jest jedynym homoseksualistą, jakiego znamy i nigdy nie mieliśmy żadnego problemu z zaakceptowaniem ich orientacji. To wciąż nasi przyjaciele.

Chociaż znałem ich zdanie na ten temat, mimo że tak właściwie nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy otwarcie, miło było usłyszeć takie słowa.

– To bardzo dobrze o was świadczy, chłopcy – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – W dzisiejszych czasach dość rzadko słyszy się takie opinie, więc możemy jedynie mieć nadzieję, że zdanie popularnego zespołu wpłynie pozytywnie na większą część ludności w naszym kraju. Jeszcze jedna sprawa, Niall. – Dziewczyna wyciągnęła spod swoich notatek kartkę z wydrukowanymi zdjęciami. – Te zdjęcia pojawiły się dzisiaj i cały Twitter jest ciekaw, kim jest ten słodki chłopiec.

Kiedy spojrzałem na wydruk, serce podeszło mi do gardła. Nie byliśmy aż tak popularni, aby wszędzie śledzili nas paparazzi, ale zdarzało się, że robiono nam zdjęcia, przeważnie w miejscach jakichś imprez lub koncertów. Jednak na tych fotografiach byłem z Alexem; przed McDonaldem, obok auta oraz gdy sadzałem go w foteliku i także gdy bawiliśmy się w parku. Ten ktoś musiał chodzić za nami przez cały dzień.

– To synek naszego kumpla – odpowiedział za mnie Luke, bo głos uwiązł mi w gardle. – Najlepszy dzieciak na świecie, więc lubimy go czasami porywać.

Ta odpowiedź musiała ją zadowolić, bo przeszła do następnego pytania, zostawiając mnie w spokoju. Przestałem zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje, bo nadal wpatrywałem się w te zdjęcia. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że do tego dopuściłem i nie zauważyłem, że jakiś sukinsyn nas fotografuje. Twarz Alexa była dobrze widoczna, pomimo słabej jakości. Liam mnie zamorduje.

Wywiad skończył się chwilę później, dziennikarka pożegnała się z nami, życząc nam powodzenia. Jakoś nie potrafiłem złościć się na nią o to pytanie o Alexa, bo tylko wykonywała swoją pracę i nie robiła tego w tak ordynarny sposób jak inni dziennikarze, z którymi się zetknęliśmy.

Podszedłem do Erica z wydrukowanymi zdjęciami i podsunąłem mu pod nos.

– Widziałeś? – zapytałem i zdziwiło mnie, że mój głos brzmi tak szorstko.

– Były na Twitterze od rana. Zdaje się, że Daily Mail je opublikował.

– Że co? Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

Eric uniósł brwi w geście zaskoczenia.

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym, że coraz częściej możecie być fotografowani.

– Tak, ale... To jest syn Liama, nie ma nic wspólnego z zespołem. Nie chcę, żeby moi bliscy trafiali na jakieś głupie portale plotkarskie. To moje prywatne życie!

Mężczyzna popatrzył na mnie badawczo.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po dzisiejszym wywiadzie wiele się zmieni. Wspaniale poradziłeś sobie z pytaniem o orientację, ale potwierdziłeś otwarcie, że jesteś homoseksualistą.

– Miałem nic nie mówić? – spytałem z irytacją. – Nie zamierzam tego ukrywać, choć to też moja prywatna sprawa.

– Nie chodzi o ukrywanie. Ale od teraz media będą skupiać większą uwagę na tobie i na każdym, z kim się spotykasz.

– To nie ich sprawa – odparłem od razu. Nie pozwolę na to, aby wchodzili z butami w życie Liama. Mogą mnie pytać, o co im się podoba, ale nie podam im więcej informacji, niż potrzebują.

– Zdaje mi się, że trzeba będzie pomyśleć nad osobistą ochroną – stwierdził Eric.

– Jak prawdziwe gwiazdy – rzucił Cal prześmiewczym tonem i mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo. – Podjęliśmy dobrą decyzję, biorąc cię do zespołu. Dzięki twojemu urokowi nasza popularność rośnie szybciej.

Pokazałem mu środkowy palec. Tylko się nabijał, ale to wcale nie uspokoiło moich nerwów.

Harry podszedł do mnie z zatroskaną miną i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu.

– W porządku? – zapytał. Wzruszyłem ramionami, sięgając po telefon.

– Muszę zadzwonić do Liama.

– To mi przypomniało – Eric zwrócił się do mnie ponownie. – W poniedziałek przyprowadź go do biura. Musi podpisać kilka dokumentów.

Podniosłem wzrok znad telefonu.

– Jakich dokumentów?

– Jesteście razem, tak? Musi podpisać umowę o zachowaniu poufności. To czysta formalność – dodał na widok mojej niezadowolonej miny. – Lydia także to podpisała.

– Co za bzdury – mruknąłem do telefonu, wsłuchując się w sygnał zajętej linii. Liam pewnie z kimś rozmawiał. – Mogę iść?

Eric wyglądał, jakby zamierzał coś jeszcze dodać, ale w końcu kiwnął głową, po czym mruknął, że samochód będzie na mnie czekał przed budynkiem, aby odwieźć mnie do domu, gdy tylko ja i Luke skończymy rozmawiać z tym prezenterem radiowym.

Przez cały ten czas byłem pogrążony w myślach. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, co ponosi za sobą bycie członkiem zespołu, bo sam podpisałem kontrakt, w którym zostało ujęte, iż nie mogę wyjawiać pewnych rzeczy związanych z 5SOS bez zgody naszego zarządu, jednak nie sądziłem, że to samo będzie tyczyć się osoby, z którą się zwiążę. Na tym wczesnym etapie mojego związku z Liamem czułem się dziwnie z myślą, że będę musiał przeprowadzić z nim taką rozmowę, w której powiem mu, że musi podpisać jakaś durną umowę poufności. Jeszcze zanim ustalimy, co tak właściwie nas łączy. To będzie najtrudniejsza, najbardziej niezręczna rozmowa w moim życiu.

*

Nie miałem żadnych planów na tę sobotę. Zamierzałem spędzić cały dzień w domu na zabawie z Alexem, za czym ogromnie tęskniłem każdego dnia. Coraz częściej odnosiłem wrażenie, że moje życie i życie mojego synka przemyka mi przez palce, ponieważ nie spędzam z nim tak wiele czasu, jakbym chciał. To oczywiste, że praca również była ważna i dzięki tej nowej posadzie mogłem częściej bywać w domu albo nawet przyprowadzać Alexa do hotelu, bo moja szefowa nie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli tylko nikomu nie przeszkadzał. Jednak po wczorajszych wydarzeniach znów ogarnęło mnie to znajome, nieprzyjemne poczucie winy. Nie dość, że nie było mnie przy moim dziecku, gdy poczuł się źle, to również nie było mnie przy moich rodzicach, gdy tata trafił do szpitala. Mimo że nie byłem w stanie znajdować się w dwóch miejscach na raz, wolałbym trwać przy boku moich bliskich.

Gdy tylko weszliśmy do domu, Ruth zadzwoniła do mnie, by dowiedzieć się, jak czuje się tata, ponieważ nie mogła dziś do niego zajrzeć.

Oczywiście, Ruth zwymyślała mnie, gdy powiedziałem jej o moich wyrzutach sumienia i dodała, że myślała, iż już dawno z tego wyrosłem. Mówiła coś o tym, że nie powinienem czuć się źle z tego powodu ani mieć wyrzutów sumienia, bo przedkładanie własnego dobra ponad dobro innych nigdy nie jest dobrym wyjściem. Nie zamierzałem przyznawać na głos, że ma rację. Mimo że miała rację.

– Z kim zamierzasz pójść na ślub naszej siostry? – zapytała mnie, gdy skończyłem opowiadać jej, jak czuje się tata. – Zapewne z Niallem?

Znajdowałem się w trakcie układania toru wyścigowego z Alexem, a telefon, który trzymałem między uchem a ramieniem, wyślizgnął mi się i spadł na podłogę.

– Jeszcze o tym... – wymamrotałem po podniesieniu go – nie myślałem. Ślub jest dopiero w grudniu, Ruth.

Gdy wczoraj powiedziałem Niallowi, że Nicola w końcu ustaliła dokładną datę, przeszło mi przez głowę zaproszenie go. W tej chwili nie wyobrażałem sobie innej opcji i chciałbym mieć go przy sobie podczas nudnego wesela, by móc żartować sobie z szalejących na parkiecie członków mojej rodziny. Jednak potem uświadomiłem sobie, że pójście z Niallem na wesele będzie równało się z wyjawieniem całej mojej rodzinie, że jestem w związku z mężczyzną. A ta myśl mnie paraliżowała.

– A może powiesz mi, o czym rozmawiasz z Niallem? – zapytałem, by zmienić temat. – Ponoć jesteście w kontakcie.

– Tak, jesteśmy, braciszku – odparła z wyczuwalnym zadowoleniem w głosie. – Masz z tym jakiś problem? Nie bój się, nie zamierzam odstraszyć twojego nowego chłopaka. Polubiłam go.

– On nie jest moim chłopakiem – powiedziałem momentalnie, choć po ostatnich wydarzeniach to zdanie brzmiało trochę jak kłamstwo. Zachowywaliśmy się jak para, więc znaczyło to, że Niall był moim chłopakiem? – Jeszcze tego... nie ustaliliśmy.

– Więc dlatego jesteś taki poirytowany? – zapytała z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Wiem, że nie lubisz nie wiedzieć, na czym stoisz i dokąd zmierzasz. Odchodzisz przez to od zmysłów.

Zmarszczyłem czoło w zamyśleniu. Czy rzeczywiście się tak zachowywałem? Dzisiaj rano po przebudzeniu czułem się niepewnie w mieszkaniu Nialla, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, czy wraz ze wschodem słońca wszystko to, co działo się w nocy nie zostanie wymazane. Nigdy wcześniej nie znajdowałem się w takiej sytuacji. Jednak gdy spojrzałem na śpiącego obok mnie chłopaka, doszedłem do wniosku, że nie muszę niczego się obawiać, dopóki jestem przy nim. Obaj do wszystkiego dojdziemy razem.

– Chyba odrobinę przesadzasz, Ruth.

– Zakochałeś się w nim, prawda? – zapytała spokojnie i bez żadnego uprzedzenia. Otworzyłem usta, ale nie zdołałem nic z siebie wydusić. – Wiem, braciszku. To dobrze, że tak się stało.

Przygryzłem wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech, który cisnął mi się na usta.

– Tak myślisz?

– Jeśli tylko jest tego wart – odpowiedziała. – Jeśli jest ciebie wart. I, oczywiście, Alexa.

– Jest. Oczywiście, że tak.

– Dawno nie słyszałam takiej stanowczości w twoim głosie – powiedziała. – Ostatnim razem brzmiałeś tak, gdy mówiłeś rodzicom, że chcesz samotnie wychowywać dziecko. Byłam z ciebie taka dumna i teraz też jestem.

– Stajesz się sentymentalna, Roo – zażartowałem, by zatuszować fakt, jak podziałały na mnie jej słowa. W moim gardle pojawiła się gula, a do oczu napłynęły łzy.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Kiedy powiesz rodzicom?

Zawahałem się. Alex przybiegł do mnie ze swoimi ulubionymi samochodzikami i miną, która wskazywała oburzenie moim brakiem skupienia na zabawie.

– Zdaje mi się, że minie sporo czasu, nim dojdziemy do etapu "poznaj moich rodziców".

– Przecież rodzice go znają. Mama go polubiła.

– Dzisiaj odniosłem inne wrażenie...

Przekazałem jej, co mama miała do powiedzenia na temat Nialla.

– Wiesz, jaka potrafi być nadwrażliwa. Petera przewałkowała tak samo, aż doszło między nią a Nic do kłótni.

– Naprawdę? Czemu nic o tym nie wiem?

– To nie twój problem, braciszku. Lepiej zajmij się swoim kochankiem.

– Nie nazywaj go tak – mruknąłem ze śmiechem. – Jeszcze nawet nie byliśmy na pierwszej randce.

– Więc na co czekasz?

– Na czas wolny? To nie jest takie proste...

– Mam dzisiaj wolny wieczór – oznajmiła, a nim zdołałem zaprzeczyć, dodała: – Dzwoń do niego. Będę za kwadrans.

Rozłączyła się zbyt szybko, bym mógł wybić jej to z głowy. Popatrzyłem na Alexa, który pogrążony był w swoim świecie i mówił coś pod nosem do swoich zabawek. Nie chciałem zostawiać go kolejny wieczór z rzędu, lecz moja siostra tak łatwo by mi nie odpuściła. Gdybym zaprotestował, pewnie zadzwoniłaby do Nialla, robiąc mi przy tym wiele wstydu.

Nawet nie wiedziałem, gdzie mógłbym go zabrać. Większość miejsc wykraczała poza moje finanse, a chciałem, aby nasza randka była wyjątkowa.

Z drugiej strony zastanawiałem się, czy po dzisiejszym poranku on nadal ma ochotę na pójście ze mną na randkę, bo zachowywał się dość dziwnie. Coś musiało mu przeszkadzać w tym jak wyglądał nasz poranek i cały czas zastanawiałem się, czy zrobiłem coś nie tak. Może podanie śniadania do łóżka przekroczyło jakąś niewidzialną granicę albo zrobiłem coś innego, co go zdenerwowało, z czego nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy.

Postanowiłem na razie dać sobie z tym spokój, nawet jeśli Ruth będzie mnie męczyć. Poświęciłem całą uwagę mojemu synkowi, wkraczając w jego barwny świat wyobraźni i zabaw. Dopiero głośny trzask drzwi frontowych odwrócił naszą uwagę, a Alex poderwał się z podłogi w momencie, gdy do salonu wszedł Louis.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałem, również wstając. – Myślałem, że jesteś z rodziną Zayna.

Podniósł Alexa do góry, wywołując głośny pisk i śmiech, po czym mocno go uściskał.

– Poszli do klubu, a ja jakoś nie miałem ochoty.

– Ty nie miałeś ochoty? – zdziwiłem się. Lou nigdy nie przepuściłby takiej okazji.

Louis rzucił się na kanapę i wziął Alexa na kolana.

– Sprostuję. Nie miałem ochoty na przebywanie z kuzynami Zayna.

– Coś się stało?

– Wkurzają mnie – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Są głośni i...

– Tobie przeszkadza, że ktoś jest głośny? – wtrąciłem z przesadnym niedowierzaniem. – W takim razie to poważna sprawa.

Louis pokazał mi środkowy palec za plecami Alexa. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Prawdę mówiąc, brakowało mi tego; Lou większość czasu spędzał z Zaynem, a ja z Niallem albo oboje byliśmy zbyt zapracowani lub zmęczeni, aby znaleźć czas dla przyjaciela. Zwykle rozmawialiśmy tylko przez chwilę, gdy przyprowadzałem Alexa do przedszkola.

– Więc co powiedziałeś Zaynowi? Czy po prostu oddaliłeś się bez słowa?

– Sam zaproponował, bym poszedł do ciebie – odparł z nieobecnym głosem, bo skupił się na zaczepianiu Alexa. – Dawno mnie tutaj nie było.

– Liam ma dzisiaj randkę.

Serce podeszło mi do gardła, gdy za plecami usłyszałem głos mojej siostry. Odwróciłem się z dłonią na piersi i wyrzutem na twarzy.

– Czemu wszyscy traktują moje mieszkanie jak swoje własne? – spytałem z oburzeniem, a Ruth przewróciła oczami. – Nie dałem wam kluczy po to, abyście wpadali tutaj bez uprzedzenia, kiedy wam się podoba.

– Masz randkę z Niallem? – zdziwił się Louis, pozwalając Alexowi pociągnąć się za nos z zabawnym odgłosem. – To bolało, mały potworze. Przecież Horan nie chodzi na randki.

– To ich pierwsza randka – wtrąciła Ruth. Przeszła przez pokój, ściągnęła kurtkę i rzuciła ją niedbale na oparcie fotela. – Wielka rzecz.

Louis parsknął śmiechem i popatrzył na mnie ze złośliwym rozbawieniem.

– Pewnie wewnątrz aż cały się skręcasz ze strachu.

– Nie boję się. – Wywróciłem oczami, siadając na dywanie wśród zabawek. – Poza tym nie wiem, czy ta randka dojdzie do skutku. Jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałem i nie chcę zostawiać Alexa.

– Alex zostanie z nami. – Ruth spojrzała na malca, który był zbyt skupiony na swoich zabawkach, aby słuchać, o czym rozmawiamy. – Dzwoń do niego.

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, a Ruth nagląco pomachała rękami, abym wstał. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie odpuści tego tematu, więc wziąłem telefon i poszedłem do sypialni, aby mieć trochę prywatności.

Wybrałem jego numer, nim zdołałem się rozmyślić, ale od razu usłyszałem nagranie jego poczty głosowej, więc rozłączyłem się. Na pewno wciąż trwał wywiad, nie miał czasu na rozmowę, a tym bardziej na umówienie się ze mną. Spędziliśmy ze sobą dużo czas przez te kilka tygodni, więc nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wolał tym razem spędzić wieczór z przyjaciółmi niż z nudnym mną.

Telefon nagle zaczął dzwonić w mojej dłoni. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że to Niall, przez chwilę wahałem się przed odebraniem. Jednak stwierdziłem, że po raz kolejny zbyt dużo myślę.

– Już się za mną stęskniłeś? – zapytał z rozbawieniem w głosie. Poczułem ulgę, bo brzmiał jak zawsze.

– Ani trochę – odpowiedziałem. – Wybrałem twój numer przez przypadek.

– Auć! To zabolało!

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Jesteś już wolny? – spytałem, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

– Nie całkiem. Muszę udzielić jakiegoś wywiadu przez telefon dla radia z cholera wie skąd. Ale za godzinę mnie wypuszczą.

Przytaknąłem, choć i tak tego nie widział. W tle słyszałem jakieś głosy, a wśród nich śmiech Harry'ego. Nie zdziwiło mnie, że również tam był, bo dość często Niallowi towarzyszył, a potem w pracy odpowiadał mi o wszystkim, podczas gdy ja żałowałem, że nie mogę być przy Horanie w tych najbardziej radosnych momentach w jego karierze.

– Macie jakieś plany na wieczór? – zapytałem trochę niepewnie.

– Harry mówił coś o pójściu do klubu z Zaynem i jego kuzynami. Idziemy z nimi?

Zamierzałem odmówić, powiedzieć, że wolę zostać w domu, ale dzwoniłem do niego właśnie po to, abyśmy gdzieś poszli tylko we dwóch. Pomimo moich obaw nie chciałem rezygnować ze spotkania z nim.

– Prawdę mówiąc mam inne plany.

Na moment zaległa cisza.

– Już znalazłeś sobie kogoś innego? Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Mogłem się spodziewać, że zacznie sobie żartować. Ale ja też potrafiłem grać w tę grę.

– Czego się spodziewałeś, Niall? – rzuciłem z udawaną nonszalancją. – Na świecie jest pełno facetów, którzy tylko czekają, żeby mnie poznać.

Niall roześmiał się w ten cudowny sposób, który tak kochałem.

– No jasne, że tak, Li – odparł z zadziwiającą dla mnie szczerością, tym razem bez cienia żartobliwego tonu. – Jesteś ideałem dla każdego. Zdaje mi się, że jesteś nawet zbyt idealny dla mnie.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co ma przez to na myśli. Powinienem uznać to za komplement? Jego głos brzmiał obco i odniosłem wrażenie, że w tych słowach tkwi jakieś drugie dno. Ogarnęło mnie zwątpienie i dziwne uczucie dyskomfortu, przypominające to, co poczułem wcześniej, gdy Niall zachowywał wobec mnie dystans. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje. W pierwszych minutach po przebudzeniu wszystko wydawało się być jak w niebie, później jego zachowanie obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

– Niall... – zacząłem powoli – Wszystko w porządku? Między nami?

Nie odpowiedział od razu, choć słyszałem jego oddech w słuchawce, a mnie oblał zimny pot.

– Tak, ja... – Odchrząknął, a w tle usłyszałem czyiś głos. – Daj mi pięć minut, Eric! Słuchaj, Li, nie chcę prowadzić tej rozmowy przez telefon. Oddzwonię do ciebie za jakąś godzinę... Chyba że będziesz zajęty?

– Nie będę – odpowiedziałem od razu, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Wyrażenie „nie chcę prowadzić tej rozmowy przez telefon” nie brzmiało dobrze. Czyżby jednak uznał, że nasz związek nie ma żadnych szans? Musiałem zrobić coś źle, skoro wystarczyła mu tylko jedna noc do podjęcia tej decyzji.

– Mówiłeś, że masz plany na dzisiaj?

Uśmiechnąłem się ponuro, gdy przypomniałem sobie nagle, dlaczego do niego zadzwoniłem. W tej chwili cieszyłem się, że jednak nie zaproponowałem tego pójścia na randkę, bo nie zniósłbym jego odmowy.

– Udaję się z Alexem na rajd Dakar – odpowiedziałem, wstając z łóżka. – Alex właśnie jest w trakcie planowania trasy, która rozpoczyna się w kuchni, biegnie przez salon i kończy w jego pokoju.

Niall znów roześmiał się głośno.

– Muszę to zobaczyć! Ten dzieciak ma niesamowitą wyobraźnię. Cholera, muszę iść. – Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Odezwę się później!

Rozłączył się, nim zdążyłem dodać cokolwiek albo się pożegnać. Popatrzyłem na telefon z krzywą miną i odłożyłem go na stolik nocny, nagle czując, że uchodzą ze mnie wszystkie siły. Zamierzałem choć na moment położyć się na łóżku, by zatonąć we własnych myślach, lecz nie było mi to dane, ponieważ Alex wbiegł do sypialni razem z Louisem.

– Tata, co tu robisz? – zapytał tak natarczywym tonem na jaki tylko stać czterolatka. – Chodź się bawić.

Napotkałem spojrzenie Louisa, który patrzył na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. Odwrócił się do Alexa z dłonią na jego głowie.

– Al, pokaż cioci swoją kolekcję samochodzików – zaproponował z uśmiechem. – A potem zaczniemy zabawę, jasne?

Malec przytaknął i wyszedł z pokoju, głośno nawołując Ruth. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z Louisem, a po jego spojrzeniu widać było, że zamierza spytać mnie, co się stało.

– O której wychodzicie na randkę? – zapytał mnie z rękami na biodrach. – Bo nie uwierzę, że ci odmówił.

– Nie zdążyłem go zapytać.

Louis zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na korytarz bez słowa, czym całkowicie mnie zaskoczył. Spodziewałem się czegoś zupełnie innego, jednak pewnie powinienem już dawno przywyknąć, że po Louisie zawsze należy spodziewać się niespodziewanego.

Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, dlaczego Niall powiedział mi, że jestem ideałem, a pomimo tego po raz kolejny odsuwał się ode mnie. Nie chciałem mu na to pozwolić, lecz cóż mogłem zrobić? Nie zmuszę go do spotkań ze mną, jeśli nie ma na nie ochoty. Nie przekonam go do bycia ze mną, jeśli nie jest mną zainteresowany. Jeszcze wczoraj myślałem, że mamy szansę, że może nam się udać i nie chciałem tak szybko tracić wiary w nasz związek, lecz byłem już zmęczony tą ciągłą jazdą kolejką górską. Zawsze uważałem, że to coś między mną a Niallem jest proste i nieskomplikowane, lecz z każdą chwilą okazywało się być zupełnie odwrotnie. Wywoływał w mojej głowie ciągły mętlik i komplikował wszystko, nad czym myślałem, że mam jakąś kontrolę.

W końcu stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu zadręczać się tą sytuacją z Niallem, choć myśl, że tak szybko z nas zrezygnował naprawdę bolała. Wyszedłem z sypialni, przywołując na twarz uśmiech dla mojego synka, który rozwijał rolkę papieru toaletowego przez cały korytarz. Nawet nie myślałem o tym, że posprzątanie całego tego bałaganu zajmie mi tydzień. Pochyliłem się na nim i ucałowałem czubek jego głowy, czując się ogromnym szczęściarzem, że mam go przy sobie.

Wyglądało na to, że ani Ruth, ani Lou nie mają zamiaru stad wyjść w najbliższym czasie. Louis rozsiadł się na kanapie z nogami opartymi o stolik i oglądał jakiś program, bez przerwy wybuchając śmiechem. Za każdym razem Alex odrywał się od zabawy, by wypytać go, z czego się śmieje. Mimo to nie miałem nic przeciwko ich towarzystwu. Jeszcze jakiś rok temu właśnie w takim gronie spędzaliśmy większość czasu; gdy Louis jeszcze nie znał Zayna, a moje uwaga nie skupiała się na pewnym blondynie.

Ruth przyrządzała na kolację jedyną potrawę, jaką znała, choć widziałem, że co jakiś czas zerka na swój telefon z lekkim uśmiechem. Przypuszczałem, że poznała kogoś nowego i planowałem wypytać ją, kim jest ten tajemniczy osobnik, który sprawia, że uśmiecha się w taki sposób. Nie mogłem doczekać się, aż będę mógł odwdzięczyć się za jej docinki.

Dziwiłem się, że nie wspomnieli ani słowem o Niallu i naszej randce, która nie doszła do skutku, choć wcześniej tak bardzo upierali się, abym do niego zadzwonił. Czyżby wyczuli, że coś jest nie w porządku i nie mam najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać? Było to aż tak widoczne na mojej twarzy?

– Alex, chodź na kolację – oznajmiła, stając w drzwiach salonu i spojrzała na mnie wymownie. Od dłuższej chwili nie ruszyłem się z kanapy. – A ty otwórz drzwi.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, podczas gdy Alex głośno protestował, że nie jest głodny.

– Jakie drzwi? – zdziwiłem się. W tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Popatrzyłem pytająco na Louisa; choć nie odrywał wzroku od telewizora, uśmiechał się półgębkiem. Stałem się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy, ale podniosłem się z kanapy, powoli zmierzając do drzwi frontowych. – Oby to nie był żaden kawał, Louis. Nie chcę zostać oblany jakąś ohydną mazią, gdy otworzę drzwi.

Tomlinson przeniósł na mnie wzrok z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

– Masz o mnie aż tak niskie mniemanie, Payno? – zapytał z ręką na piersi i szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Stać mnie na coś o wiele lepszego.

Westchnąłem. Coś mówiło mi, że gdy tylko otworzę te drzwi, w jakiś sposób na tym ucierpię, ponieważ oboje zachowywali się naprawdę dziwnie. Louis kochał wyrządzać ludziom kawały, lecz nie sądziłem, że moja własna siostra będzie mu w tym pomagać. Świat zmierzał ku końcowi, na to wygląda.

Jednakże po otwarciu drzwi zobaczyłem coś, co prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Nie zostałem oblany niczym lepkim i śmierdzącym, nie wskoczył na mnie żaden świr w przebraniu, by wystraszyć mnie na śmierć, nie stało się nic, co mogłoby zagrażać mojemu życiu.

Na progu stał Niall z czarującym, lekko onieśmielonym uśmiechem, ubrany w bordową koszulę z dwoma rozpiętymi guzikami odkrywającymi włosy na klacie i ciemne spodnie. W ręku trzymał bukiet kwiatów.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Niall uniósł wolną dłonią, przygładzając palcami włosy na skroni.

– To ich sprawka, prawda? – wydusiłem na wydechu. – Kiedy rozmawialiśmy przez telefon...

– Kiedy rozmawialiśmy byłem jeszcze skończonym idiotą – wtrącił z lekko pochyloną głową. – Potrzebowałem połowy wywiadu i wiadomości od Louisa, żeby wziąć się w garść. Chciałem z tobą pogadać i... Przeprosić cię za moje zachowanie tego ranka, kiedy tak jakby trochę spanikowałem.

– Spanikowałeś? – powtórzyłem, zaciskając dłoń na klamce. – Dlaczego?

– Zostawiłeś dwie szczoteczki do zębów w mojej łazience – odparł, co właściwie niczego nie wyjaśniało. Przebiegł dłonią po idealnie ułożonych włosach i powoli podniósł na mnie wzrok z oczami pełnymi czegoś, co wyglądało na skruchę. – Pomyślałem sobie wiele rzeczy, na które pewnie jeszcze jest zbyt wcześnie. I przeraziło mnie to. Mówiłem ci, że jestem w tym beznadziejny. Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w związkach i nie wiem, gdzie znajdują się granice w tym, co robimy albo czy w ogóle myślimy o tym samym. Wiem, że w nocy rozmawialiśmy o nas i mówiłeś, że możemy bać się razem, wszystko rozwiązać _razem_. Ale zdaje mi się, że to słowo „razem” właśnie najbardziej mnie przeraziło.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– To przerażające słowo – zgodziłem się, a gdzieś zza moich pleców dobiegło ciche prychnięcie. Zignorowałem Louisa i popatrzyłem z niedowierzaniem na bukiet, który Niall nadal ściskał w dłoni. – Przyniosłeś mi kwiaty?

Niall także na nie popatrzył i ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami.

– Mówiłem Harry'emu, że to idiotyczny pomysł, ale on uznaje to za romantyczny gest albo coś podobnego.

– _Miałeś_ być romantyczny – odezwał się Louis ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie. – Poważnie, to nie jest wcale takie trudne. Daliśmy ci _dokładne_ instrukcje.

Nie zważając na rozgniewany głos przyjaciela, zrobiłem krok do przodu, a oczy Nialla lekko rozbłysły, gdy napotkał moje spojrzenie. Bukiet opadł na podłogę z cichym szelestem, gdy położyłem dłoń na jego karku, przyciągając go do siebie, by złączyć nasze usta w pełnym tęsknoty pocałunku. Choć po raz ostatni całowaliśmy się ledwo kilkanaście godzin temu, miałem wrażenie, że minęły całe wieki.

– Nie musisz być romantyczny – wyszeptałem w jego usta – ani mnie przepraszać.

Niall nieznacznie skinął głową, przesuwając dłonią po moich ramionach i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w moją klatkę z lekkim zawstydzeniem. Po chwili podniósł głowę, rozejrzał się i parsknął śmiechem.

– Czemu zawsze prowadzimy takie rozmowy na korytarzu? – zapytał, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – No dobra, Li, przebierz się. Idziemy na randkę.

*

Na przyszłość będę pamiętać, aby nigdy więcej nie pozwalać moim przyjaciołom na organizowanie mojej randki.

Kiedy zakończyłem rozmowę z Liamem, czułem się fatalnie, bo nie przebiegła tak jak na to liczyłem. Nie chciałem go przepraszać przez telefon, ale coś w jego głosie mnie zaniepokoiło na tyle, że nie potrafiłem się skupić podczas wywiadu. Cały czas zerkałem w stronę Harry'ego, który trzymał mój telefon i myślałem tylko o tym, aby jeszcze raz zadzwonić do Liama i powiedzieć mu wszystko, co czułem.

W pewnej chwili, gdy dziennikarz zapytał mnie o coś związanego z moim śniadaniem (poważnie, co do cholery?), dostrzegłem, że Harry pisze coś w moim telefonie, jednocześnie rozmawiając przez swój, który trzymał między uchem a ramieniem. Odpowiedziałem krótko na pytanie z nieobecnym umysłem, bo miałem przed oczami onieśmielonego Liama z tacą z płatkami. Chciałem wrócić do tamtego momentu, gdy jeszcze leżeliśmy na moim łóżku i wszystko nadal zdawało się tkwić jakby w bańce, która pękła, kiedy wszedłem do łazienki.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co Harry kombinował, ale wyraz jego twarzy mi się nie podobał. Wydawał się być zbyt podekscytowany, jakby święta nadeszły wcześniej, niż powinny. Podszedł do mnie, gdy tylko wywiad się zakończył i wręczył mi mój telefon z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytałem podejrzliwie, bo znałem go na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że ta mina nie wróży nic dobrego.

– Pospiesz się, jest już późno – oznajmił, gestem pytając Erica, czy możemy wyjść. – Nie musisz się przebierać, bo wyglądasz świetnie. Idealnie na tę okazję. Poza tym nawet nie masz w domu odpowiednich ciuchów.

– O czym ty bredzisz, Haz?

Jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się powiększył.

– O twojej randce z Liamem, gamoniu.

– Co? Skąd... Zaprosiłem go na randkę, ale jeszcze niczego...

– Ty go zaprosiłeś? – zdziwił się. – Lou właśnie mi napisał, że Liam chciał cię zaprosić, ale stchórzył.

Przygryzłem wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący mi się na usta, ale chyba kiepsko mi wyszło, bo Styles uniósł brwi wymownie.

– Całkowicie straciłeś dla niego głowę – powiedział z niedowierzaniem. – Nie spodziewałem się, że Niall związki-nie-są-dla-mnie Horan tak mocno się zaangażuje. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu upierałeś się, że nie bawisz się w związki. Niall... – Przyłożył dłonie do piersi i byłem pewny, że zaraz się rozpłacze. – Tak bardzo się cieszę...

– Dobra, wystarczy. – wymamrotałem, ale zarzucił mi ręce na szyję, ściskając tak mocno, że straciłem oddech. – Styles, dusisz mnie... Mimo wszystko chciałbym jeszcze trochę pożyć.

Odsunął się ode mnie z tym samym rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy, na co pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i niewielką czułością.

– A więc – zaczął nonszalanckim tonem – wykorzystałem kilka znajomości i zarezerwowałem wam stolik w najlepszej restauracji w mieście. Weźmiesz waszego kierowcę, reszta chłopaków da sobie radę. Och, i zamówiłem bukiet, który musisz odebrać po drodze do Liama.

– Ej, chwila moment. – Uniosłem dłonie, stopując go. – Nie chcę zabrać go do jakiejś cholernie drogiej, eleganckiej restauracji. To nie w naszym stylu. I kwiaty? Poważnie, Styles?

Wywrócił oczami.

– Zaufaj mi. Będzie idealnie. Kilka osób ma u mnie dług, więc możecie zamawiać najdroższe potrawy.

Nie byłem co do tego przekonany, ale protesty nic by nie zmieniły. Harry już ciągnął mnie w stronę wyjścia z zadziwiającą siłą. Wspominał coś o chodzeniu z Liamem na siłownię, pewnie pojawiały się pierwsze efekty, bo wepchnął mnie do wynajętego samochodu, którym tutaj przyjechaliśmy i zatrzasnął drzwi z głośnym powodzenia. Tego na pewno potrzebowałem.

Sprezentowanie Liamowi bukietu jakichś dziwnych kwiatów, które widziałem pierwszy raz na oczy, nadal uważałem za głupotę, ale wyraz jego twarzy, gdy je zobaczył był tego wart. Całą drogę zastanawiałem się, co mu powiem, by jakoś naprawić tę głupią sytuację. Lecz moje obawy były zbędne. Przekonałem się o tym, gdy tylko mnie pocałował.

Kiedy poszedł się przebrać, nadal z tym słodkim uśmiechem i zarumienionymi policzkami, wszedłem do kuchni, od razu podchodząc do lodówki, by napić się soku. Z tego wszystkiego strasznie mnie suszyło.

– Czujesz się tutaj bardzo pewnie. – Głos Ruth za moimi plecami tak mnie zaskoczył, że zakrztusiłem się, a po brodzie pociekła strużka soku. Parsknęła śmiechem i wyciągnęła z dolnej szafki niewielki wazon, by włożyć do niego kwiaty.

– No, często tutaj jestem – odparłem, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem. – Li nie ma nic przeciwko.

Postawiła na stole napełniony wodą wazon i włożyła do niego bukiet, prostując pogięte łodygi. Patrzyła na mnie spod rzęs i nagle poczułem dyskomfort. Rozmawialiśmy co jakiś czas, ale do tej pory była tylko siostrą mojego przyjaciela. Dzisiaj za to wyczuwało się zupełnie inną atmosferę. Wiedziałem, że Ruth potrafi być opiekuńcza względem Liama, choć rzadko okazywała to tak otwarcie jak teraz, gdy wpatrywała się we mnie z powagą.

– Jesteś dla niego dobry – powiedziała w końcu, a ja zamrugałem. Tego się nie spodziewałem. – Wiem, że to trudna sytuacja, ale jesteś silny, nie poddajesz się, a Liam potrzebuje kogoś takiego.

– Zdaje mi się, że Liam jest silniejszy ode mnie – odpowiedziałem, chowając dłonie do kieszeni spodni i wzruszyłem ramionami. – Ja jestem mistrzem w psuciu tych dobrych rzeczy. Prawie spieprzyłem tę najlepszą jaka mnie spotkała w życiu: z Liamem. I to kilkakrotnie. Jakim cudem mogę być dla niego dobry?

Ruth tylko się uśmiechnęła, ale w tym samym momencie do kuchni wbiegł Alex, a za nim Louis, więc nic nie powiedziała. Oboje wyglądali jak po stoczeniu bitwy na śmierć i życie.

– Niall! – Alex podbiegł do mnie, wyciągając ręce, więc podniosłem go, choć był dość brudny, a moje ciuchy w sumie nie należały tak całkiem do mnie, bo wybrała je stylistyka zespołu. – Czemu się nie przyszedłeś przywitać?

– Słyszałem, że jesteś bardzo zajęty. Twój tata mówił o jakimś ogromnie ważnym rajdzie.

– Zbudowałem z tatą! Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Teraz czas na kąpiel – oznajmiła Ruth, a chłopiec skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem, mocno do mnie przytulił, gdy Ruth do nas podeszła. Zaczął kręcić głową, a jego małe piąstki zacisnęły się na mojej koszuli.

– Nie chcę – wymamrotał rozpaczliwie, a po sekundzie po jego policzkach pociekły łzy. Od razu ogarnął mnie strach na ten widok.

– Jest zmęczony – wtrącił Louis, zabierając go ode mnie, na co tym razem nie zaprotestował. Wtulił się w Louisa z mokrą twarzą i cichymi szlochami. – Pogonię Payno, bo coś zbyt długo trwa jego przebieranie się. Pewnie chce zwalić cię z nóg. Swoją drogą, sam wyglądasz całkiem nieźle, Nialler. Prawda, że wygląda olśniewająco, Ruth?

– Mieliśmy wywiady – wyjaśniłem, bo zdecydowanie się ze mnie nabijał. – Nie zdążyłem się przebrać. Harry siłą mnie wyprowadził i wepchnął do auta.

– Harold używający siły? Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

– Był strasznie nachalny – odparłem ze śmiechem, lecz mina szybko mi zrzedła, bo do kuchni wszedł Liam. Miał na sobie również czarne spodnie, w których widziałem go jakiś czas temu u Malików (jego tyłek wyglądał w nich naprawdę dobrze) oraz czarną koszulę, wsuniętą pod pasek spodni. Idealnie opinała się na jego umięśnionym torsie, a moje myśli stały się odrobinę nieczyste.

– Co tak długo? – zapytał go Lou. Brzmiał na zniecierpliwionego, choć to nie on na niego czekał.

– Musiałem się ogolić. – Przebiegł dłonią po gładkim policzku. Zawsze wyglądał przez to młodziej, zarost dodawał mu kilka lat, powagi i seksowności.

– Lubię twój zarost, Li – przyznałem głośno, na co uśmiechnął się lekko, a Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Mam was dość – mruknął, nadal z Alexem w ramionach, który chyba zasypiał. – Idźcie już sobie. A ja położę naszego księcia do łóżka.

– Mogę... – Liam zrobił krok do przodu, ale Tommo zmroził go wzrokiem. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć mojemu synowi dobranoc.

Obserwowałem, jak szepcze coś do chłopca, który tylko lekko uniósł głowę i przytaknął z ledwo otwartymi oczami. Ucałował jego czoło, a potem Louisa, by go rozdrażnić, na co musiałem zdusić śmiech.

– Nie musicie wracać wcześnie – powiedziała do mnie Ruth z wymownym uśmiechem. – Ja i Louis będziemy tutaj tak długo jak będzie trzeba. Albo nawet całą noc.

Sposób w jaki to powiedziała sprawił, że poczerwieniałem na twarzy, co na pewno było wyraźnie widać przez moją karnację. Doskonale wiedziałem, co miała na myśli. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagowałem zawstydzeniem na seksualne aluzje. Co się dzieje, do cholery?

Również pożegnałem się z Alexem, ignorując ostrzeżenia Tommo o odpowiednim zachowaniu i dobrym traktowaniu, choć Liamowi zdecydowanie nie podobały się jego słowa. By go uspokoić, położyłam dłoń na jego plecach, gdy wyszliśmy na korytarz i pocałowałem go w policzek. Popatrzył na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Louis tylko się wydurnia – szepnąłem, wsuwając dłonie pod jego rozpięty płaszcz, by poczuć ciepło jego ciała. – Ruth też mi przygadała.

Wytrzeszczył komicznie oczy.

– Ruth? Co mówiła? Ona jest niemożliwa!

Zrobił krok do tyłu, jakby chciał zawrócić, by opieprzyć swoją siostrę, ale zacisnąłem dłoń na jego biodrze. Starałem się nie roześmiać na jego zbulwersowanie.

– Nic złego mi nie powiedziała – zapewniłem. – Chodźmy już, bo przepadnie nam rezerwacja. Umieram z głodu.

– Idziemy na kolację? – spytał, gdy zaczęliśmy schodzić po schodach. Podciągnąłem zamek kurtki, bo wieczór był chłodny. – Dokąd?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Roześmiałem się na widok jego miny. – Harry zarezerwował nam stolik. Spodziewam się najgorszego.

Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Zaprowadziłem go do samochodu, a kierowca na nasz widok wysiadł z wyprostowanymi plecami i powagą na twarzy. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, bo nie zachowywał się tak, gdy przyjechał po mnie i chłopaków, ani nigdy wcześniej.

– To Don, kierowca 5SOS – przedstawiłem go, nadal dusząc się ze śmiechu, gdy otworzył nam drzwi. – A to Liam.

– Macie własnego kierowcę? – zdziwił się Liam, gdy zajęliśmy miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu. Rozpiąłem kurtkę, ponieważ w środku było dość gorąco. Nie siedzieliśmy blisko siebie, między nami znajdowała się spora przestrzeń, gdy zapiął pasy.

– Tylko na wyjątkowe okazje, trasa albo wywiady. Don, wiesz, gdzie jechać?

– Znam adres – odpowiedział, posyłając mi uśmiech we wstecznym lusterku. Przytaknąłem głową i osunąłem się na oparciu kanapy, spoglądając na Liama, który teraz wyglądał przez okno.

Nie chciałem rozmawiać na osobiste tematy przy kierowcy, ale zastanawiałem się, o czym teraz sobie myśli. Zgodził się na tę randkę, ale czułem, że nadal coś jest nie w porządku, mimo że powiedział, że nie mam za co go przepraszać. Jednak ten wieczór miał być wyjątkowy, nie chciałem go zepsuć poprzez niepotrzebne gadanie na temat, który mógłby wprowadzić niezręczną atmosferę. W tej chwili już czułem się niekomfortowo, a minęło tylko kilka minut od wyjścia z mieszkania.

– Więc jak ci minął dzień? – zapytałem i od razu się skrzywiłem. Nigdy nie lubiłem takich błahych pogaduszek na przełamanie lodów, bo my nie musieliśmy niczego przełamywać. Nie znajdowałem się w towarzystwie osoby, którą ledwo znałem. – Co z twoim tatą?

– Czuje się w porządku – odparł, przenosząc na mnie wzrok. – Wypiszą go dopiero za kilka dni, ale wygląda dobrze.

– Mówiłem ci, że nie masz się czym martwić. – Machinalnie położyłem dłoń na jego kolanie w pokrzepiającym geście, ale szybko ją cofnąłem. Nie chciałem przekraczać jakichś granic; rzeczywiście bywałem nietaktowny, ale dzisiaj mogłoby to nam zaszkodzić. Jednak po raz kolejny pilnowałem się, co mówię i robię, a to też nie było mądre. Chciałem, żebyśmy czuli się swobodnie.

Liam posłał mi lekki uśmiech i znów odwrócił głowę do okna. Widać było, że nie czuje się pewnie. Siedział sztywno wyprostowany z małą zmarszczką między brwiami, która pojawiała się zawsze, gdy coś go dręczyło.

Zamiast na siłę poprawiać atmosferę, zacząłem rozmawiać z Donem o różnych głupotach. Dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że kibicujemy tej samej drużynie piłkarskiej, więc umówiliśmy się na mecz w najbliższym terminie.

– Chcesz iść z nami? – zapytałem Liama. Spojrzał na mnie odrobinę zagubiony. – Na mecz w przyszłym tygodniu.

– Jeśli znajdę czas – odpowiedział, co przyjąłem za zgodę. Nadal nie zapomniałem naszego poprzedniego wypadu na mecz i tego, jak świetnie się bawiliśmy.

– Jesteśmy, chłopcy – oznajmił kierowca, a ja odetchnąłem. – Mam na was poczekać?

Skinąłem głową, bo nie wiedziałem, co innego mógłby robić w tym czasie, gdy będziemy na kolacji. Wysiadłem jako pierwszy i poczekałem, aż Liam wyjdzie za mną, ale gdy tylko jego wzrok padł na budynek, przed którym się znajdowaliśmy, stanął jak wryty. Również tam spojrzałem i parsknąłem śmiechem.

Styles zdecydowanie przesadził. Była to na pewno jedna z lepszych i droższych restauracji w całym Londynie, do których wpuszczano tylko w porządnych ciuchach, co wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie kazał mi się przebrać. Przenigdy bym tutaj nie przyszedł, bo nie pasowałem do takich miejsc. Sądząc po minie Liama, jemu również nie odpowiadało.

– To sprawka Harry'ego – wyjaśniłem, odwróciwszy się do niego. – Nie miałem pojęcia, dokąd nas wysłał. Skurczybyk kocha takie niespodzianki.

– Nie o to chodzi. Po części też o to... – Zawahał się. – Ostatnim razem byłem tutaj z Conorem i trochę dziwnie bym się czuł, będąc na randce z tobą w tym samym miejscu. Byłoby odrobinę niezręcznie.

Zmarszczyłem czoło w zamyśleniu, patrząc przez ramię na budynek. Harry wyświadczył mi przysługę, gdy zarezerwował nam tutaj stolik i skorzystał ze swoich znajomości w świecie gastronomicznym. Chciał dla nas dobrze, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że to miejsce było dla nas zbyt ekskluzywne.

– Wcale nie musi być niezręcznie – powiedziałem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Możemy szybko coś zjeść i pójść gdzieś indziej.

– Tutaj jest drogo – mruknął z grymasem, a ja uniosłem kącik ust w uśmiechu. – I mają potrawy, których nazw w ogóle nie rozumiałem. Nadal nie mam pojęcia, co wtedy jadłem. Conor wybrał za mnie.

Na to wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Wyglądał uroczo z zawstydzoną, poirytowaną miną. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy zbliżyłem się do niego na tyle blisko, że dzieliło nas tylko kilka centymetrów, a jego ramię objęło mnie w pasie. Nie odsunął się ode mnie, więc ta bliskość mu nie przeszkadzała. Podobało mi się, że był tylko trochę ode mnie wyższy, nie musiałem wcale zadzierać głowy, aby musnąć jego zaróżowiony policzek.

– Pójdziemy gdzieś indziej – postanowiłem po chwili namysłu. – Choć nigdy nie byłem na randce, moje wyobrażenie o niej wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż to. – Wskazałem kciukiem na restaurację. – Nie mam pojęcia, co Haz sobie myślał? Chyba w ogóle mnie nie zna. Jestem typem kolesia, który woli obskurne, głośne bary i McDonalda.

– Możemy tam iść – wtrącił z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Gdzie? Do McDonalda? Liam, chyba żartujesz. – Oparłem czoło na jego barku, dusząc się ze śmiechu. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mówił poważnie, choć nie miałem nic przeciwko takiej propozycji. Choć zdawało mi się, że randka w fast-foodzie to poniżej jakiegokolwiek poziomu. – Harry urwałby mi głowę, gdyby się dowiedział, że olaliśmy jego pomysł dla McDonalda. Ale znam inne miejsce, wsiadaj.

Klepnąłem go w bok i otworzyłem drzwi, by wsiadł do środka. Liam dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie ma żadnych wygórowanych oczekiwań, nie spodziewał się wyjątkowych, romantycznych gestów i deklaracji, choć nie chciałem też, żeby ten wieczór był całkowicie zwyczajny. Musiał zapaść nam w pamięć na długo.

Wsiadłem do samochodu i podałem kierowcy nowy adres. Coś musiało ulec zmianie podczas tej rozmowy, ponieważ siedzieliśmy o wiele bliżej siebie, a tym razem to dłoń Liama w swobodny sposób wylądowała na moim kolanie. Wydawał się być o wiele bardziej rozluźniony niż wcześniej, co mnie też odprężyło, a tamta napięta atmosfera odeszła w niepamięć.

– Byłem tam z chłopakami, gdy nagrywaliśmy – wyjaśniłem, mając na myśli miejsce, do którego zmierzaliśmy. – Jedzenie jest świetne i atmosfera również. Napisaliśmy tam jedną z piosenek. Zdaje mi się, że na jednym ze stolików nadal widać słowa, które napisał Luke. Co za głupek, pisać na stoliku, zamiast w zeszycie albo telefonie.

– Pewnego dnia, gdy staniecie się światowymi gwiazdami, ten stolik będzie jak pomnik ku waszej czci – powiedział, a ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

– To szaleństwo – wykrztusiłem. Wzruszył ramionami, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu.

Nie zamierzałem się nad tym zastanawiać, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę, że takie zachowanie do mnie nie pasuje. Zwykle liczyła się dla mnie tylko ta bliskość podczas stosunku, ciepło męskiego ciała przy moim i to nie uległo zmianie. Jednak teraz zdawało mi się, że ta inna bliskość, nie prowadząca do niczego seksualnego, także jest w porządku.

Poza tym najważniejsze było to, że to Liam siedział obok mnie i po tej dzisiejszej nocy jakoś nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się przed chociażby małym kontaktem. W aucie panowała cisza, lecz tym razem nie ciążyła nad nami jak wcześniej. Patrzyłem na dłoń Liama na moim kolanie, zastanawiałem się nad spleceniem razem naszych palców i wyobrażałem sobie, jakby to było, gdybyśmy chodzili po mieście, trzymając się za ręce jak te wszystkie pary, na które zawsze patrzyłam pogardliwie. Parsknąłem śmiechem na samą myśl.

– Co cię tak bawi? – zapytał mnie prawie szeptem.

– Śmieszy mnie jak bardzo udało ci się mnie zmienić – odparłem, bawiąc się brzegiem jego płaszcza. – Nigdy tego nie robiłem. Randki, czułe gesty, cały ten romantyzm. A dzisiaj chciałem to zrobić, wykazać się... Udowodnić, że potrafię.

– Nie musisz mi niczego udowadniać, Niall. Zdaje mi się, że to ja powinienem się o to martwić.

Coś w jego głosie mnie zaciekawiło. Przechyliłem głowę, aby się mu przyjrzeć.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Nic ważnego.

Gdybym nie siedział tak blisko i nie obserwował jego twarzy, chyba nie dostrzegłbym, że jego uśmiech jest wymuszony i napięty.

– Powiedz mi, Li. Mieliśmy być ze sobą szczerzy o tym, co nas dręczy – powiedziałem, pamiętając o słowach Zayna. – Ta cała komunikacja w związku i inne bzdury.

– Po prostu czuję, że to ja powinienem się wykazać – wyznał ze zmarszczonym czołem, podnosząc głowę. – Jesteś wspaniały, zabawny i czarujący. Wszyscy cię uwielbiają, mógłbyś mieć każdego. A ja jestem... No cóż, nie jestem ideałem faceta. I mam dziecko.

– Idiota z ciebie – parsknąłem, ale najwyraźniej odebrał to źle, bo jego grymas się pogłębił, a dłoń zniknęła z mojego kolana. Zanim całkowicie się ode mnie odsunął, złapałem jego dłoń i usiadłem tak, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – To będzie najbardziej ckliwa rzecz, jaką powiem w życiu i masz prawo się ze mnie nabijać, a nawet powiedzieć o tym Louisowi, żeby też mógł się nabijać. Ale w tej chwili nie chcę nikogo innego, Liam. Lubię być z tobą. Jako przyjaciel i nie tylko. Z naciskiem na 'nie tylko'. I uwielbiam twojego synka, jakbyś nie zauważył. Może nam nie wyjdzie, może jesteśmy fatalnym połączeniem, ale pomimo wcześniejszych wątpliwości i obaw, naprawdę chcę spróbować. Gdyby było inaczej, nie siedziałbym tu teraz.

Kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, a w oczach ujrzałem to samo, co dzisiejszego ranka, ale tym razem mnie nie przeraziło. To spojrzenie było odrobinę oszałamiające, zawierało wiele uczuć, z którymi nigdy nie miałem do czynienia, ale w piersi poczułem coś ciężkiego, jakbym nie mógł złapać oddechu. Dlatego właśnie zamknąłem oczy i pocałowałem go głęboko, przekładając dłoń do jego prawie gładkiego policzka.

– Niall – wymamrotał w moje wargi, gdy zacząłem rozmyślać o posunięciu się troszkę dalej. – Nie jesteśmy sami.

– Don widział gorsze rzeczy.

Odsunął się na niewielką odległość, aby spojrzeć na mnie pytająco.

– Nie miałem na myśli siebie – wyjaśniłem szybko i roześmiałem się krótko. – Moi koledzy z zespołu nie są aniołkami.

Nadal wpatrywał się we mnie z tym samym zaciekawieniem i niedowierzaniem.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez całą trasę nikogo nie...

– Nie – wtrąciłem ze wzruszeniem ramion. Liam wytrzeszczył oczy. – Co się tak dziwisz?

– Pamiętam, co mówiłeś i robiłeś, gdy się poznaliśmy.

– Przeszkadza ci to, jaki byłem?

– Nie – odparł bez wahania – ale to jeden z powodów, dla których zastanawiam się, czemu chcesz być akurat ze mną.

– Prawdę mówiąc, zastanawiam się dokładnie nad tym samym. Czemu chcesz być akurat ze mną? – zapytałem z zadziornym uśmiechem, po czym znów go pocałowałem, bo w sumie nie chciałem poznać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Sama świadomość, że faktycznie nie byłem idealnym kandydatem na jego chłopaka trochę mnie dobijała.

Nie planowałem pogłębić tego pocałunku, ale gdy jego pełne wargi rozchyliły moje, z moich ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk. Liam całował wspaniale, nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak dobrze podczas pocałunku, bo zawsze myślałem tylko o tym, aby przejść do innych rzeczy. Z Liamem było inaczej, choć nie ukrywam, myślałem o tym, jakby to było, gdybyśmy poszli do łóżka, posunęli o spory krok dalej niż do tej pory. Ale całowanie go w tej chwili mi odpowiadało.

Samochód zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że gdyby Liam nie obejmował mnie w pasie, uderzyłbym o przednie siedzenie.

– Co jest? – warknąłem, a Don obejrzał się przez ramię ze śmiechem.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu, kochasie – wyśpiewał z perfidnym błyskiem w oku. Liam też się śmiał, patrząc na moją wkurzoną minę, ale po krótkiej chwili sam nie wytrzymałem i wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

– Jestem twoim szefem, Don – powiedziałem, przygładzając włosy, gdy we wstecznym lusterku zobaczyłem, że stoją w różne strony. Dłoń Liama zniszczyła całą pracę Lydii. – Mógłbym cię zwolnić.

– Znam zbyt wiele twoich sekretów, panie Horan. Nie możesz mnie zwolnić.

Wywróciłem oczami, wiedząc, że tylko sobie żartuje, ale Liam uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu.

– Blefuje. – Otworzyłem drzwi, żeby wysiąść. – Nic na mnie nie ma.

– Więc czemu poczerwieniałeś ze wstydu? – zapytał żartobliwie, gdy stanąłem na chodniku.

Pochyliłem się, zaglądając do środka z ręka na drzwiach.

– To nie jest rumieniec wstydu. To od tego zajebistego pocałunku. Wysiadaj, Payne, zanim zmienię zdanie co do naszej randki.

Liam pokręcił głową z politowaniem, ale wysiadł z auta, rozglądając się dookoła. Jego oczy rozbłysły, kiedy rozpoznał to miejsce, a ja jęknąłem ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Nie mów mi, że tutaj też byłeś na randce.

– Nie, ale byłem tutaj z rodzicami kilka lat temu, gdy przyjechaliśmy do Londynu na wycieczkę. Lubię to miejsce.

Odetchnąłem teatralnie z ulgą, na co Liam parsknął śmiechem. Zastukałem w szybę od strony kierowcy, żeby Don ją opuścił.

– Nie musisz na nas czekać – powiedziałem. – Jesteśmy niedaleko od domu, więc wrócimy pieszo.

Mężczyzna zawahał się, jakby zamierzał zaprzeczyć, ale po namyśle kiwnął głową i odpalił silnik. Odwróciłem się z powrotem do Liama.

– Gotów?

Przytaknął z tym radosnym uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że jego oczy wyglądały jak małe szpareczki, a w kącikach pojawiały się zmarszczki. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak bardzo lubię ten uśmiech.

Nie mieliśmy problemu ze stolikiem i brakiem rezerwacji nawet podczas piątkowego wieczoru. Kierownik restauracji od razu mnie rozpoznał, ponieważ często tutaj wpadaliśmy podczas nagrywania w studio. Dzięki nam, gromadzie wygłodzonych facetów, mieli okazję nieźle zarobić.

– Wnętrze zmieniło się, od kiedy byłem tutaj ostatnim razem – powiedział Liam, gdy zajęliśmy miejsca, a obok nas pojawił się kelner z menu. – Wygląda tak klasycznie i nastrojowo.

– Dobre miejsce na randkę? – zapytałem. Znów ogarnęło mnie to znajome, nieprzyjemne mrowienie pod skórą, które było efektem nerwów.

– Jak na kogoś, kto nie chodzi na randki, świetnie sobie radzisz.

– Muszę mieć pewność, że przebiję każdą randkę z Conorem – odparłem, ale momentalnie tego pożałowałem, bo uśmiech Liama lekko stężał. Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy. – Wspominanie byłych chłopaków na randce. Wtopa numer dwa.

Wbiłem wzrok w menu, przeklinając w myślach własną głupotę.

– Niall. – Głos Liama brzmiał łagodnie, gdy sięgnął po moją dłoń ponad stolikiem. – Jesteś milion razy lepszy od Conora.

Znów spuściłem głowę, ale po to, żeby ukryć rumieniec. Nie rozumiałem, czemu te słowa i jego ciepła dłoń w mojej tak na mnie podziałały.

– Zawstydziłeś się – zamruczał słodkim głosem, puszczając moją dłoń, by pogłaskać kciukiem mój rozpalony policzek. Strąciłem jego dłoń ze śmiechem i wywróciłem oczami, bo tym razem tylko się nabijał.

– Och, zamknij się, Li – burknąłem, choć mój ton nie brzmiał ani odrobinę wrogo. – Jeszcze trochę i zacznie mnie mdlić od tych słodkości. Co się z nami dzieje?

Liam także spojrzał w swoje menu, przygryzając dolną wargę. Jeszcze pamiętałem smak jego ust na moich. Wolałbym do tego wrócić, pal licho jedzenie. Jednak właśnie w tym momencie mój brzuch zaczął burczeć, co najwyraźniej usłyszał, bo podniósł wzrok. Obaj parsknęliśmy śmiechem.

– Lepiej zamówmy – zaproponował, na co tylko przytaknąłem.

Gdy jakiś czas później przynieśli nam nasze jedzenie, zacząłem opowiadać mu o dzisiejszym dniu i wywiadach. Jeszcze nie wspomniałem o zdjęciach Alexa na portalu plotkarskim, bo wiedziałem, że będzie wkurzony ani o podpisaniu jakiejś umowy. To nie był dobry temat na pierwszą randkę. Dlatego skupiłem się tylko na wywiadzie.

– Więc praktycznie ujawniłeś swoją orientację – powiedział z podziwem w szeroko otwartych oczach. Wzruszyłem ramionami, unosząc do ust kieliszek z czerwonym winem. Nie przepadałem za winem, ale przypuszczałem, że do tej kolacji piwo raczej by nie pasowało. Poza tym nigdy wcześniej nie piłem tak cholernie dobrego wina.

– Nie było to jakieś wielkie ujawnienie się. Do tej pory po prostu nie mówiłem otwarcie, z kim się spotykam, ale spora część naszych fanów i tak się domyśliła. Zdaje mi się, że na YouTube jest kilka nagrań z moich występów, a często grałem w gejowskim klubie. Musieli połączyć kilka faktów.

– I tak jestem z ciebie dumny. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie to uczucie być tak... Nie wiem, jak to określić? Otwartym?

– Dojdziesz do tego momentu, Li – zapewniłem go. – Miałem całe życie, żeby oswoić się z myślą, że jestem gejem. Za kilka lat będziesz wspominał z uśmiechem te początki, gdy dopiero odkrywałeś siebie. Każdy przez to przechodzi i nie dotyczy to tylko orientacji seksualnej. Ważne, abyś czuł się pewnie w swojej skórze i wiedział, czego chcesz.

Oparł dłoń na ręce, patrząc na mnie przenikliwie.

– Nic dziwnego, że media uważają cię za wzór.

– To głupota – wymamrotałem, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – Robiłem w życiu wiele rzeczy, które nie nadają się do naśladowania. Wybuchnie niezły skandal, jeśli na światło dzienne wyjdzie chociażby część moich wybryków.

Czoło Liama zmarszczyło w grymasie zaniepokojenia. Wzruszyłem ramionami, aby dać mu do zrozumienia, że wcale się tym nie przejmuję. Nie obchodziło mnie, że moja przeszłość może w jakiś sposób zagrozić karierze, mimo że Eric sam wyraził takie obawy kilka tygodni po podpisaniu ze mną kontraktu. Nie powiedziałem mu o wszystkim, co robiłem, ale wiedział, gdzie zwykle grywałem i że byłem dość „otwarty” w kontaktach z ludźmi. Bycie męską dziwką to niezbyt pozytywny wizerunek.

– To nic takiego – zapewniłem spokojnie. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie o mnie pomyślą. Ale, prawdę mówiąc... – Odstawiłem pusty kieliszek na stół, skupiając wzrok na jego przystojnej twarzy. – Zawsze obchodziło mnie, co ty o mnie myślisz.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał ze zdumieniem. Nasze talerze już od kilku minut świeciły pustkami, lecz jego kieliszek nadal był prawie pełny.

– Nie wiem. – Uniosłem prawą dłoń do twarzy, przygładzając włosy na skroni. Liam uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Zawsze to robisz – powiedział, a gdy uniosłem pytająco brwi, machnął dłonią na moje włosy. – Przygładzasz włosy przy skroni, kiedy czujesz się niezręcznie.

Opuściłem rękę z krótkim, napiętym śmiechem. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to robię.

– Jest trochę niezręcznie, co nie? Pierwszy wieczór, kiedy tak naprawdę mamy czas tylko dla siebie, to nasza pierwsza randka, a ja nawet nie mam pojęcia, o czym z tobą rozmawiać. Pierwsze randki są od tego, aby lepiej się poznać.

– A ja myślę, że idzie nam całkiem nieźle – wtrącił ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Wiem, że nie będzie nam łatwo. Mam dziecko, które pochłania całą moją uwagę...

– Uwielbiam Alexa – powiedziałem szybko.

– Wiem, Niall. Chciałbym, żeby takie wieczory jak ten zdarzały się jak najczęściej, ale...

– Powiedziałem ci wczoraj, że nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować, jasne? – przerwałem mu po raz kolejny o wiele ostrzejszym tonem, bo nagle przypomniałem sobie mój dzisiejszy atak paniki. W tej chwili tamta reakcja wydawała mi się całkowicie bezsensowna. – Jestem przerażony samą myślą, do czego to prowadzi. I te cholerne szczoteczki do zębów.

– O co tam właściwie chodzi z tymi szczoteczkami? – zapytał ze zdumieniem

Zapragnąłem, aby mój kieliszek ponownie napełnił się winem. Dlaczego kelner jeszcze do nas nie przyszedł? Powinien ciągle dolewać nam wina. Mają tutaj beznadziejną obsługę.

– Będziesz to pił? – spytałem, wskazując na jego kieliszek, a kiedy zaprzeczył, wziąłem go i wypiłem wszystko za jednym zamachem. Liam obserwował mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Nic ci nie jest?

Pokręciłem głową, choć serce łomotało w mojej piersi jak szalone. Powinienem mu powiedzieć, o co tak naprawdę chodziło, ale wydawało mi się, że _taka_ rozmowa nie nadaje się na pierwszą randkę. Raczej na piętnastą.

– Niall? – W jego głosie znów słychać było tę czułość. – Powiedz mi, o co chodzi, bo zaczynasz mnie trochę przerażać.

– Po prostu... – wymamrotałem, przebiegając dłonią po włosach. – Gdy zobaczyłem te szczoteczki, pomyślałem sobie, jakby to było... Tylko nie panikuj, dobra? Zdaje mi się, że spanikowałem za nas dwóch. Pomyślałem sobie, jakby to było, gdybyśmy zamieszkali razem. Kiedyś tam w odległej przyszłości... – Jego oczy prawie niezauważalnie rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. – Potem popatrzyłeś na mnie w taki sposób... Nawet nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Ale później zacząłem wyobrażać sobie, jakby to było, gdybyśmy wstawali rano, jedli razem śniadanie, które ty byś zrobił, bo ja jestem zagrożeniem dla całego otoczenia, gdy próbuję coś zrobić w kuchni... Choć mogę nauczyć się gotować, zawsze chciałem, a Luke polecił mi książkę kucharską Jamiego Olivera, bo niby jest najlepsza. I mógłbym uczyć Alexa grać na gitarze, bo w sumie kiedyś marzyłem o nauczaniu dzieci grania na gitarze, jeśli nie wyjdzie mi z karierą muzyka. I znów nawijam bez opamiętania, przepraszam.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, czując ogromne zażenowanie tym, co powiedziałem. Powinienem ugryźć się w język albo darować sobie chociaż część tych totalnie ośmieszających zwierzeń. Jednak kiedy już zacząłem, nie mogłem przestać, a Liam cały czas patrzył na mnie tak intensywnie z nikłym uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust. W tej chwili nie byłem w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Byłem pewien, że gdy otworzę oczy, jego przy stoliku już nie będzie, bo zrozumie, jak wielkim jestem palantem. Wyjawiłem mu tę część mnie, którą zawsze skrywałem w najgłębszych czeluściach mojego umysłu za masywnym murem, zbudowanym z kłamstw, oziębłości emocjonalnej i nic nie znaczącego seksu. Ta część mnie pokazywała, że mi zależy, a to zawsze ponosiło za sobą bolesne konsekwencje.

– Przepraszam, możemy prosić o rachunek?

Podniosłem głowę w momencie, gdy kelner odpowiedział twierdząco na pytanie Liama i odszedł w stronę kuchni.

– Więc jednak cię odstraszyłem? – zapytałem, zmuszając się do wesołego tonu.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Lubię tę restaurację i z tego, co mówiłeś, wy również, gdy jesteście w studiu, więc nie chcę, żeby zakazali nam tutaj przychodzić za migdalenie się przy stoliku – odpowiedział z zadziwiającą powagą i dodał po chwili namysłu: – albo w toalecie.

Zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem na jego słowa, ale zaraz potem wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem, przyciągając na siebie uwagę gości przy sąsiednich stolikach. Liam momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem, jakby już żałował swoich słów. Podobała mi się propozycja migdalenia się w toalecie, lecz przypuszczałem, że Liam miałby spory problem z pokonaniem swojego skrępowania.

– Tak, lepiej stąd chodźmy – powiedziałem, puszczając mu oczko, a kiedy przy stoliku pojawił się kelner, sięgnąłem po pieniądze, choć Liam już otwierał usta i wiedziałem, co powie. – Nawet o tym nie myśl, Payno.

Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się nadal o to sprzeczać, więc szybko wręczyłem kelnerowi kilka banknotów i wstałem od stolika, wyciągając rękę do Liama.

– Idziemy?

– Życzę panom miłego wieczoru – pożegnał nas kelner, na co tylko się uśmiechnąłem. To zdecydowanie będzie miły wieczór.

*

Nie planowałem niczego specjalnego po wyjściu z restauracji. Chciałem tylko pocałować go bez świadków, objąć go bez stolika pomiędzy nami i utrwalić sobie te słowa, które z siebie wyrzucił.

Nie miałem pojęcia, że krążą mu po głowie takie myśli. Nie sądziłem, że traktuje to wszystko tak poważnie i tak bardzo mu zależy. Sądziłem, że nasze relacje wciąż są zbyt świeże, aby myśleć o naszej przyszłości albo o niej rozmawiać. Przecież dopiero wczoraj tak naprawdę zdecydowaliśmy się być razem. Spróbować być razem.

Myślałem o naszej przyszłości, to fakt. Nie potrafiłem inaczej, ponieważ musiałem mieć pewność, czy tego chcę. Jednak nie sądziłem, że Niall również o tym myśli. Widziałem wyraz jego twarzy, gdy ktoś chociażby wspomniał o byciu w związku. Sądziłem, że taka perspektywa go przeraża, bo nie jest na to gotowy. Najwyraźniej się pomyliłem. Mimo że był przerażony tym, co może być później, był gotów dać nam szansę. I była to najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałem.

Kiedy wyszliśmy z restauracji na chłodne wrześniowe powietrze, Niall wciąż trzymał moją dłoń. Mocniej zacisnąłem palce i pozwoliłem mu się prowadzić. Od mojego mieszkania dzieliło nas jakieś dziesięć minut drogi, lecz prowadził nas w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie szliśmy również w kierunku jego mieszkania.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytałem po krótkiej chwili milczenia.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł ze śmiechem. – Przed siebie?

– Może być.

Popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem, a ja znów zapragnęłam go pocałować. Jednak znajdowaliśmy się na ulicy, ludzie mijali nas i zauważyłem, że niektórzy spoglądają na nasze dłonie. Nie powinno mnie to obchodzić, bo cieszyłem się, że wreszcie mogę trzymać go za rękę, ale czułem się odrobinę skrępowany.

– Wiesz, nigdy nie chodziłem z nikim za rękę – powiedziałem, nim zdołałem ugryźć się w język. Niall najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nasze palce są splecione, go po spojrzeniu w dół, tylko zmarszczył czoło.

– Ja też nie – mruknął z zamyśloną miną, a potem podniósł na mnie wzrok. – Nie chodziłeś za rękę z mamą Alexa? Bridget, tak? Byliście razem przez kilka lat, prawda? Zanim... no wiesz.

Przytaknąłem głowę. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zapamiętał jej imię.

– Nie lubiła takiego okazywania uczuć – odpowiedziałem bez wahania. – Bez przerwy marudziła, że mam spocone dłonie.

– Faktycznie są trochę spocone – wtrącił z grymasem. Trąciłem go ramieniem tak mocno, że zatoczył się w bok, ale szybko pomogłem mu odzyskać równowagę, śmiejąc się z jego urażonej miny. – W sumie nie spodziewałem się, że będzie mi się to podobać. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, co jest takiego wyjątkowego w trzymaniu się za ręce.

– Może chodzi o samą świadomość, że nic nie może nas rozdzielić? Kiedy trzymam Alexa za rękę, wiem, że jest przy mnie bezpieczny i że będę mógł go ochronić w każdej sytuacji.

Niall przypatrywał mi się z uwagą.

– Masz jakieś zboczenie, Li? – zapytał ze śmiechem. – Lubię trochę perwersji, ale od razu mówię, że nie będę wołać do ciebie 'tato' w łóżku.

Poczułem, że moja twarz oblewa się rumieńcem, czego na szczęście nie mógł widzieć w bladym świetle lamp ulicznych. Jednak zauważyłem, że kilka mijających nas osób spojrzało na nas krzywo. Niall nadal trząsł się ze śmiechu i wiedziałem, że powiedział to tak głośno tylko dlatego, żeby wprawić mnie w zakłopotanie.

Szarpnąłem go za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę węższej, ciemniejszej alejki, gdzie nie było nikogo. Przestał się śmiać, gdy przyciągnąłem go do siebie, mocno obejmując go w pasie, aż między naszymi ciałami nie było żadnej, wolnej przestrzeni.

– Dobrze się bawisz? – wymruczałem mu do ucha, wsuwając dłoń pod jego rozpiętą kurtkę. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche sapnięcie.

– Zajebiście dobrze. – Zamierzałem podburzyć go w odwecie za tamten żart, lecz sposób, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa, sprawił, że moje spodnie nagle stały się zbyt ciasne. Pocałował mnie, zanim zdołałem pozbierać myśli, przesunął dłoń na mój kark, momentalnie odzyskując panowanie nad sytuacją, co zawsze jeszcze bardziej mnie podniecało.

– Czemu się ogoliłeś? – wychrypiał między pocałunkami. – Cholera... Uwielbiam czuć twój zarost na twarzy. Czuję go jeszcze długo po tym jak się całowaliśmy.

– Przestanę się golić – obiecałem. Już brakowało mi oddechu, a minęło dopiero kilka minut. – Zapuszczę długą brodę... jak faceci z gór.

Niall zachichotał, patrząc na mnie z politowaniem.

– Bez przesady. Nie chcę, żebyś całkowicie zakrył tę seksowną szczękę.

Uniosłem brew w zakłopotaniu.

– Moja szczęka jest seksowna? – zdziwiłem się, a Niall wywrócił oczami, przekładając dłonie do moich policzków.

– Cały jesteś seksowny, Li. Świetnie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

– Chyba nie bardzo – odparłem, choć czułem przyjemne ciepło w piersi.

– Idiota – wymamrotał Niall z czułością, całując mnie o wiele łagodniej, lecz sposób, w jaki jego język odkrywał wnętrze moich ust, wręcz rozgrzewał mnie do czerwoności. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że znajdujemy się w miejscu publicznym i za moment ktoś może zwrócić na nas uwagę, ale nie było to wcale takie ważne. Wieczór był chłodny, mój kark muskał zimny powiew wiatru, ale Niall trzymał mnie w cieple swojego ciała, od wewnątrz rozgrzewając mnie swoimi pocałunkami. Na jego wargach posmarowałem wina, które piliśmy, słodkie i równie smaczne jak jego usta.

– Zapomnieliśmy o... – wydusiłem, odrywając się od niego, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza – deserze. Wyszliśmy stamtąd bez deseru...

Niall mruknął coś pod nosem, przenosząc się z pocałunkami na moją szyję.

– Deser możemy zjeść u mnie – wyszeptał, a gdy odsunął się nieznacznie, nawet w bladym mroku dostrzegłem jego pociemniałe od podniecenia oczy i figlarny uśmiech. Domyśliłem się, co tak naprawdę miał na myśli i wstrzymałem oddech. Pragnąłem nadal go całować, ale coś mówiło mi, że gdybyśmy teraz poszli do jego mieszkania, moje postanowienie o nie spieszeniu się zostałoby uśpione przez pożądanie.

– Albo i nie – dodał szybko, trafnie odczytując moją minę. – Znam wiele świetnych miejsc w Londynie, do których możemy pójść o tej porze.

Przygryzłem wargę, a wewnątrz mnie toczyła się bitwa myśli, rozsądek konta odczucia. Moje dłonie nadal znajdowały się na dole jego pleców, a jego palce na moim karku. Chciałem trzymać go w ramionach jak najdłużej, bo obawiałem się, że gdy tylko go puszczę cały czar tej chwili pryśnie.

– Może... – Zawahałem się, gdyż Niall nie spuszczał ze mnie swojego badawczego spojrzenia. – Pospacerujmy? Wiem, że to nudne i pewnie spodziewałeś się czegoś ciekawszego po naszej pierwszej randce...

– Mi to pasuje – przerwał z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym odsunął się ode mnie w stronę głównej ulicy. Momentalnie poczułem chłód z powodu braku jego ciepłego ciała przy moim. – Uwielbiam to miasto wieczorami.

Tym razem nie chwycił mojej dłoni, ale podążyłem za nim bez żadnego wahania, jak byśmy byli połączeni niewidzialną liną. W tamtej uliczce całkiem zapomniałem, iż znajdujemy się w głośnym Londynie, w dzielnicy pełnej sklepów i barów z zatłoczonymi ulicami. Nie obchodziło mnie, dokąd idziemy, ponieważ Niall zaczął opowiadać mi o swoich przeżyciach w tym mieście, nim jeszcze się poznaliśmy, często wskazując na miejsca, w których bywał albo na skwery, na których stał z gitarą, przyciągając uwagę swoją grą.

Nie spuszczałem z niego wzroku, co było dość trudne z powodu innych przechodniów, ponieważ ciągle na kogoś wpadałem. Uwielbiałem go obserwować, gdy opowiadał mi przeróżne historie z ogromną ekscytacją i humorem, bez przerwy żywo gestykulując. Zawsze fascynowało mnie, z jaką pasją i oddaniem podchodził do rzeczy, które miały dla niego największe znaczenie.

Opowiedziałem mu, jak wyglądało kilka pierwszych miesięcy po przeprowadzce z Wolverhampton do Londynu. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni zdarzało się, że Alex miał spore problemy z zaśnięciem, nie byłem w stanie go uśpić, choćbym nie wiem, jak się starał, więc pewnej nocy, nie zważając na późną godzinę, ubrałem go, wziąłem wózek i wyszedłem z nim na spacer. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie było to zbyt mądre, odpowiedzialne ani bezpieczne. Chodziliśmy po mieście przez kilka godzin, które Alex przespał spokojnie w swoim wózeczku, a moje nogi wręcz krzyczały ze zmęczenia, choć wcale nie byłem senny. W tamtej chwili po prostu cieszyłem się, że mój syn w końcu zasnął, pomimo głośnego, ulicznego zgiełku. Podczas tych spacerów mogłem pogrążyć się we własnych myślach, poukładać sobie wszystko do kupy, aby mieć pewność, że damy sobie radę w stolicy, mimo że wtedy czułem, iż popełniłem wielki błąd, przeprowadzając się tutaj.

W tej chwili nie żałowałem, że wyprowadziłem się od rodziców w tak młodym wieku z małym dzieckiem, nie wiedząc, co mnie czeka. Poznałem wiele wspaniałych osób, a jedna z tych osób kroczyła przy moim boku, wywołując uśmiech na mojej twarzy za sprawą chociażby jednego spojrzenia.

Właśnie wtedy coś do mnie dotarło.

– Niall – przerwałem w połowie jego opowieść o jakiejś imprezie i objąłem go ramieniem, przykładając usta do jego skroni. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł przyjemny zapach jego wody kolońskiej oraz szamponu do włosów. – Chyba jednak zmieniłem zdanie co do tego deseru.

W pierwszej chwili popatrzył na mnie z zdezorientowaną miną, lecz zaraz potem parsknął śmiechem.

– To twój sposób na uwiedzenie mnie, Li?

Również się roześmiałem, bo tamto zdanie brzmiało absurdalnie i kompromitująco.

– Ty pierwszy rzuciłeś aluzję o deserze – powiedziałem obronnie. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to, iż powoli kroczymy ulicą praktycznie do siebie przytuleni. Nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że zrozumiałeś, co miałem na myśli.

– Nie tak trudno cię przejrzeć, Niall. Zwykle masz na myśli tylko trzy rzeczy: seks, jedzenie i muzykę.

Zacząłem się śmiać, gdy spojrzał na mnie z ogromnym wyrzutem i w odpowiedzi na moją żartobliwą uwagę, odepchnął mnie od siebie. Zatoczyłem się w bok, przez co wpadłem na mijające nas dwie dziewczyny, który wydały z siebie pełen oburzenia okrzyk. Momentalnie zacząłem je przepraszać zawstydzony tą sytuacją, a Niall tylko stał obok, pękając ze śmiechu. Gdy się oddaliły, nadal patrząc na mnie z niechęcią, odwróciłem się do blondyna ze zmrużonymi gniewnie oczami. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie w geście obronnym, ale nadal uśmiechał się szeroko, więc nie byłem w stanie długo się na niego gniewać.

– Sam się o to prosiłeś – oznajmił, po czym pocałował mnie w policzek w formie przeprosin. – Chodźmy dalej.

Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą, lecz nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na usta. Skręciliśmy w ulicę, która prowadziła z powrotem w stronę jego mieszkania, ale tym razem milczeliśmy, po prostu krocząc ramię w ramię. Wysłałem wiadomość do Ruth z pytaniem, czy Alex nie sprawiał jej problemów oraz, po chwili namysłu, dodałem, że jednak nie wrócę na noc.

Nie spodziewałem się, że ten wieczór może obrać właśnie taki kierunek. Przypuszczałem, że będę zdenerwowany na samą myśl, co będziemy robić, gdy już dotrzemy do mieszkania Nialla, jednakże ku mojemu zdziwieniu, czułem dziwny spokój oraz ekscytację. Niall zawsze mnie uspokajał samą obecnością; to nie uległo zmianie.

Ruth odpowiedziała po krótkiej chwili, pisząc, że Alex zasnął bez problemów. Zapytała również, czy zdecydowałem się zaprosić Nialla na ślub naszej siostry.

Spojrzałem na niego, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Jego policzki poróżowiały od chłodnego powietrza, a usta wciąż płonęły mocniejszą czerwienią, jak chwilę po naszym pocałunku. Chciałbym zaprosić go na ślub, niczego bardziej nie pragnąłem, lecz nie byłem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Rodzice i moje siostry wiedzieli o mojej orientacji, ale nadal nie doszedłem do tego momentu w życiu, gdy będę gotów na ujawnienie się przed całą rodziną. Gdyby zobaczyli mnie w towarzystwie chłopaka, od razu narodziłyby się różne pytania i podejrzenia, których wolałbym uniknąć. Na to było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, nie dałbym sobie rady ze stawieniem im czoła. Takie rodzinne spotkania zawsze przysparzały mi ogromnego stresu, ponieważ wśród bliskich byłem tym, który zrobił dziewczynie dziecko w wieku piętnastu lat, zniszczył sobie życie i został sam jak palec. Nie chciałem, aby do kolekcji tych negatywnych rzeczy doszedł jeszcze biseksualizm.

Z drugiej strony nie chciałem pójść sam. Mógłbym pokazać tym, którzy od lat wytykali mnie palcami, plotkowali między sobą i przepowiadali mi klęskę, iż udało mi się stanąć na nogi. Gdybym miał Nialla przy moim boku, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze.

– Dlaczego tak zamilkłeś? – Jego pytanie wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań, a gdy przeniosłem na niego wzrok, spostrzegłem, że wpatruje się we mnie z niepokojem. – Jeśli nie chcesz iść do mnie, zrozumiem. Możemy pożegnać się na progu albo chociażby obejrzeć jakiś film.

– Nie o to chodzi – odpowiedziałem i westchnąłem głęboko, zatrzymując się. Znajdowaliśmy się na jego ulicy, a tutaj było o wiele spokojniej, prawie całkowicie pusto. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci wczoraj, że Nicola i Peter ustalili datę ślubu? Ruth zajmuje się listą gości, więc zaczęła mnie męczyć, kogo zaproszę na wesele.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się dość smętny grymas, co całkowicie zniechęciło mnie do rzucenia takiej propozycji. Mogłem domyślić się, że pójście na wesele jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką ma ochotę.

– Więc... Kogo zaprosisz? – zapytał z dziwną nutą w głosie, którą nie do końca zrozumiałem. Tamta niezręczna atmosfera, która krążyła nad nami, gdy wsiedliśmy do samochodu, znów się pojawiła i momentalnie pożałowałem, że zacząłem ten temat. Wyglądało na to, że zepsułem ten wieczór.

– Nie wiem, jeszcze o tym... nie myślałem – skłamałem pospiesznie. – Ale wiem, że nie mogę pójść sam. Od kiedy tylko Bridget zaszła w ciążę, cała rodzina traktuje mnie jak czarną owcę. Nie chcę po raz kolejny udowodnić im, że niczego w życiu nie osiągnąłem i już nie osiągnę.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie. Błękitne tęczówki spoglądały na mnie z zadziwiającą czułością, a gdy zbliżył się do mnie, przykładając dłoń do mojego policzka, jego usta rozciągnęły się w łagodnym uśmiechu.

– Jesteś wspaniały, Liam – powiedział prawie szeptem. – Lepszy niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Nie przejmuj się tym, co sobie myślą, bo zdanie tych osób nigdy nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Mówię to z własnego doświadczenia, jako główna czarna owca całego rodu Horanów.

Nie potrafiłem zapanować nad uśmiechem oraz nad chęcią pocałowania go, więc schyliłem się, lekko muskając wargami jego usta.

– Pójdziesz ze mną na ślub Nicoli i Petera? – spytałem bez wahania. Niall odchylił głowę do tyłu z wyrazem zaskoczenia. – Nie wyobrażam sobie tego dnia bez ciebie obok mnie. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz... Domyślam się, że nie przepadasz za weselami.

– Darmowe żarcie i alkohol oraz okazja do dobrej zabawy? – Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Jestem za.

Tym razem to ja popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Poważnie?

– Nie lubię tej kiczowatej otoczki pełnej przesadnego romantyzmu – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – Ale z chęcią z tobą pójdę, żebyś mógł utrzeć nosa tym, którzy patrzą na ciebie krzywo. Będę cię rozpraszać za każdym razem, gdy zrobi się niezręcznie.

Oddech zamarł mi w piersi, lecz w głowie krążyły mi się różne słowa, których na pewno nie byłbym w stanie wypowiedzieć. Ten chłopak zwalał mnie z nóg z każdą sekundą.

Zamiast zmusić się do wykrztuszenia czegokolwiek, pocałowałem go w taki sposób, aby wiedział, jak bardzo jestem mu wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie robił.

Miałem wrażenie, że minęły tylko sekundy, gdy znaleźliśmy się w jego budynku, a Niall przyłożył palec do ust, wskazując głową na otwarte drzwi do mieszkania Caluma, a drugą ręka grzebał w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Nie potrafiłem zapanować nad własnym pragnieniem, więc przywarłem przodem do jego pleców, składając pocałunki na jego karku w miejscu, gdzie kończyły się jego włosy. Z jego ust wyrwało się ciche sapnięcie, a klucze zabrzęczały, gdy zacisnął na nich pięść.

– Będziemy mieć przerąbane, jeśli nas usłyszą – wymamrotał, niskim i ochrypłym głosem, który brzmiał niezwykle seksownie. – Cal będzie chciał grać w FIFA...

Przesunąłem dłonie na jego brzuch, a jego biodra odchyliły się do tyłu, ocierając o moje krocze. Mimowolnie jęknąłem w jego szyję.

– Grzecznie odpowiemy, że mamy inne plany.

Niall zachichotał, odwracając się do mnie przodem.

– To akcja na co najmniej piątą randkę, Li.

Przygryzłem wargę, spoglądając w jego pociemniałe tęczówki.

– To nie była _dobra_ randka – stwierdziłem. Parsknął śmiechem, szybko odgadując mój tok myślenia.

– Jesteśmy w tym beznadziejni – wymamrotał w moje usta, a jego oddech omiótł moją twarz. – Dajmy sobie spokój z randkami.

– Jesteś geniuszem, Niall.

Pokręcił głową z politowaniem, ale nim cokolwiek odpowiedział, zamknąłem jego usta pocałunkiem. Nie czułem już posmaku wina, które piliśmy do kolacji, lecz smakował tak jak zawsze. A ten pocałunek był zupełnie innym niż tamten w środku ciemnej londyńskiej alejki. Choć przepełniało nas ogromne pożądanie, chęć nieprzerywania tych pieszczot już nigdy więcej, miałem wrażenie, że swoim dotykiem próbuje upewnić się, czy chcemy tego samego albo co wydarzy się w następnej kolejności.

Słyszałem odgłosy dochodzące z mieszkania Caluma na końcu korytarza, dźwięki strzelaniny z jakiegoś filmu oraz inne trzaski. Skądś dobiegało również szczekanie psa, może z ulicy albo z mieszkania na innym piętrze. Jednak najważniejsze były odgłosy przerywające ciszę na pustym korytarzu, nasze ciężkie oddechy, szelest ubrań, gdy powoli i po omacku walczyłem z guzikami jego koszuli.

– Chciałeś się nie spieszyć – wyszeptał chrapliwie. Odsunął się na tyle, że mogłem spojrzeć na jego twarz, na rumiane policzki i opuchnięte wargi. Jeszcze nie otworzył oczu, jakby chciał wciąż rozkoszować się tą chwilą. Dostrzegłem, że udało mi się rozpiąć prawie połowę guzików, więc moim oczom ukazał się jego blady tors z ciemnymi włosami. Pamiętałem, że nigdy nie musiałem zbytnio się starać, aby na jego bladej skórze pojawiały się czerwone ślady po moich ustach. Uwielbiałem je tam zostawiać.

– Chcę ciebie – odparłem bez wahania, a Niall popatrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Otwórz w końcu te drzwi.

Roześmiał się na mój władczy ton, ale przekręcił kluczyk, wciągając mnie do środka. Nie zapalił światła, tylko od razu pchnął mnie na ścianę i zsunął z ramion swoją kurtkę. Również zdjąłem mój płaszcz, bo miałem wrażenie, że cały płonę pod naporem jego spojrzenia. Chciałem jak najszybciej pozbyć się wszystkich moich ciuchów.

Niall miał najwyraźniej inne plany.

– Najpierw ci obciągnę – wymruczał mi do ucha, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na mojej erekcji przez materiał spodni. – Brakowało mi tego. Uwielbiam mieć cię w ustach.

– Niall... – Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, uderzając z głuchym łoskotem o ścianę, gdy osunął się na kolana. Słyszałem zgrzyt rozpinanego rozporka, a chwilę później jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moim członku.

Z moich ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk, tak głośny, że byłem pewien, iż całe piętro mogło mnie usłyszeć. Jednak jakoś o to nie dbałem, gdyż Niall przesunął językiem po całej długości, po czym na dłuższy czas skupił uwagę tylko na główce. Obawiałem się na niego spojrzeć, bo to wszystko mogłoby się skończyć o wiele za szybko, więc zacisnąłem powieki, walcząc z tym rosnącym uczuciem w brzuchu. Docierały do mnie tylko nieprzyzwoite odgłosy ssania i jego jęki, ponieważ czerpał z tego taką samą przyjemność jak ja.

Byłem już zbyt blisko, więc zacisnąłem palce na jego ramieniu, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma przestać. Jakoś nie byłem w stanie odzyskać głosu, ale to mu wystarczyło, bo uwolnił mojego członka od swoich ciepłych ust i podniósł się z podłogi.

– Kiedyś pokażę ci, że możesz mieć więcej niż jeden orgazm tego samego wieczora – powiedział z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem. Jęknąłem na samą myśl.

– Wykończysz mnie, Niall.

Wzruszył ramionami, perwersyjnie oblizując wargi, a mój członek drgnął na ten widok. Miałem rację; prędzej czy później wpędzi mnie do grobu.

Nie zamierzałem dłużej zwlekać. Złapałem za dół jego koszuli i pomogłem mu ją ściągnąć przez głowę, bo rozpinanie jej trwałoby zbyt długo. Nie patrzyłem, gdzie ląduje, bo Niall znów zaczął mnie całować, jednocześnie ciągnąc mnie w głąb mieszkania po ciemku i na oślep, co zapewne nie było zbyt mądre. Miałem wrażenie, że znajdujemy się w jakimś filmie, gdzie wszystko posuwa się szybko, kamera pokazuje jedynie opadające na podłogę ubrania, sceny urywają się w najciekawszych momentach. Jednak to nie był film, to działo się naprawdę, emocje były prawdziwe, a ja miałem całkowitą pewność, że właśnie tego pragnę. Jeszcze wczoraj wydawało mi się, że wolniejsze tempo jest mądre i właściwe. Ale co by to zmieniło; pragnęliśmy siebie nawzajem, chcieliśmy być razem, chcieliśmy spróbować i podjąć każde ryzyko. Bycie z Niallem było właściwe. Był najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła mi się w życiu poza narodzinami mojego syna. Więc czemu mielibyśmy zwlekać?

*

Nie wiedziałem jakim cudem udało nam się dotrzeć pod drzwi sypialni bez uszkodzenia siebie albo czegokolwiek innego. Nie oderwaliśmy się od siebie nawet na moment, gdy w gorączce zrzucaliśmy z siebie ciuchy.

Podszedłem do szafki nocnej i zapaliłem lampkę, zostawiając pokój w lekkim pół mroku. Zwykle nie obchodziło mnie, czy robię to w całkowitych ciemnościach czy nie, ale akurat teraz chciałem, aby panował tutaj odpowiedni nastrój. Chciałem mieć pewność, że Liam będzie czuł się swobodnie.

Odwróciłem się do Liama, który nadal stał przy drzwiach. Oddech zamarł mi w piersi na jego widok, ponieważ biła od niego niezwykła pewność siebie, czego nie widywało się dość często. Miałem na sobie tylko białe bokserki, podczas gdy on stał przy drzwiach całkiem nagi, ale nie wydawał się ani odrobinę zawstydzony. Spodziewałem się, że będzie wystraszony albo pełen wątpliwość, a zamiast tego to mnie ogarnął strach.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał, podchodząc do mnie. Zarzuciłem ręce na jego szyję, ale tym razem nie patrzyłem mu w oczy, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli to zrobię, nie będę w stanie nad sobą zapanować, a musiałem mieć pewność, że wie, co robi.

– Jesteś tego pewien? – spytałem szeptem. – Nie chcę, żebyś później stwierdził, że zrobiliśmy to zbyt wcześnie, Li.

Podłożył dłoń pod moją brodę, abym podniósł wzrok.

– Nie będę tego żałować – zapewnił. – Mówiłem ci, chcę tego. Chcę ciebie.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Cofnąłem się w stronę łóżka, siadając na jego brzegu i pociągnąłem go za sobą. Przesunąłem się dalej, aby móc położyć się na plecach, a Liam podążył za mną, zajmując miejsce między moimi nogami i podparł się na ręce, aby nie przygnieść mnie swoim ciężarem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ta chwila wygląda inaczej, niż wszystko to, co do tej pory robiłem z facetami. Uprawiałem w życiu wiele seksu, lecz jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak jak teraz. Nie potrafiłem dojść do tego, co się zmieniło. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego przy Liamie czułem się inaczej. Mimo że wiedziałem, co robić w łóżku, w jaki sposób go podniecić, jak go całować, jednocześnie nie miałem pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Chwilę wcześniej tam przy drzwiach frontowych wszystko wydawało się prostsze, ale tutaj w moim łóżku z nim nade mną, całkowicie straciłem głowę.

– Będziemy tak leżeć i gapić się na siebie? – spytałem, by jakoś zebrać myśli i rozluźnić atmosferę. Liam roześmiał się, po czym zaczął składać pocałunki na mojej szyi, co momentalnie mnie rozkojarzyło. – Chyba że się rozmyślisz...

– Czemu nadal uważasz, że się rozmyślę? – Trudno było znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie, gdy po każdym słowie składał jeden krótki pocałunek coraz niżej na moim torsie. – Mam dość czekania.

Z moim ust wyrwało się ciche przekleństwo, gdy wbił zęby w moje biodro, ale od razu załagodził to miejsce swoim językiem. Po czymś takim na pewno zostanie ślad.

Nie pozostawił mu czasu do namysłu, gdyż powoli pociągnął za gumkę, by ściągnąć niżej moje bokserki. Miałem ochotę się zaśmiać, bo zdecydowanie drażnił się ze mną tym swoim wolnym tempem i uwielbiał każdą sekundę, podczas gdy ja stawałem się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Obcałowywał każdy nowo odkryty skrawek skóry, ignorując przy tym mojego członka, gdy leżał na podbrzuszu, zapomniany i wręcz obolały, ponieważ nadal mnie nie dotknął. Uniosłem rękę, aby chociaż trochę sobie ulżyć, ale gdy Liam zobaczył, co próbuję zrobić, złapał mój nadgarstek i posłał mi karcące, groźne spojrzenie, co sprawiło, że podnieciłem się jeszcze bardziej.

– Bardzo cię w tej chwili nienawidzę – wymamrotałem słabo, uderzając pięścią w materac, na co cicho zachichotał z ustami nad moim kroczem. – Zamierzasz się tak gapić, czy coś w końcu zrobisz, co?

Wzruszył jednym ramieniem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się tak figlarnie i arogancko, było to całkowicie nie w jego stylu, ale cholernie mi się podobało to seksowne wcielenie. Zastanawiałem się, na co jeszcze może być go stać i nie mogłem się doczekać dalszych wydarzeń.

Westchnąłem wręcz z ulgą, gdy jego pełne, miękkie wargi w końcu owinęły się wokół mojego członka. Miałem wrażenie, że byłem twardy już od co najmniej kilku godzin, gdy tylko otworzył mi drzwi i spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi prawie niewinnymi oczyma. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale chyba od zawsze coś w tych jego czekoladowych oczach sprawiało, że miałem ochotę go całować.

Skupiałem się tylko na tym, ile przyjemności zapewniają jego usta, więc dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowałem się, że jego palec łagodnie pociera moją dziurkę. Szarpnąłem biodrami, zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy i gwałtownie uniosłem się na łokciach, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Liam, co ty... – wychrypiałem z trudem. – Co ty robisz?

Z jakiegoś powodu zaśmiał się cicho.

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia – powiedział szczerze, a ja pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i pociągnąłem go za ramię, by móc znów go pocałować.

– Nie myślałem, że mówisz poważnie. – Musnąłem ustami jego wargi, podczas gdy moje nogi oplotły się wokół jego bioder. – Liczyłem na trochę robótek ręcznych.

Popatrzył na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Bardzo romantycznie, Niall – zadrwił, lecz sekundę później z jego gardła wyrwało się głośne sapnięcie, gdyż zakołysałem biodrami, aż nasze krocza otarły się o siebie. Uwielbiałem obserwować jak jego twarz nabiera kolorów, oczy stają się jeszcze ciemniejsze, a czoło marszczy się w wyniku rozkoszy, jaką odczuwa w takich momentach.

– Mówiłeś coś?

– Nie bądź dupkiem – wymamrotał z twarz schowaną w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Już wiedziałem, że jego najsłabszym punktem jest miejsce z tyłu jego głowy, więc zawsze wsuwałem palce w jego włosy, gdy mi obciągał. Teraz również przesuwałem dłonią po jego krótkich włosach, co sprawiło, że praktycznie zamruczał jak rozanielony kot.

– Zdaje mi się, że miałeś jakieś plany, co do mojego tyłka?

Uniósł się na ręce, spoglądając na mnie karcąco. Prawie bym się roześmiał, gdyby nie to, że leżał na mnie całkiem nagi i byłem zbyt podniecony, żeby mieć ochotę na jakieś chichoty.

– Prosisz się o klapsa, Horan – powiedział z niezwykłą powagą i srogością w głosie. Tym razem zacząłem się śmiać na tyle mocno, że po chwili po moich policzkach pociekły łzy. Liam także nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, znów ukrywając twarz w mojej szyi. – Nie mogłem sobie darować. Przepraszam...

– Nie wierzę... – wychrypiałem z trudem przez śmiech, wierzchem dłoni przecierając oczy. – Ty nie jesteś normalny.

– Zepsułem cały nastrój? – zapytał wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, lecz tym razem dostrzegłem cień zwątpienia w jego oczach. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego, ale po mojej piersi rozlało się takie przyjemne ciepło, nie mające nic wspólnego z pożądaniem. – Jestem trochę zdenerwowany i staram się, żeby było idealnie... A kiedy się denerwuję, wygaduję bzdury.

Odniosłem wrażenie, że chce całkowicie odsunąć się ode mnie, ale nie zamierzałem mu na to pozwolić. Pchnąłem go lekko w bok, co sprawiło, że padł na plecy na poduszkę ze zdezorientowaną miną, lecz kiedy usiadłem okrakiem na jego brzuchu, kącik jego ust zadrgał nieznacznie. Pochyliłem się, przesuwając dłońmi po jego umięśnionym torsie.

– Jest w porządku – wyszeptałem. – Jest idealnie. Nigdy tyle się nie śmiałem w łóżku, nie czułem się tak... – Zmarszczyłem czoło w zamyśleniu, a Liam cały czas obserwował mnie uważnie, trzymając dłonie na moich udach. – Tak lekko i swobodnie? Zawsze chodziło tylko o seks i jeszcze istniała ta myśl, że muszę wypaść jak najlepiej; faceci mają oczekiwania co do mnie. To taka miła odmiana móc się po prostu dobrze bawić. Ale po pierwsze, Li.

Sięgnąłem ponad nim do mojej szafki nocnej, co i tak wymagało nie lada wysiłku, lecz Liam trzymał mnie za biodra, więc udało mi się zachować równowagę.

Kiedy już trzymałam w ręce to, czego szukałem, niespodziewanie Liam połaskotał moje boki, przez co o mały włos nie zleciałem z łóżka.

– Przestań – syknąłem ze śmiechem. – Jak z dzieckiem, poważnie...

Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem, choć wcale nie przeszkadzało mi jego zachowanie. Widziałem, że jest zdenerwowany, mimo że usilnie starał się zachować spokój z ogromną determinacją w oczach, co idealnie podsumowywało cały jego charakter. Zawsze starał się, jak tylko mógł, nawet jeśli coś wykraczało poza jego komfort. Chciałem, aby miał stu procentową pewność, że rzeczywiście chce uprawiać ze mną seks, aby później tego nie żałował. Musiał czuć się komfortowo w tej sytuacji, bo chciałem mu pokazać, ile przyjemności można z tego czerpać.

Tak więc odrzuciłem kondom i żel na bok, pochyliłem się nad nim, by pocałować go tak, aby nigdy tego nie zapomniał. Zdawało mi się, że jeszcze nigdy nikogo tak nie całowałem i zastanawiałem się dlaczego, ponieważ był to najlepszy pocałunek, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Był niewiarygodnie wolny, lecz głęboki i rozpalający każdy skrawek ciała oraz pobudzający umysł w najlepszy ze sposobów. W tej chwili myślałem tylko o tym chłopaku pode mną, którego dłonie błądziły po moich plecach, a krótkie paznokcie drażniły rozgrzaną skórę. Zapomnieliśmy o szczeniackich żartach, o powodach, dla których ten całkowicie świeży związek mógłby zostać wystawiony na próbę oraz dlaczego wcześniej wydawało mi się, że przy Liamie powinienem się bardziej pilnować. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Tylko jego usta na moich, nasze stykające się języki oraz bliskość naszych ciał.

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo to trwało, ale z czasem zorientowałem się, że obaj jesteśmy ponownie niemiłosiernie podnieceni. Nasze stwardniałe członki ocierały się o siebie za każdym razem, gdy wręcz nieświadomie poruszałem biodrami. Poczułem, że jego dłonie znajdują się teraz na moich pośladkach, a palec znów lekko drażni to wrażliwe miejsce. Z moich ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk i wiedziałem, że teraz nie ma już odwrotu.

– Ja to zrobię – wymamrotałem w jego szyję, na ślepo poszukując małej tubki wśród pogniecionej pościeli.

– Mogę spróbować...

– Będziesz mieć jeszcze wiele okazji, Li. – Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, spoglądając na niego z góry i na moment utraciłem zdolność logicznego myślenia, ponieważ ten widok był po prostu niesamowity. Liam, leżący na moim łóżku, ze spuchniętymi od całowania wargami, rozmarzonym spojrzeniem i swoim seksownym ciałem, które już zdążyło pokryć się potem. – Choć nie mogę się doczekać, aż poczuję twoje palce wewnątrz mnie.

Liam odchylił głowę do tyłu z gardłowym jękiem, a ja uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem. Otworzyłem tubkę i dokładnie rozprowadziłem żel na moich trzech palcach; mimo że wolałbym, aby on sam to zrobił, coś mówiło mi, że starałby się zachować zbyt dużą ostrożność, a ja nie chciałem dłużej zwlekać. Mogliśmy robić to już od bardzo dawna; straciliśmy strasznie dużo czasu przez bezsensowne powody i głupie wątpliwości.

Robiłem to tak często, że nie miałem problemu z wsunięciem od palca od razu po same knykcie, ale uwielbiałem to doznanie najbardziej ze wszystkich erotycznych przeżyć. Jakby tego było mało, Liam obserwował mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jego wzrok wędrował od mojej twarzy do krocza, jakby nie wiedział, na czym woli się skupić, ponieważ nie chce przegapić ani sekundy.

– Niall, wyglądasz... – wychrypiał z trudem, dłońmi gładząc moje uda, po czym objął mojego członka tak niespodziewanie, że szarpnąłem biodrami, sprawiając, że czubek palca trafił prosto w prostatę.

– Kurwa – jęknąłem głośno i z lekkim oporem wsunąłem drugi, a zaraz potem trzeci palec, by jak najlepiej siebie przygotować, choć ramię zaczęło protestować od wysiłku i niewygodnego kąta. Pochyliłem się, by złączyć nasze usta w gwałtownym, gorącym pocałunku i wysunąłem z siebie palce, od razu sięgając po kondom, choć gdy spojrzałem Liamowi w oczy, zmarłem w bezruchu.

– To jest ten moment, kiedy możesz powiedzieć "mieliśmy się nie spieszyć" – powiedziałem szeptem. Liam uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz z czułością, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy. – Nie będę mieć nic przeciwko.

– Myślę, że jednak za późno na rozsądne postępowanie – odparł z zadziwiającą swobodą, choć wcześniej był zdenerwowany. Odpowiedziałem na to uśmiechem. Nasunąłem gumkę na jego penisa, a kiedy zorientowałem się, że Liam ma zamiar zmienić naszą pozycję, powstrzymałem, bo miałem zupełnie inne plany.

– Od dawna o tym myślałem – wymruczałem mu do ucha, po czym wyprostowałem się i powoli naprowadziłem główkę jego członka na moje wejście, obserwując uważnie jego twarz. Zamknął oczy, a jego usta rozwarły się w niemym jęku, oddech momentalnie przyspieszył, im bardziej osuwałem się w dół. Cholernie tego mi brakowało, ale sama świadomość, że jestem tutaj z Liamem i to jego męskość rozciąga mnie od wewnątrz sprawiała mi największą przyjemność. Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek znajdziemy się w tej sytuacji, choć myślałem o seksie z nim, gdy tylko zaczęliśmy się ze sobą zabawiać. Jednak rzeczywistość przerosła wszystkie moje oczekiwania.

– W porządku? – zapytał, przykuwając moją uwagę. Nadal gładził swoimi dłońmi moje uda z tym samym wyrazem błogości na twarzy, lecz teraz w jego oczach widziałem również troskę. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie; sypiałem z wieloma facetami, ale jeszcze nikt nie interesował się moim stanem ani tym, czy w jakiś sposób sprawia mi ból. Każdy przejmował się tylko tym, czy będzie im dobrze.

Potrzebowałem chwili, aby przyzwyczaić się do jego wielkości, bo mimo wszystko minęło całkiem sporo czasu od ostatniego razu, a ja za bardzo się spieszyłem. Jednak po kilku długich sekundach, gdy znajdował się we mnie na całej długości, ten niekomfortowy ból zamienił się w coś cholernie przyjemnego. Spojrzałem na Liama, który również wpatrywał się we mnie z przygryzioną dolną wargą i tęczówkami przepełnionymi pożądaniem. Pochyliłem się, aby pocałować go jeszcze raz oraz zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Jesteś gotów na podróż swojego życia, Payno? – zapytałem figlarnie, na co tylko się roześmiał, lecz momentalnie uśmiech zamarł mu w gardle, gdy zacząłem poruszać biodrami bardzo powoli, aż z jego ust wydostały się ciche sapnięcia. Oparłem dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, opuszkami palców drażniąc jego sutki i cały czas obserwowałem jego twarz, ponieważ musiałem widzieć każdą reakcję. Chciałem wiedzieć, co najbardziej go podnieca, sprawia, że jego oddech przyśpiesza, a z gardła wydobywają się te seksowne odgłosy. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji, żeby dobrze poznać jego ciało.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim Liam zaczął odpowiadać na moje ruchy, unosząc swoje biodra w górę, by zrównać swoje tempo z moim. W pomieszczeniu robiło się coraz gorącej, powietrze wypełniał zapach potu i seksu, a od czterech ścian odbijały się odgłosy naszych ciężkich oddechów, jęków oraz skóry uderzającej o skórę. W moim podbrzuszu zadziwiająco szybko wzrastało to znajome, przyjemne uczucie. Za każdym razem, gdy unosiłem biodra i opuszczałem, jego członek trafiał idealnie w ten wrażliwy mięsień, nie potrafiłem zapanować nad odgłosami wydobywającymi się z mojego gardła. Nie zamierzałem się hamować, byliśmy tutaj całkiem sami. Mimo to Liam przygryzał wargę, co jakiś czas pozwalając sobie tylko na ciche jęki, które były najcudowniejszą muzyką dla moich uszu.

– Nie powstrzymuj się, Li – powiedziałem, przygryzając płatek jego ucha, na co odpowiedział ostrym pchnięciem we mnie, a jego dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na moich pośladkach. – Chcę cię słyszeć.

W jego tęczówkach rozbłysła determinacja i moment później pożałowałem swoich słów. Stał się nie tylko głośniejszy; oparł stopy na materacu, by teraz móc naprawdę mnie pieprzyć, odzyskując kontrolę w szokujący sposób. W ciągu kilku sekund straciłem całkowitą zdolność myślenia, mój umysł skierowany był wyłącznie na niego, nic innego nie miało znaczenia, poza tymi gwałtownymi pchnięciami, jego dłońmi na moim ciele. Po mojej głowie krążyła jedna jedyna myśl - _LiamLiamLiam_ , i wyglądało na to, że musiałem wypowiadać je na głos. Jego imię mieszało się z cichymi przekleństwami oraz słabymi jękami. Mogłem jedynie podpierać się na rękach po obu stronach jego głowy, przyjmując wszystko to, co mi dawał. Mój penis leżał między naszymi ciałami, czułem, że jestem już blisko, więc wziąłem go w dłoń, starając się zrównać moje ruchy z jego szybkimi, ostrymi pchnięciami.

– Niall – wysapał, kiedy zacisnąłem się wokół niego, wytryskując na jego tors z głośnym jękiem i jego imieniem na moich ustach. Nie przestał pieprzyć mnie podczas mojego orgazmu, choć padłem na jego pierś praktycznie bezsilny. Moment później zamarł w bezruchu, z wyrazem twarzy, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zapomnę. Zdawało mi się, że nigdy nie wyglądał tak pięknie jak w tej właśnie chwili, ale zapewne nie byłem obiektywny po tak cholernie dobrym orgazmie.

Miałem wrażenie, że leżeliśmy w tej pozycji nawet kilka godzin, nim ostrożnie wysunął się ze mnie, a ja resztkami się przewróciłem się na plecy, nadal próbując odzyskać oddech i panowanie nad kończynami. W pokoju panowała cisza, poza naszymi przyspieszonymi oddechami i nie chciałem jej przerywać. Pragnąłem jedynie rozkoszować się tym uczuciem.

Jednak Liam podniósł się z łóżka, a ja tylko byłem w stanie unieść rękę. Chciało mi się śmiać z tego, jak bardzo byłem wykończony. Od dawna tak się nie czułem po seksie i uwielbiałem to uczucie.

– Gdzie idziesz? – spytałem szeptem, a Liam obejrzał się przez ramię z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym spojrzał wymownie na swoją klatkę. – Ach, no tak. Ja się stąd nie ruszam.

– Zaraz wrócę. – Posłał mi czuły uśmiech i wyszedł z sypialni, a chwilę później usłyszałem odgłos lecącej z kranu wody. Zwykle w tym momencie miałem czas na ubranie się, by szybko ulotnić się z mieszkania tego faceta, z którym się pieprzyłem albo dać mu do zrozumienia, że powinien sobie pójść. Tym razem jakoś nie chciałem, by Liam wrócił do siebie, chociaż przytulanie się po seksie nie było w moim stylu. Jednak wieczór wciąż był młody i przypuszczałem, że moglibyśmy powtórzyć to jeszcze raz albo nawet dwa.

Podparłem się na łokciach, gdy Liam wszedł do pokoju nadal całkowicie nagi. Mógłbym patrzeć na niego godzinami. Zatrzymał się przy łóżku z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby zastanawiał się, czy może się położyć obok mnie. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Właśnie uprawialiśmy seks, a on akurat teraz stracił całą pewność siebie.

– Co tak stoisz, Li? – Złapałem go za nadgarstek i przyciągnąłem do siebie, aż położył się na łóżku. Pocałowałem go lekko w usta, wsuwając palce w jego rozczochrane włosy. – Gdzie podział się ten seksowny, bóg seksu, który posuwał mnie jak nikt inny wcześniej?

Chłopak jęknął w moje usta, ale tym razem był to odgłos pełen zawstydzenia.

– Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło – wymamrotał, ale obrócił mnie z powrotem na plecy, usadawiając się między moimi nogami. – Ale to było... niesamowite.

– To prawda. Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś tak dobry w łóżku, już dawno bym cię uwiódł.

Liam popatrzył na mnie z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach.

– Czemu sądzisz, że dałbym się uwieść?

– A nie dałeś? – zapytałem, wymownie unosząc brew. – Sądząc po naszej obecnej pozycji...

– Och, zamknij się.

– Zmuś mnie, Payne – wychrypiałem wyzywająco. Nie byliśmy podnieceni, ale byłem pewien, że jego członek nieznacznie drgnął z zainteresowaniem na moim udzie, gdy to powiedziałem. Bez dwóch zdań będzie druga runda.

Minęło zbyt dużo czasu od ostatniego pocałunku, ale gdy uniosłem się, by posmakować jego ust, Liam powstrzymał mnie swoim zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał łagodnie, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło. – Nie zrobiłem...

– Liam – przerwałem mu ze śmiechem i objąłem go w pasie nogami. – To oczywiste, że czuję się zajebiście. Pewnie będę trochę obolały, ale to najlepszy rodzaj bólu i zdecydowanie musimy to powtórzyć.

Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, po czym pocałował mnie, wpierw delikatnie i leniwie, bo nie było żadnego pośpiechu ani tej napiętej atmosfery, która doprowadziła nas właśnie do tego momentu. Mieliśmy dla siebie całą noc, mogliśmy spędzić ją na całowaniu się, pieszczeniu i doprowadzaniu siebie nawzajem do wrzenia. Spędziliśmy tak kilka następnych godzin, a ten drugi raz był z jakiegoś powodu całkowicie inny, o wiele bardziej intymny i czuły; z Liamem przy moich plecach, gdy ja klęczałem na łóżku, a on pieprzył mnie powoli i przeciągle. Sposób, w jaki trzymał mnie, dotykał i całował, sprawiał, że po raz pierwszy czułem, że to nie jest _tylko_ seks. Niezaprzeczalnie ta noc należała do tych niezapomnianych.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
